The Oracle's Ritual
by D4NNY
Summary: The God Cards have been sealed up. Doom Organization has been destroyed! This means that this fanfic is officially over. For people that have never heard of this Story, this is my frist story and don't expect it to be ultimately good because it's so big..
1. The New Group

__________  
  
(NOTE: Most of the cards through out the story are fake and have not nor will be ever made in the real Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. Fake cards are mine for use and only me. You must have permission to use them and give me credit when using them.)  
  
(ANOTHER NOTE: Ok, before you start reading this I'd like to inform you, chapter 1 through 30 WILL NOT HAVE TRIBUTE DUELS. It's just the matter of the real show because I thought it'd sound like a good idea so if you don't want to read the duels without tributes, I advise you to skip onto chapter 31. But if you want to know the beginning go ahead and read 1 to 30 and beyond)  
  
__________  
  
-Theme Song: Cynical - Glay-  
  
The city of Domino appears and quickly zooms in on the group who stands in the middle of the road and dark clouds go in.  
  
Mortikai shows up holding the Millennium Scroll along with Kurt and Raimei by his side and they fade away. Ishizu appears and fades away, then Malik, then Pegasus, then Mina, then Ryou.  
  
Daniel appears in a black background the three gate guardian pieces form together into Gate Guardian and stand by him. Ryu-Ran jumps to the other side of him. Death Volstargaf jumps in under him then God of Anubis stands behind him as his ultimate monster.  
  
Mink jumps into the middle of the field and the three magnet warriors combined into Magnet Valkyrion and stand next to her. Jinzo jumps in on the side of her. Gilfar Demon hangs in at the corner. Then Genocide Android jumps in under her and then Kalle Demoness and Obelisk appear right behind her.  
  
Allen jumps into the middle of the black background and Rocket Warrior flys to his side along with Dark Knight Gaia who ran along. Total Defense Shogun and Retrained Elven Swordsman jumps to his other side along with Temple Guardian down at the bottom. Then God of Sobek appears right behind him  
  
Jess jumps into the black backgroundand Ghost Duke, Dark God Ha Des, and Dark Necrofear jump in at the same time surrounding to her left, right, and bottom. Then Exodia Necros jumps in next to her then God fo Necrofear materializes behind her.  
  
Paul appears to the left then Ra flys by. Enya appears to the right and Black Mange appears to her other side.  
  
The 7 Millennium Items pass by in the sky then three shadows and a big one appear on the ground. To the end the 6 groups (Daniel, Mink, Allen, Jess, Enya, and Paul) Appear then the Theme ends.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"yes! finally!" Daniel said throwing his back pack in the air "not more school for the summer! on with my dueling!" He said looking at his Duel Monsters cards. "my newest card... Devils Comedian!" he said raising it up in the air. His eyes grew dark a little "then I will get all the Items in my grasp". Suddenly someone came up to him and grabbed his card. "eh what does this do?" a girl said reading the description of Daniels card. "wow seems powerful but not a match for me"  
  
"ahh Mink!" Daniel said. "remember! I'm a Keith" she said and showing off her deck. "oh look what I got" Daniel said he took out his back pack and took out a scale. "what's so special about that...." Mink said. "it's my fathers treasure he got it in ancient Egypt" He said poking at one side of the scale. "well I got this..." She said and she took out a staff like thing. "mine is way better than yours" She said in a snotty way. Daniel rolled his eyes. "hey!" He said, "it has the same symbol as mine" Daniel showed. It was just an eye but it didi'nt'nt matter Mink got hers in a store.  
  
They never knew these items had so much power but yet they were just mere kids. "well..." Mink said. Mink walked away to her friends Mina and Jess. They started talking about girl stuff but Daniel rolled his eyes and met up with his friend Allen. "hey look what I got!" Allen said showing his card. "wow more fairy like cards" Daniel said sarcastically. "why don't you just get cards that'll make fairies look like puny little babies" He said. "hey don't diss my cards!" Allen replied. "anyway I need to go to the store and buy some stuff maybe some cards too" Allen said and he took his back pack and walked off and Daniel followed.  
  
"well see ya Mina! dont forget to call!" Mink said waving. Mina waved back and walked off. "hmm I wonder what dad got me today..." Mina said crossing the street. Mina rushed home and greeted her brother and mother. She soon started looking around for her dad and finally spotted him in the rocking chair. She ran up to him "what'd you get me!" She said in a hurry. "aww just a second" He said and walked to the cabinet and took out something gold. "squee!!! gold!" Mina said and looked in amazement. "now be careful with it it's valuable and it's sacred in this family!" Her father said. He's been keeping this a secret until he told Mina about it and how he was going to pass it down to her as soon as she got home. It was an Ankh. Mina had this strange feeling about it. She tied a string around to making it into a necklace, she loved it and would never look away from it. Although night fell and she started having strange dreams. Dreams about Egypt the people played games that's when she woke up sweating. It was the second day of the last day of school.  
  
"wow Jess that's really neat" Mink said. "but not as way super cool as my rod!" Mink said twirling it like a baton. Jess had too gotten a necklace but she found it in the dirt of her yard after she had helped her mother with the garden. "well I'm assuming it was thrown here I would'nt see how anyone would want to just throw away a piece of treasure^^" Jess said. They finally met up with Mina. "oh hey! I got this cool cross thingy!" Mina said showing them. "that's weird!" Jess said. "all our things have that weird symbol on them!" Jess pointed out. "yeah it is a strange coincidence that they have all those symbols even on Daniels scale". "you mean Daniel has one too!" Jess said. "yeah it's really weird" Mink replied. "but anyway lets head to a card shop maybe we'll find some runts to duel!" Mink said pointing to the store. "hey Allen!" a boy called and he ran up to him. "I got another one of these puzzles!" He said. "oh hey Brady... don't you ever get tired of those things?!" Allen complained. Brady was really into puzzles he had stacks of them in his room from when he was just 5. Brady had found a 3D puzzle made out of gold. "well..." Allen said. "I found this under my bed" Allen said taking out a gold ball with an eye on it. "this is weird I didi'nt even know I had it AND it has that same eye symbol on that piece of your puzzle and Daniels scale which I do not know why he carries around a scale..." He said  
  
"well I told Daniel we'd meet at the card shop" Brady said. "well ok I was heading there anyway" Allen said  
  
"I've only found 2 Millennium Items" Jess said angrily, "but this stupid body seems to force me from getting them" She said again. She stood up and came out of the bathroom stall. "I if can't have them no one can!" She stammered out the door of the girls room. "hey I'm back" Jess said and waved to Mina and Mink, "Her item is evil" Mina said in her mind. "if my father has the Eye why didi'nt he give it to me... he should have instead of this Ankh" Mina said but she had no choice.  
  
Daniel, Brady, and Allen came in with their backpacks. Jess noticed that they had Millennium items too. "so that's where the rest of the Items are but what about the Tauk..." Jess said. "we shall go the the Shadow Realm..." Jess's Millennium Ring started glowing, the room started getting dark. Everyone looked around. "what's happening?" Mina said but soon her Ankh started glowing she turned to her Yami form. Everyone else did too. "what do you want..." Mink said holding her Millennium Rod in her hand. "she wants out Millennium Items" Brady said with the Puzzle around his neck. "well she is'nt getting them" Allen said as he Eye shined. "one of you is going to have to duel me and I shall claim all your items" Jess said point at them. "well I have no time to duel some squirm" Mink said. Daniel looked at his scale. "my time to shine scale..." Daniel said. "I'll duel you!" He yelled. "very well.. prepare to lose" Jess said. Jess and Daniel took up their places on the dueling hologram program in the store. "we'll start out with 3000 Life Points, no tributes, one attack per turn" Jess said shuffling her deck and placing it on the deck zone. Daniel did the same. They each drew 5 cards. "first... I play Ryu-Ran" Daniel said placing it in attack mode "and I place this face down card" He said placing a card facedown under Ryu-Ran ending his turn. "then I'll play this card face down" She said. "well there is always time for surprises" Daniel said and instructed Ryu-Ran to attack. Ryu-Ran blew a stream of fire at the face down card. It was Witch of the Black Forest. "you know what that means" Jess said, "she looked through her deck and chose a card and shuffled her deck and place the Witch in the graveyard" Score still stood at 3000 to 30000. "hmmm... I got an idea" Daniel said in his head. "I play Labyrinth Wall in defense mode!" Daniel said place the card in defense. "then I play Horn of Light" He said "it boosts my Wall's defense up by 800" Daniel's Labyrinth Wall's defense went up to 3800. Jess didi'nt have a strong card in her deck but she did have a plan. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon" she said. "now Blue Eyes! Attack Ryu-Ran!" the Blue Eyes White dragon blew a stream of white fire at Ryu-Ran destroying it and reducing Daniels Life Points by 800  
  
The score stood to Jess: 3000 Daniel: 2200. Daniel thought for a while and he drew a card it was another Horn of Light. "I play this card in defense mode" Daniel said, "and I play Horn of Light on my Labyrinth Wall" Daniel said as the Wall's defense increased by 800 now standing to 4600 in defense points. "what is he up too..." Jess said in her head. Everyone else was sitting around watching guessing what they would do next. Jess ended her turn only putting down a face down magic or trap card. Daniel drew a card. "oh yes!" Daniel said. "I play this Magic card! Salamandra!" Daniel said. "it raises a fire type monster mainly my Ryu-Ran by 700" His Ryu-Ran was now at 2900 but not strong enough to beat Jess' Blue Eyes. he then placed another Horn of Light to Labyrinth Wall making it's defense go up to 5400. "it's not use it's not like it can attack.." Jess said. "Blue Eyes attack Ryu-Ran!"  
  
"I don't think so...." Daniel said. "remember that face down card I played before..." He said flipping it over. It was Waboku. "I bet you know what Waboku does... it reduces an attacking monsters attack by 0 and so your attack does'nt work" Daniel said. "well I still can beat you" Jess said. It was Daniel's turn now. He drew a card. "hmmm I play this card face down" he played a face down magic card under Labyrinth wall. "then I play Pot of Greed" Daniel said. "it lets me draw 2 cards"  
  
Daniel drew his 2 cards to find he had gotten a Horn of the Unicorn and his new Devils Comedian (but was kind of useless for now since Jess had barley any cards in her graveyard.) card. "Now i play Horn of the Unicorn to boost up my Ryu-Ran by 700!!" Daniel yelled out. His Ryu-Ran was now at 3600 enough to now beat Jess's Blue Eyes. "Then I play this card face down"Daniel said  
  
"my turn" Jess said she drew a card. "I play Just Desserts!" Jess said, "you lose 1000 life points" Daniel was in trouble he had only 200 Life Points and Jess with 3000. Daniel hesitated but kept his spirit up. "now I play this Pot of Greed" Jess said and she drew 2 cards. "hmm yes" Jess snickeredd. "I'll play this card face down and the I'll play Wingweaver in defense mode and I play Elf's Light which raises it by 400 making it to 3150".  
  
Daniel was in trouble. He knew Jess would make her Wingweaver go up more but it was too much. Daniel drew his card. He had Gotten Respect Play. "I play Respect Play!" Daniel said. "this cards allows me to see your hand" He said, "but it also lets me see your hand too" Jess said. Daniel was in panic again. Jess showed her hand. "NO WAY!" Daniel said. He had seen that Jess already had 4 pieces of Exodia in her hand. "heh compared to my hand looks as if I'm going to win" Jess said. Daniel showed her his hand but Jess had no feeling to see his crappy cards. "then I'll play this card!" Daniel said. "Pot of Greed", He drew 2 more cards and suddenly he felt himself less stressed. "go on with your lousy move I can take it" Jess said. "right now but looks like you're not going to be too happy" Daniel replied, "I play Card Destruction!" Daniel yelled out  
  
"NO!" Jess yelled as she slammed her hand into the graveyard and drew 5 cards finding out the first card on her deck was the last Exodia Piece. "I have the edge now!" Daniel said, "I play these last 2 cards face down" He said  
  
"well it looks like you'll be losing now!" Jess said in excitement. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raises my Wingweaver by 700!"  
  
Jess' monster was now at 3850 higher than Ryu-Ran and could easily beat his monster. "now Wingweaver! attack Ryu-Ran!" Jess ordered  
  
"That's what i wanted you to do!" Daniel yelled. "I flip over Ring of Magnetism!" Jess was now sweating his Labyrinth Wall's defense was higher than Wingweaver which meant that she loses the points  
  
The score now stood Daniel: 200 Jess: 1550. "minor set back. I still have the cards to bring back the Exodia pieces from my graveyard" Jess said. "well gee you might be a good duelist but you really are dumb giving your strategy's out" Daniel said. "now that you told me I play Devils Comedian!" Daniel said, "With the flip of a coin and the right call your graveyard will be out of the game for good!"  
  
"but if you call wrong then you lose the amount of cards in my graveyard from your deck dim wit" Jess cackled. Daniel ignored her and flipped a coin. "i call tails!" Daniel yelled out. It felt like hours for when the coin was in the air it finally landed on... Tails! Daniel cheered as he saw Jess grumbling and putting her graveyard off the field.  
  
"now then Ryu-Ran! attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Daniel called out. Ryu- Ran blew yet another fire stream at Jess' monster making her down to 950.  
  
"my turn..." Jess said. She drew her card. "I play De-Spell and I get to destroy one of your Magic Cards on the field and i chose Ring of Magnetism!" She said Now Wingweaver was free to attack Ryu-Ran reducing Daniels Life points to nothing. "now Wingweaver attack Ryu-Ran!" Jess ordered. "I flip this card over" Daniel yelled out As soon as Jess heard those words she screamed in anger. "I flip over The Reliable Guardian!" Daniel said.  
  
"it raises a monster by 500 points and now now my Ryu-Ran is 4100!" Daniel said. "now Ryu- Ran Counter attack!"  
  
Daniels Ryu-Ran attack Wingweaver before the fairy could get to the dragon and destroyed her. Now Jess' Life Points were at 250.  
  
Daniel drew his card and was now able to attack Jess' Life Points directly. "Now Ryu-Ran! attack Jess' life points!". "your attack activates my trap card!" Jess said and she flipped over Mirror Force. "NO!!!" Daniel yelled. All of Daniels monsters in attack mode gets destroyed. "now any monster can bring you down!" Jess said. She drew her card but it was'nt strong enough. "arrrgh!" she whined, "I play Banisher of Light now any card that goes to the graveyard goes out of the game. Now Banisher of light attack!" She said. The Banisher of Light attack Daniels Life points reducing it to 50 therefore Banisher of Light's attack was 100.  
  
The score stood now Jess: 250 Daniel: 50. "it's my turn!" Daniel said. Daniel hoped for all to win this duel and keep his Millennium Item. He started praying. "come on go ahead one more attack and your down!" Jess said trying to make Daniel feel bad. Daniel drew his last card to keep him alive. "YES!" He cheered. "I play Ookazi!". Ookazi takes away 800 life points from the opponent which meant Jess had lost the game. Daniel cheered and stepped down from the podium and was greeted by all his friend except for Mink. Mink whacked Jess' head with her Rod. "Great now we don't get the Item" Mink whined. "we? whose we?!" Jess yelled and she walked outside as the Shadow Realm started disappearing.  
  
Everyone came back to normal. "I guess these Millennium Items are worth more than we could afford" Allen said. "so I guess we have to keep them safe and sound" Mina replied. "well I got to go it's already 6 and my moms probably worried sick" Brady said and raced off. Soon everyone was home and safe. "it was not fair..." Jess said evilly in her bed. "I must unlock my powers of the Millennium Ring" She said again and went to sleep. 


	2. Revenge Is Sweet

"well that was a really weird day yesterday" Mina said talking to Allen. "well yeah but I could have done better than Daniel" Allen bragged. "I heard that!" Daniel said and peered into to the cafe. "well here is he hero who had his dumb 15 minutes" Allen said sarcastically. Daniel bought a drink and sat with the 2. "well these things must be special" Allen said looking at his Millennium Eye. "yeah but mines too heavy" Mina said and put it on the table and rubbing her neck. "well at least you can wear it around your neck" Daniel said. "This thing is huge and it won't fit in my pocket" He said taking his Millennium Scale out. The 3 of them decided to have some fun and went to the arcade side of the room leaving their Millennium Items at the table. "one of the Items is close..." Mink said. She traced it over at the cafe. "yes the Eye, Ankh, and Scale will be mine."  
  
Everyone came back to find their Items gone. "no!" Mina squeaked. She knew that if she told her father she lost the Ankh he'd never be happy again. "over there!" Allen pointed as he saw someone carrying gold. They all chased Mink down an alley and they fell to a dead end. "give me my Ankh back!" Mina said. "reveal your self!" Daniel ordered. The cloaked person revealed herself to be Mink. "Mink!" Allen snapped. "it's the Rod!" Mina pointed out, "it's evil!" "how do you know?" Allen asked, "I don't know it just came to me..." Mina replied. "she must be tapping in to her Ankh..." Mink said to herself. Mink threw the Ankh back to Mina. "duel me for your Millennium Items..." Mink said. "alright!" Mina accepted. "are you sure?" Allen said, "I mean... I'm not sure for you but I've seen Minks cards and they rock" "do you want your item back?" Mina said. Allen nodded, "well let me beat this girl!" Mina screamed. Allen backed away. "we'll use this" Mink said and tossed over a object. "this is a duel disk system we'll use this and only this for now on" Mink said. She told Mina how to use it. "Sit back and relax!" Mina said and she shuffled her deck and put it in the machine. The machine folded into a platform to put the cards on. "wow this is cool!" Mina said. "I'll take the first move!" Mink said. She drew her 5 cards.  
  
"I play Launcher Spider!" Mink said and she placed it on the empty space. Soon a Machine Spider materialized on the ground. "then I'll place these 2 cards face down" then Mink ended her turn. "I play Dark Magician!" Mina said and a Dark Magician Materialized onto the ground. "and I'll put this card face down"  
  
"it's my turn!" Mink said, "I flip 7 completed over!" She instructed, "it raises one of my machine monsters by 700 and i get to choose defense of attack points and I choose attack points!" right away Minks Launcher Spider went up to 2900. "now Launcher Spider attack Dark Magician!" Mink ordered. The Spider started shooting fire missiles at the Dark Magician destroying it  
  
Mina's life points went down to 2600. "jeez i thought you got this handled!" Mink laughed. Mina ignored her. "I play Seiyaryu!" Mina said and placed it on the field in attack mode. "then I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it by 700 making it 3200!" Mina said. "now Seiyaryu! attack Launcher Spider!" "not so fast!" Mink said, "I flip this card over, Magic Jammer! this card lets me sacrifice one card in my hand to destroy one of your magic cards which is Malevolent Nuzzler!" Mink said. Mina sighed as her Seiyaryu Went down back to 2500. "now Launcher Spider attack Seiyaryu!" Mink said. The Spider once again destroyed one of Mina's monsters  
  
The Score was Mina: 2200 Mink: 3000. "your losing!" Allen said. "shut up!" Mina replied. "I play Pot of Greed!" She said. She drew 2 cards. "first off I play Toon World! which allows me to play Toon Monsters" Mina said. "then I play Toon Table of Contents to special summon a Toon Monster from my deck to the field! and i choose Toon Summoned Skull!" She said  
  
a Book glowed and opened and out popped Toon Summoned Skull with it's evil look on it's face. "hey only one person has that card and that's Pegasus!" Mink said. "yeah so?" Mina said. "He's the most hated in my family namely from my father Bandit Keith!" Mink said. "well my Father has told me about your stuck up father" Mina said, "and trust me your going down!"  
  
"Toon Summoned Skull attack Minks Life Points!" Mina ordered. "you can't do that!" Mink said. "oh yes I can, it even says so on the description" Mina replied. Mink growled The score stood Mina: 2200 Mink: 500. "I play Dian Keto Cure master!" Mink said. "it raises my Life Points by 1000"  
  
Minks Life Points were now at 1500. "then I'll play this rare card I have, the Copy Card! it allows me to copy one card on the field and I choose Toon World!" Mink said. "no!" Mina said. "Toon World! turn Launcher Spider into a Toon monster!" Mink ordered. The Toon World Book sucked in Launcher Spider and spat it out creating a new monster: Toon Spider. "A new monster that my Dad planned when he was going to beat Pegasus after he saw Toon World!" Mink said. "This Monster Allows me to attack 2 monsters at once!" "Now Toon Spider Attack Mina's Toon Summoned Skull and Life Points!" Mink ordered. Mina was going to lose now but she didi'nt give up hope. "I turn this card over!" Mina yelled, "Waboku! it negates an attack that just had been done" Mina said. "But still the effect takes place" Mink said. The Second hit attacked Mina's Life Points Reducing her down to 700.  
  
It was Mina's turn now... She drew her card. "this has got to work or I'll be doomed!" Mina said to herself. Daniel and Allen's hearts were pounding now. "I play Tremendous Fire! it takes 1000 life points from you and takes 500 from me!"  
  
Now the score was Mina: 200 Mink: 500. Mina still had Toon Summoned Skull on the field but it was no match for Minks Toon Spider because of the 7 Completed she played. "Then I play this card face down and then I play Parrot Dragon in defense mode and I'll switch my Toon Summoned Skull in defense" Mina said sighing  
  
"alright now!" Mink said "Toon Spider! attack those 2 monsters!" The spider splat out cartoon like missiles at the 2 monsters. Mina didi'nt take down any Life points but it was her turn. "if Mink got to make a Toon Monster maybe i can too..." She said to her self then she go an idea. She looked at her face down card for a while and finally she knew what to do. "I turn this card over! Curtain of Black Magic!" Mina yelled. "This lets me summon a dark monster from my deck unless I did a scacrifice" She put a card in the graveyard. "and I summon, Dark Magician!"  
  
"now meet your end Mink!" Mina said. "Toon World turn Dark Magician into..." as soon as she said the Toon World book sucked the Dark magician up and the Book suddenly turned black and it glowed. "turn Dark Magician to Toon Black Magician!" Mina said. The Dark Magician had just turned into Toon Black Magician. Daniel and Allen were so amazed they started looking through their decks to trade. "Toon Black Magician lets me destroy 1 Magic card and 1 Monster card and then lets me attack the Life Points!" Mink was in shock. "Now Toon Black Magician attack! with Black Lighting!" Mina ordered. The Magician destroyed the 7 Completed Mink had, Then it attacked her Toon Spider reducing her Life Points to 300, and now it attacked her Life Points reducing her to 0  
  
Mina jumped in the air and cheered. Daniel and Allen came and patted her on the back. "you will pay for this Mina!" Mink said and disappeared leaving the Millennium Items Behind. Everyone else went on with their day. "so did you get them?" Jess said. "now it's because of that darn Mina..." Mink replied, "lets go on with our plan to get the Millennium Items... Jess" Mink said "ok" Jess replied.  
  
Mina looked at her Millennium Ankh. "Does this thing really have magic... about what Mink said tapping in with my Item... it's strange..." 


	3. Labyrinth Duel

"See ya!" Brady said and a car drove off. Allen stood there waving as the car drove off. "well there he goes again to his grandma's..." Allen said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. Daniel caught up with him. "Allen!" Daniel said panting, "there's a new duel system and kids are crowding in it looks really cool!" They both raced to Kaiba Land to go see. There was a weird kind of field on it. It was a Labyrinth. They watched as a team of 2 got beaten by some other kids. They looked at the banner it said "Tag Team Dueling only 25 cents per game"  
  
"Hey lets try it out!" Allen said. He pulled a dollar out. "duh! we have no other team to duel with!" Daniel said giving a slight klunk on Allen's head. "we'll duel you" said a voice. It was Mink and Jess in their Yami forms. "well I think it'd be a pleasure" Daniel said changing to his Yami form. Allen also changed into his Yami form. "and this time in the Shadow Realm" Jess said. She snapped her fingers and darkness fell. "we'll use this Tag Team Dueling system while we're at it" Mink said tapping her Rod on her hand. "and if you lose we also claim your Millennium Items and Souls" Jess said, "Looks like we're in the duel for our lives bud" Allen said, "yeah but we'll beat them. But it seems as if Jess has more into her Ring then we thought so we better be careful" Daniel said  
  
The duel had now start. The Labyrinth risen from the ground. "as you see the holograms are very much alive as you 2 mortals are" Mink said. "I'll go first" Jess said. "I play Wingweaver, Wingweaver take 3 steps into the maze!" Jess instructed and her monster moved up 3 spaces . "My turn" Allen said. "I put this card face down and then I summon Summoned Skull!" Allen said as he threw down the card, It was now Minks turn, "I play Launcher Spider in attack mode, Spider move 4 spaces into the maze!" Mink said. The spider moved up and to the left. "I play Ryu-Ran!" Daniel said and placed the card down, "and I move it 2 spaces ahead"  
  
"you know..." Jess said, "there are new and special cards to play for this kind of field" Allen and Daniel gasped a bit. "and I have a couple of them... I play Speedster!" Jess said. "it lets me take on 1 to 7 spaces!" Jess said, "Wingweaver move 7 spaces to Ryu-Ran and attack it!" Wingweaver threw on some feathers at Ryu-Ran destroying it. Daniel had lost 550 life points which now stood at 2450. "it's alright I have a plan!" Allen said. "I play this card face down on the field" but the card he put face down didi'nt appear at the entrance of the maze it stood out somewhere inside it. The Allen ended his turn  
  
"my turn again" Mink said, "I play this card face down then I play Labyrinth Tank in attack mode. Then I'll use this card 7 Completed". Mink's Tank was now at 3100. Mink ended her turn. It was Daniels turn. "I play another Ryu-Ran then I play this card Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" He said. He drew his cards and got him Salamandra and Malevolent Nuzzler. He used them on Ryu-Ran making it up to 3600 enough to destroy Minks Labyrinth Tank. "Ryu-Ran move 4 spaces near Labyrinth Wall!" Daniel ordered. It was now Jess' turn. Jess drew her card but it was'nt helpful so she skipped her turn. It was Allen's turn now. "I play Cosmo Queen in attack mode!" Allen said. "and I move her 5 spaces to join up with Ryu- Ran!". "Now it;s my turn" Mink said. "hmm... Jess' Wingweaver can't get to the Summoned Skull because of those stupid Monsters so I'll just draw and decide on what I'm going to do" Mink said to her self. "I play another 7 Completed to raise my Launcher Spider by 700 making it to 2900. Now Spider move up 3 spaces to join Wingweaver".  
  
"hmm what to do..." Daniel said. He drew his card. "I play this card face down and then I'll use this card Horn of the Unicorn to raise Allen's Summoned Skull to 3200!" Daniel said. "thanks bud" Allen said. It was now Jess' turn. She drew her card. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jess said. "you idiot that dragon is too big to move around the maze it's going to have to stay there!" Allen said, "exactly.." Jess replied. Some how Allen's heart started pounding her knew they had a plan seeking through. "I end my turn" Jess said. Allen drew his card. "I play this card face down and end my turn" He said. "I'll draw my card..." Mink said. "and play this card... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mink said. "what are they up to" Daniel said to himself. "go on with your turn Daniel" Mink said. "ok now Ryu-Ran go ahead and destroy Wingweaver!" Daniel announced. His Ryu-ran marched up and stomped Wingweaver down making Jess' life points to 2150. Jess snickered. "I play Tremendous Fire!" Jess said and watched as flamed flew up on Daniel and Allen's side of the field and a small fire sprouted on the other side.  
  
The score stood at Jess: 1650 Mink: 2500 Daniel: 1450 and Allen: 2000. "thanks a lot Jess!" Mink said, "what it made me angry..." Jess replied. It was now Allen's turn but he didi'nt know what move he should take. He drew his card and let Mink go on with her turn. Mink drew her card. "yes!" She said. "I play the last Blue Eyes! then this card Polymerization! Creating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the attack of 4000!" Mink said opening her hands in glee. "no we're doomed!" Allen said. "not if I can handle it..." Daniel said. Mink could'nt attack because of the fusion so it was Daniels turn. He drew his card but didi'nt get the right one. "Now Ultimate Dragon attack Ryu-Ran!" The dragon blew white fire at Ryu-Ran destroying making Daniel down to 1050. "it's my turn! and I play Dark Magician in Defense mode!" Daniel said. "If they used a fusion so can I" Daniel said. It was Jess' turn now she drew her card. "yes!" she said. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy every Magic and Trap card on the field which means all your equip cards are gone and so is those face down ones!" Jess said. They all put there Magic and Trap cards into the graveyard. Now their strategy was ruined but one....  
  
"alright Jess!" Mink said. "fine then my turn!" Allen snapped. He drew his card. "first off I play this card! Attack Reduce!" Allen said, "it's one of those "special" cards you said for the Labyrinth Duel and it reduces the strongest monster on the field by 300" But it was'nt enough their dragon was now at 3700. Allen skipped his turn for that. It was Minks turn now. "I play this card Life Reduce!" Mink said. It was another one of those special cards for the Labyrinth Duel. It reduced everyone's life points by 1000.  
  
Everyone's score was Jess: 650 Mink: 1500 Daniel: 450 and Allen: 1000. Daniel was in deep trouble. Who ever destroyed all of Daniels Life Points claims his bidding which meant big trouble. It was now Daniels turn he drew his card in panic. "I play this card! Partner Switch another one of those Special cards it lets me switch my turn to my partner!"  
  
It was now Allen's turn Daniel could'nt stand the stress so he moved to Allen. Allen drew his card. "I play the Fiend Megacyber!" but yet Allen still could attack but he could'nt. "I can't do anything... it's impossible for me... what can i do to help..." Suddenly the Labyrinth took his glance. "where have i seen this...." He thought, "hey it's that Card Daniel has Labyrinth Wall its just like a monster card!"  
  
"I play this card! Malevolent Nuzzler!" He said and it raised his Fiend Megacyber to 2900 but it was'nt enough. "then I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" He then got another Malevolent Nuzzler. He used it and raised it up to 3600 but not enough to destroy the Ultimate Dragon. "I can't destroy your dragon... But I can destroy the Labyrinth!" He said. "Fiend of Megacyber attack the Labyrinth!" Allen ordered The Fiend jumped into the air and blasted laser at the maze destroying it leaving one big field. It was not Minks turn. "now that you destroyed the labyrinth our Dragon is free to move!" Mink said. "I play this card Horn of the Unicorn!" Mink said and got her Dragon to 4400. They were doomed now. "now Dragon attack the Fiend!" Mink ordered. the Dragon blew flames at the fiend destroying it leaving Allen with 200. They all were doomed now.  
  
It was now Daniels turn. He can turn back now he has to draw and hope for the best. He drew his card. He drew it but nothing sparked up... "Polymerization... what's so good about that" Daniel said. Allen looked at him and looked at the field soon Daniel knew what to do. "I play this card!" He said, "Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull and Dark Magician to create..." Daniel said, "The Supreme Skull Magician!" Allen said finishing off Daniels sentence  
  
"No way!" Mink said slamming her hands on the counter, "But it's not strong enough and you have to move it all the way to our dragon!" Jess said.  
  
The Skull Magicians attack was 3600 and was'nt any match for the Ultimate Dragon. "Now Ultimate Dragon finish off the Cosmo Queen!" Jess said. The Ultimate Dragon shot another blue lightning at the Cosmo Queen but this time nothing happened. "what?!" Jess said, "didi'nt you ever wonder what the Skull Magician can do?" Allen said, "yeah by sacrificing a monster I get to add Cosmo Queen to our Skull Magician" Daniel finished off  
  
The Cosmo Queens attack was 2900 added to 3600 made Skull Magicians attack to 6500, High enough to destroy the Ultimate Dragon. The Cosmo Queen dissolved and the remaining went to the Skull Magician. "ha but you still have to move half way across the field!" Mink said. "not so fast!" Daniel said. "what?!" Jess said. "I play another Partner Switch!" Allen said flipping the card over. Now it was Daniels turn. "I flip this card over! Speedster!" Daniel said flipping the card over. It let one monster on the field move up to 7 spaces. Mink and Jess were now gripping their heads.  
  
"Now Skull Magician attack Ultimate Dragon!" Allen and Daniel both said. The Skull Magician put up its staff with a skull on it creating a dark cloud and then black lightning shot out striking the dragon destroying taking away full damage from Jess' and Mink's Life Points.  
  
The Game had ended and Mink and Jess disappeared. Daniel and Allen turned back to their normal forms and the Shadow Realm disappeared. Daniel and Allen both collapsed on a bench from all the energy they gave up getting Skull Magician to attack.  
  
"Jeez that was crazy!" Allen said, "yeah... but was'nt it cool!" Daniel replied. Night came....  
  
"Mina! can you come in here please" Mina's Father said. "yes daddy?" Mina asked. "since I gave you the Ankh... there is a duty to be completed" Her father said  
  
after a couple of minutes talking Mina went into her room to think about what she had to do. "start a contest like my dad did..." she said to her self. "the contest can be hosted in this city like the contest Kaiba did 20 years ago" she heard in her head what her father said.  
  
The players will bid their rarest card to win. The Loser will give up their card to the winner and the winner will move on until they are in the finals. Then there will be a top 8 dueling contest and who ever loses is out of the game the winners will then face each other and then the last person will duel myself and earn 1 rare magic card, 1 rare trap card, and a god card for their likings  
  
Mina's father hired of men to give private invites to he contest and will start the contest in this very city. "Daniel you have a letter" His mom said. Daniel came running in and grabbed he letter, he quickly opened it. The letter says  
  
"Your dueling skills and cards have been carefully noted by people and would now like you invite to our newest contest in this very city. Please meet here tomorrow at 3 to view the rules of the contests. The prizes are for the best duelist who wins the game and I'm sure that you will enter Mina of the grounds of Pegasus"  
  
"Mina is hosting a contest!" Daniel said. He quickly got the phone and called Allen. he too had gotten an invite.  
  
"Jess sweetie you have a letter" Her father said. Jess came in and read the letter. "I'm invited to a contest eh?" She said. She walked by the trash can and threw away the letter. "I won't! I can't I don't want to hurt them" She said. "you will listen to me!" an evil voice said. "I shall take more control of this pitiful body". Finally the innocent Jess turned full Yami and would'nt let her return.  
  
She quickly called up Mink. "this body will not cooperate with me this foolish mortal" She said into the phone, "yes same here we will go to the contest. I've found out my true power of the Rod and the prize is a God Card of our choice." Mink replied. "very well I'll see you tomorrow" Jess said and she hung up and went to bed. 


	4. Mina's Father and The Family Tradition

It was a new day and Daniel was already up to get started for the contest. Allen had promise to meet Daniel at his house.  
  
"I bet Mink and Jess are in this contest" Daniel said to Allen. "yeah too bad Mina is hosting it she can't help us duel them" Allen said. "well we'll be against each other you know" Daniel said. "so be it!"Allen replied.  
  
They finally got to the Ground of The Pegasus to meet the Host of the contest. Mina's father was sitting in a chair high top of the building along with Mina at his side.  
  
"look who showed up..." Allen said. He pointed at a person. "thats Mokio Akazuma... he was a winner at the japanese contest in japan he has rare japanese cards" He said. "and there's Mink and Jess" Daniel pointed out.  
  
"awww this is just like Battle City 20 years ago" Mina's Father said. "I bet so" Mina replied. "look at all those pathetic people" Jess replied, "you know you might be calling us pathetic" Mink said knocking Jess' head. There was people everywhere showing off their cards and trading obviously ruining their decks.  
  
The giant clock on the building rang three times announcing it was officially 3:00 Mina's Father gave Mina a little push to the front of the balcony. A giant screen turned on with Mina's face on it. People cheered Mina was the celebrity duelist of the town and everyone wished to have their cards. Allen and Daniel heard that people were looking forward to win her cards even steal them but Allen and Daniel cheered on while Mink and Jess were watching from across the street leaning on lamp posts. "Peoples settle down please" Mina ordered and everyone did. "As you see in this family business my Father as I call him you might call him "Pegasus" has ordered me to start a contest of dueling with duel monsters!" She said and everyone cheered. "The rules are simple the people dueling each other will bid up their rarest cards and who ever wins will be awarded the card the opponent put up for grabs"  
  
That's when the crowd booed they hated the idea. "i know it may seem kind of unfair but it happened 20 years ago before some of you have been born in Battle City just like the contest Seto Kaiba did. Anyway the final 8 of the contest will face each other then the final 4 then the final 2 then the winner will face me and win my 5 rare cards in my deck and they will win another prize too... 1 magic card, 1 trap card, and 1 god card of their choice. These 3 cards are priceless that means that there's only 1 copy of them in the world" Some people started whispering and cheering.  
  
"The new system will be these" The screen changed pictures to a long board with card slots in them one section for monster cards and one for magic and trap cards. It looked exactly like the one Kaiba corp made but it was more updated. The picture showed how it was used and how it worked while Mina told them about how to use it. "you can pick them up here in this building please form 4 lines to the booths of the building to get them and scanned with your name and ID. And one more thing...." She said, "The computers will tell you what rank you are please go to your nearest mall and to find out your rank the contest will start tomorrow at 12" Mina finished and left inside the building.  
  
Everyone had gotten their dueling system and now the place was emtpy. Daniel and Allen decided to go to the mall to find out their rank. "oh yeah! I'm 9!" Daniel said. Because of all his rare and strong cards he had gotten to 9. Allen scanned his Dueling ID into the machine. "7!" Allen said, "not bad but I'm still good" he said bragging. "out of my way" said someone pushing Allen and Daniel away.  
  
It was Mokio. "excuse me but if your a 7 that means that your barley allowed to even be in this contest" Mokio said. She scanned his ID in showing that he had a 13. "woah!" Daniel said. Mokio gave a quick snobby smile. "as you see I have a really rare card" He said taking it out of his pocket. "The Dark Necrophia a really rare card that probably none of you beginners have" He said. Mokio started to get on their nerves. "what's your rare and strong card?" Mokio asked. "well I guess mine is Salamandra" Daniel said showing it to Mokio. "peh not even worth using" Mokio said lifting his head up as if he had the better cards than Mina. "besides I plan to beat that little girly Mina" He said. "she is'nt little!" Allen snapped, "she's our friend!" Allen said again  
  
"YOUR friend?" Mokio asked, "jeez she must be that desperate for a celebrity like her" Mokio said. "what is your rare card?" Mokio asked. Allen didi'nt know so he just showed his deck to him. Too bad Allen's deck made him look like a sissy to Mokio. "do you even know how to play this game?!" Mokio teased. Allen growled. Then as Mokio took a closer look something caught his eye. "what is this?" He said and took a closer look. "The Dark Sage?!" He said, "how could a rookie like you get this card?!" He stammed. "beats being such a stereotype" Allen said. "well at least I have the cards to summon. I bet you don't have Time Wizard" Mokio said showing it off. Allen's head drooped over. "yup that's right you don't have the card to summon Dark Mage keep your head down and drop out of the contest you little dog!" Mokio said pointing as if he were bigger than him.  
  
"STOP IT!" Daniel said. Mokio quickly looked at him. "what are you going to do?" Mokio said. "obviously I have had enough of your stupid personality!" Daniel said. "don't like it eh?" Mokio replied. "well I'll see you tomorrow for your first measly duel for the contest and I'll surely bring you down!" Mokio said. "you will be sorry for your wronging!" Daniel replied. "now as I must leave you I will see you tomorrow near the Pegasus Building" Mokio said as 2 guards escorted him out of the mall. "man what a jerk" Allen said, "are you sure you can handle him?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't think I've done the right thing..." Daniel replied, "well I'll be cheering you on!" Allen said. Soon Jess came. "remember tell anyone about the ring and I'll take control forever!" The evil spirit in t he ring said. "oh hey Jess!" Allen said. "listen trust me the Yami is'nt in control" Jess replied. "YOU NIT" The spirit said. "remember I didi'nt say anything about the Ring" Jess replied back to the ring then it kept quiet.  
  
They told Jess about Mokio how much of a jerk he was and now Daniel has to face him in his first duel for the contest. "well i say just do it you got yourself in you can get your self out as the victor" Jess said. Suddenly a crowd was created at the front gates of the Mall. "it's Mina!" a voice said. Mina came bursting and a couple guards came out pushing people aside so Mina could get through. Mina came running up to the 3. "hey guys!" Mina said. Everyone said hi. "just here to get my self scanned^^" Mina said. Daniel, Allen. and Jess followed to see what rank Mina was in. "woah!" Jess said. Mina was in Rank 20 higher from everyone else. "oh cool! I didi'nt know my deck was that strong!" Mina said cheerfully. "you never knew?!" Daniel said. Mina ignored him. "so did you guys get scanned?" Mina asked. Daniel and Allen both said yes. Jess quickly grabbed her ID and scanned it. "woah cool I'm a 14!" Jess said. Allen and Daniels mouth dropped open. "a bunch of girls stronger than us!" Allen said. "aww don't listen to the machine it's only basing on what cards you have not what kind of strategy's you have" Mina said. "by the way" Allen said, "what is your strongest card?" He asked  
  
"oh I have to keep that secret my dad won't let me tell because he wants to surprise the duelist who goes against me^^" Mina replied. "I bet it's strong..." Daniel said.  
  
Another person came. "hi!" She said cheerfully. "hi!" the group replied. "my name is Enya^^ and I'm trying out for the dueling contest I'm looking forward to win how about you guys?". They all introduced themselves and they started talking.  
  
Suddenly Jess' Millennium Ring started glowing. "another Millennium Item!" the evil spirit said. It pointed at the Necklace around Enya's neck. "a Millennium Item..." Enya's spirit said. "hey you guys have Millennium Items too!" Enya said pointing at Jess' Millennium Ring. "yeah I have the Scale" Daniel said showing it to her. "and I have The Eye" Allen said, "and I have the Ankh!" Mina said cheerfully "that's so cool mine is the Tauk or the Necklace as I like to call it" Enya said. "oh I better get scanned" She said and went to the Machine the others followed. Enya quickly scanned her ID Showing she had an 8. Enya cheered that she was higher than Allen. "it's really nice to find some nice people around here" Enya said. "yeah i know just look at Mokio" Daniel said, "I mean he's an idiot and jerk mixed in!" Allen replied. "oh I'm so sorry!" Enya said, "I hope he didi'nt hurt you" Enya said.  
  
Now Daniel and Allen were shocked. "you mean..." Allen said, "yeah he's my brother" Enya said. "I try to tell him to be nice but those cards seem like to take over his mind" She said. "I can see that I have to face him in a duel tomorrow" Daniel said. "well I hope you win^^" Enya said.  
  
The mall was now closing because of all the duelist and people entering the mall. Daniel got home. "jeez what did I get myself in to!" He said in his bed. "well at least we made a new friend and Mina is has started a contest!". Daniel dozed off to sleep.  
  
"oh no...." Enya said. "I've got to stop then I got to change the future!" Enya said. Enya had tapped into her Millennium Necklace which let her see the past and future obviously something bad is going to be happening in the second to last duel. "they must be stopped!" Enya said.  
  
"Wake up Daniel!" His mother said shaking him. Daniel finally woke up. "Breakfast is ready and it's getting cold!" His mom said. He quickly got up ate his breakfast and showered. He grabbed his dueling system and started showing it off to his sister which she never found any interest in duel monsters. Allen came along with Daniel as he walked to The Grounds of Pegasus. There were a lot of people in one big space. Duels have been started and he could see giant holograms destroying other monsters. He saw Mokio and Enya waiting at the giant Pegasus statue. He came up to him. "ready to go you rookie?" Mokio said. "oh Mokio be nice!" Enya said. "get back!" He snapped at her  
  
"your going to pay for what you did to my friends" Daniel said. "shut up and lets duel!" Mokio said. "This is going to be good" Mink said in the shadows with Jess. "before we duel we must bid up 2 cards" Mokio said. "but I thought it was only one!" Enya said. "shut up and go over there little sister!" Mokio said. Enya drooped her head and went by Allen and Mina. "WE will bid up 2 cards!" Mokio said. "and i choose your Devils Comedian and Salamandra!" Mokio said. "Daniel smirked. I thought you said my Salamandra was useless but oh well I choose your Dark Necrophia and Time Wizard!" Daniel said. The Duel had begun 


	5. The Tournament Begins!

People gathered around to watch the duel. Mokio and Daniel pushed a button on the wrist holder on the Duel System making the board fold out to a field. Holograms were shown on the front side of the panel. "I'll take the first move!" Mokio said. "I play Judge Man in defense mode and this card face down!" He said placing the cards down. The Judge Man came up from the ground.  
  
"I play Ryu-Ran in attack mode and these 2 cards face down and then this card Malevolent Nuzzler! to raise my Ryu-Ran up to 2900!" Daniel said. "now Ryu-Ran attack Judge Man!" He ordered. Ryu-Ran came up to Judge Man and scorched it to pieces destroying it. It was Mokio's turn now. "you fool you have no clue what your doing!" he said. "I play Red Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode!" Mokio said and the Red Eyes came up from the ground. "then I flip this card over Fairy's Hand Mirror!".  
  
"oh no!" Enya said from behind. "what does that do?" Allen asked. "just watch" Enya said. "Fairy's Hand Mirror lets me take one of your magic cards that designates on of your monsters to my own! and I choose your Malevolent Nuzzler!" Mokio said. Now Mokio's Red Eyes was now at 3100. "Red Eyes attack Ryu-Ran!" The Red Eyes blew black fire at Ryu-Ra destroying it. Daniel now had 2100 life points. It was now Daniels turn. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew 2 more cards to find out he had gotten good ones. "I play these 2 monster cards face down on the field and these 3 card down" He put those 3 cards on the magic and trap card field.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. "alright playing for a losing duel then go Red Eyes attack that face down card!" Mokio ordered the Red Eyes blew a wave of black smoke at the face down card. "right now! I flip this card over! Horn of Light!" Daniel said. "since you made your monster attack I made my monster, Labyrinth Walls defense to 3800 so you lose the life points!".  
  
The score was Mokio: 2300 and Daniel: 2100. "ha but you still have less life points and you will go down!" Mokio laughed. It was Daniels turn. He drew his card. "I play this card face down" He put a face down card in defense mode on the monster field. "and i flip another Ryu-Ran over and this Salamandra over to raise it to 2900" Daniel said. "but your still no match for my Red Eyes!" Mokio said meanly. "I play this field card Yami to raise all my dark monsters up by 200 so now my Red Eyes is now 3300" Mokio said. "now Red Eyes attack Ryu-Ran!" Red Eyes yet blew another stream of black fire at Ryu-Ran now Daniel was at 1700 life points.  
  
"I flip this card over!" Daniel said. "Spellbinding Circle to freeze your Red Eyes in his tracks so he can't attack or change positions!"  
  
"then I flip this card over Suijin!" Daniel said. "then i use this field card Umi to raise all my water monsters by 200 so now my Suijin is now at 2700".  
  
Daniel ended his turn. "fine I play Remove Trap to remove that Spellbinding Circle!" Mokio said. "now Red Eyes attack Suijin!" Ordered Mokio. Red Eyes Blew black fire at Suijin. "Suijin Tidal Shield up now!" Suijin's shield blew off the fire from Red Eyes. "darn I forgot about Suijin's special effect!" Mokio stammered. It was no Daniels turn.  
  
The score was Mokio: 2300 Daniel: 1700 "Ok now it's my turn" Daniel said. "I play this card Horn of Light! to raise my Labyrinth Wall up to 4600  
  
Then I play my last Ryu-Ran in defense mode "fine then I play this card Tri-Horned Dragon in attack mode!" Mokio said. The dragon materialized from the ground. "now Dragon attack Ryu-Ran!" The dragon jumped in the air and dove at Ryu-Ran destroying it. It was Daniels turn now and he didi'nt have anymore strong monsters in his deck. "fine I play this card Ookazi to reduce you by 800 life points which leaves you with 1500 life points!" Daniel said. "then I play this card Fairy's Hand Mirror to copy Ookazi!" Mokio said, "now your down to 900 life points get ready to lose because I get to claim your cards!" Mokio Said  
  
Daniel was now worried he was going to lose now. It was Mokio's turn now. "I'll put this card face down" He put a card face down on his magic and trap card field and ended his turn. Daniel drew his card. "yes! I play Raigeki! it destroys all your monsters on the field!" Daniel said. Mokio grumbled and put his monsters card in his graveyard slot. Daniel ended his turn because he was worried about what Mokio might have in the Magic and Trap card field.  
  
Mokio drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed! to draw to cards!" he drew his 2 cards and smiled evilly. "i play this card face down and this card. Time Wizard!" Mokio said. He ended his turn he wanted to see what Daniel had up his sleeve or as he says what "wimpy" move he had. Daniel was now sweating. He slowly drew his card.  
  
"Oh come on like you have any other good cards to play" Mokio said. "I play Claymore Mine!" Daniel said. "what does that do..." He said. "it destroys the monster with the highest attack points on your side of the field and so you only have Time Wizard on the field so I chose Time Wizard!" the Mine flew off on the the Time Wizard and activated it self and blew up leaving bits of dust and no Time Wizard. "NO" Mokio yelled. Enya, Allen, and Mina cheered for joy. "Looks like I have the upper hand! Mokio!" Daniel said. "you have'nt even experienced my supreme monster!" Mokio said. Daniel ended his turn since he had no move to make. "Now i use my supreme monster!" Mokio said. "the Dark Nercophia! then I play Malevolent Nuzzler to increase her attack to 2900"  
  
The monster came up from the ground it was holding a broken baby doll. "oh no what do i do now..." Daniel said. "Now Dark Necrophia attack Suijin!" The Dark Necrophia's eyes grew dark red. Darkness flew in and covered Suijin. "Suijin Tidal Shield up!" Daniel said. Suijin blew off the darkness with it's water. "no! it can use it's a effect more than once?!" Mokio said worriedly. Then he placed his monster in defense mode. "it's my turn!" Daniel said. "Suijin attack Dark Necorphia!" Suijin blew a stream of water at Dark Necrophia destroying it. But Mokio just laughed. "you fool don't you even know what it does! since it was destroyed I get to control one of your monsters on the field and it becomes mine!" Mokio laughed.  
  
"damnit!" Daniel said. "and I choose your Suijin!" Mokio yelled. Suijin disappeared and appeared on Mokio's side. "now Suijin attack his face down card!".  
  
"prepare to be humiliated in front of these people!" Mokio said before Suijin attack. Suijin then blew a stream of water at the face down card. "your the one whose going to be embarrassed Mokio" Daniel said, "I turn this card over Ring of Magnetism"  
  
The stream of water Suijin blasted changed direction and aimed at Labyrinth Wall. "it changes the attack your monster has done to another monster equipped with this card" Mokio ad a tantrum. "looks like you lose!" Daniel said.  
  
Everyone cheered. Enya, Mina, and Allen came up to Daniel and patted him on the back. "good job!" Enya said hugging him. "I think you owe Daniel something, Mokio" Enya said. Mokio threw his cards on the ground and walked off. Daniel picked them up. "looks like my deck has improved!" Daniel said. "that was so cool!" Enya said.  
  
Jess came running from the shadows to congratulated Daniel. "I saw the whole thing you showed that little jerk!" Jess said patting him on the back.  
  
"I'll get you back Daniel and i will get my cards back for sure then I'll get you little sister" Mokio said to himself. Someone came running and knocked him down on his face. He turned red and ran away. "thanks for knocking Mokio out of the game Daniel he is a real pain when he wins contest^^" Enya said. Daniel nodded and started looking at his new cards. Allen came up to Daniel with an innocent look. "alright!" He said. "you can borrow it!"  
  
Daniel gave his Time Wizard to Allen so he could finally summon the Dark Sage. "jeez everyone seems to be hanging more around us..." Allen said. "well it's because you guys are my friends and they thinking you're cool" Mina said. "alright we're popular!" Allen said. "I don;t think so^^" Mina said laughing. "and besides my brother Mokio was defeated on his first duel and he's just as popular as Mina is!" Enya said.  
  
Everyone came to congratulated Daniel with his duel and they kept asking if he wanted to trade any cards for Mokio's rare Dark Necrophia he won at the Japan Tournament.  
  
"jeez there's a lot of people then I thought would be here..." Jess said. "yeah there's a lot of people here all around the world just look at that person... His name is Yamaki and he won the China Tournament people say he's even meaner than Mokio^^" Mina said. "oh great more people that want our cards..." Daniel said. "yeah and he's starring at you" Allen said.  
  
"then there's Heather Phillum She's second in the Winners of America contest I eventually beat her because she insulted my father" Min said. "looks as if she wants to get you, Mina" Jess laughed. "and then there's Leo. The winner of the Korean Duels" Mina pointed out. "he's probably no problem to us if we don't bother him"  
  
"and last there's Hiro The Magic" Mina said. "some say he cheats and is very aggressive duelist" "here, lets see on my computer I made this program of people that are in the contest" Mina said, "woah cool!" Allen said. "lets see... I'll look up Heather Phillum" Mina started typing. A window popped up. "oh looks like she has already won 9 duels" Mina said. "woah that fast?!" Enya replied. "well she was the first to come here today and beat the second person that entered she'll probably be join the top 8" Mina said.  
  
"then there's Daniel see the program already said you've been 1 duelist" Mina said showing it to Daniel. "well I better get going to my office. You guys can stay here if you have permission this place is also a hotel I could get you guys here for free!" Mina said. "oh my gosh I have to!" Enya said she quickly called her parents on her cell phone and told her mom she'd be staying. Daniel borrowed Enya's cell and his parents said ok, Allen called his parents said ok, Jess called and her parents said ok,  
  
"this is cool!" Mina said. "You guys can watch the duels from the windows and you can duel inside too!" Mina said. "and there's more people inside the Gym Arena dueling each other too" Mina said. 


	6. Molten Fire Ball Blast!

"well, well, well" Pegasus said. "so you want to pay me to bring you into the final 8s?" "yes sir I want my revenge I know what she has and what she can do and I want her to pay for siding with him" The voice said.  
  
"I'd be happy to put you in the final 8 and I will regain what was mine 20 years ago" Pegasus said with an evil laugh. "I'll see you in the finals... Mokio" "Lady Mina your father calls for you" a guard said. "ok I'll be there in a sec" Mina said. She walked down the halls into her fathers office.  
  
"hey Daniel!" Mink said. "Hey" Daniel replied. "I saw you duel that jerk of a guy it was cool!" Said Mink. Daniel saw through her plans. "thanks but I'm not going to trade my Dark Necrophia!" He said. "oh fine" Mink said. She joined the group. "well jess see's as if you joined them I should too" Mink said, "eh alright" Jess replied.  
  
"now listen Yami I learned to take control of you and I'm not letting you take over" Mink said in her mind. The Yami growled. "you will dearly pay for this!" The Spirit said.  
  
Mink still hated Mina and was looking forward for a rematch. "Mina!" a voice yelled over. "Mina looked behind her to see Heather Phillum". "I assure you I will win this contest and you'll be going down!" "just drop it Heather. You can't handle one loss..." Mina replied. "you rather go with fist I'll show you!" Heather put up a fist. "don't even try!" Allen said blocking her way. "this only about duels not fights!". "so you want to challenge me!" Heather said. "I'll be glad to" Allen said.  
  
"oh man..." Mina said.  
  
"lets duel!" They both said. Allen was excited he want to beat a half- champion. "you have no chance of beating my I was second in the Winners of America" Heather yapped. "you know your kind of chatty for a "half-champion" Allen muttered. "how dare you I'll make sure you go down!" Mina looked at her computer to see what cards Heather has. "Allen her rarest card is Black Skull Dragon" Mina said. Allen nodded "lets duel!" They both said  
  
Everyone sat down around the fountain and people came to watch. "I'll take the first move!" Allen said. "I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" He placed the knight on the slot and it materialized from the ground. "then I play this card face down" "alright I play this card, Buster Blader! in attack mode!" She placed the card on the slot and a bunch of lights formed the Buster Blader, "then I play this card face down and now Buster Blader attack Gaia The Fierce Knight!" Heather ordered. The Buster Blader ran up and swiped the Knight with it's sword destroying it  
  
Allen had now 2700 life points. "it;s my turn!" Allen said. "I play this card... Maha Vailo! in attack mode then I add this card... Horn of the Unicorn to raise it up to 2250 and since I added a equip card to it it's effect is that for every equip card put on it, it earns an extra 500 points so now it is 2750!" Allen said. Now Maha Vailo attack Buster Blader!  
  
Maha Vailo started glowing and a blast of light shot at it destroying it. Heathers life points were now at 2850 "I play this card Pot of Greed to draw to more cards!" Heather said. "then I put this card face down and then I play Red Eyes Black Dragon! in attack mode!"  
  
Red Eyes was stronger than Maha Vailo and but Allen had no worries.  
  
"he still has that face down card..." Heather says. "I play this card face down"  
  
Allen drew his card. "I play this card face down defense mode!" Allen said.  
  
"hmm..." Heather said to her self. "I play this card face down!" She said.  
  
"well I could lower her down a bit..." Allen said to himself. "Maha Vailo attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Allen ordered. Maha Vailo blew another stream of light at Red Eyes destroying it.  
  
The score was now Heather: 2500 Allen: 2750. "Ha! you moron you fell into my trap!" Heather said pointing at him. Allen felt his heart jump. "I play another Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode then I play this card Megamorph! And since that my life points are lower than yours my monsters attack points are doubled" Allen gave a little gasped. Heathers Red Eyes was now at 4800. "now Red Eyes attack Maha Vailo!" The Red Eyes blew a wave of black fire at Maha Vailo destroying it. Allen's life points were now at 700 and he was in big trouble.  
  
"looks like I'm going to be getting your Dark Sage after all!" Heather laughed. "no if I lose my whole deck will be ruined and I'll be out of the game!" Allen said. "I play the Dark Magician in defense mode and this card face down"  
  
"hahaha you have no chance now Red Eyes attack Dark magician!" Red Eyes blew yet another stream of black fire right at the Dark Magician. "you fell into my trap!" Allen said. "I flip over Megamorph!"  
  
"no! he has a Megamorph too!" Heather said to himself. "and since you have more Life Points than my Dark Magician it's attack gets doubled to 5000" Allen said, "Now Dark Magician Counter attack Red Eyes!" The Dark Magician held up it's staff and the Red Eyes fell to pieces. The score was now Heather: 2300 Allen: 700.  
  
"your doing good!" Daniel called out. More people cheered they all knew Allen was going down. He could hear them saying that Allen is going to lose  
  
"my turn!" Heather said. "I play another Red Eyes in defense mode!" She said, "then I play Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull with Red Eyes to create...."  
  
"another mistake!" Allen said. "I flip this card over Fusion Cancel! it cancels a fusion going on!" "curse you! you'll pay!" Heather snapped. It was Allen's turn now. He drew his card "YES!" He said. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull with your Red Eyes Black Dragon to create the supreme Black Skull Dragon!" Allen said.  
  
"he's still going to lose" he heard in the crowds. Allen ignored them. "since you did a fusion you can attack on that turn!" Heather said. "first I'll play the Time Wizard in defense mode" Heather said. "now Time Wizard! use your effect Time Roulette Spin!"  
  
Allen's heart was now pounding even harder if the arrow landed on skulls he'd lose all his monsters and lose life points from each of the monsters attack points from half. The arrow seemed forever while it was spinning. Suddenly he saw it kind of going slow. It stopped on a crown then it switched to a skull then a crown and finally it stopped. but then it moved an inch on the skull. Heather screamed of anger as she saw her monsters go to the graveyard and lose life points but she only had time wizard on the field so she was still good to go  
  
The score was Heather: 2050 Allen: 700. "I still have the monsters to beat you!" Heather said. "I play Garnecia Elephantis in attack mode! then I'll use add these 2 cards Malevolent Nuzzler and Horn of the Unicorn to raise it up to 3800!" Heather said. "then I'll play this card Mystic Space Typhoon! it lets me destroy one of your Magic or Trap card and I choose that face down card!" Now Allen was in trouble his Black Skull Dragon was weak and she was aiming for that it could take great effect on his life points. But... he still had a chance  
  
"Now Garnecia Elephantis! attack Black Skull Dragon!" Heather said. The Elephant came stomping ready to bring down the dragon. "your attack activates my trap Mirror Force!" Allen yelled. The Elephant rammed into a shield around the Dragon and burst into pieces. "what you can't do that!!" Heather screamed, "you cheater!"  
  
"oh yeah i can! you know that Time Wizard you used well it's effect also effected my Dark Magician and now it has turned into the ultimate Dark Sage! and it's effect lets me take a magic or trap card from my deck and use it on my turn!" Allen said proudly. He could hear people gasp and whisper and cheering him on now. "now Black Skull Dragon attack Heathers Life points kick her out of this contest! us Molten Fire Ball Attack!" Allen ordered. The Dragon blasted fire balls at her. heather covered her eyes. She got reduced to 0 life points.  
  
"Nooo I lost!" She said falling to her knees, "and on the first day..." She quickly got of of view leaving her Black Skull Dragon. Allen went to pick it up and went back to the crowd waiting for him. They all congratulated Allen even though they had their doubts. "that was cool!" Enya said. Mina watched as the number 1 appeared on Allen's profile meaning he had defeated 1 person in a duel.  
  
"well dinner should be starting now..." Mina said. "my chiefs probably have something for us follow me!" Mina said. Everyone followed her to the private dinning room where food was served. "man I'm starving!" Daniel said. He started shoving food in his mouth. Everyone starred as Daniel ate really fast. "Well Mink have you beaten anyone yet?" Enya asked. "yeah this one jerk but I actually got something good out of it. I got his Blue Eyes that makes a total of 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons for me^^" Mink said. Enya nodded. Allen was proud to be the owner of 2 Black Skull Dragons.  
  
Daniel was also happy for his Dark Necrophia he won from Mokio. "so Enya what cards do you have?" Jess asked. "well I have this card the Dark Magician Girl kind of cute eh?" Enya replied. Everyone laughed. "ahhh Mina there you are my daughter!" Pegasus said. He walked over to Mina and gave her a kiss on the head. He gave a evil look at Allen. "aww so you all have Millennium Items how nice!" Pegasus said. "you know I had one myself when I was younger" Pegasus said, "the Ankh?" Jess said, "no that was a gift from a friend named Shadi, but I had..." Pegasus stopped and looked at Allen, "aww I should'nt I would'nt want any of you to feel bad" He said  
  
"I wonder who else had these items..." Mink said. "well I could tell you but I would have to have your items" Pegasus laughed, "which i will retrieving my very first one" He said in his mind. "well I hope you all are having fun. Be good my dear" He gave Mina a quick kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall. "jeez he gets weirder everyday..." Mina mumbled. "and what was wrong with him looking at me so strangely" Allen said in his mind.  
  
"curse you and your body!" Jess' Millennium Ring said. "hey i gotten control of you, you can't tell me what to do!" Jess said to the Ring.  
  
Night fell most of everyone went home and some stayed in the hotels since they came from another state or country. Mina's father also owned an air port and that's where he sent the losers that lived outside of the country. 


	7. Duel of The Magicians

"Remember I'm paying you to get back my Dark Necrophia and Time Wizard so if you screw up I'll have your stinken cards!" Mokio said raising his fist.  
  
"alright alright" one guy said. The 2 guards went over to the group. "hey lets me go!" Daniel said as one of the people grab him by the arm. "let him go!" Enya said running up to him and beating him on the back. "what are you doing?!" Daniel yelled as he dragged him on the ground. "orders I have to bring you to Mokio" the guard said. "Mokio?!" Daniel said as he pressure pointed the guards arm. The Guard let go and he ran over to the hidden tree where Mokio was. The group followed.  
  
"what do you want Mokio?!" Enya said. "I want my cards back!" he said pointing at Daniel, "your such a baby..." Jess said. "quiet you fool" Mokio yelled.  
  
"well I won them fair and square you just didi'nt stand a chance" Daniel bragged. Everyone fell to the ground. "what do you mean "didi'nt stand a chance" he was beating you when the duel first started!" Mink said.  
  
"well give me my cards back I'm already in the final 8 I need them to win the game" He said. "what?! you were disqualified!" Allen yelled. "yeah well I think someone's father gave me the upper hand" Mokio bragged. Mina gave a loud growl. "brother you've been mean to anyone who wanted to be nice to you but you've never cheated this is the first!" Enya said angirly,  
  
"well there's always a first" Mokio said. "oh you'll dearly pay brother..." Enya said. "tell it to the guards" Mokio said. He snapped his fingers and guards popped out. "guards please get me the Time Wizard and Dark necrophia please"  
  
The guards grabbed everyone hard. "let me go!" Mina yelled. "I'll duel you!" Enya screamed. "what you want to duel your brother?" Mokio said. "well I'll be honored but first you have to go through him..." Mokio pointed, A figure came from the shadows. "It's Hiro The Magic!" Mina said. She forced a guard to let go of her and took out her computer. "of course he's a level 18" Mina said.  
  
"oh and Enya... if you decide not to duel him I'll just go retrieve my cards" Mokio said. Enya really didi'nt want to ruin Daniel or Allen's deck so she accepted. "you know your kind of pretty" Hiro said, "oh shut up you cheater both of you!" Enya said looking at Mokio and Hiro  
  
"and Mokio... if I win you leave us alone and forfeit your place in the final 8" Enya said, "alright..." Mokio said. "but if you lose all of you forfeit the contest and hand me all your decks!" Mokio said. "and one of you girls have to go out with Hiro"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" all the girls said. "you know that girl looks kinda cute" Hiro said pointing at Mink, "oh you freak!" Mink said taking out her Millennium Rod about to hit him but the guards stopped her. "you better not cheat!" Enya said to Hiro but he ignored her. "I'll put up my Dark Magician Girl for the bidding" Enya said, "and I'll put up my Tri- Horned Dragon"  
  
"lets duel!" They both said. "I'll make the first move!" Enya said, "I play Seiyaryu! in attack mode! and I'll play this card face down" She said  
  
"then I play Dark Magician in attack mode and I'll add this card Book of Secret Arts to raise it's attack by 300!" Hiro said. Now his Dark Magician was 2800. "Now Dark Magician attack Seiyaryu!" Hiro ordered. The Dark Magician rose it's staff and a light shot at Seiyaru, Quickly Enya flipped a card over. As the light cleared Seiyaryu remained at it's very spot. "what?!" Hiro said. "I flipped this card over The Reliable Guardian to raise my monsters attack by 500 making it 3000 just for this turn... Now Seiyaryu Counter attack Dark Magician!" Enya ordered. Seiyaryu blew a blast of fire at the Dark Magician destroying it and reducing Hiro's Life points to 2800.  
  
"your good but not good enough!" Hiro said. "I play this card face down and I play Jigen Bakudan in face down defense mode. And once I flip it over I'll tribute this monster to do direct damage to each of your monsters attack points by half!" Hiro said. "then I play this other card face down" He put a card face down on the magic and trap card field.  
  
"no...." Enya said. She drew her card but it was'nt any help. "I'll let my Seiyaryu attack...." she said sighing. She watched as Seiyaryu attack Jigen Bakudan. "your attack activates Jigen Bakudan's effect" Hiro said he flipped over Jigen Bakudan making it explode. Jigen Bakudan disappeared but it took a chunk out of Enya's Life points reducing her down to 1750. "its ok!" Mink said. "just try to get a good card!" Allen cheered. "I'll draw my card annnnd I play my second Dark Magician in attack mode" Hiro said. "and then I flip this card over Curtain of Black Magic to summon my third Dark Magician."  
  
"wow 3 Dark Magicians in one field..." Jess said. "The I play this card Dark Magician in attack mode!" Enya said. "then I'll use this card... Book of Secret Arts to raise it by 300 now my Dark Magician is 2800" Everyone cheered for Enya. "now Dark Magician attack Hiro's left Dark Magician!" Enya ordered. Enya's Dark Magician ran to that Dark Magician and suck it in it's staff destroying it. "yeah alright!" Enya said. The score stood Enya: 1750 Hiro: 2500. "you still have that much life points and still you have barley any good cards to play!" Hiro snapped. "I play this card face down and put all my monsters in defense mode" He said. "then I'll play this card Dark Hole to destroy all the monsters on the field!"  
  
Enya groaned and put her Dark Magician and Seiyaryu in the graveyard slot. "then I'll play this card Summoned Skull in attack mode" Hiro said. "now Summoned Skull attack her life points!" he pointed. The Summoned Skull gathered up electricity and blew it at Enya. "I flip this card over! Mirror Force! to destroy your monsters in attack mode!" Enya screamed. The blast stopped and blasted back right at the Summoned Skull destroying it. "it's my turn!" She said  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in defense mode!" Enya said. "then I play this card face down". It was no Hiro's turn. "I'll flip this card over Monster Reborn! to reborn one of my Dark Magicians and then I'll play this card Yami to raise it by 200 to get it to 2700" Hiro said. Then he ended his turn. "I'll play another Dark Magician in defense mode" Enya said.  
  
"heh I'll play another Dark Hole!" Hiro said. "woah what a miracle!" Enya said to her self. "I'll flip this card over White Hole! so now only your monsters get destroyed not mine!"  
  
Hiro was shocked he never knew what that card was and he got glomped by it. "your going to pay for this!" Hiro stammered. "and then I'll end my turn because of this card" Enya said. "I'll Play Tri-Horned Dragon!" Hiro said  
  
"then I'll add this card to it Dragon Treasure to raise it up to 3150" Hiro said laughing. "now Tri-Horned Dragon attack her left Dark Magician" The dragon blew spikes at the magician in defense mode destroying it. "oh no..." Enya thought , "I'm done for unless..." Suddenly Enya thought about the card she had but if only she could draw it some how... " I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Enya said. She quickly ended her turn with a smile on her face. "Tri-Horned Dragon attack her last Magician in defense mode!" Hiro said. The dragon destroyed Enya's Dark Magician but Enya was still happy, her heart pounded with excitement. "first off I'll play these 2 cards! Tremendous Fire and Ookazi to reduce your life points to 800!" Enya said. Hiro grabbed his heart because he was in shock. "then I'll use this card Curtain of Black magic to summon my ultimate monster!" Enya said in a proud voice. "I summon the ultimate Dark Magician Girl!" "ha it's not even strong enough to beat my monster how can YOU win!" Hiro laughed crazily. "just take a closer look" He looked at the attack points it was raising...  
  
"my Dark Magician Girl gets extra life points for every Dark Magician in the graveyards" Enya explained. "but it only gets up to 3800 what an idiot!" Hiro said laughing harder. "your an idiot for not looking at my face down card!" Enya said. "I flip over Malevolent Nuzzler! now she's at 4500!"  
  
But it was'nt enough Enya needed more. "ha you still don't have enough o beat me!" Hiro said. "your wrong I still have one more card face down!" Enya said. "I flip over another Reliable Guardian to raise it up to 5000!"  
  
Now Hiro was having a panic attack. "Dark Magician Girl attack his Tri-Horn Dragon with dark magic attack!" Enya said with pride. The Dark Magician girl rose up her staff and a shining white light appeared and a bunch of lighting strikes struck the Tri-Horned Dragon destroying it and reducing Hiro's life points to 0  
  
"yay!!! I won I won I won!!" Enya screamed over and over. Hiro ran out to the opening leaving his Tri-Horned Dragon on the ground. Mina typed an x on Hiros name disqualifying him from the contest and raising a 1 on Enya's beating level.  
  
Every cheered since they didi'nt have to give up their cards. "now Mokio! you have to give up your place in the Finals 8" Enya said pointing at him. "oh I'm sorry but I made Pegasus sign a contract so it's impossible now!" Mokio said laughing and walking away. "just one minute with him is a nightmare" Mink said. "well at least I got a strong card..." Enya said.  
  
So far everyone has gotten into a duel more people were leaving and it was now getting dark. "so how many duels did you get into Allen?" Daniel asked. "well so far I've beaten 8 people and I have'nt lost all thanks to my Dark Sage!" Allen happily said. "heh I've already beaten 15 all because of my Dark Necrophia". Jess had already beaten 13 winning a whole bunch of rare cards and so has Mink.  
  
The new day rised and more people were there. Everyone would do anything to earn Mina's rare cards. "well whose here and whose not?" Mina said looking on her computer and drinking some coffee. Suddenly she choked. "what?! Yamaki has already beaten 27 people!" She screamed. Mink and Jess and Enya came running to see what was going on. They could'nt believe it. Daniel and Allen were already watching Yamaki beating a kid. Everyone else came to watch.  
  
"Now Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy his Feral Imp!" Yamaki said. The dragon blew a big red blast of fire at the Imp destroying it and defeating the card. Yamaki has earned a lot of cards from those duels. "so who else wants to duel me?" Yamaki asked. Yamaki was a old person almost the only adult in the contest. "no one fine then I'll choose!" Yamaki yelled. He started looking. Mink and Jess back down and went back to the fountain the group followed. "err i hope he does'nt come here..." Jess said. "well I don't know he seems kinda hansom^^" Mink said. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Yamaki had yet found another person to duel. It has been day 2 of the Dueling Contest and it just looked like it had started.  
  
"hey you!" Allen said. "what cards does Yamaki have?" Allen asked. "well since I lost he has that Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon it's way strong than the Ultimate Blue Eyes, 4500 attack points no one stands a chance and if you back down on his offer he'll make a fool of you..." The Kid said and walked away. "man what a jerk" Jess said.  
  
Everyone decided to go see what's going on the Dueling Gym Arena. The place was huge and this is where people used the Dueling Arena's instead of the Dueling System. They could see a whole bunch of giant monsters. They went about out side because they could'nt stand being inside.  
  
"well... no one has offended us yet..." Jess said. "right and look who's coming" Daniel said. Yamaki was walking right toward them. "hey you people how's it going?" Yamaki asked. "so and so" Mina said. "heeey your Pegasus' girl" Yamaki said. "yep" Replied Mina. "I'm your biggest fan!" He said bending down and kissing her hand.  
  
"and your that jerks brother!" he said looking at Enya. Enya nodded since it was a bad thing. This is my bud Ryo. He was the Champion of Duels in Hawaii. "yo guys" Ryo said.  
  
They both made friends with them yet Yamaki was nicer than they thought. "so you have the Supreme Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon...." Allen said. "yeah it's not bad" He said. Ryo had the Ouija Board Letters. They were just like the Exodia cards. Jess showed Ryo her Exodia Cards.  
  
Well we better get going we need more people to get out of the contest. It seemed they wanted the prize infact everyone wanted it.  
  
"well I'll see you guys around" Mink and Jess said. "we're going to find more people to duel..." and they left 


	8. The Finals 8: Mokio VS Enya

"hey Mina!" Allen and Daniel said as they ran up to her. "hey guys what's up?" Mina said. "oh nothing we're just finding people to duel" Daniel replied.  
  
"well I better get back to my office I have work to do" Mina said heading off to te building. More and more were leaving and a week had already past  
  
Daniel and everyone else had been dueling and at least in their 30th duel. Yamaki and Ryo had already done 50 duels.  
  
"there's less and even lesser people here now..." Jess said. "yeah lots of people are leaving because they lost to one of us or the others..." Mink said. Mina looked on her computer to see there were already 8 people left in the game. "woah only 3 weeks and there's 8 people left" Right away she went to her father to tell. "dad there's 8 people left for the final 8" Mina said. "I see that..." Pegasus said. "I'll call one of my friends to sell tickets and I'll gather the last 8 right away"  
  
Pegasus called someone to sell tickets for the Finals 8 match. "man i gotta duel someone...." Allen said resting his head on his hands as he sat on the bench. Pegasus came walking out of the building. "ahh welcome people to the Finals 8 you all have beaten everyone else and gained lots of experience on dueling and now I invite you to become the Final 8. You will appear on television and in front of many crowds to duel each other with my newest system the Duel Mega Arena" Pegasus said. "a Limo will be arriving to take all of you to the arena in 2 hours mean while mingle with each other"  
  
Pegasus left inside. "well i hope for the best of you guys even thought your friends you people keep being friends!" Mina said. "well yeah I wonder who I'm up against." Daniel said to himself.  
  
Mokio over heard Pegasus from inside the building with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Pegasus sir how shall I sort the Final 8" A guard said. "well once for all get those 2 lovely brother and sister up I'd like to see how they duel first..." Pegasus replied. "and make everyone else at random too..." A Guard came in with a box and gathered up the Final 8. Mokio joined them with an evil smirk, Yamaki and Leo came out. The Guard told them each to draw a card to see who goes against who. Mokio bursted out and grabbed a card which had the letter D. Then everyone else drew their card and were told not to show anyone until the Final Duels.  
  
2 hours has past and a Limo arrived. Everyone got inside. It felt like hours driving to the Stadium but they made it. They all left the Limo inside the Stadium were crowds of people holding signs with everyone's names on them less had Mokio's name which made him angry. They were all scared of being lost in the duel. Pegasus arrived from the ground in a chair with Mina next to him. Mina came up to the Microphone and spoke into it  
  
"people of Dueling City and Fans of Duel Monsters we have gathered up the last 8 strongest duelist of the world and now we plead you to have fun and watch all these kinds of strategy's. Now we give you the Final 8!" Mina said loudly in the mic.  
  
Everyone came walking down the red carpet waving. Mink was shaking of shyness and excitement. when Mokio came down they all heard boos which made him even more angry. "Now Final 8 show your cards to the people at the table." Mina instructed. They lined up and got signed up to the card they had drew  
  
The result were:  
  
Mink VS Yamaki Daniel VS Allen Jess VS Leo Enya VS Mokio  
  
Everyone cheered as they got ready for the duels to begin. "well bud looks like we're going up against each other" Allen said. "yeah I hope we do good" Daniel replied. Mina came up to the mic again. "and now the first people to duel will come up at random" She said. She walked to the computer and pushed a button. "up first is Enya and Mokio" Everyone started chanting Enya few were chanting Mokio.  
  
A field lowered it self onto the ground of the Stadium. Bright lights were flying around and an Elevator came up from the ground with Enya on it and the next with Mokio on it. Guards came up on the arena and took their decks and gave them to each other to shuffle and then back again.  
  
"alright you guys you know the rules the one who wins will become one of the Final 4!" Mina said, "then the last 2 will face off in one match the winner will be decided to go against me the number 1 duelist in the world!". The crowds cheered as she raised her deck in the air. "Then if they beat me they will earn my 5 strongest cards in my deck but if they shall lose the contest will finally end and keep me at number 1 duelist!"  
  
"now finalist start your duel!" Mina announced cheerfully. "alright sister prepare to lose!" Mokio said picking up his five cards. "won't be happening you traitor!" Enya said.  
  
"First off I play this card Dark Magician in attack mode!" Enya said, "then I ply these 2 cards face down" She put 1 down card on the magic and trap card field and one on the Monster field.  
  
"Then I play Serphant Night Dragon in attack mode and I'll add this card face down and this other card face down" Mokio said putting 2 cards face down on the magic and trap card field.  
  
"Fine then! Dark Magician attack!" Enya ordered, "yeah that's right attack my dopey little monster..." Mokio said to himself. The Magician rose it's staff creating a black flash which made the Serphant Nigh Dragon disappear destroying it leaving Mokio with 2850 life points  
  
"My turn I play this card, Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Mokio said. "then I'll flip this card over!" As Enya saw Mokio flip over the card on the screen it was Megamorph. Enya was now in a bit of trouble. "Megamorph lets me double one of my monsters attack if the opponent has more life points than me!" Mokio said. "off on a rough start eh sis?" Mokio teased. "Now Curse of Dragon attack Dark Magician!" He ordered. The dragon blew fire at the magician with it's attack at 4000 leaving Enya with 1500 life points. It was Enya's turn now. "I play this card. The Crass Clown!" Enya said. "Then I'll add this Polymerization to fuse my Dream Clown and Crass Clown to create..." The clowns formed together and there was a box with questionmarks on it. "to form The Bickuribox!" Enya said. The box opened and out popped the Bickuribox like a jack in the box. "that puny fusion won't do you good!" Mokio teased. "oh yes it will!" Enya said. "I play this Copy Card to copy your Megamorph!" Enya yelled.  
  
Mokio gasped as he saw he Bickuribox get stronger. "Now Bickuribox is 4600 enough to destroy your Dragon! BickuriBox attack Curse of Dragon" Enya said. The Box opened and the fiend came out. He dug is hands in his mouth and took out a scythe. It jumped in the air and sliced the Dragon in 2.  
  
The score was now Mokio: 2250 Enya: 1500. "minor set back but I still have a plan!" Mokio said. "I'll play this card Tribute to The Doomed!" Mokio yelled. He put a card from his hand to the graveyard. "what?" Enya said. "just watch" Mokio replied evilly. A whole bunch of bandages surrounded The BickuriBox turning it into a mummy then it broke into a thousand pieces. Enya panicked.  
  
"looks like you won't be winning after all!" Mokio said. Enya had no monsters on her field and Mokio was free to attack her life points and winning the game. "umm..." Enya said and she drew her card. "I play this card face down" Enya said. "then I'll play Dark Magician in defense mode!"  
  
"so sad...." Mokio said. "I play this Ritual Magic card Devils Mirror!". Enya's heart was pounding hard now. "and i'll sacrifice this monster from my hand to summon the ultimate Devils Mirror!" Mokio said. The nice little mirror that was floating fell into the grounds in a crack which looked like the gates of hell. The mirror came back all dark and evil like. "meet your end little sister!" Mokio said.  
  
Since Mokio did the ritual it was Enya's turn. She drew her card. "Your new monster won't be able to defeat the game Mokio!" Enya said. "I play Tremendous Fire to cut down our life points!" Enya screamed. The crowds roar and most were chanting Enya's name. The score was now Enya: 1000 Mokio: 1250. "well then..." Mokio said. "I have no more to go for now so go on with your lousy turn!" Enya said. "very well... I play this card Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my Devil's Mirror attack to 2800" Mokio said. "now Devils Mirror attack Dark Magician!" Mokio ordered. The Mirror grew an evil red and evil red eyes. It glared at the Magician and blasts red beams on it and destroyed it. Enya didi'nt lose any life points because it was in defense mode. Enya drew her last card before she went down but a smile grew on her face. "I play my third Dark Magician!" Enya said. "oh come on that stupid little strategy of your is NOT going to work!" Mokio said. "who said I was going to use that strategy..." Enya teased back. Mokio's mouth dropped open. "In this case I flip this card over! The Black Chaos Ritual!" Enya screamed. there were 2 pots and one of them sucked up the Dark Magician as a sacrifice. The in the other pot a black smoke rose into the air. "and prepare for your end Mokio!" Enya said. "therefore I summon the ultimate Black Chaos Magician!" The Black Chaos Magician lowered from the clouds. "woah that's so cool!" Allen said. "who knew she had such good cards..." Mink said. "Now Black Chaos Magician attack Devils Mirror! with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Enya ordered. The Magician spun it's staff in the air creating electricity and blew it at the mirror shattering it into pieces. "no you will pay for this!" Mokio said.  
  
The score was now Mokio: 550 and Enya: 1250. "I play Swords of Revealing Light to hold your Magician in 3 turns!" Mokio said. Swords made into light fell upon the Magician holding it in place. Now Enya could'nt attack but Mokio could for 3 turns. "then I'll play this card Fairy's Hand Mirror to copy your Black Chaos Ritual Card!" Mokio said. "no..." Enya said. The black cloud came again and unleashed another Black Chaos Magician. "ha no you won't have a chance now sister!" Mokio said. Because he did the ritual it was Enya's turn. "you forgot one thing!" Enya said. "my face down card I put at the beginning of the game!". Enya knew he had Swords of Revealing Light in his deck and knew he would use it when he was in way tight spots. "I flip over Weather Report!" Enya said. "no you idiot!" Mokio said. your the idiot for even using that card!" Enya said back. The swords disappeared. "and since i destroyed your Swords of Revealing Light I get to go through battle phase 2 times!" Enya said. "and I'll flip this card over Axe of Despair to raise my Black Chaos Magician to 3800!"  
  
"prepare to leave your spot at the Finals 8 Mokio! Black Chaos Magician attack his monster!" Enya screamed. The Magician once again threw a blast of electricity at the magician destroying it and leaving Mokio's life points to 0. "YES I WON I WON I WON!" Enya repeated. Everyone came up to congratulate Enya for her good battle. "I'm telling mom you didi'nt let me win!" Mokio bragged at Enya. "well I'm telling DAD that you cheated out of his money!" Enya yelled back. Mokio's eyes widen. The crowd started booing at him and throwing stuff at him. Mokio quickly ran out of the stadium.  
  
"well I hope that's the last of him..." Daniel said. "I don't think so..." Enya said. 


	9. The Finals 8: Allen VS Daniel

"Then I play my last and final piece..." Jess said. "I have fixed all the Pieces of Exodia now I win the duel!" "and it looks like Jess has won her part in the Finals 4!" Mina said. in her mic. Jess walked back to the bench where Daniel and Allen and Mink sat. "There's only 2 duels left we have to get through for the Finals 8 so well gives a 10 minute break mean while the audience can go get something to eat." Mina said. "well I bet we're up next..." Allen said. "yeah just look at Pegasus he's starring at you Allen" Daniel replied.  
  
"I can feel he wants to break up the friendship...." Allen said looking at his Millennium Eye. Ten minutes had past and Mina came to the mic again. "now the second to the last duel will start will Mink and Yamaki please report to the arena!" Mina said. Allen and Daniel gave a big sigh of relief but it meant that they were last to duel each other....  
  
An hour had past with Mink and Yamaki dueling but it finally came down to Mink controlling his Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon and using it against him destroying all his Life Points. Mink was appointed to 3 to the Finals 4.  
  
Allen and Daniels hearts were pounding. They didi'nt want to duel each other but somehow something told them to. They promised a fair duel and who ever won will not become a whiney young cry baby. "now the duel will begin with Allen and Daniel!" Mina said. They each went to their side of the arena. "now begin!" Mina said. "first off I'll play Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Allen said. "and this card face down"  
  
"I play Flame Cerberus in attack mode and I'll add Salamandra to raise it's attack to 2800!" Daniel said. "now Flame Cerberus attack Red Eyes!" Daniel ordered. "your first mistake!" Allen said. "I flip over Magic Jammer! I sacrifice a card from my hand to the graveyard to disable and destroy Salamandra!" Allen said. "Red Eyes counter attack!"  
  
The Red Eyes blew a blast of fire at the Cerberus destroying it leaving Daniel with 2700. "I play Summoned Skull in a attack mode and I end my turn for now..." Allen said. "I see... your going to try to summon Black Skull Dragon..." Daniel said in his head. "well that won't be happening!"  
  
"I play Ryu-Ran in attack mode and I'll add Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 2900!" Daniel said. "Now Ryu-Ran attack Summoned Skull with Fire Stream attack!" Daniel ordered. The Ryu-Ran blew fire at the dragon destroying it and leaving Allen with 2500. "My turn..." Allen said.  
  
"I play Mimic Illusionist!" Allen said. "It copies one of your monsters attack and I choose your Ryu-Ran!" Allen said. His Mimic Illusionist was now 2900. "then I play this card face down" "I play this card face down!" Daniel said putting a face down card on the monster field. "Then play this card Tremendous Fire to take life points away from you and me!"  
  
The Score was now Allen: 1500 and Daniel: 2200. "This is the time.. we can actually find who is better!" Daniel said ending his turn.  
  
"I play this card Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull!" Allen said. "then I use this card! Polymerization to fuse my monsters..." Allen said as the Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon as they formed together. "creating the Black Skull Dragon!" Allen said finishing off his sentence. "Now Black Skull Dragon attack Ryu-Ran!" Allen said, "with Molten Fire Ball attack!" The Black Skull Dragon blew fire balls at Ryu-Ran destroying it leaving Daniel with 1900.  
  
It was now Daniels turn. "I play Monster Reborn!" Daniel said. "to revive your Summoned Skull!" Allen knew what was coming so he got prepared. "Then I play Dark Magician and flip this card over Polymerization!" Daniel said. "trying to summon the Skull Magician eh? well seems it wont be happening!" Allen said, "I flip over Fusion Cancel! to cancel that fusion"  
  
Since Fusion Cancel cancels the fusing Dark Magician and Summoned skull go to the graveyard yet Daniel had no cards in the field. "then I play Ookazi!" Allen said.  
  
The score was Allen: 1500 and Daniel: 1100. Daniel was'nt doing so great. "I have the upper half and it'll be me entering the Final 4!" Allen said. "not unless I defeat you friend!" Daniel replied. "I'll play this card face down and then I'll play another Ryu-Ran in attack mode!" Daniel said. "Then I'll play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 2900"  
  
"fine then Black Skull Dragon attack Ryu-Ran!" Allen said. "I flip this card over!" Daniel said. "Spellbinding Circle to freeze your monster in his tracks"  
  
The Black Skull Dragon suddenly was cursed with a circle with markings inside and it was'nt moving now. "you'll pay for keeping my Black Skull Dragon in captive of not attacking!" Allen threatened. Suddenly he stopped for a second. Allen then put his head down. "it's my time to shine..." He said. "what?" Daniel asked. "all this time ever since you introduced me to Duel Monsters you've been bragging how you could always beat me..." Allen said, Then he raised his head. "but now I'm determined after the Labyrinth Duel I thought we both were unstoppable but this is just too far we now have to face each other in a duel. Now lets stop attacking each other with threats and let one of us win with pride and become the very best!" Allen said.  
  
Daniel nodded happily. "oooh this is so exciting" Pegasus said. Mina looked at him as if he was crazy. "I play this monster... Labyrinth Wall in attack mode!" Daniel said, "then I'll place this card face down!". Daniel put a face down card on the magic and trap card field. "Then I'll play Shield & Sword to switch every monsters attack and defense points around!"  
  
Now Black Skull Dragon's attack was 2500 and Labyrinth Wall is 3000 enough to destroy it. "now Labyrinth Wall attack Black Skull Dragon!" Daniel said. A wall fell on top of the dragon destroying it leaving Allen with 1000. It was now Allen's Turn. "The effects of Shield & Sword wear off now and now I play..." Allen placed a card on the field. "I play Ancient Brain" Allen said. It was the only monster card in his hand and he needed to attack. "Ancient Brain attack Labyrinth Wall!" Allen ordered. The fairy waved it's wand creating black dust thus destroying the Labyrinth Wall.  
  
The score was now Allen: 1000 and Daniel: 100. Daniel was sweating now. But he got an idea... "you attack and forced your fairy to leave me with 100 life points yet you never seemed to worry about my face down card!" Daniel said. "I flip this card over! Time Machine!" Daniel said, Allen suddenly gasped. "It lets me revive a monster that was destroyed a turn earlier and I choose Black Skull Dragon!" Daniel said. A Time Machine appeared in the spot and it opened it's door revealing the Black Skull Dragon. But because of the card he could'nt go into attack phase. "with Black Skull now on my side I am unstoppable" Daniel said, "oh but I soon will defeat you because I have the cards..." Allen said. "I flip over Magician of Faith to get back my Polymerization" Allen said. Daniels heartbeat raced faster, "then I'll combined my Ancient Brain with Tainted Wisdom..." Allen said. The fairy and brain combined together, "and I create the ultra Skull Knight!" Allen said.  
  
The Skull Knights attack was 2650 but it was no match for Black Skull Dragon. The fusion also wasted Allen's turn so the turn went to Daniel. "first off I'll play Claymore Mine to destroy your Mimic Illusionist" The mine attached it self to the illusionist and exploded leaving the Mimic Illusionist to pieces. "I have nothing else to do but keep my Black Skull Dragon in defense mode..." Daniel said. "I'll add this card to make Skull knight even stronger!" Allen said. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler! to raise it to 3350!" He said cackling. "now I have enough to destroy your Black Skull Dragon which was rightfully mine!" Allen said. "Skull Knight attack Black Skull Dragon!" Allen said pointing. The Knight came running with it's sword about to strike. "then i flip this card over!" Daniel said, "Shift!" "what?!" Allen said. "Shift lets me change a magic, trap, or even monster attack effects to a different monster..." Daniel said. "and I choose my face down card! Suijin!" Suijin was now exposed to the attack. "Ha Suijin is in defense mode how do you think it'll survive!" Allen said. "Suijin Tidal Shield Up!" Daniel said. Suijin shot out water from it's mouth creating a shield knocking off the attack from Skull Knight. "Now it's my turn and I play De-Spell to get rid of your Malevolent Nuzzler!" Daniel said. "Now Black Skull Dragon attack Skull Knight with Molten Fire Ball attack!" Daniel ordered.  
  
The Dragon shot fire balls at the Skull Knight destroying it. The Score was now Allen: 450 an Daniel: 100. The duel was close to an end but neither would give up. "I play my second Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Allen said. "Then I'll use Monster Reborn to get your Dark Magician. Then I'll flip over my other Magician of Faith!" Allen said. He got his Polymerization back. Daniel had no idea what to do. "Then I'll finish with combining the Summoned Skull and Dark Magician to create Skull Magician!" Allen said. The 2 monsters combined into the Skull Magician. "I'll be victorious now! This is for the God Card" Allen said. "fine then go one with your turn because then I got the card that'll end your fusion!" Daniel said. "because I flip over! Solemn Judgment!" He said  
  
"it lets me negate the summoning of a card for the cost of half of my life points!" He said. "I may have 50 life points now but it's all i need to defeat you and your monsters!" The Skull Magician was now gone and Allen had no monsters on his field. Suddenly Allen lifted his head "go ahead! win that god card for us!" Allen said cheering him on. Daniel nodded. "Black Skull Dragon attack his life points!" Daniel said. The dragon blasted fire balls at Allen. Allen covered his eyes and soon opened them after the light went out Allen's life points was reduced to 0. Everyone cheered. "Daniel victors the match!" Mina said into the mic. Daniel came down the stairs and sat down. All the heart pounding action knocked him out. Daniel finally got the Final 4 and he was ready to win that God card and those 2 other Magic Cards.  
  
"I hope i don't go against you I might as well drop out if I win..." Enya said to Daniel. "I know you don't want to go through what Allen did but you might as well face everything in life..." Daniel said to Enya. Enya nodded and walked away. Soon Jess and Mink came up. "You ready... Anubis..." Mink said. Suddenly Daniels Millennium Scale flew from his back pack to his hand. "ready as much as you'll ever be, Isis" Daniel said.  
  
It grew dark but as Mink and Jess walked away it turned normal. "what was that about..." Daniel said. "why do I have my scale with me... and why did she call me Anubis..." Daniel wondered. 


	10. The Finals 2: Daniel VS Mink

"no!" Enya said dropping her cards on the podium. "Looks like I win..." Mink said as her Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon swept Enya's Black Magician of Chaos out of the game leaving her with 0 life points. Enya came down. Everyone else except for the Final 4 had gone home because they were told to. They were mostly watching it on the t.v especially Mokio.  
  
Daniel comforted Enya. Luckily Enya's spirit was'nt broken she was quickly escorted home. A few minutes late Daniel and Jess went up against each other. It was just like the same duel they had when they found out that Jess had a Millennium Ring but it all took an end for Jess as she was quickly escorted home. Now only Mink and Daniel were left to duel. "audience please give a round of applause for the Final 2!" Mina said raising her hand in the air. "This Duel is special since we get to find out who will be dueling me! and winning the God Card plus my 4 ultra rare cards!"  
  
The Duel was now starting Mink and Daniel both got up to their podiums ready to duel. "moves mine" Mink said. "I play Launcher Spider in attack mode! and this card face down" She said. "Then I play Ryu-Ran in attack mode and I add this card. It's one of my old favorites! Salamdra to raise it to 2900!" Daniel said, "Now Ryu-Ran attack Launcher Spider!" He ordered, "Wait..." Mink said, "I placed a face down card remember? and I flip it over I use 7 Completed!"  
  
"ahh I've seen this before but it only makes her Launcher Spider up to 2900 same as mine she'll destroy both of our monsters..." Daniel to himself. "Then I'll flip Reliable Guardian over to raise it to 3400 enough to destroy your Ryu-Ran!" Mink said. When Ryu-Ran blew a stream of fire at Launcher Spider it remained the same. "Now Launcher Spider counter attack!" Mink ordered. Launcher Spider started throwing missiles at it destroying it leaving Daniel with 1500. "this duel might be fast and I'll end the champion!" Said Mink looking over at Mina.  
  
"Well it's my turn!" Daniel said, "I play my other Ryu-Ran in attack mode and then Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 2900 again!"  
  
"The same old thing don't you ever make up any new strategy's?!" Mink said, "what..." Daniel said. " mean you have all these great cards but you only stick with like a few monsters don't you have any good ones?!" Mink said. "I've seen you duel and trust me you don't get a living with new cards" Suddenly Daniel felt down. "ok umm I play this card face down" He slowly put a card face down o the magic and trap card field. "You see you don't even bother to go head on!" Mink said. "I play this card face down and I call Launcher Spider to attack Ryu-Ran!" She said. Launcher Spider then blasted missiles at Daniels second Ryu-Ran. Daniel didi'nt know what to do his life points were at 1000 and the match had only begun. Mina was sitting in her chair holding up her hands praying for Daniel to win while the others at home watching were cheering him on.  
  
"Don't you even know how to play this game?!" Mink said. Your deck is useless I've seen it with my own eyes Mokio is right you are still a rookie. Suddenly Daniel snapped. "IF YOU THINK MY DECK IS SO WEAK WHY ARE YOU TRYING YOU BARLEY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. I FLIP THIS CARD OVER OOKAZI TO REDUCE YOU BY 800 LEAVING YOU WITH 2200".  
  
Suddenly it grew quiet very quiet. Minutes later some fan stood up. "yeah go Daniel you teach her a lesson!" The fan said then more people cheered. They all started chanting his name out. "you may try to tease me but you won't bring me down i do know how to play. Even if your father is Bandit Keith no one cares! Your father lost because he let people down he wanted to be himself and only care about winning I want to win because I need to keep safety of my Millennium Item and keep you and your Yami from bringing evil to this world again Millenniums ago!" Daniel said. No on understood what he was talking about but Mink knew every bit. Half of Mink's Yami was in her controlling her.  
  
"You mock my presents of my Millennium Rod fine then! we will bring this match into the Shadow Realm!" Mink said holding her Rod up but nothing happened. "Only half of your Yami is within you the rest is taking up space of your magic with in the Millennium Rod we'll have to duel in the real world!" Daniel said. Daniel just remembered he wasted one of his good cards so he went for the attacks. "I play My third Ryu-Ran then my second Malevolent Nuzzler to yet again raise it to 2900" He said. "Then I'll play Dragon Treasure to raise to to 3200"  
  
Mink was shocked also her Yami. "Fine then I'll use this card Tailor of Fickle to switch Malevolent Nuzzler to my own Launcher Spider!" Mink said. Now her Launcher Spider was 3600 and Daniels Ryu-Ran is 2500. "Now Launcher Spider attack Ryu-Ran!" Mink said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel said. "I flip this card over Catapult Turtle!" Daniel said, "It lets me sacrifice 1 monster on my own field and for half of the chosen monsters attack points taken away from the opponent mainly you and my Ryu-Ran!" He said pointing.  
  
Ryu-Ran suddenly appeared on the Catapult Turtles launcher. It then shot Ryu-Ran right at Launcher Spider but it still remained but it also took a chunk out of Minks life points.  
  
The score was now Mink:950 and Daniel: 1000 "Then I'll play this card face down defense mode"Daniel said. "Looks like this is a desperate need..." Mink said. "I play Slot Machine in attack mode!" She said, "Then I'll add this other card. My second 7 Completed and I'll raise it's attack to 2700"  
  
"Now Slot Machine attack his face down card!" Mink said. "yeah but you just rounded yourself up into trouble!" Daniel said. "I flip one of my other favorite cards over, Suijin! and the favorite thing about this card is it's effect" He said, "Suijin Tidal Shield Up!". The shield deflected the beams of the Slot Machine. "well then it seems to be my turn..." Daniel said. "first off I'll play this card face down and I'll end my turn" He said. "Well you DO have some good cards but not enough for these cards!" Mink said. "first I'll flip my Magician of Faith to revive my old 7 Completed to raise my Slot Machines attack to 3400 then the card that will end it all!" Mink said, "My third 7 Completed to 4100!"  
  
Now Daniel was in trouble he could'nt keep evading her attacks with Suijin he need more help. "Now Slot Machine attack Suijin!" Mink said but Suijin blocked off the attack. "jeez how long are you going to go for with these defenses!" Mink said. "Don't even try that again!" Daniel said.  
  
"I'll play Sanga of Thunder in attack mode..." Daniel said. "aww this is what your trying to do..." Mink said in her mind, "your going to try to summon Gate Guardian to do your bidding but trust me you will regret it...."  
  
"Then I'll play this monster card face down!" Daniel said. "That must be Kazejin!" Mink said. "but why does'nt he summon it already..."  
  
"I know what your thinking..." Daniel said, "but it's not what you think..." "fine then I'll see for my self!" Mink yelled. "Slot Machine attack that face down card!" She ordered. Slot Machine shot a beam at the face down card but it was'nt Kazejin. "meet the newest card I've gotten since the beginning of the contest Dark Necrophia!" He yelled. "and since it was destroyed I get to take over one of your monsters!"  
  
"no! this can't be!" Mink said. "now slot machine is mine and your life points are free for attacking!" Daniel said. "Slot Machine attack!" he ordered. "yes I'm so glad I have this card down!" Mink said, "I play Curse of Fiend! it switches all monsters in attack mode to defense and vice versa" Mink said "an old card my father gave me and it finally came in handy!"  
  
Now all of Daniels monsters were in defense mode and the 7 Completes Mink used never effected the defense points so his monster was free for attacking. "I play this card Barrel Dragon in attack mode!" Mink said, "what does that do..." Daniel said. "well just watch" Mink replied. "Start the coin spin!" she ordered the judges. The screen at the roof of the arena lit up and a coin was spinning. Everyone looked up. First is landed on heads, then tails, then heads again. "looks like I get to destroy one of your free monsters..." Mink said. "that's what it does?!" Daniel said. "yes and it's my second ultimate monster and i choose Sanga of Thunder to be sent to the graveyard!" Mink cackled.  
  
"Now Barrel Dragon attack Slot Machine!". The Machine Dragons pipes on it started glowing and shot a beam of blue light at the Slot Machine destroying it. "Well seems you have a rare card..." Daniel said. "well then I play this card Monster Reborn to reborn one of my monsters from the graveyard and then I play Sanga of Thunder in attack mode!" Daniel said. Daniel quickly ended his turn. "well then I play Ookazi to reduce you from 800 of your life points!" Mink said.  
  
the score was now Mink: 950 and Daniel: 200. Daniel gasped but waited for to see what Mink would do. "I bet it's Dark Necrophia but either if i attack or use my effect he could get my Barrel Dragon..." Said Mink in her head, "But if I do nothing he might have a plan... what should I do..."  
  
It took a long time for her to decide but she finally thought of something. "I will draw and play this card face down" She ended her turn. "well it'd be a shame for you to lose but this is for everyone!" Daniel said. Mink gasped. "Because the card I put face down is Polymerization!" Daniel said. "I bet you know what it does and what I'm going to do!" He said. "I thought you would attack but when I got Monster Reborn I had an idea to fuse 2 monsters!"  
  
He flipped over the face down card. "Sang of Thunder!" Mink said. So it was'nt Dark Necrophia at all! "Now I fuse both of my Sang of Thunder to create" The 2 Sanga's appeared on the arena they fell apart into pieces and fixed themselves together. "I create the mega Sang The Knight of Thunder!" Daniel said. Everyone was so surprised they practically wanted to get a closer view.  
  
Sparks came from the wheel on it's back spinning faster and faster around. "I guess you thought it was the Dark Necrophia well you guessed wrong!" Daniel said. Sang The Knight of Thunder's attack was 3500. "Now Sanga Knight attack Barrel Dragon!" Daniel said. "yeah but you never knew MY face down card!" Mink said. "I flip over Block Attack!"  
  
"The name says it all!" Mink said. Sanga suddenly stopped and switched into defense position. It was now Minks turn. "since I can't attack your knight the coin will tell us if it gets destroyed!" She said. "but since I just could attack you in one hit I'll just flip these 2 cards over Malevolent Nuzzlers!" Mink said "now my Barrel Dragon is 4000 and enough o destroy your monster and life points!"  
  
"Now Barrel Dragon attack!" Mink said, "yeah but you estimated my cards again!" Daniel said, "I flip over yet another one of my favorite cards! Mirror Force!" Daniel said, "It deflects your attack right back at your monster destroying it!" He yelled.  
  
"Your Barrel Dragon has been destroyed!" Daniel said proudly. "Not it's my turn for the final blow! Sanga Knight of Thunder! Attack Minks life points!" He yelled. Sanga kneeled down and stabs his sword into the ground. The wheel one it's back started spinning faster and faster soon a bolt of electricity ran down to the sword. He picked it up and threw it at Barrel Dragon Destroying it.  
  
Minks Life points went down to 0. People in the crowds cheered and cheered until their voices disappeared and no one could scream anymore.  
  
"Congratulations Daniel you will now face me in a match in a few minutes mean while call your parents or tell your friends!" Mina said cheerfully.  
  
Daniel sat down because he was so tired. "Pegasus sir..." a Guard said, "yes bring him to me..." Pegasus replied as he knew what the Guard was going to ask him. "Finally I will have my prize possession back and I will have all the Items at my hand and bring back my beloved one...." He said in his mind. 


	11. The Duel of Champions: Part 1

"It is time now!" Mina said in the mic, "Will Daniel please report to the Arena for the duel!" "I'm here!" Daniel said racing to the podium. "We will start now! but we will start with 4000 life points" Mina said.  
  
"Lets duel!" They both said. "Daniel I honor for you to take the first move" Mina said. "alright I play Ryu-Ran in attack mode!" he said, "Then I play Salamandra to raise Ryu-Ran's attack points!(2900)" "I'll play this rare card that only I have Metallic Warrior(1400) in attack mode then this card face down" Mina said, "hmm why did she play that in attack mode..." Daniel wondered.  
  
"Ryu-Ran attack Metallic Warrior!" Daniel said. "Your attack activates my trap card! Markings of the Solemn! another rare and priceless card that only I have. It negates the attack of a monster and it also lets me change the type of that monster and I change it to Wind!" Mina said. Now Salamandra was no us to him it let his attack points down to 2200. "wow your good..." Daniel said.  
  
"aww thanks^^" Mina replied. "but the card has to let me end my turn" She said. The turn went to Daniel. "I play my second Ryu-Ran(2200) in attack mode and I play this card Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 2900 again!" Daniel said.  
  
"Now Ryu-Ran(2200) attack Metallic Warrior!(1400)" Daniel said, "I activate my effect!" Mina said, "The effect of Metallic Warrior lets me summon a card from my deck to the field and I choose this card and i place it face down". Mina placed a face down card on the magic and trap card field. "hmmm I wonder what that is probably a card I've never heard of before..." Daniel said in his head. "I play this card in face down defense mode!" Daniel said. "Then I play this card Ookazi to reduce you to 3200!" Daniel said. "Then I put this card face down"  
  
"I play this card Red Archery Girl!(1400) in attack mode!" Mina said, "another card made by my father and rare too" Mina ended her turn  
  
"I play this card face down and this card Mikazukinoyaiba! in attack mode!" Daniel said. "Now Mikazukinoyaiba attack Red Archery Girl!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mina said. "I play this magic card Toon World!" Mina said, "Oh no... Not Toon World I can't beat that card I'm doomed now..." Daniel said. A book came up and opened cartoonish stuff came popping out a cloud of smoke came and sucked up the Red Archery Girl. "Now my Red Archery Girl has become the Toon Mermaid!" Mina said. "and I think I'll play Change of Heart just to take care of that Ryu-Ran of yours..." Mina said, "I turn Ryu- Ran into Manga Ryu-Ran!(2200)" Mina said,  
  
"ahh it's just like that duel I had with that senile fool 20 years ago..." Pegasus said in his head.  
  
"now Toon Mermaid(1400) attack Daniel's Life Points!" Mina ordered. Daniel knew her toons could attack his life points and he resisted into fury.  
  
The life points stood at Mina: 3200 and Daniel: 2600. "well seems I have the upper hand!" Mina said and she ended her turn. "The toons will vanquish you!"  
  
"I have no cards that can stop those toons... if i try to attack they can evade it quickly because of that magic book..." Daniel thought "because of that book I can't attack... Wait that book is a magic card... so I'll fight magic with magic!".  
  
"I play this card face down and then my Third Ryu-Ran!" Daniel said. "Then I'll play this card Fairy's Hand Mirror to take your Toon World on my side!" He said. Now the Toon World book was on his side. "because of that I'll play this card the Copy Card to copy back my Toon World!" Mina said. "I play Summoned Skull to turn it into a Toon! and my Ryu-Ran too!" Daniel said.  
  
Now Daniel had toons to defeat Mina with. "You told me that Toon monsters were the strongest well we'll see who is!" Daniel said.  
  
He ended his turn. "I play This card face down and then this card Summoned Skull and I turn it into Toon Summoned Skull!" Mina said. They were equal with toon monsters but they dare not bother to attack since of the face down cards.  
  
"then I play this card Attic to Basement! it lets me switch 2 monsters attack points" Mina said, "well that was kind of useless" Daniel thought.  
  
"Sorry to do this bud but I must win to keep my title!" Mina said. "I play 2's a Crowd! It lets me destroy 1 magic and 1 monster card on your side of the field and I choose your Toon World and Manga Ryu-Ran(2500)" Mina said. "and since that Attic to Basement was still on the field and if any of the monsters I chose to switch attack points are destroyed the other monster is too destroyed so say bye bye to Summoned Skull(2200)" Mina said  
  
Now Daniel had no monster cards on the field and Mina had such great strategy and cards Daniel kind of gave up hope. He drew his card. "well I see that i have no match for your monsters but I have the upper hand for Magic and Trap cards!" Daniel said. "I play De-Spell to destroy Toon World!" Daniel said. "sorry again but I flip this card over Fake Trap to substitute this card to destroy De-Spell my Toon World is still in effect!" Mina said.  
  
"jeez what can i do..." Daniel said. "I play this card face down and end my turn"  
  
"ok then Manga Ryu-Ran(2200) attack his life points!" Mina ordered. The Toon Summoned Skull popped out of the book and shot electric arrows at him. "your attack activates MY trap!" Daniel said, "I play Mirror Force!"  
  
"sorry again but I play Negate Attack!" Mina said. Since Mirror Force was a attack negated it goes right back at Daniel. "ha i knew you would do something like that!" Daniel said. "I play Curtain of Black Magic to summon a monster and I choose Suijin!" He yelled. "Suijin Tidal Shield Up!" Daniel said. Suijin raised it's shield knocking the attack away. "hmm that was good but no good enough!" Mina said. "because I play this card Troubles of Doubles"  
  
"it lets me take one card from your graveyard and add it to my deck but I won't tell which one" Mina said winking. "fine then you have no magic or trap cards on your field so I play my second De-Spell to destroy your Toon World and Toon monsters!" Daniel said.  
  
"fine it's not like I have any better cards to use" Mina said. She put her cards into the graveyard. "did you get him?" Pegasus said to the Guard, "yes I have him in the room" The Guard replied, "Excellent I will gather all the Millennium Items and will bring my beloved back into my arms!" Pegasus said. "Get his Item and take the dueling boys item too" Pegasus said.  
  
Pegasus turned his chair around to the dueling arena. "oh ho I can't wait for this!" he said evilly "My Millennium Tauk is responding..." Enya said, "Shut up I'm watching this, COME ON LOSE YOU FREAK!" Mokio yelled at the t.v. "I'm going out!" Enya said and she grabbed her coat and ran out the door running to the stadium.  
  
"Jess, Pegasus has gotten the Eye now and he's held Allen captive" Mink said holding her Millennium Rod, "hmmm maybe this is out chance to prevail with our Items" Jess replied. "get your coat we're going to have a little talk with Pegasus..." Mink said.  
  
"Brady time for bed now!" Brady's mother said. "alright just a..... My Millennium Puzzle is reacting..." Brady said. "Allen is in trouble I must go" Brady snuck quietly out of his window. "cab!" he yelled and a taxi came. He went in, "Drive me to there" Brady said pointing at a map.  
  
"well I guess I'll be winning this one!" Mina said. "because I play...." suddenly Mina stopped. She fainted to the ground. "what?! what's happening?" Daniel said. He saw everyone else in the crowd were falling to the ground they seemed to have fainted.  
  
"DANIEL!" Allen yelled. "Allen? what are you doing here?" He asked. "it's Pegasus! he stole my Millennium Eye!" he yelled.  
  
"umm but what about..." But then Mina woke up. "What's going on?" Mina said. "She's in her Yami form follow me we have to retrieve your Millennium Item before Pegasus gets it!" Allen said. Daniel led the way to his room in the building.  
  
Daniel slammed the door open. It was Pegasus and his guards going through Daniels stuff. They all looked at him. "Alright where is it?!" the guard said. "No where!" Daniel replied. "Enya told me everything on the phone I kept it in a secret place." Daniel told Allen. "go Daniel go get our item I'll meet you at the arena" Allen said.  
  
Daniel nodded and ran to the bathrooms where he hid the Millennium Scale.  
  
"well jess seems the chaos has started" Mink said. They both entered the building. "There it is!" Enya said panting. She ran inside running into Pegasus. "ahh Enya what brings you here?" Pegasus asked. Enya quickly turned Yami. "I sense you have had the Millennium Eye but failed to use it the right way" Enya replied. "well yeah but now I have it back and I'll start collecting the items and I'll start with your Millennium Tauk" Pegasus said. "not if I can handle it you'll pay for sure" Enya said  
  
"ah but that's not the Millennium Eye tells me...." Pegasus said. He took out the necklace around his neck it was Allen's Millennium Eye. "I believe the Eye says that your actually scared of losing your Millennium Item!" Pegasus said. "now boys come and take her Item if you must destroy her" Pegasus said evilly Guards came out from the brush. "You will actually dare to use death to have anything would you... Pegasus!" Enya snapped. "I shall banish you all to the Shadow Realm I summon the Dark Hole to send you guards to the Shadow Realm!" Enya said. Soon all the Guards got sucked up from a void in the sky. Pegasus' Millennium Eye kept him safe so did Enya's Millennium Item. "there only banished for so long but I better leave" Enya said racing into the building while Pegasus slowly followed.  
  
"Well here I am" Brady said. He quickly entered the building. "looks like the Millennium Puzzle brought him here..." Mink said.  
  
"I got it!" Daniel said. He pulled the Millennium Scale out of the ceiling roof. "I had a feeling you'd be here..." Pegasus said. "well actually read your mind to be exact" He said sarcastically. "you want my Millennium Item do you... Pegasus" Daniel snapped. "nooo I just want to take your cards OF course I want your item now give it to me" Pegasus said  
  
"I can read your mind because of the Millennium Eye..." Pegasus said showing it to him. "Maybe I should read your mind."  
  
Pegasus' eye glowed. "I see that your going to run away now..." Pegasus said. He walked over to the door and closed it and locked it. "you think you can get your way of everything don't you!" Daniel said. "all I want is your item!" Pegasus said. "I promised to keep safety of my Item I won't let you have it!" Daniel said. "tell me do you really think you can take my item" Daniel asked.  
  
Pegasus ignored him. "I know what your doing you've discovered the true power of the Millennium Scale and now you plan to banish my soul" Pegasus said  
  
"well your not getting it" Daniel quickly hid in a bathroom stall locking it. He stood up on the toilet while Pegasus tried to unlock it. "hmm what am I doing I'll let you go" Pegasus said. He had read his mind and he escaped through the ceiling to the outside of the hall. Pegasus quickly got his cell phone to phone the guards where Daniel is heading.  
  
"Hmmm" Pegasus said. He started walking the opposite way that Daniel ran from. "that boy is going to regret for denying me" Pegasus said as his Millennium Eye glowed. "come on Jess we're almost there!" Mink said running down the halls. "ok but this human is so weak!" Jess said.  
  
"It's Pegasus!" Jess said. Pegasus had just turned a corner behind Jess and Mink. "what do you think I am a fool to know what you want?" Mink said. "ahh so the daughter of Bandit Keith has the Millennium Rod how nice" Pegasus said. "you won't be taking our items!" Mink said. "oh but I highly beg to differ the battle has'nt even started meet me at the arena and see the real action..." Pegasus said.  
  
"Mina!" Brady said running over to the Arena. "wake up! wake up!" he said shaking Mina. Mina kept asleep everyone else in the stadium was asleep too. "Brady!" Allen said running over to him. "what's going on?" Brady asked. "it's Pegasus he took my Millennium Item and he's after everyone else" Allen replied. "well we better wait for Daniel and the other I sense Mink and Jess are here" Brady said, "oh by the way we discovered someone else who has a Millennium Item her name is Enya and she has the Millennium Tauk" Allen said.  
  
Enya came running in. "where's Daniel?!" Enya screamed. "Mina!" Enya yelled and ran over to the lifeless body. "don't worry she's just asleep" Allen said. Allen introduced Enya to Brady and told him how he had the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Well my item tells me that Daniel is coming we should wait." Enya said. Suddenly Mink and Jess came in. "what do you guys want!" Brady said standing up. "don;t worry their not going to hurt us" Enya said. Mink and Jess said down at a bench  
  
Finally Daniel came running in panting. "Daniel!" Enya said. "I've got to tell you this you've got to..." suddenly she was interrupted by Pegasus. "don't even try Enya or I'll shall dismiss you to the Shadow Realm" He threatened.  
  
"now watch as Me, Mina and Daniel will duel and I shall become master of your Millennium Items!" Pegasus said.  
  
"NOT SO FAST FATHER" a voice sprang out. It was Mina she was now alive and well. Pegasus had put a curse on her so he Yami could'nt catch in but Enya had changed the future so she would wake up. "your not going to take our Millennium Items you shall face me in a duel!" Mina said. "oh yeah this is the part where I take in your soul!" Pegasus said. Mina looked confused.  
  
"Now come to me child" suddenly Mina fainted again. "stay away from her!" Allen said as he walked up to her. They had no chance or they would be trapped in the big sleep.  
  
"now Millennium Ankh take me in!" Pegasus said. Soon the Millennium Ankh floated off Mina's neck it came to Pegasus's head and it turned like a key. Mina's body suddenly disappeared. "now I have the Millennium Ankh and I can now be more powerful!" Pegasus said. "not so fast!" Mina said inside of Pegasus's head.  
  
Pegasus kneeled down clutching his head from the voices inside. "no get out I own your Ankh get out!" He said. Everyone was confused. "I'll use my rod!" Mink said but Jess stopped her. "Our minds maybe separate but I can see your personality and me and Daniel will finish this duel and if you win you may take our items" Mina said.  
  
"lets finish this duel..." Pegasus said to Daniel.  
  
"we will finish it in the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus said evilly unleashing the darkness. A giant black bubble appeared locking everything out. "Remember if I win I claim everyone's soul in this stadium including your soul and Millennium Item" Pegasus said evilly 


	12. The Duel of Champions: Part 2

"we will finish this duel in the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus cackled. "oh I feel my young age 20 years ago!" "yeah well you won't be taking anyone's soul nor Items and you'll give Allen's Millennium Item back then you'll release Mina from you horrid body!" Daniel said, "now lets duel!"  
  
"First I'll put this card face down and I'll play this card Mind Illusionist(0) in attack mode" Pegasus said, "and I bet your wondering why your thinking I'd put a monster with 0 attack and defense points well your in for a surprise trust me" he teased  
  
"fine then I'll make my Ryu-Ran in defense mode and I'll play Garnecia Elephantis(2400) in attack mode, Not Garnecia Elephantis attack!" Daniel ordered.  
  
"Your attack activates Mind Illusionist effect, Mind Illusionist(0) take it's control!" Pegasus said. Garnecia Elephant suddenly stopped and appeared on Pegasus' side of the field. "As you see Mind Illusionist is my newest card very rare and only one of it. But you'll have to destroy it somehow because when you attack I'll take it's control!" said Pegasus, "oh this is just like it was with that duel 20 years ago"  
  
"Now now it's my turn. I'll play this card Trouncing Song(2300) in attack mode" Pegasus said. "Then I'll play this card Harp of Songs to raise it by 500 now my Trouncing Song is at 2800!" Pegasus cackled. He then ended his turn.  
  
"Man if I attack then he'll take control of my own monster I better play this card..." Daniel thought but suddenly Pegasus bursted out "if your going to play that card Malevolent Nuzzler you better think twice remember you can't attack and you can't defend or I'll destroy your monsters!" Pegasus said  
  
"what he can read my mind?" Daniel thought, "Yes I can" Pegasus replied. Daniel put his Malevolent Nuzzler back into his hand. "well then I guess you should'nt use that Dark Magician, Sanga of Thunder, Suijin, or that Horn of the unicorn. Face it you have nothing to do but lose!" Pegasus teased.  
  
Daniel could'nt believe it he said every card in his hand. "well you may know my cards but you still don't have right cards to beat me!" Daniel said. "I play these 2 cards face down on the field"  
  
"ahhh I bet you plan to summon ole Gate Guardian eh? well I'll play this card Ultra Morph to decrease half of your life points to double the attack of my Trouncing Song to 5600 and now your life points are at 1300 ready to lose?" Pegasus said.  
  
"No and you better prepare to lose Because I put this card down Kazejin in defense mode!" Daniel said. But he didi'nt summon gate guardian.  
  
"what don't want to summon gate guardian at all?" Pegasus whined, "it would have been such a good play mate with my monsters"  
  
"Trouncing Song attack Sanga!" Pegasus ordered, "then I activate it's effect" but as soon as Daniel could say anything Pegasus interrupted again. "I flip this card over Effect Loss. It negates an effect so now say bye bye to your Sanga Of Thunder" Pegasus cackled. "I guess you have'nt seen the duel with me and Mina before because I thought what Enya told me might have helped me defeat you!" Daniel said.  
  
"I flip this card over Mask of Darkness to get back one of my cards and I choose Mirror Force!" Daniel said. A barrier formed around Sanga and deflected right back at Trouncing Song, Mind Illusionist, and Garnecia Elephantis destroying them all. "Looks like my cards prevail!" Daniel said, "and I also would like to play these 2 cards Fairy's Hand Mirror to copy your Ultra Morph and Pot of Greed" He said  
  
The score was now Pegasus: 1600 and Daniel: 1300. "I have the edge now you can't beat my cards!" Daniel said.  
  
"well then I'll have to play this card Doppelganger the copy card and I use it to copy Suijin!" Pegasus said. "I guess you won't have an idea what I'm going to do..."  
  
"I play my second Kazejin in attack mode" Daniel said. "Well well waste your turn on that? ok I'll play this card Angry Taco(2000) in attack mode then this card Salt and Pepper to raise it by 800 now my Angry Taco is at 2800 higher than any of your monsters, Daniel" Said Pegasus.  
  
"jeez I wonder what's going on...." Enya said. "yeah I really need to get home..." Brady said "well I can see what's going on..." Mink said as there was a cloud showing the whole duel with Pegasus and Daniel. Everyone gathered around to watch.  
  
"face it you have nothing to do!" Pegasus said. "Angry Taco attack Sanga of Thunder!" Pegasus ordered. "Sanga Electric Barrier!" Daniel said. Sanga put up an electric barrier throwing off the Taco's attack. "ooo I guess I forgot that... anyway I play this Quick play card 1000 Points Reduce" Pegasus said. "It reduces everyone's life points by 1000"  
  
The score stood to Pegasus: 600 and Daniel 300. "well I'll play this card face down" Daniel said. "ok then now it;s time for the full artillery!" Pegasus said, "Because I'll play the 1 card that'll win this whole duel! I play this Ritual Magic card Black Illusion Ritual" Pegasus said. A big jar came up with an eye on it. "and I'll sacrifice my Suijin while doing so!" Pegasus laughed. Suijin turned to smoke and seeking into the eye of the jar and then the jar opened. Soon a cloud of dark smoke arose and a creature came down, "meet my ultra rare car Relinquished!" Pegasus cackled.  
  
"what is that thing why do you bother to summon it?" Daniel asked. "Just sit and watch!" Pegasus said. "Relinquished Absorbsion Force!" Pegasus said. Relinquished opened it's shell and a hole in the middle of it appeared. It started breathing in air and Suijin flew off as if it ate it. "Now I control Suijin!" Pegasus said. "Now Relinquished go into defense mode!" He said.  
  
As Relinquished went into defense its shield popped out Suijin. "now if you attack you'll lose all the life points and I'll remain safe!" Pegasus said.  
  
"You may now have the ultimate monster but you still have'nt put me down!" Daniel said. "I play my Change of Heart card to take control of your Relinquished!" He yelled. "well you could attack my life points but you'll end up facing what I have down there" Pegasus replied. It showed Pegasus had one more face down magic or trap card. Now Daniel was even more pressured.  
  
Suddenly Daniel looked up at Pegasus. "Do you remember Yugi Muto? Pegasus?" Daniel asked. "How dare you mention that name!" Pegasus said with a mean look. "do you remember how he beat you?!" Daniel started yelling, "do you remember how he had all those cards to beat you and you only underestimated him?! well I see your doing it again! How he beat you with those Kuriboh and Black Chaos Magician" Daniel started getting louder, "Well I see all you could ever do is make the most power full card yet you have'nt even decided on what each card of your could do! Just because you took over Kaiba corp does'nt mean your strong you don't know what it takes to be strong you don't know the rules!" Daniel got even more louder.  
  
"Hush you little delinquent!" Pegasus snapped, "I shall throw you into Oblivion once I gain control of my Relinquished!" He yelled  
  
"it won't be happening...." Daniel said, "Because what I'm going to do is never happened and barley no one noticed!" He yelled, "I tribute my extra Sanga and Suijin! to form the 4th...." Daniel stopped for a second. "the 4th what?!" Pegasus demanded to know. "The 4th Gate Guardian piece!" Daniel yelled. "I summon Raikejin God Of fire!" Fire blazed from the ground forming Raikejin God of Fire(2700), the fourth Gate Guardian piece  
  
"WHAT?! You summon a monster not even I knew about?!" Pegasus yelled, "but how?!" "I just now notice... you wonder why YOU made thunder, why YOU made water, and why YOU made wind but never fire? it must have been kept a secret only because I had 1 Suijin, 2 Kazejin, and 2 Sanga of Thunder. 20 years ago you must have created it but from the shock of losing to Yugi Muto made you forget it was about luck for letting me summon an ultimate and rare monster 20 years after that duel" Daniel said. "Even though Raikejin God of Fire is just like any old Gate Guardian piece you wonder what happens if I tribute all of them you wonder now! well I wonder too and I tend to create the ultimate monster!" Daniel said. "I tribute all my Gate Guardian pieces to create the ultimate". Suddenly the pieces were enclosed by chinese boxes. Then they opened unleashing lights of fury. "I create the ultimate King Gate Guardian!" Daniel Yelled. Raikejin was the crown of King Gate Guardian(5000).  
  
"well now that you wasted your turn I can take back my Relinquished back!" Pegasus bragged. "I also add these 2 cards Polymerization to fuse with the Thousand Eyes Idol to create..." suddenly Relinquished began to rot and turn brown. Eyes grew on the fiend a Thousand of them. "I create the Thousand Eyes Restrict!(0)" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Your created the ultimate strength and I've created the ultimate power! because when my Thousand Eyes Restrict uses it's effect you may not be able to change modes or attack! and I'll rightfully take your monster right out of the spot!" He yelled.  
  
"prepare your self because now you 'll suffer for this!" Pegasus said, "Thousand Eyes Restrict open your eyes!" The Thousand Eyes Restrict started opening all it's eyes. "Not so fast Pegasus!" Daniel said. "You may have the power to stop my monsters but you forgot I have magic and trap cards too!" He said.  
  
"what?!" He said. "I flip over my number 1 card Solemn Judgment! since you did the summoning earlier I pay half my life points to force it to the graveyard!" Daniel said. "I have the upper hand and I can now defeat you!"  
  
Pegasus had no monsters on the field and Daniel was free to attack. "King Gate Guardian attack his life points!" Daniel said pointing. King Gate Guardian gathered energy into it's hand and forced it at Pegasus. Pegasus covered his face and let out a yell. "You;ve failed on your gather of the Millennium Items I now have become champion!" he said.  
  
"Wow that was great!" Allen said. "yeah I wish I had his cards!" Enya said.  
  
The dark bubble grew down Mink and Jess walked away and everyone else came up to congratulate them. The Millennium Eye sat the Podium, Allen quickly retrieved it. Pegasus walked away into te building while Mina appeared standing. The crowds woke up their minds altered into the whole battle making them not knowing about the Shadow Realm and Millennium Items and everyone being asleep.  
  
"You did it!" Mina said. "I know it was hard but you came through!" She said again. Mina handed him the Thousand Eyes Summoning Cards but Daniel turned down the offer he didi'nt want Mina's cards. "well you can take the God Card" Mink said. "The guards handed him a Magic and Trap card and finally the God Card: Anubis"  
  
Daniel was so happy now he promised he would never let it out of his site ever. Suddenly he looked at the card more closer. "Hey the picture is holding the Millennium Scale!" He said in his head. It was true the Anubis was holding the Millennium Scale but how could Pegasus just do that it could'nt have been him.... Daniel wondered.  
  
The contest was finally over Daniel went home to be congratulated by his family. They had a great dinner and Daniel invited his friends.  
  
It all ended in 1 night and Daniel was happy it was over. He saved everyone's lives and saved his friends especially his spirit. 


	13. The New Millennium Item

It has been a month since the tournament and all is doing well more people are noticing Daniel and his cards yet the more he won the more he got troubled  
  
"STOP HIM!" A lady said, "If he escapes with that he will cause chaos in this world stop him!" She wailed. People came running to stop the thief. "These fools they have know clue what they're getting into" The thief said. "What did he steal?" a lady asked. "He stole the sacred scroll...." The Thief made it out of the Egyptian Museum. "heh easy picking now I have the Millennium Scroll to do my biding"  
  
"Hey Daniel!" Enya said waving. She quickly ran up to him, "I still can't believe your number 1 in the whole world!" She said happily. "eh yah but it was nothing I just had there right cards at the right time" Daniel replied, "Well do you want to come over to my house?" Enya asked. "I'm not sure because of you know who" He said, "awww don't worry he's always out on Saturdays probably dueling with his "friends" and showing off his cards" Enya said, "yeah but how would he show off his cards if he does'nt have the cards i won from him..." Daniel laughed. Enya laughed along and then they left.  
  
"hey guys!" Allen said. He ran over to them, They all said hi and asked him if h wanted to come and he agreed. They all entered the house. "Wow you look as if your more richer than Mina..." Allen said looking around. "Eh yah but it's just a house^^" Enya replied.  
  
"Well lets go to the living room and discuss something" Enya directed them to the living room. They all sat down. "Now I may have a feeling most of our Millennium Items have powers beyond anything..." She Said, "And I believe I have unlocked my power of the Millennium Tauk my self. As it sees the future and past I still have shivering darkness approaching"  
  
Daniel and Allen nodded. "Your Millennium Item, Allen, has the power to read ones mind that's what I figured, and Minks Millennium Item, the rod, has the power to read minds too and control people" Enya said. "You mean she could control the world?!" Daniel bursted, "naaaw she can only control a small amount of people" Enya replied.  
  
After hours of talking the door opened. "Enya I'm home and I brought food!" a familiar voice bursted out, "oh no it's Mokio!" Enya said. She quickly pushed Daniel and Allen in a closet. "stay here and I'll go umm do something!" Enya said.  
  
"umm what are you doing here^^;" Enya said, "I came home because my friends kept teasing me about the duel with you and I and I still think I had the upper hand ¬¬" Mokio said, "Oh drop it the only reason you lost because was your stupid attitude" Enya said, "and your stupid friends especially that Daniel and Allen" Mokio growled. Daniel heard what was going on he wanted to burst that closet open and go give Mokio a lesson but Allen stopped him.  
  
"My friends are not stupid" Enya said, "Well then go away why are YOU still here mom and dad will be home any second and with guests if you don't help me with dinner I'll tell mom!" Mokio demanded. Enya growled and went back into the living room. Enya opened the closet and quickly ran Allen and Daniel out of the house telling them she was sorry.  
  
"I can't stand that jerk" Daniel said, "We're going to have to deal with him" Allen said. As they walked down the street they noticed someone was running. The person quickly ran into Allen and Daniel knocking them all down. "Watch where your going you sniveling little brats!" The guy said with a british accent. "Your the one that ran into us!" Allen said rubbing his head  
  
"What's this?!" The guy said, "the Millennium Eye!" He said in his head. He kept his eye on it for a while then picked up his package and ran off. "What was with that guy?" Daniel said, "just probably some freak in the neighborhood" Allen replied.  
  
Soon time past it was time for Allen to start heading home. As he turned a corner a person came out in a dark cloak. "I see you posses a Millennium Item" the person said. "What do you want" Allen said. "I want your Millennium item for the taking" He said, "Well too bad it's not up for taking" Allen replied, "Oh but yes it is sir Allen" the person said  
  
"How do you know my name" Allen demanded, "it says it all right in here" the person said taking out a golden scroll. "A Millennium item!" Allen said. "Yes and my Millennium Scroll tells me everything I want to know with the possession of the person" He said  
  
"But..." Allen said but the person interrupted him, "I know your wondering how but when I ran into you a couple of hours ago I found a piece of your hair on the ground. I picked it up right after I saw your Millennium Eye"  
  
"Who are you!" Allen demanded to know, "You'll find out later mean while I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm!" He said lifting up the Millennium Scroll up in the air creating a black vortex. It started sucking everything in at once. Allen held on to a pole to stay from the vortex but the person kept getting closer to him.  
  
Allen could barley hold on he saw news paper and leaves flying into the vortex. "Oh no you don't!" a familiar voice sprang out. It was Mina she jumped at the person choking him with her arm. "What the..." The person said. "With My Millennium Ankh I'll see into your heart" Mina said putting up the Ankh to his head and rotating it like a key. Suddenly The person pushed her off and ran off with his scroll.  
  
"are you alright?" Mina said running over to Allen. "Yeah I'm alright but who was he?" He said, "I found out his name is Mortikai" Mina replied, "He's stolen the Millennium Scroll from a museum a long way from here." She said, "and I believe there's more to the power of that scroll than we just saw..." She said. They both said good night and went to their houses to sleep.  
  
"Those stupid brats they don't know what they're getting themselves into" Mortikai said reading his scroll.  
  
"Second in the Dueling contest a month ago beaten by a kid named Daniel and daughter of sir Pegasus" he said in his head while reading the scroll. Mortikai had stolen Mina's handkerchief while she attacked him. "a Millennium Item not to far from here eh?" Jess said as her Millennium Ring glowed and pointing to the right. Jess quickly looked out her window and saw far away a man walking with something in his pocket. He was heading to a nearest Apartment Complex. The same one that Daniel lived in.  
  
The next day Mink got up and headed to the cafe for some breakfast. She brought her Millennium Rod just in case. She sat down at a table. Then Enya, Daniel, and Allen came in. They sat with Mink and started talking about the Millennium Items. Allen told his story of last night and what happened. Suddenly Mink looked right. "is that him?" Mink said pointing at a guy. They saw him looking at a menu with a scroll at the table. "Well i never saw his face but he sure had that Millennium Scroll!" Allen said pointing. Enya quickly pulled Allen down on the seat. "Don't cause anything or we'll get kicked out!" Enya said.  
  
"Well if that person has a new Millennium Item and he attacked Allen he must be our new Enemy..." Mink said drinking coffee. "Don't worry I'll handle it if he goes near us because I have the Millennium Rod" Mink said  
  
"So she has the Millennium Rod..." Mortikai said in his head. "She won't be so strong when I get through her...." He quickly glanced at Mink and back at the table. "he can hear us..." Mink said. "yeah well..." Enya said, "lets order our food then leave"  
  
Suddenly Jess came in. "hey Jess!" Allen said. She walked over to them and sat at the Table. "there you were Mink I was looking for you" Jess said, "If your going to tell me about a Millennium Item forget it I already know" Mink said, "Did you read my mind again?!" Jess yelled. "Know he's over there" Mink said moving her head to where Mortikai was.  
  
"So his name is Mortikai and he is from England" Jess said, "Well if he's from England why is he here?" Jess said, "I don't know he probably came here because of the Millennium Items...." Allen said, "or Pegasus sent him to pick up something for him but since I beat him in a duel he just took it for himself..." Daniel said, "heh but don't listen to me I'm just guessing^^;" he said nervously  
  
"Well I better get home I can only be out for a few hours" Enya said, "Mokio blamed me for breaking moms expensive vase" Then Enya ran off.  
  
Soon everyone went home to do their own stuff but Mortikai stayed at the cafe until it grew dark. He gathered anything that the group had left. "Mink daughter of Bandit Keith has rare and strong cards and strives to be the best" He said in his mind reading the scroll. "Enya brother of a famous kid named Mokio is very rich and has strong cards"  
  
He went through everyons profile but nothing seemed interest until he saw that they all had Millennium Items.  
  
"The rest are here?!" he said, "great now I will bring back the dead to bring back what happened 5000 years ago..." Mortikai said ending his sentence with an evil laugh 


	14. Dome Duels

"Hey lets head over to the arcade!" Enya said as both Daniel and Allen were walking with her around the town. They headed up to the arcade. It was painted differently and it looked more enhanced.  
  
"What's going on here?" Daniel said from outside, "I don't know lets go in!" Allen said. As they went in they felt a new chill it was'nt so old it was new. A person came up to them. "Hello how may I help you?" the person asked. Soon enough another person came crashing in it was the manager. "Ahhhh Daniel welcome to the arcade!" The manager said, "What happened to Mr...." But the person interrupted. "I am Mr.. Montiaro" He said, "The old person was having troubles so he quit and started working at a golf course"  
  
"awwww I'm going to miss him" Enya said sadly. The Manager was really excited about Daniel going to the arcade because of the tournament and all. Daniel gave him a 5 dollar bill so he could go play games but Mr. Montiaro would'nt take it. "Here come with me" He said. Enya and Allen followed. There was a long line of people and Mr. Montiaro took the 3 of them to the front of the line. Nobody cared because it was Daniel and his friends. "Here you sign these papers and you'll get your ID for free to come here any time you want" Mr. Montiaro said. "COOOOL"Enya said loudly and she went over to get her picture taken. Sadly everyone had to pay 50 bucks to get their ID but for Daniel and his friends they were free. Mr. Montiaro started showing them the arcade games bu they were not interested. "Well don't you have any Duel Monsters arena" Allen said  
  
"Ahhh yes and we also have a new game called Dome Duels" He said, He pulled them to these large domes. "It's the newest game very good" Enya walked over to a screen where it showed some familiar duel monsters on that screen.  
  
"You see there are 2 people in that dome. It's a virtual fighting game there are 4 slots 2 for monsters and the last 2 for magic and trap cards. You put down one monster and you become that monster. You start with 5 Heart Points. And if you already used a magic or trap card on your own or your opponents monster then you get to attack that monster and make one of your opponents Heart Point get destroyed." Mr. Montiaro said, "Although there's been quite few defeats to a lot of people by one person" He said  
  
"Wow I'd love to try this out!" Allen said putting his hand on the dome. "yeah sure just find an opponent and I'll hook ya up" Mr. Montiaro said. Suddenly a door on a dome opened. "That's 20 fights I've won!" The person said, "Oh yes let me introduce you to" Mr. Montiaro said but he was rudely interrupted. "Yes I'LL introduce my self I am Raiku" He said.  
  
"wait..." Raiku said, "Your Daniel champion of the world!" He said, Daniel gave a little wave of embarrassment. Raiku quickly ran up to him shaking his hand. "Sorry I didi'nt make it to the tournament, I was caught up with other stuff" Raiku said, "But I bet i would have beaten those losers"  
  
"What losers everyone tried their best!" Enya said, "yeah but no one would beat me because I have rare and strong cards" Raiku bragged, "ugh not another one of you" Allen said slapping his head. "what do you mean, are you saying I'm a wannabe?!" Raiku yelled taking his helmet off. "I didi'nt call YOU a wannabe it's that..." but Raiku interrupted, "Your saying that I have weak cards you fool you don't even know what your getting yourself into!" Raiku said trying to look bigger than Allen. "Fine then you think your better!" Daniel said, "I challenge..." but Allen interrupted, "I'll challenge you!" Allen yelled.  
  
Raiku gave a loud laugh. "You think you can defeat me? I've beaten 20 people already you don't stand a chance!" He said. "hey your underestimating one of the Final 8!" Allen said, "You were a Final 8? what did you do cry like a baby to Pegasus to be in the Final 8?!" Raiku teased. "That's it I challenge you now to the Dome Duels!" Allen yelled, "Alright but if you lose I claim your cards and your place in the Final 8!" Raiku pointed  
  
"Alright I'll hook you up and tell you how to work this thing" Mr. Montiaro said, Allen put on a weird looking suit that had a container for cards and a board with the 4 Slots. Lastly he handed him the helmet which had a computer in it. It showed what the opponent had materialized into. Montiaro told him how to use it and all. They finally entered the Dome. Mr. Montiaro fired up the dome. "Well now I'll take the first move" Raiku said, "I play Great Moth with the Attack Power of 26!" Raiku said, "Great Moth Shape Shift! then this card face down" Raiku said again. Suddenly Allen's Helmet turned on and it showed the Great Moth and it's Attack power. Daniel and Enya looked into the screen to see the Great Moth in form. "I play Summoned Skull with the attack power of 25! Now Summoned Skull Shape Shift!" Allen yelled. It showed on Raiku's helmet that Allen shape shifted into the Summoned Skull. "heh you fool putting up that kind of monster, I play " Raiku teased, "I play this card Laser Cannon Armor to raise my Great Moths Attack power by 30 points!" Raiku said flipping over the card. Great Moth's attack power was now 56. Suddenly the dome grew red meaning it was time to fight. Raiku came up on the circle where the fights took place. Allen stepped on. "lets fight!" Raiku said, Raiku threw a punch but Allen blocked, "Have you know I'm the best with fighting!" Raiku said, "So am I...." Allen said, He quickly lowered and knocked Raiku down. Raiku got angry. "So you want to surprise me like that I'll show you!" Raiku said. He quickly jumped kick Allen. Allen fell to the ground dizzy. The Dome had said that Allen had lost a Heart point.  
  
"Ha you were so easy!" Raiku laughed. "Not so fast this fight is'nt over!" Allen said. "My turn I play this card face down" Raiku said.  
  
"Fine then I play Dark Magician then Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my Attack Power to 95" Allen said, "Then I play this card Hearts Forgotten!" Raiku said, "I destroys 1 Heart point from my opponent!"  
  
"Then it's my turn!" Allen said. The dome grew red again which meant it was time to fight. They both entered the arena. They started fighting for a while. Allen had knocked Raiku to the ground and kicked him on the head which meant that Raiku lost a Heart Point.  
  
The score was now Raiku: 4 Heart Points and Allen: 3 Heart Points. They both went back to their Podiums. Allen drew his card, "What I never had a Kazejin...." Allen said but he played it. "I play Kazejin with the attack power of 24" Allen said.  
  
"HA now I actually have a monster to fight" Raiku said. "I play this card Jirai Gumo with the Attack power of 22. Then this card Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 92" He said. "But you can't attack my Dark Magician" Allen said, "Who ever said attacking your Dark Magician" Raiku said. The dome grew red.  
  
Raiku jumped from his podium and aimed to kick Allen. Suddenly a Wind Barrier grew up and knocked Raiku down. "WHAT?!" Raiku said getting up, "it's Kazejin's Special ability it can negate an attack of an opponent!" Allen said.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. "I play this card face down and I'll skip this turn for now" "Well now I'll just go into battle phase" Raiku said. He quickly knocked Allen down destroying his Dark Magician and also losing a Heart Point. "Darn you" Allen said. Allen drew another card it was Fairy's Hand Mirror. "I play this card Fairy's Hand Mirror to copy your Hearts Forgotten Card!" Allen yelled. Raiku now just lost a Heart Point. Since Raiku could'nt attack without getting blocked they both Skipped Battle Phase.  
  
"Well if you think you're unstoppable watch me" Raiku said. "I flip this card over Turtle Oath and I sacrifice my Jirai Gumo to summon...." A shell appeared in the fighting field and it sucked up Jirai Gumo and it threw out Crab Turtle with the attack of 25. "I create the ultra Crab Turtle!  
  
Then I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to 95" Said Raiku The score was now Raiku: 3 Heart Points and Allen: 2 Heart Points. "Now lets get it on" Raiku said. The dome grew red again. Allen let up his barrier but Raiku quickly flipped over a card, "Negate Effect!" He said. It Negate Effect destroys the effect of a monster and now Raiku attacked Allen so now Allen has 1 heart point left.  
  
"Looks like I'll be at 21" Raiku said. "I won't let you win!" Allen said. He drew his card. "Yes!" He said. "I play Pot of Greed!" He yelled. he drew his 2 cards. "then I play this card my second Pot of Greed" He drew 2 more cards again. "Then I'll play Fairy's Hand Mirror to copy Hearts forgotten again"  
  
Raiku had now 2 Heart Points left. "Pfft what a long move to make your so desperate" Raiku teased. "Oh am I?" Allen said, "Well I bet you're just scared because you should be after what I'm going to do" Allen said, Raiku gasped.  
  
"First I'll play Monster Reborn to get back my Kazejin. Then I'll play this card Polymerization!" Allen said. "What?!" Raiku said. He saw the face down card but could'nt believe it. "I fuse Kazejin with this face down card!" Allen said. He quickly flipped it over. "KAZEJIN!" Allen yelled. "what no way!!!!!" Raiku yelled. "This move was inspired by my best friend Daniel but I do not know how I had 2 Kazejin's in my deck but it came in handy!" Allen yelled. 2 Kazejin's appeared and they fell apart to pieces. They gathered up into 1 monsters, "I create the ultimate Kazejin Knight of Wind!" Allen yelled.  
  
Raiku was in major shock. He didi'nt know what to do he could'nt think and he led himself into battle mode. "You will now see my wrath!" Allen said.  
  
"Alright Allen!" Enya yelled from outside. Allen ran charging at Raiku. He punched Raiku in the stomach and Raiku fell to the ground. He had lost a Heart Point. After a while Raiku got up and pressed a button shutting down the dome. He went out. "I surrender" Raiku said and left the store.  
  
Allen came out. "Daniel...." Allen said to him. "well I had 2 extra Kazejin's^^" Daniel said scratching his head. "Stupid ¬¬" Allen said.  
  
Allen had now 2 newer cards. Enya and Daniel dueled other people with the Dome Duels but Allen decided to quit playing it. "it gives my an ache in my back" He said.  
  
Night fell and the arcade closed. "So that's how they win...." Mr. Mortikai said. He ripped off his fake mustache and wig. "If they ever come here again I'll be ready" He said unrolling a scroll revealing a gold light in his face. 


	15. Duelist Paradise: Part 1

"Now what are you going to play?" Daniel said holding his hand to himself. "Ha something to bring you down!" Allen said, he placed a card on the field. "ooo but not strong enough for this car...." Suddenly Mink came crashing in knocking down the cards and revealing the secret ones. "oh sorry" Mink said. "aww man and I was about to win!" Daniel said. "Yeah right" Allen said. "So what's the hurry?" "Eh nothing I'm just trying to find Enya" Mink replied. "What for?"  
  
"Because she has one of my cards I loaned her a week ago and she still has it!" Mink replied. Enya came walking in and Mink walked up to her. "Oh hi there I was looking for you^^" Enya said. "Here's your card" She said handing it back. "Thanks" Mink said and walking over to the boys. "What card did you let her borrow?" Allen asked, "This one" Mink replied,  
  
Suddenly Allen's eyes grew wide. "Wow... where did you get that?" He asked, "Oh my father had it. He gave it to me when he was done with this game" Mink replied, Daniel quickly grabbed it. "Jinzo eh?" He said, "Well that IS a good card but...."  
  
Mink interrupted him. "NOT ONE WORD" She shouted, "If I hear anymore blah blah about that God Card I'll rip it up!" She threatened. Suddenly Jess and Mina barged in. "Hey you guys!" Mina said cheerfully. Jess came and sat at the table with the group. Enya noticed Mina had a piece of "fancy" paper. "Wacha doin?" Jess said. "Well we were dueling but someone rudely interrupted us" Allen said giving a stern look at Mink. "ok...." Jess replied. "Well what brings you here Mina?" Daniel asked. "Well I got this really cool invite to this huge place down town!" Mina said, She handed Daniel the paper and everyone gathered around to see Daniel read it.  
  
This is a private invite to the lady Minako Pegasus for the gathering of the town folks. I would be pleased to see you there. I will be even more pleased to see that your "friends" would please come. I expect we should have a lot of introducing to do. Signed: Montearo  
  
"Well...." Daniel said giving back the paper to Mina. "You think...." Enya spoke but Jess interrupted, "It could'nt be because the last name is spelt differently"  
  
"Well me and my father are going and..." Mina said and stopped, "We'll come!" Allen said. "Hold on there!" Enya said  
  
"You guys gotta watch it since you know who will be here" Mina said. Everyone nodded. The day came for the "fancy" party that everyone was calling. Everyone dressed up into their formal clothes and set to get ready for the "fancy" party.  
  
After an hour of waiting in the car and Daniel complaining about his bow tie they finally made it to the HUGE mansion with tons of windows. "Wow would'nt you like to live here...." Enya said, "Yeah but you'd probably get lost" Allen said.  
  
A butler came and took their coats. "Now remember Mina be on your best mood" Pegasus said. Mina nodded. Then came the person hosting the party Mr. Montearo. "Ahh welcome folks in here, in here" He directed. "he certainly acts like him..." Mink said giggling. "Man I hate dresses" Jess said. They found the food tale and gorged themselves. "This is boring..." Mina said sitting on a "fancy" chair. "Well the foods good" Allen said. Yeah and look at those Daniel said pointing at some ladies. Mina gave a weird look at them.  
  
"You sense that...." Mink said to Jess, "Yes it's coming soon" But suddenly to men came up to them for a dance. Mink turned red and Jess yelled at the person. Jess quickly stomped off to the chair next to Mina. Mink was now dancing with some famous guy. Mink felt kind of weird because she has never felt so "popular"  
  
"Just look at her!" Daniel said pointing. "What you jealous? ^^" Mina teased. Daniel grumbled. "I found you guys!" Enya said with a big sigh. "I got lost and could'nt find you guys and at least 100 people asked me if I was a lost child which was very annoying!" Enya said moaning. "Well do you guys want to leave?" Mina asked, "yeah one Mink lets go of that persons hand" Allen said pointing, "awww how romantic^^" Enya said.  
  
Mink was truly enjoying herself. "I wish I were as beautiful as her...." Enya said, "Trust me you don't want to see her ugly side" Jess replied. "Well then umm I'm bored i think I'll get lost again..." Enya said, "I'll go with you I need to GET lost" Mina said following her. "Well I better watch just in case that guy has a bad side..." Jess said, and she walked off.  
  
"Well I'm full" Allen said. Suddenly there was a big boom. People screamed. "What was that?!" Mink said letting go of the persons hand. Then there was another big boom like they were under attack. Everyone ducked down except for the group. They all gathered around quickly. "What's going on?" Mina said. Suddenly they could see sparkles fall from the sky. Then fell upon the people. Darkness flew around. The people that were engulfed by the darkness fell asleep. "There souls..." Enya said, "Their being taken away!" Suddenly a pile of little stars appeared. "what?" Allen said, "WATCH IT!" Mink said moving in front of the crowd, "Mirror Force!" She yelled, Mink held out a card it was the Mirror Force and it was glowing. Suddenly a barrier of Light surrounded them deflecting the darkness and destroying it. "Since when could you do that?!" Jess said, "I just discovered it if you want to use a card focus your energy to the card and let it out!" Mink said, "Now lets get out of here!" She yelled.  
  
By the time they left the room everyone in the room had lost their soul. "Is there a way we can save their souls?" Allen said, "I don't know!" Mina said, "Is it your father that's doing this?" Enya said, "It might be we better find him!" Mina said.  
  
They then stopped at 3 ways one going up, one to the right, and the other to the left. "lets split up come on Jess!" Mink said and they both headed up straight. Daniel and Allen nodded at each other and went left. Mina and Enya took the right.  
  
"Stop!" Allen said. They saw a capsule on the top of the roof and it had opened unleashing a bunch of stars. "Umm ummm" Daniel said looking at his deck. "Focus the energy of a card..." Allen said in his mind. "Shield & Sword!" He yelled out and picked up a card face down on his deck. It Shield & Sword had some how came up onto his deck. The card started glowing and the darkness flew back into the stars. Daniel came up and broke the pile of stars to pieces. "Lets go!" Allen said.  
  
"Mina wait!" Enya said. Mina just passed a capsule above her and it unleashed a bunch of stars "Dark Hole and White Hole!" She yelled. Suddenly a white vortex came up and sucked up all the stars. "Thanks!" Mina said and they both ran down the hall.  
  
"Mink stop...." Jess said. They both stopped. "Laser Cannon Armor!" Jess said. A cannon materialized on Jess' shoulder. She blew up the wall and blasted at a hidden capsule in the wall. They both ran off "We're getting no where!" Mina said from behind Enya. They kept running until they got to a dead end. They stopped. "it would'nt be right to keep a dead end here..." Enya said, "There's not even doors..." Suddenly they could hear some kind of machine. "What's that noise?" Mina asked, "It sounds like a car..." Enya said.  
  
They could finally see an object. Mina took one step forward then a wall fell from the ceiling trapping them both. They could feel the floor lower like an elevator. The moving stopped and the wall rose revealing some kind of tank tones of drills. The tank started moving. "its going to kill us!" Mina said. "Not so fast!" Enya said, "I use Scapegoat!" Enya yelled. Suddenly a red, yellow, blue, and white little goats appeared. The white one flew up to the tank destroying it. It didi'nt kill them but it got knocked back and now it was coming at them faster. "I'll use Black Illusion Ritual to summon Relinquished!" Mina yelled. Relinquished appeared. It sucked in the Tank and now they were no longer in vain.  
  
There was another dead end down the hall. "Wait a second..." Mina said. She knocked on a wall to hear a hollow sound. "Relinquished destroy that wall!" Mina ordered. Relinquished turned around and destroyed the wall revealing a room with a desk and chair behind it. "What the..." Mina said. Enya and Mina both entered, Relinquished followed. "Go ahead Metal Relinio attack it" A dark feminine voice said. Suddenly a dark beam shot out and destroyed Relinquished. "What the?" Mina said. She turned around to see that there was no Relinquished there. The chair at the desk turned around to reveal some kind of business woman. "Well I see some how you discovered to use the cards as a weapon" The lady said, The woman seemed to beholding some kind of mask, an Egyptian mask. "a Millennium Item!" Enya said pointing. "yes..." The lady said, "My name is Raimei and I'm the protector of the facility and to make sure no person with ancient magic can use the ways of the cards" She said, "Well you were just now using them..." Mina said. "yes but only I should have known!" Raimei said standing up.  
  
"who told you?!" Raimei ordered. "our..." Enya said but Mina quickly told her to keep quiet. She suddenly appeared at Enya's side. "I see you know" Raimei said. "I want to know!" She said grabbing her shoulder. "I won't tell!" Enya said. "Fine.." Raimei said letting go. "I'll let you see the true power of my Millennium Mask" Raimei said. She put the mask on keeping a hold of it. She looked deep into Enya's eyes. Enya started to looked dazed, "What are you doing leave her alone!" Mina said trying to push Raimei. Suddenly a metal claw grabbed Mina and threw her to the wall .Enya screamed and fell to her knees. "ahh so your little friend told you how... the one with the Millennium Rod" Raimei said taking off the mask. "how dare you!" Mina said. She ran towards her but the metal claw came back but Mina was ready, "Magic Cylinder!" She yelled. A cylinder appeared and the metal claw went inside. Another cylinder appeared and the metal claw came out and destroyed the monster. "What?" Raimei said. Mina came up and punched her in the face. Raimei fell down but slowly got up. "You dare touch the face of a supreme ruler...." Raimei said, "Your no ruler!" Mina said panting. Enya got up and joined Mina. "What'd she do?" Mina asked, "I don't know but it was really scary" Enya replied.  
  
"My Millennium Mask lets me the persons fear and invoke it..." Raimei said as the mask shined in the light. "and it lets me alter the minds of people..."  
  
"Then why didi'nt you do anything to me..." Enya said. "You think I'm that stupid..." Raimei said. "if you think you'll defeat me in a duel then you got to be kidding" Raimei said. Some how Raimei knew that Enya wanted to duel her while she was probing her mind. "All I want to do is..." Raimei said. She raised her hand and pointed at Mina. "I want to duel her" Raimei said. "Fine!" Mina said holding up a fist. "I'm not sure... after I saw that weird monster but... I can trust you..." Enya said.  
  
A dueling arena appeared on the floor. Mina and Raimei entered the podiums.  
  
"alright prepare to meet your end of your life" Raimei said  
  
"Lets duel" they both said. 


	16. Duelist Paradise: Part 2

"Ok I'll play first!" Mina said. "I play Toon World! and these 2 cards face down". A book came out. It was the Toon World book. "Peh what a pity excuse for that card obviously you've been living in the old world Minako..." Raimei said. "I play Manga Paradise!"  
  
"What?!" Enya and Mina both said, "It's a new card I developed. It's just like Toon World except I can summon Manga monsters and also Toon cards" Raimei said, "You totally cheated her out!" Enya screamed out. Raimei ignored her.  
  
"Well I guess that face down card will do you no good" Raimei said. "I play Manga Dark Magician" Raimei said. Suddenly a Dark Magician appeared out of the book. "Now Manga Dark Magician attack that card" Raimei said. The Manga Dark Magician rose it's staff and cartoonish lighting came striking down at the monster. Mina flipped over the card, it was no use to her. "Ha your Toon Mermaid will do you no good!" Raimei laughed. Mina sweated.  
  
Mina had now 1900 Life Points and already she was going down. "Fine just 1 monster I'll play this card Toon Summoned Skull then this card Heal of Praise to raise it up to 3000!" Mina said. "Toon Summoned Skull attack!" Mina ordered.  
  
The score was now Mina: 1900 and Raimei: 2500. "Pfft you have'nt even seen my true power" Raimei said. "I play this card face down and then this card Manga Elf in attack mode!" Raimei said. Manga Elf's attack was now equally matched with Toon Summoned Skull.  
  
"Well... I guess I'll have to attack" Raimei said. Mina was confused by her. "Oh and I bet your wondering why..." Raimei said. "Manga Elf has an effect which negates all magic and trap cards so your Toon Summoned Skull goes back to 25 hundred" Raimei said casually. Mina's heartbeat faster. Manga Elf unleashed it's fury at Toon Summoned Skull destroying it. Now Mina's life points were at 1400. Mina was sure she would lose but as she drew her card she looked at Enya. She drew her card and glanced at it. "Fine then I play this card Polymerization!" Mina yelled. "wha?" Raimei said. "I use Polymerization to put together Manga Land and Toon World to combine..." Suddenly the Manga Land book appeared on Mina's side of the field and it started being sucked into the Toon World book. The book started forming into a live character. "I create the ultimate Cartoon Primeval!" Mina yelled out. Cartoon Primeval had the attack of 1200 but it had a killer effect, When it attacked damaging the opponents life points reduce it by half. "Now Cartoon Primeval attack her Life Points!" Mina yelled out. The Cartoon Primeval took out bombs and started throwing them at Raimei. The score was now Raimei: 620 and Mina: 1400. "Jeez..." Raimei said, "Well gotta bring out the heavy guns... First I play End of The World to destroy all cards on the feild theeeen....." She said. Now Cartoon Primeval was destroyed and it was so far the best move Mina made since the duel.  
  
"I Play Metal Planet to ritual summon a monster out of this world...." Raimei said with a bit of humor. A metal ball appeared and it started opening unleashing red lights. A glow of red oozed out of the ball and formed into a creature. "I summon the Metal Relinio"  
  
A monster that looked exactly like Relinquished except it had 2200 attack points and it was made of metal. "Heh guess you have no match for me..." Raimei said. "Now so fast!" Mina yelled out, "I'll start out my combo!"  
  
Mina played Black Illusion Ritual and summoned Relinquished then used Magician of Faith to bring back Polymerization and combine Relinquished and Thousand Eyes Idol into the Thousand Eyes Restrict. "Wow a monster just like mine but to bad my monster can't attack" Raimei said.  
  
It was now Raimei's turn because of that fusion she did. "Well no matter I'll use it's ability" She bragged, "Metal Relinio use your magic, Stop Effect!" She said. Suddenly the eyes of the Thousand Eyes Restrict closed all of it's eyes undoing the spell. "no..." Mina said to herself. Raimei's turn went directly to Mina's because of the effect of metal Relinio. Thousand Eyes Restrict was frozen to do nothing and all the monsters in her hand would come and go up against Metal Relinio, For the first time she choked.  
  
She drew her final card of defeat but somehow her spirit grew. A flash back went to her: "Mina take this card.. you'll need it" Enya said handing her a card. Mina put it in her deck thanking Enya for it.  
  
"You may think you have the monster to win but you're forgetting about Magic and Trap cards!" Mina said. "I place this card face down!" She yelled. "Eh a throw away..." Raimei said. "Now Metal Relinio attack!"  
  
Metal Relinio threw it's claw at Thousand Eyes Restrict but then a goat flew up getting hit by the attack. "What?!" Raimei said. "Ha you think it was a throw away but it actually was a helpful one!" Mina said. She held up the card. "Scapegoat!" She said.  
  
Mina gave a smile at Enya. "Well you only have 3 left which by then I'll get your monster!" She said in anger.  
  
Mina sighed in relief but she had to act fast soon she'll run out of Scapegoats. Mina drew her card. "Yes!" She cheered. "I play DoppelGanger, the copy card to copy my Polymerization and then Change of Heart to take control of your Metal Reilinio!" Mina said. Raimei gasped dropping her Millennium Mask to the ground.  
  
Metal Relinio combined with Thousand Eyes Restrict. "I form the mega Metal Thousand Eyes Fiend!" Mina yelled. Metal Thousand Eyes Fiend was at a killer attack of 5000. "Alright prepare to meet your end" Mina screamed.  
  
"Metal Thousand Eyes Fiend attack Raimei's Life Points!" Mina yelled. The fiend opened it's eyes shining bright light on Raimei then it launched it's beam of eyes at her destroying all her life points. "no.... this can't be!" Raimei said. She ran down the podium and got her mask. "I will alter your minds!" She said. Mina got up with her Millennium Ankh. "You will not mess with our minds!" She shouted. Then her mask fell off her face. "I banish you to Oblivion!" Mina said she walked up to Raimei as her Ankh glowed. "Open you mind and unlock it!" Mina said. She put the key like ankh to her head and moved it like a key. Suddenly bright lights appeared. Enya covered her eyes. Then the lights cleared. Raimei was gone and only the Millennium Mask remained. Mina walked over and picked it up. Suddenly they saw the door at the entrance they entered from start closing. They started running to the door and slid under freeing from the big room.  
  
"Phew that was close" Enya said wiping sweat from her face. "yeah but look we got a Millennium Item" Mina said. "you take it..." Mina said. Enya was confused, "Because of Scapegoat I would have lost so take it" Mina gave her the Mask and Enya held it. "Thanks Mina" Enya said. They both ran down the corridor to another door.  
  
"What was that?!" Daniel said turning around. It was a tank with tons of drills driving right towards them. "Why is Pegasus trying to kill us!" Allen said. "Mirror Force!" Daniel said showing the card at the tank destroying it. "well..." Daniel said.  
  
They kept running then started walking. "it's hot in here...." Daniel said. He took off his formal clothes revealing his ordinary clothes he wears everyday so did Allen. Suddenly the floor underneath them collapsed and they went falling under the house. Daniel fell then Allen fell on top of him. "Darn it get off!" Daniel said pushing him off. The room was dark. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Allen said. Swords of light appeared everywhere showing the rooms. "Mink this is boring" Jess said. "Well we won't get into any trouble with Jinzo around" Mink said. Jinzo stopped all traps from happening they have passed tons of capsules and tanks and yet still have'nt found anything. Suddenly a door on one side of the hall opened revealing a door. Mink opened it, it was an office and someone was inside. "Dark Magician attack it!" a voice said. Suddenly a Dark Magician flew out destroying Jinzo. Then the person came out from the shadows. It was Pegasus. 


	17. Duelist Paradise: Part 3

"Pegasus!" Mink yelled pointing at him, "Set those people's souls free or I'll make you regret it!" She threatened. "Why accuse me? I have not done anything wrong" Pegasus said casually.  
  
They didn't believe him they started searching the desk and any ounce of stuff in the room but found nothing. "Fine lets go Jess" Mink said, "I bet it's that Montearo guy" Jess said. Suddenly her Millennium Ring started glowing. It pointed to a hallway. "Look Mink! my ring is pointing at something!" Jess said showing it to her. They both ran to the direction. They tore off their formal clothes revealing dark clothes they have been hiding under.  
  
Suddenly at the part of the hallway it grew bigger into a bigger room. "Heh so you've gone through my little maze of horrors" a man said. "Show your self!" Jess said as her Millennium Ring glowed even brighter.  
  
"How could such kids possess such strong power" The voice said, Then it appeared. It was Mortikai. "It's you" Jess said with an angry face. "yes and the new evil has dawned prepare to lose your self into my rage of terror" Mortikai said un rolling a scroll showing his Millennium Scroll at them. The void opened on the paper sucking everything in sight. Mink coverd her face with her Rod but Jess stood there snickering to herself. Her snickers turned into evil laughs. "You fool you might think you have the strongest Millennium Item but you have no clue!" Jess said pointing. Her Millennium Ring glowed even more. "I play this card Block Attack!" She said. Suddenly the void Mortikai unleashed closed. "What?! you brought the card to life?!" He said in shock.  
  
"your mind tells it all" Mink said. "Your soul is mine!" Jess said as her Ring glowed an evil red. Meanwhile:  
  
"Allen... where are we?" Daniel asked. "Looks like a basement" he said.  
  
Suddenly Allen tripped and fell over a box. "err jeez stupid people" Allen said rubbing his head. "Someone's here...." Daniel said. Daniel heard footsteps coming to them. A light blinkered as it got near. "Who is it?!" Allen said getting up, "Allen?" The familiar voice said. The light got closer. "Brady!" Daniel said.  
  
Brady had come from his grandmothers. He finally got home after the long ride and was quickly taken to the mansion because of his parents who were invited. "Yeah my parent's souls are taken I decided to find out a way to get them back" Brady said. "Well we suspect it's Pegasus" Daniel said sitting down on a pile of old books. "Well we might!" As soon as Allen could say he knocked over the pile of old books Daniel was sitting on. "Oh thanks a lot!" Daniel said moving a book off his head. "sorry^^;" Allen said. "What's this?" Brady said picking up an old book.  
  
It had the picture of the Minks Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzler, Brady's item. He looked at the writing. "Mortikai Montiearo..." Brady said  
  
"What?! give me that!" Allen said snatching it. "Theres 3 Mont-whatever in this city?!" Allen said looking at the title. The book was locked Daniel thought it must have been a diary. Allen broke it opened and started reading.  
  
Jan. 22 2005  
  
Pegasus had ordered me to quickly come down to his place. His sniveling little girl Minako, I hate her. Anyway I have hired probably the best person I could hire. His name is Kurt Zisa he's from the US. He'll be coming shortly over to my building in London to make the deal with Pegasus to deliver the item. Once I do I will get the best reward anyone could possibly get. I start a few weeks from now  
  
Feb. 16 2005  
  
That damned Pegasus I ought to slit his throat for this. I delivered but no pay. All because of that lousy duel I didn't get my pay. I will find out what this crap has done to Pegasus and me. I will get the object from the museum and find out for sure  
  
Mortikai Montiearo.  
  
"That stubborn dirt bag!" Brady said almost losing grip of the candle. "He only wanted to this revenge for money!" Daniel said. The rest of the book was blank and before the hire it was just about his dumb boring past life. "But what was so special about that Kurt Zisa?" Allen said.  
  
"I think that's him..." Brady said moving the candle to a painting entitled at the bottom "Kurt Zisa proud owner of the greatest mansion in town".  
  
"So this is his mansion!" Daniel said. In some weird way there was a Sword he was holding and some kind of plate in the background.  
  
"No way a Millennium Item!" Allen said. "How do you know?" Brady said looking to him. "It's another Millennium Item. I don't know how but it just came to me..." He said  
  
"But theres only 7...." Brady said holding up his Millennium Puzzle. "Well yeah I don't know about that but I guess we should tell you about my particular incident..." Allen said  
  
Allen told Brady about the Millennium Scroll what it did and how it almost probably killed him and Mina. "Lucky me if Mina wasn't there I wouldn't be here..." Allen said. "Well then but where did all these come from?" Brady said. "My dad told me he got the Scale from Egypt on a tour before I was born" Daniel said, "And Mina said she got her item from her father from a friend of Pegasus" He said again. "Well I found mine under my bed but I don't think my parents would have just stuck it under my bed and make me start asking questions" Allen said.  
  
"Well i bought mine from a store and I guess it must have been from Egypt" Brady said. "And Mink got hers from Bandit Keith I guess Pegasus gave it to him, and Jess found hers in her garden still confusing on how you and Jess found yours" Daniel said.  
  
"well it all comes down to that all the Millennium Items came from Egypt" Allen said standing up. "yeah but lets try to get out of here this place is freaky" Brady said. They searched around and finally found a door but it was locked. "Hey! theres a window on this door!" Brady said. He smudged off the dirt and dust off the window showing Mortikai, Mink, and Jess in one big room. "Woah!" Daniel said. "It must be an all out battle of evil...." Allen said.  
  
"We got to get there before they start anything!" Brady said. But the door was locked. "I have an idea!" Allen said. "De-Spell!" He yelled out. Suddenly the door unlocked. "Woah!" Brady said in amazement. "yeah yeah you can bring the cards to life just focus your energy!" Allen said turning the door knob but Daniel stopped him. "We might not want to get our selves into trouble lets watch first and talk later" He said.  
  
"Moritkai... You brought an unknown item and I'll rightfully take it!" Mink said pointing her Millennium Rod at her. "Well..." Mortikai said.  
  
He dug into his coat pocket and took out a deck of cards. "Fight me for it" He said. "I summon Mega Alpha Primeval!" He said. "What?" Jess said.  
  
That card Mortikai summoned was really strong but Mink had the upper hand. "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mink said. Suddenly the Mega Alpha Primeval attacked destroying her Blue Eyes. "how pitifully" Mortikai said. "Shut up!" Mink said. "You think you have it all I play Man-Eater Bug to destroy your Primeval!" She said.  
  
"Then I summon..." but Mortikai interrupted. "Ahhh let me guess you're going through your threats?" Mortikai said. "it's not going to work like it has work for your little friend Daniel" he said looking at the mirror looking at the three of them. Mortikai clapped his hands and the mirror broke open so did the door and out came the boys. "What?!" Mink said, "What are you doing here?!" She screamed.  
  
"not now!" Daniel said. "I summon Catapult Turtle!" He said. "Fine then I summon Monster Cannon to evenly match your Catapult Turtle" Mortikai said.  
  
"I fuse both my Sanga of Thunder to form the Sanga Knight of Thunder and set it on the Catapult Turtle!" Daniel said. "I'll use my Dark Brothers of Saint to set it to Monster Cannon" Moritkai said.  
  
"run you guys... run and go as far as you can I'll meet you there!" Daniel said, They all ran down to the hall finding any door hey could and going through. "now shoot!" Daniel said. "go ahead Monster Cannon" Mortikai said. Daniel sped off with all his might while Mortikai stood and watched.  
  
Both the monsters shot their monsters at each other. "Smart boy...." Mortikai said, "Thinking to combined the Sanga's so he can let out an all assault on my monsters..." Mortikai said, "How desperate" then he left.  
  
"hey you guys!" Mina called out, Enya was running behind. They quickly stopped. "What took you?" Mink said looking down at them. "We ran into trouble but we got something" Enya said.  
  
Enya showed everyone the Millennium Mask. It was now rightfully Enya's for her taking. "Well..." Jess said. Daniel finally caught up. "hey any luck?" Brady said. "Yeah I guess but he sent his Mega Alpha Primeval at us so we have to go NOW" Daniel said. They all started running down the long hall. "What was going on?" Enya said huffing as she ran. "Long story" Allen replied.  
  
"what am I doing?" Mina said. Mina suddenly stopped and turned around to face the monster. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jess said turning around. "I'm not going to run i want to find out who this guy is!" Mina said, "Hey don't do it he hates you he wants to kill you and your father!" Daniel said. Mina turned around and looked at Daniel. Suddenly the Primeval came up to Mina about to strike her. "Waboku!" Brady yelled unleashing Waboku to stop the attack. "Pay attention!" Mink screamed. "Now I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and use Metal Morph to form Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Brady yelled.  
  
"Jeez didn't know the little guy had such a good card..." Mink said, "Now Metal Dragon attack!" Brady ordered. The dragon blew fire at the Primeval destroying it.  
  
"Metal Dragon blast a hole in this darned place!" Brady ordered. The Metal Dragon faced a window and blew fire at it destroying the wall and showing the outside high up top. "Well you guys summon your monsters and we'll get out of here!" Brady said. The wind was blowing hard. "I summon Parrot Dragon!" Mina said, "I summon Ryu-Ran" Daniel said, "I summon Wingweaver!" Allen said, "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jess said, "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mink said, "I summon Curse of Dragon!" Enya said.  
  
They all flew out the window over a raging ocean. They flew around the building going back home. Pegasus waved down from below. Mina ordered Parrot Dragon to glide down to pick up Pegasus. "kinda high..." Jess said holding tight. They got to the Ground of Pegasus where the tournament was held. It was 8:00 and there was a few people. They all dismissed their monsters and jumped to the top of the building. "I'm never going to accept any more invitations -_-" Mina said. "Well I'll get someone to drive you all home now..." Pegasus said. He lead them to the bottom of the building to the limo and it dropped each of them to their house.  
  
"Kurt why weren't you there!" Mortikai yelled. "well I..." Kurt said, "No matter..." Mortikai said, "Use your item to get back Raimei we have a score to settle... ad also... release the souls they're are no use to us" He said turning his chair facing the window where the Ground of Pegasus were. "We're taking over in 3 weeks be prepared" He said to Kurt. Kurt left the room to the hall.  
  
"That Mortikai... He's too strict anyway... Soule Release!" Kurt said raising the card Soul Release letting all the souls go back to their bodys. He entered the office with Raimei and took out a sword. "Open... oblivion" He said. He tore open a hole in the air and Raimei fell out. "It's about time..." Raimei said. Kurt helped her up. Raimei limped back to her desk. "Call in the Duelist and send them out to make sure they have no cards to play if they ever come back and especially tell the stubborn one to bring back my Millennium Mask..." Raimei said trying to look ok.  
  
Kurt nodded and left the room. "If she thinks I work for her she's wrong... I'll make sure she never works for sir Mortikai again..." Kurt said. He drove back home.  
  
Enya had told everyone about the Millennium Mask and the duel Mina had done to save their lives. Jess was paying more attention than anyone. "That mask must be powerful..." Jess said. "My ring has been pointing out many ways maybe even the Millennium Items" She said in her mind. A car drove up to the drive next to Jess' house. A person came out and went inside. "Stupid neighbor... why doesn't he ever get a new car than...." Jess suddenly stopped. "He must be important I'll check it out tomorrow" Jess said she turned off her lamp and went to bed  
  
"I can't believe it...." Mina said. "I was almost killed yet someone wants to kill me... I bet it's because of my father... and that stupid Mortikai Daniel, Allen, and Brady told me about, that jerk"  
  
"I should get some people to makes something so we all can communicate if we're i trouble... maybe tomorrow... or the other day..." Mina said and dozed off to sleep. 


	18. Duelist Kingdom The 2nd

"Sir the building is open what would you like me to do?" Raimei said, "Send out the invitations and re-open Duelist Kingdom... Be sure to invite those 7" Mortikai said. Raimei nodded and walked off.  
  
"Zisa report to my office" Mortikai said. Kurt came in. He had been talking to the employees. "Yes sir?" Kurt asked. "I want you to take this" Mortikai said. He lifted a brief case from the ground onto the desk. He turned it around facing Kurt. Kurt opened it revealing a small chip. "What's this?" Kurt asked. "It's a spy camera I want you to put it on and keep watch of the little tykes" Mortikai said. "And don't take your site off of them no matter what" He said sternly  
  
Kurt nodded, closed the case, and walked off. "oh and one thing..." Mortikai said. Kurt turned around. "Mail these while your at it." Mortikai said. Kurt grabbed the 4 thick envelopes and walked out.  
  
"So what's up?" Raimei said taking small sips of her coffee. "eh just hard times. It's hard being single" Kurt said, "I can tell" Raimei said taking another sip. Kurt went over to his desk turning on his computer. "So this is the almighty sword that saved my life" Raimei said looking at the Millennium Sword that hanged from behind Kurt. "Yeah just be lucky that Mortikai was watching." Kurt said keeping his eyes at his computer. "Whatever" Raimei said walking back to her desk. She turned on her computer. She went to the main site for the Pegasus Industries. She found out more about Minako Pegasus.  
  
Raimei's speaker beeped. "yes sir?" She asked pushing the button. "You won't need to find anything out about your takings of the Millennium Mask." It was Mortikai talking. "Try looking up little Evanlion Akazuma she might have the answer you need" Mortikai said and turning off the speaker. Kurt gave a little snicker. Raimei looked up and gave a stern look. "Yeah that little tyke, Enya..." Raimei said. She went to the address page looking up Evanlion. "Well little girl... you're pretty rich for a little brat" Raimei said to her self.  
  
"Kurt and Raimei are my best workers... I still feel it was a bad idea to just rely on them with such power..." Mortikai said. Mortikai beeped them telling them to join him for dinner tonight.  
  
"Hey Daniel!" Enya said waving. Daniel waved back and ran up to her. "I saw some people I saw at the party I guess Mortikai Montiearo released their souls!" Enya said putting her bags on the ground, "That's great!" Daniel replied. "Do you want to come in?" Daniel said taking the mail from his mail box also a big package. "Can't I gotta hurry home and put these in the fridge" Enya said, "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Daniel said waving and he went inside. Enya picked up her bags and went along the sidewalk. Daniel started going through the mail leaving the bills on the table and looked at the package. "to Daniel?" He said to himself. "Mortikai..." Daniel said. He quickly dropped the rest of the mail and ran upstairs to his room. "What could it be.... is he trying to steal my soul again..." He wondered. Daniel was so tensed up to know what was inside. He slowly opened the box taking a nicely folded paper out.  
  
"you are invited to the greatest duel tournament. Your skills have been overly great you are invited!" Daniel read. "Well..." He said. There was something else too. "2 stars..." He said. Suddenly he remembered. He yelled and threw the stars at the ground. He quickly got his deck just incase. He walked around the 2 stars. He crouched down and poked them but nothing happened. He quickly poked them again and nothing happened. "I guess their not real" Daniel said to himself. He put his deck away and picked up the stars and threw them onto his desk. He looked into the rest of the box and found a glove and 2 cards on that was blank and one that had gold coins and stuff like that on it. "Hey this the glove that they used in Duelist Kingdom.... could it be?!" Daniel excitedly said. He started turning the glove around the metal imprints of the stars. "These are star chips!" Daniel said. It grew quiet. Suddenly a loud rang popped up scaring Daniel. He quickly got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Daniel said quickly. "hey it's Allen! did you?" suddenly Daniel interrupted. "YEAH I GOT IT THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Daniel said. Allen and Daniel trailed off on the Duelist Kingdom 20 years ago before they were even born. "I called everyone else they said that they got the packages too... one thing is... Mortikai is hosting it..." Allen said sternly. "Yeah I found that out. We better go if not all of us go then he won't know what to do with the other contestants and if none of us wins he'll make us and throw anyone that came victor." Daniel said. "I know I can't believe he's willing to kill..." Allen said. Daniel agreed and hung up the phone.  
  
"So Duelist Kingdom is opening again..." Pegasus said. "Yeah dad can I go?" Mina asked. "yes go! I want you to! make me proud!" Pegasus said.  
  
Everyone else got permission to go mostly the parents wanted time alone.  
  
"hey you guys!" Mina said waving from the bench near a fountain. Every duelist in town was at the mall since they needed to register. "Hey guys" Mink said. "I heard that they made a new duel system" Jess said. "Yeah and I was the first to get it!" Mina said. She held up the machine. "Wow it looks more fancier" Brady said locking his eyes on it. Mina started telling them how they worked.  
  
"Say Brady..." Mink said, "I've never seen you duel what cards do you have?" She asked. "Eh just some cards no big deal ^^;" Brady replied. "Well I'd like to see" Enya said. "Well.. I..." Brady said but the group interrupted him asking what cards he had. "ok ok! look!" Brady said pulling out his deck.  
  
"NO WAY!" They all said. "you have all the Ouija Letters!" Jess said. "yeah I guess their all right..." He said.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. "Too bad you couldn't come to the last tournament because we whooped some butts and earned new cards!" Allen said. "Yeah well I got a few new cards my self" Brady said.  
  
Suddenly a worker came out of the card shop turning over the closed sign to open. The group went into the store to register. "Well hi you guys!" The lady said.  
  
Everyone else said hi. "theres something familiar about that lady" Enya said to Jess, "Oh really..." Jess said. Of course Jess didn't believe her but Enya felt something.  
  
"Ho we'd like register for Duelist Kingdom The 2nd" Allen said. "Ok honey give me your duel I.D" The lady said. Allen handed her her Duelist I.D. She scanned it. "Wow you got a rank of 25" The lady said. "REALLY!?!?! let me see!" Allen said. He quickly turned the ladies computer around to see his picture and the list of cards he has. "Wow... I must have improved in my dueling skills..." Allen said. "yeah I saw you all, except you on t.v!" The lady said. Brady felt sort of left out but he felt a bit better thinking he's going to be in the greatest Duel Monsters Tournament ever.  
  
"And also the rankings are the reason to let you into the island" The lady said, "If you didn't get an invite you could still register only the people with ranking of 15 and up are aloud" The lady said.  
  
"And you can also see your strongest card in your deck" She said typing on the computer. She showed Allen's strongest card which was The Dark Sage.  
  
"Ok your registered here is your ticket to the boat" The lady said handing him a ticket. "I'd like to register too" Mina said stepping up. It showed her rarest card, The Thousand Eyes Restrict and with a ranking of 21.  
  
Next was Mink who got a ranking of 19 and her strongest card was Jinzo Daniel registered getting a ranking of 20 and his strongest card was The Ancient Anubis Enya registered getting a ranking of 18 Jess registered getting a ranking of 22 and her strongest card was the Exodia Pieces Brady registered getting a ranking of 17  
  
Everyone was now registered and got their duel system and now ready to get to the island. "Oh and the boat leaves next Wednesday be prepared and make sure to bring camping supply since that everyone will be traveling all over the island" The lady said. She gave a look at Enya and turned back.  
  
"I hope you all have fun and try your best" The lady said as the group walked out. "that lady seemed familiar...." Enya said. She took the Millennium Mask out of her bag and looked at it.  
  
Days after Wednesday finally came which meant it was time to leave to duelist kingdom. Everyone arrived at the boat. Most of everyone from the last tournament were there and lots of new people.  
  
"Oh god look it's Hiro...." Enya said covering her face as Hiro gave a wink at her. "Looks like Heather is back too" Allen said. Heather looked more angry than she did before because of Allen. "Yeah well..." Daniel said but was interrupted. "Hey you guys" Mokio said in the background. The group turned around giving a little sad smile. "I guess you guys got invites too was invited so I'm going" He said snobbish like.  
  
Mokio seemed less demented but he was starting to forget about the last tournament but he still had some of his attitude. "I got the scoop on whose here and stuff" Mokio said. He took out a little web organizer. He took out a plastic pen and started poking at it. Everyone gathered around looking. "over there is Panzer. She's from Egypt and she has some strong cards and she's said to have psychic powers" Mokio said, "Yeah sure!" Mink said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you could see for your self once we get to the island" Jess said elbowing her on the arm. "Then theres Heather which you guys probably know she's gotten way way more stronger than before. I hear she beaten over a thousand people because of her strongest card" Mokio said. "Well I bet she wants a rematch" Allen said rolling his eyes.  
  
Mokio told them more about people. "Brady Wheeler!!" a voice called over. It was some girl waving her arms. "Where have you been I was looking for you!" the girl yelled. "uhhh go away I'm busy!" Brady said looking nervous. "mom told me to give you these because you'll need them" She said. It was a small bag of stuff. "Oh and who is this?" Daniel said, "This is none of your business!" Brady said. He hurried off and pushed her away. The little girl went back to the car and the window rolled down. "Bye son have fun and don't be so mean to your friends of sister!" The lady called out. "Oh it's his mom" Mina laughed. Brady turned red.  
  
Brady looked in the bag and it was food. Enough food for everyone that could last a couple weeks. Suddenly the lights on the ship turned on which meant announcements start. It was Mortikai that came on the screen of the bow. "Hello folks all over the world. Welcome to Duelist Ship!" Mortikai said. "I see you have purchased out special item the Duel Shocker" Mortikai said, "So that's what it's called" Jess said in her mind. "I hope you are enjoying your mingling. I see trades are being made for the weaker duelist" Mortikai said. Everyone started booing at him. "Any I'd like to introduce my self I am Mortikai Montiearo. I own a industry of making newer cards and such just like the Grounds Of Pegasus" He said. "Well I'd like to announce that Duelist Kingdom is opening for the second times of this century!" Mortikai said. Everyone cheered as Mortikai raised his hands. "Look it's Raimei!" Mina said pointing. "And she's staring right at us" Enya said. "The rules are simple. If start out with 2 stars chips. As you duel you wager an amount of star chips. The winner is the owner of the gambled chips. When you receive a total of 10 stars you will be able to access the castle where exterminators lurk and as of I... well I you won't be dueling me I'll just leave it for a surprise" Mortikai said. His speech was over and he walked off. The brigades to the ship came up. People showed their ID and star chips to the guard to gain entrance to the ship. Everyone showed their star chips and entered.  
  
"Wow this is going to be so exciting!" Enya said. They got to their 7 person room just for them. "I bet Mortikai wanted to keep us comfortable..." Daniel said dropping his bag on a bed. "I call top bunk!" Brady said throwing over his bag but saw Allen had is bag up there. "Too slow eh?" Allen said giving a smirk. Brady threw a pillow at him. "ow jeez careful those pillows are thick!" Allen said rubbing his head. "So Mina... You think she's going to try to get it back?" Enya said opening her bag showing the Millennium Mask. "Probably we better keep our guard on" Mina Said.  
  
"Ahhh the prey took the bait" Mortikai said looking on a screen. "Go now Kurt" He said looking at Kurt. He nodded and walked off. "And Raimei try to get your Mask back ok?" Mortikai said. She nodded and walked off.  
  
"Hey Jess! Mink!" Mina and Enya yelled. They had somewhat of a big box lying around. All the girls gathered together. "Look what we brought!" Enya said. She opened the box. "Oh cool!" Mink said grabbing some kind of weird pen thing. Daniel, Allen, and Brady gave weird looks "Make up ¬¬" Allen said. "you better stay away or we'll give you a make over!" Mina said taking some nail polish and laughing. Suddenly screen on the T.V turned on. It was Kurt Zisa on the screen. "Duel will also be held up on the deck of the ship please report if you want to duel with star chips" Kurt said and the screen shut off. "You boys go on ahead we don't want to duel yet" Jess said looking at her self in a Mirror. "Thank god" Daniel said digging threw his pocket taking out his deck. Allen and Brady got their decks and headed to the upper level. They finally got out and saw the whole people dueling with he Duel Shockers.  
  
As soon as they entered most of the people were staring at them, "Look who it is!" said most of the people. I guess they were too nervous to actually go up to him because it'd ruin their pride. "ALLEN!" a voice screamed out. "Oh no...." Allen said. He tried to hide behind Brady but Brady wanted to see so he moved out of the way. A familiar voice echoed. People looked around to see. "Up here you nit wits!" She screamed. They all saw a girl standing on the balcony. She jumped down to the front of the 3 without harm. "Get out here you coward!" She yelled. Allen appeared out. "Heather...." Daniel said looking stern. "Yes it is me and you ruined my whole deck and took my place in the world champion!" Heather yelled pointing. "Well it was only a duel I bet..." Brady said, "Hush you idiot! you're not part of this!" Heather said looking mean. "Ok now you are just being annoying why should we duel you just because you want just revenge on something stupid" Daniel said. "Ooooh mister world champion thinks he's a tuff guy!" Heather teased. They heard crowds of laughter around. "That's it!" Allen said. "It was a duel and you lost I won fair and sqaure I might've not won World Champion but I could still beat someone who thinks they are all that especially you!" Allen said.  
  
"I don't want to duel you..." Heather said. "I want to duel you!" Heather said pointing at Daniel. "Me?" Daniel said, "no your stupid friend over there YES you!" Heather said. Brady gave a mean look. "Ok..." Daniel said, "Nows my chance to try out the Duel Shocker" Daniel said snapping it on his wrist.  
  
"I wager 1 star chip" Heather said. "I wager 2 and I'll put in my Dark Necrophia" Daniel said. "let the duel begin...." Heather said evilly. She pictured in her mind the secret rare card she had in her mind giving an evil look at them. 


	19. Duel On The Sea

"First I'll play this card face down and this card and then Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode!" Heather said. The Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the ground with it's roaring red eyes starring at them. "I'm not afraid I play this card face down and then I play this card face down defense mode" Daniel said.  
  
"Peh how pitiful" Heather said. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack it!" She said. The dragon blew a stream of fire over the face down card. "Kazejin Tornado Shield!" Daniel yelled. A tornado appeared and shielded Kazejin(2400/2200) also knocking the fire out of it's place. Heather growled. "I could attack but attacking will destroy both of our monsters..." Daniel said. He drew his card from the deck slot. "I play this card Ryu-Ran!(2200/2600)" Daniel said. "Then I play this card Salamandra!" Daniel said. "I should've known..." Heather said. "Ryu-Ran(2900/2600) attack!" Daniel ordered. Ryu-Ran came out it's shell and blew a stream of fire at the Red Eyes. "I activate my Magic card!" Heather yelled. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"no!" Daniel said. A black hole appeared up in the sky and the Salamandra went into it destroying it. Now Ryu-Ran was back to 2200 and Red Eyes was still in game. "Red Eyes attack!" Heather ordered.  
  
Red Eyes blew a stream of fire at Ryu-Ran destroying it leaving Daniel with 2800. Now it was Daniel's turn. "hmm..." Daniel said as he drew the card from his deck slot. "I play my second Ryu-Ran(2200/2600) in attack mode!" Daniel said. "predictable..." Heather said. "Then I play this card Monster Reborn to get back my first Ryu-Ran(2200/2600)" Daniel said. On the field Daniel had a face down card, 2 Ryu-Ran's, and a Kazejin and on Heathers field she had her Red Eyes Black Dragon and a face down card.  
  
"Then I play this card face down" Daniel said ending his turn. "Alright I play this card Jinzo #2!(2500/2500)" Heather said. An Android materialized on the field. "Jinzo #2 attack Kazejin!" Heather ordered. "Kazejin activate!...." Daniel said but Heather interrupted. "I don't think so.... Jinzo #2 stops all effect monster cards in their tracks" heather snickered. The android's eyes glowed an evil red and shot laser beams at Kazejin destroying it.  
  
The score was now Heather: 3000 and Daniel: 2700. "Dang it..." Daniel thought. Daniel drew his card. "I play Vase of Greed to draw one more card" Daniel said drawing his card.  
  
"Then I play Sanga Of Thunder(2600/2200) in attack mode!" Daniel said. "Sanga attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Daniel ordered. Sanga raised it's arms and lighting bolts struck Red Eyes destroying it.  
  
Heather had 2900 life points now. "You'll play for this!" Heather threatened. "I play Jinzo #3(2300/2300) in attack mode!" Heather yelled. Another android that looked a bit similar to Jinzo #2 appeared. "and guess what... It stops all Magic cards in their tracks on the opponents side..." Heather cackled. "Oh great now I'm in real trouble...." Daniel said.  
  
"Remember!" Brady yelled out. "Not all magic cards are important remember! trap cards!" "That's right!" Daniel said. He might have really good Magic cards but trap cards matter too. "Jinzo #3 attack his Ryu-Ran!" Heather ordered. "I flip this card over!" Daniel yelled. "Mirror Force!"  
  
"No! a trap card!" Heather yelled. A barrier surround the Ryu-Ran deflecting the attack back at the Jinzo's, destroying them. "Lucky move but it won't help" Heather said. "it's my turn..." Daniel said. He drew a card from his deck slot. "This could be helpful...." Daniel said placing it on the field. Daniel took a pass. Heather drew her card and placed it on the field face down. "Then I flip over Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2" Heather said. She drew her 3 cards and discarded 2. "I play Jinzo #4! (2400/400)" Heather said. "get a kick out of this because Jinzo #4 stops all monsters with the attack of 2000 and up on the opponents side from attacking leaving them helpless!" Heather said.  
  
"no!" Daniel said. "my Ryu-Ran's.... they can't attack...."  
  
"Jinzo #4! Attack Ryu-Ran!" Heather yelled. Jinzo #4 threw a bomb at one of the Ryu-Ran's destroying it leaving Daniel with 2500. It was Daniel's turn now. Daniel drew his card. "I play this card Thousand Knives!" He yelled. "And I choose Jinzo #4!"  
  
"Not so fast i play this card, Call of The Haunted to bring back my Jinzo #3(2300/2300)" Heather said. "And that means your magic card is negated right back at you"  
  
"No!" Daniel said as the knives turned around attacking Sanga Of Thunder destroying it. It was Heathers turn now and she can now attack Ryu-Ran. "Jinzo #4 attack Ryu-Ran!" Jinzo took out a bomb ready to throw it.  
  
"I flip this card over! Solemn Judgement!!" Daniel yelled. "With the cost of Half my life points I can stop one of the summoning you did! and I chose your Jinzo #3!"  
  
Suddenly a light filled around Jinzo #3 destroying it. Daniel now had 1250 life points. "Well then... you still can't attack" Heather bragged. "I know but i can still keep throwing out magic and traps!" Daniel said. "i flip over Magical Hats to hide my Ryu-Ran!"  
  
Suddenly a hate flew above Ryu-Ran hiding it. 3 more hats joined it. Using that card let him take a magic and trap card out of his deck and put them in one of the hats. "Fine Jinzo #4 attack the far left hat!" Heather. Jinzo threw a bomb at the hat destroying it. But the hat just blew into flames attacking Jinzo. "HA!" Daniel yelled. "You attacked my Ookazi!"  
  
Now Heathers life points were 2200. Heather growled. "I think I'll play this card..." Daniel said. "Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Ryu- Ran's in defense mode!"  
  
Daniel passed his turn. "Fine Red Eyes attack the middle hat!" Heather yelled. The Red Eyes blew a stream of fire at the Hat destroying it. The hat burst into big flames and attacked her again. "Another magic card i put in there!" Daniel said. "Tremendous Fire!"  
  
The score was now Heather: 1200 and Daniel: 750. Now there was 2 hats left. "This shouldn't be too hard" Heather said. "I play Dian Keto Cure Master to raise my Life points back to 2200!" Heather said. "No! all that hard work!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Then Red Medicine to raise me up to 3000 back to where I was at first!" She yelled. Now Heather was going to beat down Daniel. "Prepare to lose!"  
  
"Jinzo #4! attack the right hat!" Heather yelled. Jinzo threw yet another bomb at a hat destroying it but what it had under it was a spider with a pointer. "YES!" Daniel cheered. "NO WAY!" Heather yelled. "You attacked my Roulette Spider!" Daniel said, "Spider attach your self to Jinzo #4!"  
  
The spider attached it self to Jinzo #4 and it floated to the middle of the ground. hen it started spinning. "Where ever the pointer stops at it'll attack!" Daniel said.  
  
"right on!" Allen yelled from behind. The spinner started slowing down. Heather had her hands in fist hoping to point at something else. It pointed at Daniel. Daniel's heart beat faster. The pointer then pointed back at the Red Eyes, Then the last hat. Finally it pointed at Heather and stopped. "NO!" Heather said. "all right!" Brady said.  
  
Jinzo #4 threw a bomb at Heather and it blew up on her. Now Heather was reduced down to 600. "I have the lead!" Daniel said. Suddenly heather started to laugh evilly. "You idiot! All you did was get ahead I'm not done yet!" Heather yelled pointing at him.  
  
She drew her card. "I play monster reborn to....!" She said but Daniel laughed back. "let me show you a thing or 2" Daniel said. "I flip over Call Of The Grave! to negate Monster Reborn!"  
  
A tomb suddenly appeared on Heathers side and broke into pieces. "NO! I can't get back my Jinzo's now!" Heather yelled. "And then I play the Graverobber card to steal your Call of the Haunted to bring an old friend, Ryu-Ran!"  
  
"Why are you stuck with those Ryu-Ran those will do you no good!" Heather yelled. "Oh you don't know?" Daniel said, "I've been trying to get all 3 of my Ryu-Ran on the field because I've out witted many strategies in my deck. You on the other hand rely on cards to do your bidding you don't even have one single strategy I bet!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"You ever wonder where dragons come from?" Daniel asked. "Well they come from mother dragons and that's why these 3 babies want their mommy"  
  
"I tribute all 3 of my Ryu-Ran!" He said. Suddenly leaves and twigs gathered around the Ryu-Ran the cracks in their shells closed securing the dragons in heir shells. A gust a wind blew over. "I tribute to summon the Mother Dragon! (3000/2500)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"NO this can't be! how could you know anything like this?!" Heather screamed. "because I have brains and I'm not much of a jerk like you are!" Daniel said. A big red dragon flew down on the nest. "And because I have 3 extra dragons for Mother Dragon to take care of she gets a power bonus of 300 for each dragon on the field!"  
  
Now Mother Dragon was at 4500. "You still can't attack because of Jinzo #4!" Heather yelled. "look again!" Daniel said. The Roulette Spider was still on Jinzo #4. "since i used Roulette Spider to attach to your Jinzo #4 it's effect and attacks won't work!" Daniel said.  
  
"I won't lose again!" Heather said. "it's too late!" Daniel said, "Mother Dragon attack Jinzo!"  
  
The Dragon stood up and blew a big blast of Fire at Jinzo #4 destroying it and reducing Heather to 0. "Oh yeah!!!" Brady said running up to Daniel as he turned off the Duel Shocker. "That was great!" Allen said patting him on the back. "Eh it was tiring" Daniel said.  
  
Heather threw the star chip at Daniel. "well atleast I got something out of it" Daniel said. He put the chip on his Star Holder on his duel glove. 


	20. The Cheater and Earnings

"Hey guys" Daniel said. Daniel, Allen, and Brady got back to their room. Daniel told them all about the duel. "Well it's about time someone showed her" Mina said. "Yeah I'm glad I didi'nt have to duel her" Alle said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well we were thinking about going to the cafe for some lunch" Mink said. "Alright!" Allen said. "Maybe I'll find someone to duel"  
  
They all bought their food ad sat at the same table. "So what do you think is in the castle?" Enya said shoving a whole bunch of fries in her mouth. "It's a really cool place. I've been in there once" Mina said.  
  
"Oh yeah because your daughter of Pegasus" Daniel said. "You know Mokio got some information about the Eliminators" Enya said. "really! tell us!" Mink said.  
  
"Well the Eliminators are really strong duelist and they go around challenging people. If you lose they get all your star chips plus your deck. Then they ship you off the island" Enya said. "harsh" Jess said drinking some soda. "Well I'll be sure to stay away" Brady said.  
  
"oh yeah and Notice that more people are sitting near us just because of our celebirty ¬¬" Mink said looking at Daniel. Daniel gave a little smile. They heard whispers about Daniel mostly rumors and lies.  
  
Kurt was at another table spying on the conversation. "And look at that stranger, he keeps starring at us" Jess said. Kurt gave a sweatdrop and covered his face with a newspaper pretending to read it. "Theres a lot of weird people..." Allen said.  
  
"Well I'm done" Jess said pushing her plate. Everyone else decided to go somewhere else. Mink and Allen stayed. "Well Mink lets find someone to duel!" Allen said. Mink nodded and followed Allen.  
  
"You know... You almost stole out souls one time because of that Millennium Rod" Allen said. "Yeah well it was the spirit not me I wouldn't want to take any lives" Mink said.  
  
"YOU!" a voice sprang out. The both of them turned around to see some weird guy. "Who are you" Mink said sternly. "My name is Kouga and you people have been cheating!" The guy yelled.  
  
He ran up to them and grabbed Mink's Millennium Rod. "HEY!" Mink yelled. She snatched it back and whacked him on the head with it. "What are you doing?" Allen asked. "I'm an official Eliminator" Kouga said. "I could tell by the badge and dueling gloves" Mink said.  
  
"Well I have been told that you 2 and 5 others have been cheating on duels with those items I don't know how but I was told by my boss!" Kouga yelled. "Mortikai... He just wants them..." Mink said to her self. "honestly we were'nt cheating with them we don't even know how to use them!" Allen said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'll have to take them anyway" Kouga said. He grabbed Minks Millennium Rod but Mink snatched it away and hitted him again. "Stop doing that!" Kouga yelled. "Stop taking it them!" Mink yelled back.  
  
"Well if your not going to give them to me I'll kick you off the island!" Kouga warned. "Hey Eliminaotrs can't do that!" Allen said, "You'll have to duel one of us" Mink said.  
  
"Ugghh fine..." Kouga whined. "I'll duel the frisky one"  
  
"FRISKY?!" Mink said. She hit him one the third a third time. "I'm NOT going to duel some idiot" Mink said corssing her arms and turning around. "Fine you!" Kouga pointed at Allen. "If I win you'll hand over you and your friends item and be kicked off the island"  
  
"uhh ok" Allen said. Mink quickly turned around facing Allen. "If you lose you'll get the real feeling of pain with out my Millennium Rod!" Mink said holding up a fist. "fine fine" Allen said. They handed over the Items and got ready to duel.  
  
They both put on their Duel Shockers. "Get ready to lose!" Allen said putting his deck in the deck slot. "I'll take the first move" Kouga said taking 5 cards from the deck.  
  
"I play Sword Stalker(2000/1600) in attack mode! and these 2 cards face down" Kouga said. The swordsman materialized from the ground ready to attack. "Then I'll play Wingweaver(2750/2400) and this card face down!" Allen said.  
  
"Wingweaver attack!" Allen oredered. Wingweaver started flapping it's wings feathers shot out of it's wings and start launching themselves at Sword Stalker. "I flip over this trap card!" Kouga yelled. "I use Michiezure!"  
  
Kouga's Life Points went down to 2250. "And since you destroyed my monster I get to choose to destroy one of your and I choose your Wingweaver!" Kouga said. Now Allen lost his Wingweaver.  
  
"Well then I play Gradius!(1200/800) and this card face down" Kouga said, "Gradius attack his life points!"  
  
Gradius shot lasers at Allen taking out some of his life points. Allen was now reduced to 1800. "Ha I took you down so fast!" Kouga bragged. "We don't need cheaters here!"  
  
"For your information I'm not cheating and I have'nt lost yet because I play Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Allen said. "Summoned Skull attack!"  
  
The fiend gathered electricity and fired it at Gradius. "I flip this card over Block Attack to turn your monster into defense position!" Kouga said. "Then I put my Gradius in defensive mode"  
  
Mink slapped her head in embarassment. Allen had wasted his turn again to Kouga. "I play this card face down then I play this monster card face down"  
  
"Allen you better win!" Mink started yelling. "I play Wingweaver in attack mode! and this face down card in defense mode" Allen said. Another Wingweaver(2750/2400) materialized from the ground.  
  
"Wingweaver attack Gradius!" Allen said. Wingweaver attacked Gradius but Kouga didi'nt lose any life points. "I play this card Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Kouga said. A big dragon appeared on the ground. "hmm..." Allen said.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Summoned Skull!" Kouga yelled. As soon as Blue Eyes opened it's mouth Allen interrupted. "I flip over this card! Spellbinding Circle to keep your Blue Eyes in place" Allen said.  
  
Mink finally thought Allen did something good. Allen drew his card "I play Goblin Attack Force(2300/0) in attack mode!" Allen said. "Then this card face down"  
  
The score was Kouga: 2250 and Allen: 1800. Kouga gave a little snirk. He quickly distracted Allen by dropping his hand on the ground. "Whoops clumsy me" He said crouching down and getting them. "What?" Mink said as he saw him slip his hand in his pocket.  
  
"I play Winged Pegasus(2250/1800) in attack mode!" Kouga said. A pegasus quickly materialized on the ground. "Then I play Remove Trap to get rid of Spellbinding Circle!"  
  
Now Blue Eye White Dragon(3000/2500) was free of the curse and ready to attack. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Goblin Attack Force!" Kouga demanded  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon shot a blast of blue fire at the team. "Then I flip this card over Mirror Force!" Allen said. The attack was negated right back at the dragon and horse and also his face down card.  
  
"HA!" Kouga yelled. "I flip over Cyber Jar(900/900)!" He said. An electronic jar appeared. "what does that do..." Allen said. Suddenly a beam shot out of it's eye destroying Allens monster as well as Kouga's monsters too.  
  
"Cyber Jar destroys all monsters on the feild and lets us special summon up to 5 monsters on the feild." Kouga said. "Well he did kind of help you" Mink said from the side line.  
  
"Alright I summon my 2 Kazejins, My 3rd wingweaver, and Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Allen said. "I summon my 2 other Blue Eyes White Dragons" Kouga said. "Watch it dude!" Mink said. Allen nodded. "And I'll play Polymerization to..."  
  
Suddenly Allen interrupted. "I flip over this card! Fusion Cancel!" Allen said. "Nah uh" Kouga said. "I turn this card over Fake Trap!"  
  
"What he never played that card...." Mink said.  
  
"Fake Trap is a substitute when you're trying to destroy my magic and trap cards so your Fusion Cancel does not work" Kouga laughed. All 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon formed into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800).  
  
"Prepare to lose you cheater!" Kouga said pointing. "Don't count on it!" Mink said. "Allen he's the one cheating you got to beat him!" She yelled.  
  
"YOU!" Allen said. But Kouga interrupted. "Remember I can kick you off the island!" Kouga said.  
  
For the sake of all people Allen kept dueling. "and I'll play my combo!" Kouga said. "I play DNA Surgery to turn all your monsters into Insect Type!"  
  
"What good would that do..." Allen said. "Allen I've seen this move before get ready!" Mink yelled. "Quiet girl!" Kouga said.  
  
"Then I play Insect Barrier to stop all Insect monsters on your side from attacking!" Kouga said. "NO!" Allen said. Now Allen's monsters could'nt attack.  
  
"Looks like I won't see you having fun in duelist kingdom!" Kouga said with a dirty laugh. "Come on Allen just find a way to get rid of those cards!" Mink yelled. Allen was confused to what to do.  
  
"And just wait until he draws that stupid De-Spell. I'll have something for him...." Kouga said in his mind.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen said drawing his cards from his deck slot. Suddenly Allen grinned. "Well if I can't attack maybe this will help!"  
  
Kouga laughed again. "You moron! You have no clue what your getting into!" Kouga said. "Oh really I bet you'd expect me to get rid of Insect Barrier but DNA Surgery is still on the field and not only are my monsters insects..." Allen explained.  
  
Kougas grin started turning into a mad face. "So your monsters are insects too and then I play Insect Barrier! so no monster can attack!" Allen said. Now everyones monsters could'nt attack.  
  
"Finally" Mink said with a sigh. "Well it won't be happening too soon!" Kouga said. Mink looked closely and saw that he slipped something from his sleeve. "I play De-Spell!" Kouga said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Allen said. "Your cheating ways won't help no more!" Allen said. "I play Fake Trap to substitute for De-Spell!"  
  
Kouga gave a mean look. It was Allens turn now. "I play De-Spell!" Allen said. "HAHAHA you fool!" Kouga said. "I flip over Fake Trap!"  
  
"Not so fast I was prepared for this!" Allen said. "I flip over Remove Trap!". No Kougas Insect Barrier was removed and Allen could now attack his monster but he needed a strong one.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Shield and Sword.... but I'm going to need a strong defense..." He said to himself. But then he saw Kouga's face down card. "Well I'll pass" Allen said.  
  
Now it was Kouga's turn. "I play De-Spell and theres no way to can block it now!" Kouga said evilly. Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack Allen and destroy him for good. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!" Kouga yelled out.  
  
The Dragons heads started gatehring energy ready to fire. "You forgot one more thing!" Allen said. "I flip over Spellbinding Circle to keep place of your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Kouga gave a mean growl. The turn went over to Allen. Allen drew his card, his heart pounding. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen said. He drew his 2 cards and one of them is what he needed. "I place the Millennium Sheild(0/3500) in attack mode!"  
  
Kouga laughed at the whimpy move. "I'll counter your strategy by playing Raigeki!" Kouga said. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Allen's monsters destroying them. "Oh no! how could he do that!" Allen said.  
  
Mink looked down forseeing the future and her Millennium Rod. "You will pay you cheater!" Allen yelled.  
  
It was now Allens turn. Kouga didi'nt bother to wipe him out now because his Trap card in the field. Allen drew his card finally seen he could have beaten Kouga once and for all. "I play General of Absolute Defense in Defense Mode!" Allen said.  
  
"a pity" Kouga said. "Well since I don't know what that card is I'll pass over to you."  
  
Allen drew another card. "I play Tremendous Fire to reduce all of us" Allen said.  
  
The score was now Kouga: 1250 and Allen: 1300. Allen took the lead for now... "Then I'll play Dark Magician(2500/2100) in attack mode!" Allen announced.  
  
"Fine. I play this card face down and I'll play this card face down" Kouga said giving an evil laugh. "Fine then I'll draw...." Allen paused for a second. "Save this for later...." He said to himself.  
  
"Dark Magician attack!" Allen said. "I flip over Spellbinding Circle!" Kouga yelled flipping the card over. Allen's Dark Magician stood in place, froze. "My turn!" Kouga said. "My special liquid on the cards will be able to let me see the first card on my deck and also through his hand!" Kouga said in his mind.  
  
"Heh looks like your not worth looking" Kouga said to himself closely looking at Allen's hand. "Well then I play these 2 cards face down"  
  
Kouga placed 2 monster cards face down on the field. "Fine I play Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)" Allen said. Kouga just laughed, "Right into my trap you bug" Kouga said.  
  
"Will you stop laughing you freaken clown!" Mink yelled. Kouga ignored her. "I flip over these 2 monster cards Red Eyes Black Dragons!" Kouga said, "And since you already defeated one of my Red Eyes I can easily rightfully take yours with this card! Brain Control!"  
  
Kouga took controll of Allen's Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now I play my final card to end it all!" Kouga cackled. "Polymerization!".  
  
Kouga now had 2 supreme monsters on the feild. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and The Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Allen could'nt stand a chance unless he drew the right card. "I'm on luck now!" Allen said. "First I play Skull Dice to reduce all of your monsters depending on the dice!" Allen said.  
  
He placed the card on the slot. The card materialized onto the ground a little devil came out holding a giant die. It dropped the dice and it started rolling. The dice rolled and rolled which seemed like forever. Allen's heart pounded hard. But it came all to a 5. "5 which means all your monsters attack and defense go down by 500!" Allen spoke out. "Not enough you dog!" Kouga yelled out. "Yes it is to defeat your Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Allen yelled out.  
  
"I play Remove Trap to destroy Spellbinding Circle!" Allen said, The circle around Dark Magician vanished. "Then I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"  
  
With such luck Allen drew the right cards. "I play Horn of Light to raise my defense monster, General of Absolute Defense and Vase of Greed to draw one more card, for luck!" Allen said.  
  
He drew his one more card. "Great!" Allen said. "I play Horn of Light to raise my Dark Magicians defense by 700 making it to 2800!"  
  
"28 hundred how desperate" Kouga said. "I'm not done yet!" Allen said. "I play Shield and Sword to switch all defense and attack points around!" Allen said.  
  
Kouga just started laughing really hard. "You are that dense are you!" He yelled. "No but I think this card will help, Graceful Dice!" Allen yelled. A little angel appeared holding a giant dice. It dropped it and it started rolling. This Allen needed really bad, a six. The dice rolled and rolled which also took forever. Finally it moved to one side, and the other. The tension grew within Allen and Mink. It stopped...  
  
"A 6?!?!?!" Kouga yelled shocked. "Yes!" Allen cheered. Now Allen's Dark Magician was at 3400 and Kouga's Red Eyes Ultimate was at 3300. "Dark Magician nows your chance take out the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Allen yelled in pride. The Dark Magician raised it's staff creating dark lighting and it struck the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Kouga's life points reduced to 1150 it still was'nt enough and the effects of Shield & Sword, Graceful Dice, and Skull Dice wore off. "What a fool you waisted all the good cards in your deck you have'nt a chance!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Allen now sweated he was embarassed for the long turn and also because he waisted MOST of his good cards but it didi'nt bother him. "now FINALLY it's my turn" Kouga yelled. He drew his card. "I play Monster Reborn!" He yelled.  
  
"No! he's going to get back the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! unless..." Allen thought. "Not so fast!" Allen yelled. "I flip this card over Call fo The grave!"  
  
"NO HOW COULD YOU HAVE SUCH A RARE CARD!" Kouga yelled. "I earned it with fairness at the Grouns of Pegasus at the Battle City Tournament my frind Minako Pegasus hosted! looks like you were'nt there for some rare cards!" Allen yelled.  
  
Now Kouga lost his chance to get back the Ultimate Red Eyes. He skipped his turn. "First I'll play Graverobber to steal an old friend from my own graveyard" Allen said. "But I think I'll keep it a secret"  
  
"not my own worrys anymore" Kouga said. "I play Tri-Horned Dragon(2850/2350) in attack mode!"  
  
Allen had no worry now. "Tri-Horned Dragon attack General of Absolute Defense!" Kouga announced. "Then I activate this card Horn of The Unicorn to raise it's attack and defense by 700!"  
  
Now General of Absolute Defense(1550/2500) was at 2250 for attack points and 3200 for defense. Allen just gave a little smirk and ended his turn. "You shall pay for your stupidity I play Remove Trap!" Kouga yelled. "Thought so" Allen said.  
  
Kouga looked confused now. "I was hoping now you would do that. Do anything to win, even cheat. Well your ways of cheating has come to an end!" Allen said.  
  
"Not my problem! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Dark Magician!" Kouga yelled. The dragon blew a glazing blue fire at Dark Magician. "Fine then I play DNA Surgery!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Kouga yelled. "And the type I choose is Toon Monsters!" He yelled. Now Kouga's monster turned cartoonis like. "and since Toon Monsters are so rare and you need Toon World to summon Toon monsters which only Minako Pegasus has your monsters are destroyed!"  
  
Kouga's monster suddenly exploded destroying them all. "And since you're left with no monsters I get to destroy your life points!" Allen yelled.  
  
"I switch General of Absolute Defense in attack mode!" Allen announced. "General of Absolute Defense, Attack!"  
  
Allen's soldier got up revealing it's self. It ran up to Kouga and striked it's sword at him making Kouga fly back. "Your done now!" Allen said.  
  
"Yeah but I can still turn you in!" Kouga said. "I don't think so!" Jess yelled from behind. She ran up to Allen. "We saw you duel! you were great!" Mina said. "thanks" Allen replied  
  
"Now for you!" Jess pointed. "My anceint magic will send you to Oblivion for your cheating ways!"  
  
Jess' Millennium Ring started glowing. A beam of light hit Kouga sending him to another diemension. "He's done dueling forever" Jess said. There lay 1 star chip from Kouga. Allen picked it up. He was now one more step up to getting into Mortikai's Castle. 


	21. The Rare Hunters Start Their Search

"This is going to waste my power for today" Kurt said walking to the place where Allen and Kouga dueled. "Why do those kids always go around sending people to Oblivion"  
  
Kurt rose his Millennium Sword as it glowed. "Open! Oblivion!" He yelled out, but nothing happened. "What? what's wrong with this thing?" Kurt said taking down the sword and looking at it. The Millennium Sword wasn't working. It would always let him open up Oblivion taking one person out once per day but he hasn't used it today.  
  
Suddenly an evil chuckle appeared. "Espa Roba show your self!" Kurt said putting his hands in his pockets. A person appeared out from the corner. "why are you watching me" Kurt said. "Because I wanted to test out the new power of my Millennium Shield, Zisa" Espa Roba said looking at Kurt evilly.  
  
"but how? how did you get that?" Kurt asked. "You should know you sent me the letter for hire" Espa replied.  
  
"Oh so you were one of them Mortikai told me to deliver" Kurt said. "Yeah and judging by my Millennium Shield no other Millennium Item can work when this baby is near" Espa said looking into the reflection of the Shield.  
  
"Well I decided to help you beat those kids and take their Millennium Items" Espa said. "Alright... but stay out of my way" Kurt said pushing him by as he walked away. Espa gave him a mean face and walked off. Kurt walked to the front of the ship where Espa wasn't in sight. "Oblivion! Open your gates! release Kouga!" He said tearing a hole through the air making the demensions open. Kouga fell out of the slip. He hurried and stood up. "Yes sir?" Kouga said.  
  
"Give me that" Kurt said snatching away the Duel Shocker from him. "Your fired get off my ship" Kurt said. "but but..." Kouga said. "Now!" Kurt yelled. Kouga panicked and jumped down the ship into the water. "I guess the raft will get to him" Kurt thought as he watched the ship go by Kouga.  
  
Kurt walked within the ship to his office. "So I have 3 star chips now... I just need 7 more to gain access to the castle and I'll be on my way" Daniel thought. Allen was thinking the same thing but he was more  
  
worried. "I almost lost everyone's chance of entering the castle. It would have been all my fault if we were all disqualifying" Allen thought  
  
Allen was so nervous now. He almost lost to a great duelist. Enya came putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The only reason the guy had an upper hand was because he was cheating. If he wasn't you'd still be able to beat him^^" Enya said. That made Allen smile. He put back his dueling skills and went on with the tournament. Daniel too was worried. If anyone them lost then still everyone else would die for it. Mortikai wanted all their Millennium Items and yet if he is missing one he'd still be aggravated and lose control sending all of us to our deaths.  
  
"Land ho!" a voice yelled in the intercoms. It sounded like Mortikai. "We will be arriving at land in 1 day be ready!" The voice said.  
  
"gee it must have been so embarrassing to get kicked out of Duelist Kingdom The 2nd if you haven't even got to the Island" Mina said. "yeah poor Heather, It's too bad she was demented" Jess said laughing.  
  
"There they are" a voice said. "I want the girls Millennium Rod". There was a dark form wearing a dark cloak along with a with many others just like the person. "Go rare hunters go make them pay!" The guy said pointing.  
  
"hmmm..." Mink said. "What's up?" Brady said. Mink looked at Brady and looked back down. "I'm just wondering who had these Millennium Items before us... if they were all bad wouldn't you think they want them back and are looking for us?" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah that's a good thought... but we'll keep together, we won't let anyone fall" Brady replied. Mink gave a little smile. She took out her Millennium Rod and looked at it. "Stop right there!" A person yelled.  
  
The group turned around facing the cloaked person. " who are you" Mina said. "Wouldn't you like to know" The cloaked person said. "we would" Enya said. "fine!" The cloaked person said. "I am servant of a master who is after you!" He said pointing at Mink  
  
"Me?" Mink said. "Why would your master want me and who is your master!"  
  
"It's none of your business now I have been ordered to take your Millennium Rod and return it to our  
  
master!" He said. "I shall reveal my self because I am...". The guy threw off his cloak revealing a man with an evil grin. "I am a Rare Hunter and I take what I want when I win a duel and I'm after your cards and Millennium Item!" The rare hunter said.  
  
"fine if it's a duel you want you'll get one!" Mink said pointing her Millennium Rod at him. "Lets Duel!" They both said.  
  
Mink took out her Duel Shocker. She shot out the Holo Flyers revealing a game board. The Rare Hunter did the same.  
  
"I'll take the first move!" Mink said drawing her five cards. "I play Mechanical Chaser(1850/800) in attack mode! and this card face down". She placed the card on the field. The robot materialized onto the field ready to attack. "Alright I'll play this card!" The Rare Hunter said. "I play Curse of Dragon(2000/1500) in attack mode! and this card face down"  
  
"Curse of Dragon! Attack!" The Rare Hunter said giving the command. The Dragon flew through the air. It flew down at the Mechanical Chaser destroying it. Mink's life points was reduced to 2850. "I guess I was lucky enough to put this card down!" Mink said. "I flip over Dragon Seeker(2000/2100)!"  
  
"Dragon Seeker lets me destroy one of your dragon type monster on the field and your Curse of Dragon is now destroyed!" Mink said pointing at Curse of Dragon. The fiend jumped from the ground and lashed it's claws at the dragon destroying it. "But how did you know I would play a Dragon type?!" The Rare Hunter said. "It was easy! By the look of your outfit and personality you must be a dragon collector" Mink said.  
  
"I came prepared for any duel and you'll be saying good bye to this place because I will also take all your star chips when this duel is over!" Mink said. The Rare Hunter lowered his head giving a mean look. "Well I guess I'll play this card face down and now.. Dragon Seeker attack!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Ha but you also was wrong about me. I was also prepared for your attacks! I flip over Mirror Force!" The Rare Hunter said. The Dragon Seeker jumped up in the air ready it attacked. The fiend fell down with it's claws aiming at The Rare Hunter. Suddenly a barrier surrounded The Rare Hunter blocking off the attack and destroying Dragon Seeker. "heh well..." Mink said.  
  
"And the turn goes to me" The Rare Hunter said. He drew his card. "I play Ushi Oni(2150/1950) in attack mode! Now Ushi Oni attack!". The demon appeared in a puff of smoke. It floated to Mink ready to attack her. "No so fast!" Mink said. "I flip over Invader of The Throne(1350/1700) to switch Ushi Oni in defense mode!" Mink said.  
  
A blue throne appeared with a lady in it. Suddenly Ushi Oni stopped it's attack and went into defense mode. It was now Minks turn. "First I play these 3 cards face down"  
  
She placed 3 cards on the monster field then she put one on the magic and trap card field. "And then I summon SpikeBot(1800/1700) in attack mode and this card, 7 Completed to raise it's attack by 700!" She said. Now SpikeBot was at 2500. "SpikeBot attack Ushi Oni(2150/1950)!" Mink said. The bot shot out it's spiked hand towards Ushi Oni. The hand hit the demon destroying it. "Fine then it's my turn!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"I play Dark Magician(2500/2100) in attack mode!" The Rare Hunter said. The magician appeared onto the field. "Dark Magician attack Invader of The Throne!(1350/1700)"  
  
The Dark Magician rose it's staff and shot a dark beam at the woman destroying her. "Heh that was too easy" The Rare Hunter said. "Well then it's time for my favorite monster...." Mink said looking at the card she drew. "I play Launcher Spider(2200/2500) in attack mode then I flip over my second 7 Completed to raise it up to 2900!"  
  
"Launcher Spider attack Dark Magician!" Mink said pointing her finger at the Dark Magician(2500/21200). The mechanical spider started shooting missiles at the magician destroying him. "Yes! and your life points go down!" Mink said.  
  
The score was now Mink: 2850 and The Rare Hunter: 2600. "I take the lead!" Mink said. The Rare Hunter gave her a mean look. "Well it's my turn and I play this card, Fusion Master to summon 1 fusion monster from my deck to the field!" The Rare Hunter said. "And I summon the powerful, Black Skull Dragon!(3200/2500)"  
  
"Pfft I've so many of those they aren't any use" Mink said crossing her arms. "Well you may think it's too popular but it's strong enough for my deck!" The Rare Hunter said. "Black Skull Dragon attack her face down card!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth and shot molten fire balls at her face down card. "Great you just attacked my Bite Shoes!" Mink said. Since he attacked her Bite Shoes she could chose a monster to be put into defense mode. She of course chose the Black Skull Dragon  
  
"And the turn goes to me!" Mink said. " I play Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend!". She opened her Graveyard slot and looked through it taking one card and slid it into the monster field face down. "And I'll play another 7 Completed on my Launcher Spider raising it up to 3600 strong enough to put your Black Skull Dragon down!" Mink said.  
  
"Heh machine monsters I'd thought so since your the holder of the Millennium Rod and Daughter of Bandit Keith" The Rare Hunter said. Mink gave him a mean look. "Launcher Spider attack!" Mink declared. "Well then I play this card Block Attack to stop your Launcher Spider!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
The spider suddenly stopped and it was placed in defense mode. "Wouldn't you know this. Your mind is going crazy and your mind shuts down and don't know what to do. I expected you to play that card and attack!" The Rare Hunter said. "And I know you've tried this technique and it didn't work so I'm using it on you!"  
  
Mink was now in trouble. With the hunter's talking he would make her panic or go crazy. "Don't listen to him, Mink!" Jess yelled. "Stay out of this!" Mink said. "I can handle him!"  
  
"Anyway it's so sad to do this but eh what the heck. I flip Black Skull Dragon to attack mode and now! attack Launcher Spider!(3600/2200)" He ordered. The Dragon spat fire balls at the mechanical spider  
  
destroying it. Mink hesitated a bit but remembered she had more strong monsters. "I'll just need to draw the right card to beat you!" Mink said placing a face down magic card. "And then I'll play Jinzo!(2400/1500) so now no trap cards can work!"  
  
"Great job! but what is she trying to do..." Enya said thinking. "Well then I have don't have to rely on trap cards! my deck is filled with rare and magical Magic cards!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"ahh so she knows the true power of the Millennium Rod..." Espa Roba said from a higher balcony. "She plans to read his mind but I'll put a stop to that..."  
  
His Millennium Shield glowed stopping any ancient magic. "Maybe I should... no I can't cheat" Mink said. "I also play this card Exchange!"  
  
Exchange lets you swap cards from each others hands. The holo grams showed what was in their hands. "Ahhh you have Enchanted Javelin... I think I'll take it once I destroy Jinzo!" The Rare Hunter said pressing a button making it his new card. Mink saw his hand. "hmmm.... no way! he has Zera..." Mink said. She already had Ritual of Zera on the field and was relying on her deck to bring it to her but she needed it. "I chose Zera!"  
  
"then I'll end my turn" Mink said. The Rare Hunter drew his card mad since he drew Ritual of Zera. "you moron! well Black Skull Dragon attack Jinzo!"  
  
"Your anger has flushed you to this well prepare! I flip over Block Attack!" Mink said. "Anger only makes your mind go off remember?"  
  
Now Black Skull Dragon was in defense mode. It was now Minks turn. "I play Slot Machine(2000/2300) in defense mode and end my turn!" She said.  
  
"Fine then I flip my Black Skull Dragon(3200/2500) into attack mode!" The Rare Hunter said. "Black Skull Dragon attack her face down card!"  
  
As the dragon got ready to attack The Rare Hunter started laughing. "Heh too bad my Curse of Fiend is on the field and she'll have that Bite Shoes that I'm attacking" He said. "I'm guessing by the look of your face, that card is another Bite Shoes!"  
  
Mink, with a frown, drooped her head for a moment. "hahaha I thought so!" The Rare Hunter said. The Black Skull Dragon attacked the face down card but it wasn't Bite Shoes. Mink suddenly lifted her head up snickering evilly. "You're wrong! Giant Germ(1000/100) infect him!" Mink yelled out.  
  
"Giant Germ?!?!?" The Rare Hunter said in shock. "You think you know everything about my cards but you're wrong!" Mink said. Giant Germ reduced him by 500.  
  
"and it also lets me summon another monster from my deck to the field face down!" Mink said. Of course The Rare Hunter knew it was another Giant Germ but he didn't want to mess with it unless she turned it over. "hmmm" Mink said. She drew her card. Suddenly her heart sparked. She drew a card that could end it for the Rare Hunter sometime.  
  
The score was now The Rare Hunter: 2100 Mink: 2850. "I play Gradius(1200/800)" He said. "Why did he play that card..." Mink said.  
  
"I'm guessing you're wondering why you think I played such a weak card" He said. "Well we'll find out right now! I play Horn of Heaven to sacrifice Gradius to remove that face down card out of play for good!"  
  
"No my Giant Germ..." Mink said as the card dissolved. "Yes I destroyed one of your Giant Germ!" The Rare Hunter said. Mink was in trouble but she still had a card that was strong but not strong enough to defeat Black Skull Dragon(3200/2500).  
  
"Oh what the heck" Mink said. "I flip this card over, The Zera Ritual!". A fiend in a throne materialized onto the field. "And then I sacrifice my Slot Machine(2000/2300) to summon....". As Mink talked the fiend blasted Slot Machine(2000/2300) into smoke. "I summon the ultra... Zera!(2800/2300)" Mink said. The smoke turned down revealing Zera. "Heh what a pathetic card..." The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"That's not all! because I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it up to 3500!" Mink said. "Then I flip over Skull Dice to reduce all of your monsters attack by the number on the die!"  
  
The card stood up revealing Skull Dice. A little devil came out holding a dice. It threw it to the ground. The dice rolled. It landed on a 1 then suddenly it rolled over revealing a 4. "Ha all your monsters are reduced by 400!" Mink said pointing. Now Black Skull Dragon was at 2800.  
  
"Zera attack Black Skull Dragon!" Mink announced. Zera's cape flapped into the air as Zera gathered energy. It came to the ground and the earth shattered. The crack flew all the way to Black Skull Dragon falling to it's doom. "Well I flip over Enchanted Javelin so my Life Points only get raised!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Nah uh" Mink said. "Remember Jinzo is on the field!". Suddenly Jinzo's eyes glowed red. It blasted laser at the card destroying it. "noooo!" the Rare Hunter cried.  
  
The score was The Rare Hunter: 1400 and Mink: 2850 and Mink still had the lead. "I play Tri-Horned Dragon in attack mode!" The Rare Hunter said. "Tri- Horned Dragon attack Jinzo!"  
  
The dragon leaped up into the air and sliced Jinzo to pieces. Jinzo was destroyed and everyone was now able to use Trap cards and Mink was reduced to 2400. "Heh waste your move on that" Mink said crossing her arms. Mink looked at her face down card hoping her plan would work. "Zera attack!" Mink yelled after she placed a face down card.  
  
Zera used the same attack it did before on Tri-Horned Dragon. "Then I flip over Raigeki to destroy ALL of your monsters HA!" The Rare Hunter said. "Great! then I flip over Magic Drain!" Mink said.  
  
"What?!" The Rare Hunter said. "If you cannot discard a Magic card from your hand your Raigeki will be no effect!" Mink said placing her arm on her hip. The Rare Hunter looked at his hand "all trap cards...." He said to himself. Then he grabbed his head and yelled in anger. Raigeki was unaffected and Mink's Monsters remained safe.  
  
"Zera attack Tri-Horned Dragon!" Mink declared. Zera attacked Tri-Horned Dragon reducing The Rare Hunters life points to 500. It was The Rare Hunters turn now. He drew his card and gave an evil smile. "Prepare for your doom!" The Rare Hunter said. "First I flip over De-Spell to put a stop to your Malevolent Nuzzler! Then finally the card that will finish you off! Monster Reborn!"  
  
The Rare Hunter played Monster Reborn, regenerating his Black Skull Dragon. "Black Skull Dragon attack Zera!" He said. Black Skull Dragon fired molten fire balls at Zera destroying it.  
  
The score stood to The Rare Hunter: 1400 and Mink: 2000. "and just one more card to destroy then I can aim for your life points!" He said placing 2 cards face down. The Rare Hunter was happy to be taking Minks Millennium Item but the duel wasn't over.  
  
Mink kept a straight look thinking how confident he felt but she had to win. Everyone's heart was pounding. and it all came to this: "I skip my turn" Mink said. "Alright! prepare for you doom!" The Rare Hunter said. "Black Skull Dragon attack her face down card and let me get through with this duel!"  
  
Black Skull Dragon once again blew another wave of fire balls at the face down card. Suddenly Mink smiled. "You gave up your dueling skills because I flip over Giant Germ!"  
  
"NO! HOW!?" The Rare Hunter said. "I drew it right after I summoned my second Giant Germ and you never noticed! how pathetic YOU are!" Mink said pointing as the Rare Hunter's life points went to 0.  
  
Mink laughed as she went back toward to group turning off her Duel Shocker. "and now nothing will save you from Oblivion" Mink said. She took out her Millennium Rod pointing at him but noting happened. "I said and now nothing will stop you from oblivion!" She said again.  
  
Mink looked at her item and knocked on it. "Helloooo-ooo? work already!" She yelled. "I'll do it!" Jess said yanking off her Millennium Ring from her neck. It started glowing but then it stopped. "Mine isn't working either..." Jess said.  
  
"HAHAHA you stupid fools!" A voice called over. The group and Rare Hunter looked up. "Who are you!" The Rare Hunter said. "I am Espa Roba the holder of the Millennium Shield!" Espa Roba said.  
  
"And I've been monitoring this duel for quite a while!" Espa said. "And your evil won't stop anyone!" He said. The Rare Hunter backed up a bit. Then he started talking to himself. "I'm sorry master their too hard I can't..." He said.  
  
"Is he some kind of freak?!" Daniel said. "No I don't! no please no!" He said. Suddenly a low voice called out. "Mink.. I will hold possession of your Millennium Rod! and I will send this stupid fool to oblivion!" The voice said.  
  
Suddenly The Rare Hunter flew into the air and then disappeared. "Next time you won't stand a chance to defeat me and I will get back my Millennium Item!" The voice said again.  
  
"Who are you!" Allen said stepping out. "You will find out... before I each destroy you and your Millennium Items and send you all to Oblivion!" The voice said. "Greeeat...." Jess said. "Just our time to find another enemy this time he wants to kill us"  
  
"I'm guessing theres more Rare Hunters out there waiting for us" Enya said. Suddenly Espa Roba appeared from the corner grinning. "Espa Roba... What do you want" Brady said. "Not to worry I'm on your side" He said. "I got this Millennium Shield sometime ago and it allows me to shield off other powers of other Millennium Items"  
  
Suddenly a cloaked man came along. "Mortikai I found them it seems Jess and Mink are the only ones that know their full power of their item" Kurt said. Kurt opened his coat revealing a crest of Mortikai showing he was a eliminator and a employee of Mortikai. He hooked up the Duel Shocker onto his wrist and put his playing deck into the deck slot. 


	22. Let The Duels Start!

"Stupid mortal no use for me now..." The low voice said. His arms shined a gold shine. "I'll have to start my search my self" He said getting up. He threw off his cloak revealing his white adult hair and Egyptian look. He was accompanied by some people praising him. He walked down the isle and out to the open. He was on a wooden ship with fresh air. "I will get all the Millennium items" He said.  
  
"Mortikai we've been noted that there are these "Rare Hunters" in the area would you like us to eliminate them?" The voice said into the monitor. "No let them in. The more the merrier" Mortikai said. "And send in the special duelist by plane"  
  
Mink had also earned 2 star chips from the rare hunter and now she was higher than anyone and ready to duel more. "So it's been a day on this dang ship when are we going to get there?!" Enya said. "Umm probably a couple hours" Mina said. A couple hours later they could now see land and the huge castle.  
  
"Seymour... You will be the leader of this group do not fail me or you will be in much trouble then you think you are in" Mortikai said as he stood over him. "Eh I won't fail as long as I have this deck I'll beat those little freaks" Seymour said.  
  
"Remember only go for Daniel no one else" Mortikai said stricly. Seymour nodded and walked out. "Hey so what's up?" A girl said from a chair. "Nothing he told me to give you guys these" Seymour said.  
  
He handed each of the people the decks that were for them each with their name on them. "Hikari" Seymour said. Hikari cheerfully ran up and took her deck.  
  
"Lance" Seymour yelled. Lance casually walked up and took his deck. "Mitaru, Galadriel, and Ian" Seymour said again. The three of them came up and took their decks. "So all we're suppose to do is kick these kids out of Duelist Kingdom...." Galadriel said. "And I'll get paid whatever price I want, sweet"  
  
"And heres a list who we're suppose to go after." Seymour said taking out a paper and unfolding it. It said:  
  
Mitaru: Jess  
  
Lance: Mink  
  
Seymour: Daniel  
  
Hikari: Allen  
  
Ian: Minako  
  
Galadriel: Evanlion (Enya for short)  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard just beating some kids our age and winning their star chips officially kicking them off the Island" Mitaru said. "And what kind of name is Jess?!"  
  
"Hey she'd say the same thing to you" Ian laughed. "Well I'm looking forward to some butt whoop. This deck should help"  
  
"Oh and one more thing" Seymour said. He handed them each a badge telling they were official Eliminators of Duelist Kingdom The 2nd. "And I've also got a plan" Seymour said looking at Galadriel. "Alright Galadriel is going to play traitor!" Lance said. The copy cats had the exact same deck as the other group. Their decks gave them the upper hand to beating them for good and losing at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
The copy cats left the castle ready to destroy them. They all slipped on their duelist gloves placing 3 star chips on them giving them an unfair advantage.  
  
"So 4 star chips. No fair you're higher than us!" Allen whined. "That's because you're too stupid to ask for 2 stars instead of 1" Mink said pulling her duelist glove from Allen. "hehe well keep trying" Minako said tilting her head, smiling. "Yeah it's not like you're too shy" Enya said. "Well thanks for informing us i think we can handle our selves" Daniel said leaning his head back on his arms.  
  
Suddenly a speaker filled the ship. "Land in 20 minutes!" It said. "Hey! we're almost at the Island!" Brady said. They could clearly see Duelist Kingdom and the gigantic castle which Mortikai would be hiding in. 5 minutes past and they just arrived at the docks. What seemed like forever was actually short since everyone was trying to get out of the ship. "It's a shame that people who were beaten already had to leave the ship" Daniel said as he saw Heather go into the raft. "But some deserved it"  
  
They each clarified their Duel ID and star chips and entered the island. They came to the front of the huge castle and were greeted by Mortikai. "Welcome Duelist Fans" He said. "I hope you all are excited to be in Duelist Kingdom since this might be your last duel. The rules are simple. We are going back to the Battle City rules. Who ever loses has to dish out their rarest card and award it to the winner."  
  
The giant crowd grew silent. "and there will be new rules while playing Duel Monsters. You will cannot play a monster over 2000 life points without a tribute. The more you tribute the more stronger monsters you get to play" Mortikai said. "And be ready any summons can happen you just need to know which summons allow you to summon an ultimate monster. And once you summon that ultimate monster you are able to come to an eliminator and ask for a fair duel to earn that ultimate monster's card and make your deck stronger.". Everyone cheered. They all had a free chance to earn free new cards now. "So if I summon King Gate Guardian or Raikejin. I could challenge an Eliminator to behold those cards" Daniel thought. "I'm up for it!"  
  
"one more thing about Eliminators" Mortikai said waving his finger. "If a person with a badge with the Montiearo symbol challenges you for a duel you MUST duel them. If you lose the Eliminator will take all your star chips along with your deck and you will be kicked off the island". Everyone booed at that. They hated it of all the darn rules that had to come up. Everyone had a good chance to lose their dueling skills. "If you so happen to beat a Eliminators which I highly doubt you will be able to chose how much star chips you want from him. But note this if the Eliminator decides it's too much he will decline and he or she will not give you any star chips" Mortikai said.  
  
Mortikai made sure all the Eliminators were strict for that rule. It seemed like no one would win this tournament since they didn't know who they will be dueling. "The tournament will start when the sound of the bell rings far off the land. And one more thing" Mortikai said looking down at the group. "Have fun"  
  
Everyone cheered as confetti fell from the sky. Everyone started looking around for trading. The group decided to keep their own cards. Then the Eliminators came to the stand. All 100 of them with their decks and mean looks. They'd love to squash those wannabes. "Look there they are" Lance said pointing at the group. "Heh what whimps" Mitaru said. "Yeah well we'll beat them" Seymour said crossing his arms.  
  
"Looks guys!" Mink said. "Those Eliminators are staring us down". They saw the Copy Cats looking at them. "And what if we lose to an Eliminator?" Mink said nudging Allen. "Well what I'm guessing we lose everything" He said.  
  
Jess rolled up her sleeve looking at her digital watch. "We have 2 more hours to do what we want" Jess said. "So what should we do?" Daniel said. Suddenly Daniel looked at the group. "1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6..." He said. "Wheres Brady?" Daniel asked. Everyone looked around and saw there was an even group of people. "He must have wanted to go somewhere by himself lets leave him we know we can count on him to be first" Enya said cheerfully. "Yeah get all 10 star chips first" Allen said rolling his eyes. "Well I have to worry more about the Eliminators AND Rare Hunters" Mink said crossing her arms. "I know Mink but you'll make it through!" Minako said patting her on the back, smiling.  
  
Suddenly a group of cloaked men pushed through the crowd. They were walking towards Mink to pursue her Millennium Rod. The group came up to her pleasingly. "Keith... We will stop you and take possession of your Millennium Rod" The group leader said. "Not with us standing around!" Enya said. "Heh how pathetic you think you will beat all of us" 1 Rare Hunter said. "I'll help!" Allen said taking place. "Me too!" Minako said.  
  
"Don't forget me" Daniel said with pride. Jess took place nodding her head. "Heh I'd like to see you twirps beat all of us" The Rare Hunter Leader said. "We'll see you around" The Leader said walking away as the group followed. "Man we have too many Duelist on our backs" Daniel said. "Remember everyone's on your back" Jess said to Daniel.  
  
"Yeah since you are Duelist Champion everyone wants to get a chance to defeat you" Allen said. "Well.." Daniel said turning red. The day was going to be long and hard. Everyone is going to be using any strategy they could to defeat anyone and the group HAD to win for the sake of everyone entering the tournament. The group waited for at a stone bench near the castles entrance. People walked by talking about how strong there deck is. Suddenly Minako took her back pack out. She took out her Lap Top. "Alright!" Enya said moving to Minako.  
  
"lets see the top duelist" Minako said typing on the Lap Top to the Duelist Kingdom The 2nd's web site. "Wow over 200 top duelist all over the world are participating more stronger than us combined and with rare cards" Minako said. "Lets see"  
  
She clicked on to the name with Panzer. "Panzer is an excellent duelist her strongest card is Chakura and she can suppress peoples minds into playing the wrong card" Minako said. "But of course it's probably a fake". "It has always been a fake" Daniel said. "Then theres Shiva who uses all kinds of Trap cards never seen" Minako said.  
  
Of course theres a lot more than they think but its going to be hard. "Well he have no time looking people up" Minako said closing her lap top. An hour later bell rang across the land signaling the tournament now began. Quickly people dished out their Duel Shockers already dueling people. "ok this is going to be tuff so lets split up" Mink said. "Since I'm older and more ""adultish"" I'll split you guys up into groups"  
  
Everyone groaned because they all wanted to stick together. "Allen and Daniel you guys stay here and go duel around with people. Minako and Enya you guys go to the lake to find some people. Jess and I will go into the forest" Mink ordered. "Oh and I made these" Minako said taking some walkie talkies out. She handed 1 to each group making sure they would know where everyone is and how they're doing. Minako and Enya took to the lake while Mink and Jess went into the forest trail.  
  
Daniel slipped on his dueling glove with his 3 stars and Allen too. "Ready?" Allen said. "Ready when you are" Daniel said. As soon as they walked off someone yelled their names. They turned around to see it was Espa Roba. "Oh no...." Allen said. "Where have you guys been I've been looking you guys all over! Where are the others?" he complained. "WE decided to split up and we're going to stick together" Allen said.  
  
Daniel nudged him. "Don't be so rude" He whispered. "Great I'll hang out with you guys until you bore me to death^^" Espa said. Daniel and Allen moaned. "I bet the others are doing great by now" Allen said.  
  
"OUCH!" Mink said as she got her sleeve of her coat stuck on a thorn. "Jeez why did I have to do this!". "Hey I'm already being attacked by bugs!" Jess said slapping her arm as a mosquito bit her. Suddenly they reached a big patch of land. "Must be a dueling place" Jess said.  
  
They found a plastic box of bug spray and band aids. They hurried over to it happily. They grabbed as much stuff they needed and shoved it into their bags. "Well this should cure all of our wounds^^" Mink said slapping on a band aid. "Hey I see some duelist dueling over there!" Jess said pointing. They hurried over to watch.  
  
"And my Jinzo will destroy you now!" The boy said. "Jinzo attack with Psychic Wave!". The Jinzo blasted a psychic beam at the opponents monster destroying it. The boy fell to the ground as all his life points wasted away. "Now fork over your Dark Magician and your star chips" The boy said. The other boy dished out his card and star chips and ran off angry. "Heh Dark Magician... What a rookie card" The boy said picking up the card. "And I guess the guards will be finding him to take him off the island"  
  
There was another large group of people there nervous to see who would duel him next. "psst who is that weird guy?" Mink asked. "That's Leon. He's the regional champion in France. He is a REAL good duelist" A person said. "heh" Mink said rolling her eyes. "Now who else would like to duel me?" Leon said going up to the crowd. "Me and my Jinzo could defeat you all!" Leon said.  
  
"Oh god I would like to see him waste away!" Jess said holding up a fist. "Come on you whimps are duelist or chickens?!" Leon yelled. "If you were to back down now you'll all be cowards". "NOT ME!" Jess yelled. The large group split up leaving Jess and Mink. "Heh a little girly girl thinks she can be sir Leon?!" Leon bragged. "Oh you bet Let's Duel!".  
  
(Going back to Daniel and Allen)  
  
"Ok now you guys are boring me I'm going to duel" Espa Roba said going into the desert. "Finally" Allen said. "Man another of that talk about his brothers then I would have died for sure!" Daniel said.  
  
"Well cut the chat lets duel someone!" Allen said. "You go ahead I'll sit here and wait" Daniel said. "Ok" Allen said walking off. He walked slowly hearing the clicking sound his Duel Shocker would make everytime he took a step. He looked into the biggest crowd to see someone strong to duel. Allen wanted to raise his Rank higher he wanted to make SURE he would win this contest. Suddenly he heard a loud crash. A giant dragon just terminated someone's monster winning the game. Allen ran along to watch. It was the hugest crowd around the castle. "HAHAAH you're monster is so weak. Now give me your card and star chips!" The boy yelled.  
  
The girl handed over her Star Chips and Card. "Yeah already 5 stars to go!" The boy said placing his star chips onto his glove. "Now beat it to the pick up boat!" The boy yelled.  
  
Then he turned to the crowd. "I, Kyle Mortum will win the Duelist Kingdom!" Kyle said bowing down to the crowd. Everyone was clapping except for Allen who was cross armed. "You!" Kyle pointed out. He was pointing right at Allen. "You have not clapped why is that?!"  
  
"Because I don't HAVE to clap to some idle like you" Allen said. "Eh no matter because I still will win this contest" He said. "Not if I can stop you" Allen said. "You little rookie dare challenge me?"  
  
"Have you know I was a runner up in Battle City!" Allen yelled back. "heh, who beat you? a turtle?" Kyle teased. Everyone laughed at the joke. "Heh fine you want to test out my strength lets battle!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fine you shall agonize from my true power!" Kyle said. Allen pushed a button folding out the Duel Shocker and launching the Holo Flyers. "Well Allen from the looks of it I'll be taking your Dark Sage and all your star chips from you!" Kyle said. "Then I'll be happy to take your rarest card and 3 of your star chips!" Allen said.  
  
"Let's Duel!" They yelled 


	23. Summon Your Strongest Warriors and Start...

"First I'll play Warrior of Dai Greyfar(1700/1600) in attack mode! and three cards face down" Kyle said. A warrior materialized onto the field. "Then I'll summon 7 Colored Fish(1800/800) in attack mode! and this card face down"  
  
A fish appeared onto the field with clenching jaws ready to bite. "7 Colored Fish attack the warrior!!" Allen declared. The fish flew towards the Warrior and bit it. Allen's monster successfully destroyed Kyle's monster. "heh what a pity move" Kyle said as his life points reduced to 2900. "Heh this guy thinks he's winning" Allen said.  
  
"Well I sacrifice my Gradius to summon Seiyaryu(2500/2300) in attack mode!" Kyle said. "Seiyaryu attack!" Kyle said. "Not so fast!" Allen said. "I flip over Mirror Force!" Allen said. "Negate Force!" Kyle yelled out as a card he placed face down flipped up. "What?!" Allen said. "Negate Force negates Mirror Force right back at you!" Kyle said. "Heh you lose the life points!"  
  
Allen was reduced to 2300. "You're just one step back on winning this duel!" Kyle laughed. "This duel isn't over yet!" Allen said. "I flip over Cyber Jar!(900/900)"  
  
All the monsters were destroyed and everyone could summon up to 5 monsters on the field. "I'll summon a Wingweaver(2750/2400) and one of my Kazejin!(2400/2200)" Allen said. "Then I'll summoned all three of my Dark Magician(2500/2100)" Kyle said casually. "Hmmm me must want to summon a Black Magician Girl" Allen thought.  
  
"Dark Magician attack his face down card!" Kyle yelled. The Dark Magician rose it's staff and blasted a dark beam at the face down card. "You attacked my Witch of The Black Forest!" Allen said. "Yes now I can bring out my Banisher of The Light!" he thought.  
  
"Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed but get to special summon a monster from my deck to the field!" Allen said. "And I summon Banisher of The Light!"  
  
"Heh what's that going to do to help" Kyle said. "Wingweaver attack the Dark Magician!" Allen declared. The Wingweaver started flapping it's wings shooting feathers at the magician, destroying it.  
  
The score stood to Allen: 2900 and Kyle: 2050. "So you figured out my way of Summoning the Black Magician Girl!" Kyle said. "But too bad... That is not my Ultimate Monster". Allen stepped back a bit. "Dark Magician attack Kazejin!" Kyle said. "Kazejin Wind Barrier Shield! now!" Allen yelled. The attack from Dark Magician was negated. "darn it.. forgot about that..." Kyle said.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. He drew his card. "Wingweaver attack Dark Magician!" Allen ordered. "Block Attack!" Kyle yelled. Wingweaver was now switched to defense mode for the following turn. "Heh you think you're the best!" Kyle yelled. "No! you think you're the best and I'm going to throw those words right back at you!" Allen said.  
  
"Then I flip over Stop Defense!" Kyle said. Kyle used Stop defense on Banisher of The Light who had such small attack points and was vulnerable to strong attacks. "no... this is going to cost me big time..." Allen said to himself. "He's going to be beaten!" A kid yelled from afar. Everyone started cheering for Kyle now. "Dark Magician attack Banisher of The Light!" Kyle announced. The Dark Magician rose it's staff shooting a black beam at Banisher of The Light destroying it.  
  
Allen was now reduced to 500 life points. "WOAH NO WAY!" Allen said. For one mistake he ended himself losing but he wasn't done yet. "HAHAHA I can't believe you were a runner up in Battle City. That Pegasus must have made that tournaments for rookies!" Kyle said.  
  
Everyone else laughed for Kyle. Suddenly anger filled in Allen now he was determined to defeat him. "I sacrifice a Dark World Thorns(1200/300) to bring out a second Wingweaver!" Allen said. "Wingweaver attack Dark Magician!" Allen declared. "heh I flip over Waboku!" Kyle said.  
  
The turn automatically went to Kyle now. "I summon the Sonic Bird to bring out a Magic Ritual card!" Kyle said. "And now I can start my ritual!"  
  
"I play Black Luster Ritual to sacrifice my remaining Dark Magician to bring out...." Suddenly 2 pots appeared. The 2 Dark Magician puffed into smoke and guzzled down into each pot. Suddenly a door appeared and it opened. "I summon the mega Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)!" Kyle announced. A super cool soldier burst out of the door waving his sword around as black clouds rained upon it.  
  
"With one more attack I can end it all for you!" Kyle said pointing at his Kazejin. "You won't stand a chance!" Allen said. "Then why don't you bring out a strong monster!" Kyle yelled back  
  
"I wish if I could..." Allen said. Allen remembered back to the speech Mortikai gave. "Sacrifice monsters to bring out even stronger ones..." Mortikai's voice said into his head. The clouds moved over, revealing the sun.  
  
"The light...." Allen said covering his eyes. "Light... Light!"  
  
"Black Luster Soldier attack Kazejin!" Kyle announced. "Then I'll use Graverobber to bring back your Waboku and use it!" Allen said. The attack was negated and the turn went to Allen. "I'll just need to draw the right cards..." Allen said. Allen was way too close to losing and needed to right cards to win. "hmm.. I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen said.  
  
He drew his cards. His eyes got wide as he saw the exact cards he needed. "I'll sacrifice my Kazejin to bring out my second Wingweaver!(2750/2400)" Allen said.  
  
"Waist such a strong monster on that thing?! Fine!" Kyle said. "I'm not done yet!" Allen yelled. "Then I'll sacrifice... Gazelle, The King of Mystical Beasts!(1500/1200) to bring out my third Wingweaver!(2750/2400)"  
  
"What in gods name are you doing?! do you WANT to lose!" Kyle yelled. "I should ask you that same thing!" Allen yelled.  
  
The light grew bigger. The light from the Wingweavers grew bigger. Kyle could barley see now. "You're planning on tributing them!" Kyle said. "But what do you think is going to happen!"  
  
"Let's see and find out!" Allen yelled. "I tribute all 3 of my Wingweaver! to bring out an ultimate monster!" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly a bright star fell upon the Wingweavers absorbing them. Suddenly a cloud flew by. It struck a lightning bolt revealing a large smoke cloud. "I summon the ultimate warrior in the game!" Allen yelled. "I summon Guilford The Lightning!(2800/1400)"  
  
The smoke flew off revealing the Ultimate Warrior. "My Warrior goes beyond yours!" Allen said. "Yeah but I still can destroy it!" Kyle said. "Black Luster Soldier attack it!"  
  
The Black Luster Soldier ran up with it's sword ready to strike. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck from the sky at Black Luster Soldier destroying it. "What?! what happened?! It's got to be a glitch!" Kyle said.  
  
"It's no glitch!" Allen said. "Guilford The Lightning special ability is... Destroy all opponents monsters!". Suddenly another lightning bolt struck near Kyle but it hit his Sonic Bird, destroying it also. "Now I can beat you right now!" Allen said. "Guilford The Lightning attack Kyle!" Allen ordered.  
  
The warrior gathered light energy and focused it to his sword. He then charged at Kyle and struck him with his sword. Kyle fell to the ground. "I win." Allen said.  
  
Kyle's life points went down to 0. "No this can't be happening! I was suppose to win this duel!" He ranted. "It's too bad now hand over your star chips and Black Luster Ritual and Soldier!" Allen said reaching out his hand.  
  
"NO! There mine!" Kyle said shoving his deck into his pocket. "It's just some cards and a few star chips you're not disqualified! yet...." Allen said. "No! their mind!". "Any trouble?" A guard said behind Allen. "Uhh year I defeated him in a duel and he won't give me the star chips and cards" Allen replied.  
  
"What you need?" The Guard asked. "Black Luster Soldier and The Ritual card and 3 star chips" Allen replied. "Thanks for being honest" a girl said from afar. Then the crowd started chanting Allen's name because of the win. Kyle sat there dazed as the guard picked him up and took out his deck. "Well here you go" The Guard said. "You know what keep his star chips because of this soar loser he goes home"  
  
Allen looked wide eyed. He couldn't believe what had happened. He now had 8 star chips. "Thanks..." Allen said. He walked back over to Daniel to tell him what happened.  
  
"NO WAY 8 STARS ALREADY?!" Daniel yelled. "Yeah and.... I know that you're kind of behind but I want you to have atleast 2" Allen said. Daniel knew if he turned down the offer Allen would still bother him about taking 1 or 2. "Ok... I'll take some" Daniel said. "But only in a fair duel I don't want myself to look like a baby"  
  
"Alright... I'll put these 3 star chips on hold" Allen said slipping them into his pocket. "Now I need to find an Eliminator to get Guilford The Lightning" Allen said. 


	24. Exodia The Forbidden One

"Come on Ian!" Galadriel said pushing a branch out of the way. "I'm coming!" Ian yelled from behind. "Those stupid kids are fast"  
  
Ian and Galadriel were following Minako and Enya but some how lost their way. "So where do we start?" Enya said stretching. "Well I thought we go find some duelist and win some cards and star chips" Minako said. They finally got to the lake seeing the huge docks for the dueling spot. They saw lots of kids dueling each other. It was just Galadriel's luck that they ended up on the other side of the lake. "LOOK OVER THERE!" Galadriel yelled from across. "It's the little bugs" Ian said crawling from the ground under a bush. "Well lets get em!" Galadriel said. "Wait" Ian said grabbing her arm. "lets wait a while, Let them come to us" Ian said. Galadriel nodded.  
  
"Let's start this!" Leon said. "I'll start out by summoning the Celtic Guardian(1400/1200) in attack mode!" Leon said. "Hmmm already 2 pieces of Exodia..." Jess said. "I'll play Millennium Shield(0/3000) in defense mode!" Jess said.  
  
"Fine then I'll add this special card Malevolent Nuzzler to raise Celtic Guardians attack to 2100" Leon said. "And this card Respect Play!"  
  
Suddenly Jess' and Leon's hand showed up on the field. "What?!" Leon said. "Already 2 pieces of Exodia!"  
  
"Yeah and prepare because I'll summon him to destroy you!" Jess said. "I'll sacrifice my All Seeing White Tiger to summon Summoned Skull!(2500/1200)" Jess said. "Summoned Skull attack Celtic Guardian!" Jess ordered.  
  
The fiend rose it's claws in the sky gathering electricity and firing at the Celtic Guardian. Celtic Guardian was destroyed leaving Leon to 2600. "You might had all the Exodia pieces but I also have cards to destroy you!" Leon yelled.  
  
"I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon Cosmo Queen!(2900/2450) in attack mode!" Leon yelled. "Cosmo Queen attack her face down card!".  
  
Cosmo Queen blasted a white light from her hands to Jess' face down card. "You attacked my Sangan!" Jess yelled. "Which allows me to take a card from my deck! and I chose the Head of Exodia!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Already I have 3 pieces and ready to destroy you!" Jess said. "Evil against Evil... how sweet" Mink said from behind Jess. "I'll just place this card face down and end my turn" Jess said.  
  
"Probably another Sangan" Leon said. "I play Brain Control!". Brain Control allowed him to take one of Jess' monsters on the field and place it on his own. "I take over Millennium Shield"  
  
"And then I sacrifice my Millennium Shield to bring out Jinzo!" Leon said. "Then this magic card Mirror Reflect!"  
  
Now Jess couldn't use any trap cards but she didn't know what Mirror Reflect did. "Mirror Reflect lets me reflect a type of effect like magic, trap, or effect cards on my side and i chose effect!. So Jinzo's special ability is negate all trap cards but since I have Mirror Reflect on my side it allows me to use trap cards!".  
  
"Cosmo Queen attack Summoned Skull!"Leon said. The woman fired another blast of light destroying Summoned Skull.  
  
The score stood to Leon: 2600 and Jess: 2600. It was an even score. Jess drew her card and was surprised by it. "The Right Arm of Exodia! One more piece to go and I win this duel!" Jess said.  
  
Respect Play's effect went into effect. Jess revealed that she had already 4 pieces of Exodia. Leon gasped. "hmm well.."  
  
Leon put his hand on his deck and quickly Jess acted. "I'm sensing you have a Card Destruction coming up so I use Time Seal to stop your Draw Phase!" Jess yelled. "NO!" Leon yelled.  
  
Leon skipped his turn. "I play this card Face Down and end my turn!" Jess yelled. "Very well... I play this card Light Force Sword!" Leon said.  
  
"Light Force Sword removes one card from the opponents hand at random for 4 turns!" Leon said. Suddenly a sword of light appeared aiming for Jess. It flew it self at Jess' hand. Suddenly it struck her Exodia The Forbidden One. "NO!" Jess yelled as it got destroyed. "Yes! and now I need to just draw 1 card to stop your Exodia summoning!" Leon said.  
  
It was Jess' turn and she drew her card. "I'll flip over Fortress Whale Ritual! and sacrifice this card I drew! Petit Dragon! to summon Fortress Whale!(2350/2150)" Jess said. Suddenly the ground turned into one big ocean and there was a tower in it. It floated to the top revealing a demonic whale. "Fortress Whale attack Jinzo!" Jess yelled.  
  
The whale opened it's mouth revealing a devastated cannon. It blasted a shot at the Jinzo. The cannon hit Jinzo destroying it. Leon's Life Points went down to 2150. "2 turns down" Leon said. 2 more turns and Jess would get back her Head of Exodia.  
  
"Cosmo Queen attack Fortress Whale!" Leon yelled. "I flip over Ring of Magnetism!" Jess yelled. She flipped it over which was under the face down card. Cosmo Queens blast of light directed to the face down card. "You attacked my Witch of The Black Forest which allows me to take another card from my deck into my hand!" Jess yelled  
  
Now Jess had 4 Exodia pieces. Just 1 more turn and Jess would win this duel. "Oh no Jess... you're crazy..." Mink said. Leon growled.  
  
"I have to do this now!" Leon yelled. "Card Destruction!" He yelled. Jess yelled in anger that her Exodia pieces were now destroyed. "Jess!" Mink yelled. "For once stop relying on Exodia to help you win! I know you have better cards than that!"  
  
Jess turned around to look. "Jess you can win you just need the right card!" Mink said. Suddenly Jess smiled and nodded. Jess looked at her hand finding out she had a plan. "Come on you're Exodia is gone forfeit now while you still last!" Leon yelled. "No way! I can beat you without Exodia!" Jess yelled back. "I play Umi as a new field earning 200 points for every water monster on my field!"  
  
"Heh useless" Leon said. Jess skipped her turn. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise Cosmo Queens attack to 3600!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Cosmo Queen attack Fortress Whale!" Leon ordered. Cosmo Queen blasted another light beam at the whale. "Then I play Waboku!" Jess yelled.  
  
The attack was negated and it was Jess' turn. "First I'll sacrifice my Head of Exodia to summon a monster which will end this game earning me your star chips and card!" She said. "I summon Legendary Fisherman!(1850/1600)"  
  
"hahaha! what a stupid card!" Leon said. "Cosmo Queen attack that dumb Fisherman!" He ordered. Cosmo Queen shot a blast of Light at the Fisherman but suddenly he dished out his spear and knocked the attack off. "what?! how could that happen!" Leon said. "Remember when I played Umi? well with Umi on the field Legendary Fisherman is unaffected by Magic cards and cannot be attacked by you're low life monsters!" Jess said.  
  
"Well you still have no way of raising it's attack!" Leon said. "Not so fast I'm not done yet!" Jess said. "I play Fairy's Hand Mirror to direct Malevolent Nuzzler to my Fortress Whale!"  
  
Now Fortress Whale was at 3750. "Fortress Whale attack Cosmo Queen!" Jess ordered. The whale opened it's mouth again and blasted a cannon ball at it. "Not so fast!" Leon yelled.  
  
"I play Mirror Force!" Leon yelled. "Then I'll flip this over! Monster Reborn to reborn back Jinzo(2400/2200) on my side! and since you have no Mirror Reflect left, Mirror Force is terminated!" Jess yelled.  
  
Jess had the upper hand now. "errr..." Leon said as he clenched his fist. "I play Gazelle The king of Mystical Beast(1500/1200) in defense mode!"  
  
Jess was smiling happy. She was winning now. "Fortress Whale attack Cosmo Queen!" She ordered. Fortress Whale attacked Cosmo Queen destroying her.  
  
The score stood to Jess: 2600 and Leon: 2000. "I sacrifice this Shining Friendship to summon Flame Cereberus!(2100/1800) and I us this card Salamandra to raise it up to 2800!" Leon said. "Flame Cereberus attack Jinzo!"  
  
The Cereberus blew a blast of fire at Jinzo but Jess had a plan. "Fine let Jinzo get destroyed..." She said.  
  
Jess' life points were reduced to 2200 but she still had a plan. "you're just wasting your time!" Jess said. "I play Graverobber to steal a magic card from your graveyard!"  
  
"and I choose Mirror Reflect! since that Legendary Fisherman has an effect. It's effect is it cannot be attacked by your monsters BUT theres another one. It's unaffected by Magic cards, that was my down fall but since i have Mirror Reflect on my side I use it to negate all effect cards on my side!" Jess said with pride. "Now Legendary Fisherman can be attacked but I can use Magic cards on him! so i use Malevolent Nuzzler to raise him up to 2550!"  
  
"I also play Monster War which lets me make all my monsters attack you at once!" Jess said. "NOOO! HOW CAN SHE! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!" Leon yelled. "That's enough I had it with your bragging I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Fortress Whale attack Flame Cereberus! and Legendary Fisherman attack his life points! put him out of his dueling spirit!" Jess said. Both her monsters destroyed him leaving Leon with 0 life points. "great job Jess! you won without using Exodia!" Mink said running up to her. "I think you owe me something" Jess said. Leon came up red with humiliation. He handed her 2 star chips and his rare Mirror Reflect card. Leon had only 1 star chip left but he was going to try harder next time.  
  
"Phew that was a close one" Jess saw wiping the sweat off her head from the hot beating sun.  
  
"heh heh heh...." Mortikai snickered. "Just wait until you enter the castle... I'll be waiting for you all"  
  
(Back to Enya and Minako)  
  
"What a wonderful lake!" Enya covering her eyes from the sun. "yeah and I can't wait to get dueling!" Minako said.  
  
Enya had her shoes and socks off letting her feet in the water. Minako was standing in the shade. Suddenly Enya saw a boat going towards her. "excuse me I gotta get through!" A girl said nicely. Enya quickly got up and put her socks and shoes on. "Hiya!" The girl said as she tied her boat to a stand. "Hi!" Enya said back. " I was just rocking about in the lake, the lake is so great today" The girl said. "Oh yeah my name is Merry. I'm duelist a grade A duelist!" Merry said.  
  
"That's cool I'm a duelist too but not that much of a good one ^^;" Enya said back. "And my name is Evanlion but you can call me Enya"  
  
"How many star chips do you have?" Merry asked. "Eh I have 2 haven't dueled yet" Enya replied. "Yeah me either I just got here a while ago" Merry said.  
  
"hey! we could duel right now! that is if you want to..." Merry said. "oh sure I would love to duel! I put up both my star chips" Enya said. "You're that risky? well ok I put up both my star chips!" Merry said. "It's just a contest yanno... it's nothing right?"  
  
Enya looked back over to Minako. "Actually it kind of is" Enya said. "May I ask why?" Merry asked. "Ummm.... well you see...." Enya paused for a second  
  
"Oh I get it... you'd like to keep it secret. If it was that important I'd give ya all my star chips but it wouldn't be fair to you or me" Merry said. Enya smiled and nodded. "So let's get this duel started!" Enya said. 


	25. The Magic Act

"Lets Duel!" They both said. Enya and Merry started up their Duel Shockers and launched their Holo Flyers. They were dueling on a large well built dock. "When I win I'll take your Star Chips and your Black Magician Girl!" Merry said taking 5 cards out of her deck. "And I'll have whatever rare card you have and all your star chips!" Enya said.  
  
"First I summon The Sonic Maid(1200/900) in attack mode!" Merry said. "And these cards face down". Merry placed 2 face down cards onto the field. "I play The Water Magician(1400/1000) in attack mode!" Enya said. She also played 2 face down cards.  
  
"Water Magician attack Sonic Maid!" Enya announced. The Magician rose its staff and blew a blast of water at the Sonic Maid destroying her thus leaving Merry with 2800 life points. "Alright!" Merry said. "I sacrifice a Water Omotics to summon... Suijin!(2500/2400)" Merry said.  
  
"Suijin attack Water Magician" Merry declared. Suijin blasted a water beam right at Water Magician destroying it. Enya's life points were reduced to 1900 which was fast at her rate. "Darn... I gotta beat her and win those star chips" Enya said in her mind.  
  
"I sacrifice a Petit Angel to summon Dark Magician!(2500/2100)" Enya said. "Dark Magician attack Suijin!".  
  
Dark Magician blew a dark beam at it. "Suijin Tidal Shield!" Merry spoke out. "oh no.. I forgot about that but she can only use it once...." Enya said with a grin. "I play this one card face down!" Merry said and ended her turn. "I play this card Curtain of Black Magic to summon Black Magician Girl(2000/1700) to the field!" She said.  
  
For the Dark Magician on the field Black Magician Girl gets a bonus of 300 attack points making her attack points to 2300. "Wow what a rare card.. I'll gladly take it when I win!" Merry said. "I sacrifice a Water Magician from my hand to summon my second Suijin!" Merry said.  
  
"Suijin attack Black Magician Girl!" Merry ordered. Suijin blasted a water beam at the Black Magician girl. "I play this trap card Magical Hats!" Enya said.  
  
The Dark Magician and Black Magician Girl where suddenly hidden in hats. 2 more hats appeared onto the field. Suijin's water beam suddenly hit one hat. "Yes! you hit my Light of Intervention!" Enya said.  
  
Suddenly all of Merry's face down cards flipped over. "Cyber Jar!(900/900)" Merry said. Suddenly the Magical hats disappeared and it destroyed the Dark Magician and Black Magician girl. Then Cyber Jar and both Merry's Suijin got destroyed. "Now we get to summon up to 5 monsters from the tops of our decks" Merry said.  
  
"Fine I play My second Dark Magician(2500/2100) and Seiyaryu!(2500/2300)" Enya said. "Then I summon Beast of Talwar(2400/2150) and my third Suijin!(2500/2400)" Merry said.  
  
The score was Enya: 1900 and Merry: 2300. "I place one more face down card!" Merry said. "Ok then I use Monster Reborn...." Suddenly Merry interrupted. "Not so fast!" Merry said. "I play Call of The Grave to negate Monster Reborn!"  
  
"no..." Enya said. "Then I use Call of The Haunted to bring back Suijin!(2500/2400)" Merry said. Now Merry had 2 Suijin's again. Merry grew a grin on her face. "Looks like your in some trouble!" She shouted out. Enya just laughed "I can handle this!" She said.  
  
"ok" Merry said. "I play my final card Monster Reborn to get back my first Suijin!(2500/2400)". Enya stepped back. "Nothing I can't handle!" Enya said.  
  
"I flip over Magician of Faith!" Enya said. "and I bring back Dark Magician Girl!(2000/1700)".  
  
"I now have my full team and ready to beat you!" Enya said. "You're going to have to go through my team of monsters first!" Merry said. "Black Magician Girl! attack!". Black Magician Girls attack went up to 2600 because of the dark magician in Enya's graveyard and the one on the field.  
  
The magician raised her wand making a beam of light at The Beast of Talwar destroying it. Merry's life points went down to 2200. "Suijin attack Magician of Faith!" Merry popped out.  
  
Merry knew she was wasting her time attacking a defense monster but she had something special waiting. "I'll end my turn after playing this one card face down" Merry said.  
  
"what card did she play...." Enya said in her mind. "I have my team of magic ready to win me the game no card will put me down!" Enya said aloud. Merry snickered a bit but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl attack the Suijin that already used it's effect!" Enya ordered. The girl stood up and blasted a light beam at it. "I flip over, DNA Surgery!" Merry said.  
  
"Why would you play that?" Enya said. "Because I want you to see my ultimate strategy!" Merry said. "I chose Aquatic Type of monsters now!" Merry said. Suddenly all the monsters turned a weird Aqua blue. "And I'm not done yet" Merry said. "I also activate The Legendary Atlantis!"  
  
"This card is a field card but a special one. It reduces all the opponents water type monsters by 0 while all my water type monsters earn an extra 700 attack points!" Merry said. "no! and the attack I set upon!" Enya said.  
  
"Suijin! counter attack!" Merry said. "Waboku!" Enya yelled. Waboku negated the attack Suijin made. "ha! now you can't defend or attack!" Merry said.  
  
"I got to think of something..." Enya said. "Oh yeah I also play this card" Merry said. "Fairy Meteor Crush! Now if your monsters are in defense mode I can still attack and you'll lose life points, still!" Merry said.  
  
"I'm doomed now...." Enya thought. "try using a tribute..." something said. Mink looked back to see Minako waving. "Minako?" Enya said. Then Enya looked over at the Suijin. "Tribute.... Tribute!" Enya said. "I have an idea!"  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Enya said. "if you have a plan I'd love to see it about now..." Merry said. "Oh I have one and it'll win me the game!" Enya said.  
  
"I can still win! These tribute rules will help me!" Enya said. "I sacrifice my Black Magician Girl and Dark Magician to create a new Magic card!" Enya said.  
  
"How?!" Merry said. "Easy! you see not only can you summon stronger monsters but you can create magic and trap cards! I guess it does help to have a smart brother around" Enya said with a smile. The magicians sacrificed themselves creating a new card onto the field. "I play Magic Acts!" Enya said.  
  
Suddenly the Suijin's disappeared into little bowls and Seiyaryu wasn't blue anymore. "What's going on?!" Merry said. "Magic Acts de-spells all magic and trap cards onto the field and gets back my monsters attack points!" Enya said.  
  
"Now some of those bowls underneath has a "Attack Normal", "Win Game", and "Lose Game" sign underneath if I attack the right one I could win this game!" Enya said. "but you have a chance of losing you're own monster or even losing the game!" Merry said. "It's a risk I'll have to take!" Enya said.  
  
"Seiyaryu attack the left bowl!" Enya announced. Seiyaryu blew a stream of fire at the bowl destroying it. The smoke cleared leaving a sign with the word: "WINNER!". Enya automatically won the game!  
  
Enya cheered jumping up and down. "awww I lost!" Merry said. They both turned off their Duel Shockers and Minako joined them. "Here have my Star Chips and both my Suijin" Merry said. "2?" Enya thought  
  
"Yeah I know it's 2 but you deserve them! I know you'll fulfill your mission just don't forget about me^^" Merry said. "I won't" Enya said. "It's good I made a friend here. I keep on meeting jerks" Enya said.  
  
Merry and Minako laughed. "Well I'll see you guys around I think I'll stay by the lake a few more hours" Merry said.  
  
(Back to Jess and Mink)  
  
"Well Jess you won 3 star chips.... what now?" Mink said. "Dunno maybe you should start dueling" Jess said.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of bushes. "What was that?" Jess said. "dunno" Mink said taking a drink of water.  
  
Suddenly a man popped out. "BAH!!!" Jess screamed falling to the ground. "Jess Bakura! what on earth are you doing here?!" The man said.  
  
"Huh?" Jess said looking up. "daaaa-aaad! you said i could go!" Jess said. "Mr. Bakura?" Mink said standing up. "Yeah and I'm here to pick up Jess I never gave my final word if she could stay...." Ryou said.  
  
"Please let me stay! the whole world is in stake! I need to go!" Jess said pulling back her arm from her father. "NO! You know what the Millennium Ring would do! you can't!" Ryou said. "woah woah...." Mink said settling them down. "You let your father know about your Millennium Item?"  
  
"Of course!" Jess said. "And plus! it was mine before she even had it!" Ryou blurted out. Jess stared at him shocked. "dad... you had the Millennium Ring?" Jess said.  
  
Mink was also shocked. "Yes I had it first!" Ryou said. "Then why didn't you tell me? and how did I find it?!" Jess said. "Well you see..." Ryou said.  
  
"There IS an Evil Spirit inside... I was going to tell you when I saw you wearing it around but I know you would be angry.... I couldn't let you be upset....." Ryou said looking down. "The Evil Spirit is a soul stealer.... We were arguing upstairs in my room and I kind of threw out of the window and it kind of fell in your reach"  
  
"oh boy.... " Jess said. "But can't you stop it? I mean I think it once try to kill our friends" Jess said. "Well that, I'm not sure about... It now chose you so I'm leaving you up to it" Ryou said.  
  
Jess slapped her head. "great, thanks dad" Jess said sarcastically. Ryou now joined Mink and Jess' team. "So Mink has the Millennium Rod...." Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mink said. They told Ryou all about what happened in Battle City and what Pegasus did and there other adventures. Ryou understood now why they were entering this contest, to stop Mortikai once and for all. Ryou agreed to help out in anyway he could.  
  
"awww young duelist.... you have no faith in your cards and will lose your souls to me" Mortikai said. "If only I have those cursed Millennium Items... I can destroy them all!"  
  
Mortikai grabbed out his Cell phone, phoning Kurt. "Yeah?" Kurt asked. "This is Mortikai. How many have you eliminated so far?" Mortikai said. "11 and dueling right now" Kurt said.  
  
Kurt was a good duelist but threw his ability around sometimes. "Good ensure to keep an eye out for those kids" Mortikai said. "and I also sent out the Copy Cats to follow one another"  
  
Mortikai hung up the phone leaving the battle with Kurt and the victim. He called out Raimei to the office and she entered. He threw her a badge "Go out as a Eliminator I want more duelist off my Island!" Mortikai said. Raimei nodded and walked out grabbing a Duel Shocker while on the way. She slipped her deck into the deck slot ready to start dueling. 


	26. The Final Twist

Hours went by. Jess and Mink have been dueling for ages. They have already gained each 10 star chips. They answered to everyone else saying they were heading to the castle with a suprise for all of them telling them to meet at the front of the gate.  
"ok everyone!" Mink said as she saw them walk up the long stairs. "This tournament will be ending really fast soon!" Jess said.  
"We just gotten all 10 star chips for us!" Mink said. "Yeah so?" Allen said. "Yeah and we've been dueling extra a lot!" Jess said. Jess nudged Ryou. Ryou dug into his pocket taking out a bandana with something inside. It was a whole bunch of star chips suited for each of them.  
"no way!" Daniel said. "And we're giving them all to you! no charge!" Mink said. "Well.. I don't see why....." Enya said but suddenly someone broke out. "What are you guys doing!" the voice yelled out.  
It was Espa Roba. "I've been looking for all of you! I heard you off of my radio say to meet here and I hope you have enough star chips for me!" Espa Roba said. "Sorry but this is a secret and we need to stick together...." Jess said.  
"Yeah bu what about me! I have a Millennium Item! I can beat you all so easily!" Espa Roba said. "Why is that?" Minako said. "Because...". Espa Roba tore off his Jacket revealing a shiny metal on his shirt. "I am an Eliminator!"  
"so you were hired by Mortikai.... you traitor..." Mink said. "No! you guys are traitors! I hear what you guys are trying to do! you want to stop Mortikai from saving the world!" Espa said hissing. "What?" Minako said. "No we're not...." Daniel said. "Yeah that why Mortikai hired me! to make sure you guys stay out!" Epsa said. "He hired me because he knew I wouldn't let him down! I was going to make sure he beat you guys! and I was right by his side!"  
Espa Roba went on and on and everyone got bored. "I'm sure you like Mortikai but we got to stop HIM from sending the world into Chaos... think of this as helping you" Mink said. She put all the star chips in the dial and turned it opening the door. "Come back here!" Espa Roba said holding a fist.  
"come on Daniel!" Allen said. "but... I want to.." but Allen interrupted. "You want to stay with little mr. come on lets bore the hell out of everyone?!" Allen said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the castle. The door shut and they could hear little hummings of Espa Roba. "I'd hate to still be out of here...." Enya said.  
"Well no that we're in the castle lets find Mortikai!" Mink said. Suddenly the lights grew dark and everyone could hear humms. "I can't see!!" Minako screamed. It was real dark and everyone scattered. "I found you!" Ryou said grabbing onto Jess.  
Suddenly the lights grew dim. They saw a cloaked man near a torch. "a Rare Hunter!" Daniel said turning around. "Yes... and I have gained entrance to the castle. I had a feeling you people would pass by here" He said.  
"My name is Oden and I plan to stop you! Mink!" Oden said lifting his head and revealing his face. "Talk about creepy" Enya said. "So you want to duel me?!" Mink said.  
"No... I want to break all of you up!" He said. "Then I'll duel you!" Daniel said. "What? No I want to duel him!" Mink said pushing him back. "Oh come on give me a whack at these Rare Hunters! I can do it!" Daniel said. "I'll give you a real whack!" Mink said taking out her Millennium Rod. "Ahhh the Millennium Rod..." Oden said as his eyes grew in delight. "Not only will I take you're Millennium Item but I will also take your soul!" Oden said laughing.  
Mink and Daniel were now shoving each other. "Hurry up I don't have all day!" Oden yelled. "Mink..." Ryou said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You already had a chance with a Rare Hunter why don't you let Daniel do this duel?"  
"Oh fine" Mink said crossing her arms. "Very well... We will duel within the depths of the Shadow Realm!" Oden said. Suddenly they could see the Millennium Symbol right above Oden. "What is that?" jess said.  
"Master! Bring us to the Shadow Realm!" Oden yelled as he raised his arms. Suddenly the room turned gloomy and dark. "Bring out the souls!" Oden yelled.  
Suddenly everyone except Daniel fell to the ground, sleeping. Dark gray clouds formed in front of them. "What have you done?!" Daniel yelled. "I've only removed their precious souls. You will get them back... if you win" Oden said.  
"Then I shouldn't be in this form" Daniel said. Suddenly his eyes grew from innocent to devious. "My Millennium Scale will guide me through along with my spirit" He said as he took out his Millennium Scale.  
"What?! you too have a Millennium Item?!" Oden said taking a step back. "Cut the chat lets duel" Daniel said. "Very well..." Oden said.  
"We will duel without tributes... and if I win I'll make master even happier by earning The Millennium Rod AND Your Scale" Oden said pointing at him. Daniel just gave a mean smirk. "You'll be surprised in what I have in store for you"  
"First I'll summon Ryu-Ran(2200/2600) in attack mode!" Daniel said. A hole ripped through the air opening a gateway. The dragon busted out. "You'll notice that the monster seem pretty real... you'll be surprised when I attack you directly..." Oden said. "Hmph...." Daniel said. "I'll be sure that will not happen!"  
"I place 3 cards face down and end my turn!" He said. Oden laughed. "It's a pity... All in my firs turn..." Oden said. "What?!" Daniel blurted out.  
"I guess it'll be helpful" Oden said. "I summon Corp Liner(2400/2300) in attack mode!" Oden said. Daniel was confused but he knew he could easily beat that Corp Liner. Daniel drew his card with an idea. "I use this magic card Salamandra to raise Ryu-Ran's attack to 2900!" He said.  
"Then 1 face down monster card" Daniel said. Daniel's turn ended and it went over to Oden. "This is just too easy..." Oden said. "Corp Liner! attack Ryu-Ran!" He yelled  
Suddenly Corp Liner drew it's sword and sliced the dragon in half, destroying it. "what?! how?" Daniel stuttered. "Corp Liners special ability... When it attacks any Equip cards that are equipped to the opponent are negated while Corp Liner attacks" Oden said. "And something even better... Instead of doing battle calculation half of Ryu-Rans attack points are deducted from your life points. That's Corp Liner's other ability"  
Daniel was shocked toward the strength of that monster. Daniels life points were instantly reduced to 1550. He didn't stand a chance against Corp Liner unless he attacked it.  
The turn was Daniel's. He drew his card. "hmm... yes.. this should work" He said. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) into attack mode!"  
"Then this card Malevolent Nuzzler to raise it to to 3100!" Daniel said. "Red Eyes Black Dragon! attack Corp Liner!" He yelled. The Dragon blasted a blaze of fire at the Corp Liner destroying it. "And don't forget about Corp Liners third ability you lose the amount of attack points that Corp Liner had!"  
The score stood to Daniel: 1550 and Oden: 600. Oden was shocked now. "This is the first someone had a chance of bringing me down... I assure you I will not lose" Oden threatened.  
"Bring it on!" Daniel said. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Oden said. "Yes this is perfect..."  
"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Corp Liner!" Oden said. "Then from my hand I tribute 2 monsters and Corp Liner to summon the ultimate god there is!"  
"you have a god card?!" Daniel said in shock. "Yeah. And it's my key to winning this duel and your Millennium Scale!" Oden said.  
"I summon Pyramid God of Ancient Darkness!!(5600/4600)" Oden yelled. A dark fog crept in. Daniel couldn't see even his opponent now. The fog finally cleared out revealing a giant black Pyramid with an eye on it. "What the heck is that?!" Daniel said. "View the power of my Ultimate Monster!" Oden yelled.  
"You haven't won yet!" Daniel said. "I will in the next turn... you see. Pyramid God of Ancient Darkness allows me to activate any Magic card in my deck... and even yours. I just have to know your deck to win!" Oden yelled.  
"and Finally I activate Dian Keto Cure Master to raise my Life Points to 1600!" Oden yelled. "This guy is a freak... He has a god card but... wait... I have one too... I'll match him god to god!" Daniel said.  
"Your the one in for the surprise now!" Daniel said. "Yeah I'm sure, Pyramid attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
"Then I activate my magic card! Scapegoat!" Daniel said. Suddenly 4 goats appeared and the attack from Pyramid God destroyed one of them. "You have 3 goats left yet I can still win this duel!" Oden said.  
"Your really confident... I'm not even sure if I should let my self win... but if I lose I know the consequences...." Daniel said.  
"I play Pot of Greed!" Daniel said. Hoping for luck Daniel drew his 2 cards. He needed the right on to get the card he needed. "hmm a White Curtain.." Daniel said.  
"Yes this could work!" He said. "I activate White Curtain!"  
"what does that do?!" Oden said. "it lets me special summon a Witch of The Black Forest(1100/1200) to the field!" Daniel said. He placed it face down onto his field. "One more turn and I'll use the Witch's effect!" Daniel said.  
"This won't help you defeat me!" Oden said. "Pyramid God! attack his Witch of The Black Forest!"  
The Pyramid's eye opened and a black beam shot out destroying the witch. "You just made 1 big mistake!" Daniel said. "What?! how can I?!" Oden yelled.  
"Witch of The Black Forest lets me take a card from my deck to my hand" Daniel said. "Too bad you never knew my deck because... I have a god card also!"  
Oden stepped back in shock. The turn went over to Daniel. "I sacrifice all the cards in my graveyard out fo play to summon God of The Scale, Anubis!(4500/0000)"  
Suddenly the Millennium Symbol came into view. The eye opened wider and a bright light shot down. Oden covered his eyes. "Fear the power of my ultimate monster!" Daniel yelled as the light shot out revealing The God of The Scale.  
"You forget my power of my God!" Oden said. "I activate Pyramid God to activate Thousand Knives to destroy your God of Anubis!". Suddenly knives flooded the room all facing the Anubis. "I activate Magic Drain!"  
"How can you, you have no cards but Anubis on the field!" Oden stammered. "I'ts God of Anubis' special effect, Just like your Pyramid I can activate any trap cards from my deck!" Daniel replied. Oden looked through his deck and yelled. "what no magic cards?" Daniel said casually.  
Oden growled. The effect of Thousand Knives was negated. "Just remember. I can still destroy your God of Anubis, My Pyramid has a higher attack than you!"  
Daniel suddenly paused. "That's right, oh man.. I'm going to lose, unless...." He thought. Daniel had to just think straight. Daniel drew his card in hope.  
"hmmm... the card I won from heather... maybe this can work..." Daniel thought. "I summon Jinzo #4 (2400/400) in attack mode!"  
"Jinzo #4 stops all monsters 2000 attack points and up from attacking on the opponents side so your Pyramid God cannot attack!" Daniel said. Oden yelled. Oden drew his card and skipped his turn accepting defeat but in a mean way. "I assure you sir Malik will destroy you all!"  
"Malik?" Daniel said to himself but he snapped out his thoughts. "I activate God of Anubis' effect. I sacrifice all the card in my hand to raise Anubis' attack from 4500 to 6000"  
"Jinzo #4 and God of The Scale, Anubis! attack his life points, directly!" Daniel yelled. Both the monsters attacked Oden. Oden fell to his feet, hurt by the attacks. "No release my friends" Daniel said.  
Suddenly the Millennium Symbol appeared over Oden's head and the eye closed. The darkness fell. Daniel returned to his human form and everybody woke up from the ground.  
"hey guys!" Daniel said running over to them. "What happened?" Mink said as she got up. "You guys got your souls trapped but I won the duel with my God Card" Daniel replied.  
"That's cool" Ryou said as he got up also helping Jess get up. "Hey look over there!" Allen said. There were 2 cards and a badge on he ground. "So that Rare Hunter was a Eliminator...." Minako said.  
Daniel picked up the Pyramid God of Ancient Darkness, his new Raikejin card, and the Eliminator badge. "Well what now?" Daniel said. "We go" Mink sad pointing down the hall where the big doors were, where Mortikai lurked.  
"You fool" Malik said. "I'm sorry but I couldn't defend my self!" Oden said. "I don't want to hear your excuses, to oblivion with you" Malik said. Suddenly a hole opened and Oden got sucked in, trapped forever. "Malik I know you are there..." A voice said into the screen.  
"Who are you" Malik said turning over to the giant screen. "I am sire Mortikai I think you will be interested in this" Mortikai said holding up the Millennium Scroll.  
"Ahh so you possess a millennium item" Malik said pleased. "That's right, I'll be happy to give it to you unless you come on my side..." Mortikai said. Malik nodded and Mortikai started telling his plan.  
Daniel and Allen pushed open the big doors revealing a large dining hall. At the end of the table was a man in a suit. "Yes you must be the.. 1... 2.. 3.. hey there's only 6 of you!" The man said.  
"Yeah, our 6th person disappeared." Mink said. The man started talking into his radio with a worried face. "Don't worry I have a plan" the voice said back.  
"Anyway my name is Graden I hope you have had a fun time here, stick around and have some lunch." They all sat down at the table. There were 6 extra seats though.  
"Bring in the copy cats" Graden said into the radio. Suddenly a curtain opened revealing the 2nd group. "Please meet are very special guest, Mitaru, Seymour, Galadriel, Lance, Ian, and Hikari" Graden said.  
The group walked down the stairs each giving an glare at their counter parts. Seymour gave a mean smirk at Daniel. "I hope you will enjoy your stay" Graden said leaving the giant dinning room.  
The copy cats started whispering to each other. "We have to beat these little creeps?! seems too easy" Lance whispered to Seymour. Seymour chuckled.  
"These guys look freaky" Allen whispered to Mink. "I heard that!" Hikari jumped up from her chair. "don't have a tantrum" Ian said casually. Hikari sat down with a grumble. "So... why did you guys come here for" Lance said. "Well umm..." Enya said. "Oh keeping it secret, same here" Galadriel said interrupting Enya.  
Suddenly Graden came back in. "I hope I was interrupting anything but our host, Mortikai would like a few words with you." Graden said and going back into the double doors. Suddenly a big screen lowered from the ceiling. It was a 2 sided screen. Mortikai came up on the first screen. "Welcome duelist. I hope you've been having fun in my tournament. But I've been meaning to test out 1 last invention" Mortikai went on.  
Suddenly the back of the screen turned on. "who is that?" Jess said. "Oh no..." Ryou said. "who is it???" Allen said. "It's Malik.." Ryou said.  
"That's Malik???" Mink said. "Yes I am Malik, Mink I know you know I've been sending out my un-loyal rare hunters after you're Millennium Rod but I thought other wise but now I decided to join with Mr. Montiearo and help get all of your Millennium Items"  
"What is he talking about?!" Mitaru said. "So we've decided to add my machinery with ancient magic of the Millennium Scroll!" Mortikai said. Suddenly the the bars came around the group tying them down on the chair. "What is this?!" Lance yelled. "oh it's nothing just so that you don't escape."  
Suddenly a large dome flew over them. Dark lightning strikes came down. "The shadow realm..." Ryou said looking up. "no! let me out!" Minako said trying to get out. Mink tried to reach for her deck but mechanical arms took them out of their pockets. "no!" Allen said as the robot took his Deck. Seymour looked up just snickering. "So this is the plan, he wants us as his little test subjects" Seymour said in his mind  
"Don't try to struggle because hopefully none of you will come out alive!" Malik said. The dome finally came down upon them. They all closed their eyes but them opened them. They were still in the dining room.  
"what happened?" Allen said. "Umm... I don't know.." Enya replied. Suddenly the second group appeared. "Are you guys alright?" Daniel said. "hopefully you won't" Seymour said.  
"What?" Mink said. "You people think you're all cool, well we're here to bring you down" Lance said. Suddenly the light gleamed off of them. "those badges, you are eliminators!" Minako said.  
"Duh what gave you your first clue" Ian said. "We're here to bring back Mortikai those Millennium Items, we won't fail him" Galadriel said.  
"oooo... so fancy but I don't think it'll be happening lets duel!" Enya said. "pish, stupid" Hikari said. "You don't have your decks so how would you duel us"  
"Hey you may think your going to bring us down but you have another thing coming!" Jess said. "Oh we don't expect to duel you now..." Mitaru said. "We just want to give you a little challenge".  
Everyone was confused, they were back to where they were, the big dining room, nothing had change. Suddenly the doors closed on the 2nd group. They all rushed over to the doors and opened it. "They're gone..." Daniel said. "But it's a small room how could they have disappeared?!" Jess said.  
"You guys we're not in the real world..." Ryou said. "What do you mean?" Jess asked. As soon as Ryou could respond the doors started closing slowly. Daniel and Jess were inspecting the room. Suddenly the doors started closing faster. "Watch out!" Allen yelled out. Daniel and Jess finally saw the doors closing. Jess reach out to get out but the door closed tightly. "what's going on?! open the doors!" Mink yelled trying to pry them open. After a while the doors finally opened. Nothing was in the room.  
"Where'd they go?!" Allen said. Allen took a step but Minako pulled him back. "You might get separated if you go in!" She said.  
Daniel and Jess were not gone but no one knows where. They stood around thinking what to do. "You know... we aren't" Ryou tried the say but suddenly a hole opened on the ground. Ryou fell in but Allen reacted quickly and grabbed his hand. "What's going on!" Mink said. The others ran to help but then the hole grew wider and Allen and Ryou fell in. As soon as the others took 1 step close the hole closed. "What's going to happen to us?!" Enya said.  
Suddenly another hole formed under Enya. "no!" Mink said diving to grab her hand but Enya fell to far. "no..." Mink said swiping her hand back. "We can't be in the real world, nor the shadow realm" Minako said looking about. Mink got up. "Well if we're not what we think we're in where are we?" Mink said. "Beats me maybe we'll find out soon" Minako replied.  
"Here, I think the doors are moving" Daniel said. Jess and Daniel we're pushing the doors open a hard as they could. When they opened it a cool breeze went into the room. They were in the middle of a sunny day field. "Ok.... weren't we in the castle?" Jess said. "Yeah.. but what's going on..." Daniel said.  
They stepped out and then the door disappeared behind them. "We're not in the shadow realm..." Jess said. Meanwhile Allen and Ryou have been falling through the hole. A while later they fell onto a soft ground, "A forest..." Ryou said. Allen and Ryou got up. "Where are we?" Allen asked. "We're not in the shadow realm or the castle anymore...." Ryou said.  
Allen stood there confused, "We're in the virtual world..." Ryou said. "It's just a made up world for a new game at the Kaiba Corp but it seemed Mortikai and Malik have used their Millennium Items to make it real" Ryou said looking down, "Well how do we get out?" Allen said. "Not sure yet.... lets find the others" Ryou replied.  
Enya suddenly got up and looked out to the sky. "Where am I?" She thought. She was at the foot of a lake where she could see fish swim about. "It can't be the shadow realm, but I'm not in the castle.... maybe I should find the others..." Enya said she started walking toward a path to find the others.  
Suddenly a screen popped up in front of the people. It was Malik, "Ahh I see you have all separated now, Well you see your not at the castle or Shadow Realm, Your in what we call the Duel Monsters World, Its a new system Mortikai has been working on. I, Malik, have been smart to join up to test this thing out, as long as you stay alive you will be safe, oh and one more thing... everything is much real, don't go and be ignorant of all the realistic creatures." Malik said, then the screen disappeared.  
"So we're in a virtual world that's very much alive" Jess said. They both started walking through the field. "So what do we have to do to get out of this world?" Daniel asked. "Beat who ever stands in our way" Jess said.  
As they walked the clouds flew over them. Suddenly Daniel kicked his shoe into something. "What's what?" He said picking up the device. "It looks like it goes on your arm" Jess said.  
Daniel placed it on his wrist. "whoa!" Daniel said whipping it off. "What?" Jess replied. "Something weird... I felt something weird..." He said. As he took the device off he noticed something black on his wrist. "A bar code..." Jess said. Suddenly a compartment opened revealing Daniel's deck and cards. "My deck..." He said.  
Suddenly Jess kicked into an object. "It's my deck..." Jess said picking up the device. She let it scan her empty wrist revealing a bar code. "What's with these bar codes..." Jess said. "Well it probably means something serious" Daniel said.  
The others as well had found their devices and got their bar codes. As Daniel and Jess walked through the field they felt the wind change directions. "What was that?!" Jess said turning around and looking up. Daniel had also turned around looking up. They saw a dragon flying through he sky and it had some rider on it. It flew around for a couple times then it dived at them. "Now show your true strength!" The rider said.  
The dragon started blowing fire at them. "move!" Daniel said pulling Jess out of the way as the fire blew past them. "What the hell..." Jess said getting up.  
"I'll handle this" Daniel said. "Activate Man-Eater Bug!" Daniel yelled revealing the card. Nothing happened... Daniel tried to summon it but still nothing happen. Suddenly the dragon flew down to the ground, the rider hopped off with a devilish smirk.  
  
"You're not human?!" Jess said amazed. "No..." The rider said in a deep and evil voice. "Hey.... you look like Alligator Sword..." Daniel said. "That's because I am you delinquent" He yelled raising his sword. "No need to get all fussy" Jess said.  
"You 2 have not been worthy to battle me so I should end you right here right now." He said pointing his sword to Jess. Daniel grabbed a card from his deck. "Don't think anything like that can work" The Alligator said moving his eyes to Daniel.  
"What do you want?!" Jess said looking back in a mean look. "I want to challenge one of you to a duel!" The alligator said putting back his sword in is sheath. Jess moved to Daniel. "Who should duel him?" She whispered. "Well maybe you can, I've already dueled Oden" Daniel said.  
"Alright I'll duel you!" Jess said. "Fine... but if you lose you'll be all alone!" The Alligator said. Suddenly a long grave burst from the ground by hind Daniel. It changed his arms and legs down and moved him facing up. Suddenly a long axe fell out from the sky and stopped in front of Daniel's face. "What the?!" Daniel yelled trying to move. "Don't bother to try to break free your stuck until She wins the duel. Every time she lose Life Points the axe will move down closer, finally if she loses all her life points you will be destroyed." The Alligator said.  
"You got to be crazy!" Jess said. "Would you like to forfeit and let your friend die?" The Alligator said. "no..." Jess looked to the corner. "Then lets duel!" The Alligator said taking out the Duel Shocker from his back. Suddenly Jess' device folded out into the Duel Shocker.  
"Prepare to lose, you won't stand a chance!" The Alligator said giving an evil smile. 


	27. Say Bye To Reality

"You better win!" Daniel said trying to see what's going on. "We'll play without tributes and start at 3000 life points" The Alligator said drawing his cards. "I'll make sure I win" Jess said. "Good! I already have 2 pieces of Exodia" She said in her mind as she smiled. "I'll take the first move I play Trouncing Tiger(2300/500) in attack mode and 2 cards face down" The Alligator said. A tiger formed from the ground to the field. "Then I summon the Black Magician(2500/2100) into attack mode! then 1 card face down" Jess said. "Black Magician attack his tiger!" Jess ordered. The Black Magician rose it's staff shooting a beam of black light at the tiger. "Your first mistake" The Alligator said. "Reverse face down card, Corp Liner Slime!". "What does that do..." Jess said.  
  
"Corp Liner Slime is a trap card that allows me to sacrifice all the monsters on the field to summon a Corp Liner" The Alligator said. "what?!" Jess said. Suddenly the Black Magician and Trouncing Tiger turned into slime and fused together forming Corp Liner (2400/2300). "Corp Liner?" Daniel said. "Jess watch out! Corp Liner's really powerful don't let it attack you or half your life points will reduce!" He yelled.  
  
"It's too late now it's my turn and I order Corp Liner to attack directly!" The Alligator said laughing. "You think so" Jess said smirking. "I flip over my trap card Reverse Mortality!" Jess said. "It lets me switch the attack you just announced to one of you own monsters but since you have no monsters Corp Liner must attack you directly!" She said. "noo!" The Alligator said as Corp Liner slashed him with it's sword. "And half your life points are reduced and you have 1500!" Jess said.  
  
The Alligator growled at Jess and drew his card. "hmph your going to be sorry for this..." The Alligator said. "I play 1 card face down and end my turn" The Alligator said. Jess drew her card. "Yes another piece of exodia just 2 more now" She said in her mind. "I summon Guiliner of The Dead Sea(2300/2000) then a card face down" Jess said.  
  
Suddenly a dark liquid rose from the ground with an evil grin. "Guiliner Lets me draw 2 cards for everyone of my turn!" Jess said. "Heh what a pathetic move for such a girl" The Alligator said. "I flip over the card Cocoon Of The Corp Liner" The Alligator said. Suddenly a stingy slime started flowing out of the Corp Liners mouth and started covering it. "You don't stand a chance now!" The Alligator said. "Once this turn passes my Corp Liner will withdrawal from this cocoon and form into my ultimate monster which will have you at your feet and down to your death!" The Alligator said. Jess started to worry what's was going to happen but she knew Exodia could do anything to defeat him.  
  
"Jeez I wonder if everyone else is alright" Allen said as he looked behind to Ryou. "I hope so too... theres many of monsters that want the dead... we got to be careful of our selves." Ryou said looking behind him to see if there was anything wrong. "Well lets keep going maybe we'll run into something" Allen said.  
  
"Minako... this door is locked" Mink said. "Jeez another one!" Minako said. Mink kicked the door open to reveal a giant room. "Look! the doors to the outside!" Mink said running to them. Minako and Mink tried to pull them open but to no avail they stood stuck. Suddenly the lights turned off. "wha?! where are you Mink?!" Minako said. "I'm over here!" Mink yelled. Everyone couldn't see it was too dark. Suddenly a light turned on to a stair case. "I guess something wants us to go up there" Mink said. They started toward the stairs and took their time getting up.  
  
"I place Corp Liner which is in the Cocoon into defense mode, The Cocoon of Corp Liner automatically raises it's defense to 3500, It'll be impossible for you to defeat because once you end your turn I will be the winner of this duel and you'll be one step down of your little group" The Alligator cackled, "What's going on?!" Daniel yelled trying to look over to what was happening.  
  
"You better beware for what's coming up!" Jess said. "I play United We Stand!" Jess yelled. "I can equip United We Stand to my own monster and raise it's attack by 800 for every monster on the field"  
  
"How dumb, you only have Guiliner on the field!" The Alligator said. "Yeah but I can still beat your cocoon!" Jess said. "I flip over my face down card Double Team!" She declared.  
  
"Double Team lets me summon 2 monsters on this turn!" She said. "and I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and Light of The Fallen Stars (2100/1300) all in attack mode"  
  
"arrgh that makes her Guiliner 4700!" The Alligator said. "But she's too late"  
  
"Guiliner attack!" Jess ordered. The dark liquid lashed it self to the cocoon. "Your Corp Liner will not be able to change now!" Jess said.  
  
"You think" The Alligator said. "Reveal face down card, Time Replacement!" The Alligator said. Suddenly a clock appeared over head. "What!?" Jess yelled. "Time Replacement lets me use replay and stop your Guiliner from attack and make one of your other monsters attack, Go now! Light of The Fallen Stars attack!" The Alligator said. The stars glowed and stuck themselves at the cocoon but not a scratch appeared. "and since my defense is higher you lose the life points!"  
  
The score was Alligator Sword: 1500 and Jess: 1800. Jess frowned but she remembered a rule, "You forgot one thing!" Jess said. "New Duelist Kingdom Rule, each monster may attack once!" Jess said. "Now Guiliner attack!"  
  
"nope can't" The Alligator said. "Guiliner's battle phase still counted even when Time Replacement was played" The Alligator said. "So you have no choice but to skip your turn!"  
  
"no!" Jess said. The turn went to Alligator sword. "Now! prepare for my ultimate monster!" He said. Suddenly the cocoon started moving and something from the inside was clawing out, "release the inside monster and form to The Morph of Corp Liner! (3900/3700)" The Alligator said.  
  
"great..." Jess said as the huge creature towered over her. "admit it you have no way of winning now!" The Alligator said. "once I attack one of your monsters you won't be able to win anymore!" The Alligator said.  
  
"when ever The Morph attacks the monster it attacks attack points are reduced from your own life points!" The Alligator said.  
  
Jess stood there a smiled, "You think you've won!" She said. "I flip over my trap card! The Draw of Summon!" Jess said.  
  
"The Draw of Summon lets me draw 5 cards every time you special summon a monster, so I get to draw 5 cards because of your Morph of The Corp Liner!".  
  
"What good will that do!" The Alligator said. Jess laughed evilly as she put the rest of her cards but 5 in the graveyard. "I've collected all pieces of Exodia now! you don't stand a chance!" Jess said revealing the pieces and placing them on the field. "I've won! Exodia! destroy all his life points!"  
  
Suddenly Exodia burst out of flames and blasted a blast of blue light at him. "I win..." Jess said standing over him. "Hand over your Corp Liner, The Morph, and Cocoon" Jess said.  
  
The Alligator handed over the cards and then a key. "a key?" Jess said. "Every time you win you earn a special key that will be able to let you out of the game...." The Alligator said as it slowly disappeared. Then something else fell out. Jess picked it up. "A piece of a map!" She said.  
  
The chains connected to Daniel released and he ran over. "Every time we win we earn a key to get out and a map piece to go around" Jess said. The Map showed were Daniel and Jess were but no one else. They moved on.  
  
"Hold on..." Daniel said as Jess turned around and gave him an OK signal and she kept walking. Suddenly Daniel's Millennium Scale came a foot. "Daniel... you know how close you were to being killed?" The scale whispered. "yeah I know... but... I can rely on friends. Jess had the advantage of winning" Daniel replied.  
  
Suddenly the scale morphed and molded into an black furred Anubis with ancient Egyptian items along with it. "well if you don't keep your friendship up who knows what can happen if this group are enemies" The Anubis said. "Well you are my spirit fused into my body" Daniel replied. "Well I'll be sure to give you the help I need. I was there back then. When they created the shadow games. It was horrible but I'm here in the future and it has come back" The Anubis said. Then the Anubis molded back into the Millennium Scale.  
  
Daniel put the scale to his belt strap and caught up with Jess. Jess didn't bother to ask she just kept walking.  
  
"So you had the Millennium Ring?" Allen said. "yeah and it was pretty evil. If it wasn't for Malik I would have... well I wouldn't be here right..." Suddenly Allen interrupted. "whoa whoa.. Malik?" Allen said confused. "It's a long story I'll tell you when the time is right" Ryou said. Allen nodded and kept walking.  
  
"You think you have everything set..." A dark voice said. "what was that?!" Allen said turning around. They saw a dark figure standing behind them, arms crossed and a dark face. "who are you?" Ryou said.  
  
"You would know" The dark voice said. It stepped out of the shadows. "heeey..." Allen said. "Your The Fiend Megacyber..."  
  
"That I am. but I know you won't be alive to see the end" The Fiend Megacyber said. "what?" Allen said. "I'm challenging either one of you to a duel and if I win I score your Millennium Eye and your life" The Fiend Megacyber said clutching his hand into a fist. "Life?! no way!" Allen said. "Then maybe I can take one of yours if you don't accept" The Fiend Megacyber said. Suddenly a hole appeared underneath Ryou. At the end of a hole was spikes, a chasm of spikes. but Ryou stayed at ground level "what do you think your doing?!" Ryou said as he floated over the chasm. "you, duel me" The Fiend Megacyber said pointing to Allen. "I have no choice..." Allen said as he step forth. Suddenly his device morphed into the Duel Shocker. "ok...." Allen said.  
  
"We'll duel without tributes and 3000 life points" The Fiend Megacyber said as he turned his Duel Shocker on. Allen also turned his one. "This will be a easy duel" The Fiend Megacyber said. "but first..." He said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a chain flew behind Allen and wrapped around his waist. The same happened to The Fiend Megacyber. "what the..." Allen said as he tried the pull off the chain. "If either one of us lose. our life will also go with the duel." He said.  
  
Suddenly a saw came close behind them on the chain. There was a meter of life points and at the end was 0 where the people stood. "So if either one of us lose life points the saw will get closer and closer to splitting one of us in half" The Fiend Megacyber said laughing. "Promise me I will win"  
  
"I don't think so lets duel!" Allen said feeling confident. "you have no Idea what's in store for you. Prepare for the ending of your book of life!" The Fiend Megacyber said as his deck glowed with an evil darkness 


	28. Light VS Dark

"Minako.... " Mink said as she was ahead of her in the hall way. "What?" Minako replied. "I know our dads are enemies... but... it doesn't mean we're enemies, all right?" Mink said. Minako nodded and smiled. Suddenly a door appeared to the side of Mink's eye. She quickly stopped. "look! did you see that door just appear?" Mink asked. "yeah..." Minako said. "I have a feeling we should go in there..."  
  
Mink slowly opened the door. As they both entered the door slammed shut and locked behind them.  
  
"I'll take the first move!" The Fiend Megacyber said. He drew his 6 cards. "I play this magic card face down and summon one card in defense" He said as the card formed face down.  
  
"I'll draw and summon the Angel of Honor in attack mode! (1900/700)" Allen said. Suddenly a warrior like angel materialized from the card. "Angel of Honor attack his defense card!" Allen declared. The Angel rose her staff and shined a blinding light at the monster. "You attacked my Humanoid Slime(800/2000) which has a defense of 2000!" The Fiend Megacyber said. "you lose 100 life points"  
  
Even though Allen got reduced a small amount of life points didn't mean he was done. "Heh you just wait... I've already got Guilford The Lightning in my hand... I just need to sacrifice 3 Light monsters to summon it" Allen said in his head.  
  
"I play 2 cards face down and end my turn!" Allen said. "All right..." The Fiend Megacyber said. "I play a face down card and then I summon Worm Drake(1400/1500) in attack mode!"  
  
"Why would he play such a weak monster..." Allen thought. "And that's not all..." The Fiend Megacyber said. "I also play this Magic Card, Polymerization! to fuse Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime to form a strong fusion monster known as, Humanoid Worm Drake! (2200/2000)".  
  
Suddenly the Polymerization card appeared and assimilated The Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime and unleashed the Humanoid Worm Drake. But since the fusion cancels the battle phase, I end my turn.  
  
"All right.." Allen said. He drew his card. "yes! just the card I needed!" He said. "I play this card, Lights of O'Ryan!".  
  
"Lights of O'Ryan lets me special summon 2 Light Monsters from my deck to the field!" He said. "and I summon 2 Wingweavers (2750/2400)"  
  
"And here comes my special summon! I sacrifice....." Allen said but The Fiend Megacyber interrupted him. "I flip over my trap card, Mask of Restrict to stop all tributes!" He said.  
  
"what?!" Allen said. "Mask of Restrict stops all tributes or sacrifices no matter what" The Fiend Megacyber said.  
  
"Well, you may have stopped me from summoning a strong monster but you can't beat my 2 Wingweavers along with Angel of Honor!" Allen said. "Heh what a pitiful mortal. You obviously have no clue!" The Fiend Megacyber replied.  
  
The score was Allen: 2900 and The Fiend Megacyber: 3000. The duel was going slow and the axe had moved closer to Allen. "Don't worry you can beat him!" Ryou yelled hovering over the chasm.  
  
"Wingweaver! attack Humanoid Worm Drake!" Allen declared. The Wingweaver opened her wings and shot feathers at the worm. "then I flip my trap card over! Mirror Wall!" The Fiend Megacyber said.  
  
"Mirror Wall reduces one of your attacking monsters by half when you attack, so your Wingweaver is down to 1375. But don't bother attacking anymore, all you can do is defend now because Mirror Wall is a permanent trap card!" He boasted. Allen frowned a bit. "Now Humanoid Worm Drake! counter attack his Wingweaver!"  
  
The worm latched out it's arm smacking the Wingweaver, destroying her. Allen's life points were reduced to 2075. The axe got closer to Allen. "You may have the upper hand but I have a sure thing I can win this! I'll place 1 card face down" Allen said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You have no choice but to end your turn!" The Fiend Megacyber said. Allen ended his turn. "I'll start this turn by placing 1 magic card face down"  
  
"Heh I'd like to see what you have instore so I'll just end my turn..." The Fiend Megacyber said as he crossed his arms, waiting. "Fine but you just made a bad decision!" Allen said. "sure" he replied.  
  
"first I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen said. He drew his 2 cards. "Yes this can help..."  
  
"I play The Scroll of Bewitchment, to change your Humanoid Worm Drake's attribute to a dark type!" Allen said. The Fiend Megacyber almost laughed his heart out. "what a pathetic move!"  
  
"You'll see... I also play The Dark Leave! it reduces all dark monsters attack by 500!" Allen said. "heh don't you remember about my Mirror Wall?" The Fiend Megacyber replied. "ahh yes that I have the right card I have to use it"  
  
"what?!" The Fiend Megacyber yelled.  
  
"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mirror Wall!" Allen said. Suddenly a wind blew out of a hole sucking up the Mirror Wall, destroying it. "arg..." The Fiend Megacyber growled. He then took a step back.  
  
"2nd Wingweaver! attack his helpless Humanoid Worm Drake!" Allen declared.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber's Life Points reduced to 2450. "err.. you will pay for this" The Fiend Megacyber said as he put his hand up in a fist.  
  
"It's my turn!" He snapped and drew a card. "heh yes... finally"  
  
"first I'll play remove trap from to destroy Mask of Restrict" The Fiend Megacyber said  
  
"I play this Ritual Magic card, Yakma of The Evil Spirits". Suddenly a little house appeared, nothing unusual... Just a house  
  
"Then I'll sacrifice 2 Humanoid Slimes from my deck to summon my ultimate monster...." He went on  
  
Suddenly the house caught on fire, on the inside. Allen noticed a little horn poking out. "what the...." He thought. Suddenly a large monster popped out of the roof of the small house. "meet my ultimate monster! Yakma Of The Exorcist! (3600/3000)"  
  
"what the heck?!" Allen stepped back as the horrible beast breathed heavily. "Yakma! attack Angel of Honor!" The Fiend Megacyber declared. Suddenly the beast rose it's hand and flames rained from the sky hitting the angel, destroying her.  
  
The score was now Allen: 1700 and The Fiend Megacyber: 2450. "have you met your match yet? are you afraid?" The Fiend Megacyber taunted.  
  
Allen gave a mean look as the axe slid faster towards him. "It's your turn" The Fiend Megacyber said casually.  
  
Allen drew his card. "I'll place my remaining monsters in defense and play 1 card face down" He said.  
  
"heh great!" The Fiend Megacyber said laughing. "I activate Yakma's special effect! Total Destruction!" He said.  
  
Suddenly people started running out of the house which Yakma Of The Exorcist was in. The people came out and suddenly a preist appeared. "show him your true power! Yakma!"  
  
Suddenly the preist opened his Bible. The bible started shining. Suddenly a chain tied the Wingweaver's and kept them from play of the duel.  
  
"You don't have any monsters to defend you! I'll wipe you out right now!" The Fiend Megacyber cackled. "Yakma! attack his Life Points directly!"  
  
Yakma again summoned another rain of fire. But the fire didn't fall on Allen, it fell upon his face down monster.  
  
"What?! why couldn't I attack directly?!" The Fiend Megacyber panicked. Allen crossed his arms and just laughed. "I guess it's effect only works on face up monsters...." He said.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber gave a mean look. "this can't be! I must win!"  
  
"it's too late you attacked my face down monster! and I reveal, Penguin Soldier!" Allen declared. "It lets me put back 2 monsters on the field to the players hand. And Yakma is returned!"  
  
The Fiend Megacyber just stood there and laughed. "you moron! you have no clue! it's possible to have more than 1 Yakma Of The Exorcist!" He went. "because not only do I have 1, I have 3!"  
  
Allen jumped back a bit. "but... I don't have the advantage..." He thought.  
  
"It's your turn" The Fiend Megacyber said.  
  
Allen drew his card for hope. His hand slowly placed onto his deck and sliding the card out.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber had already 3 of his ritual magic card for Yakma down and ready.  
  
Allen looked at his card. "yes... this could work...." He thought. "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn!" He said  
  
"peh what a dumb move!" The Fiend Megacyber teased. He went on. "I'll play my new combo, first I play the magic card, Jam Breeding Machine and create Slime Token's to tribute but I have to wait a lot of turns so I'll add this card, Jam Swarm to create enough Slime Tokens to summon all of my Yakma's in 1 turn!" The Fiend Megacyber said.  
  
That was a well thought out plan but Allen was going to go down. "Now I play the magic card Gondo The Summoning to summon 3 monsters in one turn!" The Fiend Megacyber said.  
  
But as soon as The Fiend Megacyber could put down 1 Yakma Allen interrupted. "Not so fast I play my trap card! Shapeshift!" Allen said.  
  
"what?! what does that do?!"The Fiend Megacyber stammered. "Whenever an opponent plays a monster, magic, or trap they have more than 1 of I can play this to change those cards into Clarity of The Mind!" Allen said.  
  
It was a strong and helpful trap card and The Fiend Megacyber was toast. "no! that means my Yakma's are magic cards and are useless to me!" The Fiend Megacyber yelled.  
  
"and you have no choice but to end your turn! your the helpless one now and I can defeat you!"Allen said. Suddenly Allen's Millennium Eye floated from around his neck. "You have tried to over match the power within me you will pay for this!"  
  
Suddenly Malik got up from his chair, "I know it... he's close to revealing the true power of The Millennium Eye..." He said in his mind  
  
"Now I flip over Angels of Light to summon 3 Angel Tokens!" Allen said. A puff of cloud came from the sky with 3 little angels on it.  
  
"and I sacrifice al my Angel Tokens to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen said. suddenly another cloud appeared into view and lightning struck, and in a flash the warrior appeared.  
  
"Guilford! attack the remainder of his Life points! eliminate him from the game!" Allen declared. The warrior then jumped into the air slashing his sword at the fiend. The fiend's life points reduced to 0 and the axe made it's way slicing The Fiend Megacyber into pieces, destroying him.  
  
"Go ahead... find your true power... do it for me and I will earn all the millennium Items" Malik said as his Gauntlets shined in the sun.  
  
Ryou slowly floated safely to the ground. "Good job!" He said patting Allen's back. "Now lets keep going" Allen said as he picked up Yakma and the ritual along with a piece of map and a red key. Then they started following along the trail 


	29. The 2 on 1 Battle

Enya walked through the lake to find the others but had no luck, she was lost. "where is everyone..." She thought as she looked at her deck and device.  
  
"We'll have to make things much more harder" Mortikai said as he looked out the window, next to Malik. "I've got an idea" Malik said. "Let me go in and I'll show them. I'm a better duelist than all of them and I can beat them in one turn"  
  
"really... I'm guessing because of God of Ra" Mortikai said. "Yes... matter of fact I could gain stronger monsters if I beat that one kid, Daniel" Malik said. "Yes but lets wait until they find a way out of this game" Mortikai said as he walked over back to his desk.  
  
"Mr. Montiearo, sir..." a voice called in. "yes?" Mortikai replied. "I've got note that half of the people entered in Duelist Kingdom has been eliminated and everyone is just about gone" The voice said.  
  
"Perfect... that must mean Raimei and Kurt have been dueling them all" Malik said as he looked at his golden wrists.  
  
"Mink..." Minako said. "what is it?" Mink replied as she turned around. "Something's following us" She said as she turned around.  
  
Mink slowly turned around and she saw a quick shadow pass by. "I've got an idea..." Mink said.  
  
Mink took out her Millennium Rod. "Now... rod let me use your ancient magic" She said.  
  
She then pulled out a card from her deck. "ah ha..." She said. "I summon the Trap Card, Light of Intervention!"  
  
Suddenly a bright light came in revealing the creature. "Dark Elf?" Minako said. " errr you'll pay for that!" The Dark Elf said as she slowly came to them.  
  
"What do you want?!" Mink said. "I want to challenge you to a duel!" The Dark Elf said.  
  
"Fine... I'll duel you..." Mink said stepping out. "very well... little girl" The Dark Elf said. "But I think we'll play by the Virtual Dueling Rules"  
  
"What's that?" Minako asked.  
  
Suddenly a virtual sheet of cards appeared infront of Mink. "what the.." She said. "You must pick a Chief Card to help you in a duel. The Chief Card may have different effects toward the user and the user's monsters" The Dark Elf said.  
  
"Then I chose Launcher Spider!" Mink said phasing her hand through the Launcher Spider card. Suddenly a giant mechanic Spider appeared by Mink's side. "Then I chose my self... The Dark Elf" The Dark Elf said as she unfolded her Duel Shocker.  
  
"Let's Duel!" They both said. "I'll start this duel by playing a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Mink said as a dragon formed onto the ground.  
  
Suddenly The Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack points were reduced down to 2500. "What the?! what's going on?!" Mink said. "It's obvious..." The Dark Elf said. "Your Chief Monster is launcher Spider... it's effect raises all Machine Type monsters by 800 and reduces every other one of your pitiful monsters by 500"  
  
"damn it.." Mink said as she looked over to Launcher Spider. "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn" Mink said.  
  
"Fine with me, I summon Lady of The Kingdom(2300) to attack mode!" The Dark Elf said. "and I'll use my special effect, I can sacrifice 400 life points to raise one of my monsters attack by 1000!"  
  
The Dark Elf's life points went down to 2600 but the Lady Of The Kingdom's attack raised to 3300.  
  
"Lady of The Kingdom! attack her dumb Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Dark Elf declared. The Lady brought out her sword and sliced the dragon into 2 reducing Minks life points to 2200.  
  
"Then I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn" The Dark Elf said  
  
"My turn and I summon my Mechanical Guard (2500/500) and since it's a machine I get the extra bonus of 800 more attack points which makes my Guard 3600!" Mink said. "Mechanical Guard attack Lady of The Kingdom!" Mink declared.  
  
"Then I activate my face down card, Reunion of The Dead!" The Dark Elf said. "It lets me revive one of your monsters from the graveyard and I can use it against you!" The Dark Elf said.  
  
"and since it was your own monster it's attack is reduced to 2500." She explained. "And since it's your own monster you're going down!"  
  
The score was now Mink: 1100 and Dark Elf: 2600. "and plus when you destroyed The Blue Eyes White Dragon not only is it destroyed but it becomes my own monster and I can play it plus I sacrifice 400 life points to raise its attack to 4000!"  
  
"wow..." Minako said. "you can't stop me!" Mink said. "I'd like to shove those words in your mouth Lady of The Kingdom and Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her life points directly! take her out of her misery!" The Dark Elf  
  
The Dark Elf's life points reduced to 2200 but it was nothing compared to Mink's total assault that was going to come down on her. "heh... you think I'll lose?" Mink said as the 2 monsters charged at her.  
  
"have you know I have a rare card that can turn this all around" Mink said snickering. "what?!" The Dark Elf said. "reverse trap card! Turn!" Mink declared  
  
Suddenly Lady of The Kingdom and Blue Eyes White Dragon stopped and turned around and directly attacked Dark Elf, destroying her for good.  
  
Minako jumped for joy and ran over to Mink. "what did that card actually do?" Minako asked. Mink held up the card. "I can change the attack her monsters have done right back at the opponent, comes in handy when your in a jam" she said as she picked up the key and map.  
  
"Look!" Mink said. "Allen and Ryou are close in our direction!"  
  
"finally!" Minako said as she and Mink ran to the end of the hall.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Jess said as she dragged her self through the desert. They apparently ran into this desert after looking at a sign and soma foot prints, thinking Enya had passed through this desert, they followed.  
  
"The foot prints are disappearing, I can barley see them!" Daniel said as he stopped. "wait a second..." Jess said as she crouched down and knocked on the sand.  
  
"this ground the sand is on is hollow" Jess said. Daniel bent down and started dusting the sand off. "looks like a door..." He said.  
  
Suddenly a little crack opened. Then the whole thing opened then Jess and Daniel fell in. They both got up, confused. "Where are we?" Daniel said looking around.  
  
Suddenly lights turned on revealing some kind of factory. "Allen!" Jess yelled pointing to where Ryou and Allen were hanging from a bar across the ceiling. "Get us down!" Allen yelled.  
  
Hours later they finally got Ryou and Allen down to the ground. "How'd you guys get up there?" Daniel asked.  
  
"well what happened was we were wandering around a forest, I dueled a Fiend Megacyber, and then we were caught in a net and an Armored Ninja got us" Allen said.  
  
"Well how'd you guys get in here?" Ryou asked. "We fell.... from a hole" Daniel replied.  
  
Suddenly a head light turned on and there he was... The Armored Ninja. "What do you want?!" Ryou yelled at him.  
  
"What I want is your death sentence" The Ninja said as he walked down to them.  
  
"... your not a duel monster..." Jess said as she ripped of his cap. It's hair dangled out. "Mitaru!" Allen yelled as she started to fix her hair. "Yeah what of it" Mitaru said with a mean look at them especially Jess. "oh no not you ¬¬" Jess said as she turned her back and sat down on a conveyor belt.  
  
"What do you want?" Daniel said. "I want to get rid of you all and get my pay, and quick" Mitaru said. "and especially eliminate you, Jess"  
  
"what's up with you people, jeez we never did anything to you." Allen said as he turned around and sat next to Jess, on the conveyor belt.  
  
"duel me NOW!" Mitaru screamed. "god! fine sheesh" Allen said as he stood up. "no not you, you nit" Mitaru snapped at him. "what the hell?! what am i too good for you little girl?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"no... I want to duel her" Mitaru said as she pointed at Jess. "Since more of us want to duel how about a tag team?"  
  
"well who'll be on her team?" Daniel said. "Don't look at me I don't have my deck ^^;" Ryou said putting up his hands as a shield. "Well you know what happens if I'll lose" Daniel said.  
  
"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Mitaru screamed louder, "SHUT UP" Jess screamed.  
  
"I got an idea!" Allen said. The 2 girls looked at him in the eyes like mad beasts. "How about me and Jess team up against you, me and Jess will act like 1 person together."  
  
"yeah that's a good idea!" Daniel said.  
  
So the duel was finally started but there was a little deal in this. Allen and Jess stood upon a conveyor belt and whenever they lost life points they both will slowly move towards a fire pit plummeting to their death. Unfortunately Mitaru doesn't want that kind of fate so she decides to take a key which would get her out of her shackles.  
  
"well well... Jess I think your in for a great surprise..." Mitaru said smirking at Jess. "just shut up and duel!" Jess replied.  
  
Allen looked over to Jess. "don't worry I have everything covered you just sit back and hope she doesn't attack you" Jess said. 


	30. Exodia VS Exodia

This duel was simple. Mitaru would go first and when she's done with her turn, Jess would go first then Mitaru, then Allen, then back to Mitaru, then Jess, all over again.  
  
"I'll start this turn by summoning Huntress of The Amazon! (1600/700)" Mitaru declared. "Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"I already have 3 Exodia pieces.. I will be the winner of this duel!" Mitaru thought as she started into her hand.  
  
"Great! 2 pieces of Exodia!" Jess said to her self. "I'll finish you off by playing Express Ant (1650/300)" Jess declared. "Express Ant attack her Huntress Of The Amazon!"  
  
The Ant came crawling up the the huntress crushing her with it's pincers. "Then I flip over my trap card Forceful Draw!" Mitaru declared. "It negates your attack and now every so often when each of my monsters attacks everyone the on the playing field has to draw 1 card."  
  
"Hmmm.. seems nothing but help." Allen said. The Huntress was fine now but it was now Mitaru's turn. "I'll play Soul Exchange and sacrifice my Huntress and your Ant to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Mitaru declared as the dragon flew into view.  
  
Because of Soul Exchange's effect Mitaru had to skip her Battle Phase. "Hope you have something to do or we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands..." Jess said looking at Allen.  
  
"I got it!" Allen said. "I'll play a face down card and summon Girochin Kuwagata (1700/1000) in attack mode!"  
  
"That's all you got?! now we're going to be doomed!" Jess said.  
  
"hah! you lame idiot! what kind of move is that! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Jess life points Directly!" Mitaru declared.  
  
"Reverse trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Allen declared. The trap card flipped over casting a curse on the Blue Eyes White Dragon to keep it from attacking. "And then I'll play Deep Energy to reduce the Blue Eye's attack down from 500!"  
  
"Good job! I just now need to summon the right monster..." Jess thought. "Well it's my turn now and you can't protect your self!" Mitaru yelled pointing to Jess.  
  
And since the attack of Blue Eyes White Dragon everyone drew a card. "Yes... 3 pieces of Exodia" Jess said in her mind.  
  
"Crap just a dumb card" Mitaru said in her mind.  
  
"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900)" Mitaru said. "Now Gemini Elf attack Jess' directly!"  
  
The elves quickly inched their way towards Jess. "darn it.. I don't have the right card..." Jess said. The elves both punched Jess. Jess fell down on the belt rubbing her face. "Jeez why did the creators let pain into the game" She said.  
  
Jess got back up. "Your turn is over and now it's my turn!" Jess said.  
  
Jess drew 2 cards while everyone drew 1. "Yes... already 4 pieces of Exodia..." Mitaru said. "I'll win in no time and defeat these little morons."  
  
"I'll play Brain Control and take over your Gemini Elf!" Jess said. "pfft" Mitaru said crossing her arms.  
  
"That's not all.." She said. "I'll sacrifice Gemini Elf and summon the Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)"  
  
"Then I'll remove my earth monster, Express Ant, from play to special summon The Rock Spirit (1700/100) and now everyone of your battle phase my Rock Spirit will gain 300 attack points!" Jess said.  
  
"and one more card, Malevolent Nuzzler to raise Summoned Skull's attack right up to 3200 and now Summoned Skull attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jess declared. The Summoned Skull blew a blast of lightning at the blue eyes white dragon destroying it.  
  
"now Rock Spirit attack her life points directly!" Jess said.  
  
The score was now: Mitaru: 1600 and Jess and Allen: 2100.  
  
"err you WILL pay for this!" Mitaru said holding up a fist. "I already have 4 exodia pieces and you don't stand a chance" she said in her head.  
  
Mitaru had no monsters left and was struggling. "hmmmm" She thought as she drew her card.  
  
"I play a face down defense monster then a face down magic and trap card and end my turn!" Mitaru said.  
  
It was no Allen's turn and he hasn't done anything special yet. "I'll play Monster Reborn and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) , but that's not all. I'll sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon and Girochin and summon Pyro Fiend (2900/400)" Allen declared.  
  
"WHAT?! a whole waste of a good monster and you just summon a dwimpy monster out of 2 good cards?!" Jess yelled at Allen. "Hey it's not like she'll win..." Allen said.  
  
"you got some nerve!" Jess said.  
  
"Pyro Fiend! attack her face down monster!" Allen declared.  
  
"You activated the effects of Hiro's Shadow Scout!" Mitaru said. Suddenly the 3 cards on top of Allen's deck appeared to view. "What? all it shows is Yakma's ritual card, Trap Hole, and Skull Dice..." Allen said confused.  
  
"That's good because next I'll draw Yakma's ritual and I can summon Yakma..." Allen thought.  
  
"watch carefully" Mitaru said. Suddenly Yakma's ritual went up to flames. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPEND?!" Allen said as he fell down.  
  
"Hiro's Shadow Scout makes the attacking monsters owner draw 3 cards and any magic cards that were drawn are instantly destroyed." Mitaru explained. "And I knew it would come in handy, since maybe Jess would know about it."  
  
"what?" Jess said. "yeah that's right... don't you have that card?" Mitaru said.  
  
"yeah but what matters to that?" Jess replied. "well I've been hired to be to beat you down along with a help of a little friend to provide me with the exact same copies of your cards!" Mitaru said laughing.  
  
"those other cards were the same as I had earlier when Mitaru played.... but wait... that means she could have Exodia... I've got to see what she has..." Jess said.  
  
"I end my turn!" Allen declared.  
  
"I'll activate Monster Reborn and get back Blue Eyes White Dragon and play this magic card, Master of Summoning to summon a monster with the attack of 1500 or higher! and I summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Mitaru said.  
  
"I have that card..." Jess said, dazed.  
  
"and because of that magic card I must end my turn." Mitaru said.  
  
"That means it's my turn!" Jess said. "I play a magic card, Revealing Chest to just take a look at your hand..."  
  
The card's Mitaru had in her hand had appeared into view on the field. "as you see I'm on the brink to winning this duel..." Mitaru said as she bragged about how she had 4 Exodia pieces.  
  
"darn I only have 3..." Jess said.  
  
"We have got to win!" Jess said.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!" Jess said. "Yes! a exodia piece, just 1 more..." Jess thought.  
  
"Meanwhile... Summoned Skull attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jess declared. "Reverse trap card! Shogun Reflect!" Mitaru declared.  
  
"no... she's going to reflect the attack to something else..." Jess said.  
  
"Switch the attack to Pyro Fiend!" Mitaru said laughing.  
  
"gah!" Allen yelled as the Pyro Fiend exploded on the impact of Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Allen and Jess' life points reduced down to 2000.  
  
Jess ended her turn. "hmmm I should end your guys right now!" Mitaru said.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack The Rock Spirit!" Mitaru declared. "Remember about it;s effect? it's attack is raised to 2000!" Jess said.  
  
"So you only lose 1000 life points I'm ready to get rid of your summoned skull by activating this equip card Axe of Despair and end my turn!" Mitaru said.  
  
Now Mitaru's Blue Eyes White Dragon went to 4000 but Mitaru already attacked with it so she ended her turn.  
  
"Don't forget we all have to draw a card." Allen said.  
  
Slowly Mitaru and Jess drew their cards, hearts pounding hoping for the best side of Exodia.  
  
Suddenly a smile spread across both their faces. "I have drawn the last Piece of Exodia!" The both yelled.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mitaru said. "Well... it's Allen's turn so we should be declared the winner." Jess said.  
  
"NO WAY I won! it's my trap card that caused me to win!" Mitaru yelled back.  
  
They both went on and on fighting to see who won. Even Daniel and Ryou were stumped.  
  
"hmmm..." Allen said as he looked at his hand. "a Change of Heart, and Brain Control..."  
  
"oh heck..." He said. "I activate these 2 cards, Brain Control and Change of Heart to take both Jess' and Mitaru's monsters. Now I sacrifice both of them to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Allen declared.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon! attack Mitaru's life points directly!" Allen said.  
  
The dragon blew flames at Mitaru, toasting her. "Peh...." Mitaru said breathing out smoke. "Yah! looks like we won!" Allen said.  
  
"NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Mitaru said. Suddenly Mitaru's conveyor belt started moving. "NO It won't end like this!"  
  
Mitaru started digging in her pockets taking out a key and unlocking her shackles and escaping. "I will return" Mitaru said at the window. She knocked on a switch making the opponents conveyor belt start moving to the fire pit, then she jumped out the window.  
  
"NO get us out!" Jess turned to Daniel and Ryou.  
  
Ryou ran over to Jess to help her and Daniel helped Allen out. "That sore loser! she should have died!" Jess said holding up a fist. "you know... that's a bad thing to say to a kid your age" Ryou said helping her off the conveyor belt.  
  
"Well atleast we won." Allen said. "But wheres the key and map piece?" Daniel said.  
  
"We must have half of the keys and map pieces already. Minako, Mink, and Enya must have already gotten the other 2" Allen said.  
  
"Well lets find a way out of here and find the others" Jess said opening a door to a long hall way.  
  
In the dome as the shadow powers mixing into the dome continues. A door has opened and Mitaru's chair has already slipped out. Mitaru got up from her chair. "You tried your best, you are now to leave Duelist Kingdom back to your home" Graden said from behind.  
  
"WHAT?! I almost got them!" Mitaru complained. "Just go" Graden said. Mitaru gave a mean look and left the castle for a waiting helicopter to take her home.  
  
"Be warned... I already have one of your people... be ready for the ultimate test..." Mortikai said to the screen watching the players walk through where they were. And also a dark figure following Mink and Minako. 


	31. The Final Test: Part 1

"Hey Minako and Mink are on this map piece!" Allen said looking at the map. "We should run into them through that door"  
  
Daniel and Jess came up to the door. They turned the knob but it wouldn't open.  
  
"it won't open..." Daniel said. "Try a key or something" Allen replied. Jess took a key out and searched for a key hole. "Theres no key hole..." Jess said.  
  
"This door won't open..." Mink said trying to pull it open. "Well let's both try to open it..." Minako said.  
  
They both tugged and pulled. "it's no use..." Mink said.  
  
"Hey I got it!" Minako said taking out a key from her pocket. Minako slid the key into the key hole. "It works!" She said in a cheer.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and out came everyone else. They all toppled on each other.  
  
"ow ow ow! get off!!" Jess yelled pushing Daniel off her. "Sorry..." Allen said rubbing his head.  
  
"hey guys!" Ryou said getting up.  
  
"hi!" Minako said cheerfully. Mink helped Jess up. "Well... this seems kind of weird" Mink said.  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well... we unfortunately ran into each other... there are no other ways back if we scouted this whole place, where is there to go?" Mink replied.  
  
"Good question...." Allen said.  
  
They sat around for a while thinking. Suddenly a gate way opened behind Allen. Allen fell back hitting his head on a rock. "awww darn it again?" Allen said sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
Everyone else looked through the gate. It was a giant desert canyon with a large cliff.  
  
"Well I bet Enya is out there somewhere..." Daniel said stepping through.  
  
"We should find her" Minako said. "duh" Jess replied.  
  
Suddenly a sign popped up from the ground pointing north. "Guess we should go north..." Ryou said going where the sign pointed.  
  
they walked along the cliff for quite a while nothing else happening. Suddenly they could see a dark figure before them from a mesa. "Over there!" Jess pointed out.  
  
They started running to the mesa hoping it would be Enya. As they got closer the dark figure split into 2. "what the heck?" Ryou said stopping. "what is it?" Daniel said as the rest stopped.  
  
"It's.... Enya... but that other person... It's Brady!" Ryou replied.  
  
"How'd he get here?!" Jess said.  
  
"Let's find out...." Ryou said. They ran to the Mesa and up a trail. As soon as they got there Enya and Brady stood there with Duel Shockers but something was different. They had these evil looks on their face and they seemed to want to get rid of them.  
  
"Well look whose here" Enya said but her voice was different... it was more evil. "Let me take a look" Allen said as he took out his Millennium Eye. "ergh..." Allen said as he kneeled down to his knee. "That's not Enya... and it's not Brady either... something else is in them" Allen said as he got up.  
  
"who is it?" Mink asked. "Malik" Allen replied.  
  
"This is Malik's work?!" Jess said.  
  
"Yes it is and if you ever want to see your friends again win this duel" Enya said as she smiled evilly. "But if we win we WON'T see them again!" Minako said.  
  
"Well you figure it out" Brady said holding up his duel shocker and unfolding it. Enya did the same. "This will be a Tag Team duel." Brady said.  
  
"make a team and start the duel" Enya said. "We can't possibly duel them" Daniel said. "well I never really liked bra...." Mink said but was interrupted by Allen. "We're getting gout of here WITH ALL OF THEM" He yelled.  
  
"I've got an idea" Enya said. She snapped her fingers and chains tied each of the group onto a large circular plat form. "What's going on!" Jess said trying to get out.  
  
"Just watch" Brady said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly 2 different color arrows (one green and one blue) appeared onto the circle. "The arrows will tell who will be dueling us" Enya said.  
  
the arrows started spinning in different directions. "of course Minako is way to strong for us so she'll be counted out and held hostage" Brady said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Minako's platform gave way but the change was still tied around her and under her was a pit of molten lava.  
  
"Oh great... ¬¬" Minako said. The arrows started to stop and slowly one finally stopped and pointed to Mink.  
  
"Why does everyone always have to count on me ¬¬" Mink said as the chain brought her infront of Brady. Then the other arrow stopped at Daniel. "Well your not the only who has to be reliable^^" Daniel said as the chain brought him infront of Enya.  
  
"This duel will be your final test but someone's got to die and someone's got to live surely You all will die and Enya and Brady will become my loyal slaves of the Rare Hunters Alpha" Brady said.  
  
"Let's duel!" Enya and Brady said.  
  
"Both of us will act as 1 person we'll start out with 6000 life points and same with you" Enya said.  
  
"I'll go first" Brady announced. "First I'll play Tiger King Wan-Fu in attack mode (1700/1000) Then 1 card face down and end my turn and the turn moves on to Mink"  
  
"I'll play this Magic Card, Vengeful Bog Spirit. Now monsters can't attack on the turn they are summoned" Mink said.  
  
"Then I summon Earth Bound Spirit in defense mode" Mink said. "I'll activate Tiger King Wan-Fu's special effect!" Brady said. Suddenly the tiger king's eyes glowed an creepy yellow. Suddenly the spirit sank into the ground, destroyed. "What?!" Mink said as she stepped back.  
  
"Tiger King Wan-Fu's special effect lets me destroy any monster with the attack strength of 1400 or less, say bye to all your defenses!" Brady said.  
  
"I'll end my turn by playing 1 face down card." Mink said, worried as she knew she would be attacked directly.  
  
"Heh..." Enya said. "I'll play this magic card, Yeild Tribute so I can special summon a monster from my hand, and I summon Noble Du Noir (2000/1400)"  
  
"She wouldn't have summoned that unless it had a really good effect, other wise she'd summon a stronger monster" Daniel said.  
  
"I pass my turn by putting 2 face down cards" Enya said.  
  
"I'll play Harpie's Brother in attack mode (1800/600) and then 2 cards face down and end my turn" Daniel said.  
  
"Finally I can attack..." Brady said. "Tiger King Wan-Fu! attack Their Life Points directly!"  
  
The tiger king got up and jumped up into the air. It revealed it's claws and struck both Mink and Daniel. "gah!" they both yelled as they fell to the ground.  
  
"what's the matter? too tuff for ya?!" Enya yelled. Mink and Daniel's life points reduced to 4300.  
  
"and I'll end my turn" Brady said casually.  
  
"Heh you act like you're going to win but yeah right!" Mink said. "I'll play Sword of Revealing Light!"  
  
"reverse trap! Candle of Fate!" Brady announced. "What the heck?!" Mink said.  
  
"Candle of Fate turns any card that needs a count to 1 so when you're done Swords of Revealing Light will be destroyed!" Brady replied.  
  
"Well.. I haven't summoned a monster... I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode! (1850/800) Then I play De-Spell and use it on Vengeful Bog Spirit!"  
  
"Now Mechanical Chaser attack Tiger King Wan-Fu" She announced.  
  
"I activate Noble Du Noir's effect!" Enya said.  
  
Suddenly Mechanical Chaser stopped and went right towards Noble Du Noir.  
  
"Now your Mechanical Chaser is attacking my monster which has a higher attack than you!" Enya said. "Noble Du Noir! Counter attack!"  
  
The demon gave a glare at Mechanical Chaser and then the robot exploded into pieces. "So Noble Du Noir lets Enya control the battle phase of who attacks who...." Daniel said.  
  
Mink and Daniel's life points went down to 4050. "I'll... end my turn..." Mink said. Then the Swords disappeared.  
  
"That means it's my turn!" Enya said. "I'll summon Lily The Injection Angel! (400/1500) and I can pay 2000 life points to raise he attack by 3000."  
  
"But you'll be at a great loss of life points..." Daniel said. "That's why I have this card to help me, Shot of Death!" Enya said.  
  
"What the...." Mink said. "Shot of Death was made just for Lily The Injection Angel, I can tribute a card from my field and still let Lily gain 3000!" Enya replied.  
  
Lily's life points raised to 3400 and if she summons another monster she can just tribute it again to raise Lily's attack points.  
  
"Lily! attack Daniel's Harpie's Brother!" Enya announced.  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink declared. "I knew you would have to tribute Noble Du Noir."  
  
"Reverse Trap card! Call of The Haunted!" She announced. "What?! no!" Enya said. "I reborn Noble Du Noir and change your battle so Lily attacks Tiger King Wan-fu!"  
  
"no!" Brady yelled. The score was now Brady and Enya: 4300 and Mink and Daniel: 4050.  
  
"You may have taken one of my strong monsters but you have no clue what else is waiting! I can defeat you with the right cards!" Brady said. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared behind him revealing the words: DEATH. 


	32. The Final Test: Part 2

"Wow this is so exciting!" Ryou said looking upon the duelist. "HOW CAN YOU BE EXCITED WHEN WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Jess screamed.  
  
"Well.. we can rely on them to win the game" Allen said. "Oh and what just happens if they DO win? what happens to Enya and Brady?" Jess asked. Allen looked away from her. "Well... we know they can figure something out..." Allen replied.  
  
"It's your turn, Daniel" Enya said. "Alright..." Daniel said as he drew his card and started to think.  
  
"What can I do... I mean... Enya has no cards in her graveyard... I have this Harpie Brother and this... heeey... I can use this..." Daniel said in his head. "Hurry up!" Brady yelled.  
  
"I'll play this card, Sacrificial Summoning! I can now tribute just 1 monster to summon any monster with the the level of 5 or up!" Daniel declared. "Now I sacrifice Harpie's Brother to summon White Lightning Wolf! (2700/2300)"  
  
"White Lightning Wolf! attack Brady's life points directly!" Daniel said. "Reverse Trap card! Light Flash!" Brady announced. "This trap card lets me turn one of my magic cards I have on my field to a quick-play magic card, and I turn this card into a quick-play" He said pointing to his face down.  
  
"And since you announced an attack I'll flip it! Now I activate Mask of The Accursed!" Brady yelled.  
  
Suddenly a Mask appeared in mid air and latched it self to the wolf. "Now your monster cannot attack and in every one of you turn you will lose 500 life points!"  
  
"Great..." Daniel said. "I end my turn"  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Brady said. "I'll summon X-E-N-O (200/100)"  
  
"What does that do?" Mink said. "You'll see" Brady replied grinning. "Now I play De-Spell and get rid of Mask of The Accursed"  
  
"Why'd he do that?" Daniel wondered. "It's probably because of that X-E-N- O..."  
  
"Not to worry I'll just destroy it...." Mink said. "Noble Du Noir! attack X- E-N-O!"  
  
"I flip over my Quick-Play Magic card, Book of The Moon!" Brady announced. Suddenly Noble Du Noir stopped and changed back into defense mode. "It changes my monster in to defense mode?!" Mink said. Brady nodded.  
  
"I'll play a face down card and end my turn..." Mink said.  
  
"That means it's my turn. And now that she has her Noble Du Noir in defense I can play this magic card..." Enya said grinning. "I play this card, Defense Apocalypse"  
  
"I know what that card does..." Daniel said to Mink. "It destroys all defense monsters..."  
  
"NO that means she'll attack us with Lily and end us all!" Mink said. "You're right you know.. Now Lily! attack her directly!" Enya said.  
  
The angel flew onto it's shot and flyed toward Mink ready to stab her. "err... I got to stop her.. umm... oh yeah I activate my trap card! Spellbinding Circle!" Mink said.  
  
Suddenly Lily stopped and went back to her field. "That was a minor stop... just wait until it's my turn" Enya threatened Mink. "yeah, we'll see" Mink replied.  
  
"It seems they want to destroy Mink since she has less monsters but... I should.. try to..." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh you want to attack? but you're afraid to see X-E-N-O's true power?" Brady teased. "I'm am NOT afraid of that dumb thing!" Daniel yelled back.  
  
"Well then take your move!" Brady yelled. Daniel drew his card. "hmm.. Noble Corpse..." Daniel said. "I got it...."  
  
"I'll sacrifice White Lightning Wolf and summon Noble Corpse! (3000/0)" He announced.  
  
"and Noble Corpse changes your field to darkness and since Lily is a light monster her attack points go down by 800!" He said. "Lily's attack points went down to 2600! Now Noble Corpse! attack Lily!"  
  
The corpse rose from it's coffin ready to attack. It took out it's rusted sword and charged at Lily cutting her in half, destroying her.  
  
Brady and Enya's life points reduced to 3900. "Good!" Mink said giving a thumbs up to Daniel.  
  
"Then I'll activate my trap card, Ill Preditction" Enya said. "What does that do?" Daniel asked. "I can chose a card from your hand and guess either a Monster, Magic, Or Trap card, if I get it right you lose 700 life points"  
  
Enya walked over to Daniel she picked a card but kept her hand on it. "Trap" She said.  
  
She pulled the card from his hand. "ahhh... a Magic Cylinder" Enya said.  
  
Daniel and Mink's life points reduced to 3350. "errr... she knew what that card was some how... I know it!" Daniel said. "Don't be stupid. I'll keep doing this everyone of my turn and you'll soon be gone!" Enya replied. "oh... and the card I picked... goes to the graveyard" She said as she walked back to her spot.  
  
Daniel's jaw lowered. "no! that was the best card I could use against her.... we'd be so close..." He thought.  
  
"I believe it's Brady's turn" Enya said. Brady nodded and drew his card. "I'll activate X-E-N-O's effect..." He said. Suddenly Noble Corpse floated over to Brady's side. "so X-E-N-O can control one of our monsters..." Daniel said.  
  
"yup and plus... the monster I took from you can attack directly!" Brady said. "we can't lose... we have to win...." Daniel said.  
  
"now! Noble Corpse..." Brady went on but Mink interrupted.  
  
"I'll activate Graverobber!" Mink announced. "I can steal a card from your graveyard, Brady! and I chose Light Flash! and since it's a quick-play I'll activate it and turn my face down magic card into a quick-play, Now I activate Exile of The Wicked! Exile of the Wicked destroys all Demon/Fiend type monsters so X-E-N-O is destroyed and the effect is negated so Noble Corpse goes right back to Daniel!"  
  
Daniel gave a big sigh of relief. "errr..." Brady said as he clenched his hand into fist. "You'll play, I'll set 3 face down cards and end my turn!"  
  
The turn went to Mink. The score was Brady and Enya: 3900 and Daniel and Mink: 3350.  
  
"It's my turn" Enya said. She drew her card, "I think I'll play this card... Spinner Rotation. This magic card creates a spinner and who ever the arrow lands on is the person who takes my turn"  
  
Suddenly a spinner formed onto the playing field. The arrow started spinning and spinning. It finally stopped but it stopped on Brady.  
  
"Excellent..." Brady said. "Now... the card I'm going to summon requires me to remove all the cards in my graveyard from play..." As he did that he placed a card on his Duel Shocker plate. "And I summon Exorcism Demon! (1000/300)"  
  
Suddenly a demon appeared into view, It was a very ugly demon and it was ready to attack. "and I'll use it's special effect!" Brady said. "I'll discard 2 cards from my hand to raise it's attack by 1000, so now my demon is 2000."  
  
"Now! Excorcism Demon, attack Mink's life points directly!" Brady announced. "You asked for it!" Mink said as her face down card flipped over, "I activate the trap card Mirror Force!"  
  
A Barrier surrounded Mink and the attack reflect back to Exorcism Demon, destroying it. "Errr..." Brady growled as he ended his turn.  
  
"Heh... finally I got Monster Reborn" Enya said. "I'll activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card, Anti-Reborn!" Daniel said. "Anti- Reborn negates any activation of special summoning and it lets me summon a monster from any graveyard, now! Injection Angel Lily! come to me!"  
  
Suddenly Lily formed onto the field. "no... he can't win!" Enya said. "Heh don't worry he can raise her attack" Brady said.  
  
"Look again! I'll sacrifice Noble Corpse to raise Lily's attack to 3400!" Daniel said. "what?! you can't do that!" Enya said.  
  
"Maybe you should re-read the Shot of Death Card, it let's ALL players be able to use it" Daniel replied.  
  
"Yes meet your match!" Daniel said. "It's still my turn..." Enya said. "I'll play my third Yeild Tribute and summon Dark Saint of Greater Death! (3600/1600) And while this monster is on the field, all effects of every monster is negated, which means you can't raise Lily's attack anymore!"  
  
"I'll end my turn..." Enya said. "hmm... I have Lily... but how can I destroy her Dark Saint..." Daniel said. "Time Out!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Don't worry...." Mink said. "I have a plan..."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I'll sacrifice Injection Angel Lily and summon a face down monster in defense!" He said. "And end my turn"  
  
Brady drew his card, "I summon a monster in face down defense" He said and ended his turn.  
  
"Hmmm.." Mink smiled. "I'll play Scapegoat and summon 4 sheep tokens in defense and end my turn"  
  
"heh... stupid you don't even bother to help your partner! Dark Saint! attack Daniel's face down monster!" Enya ordered. "You attacked my Dark Necrofear!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Dark Necrofear?!" Enya said. "And since you didn't see I had already discarded 3 fiend types from my deck. Now Dark Saint of Greater Demon is mine!" Daniel said as the dark spirit within Dark Necrofear latched it self onto Dark Saint and moving it to Daniel's side of the field. "Now Dark Saint! attack Enya's life points directly!"  
  
The Dark Saint revealed it's dark sword and gave a swish with it sending dark waves at Enya. "I'll flip my trap card over, Dice of Forgive!" Enya said. "counting on the roll of the dice, the number that is chosen times it by 1000 and that will be taken away from your filthy monster's attack points"  
  
The dice shot out of the card and rolled it's way to the field landing on 3. "So now I only lose 600 life points!" Enya said.  
  
Brady and Enya's life points was now 3300. Daniel ended his turn. "It's time now... I'll flip over my face down card that has been waiting for an opening scene!" Brady said as the card flipped over. "Ouija Board, Death message "D"!"  
  
"no... he's activated his rarest card....." Daniel said. "What?" Mink said. "Ouija Board... in 5 turns I will win this game and all shall die in agony!" Brady laughed evilly as dark clouds covered the sky and lightning striking the ground. Then the letter "D" appeared to his side. 


	33. The Final Test: Part 3

The Score was Daniel and Mink: 3350 and Brady and Enya: 3300. Daniel and Mink were currently in the lead. But Brady had just unleashed his unstoppable Ouija Board. Now Daniel and Mink have to find a way to destroy it before Brady forms the word "DEATH."  
  
"Well... since this is my first time... I guess I'm quite surprised to see Brady use the real Ouija Board" Allen said as he swung at the wind of the chain. "You know that's not actually Brady..." Minako said as she started turning right then left.  
  
Mink could feel the tension rise in her heart as another bolt of lightning struck near the ground. "To make this more exciting... let's finish this duel in the depths of the Shadow Realm!" Enya said as the dark cloud covered all of them.  
  
"No... this is fatal we've got to win!" Daniel said. "Heh..." Mink said.  
  
"Got a plan?" Daniel asked looking at Mink. "Just sit back and relax. I have the perfect monster to finish the job" Mink said pulling the Duel Shocker up to her eyes.  
  
"Ahhh.. you plan to summon Jinzo!" Daniel said in his mind. "From the looks of your friends Minds I can see you people DO have cards able to stop the ultimate Ouija Board." Brady said.  
  
"So I'll lay these 3 magic cards, Prohibition" Brady said. "And I'll restrict, De-Spell, Remove Trap, and Heavy Storm to be played."  
  
"Darn it... I know I have a Heavy Storm in my deck now I can't use it to defeat Ouija Board..." Daniel thought. "And same with Mink since I know she has a couple De-Spells and Remove Traps..."  
  
The turn went to Mink now. "Darn... I have no monsters and can't summon Jinzo yet... I'll have to wait a little" Mink said.  
  
"I'll play my second Spirit Dragon in attack mode! (1000/1000)" Mink said. "And I'll play this magic card, Defense Parasite, now if anyone plays a defense monster, that monster's defense will result to 0"  
  
"Then I'll activate Spirit Dragon's effect, and discard a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand to raise it's attack to 2000!"  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Battle Turn-Over" Enya said. "It makes my opponent skip his or her battle phase, so end your turn!"  
  
"fine..." Mink said. "Finally, I'll flip over this card, Light Force Sword and chose a card at random to put out of play from Mink's hand" Enya said.  
  
"She must know Mink has Jinzo!" Daniel said. Suddenly a sword appeared in mid-air aiming at Mink's hand. It pierced through one of Mink's card.  
  
"Yes I knew it I got...." Enya said. "Jinzo...". The Jinzo card had magically moved behind Mink so it was out of play.  
  
"No! that's out chance to defeat them!" Daniel said. "Crap no!" Mink yelled.  
  
"You're all finished!" Enya said. "Because I play this magic card, Graverobbers Youth and remove 4 cards from my graveyard to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) and I'll activate this Polymerization, fusion card to fuse Buster Blader with Dark Magician, from my hand, and create the ultimate Paladin ever! The Dark Paladin! (2900/2400)"  
  
"The Dark Paladin... I never knew Enya had that kind of card.... god I don't know what to do!" Daniel said as he gripped his head.  
  
"I pass my turn to Daniel..." Enya said laughing at Daniel's panic. "You got to be kidding me! You have Dark Saint Of Greater Demon on your said that's like 2 times as stronger then that stupid thing you can beat it!" Mink encouraged him  
  
"Yes... but what if we DO win? what will happen to them?" Daniel replied. "oh.... well... I'm sure we'll think of something..." Mink said. She had no clue what she could do. She had to just keep her spirit up along with Daniel's.  
  
"well.... ok... Dark Saint attack Dark Paladin!" Daniel declared. "I'll activate my trap card, Magical Hats" Enya said. Suddenly 4 hats formed, one trapping the Dark Paladin in one of them. Then the hats started spinning around making it so that it would be confusing to where the Dark Paladin was.  
  
But the Dark Saint's attack still went, destroying the wrong hat. "I end my turn" Daniel said.  
  
Brady drew his card, " now I'll summon the second letter of the Ouija Board! E!" Brady said. "err he's so close... we've got to win!" Mink said.  
  
"And I'll play this magic card, Graverobbers Sacrifice, so I can discard all my and Enya's cards in our graveyard to summon any monster" Brady said. "And I summon The Headless Soldier (2400/2500)"  
  
"Now, Headless Soldier! attack Spirit Dragon!" Brady declared. The soldier took out it's sword and slashed it at the Spirit Dragon, destroying it, and leaving Daniel and Mink with 2950 life points.  
  
Brady ended his turn to Mink. "Yes... I know... he for got to restrict Mystical Space Typhoon..." Mink said. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Lightforce Sword so Jinzo returns to my hand! Now I summon Sapphire Dragon (1900/400) in attack mode, Then I'll set 3 face down cards and end my turn!"  
  
Enya drew her card, "I end my turn." She said.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Well... Heavy Storm... but it's restricted" He said. "I end my turn."  
  
Brady drew his card. "hmmm... Ouija Board "DEATH" card... I can use this to summon up all my Death Letters and win this game... "  
  
"Headless Soldier! attack Sapphire Dragon!" Brady announced. "I'll activate my trap card, Waboku" Mink said.  
  
The attack damage turned to 0 and no one lost life points. "I end my turn..." Brady said.  
  
"yes!" Mink said happily. "I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon to summon Jinzo! (2400/1500)"  
  
"Then I activate my trap card, Ouija Board "DEATH" and summon all the Ouija Letters to the field" Brady said.  
  
Suddenly the rest of the words, A, T, and H appeared to the field but Jinzo was negating the effect of Brady winning the game since D was a trap card.  
  
"no! we're on the edge to losing!" Daniel said. "Don't worry!" Mink said.  
  
"I got a plan...." Mink said. "I'll play these 2 cards, Prohibition to restrict the card... Prohibition!"  
  
"but... that means that the card Prohibition is restricted and it destroys all the Prohibition cards on the field!" Enya said. "Then I'll play Turn Skip and skip Enya's turn and bring it up to Daniel!" Mink said.  
  
"Do it now! use Heavy Storm!" Mink yelled. Daniel nodded. "I'll activate my magic card, Heavy Storm and destroy all the magic and trap cards on the field!" Daniel said.  
  
"NO! they destroyed my Ouija Board letters!" Brady yelled as they got swept into the giant tornado.  
  
"and then I'll play this Raigeki and destroy all of your monsters!" Daniel said. Now Enya and Brady had NO cards on the field. "Then I'll play Shallow Grave so everyone can summon one monsters from our graveyard"  
  
"we have no cards in our graveyard!" Enya yelled. "Remember, your partner was too busy getting rid of all the cards in his graveyard to summon monsters!" Daniel replied. "So I summon back Dark Necrofear!"  
  
"Come on attack!" Brady yelled. "If you're so heartless to your friends, get it over with!" He yelled again.  
  
"uhh...." Daniel said. "What can we do?" Mink said.  
  
I've got an idea... a voice said. Suddenly the Millennium Scale appeared from Daniel's pocket to the field.  
  
"I'll use the power of the Millennium Scale to get rid of this evil spirit" The scale said as it formed into the Anubis  
  
"and I'll help too" another voice said coming from Mink's Millennium Rod. Suddenly the Millennium Rod morphed into a Phoenix.  
  
"Those are the true forms of the Millennium Items... but how!" Malik said. Suddenly the Anubis' and Phoenix's Eyes started glowing and they shot out at Enya and Brady.  
  
They started screaming, this time in their real voices. The dark spirit slipped out from them and into the sky.  
  
"Daniel, Mink use your monsters to destroy that dark spirit!" The Phoenix said. "And hurry!" The Anubis said.  
  
"Right!" Daniel and Mink said.  
  
"Dark Necrofear! attack that dark cloud!" Daniel said.  
  
"You too Jinzo!" Mink yelled.  
  
The monsters dove into the sky and started attacking the dark cloud. Finally it gave and dissolved into the sky.  
  
Suddenly the Shadow Realm disappeared and the chains which held the group gave way letting them to the ground.  
  
Ryou ran over to them. "I guess I announce Daniel and Mink the winner" Ryou said.  
  
"We beat the game! yes! now we can get out of here!" Minako said running to the group. "Err... no they can't.... I'm out of here" Malik said as he went through the door. "Wait Malik! we had a deal! get back here!" Mortikai said getting up from his chair. "Forget the deal!" Malik said.  
  
Malik started running down the stairs to his boat. "Start the boat!" Malik yelled to one of the Rare Hunters. The hunter nodded and turned it on.  
  
"Get back here Malik!" Mink said as she opened the door from the castle. "I'll be back and that next time, I will be leaving with the Millennium Rod!" Malik said as the boat raced away from the island. "Man and I was so close!" Mink said going back into the castle.  
  
"Now we have to find Mortikai..." Enya said as she got up from her chair. The other team was missing somewhere, it seemed they got out before them.  
  
"We'll find him, you guys stay here!" Allen and Daniel said as they raced up the stairs. "Look! it';s his office!" Daniel pointed out.  
  
They shoved open the door. "Mortikai! stop this tournament!" Allen yelled, There was no answer. They checked the desk and found a note. "Gone away, leave as you wish the contest is over" The note said. "god..." Daniel said as he crumbled the note.  
  
They both walked down the stairs. "Well?" Minako said. "He's long gone, but who knows where..." Allen said.  
  
It was getting late and the sun was setting. "I think we need a ride home..." Jess said. Suddenly a gust of wind blew on them. There was a helicopter coming down and there were 2 people inside.  
  
The helicopter landed next to the group. "Can we hitch a ride!" Mink yelled. "Get in!" The man yelled. The man was one of Minako's officers. Pegasus got the clue that the contest was over and told him to pick them up.  
  
"Are you safe, Minako?" The pilot asked. "Just fine" Minako said trying to put on her seat belt. It was a long ride home and everyone was sleeping. After a few hours the helicopter landed. "Well... that's the end of Duelist Kingdom...." Mink said getting out and stretching. "I can't help but think we forgot something...." Jess thought.  
  
"aiie! crap! we forgot Brady!" Allen yelled. Suddenly the pilot came out and gave Minako a note. "Gone home from a different ride, I'm retiring from duel monsters have fun at your own cost, Brady" The note said. "Well.... he does always change his mind about everything..." Daniel said.  
  
The next day Enya had returned to her home place down in England. The group was now getting smaller and less fun. "Man... this stinks..." Allen said. "Yeah well atleast she'll remember us" Daniel said carrying a tray of coke cans and handing one to everyone.  
  
"Look the show is starting!" Mink said pointing at the T.V. "Well atleast are regular lives have come back.. I'm through with Tournaments" Jess said.  
  
"Through eh? the fun has just begun" Malik said as he spied on the group through his Mind. "There is no stop to my havoc... be ready...". 


	34. Divine Dragon of Ra

"Have you found out where they are yet?!" Seymour yelled through the door. "Yes! they're right here!" Ian said pointing at his computer. "Great... Champion duelist in the Grounds of Pegasus...." Seymour said.  
  
"Let's go!" Seymour said as he grabbed his backpack. "Wait for me!" Ian said as he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house.  
  
"Argh... summer seemed SO short!" Daniel said walking on the sidewalk with Allen and Mink. "Well... atleast we have something to do besides playing that card game..." Mink said as her school uniform dress swished at the sunny wind.  
  
"Well I can't wait to get to school my brain has been dead" Allen said. They finally got to their school. There were a LOT of familiar faces except for one. "Hey have you guys ever seen that kid?" Daniel said pointing to the alone kid sitting at a table waiting for school to start while typing on his laptop. "Nope, he must be new" Mink said.  
  
There was a line of teachers at 3 desks. They were handing out Schedules and stuff like that. They each all got their Schedule and then the school bell rang telling it was time for school to start.  
  
"Well I see most of the same students from last year... but you..." The teacher pointed out to the new student. "I'd like you all to meet Paul"  
  
Paul stood up a little shy and gave a wave and sat down. "Well now..." The teacher went on. Daniel was in his own world. "He seems weird... I wonder where he's from..." He thought.  
  
"What are you looking at" Paul whispered at Daniel. Daniel lifted his head up quickly and looked away. "Some nice person" Daniel thought.  
  
An hour later the lunch bell rang. Daniel, Mink, Jess, and Allen gathered up to eat lunch. "So let me see your Yakma" Daniel asked as he shoved a rice cake in his mouth.  
  
Allen went through his deck and took it out. "It's really good too." Allen said. Daniel looked at it. "It is good. No fair i never got anything special..." Daniel thought. "It's that new kid again" Mink said pointing to him. "He looks lonely" Jess said.  
  
"Invite him over then" Allen said as he put some sushi in his mouth. "Fine..." Jess said. She went over to him. "Would you like to eat with us" Jess asked. "Uhhh... sure..." Paul replied.  
  
He followed her back to the group. "That's Mink, Allen, and Daniel. My name is Jessica, but call me Jess..." Jess said as she introduced everyone.  
  
"So where are ya from?" Mink asked. "Far from here..." Paul replied. It wasn't the answer Mink was looking for but heh who cared.  
  
"Ahh so you guys collect Duel Monsters cards..." Paul said. "Yeah, do you collect em?" Allen asked. "Yeah see" Paul said as he showed him his cards.  
  
"lots of good strategies." Daniel said. But then... something caught his eye. "What's this..." Daniel said as he looked at that one card. "Give me that" Paul said snatching it away and putting it in his pocket. "What's his problem...." Daniel thought.  
  
"So have you entered any tourneys?" Allen asked. "actually... yeah I've won a couple" Paul said. "Well Daniel here has won the Grounds of Pegasus, Battle City tournament" Allen said.  
  
"Well isn't that nice... I would have entered... but... let's not discuss it" Paul said. "He seems to secretive" Mink thought.  
  
Suddenly someone familiar came by. "Well well well..... look who it is" The sinister voice said. "arghhh... not you again" Daniel said looking up.  
  
"Seymour!" Allen yelled. "Sit down!" Hikari yelled at Allen. "Why don't you go ahead and make me!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fine..." Hikari said. "Don't even try!" Paul said getting infront of Hikari. "Out of my way!" She said.  
  
"Make me" Paul said. "Fine I will!" Ian yelled as he lunged out a punch. Quickly, Paul grabbed his fist, pulled it back, and tripped him to the ground.  
  
"Pfft... a fighter eh?" Seymour said as he pulled up his sleeves of his school jacket. "Please kids no fights, it's the first day of school" A teacher said walking up to them. "And Seymour.. you know better for a new kid"  
  
Seymour growled and walked off along with the other people in his group. "Weird... they copy us all the time... I mean Mitaru has the same deck as me... and Galadriel is gone..." Jess said.  
  
"wow and that was cool what you did, Paul" Allen said. "Don't get too crazed over what i do, it won't last" Paul said dusting himself off.  
  
"Well.. do you want to come over to my house and just hang around?" Daniel asked. "I'll think about it" Paul said. "Well here let me write down my address so you'll find where I live" Daniel said scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to Paul. "Like I said... I'll think about it" He said again.  
  
Paul walked off into the school right when the school bell rang. After another Hour it was time to go home. Minako had gone back to her house to work on her homework, Allen, Mink, and Jess went to Daniel's house to hang out and watch t.v.  
  
"Look Champion Duelist on" Daniel said as he turned the volume of the t.v up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Daniel said as he got up and opened the door. "oh.. hey Paul!" Daniel said letting him in. They all sat around just watching duels on t.v for about half an hour. It was a bright and sunny day and it started getting boring.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. "Oh hi Dan" a voice said. "Hi mom" Daniel said getting up and helping her hang her coat. "I need you to buy some food for tonight." His mom said.  
  
"ummm..." Daniel said. "Oh! I see you have guest" His mom said looking at the living room. "Well they can come with you, I got to clean up this place" She said as she put an apron on and started in the kitchen.  
  
"Well ok..." Daniel said as his mom gave him the list. "Come on you guys!" Daniel said as he tied his shoes. The rest followed him to the store. There was a large crowd of people pushing their way through but only one remained with them.  
  
"There's someone following us..." Paul said as he took his hands out of his pocket. "Who could it be?" Allen asked as he turned around. "Him" Paul replied pointing to a cloaked man. Daniel turned around.  
  
"A rare hunter..." Mink said. "You know?" Paul asked. "Yeah I know them... they've been following me around. They want... well they just want me out..." Mink replied. "I say we pay him a little visit..." Jess said as she started walking toward him.  
  
Suddenly the Rare Hunter jumped onto a roof of a house then to a bigger building until he reached the highest one. "Guess he wants us to follow him." Mink said as she ran toward the building. Everyone else followed her.  
  
"Ahhh so you finally came..." The Rare Hunter said. "I am a rare hunter of darkness I will shroud all of you delinquents in darkness!" He said.  
  
"Oh boy....." Mink said rolling her eyes. "Listen if you want to duel, I'll be happy you beat you down!" Allen yelled.  
  
The Rare Hunter looked at them all. "Hmmm... I don't remember that kid being in the group..." The Rare Hunter thought. "You!" He said pointing at Paul. "I will duel you, c'mon! lets see what you got!"  
  
"Me? well... alright" Paul said grinning evilly. "You sure?" He asked. "What's there to worry about for a dumb and out-minded freak like you" The Rare Hunter replied.  
  
"Don't say I warned you" Paul said. "We'll duel with the latest version of Duel Monsters, The Dueling Promo" The Rare Hunter said tossing a device that was similar to the Duel Shocker but way way new.  
  
"hmmm... my insignia..." Paul said looking at the Duel Promo. Paul pressed the button that activated the holographic field, The Rare Hunter did the same.  
  
"I'll go first!" The Rare Hunter said. "Here's my special trick..." He said. "I'll put 1 monster card in my graveyard and activate Monster Reborn to bring it back onto the field!"  
  
"What?! you can do that!" Allen yelled. "Seems like cheating" Jess said. "And I revive, The Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" The Rare Hunter said. "And I'll place 2 cards face down on the field and end my turn."  
  
Paul just grinned again. "you may have a strong monster out.. but I have a stronger one... This move... I call it the "1 Hit Turn Kill". " Paul said.  
  
"I'll play Lord of D. and then play this magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon and summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Paul said.  
  
Suddenly 2 dragons appeared to the field ready to attack. "that's not all... I play Change of Heart and take over your Blue Eyes White Dragon for 1 turn" Paul said. "heh... you call that your 1 Hit Turn Kill?!" The Rare Hunter said. Paul just grinned again. "I'm not done, yet" He said.  
  
"what?!" The Rare Hunter said as he took a step back in shock. "I'll sacrifice all 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon and summon the greatest monster in all of Duel Monsters!" Paul said.  
  
"I summon The Divine Dragon of Ra! (????/????)" Paul announced. Suddenly a great ball of light settled in the sky. Then the Blue Eyes White Dragons turned into light feeding the ball of light.  
  
The ball of light then started forming into a big yellow, death looking, dragon. "Meet your match because the Blue Eye White Dragon's attack points go directly to my monster!" Paul said.  
  
"you want me to forfeit?! HA you got to be kidding" The Rare Hunter said. "I have a trap card ready and waiting and now! I flip over Torrential Tribute!"  
  
Suddenly water everywhere splashed about mostly against Ra. As the water cleared Ra still stood with 6000 attack points. "What?! it should have been destroyed!" The Rare Hunter stammered. "This God Card is not effected by any magic, trap, or effect cards! you'll have to use real strength to destroy it!" Paul Replied.  
  
"And now I'll us Ra's other effect, I can sacrifice all my life points but 1 to raise Ra's attack power to 9999!" Paul declared.  
  
"no! this can't be happening!" The Rare Hunter said. "Ra! attack him directly!" Paul announced. Ra opened it's mouth and charged up from the sun. It then shot a blinding light right at the Rare Hunter, reducing his life points to 0.  
  
The rest of the group was down right amazed. "woah... I've never seen that kind of move before..." Mink said. "Where DID you get that card?!" Allen said.  
  
"That's my little secret" Paul said as he walked passed. "Now if you excuse me.. I got to get back home" Paul said walking down the stairs.  
  
"WHAT?! Ra?!" Malik said inside the Rare Hunter. The Rare Hunter stood up, controlled by Malik. "Ra... where did he get such a card... I must have it... to destroy Mink... and her friends, Be ready Mink I will be there soon!" Malik said. Then the Rare Hunter fell to the ground.  
  
"Well..." Jess said. "That rare card.... It WILL soon be mine...." Jess said evilly as he eyes grew dark. "As The spirit of the Millennium Ring I will earn everything of my wishes... just need a new Host Body..."  
  
Everyone went back to their home.  
  
"Paul... where have you been?!" A older voice said. "I met some new people.. I think they want to be my friends..." Paul said looking down. "Well that's good... it's almost late hurry up to bed..." The voice said. Paul nodded and went right to his room. "Hmph... dumb card... why.. why me..." Paul said as he turned off his light after seeing Ra at his desk.  
  
"Where is he...." A dark voice said. "I don't know! I've never met him!" Another voice said. The second voice was very familiar. It was Mortikai. "Well.. do you know anything about those other kids?!" The voice said grabbing Mortikai by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Why yes... what do you want from them?" Mortikai asked. "What's it to you?" The voice said. "Well... there should be a reason WHY you want to find them." Mortikai replied.  
  
"I want the..." The voice went on.  
  
"The Millennium Items? ahh good choice I can definitely help you with..." Mortikai went on.  
  
"I DON'T WANT THOSE RATCHED ITEMS" The voice interrupted. "I want those God Cards and I want them this week or I will put you in agony!"  
  
"ok ok! I can help you!" Mortikai said. Mortikai quickly went to his desk. He took out The Millennium Scroll.  
  
He took a pieces of napkin, the one Daniel was using back in the dining room. The person went over to him. "Well... it seems that their minds have updated" Mortikai said reading the scroll. "They're back in there home town and they seem to know... yes they do!"  
  
"Give me that!" The voice said snatching the scroll. "... He knows him..." The voice said. He hurried out the office and Mortikai followed. "Hello! I never learned your name!" Mortikai yelled.  
  
"The names Stagg... don't even think about being paid from me" Stagg said as he went out of the castle and a plane picked him up.  
  
"Well?" A lady said who was piloting the plane. "Looks like our victim has met some friends" Stagg said.  
  
"Go that way, Uzura" Stagg said pointing to a different direction. "You just sit back and wait... we will get back what you stole from us..." Stagg said in his mind. 


	35. The New Beginning of The Gods

"ALLEN! GET UP!" His mom yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!" Allen yelled back getting up out of bed. "Breakfast is waiting at the table" His mom said as she put his clean clothes onto his shelf.  
  
Allen dragged himself out of bed shoving papers into his backpack. "Can't forget this" He said as he put on his belt and put his deck into his deck box. "ah yes gotta go to the mall and buy the latest version of the Duel Shocker" He said in his mind.  
  
Allen ran down the stairs to the kitchen and ate his breakfast. "Hey mom! can I have 20 bucks?" Allen said. His mom pointed to the counter where there was 50 bucks. "uhh ok..." Allen said as he shoved the money in his pocket. "Allen! ensure to do your chores when you get home!" His mom yelled as he left the house. Daniel, Jess, and Mink were already waiting at the foot of his driveway.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Mink asked. "We have 3 hours to spend" Jess replied. "Great, we can go to the mall and buy the Duel Promo" Allen said as he started fixing his hair. "Man.. they never do change the outfit for the schools" Mink said. "blue skirt, white shirt... and look at you guys blue shirt and blue pants, everything blue" Mink said.  
  
"Well.. umm... deal with it?" Allen said as he walked. "Hey theres Paul!" Mink pointed out. "Hey Paul!" Daniel yelled. Paul looked over to them. "What's up?" Jess asked. "Nothing... just on my way to school" Paul replied.  
  
"Well school doesn't start in 3 hours we have free time, we're going to the mall" Daniel said. "ok I'll go" Paul said. "I do need to know where everything is"  
  
They headed for the mall, it wasn't very far but it was less crowded. They all entered the Arcade. "I want to buy a Duel Promo!" Allen said as he forked over the 20 bucks. "Sweet!" Allen said looking at it.  
  
Allen read the manual on how to use the Duel Promo. "hmmm.. it says here that God Cards will be used a different way unlike the Duel Shocker" Allen said.  
  
"God of The Scale, Anubis. His effect is that you need to sacrifice 3 monsters to summon him. You can pay 2000 life points to destroy all your opponents monsters and the attack of the monsters that were destroyed go to the Anubis' attack points, plus you can raise it's attack for every monster you sacrifice for it, excluding for the summoning" Allen said. "Hmmm.. not as good as Ra" Mink said.  
  
"Ancient Pyramid God of Darkness, it's effect is that it's attack points are increased by 1000 for each monster card in your graveyard" Allen explained. "Plus there are many more new God Cards out there. The originals are God of Osiris, God of Obelisk, and Divine Dragon of Ra, which Paul has... the originals are priceless and there's only one of each of the originals, same with the new god cards" Allen said.  
  
"So... I have 2 priceless cards in my deck..." Daniel said. "What? you have God Cards too?!" Paul said. "Yeah" Daniel replied. He showed him his Pyramid God and Anubis God.  
  
"Oh yeah... they have new names too, God of Anubis and Dark God Pyramid" Allen mentioned from the booklet.  
  
"hmmm... no I shouldn't... my god is Ra.. I have to keep it" Paul said to himself. Everyone else went into the buy the Duel Promo.  
  
"these things are pretty nifty...." Mink said looking at hers. Suddenly there was a scream in the upper level.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Stagg said holding up a kid by the collar of his shirt. "Why do you want to know?!" The kid said. Daniel and the others had already run up the stairs. "Stagg!" Paul said. "Sorry but I got to go". Paul quickly slid down the railing of the stairs and ran out the mall.  
  
"ahhh so you're Daniel..." Stagg said as he inched his way down the stairs. "I heard you are the champion of the Grounds of Pegasus" He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mink said. "hmm.. Mink... you're the one Malik is after..." Stagg said. "My name is Stagg and I'm here to return what belongs to me!". The group was confused. "What are you talking about?" Allen said.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Stagg said as he passed them. Mink took out her Millennium Rod. "Hey guys.. He's after Paul..." Mink said. "What does he want with him..." Jess said.  
  
"Stop!" Allen said as he grabbed his shoulder. Stagg quickly spun around and grabbed his arm. "Don't even try" Stagg said. "We're not going to let you get to him!" Daniel said as he grabbed the railing, jumped down and blocked his way.  
  
"You fool!" Stagg said. Stagg turned around but the rest of the group was blocking him. "You're after his God Card aren't you..." Allen said.  
  
"You idiots!" Stagg said. "You think my mind is just a free world to read?! Just because you have those Millennium Items doesn't mean you're the strongest being the in the earth!"  
  
"I want Ra because it is the most strongest God Card of them all" Stagg said. "It was mine before... but Paul had came and took it from me, thinking I was crazy. He put me in total depression!"  
  
"So out of my way!" Stagg said as he pushed Daniel out of the way and ran after Paul. "hurry come on!" Jess said helping Daniel up. The rest ran after Stagg.  
  
They all ran through crowds of people. Paul stopped for a bit and looked behind him. "crap.. Stagg" He said. Paul continued to run and run. "jeez... why so much running -_-" Mink said.  
  
Paul ran to a highway bridge where cars were driving. He hid under there for a while. Stagg came running and slid down the grassy hill. Paul came out of hiding. "Give me Ra back!" Stagg yelled. "no! you can't handle it you would have killed us all!" Paul yelled back.  
  
They both were standing near a river where fresh water would go. "It was mine in the beginning and will be mine at the end!" Stagg said taking a step closer. "no!" Allen yelled and jumped off the highway bridge knocking Stagg tot he ground. Stagg picked Allen up by his Backpack.  
  
"heh... you stupid fool, this is none of your business!" Stagg said as he tossed him tot he grass. Suddenly something caught his eye. He went over to Allen and yanked his pack away. He opened it. "A Duel Promo eh?" He said.  
  
"I'm wasting my time..." Stagg said. Suddenly a Helicopter came and picked Stagg up. "I will be back..." He said.  
  
"ok.... what was that all about..." Mink said. "Well... I guess you guys are his problem now...." Paul said. "Not to worry we can handle ourselves..." Daniel said as he put his hands in his pockets. "We better get to school we have an hour left" Jess said.  
  
They all walked on to school. A man in a black cloak stood out of their way. "God cards huh... well I'll be sure to gain them all..." The Rare Hunter said as he was controlled by Malik. "Too bad I already have Obelisk and Osiris... I can then learn their true power..."  
  
The day was slow and boring at school. They had already gotten homework. "Well I'm hoping for a duel today..." Daniel said as he walked down the side walk. "Hey Daniel!" Allen yelled behind him.  
  
Daniel stopped and turned around. Allen ran up to him. "Hey you went late" Allen said. "I got homework.. so yeah" Daniel said.  
  
"Well someone doesn't sound too good" Allen said. "Well.... what's the chance of us getting all the god cards... I mean... Malik has some and some are probably out of this town..." Daniel replied. "Well.. hopefully we'll get all of them..." Allen said.  
  
They both walked home. It was a Friday so everyone had something to look forward to. Daniel had invited everyone to his place. Minako couldn't go because she was already out of town for vacation. Minako went to a private school and barley see's her friends because of school.  
  
Daniel brought in the popcorn as he carried the remote control in his mouth. "Let's see what's on today..." Daniel said as he pressed the ON button. He went to the channel with The Duel Tournament.  
  
Jess sat at the couch looking out the window. "What's wrong?" Allen asked looking over at Jess. "That person..." she said pointing to a man in a trench coat on the bench. "He seems kind of strange..." Jess said.  
  
"Eh forget it... theres always strange people here." Daniel said as he popped open a soda. "He has a Duel Promo!" Mink said. "Must be a duelist" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly the mans head shifted towards them. "woah!" Jess said as she jumped out of the couch. The man slowly stood up and put up a hand and waving it signaling them to go to him.  
  
"He wants us to go over there...." Mink said. "Should we?" Allen said. "Well I say yeah!" Daniel said. "he must want to duel us..." Mink said as she put her shoes on.  
  
It was a cloudy day, looked like it would rain soon. "Now my mind slave... use your potential power to beat them at their own game!" Malik's voice said inside the puppets mind.  
  
They all came out down the stairs a couple feet away from him. There was cars lined up on both sides. "It's Malik!" Allen said as he stepped closer.  
  
"Yes I am Malik.. but this is not my true form... This is just a mere puppet of mine, waiting for a battle and I challenge one of you to a duel!".  
  
"hey....." Mink thought. "Remember when we were dueling Enya and Brady... Malik said something about his new servants for The Rare Hunters Alpha..."  
  
"well... not really" Daniel said. "Well this must be one of them..." Mink said. "Don't mind me I'll duel him" Mink said. "no no no! I'll duel him! I haven't dueled any Rare Hunters yet!" Allen said.  
  
"arrgh fine..." Mink said.  
  
"Heh... you have no clue what's coming, ensure to lose your whole deck from my ultimate monster...." Malik said. "I'll be happy to NOT win and I'll be taking your rarest card with my Guilford The Lightning!" Allen said.  
  
Allen whipped out his Duel Promo and turned it on. Malik's puppet did the same. "Let's duel!" they both declared. 


	36. God of Osiris: Malik's First Duel

"We'll play by the new rule of The Duel Promo" Malik said. "Well what is it?" Allen said with his arms crossed.  
  
"We must chose a monster from our deck and make it our Chief Card" Malik replied. "The Chief Card..." Mink said. "You heard?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah... I was dueling in the virtual world and this Dark Elf told me I had to chose a Chief Card, too bad I was at a disadvantage when I chose Launcher Spider" Mink said.  
  
Allen over heard Mink talking. "I have the right card to pick, I chose Guilford The Lightning as my Chief Card!" Allen announced. "Fine then I chose my strongest monster" Malik said. "So spill it!" Allen said.  
  
"I chose God of Osiris...." Malik said as a giant red dragon dove from the sky in a dramatic entrance. The puppet took out God of Osiris and placed it into the Chief Slot. "A god card...." Daniel said. "Crap... he's in trouble... how's Allen going to win this?!" Mink said slapping her head.  
  
"I'll try my best!" Allen said. "Remember.. you need brute strength to beat gods!" Daniel said.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" Malik laughed. "I'll take the first move" Malik said. "I'll summon a defense monster and place 2 cards face down"  
  
It was Allen's turn now. "Well... I don't even know Guilford's ability..." Allen said. "maybe it has to do with... light monsters..."  
  
"I'll summon Light Soldier in attack mode! (1800/1000)" He declared. "Light Soldier attack his defense monster!"  
  
The Light Soldier jumped into the air and pierced it's spear right into the holographic card. "You attacked my Revival Jam!" Malik said. "So who cares about some dumb slime?" Allen said.  
  
"You see... Revival Jam can't be destroyed AT ALL. Once it's attack it reforms and is a new monster!" Malik said. "how am I suppose to beat that...." Allen said.  
  
Suddenly the Light Soldier burst into tiny pieces and it's soul refreshed Guilford, raising his attack to 4500. "what's the point if I can't even play Guilford...." Allen thought.  
  
"I end my turn!" Allen said. "Good because I play the Magic card, Ectoplasma. I can sacrifice a monster and have half of it's attack points taken from you!" Malik said.  
  
"I sacrifice Revival Jam!" Malik said. Suddenly Revival Jam dissolved and it's soul came forth. It's soul shot forth right through Allen. "gah!" He yelled as he fell to the ground his life points reducing to 3250. "ahh come on you know you have the cards to defeat him!" Mink said as the Revival Jam grew back to it's regular form.  
  
"Heh, I'll summon Shining Abyss into attack mode (1600/1800) but Ectoplasma causes me to skip my battle phase" Malik said.  
  
"So... to keep my monster's... I should stop playing Light-sub type monsters" Allen said. "I have a couple of warriors...." Allen said.  
  
"I summon Gearfired The Iron Knight!" Allen declared. "wait a second..." Allen thought. "He hasn't used God of Osiris' effect... why..."  
  
"Yessss?" Malik said. "err oh fine, Gearfried, attack Shining Abyss!" Allen ordered. The knight ran up to the fairy and gave it a big slice with it's arm. Malik's life points reduced to 3800.  
  
"That was just a minor set back but I have some plans" Malik said. "well be ready because I plan to take your God of Osiris!" Allen said. "We'll see about that!" Malik said.  
  
The puppet drew his card. "I pass".  
  
"Then I'll draw!" Allen said. "Retrained Elven Swords man..... This can very much be a good help...."  
  
"I'll summon the Retrained Elven Swordsman in attack mode! (1400/1200)" Allen said. What do you plan to do with that? lose on purpose"" Malik said.  
  
"I end my turn..." Allen said without responding to the puppets tease. "Fine, I'll summon Dire Wolf of The Forest (1800/700) in attack mode!" Malik said.  
  
"And I'll have my Wolf attack your Elven swordsman!" He said as the wolf run up the the Elf. "You can't!" Allen said. The elf put up it's sword and knocked the wolf back. "What?!" Malik said as he took a stern look on his face. "Retrained Elven Swordsman's ability is that any of your monsters with the attack of 1900 or higher cannot attack Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Allen said.  
  
"hmm... so you also have an unstoppable monster..." Malik said. "yes and I plan to make it my ultimate!" Allen replied. "I play this magic card, Axe of Despair! to raise Elven Swordsman to 2400!". "And I'll use this card, Angel Pachinko Machine and summon 5 Angel Tokens, then sacrifice 3 to summon Guilford The Lightning! (4500/4500)"  
  
Malik didn't seem to worried. The puppet stood there, lifeless as Malik, from a disclosed location, was some how controlling him. "Elven Swordsman! attack Dire Wolf of The Forest!" Allen declared pointing his finger.  
  
The swordsman took out his sword and jumped into the air attacking the wolf. "Heh then I'll reveal my trap card, Jam Defender!" Malik said. Suddenly Revival Jam jumped right infront of the swordsman and took his attack. "You see, every attack you make I'll just have it destroy Revival Jam, Jam Defender is made just for Revival Jam, so now every time you attack Revival Jam will defend all my monsters!" Malik said as he laughed.  
  
"and since it's my turn I'll think I'll just play my god card!" Malik said. "You need 3 sacrifices!" Allen said. "Not as long as I play this card, Yeild Tribute!"  
  
"Of course... Enya used that card..." Allen said. "And I'll summon God of Osiris!" He announced. Suddenly Osiris moved slowly into the playing field. "And for Every card in my hand, Osiris gains 1000 attack points!"  
  
"ha! look closely, you have only 3 cards in your hand! and so Osiris' attack points are only 3000!" Allen said. "Now! Guilford, attack Osiris!" Allen declared. "Don't you remember?! Revival Jam will defend my god!" Malik said. Guilford had just jumped right at Osiris but Revival Jam dove infront of him and took the attack. But all Revival Jam did was reform. "Now it's my turn!" Malik said.  
  
"I'll use the effect of Ectoplasma and sacrifice Revival Jam and have it's soul attack you directly!" Malik said. Revival Jam, again, dissolved and it's soul went forth at Allen. "Agh!" Allen as he fell to his knees. "that was more painful than the first" Allen said as he got up.  
  
"You see, as the more I attack and damage your life points the more pain you feel, until you lose you will die from this pain!" Malik said. "No! He's actually killing Allen!" Daniel said.  
  
The score was now Malik/Puppet: 3800 and Allen: 2500. Malik's Osiris was now at 5000 since he had 5 cards in his hand. "The cause of Ectoplasma makes me skip my battle phase so it's your turn" Malik said as the puppet pointed to him. Allen slowly got up. "I draw!" He said.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Sword of Bewitchment..... This can help. I can name one attribute and every time I attack that type of monster I gain half of that attacked monsters life points" Allen thought.  
  
"Come on! if you're just going to stand there you should give up!" Malik said. "Heh! I don't think so!" Allen said. "I play Sword of Bewitchment and equip it to Guilford The Lightning!"  
  
"no not that magic card! he'll destroy my Osiris!" Malik said. "And I name the Water attribute and since Revival Jam is all water I can attack it and gain 750 attack points for Guilford!" Allen said.  
  
Guilford jumped at Revival Jam and gave it a big slice. "Now Guilford is at 5250 and it's higher than Osiris!" . Revival Jam revived back to it's form but as it revived Allen saw something. "hmmm.. it seems his Revival Jam goes to the graveyard for just a second..." He thought.  
  
. "Heh... I can draw a card and destroy his Guilford..." Malik said as the puppet drew a card.  
  
"I'll play this magic card, Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards" Malik said. Now Osiris' attack went up to 7000 attack points. "I can wipe out Guilford now and win this duel!" Malik said.  
  
Osiris opened it's mouth and shot a beam of light right at Guilford, "Then I activate my trap card, Shift! so the attack goes to Retrained Elven Swordsman but since it's effect keeps all monsters with the attack of 1900 of higher from attacking it The Retrained Elven Swordsman and my Guilford are safe!" Allen said. As Osiris attacked the Retrained Elven Swordsman jumped infront of Guilford and dodged the attack.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Allen said. Allen looked at the card he drew. "This can help... I'll place 1 card face down card and have Guilford attack Revival Jam!" Allen said. Guilford, again, attacked Revival Jam earning it an extra 750 attack points making it 6000.  
  
"and I finally figured out a way to destroy Revival Jam! since it goes to the graveyard as it revives I'll activate this card, Soul Release!" Allen said. "no! he's stopped the unstoppable Revival Jam!" Malik said as the puppet took a step back. Suddenly grey clouds fully covered the sky and sprinkles of rain poured down.  
  
"I've destroyed a monster that can't be destroyed! and now Osiris is next!" Allen said.  
  
"heh.. I'll draw and my Osiris gains another 1000 making it 7000!" Malik said. "Now Osiris attack Guilford!"  
  
"Then I'll activate Magical Hats to hide my monsters!" Allen said as 4 hats covered his 2 monsters then as the hats started moving in circles Osiris' attack hit a hat which contained The Retrained Elven Swordsman. "And since you hi my swordsman the attack is not in any effect!" Allen said.  
  
Malik gave a deep growl and ended his turn. Allen drew his card, "And since you discarded your cards, Osiris is only at 5000!" Allen said. "Then I play this magic card, Ryoku!"  
  
"Ryoku halves all of your life points and the life points that were destroyed go to my Guilford!" Allen said. Now Guilford was at 7900 and Malik's life points reduced to 1900.  
  
"Now I'm ready for the kill!" Allen announced. "Guilford! attack Osiris! end this puppets misery!"  
  
Suddenly Guilford ripped his way out of the hat and slashed Osiris at it's head, destroying it and also allowing Allen to win the game. "Nooo! my god card! you... I will have my revenge on you all be prepare because I still contain more god cards to defeat you all!" Malik said as the puppet mouthed his words out. Then the puppet fell to the ground and slowly disappeared. Also the puppet's deck disappeared except for one card, God of Osiris.  
  
Daniel and the others ran over to Allen as the rain started hitting hard. "C'mon, lets get inside!" Daniel said as he waited for Allen as he picked up his God Card,  
  
"ha! I finally got a God Card! and I bet it's stronger than your Anubis!" Allen bragged. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Daniel said.  
  
"Bring it on!" Allen said. "pish..." Mink said. "Well I got to be heading home..." Allen said. Allen took his umbrella and put his shoes on and left. Then the others left to go home.  
  
"Now that he has one of my God Cards I'll soon defeat him with my other god card, and return all into my favor!" Malik said as he got up. He could see the city buildings and honking of the cards. Then the docks appeared and Malik's boat slowly stopped. Malik got out and stretched. "I will get back my god cards and Millennium Rod, you kids just wait..." 


	37. Multiplying Melee

As a new day started, Mink got up and walked out to her porch looking at the nice day.  
  
"Come on breakfast is ready!" Mink's mom said as she left the screen door. Mink walked back inside, greeting her father and mother.  
  
Mink quickly ate and ran outside to meet up with Jess. "Hi^^" Jess said as she put her bag strap over her shoulder. Mink waved and opened the gate.  
  
They both started walking down the side walk to the school. "Bleh a new mission a long time of risking our lives" Mink said as she looked down at her feet. "Eh don't worry your head off, like always we'll complete it" Jess replied.  
  
A couple of people on bikes rode by. Jess and Mink stopped at the stop sign waiting for the right time to cross the street. Daniel and Allen came racing up to them. Jess and Mink looked at them as if they were stupid or something. "well some of us could atleast say good morning" Allen said as he leaned on the stop sign.  
  
"Well then say it." Jess said, jokingly. "blah whatever" Allen said as they all started crossing the street.  
  
"oh yah!" Mink said opening her bag and pulling out her laptop. "Look, I searched the Internet last night and found the Online Duel Monsters Program" She said as she clicked a few times on the computer.  
  
"It has every duelist ID and the list of the cards they have in their deck" She said showing it to everyone. "Find anyone with god cards?" Daniel asked. "Well there are over a million so, no" Mink replied.  
  
"But I bet a lot of them want the God Cards" Allen said as he tried balancing a stick on his nose. "Well I don't think their going to get any of them" Jess said yanking the stick of of Allen's nose and pushing him to go faster.  
  
"So.. after school lets meet at the school yard and we'll see what we can do" Mink said closing her laptop and shoving it in her bag. The school bell rang and everyone ran into their classes.  
  
Mink had already been assigned a assignment. "Now chose a book you've read back in the summer" The Teacher said as he written on the chalk board to when the book report was due.  
  
"oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." Mink said as she bit down on her pencil. "I was spending my time with those damn tournaments I didn't even think about this years book report, well I guess I'll have to go with last years" Mink said as she started typing in her laptop.  
  
"you got mail! you got mail! you got mail!" The laptop said as a little pink piggy, holding up a sign with a picture of an envelope and waving it around. "hmm?" The teacher said as he turned around. Mink quickly clicked on the pig and a letter appeared onto the screen.  
  
"what could this be?" Mink said reading it. "God Cards, or no, I can still beat you!" The e-mail said.  
  
"What is this person taking about I have NO god cards..." Mink thought. She continued reading but then the teacher slammed the screen down, almost shutting them on Minks fingers. "Please atleast pay some attention." The teacher said.  
  
Mink nodded as she turned red and shoved the lap top in her bag. The lunch bell rang and Mink gave a sigh of relief as she pulled her lunch box and chop sticks out and walking to the table where the others usually sat.  
  
"nice move at 4 period" Allen laughed. "ahhh shut up" Mink said as she shoved him and taking his spot at the table.  
  
"rarrr someone has an attitude" Allen said as he scooted his lunch infront of him. "Well the thing is I got an e-mail the person said he or she could beat me in a duel even if I had a god card" Mink said as she picked up some tofu and putting it in her mouth  
  
"besides how did they get my e-mail" Mink thought. "beats me" Jess said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Bleh... mustard... on a tuna fish sandwich... that is not a blessing" Jess said looking at her sandwich.  
  
"I'll give you my dempura for it.. my mom put sea weed on it" Daniel said. "umm... no thanks..." Jess said as she gave a weird look.  
  
Suddenly someone came by and bumped, rudely, into Mink. "Hey ow! thanks for the pain maybe I should repay you!" Mink said getting up. "oh please, don't waste my time" The person said as she walked to a table.  
  
"Jeez, people of this school, they've got to be kidding me" Mink said as she sat back down. "Well ^^ things can't get worse now can they?" Daniel said. "Shut up!" Jess said. "Saying that will actually give her more bad luck!"  
  
"Oh and I suspect you heard that from T.V?" Allen said. Jess glared at him. After a couple more minutes the school bell rang, Everyone went into the school.  
  
"Bleh.. choir class" Daniel said as he took off his shoes and put his sandals on and entered the room. "Now give me your lowest to your highest LA" The teacher said.  
  
Allen walked by the class giving Daniel a little laugh.  
  
After what seemed like forever the school bell rang once again and everyone went to their lockers, gathered their stuff, and left for home.  
  
Jess was the first to be at the table where they were suppose to meet. Daniel, then Allen, and finally Mink made it at the table. "Now... I guess we'll continue our search today" Mink said opening the laptop.  
  
Suddenly another piggy came up holding the e-mail sign up and repeating "you got mail! you got mail".  
  
Mink read the e-mail. "Hahaha you stupid girl, I can still beat you" The e- mail said. "God, what is up with this person?!" Mink said shutting her laptop.  
  
suddenly a girl came up to them. She was holding a little web organizer. "Like my e-mails?" She said cheerfully. "bleeeeh" Mink said as she went crazy. "ok what was up with that?! are you stalking me or something?!" Mink said as she held up a fist.  
  
"heeey... your that girl who bumped into me! you want a fight?!" Mink said as she put up some fists. "pish, what a pitiful person" The girl said as she took off her sunglasses.  
  
"All I want is your God Cards..." She said. "What do YOU want them for?" Daniel asked as he scratched his head. "Obviously... for the rarity and popularity!" She said as she dinked around with the pen of her web organizer.  
  
Suddenly the girl turned around and whipped around revealing a new thing to her, a Duel Promo. "I'll duel ya for em" She said as she placed her deck into the Deck slide.  
  
"wait wait! we never found out who you are!" Jess said as she stood up. "The names Des, if you're going to just stand around and chit chat I might as well just take your god cards!" Des said.  
  
"Pish and how do you think your going to do that?" Daniel said. "Like this" Des said as she took out a cell phone. Suddenly she pressed a button on it and then about a dozen body guards came out.  
  
"We can duel, or I can just do it the hard way^^" Des said. "ok ok!" Allen said as he jumped back. "Now let's see... what would I want... Pyramid God, Anubis God, or Osiris..." Des thought for a while.  
  
"I'll duel you!" Mink said as she stood up. "oh a beginner, how sweet, but sorry, hun, your just not fit to beat me" Des said.  
  
"hey! I'm not a little girl! I'll duel you and if you win you get all our God Cards!" Mink said as she took out her Duel Promo.  
  
"HA this has got to be the easiest deal ever!" Des said. "Well it'll become your most hardest" Mink snickered.  
  
"Well then, I'll chose my Chief Card to be Kuriboh!" Des said as she put the Kuriboh card onto the Promo plate. Suddenly a little fuzz ball appeared right next to her. The whole group might have fell back to such weakness.  
  
"GAHAHAHA" Mink laughed as she bent down for 1 second. "ok ok, my Chief Card will be Jinzo!" Mink said as she put the Jinzo card onto the Promo plate. The android then appeared right next to Mink.  
  
"let the duels start!" Des said as she drew her 5 cards. "I'll take the first turn by summoning my Jurugen Yakima in attack mode (1200/1300) onto the field then place 1 card on the field and end my turn!" Des said.  
  
The fiend appeared onto the field, not very much of a monster but it was one. "peh what a weak monster..." Mink said. "I'll summon Gemini Elf into attack mode! (1900/900)" Mink said . "Now Gemini Elf! attack Jurugen Yakima!"  
  
The elves jumped into the air and dived a punch right at the fiend. "Then I'll activate Jurugen's special effect!" Des said. "Jurugen's attack is raised from half of your attacking monsters attack points!"  
  
Jurugen started glowing a dark red and it's attack points raised to 2150. Suddenly Jurugen stood up and punched back at the Elves, destroying them also leaving Mink with 2750.  
  
"Plus Jurugen Yakima's attack stays that way so no matter what monster you attack it with, it'll always be stronger than yours!" Des said pointing at Mink. "Oh crap... already I screwed up" Mink said. "But I can still stop her monster, I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Then I'll attack you directly!" Des said declaring the direct attack. "Then I flip over my quick-play magic card, Thunder Drum!" Mink said.  
  
"Thunder Drum let's me special summon a monster from my hand, so you have to attack that monster!" Mink said.  
  
Suddenly Jurugen changed position and aimed at the defense monster. "Now you attacked my Cyber Jar!" Mink said. Suddenly the jar blasted a blue beam at Jurugen, destroying it. Then the Cyber Jar exploded.  
  
"Now we draw 5 cards and place any level 4 or less monsters onto the field!" Mink said. "I know, I'm not stupid" Des said as she drew her 5 cards.  
  
"I summon just a Kuriboh in defense mode, and that'll be all (300/200)" Des said. She seemed very confident about what she was going to do.  
  
"umm.. ok.. I summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/1800) and Sapphire Dragon (1900/400) all in attack mode" Mink said confused to why Des played such a week and un-useful monster.  
  
"Heh, things are going to get a lot worse trust me" Des said. "Well I end my turn" Mink said.  
  
Des drew her card and smiled. "Get a kick out of this" Des said. "I'll play this magic card, Multiply!"  
  
"Multiply? how's that going to help?" Mink said. Suddenly the one Kuriboh became 5. "There is no limit to the Kuriboh, as my turn passes 1 more will generate and there'll be an undless supply of monsters!" Des said as 1 more Kuriboh generated.  
  
"What is that going to do? I mean... she did make a defense but... that was kind of... I don't know!" Mink said. Mink drew her card. "I'll sacrifice Mechanical Chaser and Sapphire Dragon to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Then I'll!" Mink said but then Des interrupted. "HA take this! reverse trap card, Trap Hole!" Des said.  
  
But suddenly Jinzo's eyes glow and burned up Trap Hole, negating it. "Oh yeah Jinzo's effect ¬¬ negate all trap cards but since it's your Chief monster it allows you to use traps" Des said.  
  
"That's right!" Mink said. "Oh no I'm soooo scared ¬¬" Des said sarcastically.  
  
"it's no use attacking, if I attack one of her Kuriboh will regenerate..." Mink thought.  
  
"I end my turn..." Mink said. "finally, sheesh for some runner-up at Grounds of Pegasus, you sure are slow" Des said.  
  
"Ok now, I'll activate this card, Quick Spread!" Des said. Suddenly the Kuriboh's started multiplying more and more. Soon there was atleast a hundred of them.  
  
"perfect..." Des said. "Now I'll sacrifice 2 Kuriboh and summon King of Hell: Kanzoku (3200/0)" Des said smiling.  
  
"This is my ultimate monster it's as strong as a god could ever be with the right card" Des said as she ended her turn.  
  
"Pish, a God Card is only one card but you, you just can't figure that out, I should teach you a lesson" Mink said as she drew her card.  
  
"I'll play Change of Heart and take one of your Kuriboh and sacrifice it to summon Gilfar Demon (2200/2500) in attack mode!" Mink said.  
  
"She has her crummy Kuriboh in defense, and I have no equipment cards, plus that Kanzoku-whatever must have an effect"  
  
"ahhh... I've got an idea..." Mink said as she ended her turn. "Ahh yes.. the right card for the right monster...." Des said.  
  
"I'll play this magic card, United We Stand!" Des said. "oh crap no!, with United We Stand, her monster is freaken unlimited power...." Mink said.  
  
"That'll make my monster exactly.... 35000!" Des said as she smiled. "Crap.. one attack can end this game...." Mink said.  
  
"Now Kanzoku! attack her Gilfar Demon!" Des announced. The fiend then started inching it's way towards Gilfar. "Ha! right into my trap" Mink said  
  
"Reverse trap card! Turn!" Mink said as the face down holographic card turned face up. "This trap card allows me to switch one of your attacking monsters to one of you own monsters and I say your Kuriboh need to be removed!" Mink said.  
  
Suddenly Kanzoku turned around and blew up all the Kuriboh. "And now that all your Kuriboh are destroyed Kanzoku's attack go down back to 3200!" Mink said.  
  
"Well I end my turn i can't do anything else, besides you have no monsters to destroy Kanzoku" Des said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well now... get a kick out of this..." Mink said. "I place my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Gilfar Demon in attack mode!" Mink said.  
  
"Then I'll play this card, Curse of Fiend to switch your Kanzoku into defense mode and vice versa for my monsters". Suddenly Blue Eyes and Gilfar returned to attack mode. "And since your Kanzoku has a defense of 0 I can just add this card! Fairy Meteor Crush!"  
  
Suddenly Gilfar glowed a red color. "And now I can do battle damage with defense!" Mink said. "Now Gilfar attack her Kanzoku!"  
  
Gilfar jumped into the air and dived at Kanzoku, destroying it and leaving Des with 800 life points. "errr, you may have dropped me to the brink of losing but if only you knew what was going to happen!" Des said.  
  
"We'll see! Blue Eyes White Dragon! attack her directly!" Mink announced. The Blue Eyes White Dragon opened it's mouth and blew a blast of blue light at Des. "Then I'll use my Chief Monster, Kuriboh's special effect!" Des said.  
  
Suddenly the Kuriboh by Des started multiplying. "With Kuriboh at my side, no Direct Damage can be done to me!" Des said.  
  
"crap..." Mink said. "Now it's my turn!" Des said as she drew her card. "heh..." Des said as she put her card into her hand.  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1300)" Des said. Suddenly a little rocket appeared and it started to fold out into a warrior.  
  
"And I'll add this card, Token Lord, and summon a God Token which raises each of my monsters by 300!" Des said as a token generated. Rocket Warrior's attack went up to 1800. "That'll be all" She said as she waited for Mink to take her turn.  
  
"Then Gilfar will attack your Rocket Warrior!" Mink said. Gilfar stood up and jumped into the air and dove at the rocket warrior. "Then I'll activate Rocket Warriors effect!" Des said.  
  
Suddenly Rocket Warrior dodged Gilfar, transformed into a rocket, and launched it self right at Gilfar. "Rocket Warrior can't be destroyed by any battle and when you attack it your monster is reduced 500 attack points!" Des said pointing at the damaged Gilfar Demon.  
  
Gilfar's attack strength went down to 1700. "Rocket Warrior! attack Gilfar Demon!" Des said. Suddenly the Rocket Warrior charged at Gilfar and slashing it with his sword, destroying it.  
  
Gilfar's body burst into little pieces, but then the pieces latched itself onto Rocket Warrior. "What?! what's happening?!" Des said. "Gilfar's effect, When it's destroyed I can reduce 500 attack points from the attacking monster!" Mink said. Rocket Warrior's attack went down to 1300.  
  
"Well, atleast I still gain 300 from Token Lord!" Des said as another Token Generated onto the field. Rocket Warriors attack raised to 1600.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I'll summon Reflect Bounder into attack mode! (1700/1000)" Des said as a fiend with mirrors on it appeared to the field. "Now when you attack it'll be bounced right at you!" Des said.  
  
"crap... I still have this crummy blue eyes..." Mink said. "But if I attack Reflect Bounder will just reverse that attack to me"  
  
"Now prepare for this! Hell Virus!" Des said as she placed a magic card to the field. "Hell Virus destroys the monster on your side of the field and since Blue Eyes White Dragon is the only card on your field, You have no monsters left!" Des said pointing at Mink.  
  
The score was Des: 800 and Mink: 2750. "And since your Blue Eyes is destroyed a new Token is generated and since I have 3 tokens each of my monsters gain 900 attack points!" Des said.  
  
Reflect Bounder was now at 2600 and Rocket Warrior at 2200. "And all at once my monsters will attack you and win me this game!" Des said as she announced Rocket Warrior to attack.  
  
"Not so fast I have a trap card!" Mink said as the card flipped up. "Activate trap card! Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
Suddenly a shield popped up and the doors opened revealing some arms. The arms stretched out and grabbed a hold of Reflect Bounder. "now that I got Reflect Bounder on my side Rocket Warrior has to attack it!" Mink said as Rocket Warrior dove into Reflect Bounder's mirror.  
  
"But because of Reflect Bounders effect, Rocket Warrior has to attack you directly!" Mink said as Rocket Warrior came out of the mirror right at Des. The warrior slashed it's sword at Des and Des screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
"no! I lost..." Des said as she got up. "Now what did you say about beating me with out a god card?" Mink said teasingly. "But you don't have a god card!" Des yelled.  
  
"oh... yeah..." Mink said a little embarrassed. Suddenly a limo appeared near the gate of the school. "You just wait I'll be back, with a god card" Des said as she got in and the limo drove off.  
  
"So how were things?" Another person said in the limo. "Not so smoothed, that girl... she has some cards... but I don't think she can win against a god card..." Des said looking at a rear mirror back at the group. "We atleast we know how they win..." The person said. Suddenly the sun came up from the roof light, revealing Malik. "We will meet again and I'll be leaving with my God of Osiris and Millennium Rod"  
  
"Oh come on... I hear you say that every time you see them are you EVER going to get them?" Des said. "Don't question me!" Malik said as he stopped the Limo and got out to his apartments.  
  
"Jeez what's his problem" Des said as she started talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Man... she didn't even have a god card" Mink said crossing her arms. "Eh trust me, you'll get one soon" Allen said. "Well I hope so, I'm tired of waiting to win" Mink said as she picked up her things and left for home. 


	38. Curse of The Wolf: Part 1

"Come on!" Seymour yelled as Lance, Mitaru, and Hikari tried to open a ancient crate from it's resting place. "If we don't get this out by tomorrow I'll..." Seymour said but Lance interrupted. "Or what?!" Lance said standing up.  
  
Seymour looked back. "Keep trying" He said and sat down on his chair. "I think can feel it move!" Hikari said as she dusted off the top of the crate. Lance and Mitaru gave one last final push and the lid came toppling into pieces. "finally" Seymour said getting up and picking up the plastic item. "All this work for a dumb card?!" Mitaru said as she collapsed onto a chair.  
  
"This is our only way of defeating that group, even though they are smart with their decks, we just need to make ours more powerful" Seymour said as he went through his own deck.  
  
"Why don't we get the weakest people first" Lance said as he wiped his face with a towel from the heat of the desert. "hmmm.. seems good enough" Seymour said.  
  
"But who should be our first victim" Seymour said as she placed the card into a metal box. "I want to give a go!" Hikari said raising her hand. "nah.... your too much of a goodie goodie" Seymour said. Hikari gave a mean look and sat down.  
  
Mitaru was about to say something but lance interrupted. "Not you, Mitaru, remember that one duel, you lost your temper and ended up losing to Hikari's double" Lance said.  
  
Mitaru glared at Lance and sat down. "How about rock, paper, and scissors?" Lance said looking at Seymour.  
  
"ummm, ok" Seymour said as he stood infront of him and pulled out a fist. "Ok I'll say when!" Hikari said. "1.... 2... 3... go!" Hikari said as Lance gave the symbol for rock and Seymour gave the symbol for scissors. "god darn it!" Seymour said as he walked off out into the desert.  
  
Lance took out a cell phone. "Call to copter, we're ready to leave" Lance said as he folded up his cell and shoved it into the pocket.  
  
"I should try my luck with that kid, what's his name.... Allen" Lance said. Lance walked over to the metal box and opened it. "With Obelisk... he can't beat me."  
  
"God why is it still summer?! when is fall coming..." Allen said as he wiped his head from the sweat. " just deal with it, I have trouble with the sun ok?" Daniel said as he pulled the sleeves of his school uniform up.  
  
"Plus I got a quiz today. I shouldn't have signed up for that Algebra class. I hate myself for doing that" Daniel said.  
  
"Well looks like some is enjoying the weather" a familiar voice said. Out came a cheerful Jess. "I just love hot weather" Jess said as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "Well good for you" Allen said also shielding his eyes.  
  
"Where's Mink?" Daniel asked. "She's already at school, decided to go ahead and find the next god card" Jess replied.  
  
"Peh.... why'd she waste her time on that?" Allen said. "She wants the next one" Jess replied. They turned the same old corner they usually went through to school.  
  
"I'd wish we already have them. Too many things are going at once" Daniel said as he put one hand in a pocket. "Well we're close, don't know how many gods but I think we're close" Jess said running up ahead to the school.  
  
"Oh crap! I gotta return this!" Daniel said as he dished out a book. Daniel ran up ahead into the school. "Yup, thanks a lot for ditching me" Allen said as he kept walking.  
  
As Allen walked he could hear someone walking behind him. As he turned around no one was there. "What this a creepy horror movie?" Allen thought as he kept walking. As the footsteps got close the more it seemed like the school was miles away. Suddenly Allen went blank and fell to the ground. No one noticed everyone had already gone to school but him.  
  
Allen opened his eyes and saw darkness. "Where am I?" He said as he searched around with his hands out. Suddenly he felt something hit his foot. Allen fell to the ground feeling dirt.  
  
There was a sudden laughter. "Who or where are you?!" Allen yelled out as he stood up. Suddenly a spot light turned on. There were 2 stands like a dueling platform. "So you have a god card...." The voice said. "Ummm yeah? why do you want to know?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well of course I want it, besides I have a God Card too" The voice said. "And I'll be sure your God Card will be in my hands" The voice said as more lights turned on. "An abandoned ware house...." Allen said looking around.  
  
"Get to the platform now! this duel will win all!" The voice said. Allen walked over to the platform, climbed up the ladder, and put on his Duel Promo. "Who are you anyway?" Allen asked looking at his opponent.  
  
"God do you not remember me?!" Lance said waving his fist. "uhhh... oh yeah! your Lance the person whose with Seymour and his other little demons ¬¬" Allen said.  
  
"Demons, yes, very strong demons. I'll be sure to bring atleast 1 of your group members down!" Lance said as he placed his deck into the Promo. Allen did the same and the duel started.  
  
"Sweet already God of Osiris in my hand" Allen said looking at the cards he drew. "I'll start this duel by playing Soldier of Landstar in attack mode (1550/1000) and then play this card, Sword of Retrievement to retrieve a magic card from my deck to my hand, then I'll end my turn by playing 3 cards face down" Lance said.  
  
"hmmm.. a weak little soldier... I can beat it" Allen said. "I'll play this magic card, Angel Pachinko Machine and summon 3 Pachinko Tokens" Allen said as 3 white balls appeared to the field in mid-air. "Promo rules! you can't summon God Cards on he first turn!" Lance said.  
  
"What?! that is cheap!" He thought  
  
"Heh... but still I haven't summoned a monster yet" Allen said. "I'll sacrifice a Pachinko Token and summon The Summoned Skull into attack mode! (2500/1200), Now my summoned skull! attack his soldier!". Summoned Skull blasted a blast of lightning at the soldier reducing Lance to 3050  
  
"Then I'll flip this card over, Revenge Sacrifice!" Lance said as the card flipped up. "Revenge Sacrifice?!" Allen said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you know what it does" Lance said. Suddenly Summoned Skull melted, and being destroyed. "Then I can summon a monster with he same level as stars!" Lance said.  
  
"Now I summon Curse of The Wolf in attack mode (2450/1000), now in exactly 3 turns, my wolf will start to change into one of my strong monsters, The Werewolf!" Lance said.  
  
The Curse of The Wolf was just a mere wolf but suddenly it's fangs, claws, and fur grew more bigger. "Just 2 more turns" lance said.  
  
"Well now... I've got something to worry about" Allen said. "hmmm... his Curse of The Wolf can't attack during it's shift phase" He said as he looked at the description.  
  
"I'll easily take out his wolf, I've got 2 Pachinko Tokens left... I need some more monsters"  
  
"Hurry up and take your turn!" Lance said. "hmmm... " Allen thought.  
  
"I got it! I'll play this magic card, Pagan Doll!" Allen said. "Pfft what help" Lance said as a little doll appeared.  
  
"Well after 1 turn I can summon 1 Pagan Token, then I'll have 3 monsters" Allen said.  
  
"But.... then he can summon Osiris..." Lance said. "Crap.. I got to do something"  
  
"I end my turn!" Allen announced. Suddenly the Magic card formed into a little token with the picture of the doll. "Theres my third Token, and I'll place 3 cards face down" Allen said.  
  
"I'll easily destroy it..." Lance said. "I'll play this magic card, Mysteries of The Moon to speed up the shift of my wolf!" Lance said.  
  
"dammit... how can he do that?!" Allen said. Suddenly the wolf started shifting from the moon. "Now behold the Ultimate Werewolf! (3750/4000)" Lance said as the mere wolf grew into the human-wolf form.  
  
"Now! Ultimate Werewolf attack his Pagan Token!" Lance announced. "Heh... I thought you'd do that" Allen said as the werewolf jumped at the token. "What?!" Lance said.  
  
"Now I reveal my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Allen said. Suddenly a little storm came up and swiped Mysteries of The Moon from the field. "But... that means my Curse of The Wolf is only in it's mid- transformation!" Lance said as the werewolf changed back to it's mid transformation.  
  
"That's right and your wolf's attack goes back to 2450!" Allen said. "But the attack still goes and your token goes down!" Lance replied.  
  
"I don't think so!" Allen said as the token defended itself. "What?! how can it do that!?" Lance said as he put his hands into fists. "Not every token is just a coin, it's also a monster, and my pagan token has an attack of 2500!" Allen replied.  
  
"Now, Pagan Token! counter attack!" Allen ordered. Suddenly the token banged itself at the wolf, destroying it.  
  
"Heh too bad I lose a small amount of life points" Lance said as his life points when down to 3000.  
  
"That's your problem because I can defeat you right now!" Allen said as his turn went to his.  
  
Allen drew his card but then Lance interrupted him. "This is being prepared!" Lance said as his face down card went face up. "now I activate my trap card, Sword of Lightning!" Lance said.  
  
Suddenly a storm came up a blats of lightning hit Allen's hand. "What's happening?!" Allen said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Sword of Lightning gets rid of the strongest monster in your hand, apparently if Osiris was in play it's attack would have been 3000 because you have 4 cards in your hand (not counting Osiris itself) and since it would be your strongest monster it's put of play for 5 turns!" Lance said.  
  
Suddenly the sword appeared next to Allen with Osiris pierced through it. "Heh, seems like you have no chance of summoning your god card" Lance said laughing. "and since I can sense my god card coming up I'll activate this magic card, Pot of Greed!"  
  
Lance drew his 2 cards, surprised he actually drew his god card. "Ha! looks like I'll be winning this duel!" Lance said as he ended his turn.  
  
"Crap.. but what God Card does he have..." Allen wondered. Allen finally drew his card still thinking.  
  
"Card Destruction.. this can help!" Allen said. "now I'll activate this magic card, Card Destruction!"  
  
"ahh no! he destroyed my god card!" Lance said as his hand went into the graveyard. "That means it's a whole new game!" Allen replied.  
  
Allen drew his cards, "Remove Trap.... but I still have to sacrifice my monsters... and plus.. that trap card, Sword of Lightning is keeping my monster from being alive" Allen said.  
  
"This time I'll play this magic card, Reverse Trap and destroy your trap card, Sword of Lightning!" Allen said. Suddenly the sword exploded into pieces and Osiris returned to Allen's hand. "Now! I can summon Osiris and destroy you!" Allen said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Lance said. "I'll activate this card, Royal Declaration!"  
  
"What does that do?!" Allen said. "whenever you use a card against my own cards, I can sacrifice a card from my hand and negate it!" Lance said as he put a card into is graveyard, suddenly Osiris returned to it's paralyzing state from Sword of Lightning.  
  
"Hmmm where's Allen?" Daniel said as he looked around the classroom, "He should be in my art class". The school day was going by as no one noticed Allen was gone.  
  
"So? are you going to give up?" Lance said. "Hey I've already destroyed your god card, mine is just a few turns away from defeating you!" Allen said holding up a fist.  
  
"I've still got my Wolf up!" Lance said. "And since 3 turns have already passed my wolf has shape shifted into The Ultimate Werewolf! (3750/4000)". Once again the mere wolf had shifted into a werewolf but since of it's effect it could not attack until Allen's turn passed.  
  
"Your werewolf can't attack until after my turn so I'll just have to create one of my own monsters!" Allen said.  
  
"my Angel Pachinko Tokens are light cards... I have Guilford the Lightning in my hand but since Pagan Doll is dark I can't sacrifice" Allen thought to himself. "ah ha! I got it!"  
  
"First I'll activate Monster Reborn and reborn my Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) then I'll sacrifice my 2 Pachinko Tokens and summon the Dark Magician! (2500/2100), And now I'll bring back and old friend! I'll activate Polymerization!"  
  
"The Skull Magician..." Lance said. "Yes I bet you've heard of it! now here it comes!" Allen replied as the Summoned Skull and Dark Magician were sucked into the holographic Polymerization card, Suddenly the card formed into the monster known as Skull Magician (3600/1000).  
  
"Now I'll...." Allen said but Lance interrupted. "Now I'll flip over De- Fusion!" Lance said.  
  
Suddenly Skull Magician glowed and split back into Dark Magician and Summoned Skull. "What?!" Allen said.  
  
"De-Fusion stops a fusion and returns your 2 monsters back where they belong!" Lance said said he crossed his arms.  
  
"damn... I end my turn!" Allen said. "finally, now I can attack!" Lance said. "Werewolf! attack his Dark Magician!". Suddenly The Werewolf stood up and lashed it's claws at the magician, destroying it.  
  
The score was now Lance: 3000 and Allen: 2750. "Well well... seems that's all your monsters are going down" Lance said.  
  
"I'll play one more card face down and end my turn" Lance said.  
  
"I'll start my turn by placing my monsters in defense..." Allen said but Lance interrupted. "Then I'll play Defense Apocalypse!" Lance said.  
  
Suddenly Summoned Skull and The Pagan Token were destroyed by the trap card, Defense Apocalypse. "I know what that does... it destroys all my defense monsters..." Allen said. "man.. how long can I hang on...." He thought  
  
"hmmm... so it seems our side is finally winning" Seymour said looking at the screen as Allen and Lance dueled. "yay! we'll finally have another God Card!" Hikari cheered. "Plus we can get the rest of what they have, Anubis and Pyramid" Mitaru said as she got up and went out for a while.  
  
"Perfect, once we have all the god cards, we can finally be the strongest duelist in the world!" Seymour said. "Oh quit being so dramatic ¬¬" Hikari said hitting him on the head, Seymour ignored her. 


	39. Curse of The Wolf: Part 2

"Heh, looks like I'll be winning this duel and earning your God of Osiris" Lance said as he laughed. "You have no monsters left, and I'm free for attacking! but first I'll play this card, Graverobber's Deal! and I can return 1 card from my graveyard to my hand!". Lance grabbed his god card and placed it into his hand.  
  
Lance ended his turn to Allen. It was now Allen's turn, he had his doubts for what he would draw, "Graverobber..." Allen said. "How can this help me.... the only good cards he has... well he has no good magic cards in his graveyard.... wait... that Mysteries of The Moon can shift any monster to it's full strength.... maybe that could help me"  
  
"Well?!" Lance said impatiently. "Fine, I'll play a trap card and then summon Electirc Wolf in attack mode! (1850/1000)" Allen said. "bah what a desperate move you must want me to end this duel fast" Lance said as Allen ended his turn.  
  
"Ultimate Werewolf! attack his Electric Wolf!" Lance announced. "Not so fast I have a trap card!" Allen said as the card flipped up. "Now I activate Graverobber and snatch your Mysteries of The Moon!"  
  
"No! his wolf is going to transform!" Lance thought as a shocking look went over him. Suddenly the Moon appeared over Allen. "Now watch as my Electric Wolf shifts into Electra The Wild Beast! (3750/600)" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly the wolf also grew into a were wolf but having the same attack as Lance. "Man you are so pitiful!" Lance said. "Mysteries of The Moon not only changes your monster but it also raises my monsters attack by 500!" Lance siad.  
  
Suddenly Lance's Ultimate Werewolf grew to 4250. "Now your Electra is weaker!" Lance said pointing his finger evilly.  
  
"Peh! beats having to have a monter with a dumb effect!" Allen said. "What do you mean?!" Lance said. "Electra has an effect and i activate it!" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly The Ultimate Werewolf's attack started going down. "Electra allows me to pick one monster on the field and reduce it's attack by 1000!" Allen said. Suddenly The Ultimate Werewolf's attack went down to 3250. "Look who has the stronger monster now, Electra! attack his Werewolf!" Allen announced.  
  
Electra latched it's claws at the werewolf creating giant volts of lightning, destroying it. Lance's life points reduced to 2500. "I take the lead!" Allen said as a puff of smoke came up after The werewolf was destroyed.  
  
"no! no! no! he destroyed one of my strongest monsters!" Lance said. "And now I'll end my turn by playing Remove Trap on Sword of Lightning!" Allen said. "But I'd think you just leave my magic card, since the only card in your hadn is your god card" He teased.  
  
Lance started getting angry, swearing to take down Allen. "You think you're so cool, just wait until you see MY god card!" Lance said.  
  
"yeah we'll see, I'll play this card, Infinte Cards so there is no limit to how many cards we hold in our hand" Allen said.  
  
Allen ended his turn. "Well well well" Lance said as he drew his card, "I think I'll activate this card, The Ring Token!"  
  
"Ring Token?" Allen wondered. "In case your wondering, Ring Token allows me to summon a Ring Token, but not only is it one monster, it counts as 3 monsters!" Lance said. "No! he's going to summon his god card!" Allen gasped.  
  
"Yeah thats right and here it comes! I sacrifice my Ring Token and summon, God of Obelisk!" Lance said. Suddenly a giant cloud flew over head and then a giant beam of light struck the ground. Big gusts of wind blew at them and the god card, Obelisk came walking out. "now Obelisk! use your effect!, destroy all of his monsters!" Lance said.  
  
Suddenly Obelisk rose it's hand and dove at Electra, destroying it. Allen had not lost any life points because it was Obelisk's effect. Lance had to skip his battle phase because the effects of The Ring Token.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Allen said. Allen drew his card. "Backup Soldier...." Allen said. "I activate the trap card Bakup Soldier!"  
  
Backup Soldier allowed Allen to ressurect 3 weaker monsters from his graveyard to play. "and I summon my 3 Pachinko Tokens!" Allen said. "Now! I sacrifice all 3 Pachinko Tokens to summon MY God Card!". Suddenly another dark cloud came, volts of lightning hit the ground and a giant red dragon appeared. "Meet my ultimate monster, God of Osiris!" Allen yelled as the giant red dragon came face to face with God of Obelisk.  
  
It was God for God now and nothing was stopping them. "God of Osiris' attack raises by 100 for each card in my hand and now it resides to 5000" Allen said as Osiris looked over Obelisk. "That's the problem for you, Obelisk's attack doubles when I sacrifice two monsters on the field, But instead of that I can just take you out in one whole turn!" Lance said.  
  
Allen gave a stern look. "Obelisk! attack his God Card, Osiris!" He yelled. Obelisk took a step and rose it's giant hand. He then slammed it at the dragon but then a inivisible wall stopped it. The wall shined with the light. "What?!" Lance said. "I activated my trap card, Mirror Force!" Allen said.  
  
"But.... trap cards are unaffected to gods cards!" Lance complained. "Yeah but it was only effecting the attack not the monster!" Allen said. The attack was negated but Obelisk was still standing. "Yeah but Mirror Force's other effect doesn't destroy my monster" Lance replied. "What a stupid move, you're going to lose anyway!"  
  
"Now if I can only summon two monsters and sacrifice them... I can win this game" Lance said as he drew his card. "Ahh yes, Call of The Haunted... but I don't think I can wait a turn so I'll use Monster Reborn"  
  
"Get on with your turn!" Allen yelled from the platform. Osiris surfed through the air waiting for the move. "Fine, I'll use Monster Reborn and summon my Curse of The Wolf in attack mode! (2450/1000). Now I have another strong monster at my side!" He said.  
  
"Strong?" Allen asked. Suddenly Osiris' second mouth opened and a bright yellow beam shot at the wolf. "What?! what'd you do?!" Lance said. "It's Osiris' other ability, do 2000 damage to any of your monsters that are summoned while Osiris' is up" Allen said. Curse of The Wolf's attack went down to 450.  
  
"And now that you're done, I can draw and gain an extra 1000 attack points" Allen said as his monster's attack went up to 6000. "And with this Infinite Cards on the field I can hold as many cards as I want"  
  
"We'll see" Lance said. "but... when I end my turn... he'll offer two monsters and destroy all my life points..." Allen said in his head.  
  
"What can I do.... what can protect me from Obelisk..." He thought.  
  
"Guys!" Daniel said running to Mink and Jess. "What's up?" Jess asked. "It's Allen, the teachers say he's missing we gotta find him!" Daniel replied. Jess and Mink followed Daniel.  
  
"Jess, maybe you can track his Millennium Eye with your Millennium Ring" Mink said. Jess whipped out his Millennium Ring and it started glowing. The arrows pointed east and they followed. Jess lead the way. It was 13 minutes to when the ring glowed more. "It's pointing at the Sea Harbour Factory" Jess said. The ring stopped glowing.  
  
Mink kicked the door down and saw the huge beasts. "What the..." Jess said looking. Lance looked down at them. "Looks like we have some guests" He said. "Allen what's going on?!" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm in a duel with Lance!" Allen replied. "Who?" Mink asked. Lance just about fell off his platform but he looked at them angrily. "ME YOU IDIOTS" Lance said. "Me, from Seymours group!"  
  
"oooooh him... jeez again..." Jess asked slumping. "You guys are at the right time to see your friend here to fall at my feet with God of Osiris in my hand" Lance bragged.  
  
"Allen, you're losing?" Mink said. "He's about to lose" Lance said. "I DID'NT ASK YOU!" Mink yelled. Lance crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Guys, just shut up I can do this!" Allen said as he looked at his hand. "Remember, he has a god card, only brute strength can beat it... Osiris' attack can go higher than his!" Daniel said.  
  
"Wait... if God of Osiris lowered Curse of The Wolf's attack points... Yes... I can win this duel alone!" Allen said looking at Lance. "What?! what are you looking at me like that for?!" He said.  
  
"The problem is you, with that Curse of Wolf!" Allen said pointing. Lance looked and saw it was in attack mode. "What?! NO!! I was too busy... trying to sacrifice 2 monsters... I forgot they needed to be switched into defense..." Lance went on in his mind.  
  
"That's it Allen! destroy all his life points!" Mink said. "First I'll play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards instantly growing my God of Osiris to 7000!"  
  
"Now it's time for the final blow!" Allen said. God of Osiris body floated around it's snake like body surfing through the air. "God of Osiris! destroy his Curse of the Wolf, end him fro this game!" Allen said. God of Osiris opened his mouth and shot out a yellow optic thunder blast. It smacked right at the wolf and it blew up. Lance's life points grew down to 0 and Allen won the duel. "Yeah! another god card for me!" Allen said.  
  
Allen's Duel Promo flashed red which meant that Lance had to give him God of Obelisk. Lance was furious. He didn't want to lose but the Duel Promo wouldn't let him go if he gave up his card. After what seemed like forever he gave in and gave Allen God of Obelisk and quickly ran out.  
  
"Come to papa!" Allen said taking a good look at it. "Yeah, a steap closer to getting all the god cards!"  
  
From a distance, Paul kept a good eye on them. "Yeah... just wait til I get my hands on them... you'll regret the day you met up with the gods and the eight Moons of Ra" 


	40. God of Necrofear

"Hmm.. still doesn't make sense... they each have 2 god cards, yet we have none" Mink said next to Jess. "We'll get one, I know it" Jess replied looking down at her Millennium Ring.  
  
"Maybe we should go for Ra, but I haven't seen Paul anywhere" Jess said. "I made a trade with Daniel yesterday, I gave him one of my Hakana Michizure for his Dark Necrofear... it's good for my new Occult Deck, since Exodia is restricted toward the Duel Promo, I can have a good Occult Deck"  
  
"Yeah, well my Machine Deck is still good, I like it the way it is" Mink said looking through her deck.  
  
"There's an exhibit in the museum about the Millennium Items... some lady there knows about them, maybe after school we should go" Mink said looking at her Millennium Rod. "Yeah, I mean... this thing.. it sure feels weird in a duel." Jess replied.  
  
After a few hours school was over for the day and the girls headed over to the museum. They paid for their tickets and entered. It was the same lady Mink saw on t.v. She gave her a strange look and kept walking.  
  
"That's the lady maybe she knows something..." Mink whispered to Jess. As they neared towards her she turned to them. "Jess, and Mink. the owners of the Millennium Ring, and Rod" She said.  
  
"How do you know...." Jess said. Suddenly her Millennium Ring started to glow. Jess was not Jess anymore... her Yami had taken over. "I bet you remember me..." She said in an evil voice.  
  
"Yeah, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, I've noticed you..." Ishizu replied. "You don't have your Millennium Tauk to save you now" Jess said with an evil grin. Suddenly dark clouds formed around the three.  
  
"Oh yeah" Ishizu said revealing her necklace. "The Tauk?! but... how..." Jess went on. "Have you know, your friend, Enya, is my younger sister and handed it back to me" Ishizu said as her Tauk started glowing.  
  
"There's only one way to get that item, a shadow game" Jess said as she rolled her sleeve up to reveal the Duel Promo.  
  
"Mink, leave now, this will get ugly" Jess said. Mink turned around and left the room. "I should release your true form" Ishizu said as her Tauk glowed more.  
  
Suddenly a voice filled Jess' head. "No! you can't hold me back, this is my body!" Jess yelled. Her Yami snapped at her and pushed her back. Suddenly the Yami fell down and broke it's way. Now Jess was standing.  
  
"I accept your challenge, if I win I earn your rarest card and Millennium Ring" Ishizu said as she revealed her Duel Promo.  
  
"That's right, if I win i earn your Millennium Tauk and your rarest card in your deck" The Yami said once again. "What, how did you come back?!" Ishizu said taking a step back.  
  
"Your stupid Millennium Tauk is too weak, my item is much stronger, now let's start this duel" Jess said as the Life Points viewer rose up to 4000.  
  
"I'll take the first lead by playing this monster, Jurugen Life (1450/2300)" Jess said. "As you see, my deck is an occult deck, you cannot beat it" She said evilly, then placed 1 card face down  
  
"Then I'll end my turn" Jess said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"A weak monster.... but I can beat her" Ishizu thought. "I'll play 2 face down then summon the Shreds of Gold (1800/300)"  
  
The Shreds of Gold was just a long woven, golden blanket but it had a hidden power. "Shreds of Gold attack the Jurugen Life!" Ishizu announced. "And then I'll activate my trap, Horrible Life!" Jess announced.  
  
"Shreds of Gold evade the trap and hit the monster!" Ishizu yelled. The Blankets quickly evaded the haunting spirit and went straight at the monster. "Shreds of Gold isn't effected by trap cards and can easily evade them!" Ishizu said as Jurugen Life exploded into tiny pieces. Jess' life points went down to 3650 but she still had that evil smile on.  
  
"She must have something planned" Ishizu thought as she looked at her monster. "Now it's my turn" Jess said.  
  
Jess placed her Jurugen Life into the graveyard and drew her card. "I'll set this card down and place this monster face down in defense mode" Jess said. "Then I end my turn to you"  
  
Ishizu drew her card. "Great a strong monster but it needs two tributes in order to summon" Ishizu thought placing the card some where in her hand.  
  
"I'll play this card, Destroying Darkness. It allows me to destroy one monster on your field and send it to the graveyard!" Ishizu said.  
  
Jess' face down card flipped over it appeared to be a Headless Knight but Jess didn't worry as it got sent to the graveyard. "Now I'll summon the Hysteric Angel in attack mode! (1800/500)"  
  
"Now I activate Axe of Despair and raise my Hysteric Angel's attack to 2800. One attack will win me the duel and I'll become possession of your Ring and I'll defeat the evil inside!" Ishizu said. "Hysteric Angel and Shreds of Gold! attack her life points directly!"  
  
As the two monsters came at Jess. Jess dove for her Duel Promo and flipped a card over. "Activate Quick-Play Magic card, Tornado Destruction! " She announced.  
  
Suddenly the two monsters were sucked into a vortex and each caught in a invisible bubble. "What happened..." Ishizu said.  
  
"When you announced that attack I was able to activate this Quick-Play Magic card, Tornado Destruction. It allows me to remove all your monsters from play for one turn" Jess explained.  
  
"Now it's my turn and I'll activate my magic card, Monster Reborn and I reborn the Headless Knight! (1450/1700) Then I'll sacrifice it for The Dark God Ha Des!" Jess announced.  
  
The demon looked over at Ishizu who was just about terrified. "Ha Des, teach this goody goody a lesson, ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" Jess yelled.  
  
The demon's eyes glowed red and red fog surrounded Ishizu. Ishizu was experiencing the pain from Ha Des and Ishizu's life points went down to 1550.  
  
Jess ended her turn with a evil laugh as Ishizu broke the fog of the demon. The effect of Tornado Destruction wore off and Ishizu got her monsters back. "I'll place 1 face down card and sacrifice my two monsters and summon the Millennium Emplate! (1900/4000)" Ishizu announced.  
  
A large stone with writing. Jess notice she summoned it in attack mode but she wondered why. She's never even seen a monster like that but she couldn't wait to take her Millennium Tauk.  
  
Ishizu ended her turn and Jess was excited. "Now I'll show you the true power of my Millennium Ring! Dark God of Ha Des! attack her Millennium Emplate!" Jess announced.  
  
Right then Ishizu put a card in her hand to the graveyard and as Dark God aimed his fog it directed it right back and Jess' life points went down to 2100.  
  
"Hmm, a special effect I should have noticed" Jess thought. "The second you declared an attack I was allowed to discard a card from my hand to the graveyard and I could switch and defense and attack of my Millennium Emplate but it only lasts for your attack phase" Ishizu said.  
  
"Well isn't that great, I guess I'll end my turn" Jess said putting her Ha Des into the graveyard, still smiling.  
  
Ishizu drew her card. "The Death Clock, this could win me the duel unless she's got something stronger" Ishizu thought.  
  
"In order to activate this trap card I'll have to discard all my other magic and trap cards" Ishizu said placing the rest of her magic and trap cards in her graveyard. Ishizu placed her Death Clock face down.  
  
"Now I'll put my Millennium Emplate in defense mode and end my turn!" Ishizu announced.  
  
Jess started laughing. "I guess Daniel was right about this card, I'm ready for it!" Jess said. "What?!" Ishizu said a bit shocked.  
  
"Now I'll remove all the fiend monsters from my graveyard to summon the Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess said evilly and laughing.  
  
"Now I have a rare and strong monster on the field how are you going to stop me now!" Jess laughed evilly more.  
  
Ishizu took a step back but remembered about her Death Clock. "Yes, I activate my trap card, The Death Clock!" She announced. Suddenly a warped clock materialized onto the field.  
  
"Depending on a roll of a dice, I can sacrifice that many life points multiplied by 100 and that number will be how many turns one of your monster has to live which includes my turns and yours!" Ishizu said.  
  
"Damn it... I should have felt something coming, but no matter my Dark Necrofear won't fail me" Jess thought.  
  
The clock only had 1-6 numbers on it and the pointer started spinning. The pointer slowed down and pointed to the number 4.  
  
"That means my monster has only 4 turns before it is destroyed" Jess said. "And I pay 400 life points" Ishizu replied.  
  
The score was Jess: 2100 and Ishizu: 1150. "Well whatever I end my turn" Jess said crossing her arms.  
  
The number above Dark Necrofear's head came from 4 to 3. Ishizu drew her card and then smiled. "This game will be over and I'll release the evil within!" She announced. "Now I'll activate this magic card, Clarity of The Universe!"  
  
"No, she's right... she can win this..." Jess thought. "And I'm betting you know what this card does" Ishizu said as the whole room started turning into space.  
  
"I know what it does, it turns all of my cards in my deck but three into useless cards that do nothing" Jess said. Suddenly a star shined and a beam hit Jess' deck then another, then more and then they were all useless.  
  
Only three cards could allow Jess to win, but, what;s the chance of drawing them. She's in deep trouble but maybe she can pull it off.  
  
Ishizu then ended her turn. The counter above Dark Necrofear turned to 2 and Jess drew a blank card. "This is no use" Jess said placing it in the graveyard and ending her turn. "Her monster's is at 4000 if she sacrifices a card from her hand now and attacks I'll lose this duel"  
  
Meanwhile Daniel fetched the mail from his mail box and walked back up the stairs into his apartment. He snuck into his room avoiding his mom. "Another letter for me... from Paul..." Daniel thought. He quickly tore open the envelope and looked at the letter  
  
"You are invited to the biggest tournament of them all. There'll be no earning Star Chips. 10 Duelist will be there and you're invited. Meet at the Stadium North Central to meet the 10 and duel for the rarest card and title of the best duelist in the world!"  
  
That's what the letter said. Daniel's heart pounded as he placed the letter down. "And I'm betting Paul is after the other God Cards for sure" Daniel said.  
  
He looked over at the phone and picked it up. He quickly dialed Allen's phone number. Allen picked it up.  
  
"Did you get the letter from Paul?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, this is serious. Paul has a god card and he probably knows who the others are that have the god cards"  
  
Ishizu's Millennium Tauk started glowing trying to be rid of the evil spirit within the Millennium Ring.  
  
Jess' hand shook as she reached for Pot of Greed in her hand. She can feel the strain of the evil spirit taking more control.  
  
"Free yourself from this evil!" Ishizu yelled. "NO! get back I'll win and get your Millennium Tauk!" Jess screamed.  
  
"I activate Pot of Greed!" Jess' hope finally grew bigger. "Yes the two cards that haven't been erased, Back-up Soilder and Cyber Jar"  
  
Jess placed the two cards down and her Millennium Ring started glowing. "What, her confidence has brought the Millennium Ring to help her..." Ishizu said as she tried to stop the Millennium Ring's evil spirit.  
  
"I place this monster in... defense mode... and end my turn!" Jess said.  
  
The counter on Dark Necrofear's turned to one and when Ishizu ends her turn Dark Necrofear will be destroyed. Ishizu had no time to lose so she ended her turn after she drew her card.  
  
The Death Clock shined and aimed a beam at Dark Necrofear and destroyed it. Ishizu smiled but Jess just laughed.  
  
"You fool, right then when you activated that trap I knew right away you'll be dead for sure, my confidence will now guide me to win this duel!" Jess said.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Emplate changed spots and went over to Jess. "I would destroy you right now but I want to show you something that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Prepare to see the newest God Card!" Jess laughed.  
  
Jess started glowing and he deck was brightening. She then drew her card. "Now I activate Back-up Soldier and retrieve my Jurugen Life. I now have three monsters and able to summon the newest monster of my deck!"  
  
"No... this can't be..." Ishizu said desperately trying to stop her. "it's no use you've lost this duel and now I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon my ultimate fiend, The God of Necrofear! (4000/4000)" Jess said placing the card on the Duel Promo.  
  
The three sacrifices all turned into dark orbs and formed the God of Necrofear. "The effect allows me to retrieve all the monsters from my graveyard to the field and each have them attack directly!!! " Jess said.  
  
Then Jurugen Life, Headless Knight, Cyber Jar, and Dark Necrofear appeared onto the field. "Now my monsters attack her life points directly!" Jess announced. The monsters charged at Ishizu and all attacked her. Then God of Necrofear rose it's giant arm and swung it at Ishizu. There was a giant bright light. The light finally cleared but Ishizu was no where to be found all was left was her Millennium Tauk.  
  
Jess walked over and picked it up. "Yes, a Millennium Item" Jess said. She shoved it in her pocket and opened the door. Mink was waiting on the other side. "We have a visitor" Mink said cheerfully. Right behind her was Paul.  
  
Jess looked sternly at him. "You're both invited to my tournament. Be at the Stadium tomorrow." Paul said. Jess was holding her God Card. "New card?" Paul said.  
  
"You bet take a look" Jess said. "The God of Necrofear... the 6th god card..." Paul said.  
  
"Maybe I'll take it for myself once I win my own tournament" Paul said looking at her then Mink. "I'll expect you'll be getting a god card soon"  
  
He then walked out and turned down the street. "He knows about the god cards for sure" Jess said. "Right, let's get ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day" Mink said.  
  
They both walked out and smiled since they know they will be winning all the god cards and unleashing the wrath. The wrath of the 8 moons. 


	41. A New Tournament and The First Duel

As the Night feel the Yami within he Millennium Ring looked at her new God Card. "Yes, now I have one and it'll allow me to win the tournament and get all the god cards" She said. The only thing else the Yami could see was the real Jess the transparent Jess who sat across from her. "But for now on I'm in control. You got to stop doing what you do!" Jess said.  
  
"Fine whatever" The Yami said as she disappeared and Jess returned to normal. She then clicked her lamp and went to bed. Mink looked out her window and saw Kurt Zisa from the other end. "I wonder what he's up to, since he ditched Mortikai" Mink wondered.  
  
"I can't believe it... I'm in a contest and yet I don't even have a god card to help me win. Why did Paul even invite me" Mink said dropping her head.  
  
"Well maybe he knows you'll get a God Card" Allen replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder who the other three duelist will be, I mean we'll probably don't know them at all" Mink said as she walked to her bed.  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow, listen I got to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Allen said  
  
"Yeah ok, night" Mink replied and hanging the phone up.  
  
Allen placed the phone on the hook and sighed. "Two god cards yet a big challenge..." He thought as he looked through his deck for a better strategy. It would wonder why he's so stressed when he has two cards that could win him the whole contest anyway. Everybody had gone to bed restless to want to enter and defeat any person who wants to use the power of the gods for their amusing.  
  
As the group gathered around in the mall they discussed their rolls of the tournament. "Remember, we duel our best to win even if we're friends, we're allowed one card from the losers deck." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to tell us" Mink said. "But how will this contest end?"  
  
"Paul told me on the phone that the loser can enter for second place then third and fourth it's like a chart" Jess said as she tied her shoes.  
  
"Well I hope I come in first!" Allen said as he pulled his sleeve up revealing his Duel Promo. "Yeah, neat" Mink said.  
  
"We promised not to use the Millennium Items so none this tournament" Jess said. "And good riddance to my Yami"  
  
half an hour later the gang left for Stadium North Central for the tournament. There were crowds of audiences everywhere in the stadium and the sky was blue and the sun was shining over them.  
  
There would be 3 more duelist but no one knew any of the three. Paul greeted them on the stadium. "Welcome citizens and welcome to the duelist tournament of the world!" A voice said out loud. "We've gathered the 8 strongest duelist ever known to battle for the title of The Worlds Strongest Duelist!"  
  
"We've wired up a bingo machine to show who'll be dueling who in this event" The voice boomed.  
  
The group sat at the benches and looked at the crowds cheering for really good duels. The voice named out the first 5, then the other 3 appeared.  
  
"Now we'd like to present the last 3 of the 8 duelist, Malik Ishtar, Mr. Stagg, and finally Enya Akazuma!" The voice boomed again.  
  
"Enya's back?" Allen said. "Sit down!" Mink scowled.  
  
The three entered the bench area and Mink stood up to Malik. "So, you finally have enough nerve to come back and face me again?" Mink said.  
  
"No, I'm just here to collect the God Cards. Why are you even here you don't have a God Card" Malik scowled. Mink gave him the meanest look and sat back down.  
  
Enya ran over to the girls and gave them hugs. "God I missed you guys A LOT!" Enya squealed. "Yeah we missed you too!" Daniel said patting her on the back. Enya quickly sat down and told her about her trip.  
  
Paul sat at his own bench and Stagg sat next to him. "Don't even say anything you don't deserve it" Paul said, casually minding his own business. Stagg gave him a mean look and turned the other way.  
  
Then the host came upon the stadium. "No we've numbered off the 8 duelist and will be starting the Bingo Machine!" The host said into the mic. "We've randomly gave special numbers to our guests"  
  
The numbers were:  
  
Malik: 1  
  
Allen: 2  
  
Mink: 3  
  
Paul: 4  
  
Jess: 5  
  
Enya: 6  
  
Daniel: 7  
  
Stagg: 8  
  
"Lucky number 7" Daniel said crossing his arms casually. "Well if you think you're going to win I'm number one" Malik said  
  
"While you two are depending on numbers to help you duel, you might as well watch the bingo machine start" Jess said as she laid back in her chair.  
  
The host threw two 8 sided dice into the machine and the air powered motor started running inside the giant bubble.  
  
Everyone's heart pounded, except Malik and Stagg's, as the dice rolled. The dice rolled and landed on an 8.  
  
"Stagg? what does he got that's so special?" Allen said out loud. "Who's that?" Enya asked. "Eh he's no reason just his and Paul's problem" Daniel replied.  
  
Then the second dice stopped and landed on a 4. "Paul eh? this I gotta see!" Mink said sitting straight.  
  
"Paul and Mr. Stagg please report to the duel field!" The host said. Stagg and Paul went different directions and onto two separate triangles which were painted on the ground. It was big enough for a dueling arena but it had more surprises. The two triangles then lifted up off the ground and then a bigger metal plate was pushed up. It had 10 triangles which 5 were on top and the rest were behind. It was the perfect dueling field.  
  
"Looks cold up there" Daniel said. "Made so that the pain from the direct attacks hurt more" Malik replied sitting back.  
  
The wind blew at them. Paul took his trench coat off and threw it to the ground. His arm revealed the Duel Promo and his deck. Stagg did the same. Then little orbs flew into distance which were the Holo flyers.  
  
The whole metal plate was also a hologram projector for the real action. The triangles were too hologram projectors but only for the Life Points. The Life Points were set up to 5000 and the duel was no going to start.  
  
The Host decided who would go first and gave the guest the honors. Stagg drew his six cards. "I hope you know I'll enjoy once again using Ra as my own God Card" Stagg said smiling.  
  
"Save for the butt whooping you're going to get, I'd just really love to shove those words back into your mouth" Paul scowled as he drew 5 cards.  
  
Stagg took one card. "I'll set this card face down" He said then grabbing another card from his hand. "Then I'll summon the Dragon Fiend! (1750/1450) and end my turn"  
  
"Then I'll destroy your monster by summoning the Gargoyle Ryu-Kishin! (1900/800)" Paul announced as he placed the card onto the duel promo.  
  
"Gargoyle destroy his Dragon Fiend!" He yelled.  
  
"Then I'll activate my trap card, Infinite Healing!" Stagg said as the card flipped face up. Suddenly a barrier protected the Dragon and it's attack points rose to 1900.  
  
"What did you do?!" Paul said.  
  
"Infinite Healing now protects my monster from any attacks and every time it's attacked, the damage I should have gotten adds up on to my monster" Stagg replied smiling.  
  
"Neat, a rare card but I can still destroy that monster" Paul said reluctantly.  
  
Paul ended his turn and Stagg drew his card. "Now I'll summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" Stagg said.  
  
"You must be kidding me right?" Paul said as he drew his card.  
  
Mink just smiled. "I remember that monster, it's a strong one" She said.  
  
"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Stagg said.  
  
Paul looked at him sternly. "Wonder what that monster does" Paul wondered. He drew his card. "A Blue Eyes... hmmm" Paul thought.  
  
"hurry up already!" Stagg yelled. "There's a monster that allows me to special summon it by paying 500 Life Points and I'll use it! I special summon Freeze Ward! (100/100)"  
  
Paul's life points went down to 4500. "Now I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He announced  
  
Stagg just watched as the giant dragon flew from the sky and onto the battle field. "Next I'll activate this magic card, Remove Trap to destroy your Infinite Healing then I'll aim right for your Injection Angel Lily! Blue Eyes White Dragon! attack his Angel and bring him to his knees!" Paul yelled.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon dove at Lily aiming it's mouth at her and blasting a blue light at her.  
  
"Then I'll activate Gravity Bind!" Stagg said as the card flipped up. The attack of Blue Eyes Was negated keeping everyone's monsters over level 3 from attacking but it wouldn't stop Injection Angel Lily since her attack points would go beyond blue eyes and destroy it.  
  
"I know his plan..." Paul thought. Some how Paul would have to avoid Injection Angel Lily but first dealing with Gravity Bind.  
  
"Just to stop you from ruining my plan" Stagg said smiling. Paul ended his turn thinking of what he's going to do.  
  
But this time Stagg didn't even think about raising Injection Angel Lily's attack points. Instead he sacrifices Lily to summon a another monster.  
  
"Now I sacrifice Lily to summon Aishi! (100/100)" Stagg declared. Just about everyone in the stadium fell over.  
  
"What kind of dumb monster is that?! it doesn't even have an effect!" Allen yelled from the side lines. Stagg ignored him.  
  
"Well uhhh, looks like Mr. Stagg has summoned a kind of... weak monster" The host said kind of confused. Stagg had his ideas and was now about to unleash a new terror.  
  
Stagg then ended his turn to Paul. "Damn, I haven't gotten Ra yet" Paul said looking at the card he drew. "Anyway, I'll play this card face down and end my turn" Paul said.  
  
Stagg just smiled as he looked at the Blue Eyes. "Now I'll sacrifice my Dragon Fiend for another Aishi" He said.  
  
Everyone was no in total confusion to what Stagg was doing. "I end my turn"  
  
"What are you trying to do?! make me look bad! I'll summon the Hellraiser in attack mode (1900/900) and end my turn" Paul said.  
  
"Now, I'll show you the true power of the amazing Aishi..." Stagg said. "Now I'll activate Human Corpse and sacrifice 2 Zombie Tokens to summon the incredible, Koitsu! (200/100)" Stagg said.  
  
Everyone was about to laugh but then Paul looked in shock. "Koistu... no wonder he's been summoning the Aishi..." Paul said.  
  
Everyone finally shut up as they saw Koistu's attack points powering up to 6200. "As you see, Koistu is a very rare monster and can increases it's attack points for every Aishi on the field"  
  
Paul then changed his mood. "Now Koitsu, attack his Hellraiser!" Stagg declared. The blue human dove on it's paper air plane at The Hellraiser. If it were to destroy it, Paul would be at a big disadvantage but Paul just laughed as he turned over his face down card.  
  
"Now I activate Freed Light" Paul announced. Suddenly spirits were fleeing from Koitsu. The Koitsu smacked right at the Hellraiser but instead the Koitsu was destroyed. Stagg's life points went down to 3300.  
  
"What'd you do?!" Stagg yelled as his Koitsu went to the graveyard. "I knew you were going to use Koitsu. That look on my face was nothing but acting. I've too heard of the card and I had to right one to stop it. Freed Light destroys the extra attack points added to the monster due to a effect of a card or itself" Paul said. Stagg stood in shock to what Paul did. Paul just laughed.  
  
Stagg ended his turn by placing the two Aishi into defense mode. "Now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Gravity Bind. And now, Blue Eyes and Hellraiser destroy his two Aishi's!" Paul announced.  
  
Paul then ended his turn to Stagg. The score was Stagg: 3300 and Paul: 4500. The duel was strong but then again it was just amusing. Stagg stood there looking at the Hellraiser and Blue Eyes. "He looked right through my strategy... I must beat him and get Ra back" Stagg thought.  
  
Paul was here to win this tournament and nothing would stop him. "I'll draw my card" He said. "Yeah, one of my strategies is unfolding, I'll soon be the winner"  
  
"Now I'll activate this field card, The Eye of The Temple!" Stagg said. Suddenly behind Stagg a huge temple appeared and at the very top was the symbol of the Millennium Eye.  
  
"Now that I have this field up I can win this duel and claim your Divine Dragon of Ra!" Stagg laughed as the Temple started to glow. The temple was shining gold and within lurked a devious creature. 


	42. The Second Round

"This duel is about to get hardcore! we are now waiting for Mr. Stagg's other move!" The Host yelled into the micro phone.  
  
"Wow, that guy is pretty good" Enya said looking up. "He's not that good by the time he's done with him I'll be leaving with Ra in my hand" Mink bragged as she leaned back.  
  
Stagg then played one card face down and placed a monster in defense mode. "I end my turn" He said smiling as evilly as he could possibly get.  
  
"I've never seen that kind of field card. Gah what does it do..." Paul thought looking at the temple.  
  
"I bet you're wondering what this temple does. What it does is it allows me to special summon an unstoppable monster, probably stronger than that God Card Ra!" Stagg said.  
  
"But first I need to take out your monsters" Stagg said. Stagg drew his card. "Yes, part one of the card I need"  
  
Paul just stood there watching as the temple shined. "Now I'll summon Millennium Warrior(1600/1350) into defense mode" Stagg said.  
  
"Now I'll be rid of you're monster and your life points!" Paul announced. "Hellraiser! destroy his Warrior!"  
  
The Hellraiser blew flames at the Warrior, destroying it. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack him directly!" He announced again. The Blue Eyes flew right at Stagg but then another barrier protected him. The Blue Eyes crashed into a barrier and flew around and roared at Stagg and stood in his place. "You can't do any direct attacks on me as long as my Temple is on the field!" Stagg yelled.  
  
Paul sneered and ended his turn. "Now I draw!" Stagg said. Stagg was very confident now. He took one glance at his card and gave the evil look again. "Now I activate the magic card Dark Hole!"  
  
A black hole formed above and it sucked in every monster on the field. "Now that you have no monsters on the field I can special summon my ultimate monster! The Temple Guardian!" Stagg said dramatically.  
  
He placed the card onto the field and then Paul felt heavy stomps on the field. A giant creature was stepping out of the temple and onto the field.  
  
"Fear my Temple Guardian! he will bury you! (3650/2300)" Stagg said. It was a giant Minotaur carrying two giant axes. "And not only can it attack once it can attack twice!"  
  
Paul was in deep trouble now. Only a little feeling in Paul told him he was going to lose but he knew his deck wouldn't fail, it never has anyway.  
  
"I end my turn but when my turn comes back i can finish you here and then!" Stagg threatened. Paul still had Hellraiser and Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field. He needed another Blue Eyes to help him. "Come on give me a good one!" Paul said to his deck. Then fate took care of him. "Yes a Blue Eyes!" Paul said. "Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn to get back your Millennium Warrior and use it to sacrifice it and my Hellraiser to bring out my other Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Wow what an amazing duel so far! we have monsters clashing at each other! I just can't wait what other duelist have wating for us!" The Host said into the micro phone.  
  
"Now I'll activate Spellbinding Circle to trap your monster and keep it from destroying any of my Blue Eyes White Dragons" Paul said.  
  
"Fat chance" Stagg said. "Minotaur deflect the trap and destroy it!" Stagg yelled. The Minotaur fought off the spell and the card was destroyed.  
  
"My Temple Guardian is unaffected by traps, you might as well give up" Stagg bragged. The crowds were just about silent seeing what has to go on.  
  
"Now I can destroy both your Blue Eyes in one turn!" Stagg said. "Minotaur destroy both of his blue eyes and remove them from the game to the graveyard!"  
  
The Minotaur held up it's axes and threw them each at the Blue Eyes. Instantly they were destroyed and Paul's life points went down to 3200. Stagg's life points stood at 2100.  
  
Stagg then ended his turn. Paul started getting a little frustrated. "Now, I'm depending on this draw to be Ra" Paul thought he closed his eyes and drew. As he held his card up to him he opened his eyes.  
  
"Alright Ra!" Paul said out loud. "Too bad, three sacrifices your out of luck!" Stagg replied.  
  
"I don't think so! I place a face down monster in defense mode and end my turn! Think twice about attacking since it could be the last attack for your dueling career!" Paul threatened.  
  
This time Stagg hesitated. He knew it was something that could destroy his Minotaur. But then again if he didn't attack it, what if it was nothing. The mystery was killing him now.  
  
"Ummm.. I won't attack, it's not my business to know I'll find out" Stagg said.  
  
"Fine then your turn is over and I can finally destroy your Minotaur!" Paul said. "You made one bad choice which caused this whole duel!"  
  
"Activate special effect of Jowgen The Spiritualist! (200/1300)" Paul announced. Suddenly Stagg's face went white. The Spiritualist waved it's staff and a blue wind picked up and covered Temple Guardian. The Wind blew down and the Minotaur was no more.  
  
"Now that your Minotaur is destroyed I can win this duel!" Paul said. Stagg's face quickly changed back.  
  
"Wait, you can't attack directly as long as my temple is on the field!" Stagg yelled. "Yeah that's one problem but what if there's a monster unaffected by Magic Cards? Maybe now I'll show you a true owner of Divine Dragon of Ra! Paul said."  
  
The Holo Grams sensed what was coming and now put on some music of the ultimate monster of the whole game.  
  
"Prepare because I activate this trap card, Graverobber to steal your magic card, Human Corpse to summon two Zombie Tokens! (1500/1500 each)" He said laughing hysterically evil.  
  
The holograms projected thunder clouds and real electricity of lightning. "Now I sacrifice all three monsters to summon my God Card, Divine Dragon of Ra! (3200/4300)" He announced.  
  
The golden dragon flew down and it shined a beautiful gold color. It swooped around and finally stopped, floated behind Paul.  
  
"Now I'll sacrifice the remains of my life points except one to raise Ra to 6399!" He said. "Now I can attack you directly, nothing can stop the gods only strength and you're over! Ra! attack his life points directly and send him to the Semi-Finals!"  
  
Ra opened it's mouth and shot a yellow light at him. The light covered the whole arena and no one could see a thing. The light cleared and Stagg had fainted from the big attack.  
  
The triangles floated back to the ground and Paul stepped off and grabbed his coat and put it on. They had to drag Stagg to the Stadium Hospital.  
  
"Dude, you don't try to kill your enemy!" Allen said standing infront of him. "Says who? your mom?" Paul replied pushing him away. Daniel and Mink caught him and Allen tried to break free of their grip to give him such a butt whooping.  
  
One of the judges walked over to Paul and handed him The Eye of The Temple and Temple Guardian. "Hmmm, too perfect you can have them, maybe then you won't become such a rookie" Paul said to Allen.  
  
"Oh I'll take them, and beat you with them! I'll surely bring you to your knees!" Allen said as he walked away and sat at another bench with the group.  
  
Food was given to the group since it has already been an hour. Everyone ate gradually and hung around the lodge as they got ready for the next duel. About 20 minutes later the host called for the dulers.  
  
"Now that Stagg has been placed to the Semi-Finals for the title of Second Strongest Duelist in The World, Paul moves up to number 1!" The host announced in the mic. "Now everyone listen up. I'm starting the Bingo machine"  
  
The host threw in the dice again. The air motor blew them around and finally stopped. "The first number is 3! Looks like our dear Mink will be dueling in the second round!" The host yelled in excitement.  
  
Then the other dice stopped. "And it looks like our opponent will be, number 6! which is our famous Enya Akazuma!"  
  
"Woo hoo! I'm in the next duel!" Enya shouted. "Save your screams for later, you'll be screaming after I defeat you" Mink said pulling her down on the bench.  
  
"Yeah right, I'll be winning this round! you'll be ending up in the Semi- Finals" Enya replied.  
  
Malik stood up. "So, you're that overly hyper girl I've heard of" Malik said. "Yeah, well not hyper but..." Enya said kind of blushing.  
  
Malik walked away to get a soda. The host called for Mink and Enya to come forth to the field. Mink and Enya walked separate ways to the triangles. Enya jumped up and Mink jumped up. They revealed their Duel Promos and decks.  
  
"Now let's start this duel!" The host yelled. He also gave Mink to go first. "I hope you know I've had many times where I lost but if it'd going to be to you, it'll just be a shock to me and plus, you're just overly hyper too many times" Mink said.  
  
"Gah whatever, burr it's cold up here" Enya said grabbing her sides. "Peh, pitiful. Well I'll start off by playing Machine Geonide in attack mode (1750/450)" Mink announced then placing 3 cards face down on the field.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's my turn" Enya said looking at her hand. "Well I'll play Jekkan Kimikama! in attack mode! (1850/300)"  
  
A beautiful woman appeared onto the field ready to attack the giant machine android. The wind blew at them. "Now Jekkan! attack her Machine Geonide!" Enya ordered.  
  
The woman took her cloak off and waved it around and then a gray gust of wind blew up and rusted the Machine it. It finally broke into piece and it was destroyed and Mink's life points went down to 4950.  
  
"I end my turn right after I place these 2 cards face down on the field" Enya said. Mink just smiled. "Your a smart girl but you know how everyone makes one big mistake, yours starts here" Mink said.  
  
"I activate this trap card, Mining Facility!" Mink announced. "it allows me to summon a Conversion Token every one of our turns in defense mode".Right then a little computer robot appeared onto the field with the attack and defense of 500 and 500. Enya just ignored the little robot.  
  
"Now I'll summon Hinotama Spirit into attack mode! (1900/600)" Enya said. "And I'll end my turn!"  
  
When Mink's turn went by another Conversion Token was special summoned. "Now I have two monsters which means for me a sacrifice!" Mink announced.  
  
"I now sacrifice both my tokens to summon The Genocide Android! (2200/3400) and in attack mode!" Mink declared. An android formed as the two little robots dissolved. The android was death looking and ready to kill.  
  
"The Genocide Android get's a bonus of 500 attack points for every time I have a token type of monster on the field, I might say it's a good combo. Unless you have one. But what I'm guessing is you're too happy and crazy to think of one" Mink bragged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Enya asked. "Hey, look at your self in the mirror, you never take anything seriously, I mean you were better off being possessed by that evil spirit back in the virtual world!" Mink replied.  
  
Enya started looking down. "This duel barley started and now I'm feeling bad" Enya thought.  
  
"You're never serious all you are is just a joke!" Mink yelled.  
  
"I'll show you!" Enya said. Mink ended her turn.  
  
"Yes a good card" Enya said. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Dark Magician! (2500/2100)" Enya announced. But then a Conversion Token appeared onto the field.  
  
"But she still has a Conversion Token which keeps her Genocide Android at 2700. Yeah! I can beat it!" Enya said in her head.  
  
"Alright, I'll activate this magic card, Mystical Staff!" Enya announced. The Dark Magician's staff changed into an even stronger one. "Mystical Staff raises my monster by 500 points which makes my monster at 3000! now Dark Magician Attack her Genocide Android!"  
  
The Dark Magician rose it's staff and a bright light came forth and beamed it's way to the android, destroying it.  
  
Mink's life points went down to 4350 and Enya still had her 5000 life points. "You see, I'm winning and your trying to make me mad, I can't ever get mad!" Enya yelled.  
  
"And for my final move! I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Mining Facility and then I'll end my turn!"  
  
Now it was Mink's turn and she had no monsters on the field. "Right then" Mink said as she drew her card. "Ahh yes, The Mechanical Warrior" Mink thought.  
  
"Now, I'll activate this magic card, Yield Tribute to summon any monster from my hand and I chose The Mechanical Warrior! (1950/3000), Another one of my stronger monsters" Mink bragged.  
  
"Hey, who gave you bragging rights?" Enya yelled. "I'll end my turn" Mink said crossing her arms.  
  
"I know that warrior has an effect, I'll just need to figure it out" Enya said to herself. "Yes, Magic Cylinder, this can help me a lot"  
  
"I'll place 2 card face down cards and end my turn!" Enya announced.  
  
"Good, now I'll sacrifice my Mechanical Warrior for my Jinzo! (2400/1500)" Mink said. "For now on no trap cards are allowed and I'll be able to win this duel!"  
  
"Man, girl fight I'm out of here" Allen said waking off. "Hey while your gone get me a soda!" Daniel yelled from behind. Allen waved his hand from behind telling him he will.  
  
As he came up to the booth Paul sat there drinking some water through a straw. "2 cokes please" Allen said to the tender. Allen forked over the money and sat down waiting.  
  
Allen looked over to Paul who was looking through his deck. "Are you sure..." Allen went on but Paul interrupted.  
  
"Take them, you'll need them to get past atleast half a duel" Paul insulted. "What do you mean HALF A DUEL?!" Allen said standing up. "I need no reason to talk to you. If you really think you can win then show me" Paul said smiling with no care.  
  
"You want to duel right now? I'll go for it!" Allen yelled. "Sir, you're sodas?" The tender said handing him two cans of coke. "Oh yeah thanks!" Allen said.  
  
"Listen, if we were to duel right now it'd be too soon to let everyone know whose the better duelist, Besides if I were to lose to you which would be the most embarrassing and worst feeling ever, it'd ruin my reputations. Rely on the Bingo Machine to match us up. Either way you'll end up losing" Paul said as he left the booth.  
  
Allen looked at him as if he was just a drifter and walked off. Allen walked back out to the stadium to see the girls sneering each other off.  
  
"What took you so long?" Daniel complained. "huh? oh, had a run in with Paul" Allen replied.  
  
"Did you guys fight?" Jess asked sort of trying to hold back laughter. "NO WE DIDN'T" Allen yelled. "Well you guys didn't miss anything all they've been doing is trying to put each other down" Jess explained.  
  
Enya couldn't take it she took the quickest peak over at Malik and back at Mink. "So what are you going to do?" Mink said.  
  
"I'll show you, I'll summon Injection Angel Lily!" Enya announced. "And to make it worse for you. I'll activate this Magic Card, Refuse Pay! Refuse Pay allows me to do a special effect without having to pay so I raise Lily's attack points to 3400! now Dark Magician attack Jinzo!"  
  
Dark Magician started running at Jinzo but Mink countered it. "Now I'll activate my magic card, Mirror Teleportation!" Mink announced. Suddenly a giant mirror appeared infront of the Magician and the Magician went right through it and came out running towards Lily. Dark Magician then attacked Lily instead but Lily countered destroying Enya's own monster.  
  
Enya's life points went down to 4600. "End your turn now and I'll beat you within this turn!" Mink yelled. Enya looked at Mink meanly. "Fine I end my turn" She said.  
  
"Now, I have Jinzo, she has a stronger monster on the field and if I can destroy it I can attack her directly. But how am i going to beat that Lily" Mink thought looking at her hand.  
  
Mink then drew her card. "Yes, this Trap Card can help but then again I need something that will allow me to play trap cards, I'll just have to get rid of Jinzo" Mink said to herself.  
  
"Get on with it!" Enya yelled. "Fine, I'll play this Magic Card, Tribute To The Grave to sacrifice Jinzo in order to special summon The Genocide Android into attack mode! (2200/3400)" Mink declared. "And then I set this card face down and end my turn"  
  
"Yes! now I can get her good" Enya said. "Now I'll have Injection Angel Lily attack Genocide Android!"  
  
"Bad choice!" Mink yelled out. "I activate my trap card Turn!"  
  
"But then I'll activate Monster Reborn to take your Jinzo!" Enya announced. "What?! she looked right through my trap!" Mink said in shock.  
  
Lily flew at Genocide Android and destroyed it with the shot. Genocide Android was quickly destroyed and Mink's life points reduced to 3150.  
  
"Now I end my turn" Enya said smiling. "Now I'm in trouble, this draw will count on me to win" Mink said to herself. She then pulled a card.  
  
"Yeah!" Mink yelled out loud. "What?!" Enya yelled.  
  
"Prepare for your doom because right now you're done for!" Mink yelled. "Show it already!" Enya yelled back.  
  
"Fine, now coming in your way, The Magic Card, Machine Converting System!" Mink announced. "Uhh ok... what does that do" Enya asked.  
  
"What it does, it takes out your life points!" Mink said sarcastically. "Machine Converting System returns all the machine monsters on your field to my own!"  
  
Suddenly Jinzo walked to Mink's field becoming her own monster. "And now that I have Jinzo back I can continue my strategy, Now I summon the Humanoid Slime (800/2000) to the field. And now to finish my strategy. I now activate the magic card, Polymerization!" Mink said.  
  
The holographic card of Polymerization sucked in the two monsters and then the card formed into some kind of monster.  
  
"Now introducing the monster, Slime Android! (2750/400)" Mink declared.  
  
"Ewww looks ugly" Enya said. "Trust me, this thing will allow me to the finals and end you up into the semi-finals" Mink threatened. Mink then ended her turn, not even telling what Slime Android's effect was.  
  
Enya drew her card. "come on let me win!" Enya said to herself. "Now I'll activate this magic card, Sealing Ward of Light!"  
  
"Never heard of that card" Mink said to herself. "Now light, curse this android!" Enya said. Suddenly an array of light surrounded the Slime Android and it's life points started draining down to 2150. "Sealing Ward of Light reduces one of your monsters by 800 points" Enya explained.  
  
"Now Injection Angel Lily! attack her Slime Android!" She announced again.  
  
"Slime Android reform and attack her!" Mink announced. Suddenly the Slime Android broke into liquid and Lily passed right through it but it attacked her and it reduced Enya down to 3950. "What?! how can that happen my monster's stronger!" Enya said, baffled by what happened.  
  
"My Slime Android is like Revival Jam but it can reform from any attack and attack a monster and it's defense points. Your monster had a weakness of 1500 defense points and just subtract it by the attack points of my monster" Mink explained.  
  
"Crap, she has a powerful monster but I can't even destroy it" Enya said to herself. Slime Android stood over Enya looking as if it was going to stomp her. Enya couldn't defeat this monster now, she was desperate. 


	43. The Great Revenge: Part 1

"I end my turn after I place this monster in defense mode!" Enya announced. "Finally, I'll have Slime Android attack it!" Mink announced. The android held it's hands up and sent a psychic wave at the defense monster. The monster was destroyed but it turned out to be Magician of Faith who was destroyed. "Now I can chose a monster card to revive from my graveyard, but I'll keep it a secret" Enya said as she added the card into her hand.  
  
"Hmph, I end my turn" Mink said crossing her arms. Enya drew her card. "Ah ha, I forgot about this card. Magical Ritual Cage. This can help me win" Enya said in her mind. "All I need is the ritual monster and two sacrifices. But right now I have Injection Angel Lily on the field, it won't help if I just sacrifice her... or maybe..."  
  
Enya moved her head so she was looking directly at Mink. "I have a plan to stop you but in order to keep my strategy going, I'll sacrifice my Injection Angel Lily in order to summon The Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700 +300), And then I'll activate Monster Reborn ,which I revived from my grave, so I can summon back my Dark Magician! (2500/2100). Next I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" She said.  
  
"Wow, a very useless turn." Mink said. She drew her card and looked at it. "A perfect card" Mink said. "Now I'll activate the magic card, Ryoku!"  
  
"No!" Enya said. Ryoku was allowed to sacrifice half of Enya's Life Points to raise Mink's own monster by the amount taken away. Enya's life points went down to 1975 and Mink's Slime Android went to 4725. "Now I'll win this game once and for all. Slime Android attack her Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"I'll parry it by using the The Trap Card, Sword of Parry!" Enya announced. Suddenly a giant sword swatted the attack of the android away and the attack was negated. Mink ended her turn knowing she'll win in the next turn.  
  
"Crap, I need some back up here. I won't last long" Enya thought as she drew her card. "Not the card I need but it can help"  
  
"I can see your shaking at your knees" Mink said. "It's just cold, well now I'll activate this card, Megamorph!" Enya replied. "And I'll equip it to your monster and since you have more life points than me your Monster's Attack halves to 2300!"  
  
"oh no, you lowered my monster's attack now I'm going to cry" Mink insulted. What Mink said made Enya feel like a loser. She then ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Ah ha, yes now I'll really win this time!" Mink said. "I'll activate the Magic Card. Ritual of Forever Summoning! Which allows me to take a ritual monster card from my deck to the hand, and now, I activate The Ritual of Zera to sacrifice a monster from my hand to summon Zera The Mant! (2850/2800)"  
  
Suddenly Enya's hopes came up. "Now after you end your pathetic and useless turn, I can end you" Mink bragged. "Not so fast!" Enya said. "Ritual of Forever Summoning allows both players to take a ritual monster. And you completed my strategy! Now I'll victor this duel! Now I activate the magic card, Magic Ritual Cage!".  
  
Mink's eyes widen as a box appeared behind the Dark magician and the Dark Magician Girl. The box opened and both the monsters were sucked in and then a cloud seeped through the box and the sides fell. "I now summon the mighty, Magicians Pet Dragon! (3450/1800)"  
  
As the dragon flew up into the air it stared eye to eye with Mink. "Meet your match because when I sacrifice all 5 cards in my hand I can have it attack directly!" Enya said. Enya then placed all her cards into the graveyard and then the dragon's eyes started glowing red. "Now Dragon! attack her life points directly!" She yelled.  
  
The monster opened it's mouth and blew out a stream of fire at Mink. Mink covered her self on the ground as the flames burnt her. The flames cleared and Mink just sat there.  
  
"And Miss. Akazuma wins the duel!" The host yelled throwing his mic into the air. Everyone cheered to the victory as the field floated back to the ground.  
  
Enya ran over to Mink. "Good duel!" She said as she helped her up. "Yeah, I guess I'm competing for 2nd place now" Mink said kind of looking down.  
  
"Tell ya what, you can keep your rarest card. I was just here to do my best and I'm sure you did your best" Enya said cheerfully. "Are you saying I'm sad?! Do I look sad to you?!" Mink practically yelled. Enya stood there confused. Mink then turned around and walked back to the bench.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over" Allen said throwing his can into the garbage. "It's fear it's just about to start" Daniel replied.  
  
"Why?" Allen asked.  
  
"Something tells me there'll be a strong rematch of an old friend" Daniel replied again. "Dude, you mean between you and me?" Allen said.  
  
"No, something evil... I can just feel it. Just wait" Daniel said.  
  
The host gave the duelers a 30 minute break to eat and hang around. "Man, that field was tense" Enya said soaking her face with a wet rag. There was a knock on the door and Enya called for it. The door opened.  
  
"Oh hey Jess!" Enya said. "Hey Enny, say, I never knew your sister was Ishizu" Jess said.  
  
"Eh I like to keep my siblings a secret. It's hard to be famous" Enya replied. Jess just smiled. "Well we better get on the host is going to start the Bingo Machine" Jess insisted. They both left the room and to the arena.  
  
"OK everyone! here's the third round of the Duelist Tournament!" The Host yelled. "It's the third round and we'll all be excited to see what's instore for our crowds!"  
  
"Well let's see if your prediction is right" Allen said crossing his arms. "You'll see" Daniel replied. The host cranked up the bingo machine and threw in the dice. The dice thrashed through out the machine and then the air motor stopped.  
  
The host picked up a dice. "And our first number is 7!" The host said. "See, it's me and either you or someone else I've dueled before" Daniel said to Allen.  
  
"I doubt it" Allen replied. The last dice finished rolling and landed on a 5. "And our second duelist is duelist number 5!" The host yelled. "This means are continuing world champion is up against a dark and sinister occult deck!"  
  
"Oh...." Allen said shocked. Jess stood up. "I've been waiting for this duel for a long time" Jess said as she started walking to the field. Daniel followed from behind and looked back. Allen gave a thumbs up and Mink waved.  
  
The two duelist stepped onto each triangle and they floated up. "We'll start this duel with Jess!" The host announced.  
  
"Good because I can't wait to beat you and avenge my pride!" Jess said as she drew her 6. Daniel drew 5.  
  
"I'll start off by placing 2 cards face down and summoning the Headless Knight into attack mode (1450/1700)" She announced.  
  
"I won't let you win this time, I place 3 cards face down and summon Ryu Warrior in attack mode (1600/1300)! Now Ryu Warrior attack her Headless Knight!" Daniel announced.  
  
The warrior raised it's sword and charged at the knight slicing it in two and reducing Jess' life points to 4850. Daniel ended his turn in a sort of hesitated moment. "Now it's my turn and I draw" Jess said.  
  
"Yes" She said. "Now I play this magic card, Return of The Grave to return Headless Knight to the field and it also adds 500 more attack points into it, making it's attack higher to 1950!"  
  
"I should have seen that" Daniel thought. "Headless Knight! destroy his Ryu Warrior!" Jess announced. The Knight drew his sword and charged at the warrior, slicing it in two and ending Daniel with 4650. "Now I end my turn" Jess declared.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Yeah, a good card" Daniel said to himself. Jess looked confident knowing she'll draw her god card and win the duel. "I now summon Kitsune Priest (1900/1300) in attack mode. Then I'll add this card to aid my monster and destroy yours, Assault Force! This magic card allows me to discard 3 cards from my hand to lower one of your monsters by 800!" He announced.  
  
Jess' Headless Knight went down to 1050. "Now Kitsune Priest! attack her Headless Knight!" Daniel declared. The fox glided through the air and then a bunch of leaves fell upon the night and then the knight vanished. Jess' life points went down to 3950. Daniel's life points stood at 4650 which meant he was in the lead.  
  
Now it was Jess turn. "Now I must draw the card I need" Jess said. She closed her eyes and drew. As she posed for the action for the crowd and revealing the card. "Now I activate the card which will summon the powerful Dark Necrofear in the future!"  
  
"What?" Daniel thought. "I now activate the permanent magic card, Demon's Tranquility!" She announced. As soon as she placed the card onto the field the arena turned dark and damp.  
  
"Oooo looks like Jess has unleashed a terrible fog that will turn all her monsters on the field and in the graveyard into Demon type monsters!" The host said looking around.  
  
"So, you're planning to summon Dark Necrofear, the card I originally have" Daniel said crossing his arms. "Exactly but it gets even worse" Jess replied smiling evilly.  
  
"So, and you also decided to bring your Millennium Ring with you, making sure you DO get the god cards" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"Not only that but I have a new card which is stronger than all of your God Cards and it'll allow me to win the duel!" Jess said as the darkness grew bigger in the stadium. "Now I summon The Dark Gearfried to the field (1600/1300). Since the field is now darkness it gains a special bonus of 500 points and also it becomes a Demon"  
  
Daniel took a small step back as the giant soldier towered over him. "I'll make sure you won't win!" He threatened. "Yeah right, Dark Gearfried attack his Kitsune!" Jess announced.  
  
The knight rose it's sword infront of himself and then slashed it at the fox destroying it and reducing Daniel's Life Points to 4500. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Earth Spirit, maybe this can help me summon a greater monster" He said to himself.  
  
"Now I'll activate the magic card Warrior of Freed (1200/300) to the field, and activating it's special ability I'll special summon another warrior type monster from my hand and I chose The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Daniel announced. "Fiend Megacyber attack Jess' Dark Gearfried!"  
  
The warrior charged at the knight and punched it which sent it flying and being destroyed into tiny pieces. "And now Warrior of Freed! Attack her life points directly!" Daniel announced. The warrior drew his sword and slashed at Jess. Jess covered herself with her arms but as she was attacked she just laughed.  
  
"Activate trap card, Damage Coin!" Jess announced. A holographic coin appeared onto the field. "Depending on the coin toss if I call it right you take all the damage you gave me"  
  
"Well call it!" Daniel yelled. "Heads" Jess said. Then the coin started spinning. The coin fell onto the ground, thus landing on heads.  
  
"Take that" Jess said. Suddenly the coin flashed and a wave of electricity struck at Daniel which reduced his life points to 3200. Daniel's shoulders and head were smoking from the impact but he got up.  
  
"End your turn, fool" Jess yelled. Daniel did so after he placed one card on the field face down. "Now..." Jess said as she drew her card. "Yes Dark Necrofear, I just need one more card to get rid of"  
  
The stadium was still dark due to the Demon's Tranquility. "Now I'll summon a monster in face down defense. Now I end my turn" Jess announced.  
  
"Finally, Now I'll sacrifice Warrior of Freed and The Fiend Megacyber to summon Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2100)" Daniel declared.  
  
"And I'll atta...." Daniel went on but stopped. "Wait... if I attack she'll be able to summon Dark Necrofear... I'll have to remove that monster from play... or maybe..." he said in his head.  
  
"What's he doing?" Mink said looking closely. "Maybe he chokes" Paul replied.  
  
"Yeah right, you'd choke in that kind of air" Allen said with his arms crossed. "Or maybe it'd be you" Paul insulted.  
  
Allen stood up ready to tackle him but Enya and Mink grabbed him and tried to calm him down. "Wait until you atleast get matched up with him!" Enya said.  
  
"Well? are you going to make your move or forfeit?" Jess said trying to keep him going. "I'm going to lay this card face down and end my turn" Daniel replied.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Not one of my needs yet" She said as she placed it in her hand. "I end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Exchange, this could help if I'm into a strategy" He said in his head.  
  
"Looks like our champ here has an idea" The host said talking into the micro phone. "Wonder what it is" Allen said to himself.  
  
"Now, Sanga of The Thunder! attack her face down monster!" Daniel declared. Sanga opened his hands and sent a bolt of electricity a the card. It appeared to be an Earthbound Spirit and it was the third fiend, Now Jess can summon Dark Necrofear.  
  
Jess started laughing. "What so now you think you're going to lose! I'll win and claim your two God Cards!" She said. "That's why I set up a trap!" Daniel said.  
  
"Now reverse trap card, Disappear!" He declared.  
  
"Disappear, jeez, I would have never guessed that" Enya said.  
  
"Disappear allows me to remove a card from your graveyard from play and I chose Headless Knight!" Daniel declared.  
  
"No, I should have never told him about the Dark Necrofear" Jess said sternly as she gave him a mad look. "I end my turn!" Daniel yelled  
  
"Well, it's nothing I should worry about. You only delayed one of my strongest monsters" Jess said. Jess drew her card. "Hmmm, this monster could help me a lot, but I'll focus on Dark Necrofear first"  
  
Daniel, meanwhile, was looking through his hand for a good strategy. "Now, I'll play this monster, Jurugen Life into attack mode! (1450/2300)" Jess announced. A pot appeared onto the field and the top blew off revealing a ghost. "Then I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn"  
  
"Alright, I'll draw!" Daniel said drawing his card. "Yeah! Now I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! and I use it to reborn the monster Warrior of Freed! (1200/300). And it's special effect allows me to special summon a monster from my hand to the field and I chose Death Volstargaf in attack mode! (2200/2400)"  
  
"Hmm, never heard of that monster but I'll see what it does sooner or later" Jess went on. "I'll have Death Volstargaf attack Jurugen Life!" Daniel declared. As the giant demon stomped toward it and swished it's claws at the jar the ghost hid into it's jar and the attack didn't even scratch it.  
  
"What?! how can it do that!" Allen said standing up. Once again Enya and Mink pulled him back down.  
  
"As you see, Jurugen Life has a special effect, it cannot be attacked by Demon Type Monsters so end your turn!" Jess said. "Fine I end my turn!" Daniel replied  
  
"Good, I'll summon The Portrait's Secret into attack mode (1200/1500). Then I'll lay a card face down and end my turn" Jess announced.  
  
The score was Daniel: 3200 and Jess: 3950. Jess was now in the lead. "Now it's my turn and I'll have Sanga of The Thunder attack Portrait's Secret!" Daniel announced.  
  
Sanga once again opened it's hands and shot a bolt of electricity at the painting destroying it and ending Jess with 2550 life points. "Now I'll activate my trap card, Revenge Sacrifice!" Jess said as the card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said standing back. "This allows me to sacrifice your attacking monster, Sanga of Thunder, and I'll summon The Dark God Ha Des! (2450/2200)" She announced. "And after your turn I'll be able to summon Dark Necrofear. There'll be no stopping me!"  
  
"Wow this duel is getting more exciting as the occult deck VS the... umm.. opponent!" The host yelled out. Daniel looked at the corner of his eye at the host and back to the field.  
  
"There's nothing I can do.. I pass my turn" Daniel said. "Good! now I'll summon the monster whose your fault for going into this trade! I now sacrifice Dark Gearfried, Portrait's Secret, and Earthbound Spirit in order to summon the almighty, Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess announced. As the card appeared onto the field a purple spirit floated around the arena and onto it's place. "Now fear the ultimate power of Dark Necrofear!"  
  
"Man, he's in trouble"Mink said looking up at the field. "He'll pull through, he has to" Allen said.  
  
"Now Dark Necrofear! attack his Warrior of Freed!" Jess announced. The eyes on Dark Necrofear was glowing red. Then it shot out red beams at the defensive warrior, destroying it. "Now I end my turn"  
  
"What are you going to do now? you can't destroy my monster without having me taking one of yours. Plus You're trapped!" Jess went on.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "This can't help me, I end my turn" Daniel said.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Yeah, one of my favorite cards" She said in her head.  
  
"Now I sacrifice Jurugen Life to summon The Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Jess announced.  
  
"Man, three strong cards and yet Dan here only has 1 good one" Mink mentioned. "Good one? you mean that Volstargaf is actually worth something?" Allen asked.  
  
"What it does is it gets an extra 200 attack points for every magic or trap card activated. If Daniel uses it right he could actually take out a good series of her life points" Mink replied.  
  
As The duel continued all three occult monsters, Dark God Ha Des, Dark Necrofear, and The Ghost Duke looked beyond Daniel's worst nightmare and the only thing protecting him is the Volstargaf. Yet no one yet has drawn their god card. 


	44. The Great Revenge: Part 2

"Wow this duel is fully tensed. Looks like our hero will be losing this duel and Jess might be called the world champion of the world! If that is, she can pass our famous Paul and his divine best, Ra!" The host yelled out  
  
"Yeah, not only will I gain your god cards, I'll be known as the greatest duelist ever!" Jess said as the dark clouds intensifys. "Yeah only for a second after you're beaten by Paul" Daniel remarked.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for that!" Jess threatened. "Oh I forgot to mention the free bonus attack points for my monsters. Each 500 attack points!"  
  
The stats of the monsters were: Dark God Ha Des: 2950, Dark Necrofear: 2700, and Ghost Duke: 2500. "Now I'll activate this magic card, Anti-Magic Arrows!" Jess announced. "To make sure you have no hidden traps, I can destroy all your life points and win the game!"  
  
Daniel smiled but Jess never noticed his smile for victory. "Now! Ghost Duke! attack Volstargaf and destroy it!" She ordered. The duke jumped into the air and slashed it's long needle like sword at the demon. Suddenly Volstargaf swatted Ghost Duke away and blasted a yellow beam at it destroying it. "What?! how can this be! my monster had higher attack power than you!" Jess stammered.  
  
"You never noticed that Volstargaf had an effect. It gains 200 attack points for ever magic or trap card played or ones that are already on the field. So Revenge Sacrifice, Demon's Tranquility, and Anti-Magic Arrows were all the solution. Plus the effects of Demon's Tranquility increased Volstargaf by 500 more points making it a total of 3100 attack points! " Daniel explained. Jess' life points went down to 1950.  
  
"You WILL pay dearly for my Ghost Duke. I'll avenge my dearest monster" Jess threatened. "That strategy was for my own monster, Sanga of The Thunder. I WILL win this duel!" Daniel implied. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
"I should go after her Ha Des then I can take more from her" Daniel said to himself as he drew his card. The dark fog was still in place giving any Demon or Dark monster 500 points.  
  
"Now I'll summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1600) into attack mode!" He announced. "Then I'll activate Mirage Over Due to create a a duplicate of my Sapphire Dragon. Although it made a duplicate of attack and defense. My duplicate cannot attack."  
  
"Like I care, I'll just have to force you to summon something to destroy you!" Jess said as she drew. "What do you mean?!" Daniel said looking nervous.  
  
"I mean using this card, Force Summoning!" Jess declared placing the card on the field. "This card forces the opponent to summon the weakest monster in their deck in attack mode! so fork it over!"  
  
The Duel Promo allowed Daniel to look through his deck. "Labyrinth Wall, my weakest card..." Daniel said as he placed it on the field. "Now I'll finish you!" Jess yelled. "Dark Ruler Ha Des! attack Labyrinth Wall!"  
  
"No! Daniel's going to lose!" Enya said pointing. Everyone was looking closely eager to see the counter.  
  
"heh, right into my trap, Now I activate the trap card, Mirror Force!" Daniel announced. As Dark God Ha Des stood over the labyrinth and beamed it's eyes at the labyrinth a barrier had hid around the monsters and the beams deflected.  
  
"Then I'll negate the counter attack with Sacred Jar!" Jess announced. Suddenly a Jar appeared and the beams flew into it then the jar closed and exploded. The Sacred Jar's special effect had to end Jess battle phase so she ended her turn after playing a few cards face down.  
  
"4 monsters, I can summon a monster if this draw let's me" Daniel said as his hand reached for his deck. "Please, let it be a good one".  
  
As his hand touched his deck he could feel the Duel Promo shake. Suddenly his vision went blank. Daniel's other mind had traveled back in time. The time of the ancient Egyptians. There was a man, sitting on a throne, with... the Millennium Rod!  
  
The man looked exactly like Malik. He's holding cards. The god cards. He throws one onto the ground and a giant pyramid is in view. Suddenly Daniel woke up. "A vision" He said in his mind. "I now know what it means!"  
  
"What's your bickering!" Jess yelled. "I know exactly what's coming up! prepare!" Daniel said. Suddenly the sensors on the arena changed the wind. The wind was blowing up and blowing Daniel's hair up.  
  
Then he drew his card. "Prepare for your end! Your done with your evil and now I'll win this duel!" Daniel yelled. Something has taken over him. He felt refreshed and free. Daniel pulled his hand up holding the God Card.  
  
"I now sacrifice the Duplicate Sapphire Dragon, The Real Sapphire Dragon, and Labyrinth Wall in order to summon the great, Dark God Pyramid! (?000/?000)" He announced. The three monsters materialized into black clouds and all forming into a giant upside-down pyramid with a real in in the middle of one side.  
  
"Heh, so here it is, the Dark God Pyramid" Jess said unimpressed.  
  
"And I shall raise it's attack points by 1000 for every monster in my graveyard! And plus the 500 bonus of the Demon's Tranquility, It is now 8500!" Daniel screamed. Jess was still unimpressed.  
  
"And now that I have one of my God Cards up on the field I can take out your Dark God Ha Des!" He yelled.  
  
"WOW and another God Card has approached the arena! Folks, I've never heard of this card. Only ancient people probably have heard of it but this is astounding! It's unbelievable! Let's see what Jess can do to save herself!" The host yelled.  
  
"Dark God Pyramid! attack her Dark God Ha Des and win me this duel!" Daniel announced. The pyramid started to spin. It was spinning so fast that a red glow was generating finally it stopped and it's eye aimed the hugest blast, bigger than Ra right at Ha Des.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Ha Des remained on the field and above it, the Sacred Jar. "WHOA! It looks like the attack has be negated and the Sacred Jar is still up!" The host yelled widely.  
  
"What?! it's a permanent trap?!" Daniel said as is he was going to faint. "Yeah, that's why I was so unimpressed. It's a sacred jar therefore it cannot be destroyed!" Jess replied.  
  
The Pyramid was just floating there as Daniel was in awe. "Now it's my turn, a god card takes up a whole battle phase in Duel Promo rules so your turn is over!" Jess said as she pulled a thumbs up to a thumbs down.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Damn it, looks like my deck isn't responding" Jess said to herself. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn and reborn Ghost Duke into attack mode! (2000/700 +500)" She announced  
  
The score was Jess: 1950 and Daniel: 3200 .Now that Jess had her trio up she is almost unstoppable with that Sacred Jar. It has been 20 minutes into the duel and yet there.  
  
"It seems your way in the lead, I'll have to stop fooling around and stop you for good" Jess said. "That won't be happening!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll show you, I activate the magic card, Healing Spring of Life!" Jess announced. "This magic card will allow my monster to gain 300 attack points for every monster on the field which make's my Dark God Ha Des a smooth 4150 attack points! Now Ha Des! attack Volstargaf and destroy it!". Ha Des' eyes started glowing red again. It then shot red beams at the demon, destroying it, and leaving Daniel with 2150 life points. But the destroyed monster raised Dark God Pyramid's attack to 9500.  
  
"The only thing protecting you from my victory is that God Card. I end my turn" Jess announced. Daniel drew his card. "Not the card I need" He said as he ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "I place this card face down and end my turn" She announced. Daniel's turn came by. "Yeah, Mystical Space Typhoon, finally, I'll win this battle!" Daniel said in excitement.  
  
"Prepare to lose because I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Sacred Jar!" He announced. The card was then blown up into a whirlpool and destroyed. "Now Dark God Pyramid! attack her Dark Necrofear and send her to the Semi-Finals!"  
  
"Stop right there!" Jess yelled. "I activate my quick play magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage!". Suddenly metal bars sprouted out of the ground and around Daniel trapping him and the Pyramid inside a cage. The same thing happened to Jess. "Now both of us can't attack for two turns, this is just a delay until I retrieve my ancient god card" Jess explained.  
  
"You mean..." Daniel went on but was interrupted. "Yeah, I have a god card. I've been waiting for a long time to draw it I've been patient. Soon my victory will allow me to gather all the god cards and unleash the wrath of the gods" Jess said clutching her hand into a fist.  
  
"Now, it is my turn and I draw!" Jess said as she picked the card ontop of her deck. "And yet I still have not succeeded"  
  
"I won't let you over come the gods!" Daniel yelled. Jess has been in her Yami form for the whole duel and finally her Millennium Ring phased through her clothes and infront of her. "This item has helped me gather the deck I needed. With the help of my father, I will be unstoppable!" Jess implied.  
  
The fog was still deep and dark. "That shadow realm, the best place to duel for items and ancient cards." Jess said. The fog started getting darker and cloudy. "No I won't let you!" Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly a transparent being came into view. It was Anubis. And every move and every sound that Daniel would make the transparent being would do the same. "I now am possessed by the ancient spirit of the scale. I'm sure you have your ancient spirit within. Show your self!" Daniel yelled pointing his finger at her.  
  
"Very well" Jess said. She closed her eyes and her Millennium Ring started to glow. There was a slight rumble on the surface of the the earth and then another transparent being showed it. It was a bird person. The human body of feathers and arms of wings and a bird head.  
  
"So you are the evil spirit of the ring" Daniel said. "Yes I am. Now let's continue this duel" Jess said as her body is possessed like a puppet.  
  
The score was Jess: 1950 and Daniel: 2150. Daniel is now in the lead but Jess is waiting for her god card to arrive. "I activate the magic card Ectoplasmer, then activate the magic card, Feed Souls to create one Soul Token (200/200) every one of my turns!" She announced. "Now I sacrifice a Soul Token to Ectoplasmer!". The holographic visual of the Ectoplasmer card started glowing. It then sucked in the soul of the token and shooting it through the bars of the Nightmare Steel Cage and right at Daniel.  
  
Daniel was pulled to his knees by the pain. His life points scored down to 1950. It was now a tie and the duel was slowly going by. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
"That Ectoplasmer card is strong, I'll have to destroy it" Daniel said as he drew his card. "Ah, the Mystical Spirit"  
  
The crowd could not see the Transparent beings of the Millennium Items. The duel was getting very exciting as soon as they stopped to talk about their beings.  
  
"I'll activate this card to sacrifice half of my life points to bring back Death Volstargaf in attack mode! (2200/2400 +400)" Daniel announced. Daniel's life points went down to 975. It was a big price to pay but Daniel had have all the strength he needs to defeat Jess.  
  
"What a foolish move!" Jess laughed evilly. "It's what I need to win this duel!" Daniel replied, yelling. The waged on but nothing was going anywhere it was the last 1 last turn for the Nightmare Steel Cage's effect.  
  
Jess drew her card dramatically. "Hmph" Jess said with a smile. "Now I sacrifice a Soul Token to Ectoplasmer for a direct attack!" She announced. The soul was suck in then shot out between the bars and right at Daniel. The soul took Daniel out but he got up leaving him with 750 life points.  
  
Jess then ended her turn. "Remember after you end this turn Nightmare Steel Cage's effect wares down and I'll be able to bring you down!" Jess threatened.  
  
"I know that" Daniel replied. He could now feel the strain of what to do. He slowly drew his card. "I promise you Anubis... I won't let you down and I'll free the real Jessica"  
  
"I now place this card face down and end my turn!" Daniel declared. Jess smiled. "I know how it would feel to lose. It's happened. But I also know the feeling of winning. The feeling of winning is within. I now draw my card!" Jess said as she dove for her deck.  
  
"I'll unleash an evil great beyond your imagination! I now reveal my drawn card, My God Card!" Her spirit said.  
  
"no..." Daniel said looking over at Jess. "I sacrifice Dark Necrofear, Dark God Ha Des, and my Soul Token, in exchange for my ultimate monster. God of Necrofear! (4000/4000)" Jess declared. Suddenly a giant circle of rising light surrounded Jess. She spread her hands out to welcome her god and laugh evilly for it.  
  
"Now you know my ultimate power and I'll send you to the shadow realm!" She said. "We will continue within the depths of the shadow realm!"  
  
As the giant beast crawled it's way in and standing up it's eyes was unleashing a fog of dark purple smoke covering the whole arena. The crowd could see through it but the monsters were real and the pain was extraordinary. The only thing people could hear was the laughter from Jess and the Shadow Realm engulf Daniel and his monsters.  
  
"The shadow realm... So she can summon it too" Malik said as he smiled while his arms were crossed. "Oh no..." Enya said standing up.  
  
"We got to stop her!" Mink said getting up but a security guard stood in her way. "If you enter the field you and the duelists will be disqualified." He said stopping her. Mink then turned around and gave a mean look to Paul. She knew he kept strict rules of the game.  
  
The other 3 had to hope for the best while the other 2 sat there being amused by the duel. "wait.. where's Stagg?" Allen said looking around.  
  
"must be weeping from the loss he took" Enya said trying to make a laugh. What was unknown was that Stagg was hiding behind a stadium where three people stood in shadows.  
  
"Oh please! spare me! I'll find a way to beat him! give me a second chance!" He pleaded. "Fine, but fail our plans and we'll put you in a world of misery" A woman's voice said. "We've constructed a new deck. Use it wisely and make sure you get most of the god cards we are trusting you" a man's voice said. The other person dug through his pocket and handed Stagg a plastic case with a deck of cards in it. "Do not fail us" He warned. 


	45. Malik Strikes Back: Part 1

"The duel continues with the sweet evil hearted Jessica against the brave and unimaginable Daniel against the powerful gods!" The host yelled into his mic. No one except for the people who knew about the Millennium Items knew that the Shadow Realm was taking place they all think it's just the fog from Demon's Tranquility.  
  
"Now that I have my god card out I can now attack you head on!" Jess said. "I now activate the power of my God Card, God of Necrofear!".  
  
Suddenly 4 spots on the monster field were shining and each one, a monster filled the space. Dark Necrofear, Ghost Duke, Jurugen Life, and Dark God Ha Des. "You mean I spent all that time trying to defeat them and they all come back just like that..." Daniel said looking down. Suddenly his hopes all fell down.  
  
"Hey Daniel!" Enya yelled from afar. "When did you ever give up to an enemy! Mink told me the first duel between you and Jess. You never gave up! you kept going and you defeated her!" She yelled.  
  
Daniel looked over at her. "She doesn't know what it's like to be stood down by a bunch of strong beings" He said. Somehow Mink, Allen, and Enya heard it. "Remember when you freed Minako from Pegasus!" Allen yelled. "You beat him and got back my Millennium Eye! and I was very thankful for that!". Then Mink stood up. "Then in the virtual world you save Enya and Brady from Malik! You aided me when i really needed the help!" She yelled.  
  
Daniel looked over to them. "I've done them all good things... they're my friends. Now it's Jess' turn" Daniel said to himself as he stood up. "Your monsters can't put me down!" He yelled at her.  
  
"We'll see! now my hoard of Demons! attack his Life Points all directly and make me the winner!" Jess demanded. The demons jumped into the air and slashed at Daniel but then a barrier threw them off and back to their spots. "What!" Jess said as a glowing light risen up in the darkness.  
  
"I activated my trap card, Life Protection. It keeps me free from any direct attacks for three turns, and in those three turns I'll bring Jess back and put an end to you" Daniel said. "No you won't I have the monsters to win!" Jess threatened.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Daniel said as he drew his card. "I'll place a monster face down defense and place a card face down. Now I'll have Pyramid attack your Dark Ruler Ha Des which will win me this duel!". The Pyramid shot it's blast beam at the demon but the beam went right through.  
  
Jess laughed at his stupidity. "You fool! When God of Necrofear summons a monster from the graveyard they become spirits with no body and will to destroy!" Jess laughed.  
  
"Then I'll have to get rid of them in a different way!" Daniel said ending his turn. "Fine with me I draw!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Jess said. "I now activate the Field Card, Monster Dome! which allows me to add monsters in my Magic and Trap card zone. But since I have no other monsters I'll add this card, Spiritualistic Medium which allows me to discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard and add 500 points for each card to one monster and I direct it to the God!"  
  
Suddenly spirits started flying everywhere and fusing into God of Necrofear adding 2500 more attack points into it making it a total of 6500.  
  
"And now I can add three more monster on the field and I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200), Daggen Drone (1550/300), and Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200)" Jess announced.  
  
Jess then ended her turn. Volstargaf's attack points to 3000 but it was useless. "Wait.. the god card... it's been there all along! If I destroy it then I can win the duel!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Dark God Pyramid! attack God of Necrofear!" Daniel ordered. The pyramid shot it's blast at God of Necrofear. Another pound of smoke clear but then the spirits had guarded the god.  
  
"You'll have to take out my Spirits before you can attack and I'm guessing this is your last turn for that Life Protection!" Jess said laughing. The barrier around Daniel faded.  
  
"Your open for a direct assault!" Jess said pointing her hand out. "Now! Spirits attack his life points directly and send him to the Semi-Finals!". As the spirits ganged up on Daniel he activated his trap. Suddenly a light burst exploded and the spirits went flying into the sky, disappearing. "What's going on!" Jess said as the light shocked her.  
  
"I activated my trap card, Freed Light! any monster special summoned is removed from play! that includes your spirit monsters!" Daniel yelled. "And now for the final assault! Pyramid God! attack Her God of Necrofear and allow me to free her from this evil!".  
  
Once again the Pyramid opened it's eye and shot a light blast at Jess which shook the whole stadium and smoke flew everywhere to where Jess stood. Her life point counter turned to 0 and the arena floated down.  
  
Once the arena was down everyone and Daniel ran over to where Jess was standing and helped her up. "What happened?" She asked weary. "You're down into the Semi-Finals but Daniel here freed you from the evil spirit" Mink replied.  
  
"Oh, is that good?" She asked. "Ummmm sure" Allen replied laughing. They sat her down at the bench.  
  
"Ummm we'll take a 30 minute break for those who don't know the time is 6:45 and it's starting to get dark out!" The host yelled.  
  
"Man, it's getting dark, is that a good or bad thing..." Enya said looking up at the sky. "Well it'll be more spooky and fun" Mink said as she lurked out of the lounge area.  
  
"man, 30 minutes of dueling, sounds tough" Allen said as he reached for a hot dog. "Yeah well it was not that ok. I mean it's tiring just standing there and thinking the whole time but it's worth it when you win." Daniel replied.  
  
"That Malik hasn't dueled yet, I'm eager to see what he has up his sleeve" Allen said randomly. "Hey you haven't dueled either, you're next to fight him" Daniel said. " becareful I've heard what he did 20 years ago it's was terrible"  
  
"Ok now I know for sure that's going to happen. We've all seen what this dude can do he can do worse than Jess and... what if he targets me and actually hurts me..." Allen said worried. "I won't let him" Daniel replied. "I'll do anything I can, I hope"  
  
As the duelist entered the stadium Malik met up with Allen, Daniel, and Mink. "I'll be seeing one of you guys up there" He said smirking at them.  
  
They all gave him a mean look. "I'll see you weeping in the number 8 block with just a piece of paper that says 'Loser!' on it!" Allen said as he started quickening his pace.  
  
Malik didn't like the comment at all so he stopped. "We'll see who becomes champion after I defeat you all with my unstoppable God Card" He yelled.  
  
The three of them suddenly stopped. "Where'd he get a god card" Mink said in her head. "Where'd you get it..." Daniel asked.  
  
"Jess might know, My sister, Isis. She let me borrow it for the tourney" Malik replied smiling deviously. "Screw it I'll find out when you actually duel!" Allen said heading to the end of the hall. The other three followed.  
  
"Now welcome to the fourth round of the Greatest Duelist of The World! Now if you've just got here here's the story. Round 1 was with Paul and Stagg, Paul won. Round 2 was with Enya and Mink, Enya won. Round 3 was with Jess and Daniel, Daniel won. Now is the final round for the Finals. Now after this round we'll go right up tot he Semi-Finals where the people who lost in the first rounds will duel for the title of Runner up For The Worlds Strongest Duelists" The Host yelled into the microphone. "Now the two remaining duelist, Allen and Malik please report to the dueling field and prepare to duel!"  
  
Allen walked to the triangle to where he was needed and so did Malik. Then the arena floated up. Allen was nervous for this duel. He doesn't know yet what Malik plans on doing.  
  
As soon as he Life Point counter charged to 5000. Malik made his move. "Before we start... I want to notify you of something. See these on my arms?" Malik said as he shined his golden gauntlets in the sun. "These are not Millennium Items but something called The Gauntlets of The Shadows. These allow me to summon up the shadow realm into any duel. I plan on bringing the shadow realm and to make matters worse, I'll put up a little strategy"  
  
Suddenly the Gauntlets shined in the sun again but this time the shine was black and a black fog covered the arena. "No... I knew it the shadow realm" Allen said looking around. "No on else can see this fog, only you and I and those others over there" Malik said pointing to the group. "Now as you lose life points a piece of your platform will break. We are exactly 100 feet in the air, enough to cause brain damage and other serious life threatening disasters."  
  
"You're planning on killing me!" Allen said. "It's my only way to getting back my Millennium Rod" Malik snapped looking at Mink. "I swore terrible things over her friends and look who you turned out to be. As long as I have these Gauntlets the games are my rules. Even though the platform will be breaking away as soon as you fall to everyone elese they'll think it was an accident"  
  
"Uhhh let's get this duel started duelists!" The host implied. "You know what that means, let's get started" Malik said as he drew his 5 cards. Allen drew his six. "Yeah Guilford The Lightning." Allen said in his mind. "I'm in total control, I just wish I had the Millennium Eye to guide me"  
  
"Start!" Malik yelled. "Right, I'll place 2 cards face down and summon Beaver Warrior into attack mode! (1200/1500) then end my turn!" Allen declared. "Finally, I'll summon Bio Mage into attack mode (1150/1200). Then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Malik announced.  
  
"A weak monster... maybe he's just trying to lure me into a trap" Allen thought. "Now I'll activate this magic card, Sword of The Forgotten Realm to raise my monster's attack by 600 making it 1800! Now Beaver Warrior attack Bio Mage!"  
  
The warrior jumped into the air and slashed at the mage, destroying it and leaving Malik with 4350 life points. Malik didn't even care he lost a monster. Allen guess he was trying to get rid of his weak monsters, but losing life points like that... he must be joking.  
  
"Now it's my turn" Malik said as he drew his card. "Now I summon Millennium Fragment to the field in attack mode (1600/2000) and end my turn" Malik announced.  
  
Allen drew his card. "yeah a Rogue Warrior" Allen said. "I now sacrifice my Beaver Warrior to summon my Rogue Warrior! (2300/200). Then I end my turn"  
  
Malik smiled. "Right into my trap" Malik said evilly. Allen's heart skipped a beat. "Now I discard one card from my hand to activate my Millennium Fragment's special ability!". Suddenly the dust that was the Millennium Fragment floated over to the warrior and sprinkled it self on him.  
  
Right then the attack and defenses of the two monsters switched. "Now my monster has 2300 attack and 200 defense and yours is the other way around!" Malik said. "Millennium Fragments! attack his Rogue Warrior!"  
  
Now the dust started getting bigger and then sharp gold rocks sliced the warrior up destroying it and leaving Allen with 4300 Life Points. As Allen's foot hit the edge a slight piece fell off and to the ground. Allen quickly moved away as the spot disappeared. "God he isn't kidding" Allen said looking down. "Take your move" Malik said.  
  
"Alright, I'll place 1 card face down and summon Titanium Armour into defense mode (0/2300) then I'll end my turn!" Allen declared.  
  
"Then I'll draw, and play The Millennium Spear into attack mode (1450/1800) and end my turn" Malik announced crossing his arms.  
  
"Wow this duel is going really slow and boring" Allen thought looking up. He drew his card. "Hmm, Polymerization. Yeah I know..."  
  
"This duel is getting boring" Mink said yawning. "Well it's not and ordinary picnic" Enya replied.  
  
"Now I'll summon Stallion to the field and play the magic card, Polymerization! and I'll fuse Stallion with Titanium Armor to create Titanium Pegasus! (2500/1600)" Allen announced.  
  
Malik just smiled evilly. "Now it's my turn. I'll discard the card I drew to activate Millennium Fragment's special ability!" Malik declared. Once again the Millennium Fragments dusted the Pegasus up and switched attack and defense. "Now! Millennium Fragments attack his Titanium Pegasus!" Malik announced.  
  
"Here's the pay back for that trap!" Allen yelled. "Activate face down card, Magic Arm Shield!". Suddenly a shield appeared and the sides opened up and out popped an arm. it extended and grabbed the Millennium Spear and put it in the direction the Millennium Fragments was attacking instead the fragments attacked the spear instead of the horse and causing Malik to reduce him to 3300 life points. Allen was now at 4300 and currently in the lead.  
  
Allen feared Malik had much worse power coming up. "Now that you end your battle phase I now can take the lead!" Malik announced. "I summon Revival Jam to the field! (1500/500)"  
  
"I remember this card from one of Malik's rare hunters..." Allen said as the little slime swished around. "And now I sacrifice a card from my hand to switch attack and defense with my Millennium Fragments!" Malik announced. The dust came in and mixed into the slime which now Revival Slime was at 2500/1600.  
  
"Wow that was a good move, not only did he switch attacks but Revival Jam is stronger and nothing can stop it" Daniel said as he watched the battle.  
  
"Now Revival Jam attack his Titanium Pegasus!" Malik announced. The slime shot it self at the Pegasus breaking it into pieces and depleting Allen's life points to 4100. "Now Millennium Fragments attack his life points directly!" He yelled.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Enchanted Javelin to keep me from any damage!" Allen announced as the dust shot it's jagged rocks but the Javelin created a barrier which kept him safe.  
  
Allen noticed a bigger piece broke away on his platform from the attack of Revival Jam. "Now it's my turn! and I draw!" Allen said taking the card from the top of his deck. "And now, I'll summon this monster, Warrior of Freed into attack mode! (1200/300). Now to make things worse for you I'll activate the special effect allowing me to summon a Warrior type monster from my hand and I summon Rocket Warrior(1500/1300) into attack mode!."  
  
"Rocket Warrior, that's a good card" Mink said looking closely. "Yeah, I've heard what it could do, Maybe Allen could really win" Enya said. "What gave you any doubt?!" Daniel yelled at Enya.  
  
"And now in my battle phase I'll activate Rocket Warrior's special ability, Now Rocket Warrior go into invincible mode!" Allen declared. Suddenly Rocket Warrior's arms, head, and legs, were folded inside it's body and it was into a shape of a rocket. It then launched it self at Revival Jam and going right through it and reducing it's attack points by 500. "How was that suppose to help!" Malik yelled as he thrashed his arm to his side.  
  
"I had an idea" Allen replied smiling. "Well by that kind of idea you'll never win!" Malik insulted. "With this I can!" Allen said flipping his face down card over. "The Magic card, Warrior's Oath!"  
  
Suddenly Rocket Warrior and Warrior of Freed's attack points increased by 800. "Now my monsters are strong enough to defeat yours! Rocket Warrior attack his Millennium Fragments!" He announced. Rocket Warrior jumped at the dust and swiped it with his sword and it disappeared. Malik's life points went down to 2500. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Malik drew his card. "Alright, I'll place one card face down and have Revival Jam attack Warrior of Freed!" Malik announced. That was his smart move. Revival Jam bashed into the warrior but they had equal attack strength and were both destroyed. But Malik's Revival Jam just revived it self.  
  
The score was Malik: 2500 and Allen: 4100. "And now I'll set one card face down in defense, then place Revival Jam in defense mode, end my turn" Malik announced.  
  
"I draw" Allen said. "I'll set this card face down and have Rocket Warrior go into invincible mode!". The warrior folded back up into a rocket and shot itself at Revival Jam taking 500 more attack points making it to it's original attack points of 1500.  
  
"Now Rocket Warrior attack his face down card!" Allen announced. The warrior aimed it's sword at the card but then Malik made his move. "I activate my trap card, Jam Defender!" Malik announced. "No not that again" Allen said as the Revival Jam flew infront of Rocket Warrior and being destroyed instead and reviving itself. Allen then ended his turn placing a card in defense mode.  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice both my monsters for the Millennium Crypt Warrior! (2350/1300)" Malik announced as a golden tomb materialized onto a monster slot. "After this turn you'll be begging at my knee's as my Crypt Warrior destroys all of your life points!" He laughed as the tomb shined in the sun. Malik then ended his turn.  
  
The Crypt Warrior was a little stronger than Rocket Warrior but Allen knew it would get stronger. "Fine I'll draw!" Allen announced. "Holy crap! this is gotta be my lucky day!". Allen looked at his drawn card. It appeared to be God of Osiris.  
  
"I'll set one card face down defense and end my turn!" He said. "Three monsters, 2 for nothing, he's gotta have a god card in his hand" Malik said to himself. "This card should work"  
  
"That look on his face, Allen's got a god card!" Enya said pointing. "Sweet!" Daniel said waiting.  
  
"Now I'll set this card face down and end my turn" Malik announced. As soon as Malik stopped talking he reached for his Duel Promo and turned the card around. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Defense Apocalypse! Now no monsters can be placed into Defense Mode without being destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly two spears flew into the air and struck the two defense monsters destroying Angel of Light and The Star of Light. "Ha! now welcome the ultimate Crypt Warrior!" Malik announced as the seal of the tomb broke open. A hand slid out and pushed the top off and a zombie covered in bandages and holding a rusted sword and shield popped up. "Now I activate it's special effect!" Malik announced.  
  
"what would that be?" Allen asked. "For every monster in my graveyard with the word 'Millennium' in it, my monster gains an extra 100 attack points making it a total of 2650 attack points!" Malik explained.  
  
"Crypt Warrior! attack his Rocket Warrior!" Malik announced. The warrior rose it's sword and ran at the warrior and sliced it with his sword destroying it and leaving Allen with 3750 life points.  
  
"Now for my final move I'll summon Millennium Shackle into attack mode (1450/1800) which will boost up my Crypt Warrior's attack points by 100. Then I end my turn" Malik said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Heh, you just lead me to a victory!" Allen said laughing. "You stopped me from summoning my god card but that's not all I had that was the best. I now sacrifice Angel of Light, Star of Light, and Warrior of Freed to special summon Guilford The Lightning into attack mode! (2800/1400!)"  
  
Suddenly three rising lights appeared and where the lights crossed over a warrior floated down to the ground. "Meet Guilford the lightning, Now Guilford, use your special ability and destroy all his monsters!" Allen declared. Suddenly lightning flashed then stuck at the 2 monsters destroying them. "Now! Guilford, attack his life points directly!" He said recklessly. Suddenly Revival Jam appeared an took the attack but revived itself.  
  
"You moron! you forgot about my Revival Jam! as long as i have it on the field I can't be attacked directly without Revival Jam taking the attack!" Malik yelled. "Besides this duel is just begun. You haven't even seen what power I behold! As I draw my god card comes closer to me and I'll bring you down!"  
  
Suddenly, in Malik's view the whole place went dark and behind him was a giant beast, a beast known as Sobek, The God of Sobek. 


	46. Malik Strikes Back: Part 2

The score is Malik: 2500 and Allen: 3750. It's Malik's turn and Allen successfully summoned Guilford The Lightning but Malik has his Revival Jam in tact which protects him. Malik draws his card. "I hope you know you have no chance in summoning your god card. Even if you have two, my god card is surely to bring both of them down in one blow!" Malik threatened. "I now summon the Millennium Plaque into defense mode! (0/2900) And end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his card. "I hope you know I have a chance, I activate the magic card Angel Pachinko Machine to summon 3 Pachinko Tokens into defense mode!" Allen declared as three white orbs appeared to the field. Malik gave a stern look. "I'll destroy them before you can even summon the god card!" Malik yelled. "I end my turn" Allen announced ignoring Malik.  
  
"Very well, I'll place this card face down and summon Worm Drake in attack mode! (1400/1500). Then I'll have Worm Drake attack your Pachinko Token!" Malik announced. The worm opened it's mouth and grabbed a chunk out of the orb, destroying it. Malik then ended his turn.  
  
"Fine, I'll draw!" Allen announced. "Alright, the Retrained Elven Swordsman, I remember this guy when i fought Malik's henchmen at Daniel's apartments. Maybe I can actually win with this guy" he thought.  
  
Malik stood there with a stern look as Allen was observing the card her drew. "I now summon the Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode! (1400/1200). You'll probably remember this card after I used it to win the duel with your henchmen and earn your God of Osiris. I guess it's true how history repeats itself because I'll win with Guilford and Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Allen yelled.  
  
"For my final move I'll activate the Deep Pearl to increase my Retrained Elven Swordsman by 500 to 1900! Now Retrained Elven Swordsman! attack his Worm Drake1" Allen announced. The swordsman drew his sword and swiped it at the worm, destroying it and reducing Malik's life points to 2100. Then suddenly Malik started laughing. "Ha! you fool, you fell right into my trap!" Malik laughed. Suddenly Allen could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as Malik's pupils on his eyes grew small.  
  
"I now activate the trap card, Germ Genocide!" He declared. Suddenly a rain cloud appeared and it started raining. As soon as the rain hit the swordsman it fell to the ground paralyzed. It's attack points returned to 1400 but something worse was about to happen. "And as the rain effects your swordsman it'll retrace to your Angel Token and then to your Guilford rendering you to nothing!" Malik laughed. "And not only does it paralyze your monster but it reduces your attack points by 200 as my turn goes by!"  
  
"Man, I should have seen this coming" Allen said worriedly as the Elven Swordsman's attack points went down to 1200. He could see the rain getting closer to his Guilford also. "Now it's my turn!" Malik announced as he drew his card. "Now I summon Warrior of Set into attack mode (1850/400). And Now my Warrior! attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman!".  
  
The warrior rose it's spear and jumped into the air. He then chucked the spear right at the Elven swordsman destroying it and leaving Allen with 3100. Allen felt the triangle rumble as a chunk of it fell off and to the ground. Now it was Allen's turn. "I'll destroy your Warrior!" Allen threatened as he drew his card.  
  
"How you, can't attack because of the Germ Genocide!" Malik laughed as the rain reigned upon Guilford The Lightning, reducing his attack to 2600. Also it's paralyzed so Guilford cannot attack.  
  
"To destroy your rain I'll have to get rid of the rest of my monsters! Yes! I now sacrifice both my Pachinko Tokens and Guilford The Lightning in order to summon the gracious god card known as Osiris! God of Osiris!" Allen announced as dark clouds flew down. The red serpent surfed through the sky and down to the battle field. "I have 4 cards in my hand which makes his attack points and defense points 4000!"  
  
"Wow a god card, do I look like a new player? No I have a god card to. Mine will be coming to throw you down into the ground!" Malik threatened. Allen still couldn't attack without doing damage since his Jam Defender an Revival Jam was on the field which makes Malik just practically unstoppable. "I will win this duel and earn God of Obelisk AND God of Osiris!" Malik threatened.  
  
"Wait... I see it. A strategy to destroy him..." Allen noticed looking at the Revival Jam. Now it was Malik's turn. "To bring you down to more trouble, I'll activate this magic card, Demon of Aset which will bring your life points down by half!" Malik announced placing the card he drew to the field.  
  
Suddenly the ground morphed into a kind of creature then it slashed it's claws at Allen. The pain was sharp and brought him to his knees. "Don't fall" Malik teased as Allen got his grip on the railing. Allen's life points reduced to 1550. "That was a big hit" Allen thought trying to focus. Suddenly the triangle rumbled again and half the piece he had broke off only leave a small space for him to stand.  
  
"And also as the Demon of Aset strikes you, I become victorious!" Malik said as he laughed hysterically as he sees Allen in pain from the direct attack.  
  
"I'll shove those words right back in your lying mouth!" Allen yelled. Malik then glared at him. "for that you will pay" Malik threatened. Suddenly a glowing symbol appeared on Malik's forehead. It was the Millennium Symbol.  
  
"I will now enshroud you in darkness, I activate the trap card, Mask of Confusion" Malik announced. Suddenly a mask appeared and then it flew itself right at Allen's face. Allen could not breathe clearly nor could he see clearly.  
  
"What is this trick?!" Allen yelled as he desperately trys to pull it off. "Play the game and find out" Malik teased. He then ended his turn. Allen drew his card.  
  
"I'll now play one card in defense mode and now I'll have God of Osiris attack Warrior of Set! This attack will win me the duel!" Allen yelled as loud as he could since the mask kept him quiet.  
  
As Allen saw the Warrior of Set he could hear a small chuckle. It was the mask who was chuckling. All of the sudden his mind became obvious. "wait... did I just tell Osiris to attack that or..." Allen thought. Then it came clear. He actually had Osiris attack his own face down monster which appeared to be Tiger Axe.  
  
"heh, that's the effect of Mask of Confusion" Malik laughed at his stupidity. "Unlike you, I'd be sure to not attack or you might as well attack yourself directly. It was only lucky you didn't attack yourself. Anything can happen when you're in the effects of Mask of Confusion"  
  
Allen ended his turn to Malik. Malik drew his card. "Hmm, I'll set this monster face down defense and end my turn" Malik announced. "You forget the effects of God of Osiris' effect! Now Osiris open your second mouth and attack his newest monster!" Allen announced.  
  
Osiris opened it's second mouth then blasted a yellow light at it. As the blast hit the monster another thing happened. "You activated the effects of my monster, Worm Destroyer!" Malik announced.  
  
"I never forgot the effects of the great Osiris. I needed to just lower it's attack that's why I placed the Worm Destroyer down which makes you discard 3 cards from your hand!" Malik explained. "And with the Mask of Confusion on, you can't see what cards your going to discard!"  
  
Suddenly he could hear the mask chuckle evilly again. He then just placed the three cards in his graveyard. Allen had nothing to worry about since he knew the cards in his hand wouldn't very much help him. But although he got rid of 3 cards, Osiris' attack went down to 2000.  
  
"And now I end my turn!" Malik announced. Malik still had Warrior of Set on the field and Allen was stuck from the curse of the Mask of Confusion. "As long as I have Mask of Confusion on the field any thing can happen, you might even lose and blame yourself" Malik threatened. "I'll activate this magic card, Monster Protection so it'll protect my monsters from any effects of being destroyed. I now summon The Warrior of Isis into defense mode (100/1950)".  
  
Malik then ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "Alright, God of Obelisk, another god to help me" Allen said he drew. Osiris' attack went up to 3000. "I three sacrifices"  
  
"It must be hard to breathe with that mask, even harder when your life is at stake" Malik teased as he watched the mask on Allen's face. The mask's eyes were moving around deciding what to do. Allen ignored him with a hidden glare. "I now place this monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Allen announced. Then he ended his turn.  
  
The score was Allen: 1550 and Malik: 2100. It has been 15 minutes at this part of the duel and to Allen it felt like an eternity. Malik laughed as his struggles toward the mask and wondered how long he could take before he snapped.  
  
"I draw!" Malik said taking the top card of his deck. "Damn, not Sobek" Malik thought as he placed it in his hand. "I'll now summon The Warrior of Geb into defensive mode" Malik laughed.  
  
"Wait... this move... I've heard of it online!" Daniel said standing up. "He's planning to fuse all four warriors of the Pyramid to summon a greater monster probably stronger than a god card"  
  
"But you're saying probably...." Enya said worried. "The Mask of Confusion throws Allen's moves off so to him it's impossible" Daniel replied.  
  
"So, Malik's put up the ultimate strategy" Mink wondered. Daniel nodded. "Come on, hold on there" Enya said watching carefully.  
  
"Man, what is he doing summoning all these warriors" Allen thought as he looked through the Mask's eyes. "Four monsters on the field, I'm too worried that I might attack myself and lose the duel. But with God of Obelisk, I might actually win, but then again, the Mask. Ah ha, I got it!". Allen looked at his card far to the left. "Promo card, I haven't been using for the longest time!"  
  
"Make your move!" Malik yelled. "Alright, I'll set this card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Malik drew his card. "Yes, the final warrior. I now summon the Warrior of The Sun! and now I'll play Polymerization to fuse all the warriors together and form the Warrior of The Pyramids! (3850/2800)" Malik announced. The 5 warriors fused together and then formed a giant warrior weilding a shield and a giant sword. All in Egyptian outfits.  
  
"And since I summoned a strong fusion monster, this monster allows me to activate the field card, Ancient Ruins Of The Pyramid! While I have this field card up, direct attacks are impossible and it also gives my monster a field power bonus of 500! making it 4350!" Malik laughed hysterically. "Now! Pyramid Warrior! attack Osiris!"  
  
"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card, The Copy Card! This card allows me to copy a card that's already been used in the duel and I chose none other than the Mask of Confusion!" Allen declared. Suddenly the card shifted into the mask and latched itself onto Malik's face. Then suddenly he could hear it chuckle and instead of the warrior attacking Osiris, it attacked his face down card which appeared to be, Magician of Faith.  
  
"Your warrior has attacked my Magician of Faith which allows me to revive one magic card from my graveyard and I chose Angel Pachinko machine!" Allen said as the Duel Promo slid the card out of the graveyard slot. Allen then placed it in his hand.  
  
"Now you're in the depths of the mask, so I'm not alone!" Allen said as he looked beyond the field. Malik's hand removed from his face and then he started laughing. "What are you crazy?!" Allen thought.  
  
"You've only delayed the power. You've haven't won yet." Malik laughed. "Hey! you've already said this a hundred times, I'm waiting for your move!" Allen yelled through the mask.  
  
Malik drew his card. "Ha! now prepare your demise! The God of Sobek has replied to my plea! and now I'll bring you down!" 


	47. Malik Strikes Back: Part 3

"Wow folks! it seems sir Malik Ishtar is about to summon the strongest monster in his deck. With both players stuck in the depths of the Mask of Confusion how will this duel continue?" The host yelled into the mic as the crowd cheered for the duel. None of them barley knew Malik. But in Malik's case they'd know him as the greatest duelist of the world. But Allen would have to change that all to succeed.  
  
"To start this turn I'll activate this magic card, De-Fusion to return all the warriors to their normal state. Now! I sacrifice Warrior of Isis, Set, and Geb! To summon the almighty, God of Sobek!" Malik said as he laughed evilly and historically through his mask.  
  
What was left of the sun was now shining brightly. Then a gate appeared and it slowly opened. Behind the gate was Sobek. God of Sobek. The human with a alligator head, holding a staff, slowly walked out onto the field.  
  
"Fear the ultimate power of my god card!" Malik said putting his hand into a fist. "The effects of Osiris are nothing to it and every turn i can roll a dice and depending on the roll I can increase it's attack by 1000 multiplied by the number on the dice.". Malik then dug through his pocket and pulled out a golden dice.  
  
"Let the roll begin" Malik said as he threw it to the field. A holographic image of the dice appeared bigger on the field. The dice came to a stop and landed on a 5. "Looks like my monster gains 5000 attack points" . Sobek's life points increased to 5000 which was now higher than God of Osiris.  
  
Malik then grew confident that he'd hit Osiris and ignored the Mask of Confusion. "Sobek! attack God of Osiris and win me this duel!" Malik announced reaching his hand out to order it. Sobek raised it's staff and the gold sun on it shined. The shines burned to the ground but then Malik could hear the Mask chuckle again. Instead of hitting Osiris the shines dissolved Revival Jam instead. Due to the effects of Monster Protection, Osiris wouldn't be able to attack Revival Jam with it's second mouth. If it did it would cause a tie and both players would have to do a re-duel.  
  
"Damn, this mask. I should have picked a better death for you instead of falling to your demise" Malik said trying to rip the mask off. Malik then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Yeah, Remove Trap, finally!" Allen said. "I now play this card, Remove Trap to dispel Mask of Confusion!". Allen could feel the mask lose its grip and he quickly swatted it off and threw it to the arena which dissolved.  
  
"yes! free from your spell and now I can finish you off!" Allen said as he breathed in a deep fresh breath of air and also covering his eyes from the light of Sobek.  
  
Allen then gained his sight back. "Now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards which raises my god card to 5000, equal to your monster!" Allen announced. "Now Osiris! attack God of Sobek!". Osiris' head appeared out of the clouds and opened it's mouth at Sobek.  
  
Malik hesitated as Sobek was destroyed, along with Osiris. "Now I end my turn!" Allen announced. Malik drew his card. "Yes, I finally activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the mask. Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring The Crypt Warrior from the grave and now I have 6 millennium monsters which gains an extra 600 attack points. Now prepare for your demise! right after you end your turn!" Malik announced laughing evilly as the darkness grew. "Then I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light end end my turn"  
  
"Prepare for yours!" Allen said skipping his draw phase. Right now Allen's hand was what he needed to win. "You're foolish. If only you knew what I had in my hand you would have been able to block this head on attack!". Malik gasped as there was a change of weather. Lightning struck to the ground. "I'll activate Angel Pachinko Machine and summon 3 Pachinko Tokens! Now for my final monster. This will win me the duel! I now summon God of Obelisk!"  
  
The three orbs them burst into blue light all forming into the figure of Obelisk. A bright blue light covered the arena and the giant being appeared. "Meet your match because there's no one to save you from Obelisk! (4000/4000)" Allen announced as Malik's monsters were destroyed. Malik was in total shock and guilt of himself as the monster towered over him. "No swords can stop me from the final attack! Obelisk! attack Malik directly and send him to the Semi-Finals!" He declared.  
  
Obelisk rose it's hand and dove it at Malik which he penetrated with his gauntlets. Suddenly the whole arena turned off and floated tot he ground. "I may have lost this duel but I will be back but this time I have a new target and I'll be able to retrieve my Millennium Rod" Malik said looking over to Mink. He then threw God of Sobek over at Allen and he caught it. He then left.  
  
"Folks! what we've witnessed here was an incredible duel! we are now done with the finals and moving along in the tornament into the other finals!" The host yelled as he threw his mic into the air.  
  
"God that was tough" Allen said as he went over to the group. "You did great! you tricked Malik in his own game and your survived!" Daniel said patting his back.  
  
"Well it's almost 8. The audience will leave soon and we're invited to dinner" Jess said looking at her cell phone. "Well I'm starving a whole game is enough for now I need something to eat" Allen said walking down the hall.  
  
As the rest of the group left Mink and Paul stayed behind. "Paul, you're related to Mr. Kaiba, aren't you" Mink said looking over at him. Paul just sat there with his arms crossed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The duels will continue up on the skies. You'll find out if I am related to him once we take off" Paul said smiling. Then he got up.  
  
"Now let's hurry I'm hungry myself" Paul insisted leading the way. Mink followed behind. "Wow" Daniel said looking around the room. There were stacks of food everywhere. Everyone quickly ran around engorging themselves.  
  
"3 God cards, that's really cool" Daniel said at Allen. "Yeah, I know but something doesn't feel right. I mean Malik is moving onto the Semi-Finals. Yet someone has gotta win and someone has gotta lose. The judges are pairing up people by random. What if Malik wins and it's one of our friends..." Allen said looking down.  
  
"Don't worry, Malik will lose, we can't let him hurt one of our friends" Daniel replied. "I'm sure he'll be paired up with Stagg"  
  
The host then entered the room. "May I have everyone's attention please!" The host ordered. Everyone looked up at the balcony. "I'd just like to thank our duelists for these great duels! I'm sure everyone around the world enjoyed it! keep up the excitement!"  
  
"Yeah, exciting, he doesn't even know what we're going through" Mink glared. She then popped a chocolate in her mouth and walked on. Jess sat at a chair just watching the whole group.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Mink asked. "Yeah, that evil spirit. It's driving me nuts. It tried to make me join it, I almost joined it but I don't want to hurt anyone" Jess replied. "I mean, this is tough my dad has been taken by the evil spirit and now it's engulfing me"  
  
"You're scared aren't you" Mink said. "NO! I'm not scared, I'm just glad it's gone" Jess said crossing her arms. Then they both started laughing.  
  
Then one of the judges came forth on the balcony. "Remember, Duelist, Take a good rest. 3:00 sharp we will be starting other duels in the sky on the blimp. The blimp was actually from 20 years ago when Mr. Kaiba started Battle City and we'll be dueling on the very same arena" The judge said looking down at them. "I'm sure there will be many sacrifices, wins, and losses. Just keep up the spirit"  
  
"Ra, the strongest God of Them all, are you even sure." Jess said walking to him. "Yes I am" Paul said looking at her. "And how do you possibly know?" She asked.  
  
"Because, I know a lot more about Ra then you do" He smiled. "Prove it" Jess dared.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the 8 Moons of Ra?" Paul asked. Jess shook her head. "They were once to be the moons of many planets but when all were joined they would unleash the ravishing god, Ra. Yes Ra is alive and well. it slumbers beyond the universe waiting for the 8 Moons to join. The moons are scattered through out the galaxy. As each god gets closer to on another they join up. Each god represents one moon and once they are all place din a certain Plaque. Ra will be born and the use will command Ra to do his or her bidding. I know this because an old friend told me so you can stop judging me" He explained.  
  
"Oh..." Jess said looking away. She then got up to join the others. As she walked away she smiled evilly. "So this is what the goal is for everyone and the gods" She thought as within, he Millennium Ring gleams from her eyes.  
  
As an hour passed by the duelist were directed to their rooms. Daniel sat at his bed. "Man, these duels are getting serious. Maybe I should give up. No on will try to retrieve my God Cards, yet on the other hand maybe they would force me" He thought looking out the window to the town. "Why me"  
  
The night fell and everyone was in bed, Except for Paul. He sat at his bed looking through his deck. "That Daniel, he's pretty good. Winning Battle City at the Grounds of Pegasus, defeating Mortikai at Duelist Kingdom The Second. He may be a threat to me. I'll just have to throw him in the mud" He thought as he viewed Ra. "Ra will be at my command". He then threw his deck to the counter and got in his bed. Then he clicked the lamp off and fell to his rest.  
  
As Mink slumbered she had a dream. There was a scale, it looked like the Millennium Scale but it wasn't gold. On it... there was a golden feather... and on the other... her... herself. Then there's Malik in the background. He's holding the Millennium Rod and laughing.Then the Scale she's on falls and she falls into darkness. She can still hear the laughs from Malik as she looks up. Mink quickly awoke and stood up panting. "God what kind of dream was that" She thought looking around. Mink went into the small bathroom and grabbed a towel and wiped her sweat off of her face and looked in the mirror. "Malik... why won't you leave me alone" She said as she looked at her bag. Mink slowly walked over to it and opened it.  
  
"He wants this, he can have it but right now it's for my needs to help me win the Second Finals. I must help get the God Cards" Mink said to her self. She looked over at the digital clock. It was now 1:00. "I have two hours, I need a drink" She said leaving the room and too the hall. As she walked down the hall she could feel something on her back. She turned around but nothing was there. "God, that nightmare is getting to me" She thinks going to the fountain and taking a drink. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder then she gave a short yelp.  
  
"No no, don't worry it's me" Allen said calming her down. "God DON'T DO that!" Mink practically yelled. "Shh, people are trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep too excited" Allen responded letting go of her.  
  
"Yeah me either, nightmare" Mink replied looking at him in the corner of her eye. "What about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just have a feeling... Malik will.. he'll" Mink tried to get it out of her but the words didn't come out right. "Look, Malik is just as easy, all he could do is pull a few tricks" Allen said unimpressed.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes, even if the mask was on. You were scared to fall" Mink said unimpressed too. She then walked passed him and into her room. Allen sighed and walked into his room.  
  
Meanwhile in Jess' room. All she was doing was looking down at her Millennium Ring and talking to it silently. "This reminds me of that story with Dr. Jekyll, me the good one, you the evil. Why can't you just leave" Jess said looking down at it.  
  
"Because I need a new body one I can get good control of" The ring replied. "You're calling me weak" Jess said giving an angry face.  
  
"I am not, I just simply need your help" The ring said. "Well, I won't be using you for now on, leave me alone!" Jess yelled throwing the Millennium Ring through the window. Everyone could hear the shatter and yells.  
  
Everyone quickly entered the room. "What happened?!" Daniel said bursting into the room. "Nothing, nothing, it was just an accident" Jess said looking out the window with no sign of the Millennium Ring. Paul entered the room. "Well, looks like you can't sleep in this kind of room, there's an extra next to Enya's room" He said throwing her keys. Paul then left. Everyone else left as Jess got settled into her new room.  
  
The night was dark. Enya had trouble resting. "Why do I keep thinking of him!" Enya said in her mind covering her face with her pillow. "He seems so familiar... ever since I saw him." Finally after a couple minutes Enya drifted to a sleep. She dreamt of herself as a child. A a boy holding her hand. They're walking down a street and it's raining. neighborhood through neighborhood they walk. It seems they're trying to look for their house but can't find it. Cars drive by not noticing them. They finally stop to a bench and rest. The boy looks down at her but she smiles and the boy smiles back. Suddenly, a screeching honk comes up and Enya is woken wide awake.  
  
The clock is ringing at 3:00 meaning it's time to continue the tournament. There were cameras around so they could air the rest on T.V in the morning. Enya walked through the door and to the hall way dressed up and weary.  
  
"hey" Daniel said next to Enya. "Hey" Enya said a bit tired. "Ready for the finals?" He asked. "Not sure... That Malik guy has been bugging me lately, I don't get it I feel like we've met or bonded before" Enya replied.  
  
"Malik? well he does have a big family. He has mention Ishizu before. You are Ishizu's sister" Daniel mentioned. Enya nodded. The came at the end of the hall to hear a loud air kind of noise. There was a big blimp right in the middle of the stadium with a big K and C on it.  
  
"Kaiba Corp" Allen said from behind. "I've heard it from the past. I'm thinking Paul knows something we don't. You think he's related to Seto Kaiba somehow?"  
  
"Not sure but maybe we'll find out" Daniel said walking to the Host. "Finally! the others are inside, get in. We're leaving in 3 minutes" The host said pushing them along. The three of them entered the blimp and after 3 minutes it took off into the air.  
  
"Bleh, I hope I don't get air sickness" Allen said looking down. "You won't, this thing was made to be as the ground" Paul replied looking out the window.  
  
"Where's Stagg? I haven't seen him around" Mink mentioned. "He's here, I saw him get in before me" Paul said with his hands in the pockets of his coat.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, except for Stagg, I'd like to introduce you all to the Referee of the tournament, Sir J Crawford, Pegasus" Paul said opening the door. The silver haired man enters the room smiling.  
  
"Welcome duelist. I am you referee. I'm glad to meet you all, and some familiar faces" Pegasus said looking over at the group. Malik kept a straight face. "I see we are short of one person, where is Mr. Stagg?"  
  
"I'm here" Stagg said entering the room from one door. "Ahh, yes. Now that the 8 duelist are here, I will meet you all at the top" Pegasus said pointing up.  
  
"Top? what does he mean?" Enya asked. "The duels will be taking place atop the blimp where the arena is" Paul replied.  
  
"But... I thought we'd be dueling inside the blimp!" Enya said a bit hysteric. "Heh yeah, watch your step" Paul teased. Enya gave him a mean glare.  
  
Pegasus had left the room and the others followed. They took step after step on a long stair case until they got to an elevator. Everyone shoved themselves in and entered at the top of the blimp. "Brr, it's colder than the other arena" Enya said grabbing herself.  
  
The Arena lifted up from the inside of the blimp and to the surface. "Now let's get this tournament finished" Pegasus said walking to the referee's platform. 


	48. 1 Hit KO, Enya's Defeat

As Pegasus stood on the ref platform he waited for the two duelists. "We will now start off with Paul and dear sweet Enya to duel" He said looking at the two as he said their names.  
  
Paul climbed the ladder up to the duel field and so did Enya. "Well, you're pretty strong without a god card" Paul said smiling as he revealed his Duel Promo.  
  
"You're just strong because you hide behind that Ra" Enya remarked sliding her Duel Promo along her arm. "Now let's start the duel at 5000 life points!" Pegasus announced raising his arm to start the duel.  
  
Enya took the first turn as she drew 6 cards. "To start this out I'll summon Injection Angel Lily to the field (400/1500) then set 3 cards face down, ending my turn" Enya announced.  
  
Paul drew his 6th card. "Hmm, you weren't here when I used that 1 Hit KO against that rare hunter were you?" Paul asked.  
  
"No, Is he doing what I think he is?!" Allen said outloud looking at Paul. "No, the one turn kill. God we should have warned her before the duel started!" Daniel said.  
  
Enya nervously shook her head. "Well I would have told you about it. But what kind of person would I be if I just didn't show it to you?" Paul laughed evilly. Paul had one idea on his mind he wouldn't let off. Enya now got what he was saying and now was to face the wrath of Ra.  
  
"I won't let you!" Enya cried out. "Really, well it's my turn. I'll summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) into attack mode, then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Paul announced.  
  
"Great, I can stop him now" Enya said. "I activate my face down card, The Shot of Death Trap card. Then I activate the card I drew, The Change of Heart card to take over your Lord of Dragons. Now Lord of Dragons attack his life points directly!" Enya announced.  
  
The warrior's eyes started to glow yellow then it unleashed a brutal beam that landed at Paul. Paul covered himself with one arm but laughed as his life points reduced to 3800. "Now I'll sacrifice Lord of Dragons as a tribute to let Lily earn 3000 attack points without paying Life Points!" Enya announced, then she ended her turn.  
  
"Heh, good move. But now I draw and activate Monster Reborn and summon back Lord of Dragons (1200/100) into attack mode! Now I'll activate my two Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to summon 2 dragons each flute!" Paul yelled laughing. "Now I summon 3 of all my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) then the ultimate Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2100)"  
  
"it's over for her, once he sacrifices them, Enya has nothing to do" Mink said looking at the Moon."No I sacrifice all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon the ultimate monster. A monster you know. You shall now witness the pain of this great creature!" Paul announced as the wind picked up.  
  
Suddenly the three dragons molted into a yellow light. The light formed into a ball then shift shaped into the giant golden dragon. "I now summon The Divine Dragon of Ra! (9000/9000)" Paul announced. The beast roared at Enya giving her the biggest chill of her life.  
  
Enya's hand was shaking rapidly and she dropped her cards to the ground. "Now I offer my Lord of Dragons and Red Eyes Black Dragon to feed to Ra and raise his life points to 12600 and further more I'll sacrifice all my life points but one and raise him to 17599 attack points! You have no where to hide! Ra! attack her Injection Angel Lily and permanently take her out of the tournament!" Paul laughed hysterically.  
  
Enya's mind fled with thoughts as Ra's blast flew her cards flew into the wind. The blast knocked her out cold. "Paul is the winner and will be moving on to be the finalist to become the world champion!" Pegasus announced pointing his hand at Paul. Paul jumped off the arena while the others, except Malik and Stagg, raced up to help Enya.  
  
Allen stood over Enya and looked at Paul. "That jerk. I'll make him PAY!" Allen yelled as he started running across the field. "Nah uh" Pegasus said standing infront of him. "Any fights to a direct physical blow will automatically disqualify you from the duel, I'd watch your step young boy"  
  
Allen was furious. "I'll make you pay dearly. I WILL make you pay" Allen yelled as he turned around and walked back to help Enya. "There's a nursing room in the left hall. You might want to take her there" Pegasus notified them as Jess and Mink helped her down.  
  
They then knocked on the nurses office and a doctor opened it. "Yes, Pegasus notified me. Put her on the bed. It's been a long day" The doctor said as he put the covers over her. "she just needs a good rest". "Yeah and that Paul needs a pumbling" Allen mumbled.  
  
There was a voice on the intercom. "Duelist may take a 10 minute break before we start the next duel with Mink and Mr. Stagg" Pegasus' voice said.  
  
"Mr. Stagg eh?" Daniel laughed as the doctor rushed them out of the office. "Yeah, what a loser" Mink said rolling her eyes. "Am I?" Stagg said from behind the 4. Mink jumped and turned around.  
  
"Man, if I weren't a girl you'd SO be dead!" Mink said as she looked at him directly in the eye. "Well if you WERE a Man, I'd beat you right to the ground" Stagg said giving a mean smile.  
  
"You think your smart, you have yet not known the power of my deck!" Mink said. "You think you know about mine, you know nothing. I recently had an upgrade" Stagg said smiling and waving his deck infront of Mink.  
  
Mink growled. She wanted to beat him more than anything now. "You're asking for a fight! yes you are!" Mink scowled. "Save it for the duel, I'd be happy to take second place and some of your god cards. Oh wait, you don't have one so I'm guessing it'd be a waist to duel you" Stagg said slightly pushing her back.  
  
Mink gave another growl. Stagg then brushed by her then knocked Allen out of the way. Daniel helped him up. "Mink, do me a favor and swear you'll beat him" Allen said. "I'll be happy to kick him in the face with your name on my foot" Mink said watching him turn the corner.  
  
As the group left the hall Malik appeared. He walked to the door of the doctors office. He knocked on it and the doctor answered. "yes what can I do for you?" The doctor ask. Malik raised his right arm and his Gauntlet shined. Quickly the doctor stood there and opened the door for him. Malik then entered and stood before Enya.  
  
"If I can't take her out now, I'll take one of her little friends" Malik said as he took a dagger out from his belt. He held it over Enya's chest and right before he thrusted the knife he turned around. "You might be able to do that but not under my rules" Paul said from behind. Malik quickly turned around.  
  
"I will accept no killing in this tournament and if you were to I'll" Paul said but was interrupted. "You'll what?!" Malik snapped.  
  
Paul took his deck out and looked for Ra. He then spotted it and took it out. "Remember how I can use the cards" Paul said as he pointed Ra at him. "Even if you kill her, I'll kill you" Paul said still showing Ra. All of the sudden the card started glowing gold. Malik then gasped. After a while he placed the dagger back on his belt and passed him through the door. "You're not so strong when you don't have Ra, just remember that" Malik whispered. Then he walked away.  
  
Paul then sighed and walked away. He closed the door behind him. He suddenly knelt down panting. "The gods strength is hard just to keep it shining" He said. After he gained back the energy he casually walked down the hall.  
  
Mink, Jess, Allen, and Daniel came up to the arena to chat to kill time. "So tell me again how you're going to beat Stagg?" Allen said as Stagg walked by. "Yeah, I think I'll tell you again" Mink replied making sure he heard her.  
  
Paul came to see the duel. "You'd be lucky to beat him. His change of deck seems quite interesting." Paul said. "Don't sweat it, I won't lose this time" Mink said smiling.  
  
Pegasus called for Mink and Stagg to take their places to start the duel. Pegasus pressed a button on his panel which started the life points up to 5000.  
  
"Let's duel!" both the duelist cried out. 


	49. The Mythic Dragon: Stagg Strikes Out

The duel between Stagg and Mink started. Stagg took the first turn. "I'll play 2 cards face down and summon the Life Taker in attack mode (1600/1700) then end my turn" Stagg announced.  
  
"Fine, I'll set 2 cards face down and summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode! (1850/1600)." Mink announced as the monster appeared onto the field. "Now Mechanical Chaser, attack his Life Taker!". The machine jumped into the air and tackled it.  
  
As the life Taker was destroyed Stagg's life points reduced to 4750. As soon as the monster was destroyed a cage surrounded Mechanical Chaser. "Now Life Taker! take it's Life!" Stagg yelled. Suddenly the cage exploded and Mechanical Chaser was destroyed.  
  
"What?!" Mink said. "Life Taker had an effect, anyone would have seen it. But you're just a rookie without a god card" Stagg laughed. Mink growled.  
  
"Now it's my turn" Stagg said drawing his card and smiling at it. "I'll summon Godna The Demon in attack mode (1900/800). Now Godna! attack her life points directly!" Stagg announced.  
  
The demon flew into the air and charged at Mink. As it struck her Mink almost fell down but caught her grip. The pain was immense to the cold weather. Mink's life points reduced to 3100. Stagg then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Yes, my Mining Facility card, this can help since I have Genocide Android" Mink said in her mind.  
  
"I'll summon X-E-N-O into defense mode! (200/100) then I'll activate it's effect!" Mink announced. Suddenly Godna The Demon levitated to Mink's side. "Now I sacrifice Godna The Demon to summon Genocide Android! (2200/3400). Now Genocide Android! attack his life points directly!"  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Material Shield which protects me from your attacks for the remainder of your turn" Stagg announced as a pink electrical barrier protected him from the android's psychic waves. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
"I'll draw my card, then summon this monster in defense mode" Stagg announced. He then place 2 cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
"Now! I'll flip over my trap card, Mining Facility which allows me to summon a Conversion Token every one of my turns. And for the effects of Genocide Android, it earns 500 attack points for every token type monster on the field!" Mink announced as Genocide's attack went up to 2700.  
  
"Then I'll sacrifice X-E-N-O to summon Jinzo! (2400/1500) As long as Jinzo is on the field trap cards can't work!" Mink declared. "Genocide Android! attack his face down card!"  
  
The android sent a wave of electricity at the card but then it appeared to be some kind of germ. "You activated the effects of my monster, Earth Taker Virus!" Stagg announced. Suddenly the virus latched itself on the android.  
  
"As long as that Virus is attached to your monster you must pay 600 life points every turn but when you make it attack the attack can be directed anywhere, even if you have monsters he could even attack you directly" Stagg laughed hysterically.  
  
"Then it has a chance of attacking you directly!" Mink yelled. Mink's life points reduced to 2500. Mink was losing badly now. "But your monsters are clear so Jinzo! attack his life points directly!" Mink announced.  
  
Jinzo held it's hands to his face and sent a psychic wave at him. The waves knocked him side to side but he held still as his Life Points reduced to 2350. Mink then ended her turn as Jinzo satisfied her.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Stagg yelled as he drew his card. "Now prepare for your demise! I'll activate this magic card that'll win me this duel! I activate the magic card, Oracle of The Lost Souls!".  
  
Suddenly a golden ring surrounded the arena, even Stagg and Mink. "Who ever is the winner of this duel will live out along their life and the loser will lose their soul and forever be lost in the depths of the shadow realm!"He laughed.  
  
"Whoa, this is bad" Daniel said looking around the ring.  
  
"Now I'll The Wing Caper in defense mode! (900/1200) Then I'll activate Tribute Summon to destroy the monster I had summon to summon a different monster, and I summon The Fire King (2000/1900) in attack mode!" Stagg announced. "Now I'll activate Fire King's Special attack! Destroy any monster on the field! and I chose Genocide Android!"  
  
The android was destroyed Mink wasn't a bit confused on why he did that but she just wanted to beat him so bad. Stagg then ended his turn.  
  
"I now sacrifice my Conversion Token to summon The Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) Then I'll have Jinzo attack your Fire King!" Mink announced. "I'll activate my other Material Shield!" Stagg announced.  
  
Mink then ended her turn. "I'll activate this magic card, Force Summoning to make you summon your weakest monster!" Stagg announced. Mink looked through her deck. "Here it is, Jurugen Worm! (800/600)" Mink announced as she placed the worm into attack mode.  
  
"Now! Fire King! attack her worm and destroy it!" Stagg announced. As the Fire King blew fire at he worm Mink laughed. The fire blew down but the worm was still intact. "What?! how can this happen?!" Stagg said as he took a step back.  
  
"It's Jurugen Worm, not all weak monsters are weak. My Jurugen Worm is unaffected by any monsters over 2000 attack points! just like the card, Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Mink yelled. "This is the end of your turn!"  
  
Mink drew her card. "Yes, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, if I use this correctly I can summon a greater monster" She said in her mind.  
  
"Now I'll sacrifice Jinzo and Jurugen Worm to summon the mighty, Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2100)" Mink announced. "Then I'll place this card face down and end my turn"  
  
Mink would attack The Fire King but it's effect would make her lose a monster and she didn't want to take any chances. "Alright, I'll summon this, The Water Fiend into attack mode! (1300/1200). Then I'll activate the magic card, Fusion Warp Vortex which now allows us to remove monsters on the field, from our hand, or from the graveyard to summon fusion monsters" Stagg laughed.  
  
"Great! he just helped me lots" Mink said in her mind trying not to smile. Stagg then ended his turn. "Now I'll activate the Trap Card, Metalmorph which will morph my Red Eyes Black Dragon into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (2800/2400). But now I'll remove Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and Summoned Skull from play for the effects of Fusion Warp Vortex to fuse these two monsters together to form the unstoppable, Skull Metal Dragon! (3400/2000)". Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Suddenly Stagg started laughing. "You fool! you've been wasting all this time for that monster?! I'll bring you down right now!" Stagg laughed insanely. "I now sacrifice The Fire King, Godna The Demon, The Water Fiend, The Wing Caper, Wingweaver from my hand, and The Earthbound Spirit from my hand to fuse them all together and form The Mythic Dragon! (5000/5000)"  
  
"What?!" Mink said as the wind shifted blowing her hair across her face. "You heard me, The Mythic Dragon!" Stagg yelled as a giant dragon waked onto the field. Stagg was still laughing so Mink knew he ended his turn.  
  
"it's a fusion like no other, I can destroy it" Mink said determined. She could feel a pain in her wrist for no reason but she tried to ignore it. "I'll place Skull Metal Dragon in defense mode and end my turn" Mink announced.  
  
"Great! because now I'll have The Mythic Dragon attack your dragon!" Stagg announced. All 5 of the dragon's mouths opened and shot a different colored beam at the dragon, destroying it. Mink fell onto the ground and everyone started encouraging her to get up.  
  
Suddenly something went through Mink's head. "Jinzo was dark, Genocide Android was Earth, Jurugen Worm was fire. It's half of the fusion of what Stagg used" The thing said in Mink's head.  
  
"What's going on!" Mink almost yelled as she pulled the sleeve up on Mink's arm. She could see a ring glowing around her "Is it the Oracle, or is it me" She asked. Suddenly a picture of the Mythic Dragon appeared in her head. It took a while for her to get what it was saying.  
  
"I got it!" Mink almost said. right now Mink had Freeze Ward in her hand but she needed a light monster. Mink reached for her deck and pulled a card. "Machine's Good Side..." Mink said.  
  
Mink then stood up. "I now know how to defeat you!" Mink yelled pointing her finger at her. "Not only you can summon the Mythic Dragon! SO CAN I! I now sacrifice Jinzo, Genocide Android, Jurugen Worm, Freeze Ward from my hand, and Machine's Good Side from my hand to also summon, The Mythic Dragon!"  
  
The same dragon appeared. "Jeez, I've never seen anything like this..." Allen said amazed. Everyone else was shocked by how Mink came back at him.  
  
The score was Stagg: 2350 and Mink: 2500. "Now Mythic Dragon! attack his Mythic Dragon, destroy them both!" Mink yelled. The dragon shot it's blast at the other dragon but then that dragon opened it's mouth and shot it's blast. It was a huge blast and no one could see anything over the light. The light finally died down and both dragons were destroyed.  
  
"And now for my final act, I'll activate the trap card, Call of The Haunted and retrieve my Mythic Dragon and have it finally attack you directly!" Mink cried out. The dragon appeared and shot it's blasts at Stagg.  
  
Stagg was in total shock and awe as the dragon had turned on him. As Stagg's life points went down to 0 The Oracle of Forgotten Souls surrounded him and pulled him down into the ground.  
  
"No! I'll be back and destroy you once and for all!" Stagg yelled as he tried to pull free from the Oracle's grip. Soon he disappeared and was forever gone.  
  
Mink gave a sigh of relief and sat on the ground. Pegasus walked to where Stagg was standing and got his deck and walked over to Mink.  
  
"What would you like?" He asked. "Eh, that Fusion Warp Vortex sounds good, hook me up on that" Mink replied. Pegasus searched through his deck and took out the card and gave it to her. Mink then climbed down the ladder to meet the group.  
  
"You won! you won!" Jess cheered running over to her and hugging her. Mink was really tired and needed a rest. She then sat down on the bench and sighed. "Ok, where'd Stagg get a card like that Oracle...." Allen wondered.  
  
"What came from the looks of it, I'm guessing Egypt" Daniel replied. Daniel climbed the ladder onto the field, finding the Oracle of The Lost Souls. He picked it up and threw it over to Allen.  
  
"What, how can you read it, it's not even in English!" Allen said. "Atleast we know what it does" Mink said from behind. "It's probably the only one of it's kind" Jess answered. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I announce this card to be forbidden, forever" Daniel said tearing the card in 6 pieces then throwing it off the blimp.  
  
As the pieces fell down in the sky the pieces glowed. Suddenly they formed together and floated to three people. "Stagg has failed us once again. We'll need to get them in a different angle" The woman said picking the card up and putting it in her pocket. The two other people nodded and they walked along. "The girl is gaining power of the sacred bracelet, I can feel it" one of the men said looking over at the blimp. "Yes, but soon enough the other 3 will gain power of the ring" The other man said 


	50. Friendship and Hatred: Part 1

"Holy crap I forgot about the next duel!" Allen said as he looked for his deck. "I'm up against Daniel again... man, it's going to be hard"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on Allen's door. Allen quickly walked over to it and answered it. "Ready for this round?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous. Anyone's going to win!" Allen said looking down.  
  
"Awww come on, have some spirit. The last time we dueled was a long time ago. It's fate that chose us to duel because we need to see whose better" Daniel said cheering him up.  
  
"But what if fate wants us to not be friends" Allen said. "Yeah, that's a good reason. But no matter what, we will still be friends if one of us loses" Daniel said as he waited for Allen.  
  
Allen finally found his deck and grabbed it. "Ok, bud, let's get on with this tournament!" Allen said racing him to the arena. They both made it in time. "Well boy's let's start this duel" Pegasus greeted him.  
  
It was still dark and it was 4 o'clock. It was late at night. Tho it was a Saturday everyone would be bummed about school.  
  
Allen and Daniel took their spots at the dueling field. Pegasus allowed Allen to go first. Allen drew his first 6 cards. "Yeah, I got Obelisk on my first hand!" Allen said to himself. "I'll set 2 cards face down and summon Axe Raider into attack mode! (1700/1150) Then I end my turn"  
  
"Then I'll place 3 cards face down and summon Spirit Warrior in attack mode! (1800/1000)." Daniel announced as the warrior materialized onto the field. "Now Spirit Warrior! attack his Axe Raider!"  
  
The warrior lashed it's sword at the warrior sending a optic wave at it, destroying it. Allen's life points reduced to 4900. He then drew his card.  
  
Allen smiled. "I'll now summon Warrior of Freed in attack mode! (1200/1300) and because of it's effect I'll summon another monster from my hand and I call out The Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" Allen announced. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
"Too much of a goody goody fight if you ask me" Jess said looking up. "No one asked" Paul said, minding his own business. Jess glanced at him and ignored him.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I'll draw!" Daniel said as he pulled the card from his deck. "Then I'll sacrifice Spirit Warrior for Death Volstargaf in attack mode! (2200/2400)". The demon materialized onto the field ready for the assault.  
  
"Now Volstargaf! attack Warrior of Freed!" Daniel announced. The demon flew into the air but Allen played his trap. "I'll activate the trap card, Warrior of Defense!" Allen announced.  
  
"When I play this card, I can pay all my monster's attack points and raise his defense thus automatically putting him in defense mode" Allen explained. Warrior of Freed's defense points rose to 2500.  
  
Since Allen played a trap card, Volstargaf's attack points rose to 2400 and Daniel only lost 100 life points making the score tie by 4900.  
  
"Good move, but I'll destroy them" Daniel thought. They barley spoke a word to each other. They've been concentrated on this duel.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. He drew his card quickly. "Hmmm, Kimi Ra Hinotama, this card can turn this duel very interesting" He thought to himself as he placed the card in his hand. "I have too high leveled monster to summon Obelisk but maybe this Kimi Ra Hinotama can help"  
  
Daniel patiently waited for Allen to make his move. Allen then placed the card on the field magic slot. "I now activate the field card, Kimi Ra Hinotama!" Allen announced. Suddenly a volcano appeared behind Allen. "As long as this card lasts on the field any monster card that is destroyed or discarded to the graveyard will have to make you pay 300 life points for each monster, and this field card will raise all fire monsters up by 600!"  
  
"And now I'll sacrifice Warrior of Freed to summon The Fiend Megacyber!" He announced as he placed the card on the field. Since Warrior of Freed went to the grave Allen lost 300 life points putting him down to 4600. "Then I'll activate this magic card, Dr. Jekyll's Potion which will boost up my Fiend Megacyber by 700 points making it a total of 2900!"  
  
"But remember that card and Kimi Ra Hinotama raises my Volstargaf by 400 making it 2800!" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"But my monster's still stronger than yours, Fiend Megacyber! attack his Volstargaf!" Allen yelled out. The warrior dove at the demon with it's fist out ready to punch it's lights out.  
  
"I'll activate the trap card, Waboku!" Daniel announced. Suddenly the attack bounced The Fiend Megacyber off back to his spot. With Waboku activated it raised Volstargaf to 3000.  
  
Allen growled as his attack was parried. Allen then ended his turn. Daniel drew his card in surprise. "Alright, God of Anubis. But it's pay is terrible. I know I put a Refuse Pay in my deck somewhere, I'll need it to activate Anubis' effect" Daniel said in his head as his eyes widen.  
  
Daniel quickly moved his up to the field. "I'll summon the Fierce Tiger into defense mode! (1000/1600)" He announced as the tiger appeared.  
  
"Now! Volstargaf! attack his Fiend Megacyber!" Daniel yelled pointing his hand at Allen. The demon rose up in the air and flew at the warrior. "Activate trap card, Magic Arm Shield!" Allen yelled. Suddenly a shield materialized infront of the warrior then a arm popped out, grabbed the tiger, and put it infront of the demon. The demon struck the tiger and it was destroyed.  
  
Daniel growled as his plan was foiled and plus, he lost 300 life points reducing him to 4600. The effects of Magic Arm Shield had rose Volstargaf's attack to 3200. Volstargaf was strong enough to take out all his monsters but Allen some how was evading it's attacks.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. He then drew his card. "Hmm, Angel Pachinko Machine, one of my favorites" He said to himself. "I'll play one card face down and sacrifice The Fiend Megacyber and Retrained Elven Swordsman to summon Wingweaver! (2750/2800)" He announced. Suddenly there was a light in the air and the angel floated down tot he field. "Then I'll activate this magic card, Angel's Bow and Arrow to increase my monster's attack by 700 making it a total of 3450!"  
  
"But that means my own monster is increased by 200 making it 3400!" Daniel yelled. "It's enough to destroy it once again!" Allen yelled. "Wingweaver attack Volstargaf now!"  
  
The angel rose it's newly magic bow and arrow and shot an arrow right at Volstargaf. As soon as the arrow struck the demon it was demolished into tiny bits. Then Daniel started laughing.  
  
"I now activate Hakana Michizure!" He yelled as he flipped the card over. Suddenly there was a crack in the ground and it sucked up the angel. "This card destroys the monster that destroyed my own and allows me to summon a monster from my hand, and now I summon Suijin! (2500/2100)". Since both of their monsters were destroyed they each lost 300 making them down to 4300.  
  
"Dudes! stop getting into ties!" Mink yelled. Jess just kept smiling evilly. Anyone who saw her could tell she had a plan.  
  
Now it was Allen's turn and Daniel had a strong monster on the field. "Now or never" Allen said. "I activate this magic card I had on the field, Angel Pachinko Machine to summon 3 Pachinko Tokens to the field!".  
  
Allen looked at his god card. He reached his hand to it but then he stopped. "Why can't I play it.... Am I too scared to win. What will become of me if I destroy my friend...." Allen said outloud. Daniel heard him and suddenly stopped.  
  
"No I can't, I'll sacrifice 2 Pachinko Tokens to summon Cosmo Queen! (2900/2450)" Allen announced.  
  
"No, what is he doing..." Daniel thought. "He was on the brink to winning and he threw it all away. I'll just have to play by his rules for the rest of this duel"  
  
"Now I end my turn" Allen said. "Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and get your Retrained Elven Swordsman! then I'll activate Axe of Despair to raise it's attack to 2400!" Daniel announced, then he ended his turn.  
  
Some how Allen couldn't think of winning to his best friend and Daniel didn't want to tell him he was being too soft. They both were having problems of this duel. Though no one was winning it would be to harsh of one of them lost. "Now I'll... end my turn" Daniel announced.  
  
"Man! what are they doing?!" Mink said. "I'll tell you what they're going to do" Jess said laughing a bit.  
  
"What?" Mink asked. "They'll be at each others throats in a while. I just need to use the bathroom" Jess replied. She left to the elevator and headed down the stairs.  
  
"These fools, all they ever think about is friendship and love I'll soon turn that around" She said to herself as she turned around the corner to the girls room. She pushed opened the door and opened a stall and sat on the toilet. "Now Millennium Ring, come to me" Jess said as she placed her hands infront of her chest. Slowly the Millennium Ring phased through her body and infront of her chest.  
  
She took it off her neck and placed it on her hands. She closed her eyes and then a transparent view came up underneath the ring. It was the duel between Allen and Daniel. "Now Millennium Ring, turn their hearts around and make them go at each other like enemies. Make the loser suffer the end" She chanted.  
  
Suddenly Allen's and Daniel's pupils turned dark purple. "Now I'll end my turn after I place this card face down!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Alright, you fool. I'll place this card face down and end my turn!" Allen yelled back. "Then I'll have my Swordsman attack your face down card!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The Elven Swordsman drew it's sword and slashed right through the card which appeared to be Man-Eater Bug. The bug was destroyed then it destroyed the swordsman. Since the monsters were destroyed their life points reduced to 4000.  
  
Daniel and Allen both gave angry looks. "I will break this tie and end you to suffer!" Allen yelled. "What is he talking about?!" Mink said to herself.  
  
"I'll be the one to break the tie and end you to a world of agony!" Daniel snapped.  
  
Mink started to think. "Jess was right.. but how'd she know" Mink thought.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. "Now I'll play this card in defense mode and end my turn!" Allen yelled. Daniel thought for a second.  
  
"That low life must have a plan" Daniel said. Allen then shouted that he ended his turn and then Daniel drew his card. "Another Waboku" Daniel said to himself.  
  
"I'll place this card face down and summon my own Warrior of Freed (1200/1300). Which now allows me to summon a monster from my hand, and I chose Ryu-Ran! (2200/2600)" Daniel yelled. His Warrior of Freed was in defense mode then he ended his turn.  
  
Allen started laughing. "You idiot, If you could you would have destroyed my hand but instead I'll just destroy you. Now I sacrifice Cosmo Queen, Pachinko Token, and my defense card, Wall of Illusion to summon the almighty God of Obelisk!" He yelled as a ring of light surrounded him. The gigantic warrior stepped into play ready to knock him out.  
  
"God of Obelisk destroys all your monsters and now I'll end you once and for all!" Allen yelled as Daniel's monsters were destroyed. "Obelisk! destroy all his life points!"  
  
The god rose it's giant hand into the air and sent it flying down at Daniel. Daniel secretly flipped over his trap card. As the god's fist neared Daniel a cloud appeared and a huge smash sound echoed the area. As the cloud smoked another light showed. There was a barrier around Daniel and he lost no life points.  
  
Daniel started to laugh. "You moron! I was able to evade the attack of your god with another Waboku!" He yelled as the barrier died down and Obelisk pulled his hand back.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Graverobber, if I use this card, i can summon my god card" Daniel said in his mind. "Now! I'll play Graverobber to steal your Angel Pachinko Machine and sacrifice all three tokens to summon my God of Anubis! (4500/0)"  
  
Suddenly a gate appeared and it slowly opened. It was the same scene when Sobek was summoned. The Anubis stepped into the field holding something different, an Egyptian staff.  
  
Anubis was just about 100 times smaller than Obelisk was strong enough to defeat it. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
As the two paranoid duelist stood before each other Jess sat there laughing as her Millennium Ring was glowing gold. She now unleashed a new power of her Millennium Item and was able to turn a heart to evil. How is these two heroes going to finish the show down without causing pain to the loser. Jess' evil has returned and who is going to stop her? 


	51. Friendship and Hatred: Part 2

The Emotions have narrowed down to hatred as Daniel and Allen, two best friends, duel to earn the way of the Final round of the whole tournament. Each person is dueling their best out of the hatred of the Millennium Ring.  
  
"You know, you only have 2 god cards but I have 3. 3 to defeat you. You have no chance!" Allen yelled.  
  
"2nd the best. I'm here to bring you down!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now I'll place this card face down and now I summon The Celtic Guardian in attack mode! (1400/1200). Then I activate De-Spell on my own Kimi Ra Hinotama!" Allen announced. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Yes, the magic card, Refuse Pay. Once I activate this card, I can win" Daniel said as he got ready to play it. "But then again, the effect is no good on the gods"  
  
"But I can still win this duel" He said in his mind. "Anubis! attack his Celtic Guardian!" He yelled.  
  
The Anubis rose it's staff and a light blinded he area. Then a red beam shot out of the center of the light directly at the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Now I activate the trap card, Mirror Force to negate the attack!" Allen said as he flipped the card over. "Heh, waist of a card, you might as well have lost the duel!" Daniel teased.  
  
"I'm afraid not!" Allen said as he drew his card. "Graceful Dice, if only I could use it on the gods" Allen said as he placed it in his hand.  
  
"I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen announced. "Ahh yes, Dark Knight Gaia. Too bad I have too many cards in my hand to summon it". He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Spiritualistic Medium, this can help boost up Anubis, but first" Daniel said to himself. He then started his turn "I activate my trap card, Call of The Haunted to retrieve my Death Volstargaf! (2200/2400 +200)".  
  
"Then I activate Spiritualistic Medium to destroy 3 cards in my hand to raise Volstargaf by 1500 plus an extra 200!" He yelled. Volstargaf's attack points raised to 3900. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
"Hmm" Allen pondered as he drew his card. "Alright, The Copy Card from when I dueled with Malik" He said out loud.  
  
"The copy card...." Daniel said taking a small step back. "Now I activate this Copy Card to copy Spiritualistic Medium!" Allen announced. Allen put 4 cards into his graveyard to boost the Celtic Guardian up to 3400.  
  
"Now that I have all but one card in my hand I can summon this strong monster without tributes!" He yelled as he rose the card into the air. "I now summon Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100)". A knight on a horse then materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now I have 2 strong monsters aside of my God, you only have on dumb one" Allen boasted. "You forget, my Volstargaf is at 4000 now, just as strong as your Obelisk, even a regular monster can now defeat Obelisk, Volstargaf! attack Obelisk now!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The demon's eyes glowed and it opened it's mouth a red blast appeared and went straight forth to Obelisk. The blast aimed at the head and the head flew off then the body shattered. Then Volstargaf exploded.  
  
Allen looked like he would scream with rage but then something happened. His eyes went down for a second and his innocent face came back but then forced it's angry way back on.  
  
"What the..." Mink said. Paul and Malik weren't speaking but enjoying themselves. "Maybe they're being controlled... If no one will do anything, I'll have to" She said running to the elevator. She quickly turned the corner to her room where her bag lay. "There it is!" She said. Mink latched open the bag and took out her Millennium Rod. When she turned around Malik stood in her way.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Malik said smiling and blocking the door. "Yeah, I'm going to stop the hatred" Mink replied trying to push him away.  
  
"I don't think so" He replied with a push back. He then used his Gauntlets to keep her down. "We will watch how this duel will end" He said. He pushed his arm out and a transparent view of the duel showed. "We will watch until the end"  
  
"Yes, I remember my Suijin" Daniel thought. "Suijin! attack his Dark Knight Gaia!". Suijin's mouth opened and a blast of water shot at the knight, destroying it and leaving Allen with 3800.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn. "Your Anubis is nothing! I can easily defeat it!" Allen yelled. "I activate Axe of Despair on my Celtic Guardian to raise it's attack to 4400". Allen's Celtic Guardian was so close to defeating the great god Anubis but it was only 100 attack points off. Allen then placed a monster in face down defense and ended his turn.  
  
"Now! I'll end your Celtic Guardian as I now have God of Anubis attack it!" Daniel declared. The Anubis rose it's staff and it shined. The red beam came but right before it hit Celtic Guardian, Allen activated his trap. "I activate the trap card, Shift!" Allen yelled. Suddenly the beam stopped and shot at the face down card which was Magician of Faith.  
  
"And you know how the Magician of Faith allows me to take a magic card from my graveyard" Allen laughed as the card slid out of the graveyard slot.  
  
Daniel ended his turn with a grumble. "Now I activate the card I reborn, The Copy Card will once again allow me to raise my Celtic Guardian by 100 as I use it as Axe of Despair!" Allen declared.  
  
Celtic Guardian's attack power rose up to 5400 enough to now destroy Anubis. "Now, Celtic Guardian! attack God of Anubis!" He announced.  
  
The warrior ran up to Anubis and swiped him with his sword. Quickly the god was destroyed. Daniel's life points reduced to 3000. Daniel was now angry and practically wanted to kill Allen.  
  
Allen laughed as his turn ended. "Suijin is too weak, and there's no chance of me getting my final god, I'll have to end him now" Daniel thought as he drew his card.  
  
"I now activate Sealing Ward of Light which will paralyze your Celtic Guardian until another monster is summoned" Daniel announced. "Then I'll activate Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my Suijin to 3200! Then I end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his card. "Hmph, there's nothing I can do so I pass" Allen said. Daniel drew his card.  
  
"I can't take this!" Mink said. "I'm not going to wait here and see a friendship crushed!"  
  
"We'll see once I stop you for good" Malik said as he shined his other Gauntlet at her. "No! I'll stop you!" Mink yelled as she grabbed her Millennium Rod and pointed it in the front of his face.  
  
Suddenly the item shined and it practically blinded Malik. Malik shielded his eyes and once the light cleared Mink was gone.  
  
"Now I'll activate my second Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my Suijin to 3900 enough to take you down. But for my final move, I activate The Rainbow Arch! This card allows me to attack directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"NO STOP!" Mink yelled as she came from the side of the arena. "Your all in a spell done by The Millennium Ring! I brought my Millennium Rod so I can make sure no cheating goes on!"  
  
Both Daniel and Allen looked to her. "Your wasting your time" Allen growled. "No! you guys are biting at each others throats! I've gotta free you guys!" Mink yelled.  
  
She then rose her Millennium Rod into the air. The item started glowing and a light shined across Allen and Daniel. There was a darkness in them and it bursted out of their eyes. It gave a hideous chuckle then dissolved.  
  
Daniel and Allen finally came back to their senses. "Jeez, no wonder I had to hate Allen so much" Daniel said rubbing his eyes. "yeah..." Allen replied.  
  
Allen then finally noticed the Rainbow Arch. "Well, looks like I'm done for..." Allen said. "Take your best shot! Be sure to destroy that Paul for me!". Allen then started to smile.  
  
"Your right, I'll be sure to win this tournament!" Daniel replied. "Suijin! attack his life points directly!". Suijin's water cannon shot out and the water followed along the rainbow and directly at Allen. The water overflowed him and his life points went down to 0.  
  
Allen and Daniel both met up in the center of the field and gave a nice hand shake. "Good duel" Daniel said happily. "Yeah good duel!" Allen replied.  
  
Pegasus came up to Daniel and rose his hand. "Daniel is the winner and will no be competing against our Paul for the title of Strongest Duelist of The World!" He announced. "You may now take a rest, The duels that will continue will be for 2nd place so you guys can relax until Daniel finally does Duel Paul"  
  
As Daniel passed Paul, Paul spoke out. "Wow, I never thought you'd make it this far. I'll be waiting for this final duel to end. It shouldn't be hard" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured out what you've been trying to do. You think you're that tough because of Ra, well I'd really be happy to take Ra off of your hands. " Daniel replied giving him a mean glare. "Yeah that's what they all say" Paul said casually.  
  
Daniel ignored him and walked passed. "Listen, thanks for acting when you noticed things were off" Allen said to Mink. "Ahh it was nothing, I just had a run in with Malik that's why I was almost too late" She replied.  
  
"Whoa, that's right. Jess is going against Malik next round... Man this sucks... I have the worst feeling Jess is going to lose" Daniel said looking down. "We'll cheer her on!" Mink said holding a fist.  
  
"Yeah we will!" Allen replied. "do what?" Jess answered at the door of the elevator. "Where were you?" Mink said pulling her to the group. "Bathroom, then I got hungry" Jess replied laughing.  
  
"Come on! Join the group!" Daniel yelled. "Well Jess, you're up against Malik, what do you have to say?" Allen asked.  
  
"Bleh, I'm just going to duel my best. I haven't won yet but who cares. I'm just here to test my deck" Jess replied nervously.  
  
The group decided to go down to the hospital to see how Enya was doing. As they entered the hospital the doctor greeted them. "How's Enya doing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's fine she's up and awake you can see her if you want" The doctor replied opening the door for them. "Hey Enny!" Jess said sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Hey, jeez, that blast from Ra really gives you a head ache" Enya said rubbing her head. "Well the only thing you missed was Stagg's soul getting sucked out of him and Allen and Daniel dueling" Mink mentioned.  
  
"Oh man! I did?! Gah! I can't believe I missed your guys big break!" Enya said. "Don't worry, after the tournament they give us DVDs on the whole tournament so we can remember what happened" Allen said.  
  
After a couple of minutes chatting the doctor excused them out since the 8th duel was about to start. Jess had to hurry and face Malik. Jess ran ahead of the group and up the stairs. They met her at the elevator and up to the arena.  
  
Malik greeted them with an evil smile. 


	52. A Loss of a Friend

~~~NEWS~~~  
  
I've recently asked my sister, Mink, if she would draw one of the characters upon my story. It was hard to come off of but she drew Jess with the Millennium Ring  
  
You can find the link in my Personal Info in my profile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jess entered the arena Malik looked really confident.  
  
"I won't let you pass my occult deck." Jess sneered as she came up on the field. "I highly doubt it. Once I win I'll send you to the depths of the shadow realm" Malik replied laughing.  
  
Before he put on his Duel Promo he crossed his arms with the Gauntlets and started chanting.  
  
"Evil there fore of the gauntlets show your true form" He chanted then his gauntlets started glowing. "I'll show you something even a Millennium Item could never do!" Malik yelled as his hair and height changed. His eyes turned eviler then they were before and his voice changed into a low and horrible one.  
  
"Now fear the power of Yami!" Malik said. He then grabbed his Duel Promo and slid it on his arm. "With my new power I'll win this duel". Pegasus allowed Malik the first turn.  
  
"I'll set this card face down and summon Lady of Devils into attack mode (1700/1600)" Malik announced then ending his turn.  
  
Jess drew her cards. "I'll play Lion's Reaver in attack mode! (1800/1100)" Jess announced. "Now! Lion's Reaver attack his Lady of The Devils!"  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Hakana Michizure, the card Daniel has" Malik said. Suddenly a giant crack appeared in the ground and it sucked in the Lion's Reaver after it destroyed Lady of The Devils, also reducing Malik's life points to 4900.  
  
"And you know how it allows me to summon a monster from my hand, and I chose Revival Jam!" Malik announced. Malik then placed the card into attack mode, he then ended his turn after he place 2 cards face down.  
  
Jess drew her card. "I now activate the magic card, Yeild Tribute to summon Gilfar Demon (2200/1200) from my hand without tributes!" Jess announced.  
  
"His Revival Jam is in attack mode I can take out some of his life points" She said in her head. "Now! Gilfar attack his Revival Jam!"  
  
The demon slashed it's claws at the slime causing it to explode into liquid pieces but then it revived it self and reduced Malik's life points to 3900. Since Revival Jam was revived it was placed into defense mode.  
  
Jess then ended her turn to Malik. Malik drew his card, confident in his strategy. "I place Drone Guilt into attack mode (1900/100)" He announced. He then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Axe of Despair, if I add this to Gilfar it's attack will increase and I can defeat his Drone Guilt with more attack power" Jess thought.  
  
"I now activate the magic card, Axe of Despair to raise Gilfar's attack power to 3200. Now Gilfar attack Drone Guilt!" She announced.  
  
"Then I'll flip my trap card over, Jam Defender which will protect my monster and have it attack Revival Jam instead" Malik announced as the demon flew at the warrior but the Revival Jam stopped infront of the demon taking the attack and being destroyed and revived  
  
The score was Malik: 3900 and Jess: 5000. Malik hasn't tried anything to defeat Jess, yet. "I end my turn!" Jess yelled.  
  
Malik drew his card. "I'll lay this card face down and sacrifice both Revival Jam and Drone Guilt to summon Hearing Vord of Darkness! (2600/2300)" Malik announced. "Then I'll play Vampire's Blood which will further increase my monster's attack to 3100!"  
  
Malik's monster wasn't strong enough but he told himself he needed a strong team just in case. Malik some how knew when someone would draw a god card, by how confident they were. God Card weren't normal cards. They seemed to have a strong urge to come up when they have to.  
  
Jess' confidence grew as she reached for her deck. She then quickly pulled the card. "Yes! God of Necrofear!" She said to herself.  
  
"I'll activate the card, Turn off!" Malik ordered as he rose his trap card. "This trap card allows me to take the card you have drawn in replace of one of my own cards from my hand"  
  
Pegasus gave the signal for them to switch. Malik walked over to Jess and got the card from her hand. "God of Necrofear, a good card to defeat someone" Malik said laughing.  
  
Jess was in total shock. He some how knew she just drew that card but she couldn't get it off of her back. Malik then turned his hand to Jess. Jess finally came in order and looked at his hand and chose the trap card, Magic Reflection.  
  
Jess had lost her God Card to Malik. She knew how her end would become. "I... I... end my turn..." Jess announced. She had no will to fight on with the duel.  
  
"Great, because now I activate Monster Reborn and reborn my Lady of The Devils!" Malik yelled. "And to make things worse I now sacrifice Revival Jam, Hearing Vord of Darkness, and finally, my Lady of The Devils to summon the ultimate god, God of Necrofear! (4000/4000) To the effects of this god I revive my three monster I sacrifice back tot he field!"  
  
Everyone else, except Paul was in total Awe as Malik had summoned God of Necrofear to the field. "Now you end here as I take out all your life points!" He yelled. "Now my spirit monsters, attack her life points directly! Take her out of the game!"  
  
The monster charged passed Gilfar Demon and straight at Jess. The monsters tackled her and Jess yelled in pain as she was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Malik wins this duel!" Pegasus said raising his hand to Malik. Malik laughed as his hair swished in the wind. "You were merely a rookie to me. It was that easy to defeat you" He laughed walking to her.  
  
"No! Stop!" Allen yelled running up to the arena blocking her from Malik. "Out of my way, fool" Malik yelled as he swished his arm and suddenly Allen's mind went numb making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Now I will shroud you in darkness" Malik said as he lifted his fist infront of Jess' forehead. Jess looked up to his fist then the last thing she saw was that very evil face. She went out and fell to the ground.  
  
Pegasus couldn't do anything about it and Malik jumped down back to the floor. "What did you do!" Daniel yelled running at him. Mink pulled him back. "Your friend's soul is now in the shadow realm, you won't be seeing her" Malik went on. He started to laugh. "Why bother, you won't EVER see her true self again!". He then walked off laughing.  
  
Allen came by and saw Jess laying there with her eyes dialated. "God, why. Why did he do this" Allen said looking down at Jess. "Because he wants me" Mink replied as she climbed up on the ladder. "He's serious about getting his Millennium Rod back"  
  
The night grew dark as the moon fell behind the clouds. The group had lifted Jess to the hospital. Enya was in tears. "Are we ever going to see her again?" She asked.  
  
"I've contacted Mr. Zisa, he said he doesn't know anything about those gauntlets and he's tried to free her but Malik has a spell which keeps him from freeing her soul" Daniel said as he came into the room.  
  
Jess' eyes had closed but never made a move. "Malik will pay for what he did, I'll make sure of it." Mink said moving her head to Daniel. "Please, let me use the Millennium Rod to defeat him. If the spell goes down we'll be able to free her"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can" Daniel replied looking down at the ground. Allen sat by Jess' side. He couldn't even look at her or even thinking she was, dead.  
  
"This is for Jessica." Mink said standing up and walking out the door. As Mink turned around back to the group for her last words Paul itnerrupted. "I'm sorry what happened" He said.  
  
"Is that all? Your the one who started this! This is all your fault!" Mink snapped. Mink then passed him and slammed the door as she walked into her room.  
  
"Ok, for the finale's we're going to an old tower which the final duelist dueled after Battle City. It was rebuilt after it was destroyed" Paul said. "It's a tower known as, Alcatraz Tower"  
  
"Wait, you mean we weren't just flying around in circles for the whole time?!" Allen said standing up. "No, we've been traveling to the tower since we took off" Paul replied.  
  
"The first duel on Alcatraz Tower will be with Malik and Mink. Then finally you and Me" He said looking at Daniel. "We arrive at morning". He then left the room to his own.  
  
It was 4:30 and they'd start dueling at 10:00 in the morning. "Mink was right, this IS Paul's fault" Allen said clutching his fist. "Let's not think about it. Mink will defeat Malik for sure" Daniel said.  
  
"THAT'S what you said when Jess was dueling Malik! Don't you have your doubts?!" Allen said practically yelling. "Your right, let's just hope Mink loses and we'll lose not one of our friends but two" Daniel said a bit angry.  
  
"Guy's please, stop. The last thing we need is everyone to be separated. We've lost one of our friends but we'll get her back for sure!" Enya cried out.  
  
Allen and Daniel both looked at Enya. "Sorry..." Allen whispered. "It's nothing, this is just driving me nuts" Daniel replied looking over at Jess.  
  
Malik had arrived to his room before they had set Jess into the hospital office. "The Millennium Ring, not what I was expecting but now I have a stronger deck with Dark Necrofear and Demon's Tranquility" He said in his mind as he observed the ring.  
  
The rest of the group went into their rooms. Jess, Enya, Allen, and Stagg were the first 4 to get eliminated in the tournament. There were 4 duelist left to be decided on the best and second best duelist in the world. Daniel viewed his deck. "Only two god cards... there's seven but we're missing one more. Mink will have to earn this god card some how" He said to himself as he looked through his deck.  
  
Daniel could picture all the god cards in his mind, Ra, Obelisk, Osiris, Necrofear, Sobek, Anubis, Pyramid. They were all the seven god cards and yet there was one left to be found.  
  
Mink looked through her deck. "These probably won't be enough to defeat Malik. God if only I had a god card I could defeat him. But then again he has God of Necrofear" Mink thought as she placed a card into her deck. "And this pain on my wrist is KILLING me!"  
  
Mink rolled her sleeve up. Suddenly there was a ring around her wrist. "What the..." She said as the ring glowed. Then as the glowing brightened the ring grew into a design, like a tattoo around her wrist. "What the hell is going on..." She said looking at her wrist. Mink quickly hid it with her sleeve. "Jeez if anyone sees this they'll freak". She then clicked the lights and tried to go to sleep. 


	53. Sunken Ship

"Up and at em!" Pegasus' voice roared into the intercoms of the duelist's rooms. Mink's eyes opened wide. "God, I would have never thought that I'd be hearing that voice while I was asleep" She said getting up and looking out the beautiful sky outside.  
  
Daniel's eyes slowly opened. "Oh, well. Today's the big day" He thought looking around the room. "Breakfast will be served in the diner, please report to the diner as soon as possible" Pegasus' voice boomed again.  
  
Malik had settled himself at the top of the blimp with the arena. Suddenly something caught his eye. "The remains of that Stagg's deck" he said walking over to the cards. He picked a card up and looked at it. "The Judgement of Ma'at.... This could be helpful to allow me to take 2nd place..." Malik said as he picked the rest of the deck up and added it to his. He then left to the elevator.  
  
Allen had noticed they were on sea for the whole few hours. "Jeez...." Allen said looking through the window. "Yeah, isn't it nice..." Enya said happily.  
  
Paul was leaning next to the door "greeting" anyone who came by. Daniel had came by. "Happy duels" Paul said. Daniel turned around and looked at him like he was trying to act cool or something then continued walking.  
  
"Hey!" Allen said waving his hand. "What's with Mr. Cheery today?" Daniel asked. Enya and Allen shrugged. "Where's Mink?" He asked again.  
  
"In her room, she's getting ready for the big battle with Malik, speaking of Malik.... where is he?" Enya said. "Right here" Malik replied in the door way.  
  
"Oh look, the ravishing killer of the duelist tournament" Paul mumbled and got up. Mink came in from behind.  
  
"Hey guys" Mink said waving her hand. "How's Jess doing?" Allen asked. "Still out" Mink replied a little down. "Oh" Allen said looking out the window. From afar they could see Alcatraz Tower where the final 2 duels would continue.  
  
Daniel had already had the title of "Best Duelist" or "The King of Games" and he knew he'd live it on. Mink was coming in second place. They could feel all the memories passing by as the blimp got closer.  
  
"Hey, remember when school got out and we all met at the arcade and that freaky stuff went on?" Allen said trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Yeah, my first duel with Jess. I came to the winner. Although... I had this feeling we all got the Millennium Items at once" Daniel said. "Then we had enter the Grounds of Pegasus Battle Tournament"  
  
"Yeah, that was when you guys met my jerk, brother, and met me^^" Enya said happily. "And that Heather, god, she was the most annoyingest duelist I've EVER met!" Allen said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then the finals, You and Allen in the spot light" Mink got up to saying. "Yeah it was a tuff time but we got through it. It was the longest tournament ever" Allen laughed.  
  
"Then Mink with her old tricks" Daniel said looking over to her. Suddenly the pain returned into Mink's wrist. She sat down quickly holding her wrist. "What's wrong?" Enya asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just have a sore, slept the wrong way" Mink made up. "Then after the Grounds of Pegasus we met up with Minako in the giant house of famous people where we were attacked" Allen mentioned.  
  
"And i got my second Millennium Item, the Mask" Enya implied. "So what did you do with the thing?" Mink asked.  
  
"Eh, Ishizu thought she would keep it for safe keeping" Enya said. Malik's eyes turned tot he corner. "Ishizu.... how do they know about her" Malik wondered as he continued looking out through the other side of the window.  
  
"Sir Paul! we've hit a breach in the system of the Alcatraz Tower!" A security guard said as he turned around in his chair away from the computer.  
  
"Well get through it!" Paul yelled. "But sir! If we try any harder the ship could explode!" The guard said a little worried.  
  
"Patch me in, I'll fix this" Paul yelled pushing the guard away. He quickly put on the heads phones with a built in micro phone. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Paul said.  
  
"the.... -fuzz- tower.... -fuzz- has happened.... -fuzz- do not... -fuzz-" A mysterious voice said back. Paul had no worries and put down the head phones.  
  
"What's going on?!" Allen demanded to know. "It's nothing, the tower is a giant computer. It's a bug. Our arrival must have screwed it up I'll have to hack into it and get through it my self." Paul replied.  
  
"he sounds like he has to carry the whole blimp there" Mink mumbled. Paul started typing on the key board and little windows popped into the screen.  
  
Suddenly a red 'WARNING' sign appeared and after a couple seconds the blimp dove down. Everything flew down and the people slid down into the big front windshield. Enya screamed thinking it would break and it would be the last of them.  
  
"Don't worry the glass is bullet proof and can hold a lot of weight!" Paul yelled as he tried to hold his place. "Then what's keeping us from crashing?!" Mink yelled holding onto a steel bar.  
  
Allen was holding onto Daniel's leg as he held onto the railing on the stairs. Malik had jumped down to the glass. "Fix it!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I'm trying just calm down!" Paul snapped still typing onto the he computer. "Static shield is down rise this thing!".  
  
The pilot pulled on a switch which pulled the blimp which nearly crashed into the water. "God that was close" Paul mumbled wiping off the sweat. Allen bumped into the ground and got up.  
  
"I think I fixed it" Paul said. Suddenly the whole room went red the alarms had sounded off and the blimp started to dive. This time everyone slid and fell into the glass. "You THINK?!" Mink said running at him about to strangle him. "Now we're doomed" Paul laughed. "I can't reach the controls"  
  
As Enya tried to stand up she bumped into a weak spot onto the wall and it busted. Air flushed into the room and sucked Enya out. Enya screamed as she was pulled out but then Mink whipped out her Millennium Rod and Enya grabbed a hold of it.  
  
Allen crawled over to help them. "This isn't working! she's slipping!" Allen yelled over the strong winds. The wind was strong and pushed Mink's sleeve up revealing her tattooed wrist. It started to glow and then her Millennium Rod glowed. There was a big flash of light and then Enya appeared back into the ship. The wind then died down.  
  
"What the heck happened?!" Enya said looking at herself. Malik was astonished by what had happened but he tried to look casual. Mink quickly hid her sleeve and acted natural. "Maybe something in the Millennium Rod..." Mink said looking at it.  
  
"I'd hate to break up the surprise but look!" Allen yelled as he pointed at the sea. The blimp was straight toward the sea and it crashed. The windows flopped out and water splashed in. The water had flipped the blimp back up on it's regular side and everyone ran toward the door. Paul pushed on his ear. "Release the safety rafts and make SURE everyone's in them!" Paul yelled into the hidden radio in his ear.  
  
"Everyone follow me!" Paul yelled as he ran ahead of them. They all ran down the halls and to a big door. He slid a card down in a key card slot and the door opened. Inside was a semi large garage. "Grab one of those boxes and pull the string as hard as you can!" He instructed.  
  
Daniel and Allen grabbed a box and so did Enya and Mink. They pulled the string and a raft inflated by itself to it's full capacity. The doctor, Pegasus, a couple security guards, the judge, and the host came and got their own rafts. One of the security guards were holding Jess and propped her in the raft. Paul ran over to a glass case and smashed it with a fire extinguisher. Daniel could see the water coming in, hard, through the door. He had a sudden feeling it'd be a long while before they could finish the tournament.  
  
As Paul broke open the glass case he pressed a large red button . The garage door slid open and the wind pushed in. Allen was trying to hold the raft down. "Everyone push the rafts into the ocean, we'll raft our way to the tower!" Paul yelled.  
  
The guards knew that it would be long so they grabbed atleast a dozen cases of food and the supplies needed for the swim. Paul had gotten into a raft with two security guards and Malik with one. Enya and Mink were together and Daniel and Allen. The doctor was with Jess and the host, judge, and Pegasus were together. The host had a camera man with him to tape the action.  
  
Paul had a rather large suit case with him. A ramp pulled out into the ocean and everyone pushed themselves into the ocean. They paddled as hard as they could to get away from the blimp therefore it was sinking.  
  
All that was left of the blimp was the flatten giant balloon which floated at sea. Paul some how didn't care and he threw ropes to each raft. "Tie these onto the rings of the rafts so we don't get separated during this time" Paul yelled. They all tied the ropes together forming a line with Malik's raft infront Paul's in the back and the rest in the middle.  
  
Paul reached for his cell phone in his pocket. "I'll call one of my workers to get a helicopter over here" Paul said as he turned his phone on. All there was, was fuzz as he listened. "What's wrong?" Enya asked.  
  
"Phone's screwed up, that Static Field must have messed it up" Paul said shoving the phone into his pocket. "Well guys, prepare for a long ride" He insisted. he then laid back and relaxed. The guards handed blankets to everyone as they drifted north towards Alcatraz Tower.  
  
Daniel looked at his digital watch. "I've never imagined this but WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" He said looking up at the sky. "Hey, blame the freak who did this" Allen said looking over at Paul even though it wasn't even his fault.  
  
"This is going to be long" Mink said collapsing into the bottom of the raft. "it's only been 30 minutes and it feels like FOREVER"  
  
"Awww cheer up, it's actually pretty exciting. I mean I've NEVER been in a blimp crash!" Enya said trying to sound as happy as she could. But it was no use. Everyone just wanted to finish this tournament and go home. Pegasus seemed to be enjoying his time in the raft.  
  
The only thing that they didn't know was the message Paul heard on the radio. Mink had her hand in the water when she saw a slight shadow. Mink thought it was her mind and slowly drifted into a nice nap. 


	54. Duel on The Sea, Enemies Work Together: ...

The group drifted on getting slowly closer to the tower. Everyone was clearly bored as hell as they watched the clouds go by. "Is that cell phone any good now?" Allen yelled from ahead. "I already tried. It's useless" Paul replied shoving the phone back into his pocket.  
  
The group was spellbound by how far the tower seemed from the sea as how close it was from the blimp. Daniel guessed it was a really disclosed place. Mink finally got up.  
  
"I'm hungry!" She said. One of the security guards threw her a sandwich and Mink caught it. "Look fish!" Enya said pointing down at the sea. Mink and Allen both looked down and saw the swimming shadows. "Throw some food at them!" Allen said. "Yeah and maybe they'll do a trick" Mink said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Eventually Allen got some broken crackers and threw them down. The fish didn't seem to notice that there were food at all. "Stupid fish" Allen mumbled as he sat back down.  
  
For another hour they could feel something push them. Daniel looked behind the line and saw the current of the water was pushing them side ways. "What's going on?!" Daniel said as he looked around. "What?" Paul said opening his eyes.  
  
"We're heading East yet we were heading North" Daniel said a little worried. Paul looked down at the water. "Must be a change of the current, it'll wear off for a few minutes" Paul said unworried.  
  
Daniel crawled over to Allen. "I have this sinking feeling something if following us" Daniel whispered. "Yeah, soon we'll get to visit Big Foot when we reach the island" Allen said a bit cranky and covered himself with his blanket.  
  
"That Static Field.... why was there in the first place and who could have started it if there was no on in the tower" Daniel wondered looking at the island.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard something splash out of the water. "Hello! there were fish before, jeez don't have to be so scared" Paul yelled as he tried to sleep. Then there was another splash and this time something stopped the line of rafts. Paul opened his eyes once again to see a person standing infront of the line of boats about 15 feet away.  
  
"Yeah who are you and what do you want?!" Paul yelled. "You people are trespassing into my property!" The man yelled. He had a yellow armored sea suit and along his arm was a Duel Promo.  
  
"We're here to get to Alcatraz Tower, our Blimp sank and now we're here...." Pegasus said.  
  
"Flying too? I'm surprised you got by our Air Attack Squad" The man said. "My name is Kutai and I'm the watcher of the sea. You've not been permitted to pass this area"  
  
"Well Kutai, we're are in a duelist tournament so why not let us pass?" Paul said unimpressed. "I've got strict orders not to let anyone pass under certain circumstances" Kutai said narrowing his eyes at Paul.  
  
"We'll duel you for it" Daniel interrupted. "What?!" Kutai said. "One of us will duel you to pass. If we win we can pass and if you win, we'll turn around and head back" Daniel said.  
  
Kutai started laughing at the deal. "Alright, if you really think you can beat me. Let's do a better way. A 2 on one duel. One of you two will duel me. I'll start at 8000 life points and each of the two will start at 4000" Kutai said.  
  
"But to make this interesting. I've heard of you Paul. The owner of the new Kaiba Corp. And I've heard of the King of Games. So you and Paul will duel me here and now" Kutai said.  
  
"Me and him?!" Daniel said looking at Paul. "Why not, eventually we'll win and go onto Alcatraz tower" Paul said smiling.  
  
The security guards applied a Duel Promo onto Paul's arm and Daniel pulled his sleeve up revealing his. Daniel placed his deck into the deck holder and so did Paul. They both headed to the front of the rafts.  
  
"Jeez, two champions at it to be a team" Allen thought. "This is going to be cool!".  
  
"Oh and one more thing" Kutai said. "Instead of you guys turning back. Your rafts will be popped" Kutai said. Suddenly a wooden ring formed around the line of rafts and hanging onto the wooden poles, Axes. Once they lost the duel the Axe's will started swinging, eventually popping the rafts and sending the group to swim back to where ever they came from.  
  
"Dan, just because you have two god cards. I surely will lead to victory before you" Paul said bragging. Daniel ignored him. "Let the duel begin!" Pegasus announced. Pegasus nor Malik didn't seem to care about the wooden ring with the axes  
  
Kutai took the first turn. "I'll set 2 cards face down and then place this monster in defense mode" Kutai said then he ended his turn. Paul rudely took the next turn. "I'll summon Neanderthal Warrior into attack mode! (1800/1000). Then I'll end my turn" He said.  
  
The turn went back to Kutai. He drew his card. "I'll end my turn" Kutai said. Daniel drew his sixth card. "I'll now summon Warrior of Freed into attack mode! (1200/1300). And because of it's effect I'll summon another monster from my hand and I summon Ryu-Ran! (2200/2600)" Daniel declared as the two monster materialized above the sea.  
  
"Now Ryu-Ran! attack his monster!" Daniel said pointing his hand at the card. The dragon blew a blast of flames tot he card revealing some kind of slime. "You've activated my monster, The Blob!" Kutai said. Suddenly the blob was destroyed but then it reformed like Revival Jam and latched itself onto the dragon slowly eating it away. "Now as the blob destroys your monster it'll spread to your other monster until every monster you played for this turn is destroyed" Kutai said. "Crap, already I'm in a jam" Daniel said.  
  
"Heh, great going" Paul mumbled as Daniel ended his turn. "Now I'll summon Gonza Sea Warrior in attack mode! (1300/1400). Then I'll flip my face down card and activate Sea's Tear which will raise my monster by 400!" Kutai said.  
  
"heh, not even enough to defeat my monster, you must be kidding!" Paul said. "No, I'll activate the field card, Umi which raises my monster by 500 more points!" Kutai said. The sea warrior's attack raised to 2200, higher than Paul's Neanderthal Warrior. "Gonza! attack his monster!" Kutai announced.  
  
The warrior dove into the sea and dove out striking the warrior and destroying it, leaving Paul with 3600 life points. Now it was Paul's turn. Paul drew his card in confident.  
  
"I set this card face down and I'll summon Rightful Warrior into attack mode! (1750/1000)" Paul announced as he ended his turn.  
  
Kutai drew his card. "Ehm... I now sacrifice Gonza to summon Metallic Magician in attack mode! (2300/1000)" He announced. "And now I can draw 2 cards on my draw phase! Metallic Magician! attack Rightful Warrior!"  
  
"Then I'll activate my trap card, Metal Armor of Gold!" Paul yelled as the card flipped over. Suddenly a golden tomb appeared infront of the magician and the magician ran into it and then it sealed shut. "As long as I have this trap card on the field your monster is out of play!" Paul said as the tomb was set aside.  
  
Kutai ended his turn. Paul knew what Daniel had to do, attack him directly. Daniel's Warrior of Freed was destroyed thanks to the Blob but he drew his card. "I'll set 1 card face down and activate Monster Reborn to reborn Ryu- Ran!" Daniel announced as the dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now Ryu-Ran! attack his life points directly!" He declared pointing his hand at Kutai. The dragon blew it's flames but then Kutai made his move. "Activate trap card, Tornado Wall!" Kutai announced. Suddenly the sea went in a rage and tornados popped up throwing the flames away.  
  
"As long as I have Umi and Tornado Wall, I can't be hurt at all!" Kutai said laughing. "Not if I can help it" Paul mumbled. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Kutai drew his card. "Heavy Storm, don't want to use this" He thought placing the drawn card in his hand. "Now I summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn" Kutai announced.  
  
Paul drew his card. "... Ra, already. Someone wants me to win this duel" Paul said. "I need 3 sacrifices other wise I'll be turning around"  
  
"Now! I'll end my turn!" He announced.  
  
"Great, now I activate the magic card, Remove Trap to destroy Magic Armor of Gold!" Kutai yelled. "Metallic Magician! attack Rightful Warrior!"  
  
The magician charged right at the warrior but then Daniel activated his trap. "I activate the trap card, Life Saver which will sacrifice both the monsters to negate the damage!" He said.  
  
"God, yeah ruin my strategy" Paul growled. "Just be glad your still here, your the only one whose weak" Daniel replied with a sneer.  
  
Kutai could sense their fight. "Now I end my turn to you" Kutai said. But then again Daniel could take out a serious load of life points from Kutai if only the Tornado Wall was not up. Daniel drew his card.  
  
"Yes! Now I activate the magic card, Magical Force!" Daniel announced as he placed the card on the field. "Now I can look at your hand and force you to activate one magic card" Daniel said.  
  
"What good is that..." Paul said. "It could ruin his strategy" Daniel replied. Kutai showed his hand to Daniel. "See what did I tell you. I chose your Heavy Storm!" He yelled.  
  
Kutai growled and activated Heavy Storm which destroyed all the magic and trap cards on the field. Paul felt some pity to the duelist but knew he would win the duel since he had Ra in his hand.  
  
"Now! Ryu-Ran! attack his life points directly!" Daniel announced. The dragon blew it's flames at Kutai which reduced his life points down to 5800. "I then set 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Kutai grew angry as he was a bit burned by the flames. "I'll summon Mimic Genius into attack mode (200/100) which allows me to copy one effect that was played on the field to copy Warrior of Freed!" Kutai declared. "Now I also summon Seeking Serpent into attack mode! (2000/2200) Now prepare for your demise, as long as Seeking Serpent is on the field all your attacks will be worthless!"  
  
The duel was no going to get strict since Kutai played a strong monster no one knew about. Not even Pegasus. 


	55. Duel on The Sea, Enemies Work Together: ...

The serphent swam around the field waiting to strike. "Now I'll activate the serphents special ability!" Kutai said. Suddenly three fish appeared onto the field and one of them latched onto Ryu-Ran. "These fish will allow me to control your monster. But it is still under your control" Kutai explained.  
  
"Ryu-Ran! attack Daniel's life points directly!" Kutai announced. The dragon turned around and blasted flames at him. Daniel shieled himself but was smoking.  
  
The score was Kutai: 5800, Paul: 4000 and Daniel: 1800. Kutai laughed. He knew he would take Daniel down in no time. Kutai ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his card. "I play Luminous Warrior into attack mode! (1600/1200)" He announced as the monster materialized onto the field. Suddenly Kutai interrupted. "Fish Token! brain wash the warrior!" Kutai yelled. Suddenly another fish popped onto the field and latched itself onto the warrior. Now Kutai was able to control his own warrior. "Dummy, what was he trying to do?!" Daniel thought looking at him.  
  
"Then I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" Paul said smiling as he placed the cards down. Kutai drew his card. "Heh, Now! Ryu-Ran! attack Daniel's life points directly and eliminate him from the game!" Kutai said pointing his finger at Daniel as Ryu-Ran turned around to blow fire at him.  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Life Protection!" Daniel said. "Life Protection protects all players on the field from direct attacks for 3 of our turns!"  
  
Kutai growled knowing he was so close to beating them. "Fine, I'll place this monster in defense and end my turn" Kutai said.  
  
Now it was Daniel's turn. "Now! I play Salamandra to raise Ryu-Ran's attack power to 2900!" Daniel announced. As soon as the flames reigned upon Ryu- Ran they disappeared and Ryu-Ran didn't gain the attack points. Kutai started laughing. "The Fish Token which is controlling your monster turns it into a water type, it's not no fire dragon any more!" He said.  
  
Then Daniel had an idea. "If the Seeking Serphent is destroyed, we can take our own monsters back..." He said to himself. He looked over at Paul who seemed to not worry at all.  
  
"Now! I'll have Ryu-Ran attack Seeking Serphent!" He ordered. Ryu-Ran looked at the shadows in the water and blew it's flames. Suddenly Kutai flipped his card over. "I activate the magic card, Shift! which will direct your attack to my defense monster!" Kutai yelled. The flames changed direction and headed straight over to his monster, Magician of Faith.  
  
"Magician of Faith allows me to take one magic card from my graveyard" Kutai said as the graveyard slot slid Kutai's magic card out, he took it and placed it in his hand. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Umi! which will raise my Seeking Serphent to 2500!" Kutai said. "Then it raises our own monsters! Luminous Warrior (2100) and Ryu-Ran! (2700)" Paul yelled.  
  
"I'll soon destroy them when I summon this monster, Kerpy Fish! (1300/1000)" Kutai said. Suddenly a huge fish appeared onto the field with large sharp teeth. "Kerpy Fish raises all of my water based monster by 500 more points making my Seeking Serphent at 3000 and making itself 1800!"  
  
"Crap..." Paul said. He knew he had the weakest monster on the field. "Now! Seeking Serphant! attack Luminous Warrior!" Kutai said. The serphent dove up into the air and struck the warrior, destroying it and leaving Paul with 3100.  
  
Kutai ended his turn to Daniel. "Wait, his Mimic Genius. DUH! I can't believe I forgot about that...." He thought. He looked over at Paul and Paul looked back. "Peh, that stupid idiot, he's not even helping" Paul said in his mind.  
  
"Now! since you have 2 more monsters than I, I'll summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Daniel announced. The warrior materialized onto the field. "Now my third fish! take over his monster!" Kutai ordered. The little fish jumped out of the water and latched itself onto the warrior.  
  
"Now! Fiend Megacyber! attack his Mimic Genius!" Daniel ordered pointing his hand at the monster. The warrior dove at him and punched him, destroying it and leaving Kutai with 3300. "And for my last assault! Ryu- Ran! attack his Kerpy Fish!".  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth and blew it's flames at the fish reducing Kutai's life points down to 2400. "We take the lead!" Daniel finally said as he ended his turn.  
  
Kutai growled at the defeat he suffered but was glad to know they still didn't know the true power of the serphant. "Because of that Life Protection... they have one turn left before I can attack them directly" Kutai thought as he placed his drawn card in his hand. Then he smiled. Since Kerpy Fish was destroyed, It only reduced Seeking Serphent back down to 2500. But then again Fiend Megacyber was at 2700 since The Fish Token turned it into a water base and Umi was up. "There's nothing I can do I pass" Kutai said.  
  
Paul's Life Protection Barrier went down as his turn came. Paul drew his card. "Maybe I can actually do something...." Paul said.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Roar of The First Warrior! (1500/1000). Then I'll activate Gone To The Wind which will send one of your monsters out of the game for 4 turns!" Paul announced. Suddenly a wind picked up and it blew the Serphent into the air to stay there.  
  
Kutai growled but in his mind he laughed. "Now! my warrior! attack his life points directly!" Paul ordered. The warrior flew at Kutai and slashed him with his sword reducing his life points to 900. "It seems that we will be winning this duel, I end my turn!" Paul announced.  
  
Kutai was now angry. As he drew his card he smiled. "Cyber Jar, this can win me the duel if it's activated" He said in his mind as he placed the monster face down defense. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Prepare for your demise! I now sacrifice The Fiend Megacyber to summon Amphibian Beast! (2400/1500 +500)" Daniel announced.  
  
Suddenly Kutai started laughing. he couldn't take the suspense. "What's your problem?!" Paul yelled. "You think you're going to win this duel! Look again!" Kutai said pointing to the fish that was on Ryu-Ran. The fish was glowing gold and it seemed to be growing bigger.  
  
"Woah...." Mink said. "Ok, this is confusing" Allen said. Even Pegasus was wanting to know what's going to happen.  
  
"Now that only one fish is left. I'll be winning the duel!" Kutai said. Daniel or Paul still didn't know what was going on but then something came across Paul's mind. "Daniel! whatever you do, don't let anything happen to that fish!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Why?!" Daniel asked. "Just do it!" Paul yelled back. Daniel looked at his hand. "I place one card on the field and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Kutai laughed. "Now! I will win this duel!" Kutai said as his eyes opened and his hysterical laugh echoed through the sea. "I now flip summon Cyber Jar".  
  
Suddenly a metal pod appeared onto the field, it's eye was glowing green ready to destroy all the monsters but then Daniel moved. "I activate my trap card, Royal Command!" Daniel announced. Suddenly Cyber Jar's eye returned normal. "What?! What's happening?!" Kutai said.  
  
"Royal Command negates all flip effect actions so now we can win this duel!" Daniel said. Daniel's turn ended. Kutai was in too much of a shock and Paul just skipped right onto his turn. Paul drew his card. "Now my warrior! attack his Cyber Jar!" he announced. The warrior easily slashed it's sword right through the jar destroying it.  
  
Then Paul made his move. "Yes! Now I activate Shadow Rain which will summon 2 Shadow Tokens! Now I sacrifice my warrior, and two shadow tokens to summon my great divine god card! The Divine Dragon of Ra! (1500/1500)" Paul announced. A ball of yellow light appeared into the field and it quickly shaped into the giant golden dragon. "Now I'll sacrifice all of my life points but one to raise it's attack power to 4599! Now Ra! attack his life points directly!"  
  
The beast opened it's mouth and shot a blast of light at Kutai. Kutai screamed as the blast hit him. Kutai's life points went down to 0.  
  
"Now you let us pass!" Allen yelled as Kutai fell into the water and started treading. The wooden poles disappeared into the water and they passed Kutai who was still treading water.  
  
"That was a good duel!" Enya said as she covered herself with a blanket. It had gotten colder since they continued to the tower. "Yeah, I guess" Daniel said as he grabbed a blanket.  
  
"The only bad thing was I was partnered up with you" Paul snapped as he walked across the raft to his own. "Jerk" Allen mumbled as he passed by.  
  
Mink got up and walked over to the raft with Jess and The Doctor in it. "Don't worry, I'll defeat that Malik" She said to Jess as she looked at him way in the front. 


	56. Alcatraz Tower: The Truth Behind The God...

"It's strange" Daniel said looking at Mink and Jess. "What?" Allen asked. "When Mink saved Enya from falling from the blimp. He wrist and Millennium Rod was shining. There was a tattoo like design on her wrist, that isn't normal for a person who possesses a Millennium Item" Daniel replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's real but she's been really hopeful since we lost Jess." Allen mentioned. "Plus, that Oracle card Stagg played... I don't get how one card could do that. Mink wasn't even shadow realm and I don't think Stagg had any access to it"  
  
"It's all getting weird, I know something bad is going to happen" Daniel said looking toward the small island. "Plus, how could Kutai even be here. Paul told me when the tower was rebuilt, no one ever stood atleast 60 miles near it"  
  
Suddenly something snagged the front of the raft and it quickly pulled them toward the island. The pull pushed everyone to the ground of the rafts. "What's happening?!" Enya said sitting up. "I don't know" Paul said trying to stand.  
  
Paul made his way to the front of the raft passing Malik and a security guard. "A fishing hook and line..." Paul said. When Paul looked toward where they were going the rafts came to a sudden stop and all the duelist and Pegasus flew into the beach. Somehow the security guards, the doctor, and Jess had stayed. They didn't even feel themselves fly into the beach.  
  
"God, I never want to do that again" Allen said getting up. "Well we're at the island" Paul said dusting sand off of his head.  
  
"Well? get over here!" Paul yelled to the others. The security guard got into the water and pulled the rafts to shore. They got out and when the first guard came to the island he crashed into an invisible wall. He fell down into the water and quickly got back up.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Paul yelled. "We can't seem to get past" The guard replied. Paul started walking tot he security guard but then he crashed into an invisible wall. He rubbed his nose then touched the wall.  
  
"An energy field, someone made it so we can't get in or out" Paul said. Malik brushed the sand off of his gantlets. "Obviously we have somewhere to go" Malik said pointing to the tower.  
  
"There's a trail up around the corner" Paul said. "You guys sit here and chill, I'll give you a call if anything happens"  
  
The group started up the trail toward the tower. The sun was shining. Allen looked at his digital watch. "Hey it's working again" Allen said. "It's 13:00....."  
  
"Well now! atleast we know Allen's watch says 13:00!" Mink said sarcastically. The group stopped at the front gates. Paul went over to the speaker.  
  
"Hirectic Valley of Necrophia" Paul said into the speaker. "What is that some kind of password?" Enya asked. Paul ignored her. Paul waited for the gate to opened but nothing happened.  
  
"Hirectic Valley of Necrophia!" Paul said again but nothing happened. "Seems to be busted, give me a few seconds and I'll fix it".  
  
Paul took out a small black bag and opened it. Inside he took out a screw driver and busted the speaker open. "The thing is dead, there's nothing I can do" Paul said.  
  
"Is there a power source around?" Daniel asked. "Oh yeah, but I don't know where it is" Paul replied. Enya was leaning back on something. She thought she had been leaning against the tower but the tower was infront of her.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found it!" Enya said turning around and removing some vines and leaves. "Hmm" Paul said running over to the metal box.  
  
He looked around it and found a case and he opened it. Inside was a a couple of switches and buttons. He quickly flipped a switch and head lights appeared in the sky. He flipped another switch and a light appeared on the speaker. "Now to turn on the tower" Paul said as he flipped on last switch. Suddenly all the lights inside the tower turned on.  
  
Paul ran over to the gate speaker and said the password once more, then the gates opened. "Finally" Mink said going through the gate.  
  
Pegasus stopped after all the duelist went into the building. He looked toward the top. "What are you doing here..." He said looking at a shadow which appeared to be a person, looking down at him. Then he entered the tower.  
  
The place was dark but with a few lights. There was a long hallway then a door at the end. As they went in further Allen felt something strange. He looked up and saw something shining upon his head. The Millennium Symbol appeared on Allen's forehead, then Malik, then Enya, then Mink, then Pegasus, and finally Daniel.  
  
"Looks like this place is enshrouded with Millennium Magic" Malik said. "Magic? your kidding me right?" Paul said about to laugh.  
  
"Your the one who tried to summon Ra? what do you think caused that? your mechanical computers?" Malik said as he passed him.  
  
"Millennium Magic, that means we'll have to be careful if anything funny happens" Daniel said taking his deck out. Everyone got their decks out so they could stop anything coming after them. Paul looked over looking at everyone's forehead which the symbol appeared.  
  
"You guys are a joke" He mumbled. Suddenly Allen tripped over something. "OOMF!" Allen said as he fell tot he ground. Mink helped him up. "How'd you trip?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not sure" Allen said. Daniel looked down to the ground where his foot print was. "A string, looks like you ran into a trap" Malik said. Suddenly little dust and rocks started falling. They all looked up and saw flying creatures. Mink pointed her Millennium Rod into the air and then the whole room lit up with gold light.  
  
"Gilfar Demons and Volstargaf!" Enya said. Suddenly all the demons flew down at them. Enya looked up but then Malik grabbed her and pulled her away. As he grabbed her hand Enya felt a shock through her head. The next thing she was on the ground ontop of Malik. Enya quickly got off but then she felt something grab her should. A Volstargaf had pulled her up into the air. "Gah! we'll get you down!" Allen yelled.  
  
Allen looked through her deck but then Daniel made his move. "Gravity Bind!" Daniel yelled as he held the card in the air. Suddenly the monsters stopped moving and the Volstargaf grip had let go of Enya. Enya came falling down.  
  
"Clouds of Sanctuary!" Allen commanded. Suddenly a thick cloud appeared and caught Enya and she slowly floated to the ground.  
  
Enya sat down for a second. "Now to destroy these" Mink said. "Raigeki!". Suddenly a thunder bolt struck at the Gilfar and Volstargaf and destroyed them all.  
  
"That was easy" Allen said looking brave. "It will get harder as you pass" A voice echoed through the golden room. "What?" Paul said looking up and about.  
  
"You have one person with no ancient Millennium Magic and only 6 of you can command the cards. 3 of you have Millennium Magic within an object and 3 of you don't have any Millennium Items" The girls voice said into a hidden speaker. "Three? But only me and Malik have a millennium type of object" Mink said. "Look closely at him" Malik said pointing to Allen. "Ok, I confess, Sorry Daniel but I brought my Millennium Eye. I don't want anything bad to happen to me like Jess" Allen confessed. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Whatever" He said like he didn't care.  
  
"Whoa re you?!" Paul demanded to know. "You'll find out if some of you survive the rest of the floors. Right now the elevator is opening and will now close in 30 seconds. The hall is long so you better start now" The voice responded.  
  
Daniel pointed to the doors. "Hurry let's go!" Allen yelled as he started running. The rest followed. Pegasus had stayed still and looked up into the speaker. "Come on Pegasus!" Mink yelled.  
  
Pegasus finally got back to reality and started running toward the elevator. He slid onto the golden floor and into the small room before the elevator sealed shut.  
  
"What's your problem?!" Enya said helping Pegasus up. "I-I don't know... I feel like I know this person" Pegasus responded.  
  
The elevator came to a quiet stop and the doors opened. On the other side was a large room and there was a locked door. In this room there was a key somewhere but the room was almost empty except for a desk in the corner.  
  
"The key is probably in there" Enya said. Paul ran over to it and opened a cabinet. "Here it is!" Paul said holding the key in the air. Suddenly the key chuckled and then a gas appeared. Paul covered is mouth and threw the key to another corner where more gas came out. They rejoined. "What happened?" Allen asked.  
  
"The key, it laughed and started shooting out gas" Paul replied. By the time Paul rejoined the gas had spread all over the room. Pegasus took out a handkerchief and covered his mouth. Allen took out his Millennium Eye and then a golden transparent shield covered each person. "Hurry, get the key into the lock I have limited time before the barriers fall out" Allen said.  
  
Mink ran over to the key and tried to pick it up. "The barrier is keeping me from getting the key!" Mink yelled. "That means one of you will have to be sacrificed!" The voice said in the speaker. "Pfft, yeah right" Enya said.  
  
Daniel looked through his deck. "Got it!" He said. "What?" Enya asked.  
  
"Life Protection!" Daniel summoned. Suddenly a light barrier filled the room destroying all the gas. "Well that helps" Mink said picking up the key. Suddenly the key chuckled again and bit Mink's hand. "Ow!" Mink screamed throwing the key against the wall.  
  
The key then started floating all over the place. "God! I swear I'm going to kill that key!" Mink yelled.  
  
"How are we suppose to get through if we can't even touch the thing" Daniel said trying to hold the barrier up. "Maybe if we destroy it...." Allen thought.  
  
"Yeah your probably right" Paul said. "Probably?! hello! I'm the one with Millennium Magic! your useless here!" Allen yelled back. Suddenly the key grew bigger.  
  
"Whoa.." Mink said looking at the key. "I don't think we can fit that thing through there any more"  
  
"Well maybe if this didn't happened we would have been done with this tournament a couple hours ago!" Paul yelled. "Well it's basically your fault this happened!" Allen snapped.  
  
The key seemed to be growing by the anger and hate between people. It's mouth was now big enough to eat one of the duelist. Suddenly the key struck and went for Daniel.  
  
"Gah! Ryu-Ran!" Daniel summoned, The dragon threw the key right back into the sky. "Guys stop or this thing will kill us!" Daniel yelled at the two. Both Allen and Paul went their separate ways to the side of the wall.  
  
"Mink and Enya, you guys will have to destroy the thing, I'm trying hard enough to keep this barrier up" Daniel said looking tired.  
  
"Jinzo!" Mink yelled out. "Black Magician!" Enya yelled out. The two monsters went at The key but it threw them off and destroyed them.  
  
"We'll have to destroy it with magic, Monster Reborn!" Enya declared. Suddenly Black Magician appeared back. "And now Thousand Knives!"  
  
Black Magician waved it's staff then a thousand knives shot at the key which destroyed it. Daniel finally let the barrier down but then the gas appeared. A key had fallen into Mink's hand and she quickly unlocked the door. Everyone ran through and into a whole new room.  
  
"I'm not going to stand this anymore let's just break through the stupid rooms!" Allen said. "Now! Axe of Despair!"  
  
An axe appeared and Allen grabbed it. He ran at the door and chopped it down. Surprisingly it opened and they went through. Allen just kept bashing through the doors until he reached the final elevator which would bring them to the top.  
  
As the door opened and the group stepped out at the top of the tower. "This shows you!" Allen said as the axe disappeared. "Fine but..." The voice said but Pegasus interrupted. "Mina?!" He said shocked.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Mina said coming into the light. "I'm here hosting the tournament, what are you doing here?" Pegasus asked.  
  
Now everyone was pleading to know why she was there. "I wanted... I wanted to stop this tournament!" Mina yelled.  
  
"You obviously have no clue" Paul went on but Daniel shut him up. "Why would you stop the tournament?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because... just look at Mink's arm" Mina said pointing. "Wait, you guys know this person?" Paul said looking at Mink.  
  
"She's our friend, buzz off" Allen snapped. Mink rolled her sleeve up revealing the tattoo. "This is why and that card Mr. Stagg had, The Oracle of Lost Souls" Mina said.  
  
"How do you know?" Daniel asked. "While you and Stagg were dueling it kept me up and I decided to watch T.V. While Mink was dueling I saw the glowing ring around her wrist and that really got me thinking. The next day I did research and found out what that tattoo really meant" Mina responded.  
  
"What does it mean?" Mink asked. "It's one of 6 of the Oracle Souls. Right now Mink has the 3rd Oracle and it's name is Kalle Demoness" Mina replied.  
  
"Kalle Demoness chose Mink as the holder of the 3rd Oracle. 5 more will be chosen. Mostly some with Millennium Magic or Items. The god cards are useless to them and right now.... you guys... just stop the tournament before anything happens. Burn the God Cards, please" Mina begged.  
  
"We can't....." Allen said looking down. "There's 8 God Cards. If all 8 are brought together as one something terrible will happen" Mina explained. "Of course Paul and Malik should know this because they are after them for the evil that comes before them"  
  
The group looked at the two. "I should have known you'd be after the god cards..." Mink hissed.  
  
"There is one moon representing one god card. When some god cards are brought together the moons move to the same. When all 8 are brought together they trigger a key which will open a mysterious spell known as Ra." Mina said.  
  
"Hey, like it or not we have a duel to finish and if you really so badly want to know we only have 7 of them" Paul said a bit angry.  
  
Mina was now looking more worried. "Please, don't try looking for the final god card, I assure you horror will come upon the person who successfully summons Ra in his true form" She said.  
  
"Sorry girly but we have a tournament to finish" Paul said pushing through the crowd and to his way of the control panel. He pressed some buttons then on the outside of the window a duel field folded up. It was just a large platform. The platform itself was a giant hologram projector.  
  
Mina tried to stop Paul but he pushed her away. "We will finish this tournament! I want to be named King of Games!" Paul snapped at her.  
  
"You'll have to get through me first!" Daniel said blocking Mina. "I don't need to hear this but we will duel after them" Paul said pointing to Mink and Malik.  
  
Mink and Malik were to duel now. Mink's heart was pounding as she looked at Malik. Malik looked at the battle field smiling evilly as he changed into his Yami form. Mink placed her Millennium Rod in her pocket which showed out.  
  
Before Mink left the door Allen, Daniel, and Enya came up to her. Enya shook her hand. "Don't give up." Enya said.  
  
"Beat that Malik for me" Allen said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Do it for Jess, free her" Daniel finally said. Mink looked at them then left. 


	57. Malik VS Mink: Judgement of Ma'at, Part ...

Malik had stepped onto his side of the field and so did Mink. "It's a surprise that you made it this way without a god card. Although everyone you've dueled so far didn't even have god cards" Malik said as his Gauntlets started glowing.  
  
"I've never actually dueled anyone with a god card, you're the first" Mink responded as she turned her Duel Promo on.  
  
"Well then I'll make it worth your while." Malik said smiling as he turned his on. "Now start the duel!" Pegasus announced into a microphone connected to the control panel.  
  
Pegasus gave Mink the first turn and she drew her 6 cards. "I summon Rein The Machine Hunter in attack mode! (1800/1000)" Mink announced. Suddenly a cyborg materialized onto the field. "Then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Malik then drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Millennium Shackle into defense mode (200/100). This monster allows me to return one magic or trap card on the field back to your hand and I chose that one!" Malik announced pointing to the card onto Mink's left. "Mining Facility.." Mink said in her mind as she placed it in her hand.  
  
"Then I'll activate the Magic Card Screaming Default!" Malik announced as he placed the card on the field. "This destroys both our hands and lets us draw 5 more. Any trap cards we have in our hand are discarded to the graveyard"  
  
Mink looked at her hand. "No, Mirror Reflect, this could have helped me a lot..." Mink thought as she placed it into the graveyard.  
  
Malik then ended his turn after he placed a card face down. Mink drew her card. "I sacrifice Machine Hunter to summon Jinzo! (2400/1500)" Mink announced. Mink then pointed her finger at the shackle. "Jinzo! attack Millennium Shackle!"  
  
The android's eyes started glowing and sent a red beam right at the shackle, destroying it. Suddenly the left over pieces of the shackles formed into two more shackles. They quickly sprang at Jinzo and held him onto a rock. "Once one of my Millennium Shackles are destroyed I can summon 2 more and when I have 2 Millennium Shackles on the field I can paralyze one monster on your side of the field. Your Jinzo cannot attack!" Malik said pointing his hand at Mink and laughing.  
  
Mink ended her turn in shame. Then Malik drew his card. "Before I play this card, I'd like to bring back an old friend named, The Shadow Realm!" Malik said as his gauntlet started glowing. Suddenly a dark cloud was brought down onto the field. Everyone could see through it but nor the two duelist were to leave the cloud.  
  
"Then I'll activate this magic card, Judgement Of Ma'at!" Malik announced. Suddenly a holographic image of The Millennium Scale appeared next to Malik. On one scale it had a feather and on the other a glowing sphere  
  
"I've been planning this move ever since I defeated your friend!" Malik laughed. "What is that suppose to do?!" Mink said nervously.  
  
Suddenly the glowing sphere turned into a ruby red heart. "See this heart. Well you should recognize it because it's a substitute. As your life points go down this heart will get heavier and once all your life points are gone it'll be heavier than the feather. Right away the fake Heart will exchange with your real heart and you'll die on the spot!" Malik laughed.  
  
"You're crazy... just crazy!" Mink yelled with anger. "I keep my enemies in horror. I can see you're already scared, just like that boy I dueled in the final round of this tournament" Malik laughed.  
  
"Now on, with the game. I sacrifice my two shackles to summon Ancient Sphinx in attack mode! (3000/1200)" Malik announced. "Sphinx! attack Jinzo!"  
  
The sphinx got up and charged at Jinzo and tore into two with one claw. Jinzo was destroyed and Mink's life points reduced to 4400. Malik ended his turn. Mink could see the heart drop a little.  
  
Mink drew her card. "I'll activate Yield Tribute to summon Barrel Dragon! (2600/2200)" Mink announced. The metal dragon appeared onto the field infront of Mink, growling at Malik. Malik didn't seemed worried as the machine got ready for an attack.  
  
Mink did the coin toss and it appeared that she won the toss and the Sphinx was destroyed. "Now! Barrel Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" Mink announced. The dragon blasted a light blue blast at Malik but he flipped over a trap card. "I activate Time Reflection!" Malik announced. "This card allows me to negate the attack and summon one of my own monsters from the graveyard and I chose The Ancient Sphinx! (3000/1200)"  
  
Mink ended her turn. "Now! I'll activate Demon's Tranquility which will turn all the monsters in my graveyard and on the field into Demon Types!" Malik announced. Now Malik had 3 Millennium Shackles in his graveyard. Once he drew the right card he could end Mink right away without playing any god cards.  
  
"Now! Sphinx! Attack Barrel Dragon!" Malik announced. The Sphinx ran at the dragon and swiped it's paw. "I'll activate my trap card! Kunai With Chain!" Mink announced as she flipped the card over.  
  
Suddenly Barrel Dragon shot out a chain and it tied around the Sphinx and slammed it to the ground, destroying it. Barrel Dragon's attack power boosted up to 3100 and Malik's life points reduced to 4900. Malik then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Now! I'll summon Mechanical Chaser to the field! (1850/1200)" Mink announced. "Now! Barrel Dragon! attack his life points directly!"  
  
The dragon blasted another blast at Malik but he was once again prepared. "I'll activate Ground Trap" Malik declared. Suddenly a hole appeared beneath Barrel Dragon and it fell up to his head. Then cement started pouring in the hole and only Barrel Dragon's head was out. "This will keep your monster down until you figure out away to destroy this trap card" Malik said casually.  
  
"But your out of traps and I'm still able to attack you directly!" Mink yelled. "Mechanical Chaser! attack him directly!".  
  
The Machine jumped into the air and slashed at Malik. Malik fell down a bit hurt and a mad look on his face. His life points reduced to 3050. Mink was now in the lead but not for long.  
  
Malik drew his card. "I'll sacrifice my three Millennium Shackles to summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Malik announced. The monster appeared onto the field a bit shocking that Malik is even using the card. "Dark Necrofear! attack Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
The eyes of Dark Necrofear blasted a yellow light at the machine, destroying it and leaving Mink with 4050 life points. Malik then ended his turn.  
  
"If I activate Barrel Dragon's effect again and destroy Dark Necrofear... He'll take over it but my monster can't even attack" Mink thought. "Ah ha! I got it...."  
  
Mink saw one card in her hand that could be able to break Dark Necrofear. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn!" Mink announced.  
  
Malik drew his card. "Hmmm.... That face down card could probably ruin my plan." Malik said as he looked at his card.  
  
"I'll activate Fairy Meteor Bomb!" Malik announced. "This card will allow me to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field with a tribute. And I sacrifice Dark Necrofear!"  
  
Dark Necrofear dissolved from the bomb. "Now I'll take your Barrel Dragon!" Malik laughed. Suddenly Mink started laughing. Nothing was happened and Malik was confused. "What?! it won't respond!" Malik yelled.  
  
"You idiot! You can only activate the effects of Dark Necrofear when I destroy it!" Mink yelled. Malik growled to see that he wasted a good monster. "I summon a monster in face down defense and end my turn" He said angry.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Now I'll sacrifice Barrel Dragon to summon Gilfar Demon! (2200/1500)" Mink announced as the demon materialized onto the field. "Gilfar! attack Malik's Life Points directly!"  
  
The demon flew at Malik and swiped Malik with it's claw. Malik's life points reduced to 850 but Malik didn't give up. The feather on the scale had moved down so Mink's heart was above the feather  
  
Malik drew his card. "Yes, the God of Necrofear, fine timing if only I had three monsters to sacrifice" Malik thought as he placed it in his hand.  
  
Mink was ready now for what Malik had instore. She knew she could beat him but Mink didn't even have a god card. Malik was ready to summon his. Mink rolled her sleeve to make sure that her Oracle would shine in the darkness. 


	58. Malik VS Mink: Kalle Demoness Revealed, ...

The duel waged on as Mink and Malik dueled for the title of Secondary King/Queen of Games. Mink wanted Malik gone and Jess back. Malik wanted his Millennium Rod back.  
  
Enya stood at the control panel watching the duel. "God what is with this" Enya said out loud holding her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel said looking over to her. "I'm not sure... Malik seems so familiar.... I mean... Ishizu mentioned something about him once... But I guess..." Enya went on.  
  
"Whoa... wait a second!" Mina said. "What?" Enya asked.  
  
"You know Ishizu?" Mina asked. "Yeah, she's my sister. Why?" Enya replied  
  
"You got to be kidding me! Malik is Ishizu's sister, you guys are related!" Mina said in shock.  
  
Suddenly Enya remembered the dream about the boy and her walking through the streets. "It was Malik... he's my brother...." Enya said. "But... how come I don't remember"  
  
Enya's eyes welled up with tears. Mina went over to her and hugged her. "I'm betting he's your long lost brother..." She said. Allen and Daniel walked over to cheer her up.  
  
Malik drew his card. "I'll summon Pooka Demon! (300/100)" Malik announced. Suddenly a white werewolf appeared onto the field. "This monster will gain 300 life points for every time a monster is sent to a graveyard or summoned and whenever I lose life points!". He then placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Now I'll summon Herios The Miracle Theif into attack mode! (1000/1000)" Mink announced. "This monster allows me to resurrect one of your monsters and use it as a substitute if you ever try to destroy one of my monsters! Now, Gilfar Demon! Attack Pooka Demon!"  
  
Pooka Demon wasn't strong enough now so Malik had to protect it. "I'll activate Waboku which will protect me from damage!" Malik announced.  
  
Mink growled as the damage result was 0. Malik drew his card. "Now I'll activate Raigeki which will destroy all your monsters!" Malik ordered. Suddenly a thunder bolt struck Herios The Miracle Theif and it was destroyed gaining Pooka 300 more points making it now 900. Then when the thunder struck Gilfar and transparent figure of Sphinx. The Sphinx was destroyed and Gilfar was safe.  
  
"Now I'll play Kimi Juru Hellmos!" Malik announced. "This will summon 2 Hellmos Tokens making my Pooka Demon to 1500 attack points!"  
  
Malik had now three monsters to summon God of Necrofear but Malik wanted to wait.  
  
"Look. Malik... or... your brother is just trying to get his Millennium Rod back..." Allen said trying to cheer Enya up.  
  
"I know.... but if he wins Mink dies... It's just as hard for them dueling as for what I'm going through" Enya said still down.  
  
"Please STOP!" Daniel almost yelled. "The last thing we need is one of our friends gone. We need you to hold on Enya! Please, please chose what you want"  
  
Enya started to think about what was going on. "Mink.... That Oracle... Mina!" Enya screamed. "Does Kalle Demoness have a secret power???"  
  
"It's hard but it said something about the god cards... oh! oh! oh!" Mina said. "If Mink could use her Millennium Rod on her Oracle she could summon a greater beast than a regular god card!"  
  
"Now I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Malik announced. Suddenly 3 swords surrounded Mink. Mink now could not attack for 3 turns. Malik then ended his turn  
  
Mink drew her card. "I'll summon Korikyolos! in attack mode! (1900/100)" She announced then she ended her turn.  
  
The score was Mink: 4050 and Malik: 850. Mink was way in the lead and was at the brink of winning. Then Malik started laughing.  
  
"All this time... ever since I first lost the Millennium Rod... The holder before you had died at my hands after I destroyed him with the shadow realm... I will now do the same for you!" Malik laughed hysterically. "I'll now sacrifice Pooka Demon and my two Hellmos Tokens to summon God of Necrofear! (4000/4000)"  
  
There was a thunder cloud and it struck Malik. Malik wasn't hurt but the lightning strike triggered a firey circle around him. The demon rose up from the circle and over him.  
  
Pooka Demon and Dark Necrofear revived themselves onto the field. Malik laughed as the two spirit monsters floated all over the field and around God of Necrofear. Malik laughed as the firey wall died down.  
  
Malik had ended his turn because he really want to see what Mink had instore. Mink drew her cards. "Yeah the card Daniel loaned to me, about a month ago...." Mink thought.  
  
"There's probably one card that could destroy those Spirit monsters and I have it right here!" Mink said as she placed the card on the field. "The Magic card, Freed Light!". Suddenly a light shined through the shadow realm and at the spirit monsters.  
  
The spirit monsters were removed from play so they would never revive again. "I have put your ghosts to rest and I'll surely do the same thing with the God Card that does NOT belong to you!" Mink said pointing her hand at Malik. "Now I'll activate De-Spell to destroy Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Malik started laughing at Mink. "Your a fool. Right now you think you're going to win this duel. This duel is far from over. My God card is unstoppable! You're just another rookie duelist to me I can easily defeat you!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Not if I can help it! I activate the magic card, Draw Off!" Mink yelled. "This card allows us to draw one card from each of our decks. You draw one card from my deck, vice versa"  
  
Malik and Mink met in the center of the field. Malik pulled a card from Mink's deck and the same with Mink. Mink turned around and headed back to her field when she noticed the card she drew. She practically gasped.  
  
"Revival Jam.... this card is practically unstoppable..." She said in her mind. Malik looked at the card he drew.  
  
"Genocide Android, how useless" Malik thought as he placed it in his hand.  
  
Now it was Mink's turn. "I'll place Gilfar in defense mode and summon Revival Jam in defense mode! (1500/500)" Mink announced as the liquid monster materialized onto the field.  
  
Malik gasped. "But... with that monster I can't destroy her!" Malik said as he grew angry. Mink ended her turn knowing for sure she can win.  
  
Malik drew his card and laughed. "Heh! you still think you can win!" Malik laughed. "I activate the magic card Taken Soul which traps your Revival Jam puts it out of play!"  
  
Revival Jam was no out of play for one turn. Malik quickly led God of Necrofear attack Gilfar Demon. Now it was Minks turn. Even if she did end her turn. Revival Jam would come back when Malik ended his turn.  
  
Mink felt the loss of winning and her heart starting to lose. Mink fell to the ground not knowing what to do. "She's giving up?!" Allen said looking out the window.  
  
"No she can't! She has to win!" Enya said. Mink couldn't help but feeling down. Mink wanted to give up and just die.  
  
Allen pounded on the window to get her going. Daniel stood there looking at her. "Come on.. get up and win!" He mumbled.  
  
Malik laughed at Mink's depression. "See! I can feel you now surrendering!" Malik said. Malik was about to accept the surrendering but then a voice boomed out.  
  
"No Malik!" Daniel's voice said. "Mink! I'm not letting you give up! You promised us you'd beat Malik and you will! You may not have a god card but you have an Oracle!"  
  
Suddenly Mink's eyes looked over to the tower with the control panel. "He's right" She said in her head. Mink stood up.  
  
"That's right I have an Oracle!" Mink yelled. "This Oracle saved Enya's life! Now I can activate it's Magic!"  
  
Suddenly a the Oracle around Mink's wrist started to glow a light blue. Suddenly time itself froze and Mink was the only one who could move. She looked around and saw Malik, he wasn't even blinking. She noticed birds at a tree and they were totally froze.  
  
Suddenly a light flashed and she covered her eyes. 6 oval shaped mirrors stood infront of Mink. One seemed to be calling to her. Mink turned to the one second to last on the far right. She walked over to it and pushed her arm with the Oracle in it. The mirror was like a portal but then she felt something touch her hand. Mink quickly grabbed what she had and pulled it out.  
  
What she now had in her hand was a card. It had no title nor words anywhere. It had a picture of a woman on with with a cloth at her hands. It was a magic card.  
  
Time then came back and Mink looked up at Malik. She looked back to her hand and saw the card she had pulled from the portal.  
  
Malik was still laughing. "Why are you still laughing?!" Mink hissed. Malik stopped and looked at her serious.  
  
"Because you've been bowing down to me." Malik replied. "Not so far because I have a card which will destroy your monster!" Mink yelled as she held the card up.  
  
Suddenly Mink's deck started glowing and her Oracle too. "See this?!" Mink said holding up her wrist with the Oracle. "This is The Oracle of Kalle Demoness. This Oracle brought me to this victory!".  
  
Then a miracle happened. The title of the card formed and it was now called "Kalle Demoness: Oracle of Hope".  
  
Mink looked at the card. "Now I activate this Oracle Magic Card! Kalle Demoness! The Oracle of Hope!" She declared as she placed the card on the field. The holographic version of the card appeared and it formed into a naked woman with a cloth around her.  
  
Malik's eye twitched and he took a step back. "And now this card will let me revive one monster from my graveyard and I chose my favorite monster, Gilfar Demon!" Mink yelled. "Now! Kalle Demoness! fuse yourself with Gilfar!"  
  
The woman's eyes started to glow bright blue and the same with Gilfar. Underneath them a circle appeared with a design. The circle fused both monsters together to form, Gilfar Demoness (4000/8000).  
  
"Yes! She unlocked the true power of the Oracle!" Mina said excited.  
  
"Oracle of Hope... ties in with her" Daniel said smiling. Enya's eyes brightened as the demon's light filled the area. Then suddenly Enya felt a sharp pain in her wrist. 


	59. Malik VS Mink: Enya's Plea, Part 3

Malik was in shock about how Mink could even summon a monster no one has heard about or even created! Mink was now confident she won't be losing but then Malik's shock turned into hate. He started laughing.  
  
"There's a problem.... both our monsters are at the same attack points there's no way you can win!" He said hysterically.  
  
Mink finally realized what was up. "God he's right...." Mink said. It was now Malik's turn and he drew his card. Then Mink remembered about Revival Jam.  
  
"Your Spell is done and I gain back Revival Jam!" Mink yelled. Then Malik's face practically went white. Malik was now about to lose.  
  
"Gilfar Demoness! attack God of Necrofear!" Mink screamed. The demon flew right at God of Necrofear and struck it with it's shining claw. There was a bright light of Mink's oracle and then God of Necrofear was no more and to Kalle Demoness.  
  
Mink discarded Kalle Demoness to her hand and same with Malik and the god. "Now! Revival Jam!" Mink yelled but then suddenly a voice called out.  
  
"No wait stop for a second!!!" Enya yelled at the foot of the stairs. Enya ran down the stairs and into the middle of the field.  
  
"What do you want!" Malik hissed. "What is it?" Mink asked. Enya looked at Mink then to Malik. "Malik! I know your Ishizu's brother!" Enya said pointing her finger at Malik.  
  
"And... I'd like to... I'd like to say something" Enya said turning red. She slowly walked over to Malik and hugged him. "I missed you, brother" She mumbled.  
  
Malik's face went into confusion and disbelief. "It's me.... Sage... remember?" Enya asked. Suddenly Enya could see the Gauntlet on Malik's arm start to crack.  
  
"When you killed the person who took your Millennium Rod... the guilt betrayed you and created the Gauntlets... One gauntlet represents evil and the other good" She went on. "Before you left us you put a curse on me never to remember you but now I do!"  
  
Suddenly a shadow inside of Enya floated out and into the sky, dissolving. Mink looked down at Enya. He put his arms around her. "I... I.. remember... Enya!" Malik said hugging her tight.  
  
Mink felt good but then Malik took her Duel Promo off. "I forfeit.... you are now named Secondary Queen of Games" Malik said as he pulled Enya's arms off and walked over to Mink with his deck. He took out God of Necrofear, Dark Necrofear, and Demon's Tranquility and handed them over to Mink.  
  
Malik held his other Gauntlet up. "I now name this item, The Millennium Gauntlet" He finally said. He looked down at Enya and as he did he changed back into his normal self. "Now, let's go" he said to Enya.  
  
They both left Mink at the field and Mink collapsed and gave a big sigh. Daniel and Allen appeared at the balcony. Mink gave a quick thumbs up.  
  
Mink walked over to them. "Well, Secondary Queen of Games!" Allen said smiling. Mink passed him. "Oh that's right! Jess!" Daniel said running into the room.  
  
"Paul! call in see if Jess is alright" Allen demanded. Paul took out his cell and called in. He handed the phone to Mink.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Jess asked. "GOD It's great to hear your voice again!" Mink said, so cheerful.  
  
"What? can you tell me what happened?" Jess asked, confused. "I'll tell you as soon as they take you to the tower, get your butt here now!" Mink said and hung the phone up.  
  
After a couple minutes Jess appeared at the door. Mink, Allen, Daniel, and Enya ran over to her and gave her huge hugs. "What? was I dead or something?" Jess asked still confused.  
  
"Sorta, we just missed you so much!" Allen said. Malik interrupted. He walked over to Jess. "I'm... sorry for what I did" Malik said smiling, this time nicely.  
  
"Uhhh, I missed something good huh?" Jess said looking over at Mink. Mink started to laugh. "it's ok, he's good now" Mink said.  
  
Mink grabbed the three cards Malik gave to her and gave them to Jess. "Oh! Yeah! I remember... I lost to Malik and then I remember being in some dark place, falling... just falling..." Jess said looking down.  
  
"Please! be happy! Mink here saved you!" Enya said smiling. "ENOUGH!" Paul said slamming his hand on the control panel.  
  
"It's sad enough your friend is back but we have a tournament to finish! Just one duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
Malik directly walked at Paul standing tall and strong over him. "Don't you have no feeling?! You can't just take one minute of a couple friends getting together. You have some nerve of being yourself WAY too much!" Malik practically yelled.  
  
Mina was standing next to Pegasus as the room went quiet. "I'm not scared of you" Paul said narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
Malik turned around and walked back tot he group. "Beat him..." Malik said at Daniel. "So Enya? Why did you said your name was Sage earlier?" Mink asked.  
  
"It's the scent... My parents said I always smelled like sage whenever me and Malik were done playing outside. It was a sweet name. But it was forgotten and i was the only one who remembered that name" Enya replied.  
  
Enya had her hand on her wrist feeling the pain. Daniel looked down at her hand. "Enya... you're in pain aren't you" Daniel said.  
  
"No no, it's just a cramp" Enya said suddenly a bright red light shown and a tattoo appeared on Enya's wrist. "Whoa... Enya... the Oracle... You got an Oracle!" Allen said.  
  
Enya looked at her wrist at the glorious design inside in her skin. Mina walked over to Enya and looked at her wrist. "The Oracle of Black Mange..." Mina said.  
  
"Cool! I got an oracle!" Enya said happily. Malik patted her back. Suddenly a beep rang. Pegasus dug through his pocket and took out a watch. "Excuse me but it's 1:00 we should be having Lunch by now. Let us head back to the boats and have some lunch" Pegasus said.  
  
Paul stayed behind to watch the place as the rest headed back to the rafts. As they did Enya blurted out. "We should have a picnic^^ It's a beautiful day!" She said. Everyone agreed.  
  
Daniel laid down a blanket and the guards came and served the food. Mink kept staring at Enya's oracle. "Enya, what do you think your Oracle means" Mink asked.  
  
"Not sure, but I bet it has to do something with Love. Like your is Hope. Mine should be Love!" Enya said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
The wind blew and the ocean roared with the waves. Then the host came by. "Good show! we saw the duels going on at the field. The cameras were broke but we were able to write down every bit of it!" The host said.  
  
"yes! now that the camera's are working now we can film the duel between King of Games, Daniel and Sir Paul!" The judge said a bit excited.  
  
The barrier had died down after the duel so this time everyone would be following. They could just a bit of Paul at the top of the tower just sitting there.  
  
"Man, this is going to be really hard..." Daniel said looking down. "I mean. It'll be the first that I'll be facing Ra"  
  
"Hey I beat Malik, won't you?" Mink said. Daniel looked back up at the tower. "The Millennium Scale won't be there to guide me. The spirit... it helped me with Jess I'm just not sure if I can live through it" He replied.  
  
"Listen, Dan. You already have the title of King of Games. You're going to keep it no matter what. Paul's attitude just makes him look like he's the strongest duelist in the world" Jess said.  
  
Daniel nodded his head to what Jess said as looked toward the sea. "If I win, do you think Paul will just leave us here on this island?" Daniel said sarcastically. "He better or he'll have to face me" Mink said holding out her Millennium Rod.  
  
"Yeah, have your fun while it lasts. I'll be the one who will be getting all the god cards before you even know it" Paul said to himself as he watched everyone at the beach. "They can't beat Ra. Ra is unstoppable" 


	60. Daniel VS Paul: Stopping Ra, part 1

After lunch the rest headed back and this time EVERYONE followed. Paul was eager to start the final duel which would depend on who would be King of Games.  
  
Pegasus stood at the control panel. Daniel and Paul walked through the stairs onto the dueling field.  
  
"I've been waiting for this since the tournament started" Paul said sliding his deck into his Duel Promo. "Take a picture maybe you can remember your defeat. This duel is for people you brought down and I'll surely bring you down" Daniel said as his life point counter went up to 5000.  
  
Pegasus announced to start the duel and gave Paul the first turn.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Flying Gondola in attack mode! (1600/1000)" Paul announced. Suddenly a flying boat appeared on the field with a head of a dragon.  
  
Paul then placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn. Daniel drew his card. "I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight! (1800/1200)" Daniel announced. "Gearfried attack the Gondola!"  
  
Gearfried sliced through the boat and the boat was destroyed leaving Paul with 4800. Daniel ended his turn after he played 3 cards face down.  
  
Paul drew his card. "Heh! this duel will be over in no time! You'll be the third to feel the wrath of the One Turn KO!" Paul said as he placed a monster down.  
  
"Now I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode! (1200/1100). Then I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragon to allow me to summon Hyozanryu (2100/1000) and Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced.  
  
"You fell right into my trap! Now I activate this trap card! Chain Destruction!" Daniel yelled as the card flipped over. Paul's look turned into frustration. Suddenly a chain came shooting out and went right through the Blue Eyes White Dragon then to Paul's deck and hand where it destroyed the final 2 Blue Eyes.  
  
Now Paul only had 2 monsters on the field. "You'll pay for this because Ra is on your back and I'll win and become King of Games!" Paul threatened.  
  
"Now! Hyozanryu! attack Gearfried The Iron Knight!" Paul demanded. The dragon charged at the knight and charged right through it leaving Daniel with 4700 life points.  
  
"I'm not going to let you summon Ra just yet." Daniel snapped as his life points went down.  
  
"That's what you said, Lord of Dragons! attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled. The warrior charged at Daniel and swiped him with a punch. Daniel fell down feeling the pain and pity for Paul. Daniel got back up seeing his life points went down to 3500.  
  
Paul ended his turn in satisfaction. Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed in attack mode! (1200/1300). And this monster allows me to summon another monster and I chose my favorite monster, Death Volstargaf! (2200/2400)" He announced. "Death Volstargaf! attack Hyozanryu!"  
  
The demon flew at the dragon and sliced it in half reducing Paul's life points to 4700. "Now! Warrior of Freed attack Lord of Dragons!" He yelled again. The two warriors charged at each other and destroyed themselves.  
  
"You're down to nothing I'll defeat you once and for all!" Daniel said as he ended his turn. Paul drew his card. "Yes! Now I'll activate the magic card Freeing The Forgotten!" Paul announced.  
  
Suddenly a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and it's attack points sky rocketed to 3500. "This card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard and add 500 points to it" Paul said.  
  
Because of the Magic card, Volstargaf earned an extra 200 attack points making it 2400 but not strong enough to defeat Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon!! attack Volstargaf!" Paul yelled as he pointed his finger at Daniel. The dragon opened it's mouth and shot a white blast at the demon, tearing it apart and leaving Daniel with 2400. Paul laughed as Daniel's life points went down.  
  
Paul ended his turn. Daniel drew his card. "Yes Dark God Pyramid, just in time" Daniel said. "Now! I'll set this card face down and summon Keeper of The Wild Herd! (1900/0) This monster allows me to take one monster from your hand and allow me to summon it without any sacrifices"  
  
Paul showed his hand. Ra was in his hand but he didn't seem to care. "Now I chose Ra!" Daniel said pointing his hand. Suddenly a big giant glowing yellow orb settled in the middle of the field but nothing was happening.  
  
"What... what's happening?" Daniel said as the ball glowed in the sun. "It's the spell of Ra no one else can use it but me. Simply saying the person who had it last passes it on to another person by casting a spell. You can't use it because you're not in the family blood line!" Paul yelled.  
  
"If Stagg had it before then how come.... What?! Stagg is related to Paul?!" Mink said.  
  
"Yes Stagg was my older brother. I hated him so, so I tricked him into passing Ra on to me!" Paul said evilly.  
  
"So you were the bad guy all along!" Daniel yelled in anger. "It should have been you who was sucked into the depths of The Oracle Curse!"  
  
"Yah I know but I'm here to finish this duel!" Paul said. "But because you ruined my strategy on summoning Ra, you've summoned him for me and now I can get him right back!"  
  
"I'll place this monster in defense mode and end my turn" Daniel said. "Great! Now I'll have Blue Eyes attack Ra!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon blew a white blast at the glowing orb but then Daniel had a trap. "I'll activate Shift which will change the attack and direct it at my face down monster!" He yelled.  
  
The attack of the dragon shifted and went straight to Daniel's other monster which appeared to be Frozen Creature. Suddenly every Monster on the field froze and broke into tiny pieces. "This monster destroys every other monster on the field when attacked!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Now I need a card which will put Ra out of the game" Daniel said in his mind. Paul growled as Ra was put into the graveyard. Paul was now relying on Monster Reborn to take it back.  
  
Paul drew his card. "I'll play this monster in defense mode and set one card and end my turn" Paul said. Daniel drew his card. "Alright! Disappear, this can destroy Ra once and for all" Daniel thought as he placed it face down.  
  
"Now I'll summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his card. "Now I sacrifice my monster to summon Herios The Fighter! (2400/900)" Paul announced. "Now Herios! attack his defense monster!"  
  
The fighter did a jump kick at the monster which appeared to be Giant Soldier of Stone. Paul ended his turn. "Now! I'll activate the trap card Disappear!" Daniel announced as the card flipped over.  
  
"This card allows me to remove one card from your graveyard and I chose Ra!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly the giant ball of light showed but nothing happened.  
  
"Ra is a god card they cannot be removed from play" Paul said laughing at his stupidity. Daniel discarded Disappear feeling that Ra cannot be destroyed.  
  
"Now I summon X Head Cannon in attack mode! (1800/1500)" Daniel announced. "Then I'll end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his card. "Now! have Herios The Fighter attack your X Head Cannon!" Paul yelled. The fighter jumped at the cannon for a jump kick but then a spell came and stopped the fighter.  
  
"I activated Spellbinding Circle which will keep your monster in place!" Daniel yelled. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
"Now I'll summon Y Dragon Head in attack mode! (1500/1600). This monster will attach itself to X Head Cannon and gain 400 attack and defense points!" Daniel yelled. he cannon's strength grew to 2200.  
  
Paul knew about this strategy he knew Daniel would summon a stronger monster. "Now! I end my turn!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul drew his card. "I'll place this monster in defense mode and end my turn" Paul said smiling.  
  
Daniel drew his third card. "I'll summon Z Metal Caterpillar!" Daniel announced. It then attached itself onto the other two machine monsters further increasing it's attack power to 2800.  
  
"Now I can destroy your fighter! X Head Cannon! attack Herios The Fighter!" Daniel yelled. The monsters all aimed their attack cannons and shot at the fighter. The blast went through the fighter and it lowered Paul's life points to 4300.  
  
Paul started laughing as he looked at his drawn card. "This ends now! Now I'll become King of Games!" He laughed hysterically. Suddenly he revealed the card which to be, Monster Reborn. 


	61. Daniel VS Paul: King of Games, Part 2

Daniel was now nervous as Paul held Monster Reborn behind his middle finger and his ring finger and index finger holding it up.  
  
"This is your demise no robots can stop this!" Paul yelled as he placed Monster Reborn on the field.  
  
Suddenly Mink heard the door open behind her. Enya turned her head and saw someone familiar. "Ishizu!" Enya said running over to her and hugging her. "Hi little one" Ishizu said putting her hands on her back.  
  
Enya finally let go "What brings you here?" Enya asked. "I'm here to tell you all something" Ishizu said.  
  
Suddenly Jess felt something behind her and saw another her except it was the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "What?! how did she get back here?!" The Yami said.  
  
This time everyone could see Jess' Yami. "What do you mean by that?!" Daniel asked. "Obviously I had a little visit with Ishizu" The Yami replied.  
  
"That's right. I dueled the spirit of The Millennium Ring. I lost to her but I'm here to tell you guys about the Gods" Ishizu said.  
  
"Do tell" Pegasus said from behind everyone. "I will once this duel is over" Ishizu replied looking over at the two boys on the dueling field.  
  
The score was Paul: 4300 and Daniel: 2400. "You've run out of luck!" Paul yelled. The glowing orb appeared onto the field and shaped into Ra. Although it only had 0 attack points Daniel could easily wipe it out. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Now I activate this magic card, Polymerization!" Daniel announced. "Now I combined X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to form XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
The three monsters formed into a giant metal dragon with a large cannon on it's head. Daniel then ended his turn knowing he will destroy Ra on the next turn.  
  
Paul drew his card. "Now I'll flip over my magic card Change of Heart!" Paul yelled. Paul could end Daniel right then and there but instead he had another plan.  
  
"Next I'll activate De-Fusion! Which will separate your three monsters and I'll sacrifice all of them to raise Ra's power to 4800! Then I'll sacrifice 1000 of my life points to raise it to 5800!" Paul yelled as the monster started glowing.  
  
Paul's life points reduced to 3300. "Now I'll be named King Of Games! Ra attack him directly!" Paul yelled. The dragon opened it's mouth and shot a blast of yellow light but then Paul saw Daniel reach for his Duel Promo. When the light cleared a barrier had protected Daniel.  
  
"I have protected myself with Life Protection! This card will protect me from any direct attacks for 3 turns!" Daniel informed. Paul nearly roared in anger. Daniel knew he ended his turn.  
  
"Now I'll draw!" Daniel said pulling the top card from his deck. "And I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)". The robotic dragon reappeared on Daniel's side.  
  
"Then I'll activate MY De-Fusion to bring back my 3 machines then sacrifice all of them to summon my god card! Dark God Pyramid!" He yelled as the pyramid came in view.  
  
"This monster gains 1000 attack points for every monster In my graveyard! I have 8 which means it gains 8000 life points!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul came into shock as Daniel's god card was no stronger than his. Paul would have to sacrifice more life points to defeat Daniel. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his card. "Now I'll activate the magic card Draw Off!" Paul yelled. "This card allows both players to draw from their opponents decks"  
  
Daniel and Paul met at the center of the field. Paul reached for Daniel's deck and pulled a card and Daniel did the same.  
  
"Devil's Comedian... this can help if I use it right..." Paul said smiling as he placed it in his hand.  
  
"A Yeild Tribute...." Daniel said walking back to his spot. Paul placed Devil's Comedian face down and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Magic Mimic and I'll use it to copy one magic card you've activated in the past and I'll pick Freeing The Forgotten! And I use it to revive Death Volstargaf! (2200/2400 +500 +200)" Daniel announced as the demon materialized onto the field.  
  
"You risk too much for that dumb monster! I will destroy it!" Paul yelled. Daniel had ended his turn. "Now I'll activate the card I had drawn from your deck, Devil's Comedian!".  
  
Paul had his hand up in the air as the card flipped up. Suddenly a coin appeared and Paul had picked heads. "No... if he wins this coin toss all the cards in my graveyard will be removed from play and my Pyramid will lose all it's life points..." Daniel thought watching the coin start to flip.  
  
Then it landed on the ground revealing, Heads. Paul laughed as Daniel's graveyard started smoking. All the cards in his graveyard had been removed from play and Pyramid lost all it's attack points.  
  
Paul laughed at how Daniel was going to lose so quickly. "Now! Ra! Attack his..." Paul went on but something came into view. Paul was starting to have a vision.  
  
Paul could see all 7 of the god cards surrounding him. Then all of the sudden a bright light showed and then a shape formed. The light banished into Paul's heart and then Ra came flying in. Ra stood before him. Paul was dazed by the vision and could see Ra in his full form.  
  
Suddenly Paul's vision was done and he could see the dueling field. "I- I...." He said. Then some miraculous happened. "I... end my turn...." Paul said.  
  
Daniel was in total confusion to why he did that. Paul could have ended him right there but he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Yes Anubis!" Daniel said. "Now I'll activate to special summon Summoned Skull and I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon God of Anubis! (0/0) Then I'll play Refuse Pay to activate Anubis' special effect!"  
  
Anubis' eyes started glowing and a blast happened. Ra survived but Anubis' attack went up to 5800. "Now you understand the power Ra can unleash if you gather up all 8 god cards!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul looked at Daniel. Paul finally came to his senses. "Yes I do, and I will bring the earth to destruction!" Paul yelled as he drew his card.  
  
"No! Daniel CAN'T lose! He has to beat him!" Mina said pounding on the window. "Once Daniel is defeated he will go after everyone else with the god cards" Ishizu said.  
  
"Now your life protection shield is down and I can destroy you now!" Paul yelled. "I activate Rainbow Arch!".  
  
As the card was played a rainbow appeared from Ra to Daniel. Ra was able to attack Daniel directly now. "Ra! attack him directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly a light showed and Daniel's eyes began to glow. A light appeared into the sky and shined down on him. Before him The Millennium Scale showed up.  
  
"I won't let you win! I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a vortex showed up infront of Daniel and absorbed the attack.  
  
Paul yelled in anger as the attack was once again negated. Daniel and Paul were now sweating, all wanting to win. Daniel grabbed his Millennium Scale and set it to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Mink and Enya's Oracles started glowing. "What's going on??" Mink said looking at the tattoo. "I think their responding to the power of the Millennium Scale" Jess said pointing to the glowing Millennium Item.  
  
Ishizu looked at Jess. "Please, return the Millennium Tauk to Enya... Please" Ishizu said. "Righto" Jess replied as she took the Tauk off of around her neck and gave it to Enya.  
  
Enya placed the necklace around her neck. Mink then Mink and Enya's Millennium Item's started glowing.  
  
It was now Daniel's turn. Daniel drew his card. "Now I will win this duel once and for all! I now activate Call of The Haunted to summon Volstargaf! (2200/2400 +200) Then I'll activate Axe of Despair which will increase Volstargaf's attack power to 3400!" Daniel announced. "Now! Anubis destroy Ra!".  
  
Anubis jumped at Ra with it's glowing staff. As soon as Anubis struck Ra the staff exploded with Light and Ra and Anubis were both gone. "And now! Volstargaf! attack him directly!" Daniel yelled for the final time.  
  
Volstargaf charged at Paul and struck him with his claw. The attack reduced Paul to 0. "I will now keep my title of King of Games!" Daniel finally said as Paul fell down to his knees.  
  
Daniel picked up the Millennium Scale and walked over to him. "Now I relieve you of this evil!" He said as he placed his hand infront of his face. Suddenly Paul felt a shadow sink into the light and then he fell to the ground.  
  
After a while Paul woke up in the control room. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're back in the control tower. It's glad to have you back" The host said.  
  
Paul didn't go his business of insulting everyone around. He slowly got up and sat down. "Please, I need to be left alone." Paul said.  
  
Everyone left to one room. "He must have it bad... I mean... now that he isn't that evil guy. He still has it hard for losing his own tournament" Allen said.  
  
"God I'm just glad that this tournament is now officially OVER" Daniel said stretching.  
  
Paul sat there thinking. "I lost... but why did she give me Ra." Paul thought. Before everyone left and after Paul woke up Ishizu had gathered up all 7 god cards and gave them to whom they were chose.  
  
Daniel was Paired up with God of Anubis, The God of Trust. Allen was paired up with God of Sobek, The God of The Nile. Jess was paired up with God of Necrofear, The God of Darkness. Mink was paired up with God of Obelisk, The God of Destruction. Malik was paired up with God of Osiris, The God of Thunder. Paul was paired up with Divine Dragon of Ra, The God of The Sun. And Ishizu took Dark God of Pyramid. The God of The Pyramids  
  
Although the tournament was over. No one got the 8th god card. It was a big mystery. Not even Ishizu knew about the 8th god card. It would be remained a mystery.  
  
Paul finally came out. "I called the guards. One will be flying over here with a helicopter. We can all get away from this island" Paul said looking a bit happy. 


	62. Wrath of The Oracle Curse: A New Enemy A...

Everyone waited at the beach when Malik spotted his ship. "There's our ride, Ishizu" Malik said to Ishizu. "Yes, brother" Ishizu replied.  
  
"You will be joining us to" Ishizu said looking down at Enya. "Yeah I should go. I want to see Mom and Dad" Enya said. Enya quickly walked over to the gang and gave them good hugs and byes.  
  
Everyone waved as the boat left with Malik, Ishizu, and Enya on it. Pegasus and Mina decided to stay behind on Alcatraz Tower.  
  
After a couple of minutes the helicopter landed on one spot of the beach. Everyone got in and the helicopter left. They all waved at Pegasus and Mina and they waved back.  
  
"Man I'm so glad I can finally get home" Mink said stretching. "Yeah I'm glad too but what about school" Allen said looking bummed.  
  
"Hey atleast we'll win more duels with the god cards" Jess said. "Yeah I guess" Daniel said looking back at the island.  
  
Meanwhile at a disclosed place the three mysterious people have been planning something up. "I've gotten the location of the group" A man said. The woman got up from the couch.  
  
"Good, Lock and load, Diego" The woman said to one man. The man got up and slid his deck into his pocket.  
  
"Lori, what makes it so sure that the Oracle is responding to them" The man asked. "Because two of them already have the Oracle!" Lori said.  
  
"Spinks, The Oracles are powerful than the gods and with these," Diego said holding up three glowing stones. "We can defeat the Oracle and take their power"  
  
Lori came up to Diego and took the red stone. "These stones are used to defeat the Oracles in a duel. And with the Oracle cards we can earn their soul and more power" Lori said.  
  
Diego kept the blue stone and Spinks took the green stone. "Now, let's head to the city of Domino and retrieve the Oracles" Lori said throwing the key of a car to Spinks.  
  
The three of them gathered their stuff and headed to the car and they drove off. Spinks put his sun glasses on and started the car. It was a bright and shining day and they headed off with the radio loud.  
  
Diego and Lori just sat back watching some kids going by using the new tool with the Duel Promo. "The Duel Promo is out. Tomorrow a new upgrade will occur. I named it the Duel Slider." Lori spoke out.  
  
"What's so new about it" Diego asked. "Unlike the duel promo you don't place the cards on the plate. Instead you slide the monster card on the monster slot which will read a small code at the bottom of the card and it'll project a hologram image of the monster" Lori replied showing the picture of the Duel Slider on her lap top. "Nifty little thing. We'll have to be sure and get one while we head to Domino" Spinks said from the front.  
  
It was not Monday and school started. "Allen! just because you spent the whole day dueling doesn't mean I'll let you off easy NOW GET UP" His mom said pulling him out of bed. Allen looked at the clock. "HOLY CRAP I only have 30 minutes!" Allen yelled.  
  
He quickly got up and messed with his hair and jumped into his outfit. He grabbed his Duel Promo and put it in his back pack and grabbed his deck. He then reach for his Millennium Eye. "Nah I don't need this today" He thought.  
  
He quickly grabbed some toast his mom made and headed out the door. Since they were at a new school everyone would have to walk through the city of Domino.  
  
Allen met up with Jess, Daniel, and Mink while they crossed the cross walk with a bunch of other strangers.  
  
Everyone was in their school outfit, a normal blue school uniform. Daniel pulled out a magazine ad. "Hey! there's a new company hosting the duel monsters. They created a new program for the Duel Promo. It's called a Duel Slider and we can trade in the Duel Promo for the slider" Daniel said showing the gang the ad.  
  
"Yeah that's cool but wait until everyone hears about my new tattoo" Mink said looking at her Oracle. "Pfft, tattoos" Allen said rolling his eyes.  
  
Jess took the ad. "How do they work" Jess asked. "Well I'm not sure yet but it's suppose to be really popular. Millions have bought them in America" Daniel replied.  
  
"We'll go after school to get some" Mink said as they came infront of the school. Barley anyone stayed up that late to watch the tournament. Daniel was still King of Games and it was getting old. Now everyone was treating the group just like any ordinary kids.  
  
They had one hour of doing nothing so Allen got into some duels.  
  
"So now I'll sacrifice all three of my Pachinko Tokens and summon God of Sobek! With Sobek up I can roll a dice and times the number I get by 1000." Allen said taking a dice and rolling it. The dice showed up 6 and the card gained 6000. "Now I'll destroy your Kuriboh and win the duel!"  
  
"Jeez! I don't get it!" The kid said gathering up his card. There was a long line of duelist behind one kid eager to try and beat Allen.  
  
"I swear, it looks like Allen is the King of Games" Jess said as she put her pencil down. "Eh" Daniel replied putting his magazine down.  
  
Then the school bell rang. "Ok! I'm sorry but I got to get ready for class. I might do some duels at lunch" Allen said as he gathered his deck up.  
  
The class started like any normal day. "And that is how you can finish the formula, do you under stand Miss. Bakura?" The teacher said.  
  
Jess quickly jumped. "Yes, yes sir" Jess replied looking a little embarrassed. Mink was doodling on her paper as the teacher went on with his teachings.  
  
Then the lunch bell rang and the teacher excused everyone. Allen met with the others at a table with his own lunch.  
  
"Man I'm starving!" he said as he unwrapped some Inari. "Inari again?" Daniel asked. "Hey it's my favorite!" Allen said as he popped open his soda.  
  
"Bleh I got Make it Yourself Ramen" Daniel said paying around with the noodles.  
  
"Wow I can't believe your parents let you get a tattoo! It's so cool!" A girl said next to me. "Well I didn't scream a bit when they injected the ink!" Mink bragged as she ate her lunch.  
  
The group didn't see Paul at all. Then some kids started talking about him. "I heard he exchanged schools. He's probably too rich for us" The kid said as he walked by.  
  
"Man, it stinks some of our friends are just leaving like that" Allen said putting his chopsticks down. "Yeah it sucks but we're still here!" Jess said.  
  
After an hour the school bell rang again and after a another hour the final bell rang which meant it was time to get on home. Daniel had free time since he didn't have to do chores.  
  
They all walked to the Domino Mall to trade in their Duel Promo's for The Duel Sliders. Mink was the first to get hers. "Where do you put the cards?" Mink asked.  
  
"You put them in this slot after you slide them through here" The lady said pointing at the slider. "Ahh I get it" Mink said taking it and slipping it on her wrist. The lady smiled as Mink left the store. The rest met up with her.  
  
"These things are pretty cool, I can't wait to test them out" Allen said looking at his Duel Slider.  
  
"So look who's back from the Tournament" A familiar voice called out. "It's the so called 'King of Lames'" The voice teased.  
  
The group looked up at the balcony where Heather stood. There were 2 more people with her. The two laughed at them.  
  
"Oh god no..." Allen said rolling his eyes. "I have a bone to pick with you Alley boy" Heather said walking down the stairs.  
  
Daniel had eliminated her in Duelist Kingdom The 2nd and so did Allen in The Grounds of Pegasus, Battle City. "You know it seems that every time I try to duel you guys I always lose. I never lose!" Heather said.  
  
"Well there's a reasonable word for this" Allen said. Then he coughed and while he coughed he coughed out the word 'Rookie'. Heather got furious. "I challenge you to a Duel with the new system, The Duel Slider!" Heather said holding it up. "I've already beaten many duelist with this and I can beat you"  
  
"You don't understand. You must atleast heard of the God Cards" Mink said. "Shut it dolley" Heather said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mink said. "Yeah dolley face. You have no clue about the god cards" Heather said.  
  
"I happen to have one!" Mink said. "And so do I!" Jess said. Then Allen and Daniel spoke out.  
  
"yeah right! God cards are only one way of winning. They're just cheap" Heather said.  
  
"Then let me show you something new" Mink said. Mink looked through her deck and showed her Kalle Demoness. The Oracle of Hope.  
  
"Wow! a magic card I'm so pleased. Come on guys, they're just wasting my time" Heather hissed then she left.  
  
"One day I'll show her..." Allen said looking at her sternly.  
  
The group was getting hungry so they went to get some food. "Ok, if our mission with the god cards are done then what else is there to do. I mean it was so much more fun" Jess went on as she bit into her cheese burger.  
  
"Please it was more fun when your mouth was closed while you ate" Allen said. Jess looked at him and closed her mouth.  
  
"Well maybe we should try to get some of the Oracles." Daniel said. "Enya and Mink already got one, why shouldn't each of us get one"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea but a lot of duelist like us try hard" Allen said.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Mina said? People who are able to access Millennium Magic are more likely to get an Oracle"  
  
"Magic? HA" A kid said behind them. He laughed away as he left. Mink rolled her eyes. "God, these kind of people are every where" Mink said as she ate her fries.  
  
The three mysterious people drove through the country side and stopped at a gas station for some food and rest.  
  
"Yeah a pack of cigarettes and hook me up with the 3 of the newest Dueling mechanism" Spinks said putting down some cash. The cashier handed Spinks three Duel Sliders and a pack of cigarettes.  
  
Spinks lighted a cigarette and some teenagers saw Spinks with a Duel Slider. "Those for your kids?" The 18 year old said. "Me and my crew" Spinks replied as he kept walking.  
  
I'll show you a thing or two about dueling The Kid said holding his Duel Slider up. "Kid, trust me you don't know dueling once you've dueled me" Spinks replied laughing.  
  
"Is that a threat?!" The kid said. "Fine, you want to see how a master like me duels I'll be happy to" Spinks said sliding the Duel Slider on his arm.  
  
"What are you doing?! we got to go!" Lori said from the car. "I got a bone to pick wait a couple minutes, this shouldn't take long" Spinks replied.  
  
Diego sat at the back eating a bag of chips while watching. The Duel Slider counted up to 5000 life points and Spinks shuffled his deck and placed it in the  
  
The kid was allowed to go first. "Now I'll summon Kuriboh and activate Multiply! This card will allow me to summon 4 more Kuriboh! I have now 5 monsters!" The kid slid the card on the slider and it formed onto the field and then he did the magic which multiplied the Kuriboh.  
  
Spinks just laughed as he picked up his card from his hand. "Now! Meet a magic card like no other. With this I can win this duel and end you. I activate Oracle Curse!" Spinks announced as he slid the card on the magic and trap slider.  
  
Suddenly a giant hex ring appeared underneath both duelist. "As long as I have this card both players must bet their souls in this duel. The winner makes it out, alive" Spinks laughed.  
  
"You're just talking crap!" The kid yelled. "Now I'll summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200). Then I'll activate this magic card, Triple Mirror Illusion!" Spinks yelled. "This card allows me to create more monsters on the field equal to yours so now I create 5 more Fiend Megacyber's equaling to 6!"  
  
"But the rule says that you can only have 5 monsters on a whole field!" The kid said taking a step back. "The Oracle Curse allows me to have up to 10 monsters on my field and not to mention the Oracle Curse earns each of my monsters 500 more attack points!" Spinks explained. "Now! my warriors! attack all his Kuriboh's!"  
  
5 of the warriors charged at the Kuriboh and each destroyed them. The kid's life points went down to 0 and then the Oracle Curse was activated.  
  
Suddenly the card shined and the kid gave out a cry and then he went limb and fell to the ground, dazed. "That's one soul for my Oracle Curse" Spinks said as he took the Kid's deck and went over to the car.  
  
"It's about time let's get out of here" Lori said. Spinks put in the ignition and drove off.  
  
Suddenly Daniel, Mink, Jess, and Allen felt a sharp pain in there head. "Wow ow, did you guys feel that?" Mink asked.  
  
"I sure did, man that hurt" Allen said rubbing his head. "What could have done that" Jess wondered.  
  
"Eh must be those cheese burgers we ate. They tasted different since the last time we've been there" Daniel said.  
  
It was getting late and dinner would start in an hour. They split up into twos and headed home.  
  
As Mink got into her room she could feel her Oracle glowing and then her deck. As she reached for her deck she took the top card. The top card started to glow then it appeared to be a magic card, one called The Oracle Curse. 


	63. Finding Kalle Demoness

It is now Tuesday morning. "Here" Lori said as she gave the cashier the money. Spinks had the card gassed up.  
  
"Come on Diego, let's get a move on" Lori said pulling him away from the pin ball machine. Spinks fired up the car and Lori and Diego got in the car.  
  
"Yes! finally soda!" Spinks said as he grabbed a can. He drank it in 5 seconds and threw the can out of the car.  
  
"Now let's go!" Lori said. Spinks pushed the gas and they went off. Spinks had the radio up high. "There's the city of Domino" Diego said pointing at the buildings.  
  
It was an hour after they got into the depths of the city. "We might as well get a room while we're here" Diego said as Spinks drove into a parking garage.  
  
"I knew we could never trust Stagg. Who even hired him" Diego said pushing the door shut and lighting a cigarette.  
  
Lori walked into the office and ordered a room. "You will have room 256" The office clerk said handing her a key.  
  
Lori placed the key inside her pocket and left the office. "Room 256 let's stop there and start our search at 1" Lori said to Diego. Diego told Spinks his plan and they headed to their room.  
  
Diego made Spinks carry the luggage as they went down the halls.  
  
"I'm going! bye!" Daniel yelled in the apartment. He opened the door almost slamming it into Spinks. "Oh uhh sorry..." Daniel said as he picked up his book bag which he dropped. Daniel had noticed Spinks had dropped a glowing green stone but he quickly picked it up and stashed it in his pocket. HE tried to help him pick up his things. "No no, that's ok. You just get lost" Spinks said as he picked up his stuff.  
  
"Here it is" Lori said as she unlocked the door. "Umm well, welcome to Domino!" Daniel said and walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Diego asked. "Just some kid, I dunno he bumped into me" Spinks replied as he came down the hall.  
  
They all entered the room. Unfortunately Lori's room was only a couple rooms away. Daniel came back and looked around. "Who are those people" He thought.  
  
Daniel came down the stairs and passed the clerk desk. "Have a good day!" The woman behind the desk said to Daniel.  
  
"You too Mrs. Kurama!" Daniel replied as he passed through the sliding doors. Daniel met up with Allen. "Jeez what took you so long!" He said.  
  
"Oh bumped into some new, weird neighbors" Daniel replied as he came down the cement stairs.  
  
"Yeah everyone get's weird neighbors but let's go!" Allen said walking off.  
  
"Do you call a glowing green stone weird?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah weird let's go Mink and Jess are already waiting for us!" Allen hurried him.  
  
Daniel shrugged and followed. It was always a busy day on Tuesdays plus there were about 100 times more people than normal days. Allen and Daniel bumped through people trying not to lose each others site as they made their way through.  
  
Suddenly Allen ran into Mink and they both fell. "Ouch! man you gotta watch where your going!" Mink said rubbing her head as Jess helped her up. "Well yeah I couldn't see my way since all these people are here" Allen replied as Daniel helped him up.  
  
Diego sat at the couch and turned the T.V on. "Look! 1000 channels. We never got this at that crappy apartment complex" Diego said. "Yeah shut up. We may not be staying here long. The Oracles are popping up like bubbles" Lori said as she put her long trench coat on.  
  
"Diego you go ahead and check out the place" Lori said. "While we're here we'll unpack Diego groaned as he got up. He left the room.  
  
Diego left the hall way and into the lobby. "Have a nice day sir!" Mrs. Kurama said from behind. Diego raised his finger and Mrs. Kurama gave a weird look.  
  
Diego had his sun glasses and long trench coat on. His sleeve secretly covered his Duel Slider. He left the building and headed left to where the group left.  
  
As he passed a couple stores he noticed a T.V Store. And on the rows of T.Vs was the Tournament held Alcatraz Tower and Blimp.  
  
Diego lowered his sun glasses. "Alcatraz Tower..." Diego mumbled to himself. Then he saw Daniel and Allen with the Millennium Symbols over their forehead.  
  
Then Mink showed up. Mink had her Kalle Demoness up. "The Oracle of Kalle Demoness..." He said to himself again. He quickly continued walking. He took out his cell and dialed Lori's number.  
  
"What is it already?" Lori answered. "I know who the holder of The Oracle of Kalle Demoness" Diego answered in.  
  
"Who?" Lori asked. "It's a girl. She looks about 16ish. They didn't specify her name but I saw a badge on her school coat. It said Domino Central High" Diego said.  
  
Lori told Spinks about the school and Spinks looked through a map on the lap top. "It's not far from where he is he needs to take a right on Grand Avenue and take a left on North Kiroro" Lori said.  
  
"Right, out" Diego replied as he pushed a button which hung up on his cell. Diego followed the instructions and then found the school.  
  
He casually walked into the huge school. Around him dozens of kids. It was the early break before school and Diego had to find Mink.  
  
"Now! I'll have Sobek attack your monster which will win me the game!" Allen said as he wiped out the last of a kids life points. Allen was dueling with just a regular paper arena. The school had banned the Duel disk systems ever since a firey flame almost burned the school down so now everyone plays by paper.  
  
"Gah! I don't get how he does that" The kid said as he gathered up his cards and walked off. Allen wiped his hands clean as he stood up.  
  
"Well I'm done dueling for the hour, school's about to start" Allen said heading off to his morning class. Daniel sat around talking with other students.  
  
Mink was reading one of her new magazines she bought at a small mart she usually goes to before she comes home.  
  
As she read Diego passed. Mink felt the bottom of his trench coat slide on her feet. Mink pulled her feet under the bench and lowered her Magazine to see.  
  
"Bleh there's always freaks in this school anyway" Mink thought as she continued to read her magazine.  
  
Jess was already in her class trying to finish the homework she forgot about. Right when the school bell rang she finished. She gave a sigh of relief and sat up straight.  
  
"You're in early" The teacher said messing with his tie as he placed his cup of coffee on the desk. "Well I don't want to be late" Jess said her best so he couldn't find out it was an excuse.  
  
Daniel placed his book bag down by his desk. "Now class, get ready because today is daily Note taking day!" The teacher said as he picked up a piece of chalk. Daniel took out his note book and a pen and started writing.  
  
Diego looked at each class room carefully for the right person. This took 20 minutes until he saw Mink.  
  
Mink was still reading the same magazine. "Mink! please put that away!" The teacher said. Mink quickly shoved it in her bag.  
  
"It's her" Diego said in his head. Suddenly the school bell rang and it was time to move on to the next class. The teacher dismissed the class then everyone shoved through the door and the door slammed open. Diego quickly moved out of the way.  
  
Mink took out her magazine and started reading it as she went by. Diego tried to catch up with her but every girl had the same outfit and he tried to keep her intact with his sight.  
  
Everyone was starring at Diego. The whole hall was blue red and white but Diego stood out with his black trench coat.  
  
"So what's your next class?" Jess asked Mink. "Science" Mink answered putting her magazine away. "yeah me too but anyway did you see that guy" Jess mentioned pointing at Diego a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, nope!" Mink said cheerfully as she turned around. Diego noticed that Mink was looking at him. The two of them continued on their way to the class.  
  
"Gah! excuse me!" Daniel said trying to make it through the hall. Suddenly someone stepped on the back of his foot and this time he went falling. Daniel fell behind Diego which brought both of them down. "Sorry excuse me!" Daniel said getting up.  
  
"Mink wait!" Daniel yelled. Mink turned around and saw Daniel catching up to her. "I need to borrow your notes for Science! I lost mine" Daniel said.  
  
"No problem I'll give them to you when we get there" Mink said. "Oh yeah, Joe told me to tell you that just because your King of Games doesn't mean your King of Fighters"  
  
Daniel grumbled and continued walking with them. "Hmmm so our little neighbor here is the King of Games" Diego said as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
At Science the whole gang was in the same class. Allen was looking through his deck trying to improve it more.  
  
"Why do you need improving when you could already beat everyone in this whole school!" Jess said from behind. Allen ignored her and gathered his cards up and shoved them in his pocket.  
  
Diego sat down at the bench next to the door which was the Science room. He fell into a nap while he waited. Daniel groaned as the room grew quiet. "This is so boring" He said in his head.  
  
Suddenly the lunch bell rang and it made Diego jump. Diego quickly straightened up his sun glasses and saw the kids leaving the room.  
  
"Jeez, I have the worst feeling that Guy is following you" Jess said to Mink as they walked through the halls. Diego hid behind a book case as Mink tried to look for him.  
  
"I don't see him" Mink said as she took out her lunch. "Oh hey, listen, I'll meet you at our regular table I gotta talk to Mr. Tamadachi" She said leaving Jess.  
  
The hall was just about empty when Mink tried to get into the class room. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her wrist.  
  
Mink screamed as she turned around and yanked her hand back. "Oh you, just tell me why you are here and I'll be on my way to lunch" Mink said passing him.  
  
"No you aren't" Diego said pulling her back. He quickly put his around around her waist and his hand around her mouth. Mink tried to scream but she couldn't. Diego easily picked her up and jumped out of a low window.  
  
Spinks and Lori were waiting outside of the school in their sports car. Diego shoved her in the back seat with Lori and Spinks and Diego were in the front.  
  
"Now let's get out of here!" Lori yelled. Spinks pushed the gas and they sped off. "Now let me out!" Mink screamed as she tried to open the door. The door was locked and Mink couldn't unlock it.  
  
"Sit still, we'll bring you back later" Spinks said as he put his sun glasses on.  
  
After a while they arrived at the apartment building. "But this is where Daniel lives..." Mink said in her mind as Lori tied a bandana around her mouth to keep her quiet. Diego helped tied her hands together behind her back.  
  
They secretly dragged her into their apartment. "Daniel's place is just a few rooms away from here..." Mink said in her head.  
  
They threw Mink to the ground. "Man, if i had My Millennium Rod I could end this now" She thought looking at them.  
  
"Now perform the Oracle Ritual" Spinks said to Lori. The three of them closed their eyes and then something started glowing. The green, red, and blue stones started to float out of their pockets and in the middle of the circle they made.  
  
Suddenly Mink's Oracle started to glow. Mink closed her eyes since she could feel the Oracle burn. Suddenly the Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead and there was a huge flash. Diego and Spinks went flying into the couch and Lori flew into the kitchen.  
  
The white bandana and the ropes dissolved and Mink got up. She quickly ran out the door and through the halls. "Go after her!" Lori screamed. Spinks and Diego ran straight through the halls and after Mink. The men were fast and easily caught up with her in the parking garage. Mink screamed for them to let go but they didn't.  
  
Suddenly there was another flash but it wasn't from Mink. Jess stood before them with her Millennium Ring glowing. "You will not take Mink's Oracle and to make sure of it I'll will erase your memories of this ever happening" Jess said as her Millennium Ring brightened the parking garage up.  
  
Diego and Spinks fell to the ground dazed. "What-what's going on?!" Mink said. Jess' changed back to herself. "I saw through the window that man was holding and shoving you in the car. I heard that Daniel had a new weird neighbors and it all pulled together" Jess replied.  
  
"Oh.. well thanks" Mink said cheerfully. Mink and Jess quickly left the scene and Lori came out into the parking garage.  
  
"Ok what happened?!" She said. "what?" Spinks asked.  
  
"The girl! did you get her?" Lori said.  
  
"What girl?" Diego asked.  
  
Lori took out her Ruby and held it to Spinks' head. The Ruby showed what had happened at Spinks' view. It showed them looking right at Jess then a flash of light happened and it showed him looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"That girl has a Millennium Item... with her as her friend we won't be able to get the Oracle" Lori said to herself as she shoved the Ruby in her pocket. She also performed a spell which made Diego and Spinks remembered about the Oracle.  
  
Jess and Mink returned to school. Mink made an excuse that meant her Mom had to quickly take her some where disclosed. Jess forged a note saying both Jess and Mink were excused for an hour.  
  
"Those stones those people were holding... they were magic just as strong as the Millennium Items. They tried to steal my Oracle" Mink said looking at her wrist.  
  
"Yeah, I say we now have our Millennium Items with us everyday" Jess said. "Ok, let's find Daniel and Allen" Mink suggested.  
  
They couldn't find them but school was over for the day and they met up at the Mall. Mink told them the whole story.  
  
"So now we must keep our Millennium Items with us the whole time, and Daniel... be especially careful." Jess said looking at the two.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that guy after Dan here ran off ahead to ask Mink for the notes" Allen said. Daniel took a bite out of his cheeseburger as they talked.  
  
"Well the local mall, nice place" Spinks said looking around. "Yeah, it's alright" Diego said.  
  
Spinks looked over at the clothes shop. "I need some new clothes, you know, so I look more like a duelist" Spinks said walking off. Lori and Diego headed upstairs. Daniel and Allen had wandered off.  
  
They decided to see what new stuff is in the card shop which was directly across from where Spinks went.  
  
"Hmm the new booster packs are out. Which means new deck change!" Allen said looking at the ad. "So how much ya got?" Daniel asked.  
  
"from the prize I got for joining the tournament I only got 100 what did you get?" Allen asked. "only 1000 enough to buy a couple hundred boxes" Daniel replied.  
  
"We should just buy one for each" Daniel said taking a box. Daniel took out 50 bucks from the1000. "May I ask where you got the money?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Tournament, I;m named King of Games...." Daniel said giving the clerk 50 bucks. "Ah! oh yeah! I saw you on T.V! I thought it was so cool and dramatic how you summoned your God Cards!" The clerk said handing him a receipt.  
  
"uhhh.. thanks..." Daniel replied. "Can I have your autograph!!!" The clerk squealed. The clerk handed him a paper and pen and Daniel wrote his name down. The clerk thanked him about a hundred times and he finally left. Daniel was now embarrassed and walked back to Allen.  
  
"Hey I need to use the bath room I'll be right back" Daniel said walking off. Allen continued looking at the rare cards showed in the glass case. "How much would you take for a god card?" Allen asked.  
  
"Depends on what it does" One of the clerks replied. "Why you got one?"  
  
"Yeah! see" Allen said showing off his God of Sobek. "That's a sweet card!" A voice said from behind. It was Spinks. Allen quickly noticed the descriptions Mink said when she escaped the three people.  
  
"Uhhh, thanks...." Allen said. Suddenly something smacked Spinks. "you!" Spinks yelled. Allen then ran for it. He raced out of the store and up the stairs. Spinks ran right after him. "Spinks! what are you doing!" Diego yelled from infront. Allen smacked right into Diego.  
  
"Guh, not again..." Diego said in his mind. He pushed Allen off and put his sun glasses back on. "Stop him!" Spinks yelled. Allen and Diego's face met. "Your done" Diego said grabbing onto Allen. They both stood up.  
  
"Gah let go! Help! HELP!" Allen yelled. Suddenly people around them saw what was going on. Suddenly someone came up and pushed Diego down the stairs. Diego crashed into Spinks.  
  
Allen ran over to Mink and Jess. "Guys! they're here we gotta get out of here!" Allen practically yelled.  
  
"Where's Dan?" Jess asked. "Bathroom!" Allen said. "Let's split up Me and Allen will go with each other Daniel and you will go. Don't worry I have my item" Mink said.  
  
Mink and Allen ran off to the west wing of the Mall. Jess lost there sight and as soon as she turned around, Lori stood infront of her.  
  
Lori quickly grabbed Jess' Millennium Ring and tossed it into the middle of the Ice Arena. Then in the corner of Jess' eye she saw the Millennium Rod fly into the Ice Arena. Diego and Spinks came out holding onto the two.  
  
Lori then took out the Ruby and it shined. The ruby's red glow grew more then everyone except for the 6 froze in their spot.  
  
"Time is stopped and I declare a duel. Winner takes the Oracle" Lori said. Jess held up her Duel Slider. "I accept" Jess said sternly.  
  
Now Jess did not have the spirit of The Millennium Ring for any assistance and Lori knew she could beat Jess.  
  
They directed her to one side of the Ice Arena and Lori stood at the other side.  
  
"Let's get this duel started" Lori said as she turned her Duel Slider on. 


	64. The Oracle of Death: Exodia Necros Black...

(SPECIAL NOTICE: Well! I've finally made it to Chapter 64. Before I started this story I had a friend who cheered me on! As you know Enya is not only a character... She's based off of one of my best friends, Stevie! Thanks a lot! You really do cheer me up^^.)  
  
"Now let's start this" Lori said as he life point counter went up to 5000.  
  
Diego and Spinks had Mink and Allen tied up next to hem in the benches.  
  
"I'll take the first move. I summon Grave Keepers Warrior into attack mode! (1800/1000)" Jess announced. She slid the card on the monster slider and it formed on the ice.  
  
Jess then ended her turn after she slid 2 more cards upside down on the magic and trap card slider. The face down cards were voice command so you could flip over a trap or magic card. She then ended her turn.  
  
Lori drew her 6th card. "Now I'll show you a magic card like no other, I'll activate the magic card, Oracle Curse!" Lori announced. Suddenly a hex ring formed underneath them. Mink and Allen gasped as Lori activated the magic card.  
  
"It's the same card Stagg used against me" Mink thought. "She must have her own... like the one I have..."  
  
"This magic card is like no other, it allows me to have up to 10 monster and it gains each of my monsters 500 attack points. Then there's the wager. The loser must lose their soul!" Lori said evilly as the hex ring shined.  
  
Jess didn't care she knew she could win if she had all 5 Exodia Pieces. Jess already have 3 Exodia Pieces.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Warrior Kanjour! (1200/1000 +500)" Lori announced as she slid the card on the slider. The monster materialized onto the field. Lori then slid 1 card face down.  
  
Lori then ended her turn. Jess drew her card. "Yes, the fourth Exodia piece..." Jess thought. Jess quickly moved her eyes to the field.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Jurugen Life! (1450/2300) Now I command my Warrior to attack!" Jess yelled. The warrior ran at the other and sliced it with it's scythe. Then Lori called out for her face down card.  
  
"Now I activate Screaming Mistress!" Lori said with an evil look as the card flipped up.  
  
"This trap card will reduce your monsters attack points to the monster you destroy, and it's permanent" Lori said. Lori's life points reduced down to 4900.  
  
"I'll show you! Jurugen Life! attack her life points directly!" Jess yelled. The demon fled from it's pot and straight through Lori. Lori flinched but kept her pace. Her life points reduced down to 3450.  
  
Jess had ended her turn. Lori drew her card. "Now I will summon Curse of The Portrait! In attack mode! (1300/1000 +500)" Lori announced. She then ended her turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Grave Keeper's Warrior to summon Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1200)" Jess announced. The warrior poofed into a puff of smoke and formed into the demon. Jess placed the warrior into the graveyard and slid the monster into it's place.  
  
"Now Ha Des! attack her Curse Portrait!" Jess announced pointing at the painting. The demon's eyes started glowing and then it shot out a yellow optic blast at the painting. Suddenly Lori shouted out for her trap.  
  
"Now I activate my trap card! Seven Souls of The Grave!" Lori announced as the card flipped up. "This trap card allows me to negate the attack, the pay is we all have to discard our hands and draw 5 new card!"  
  
"No... my four Exodia Pieces...." Jess said as she placed them into the graveyard. Lori laughed. "I can't believe you even have Exodia! what a cheap excuse to win! I'll show you the real way of winning!" She yelled.  
  
Jess found out that the 3rd card she drew was the last Exodia piece, Exodia's Right Arm. Suddenly Jess realized something. Jess smiled evilly.  
  
"Your right, you have destroyed Exodia but I know way to summon his darkside!" Jess yelled. Lori thought Jess was just talking all talk so she ended her turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I will summon this monster in defense mode, Then I'll have Dark God Ha Des attack Curse of The Portrait once again!" Jess yelled.  
  
The demon blasted a yellow blast from his eyes at the portrait but then something happened. The portrait absorbed the blast. "What?!" Jess said.  
  
"Curse of The Portrait is unaffected by Demon type monsters, just like Jurugen Life!" Lori yelled. Jess ended her turn.  
  
Lori drew her card in confidence. "Now! I will sacrifice my portrait to summon my Guardian Monster!" Lori said as she held the card up. She then slid it on the slider. "Now! I summon Wind Guardian Herios! (2500/1000 +500)"  
  
Suddenly tornados appeared in the Ice Arena. "This monster specially activates a field magic card! Tornado Destruction! While I have this card on the field each of my wind monsters gains 100 attack points each of my turns!" Lori yelled.  
  
Herios gained an extra 100 attack points making it 3100. "Now! Wind Guardian Herios! attack Dark God Ha Des!" Lori declared as she rose her hand in the air. The Herios dove into the air and did a swoop attack on the demon.  
  
The demon was quickly destroyed leaving Jess with 4350. Jess drew her card. "Ha! you have made a terrible mistake to destroy three of my monsters! Now I activate Demon's Tranquility which will change all the monsters I have on the field and in the graveyard into Demon types!" Jess announced.  
  
"Now I will sacrifice Jurugen Life! Dark God Ha Des! and finally Grave Keeper's Warrior to summon the almighty! Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess yelled as she slid the card on the slider.  
  
Lori heard about the Dark Necrofear. She knew how Jess could take over one of her monsters if it was destroyed. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Lori then drew her card. "Now! I will activate Half Reduction!" Lori announced as she slid the magic card on the slider.  
  
"This magic card allows me to reduce half of my monsters attack points to attack you directly!" Lori explained. Herios' attack points reduced to 1850. "Now Herios! attack directly!"  
  
The guardian flew into the air and struck Jess with it's staff. Jess fell down on the ice feeling the cold sting. Jess got back up. Her life points reduced to 2500. Lori's life points still stood at 3450.  
  
Lori then ended her turn. Jess drew her card. "Now! I will destroy your Wind Guardian!" Jess said. "I will now activate The Magic card, Death Horizon!"  
  
Jess slid the magic card on the magic slider. Suddenly the ice arena turned into a desert. The Tornado's of Destruction died down and Herios' attack point went down to 2500.  
  
"Now that I have Death Horizon I can play monsters on my Magic Slider!" Jess explained. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Lori drew her card. "Now! I activate Half Survivor! This card will reduce all our life points by half!" Lori declared. Suddenly a red light glowed and Lori's Life Points reduced down to 1725 and Jess' life points stood at 1250.  
  
"Now! I will destroy your Dark Necrofear!" Lori yelled. "I will now sacrifice Wind Guardian Herios to summon Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1200)"  
  
"What?! how did she get that card..." Jess thought. "Now! Ha Des! attack Dark Necrofear!" Lori announced.  
  
The demon fled at the Dark Necrofear and a black cloud surrounded it. Suddenly a claw latched out and struck the Dark Necrofear, destroying it and leaving Jess with 1000 life points.  
  
Now any attack could defeat Jess once and for all. Lori laughed as she could feel Jess soul get pulled into the Oracle Curse.  
  
Jess just about dropped her cards onto the ground. Mink or Allen couldn't cheer her on if they could talk. Daniel was still gone somewhere then suddenly a card started to glow on top of Jess' deck. Jess could feel a sharp pain in her wrist. Suddenly a tattoo appeared... Jess quickly recognized it.  
  
"The Oracle of Death...." Jess said. The Oracle seemed to tell itself into Jess' head. Jess stood back up and drew her card. It wasn't the Oracle card but it was something that would allow Jess to win the duel.  
  
Jess started laughing. "You seemed so happy when you destroyed my 5 Exodia Pieces but there's an even stronger Exodia.... Now! I activate The Pact of Exodia! To activate this card I had to have all 5 pieces in my graveyard. Once I play this magic card I can summon a great and invincible monster! Exodia Necros! (1800/1000)" Jess announced as a black cloud shot from her Duel Slider.  
  
Jess some how got intact with the shadow realm and her Millennium Ring started to glow and vibrate. Suddenly all the 5 Exodia pieces shot together from Jess' graveyard. The black clouds smothered it turning it into Exodia Necros.  
  
"What! How can this be I would have heard about this!" Lori said taking a step back. "But it's weak enough to be destroyed!"  
  
Jess ended her turn. "Now! Dark God Ha Des! attack Exodia Necros!" Lori announced pointing her hand at the monster. The demon's eye started to glow and shot it's yellow blast. Jess' life points reduced to 350 but Exodia Necros was still standing.  
  
"Like I said before Exodia Necros is invincible! Nothing can destroy it! And for every turn it gains 1000 attack points!" Jess yelled.  
  
Jess drew her final card which to destroy Lori forever. "Now! I activate Gate Keeper's Spear which will raise my monster's attack points by 1500! making it 3500!" Jess yelled hysterically. "Now! Exodia Necros! attack Dark God Ha Des!"  
  
The giant monster held it's hands up and a black orb started to form. It then shot it at the demon, destroying it a black cloud covered the arena and Lori's life points went down to 0.  
  
Suddenly the hex ring started to glow and Lori could feel her feet sink into the Oracle Curse. Diego and Spinks stood up but there was nothing they could do.  
  
Lori was by then gone and the Oracle Curse ring flew over to Jess. Jess held the card and walked over to the her Millennium Ring.  
  
"This card will allow me to gain what I want quickly" She thought looking at the card and seeing Lori's future.  
  
Jess quickly stashed The Oracle Curse in her deck and yelled at Diego and Spinks. "If you want to end up like her I suggest you leave right now!" Jess yelled. Diego and Spinks quickly left the scene and Jess helped Mink and Allen out.  
  
"Jeez! that was so cool! Where did you get a card like that?" Allen said amazed. "It's for me to know and you to find out" Jess replied as she handed Mink the Millennium Rod.  
  
What they didn't know was that there had been someone watching the whole duel. There was a man standing at the sun roof. He watched the whole duel. He narrowed his eyes and jumped off.  
  
Time came back to it's original form and then Daniel came along. "There you guys are!" He said running over to them. "What's up you guys look tired"  
  
"Bleh Jess had a duel with one of the strange people. She had the Oracle Curse just like Stagg but Jess made it through" Mink replied.  
  
"Well if one of them is down it seems we have two more to deal with" Allen said.  
  
"Well on my way to the bathroom I encountered someone. He said he knew the dangers of the Oracles but I thought he was just crazy" Daniel said.  
  
"Well in that case, let's go somewhere else" Jess suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out of the mall like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"How could some kid win against a Oracle Warrior..." Spinks said as he watched his Emerald glow. "I don't know, but did you see the kids wrist?" Diego asked.  
  
"Yeah, another Oracle, this time it's a strong one" Spinks said as he hung up his coat. "If we're to retrieve all 6 of them, what would do of us..."  
  
"We'd be the strongest beings in the world are you crazy?!" Diego said. Spinks ignored him and went into his room. Before he closed the door he said one more thing.  
  
"If he thinks so then why did he hire us to get them. Boss said not to care one of us went down and I'm trying badly" Spinks said then he shut the door. Diego ignored that and watched some T.V  
  
Daniel walked through the halls and back into his home. "Man why am I missing all the action all of the sudden...." He thought as he unlocked the door and got in. No one was home Daniel's Mom had work.  
  
Daniel turned on the T.V There was something about a kid all of the sudden going into coma at a gas station.  
  
At Allen's, Allen had just finished dinner and started on his home work. "Gah! I can't concentrate when all these Oracles are popping up one by one...." Allen thought as he bit the top of his pencil off.  
  
Jess looked at the Oracle around her wrist and smiled. "Soon, enough, I will take the other Oracles and become ruler of this pathetic world" She said as she pulled her sleeve down. 


	65. Four Sided Duel, Part 1

(ANOTHER SPECIAL NOTE: Ok, now that I have already thanked Stevie and moved onto Chapter 65, I should thank the rest of the cast of this fanfic^^ As you know this story has many characters. Most of those characters are based on my friends. Now I'd like to thank each and one of them^^ Mink, who is my dear sister! Allen who has been my friend for 3 whole years! He's practically my brother^^ Brady! One of my best friends who always calls, mainly to talk to mink XP. Jessica! A.K.A, Piggy! One of the evil little friends I have! Minako, your the funniest friend EVER. Then last but not least, Paul! You always have something nice to say! You're all The friggen best in the whole friggen wide world!)  
  
Diego woke up and slid into his black robe. Spinks had just hung the phone up. "Boss is sending us a new recruit" Spinks said.  
  
"Name?" Diego asked. "The name's Vice" A man said in the door way. Vice had some how opened the door. "I've heard a little someone failed to retrieve an Oracle."  
  
Vice wore dead black jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket. Vice had invited himself in. "Your boss sent me to lead this group to search for the Oracles. One has been tracked down and Boss sent 3 men to retrieve one. We will track down the other 2 and get them" He said as he passed Diego.  
  
Vice held his hand out. "The Ruby?" He asked. Spinks dug into his pocket and took out the Ruby which Lori had and handed it to Vice. "Good, now we'll start the plan" He said as he laid out a map.  
  
"I'm going!" Daniel yelled as he opened the door. "Be careful and have a nice day!" Daniel's Mom replied waving to him from the kitchen counter. Daniel closed the door and noticed that Diego's door was open.  
  
Daniel knew something was up so he quietly took a peek. There was a tall man. He was talking about something about the Oracles. "Probably a new member" Daniel thought.  
  
Suddenly Vice's head shot up. He looked over at the door. He could see some of Daniel's hair. Vice ran over to the door and Daniel didn't know what to do.  
  
Vice looked out through one end of the hall then to the next but there was no sight of the intruder. Vice then closed the door and locked it. As he closed the door Daniel gave a breath of relief. Daniel had hid behind the door before Vice could even find him.  
  
Daniel continued through the hall quickly and out of the Lobby and into the entrance. "Hey!" Allen said waving his hand. Daniel came down he steps looking concerned.  
  
"What's up?" Allen asked. "Looks like our new 'friends' have a new recruit" Daniel replied. "I heard Spinks call him 'Vice'. He looks dangerous"  
  
"Well you saw how Jess handled that lady. I think we can handle him as well" Allen said. Daniel shrugged. "Hey guys!" Mink said waving her hand as she ran up to them. Allen and Daniel told Mink about Vice then they headed off to school.  
  
They met up with Jess and told her about Vice. In Jess' mind she just thought as another novice for those warriors.  
  
As Allen started walking her felt a light blow to his head. Allen turned around to see Heather, in their same school uniform outfit. "Oh god NO!" Allen said shocked.  
  
"Yes! I have become a new student in your school. Hopefully one of you will show me the ropes of your cruel little devil's palace" Heather said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ummm... Hey look Mink! a candy store let's buy some candy!" Daniel said pulling Mink's arm into the store.  
  
Jess had followed. "Sorry dude, you're on your own" Jess said as she went in. Allen sighed. "You guys owe me!" Allen yelled.  
  
Allen walked on and Heather followed. "Just because your doing something nice for me doesn't mean I will have to be nice to YOU!" Heather screamed from behind. Allen sighed again and kept walking.  
  
Allen eventually got to school trying to ignore the whining from the brat behind him. "Out of my way!" Heather yelled pushing a girl away from her. "That's the gym and that over there is your first class" Allen groaned. Allen had shown Heather the rest of her classes then he finally ran off to find the others.  
  
Jess, Mink, and Daniel were hanging out in their first period class. "You guys owe me BIG TIME" Allen said as he dropped his book bag on his desk. Mink and Jess just laughed.  
  
"Well we do owe you but you're on your own when you have to put up with her" Daniel said scratching the back of his head. Allen grumbled as he put his head down on his desk.  
  
"So this Vice guy, if he's the new boss of the two. He'll probably be stronger than that Lady. So does everyone have their Millennium Items?" Mink asked. Allen took out his Millennium Eye and Jess took out her Millennium Ring from under her shirt. Mink then opened her bag revealing her Millennium Rod and so did Daniel with his Millennium Scale.  
  
"Ok for any reason something weird happens make sure you have it out" Mink said once again. right after she stopped talking the school bell rang and everyone got to their seats. Mink noticed Jess looking down at her wrist which had the Oracle.  
  
Mink asked what's up. "Why didn't I get the Oracle card when my Oracle was created" Jess whispered. "Well it took me a whole night until I actually unlocked the power.... Maybe you need to activate your Oracle's power" Mink answered.  
  
"But it means Death, I hope I don't have to kill anyone" Jess whispered back. "Mink and Jess do I need to separate you guys?" The teacher asked.  
  
Mink and Jess both shook their heads as they sat straight up in their desks. Then Daniel whispered to Mink. "I heard there's a new Teacher in math, His name is Mr. Ikusawa and I heard that he's tuff" Daniel said.  
  
Mink looked at him weird and Daniel nodded. "Great, more crap" Mink said sinking down in her chair. After a few more minutes class was over and Mink and Daniel were headed to Math. Jess and Allen had English so the group merely split.  
  
Mr. Ikusawa greeted the two at the door with a nice smile. He wore thin glasses but then Mink could sense she already knew him. Mr. Ikusawa looked closely at Mink. He eyes her as she went by.  
  
The middle of class came quickly and Mr. Ikusawa didn't seem too hard to stand. "Now can anyone tell me this answer" He said pointing at a problem as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
Seymour shot his hand in the air after he did some calculations on a paper. "4!" Seymour shouted. Mr. Ikusawa shook his head.  
  
Seymour turned red and sat down and looked back on his calculations. Daniel stood up. "The answer is 6" He said.  
  
Seymour scowled as Daniel said the right answer. Mr. Ikusawa congratulated Daniel on correcting Seymour. Daniel could hear Seymour growl at him as Daniel sat back down.  
  
Mr. Ikusawa continued on his teachings. Mink then leaned over to Daniel. "He seems familiar, do you notice him?" She asked.  
  
Daniel looked closely. "No, he doesn't seem any harm. Maybe you saw him on our way to school" Daniel whispered back. Mink then sank back into her seat.  
  
Mr. Ikusawa noticed Daniel and Mink secretly talking to each other. By the time he was going to say their names the bell rang and it was lunch time. "Everyone is dismissed except for Daniel and Mink" He said. Both of them groaned feeling the on coming rant he was about to drop on them.  
  
Mr. Ikusawa motioned them to his desk. "Now, I know I'm new at this but atleast can you listen just for a second?" He asked. Both Mink and Daniel nodded. "Ok, go run along" He said pointing at the door. Mink and Daniel casually walked out the door and stopped right next to it. They let out a sigh of relief as they rested their backs on the wall.  
  
They noticed Mr. Ikusawa shut the door behind them and locked it. They both quickly took a peek through the small window.  
  
Mr. Ikusawa walked to his desk and loosened his tie. He opened the top of his file holder and took something out. Before they could see what he took out Jess and Allen called them. Mr. Ikusawa turned his head toward the window and Mink and Daniel quickly jumped away from the door. Mr. Ikusawa walked over to the window and looked through it but so nothing.  
  
Mink and Daniel had ran over to Allen and Jess before he came to the door. "God that new teacher creeps me out" Mink said as she felt her heart settle. "Eh, he's not that creepy. Just strict on how I use my math problems" Allen said looking down at his bag.  
  
"God, you could had atleast told me he was that kind of strict person" Mink bursted out as the group took a corner and out the door to the outside which they would be eating lunch.  
  
"Hey I have the willies enough of knowing what he had in that file cabinet" Daniel said looking back to where they came from.  
  
"Man, you guys are weird" Jess muttered as she heard footsteps. Jess turned around and saw Heather coming their way.  
  
"Ummm..." Allen said. The other three had left the scene. Allen quickly looked to the left then right desperately finding a place to hide. He finally dove into a bush. "Man, where'd they go?!" Heather said to herself and she ran off.  
  
Daniel popped his head out. "God I that was close" He said giving another sigh of relief. "Nice hiding spot" Mink laughed as Daniel pulled him out.  
  
"Bleh shut up" Allen said as he brushed the dirt off his uniform. "Come on, let's have some lunch" Daniel said walking to their daily lunch table.  
  
"Oh, after I defeated that lady in that duel. This card came over to me" Jess said showing The Oracle Curse Card. "Whoa!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah really? because I have one too" Mink said showing her Oracle Curse Card. "Dudes, you guys might as well destroy the darned thing" Allen said.  
  
"I've tried, I hid it under my desk but then it appeared right in my deck" Jess said as she sigh. "I tried burning mine but then it un-burned itself" Mink said.  
  
"Well if it won't leave your decks, just don't play the card" Allen suggested. "But what if we're in a jam?" Mink asked.  
  
"You guys already know you can make it through without even to use such a strange power" Daniel said as he took a bite out of his left over sandwich.  
  
As the group ate a person stood at the top of the school looking down at them. "The Oracle's are appearing out of those groups. I need to inform them without showing my true self" The person said to himself.  
  
Suddenly he looked over at the side walk. Spinks, and Diego were walking on the side walk in their normal day clothes. They each wore the same trench coat and black pants and shirt. They were hiding their Duel Sliders under their sleeves for anything that decides to duel them.  
  
The group was too busy to notice them but then Spinks and Diego stopped at the fence. Suddenly a hex ring, same as the one on the Oracle Curse cards appeared on their fore heads. "We've got improved decks and we can destroy them easily. It shouldn't be that hard" Spinks said as his hair flew up in the wind.  
  
"But it's during school, someone may get suspicious" Diego said. Suddenly there was a ring. Spinks dished out his cell. "Yeah?" He said.  
  
"I've left the notes inside their bags. They should get our notice" Vice replied in. "Good, we'll be waiting at the street" Spinks replied as he clicked the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. The two of them left the area. They headed to the Sea Harbor.  
  
After 2 more hours school was over. Mink headed over to her bag and grabbed it. Suddenly she heard her Cell ring. As she dug through her bag she felt a paper. She took it out and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Mink! it's me, Allen! did you get the note?" Allen said a little worried. "Why what's going on? I have a piece of paper with me right now" Mink replied.  
  
"Read it!" Allen yelled. Mink unfolded the note. "Meet us at the Sea Harbor Street at the inter section" Mink said to the words of the note.  
  
"Must be them" Mink said. "Yeah! me and Daniel are headed to there. Get Jess and meet us at the comic shop!" Allen said. He then clicked his cell phone.  
  
Daniel and Allen looked out the window. Diego and Spinks were waiting at a bench. "What do you think they want?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What normally duelist want, a duel" Allen replied. Suddenly the two oft hem heard the bell ring and two people walked in. It was Jess and Mink.  
  
"What's up?" Jess asked as they walked up to them. "Not sure, let's approach them carefully they could have set up a trap" Allen said.  
  
The four of them then left the shop. "We got your note, what do you want?!" Mink yelled. Both Diego and Spinks stood up.  
  
"A battle for the Death and Hope Oracle" Spinks said as he held up his Duel Slider. "It'll be a Tag Team duel. Us two against you two young ladies" Diego said as he slid his deck into the deck holder.  
  
The four of them huddled up. "Look, we can't let Mink and Jess just duel them like that. We need a plan. One person who has an Oracle should duel them and Me or Allen will take Jess' place" Daniel said.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Mink said as she slid her deck into the Deck Holder. "We've dealt a plan" Mink said. "I'll duel but I chose Allen as my partner"  
  
"Me?! why?!" Allen said taking a step back. "Remember when you defeated Mitaru in that duel. I think we both can destroy them" Mink said sounding confident.  
  
Allen then nodded and slid his deck into the deck holder. "Fine, but if we win we get both Oracles!" Diego yelled. "And we'll all start at 4000 life points" Spinks also yelled.  
  
"Jess they'll surely stop me once we lose RUN like hell" Mink said as she walked into one side of the inter section. Allen went to one side and Spinks and Diego to the last two spots.  
  
"I will start this duel!" Spinks said drawing his 6 cards. "I'll summon 2 face down cards and summon The Black Caper in attack mode! (1700/1300)" Spinks announced as he slid the monster card on the slider. Spinks then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his 6th card. "Now! I'll summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" Allen announced as he slid his monster card on the slider. The swordsman then materialized onto the field. He then ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Arctic Cat in defense mode! (100/1200)" Diego announced as he slid the card on the slider. He then slid 3 more cards on the slider, face down. Then he ended his turn.  
  
Mink then drew her 6th card. "Finally the battle begins" Mink thought as she saw the perfect monster. "Now! I will summon Mechanical Chaser! (1850/1200)".  
  
Mink then pointed at Spinks' Black Caper. "Mechanical Chaser! destroy his Black Caper!" Mink commanded. The machine jumped into the air at the Black Caper but then Spinks called out. "I'll activate Shadow's Curse which will paralyze your monster and bring down it's attack points by 500!" Spinks called out.  
  
Suddenly a incantation flew at the machine and it backed down. Mink then placed a slid a card on the magic card slider face down and ended her turn.  
  
Now it was Spinks' turn. "Now! Black Caper! Attack Mechanical Chaser!" He yelled. Suddenly Mink yelled out. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Shadow Spell!" Mink announced as the card flipped up. Suddenly there was a whirl wind and the incantation flew of the robot. Spinks had already called the attack but then the machine threw The Black Caper right back at him which set Spinks' life points down to 3850. Diego wanted to give Spinks a beating for his obvious mistake but he kept quiet.  
  
Spinks ended his turn by playing a defense monster. Allen drew his card. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! attack the Arctic Fox!" Allen announced.  
  
The Swordsman charged at the Cat but then Diego laughed. "Now I'll activate my trap card. Swords of The Seven Seas!" Diego announced. Suddenly a warrior appeared holding a long sword.  
  
"This trap card allows me to summon a rare monster known as The Sword Keeper! (2900/1200)" He yelled as the warrior appeared onto the field. The attack from the swordsman destroyed the Cat but Diego had summoned a strong monster in the process.  
  
Now it was Diego's turn. "Now! Sword Keeper destroy the Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Diego declared pointing his hand at the swordsman. The Sword Keeper ran at the swordsman and slashed it with his sword. Suddenly the Retrained Elven Swordsman parried the attack.  
  
"What?! how can this be!" Diego said looking shocked. "You obviously have no clue!" Mink said laughing.  
  
"My Retrained Elven Swordsman can't be destroyed by monsters over the attack 1900!" Allen yelled. Diego growled knowing it was such a simple effect.Diego ended his turn  
  
Mink drew her card. "The Oracle Curse card...." She said in her mind looking at it. Mink ignored it and played another card. "I'll sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon Jinzo! (2400/1500)" She announced sliding the card on the slider. Jinzo appeared up on the field.  
  
"Jinzo! attack his defense monster!" Mink announced. Spinks laughed as his monster was destroyed. "You just have destroyed my Worm of Destruction" Spinks said as he placed the card in the graveyard slot.  
  
"Once this card is in my graveyard, Each of you will have to tribute a monster for it, if you can't you'll each lose 1000 life points!" Spinks explained laughing hysterically.  
  
Mink groaned but then new she had to have a monster ready. "To finish my turn I'll activate Scapegoat to summon 4 Sheep Tokens!" Mink announced, then she ended her turn.  
  
Diego's turn came by and when Allen's turn started the two of them would have to sacrifice a monster for Worm of Destruction.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now! I will summon Burning Rage into attack mode! (1800/1000)" Diego announced.  
  
"Now! Burning Rage destroy the Elven Swordsman!" Diego announced. The fire warrior ran at the swordsman but then Allen called out. "I now activate the magic card, Rush Recklessly" Allen announced.  
  
Suddenly Allen's monster started glowing and it's attack raised to 2100. Diego tried to stop his monster from attacking but it was too late. As soon as the fire warrior reached the swordsman, the monster pulled out it's sword and sliced right through Burning Rage reducing Diego's life points to 3700. Spinks was also at 3850 and the others were untouched. Allen and Mink knew they had the advantage but the type of cards Spinks and Diego had been playing were not from around where they lived. They knew something terrible would come down on them. 


	66. Four Sided Duel, Part 2

As Mink and Allen teamed up into the Tag Team duel against Spinks and Diego, Daniel and Jess settled onto a bench.  
  
"Hmph, of all the places, an intersection in the road" Jess said. "Well we've dueled in lots of strange places. Like in the middle of a field, on top of a boat, in a small alley, infront of a big fountain, in lots of arenas in a stadium, in a forest, along the road going through a middle of a forest, a floating arena, in an ice rink, on top of a dead empty building, in the middle of the ocean, in the parking garage of the apartments I live in, in a empty factory, and on a huge mesa. So I think I stand correct when we duel in a lot of weird places" Daniel replied.  
  
"Man, you're freaky" Jess said looking the other way. They continued watching duel as, once again, the mysterious person stood atop of a building watching the duel. "Heh, they have no clue what's instore for them" he said then he quickly vanished.  
  
Now it was Allen's turn. Allen's Retrained Elven Swordsman was now sacrificed for Worm of Destruction and also one of Mink's Scapegoat were sacrificed. "I need to get rid of that Worm of Destruction" Allen said as he drew his card.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1300)" Allen announced as he slid the card on the slider. Allen knew what he had to do once he summoned that monster. "Now Rocket Warrior! go into invincible mode and reduce The Sword Keeper's attack points!"  
  
The warrior shaped into a rocket and went straight at the warrior and crashed into it reducing it's attack points to 2400. "Next I'll set 1 card face down!" He said as he slid the card on the slider. He then ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now! Sword Keeper! destroy Rocket Warrior!" Diego quickly announced. The warrior started charging at the Rocket Warrior but then Allen made his move.  
  
"Then I'll activate Vapor Bomb!" Allen yelled as his card flipped up. "This card negates the attack of one monster and attaches a bomb to your monster and in 3 turns the bomb will explode and reduce your life points by how much that attacking monster has!"  
  
Diego growled as the bomb attached itself to the monster. "Now! I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight (1800/1200) and end my turn" He said.  
  
Now it was Mink's turn. A Scapegoat had been sacrificed for Worm of Destruction which was in Spinks' graveyard.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Moon's Surface. This card can remove the total amount of cards in an opponents hand from their graveyard, this can help..." Mink thought as she placed the trap card face down."Now! I'll sacrifice Jinzo to summon Gilfar Demon! (2200/1500)"  
  
Allen new Mink had an opening attack on Spinks which would take him down by a lot. "Now! Gilfar! attack him directly!" Mink yelled pointing her finger at Spinks. The demon flew into the air right at Spinks but then he called out.  
  
"Now! I'll activate the trap card, Magic Arm Shield!" Spinks announced as the card went face up. Of course Allen and Mink knew what it did. They watched helplessly as the arm grabbed a Scapegoat and shoved it infront of Spinks. The demon then struck the goat, destroying it.  
  
Now it was Allen's turn. Allen drew his card in hope then saw the right card for the job. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Retrained Elven Swordsman to life! (1400/1200)" Allen declared. "Now Rocket Warrior! go into invincible mode and deplete Sword Keeper's attack points by 500!"  
  
The warrior shaped into yet again another rocket and fired itself at the warrior. Suddenly a giant transparent hand appeared and threw the Rocket back to it's spot. "Not this time your not!" Diego said.  
  
Allen looked closely and saw that Diego had activated a trap card. "This card is Exterminate Reduction. This stops all attack points from being lowered for the remainder of your turn!" He explained.  
  
Allen growled but then saw Spinks free from any monsters. "Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack him directly!" He yelled pointing to Spinks. Yet again it was another mistake. "Then I'll activate Magic Cylinder!" Spinks said as the trap card flipped up.  
  
Suddenly a cylinder appeared and the swordsman ran right into it. Then another one appeared and the swordsman came out of that one and straight at Allen. The swordsman knocked Allen with his sword which knocked him to the ground. Allen got back up as his life point counter went down to 2600. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now I'll activate Remove Trap to destroy Vapor Bomb!" Diego announced as the bomb was destroyed. "Now Sword Keeper! Attack Gilfar Demon!"  
  
The warrior ran straight at the demon and slashed it with his sword which destroyed the demon and left Mink with 3800 life points.  
  
Then Allen secretly smiled. "Your demon is no more!" Diego yelled. Mink then felt confident that she could easily take him down. He then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now! I activate Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack to 2100!" He announced as his warrior started glowing dark green. "Now my swordsman! Attack the Sword Keeper!"  
  
Spinks and Diego though he was crazy as the Swordsman charged at the guardian. The Elven swordsman slashed it's sword at the guardian and surprisingly it was destroyed and Diego's life points reduced to 3500.  
  
Diego practically dropped his hand as his strong monster was destroyed. "How can that happen?!" He snapped. "When you destroyed Gilfar Demon you also activated it's effect! Once Gilfar is sent to the graveyard the monster that destroys it, it's attack points are reduced by 500!" Mink replied.  
  
Diego growled as he felt the embarrassment of 16 year olds defeating him. Diego and Spinks were both at the age of 20 but no one seemed to care that adults were playing a kids game.  
  
Allen placed 1 card face down and ended his turn. Then Spinks drew his card. "Now! I'll summon Generating Slime! (1000/1000) In defensive mode!" Spinks announced as he slid the card on the slider. Suddenly a purple slime monster which look oddly familiar to Revival Jam appeared onto the field.  
  
Mink and Allen kind of hesitated to know it's ability but they thought they should find out. Spinks then played a face down card.  
  
Mink's turn came and she drew her card. "Yes, Genocide Android!" She thought.  
  
Now then Mink held the card in the air. "Now I'll sacrifice my two remaining Scapegoat to summon this monster!" She yelled. Suddenly the two scapegoats poofed into smoke and they formed together. The clouds came apart revealing an Android, "Genocide Android! (2200/3400)" She lastly said.  
  
Daniel and Jess were getting too excited for this duel. It was 2 Oracle Warriors against 1 Oracle Holder and a regular duelist.  
  
Then Mink made her final move. "Genocide Android! attack Generating Slime!" She announced. The android held it's hands up and shot a psychic blast at the purple slime. As the blast struck the slime it exploded into liquid globs. Then the slime started reforming. The slime pulled together into not one, but two Generating Slime.  
  
"So I guess that's how it got it's name. When we attack it it pulls back together but it generates one more of itself" Allen thought.  
  
Mink hesitated watching the two Generating Slimes. "Reminds me of Malik" Mink said. Suddenly she forgot something. "Oh crap! I forgot to give back Revival Jam to Malik...."  
  
Now Mink felt not just nervous but stupid that she forgot to return the card. Then she noticed a Pot of Greed and decided to play it.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards!" Mink announced. Suddenly Mink felt her wrist glow. It was the Oracle responding to her somehow. Suddenly Mink's eyes went blind and she had a vision.  
  
She could see herself and Malik dueling on the battle stage. It was just like they had gone back in the past but this time it was different. "Here, have these two cards, they can help you if your in a Jam" Malik said handing Mink two cards.  
  
Mink's dazed face watched as herself take the two cards and place them in her deck. She then shook hands with Malik and smiled. After that her vision came back.  
  
Mink found her self holding two cards. She turned them over and saw them. "Revival Jam and Jam Defender...." She said.  
  
Then she smiled. Mink placed Jam Defender face down and ended her turn. Now it was Diego's turn. He drew his card.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Metal Duke! (1900/100)" Diego announced placing it on the field. "Then I'll activate Metal Bomb which will attach itself to Retrained Elven Swordsman! Once my turn ends and your Battle Phase comes the bomb will destroy and half of the swordsman attack power will be deducted from your life points!"  
  
The score was Allen: 2600, Mink: 3800, Spinks: 3850, and Diego: 3500. Allen was getting close to being eliminated from the duel then it would be Mink against two unless they both worked together.  
  
It was still Diego's turn. "Now I end my turn!" He said pointing his thumb down. Allen could hear the ticking of the Metal Bomb. He drew his card and hesitated. "There's nothing I can do" He said.  
  
Suddenly the Metal Bomb exploded and pieces of metal flew around Allen which burned him. He yelled in pain as his life points went down to 1550. It seemed they were both going after him since they found out he's the weaker duelist in the duel.  
  
"Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack Metal Duke!" Allen announced. The swordsman dove at the Metal Warrior but then Diego activated another trap card. "I'll activate Spellbinding Circle which will keep your pesky swordsman still" Diego said as the swordsman flew back to his spot. Allen then ended his turn quite angry.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan" Mink said smiling. Mink drew her card. "Now! I'll activate Polymerization!"  
  
Suddenly Spinks interrupted. "I'll activate Imperial Order!" He yelled. "This card negates all magic cards with the cost of 700 life points each one of my own turns!"  
  
Mink growled as Polymerization blew up into flames. Mink growled knowing her hopes of summoning Slime Android failed. "Looks like my plan has failed" She said as she ended her turn.  
  
Spinks drew his card. "I'll sacrifice a Generating Slime to summon Necrofear's Demon! (1200/1100) In attack mode!" He announced.  
  
Mink and Allen both wondered why he summoned such a weak monster at level 6. But then the answer would come once he started the effect. Spinks then ended his turn  
  
"I don't get it..." Jess said watching the duel. "What?" Daniel asked  
  
"Why didn't either of them activate The Oracle Curse. I mean I sensed Mink draw hers but she isn't using it. Both Diego and Spinks would have used it in their own advantage" Jess replied. "Hey... yeah... not sure why..." Daniel said thinking  
  
Back to the roof the mysterious person had his gold glowing stone. "This is why girly. Because they can't and I'm making sure they can't use it in this duel" He said laughing. 


	67. Four Sided Duel, Part 3

The tag team duel continued as Spinks unleashed a terrible creature, Necrofear Demons. With the attack of 1200 it seemed harmless but Spinks then placed 3 cards face down then quickly ended his turn.  
  
The score was Allen: 1550, Mink: 3800, Spinks: 3850, and Diego: 3500. This duel seemed far from over but Allen had his ideas.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Guilford The Lightning, once I summon this, they'll be gone for good" Allen thought looking at the card.  
  
"Now! I'll activate my set card, Jar of Greed! This card allows me to draw one more card from my deck!" He yelled as he pulled the card at the top of his deck. "Not the right one" Allen thought.  
  
"I'll set this monster in face down defense and end my turn!" He announced. Diego drew his card. Diego had no monsters up on the field and needed one bad.  
  
"Now I'll summon Practical Puppet in defense mode (200/1200)" Diego announced. "Then I'll place one card face down". Then he slid the face down card on the slider. Mink wondered in her head when Diego ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card and then placed it in her hand knowing it was useless in this kind of duel. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack Practical Puppet!" She announced pointing her hand at The card. The android shot out another psychic blast but then Spinks interrupted.  
  
"I'll activate my face down card! Jam Defender!" He announced. Suddenly Generating Slime took the attack then regenerated into 2 Generating Slimes.  
  
Mink groaned as she missed the attack. She then ended her turn after she placed 2 cards face down. Now it was Spinks' turn.  
  
Spinks drew his card. "heh, now I can unleash MY wrath!" Spinks said evilly as he threw his hand into the graveyard. "Now! Necrofear Demons! Activate your special effect!"  
  
Suddenly the streets grew dark and the demons started running a muck. The demons were everywhere and some disappeared. Most of them disappeared but they appeared on some monsters.  
  
A demon had it's arms around Genocide Android's neck holding on to it. Another was inside one Generating Slim. Then there was one who latched itself onto Retrained Elven Swordsman's leg.  
  
"What... what's going on?!" Mink said looking at the devious demons. "Once the demons split up , they randomly attach themselves to a monster which also allows me to control them!" Spinks said.  
  
Although the demons picked a bad spot once they took out the unaffected monsters they could go directly for one person destroying each in a couple of turns.  
  
"Darn it we won't be able to make it..." Allen said, worriedly. "Now I'm about to ruin your team!" Spinks laughed. "Retrained Elven Swordsman! attack Allen's life points directly!"  
  
The swordsman turned around and rose it's sword up. Right before it slashed down on Allen a barrier held up. The swordsman's attack was negated. Spinks practically opened his mouth in confusion.  
  
Mink was smiling showing off her face down card. "I activated Life Protection which will protect us for three turns each!" Mink announced.  
  
Diego and Spinks growled as the barrier surrounded the two. Spinks then ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "Rock Spirit... I also have Total Defense Shogun, if I summon this I can have an advantage" He said in his mind.  
  
Then he directly looked at Diego. "Now! I'll sacrifice Gearfried The Iron Knight from my graveyard to special summon The Rock Spirit! Then I'll sacrifice Rock Spirit to summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode! (1550/2500)" Allen announced.  
  
Allen then ended his turn. "Finally!" Diego said as he drew his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Practical Puppet in order to summon Vampire Lord! (2000/1500)"  
  
Suddenly a vampire materialized onto the field after Diego had slid the card on the slider. It wore a red bow and a big black cape. You could see blood dripping down it's lip.  
  
"Now! Attack Revival Jam!" Diego yelled. The Vampire hissed and charged at the slime and bit into it. The Vampire Lord then stood back. The Revival Jam didn't even flinch.  
  
"This is a one of a kind card! It's like Generating Slime but there's only one and it can't be destroyed!" Mink yelled. Diego hissed as his Battle Phase was a total waste.  
  
"But then I'll activate it's effect!" Diego declared. "Vampire Lord allows me to destroy one magic, trap, or monster card that is at the top of your deck!"  
  
"Now Allen! search the first magic card you see through your deck and destroy it" Diego demanded. "Alright alright, jeez" Allen said taking a look through his deck.  
  
He looked at the first magic card which appeared to be Angel Pachinko Machine. "No, there goes my chance to summon Guilford" He said in his mind. He then said out loud that he had placed Angel Pachinko Machine into the graveyard. Diego then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Now! I will sacrifice Revival Jam to summon Ky The Warrior! (1900/1200)" Mink announced.  
  
"While I have this card on the field I can destroy one effect monster on the field once per turn! Now I'll destroy one Necrofear Demons which possesses Genocide Android!" Mink announced. The demon sizzled on the android's neck and melted. "Now! Genocide Android! attack Vampire Lord!"  
  
The android shot it's psychic blast and destroyed the Vampire Lord thus reducing Diego's life points down to 3100. Then Diego started laughing. Mink could feel the ties of this duel turn as Diego shouted out for his trap card.  
  
"Now! I'll activate The Rope Of Life which will summon back my monster and add a 500 bonus attack points!" Diego yelled.  
  
Now Vampire Lord was at 2500 more higher than Genocide Android. Mink then had an idea which would take quite a time to finish. "Now I'll summon Beta! The Magnet Warrior in attack mode! (1700/1600) Next I will destroy the demon who is controlling Retrained Elven Swordsman, Then I will end my turn!" She announced. Allen gave a thumbs up to Mink as a thank you. Although Mink's plan would take a while she wanted Beta not to attack and stay alive until she could gather the others. It was now Spinks' turn and he drew his card.  
  
"Now I'll activate Yield Tribute to summon a monster in defensive mode, next I'll summon Hysteric Angel in attack mode! (1800/500)! Then I end my turn!" Spinks announced.  
  
Now it was Allen's turn. "Now! I'll activate Axe of Despair to raise my Total Defense Shogun's attack to 2550! Now Total Defense Shogun! attack Hysteric Angel!" Allen announced.  
  
The Shogun charged at the angel with an overly large sword. Right before it struck the angel something happened. A force field deflected te attack.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Attack Nullification! This negates one attack and ends your battle phase!" Diego yelled.  
  
Allen then ended his turn. Now it was Diego's turn. Diego drew his card. "Now! Vampire Lord! Attack Genocide Android!" he announced pointing his hand at the android. The Vampire struck it's fangs into the android's neck then it exploded into tiny pieces reducing Mink's life points to 3700. Diego then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "I've seen Allen defeat a Revival Jam before but I'm hoping it'll work on a different type of Revival Jam" Mink said looking at her drawn card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Revival Jam, again, to summon The Summoned Skull! (2500/2100)" Mink announced. "Then I'll activate Call of The Haunted to summon Banisher of The Light in defense mode!(100/1000) I discarded this monster from my hand a little while ago and now I bring it back! After that I'll do what Allen did, I'll sacrifice Jinzo from my graveyard to special summon The Dark Spirit (1800/1000)"  
  
As soon as Allen heard the monster Mink called out he knew right away Spinks was going down. "Now! Revival Jam and Dark Spirit! attack each Generating Slime!" Mink cried out pointing her hand at the purple blobs. Both monsters charged at each Generating Slimes and knocked them out. This time the slimes didn't regenerate, they were finally destroyed.  
  
"Now for a fatal blow! Summoned Skull! attack directly!" Mink yelled. The demon summoned up thunder and a lightning bolt struck Spinks. Spinks yelled in pain as he was electrocuted. Finally the lightning stopped and you could see smoke trail off into the sky from him. Spinks had to kneel down for a second. He gained back his dueling ability and went on. The blow had lowered him down to 1350 and Allen was not alone now.  
  
Mink then and there ended her turn in satisfaction. Diego drew his card. "Now! I'll activate the magic card, Virus of Limitation!" He announced. The magic card flipped up then a purple fog leaked out and surrounded Retrained Elven Swordsman. "This magic card will reduce your Swordsman's attack points by 100 every turn! It's just enough so I can finally defeat it once and for all!"  
  
"Now for you!" Diego said looking over at Mink. "Vampire Lord! Attack and destroy Dark Spirit!". The Vampire pounced at the spirit. "This activates it's effect!" Mink yelled. The Dark Spirit gained 300 attack points. The Dark Spirit only went up to 2100. The Dark Spirit although was still too weak and was destroyed.  
  
The score was now Mink: 3300, Allen: 1550, Spinks: 1350, and Diego: 3100. It had been 20 minutes into the duel and Daniel and Jess were starting to get bored.  
  
"Man, hurry up and end this already" Jess said yawning. "Want some chocolate?" Daniel said breaking a piece off of a bar. "No way, who knows how long you've had it and where you kept it" Jess said making a gross face.  
  
Diego ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "The Eye of The Temple... Man this card makes me so angry" Allen thought remembering back to when Paul tossed it to him thinking he didn't need it. Allen was in and he needed it.  
  
"I'll activate this field card, The Eye of The Temple!" He yelled placing the card onto a hidden card slot for the fields. Suddenly the same temple as when Paul dueled Stagg appeared behind him.  
  
"I remember that card..." Spinks thought. "Lori gave it to him to win the tournament. Stagg is such a failure"  
  
Now no direct attacks could be made against Allen and once he could draw The Temple Guardian he can summon it without tributes. Then Allen remembered the defense monster Spinks had played a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"That's still a mystery" He thought looking at it. Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack points had been reduced to 1900. Mink motioned him to take the shot.  
  
"Maybe we can still be in a winning lead" Mink thought. But first Allen activated Mystical Space Typhoon which destroyed Spellbinding Circle  
  
"Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack his face down card!" Allen announced. The swordsman charged at the defense card then a turtle appeared to be Catapult Turtle. As The swordsman slashed it his sword broke. Allen's life points reduced to 1450 from the higher defense than his attack.  
  
"Well atleast we now know what it is" Allen thought. Then Allen remembered about Total Defense Shogun. "Total Defense Shogun! attack Hysteric Angel!"  
  
"How can he attack if you never placed him in attack mode!" Diego yelled. "Because it's his effect! He can attack while in defense mode!" Allen corrected.  
  
The shogun charged at the angel but then Spinks activated his trap card. "I'll activate another Spellbinding Circle which to hold your monster in place!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Allen growled as yet another one of his monsters were set back. Allen then ended his turn. Diego drew his card. Diego didn't find anything helpful, yet, in his hand as he placed a card in his hand. Yet again Diego couldn't attack so he ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "Here's my shot" Mink said. "Summoned Skull! Attack Hysteric Angel!"  
  
The fiend rose it's claws and gathered electricity it then shot it at the angel but suddenly something stopped it. "Now activating, Mirror Force!" Spinks yelled. Right then the attack was deflected to all attacking monsters. Mink's Summoned Skull and Beta The Magnet Warrior were then destroyed.  
  
"Gah..." Mink said covering her self from the light. Mink had no choice but to end her turn. Spinks drew his card. "Now for my famous strategy!" Spinks said holding a card in the air. "I'll activate this magic card, Token Release! This card allows me to summon 2 Monster Tokens!"  
  
Then all the pieces came together to what Spinks had instore. "Now! I'll sacrifice both Monster Tokens to Hysteric Angel to increase my life points by 1000! Then I'll activate Forever Arrow which allows Hysteric Angel to attack directly! Now attack Mink's life points directly!" He yelled. The angel fixed her glasses and then a white beam shot out of her eyes right at Mink. Mink screamed as the pain was immense. Her life points went down to 1500. "Then I'll set Hysteric Angel on Catapult Turtle!". The Angel hopped onto the turtle's catapult and took aim.  
  
"Now FIRE!" He yelled. The catapult launched and Hysteric Angel flew at Mink and kicked her. Mink wet flying down into the ground as he life points went down to 600.  
  
Now Mink was at the edge to losing. Spinks then ended his turn. Spinks then wanted to defeat both in one turn. He smiled evilly as he saw Mink struggle to get up. Spinks' life points had also risen up to 2350.  
  
"I'm guessing that means your turn ends!" Allen yelled drawing his card. "Yes! Finally!". Allen then took a serious look.  
  
Mink looked "He's got it!" She said in her mind. "Now I'll summon, without tributes, The Temple Guardian! (3650/2300)" He yelled as he slid the card on the slider.  
  
Suddenly a gigantic Minotaur stomped it's way down through the stairs of the temple. It took out the two axes behind it's back and stood in attack position.  
  
"Now I end my turn!" Allen yelled. Spinks and Diego just smiled as the beast growled. Diego drew his card. "Now! I'm ready!" He laughed as he could fore see the future. 


	68. Four Sided Duel, Part 4

"This duel is so close, they better make it" Jess thought watching the duel. Allen had just summoned one of his ultimate monsters, The Temple Guardian.  
  
"Now prepare for your demise!" Diego laughed. "I'll sacrifice Vampire Lord and bring out Death Revealed! (800/1200)"  
  
Suddenly a black robed figure came up it had a huge scythe. Mink and Allen had no clue to what it did. "Now! Death! strike The Revival Jam!" He yelled. Death rose it's scythe into the air and swung it right at the Revival Jam. Suddenly the Revival Jam turned black and joined forces onto Diego's side. "Now Revival Jam, Attack and Destroy!"  
  
The slime shot it self at Mink but then She flipped over her trap card. "now activating Healing Spring of Life!" She yelled. Suddenly a water barrier surrounded her and the Revival Jam was knocked off and so was it's darkness.  
  
Diego growled as the attack was parried. Diego then ended his turn smiling evilly. Mink drew her card. "Now! I'll activate Revival Contract!" Mink announced. "With this I can sacrifice a monster to retrieve a magic card from my graveyard and I sacrifice Revival Jam for Monster Reborn!"  
  
The Revival Jam was then enclosed in a case and was brought into the piece of paper. But then the slime went right through the cage. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Beta, The Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600) Next I'll summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior! (1400/1700)" She declared.  
  
Allen then remembered a long time ago Mink used those cards against Allen in a duel back when they were 12 years old. They were really rare but Allen wondered why would she summon them at this kind of tough spot. Allen wanted to ask but by the way of her face she seemed too serious to talk now.  
  
"Next I'll lay 2 cards face down and end my turn!" Mink yelled. Spinks drew his card. "Now! I'll too summon my ultimate monster!" He declared. "Now I'll sacrifice Catapult Turtle in order to summon the great, Dark Preist Dezart! (1900/2300)"  
  
As Spinks slid the card on the slider a dark cloud came in. The Preist appeared with his eyes closed. "I end my turn" He said. Allen and Mink were in utter confusion but they needed to move on.  
  
Allen drew his card. "I'll activate De-Spell on Spellbinding Circle to free my Total Defense Shogun!" Allen announced. "Now! Total Defense Shogun, attack Death Revealed!"  
  
The shogun charged at Death with his two swords about to strike. Suddenly before the shogun could ever hit Death rose it's gigantic scythe and sliced Total Defense Shogun in two. Diego laughed as the monster was easily beaten.  
  
"As you see, Death can not die there fore any monster with the attack over 1000 cannot destroy it, they just end up killing them self! You cannot defy the laws of death!" Diego laughed.  
  
Jess gave a stern look. "How would you know, I have the Oracle of Death..." Jess growled. Suddenly her Oracle Started to glow.  
  
"I'll show you..." Allen said giving the meanest look. Suddenly Allen found out his mind has been trailing off and forgot all about a monster he had placed. "Magician of Faith...." He said looking at the hologram face down card.  
  
Instead of him attacking he could have ruined them in a matter of seconds. Allen looked over to Mink. Mink looked back. Allen had a grin on his face and gave a quick thumbs up.  
  
"I'll flip my Magician of Faith over into attack!" Allen announced. Magician of Faith automatically allows Allen to return one magic card from his graveyard to his hand and he knew the right one, Angel Pachinko Machine. Allen then activated Offerings to The Doomed to destroy his own Magician of Faith. He then ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now! Death swing your scythe at Temple Guardian!" Diego yelled. Suddenly Allen made his move. "I'll activate the trap card, Mesmeric Control!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a hand appeared holding a pendulum and started swinging it infront of Death. Then he stopped his onslaught and Temple Guardian returned to it's proper place. Diego grew frustrated. "I will be sure to bring you down first as my turn comes!" Diego yelled.  
  
Then Mink knew he ended his turn right then and there. "Draw!" She yelled quickly pulling the card from the top of her deck. "Yes! Now meet your doom! I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800). Now that I have all three Magnet Warriors I can now combined them!"  
  
Suddenly all three warriors fell to pieces but then rebuilt themselves together. "I summon the grand, Magnet Valkyrion! (3500/3850)"  
  
Allen gasped as the three magnet warriors formed together. Then he remembered back as a little kid when he and Mink were dueling. Allen had destroyed all three of her Magnet warriors before she could ever summon the great magnet warrior.  
  
"Now! Magnet Valkyrion! Attack Dark Preist Dezart!" She declared pointing at Spinks. The magnet warrior dove at the Preist but then Dezart opened his eyes. As the warrior slashed it's sword Dezart opened his hands and caught the blade before it hit him then he threw back the warrior.  
  
"What?!" Mink said taking a step back. "It's a special card, Parry Attack!" Spinks said showing off his trap card.  
  
Mink growled as she was so close to defeating him right then and there. She then ended her turn.  
  
Then Spinks started laughing as his Dezart started glowing. "Now! I'll sacrifice Dark Preist Dezart to summon Nosferatu Lich! (2600/2300)" Spinks yelled. Suddenly a zombie broke through the ground and stood high.  
  
Mink and Allen took a step back by the horribly disfigured monster. "Prepare for your doom! Now I activate Nosferatu's Judgement!" Spinks announced. He slid the magic card on the he slide then suddenly Temple Guardian and Magnet Valkyrion each appeared on two sides of a scale.  
  
"This depends on what monster shall be destroyed. I'm counting on it to destroy your monster because you have only one!" Spinks said pointing to Allen. Suddenly then and there Temple Guardian became the heaviest on the he scale and the scale broke loose and fell into a pit, a pit that lead to hell.  
  
Allen became weary feeling everything had been lost. But then again, he still had Guilford. "Pull yourself together remember! We can still win this!" Mink yelled as Spinks announced the attack on Allen. Nosferatu lifted his staff at Allen charging up on an energy blast. Allen's eyes were fuzzy and he could barley see his hand.  
  
Suddenly Allen's wrist lit up with light. Allen could hear his monsters calling out to him. Then a light broke through the dark fog and into Allen. He felt the light and then his vision came back.  
  
"No! I'll bring Kuriboh into the graveyard to result the attack as a 0!" Allen yelled. Spinks yelled in rage as his turn ended.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Angel Pachinko Machine to summon 3 Pachinko Tokens! Next I'll sacrifice all of them to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled in anger as his eyes grew firey red. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground and Guilford formed. "Meet my ultimate warrior!"  
  
Suddenly another lightning bolt hit but this time the other monsters. They were instantly destroyed. "Next I'll activate Heavy Storm so none of your traps may work! Now Guilford attack him directly!" Allen yelled pointing at Diego.  
  
Guilford charged at Diego and struck him with his sword instantly bringing Diego's life points down to 0 which eliminated him from the duel. Diego had fallen to the ground as the blow hit him  
  
"And for Tag Team Rules, when one player is out the partner can take the next turn!" Mink yelled. "Now! Magnet Valkyrion! Attack the final player directly!".  
  
The warrior charged at Spinks with it's glowing sword. It then struck Spinks and the pain was harsh and he fell to the ground.  
  
"This Duel is over! We keep our Oracles!" Mink said with her hands crossed.  
  
"God those fools!" Vice yelled hitting the dash board of his car with his fist. He then put the car in full gear and drove past Allen almost hitting him.  
  
"Get in! Now!" He yelled. Spinks and Diego quickly got up and jumped into the car. Vice had his window half way down so he could see The group. "Next time, we'll surely bring you down" Vice said then he drove off.  
  
Mink and Allen finally collapsed. Jess and Daniel helped them over to the bench for a long rest. Allen removed his wrist band to reveal a newly found Oracle. "The Oracle of Light...." He said sighing.  
  
Daniel kind of felt bad knowing he hasn't gotten an Oracle yet.  
  
"So, Mink. How come you never told us about Magnet Valkyrion" Allen asked. "Because while I was trying to summon it it reminded me of the day you beat me in the duel before I can even summon it! It was new and you just let it slide! I so hated you for the next three hours!" Mink practically yelled.  
  
"Well... ummm... sorry?" Allen said. Mink then gave him a light hit on the head with her Millennium Rod.  
  
As they all gathered up and headed home memories of when they were kids came back. "Bleh, remember when I first met Jess, That terrible Millennium Ring took us all into the shadow realm. Back then I thought you were a regular person. Never knew you were Minks friend" Daniel said smiling at Jess.  
  
"Yeah well I just thought you were a dork since you hung around him" Jess said nudging Allen.  
  
"Well how did you meet Mink?" Allen asked.  
  
"Bleh it was at a small Town Tournament" Daniel mentioned  
  
"Yeah, I was in action until we both dueled. I promised I'd beat him up if he won but it came out as a tie" Mink replied.  
  
"Well I'm not too sure it was a tie I mean..." Daniel went on. "Zip it!" Mink yelled as she held up her Millennium Rod. Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
They entered their usual coffee shop for some frappucino's and cookies. "So whose paying?" Daniel asked. "Its on me for the victory back at the duel" Allen said cheerfully handing the woman a 12 dollars.  
  
They each set their bags by their seats and sat down and started talking. There was a man sitting at one part of a table. Reading the newspaper. He slowly lowered his paper looking at the four. "Heh" He said evilly as he continued reading his paper  
  
It was 5:00 and it was getting late everyone went different directions to their home. As Jess got to her house she stopped infront of it. She looked across the street. Her Millennium Ring phased through her chest and out. "You don't fool me, I've seen you every time we dueled an Oracle Warrior. You foolish being don't even know the true power of My Oracle" Jess smiled evilly revealing her Oracle. She seemed to be talking to the house infront of hers.  
  
"The Millennium Items are nothing now. The Oracles are most important" She finally said, then she opened the door and went in 


	69. Back To The Virtual World: Led Into A Tr...

"Yes! Finally Friday!" Daniel said stretching at the foot of the stairs which lead away from the school. School had ended pretty quick and it was now the weekend.  
  
As Daniel started heading down Heather screamed for him. Daniel felt a big sweat drop coming as he turned around.  
  
"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you guys! I'm starting to think you all hate me!" Heather said. "Man I wish I could agree on that" Daniel thought waiting for her to ketch up.  
  
As Heather came close suddenly she felt something snag her shoe and she went down. Heather fell backwards and hit her bum on a step. Suddenly laughs sprouted everywhere as she screamed. Daniel helped her up.  
  
As Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her up Heather snatched her hand away. She was too embarrassed to talk so she whipped her hair past Daniel and left. Daniel gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Allen walked by the side of the building. "Hey! Daniel come on!" Allen said waving his hand. Daniel quickly raced to Allen and followed him through the side of the building. When they arrived to the free parking area where the lunch tables were Mink and Jess were hanging around just talking.  
  
Jess and Mink looked and saw Allen and Daniel running to them. "Hey!" Daniel said. "I barley saw you guys today"  
  
"Yeah, too bad. Ok I've been thinking. Of all where did these three people come from..." Mink just said. All Mink wanted to do was find some answers to the strange power popping up out of no where. Mink searched her deck and took Kalle Demoness out. "And Why are they after the Oracle"  
  
"Well..." Allen said. "It's probably just like the Millennium Items. You know how Malik wanted the Rod back so he could have more power. Then Mortikai tried to take them"  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and debris flew past them. As Daniel looked to his left a paper flew into his face. "GAH!" He almost screamed. "Hey what's that" Jess said snatching the paper. "Virtual Duel Monsters Pods, Seems new"  
  
"Reminds me the time Mortikai and Malik trapped us in the virtual world" Allen shuddered. "I already have enough of the almost dying part of life"  
  
"We should try it out, it says that high ranked duelist may get in for free. Plus we have to bring the Duel Sliders" Daniel suggested. Finally they had something planned for the day. They headed off to the mall.  
  
Diego poured some cream into his coffee. "Those damn kids..." Diego mumbled. "Hey why do you even care we lost one duel" Spinks said putting down his coffee cup.  
  
"Oh I dunno MAYBE because we lost to a bunch of kids!" Diego said. Spinks looked at the corner of his eye. "Well it's not my fault" Spinks said. Diego grumbled and sat back.  
  
"If it'll make you shut up I'll stop having a grudge about it" He sighed. "Besides, where's Vice. I haven't seen him all day"  
  
"Not sure, I haven't seen him either" Spinks said. "His just a royal pain if you ask me"  
  
"I didn't even ask" Diego said. Suddenly Vice came by and sat down. "So, now he arrives!" Spinks said sarcastically. Vice growled at Spinks. "Ok, another Oracle has been detected. It's the Oracle of Light. That Allen kid has it. There's only 2 left." Vice said.  
  
"Dude, you don't even have a plan. We've dueled them and we lost isn't it hard enough? Maybe YOU should atleast try to duel some like that" Spinks complained.  
  
"So, basically you just don't want to do anything. Maybe I'm being too much of a royal pain to you" He said. Spinks sighed. "Fine, do what you want" Spinks mumbled.  
  
"To the East Wing" Daniel said pointing to the direction. Diego was looking down through the balcony. "Look!" He yelled pointing down at the group.  
  
"Don't they have school" Vice growled. "It's Friday they always get released early on Fridays" Spinks replied.  
  
Diego looked toward the direction they were going. "The arcade, there's a new device the Virtual Duel Monsters Game. It hooks you up into a virtual world where you can duel other monsters there" Diego said.  
  
"Perfect. I got an idea" Vice said walking off. Spinks and Diego followed from behind. They hurried before the kids and broke into the control room. Diego had knocked out the employee who worked at the control panel.  
  
Vice looked at the screen. "Here they come" Vice said looking at the group come in. Luckily there was a free table. A worker had strapped the four of them in and a dome covered them. They had their decks into the deck holder which read all the cards. Daniel could feel his mind wonder off into the virtual world.  
  
As soon as the waves on the reader went sky high Vice pressed a button on the control panel which activated level 10 ranked duelist. Level 10 was way beyond what they could handle and then Vice took out his Ruby.  
  
"To make things interesting if anyone of them loses, the Ruby will sense the Oracles and bring them back" He said as the Ruby started to glow brighter. Diego and Spinks stood behind.  
  
"Gaah!" Daniel yelled as he landed in the hard ground. Daniel looked around and saw he was in front of a large mansion. There was a river crossing it then a large bridge.  
  
"Man, why'd they split us up?!" Daniel said looking around. Daniel remembered the worker telling them that some of the other kids around had free access to change their pose. Meaning they could appear as different duel monsters instead of their human look.  
  
"Might as well start here" Daniel said walking over to the bridge.  
  
Allen found himself ontop of a metal floor. He quickly noticed he was ontop of a mansion. Allen looked around but found no one to duel. He then ran over to the edge and found the huge forest behind the mansion. "Allen!" Jess yelled from the other side of the roof. Allen looked over to Jess.  
  
"Looks like the system split us up!" She yelled. They both met. "We should get down into the building or something. Like in games there's a hidden passage that leads to the boss" Allen said pointing at the door that lead into the building. Jess nodded and they both headed into the door.  
  
Mink's mind woke up and she found her self on the ground of a room. She then got up and looked around. "Wow, nice place" She said looking around. Then she finally recognized something. "Damn it! The thing split us up!". She kicked a statue which nearly fell but she caught it and put it back in it's place. Mink then found the only door in the room and headed through it.  
  
As Daniel got to the foot of the bridge he could see someone standing at the other side of the bridge. He had a Duel Slider. "Hmm, a player" Daniel said. He couldn't quite see what he person is but he took a step closer.  
  
As Daniel stopped a couple feet in the middle of the bridge he could see what it was. "Buster Blader!" He said in shock.  
  
"That's right, to pass you'll have to get through me." The Buster Blader said holding up his duel slider. Daniel shrugged. "Why not, I have to get into the building anyway" He said. Right then he noticed his Duel Slider materializing on his arm.  
  
He took his deck and looked through it. "Now you must pick a Chief Monster" The Buster Blader said. "I've chosen mine as Buster Blader"  
  
Daniel looked through his deck. "I chose Sanga of The Thunder!" He said placing the monster card on a special holder. Right then Sanga appeared right next to him. "My Chief Monster allows me to draw an extra card with the pay of 100 attack points from it" Daniel said.  
  
"Let the duel begin" The Buster Blader said drawing his 6 cards.  
  
As Mink made her way through the halls there was a power surge then the lights went out. "Oh crap..." Mink said looking around in the dark. Mink stayed to one side of the hall and kept walking. Mink went further and further when all of the sudden the wall she was touching fell through. Mink instantly fell into the hole which lead down into the building. Mink screamed as she fell but then she landed in a pile of clean clothes. "God, traps..." Mink said looking around.  
  
"I'll play Dunames Black Witch in attack mode (1800/1050). Then I'll set 2 cards face down" The Buster Blader said sliding the cards on his slider.  
  
Daniel drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Warrior Of Freed in attack mode! (1200/1300). It's ability allows me to summon one more monster and I chose Numes Warrior in attack mode! (1400/1200)" Daniel yelled.  
  
Buster Blader laughed. "Why summon such weak monsters" He teased. "Because I have something in store" Daniel said sliding 1 card face down on the slider. He then ended his turn.  
  
The Buster Blader drew his card. "I'll summon Drillago! (1600/1100)" He announced. "Now! Dunames Black Witch! Attack Warrior of Freed!".  
  
The witch's white wings flapped and flew right at the warrior. Right then Daniel activated his trap. "Now! I'll activate Gaia's Sword!" Daniel announced as the card flipped up.  
  
"This card increases my monster's attack by 800! Making it 2000!" Daniel announced. Warrior Of Freed's sword had changed into a new one and then it slashed the witch which reduced The Buster Blader's Life points down to 3800. Buster Blader growled then ended his turn, placing Drillago in defense mode. Daniel drew his card.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Warrior of Freed and Numes Warrior to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" Daniel announced. The Buster Blader didn't care. "Now! Buster Blader! Attack Drillago!"  
  
The warrior dove at the machine but before it could smite it with his sword The Buster Blader called out. "now activate Trap Shield!" The Buster Blader called out. Suddenly a barrier appeared around Drillago and the attack was negated.  
  
"As a player of this game I'll bring you down!" The Buster Blader yelled.  
  
"heh, looks like one of em has fallen down into a trap" Vice said pointing at the duel with Buster Blader and Daniel. "Let's just give this guy an upgrade"  
  
Vice pushed a button which revealed tons of rare and secret cards. He then highlighted them all and they were uploaded into Buster Blader's deck. 


	70. Buster Blader is Eliminated: Searching F...

"Ha!" Buster Blader laughed as Daniel ended his turn. "Now I'll draw!" He said pulling the card. "Now I'll sacrifice Drillago to summon Hikaida Warrior! (2200/1200). As long as this card exists, no effects will be used!"  
  
Buster Blader then ended his turn after playing one card face down. Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Warrior of Freed back! (1200/1300). Next I'll summon my favorite monster, Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced.  
  
Suddenly Buster Blader recognized his combo. "Wait a minute, I've seen you on T.V! your Daniel! You're the King of Games!" Buster Blader said. "Oh man, That God Card is no good to you in this world which means that I can defeat you easily and take the title of King of Games!"  
  
"Easily?! You don't even know the trouble I've been through the claim the title! I'll show you the true wrath of the title: King of Games!" Daniel yelled. "Buster Blader! attack now!"  
  
The warrior charged at Hikaida Warrior. "I'll activate my magic card, Rush Recklessly!" Buster Blader announced. Hikaida Warrior's attack boosted up to 2900. "Take that!" Buster Blader yelled. Daniel's Buster Blader swiped the Warrior with his sword but then Hikaida Warrior dodged the blade and took out it's long sword and sliced the warrior in half reducing Daniel's life points to 3700. Daniel ended his turn after he played 1 more face down card.  
  
Buster Blader drew his card. "Now I'll discard Rush Recklessly then activate O'Ryan's Light!" He announced. "This card boosts any of my monsters up by 1500 and I chose Hikaida Warrior!"  
  
Hikaida Warrior's attack went up at 3700. "Now! Hikaida Warrior! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
The warrior charged at the other warrior but then Daniel activated his trap card. "Now I'll activate Collected Power!" Daniel announced. "This trap card brings all the equip cards to one monster and I chose Warrior of Freed!"  
  
O'Ryan's Light motioned to Warrior Of Freed which quickly increased him to 2700. Warrior of Freed sliced through Hikaida Warrior as it charged at Warrior of Freed reducing Buster Blader's attack down to 3300. Buster Blader growled as his only monster on the field was destroyed. But then his growls turned into chuckles as he placed a monster in Defensive Mode.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Because of O'Ryan's Light and Collected Power Death Volstargaf gains 200 for each!" Daniel yelled as his monster grew to 2600.  
  
"next I'll sacrifice Warrior of Freed to summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Daniel announced. Suddenly Buster Blader called out. "activate Torrential Tribute!" Buster Blader yelled.  
  
Suddenly a wave of water smacked into all three of Daniel's monsters. They were washed up and destroyed. Daniel growled as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel could feel the tables turned as Buster Blader activated another trap card. "Graverobber!" He yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly a little Graverobber appeared holding Monster Reborn. It then puffed into a cloud forming Buster Blader. "This monster belongs to me!" Buster Blader yelled. "Now! Direct Attack!"  
  
The warrior charged at Daniel and gave him on big sweep with his sword. The hit blew Daniel to the ground which knocked him out.  
  
"Gad, it's like a huge maze" Allen said. "Wait hold up..." Jess said pushing Allen back. Jess felt her Millennium Ring start to glow. She took it out and saw the arrows moving about. They then stopped pointing to a window. Allen and Jess walked over to the window.  
  
"I don't see anything" Allen said looking out. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then their eyes moved over to the bridge where Daniel had just been knocked out by Buster Blader.  
  
"Oh boy... he better not have lost..." Allen said. "Shut up, he's only had a direct attack it could have been nothing, he wouldn't have lost so easily" Jess snapped.  
  
Daniel finally woke. "God, that hurt" He said slowly getting up. "It's about time. If you didn't wake up sooner or later I would have won automatically" Buster Blader said laughing.  
  
Daniel saw that his life points stood at 1100. Daniel felt his arms burn. Daniel drew his card. "Now I'll summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1300) in defense mode then I'll set 1 card and end my turn" Daniel announced.  
  
Buster Blader drew his card. "Now! I'll activate My Monster Reborn and take your Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) and following it's effect I'll summon another Dunames Black Witch! (1800/1050)" He announced.  
  
Daniel started to wonder who this duelist was. He's been using all Parallel Rare cards that were hard to find. Daniel had created his deck with the help of his long gone father.  
  
Daniel's dad had worked at a department which made the cards and his father had created a great deck for it. Suddenly Daniel came clear to the duel as the Buster Blader made his final move.  
  
"Buster Blader! Attack now!" The Buster Blader yelled. His warrior charged at the Metal Caterpillar but then Daniel revealed his trap card.  
  
"Now activating, Waboku which will decrease any damage done to 0!" Daniel announced. Buster Blader ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light which will keep your monsters from attacking for three turns!" He yelled as Swords shot out of the hologram card and surrounding Buster Blader's monsters and himself. "Next I'll summon X Head Cannon in attack mode! (1800/1500) Then I'll equip Z Metal Caterpillar to X Head Cannon which will increase it's attack points to 2400! Now X Head Cannon! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
The cannon started charging up then shot at the warrior which was quickly destroyed and reduced Buster Blader's life points down to 2600.  
  
Daniel ended his turn in satisfaction. "That's one turn down!" Buster Blader said as he drew his card. "There's nothing I can do I end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Polymerization, I'll need Y Dragon Head first..." Daniel thought placing the magic card face down as he slid the slider. He then ended his turn.  
  
Buster Blader drew his card. "Heh, I've never seen such an extreme duelist in such a desperate act" Buster Blader said as he slid a magic card on the slider. "Now I activate Axe of Despair to increase Dunames Black Witch to 2800!". He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his final card. "Yes! Y Dragon Head!" Daniel said giving the pose that he was going to summon up a monster which would win him the duel but then Buster Blader stopped him.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled holding his hand up. "I activate Monster Restriction which will stop you from summoning any monsters for this turn" Buster Blader said. Daniel groaned as he put his Y Dragon Head in his hand. Daniel then ended his turn playing one card in face down position.  
  
As soon as Daniel ended his turn the Swords of Revealing Light burst into light which were now destroyed. With two strong monsters on the field Buster Blader could rightfully become King of Games.  
  
"Ha! Now I can become King of Games and take all the glory! Buster Blader destroy X Head Cannon!" He yelled pointing his hand. After Buster Blader would destroy the X Head Cannon he would start on Daniel's life points with Dunames Black Witch.  
  
But then Daniel spoke out. "The King of Games would always have a trumpt card! Now activate Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled as the trap card flipped up. Buster Blader gasped as the attack was blocked then shot back at both of his monsters. Buster Blader was in shock and Daniel knew what to do.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Y Dragon head then activate Polymerization to fuse X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to form... XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/1600)" Daniel yelled. "Now that you have no monsters on the field... XYZ Dragon Head! Do your direct attack!"  
  
The wind blew into Daniel's face and his hair flew back. The Dragon Cannon charged it's cannon then shot at Buster Blader. The player yelled in pain as he was eliminated.  
  
Buster Blader fell tot he ground and Daniel grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. "There were 3 other players who had entered the game, where are they?!" Daniel demanded to know. Buster Blader rose it's arm and pointed at the mansion. "All in there" was his last words before he dissolved back into real world.  
  
"Heh such a simple duel" Allen said as he tried to open the window. The window was stuck. "Allow me" Jess said. Jess struck her fist into the window but it didn't budge. "GAAAAH!" Jess screamed as her fist hurt like a banshee. Jess held her fist in the other hand and tried to ignore the pain.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok" she repeated to herself. Allen looked at her funny. "Come on we should move on" Allen said. "Right" Jess said in a high and squeaky voice as they walked through more halls.  
  
As Daniel got to the entrance of the Mansion he tried to open the door but it was stuck. Daniel kicked the door. "God, how am I suppose to get in" He said kicking the door. Then something caught his eye. He saw stairs leading down to a door which would take him into a basement. He walked down the stairs and through the door.  
  
"Damn it...." Vice said slamming his hand on the control panel. "What does it take..."  
  
As Allen and Jess stopped at the end of the hall they saw a door and opened it. "What's in there?" Jess said shoving Allen to the side. It was a large room, a very large one.  
  
As they both entered someone spoke out from beside them. Jess and Allen jumped. "God! who do you think you are scaring us like that?!" Jess yelled at the person.  
  
"Wait wait....And your suppose to be the Dark Magician Girl huh?" Allen said unimpressed.  
  
"You betcha. I'm hankering for a duel and I haven't gotten one in hours." She said standing up. "So none of you are leaving until I get a win.". Suddenly iron bars came down on all the windows and the door which was the only way out.  
  
"God your that desperate..." Jess said. "Of course, every winner earns a free booster pack so why should I let two stupid people go. I mean you guys don't even have Skins" The Dark Magician Girl said trying her best to insult them.  
  
"Hello! You're the one hiding your true identity" Allen said. "Well Mr. I think I know everything. Let's settle this to a duel!" The Dark Magician Girl said holding her Duel Slider up.  
  
"Fine, if it'll get me away from you I accept" Allen said. Then his Duel Slider materialized onto his arm. The Dark Magician Girl had walked to the end of the room and Allen stayed infront of the door. Jess leaned back on the wall waiting for this useless duel to end.  
  
Mink tried to budge open the door ever since she fell into the laundry room. The door wouldn't open and Mink was stuck. There were no windows only a light and the hole she fell through. Mink was now getting angry. She then started charging at the door and kicked it with all her might. Suddenly Mink heard a loud thud. "Hey it worked" She said opening the door.  
  
She then found Daniel on the ground. "Gad! was that you?!" Daniel yelled. "What happened?" Mink asked.  
  
"I made my way through a bunch of halls down here. When I was opening the door the door slammed back on me and I fell!" Daniel yelled again.  
  
Mink instantly turned red. "The door is automatic I think you got it to unlock" Mink replied. Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's find the others" He said getting up. 


	71. The Bug Duelist

"Let's begin" The Dark Magician Girl said drawing her sixth card. "Mega Locust in attack mode! (1500/1200)". Then she slid 2 cards face down.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Rocket Warrior, attack mode! (1500/1300) Then two cards face down!" Allen announced. "Now Rocket Warrior go into invincible mode and reduce the insect's attack points!"  
  
The warrior shaped into a warrior and shot itself at the insect. The bug was then destroyed depleting Dark Magician Girl's life points to 3500. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl growled being lost so easily. Then she drew her next card. "This card in defensive mode" She said smiling. She then ended her turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now I'll summon the Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode! (1400/1200)" Allen declared.  
  
"Come one quit stalling" The Dark Magician Girl yelled. Allen sneered. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack now!" Allen yelled.  
  
Dark Magician Girl started laughing. "Now activate, Parasite!" She yelled. "Another bug!" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly the Parasite attached itself onto Allen's Duel Slider. Allen tried to wave it off by nothing happened. "A Parasite card has been injected into your deck, once you draw it it'll be the end for you!" Dark Magician Girl laughed watching the throbbing parasite on Allen's Duel Slider. Allen gave a stern look.  
  
"But your still in for a direct attack! Rocket Warrior! Direct Attack!" Allen yelled. Dark Magician Girl covered herself as the Rocket Warrior dove at her with it's sword. The Dark Magician Girl screamed as the sword blew her up and relieved her to 2000 life points. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl growled. "You'll Pay for that. Now! I'll activate Reckless Parasite!" She announced as the card flipped up. Suddenly the Parasite exploded on Allen's hand.  
  
"Ew, disgusting!" Allen said throwing off the guts off of his arm. Suddenly Allen's monsters were infected with the Parasite, changing them into Insect monsters.  
  
"God what's the whole point in this?!" Allen yelled. "Just watch" The Dark Magician Girl said taking a card from her hand.  
  
"Next I'll activate Insector Monster Removal!" She announced. "This card destroys all Insect monsters from my hand and the number of cards I remove allows me to draw the same amount".  
  
She placed all 4 cards except for one in her graveyard and took 4 out of her deck. "Next I'll summon Kikira Mantis in attack mode! (1800/1200). Now! Kikira Mantis attack Rocket Warrior!" She yelled.  
  
The Mantis flew at the warrior and snapped it in two with it's claw which reduced Allen's life points to 3700. The Dark Magician Girl then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Retrained Elven Swordsman for Total Defense Shogun! (1550/2500) in defense mode!" Allen declared. "Then I'll activate Invigoration which will further increase it's attack points to 1850!"  
  
"But your monster is in defense position why should you even be doing that!" The Dark Magician Girl yelled. "Because I've got a target. Total Defense Shogun is allowed to attack while it's in Defense Position! Total Defense Shogun! attack Kikira Mantis!" Allen announced.  
  
The shogun charged at the mantis and swiped it with his sword which destroyed and left her with 1950 life points. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Dark Magician Girl drew her card. She then started to laugh. "Now Prepare for the ultimate bug monster... Now! I'll Cocoon of Evolution! Then I'll flip over Yeild Tribute which allows me to summon an extra monster. Now! I summon Caterpillar! (400/500)" She declared. "The Cocoon of Evolution has equipped to my Caterpillar, I can further increase it's defense points by 1000. Then after three turns I can summon up an ultimate monster. But for now, I'll activate Horn of Light which will increase my monster's attack to 3800!"  
  
She then ended her turn which now left her with 2 more turns. "Who knows what's inside. I'll have to destroy it first" Allen said as he drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Spiritualistic Medium! This card allows me to discard as many cards in my hand to the graveyard and for each one discarded my monster equipped to this gains 500 attack points for each!" Allen yelled. As Allen placed 4 cards into the graveyard Dark Magician Girl made her move.  
  
"I knew you would try to destroy my monster so I had this ready, Reverse Trap!" She yelled. "This card cancels the bonus and puts it in opposite way, meaning your monster will lose 2000 life points!"  
  
Total Defense Shogun's attack points went down to 550. Allen felt down but then again, is plan would further succeed. "But this means I still have one card left in my hand!" Allen yelled. "Due to the effects of this card. When it's the only in card my hand, I can summon it without sacrifices! Now I summon Dark Knight Gaia in attack mode! (2300/2100)"  
  
Allen then ended his turn. The Dark Magician Girl drew her card. "I'll play this card face down in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn which means when you end your my monster will be free!" She yelled.  
  
Then Allen drew another card. "You'll have to say bye bye! I activate Stop Defense which puts your monster into attack position!" Allen yelled. "Now! I can defeat your monster AND win this duel! Dark Knight Gaia! Attack Now!"  
  
The knight ordered his horse to move and it charged. Right then Dark Magician Girl called for a trap card. "I'll activate Shift! This common card will switch the attack to my defense monster!" She yelled. Suddenly the knight changed it's course and charged at the defense monster which pierced it with his lance. The defense monster appeared to be Man-Eater Bug.  
  
"No! She's going to destroy my monster!" Allen said as the Man-Eater Bug jumped at Dark Knight Gaia. Then both monsters exploded which destroyed them both. Allen had nothing in his hand so he ended his turn.  
  
Dark Magician Girl started to laugh. "Now! Cocoon of Evolution! Hatch and destroy!" Dark Magician Girl yelled. Suddenly the cocoon broke open. "Ewww that's even more disgusting!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Dark Magician Girl yelled. Two wings sprouted out of the cocoon then a skinny body came out. "Now meet, Death Butterfly! (3650/2300)"  
  
The score was Dark Magician Girl: 1950 and Allen: 3700. Allen was way in the lead but soon to be doomed as Dark Magician Girl unleashed a terrible monster. "Now Death Butterfly! attack his monster!" She ordered. The Butterfly started flapping it's wings which sent black spores to the monster. The monster was quickly destroyed. She then ended her turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards!" Allen announced. Allen was in deep trouble and if he were to get attacked he'd be low on life points. Allen looked at the two cards he drew. "Question Box, and Monster Reborn...." He thought.  
  
"Heh, there's only one way" Jess said. Allen looked back. "Right!" He said happily. Allen faced back to the duelist.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Knight Gaia! Then I'll activate Question Box!" He announced. "This magic card will fuse both monsters into two boxes. You'll have to guess which one is your monster. If your right my monster will be destroyed and if your wrong.... well of course you know. This answer will decide this duel!"  
  
Dark Magician Girl tensed. "Great...." She said looking at the two boxes.  
  
"Make her chose the right one!" Diego yelled at Vice. Vice viewed through the boxes. "With a little hacking I can turn both boxes into whatever she has" He said.  
  
"Heh, I don't think so" A man said behind him. His face was in shadows but was then brightened up as he revealed a golden stone. The stone back slashed them which then returned the game to how it was.  
  
"I chose box number two!" Dark Magician Girl screamed. Suddenly the walls of the boxes flew down and saw they flew down and slammed into the ground dust surrounded the monster. The dust flew away revealing Dark Knight Gaia. The other box exploded which had Death Butterfly in it. "No!" Dark Magician Girl said taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Dark Knight Gaia! Direct Attack!" Allen yelled. But then Dark Magician Girl started laughing. "You idiot! You thought you had me but just watch!" She yelled. Suddenly she revealed a trap card. "Insect Barrier!"  
  
Allen was so so SO close to winning but Dark Magician Girl parried. "You'd think I'd let you win without using the effects of Parasite!"  
  
Allen then back tracked and remembered about the bug. "Don't you see your monster is infected?!" The Dark Magician Girl yelled. Allen had no choice, now, but to end his turn. "This duel will not end as you the winner. I'll decide your fate!" She yelled as she drew her card. "My insect deck is unstoppable! Now I'll summon this monster in defense mode! Next I'll activate Eradicating Aerosol! This card allows me to destroy one insect monster on the field, Now! Destroy Dark Knight Gaia!". She then ended her turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Guilford The Lightning. If only I had 3 light monsters..." He said to himself. Allen ended his turn by playing one card face down in defense.  
  
Dark Magician Girl drew her card. "Now, I'll summon another monster in defense mode and then place 1 card face down. Now I will end my turn" She said.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my defense monster, Magician of Faith, to summon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)" He announced. "Plus the Magician of Faith I laid down allows me to return one magic card in my graveyard to my hand. Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300). Now, I end my turn"  
  
Dark Magician Girl drew her card. "Ha! Now meet a monster like no other. This card proves to be the best insect in the world! Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Hercules Dragon Beetle! (3400/2200)" She announced as she slid the card on the Duel Slider.  
  
Suddenly both the monsters puffed into two puffs of smoke. Then they combined together forming a tremendous beetle. It was also in the shape of a dragon but much could tell it was an insect.  
  
"This Beetle will gain 300 more attack points per insect on the field making it at 4000!" She explained. Allen was in big trouble as the beetle towered over him in the large room. "Now! Dragon Beetle! attack summoned skull!"  
  
The beetle opened it's giant pincers and then opened it's mouth which shot a blast of fire. The fire reign upon the beast which destroyed it, leaving Allen with 2200. Dark Magician Girl then ended her turn, satisfied.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Yes, this card can help me a lot" Allen thought looking at the card. "Now! I'll activate this field magic card, Eye of The Temple! As long as this card is on the field no direct attacks may be made on me!". After Allen had placed the card in the special holder for the field cards a gigantic temple appeared behind Allen.  
  
"Now! Rocket Warrior! Go in invincible mode and reduce Dragon Beetle's attack power!" He yelled. The Rocket Warrior got into it's rocket shape and blasted itself at the beetle. The beetle's life points decreased to 3500. Allen then placed his monster in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
Dark Magician Girl drew her next card. "Now! Dragon Beetle! Attack Rocket Warrior!" She announced. The beetle opened it's mouth again and blasted more flames which destroyed Rocket Warrior.  
  
Jess started to worry a bit by Allen's sudden defeat as he was so close to defeating this girl. She looked at him and wondered.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Yes! Now I activate Angel Pachinko Machine to summon 3 Pachinko Tokens! Next I'll sacrifice them all to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen announced. A light shined and Guilford slowly floated down to the field. "Now! Guilford activate your effect, destroy her monster!"  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the beetle but nothing was happening. "Did I mention Hercules Dragon Beetle is unaffected by effect monsters?" Dark Magician Girl laughed.  
  
"Oh god, now I know why you were so desperate to duel" Allen said. "It's because you just wanted to show off!"  
  
"Show off? Excuse me! I think I'd know when I'd be showing off!" Dark Magician Girl yelled. "Well let me show off some of my fame. I'd happen to be invited to the Ultimate Tournament for the title of King of Games. I had dueled my best friend with all I could but I came in 5th place! It's still good enough for me!" Allen yelled. "And for all that you don't know! I happen to have a god card! But too bad they were restricted from this game because I would have brought you down ages ago!"  
  
Dark Magician Girl took a step back. "Well, you're just talking!" She yelled. "Like you were before?" Allen replied back.  
  
Allen then ended his turn. "Now! I'll put an end to your pathetic monster!! Dragon Beetle! attack now!" She yelled.  
  
The beetle blew yet another round of flames on his warrior. This reduced Allen's life points down to 1500.  
  
"Allen! see what you have done! You were too busy talking your big mouth off and she beat you like a whimp!" Jess yelled. "Keep your eyes on the duel or you'll end up losing!"  
  
Allen was too shocked to see his ultimate warrior monster destroyed. "My... Guilford... Destroyed" He said in his mind. He could picture himself falling into a deep shadow.  
  
"Get a grip! It's one monster! You have another that can win this duel!" Jess screamed. "But..." Allen replied. "DO YOU WANT TO WIN?! YES? THEN WIN FOR GODS SAKE!" Jess screamed again.  
  
Allen finally came to his senses. "Right! Now I draw!" Allen yelled. As he drew he could see the picture. "Now! Prepare for your end because I'll summon this ultimate monster! Since I have Eye of The Temple on the field that temple allows me to summon a certain monster without sacrifices. Now I summon Temple Guardian! (3650/3400)"  
  
Dark Magician Girl looked in horror as the huge Minotaur walked down the steps of the temple carrying two large axes. "Now! Temple Guardian! Attack her Dragon Beetle!" Allen yelled pointing his hand up while the beast behind him raised it's axes.  
  
The Minotaur then threw them at the beetle which was destroyed so easy. That lowered Dark Magician Girl's life points down to 1800. "Now! Temple Guardian's effect allows me to attack a second time! Now! Temple Guardian! Direct Attack!" Allen yelled.  
  
The Temple Guardian raised it's axes once more and threw them at the Dark Magician Girl. The attack blasted her into nothing as her life points went down to 0. Allen saw she was no more and the windows and door were unlocked.  
  
"Phew..." Allen said looking back at Jess. Jess rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's find the others" She said opening the door. Allen followed. 


	72. A New Shop In Town

Daniel and Mink roamed through out the hall ways. "Man, this reminds me the time we were attacked in that huge building with all the freaky fancy people" Mink mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, that was a terrible time" Daniel replied. Mink noticed something wrong with him.  
  
"Ok, spill it." Mink snapped. "Well.... This may sound whiney but... I'm the only one without an Oracle... I find it..." Daniel went on.  
  
"Say no more. I understand. I didn't even earn my God Card. Ishizu just handed it to me" Mink said. "I'd feel better if I earned it"  
  
Daniel looked at Mink's wrist. "I'm surprised that Allen and Jess haven't gotten their Oracle Beasts yet" Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah. It's making me wonder why I'm the only one whose gotten mine" Mink said. Suddenly there was an alarm system.  
  
"What's going on?!" Spinks said looking at all the screens. The screens were flashing a "Warning" sign. Right then three security guards came in. "You all are under arrest!" One guard said.  
  
"Not for long" Vice said grabbing his Ruby. He held it in his hand and it started glowing brightly. Then when no one else could see they were gone.  
  
"Shut the systems down!" The guard said. The two other guards shut down the system which brought everyone back to the real world.  
  
The domes over the duelist came up and everyone slowly woke up. "Man, that's tiring" Allen said wiping drool from his mouth. Daniel's eyes opened wide. "Man, that was tense" He said getting up.  
  
"Atleast you guys got to duel" Mink said crossing her arms. "Well I really didn't need all this stupid action" Jess said getting up.  
  
They all left the store. "How bout lunch, my treat" Daniel said. Everyone agreed on that. "Pizza sound good?"  
  
Everyone gathered around a table for lunch.  
  
"Hmph" Enya said leaning on the side of the boat. "What's wrong sister?" Ishizu said beside her. "I don't get it... Where are we going anyway. Ever since we left no one had told me where we're going" Enya replied but then Malik came.  
  
"I've found something out!" Malik said. "The some of the other Oracles have been unlocked. Jess and Allen have the Death and Light Oracle. If Daniel is able to retrieve a certain Oracle then he could possibly be able to revive an old ancestor"  
  
"What do you mean?" Enya asked. "If we really need to find out the truth about the Oracles then we need to go back in time to see what the answer was. Since many of our ancestors who have passed away thousands of years ago, with this one Oracle we can bring them back to life and simply ask them. Of course we can find out more secrets about the Millennium Items but what's said was that the Oracles are more important." Malik replied.  
  
"Malik, mail our friends flight tickets to Egypt, that's where were going and we MUST have our friends join us" Ishizu insisted. "Right away" Malik said walking off.  
  
"So, we're going to Egypt now" Enya said looking down at the water. "Your birth place. We must revive an ancestor" Ishizu replied smiling down at her.  
  
Now that it was about 7 it was time for everyone to get home. Daniel got a call from his mom telling him she'll have to work after hours for over time. Daniel agreed and hung up. "Looks like I get the night for myself" He said collapsing on the couch.  
  
He reached for the remote and turned the T.V on. There was a weekly Duelist Tournament in many regions of the world. Then suddenly Daniel's wrist started glowing.  
  
"What.... what's going on?!" He said looking at his wrist. Suddenly the glow was burning his wrist. He fell to his knees on the floor trying to break through the pain. Suddenly the light flashed and died.  
  
Daniel found his brand new Oracle. "Why now.... I haven't done anything special" He said to himself as he viewed it. Right away something told him it was the Oracle of Life.  
  
As Jess got into her room her Oracle started glowing black. Right away her Yami took over. "Another Oracle has emerged...." She said looking at her wrist. "The Oracle of Life."  
  
The next day the sun was high and bright. The sun had shined into Allen's face. "Man, wish Mom would always keep the curtains shut" Allen said slowly getting up. Allen dove for his shirt and slipped it on him. He got some clean Jeans and slipped them on. "I'm going!" Allen yelled. Suddenly his mom stopped infront of him.  
  
"Come on Allen! I fixed breakfast. For once please have some breakfast with me. I haven't seen you since school started" She begged. "Awww ok" Allen said running down the stairs to the table.  
  
He quickly scarfed up his breakfast. "Ok, I'm gonna meet the gang over at Mink's house, I'll be home at 6!" Allen quickly said after he gave a sweet kiss to his mom. Allen's mom waved as he left through the door and across the street.  
  
The streets were crowded in the city. "Man, Domino is a huge place" Allen said making his way through the crowd. He ended up infront of hundreds of people waiting to cross the street walk.  
  
Allen finally crossed the cross walk noticing Jess at his side. "Hey Jesse!" Allen said waving his hand. "Hey!" Jess said pushing her way through to Allen.  
  
"I didn't notice you for a second" He said scratching his head. They made it to the end of the road. "I just came from the cafe. Dad had work and so he left a couple of bucks for me to get some breakfast" Jess replied.  
  
Jess and Allen walked on passing by through some duelist who were playing in the Square Park on the tables which old people would play chess on. Allen noticed some pretty cool cards.  
  
"So what will we do once we get to Mink's house?" Allen asked. "Well first she wants to watch T.V and have Daniel help reconstruct her deck. Then she wants us to come with her to a new game shop down in Domino Square Park" Jess replied.  
  
"But, we just passed it" Allen said turning around. Then he noticed a large building. "That must be it" He said pointing to the building.  
  
After a few more passing roads they finally made it to Mink's neighborhood. Jess walked up to the door and knocked on it. Mink answered.  
  
"jeez, finally" She said letting them in. She quickly shut the door. "Daniel already finished" Mink said. They saw Daniel sitting on the floor with a pile of Duel Monsters cards infront of him.  
  
They all sat around the pile of cards forming a square. Mink turned the T.V on. "That new card shop has been bugging me. All the kids there think they're so tough. I mean, I went there yesterday but barley let me even look at the cards because I was a girl. They didn't even believe I was Secondary Queen of Games!" Mink said pushing all the cards into a box.  
  
"Maybe we could teach them a thing or two" Daniel said holding his deck up. "No, I'm thinking me or Jess should teach them a lesson" Mink said as Daniel threw in a couple cards into the boxes.  
  
"Hey, you guys wants some snacks. My mom made some mocchi" Mink said. She didn't wait for an answer she went straight into the kitchen and brought out a tray with a plate of mocchi and 4 orange juice.  
  
Allen took some cake. "Man, your family should try out for Iron Chef" Allen said gobbling up on cake in one bite. "Slow down jeez" Daniel said as he started on his drink.  
  
Mink changed the channel to a new Duel Monsters tournament which was held differently than the one which only put new tournaments every week.  
  
"Boring" Mink said changing the channel to the news. "Yet we still do yet not know who the theives were" A lady said. Mink stopped to that channel which showed the Virtual Duel Systems that they used yesterday.  
  
"Whoa, someone was messing with the system and we were there...." Daniel said shocked. Obviously they still had no clue that Vice was trying to destroy them.  
  
"Ok let's go" Mink said pushing the button to turn the T.V off. Mink quickly grabbed her bag and so did Jess. Daniel grabbed his deck and stashed it in his pocket. "Heh, nice outfit" Jess laughed at Daniel.  
  
Daniel looked at his shirt. He was wearing a small orange shirt with a jagged S on it, he also had a black jacket over it and blue jeans. Allen had his blue shirt with a green stripe across the torso and black jeans.  
  
"Whatever..." Daniel said rolling his eyes. Jess was wearing her daily Chinese sleeveless shirt with small jeans. Mink had her grey vest on with a light blue tang top and blue jeans.  
  
Allen and Jess had went backwards from where they came from. They arrived to Domino Square Park. Mink walked ahead tot he front of the store.  
  
"Come on guys" She said. They all met up with her. "Well well well" A boy said infront of Mink. "What are you hear to say that I'm too 'girly' to be in here?" Mink said crossing her arms.  
  
"No, I'm just surprised you brought another of your kind here. Hey I've seen you lose right away at the World Tournament" The Boy said. Jess growled. Right away she knew this guys was just a big fat jerk.  
  
But then boy switched his eyes the Daniel. "OH MY GOSH THE KING OF GAMES!" He said. Daniel suddenly turned red. He felt like he was known as a god as everyone shifted their heads to him.  
  
"Ummm... no?" Daniel said. "Don't be silly! I saw all your cool moves on T.V! Here! Have a free booster pack or 5!" He said taking a booster pack from a shelf and stuffing it in Daniel's hand. He then stuffed more into his hands.  
  
"Wait wait wait!" Daniel said trying to look innocent. "I'm not here to buy stuff. I just wanted to tell you that Mink is ACUTALLY Secondary Queen of Games"  
  
Suddenly the boy started laughing. Soon everyone laughed in the shop. Mink grew furious. "Thanks a lot" She grumbled nudging him as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh I believe of you alright but I'm wondering why she even bothered to come back. I mean girls are not that great duelist and besides, I've seen what little Miss. Necromancer did at the World Tournament" The boy said.  
  
"What's your name" Daniel said sternly. "The name's Gon. I'm the manager of this shop" He said holding out his hand to shake Daniel's. Daniel was unimpressed.  
  
"Listen, I'd hate to spoil your parade of laughter but Mink really is a great duelist and so is Jess. They two are best friends and I can show you they are" Daniel said.  
  
"God! Enough this this gooey friendship thing! Let's duel! If I win you can't bring down girls at all and if you do, I'll swear I'll put you in a world of pain" Jess yelled.  
  
"Excuse me! But don't I get a word in this?" Allen said stepping up. Everyone waited for him to talk. "Do you think you could possibly get me discounts on these booster packs for being 5th place in World Tournament^^;" He said.  
  
Mink, Jess, Daniel, and Gon practically fainted. "NO DISCOUNTS!" Mink yelled from behind. "I just wanted to know^^;" Allen said poking his two fingers together.  
  
"I want to duel you to make sure you don't bring us girls down ever again. The way you treated Mink yesterday was down right as stupid as hell" Jess said.  
  
"I'll be glad to duel you but if I win, you girls will have to become my new cheerleaders for the month. I've had my own run-ins with champions and brought them down in a simple shot" Gon replied.  
  
"Your not serious, right?" Daniel said.  
  
"Of course I am. No GIRL has ever beaten me, Gon!" Gon said as if he were proud of himself.  
  
Gon lead the four into a private Dueling Room. "What's with the cameras..." Mink said.  
  
"As you saw the big screen outside. I own half of Domino Square Park. People sit down and watch the duel on the big screen. Once I win they'll know there's no girl that can beat me" Gon bragged taking his spot on the field.  
  
Before Gon got to his dueling triangle, he snapped his fingers and a podium appeared. There was a Sword's handle poking out of the podium. "Meet my newest invention" He said taking the sword out of the podium. "The Duel Sword! These babies are the best and won't be in stock until summer"  
  
The sword was like a Duel Promo but you placed the cards on the blade. The whole blade was a hologram projector and his deck fitted in a nice glove slot on his hand. His graveyard was the handle. At the bottom was a holder which held cards that were destroyed.  
  
Allen was amazed by the new image of the Duel Disk Systems. Daniel nudged him. "We're suppose to be cheering for Jess" He whispered.  
  
Jess took her Duel Slider out of her bag and put it on and slid her deck in. "I hope you know you're no match for my Occult Deck" Jess said as her life point counter went up to 4000. The life point counter on Gon's Duel Sword appeared on the pearl which was in the center of the handle on the sword.  
  
"Let's duel!" They both yelled. 


	73. Bringing Down The Boys

Gon drew his 6 cards. "I'll start off by summoning Norlan Kud in attack mode (1300/1200)!" Gon yelled. He brought the sword infront of his face and slapped the card on the blade. He then swiped the blade into the air as if he were attacking something. Right then the blade glowed and the monster materialized onto the field. He then brought the blade infront of his face slapping 2 more cards, face down. He then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her 6th card. "I'll place 2 cards face down and summon Gurneya! (1300/1200) Then I'll end my turn" She said.  
  
Gon did a pose. "Right now! Norlan Kud attack!" He yelled waving his sword. The creature pounced the other monster both ending up being destroyed. "Then I'll summon Horseman Akida (1800/1200) and end my turn"  
  
"Oh brother" Jess said as she drew her card. "Now I summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode (1100/1050).". Then she ended her turn.  
  
Gon drew from his deck. "Now! Horseman Akida! Attack Goblin Zombie!" Gon announced as he held is Duel Sword in the air and slashed it down. The Horseman charged at the zombie.  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Sudden Death" Jess announced as the trap card flipped up. Suddenly a fire circle surrounded the Horseman and pulled him into the ground. "Cheap shot" Gon said holding his Duel Sword by his side. He then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Now I'll sacrifice Goblin Zombie to summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" She announced placing Goblin Zombie into the graveyard and sliding Ghost Duke on the slider. Suddenly a zombie in a fancy red suit appeared holding a long thin sword. "Now! Ghost Duke, attack Horseman Akida!"  
  
The zombie jumped into the air and slashed it's sword at the Horseman, destroy it and reducing Gon's life points to 3800. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Gon drew his card. "Now! I'll summon Hinto Gamawa (1200/1900) in defense mode!" Gon announced. Then he ended his turn.  
  
"Now! Ghost Duke, attack Hinto Gamawa" Jess announced. The duke jumped into the air at the green creature. Suddenly Jess noticed a card had flipped over.  
  
Gon had flipped over a card on his Duel Sword. "Revenge Sacrifice!" He yelled. Hinto Gamawa was destroyed but then a giant hand grabbed Ghost Duke and pulled it away which was destroyed.  
  
"You'd know what Revenge Sacrifice does so now I summon Machine King! (2200/2000)" He yelled as he placed the monster on the blade of his sword then slashed it horizontally. Suddenly a giant robot materialized onto the field. "This monster gains 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field". He then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "You've made a big mistake by destroy three of my monsters!" Jess said holding a card in one hand. "Now! I sacrifice Ghost Duke, Gurneya, and Goblin Zombie from my graveyard to summon, Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)."  
  
"Dang, she had that planned all along" Allen thought to himself watching the duel.  
  
"hey look that girl is getting womped by Gon!" A kid pointed out. "The girl is in the lead, you nimrod" another kid replied.  
  
"Next I'll set this card face down and end my turn" She declared. Gon drew his next card. "I'll summon Megasonic Warrior in defense mode! (1300/1200) Then I'll activate DNA Surgery to change all type of monsters into machines! This will increased Machine King's attack to 2400!" Gon announced as he slashed his sword after he played the cards.  
  
"Now! Machine King! Attack Dark Necrofear!" Gon announced. "I'm sensing this guy doesn't even know about Dark Necrofear. Boys and their stupid guts" Jess thought as she let Dark Necrofear get destroyed.  
  
The score was Jess: 3800 and Gon: 3800.  
  
People started gathering around the entrance of the new shop to see the duel go on. "Now! Megasonic Warrior attack directly!" Gon yelled pointing his Duel Sword at Jess. The warrior got up and slammed a punch in her chest. Jess fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. She got up slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry girly but are you too weak for one attack?" Gon teased as her life points reduced to 2500. "You are so close to getting a stomping of your life!" Jess threatened with an evil look.  
  
"Yeah go Jess!" Daniel yelled out. "Why are you even cheering for her. She's a girl and everyone knows she's going to lose" Gon yelled.  
  
"Well Mr. Dungeons and Dragons just because you have that stupid Duel Sword doesn't mean you're all that good!" Allen bursted out. "No one gets away of making our friend go down!". Allen finally resorted to hating Gon as he crossed his arms.  
  
Jess drew her card. She suddenly started laughing. "It's not the end yet" She said. Suddenly a purple light formed infront of her then it flew at Machine King and dragged it to Jess' side. "Now Machine King is mine!"  
  
"How can this be!" Gon said in shock.  
  
Everyone in outside of the shop were confused to why Machine King was no a servant of Jess.  
  
"You thin I only did fancy moves just to summon a monster without an effect? Well guess what. Dark Necrofear has an effect! Whenever it gets destroyed by anything from you I can take one of your monsters" Jess replied. "Now on this turn I'll sacrifice your pity excuse for a monster for Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1200)!"  
  
Gon finally admitted to himself he never seen Dark Necrofear before and now she has summoned a monster he didn't even know.  
  
"Now! Ha Des! Attack Megasonic Warrior!" Jess yelled. Dark God Ha Des' eyes were glowing then it shot a yellow blast at the warrior destroying it. She then ended her turn.  
  
Gon drew his card. "I'll summon this monster in defense mode, then place 2 cards face down and end my turn" He said.  
  
Jess drew her card. "Now I'll activate Curse of The Tomb to bring back a monster that has been removed from play, I summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Jess announced. Curse of The Tomb kept Jess' monster from attacking for the following turn.  
  
"Dark God Ha Des! Attack his defense monster!" Jess announced. Ha Des shot it's beams again at Gon's monster. The Gon started laughing.  
  
"You destroyed my Demon's Dark Visual!" Gon laughed. Suddenly a dark cloud reigned on the two monsters. "It'll destroy all your monsters!"  
  
Suddenly Ghost Duke exploded which ended up being destroyed. Then Gon noticed nothing was happening to Dark God Ha Des.  
  
"All your monsters have to be destroyed why isn't it working?!" Gon yelled, frustrated. "You stupid rookie duelist. It seems to be that your little weak defense monster was a Demon type. Dark God Ha Des' ability is that it negates any effect from other Demon type monsters at it so my monster stays!" Jess replied.  
  
Gon was in pure anger. "I'll show you! I'll activate Monster Reborn on your Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Gon yelled.  
  
"Man, this guy is turning out to be a total weirdo, and we actually let him fix out decks" a kid said.  
  
Gon then ended his turn. Jess drew her card. She turned around to the group showing the card that would win her the duel. Everyone started snickering as Jess smiled evilly. "Now I'll activate Change of Heart to take back my Dark Necrofear" Jess announced.  
  
"NO!" Gon said grabbing his hair. "Now! Dark Necrofear and Dark God Ha Des!! Direct Attack!" Jess yelled. The Dark Necrofear dove at Gon and swiped him with her hand. Then Dark God Ha Des blasted him with a yellow beam which finally lowered his life points to nothing.  
  
"Now you've seen what a real girl can do" Jess said standing before him. "To me your just another newbie duelist I've encountered"  
  
Gon looked up at her. "Now it's agreed, you never make rude comments about girls and let anyone into the shop" She said then she looked eye to eye with him. "Or else"  
  
Gone slowly got up and placed his Duel Sword back into the podium. "I've humiliated myself but now I've changed. I will do what you say but for now on, your my rival." Gon said walking to the door. The rest of the group followed.  
  
They noticed Gon had disappeared but they wanted to leave. "Man, only 12:00, we still have a lot of nothing to do" Allen said as he stretched his arms. Jess saw a crowd of a lot of girls and some boys run over to her.  
  
Some girls were duelist and some were not. Some of the boys thought it was cool the way Jess dueled. "You were so great!" She kept on hearing. "yeah yeah, now I need to get through" Jess said trying to get back to the group. Jess eventually escaped back to the group.  
  
"You know, next summer I think I'll buy that Duel Sword" Allen said. "Yeah sure" Daniel said giving him a gentle elbow. Mink rolled her eyes then found herself looking at a cafe.  
  
"Mr. Ikusawa...." She said in her mind. Her mind trailed off and the other three walked off not knowing she had stayed behind. Mink was dazed as she saw something weird inside him. Suddenly his eyes shifted to her then she came back to reality. "Hello! Earth to Mink!" Allen said waving his hand infront of her face. "Let's try to slap her, maybe she'll come back"  
  
"let's not!" Daniel said pulling his hand away from her. "Oh sorry, I guess I got lost" Mink said shaking her head.  
  
"Eh whatever" Jess said as she continued walking. The rest followed behind. As the group left Mr. Ikusawa's sight. Mr. Ikusawa gave a slight grin. "Kids" He said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Daniel looked at the calendar that was hung up on a window on the front of a building. "Only a few days until Spring Break. 2 weeks of no school! I can handle that" Daniel said.  
  
The group just sat at the bench hanging around. "And that's another win for me" they heard a kid said.  
  
"Now you know the bet, hand over your rarest card" The boy said.  
  
"But this is my only card and I need it!" The kid said holding the card in his hand. "That's too bad" The boy said snatching it out of his hand. The kid then ran away.  
  
"Man, what a jerk" Mink mumbled. The boy looked over at the four who were sitting at the bench and noticed Daniel, The King of Games. He quickly but slowly walked over to him.  
  
He was a little kid but the same age as the others. He stopped infront of Daniel. Daniel blinked as the boy stared at him.  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer" Mink grumbled. The boy finally came to reality. "Peh, if it suits you I'd take a picture of you and autograph it for the runt here" The boy insulted.  
  
"Runt? excuse me!" Mink said standing up. The boy was indeed short but not as short.  
  
"Listen, why don't you go back and steal cards from people who actually don't want them because you seem desperate enough" Mink insulted right back.  
  
"You expect me to duel other idiots like them." The boy said. "The name's Dath and i happen to be leading champion tournament of this region for 5 years!"  
  
"Dath? I've heard of you. Yeah I've heard that you're a real jerk" Allen implied. "Shove your mouth where it should belong" The kid said.  
  
Allen stood up. "Go away" he said. "Not until I get to duel the King of Games" Dath yelled pointing at Daniel.  
  
Dath was sort of famous in the city but he wanted more fame. He had his shot at beating King of Games. "So if I don't get to duel the king of games, I'll let everyone know how you cringed under my wrath!" Dath said holding a fist up.  
  
"I'll make you cringe!" Mink said grabbing the kid by the collar of his shirt. Allen broke the two up. "How about you duel me. If you win you can duel Daniel if I win you leave us alone!" Allen yelled.  
  
"If it's the only way to defeat the King of Games I'm in" Dath said holding his Duel Slider up. Allen didn't bring his Duel Slider so he borrowed Jess'. "Whatever don't put sweat on it!" Jess yelled as Allen ran over a few feet ahead of Dath. The duel field was set and it was time to duel. Daniel, Jess, and Mink sat at the bench watching. Other kids noticed that a hologram duel was going on so they stopped to watch. 


	74. Dueling Dath, Part 1

"Now let's start this duel!" Dath yelled drawing his 6th card. "Magicton Graveloid in attack mode! (1600/1400). Then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn"  
  
Dath slid the monster on the Duel Slider and a green metal monster appeared. "I've never heard of that monster...." Allen said as he drew his 6th card. "Rocket Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1300) Then I'll set 2 cards face down!".  
  
Allen slid the monster card on the Duel Slider then the Rocket Warrior appeared. "Rocket Warrior! Go into invincible mode and deplete his attack points!" He yelled. The Rocket Warrior changed into a rocket and blasted to the Magicton Graveloid. It's attack points reduced to 1100 and Allen ended his turn.  
  
Dath pushed his white hair out of his eyes. "Fool!" He yelled as he drew his next card. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn" He said sliding the magic/trap card on the field, face down.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "I'll summon Falcon Flyer in attack mode! (1400/1300)" He announced sliding the monster card on the slider. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Attack!".  
  
The warrior charged at Magicton Graveloid but then the monster pulled it's 4 legs and 2 arms into it's body forming a shining globe. The Rocket Warrior was absorbed into the globe and shot back out right into Falcon Flyer. Allen's monster was destroyed and also reducing his life points to 3900.  
  
Allen grumbled. "My Magicton Graveloid can't be destroyed by monsters you fool! There's no way to destroy it!" Dath laughed. Other people gasped at how Allen didn't know that. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Dath drew his card. "Now I'll sacrifice Magicton Graveloid to summon Junat Keeper (2300/1200)" Dath announced. "Now! Junat Keeper attack Rocket Warrior!"  
  
The warrior charged at The Rocket Warrior with it's twin blades. Suddenly Allen called out. "I'll activate my trap card! Megaton Blast!" Allen yelled. Suddenly his card flipped up and then a rocket bomb shot out. The bomb directed itself at Junat Keeper and reduced it's attack points by half, making it 1150. As Junat Keeper slashed Rocket Warrior, it put up it's shield and drove it's sword through Junat Keeper, destroying it.  
  
"Nooo!" Dath yelled as his life points went down to 3650. Dath ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "Hmmm...." Allen thought. Some how he didn't think Dath just played a few cards face down to just show off that he's good.  
  
"Now! Rocket Warrior! Attack directly!" Allen yelled. The warrior charged at Dath and slashed his sword at him. Dath went flying to the ground but got up. He saw his life points reduced to 2150.  
  
"Look! Dath is getting whooped!" He heard a voice say. Allen ended his turn. Dath drew his card. "You think you're so tough with that weak little monster!" Dath yelled. "Now! I'll summon Ninja Titan in attack mode! (1600/1200)"  
  
Dath slid the monster card on the slider then the Ninja with long white hair and red stripes along it's clothes. It held a long spear for it's attack. "Oh a Ninja, I'm so scared" Allen said.  
  
Dath then commanded his face down card to come up. "Judgement Trial!" Dath yelled. Suddenly Allen's confident grew down.  
  
"Darn, harsh card" Mink said. "What does it do?" Jess asked. "All Dath's monsters gain 500 for his turn but the downside of this that the 500 bonus points go away on Allen's turn" Mink replied.  
  
Suddenly Ninja Titan's attack points raised to 2100. "Ninja! Attack Rocket Warrior!" Dath yelled. The Ninja jumped at the warrior and swiped it with his sword, destroying it and bringing Allen's life points to 3300. Dath then ended his turn and Ninja Titan's attack reduced to 1600.  
  
Allen drew his card. "That magic card is tough. Not sure if I can destroy it but I think I can avoid it" Allen thought looking at the card he drew. "Now I summon Retrained Elven Swordsman! in defense mode!(1400/1200)". Then he ended his turn.  
  
"Wow that was a good move" Daniel said. Jess and Mink looked at him. "Allen played a defense monster that'll be hard to kill. You know how the Retrained Elven Swordsman can't be destroyed by 1900 attack point monsters or up".  
  
"ooooooh, I guess you right" Mink said.  
  
Unfortunately Dath never heard of The Retrained Elven Swordsman so he drew his card. "Now I'll summon Alligator Sword! (1500/1200)" Dath yelled. Instantly the Alligator Sword's attack rose to 2000, then Ninja Titan's attack rose to 2100. "Alligator Sword! Attack now!"  
  
The Alligator Sword charged at the Retrained Elven Swordsmen but then the swordsman took it's sword out and parried the attack.  
  
"What?!" Dath said confused. "Retrained Elven Swordsman cannot be attacked by monsters 1900 or over!" Allen said. Dath growled as his attack was parried. Then he ended his turn. Dath's monsters had reduced back to their normal attack power  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Retrained Elven Swordsman to summon Total Defense Shogun! (1550/2500) In defense mode!" Allen said taking the card and placing it in the graveyard then sliding the other card on the slider. "Then I'll have Total Defense Shogun attack Alligator Sword!".  
  
"You can't you placed it in defense mode!" Dath yelled. "Total Defense Shogun can attack in defense mode!" Allen yelled back as the shogun slashed at the Alligator, destroying it.  
  
The score was Dath: 2100 and Allen: 3300. Dath grumbled as his monster was destroyed. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Dath drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Alligator Sword! Then I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Ventras Killian (2800/2100 +500)" Dath announced as he placed the two cards in the graveyard then slid the monster card on the slider. Suddenly a huge beast materialized onto the field. It was a giant dragon with gunmetal armor and red beaming eyes.  
  
"Now! Ventras, Attack Total Defense Shogun!" Dath yelled hysterically pointing at the warrior. The giant dragon opened it's mouth and shot a red blast at the warrior which was instantly destroyed. Dath then placed one card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"I'll need a strong monster to defeat this one" Allen said as he drew his card and looked at it. "And I've got the right one to do so"  
  
"I bet your hoping that I'll be going easy on you now. It's no chance for you to defeat this ultimate monster!" Dath yelled. "Yeah right" Allen said holding the card ready to slide it on the slider. "Now I activate Eye of The Temple! Witch this field magic card I can summon one of my strongest monsters but I need it in my hand. But as long as I have this card on my field zone no direct attacks may be made on me!"  
  
Dath just rolled his eyes. "You really think a simple magic card can defeat me your wrong!" Dath said pointing at Allen.  
  
Allen also placed a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Dath drew his card also his Ventras Killian's attack grew to 3300 again. "I'll activate Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my monster's attack to 4000!" He announced. "Next I'll summon Harpies Brother in attack mode (1800/1000 +500) then end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his card. Allen saw that Ventras' attack points lowered to 3500 and so Harpies Brother went back to 1800. Allen looked at his hand. "Yes, The Fined Megacyber can finish this off" He thought.  
  
The crowd around them were whispering to each other. "Man, that's some tight monster" Allen heard. "Don't back down!" Daniel yelled from the side line. Allen looked over at the group.  
  
"You have two more monsters than I do so now I can summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen declared as he slid the card on the field. "Now! Fiend Megacyber! Attack Harpies Brother!"  
  
The Fiend Megacyber dove at the Harpies Brother aiming for a punch. Suddenly Ventras' head flew in and took the attack. Instantly The Fiend Megacyber was destroyed and Allen's life points reduced to 2000. Allen growled. "I'm guessing I've missed something" He said.  
  
"Ventras Killian's effect is that it takes any attack!" Dath yelled. Allen groaned. The only thing that was now protecting him was Eye of The Temple.  
  
Dath drew his card. "Not the right one yet" he said to himself as he ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back The Fiend Megacyber!" Allen announced.  
  
"What do you even expect that thing to do?!" Dath yelled pointing his hand. "It's the one way I can atleast bring that stupid beast down!" Allen replied.  
  
"Fat chance!" Dath yelled. "I'll just destroy it then I'll start on your temple field magic card. Then I'll take you down and be on my way to duel you!". As he talked he pointed at Daniel. 


	75. Dueling Dath, Part 2

Allen looked in worry having a feeling he won't be able to summon Temple Guardian in time.  
  
The score was Allen: 2000 and Dath: 2100. Allen had just summoned back The Fiend Megacyber but wasn't sure if he did the right thing.  
  
"The Fiend Megacyber won't be able to help you. It's just as stupid that you brought him back!" Dath yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Dude, Allen made a huge mistake" He heard from in the crowd. Suddenly he could hear more voices talking.  
  
"But whose protecting your Harpies Brother?!" Allen yelled as he ordered his face down card to show up. "Judgement Strike!"  
  
A bow and arrow appeared into The Fiend Megacyber's hand. He quickly got the bow ready. "This trap card randomly destroys one monster on the field. I can either have a chance at destroying your Ventras or your Harpies Brother. But I'm aiming for Ventras!" Allen yelled. Right then The Fiend Megacyber let go of the arrow and it went flying. The arrow shot at the two monsters then an explosion occurred. The smoke died down revealing Ventras Killian but no more Harpies Brother.  
  
"Darn it...." Allen said taking a step back. "Your plan back fired!" Dath laughed as Allen wasted his turn.  
  
Dath drew his card. "Now! Ventras Killian! Attack Fiend Megacyber!" He yelled. Ventras opened his mouth and shot another red blast. The blast destroyed The Fiend Megacyber reducing Allen's life points to 200.  
  
Dath then ended his turn after he gave out a hideous laugh. The group was now cheering Dath on to win the duel. Allen drew his card. Ventras Killian's attack power lowered to 3500 due to Judgement Trial.  
  
"Alright!" Allen said out loud. "Now I'll summon a monster like no other. One to destroy your stupid Ventras, Now I'll summon Temple Guardian! (3650/3400)"  
  
Suddenly a giant Minotaur stepped down the steps of the Temple behind Allen. He took out two axes ready for an attack. "Then I'll activate Jekyll's Potion! This will increase my monsters attack by 500!" Allen yelled. The Temple Guardian's attack strength rose to 4150. He then ended his turn.  
  
Dath drew his card. "Hmmm... So that's the monster you've been waiting to summon. I'll bring it down with no mercy at all!" Dath yelled. "Now! I'll activate Axe of Despair! Which will raise my monster's attack to 5000! Prepare to lose this duel! I'll soon become King of Games!"  
  
Before Dath could declare the attack he noticed Allen said something. "Now I activate, After Effect!" Allen yelled. Suddenly Ventras began to smoke and slowly melt.  
  
"Wha... What have you done?!" Dath said holding his head. "Since you played more than one equip card on your monster, After Effect now will start to decrease your monsters attack power!" Allen yelled as Ventras Killian's attack reduced to 3300. "And my trap card is a permanent trap so it'll keep going this every passing turn!"  
  
Dath was too much in shock as his monster was melting into nothing. Now it was Allen's turn. Allen drew his card. "My Temple Guardian's effect allows him to attack twice! Now! Temple Guardian attack his monster!" Allen yelled.  
  
The guardian tossed both of his axes at Ventras but then Dath fell to his knees as his life points went to 0. Everyone applaud to Allen's win then Dath ran away.  
  
"That was a good duel. I'm glad we finally taught that jerk whose who" Daniel sighed as Allen came back at the bench.  
  
After a long day of fun Daniel arrived back at his apartment and his mom greeted him with a letter for him. Daniel read the address. "Ishizu Ishtar? What could she want" Daniel pondered as he went into his room.  
  
Daniel slowly tore open the letter. There was a letter and as he unfolded it 4 tickets fell out. Daniel looked at the letter first.  
  
"Dear Daniel and Friends, Me, Enya, and Malik are heading to Egypt. We've discovered that with a certain Oracle we could revive an ancestor to the Pharaoh who once ruled Egypt. To do so we need all 6 Oracles with us as we locate the tomb of the Pharaoh. I've sent you guys 4 tickets to America. We must first venture to America to find the source where the 6th Oracle lies. Once we retrieve the 6th user of the 6th Oracle we can further get to Egypt to revive the ancestor and answer some questions and maybe lift the curse of the Oracles" The letter had said.  
  
Luckily for Daniel, It'd be Spring Vacation and every Spring Vacation, his mom would go see their her mother and father. Usually Daniel would go to a neighbors to be watched. Daniel went to his mom.  
  
"Hi mom^^" He said. His mom looked at him weird. "yeah ummm... Do you think I can like, I dunno now have a baby sitter while your gone for the 3 weeks?"  
  
"No, you know how much I'd worry?!" His mom said. "But listen. I'm 16 and I can take care of my self. I'll do the dishes, do the laundry and anything I can. Besides it could be a test to see how responsible I am when I grow up" Daniel said.  
  
"I'll think about it tonight. Now get to bed. It's 10:00" She said. Daniel waved and went into his room.  
  
The next day Daniel got up. He got up pretty early. It was 6:00 and the sun was shining. He could hear his mom working outside in the kitchen. He slipped into clean clothes and grabbed his Millennium Scale. He closed his eyes and placed the Millennium Scale behind his back. Right then he moved his hands to his side and the Millennium Scale disappeared.  
  
As Daniel left his room and closed the door his Mom stood infront of him. "Ok, I gave it a lot of thinking and.... I guess I should atleast let you be by yourself just this one time" His mom said. "Yes ok^^ Thanks!" He said grabbing his bag.  
  
"Where are you going? It's only 6?" She asked. "Oh, me and the gang agreed to get up early. We need to discuss about our homework project" He said leaving the door.  
  
The group met at Domino Square Park. Daniel had to tell them about what Ishizu said. He saw Jess, Mink, and Allen standing around talking. "Hey guys!" He said.  
  
Daniel told them what the letter said and showed them the four airline tickets to America. What they didn't know was that Heather had been spying on them. "Hmmm, if they're going so am I" She said to herself behind a tree.  
  
"America, oh please" Another girl said. "Des, why are you here" Heather said. "I was about to challenge them to a duel but then again this America thing sounds kind of cool. I think I'll tag along. Plus I have the money to do so. We'd get caught if we hid" Des replied.  
  
"Well, I'm not.." Heather went on but Des interrupted. "Don't worry I'll let you come" Des said. "Then it's agreed" Heather said shaking Des' hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Ask your parents if you can stay over with me. Tell them I got free passes to a 2 week spa" Daniel said. Luckily everyone had nothing planned.  
  
After school everyone met back at Domino Square park. "Finally spring break" Allen said stretching.  
  
"Man, I've never been to America, when do we leave?" Mink asked. "Tomorrow morning. We really don't need a lot only the things we do need like our deck and Millennium Items" Daniel said.  
  
"America?" A deep English voice said. "Yes sir. We've found out the final Oracle. It's down in Romonta California" Vice said. Vice stood infront of Diego and Spinks.  
  
"Well since you are low on cash. This will do you good" The voice said as he threw a couple hundred dollars to them. "Get to America before them!" He demanded. The three of them left the giant office. 


	76. Getting to America: Duel of The Oracle W...

The problem was that the group needed to get to the airport which was miles away from Domino. Jess and Mink got their own parents to let them go to the 'spa'. Allen had a hard time trying to force his mom. She finally let him after he said he'd clean the house every week and do whatever it takes.  
  
Daniel had his backpack on his back and Mink and Jess took their large bags. Allen brought his back pack too full of who knows what.  
  
"Maybe we should take a taxi" Allen said watching a taxi go by. "Not enough money" He said looking through his pockets.  
  
"Man, I knew this would happen" Mink said. But then Jess laughed. "Come on guys. I have a ride over at my house" Jess said as she walked off.  
  
They arrived at Jess' house. Jess lived in a large house. She opened the second garage. "Look at this" Jess said pushing the garage door up. Inside was a motorcycle with a second driver seat. "Hmmm, yeah but how are all of us going to fit on this thing and can you even drive this?!" Allen said.  
  
"Don't worry, my dad taught me and this baby can fit up to 3. Daniel and Allen will have to suck it in to sit in the second seat" Jess said grabbing the keys off of the rack. She quickly gassed it up and pulled it through the garage door. She then shut the door and got on. Mink jumped up behind Jess and held on to her and Jess turned it on. Allen and Daniel squeezed in the side.  
  
"Come on! Your killing my leg!" Allen yelled as he tried to fit himself in. "Your killing both my legs!" Daniel said holding his backpack infront of him. Jess and Mink put their helmets on. "Hang on!" Jess said as she started it and they zoomed off.  
  
Jess took a right. "The left!" Daniel yelled. "Shortcut" Jess replied. They zoomed past crowds of people. They stopped at a red light. There was a limo right next to them. Allen turned his head to the tinted windows.  
  
"Hey look!" Des said pointing. Heather quickly looked. She saw it was Allen. "Ha! They're stuck with that!" She laughed then stuck her tongue out. Then the group zoomed off.  
  
After a few minutes they arrived to the parking garage of the air port. Daniel looked at his digital watch. "We have 30 minutes until the plane leaves we better hurry!" Daniel said jumping out with his back pack. Jess hooked the motorcycle up with a chain and hurried off with the others. They quickly ran over to a long line to pass the inspection.  
  
As Allen placed his back pack in the X-Ray veiwer one of the security guards asked him about the Duel Slider. "Tournament" Allen replied. Daniel, Jess, and Mink said the same thing as they passed.  
  
The group got to their plane just in time as they turned their tickets in and went off into the plane. Jess and Daniel were seated behind Mink and Allen They all put their bags up above in the bag holders. "Man, this is just like a vacation!" Allen said. Mink rolled her eyes.  
  
Mink looked behind her seat. "So, exactly where are we going?" Mink asked. "We're going to Romonta, California but this plane is going to Roseburg, Oregon which is where we'll be meeting Ishizu. Then we'll go with her on a train ride all the way to Sacramento, California. Ishizu has a jeep waiting for us there and it'll be a looooong drive" Daniel replied.  
  
"Man, this is going to be a loooooong week" Jess said taking a magazine from the seat and reading it. After a few minutes the seatbelt signed flashed and everyone buckled up.  
  
As Mink looked out the window she looked back at Allen whose eyes were closed. "Tell me when it's over" He said as his hands gripped the arm rests.  
  
Right then when the plane started speeding up. "It's over" Mink said. Allen's eyes opened wide and almost screamed as he felt the plane go up. "Well... I guess that wasn't so bad" Allen said.  
  
"You call twitching not bad?" Mink said looking at his twitching eye.  
  
Daniel looked out the window. "Good bye home, hello America" He thought to himself as he took out his deck and looked at it.  
  
"Jess, do you think there's some kind of thing we both have having the Oracle of Life and Death?" Daniel asked. "If Ishizu says that an Oracle can really bring a ancestor back then I'm betting its your oracle. Then again I bet mine does the way opposite" Jess replied.  
  
"Yeah..." he said looking down at his Oracle.  
  
"There they are...." Des said looking over the seat infront of her. "What do you think makes them want to go to America all of the sudden" Heather asked.  
  
"They said something about a tournament at the inspection line. They probably want to try and make themselves famous again" Des replied. "Heh, I'll make them cry"  
  
"And I'll help too" Heather said smiling evilly. "Since we don't know about this tournament I say we follow them"  
  
Daniel started looking through his deck again. "What now?" Jess asked. "Since last night I've been doing some reconstructing. I've found out that sometimes that my dueling skills have been going down so I improved my cards" Daniel replied.  
  
A couple hours went by and most of everyone was asleep by then.  
  
Just then Allen felt a bump and he went wide awake. He notice that they were on ground and in America. "Wow, we're here..." he said getting up. The pilot let them know they could get off. Allen grabbed Mink's bag and handed it to her then he grabbed his own and left the plane. Jess did the same and they walked off the plane.  
  
As they left the plane and into the airport they looked around for Ishizu. They couldn't find her so they waited at the chairs. An hour went by but she didn't come up.  
  
"Where could she be...." Daniel mumbled looking among the crowds. Daniel looked at his digital clock. He had changed time zones and it was 4:00.  
  
Then Ishizu came. "Ishizu!" Allen said standing up. Ishizu waved as they went up to her. "I'm glad you guys could make it." She said smiling down at them.  
  
"Well, it was a long flight and it was hard to get through our parents" Mink replied. "This way" Ishizu said as she turned around and walked off. "try not to get separated, this place is huge. That's how I came late"  
  
It was a long walk but they made it to the entrance. There was a man waiting outside. Behind him was a car large enough for all of them to fit in. Ishizu sat in the front seat. Mink and Jess sat in the back and Daniel and Allen seated themselves in the third back.  
  
"To the sub-way" Ishizu said. "Right away" The man said as he drove.  
  
"There they go!" Heather said pointing. Des desperately looked around. She saw a man getting into a taxi but then they ran to the taxi. She pushed the guy out of the way and they both got in. "Follow that car and quick! Don't let it lose your sight!" Des yelled. The taxi then drove off and the man didn't even see it go off as he got up.  
  
The sub way was far but then the car stopped. "What's this place?" Daniel asked looking out the window. "Rest stop, let's get something to eat I bet you guys are starving" Ishizu said getting out.  
  
It was a gas station. "Good because I need to go" Allen said going to the side of the building with the restrooms. After that Ishizu gathered everyone around a table and she laid out some grub.  
  
Just then Mink could hear a running of a motor.  
  
"What's that noise?" Heather said looking around. "I hope they don't think it's us" Des replied looking down the road.  
  
Suddenly they could spot another motorcycle. The motorcycle drove into the parking lot and a man hopped off. He kept his helmet on but wore a Duel Slider. Something about this man meant he was a strange duelist in a way but not just some duelist.  
  
Daniel, Mink, Jess, And Allen's Oracles started to glowing. They each glow at a different color. Allen's was yellow, Daniel's was white, Mink's was blue, and Jess' was black.  
  
"You kids are unaware of what kind of power you unleashed" The man said. No one answered. "I must have them back now. If you fail to cooperate I'll have to force one of you into a duel"  
  
"What's your name" Ishizu asked. "The names Kai but this is unimportant. The important thing is I retrieve all the Oracles" Kai replied.  
  
"Dude, ok we already have enough people on our backs. We've been chosen as Oracle Holders because we have Millennium Items" Allen yelled.  
  
"Millennium Items... I'd never thought" The man mumbled to himself.  
  
"I'll be the one to duel you!" Mink spoke out. She then looked back to the group who were confused. "Oh come on, I haven't had any action for a while"  
  
Mink grabbed her Duel Slider. "I hope you know that I'm not just a plain duelist. I happen to hold an Oracle Curse" He said. "Well so do I, and I happen to have more than an Oracle Curse" Mink replied  
  
Kai took the first turn drawing his 6 cards. "Heh, it's a shame I have to put out such a pretty girl but I must retrieve the Oracle so I activate The Oracle Curse Card!" Kai announced sliding the magic card on the slider.  
  
Instantly a giant hex ring appeared underneath the two duelist. "Next I'll summon Bonehimer in attack mode (1600/1200 +500). Then place 2 slide two cards face down and end my turn" Kai said.  
  
Mink drew her 6th card. "The Oracle Curse... I guess it'd be ok" She said to herself. "Now! I'll activate my Oracle Curse Card!"  
  
As she slid the Oracle card through the slider she could feel herself get stronger. As she finished the Hex ring beneath her started glowing brighter. She could feel the Hex ring appear on her forehead.  
  
"Next I'll summon Beta The Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600 +500)" She yelled. Suddenly the Hex ring appeared on Beta's head. "Wha... What's going on...." Mink wondered.  
  
"Ahh, I see this is your first time experiencing the Oracle Curse card. When two duelist activate the Oracle Curse they are provided with even more power. The hex ring that is on your monster will represent a little of your life. When you lose life points your body will drain of energy and the pain will feel worse. Once your down to 0 your soul will be taken into my Curse card" Kai explained.  
  
Mink went on with her turn. "Now! Beta, attack now!" She yelled. The Magnet Warrior's hands started to glow and it charged at Bonehimer. As Beta destroyed it an electrical blast hit Kai. Kai screamed as he was shocked and his life points reduced to 3900. Mink then ended her turn after she played 1 card face down.  
  
Kai drew his card. "I'll summon Opticlops in attack mode (1800/200 +500)" Kai announced. Kai slid the card on the duel slider then a red cyclops appeared. He then ended his turn.  
  
Mink wondered why he didn't attack but she didn't care she drew her next card. "I'll place my drawn card face down and summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800 +500)" Mink declared. "Then I'll reveal my face down card, Black Pearl which will raise all my monster's attack by 200!"  
  
Gamma's attack rose to 2200 and Beta's attack rose to 2400. "Now! Beta! Attack Opticlops!" She yelled.  
  
Beta dove at Kai's monster again and destroyed it. His life points reduced to 3800 but he didn't seem to care. "Now! Gamma go for the direct attack!" Mink ordered. The other magnet warrior dove at Kai but this time it mattered. He flipped over his trap card.  
  
"I'll activate Judgement Reversal" He said. He took out a coin. "If I call this coin toss right then Gamma will turn around and attack your Beta. If I'm wrong you can continue your attack". He then flipped the coin and called tails.  
  
The coin fell and it landed on tails. Now Gamma turned around and went for Beta. Beta didn't take the attack but it backfired on Gamma and destroyed it leaving Mink with 3800 life points. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
"Oh great the taxi left!" Des practically screamed. "Hey, I'm not hitch hiking" Heather yelled.  
  
"Don't worry... We won't hitch hike. We'll just borrow a ride" Des said looking over at the car which the group drove in. They snuck around the corner to the parking and got to the back of it. They opened the trunk easily.  
  
"Just in case we don't get seen let's hide in these bags" Heather said pointing to the two small bags. Des and Heather shoved themselves in and closed the trunk.  
  
The score was tied at 3800 with Kai and Mink. It was now Kai's turn. Kai drew his card. "I'll sacrifice Opticlops for Lord of Black Spells (2400/1000 +500)" Kai announced. "Now! Attack Beta!"  
  
The magician fired up his wand and shot a blast at Beta but then Mink called for her trap. "I'll activate Mirror Wall!" She announced. Suddenly a mirror appeared right before Beta and the blast from Kai's monster shot back at his magician which halved his attack points to 1450.  
  
Before Kai ended his turn he placed a card face down. Mink drew her card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800) Next I'll summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior! (1400/1700)" She yelled sliding the two monsters on the slider. "Then I'll sacrifice all three monsters for Magnet Valkyrion! (3500/3850)"  
  
Suddenly all three magnet warriors fell to pieces then they all fixed back up together forming the great magnet warrior. "Now! Valkyrion! Attack Lord of Black Spells!" She declared pointing her hand out. The warrior dove at the magician, giving it one big swipe with his sword which brought the magician to his knees then he exploded into tiny pieces.  
  
Kai's life points reduced to 1750 life points. Mink seemed to be winning but Kai didn't seem concerned or evil as he just stood there.  
  
"I promise you I will win this duel and retrieve all the Oracles!" Kai yelled. 


	77. Duel of The Oracle Warrior, Part 2

Now it was Kai's turn. "I'll activate Summoning Riot which allows me to remove my whole graveyard to summon any monster from my hand. Now I summon Panzer Dranzer (3400/1200 +500)!" Kai yelled. "This card automatically activates this trap card i have down, Petruding Darkness!"  
  
Suddenly as the giant armored panther materialized on the floor darkness fell within the hex ring. No one could barley see but it was clear Mink was in trouble.  
  
"With Petruding Darkness on the field I am able to summon another monster from your hand and use it as my monster" He said.  
  
Kai walked over to Mink and she showed her hand. "This will do well" He said taking Mink's Revival Jam. Then he walked back to his side of the field.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Revival Jam! (1500/500)" He yelled sliding the card on the field. "Panzer Dranzer, Attack now!" .The panther trotted over to Magnet Valkyrion and swiped it with his paw which instantly destroyed it, reducing her life points to 3400. "And now Revival Jam attack!"  
  
The Revival Jam flew and smacked into Mink. Mink fell against the hex ring but got up. Her life points reduced to 1900. He then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her card. "I'll have to do his play" She thought holding the card she drew. "Now! I'll activate Weidling Trap! This magic card allows me to copy one trap card on the field and I chose Petruding Darkness! Since Panzer Dranzer is the only one who can activate Petruding Darkness it has to be on the field." She said. She walked over to Kai who showed his hand.  
  
"I chose this" Mink said taking his Flying Fish. She walked back to her spot. "Next I'll play Flying Fish and sacrifice it to summon Gilfar Demon! (2200/1500 +500)". Mink knew Revival Jam was just about impossible to kill but then again she had her ideas. Mink ended her turn after she played one face down.  
  
Kai drew his card. "Now! Panzer Dranzer, attack!" Kai yelled The Panther dove at Gilfar Demon and swiped it with his paw. Mink's life points reduced to 700.  
  
Ishizu started worry. "God, I knew this was a bad idea" Daniel mumbled to himself.  
  
"Now, Revival Jam, attack!" Kai said. If Kai's attack was successful he would win the duel. Right then something came into Mink's mind. She started having her visions again.  
  
She was in the desert and there was an oasis. She came to the lake seeing Kalle Demoness.  
  
The vision was short but then Mink saw her glowing deck. She quickly activated Waboku which reduced the damage to 0. Kai's turn ended and Mink slowly drew her card.  
  
As she drew it the picture shined in the sun. The light came down and it appeared to be Kalle Demoness, The Oracle of Hope. Mink then looked back up to Kai. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Mink activated Pot of Greed to draw two cards. The first one was useless but when she drew the second, her confidence grew.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Magnet Valkyrion! (3500/3850). Then I'll activate this Oracle card...." Mink said  
  
"How can you, you already have one up on the he field" Kai said sternly. "This is one like no other. I now activate the effects of Kalle Demoness! The Oracle of Hope!" She yelled.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue light showed up in the middle of the Hex ring. A lady appeared out of the light wearing but a cloth around her waist. She took it off and twirled it around Magnet Valkyrion.  
  
'Now! Fusion effect, Magnet Valkyrion!" Mink yelled again. Suddenly Magnet Valkyrion started to grow blue feathered wings. It's face morphed into a human man's face and he wore an armored suit and weilded a gigantic sword.  
  
"Now meet, Valkyrion, The Armored Warrior! (4000/3000)" Mink declared.  
  
Kai took a step back in shock. "But the Oracles have never done a thing like this...." Kai said in awe. "It too is a mystery but I won't let my Oracle fall into an evil being!" Mink replied. "Now! Valkyrion The Armored Warrior! By pass his monsters and attack directly!"  
  
The warrior's wings flapped and he lifted off the ground. He flew right at Kai and slashed him with his sword. Kai gave a cry of pain as he fell to the ground and his life points resulting to 0.  
  
Suddenly the Hex ring started glowing. Kai accepted his fate as he started to sink into the curse ring. He fell into a world of darkness as he felt his soul leave his body.  
  
Mink turned her Duel Slider off. Ishizu ran over to her. "I'm sorry you had to go through this..." She said.  
  
"It's this cards fault... I'll never use it again" Mink said placing it in her deck. It had been ten minutes during the duel and the driver honked at them to come. Ishizu went into the car and Daniel was the last one to get in. They instantly started off down the road to get to the Sub Way.  
  
Once they got tot he sub way they would start off to Sacramento California. Ishizu would leave them and Malik would have to drive them to Romonta California to find the 6th Oracle holder.  
  
Half an hour had passed as they drove on. The group were playing cards when all of the sudden there was a sneeze. Everyone looked at each other. Then they all looked at Allen. "Wasn't me" Allen said placing the Ace of Diamonds on the pile.  
  
By then they had just crossed across a bridge from Oregon. Mink saw a 'Welcome to California' sign and noted everyone. "I heard this place is always hot and pretty cool" Daniel said looking out the window.  
  
"Well I hope so, it's turning night" Jess said. They felt the car stop at a motel. "We'll take the night to sleep" Ishizu said getting out. She consulted with the clerk to rent one room for the night. She handed over the money.  
  
Everyone followed her to the room. "A two bedder" Jess said as she looked in the room. The driver had purchased his own room but didn't let anyone else in.  
  
"Well I'm sure we can share" Ishizu said yawning. "There's not even a T.V..." Allen said in awe. "I might as well sleep in the car!"  
  
"Well the car is locked and the driver has the keys. Care to take the mat?" Mink said pointing to the ground. Allen rolled his eyes.  
  
Ishizu walked over to the closet as everyone else settled themselves on the ground. "There's 2 extra sleeping bags" She said pulling them out. Jess and Mink helped her lay them on the ground.  
  
"Let's pick straws to decide who gets the beds" Mink said pulling out 4 straws.  
  
Ishizu picked one, then Daniel, then Allen, then Jess, and finally Mink took the last. It appeared Ishizu and Jess had pick the right straws which meant they get the beds. "Pfft" Mink said laying down on her fluffy sleeping bag.  
  
Daniel and Allen groaned as they had to share the same sleeping bag. They separated to one side.  
  
Ishizu took out a little alarm clock. "We all should be awake at 7:00 by then we'll be at the sub way at 2:00" Ishizu said  
  
"Wow, you're really on the spot" Jess said putting her brush in her bag. "Heh, thanks" Ishizu said smiling. Ishizu took the lights and everyone fell to sleep.  
  
"Great, we're stuck in this cramped up car" Heather said poking her head out of the bag and fixing her hair.  
  
Des then poked her head out. "Those freaks. I'll make them pay" She said making herself comfortable. She then felt asleep by herself.  
  
Heather had a hard time sleeping through out al the cars going by.  
  
7:00 struck and the alarm clock set off. Ishizu quickly woke and went over to the window and opened it. The light had woken Allen up.  
  
"Mornen, Ishizu" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm surprised your up by now" She said happily. "I heard from Jess your almost always late for school because you get up late"  
  
"Well eh, you know, this is important and all" He said slipping out of the sleeping bag and stretching. Jess slowly woke up.  
  
"Man, this bed is hard as a rock" She said rubbing her back. "Funny, I slept like a baby" Mink said laughing a bit. Daniel was still asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" Allen said shaking him. Daniel finally came by. He opened his eye and closed it.  
  
"Aww come on don't do that!" Allen said.  
  
Ishizu had gone to get some coffee. Mink crouched down face to face with Daniel. Daniel opened his eye again. "WAKE UP!" She screamed. Quickly Daniel's eyes opened wide.  
  
"huh?! oh... it was you" He said getting up. "You sleep like a friggen log" Allen said laughing. Jess was in the bathroom fixing her hair.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mink answered it. It was Ishizu and she helped her in. Ishizu brought breakfast. Everyone sat around the beds and ate.  
  
By then it was 8:00 and everyone packed their things. They got into the car and they drove off.  
  
After many hours it was finally 2:00 and they arrived at the sub way just in time. Ishizu lead them into the sub way.  
  
"This is where I must take my leave. You need to take the train to Algon Town. Then you must take another train to Sacramento where Malik will be waiting. He'll be driving you guys through a desert. Do not separate. It'll be practically impossible if you guys took different routes" Ishizu said.  
  
Everyone gave hugs and said their good byes. Before Ishizu handed them 12 dollars to buy train tickets. Daniel was good at direction.  
  
They all bought their tickets and they followed Daniel to the right train. They all scrunched up in one seat watching lots of people shove their way in.  
  
"Boss is going to kill us for being so late" Spinks said. "God, stop worrying. We'll get there in time" Vice yelled.  
  
"I doubt it" Diego said lighting a cigarette. "Say.. what are they doing here..." Spinks said pointing through crowds.  
  
"God it's them?! They must be after the 6th Oracle!" Vice said slowly standing up. "So what's the plan? Boss?" Spinks said.  
  
"I got one" Diego said. They all gathered around Diego. "Ok, They must be going to Sacramento too. If There's only one train going there and it'll be the last then there's a 3 hour break. Maybe if we split them up we'll have a better chance of getting the 6th Oracle user before them" Diego said.  
  
"So right now I'll make sure two of them get on one train and you guys make sure the other two don't" Vice said. The two of them nodded.  
  
"I'm glad we got here just in time" Des said panting. "Yeah well that run wasn't too fun" Heather said panting also.  
  
"We'll have to follow them faster next time" Des said. "Awww I just want to go home" Heather said complaining.  
  
"Hey you agreed to my order and I say we don't give up!" Des practically yelled. Heather kept quiet and put on a pout. 


	78. Seperated

"This it" Daniel said. "Once we get to Romonta we can find the 6th user of the Oracle".They all stood there waiting for the train to come.  
  
"There they are" Diego said looking at the group of four. "Come on" Spinks said walking forward  
  
As Daniel turned around he saw the two men. "Holy crap" Daniel said. "What is it?" Jess said.  
  
Daniel pointed. "Don't worry I'll stop them" Jess said as she zipped her jacket down revealing her Millennium Ring.  
  
Diego and Spinks picked up speed as they started running after them. Diego had his blue sapphire around his neck as he grabbed Jess and pulled her over he shoulder. "Let me go!" She yelled as she started pounding on his back.  
  
Daniel ran over to help Jess but then Spinks pushed him aside. Allen and Mink turned around to see the trouble but then Vice came and pushed them into the train. They hit their heads but tried to quickly get up. Vice got into the train. Luckily it was night time and no one was really around.  
  
Allen got up taking his Millennium Eye. "Sit down" He said pushing him down with his foot. Allen gave a sneer as he was pushed back. Diego still had Jess over his shoulder and Spinks held Daniel against the wall as he held onto his shirt.  
  
The door behind Vice closed and the train started going off. Mink got up and started running to the control room hoping to stop the train. As she got there no one was there. The train was completely empty and they were stuck.  
  
Jess stopped banging on Diego then her eyes turned all black. Suddenly her Oracle started glowing and then big black explosion occurred and Diego went flying into the wall.  
  
Daniel's eyes turned white and his Oracle started glowing too. There was a white explosion and Spinks went flying into the wall.  
  
Jess ran over to Daniel. "What do we do now? Mink has all the money and we have nothing" She said. "I.. I honesty don't know" Daniel sighed looking down.  
  
Jess ran over to the desk but no one was there also. "Plus Mink has the only cell phone and since we have no money we can't ask around or use a pay phone. She doesn't even have a number to call us with" Daniel said walking to a bench and sitting down.  
  
Heather and Des had just entered the sub way when Des pulled Heather back. "No, wait. Jess and Daniel are there" She said. "So?" Heather said.  
  
"We can't let them see us." Des replied.  
  
"Wonder where their other friends are" Heather wondered.  
  
They saw the two start walking up the stairs. Des and Heather quickly hid in the bathroom until they were gone.  
  
"Why?! Why would you do this!" Allen yelled at Vice. "Because all of you make me sick and this time I won't be leaving with nothing!" He replied. Allen saw his ruby dangle out from his neck.  
  
Mink came back. She could see Vice was ready to pound him. Vice rose his fist infront of Allen but then Mink jumped on him on the back and grabbed his Ruby.  
  
"What's this?" She said. Vice tried to push her off but Mink jumped off. "Give that back!" Vice yelled.  
  
"No" She said throwing it to Allen before he could get her. Vice turned around to Allen. "Jeez, you seem really worried about this" He said looking at it. Vice ran after him but he threw it to Mink.  
  
Mink took out her Millennium Rod and busted the window behind her. "Yeah, it'd really suck if you were to lose it. I bet your Boss gave it to you" Mink said holding the ruby out of the window.  
  
As Vice ever so slowly walked toward her, Mink could see Allen's glowing yellow eyes. She didn't know what was going on but all of the sudden the sub ways lit up with light. Suddenly the lights in the train exploded.  
  
Allen's Millennium Eye was glowing then all of the sudden Vice felt something heavy hit his head. He instantly fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
Allen and Mink gave a sigh of relief and collapsed into the chairs. "Man... I can't believe this" She said.  
  
"I hope they get here safe if they can" Allen mumbled to himself kicking Vice's head.  
  
Jess and Daniel had fallen asleep on a bench. People where crowded and they were in the middle of America with nothing to help them. Daniel could feel the screams his mom would be doing at him when she found out he had gone all the way to America.  
  
Jess had woken up. "Come on let's go" She said walking down into the sub way. Suddenly something caught Daniel's eye.  
  
He suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs. "What's up?" Jess asked. "Look, a Duel Monsters tournament" He said pointing at a poster.  
  
"Yeah so?" She said.  
  
"The prize is 1,000 dollars. We'll have enough to get to where we need to. It's hosted in the stadium at North Central Park. If we win we'll be able to go to Sacramento and then maybe find some way to get to Romonta" Daniel said.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds like an idea to me" Jess smiled.  
  
Luckily there were people at the sub way and Daniel asked for directions.  
  
Daniel walked over to Jess. "Someone told me it's just a mile away. It shouldn't take long to get there and enter" Daniel said.  
  
"Dan, the tournament starts in 30 minutes...." Jess said. "Oh... We'll need to find a ride" Daniel said.  
  
Jess and Daniel walked into the side walks holding out their thumbs for a ride. So far everyone had passed them thinking those kids were crazy.  
  
Suddenly a car stopped. "hey cutie" A guy said looking at Jess. "Get a life I'd rather drag myself then go with you" Jess snapped. The guy gave a mean look then drove off.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot" Daniel said. Jess rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly another car stopped. "Need a ride?" A woman said. "Yeah! thanks" Daniel said. The woman opened the front door and Daniel got in. Jess got in the back.  
  
"Where ya headen?" She asked. "North Central Park. We have no money tho" Daniel replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I have nothing to do, The name's Lina" The woman said as she turned the car around. She drove forward.  
  
"Any reason you two love birds are headen to the park?" Lina asked.  
  
"love birds?!" Jess yelled. "Oh umm, we're not together... We're just getting to a tournament" Daniel replied.  
  
"Oh, you kids and that silly game. I have a little brother whose crazy about it. He says he wishes he was King of Games. He really worships that Daniel kid" Lina said watching the road.  
  
"Oh" Daniel said turning red and sinking down in his seat. Suddenly Lina took a short look then another one. "Hey! Your that Daniel kid! Oh my gosh!" Lina said, surprised. "Who knew the King of Games would be asking for a ride! Man I can't believe this!"  
  
"Yeah... it's a mystery" Jess said, sarcastically. "So, what brings you to Algon. I mean don't you guys live in Japan?" Lina asked.  
  
"Oh we're here visiting my grandma..." Daniel replied. "You two related or what?" Lina asked.  
  
"Uhhh, no... you see Jessica here just loves my grandma... You know how they make the best cookies and yeah heh heh..." Daniel replied turning red again.  
  
"Well here we are" Lina said coming up to the park. The park was huge and had a duel monsters arena on it. "I'm sorry we couldn't pay you for your kind deeds" Daniel said taking a little bow.  
  
"Well... can I have your autograph? For my brother?" Lina asked. "Uhh sure" He replied. Lina handed him a piece of paper and pen. He wrote his name and told her brother good luck on his dueling abilities.  
  
"Sweet!" Lina said as she waved bye and drove off.  
  
Daniel and Jess hurried over to the desk which was just about to close. "Wait wait we're here to enter!" Jess screamed. Just in time! We were about to close. So can I have your names?" The clerk asked.  
  
"I'm Daniel and that's Jess" Daniel said. "Ah ha, Rank level?" He said writing down their names.  
  
"Advanced" Jess said. "King of Games" Daniel said too.  
  
The Clerk lifted his head Daniel. "oh umm, Advanced" He said turning red. "Alright, you guys are set. You can wait at that bench over there" The clerk said pointing to the right. They walked over to the bench which had about a dozen other duelist.  
  
"Well here we go. No hesitation we need the money" Jess said giving a sigh of relief. "These no gooders will be easy to handle" 


	79. Let The Duels Begin, Part 1

(NOTE: About Death Volstargaf. I've been saying it's effect wrong through out the fanfic. Death Volstargaf's effect is that every trap card sent to the graveyard, it gains an extra 200.)  
  
The trained stopped at Sacramento. They saw Malik waiting ahead of them and met him.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said waving. "Yeah... hi..." Mink said looking down.  
  
"Wait... where are the others?" Malik said a bit worried. "Ack! You guys got split up! How?"  
  
"These three guys who are after the Oracles knocked us off" Allen replied.  
  
"Here, I'll try something" Malik said pulling his sleeve up so he revealed his Millennium Gauntlet. It started glowing then a vision came into his mind. The gauntlet stopped glowing and Malik opened his eyes.  
  
"They're entering a tournament. They're getting the prize money so they can get here. We can't waist time waiting here, we'll have to go without them" Malik said walking off. The other two followed.  
  
As they entered into the city before Malik was a jeep seated for 5. Malik got into the front seat and so did Mink. Allen sat in the back. They quickly drove off toward the highway.  
  
"So, you guys all have 4 Oracles. It's weird because if the 6th person has it then he must have some sort of power" Malik said over the wind.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm still wondering who it is" Mink said.  
  
"First up is Daniel and his opponent will be...." The announcer said looking at the sheet. "His opponent will be none other than Logan! Our Summer Season Champion of Algon Town!"  
  
Logan got up and walked tot he battle field. Daniel slowly got up and walked to the other side of the battle field, leaving his jacket and bringing his Duel Slider.  
  
"Heh, I've never seen you in any part of this town" Logan said smirking. "Well I'm not from here" Daniel replied.  
  
"I hope you know your in for the duel of your life" Logan laughed.  
  
"I hope you know who I am" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Whatever, let the duel begin!" He replied sliding his deck into his deck holder raising his life points to 4000. Daniel did the same.  
  
"I'll start this turn by playing Hunkap (1400/1200) in attack mode!" Logan announced sliding the monster card on the slider then setting 1 card face down.  
  
Daniel drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600) In attack mode!" Daniel announced as the mechanical dragon appeared onto the field. "Now! Y Dragon Head! Attack Hunkap now!"  
  
The dragon flew at the little creature and swooped down at it and destroyed it leaving Logan with 3900 life points. Daniel then set 1 card and ended his turn.  
  
Logan drew his next card. "I'll summon Swamp Frog! (1450/1200) In attack mode!" Logan announced. Then he ended his turn.  
  
"Why'd he play that... and in attack mode..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Wait.. I've heard of that. You can only get that in America..." Jess thought  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Next I'll summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300). This monster allows me to summon another monster from my hand, I chose Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced sliding the two cards on the slider.  
  
Logan had seen cards not in America, which meant one thing. "I see, you're from Japan aren't you!" Logan said pointing his finger at him.  
  
"That's right!" Daniel said.  
  
"I'll show you guys. Your cards are nothing like mine!" Logan yelled.  
  
"We'll see, Y Dragon Head! Attack!" Daniel yelled. The dragon flew at the frog but then suddenly 3 cards showed up. They all formed together and fused inside of the frog. Instantly it's attack grew to 1750. "What?!" Daniel said as the frog jumped off of the Y Dragon Head and knocked it off and destroyed it, thus leaving Daniel with 3750.  
  
"Of course this card gains 300 attack power when I discard 3 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard" Logan bragged.  
  
"Well still your monster is no match for Death Volstargaf! Attack!" Daniel yelled. The beast opened it's mouth and shot out a blue blast at the frog but then Logan activated a trap card. "Attack Nullification! It negates your attack and now you must end your turn!" Logan yelled. Daniel ended his battle phase and place another card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Logan drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back the card I discarded, Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000). Then I'll place two cards face down" Logan announced. "Now! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
"Not so fast! I'll activate Spellbinding Circle!" Daniel yelled. Instantly, the Red Eyes Black Dragon stopped in it's place and Logan ended his turn.  
  
As soon as Daniel drew Logan activated a magic card. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Spellbinding Circle!" He yelled.  
  
Daniel didn't hesitate as he looked at the card he drew. "Now! I'll sacrifice Y Dragon Head and Warrior of Freed to bring out Buster Blader! (2600/2300 +500)" Daniel announced. "This monster gains an extra 500 for every dragon type monster in your graveyard and one the field! Now, Buster Blader, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
The Buster Blader charged at the dragon with his sword but then Logan activated a trap. "I'll activate Sunflower!" He yelled. Jess almost bursted out laughing as she saw him activate such a kiddie looking card but then suddenly a fog of spores gathered around Buster Blader.  
  
Suddenly a giant flower popped out of Buster Blader's head. "While this trap card is active on the field Buster Blader's attack is reduced by 200 ever passing turn!" Logan yelled as Buster Blader's attack went down to 2900. Daniel had to end his turn.  
  
Logan drew his card. Then Buster Blader's attack went down to 2700. "Now I'll activate Revival Grave!" Logan announced. Suddenly a tomb stone burst out of the ground and written on the stone was 'Warrior of Freed'. "Now when I destroy one of your monster Warrior of Freed will be special summoned on my side of the field! But for now I'll summon this monster in defense". The he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel was sort of in a jam as his Buster Blader's attack went down to 2500. Sunflower kept his Buster Blader from attacking and Death Volstargaf was useless unless Daniel activated a trap. "Dragon Skin... This could work" He said to himself.  
  
"Make your move!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Fine! I'll set this card face down and summon this monster in defense mode! Then I end my turn" He said.  
  
Logan drew his card. "I'll set yet another monster in defense mode then I'll activate Axe of Despair! This card will raise my Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack to 3400!" He yelled. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Buster Blader!"  
  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon opened it's mouth and shot a red blast but then Daniel activated his trap card. "I activate Dragon Skin!" He yelled. "This card will turn all the monsters on the field into dragons! This instantly raises my Buster Blader's attack to 3800!"  
  
Logan yelled as his blast was negated and Buster Blader ran at Red Eyes Black Dragon and swiped it with his sword reducing his life points to 3500.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Logan scowled. Logan then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. Buster Blader's attack reduced down to 1600. Buster Blader started to wobble and he sat down.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Buster Blader and my defense monster, Mystical Elf, to summon Suijin! (2500/2200)" Daniel announced sliding the card on the slider. Suddenly a blue monster appeared onto the field.  
  
Logan had not yet been able to destroy one of Daniel's monsters but he'd soon make it through. "Now! Suijin! Attack his defense monster!" Daniel yelled. Suijin opened it's mouth and shot a water blast at the monster. The monster appeared to be Man-Eating Bug. It latched itself onto Suijin at they were both destroyed.  
  
Suddenly Revival Grave started to glow and it exploded releasing Warrior of Freed (1200/1300). "Now due to it's special effect I'll summon Unstoppable Ninja! (2400/3400)" Logan yelled as jet black Ninja jumped into view.  
  
Daniel could take the chance of destroying it but he knew it had a special of effect some how. Daniel's Death Volstargaf stood at 2600, strong enough to destroy it.  
  
It had been another hour of driving and Mink and Allen were getting bored. "So how'd you get here?" Allen asked.  
  
"By plane" Malik answered. "Watch out!" Mink screamed pointing at some stupid person running infront of the car. Malik pushed the breaks and they all stopped.  
  
"Are you alright?" Malik said pulling his sun glasses down. Suddenly Mink and Allen recognized him.  
  
"Malik, let's just go..." Mink said pulling on his shoulder. "You guys aren't going anywhere!" He yelled.  
  
"Your right" Malik said starting his car up again. "You can't go any further" Diego said as he pressed a button on a remote control. Suddenly the high way roads lifted up and they couldn't pass. "Not until you fork over the Oracle you guys can't leave"  
  
"How about a duel!" Allen said standing up in the back seat. "No Allen, he's too tough we almost lost to them" Mink said.  
  
"It'll be a 2 on one duel" Malik said holding his Duel Slider up. "Ok, if your going to do a 2 on 1 I'm staying out because I already had enough of them" Mink said.  
  
"Fine, then you two guys against me" Diego said putting his Duel Slider on and his life points reached to 8000. Allen and Malik stood infront of him as their life point counter went up to 4000. 


	80. Revealing White Helios, Part 2

"I'm not taking any chances..." Daniel said. "Death Volstargaf! (2600/1700) Attack now!"  
  
The demon opened his mouth and shot a blue blast at the Ninja. All of the sudden it jumped away from the blast and aimed a shuriken at Daniel's hand. It threw the shuriken at Daniel's hand.  
  
"What the..." Daniel said as the Duel Slider told him to discard his hand. "Unstoppable Ninja can't be defeated by monsters that are 200 or more attack points than itself... " Logan laughed. "Now you must discard your hand and drew 5 more new cards!"  
  
Daniel sneered as his slid his hand into the graveyard and drew 5 more. "Uhh... God of Anubis..." He said to himself. "That's right... I forgot about this... I'm not sure if I can use this...". Daniel placed God of Anubis and drew the next 4.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn. Logan drew his card. "Now I'll activate Attack Equipment! This card will raise my Ninja's attack by 500! Making it 2900!" Logan yelled.  
  
Daniel now needed a monster with a total attack power of 3000 to destroy Unstoppable Ninja. But then Logan announced his next turn  
  
"Now! Unstoppable Ninja! Attack Death Volstargaf!" He yelled. The Ninja revealed his hands and in between each finger was a shuriken. It quickly threw the shurikens at Volstargaf, destroying it and leaving Daniel with 3350 life points.  
  
"Now! Warrior of Freed attack directly!" Logan bursted out. The warrior dove at Daniel and swiped him with his sword. Daniel screamed from the pain as the warrior knocked him to his knees and reducing his life points to 2150.  
  
Logan then ended his turn knowing her hurt him. Daniel drew his other card. Daniel didn't have any monsters on the field leaving him for another direct attack that could end him. "I'll draw..." He said feeling tired. "I'll place this monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Logan drew his next card. "Now! Unstoppable Ninja! Attack!" He yelled. The Ninja threw his shurikens at the monster which appeared to be his Metallic Warrior. "Now! Warrior of Freed! Attack again!"  
  
The warrior swooped up at Daniel with his sword which tossed him to the side leaving him with 950 life points. Daniel was now at a high risk of losing the duel if he didn't come up with a monster to destroy Unstoppable Ninja.  
  
Daniel's Oracle started to glow.  
  
He slowly drew his card feeling the pain from the two direct attacks. As Daniel drew his next card he could feel the Oracle of Life bring back his energy to duel.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Baffomet (1400/1800) which automatically allows me to summon Gazelle! The King of Mythical Beasts! (1500/1200)" Daniel announced then ending his turn after he played one card face down.  
  
Logan drew his card giving an evil expression knowing he could easily wipe his monsters out of the field and winning the duel.  
  
"Now! Have Unstoppable Ninja attack and win me the duel!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Not so fast..." Daniel said calling for his face down card. "Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Suddenly swords reigned apon Logan's monsters and himself. Logan growled as his winnings were delayed by simple swords. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Polymerization to bring my monsters together into Chimera The Winged Beast! (2100/1800)" Daniel yelled. "Chimera! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
The chimera flew right into Warrior of Freed and destroyed it reducing Logan's life points to 2600. Logan growled as Daniel had summoned a strong monster but then his attitude changed when he knew he could simply destroy it. Daniel then ended his turn which destroyed one of three swords stopping Logan from attacking.  
  
Logan drew his card. "Now! I will win this duel!" He yelled placing a magic card onto the field. "Ring of Destruction!"  
  
"I've heard of this.. That will destroy any monster on the field. If He uses it right he will destroy Chimera which will reduce their life points equal to the monsters attack, automatically making Logan the winner" Daniel thought.  
  
The ring attached itself to Chimera and started an explosion. Right before Daniel yelled something out but the explosion had blocked the sound. Logan laughed as the Chimera was destroyed but noticed no change in life points. As the smoke died down Chimera growled at Logan.  
  
"What?!" Logan yelled taking a step back. "I've activated my trap card! Angel's Wings!" Daniel yelled as an angel appeared infront of Chimera. "This blocks any effects of any kind of card for the remainder of your turn!"  
  
Logan yelled in rage as this duel had to go on longer. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn! And I'll bring back Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced.  
  
"What'll that do good of?! I have a strong monster and you can't even touch it!" Logan laughed.  
  
Daniel picked up a card from his hand. "Now! I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He yelled taking the first two cars on top of his deck. "Now! I'll activate United We Stand on Death Volstargaf!"  
  
"What?! No way!" Logan yelled watching as Death Volstargaf started glowing and it's attack increasing to a total of 3000. "United We Stand allows my monster to gain 800 attack points for each monster on the field! It was just luck when i drew it! Now! Death Volstargaf!! Attack Unstoppable Ninja!" Daniel yelled pointing his hand.  
  
Volstargaf blew a blue blast at the Ninja and went straight through it, destroying it and leaving Logan with 2500 life points. Logan laughed as he shielded himself from the he attack. "I still have a plan to defeat you!" Logan laughed.  
  
"Think not! Chimera!! Attack directly!" Daniel yelled pointing his hand at him. Volstargaf opened his mouth and shot a blue blast at him which lowered his life points to 200. Logan gave a mean look getting up from the blast. The blast was brutal but he made through it.  
  
"You think your all that! But just wait!" Logan yelled drawing his card. "Now! I'll activate Heaven's Door!"  
  
Suddenly a golden gate appeared but it didn't open. "Once I sacrifice a total of 6 cards from my hand I'll be able to summon a monster from my deck!" He yelled placing 4 cards in the graveyard. Then he activated his face down card. "Now I activate Life Protection! Which will me safe from any direct attacks for 3 turns!"  
  
Daniel drew his card. "I'll activate Yeild Tribute to summon Ryu-Ran! (2200/2600) Then I end my turn" He said.  
  
Logan drew his card. "Looks like the waiting is no more!" Logan laughed. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two! Then I sacrifice them!"  
  
Suddenly the gates opened and a beast started walking out. "Now I summon Guardian of Air, Veritos! (2500/2300)" He yelled placing the card on the field. "Like no other this can only be found in America! They are the Guardian Cards and very few exist!"  
  
Suddenly the wind rushed at the monsters lowering their attack points by 500. Volstargaf was now at 1700, Ryu-Ran was at 1700, and Chimera was at 2500.  
  
"Veritos! Attack Ryu-Ran!" He yelled pointing at Daniel. Veritos jumped into the air swinging it's spear. Then he threw it at Ryu-Ran instantly destroying it and leaving Daniel with 150 life points.  
  
Suddenly the spear flew at Daniel's hand. "I should mention that your monsters lose an extra 500 but then again whenever I attack you lose your whole hand!" Logan laughed as Veritos flew down it's spot.  
  
Daniel growled feeling the loss of winning. He couldn't go on. "Heh! Just end your turn now and I'll win!" Logan laughed.  
  
Daniel wanted to sit down since his legs felt heavy. Daniel looked at his deck then his Oracle. Then suddenly they started to glow white.  
  
No one else could see the mysterious glow but Jess and Daniel. She looked at amazement as Daniel reached for the card on top of his deck. Before Daniel drew he stood up.  
  
"You... You have no idea who am I don't you! I came here for a mission it grew worse but now I'll make it right!" He yelled pulling the card.  
  
"Now! I summon White Helios! The Oracle of Life!" Daniel yelled sliding the card through the Duel Slider. Logan looked in confusion. Suddenly a white Chinese dragon flew into distance. It landed while the rest of it's body flew around the arena then it roared at Logan. "To use it's effect it requires a sacrifice! Now I sacrifice Chimera to activate it's effect! Fusion!"  
  
"Fusion?! but...." Logan went on. Suddenly Death Volstargaf and White Helios started to merge together.  
  
"I summon Helios Volstargaf! (3000/3000)" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a white blast shot at Logan's monster which instantly destroyed them. "Now! Helios Volstargaf! Attack now!"  
  
The dragon flew at Logan for a direct and final attack. As it did the white diamond ontop of his head was glowing and when it attacked it a bright flash came.  
  
Logan yelled over the pain as he flew back across the arena. Daniel was panting as the Duel Sliders turned off.  
  
Daniel went back to the benches to meet Jess. "Well, looks like an Oracle Demon has been released" She said smiling. "yeah well it wasn't a happy sight. You know how much energy it took off of me?!" Daniel replied giving her a high five.  
  
Diego smiled as Malik and Allen got ready but what they didn't know was that Diego had a little shopping spree at the many card shops of California doing anything he could to gain access to a Guardian monster. 


	81. A Duel With The Water Guardian, Part 1

"I'll start this turn by summoning Grog Warrior in attack mode (1400/1200)" Diego said sliding the card on the slider. "Then two cards face down and I pass my turn"  
  
Allen drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode! (1800/1200) Then 2 cards face down" Allen announced ending his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "I'll summon Swamp Beast in attack mode (1300/1200) then end my turn" Diego announced.  
  
Now it was Malik's turn which meant the chaos would start. "I'll summon Revival Jam (1500/500)" Malik announced sliding the card on the slider. "Now! Revival Jam! Attack!"  
  
The slime latched itself onto Swamp Beast. Suddenly Diego smiled. "Right into my trap, Chained Curse! Revealed!" He yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly chains sprouted from the card and tied the slime up.  
  
"When this trap card is active on the field you will lose half the amount of attack points per turn of Revival Slime, but don't worry, it still can attack. The attack was only negated for this turn" Diego laughed. Malik groaned as his life points reduced to 3250. Malik then ended his turn after he played 2 cards face down.  
  
Diego drew his card. "I'll sacrifice both my monster to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Diego announced as the big blue dragon flew into view. "Now! Attack Gearfried The Iron Knight!"  
  
Then Allen made his move. "I'll activate my Spellbinding Circle!" Allen said as the card flipped up and shot a hex curse at Blue Eyes. The Blue Eyes stopped the attack and Diego ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now I'll sacrifice Gearfried The Iron Knight for The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced. "Then I'll activate Jekyll's Potion which will increase his attack power by 500!"  
  
Suddenly The Fiend Megacyber started glowing red and it's attack power grew to 2700. He then ended his turn after he played one more card face down.  
  
Diego drew his card. "I'll set this card face down and summon Bakubaku Warrior (1300/1200) Then end my turn" Diego announced.  
  
Again, Malik's life points reduced to 2500. Malik drew his card. "I'll activate Harpies Feather Duster!" He said. Suddenly a giant whirlwind appeared and swooped up Diego's magic and trap cards and made them explode. The Chained Curse was now lifted and Malik's monster was free. "Next I'll activate Jam Breeding Machine to summon a Slime Token in defensive mode! Now! Revival Jam, attack Bakubaku Warrior!"  
  
The slime flung itself at the warrior which destroyed it leaving Diego with 7800 life points. He then ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "I'll activate Remove Trap!" Diego announced sliding the magic card on the slider. The Hex curse was then lifted and Blue Eyes was now free. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, Attack Gearfried The Iron Knight!"  
  
The Blue Eyes opened it's mouth and shot a white lightning blast at the warrior but then Allen had activated his trap. "I've activated Reflector Beam!" Allen yelled.  
  
When the smoke cleared there was a mirror infront of Gearfried which took the attack. "Now the attack will bounce back at your monster and now your monster will be destroyed!" Allen yelled. Suddenly the mirror started to glow and the white blast shot back at the Blue Eyes and destroyed it. Diego growled as his monster was destroyed but then smiled. "I'll activate my magic card! Default Ruins! This card will destroy the strongest monster on your side of the field!" Diego said pointing to Allen.  
  
Suddenly Allen's Fiend Megacyber fell into a firey hole, ending up being destroyed. Diego then ended his turn after he played 1 cards face down.  
  
"Now I'll draw!" Allen said pulling the card on top of his deck. "And I'll summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300) Now my monsters! Attack directly!".  
  
Then Diego called for his trap card. "Now I'll activate Attack Nullification!" Diego yelled as the card flipped up. A vortex sucked the attacks then Allen ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now I'll summon Dark Warrior in attack mode (1500/1400)" Diego announced. Suddenly as Diego slid the card on the slider a warrior in black armor appeared. He then ended his turn.  
  
Now it was Malik's turn. Malik drew his card. "Now! I'll summon another Slime Token!" He said as the machine poofed another slime token out. "Then I'll sacrifice both my slime tokens for The Anubis King! (1900/3400). While this card is on the field only one monster can attack per turn!"  
  
The score was Allen: 4000, Malik: 2500, and Diego: 7800.  
  
"Go for it Malik!" Allen yelled. "Anubis Attack now!" Malik yelled.  
  
The Anubis charged at Dark Warrior and sliced it with his golden sword creating a big explosion. Diego covered himself. Luckily he had nothing to protect his monster which left him with 7400 life points.  
  
Diego drew his card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Blue Eyes White Dragon back! (3000/2500)" He announced as he slid the card on the field. The dragon materialized onto the field. "Then I'll activate Generator Clone! This magic card can duplicate any one of my monsters by sacrificing 2000 life points!"  
  
Diego's life points instantly dropped to 5400 but it was enough for what he was getting. Suddenly the Blue Eyes White Dragon Diego had split into two Blue Eyes.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Anubis King!" He yelled pointing at the Anubis. The dragon blew it's white lightning blast at Malik's Anubis King reducing his life points to 1400. "Now my second Blue Eyes! Attack Gearfried!"  
  
The other one blew it's white lightning blast at the knight reducing Allen's life points to 2800. They were at a bad edge and with barley monsters on the field. Another strong attack on Malik, Allen would be on his own.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now I'll remove Gearfried The Iron Knight from play to summon Rock Spirit! (1700/1800). Then I'll sacrifice Rock Spirit for Summoned Skull! (2500/1500)" Allen announced as he did a whole bunch of sliding for the cards. "Now! Rocket Warrior go into invincible mode and reduce one of the Blue Eyes' attack power!"  
  
The Rocket Warrior folded into a rocket and blasted it self at the Blue Eyes which dropped his life points to 2500. "Now! Summoned Skull! Attack now!" He yelled. The Summoned Skull charged at the Blue Eyes which had opened it's mouth for a blast. They quickly destroyed themselves.  
  
"You only have one less Blue Eyes to worry about but just wait and you'll find out what I'm after" Diego said drawing his card. "Now! I'll have Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Rocket Warrior!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon opened his mouth and shot a blue blast at the warrior but then Malik yelled for his magic card. "Now! I'll activate Life Protection!" He yelled.  
  
"You don't need to tell me, I've seen what it does!" Diego yelled before Malik spoke. "It's the same card which cost me the duel before"  
  
He ended his turn in anger and Malik drew his card. "Panther Warrior in attack mode! (2000/1000)" Malik said sliding the card on the field. "Then I'll activate Axe of Despair to raise his attack to 3000! Then I'll sacrifice a Slime Token to have it attack your other Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Panther Warrior jumped at the Blue Eyes slicing it with his sword. The blue eyes had also swiped at Panther Warrior destroying it. Now all two Blue Eyes White Dragons had been destroyed but the mystery about the Guardian card.  
  
Diego didn't seem any angry as Malik ended his turn. Diego drew his card. "Now! I'll play Yeild Tribute to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Diego said. Since Allen and Malik had 2 turns left until Life Protection wares off, he had to end his turn.  
  
Now Allen had to defeat the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Now! I'll summon The Grateful Warrior! (2300/0) In defense mode" Allen announced sliding the card on the Duel Slider. "This monster allows me to sacrifice it's own Attack Points and direct the bonus into my own monster!"  
  
Suddenly The Grateful Warrior and Rocket Warrior started glowing. Rocket Warrior's attack grew to 3800. "Now! Rocket Warrior attack!" He yelled.  
  
The warrior blasted itself at Blue Eyes, destroying it and leaving Diego with 4600. Allen then ended his turn in satisfaction  
  
Diego started laughing. "You fools! You've only fallen into my trap. The three Blue Eyes White Dragons where only part one of my combo! Now! Fear my ultimate monster. To summon this monster I need to sacrifice three monsters from my graveyard with the total attack points of 3000 or higher! Now I summon Guardian of Water, Marinos! (3400/3550)" Diego laughed as the water rose up into the road and revealing the giant water warrior. "While this card is on the field, No more monsters can be summoned, Now that I have my ultimate monster! I can just wipe out your monsters then your life points!"  
  
"Next up to duel is Jess from Domino Japan, and Kapri from South Carolina!" The announcer said. Kapri stood up. She appeared to be some kind of preppy girl. It showed.  
  
"Heh, some puny little girl from Japan. How exciting" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Heh some preppy girl from South Carolina, how promising" Jess said out loud making sure she could hear her.  
  
"Just because I look like one doesn't mean I haven't lost any duels" Kapri said passing her. Jess growled and walked to the field. 


	82. A Duel With The Water Guardian, Part 2

As Logan got back to the bench he pounded on it. "How could he win?! I had the upper hand!" He yelled at himself. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared before him. "You owe me something" the shadow said sticking his hand out. Logan looked up at him and sneered throwing the card at him.  
  
The score was Malik: 1400, Allen: 2800, and Diego: 4600. Diego had just summoned his newest, ultimate monster, Guardian of Water, Marinos.  
  
Now that Marinos was summoned no other monster could be summoned. "Now! Marinos! Attack Grateful Warrior!" Diego yelled pointing his hand at the warrior.  
  
Marinos took his sword out which had no blade. Suddenly water formed onto the handle forming a watery blade. Marinos charged at the warrior and sliced it with his sword, destroying it but having no effect on Allen's life points. He then ended his turn after playing a card face down.  
  
Malik drew his card. "I'll place a card face down, and end my turn" Malik said. Revival Jam was the only thing now protecting his life points. Allen didn't know if Allen could make through but he knew he would some how destroy his Rocket Warrior. He then ended his turn  
  
Diego drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Dark Energy which will reduce Rocket Warrior's attack by 500!" Diego laughed. Allen's Rocket Warrior's attack power reduced to 3300. "Now! Marinos, attack now!"  
  
Allen could do nothing as the water guardian charged at his warrior with his watery blade. Allen covered himself as the water splashed at him. His life points reduced to 2700 and now Allen had no monsters to protect him.  
  
Now it was Allen's turn. Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman! In defensive mode! (1400/1200)" Allen announced as he slid the card on the slider.  
  
The card appeared and The swordsman materialized on top of it, kneeling down with his sword protecting him.  
  
"What?! How can you do that! That's impossible my..." Diego complained.  
  
"Your monster only stops summoning, not setting of a monster card. I merely set it!" Allen interrupted. Diego growled in anger. Allen had found away through the Guardian card. Malik smiled and gave a thumbs up to Allen. Allen did the same.  
  
"Now I'll SET one card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
"I can't attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman, it'll just revive itself. Same with the Revival Jam" Diego said to himself. Diego drew his card. "There's nothing I can do, I end my turn"  
  
Malik drew his card. He noticed he didn't have spaces for his monsters anymore thanks to the Slime Tokens. But then again he had a plan.  
  
"Now I'll activate The Unstoppable Spirit!" Malik announced. "This card allows me take the strongest monster from my deck to my hand with a price of 1000 life points!"  
  
Malik's life points reduced to 400 but it was a small price to pay as his Duel Slider shot out his most powerful card, God of Osiris. The effects of his magic card had ended his turn.  
  
Diego drew his card. "Heh! Now I'll activate Raigeki which will destroy all your monsters! Allowing me to attack directly and win this game!" Diego laughed as he slid the card on the field.  
  
Allen then made his move. "Now reveal trap card! Imperial Order!" Allen yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly a spear flew out of the card and straight at the Raigeki card which was destroyed instantly. "We're not through yet!" Malik yelled.  
  
Diego roared in anger and ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Allen yelled.  
  
Diego didn't know but Marinos didn't block the summoning. Allen knew that Marinos only blocked normal summons, not special summons.  
  
Allen had sensed that Malik had got his God Card but Allen needed to help too. He had 2 monsters but only needed one more to summon his own , but the problem was that he needed his God Card to summon it. Allen then ended his turn fearing his Blue Eyes will be destroyed in no time.  
  
Diego laughed. "It's just as a bad idea to even waist such a good card! Now Marinos! Attack now!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Malik laughed. "Too bad partnership doesn't work in your rules! I'll activate Mesmeric Control which allows me to gain access to Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Malik yelled.  
  
"So what's that suppose to do?!" Diego yelled as his sun glasses went crooked. "Just watch! Now I activate Jam Defender!" Malik replied as the card flipped up.  
  
Suddenly Revival Jam moved infront of blue eyes and took the attack from Marinos. The Revival Jam was destroyed but quickly revived itself.  
  
"No!" Diego said as his battle phase ended. Diego then ended his turn.  
  
"Thank's Malik!" Allen said giving a thumbs up. Malik looked at him and gave another thumbs up. Now it was Malik's turn and this time he'd win the duel.  
  
"Now! I will sacrifice three Slime Tokens to summon my great god card! God of Osiris! (0/0 +4000)" Malik yelled sliding the card on the slider.  
  
Dark clouds formed above the sky and the great red dragon slid through them. It finally floated down into mid air, behind Malik.  
  
Diego looked in awe. He knew his Guardian was no match for a god card. But since Malik summoned his monster he had to end his turn.  
  
Diego thought nothing of it as he drew his card. "Now! Here's the end!" Diego said as he laughed at the card he drew. "I'll no activate my special combo! Double Force which allows my monster to attack twice! But since you guys have monsters I'll have to activate this, Rainbow Arch!"  
  
It was an amazing combo. Diego would wipe out both of their Life Points in no time. He then ordered Marinos.  
  
"Aw crap... we're in for it now...." Allen said taking a step back. Malik just smiled.  
  
"Come on take your best shot!" Malik yelled.  
  
"You asked for it! Marinos! Attack him!" Diego yelled pointing his hand at Malik. Marino ran along the rainbow and directly at Malik.  
  
Suddenly Revival Jam took his place and took the attack. "God! I forgot about that stupid trap card..." Diego said in his head. The rainbow pointing to Malik disappeared but he could still take out Allen.  
  
Diego demanded Marinos to attack. The guardian ran along the other rainbow to Allen but then something happened. "Now! Mirror Force!" Allen yelled. Suddenly a barrier formed infront of Allen and Marinos attack the barrier. The barrier responded and blasted back at Marinos which destroyed it.  
  
Diego roared in anger as his Guardian was destroyed.  
  
Allen sensed his turn is over so he drew his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Rock Spirit from my graveyard to special summon my other Rocket Spirit (1700/1000)" Allen yelled. Then he took one card from his hand. "Then I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2!"  
  
Allen quickly pulled the first two cards on top of his deck. He didn't look at them. He had his eyes close the whole time. "Come on... please..." he said in his mind as he opened his eyes.  
  
Then Allen could feel the Oracle of Light respond. As he opened his eyes he saw, God of Sobek in his hand. "Now! I'll sacrifice Rock Spirit, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Retrained Elven Swordsman for God of Sobek! (0000/0000)" Allen yelled.  
  
One by one the monsters were turned into the gate for God of Sobek. The gates opened and Sobek slowly walked out. Allen activated it's special effect which allowed him to roll a dice. Suddenly a holographic golden dice appeared in the middle of the field. It started rolling and fell tot he ground.  
  
Allen's heart pounded. It landed on a 4. Instantly God of Sobek's attack points rose to 4000. "Now! Sobek! Direct attack!" Allen declared pointing at Diego.  
  
Sobek rose his staff in the air and a yellow blast came out of it. The blast shot at Diego. Diego screamed at the blast as it was very painful. Any attack from a god card felt like you were going to die.  
  
Diego's life points reduced to 600.  
  
Diego slowly drew his card. There was nothing else he could do and ended his turn.  
  
"Now! Osiris! Attack directly!" Malik yelled. Osiris opened his first mouth and shot a yellow blast at Diego. Diego once again screamed with all his might from the painful blast. Diego fell to his knees as the blast stopped then onto the ground. He was out cold.  
  
"Come on! We better go before he wakes up!" Mink yelled from the jeep. Allen and Malik quickly ran to the jeep and Malik started it and they were off.  
  
The roads had closed back together when they got back to the jeep, allowing them to pass.  
  
"ok next time finish any duel quickly because I was so friggen bored in here!" Mink said.  
  
Malik laughed. "You guys never change" He said as he stopped at a gas station. Mink got out some money. "I'm gonna get something to eat" She said walking into the store. 


	83. A Fairy Duel

"Let's start this duel" Jess said drawing her 6 cards. "I'll summon Headless Knight in attack mode (1450/1200). Then places one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Kapri drew her 6th card. "I'll set one card face down then I'll summon Fairy Warrior! (1500/1200)" Kapri announced sliding the card on the slider.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Expected by such a prep" Jess thought. "Fairy Warrior! Attack!" Kapri yelled.  
  
The warrior flew at Headless Knight and sliced it in two which reduced Jess' life points to 3950.  
  
Jess then activated her quick-play magic card. "Revenge Sacrifice!" She yelled as the card flew up. "This will sacrifice your own monster, so I summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Jess yelled.  
  
Kapri just smiled as the monster was summoned. "Now! Attack!" She yelled. The duke jumped at the fairy but suddenly Kapri activated her trap.  
  
"Fairy's Harp!" She yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly a harp appeared infront of Fairy Warrior. The fairy started playing it and sound waves headed toward Ghost Duke. "This trap card will raise any of my monsters attack by 700 for this battle phase!"  
  
Fairy Warrior's attack increased to 2300. The sound waves destroyed Ghost Duke which left Jess with 3650.  
  
Jess was getting angry on how so many dumb little fairy's were beating her. Jess activated her Pot of Greed.  
  
"Now I'll activate Screaming Grave! This will special summon back my Ghost Duke, adding 500 more attack and defense points!" Jess yelled.  
  
Suddenly Ghost Duke broke from the he ground and appeared into the field. She then ended her turn after she played a card face down.  
  
Kapri drew her card. "Now I'll sacrifice Fairy Warrior for Winged Angel! (2400/1200)" She announced sliding the card on the field. "I end my turn"  
  
Jess drew her card. "The Pact of Exodia...." Jess said in her mind. "This is worth a shot". Jess had already 2 Exodia Pieces in her graveyard and needed the other 3 in there.  
  
"I'll summon Jurugen Life! In attack mode! (1450/2300)" She yelled sliding the card on the field. "Now! Ghost Duke, Attack!"  
  
Kapri covered her face as her monster was destroyed which left her down to 3900. "Now! Jurugen Life! Attack directly" Jess yelled again.  
  
The pot opened up revealing a little ghost which tackled Kapri. Kapri fell to the ground but got up. He life points, yet again, reduced to 2450.  
  
Jess then ended her turn. "Now I'll draw!" She yelled. "Then I'll summon Hysteric Angel in attack mode! (1800/500) Next I'll activate Oath Summoning to remove every card from my graveyard from play to summon this monster in defense mode! Then I end my turn"  
  
The score was Jess: 3650 and Kapri: 2450.  
  
Jess drew her card. "I'll sacrifice both my monster for Zombie King! (2900/2800)" Jess announced as she slid the card on the field. "Now! Zombie King! Attack!"  
  
Suddenly Kapri revealed her trap card. "Mirror Force!" She yelled. Jess looked in terror as her Zombie King was destroyed but then again her terror turned into evil. She then ended her turn.  
  
Kapri drew her next card but started on her strategy. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fairy Warrior then sacrifice all three for Wingweaver! (2750/2400)" Kapri yelled sliding the card on the slider.  
  
Suddenly a bright light shown from above and the angel floated into the field. Jess rolled her eyes.  
  
"The stupid light and fairy monsters again. Those monsters are nothing! I'll show you the true power of darkness!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Really! Wingweaver attack!" Kapri yelled.  
  
The Wingweaver flapped it's wings and a whirl wind blew at Jess. Jess screamed a bit as she was thrown to the side but got back up. Her life points reduced to 900.  
  
"Your at a disadvantage! I don't think you can even win this one!" Kapri laughed. Jess just gave her a stern look as she ended her turn.  
  
Jess put her hand on her deck. "I hope your actually worth something because now that I can rely on one of my strongest monsters to help me, I can win this duel!" Jess said pulling the card from her deck. "Now! I'll sacrifice Jurugen Life, Headless Knight, and Zombie King for Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Suddenly a dark spirit appeared on the field and into the form of Dark Necrofear.  
  
Kapri looked in horror but saw the attack points. "Your monster is too weak! I can destroy it easily!" Kapri yelled.  
  
"Think again! Now I'll activate Demon's Wings which will further increase it's attack points by 600 attack points!" Jess yelled. Suddenly demon wings appeared on Dark Necrofear's back. "Now! Attack!"  
  
The Dark Necrofear's eyes opened wide and a red beam shot out at Wingweaver. The angel was quickly destroyed and Kapri's life points reduced to 2400.  
  
"No! You took out my monster!" Kapri said.  
  
"Oh please. Even though that card is rare I've seen a lot rarer cards that make it look like a stupid little 'easy to find on the ground' card!" Jess yelled. "Darkness prevails!"  
  
Kapri drew her card. "I'll summon this monster in defense" Kapri said. "This will be te easiest duel in existence!" Jess said draw a card which was the 3rd Exodia card.  
  
"Now I'll play Exodia! The Forbidden One in defense mode! (1000/1000)" Jess yelled. "Then I'll activate Exodia's Doom! This allows me to destroy every Exodia card in everyone's deck!"  
  
"What are you trying to do?!" Kapri said. Kapri knew Jess could of won with Exodia but she put them all in her graveyard.  
  
"Next I'll activate The Pact of Exodia! This magic card can be activated when all 5 Exodia pieces are in my graveyard!" Jess said pointing to her Duel Slider. "And when this magic card is activated, I can summon Exodia Necros! (1800/1000)"  
  
Suddenly all 5 Exodia pieces shot together forming the rare Exodia. But then a black cloud blew down on it covering it's body, creating Exodia Necros.  
  
"Exodia Necros is unstoppable and can never be defeated! It's the end for you!" Jess yelled as Exodia gained 1000 attack points. Kapri couldn't believe it. There was another Exodia and she would be defeated by it. Everyone in the he audience was shocked by such evil.  
  
"Now! Dark Necrofear! Attack!" Jess yelled. The Dark Necrofear's eyes opened wide and shot a blast at her face down card which appeared to be Mystical Elf. "Now! Exodia Necros! Attack!"  
  
Kapri covered herself as Exodia blasted a black ball of energy at her which blew Kapri way past the field and into a tree. People gathered around to help and announced Jess the winner.  
  
But then suddenly the judges spoke out. "Due to the harmful effects of Exodia Necros, we've announced Kapri to be eliminated and Jessica to be put into Second Finals" The announcer said.  
  
"What?! That is unfair!" Jess screamed. Because of the harmful attack Jess was no suited for second place if she could make it through 2 more duelist, same with Daniel at first place.  
  
Jess walked back to the bench with Daniel. "Hey that was a cool duel." He said trying to cheer her up. Jess ignored him.  
  
After some more duels most of everyone was eliminated except for four other duelist. Two were in for second place and the other 2 were in for first. Jess or Daniel didn't even know who the people were.  
  
"We're officially in Romonta now" Malik said driving to a rest place. "Finally" Mink said getting out and stretching. "What now?" Allen asked.  
  
"We wait for Sage" Malik said. "Sage?" Mink asked.  
  
"You know Enya, she's been different lately. She wants everyone to call her Sage" Malik said shrugging. 


	84. Oracle VS Oralce, Light against Darkness...

"Here guys" Malik said throwing them two bars of candy. Mink shoved hers in her pocket. "Can't eat yet. We need to find the person with The 6th Oracle" Mink said.  
  
Then she looked over at Allen. "What's wrong now?" She said.  
  
"I've got this huge feeling... like we know the person... who has the 6th Oracle..." Allen said looking up at her.  
  
"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Suddenly a taxi pulled up behind Malik's Jeep. Sage hopped out and waved. "Hey guys!" She said running over to them. The others waved back as the four met.  
  
"Ok, I figured out that there's a big Duelist Meet at the Central Tower of Romonta City. If we go to the meeting the duelist with the 6th Oracle would HAVE to be there" Sage said showing them a map.  
  
"Alright let's get going" Malik said walking over to the car. Sage sat in the front seat with Malik as the other two sat in back. Malik started the jeep and they were off. Sage didn't even notice that Jess or Daniel were with them. Until she finally noticed.  
  
Mink and Allen told her what happened. "Well I have heard that Paul will be at the meeting, maybe he could lend us a hand" Sage said turning back. "He better" Mink mumbled.  
  
On the next round of the tourney, Jess and Daniel by passed the two other duelist easily. But then they were shocked to find out who was up next. "Now up next... Daniel VS Heather both from Japan!" The announcer announced.  
  
Daniel gasped looking over at the field. What he was was Heather standing there, smiling evilly waiting for him to come up.  
  
Daniel walked infront of her. "What brings you here?" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Oh! A little something called revenge! After you and your stupid friend beat me. I wasn't known as the best duelist in town! I was called a cheap shot duelist! Do you know how much I was teased?! After those two duels when I enrolled into your school, I thought I'd be friends with you guys but NO! You all ran away from my like a freak! But now I'm ready to bring you down!" She said as she revealed her Duel Slider and slid her deck in.  
  
"As much as I hate this revenge idea, I want to forfeit!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"You can't!" Heather yelled.  
  
Malik drove the jeep into a parking garage where the meeting was held. Everyone raced to find Paul. They asked around and finally found out where he was.  
  
They burst through the door. "Paul!" Sage yelled getting his attention. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"We need you to fly us over back to Algon Town to find Daniel and Jess. They're stuck there since we got split up" Sage replied.  
  
"I'm busy now, I'll assign someone to you" Paul said pushing a button. "You guys might want to go to Central Park. There's a tournament being held there"  
  
Someone quickly gathered them up. They followed the security guard to a large helicopter. They all got in and it quickly flew off.  
  
"This is crazy! You just came all the way here to duel us?!" Jess yelled. "Shut up dolley!" Heather yelled back. Jess sneered at her.  
  
After a couple minutes of reasoning they felt the wind blow hard.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a Helicopter come down. "Stand by for landing!" The voice boomed. Heather and Daniel backed away. A security guard motioned them to get in. Jess and Daniel quickly ran to the helicopter and got in.  
  
"God! There you are!" Mink said hugging Jess. "Yeah, well it was easy we could have made it there ourselves" Jess said pushing Mink back.  
  
"No! Get back here!" Heather yelled from down the ground as the helicopter took off. "How'd you get someone to help you like this?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Paul, strange enough he has a job here and helped us out. Tho he didn't seem pretty happy to see us" Allen said looking out the window down at the girl.  
  
"Hey is that Heather? and... Des?" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, they both followed us to get revenge" Jess said laughing.  
  
Minutes later they arrived back to the building. Paul met them at the top of the building as the Helicopter landed.  
  
"Dude, thanks a lot" Daniel said giving him a thumbs up. Paul was unimpressed.  
  
"First of all how did you guys all get split up in the first place" Paul asked.  
  
"It was three guys, they're after these" Daniel said showing him the Oracle around his wrist. Jess, Allen, Sage, and Mink then showed theirs.  
  
"Oh, I've ran across them. I got security to make them go away" Paul said.  
  
"You just ran across them? You don't sound right" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah because, look" Paul said pulling up his sleeve. What they saw was another Oracle. This time it was dark purple. "The Oracle of Darkness"  
  
"But.. how? You obviously have no Millennium Magic!" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, he does" Malik said. "Just before the duel with Mink and Stagg... Yami tried to kill Sage but Paul stopped him. He threatened the use Ra against me"  
  
"But... How... He doesn't even have a Millennium Item..." Allen said.  
  
"Look..." Paul said holding up Ra. "Ra itself has magic and so does the other God Cards. I was rightful enough to earn this Oracle"  
  
"So I take it you're going to Egypt with us" Mink said. Paul nodded.  
  
"No way! He'll just make things worse like last time! That Oracle has no good inside it!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Allen! Shut up! We have no choice we need all 6 Oracles to activate The Oracle of Life to revive one of the millennium ancestors" Sage yelled.  
  
Allen sighed. "Well shall we go?" Paul said pointing to another building. "Not yet. I have a score to settle. When you practically killed Sage. I swore revenge on you. So first, We duel!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fine, clear the helicopter" Paul said. A guard pressed a button and a hole appeared and the Helicopter went down in it.  
  
"We'll duel at the top of this very building. The helicopter landing pad will be the duel field" Paul said walking to one side of the painted square. Allen went to the other side.  
  
"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Jess yelled. Allen ignored her as he slid his deck in his Duel Slider.  
  
Paul drew his 5 cards and allowed Allen to go first. Allen drew his 6th card.  
  
"First I'll summon Skull Lance in attack mode! (1700/1200)" Allen announced sliding the card on the slider. Instantly the knight appeared onto the field. Allen then set 2 cards face down.  
  
Paul drew his card. "Now! I'll summon Lord of Dragon's in attack mode! (1200/1100). Next I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon's! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled. Paul then placed one more card face down. "Now! Blue Eyes! Attack his stupid little knight!"  
  
Allen activated his trap card. "Now! I'll activate Magic Arm Shield!" He announced. Suddenly the knight held up a shield and an arm shot out and grabbed Lord of Dragon's and placed it infront of the Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes White Dragon shot it's white lightning blast and it hit Lord of Dragon's, Instantly destroying it and reducing Paul's life points to 2200.  
  
"Hmm, you seemed pretty good before" Paul said. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now I'll activate Game Control which will attach to your Blue Eyes White Dragon. Giving me control of your monster!" Allen yelled. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack the other Blue Eyes!"  
  
The Blue Eyes shot it's white lightning blast at the other blue eyes. The other blue eyes had also shot it's blast both being destroyed.  
  
"Now! Skull Lance! Direct attack!" Allen yelled. The knight charged at Paul and sliced him with it's lance. Paul fell back to the ground as his life points went down to 500.  
  
"Whoa, looks like Allen is actually going to win..." Mink said amazed.  
  
"I see how this friendship thing works but it's not going to help you" Paul said looking furious. Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his card. "There's nothing to protect you now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled sliding the magic card on the monster slider. Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared onto the field. "Now my dragon! Attack his little knight!"  
  
The dragon blew it's lightning blast which destroyed Allen's knight and reduced his life points to 2700. Paul then placed a magic card on the field. "Painful Agony!" He yelled. Suddenly when the card flipped up a electrical bolt shot at Allen. Allen screamed in pain as his life points reduced to 2500. "This magic card will reduce you by 200 life points per turn!"  
  
Paul then ended his turn. Allen drew his card trying to recover from the magic card's attack. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed in defense mode (1200/1300)" He choked out sliding the card on the field. "This will allow me to summon another monster and I chose The Retrained Elven Swordsman, in defense mode (1400/1200)". He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his card. "I'll summon Blood Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/100), then set one card face down" Paul announced. "Now! Attack!". The raider charged at Warrior of Freed and destroyed it, then he ended his turn. "Now feel the pain!"  
  
Suddenly Painful Agony glowed and another bolt of electricity struck Allen. Allen yelled in pain again and fell to his knees. Allen's life points reduced to 2300.  
  
"Allen! Just forfeit! You can't stand this kind of duel!" Sage yelled.  
  
"No! I can beat him!" Allen said getting up. Allen had burnt marks on his face and clothes.  
  
Allen drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Spiritualistic Medium to discard all the cards from my hand, but one, to raise my Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack by 500 for each card I discarded" Allen said. Allen had discarded 4 cards which made the Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack to 3400. "Then since I have only this monster in my hand, I can summon it without tributes! Now I summon Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100). Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack!"  
  
As soon as the swordsman took charge of battle and aimed at Blue Eyes, Paul made his move. "Mirror Force!" He yelled. Suddenly a barrier formed around the dragon and the swordsman struck it. Then a blast shot out of the barrier, right at the swordsman, destroying it. The blast had also hit his Dark Knight Gaia which destroyed it also.  
  
Allen felt all the confidence drain out of his body. Allen couldn't make any other move now. He had no cards in his hand but only one card face down that would only be one last break before he would lose this battle. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul started laughing. "See! This is what happens when someone wants revenge! They always lose! Blood Vorse Raider and Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack!" He yelled.  
  
Both the monsters flew at him but then Allen called for his trap card.  
  
A white light showed and everyone covered their eyes from the light. Allen's hope flew up and his Oracle started to glow. Then Paul just stood there with his evil grin as his Oracle was glowing. 


	85. Oracle VS Oracle, The Pain, Part 2

The score was Paul: 500 and Allen: 2300. Paul ordered both his monsters to attack Allen directly which would end the duel. Allen did not want Paul to come up the winner.  
  
Allen's monsters had been wiped out by a trap card and had no cards in his hand. The only thing separating him was the trap card he had activated.  
  
"Visual Effect!" He yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly a bright light opened from the card and stopped the monsters. Suddenly another Blood Vorse Raider and Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, except they were transparent and were on Allen's side of the field. All 4 monsters clashed against their counter parts and everything was destroyed on the field.  
  
"What?!" Paul said taking a step back. "Visual Effect copies the monsters that are attacking and creates clones with the he same attack and defense points which destroys all monsters" Allen explained smiling.  
  
Paul growled and set a monster in defense mode but then he started laughing. "Now! Feel the pain!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Painful Agony glowed and shot a electrical bolt at Allen. Allen screamed in pain as the bolt coursed through his body. He felt like he would explode but then the pain stopped. His life points went down to 2100.  
  
"As this card stays up the more it hurts!" Paul laughed at Allen's struggle to get up.  
  
"If you kill him i swear I will take that Oracle the hard way!" Mink yelled from behind. Paul turned around. "Don't worry, he'll survive unless he's to challenged to" He laughed. Mink growled.  
  
Allen got up and drew his card. "I'll activate 5 Card Draw which allows us to draw 5 cards from our decks if we have no cards in our hand" Allen gasped out, slowly drawing card after card. "I'll set 2 cards face down and summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300). Then end my turn"  
  
Paul quickly drew his card. "I'll activate another Painful Agony" Paul said sliding the magic card on the slider. As soon as Paul would end his turn, Allen would feel 2 times stronger bolt of electricity. "Then I'll sacrifice my defense monster for Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) Now attack!"  
  
The demon rose it's claws and shot electricity at the warrior but then Allen activated his trap card. "Attack Nullification" He said. Suddenly a vortex took the attack.  
  
"Heh" Paul said holding his hand out and putting a thumbs down. "I end my turn!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly the two Painful Agony started glowing and both shot electrical bolts at Allen. Allen screamed and screamed in pain as he felt stronger attacks. Allen's life points reduced to 1700. It was only for 5 seconds but to him it felt like an hour.  
  
Allen groaned and fell to the ground as smoke flew from him. Allen could see everyone running to him but he gathered all his strength and pulled himself up. "NO!" He yelled. "Stop! I will win this duel!"  
  
Everyone stopped. Allen felt like he regained all his energy. Paul looked shocked to see him up so soon. Allen drew his card looking confident. "Now! I'll activate my copy card and copy Painful Agony!" He yelled. Paul gave a worried look. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Go into invincible mode and reduced Summoned Skull's attack points!"  
  
The warrior blasted himself at the demon which reduced it's life points to 2000. Allen then held his hand out and put a thumbs down which ended his turn. right away Allen's copy card started glowing and formed into the Painful Agony card. Suddenly a bolt of electricity hit Paul. Paul screamed as he felt the electricity go through his body. His life points reduced to 300 and if he were to get a one of two more direct attacks he would lose the duel.  
  
Paul felt the pain Allen was dealing with and fell to his knees. He grasped the cards in his hand and breathed for air.  
  
He slowly got up. "You will pay for that!" He yelled furiously. Paul drew his card. "This is the end! Now I'll activate the magic card Burgoth Ground Trap!"  
  
Suddenly a robot appeared at the ground then it slid itself onto Allen's legs which kept him down on the ground and he couldn't move his legs. "Now each turn you will lose 500 life points!" Paul said as Allen looked at the robot attached to his legs. "Now! Summoned Skull! Attack!".  
  
The demon shot it's electrical blast but then Allen activated his trap card. "Spellbinding Circle!" He yelled as the card flipped up. The demon was trapped in a hex spell. Paul didn't care he wanted to see Allen in pain so he ended his turn.  
  
Suddenly the Burgoth Trap started glowing and the two Painful Agony cards too. The Burgoth Trap shot electricity up Allen's legs and the Painful Agony cards shot bolts at him.  
  
Allen felt 4 times more pain then ever. He felt like he was going to die. Jess, Mink, and Sage felt really terrible to what Allen was going through. Allen tried not to yell but it was too much and he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
People passing by the building looked up to see but they could see nothing. Allen was in too much pain and couldn't handle it.  
  
"Come on!" Malik said trying to help him, mentally. Sage looked worried. knew that Allen just wanted to beat Paul at his own game but now he was becoming a rookie to him.  
  
Allen's life points reduced to 1000 life points and the electricity stopped. Allen had to support himself because of the Burgoth Trap.  
  
Allen slowly drew his card. Allen suddenly felt the winning streak in him. He ordered Rocket Warrior to lower Summoned Skull's attack points. It quickly did and reduced it's attack points to 1500.  
  
Then Allen smiled as he could feel his legs weaken. "Now! I activate the card that will win me the duel! Double Pain!" He yelled. "When I take damage from you, except for battle damage, you will go through the same!"  
  
Allen slid the magic card on the slider then it flipped up. Paul looked in shock. "He actually has a card that could win this duel" Paul said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Allen then ended his turn. Paul quickly drew his card. Before the electrical bolt from Allen's copy card to could him he quickly activated his magic card. "Heavy Storm!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the wind picked up and a whirl wind appeared. The small tornado sucked up the magic cards and destroyed them.  
  
"I'll have to get him from a different angle" Paul thought looking at the cards he has in his hand.  
  
Allen felt the Burgoth Trap disappear from his legs and he was able to move but then his hope of winning fell to pieces knowing he failed this time.  
  
The score was Paul: 300 and Allen: 1000. "Now! I'll summon Monster Hunter! (1300/100) In defense mode." Paul yelled. "And then I end my turn"  
  
"You failed!" Vice yelled down at Diego. "It was 2 against 3, don't you think I could handle 2?!" Diego replied standing up to Vice.  
  
"So who was the second one?" Spinks asked.  
  
"I don't know, they called him Mike or Malik or something" Diego replied.  
  
"Malik? Heh so he's back" Spinks said looking out the window. "After all these years, I've finally heard from him through a stupid duel"  
  
"What you know him?" Vice asked.  
  
"I'm related, first cousin" Spinks replied.  
  
"Well now, maybe we can use him to get to the Oracles" Diego suggested.  
  
"No you stay here" Vice said pushing him on the couch. "You've failed enough"  
  
Diego growled as the two left.  
  
Suddenly Vice's cell phone rang. Vice answered. "Yeah?" He asked.  
  
It was the English voice. "Have you got their location yet?" The voice asked. "Yeah we got a plan. It seems like Spinksy here is related to the Malik guy" Vice replied  
  
"So I've heard. What is your plan?" The voice asked.  
  
"We think Spinks would be the deal of this plan. Since Spinks is related he will get the 6 kids over here. I will win a duel and earn one of their Millennium Items and use it against them" Vice answered.  
  
"A duel? How many times have you people lost at the duels against these kids." The voice said a bit angry.  
  
"They haven't seen how I dueled" Vice smiled then he hung the phone up. 


	86. Oracle VS Oracle, End of The Suffering, ...

"I'm surprised you actually got through all this pain by now you'd probably be in coma for several weeks" Paul laughed. "What?!" Allen said.  
  
"Last time I used this strategy, I put one of my opponents into coma for 2 weeks. The pain was too much. I was sued but I got through. It seemed obvious I told them they wouldn't stand against me" Paul replied.  
  
Paul then ended his turn. Allen drew his card. "Rocket Warrior! Deplete Summoned Skull's attack points!" Allen yelled.  
  
The warrior folded into a rocket and blasted itself at Summoned Skull which reduced his attack points to 1000.  
  
Paul looked at his watch. "can we hurry this the meeting will start in a few minutes" Paul said.  
  
"Well finish when this duel allows us! Now! Rocket Warrior attack Summoned Skull!" Allen yelled. The warrior took out it's sword and charged at Summoned Skull.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes. "Now! I'll activate my Attack Nullification" He said as his card flipped over.  
  
Allen moaned and ended his turn and Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard to special summon Angel Spirit! (1800/1200)" Paul announced. "Now that I have three monsters! I will now summon Ra! I now sacrifice Angel Spirit, Summoned Skull, and Monster Hunter to summon Divine Dragon of Ra! (0000/0000 +4100). You've heard of it, now you'll witness it's true power!". Suddenly a giant glowing yellow orb fell into view. It started forming into Ra and in Paul's reach.  
  
"Heh..." Allen said. "So, you never changed even a bit. Your the same old Paul I've seen a few days ago. I can't believe you"  
  
"Believe it! Ra! Attack Rocket Warrior and win me the duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I'll activate my trap, Damage Recount! This trap card will reduce the damage to 0!" Allen yelled.  
  
Ra opened his mouth and shot a blinding, vibrant yellow blast at the warrior which destroyed it. Allen had covered his eyes but he didn't lose any damage.  
  
"Next turn, I'll destroy you!" Paul yelled. "If you can!" Allen said as he drew his card. "Perfect, My God Card..."  
  
Suddenly something went through Daniel's mind. His mind told him to look down the building. As he did Mink caught up with him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Daniel didn't replied. He looked down the building. Mink followed and looked down.  
  
"Company..." Daniel said as he saw Vice and Spinks pass through crowds and into the he building. Daniel went over and told the others. "Hey! Wrap this up we have company!" Jess yelled. The duelist ignored her.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Angel Pachinko Machine to special summon 3 Pachinko Tokens!" Allen yelled. "Then! I'll sacrifice all three to summon God of Sobek! (0000/0000) Now! Dice Roll!"  
  
Suddenly a golden dice appeared before Sobek. It instantly started spinning and fell to the ground. Allen watched the dots fly by as it finally landed on 4 which gave Sobek 4000 attack and defense. "crap, I'll have to defend him then" Allen thought placing a card face down. He then ended his turn.  
  
"Bad roll if you asked me! Now I'll sacrifice all my life points but one to increase Ra's power!" Paul yelled as Ra's attack points increased to 4399. It was not enough to defeat Allen completely but it was alright to destroy his god card.  
  
"Ra! Attack now!" Paul announced.  
  
The great beast opened it's mouth and shot a blast of yellow light at Sobek. Allen covered his eyes as he watched the blast take Sobek out and left Allen with 601 life points. "No!" Allen yelled as his god card went down.  
  
It was the first time his best monster went down. He wouldn't let Paul get away so easy. Paul ended his turn and Allen drew.  
  
"I'll sacrifice all three Angel Pachinko Tokens from my graveyard and summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled furiously. Instantly Guilford appeared onto the field. Since it's effect wasn't worth it Allen had another plan. "Now! I'll activate Pitiful Mercy which gains you 1000 life points and allows me to draw!"  
  
Allen then snatched the card on top of his deck. Paul's life points raised to 1001. "What is he doing...." Paul thought.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Megamorph!" Allen yelled with all his might. The effects of Megamorph allowed Allen's monsters attack points increase by half if the opponent had more life points, he had also set a card face down. This was now Allen's chance to shine as he was about to win the duel.  
  
Allen ordered for an attack but then suddenly something went through his mind. He was having a vision.  
  
He was standing infront of ancient inscriptions on a wall. He was holding hands with Mink to his left and Daniel to his right. They seemed to be focusing on the little orb infront of all them. As he looked around he saw Paul, Sage, and Jess. They had the Millennium Symbol on their chests and the Hex Curse Ring on their foreheads. It was confusing but Allen's mind came back to the real world.  
  
Allen finally realized what was going on. He saw Guilford jump at Ra but then Paul countered. "Now! I activate Fire Wall!" He yelled. Suddenly a firery wall jumped up infront of Ra and Guilford bounced off.  
  
"This duel will not end like this!" Paul yelled. Allen stood quiet. He watched as Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate, Holy Spear! This magic card will raise Ra's attack power by 1500!"  
  
Ra's attack points increased to 5899 attack points. "Now! Attack!" He yelled once more. Ra opened it's mouth and blasted another blast at Guilford. Allen quickly covered himself but then felt the pain from Guilford. Allen yelled in pain feeling Ra's wrath. Allen fell to the ground panting really hard. He tried to keep focus but his eyes were dreary and he couldn't stand up.  
  
Allen stood on his knees and held his Duel Slider up. "You just won't give up, huh?" Paul said, pitiful to Allen's struggle.  
  
"True strength must defeat a god." Allen mumbled. He drew his card. "Now! I'll activate Magical Spellbound Circle! This will allow me to revive one trap or magic card from my graveyard, and I chose Visual Effect!"  
  
Suddenly a transparent version of Ra appeared onto Allen's side of the field. "duplicate Ra! Attack!" Allen demanded. The duplicate Ra opened his mouth and shot a weak blast at the other but the other Ra had blasted to so both were destroyed.  
  
"What?!" Paul said taking a step back. Allen then held up a card. "Now, I summon...." Allen went on but he started to weaken. "I summon... Fierceful Warrior (1800/1200)"  
  
Suddenly Daniel remembered back to when he was in grade school. He remembered when he and Allen first met. When they decided to give one card to another to remember them by. Daniel had given Fierceful Warrior to him and Allen gave him a card. Daniel started looking through his deck.  
  
"Fierceful Knight....." Daniel said softly looking down at the card.  
  
Allen announced his attack but Paul intervened. "Your plans to stop me failed!" He yelled. "I'll sacrifice Painful Worm to the graveyard!"  
  
When the card went into the graveyard, suddenly Fierceful Warrior exploded into pieces. The pieces smacked into Allen and he went flying to the ground."This card reduces your life points by half of the attacking monster" Paul said. "Looks like I win"  
  
Daniel grew with rage. He ran over to Paul and grabbed him pushing him, but keeping him up, over the ledge. "You never changed. You were only for a second changed but you went right back to yourself." Daniel mumbled.  
  
"If you want to kill me, go ahead but remember... This was only a duel not a matter of life or death. This would be considered that" Paul replied casually. "You had to just put him through this...." Daniel said walking away back to the group. The group had helped Allen back up. He had fainted from the pain he suffered. Everyone gathered up in the helicopter. Allen was down on the ground taking a well deserved nap.  
  
"It's my fault...." Daniel mumbled. Everyone looked up at him. "I had to drag everyone here because of what's happening now". Daniel looked at his Oracle. It wasn't glowing but he could feel it burn his wrist.  
  
"Don't say that.... Allen will be better" Sage tried to cheer him up.  
  
"No, he wanted to win this fight because he wanted to be known for. He promised he would show Paul something but it's impossible" Daniel replied still looking down.  
  
"Listen..." Jess said infront of him. "Paul is a jerk, yeah we know that, but he'll always be a jerk. We tried once to change Paul but it didn't happen. We're just going to have to deal with it for now on"  
  
Daniel looked up at her. "Yeah besides, remember! Your the King of Games! You beat him and his stupid Ra. Be glad of that" Mink said patting him on the back.  
  
Daniel could see them getting closer to the Airport.  
  
"We lost them..." Spinks mumbled. "No we haven't" Vice said. "We can still track their Duel Sliders. When Lori's company created the Duel Slider it had also made a satellite for it. We can find them"  
  
Just after Vice stopped talking another Helicopter landed on the roof, this time Diego was in it. The 2 got in and they flew off. 


	87. Life VS Death, Part 1

-New Theme Song: 1999 by Siam Shade-  
  
The group stand in the middle of the dark as cards go by flipping over like coins. Pictures of the cards who work best in he duelists decks show up.  
  
Daniel and Jess appear infront of each other as if they were about to duel. They both draw their cards and a White Dragon and a Blue Demon jump from the cards they hold and clash at each other  
  
Allen and Paul appear infront of each other ready to duel. Paul and Allen pulls his first card at the same time and a yellow dragon and red dragon burst out of the cards and clash at each other  
  
Mink comes into view into the middle holding up a card then a lady with wings jumps out and covers the area with sparkling dust.  
  
Sage and Malik and standing back to back as their Millennium Items glow. The two turn and Malik holds up his Gauntlet then the two turn and Sage holds up a card which glows.  
  
Spinks, Diego, and Vice bow down to a man in shadows, sitting on a throne, and another man standing next to him  
  
Brady appears with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and a transparent visual of the Pharaoh appear behind them.  
  
Mina, Pegasus, Ryou, and Ishizu all appear and disappear then a flash of light appears and the group appears (Allen, Daniel, Jessica, Malik, Mink, Sage, and Paul). Then the theme song ends.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Allen had woke up to a cranky mood. Knowing he was beat by Paul he didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
Everyone had entered the airport, the into the plane after their bags were checked. There was a lot of people but it wasn't crowded.  
  
Suddenly the flight attendant came up to them. "Sorry we need to take all of you off of the plane. It seems that your tickets were switched different planes" The lady said. Everyone groaned and got up. Malik tried to deal with the situation but the attendant told them to get off.  
  
As they left through the long hall way there were security guards. The guards checked their bags. "I bet I know why this is going on" Mink said looking around.  
  
"Reports showed that you were carrying illegal devices" A guard said taking their Duel Sliders. "Hey we need those!" Sage said taking hers back but the guard snatched it back.  
  
Sage grumbled. "Please wait here" The guards said. Soon everyone was gone. Allen looked around and finally spoke out. "Wasn't this place full" He said.  
  
"Yeah... the place was almost packed and now everyone's... just suddenly gone..." Daniel said. Malik started to look around. "Where's Jessica?" He said.  
  
"Looks like we're short of one person" Paul said minding his own business. Things were getting strange as everyone looked around. Suddenly they could see the sun quickly going down and forming night.  
  
"Finally my plan will succeed" Jess said to herself.  
  
Suddenly something invaded everyone's mind. "LOOK OUTSIDE" The voice yelled. Everyone covered their ears but the loud noise was immense.  
  
Everyone ran over to the giant windows. There was a purple hex ring and right in the middle, was Jess.  
  
Daniel finally knew what was going on. "The spirit of the Millennium Ring hasn't been destroyed... She's waiting for me" Daniel said to the group.  
  
"You can't go out there! She has the curse ring up!" Mink said.  
  
"How could she. She doesn't have her Duel Slider up or even the magic card with in her reach" Allen replied.  
  
By the time they realized it Daniel was gone. "No!" Mink said running to the doors. Suddenly they slammed shut on her and locked themselves. Mink banged on the door but it didn't budge.  
  
"Finally..." Jess said smiling evilly.  
  
"You want to duel?! I'll give you a duel!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Jess didn't speak she held her hands infront of her then purple lights appeared infront of her and a transparent duel field appeared infront of her.  
  
He saw Jess' oracle was glowing then he activated his. As Daniel walked into the Hex ring half of it turned white. Jess' half was dark purple. Suddenly the sun came out behind Daniel and day light came.  
  
Jess snarled then the moon came up behind her and it was now half day, half knight. Daniel held his hands infront of him and his own white transparent duel field appeared infront of him. He placed his deck on the deck zone which held in the air. Jess did the same and drew her 6 cards.  
  
It was a killer stage. It was a giant Oracle Hex Ring half was dark purple and the other white. This had also altered the day which made it half knight behind Jess and half day behind Daniel.  
  
Daniel knew the worst as he watched Jess drew her 6th card. The Yami within her would do anything to win, even if it has to destroy it's own host body.  
  
"Headless Knight! Come forth! (1450/1000)" Jess yelled slapping the monster card on the thin lined panel.  
  
Jess then placed 2 cards face down and ended her turn. Daniel drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Y Dragon Head in attack mode! (1500/1600)" He yelled.  
  
A robotic dragons head appeared to the field. "Now! Attack!" He yelled. The dragon head opened it's mouth and shot a laser blast at the knight. The knight was destroyed and Jess' life points reduced to 3950. Daniel then set 2 cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her card. "I'll summon this monster in defense mode, Then I'll activate Lost Vortex!" Jess yelled. "My turn is done"  
  
Jess was smiling. She had a plan and Daniel didn't know what to do. He slowly drew his card. He was surprised to what he got. Suddenly Jess called out.  
  
"Lost Vortex!" She said flipping the card over on the panel. Before Daniel placed his monster card down Jess laughed. "As long as I have this card on the field, Any monster requires one tribute to summon another monster"  
  
Daniel pulled his hand back. "Fine! I'll wipe out your monster! Y Dragon Head attack!" He yelled.  
  
The dragon head blasted another laser blast but this time the blast deflected and struck Daniel. Daniel screamed as the blast slightly burned and shocked him.  
  
Daniel's life points reduced to 3200. "You attacked my Mystic Demon! (300/2300)" Jess laughed as Daniel panted. "anyone who attacks this monster allows me to destroy one card from your hand. So let me see em!"  
  
Daniel showed his hand to Jess. "Hmmm, that X Head Cannon could be some trouble for me. Discard that one" Jess said evilly. Daniel placed the monster card in the graveyard.  
  
Daniel was still struck with one monster and seemed to be in a jam. He had ended his turn to Jess. Jess drew her card.  
  
"Now! I will sacrifice Mystic Demon for Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Jess yelled. "Heh, your plans with your little robots are going to fail! Now! Ghost Duke Attack!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel smirked. "Sure, Now! reverse trap card, Call of The Haunted!" Daniel yelled. "What?! No!" Jess yelled seeing a tomb stone rise from the ground.  
  
Jess saw the cannon pop from the ground and into play. Y Dragon Head automatically attached itself to the cannon and raised X Head Cannon's attack to 2200.  
  
Ghost Duke went for the Y Dragon Head but since they both formed it attacked the X Head Cannon which destroyed itself leaving Jess with 3750 life points.  
  
Jess growled. "I guess I'll have to go in more trouble just to beat you" Jess said as her eyes turned jet black. Suddenly a black cloud covered her and flew away revealing a half human and half bird like person.  
  
Daniel didn't have a clue what was going on. "What'd you do with her?!" Daniel yelled. Before he bird person replied Daniel felt the Millennium Scale glow. Suddenly it appeared infront of him and a white cloud formed around him. The smoke cleared and an Anubis replaced his body.  
  
"The Great Theif, Bakura's soul is actually Horus." The Anubis said smirking.  
  
"And I'm guessing your the Great Priest Karim" Bakura said evilly. "Now now, you would know since I am the spirit of him and holder of the Millennium Scale. For what you've been doing I will destroy the Millennium Ring once I win this duel" Karim replied.  
  
Everyone else was completely shocked as the two beings clashed against each other. Bakura's eyes shifted to the group and he held out his Millennium Ring. "Put them to sleep and erase their minds" He chanted. Right then the whole group fell to the ground, asleep.  
  
It was Bakura's turn and he drew his card. "You and your friend made a mistake to destroy my monsters" He laughed.  
  
Daniel found himself drifting through space as a bubble appeared which showed the whole duel. Jess was also in Daniel's problem and watched the duel.  
  
"Now! I will sacrifice Ghost Duke, Headless Knight, and Mystic Demon for Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Bakura yelled as he placed the card on the field.  
  
"I should have known, That's why I set this card down, Torrential Tribute!" Karim yelled.  
  
"I don't think so..." Bakura replied flipping over a trap card. "Once I activate Seven Tools of The Bandit trap card, I can negate the effect by offering 1000 life points"  
  
Bakura's life points reduced to 2750. Karim growled as his planned failed. Bakura laughed at his struggle to destroy him.  
  
Bakura then ended his turn. Karim drew his next card. "Now! I will sacrifice X Head Cannon to summon Baffomet! (1400/2500)" He yelled. "This will automatically put a The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle, in my hand! Next I will activate Fusion to fuse both monsters into The Winged Beast, Chimer! (2100/1800) Then I'll activate Axe of Despair which will increase it's attack to 3100!"  
  
Karim then ended his turn in satisfaction. Bakura then drew his next card. Suddenly he started laughing. All the cards he knew were coming to him. He would soon be the winner of the duel unless the Great Karim, The spirit of the Anubis, and King of Games can complete their own strategy. 


	88. Overcoming Death, Part 2

Bakura looked evilly over the playing field watching the night sky overcome the day sky. Karim was in shock as he was ready.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Change of Heart to bring Chimera to me! Then I'll use DeFusion on Chimera!" He yelled as the beast floated on his side. "I could end you now but I want to make sure you bow down to my ultimate god! Now! I sacrifice Dark Necrofear, Baffomet, and The King of Mythical Beast Gazelle to summon God of Necrofear! (4000/4000)"  
  
Karim looked in shock as the gigantic god rose from the ground. He also saw Dark Necrofear come back from the grave as a spirit monster.  
  
Daniel saw what was happening and started pounding on the bubble. "NO! Let me take over!" He yelled furiously. If Karim were to lose the duel he and Daniel would be lost forever and Bakura would not only have the Millennium Scale but the other important belongings needed to survive other things. Daniel thought about his Oracle, his god card, and his Oracle Demon.  
  
Daniel looked at his wrist. "Maybe I can use this some how" He said to himself. He started going through his head thinking about the other oracles. He tried hard to activate the power of the oracle. He peeked open his eye and saw it was working. His whole body started glowing and he touched the bubble. Amazingly his arm went right through. He quickly jumped in and appeared back on Earth. Karim had disappeared and Daniel knew he took his place.  
  
"Alright give me your best shot!" Daniel yelled. "You asked for it!" Bakura yelled. He ordered both his monsters to attack. Daniel had no choice but to take the direct and losing attack. Daniel covered himself waiting for the big destruction. As the monsters hit a explosion occurred. Bakura laughed as he was confident he won the duel. As the smoke cleared he saw Daniel still standing and his life points the same.  
  
"What?!" Bakura said. Daniel was also confused. He looked down at the field and saw a card had activated itself. Daniel turned around and saw Karim behind him. The Anubis crossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"Ahh, he set a card face down and Bakura didn't even know it..." Daniel said. He looked back at Bakura. "Looks like you've fallen into a trap! Karim had played a card face down without announcing it. It's all trap for you! Because I have activated Charity Relinquish! I can activate this card when I'm in for a direct attack and deflect them right back at the same monsters which will reduced their attack points down to 0!"  
  
Bakura yelled out as both his monsters started to melt and lose attack points. "Now it's my turn!" Daniel yelled as he drew his card.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back Baffomet. Then I'll sacrifice it for Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced as he placed the monster card on the field. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
"Ending it so soon? Not even going to bother to bring me down?" Bakura teased. "By the way your talking you want me to attack" Daniel smirked.  
  
Daniel was thinking smart. He knew Jess' deck was made to block off attacks.  
  
Bakura drew his card. "hmmm, a third Exodia piece" He said to himself. He had 3 Exodia pieces and the Pact of Exodia.  
  
Bakura was over his limit of cards in his hand and placed a card in his graveyard.  
  
The score was Daniel: 3200 and Jess: 2750. "I'll set a monster in defense mode. Then I'll set a card face down" Bakura said as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll activate Magical Reflectorizer which allows me to destroy two cards from your hand" Daniel announced. He pointed at the two cards in Bakura's hand. One appeared to be an Exodia piece and the other was a useless magic card for this duel.  
  
"Now! I'll activate this trap card, Metalmorph! This will increase my Death Volstargaf by 300 but not important. What's important is the sacrifice I'll make!" He yelled. Bakura just kept a straight face. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Death Volstargaf to summon Metal Volstargaf from my deck! (3650/2300)"  
  
Daniel ordered for his monster to attack the defense monster which was an Exodia piece. As soon as Daniel saw it he knew he was falling into another trap. "I bet you know what I'm after" Bakura thought.  
  
"Crap.... I must have been destroying his Exodia pieces...." Daniel said as he watched Exodia's left leg get destroyed. He then ended his turn.  
  
Bakura drew his card. "I'll activate Card Destruction which allows us to discard our hand and draw the amount of cards we discarded" He said casually. Bakura drew his cards and saw he got the final 2 exodia pieces. "I'll activate Bonus Monster the magic card which allows me to summon two monsters in one turn"  
  
Bakura placed 2 cards in defense mode. "I'm betting those are the final 2 exodia pieces" Daniel thought as he looked at his new hand. Daniel placed his Metal Volstargaf in defense mode and ended his turn. He knew the worst and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Bakura started to laugh his evil laugh. "That's the only thing you can resort to, Well! Now I'll sacrifice both my final Exodia Pieces to summon Magical Puppet (0/100) in defense mode" He announced. "Now that I have all 5 of my Exodia pieces in my graveyard, I'll activate The Pact of Exodia and now! I'll summon an unstoppable monster! Exodia Necros! (1800/1000 +1000)"  
  
Daniel looked in amazement as the great monster was engulfed in dark clouds. "You will suffer on behalf of my great monster!" Bakura laughed.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Items each person was carrying started glowing. Everyone woke up as their Yami's except Paul who was still a doze. Mink came to him and used her Millennium Rod to awake him. Paul opened his eyes a little confused.  
  
"Looks like our little friends won't remember this duel at all." Sage's Yami said as she viewed the duel.  
  
"Now! Exodia Necros.... Attack Metal Volstargaf!" Bakura yelled. The giant creature blasted a dark blast at the demon and destroyed it. Daniel didn't lose any life points since it was in defense mode. ''  
  
Bakura ended his turn with the laugh as the smoke flew away from the remains of Metal Volstargaf. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon this monster in defense mode then set a card face down then end my turn" Daniel announced in a quick shot.  
  
"Hmmm, quick move but it won't help you" Bakura said as he drew his next card. Exodia Necros attack rose to 3800. As Exodia Necros got stronger the more impossible it would be to destroy it. Unless there was a key into destroying it. Daniel wondered why The Pact of Exodia never went to the graveyard, it just stayed on the field.  
  
"Now! Exodia Necros! Attack his defense monster!" Bakura yelled. "You've attacked my Cyber Jar!" Daniel yelled as the monster flipped up. A beam was shot from the jar to the great monster but it was unaffected.  
  
"What?!" Daniel yelled taking a step back. "Nothing can defeat this monster, you fool" Bakura said laughing. Daniel gave a stern look but drew his 5 cards. "I'll summon 3 monsters in defense mode" He said.  
  
Bakura placed Vile Horsemen (1800/1200) in attack mode and another Headless Knight in attack mode (1450/1200) then 3 cards face down. Bakura had ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Maybe.... this card could help...." Daniel thought placing the card face down. He then ended his turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" He yelled. Exodia Necros had grown to 4800 and Daniel was in a bad situation. "Exodia Necros! Dark Necrofear! and Headless Knight! Attack all of his monsters!" Bakura yelled.  
  
All three of the monsters charged at Daniel's three monsters. They were all destroyed instantly but there was one more monster that haven't attacked.  
  
"And finally! Vile Horsemen! Attack directly!" Bakura yelled hysterically. The horsemen charged at Daniel and swiped him with his lance. Daniel yelled in pain as his life points reduced to 1400.  
  
Bakura was laughing at Daniel's struggle. He knew he would win with Exodia Necros. Bakura then ended his turn.  
  
As soon as Daniel pulled his card from his deck Bakura started his onslaught. "Now! I'll activate these two trap cards, Brutal Summoning and Graverobber's Plea!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Brutal Summoning allows me to sacrifice a monster on the field to summon another monster while it's still your turn! Now I sacrifice Vile Horsemen to summon Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1400). Then Graverobber's Plea allows me to send my whole hand to the graveyard to summon a monster that was put out of play and I chose Ghost Duke! (2000/700)"  
  
Daniel saw it all. All of Jess' best monsters, Exodia Necros, Dark Necrofear, Dark God Ha Des, Ghost Duke, and Headless Knight all about to wipe Daniel out. He had no monsters to save him nor any magic or trap cards. Daniel looked at his drawn card. Jess seemed to have the most powerful deck ever but Daniel wouldn't let Bakura use it against him.  
  
Daniel looked again a his drawn card. "Now! I'll activate Yeild Tribute to summon Suijin! (2500/2100)" He yelled. "Then I'll play Premature Burial to sacrifice 800 life points to summon Raikejin in attack mode! (2300/2100)"  
  
Daniel's life points reduced to 600. It was a big pay but soon it'll help with this duel. "I end my turn" He said.  
  
Bakura knew if he attacked with any of his monsters against the Gate Guardian pieces he would definitely be in trouble. Bakura drew his card. "I end my turn, there's nothing I can do" He said a bit angry. But his Exodia Necros grew to 5800  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now I'll remove Baffomet from my graveyard to summon Rock Spirit! (1700/1000)" He yelled playing the monster on the field. "Then I'll activate Summoning Power which will take 2 levels off of any monster in my hand for one turn. Now! I'll sacrifice Rock Spirit for Kazejin! (2400/2100)"  
  
Daniel then placed 2 cards face down and ended his tun. Bakura was starting to get annoyed. "You keep summoning those stupid pieces I'll really give you pain once I win this duel!" Bakura threatened but Daniel didn't care he knew what he was doing.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Well! Looks like this duel will be over soon!" He laughed as he placed the card on the field. "Now I activate Raigeki!"  
  
Daniel knew this would be coming so he activated his trap card. "I'll activate Magic Jammer!" He yelled. Daniel had only 2 cards in his hand and placed on in the graveyard. Bakura growled and ended his turn as his Exodia Necros grew to 6800.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Foolish Burial which allows me to place one card from my hand into your graveyard!" Daniel yelled. He placed the card over the Foolish Burial which was instantly moved into Bakura's graveyard. "Then! I'll activate Graverobber to steal your Monster Reborn! Then I'll activate it and summon Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2100)"  
  
Bakura was really annoyed and wanted to win now. "You fool, even if you do summon the ultimate King Gate Guardian you still won't be able to destroy my Exodia Necros!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Want a bet? I've seen how Exodia works. You still have the Pact of Exodia up which means it does have a weakness!" Daniel yelled as he held the magic card up that was face down. "Now! I'll activate Soul Release to put out of play, All your Exodia pieces!"  
  
Right then Exodia's black color faded and was returned to normal. Then it's arms and legs both shot away from it into the sky. The it's torso and head dissolved.  
  
"No! my Exodia!" Bakura said in a desperate cry.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Raikejin, Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga for King Gate Guardian! (5000/5000)" Daniel yelled as all the Gate Guardian pieces fell apart and fixed back together. "Now! Attack Headless Knight!"  
  
The guardian rose it's hands and a blaze of fire, water, electricity, and wind mixed up and shot itself at the knight. Bakura quickly activated his trap card. "Negate Attack!" He yelled.  
  
The attack was negated. "This duel will not end like this! I will become victor!" Bakura yelled. Daniel felt the darkness overcome him but he held it back as Bakura's darkness started to enshroud the field. 


	89. Overcoming Life, Part 3

The score was Daniel: 600 and Bakura: 2750. Daniel was losing but he had finally found a way to destroy Exodia Necros for the first time but Bakura will not go with defeat this time.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice Headless Knight and Ghost Duke for this monster in defense mode" He said smirking evilly. He then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll summon this monster in defense mode, then I'll activate Stop Defense to see what you're hiding!" Daniel said.  
  
The monster flipped up. "You've activated the effects of Triple Dragons! (2000/3650)" Bakura yelled as he flipped the card over. "Once this card is flipped I can destroy one monster on your side of the field for three of my turns! I will win this duel!"  
  
One of the dragon flew at King Gate Guardian which destroyed it. "No!" Daniel said watching his monster get destroyed. One of his strongest monsters, destroyed so easily. "See! It was a waist to use up those stupid useless pieces!" Bakura laughed. Suddenly when the smoke clear he saw the set of Gate Guardian pieces standing.  
  
"What now?!" Bakura said in complete shock. "Have you know King Gate Guardian has an effect" Daniel grinned. "When it goes to the graveyard the Gate Guardian pieces come back up on the field"  
  
"No! I should have known. Curse Jessica......" Bakura thought. There were now 4 Gate Guardian pieces and only 2 dragons left. Bakura ended his turn after he played a card face down.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I will destroy your dragons! Sanga! Attack!" Daniel yelled. Sanga rose it's hand up in the air but then Bakura activated a trap card. "La Trition!" He said.  
  
Suddenly a giant knight's shield formed infront of the dragons. The shield deflected the attack right back at Sanga which destroyed it. Then the shield melted and burned the dragons which reduced Bakura's life points down to 2150.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. Bakura noticed he had a face down defense monster. "That might become a threat to me. Triple Dragons! Attack his defense monster!" He yelled.  
  
The two dragons blew fire upon the defense monster which was Magician of Faith. "I've been waiting for you to destroy that monster" Daniel said as he looked through his graveyard.  
  
"No! He'll defeat me. Damn that monster" Bakura thought. Daniel picked a card and placed it in his hand. "I'll need Polymerization for the final blow once I get a chance to win" He said to himself.  
  
"Well say bye to Suijin!" Bakura yelled as the second dragon charged itself at the monster which destroyed it. Now Daniel only had 2 Gate Guardian pieces left. He needed to get rid of the last dragon quick. Bakura ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He smiled. "I think I'm in to your secret of the Triple Dragons. You're planning on keeping the last one since that once all 3 dragons have been used there'll be no more at all which will leave you for a wide open assault!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daniel only had his Raikejin which would help him but Daniel looked through his hand. "I'll set a monster card face down in defense and end my turn!" He yelled.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Your foolish!" He heard a voice in his head. Bakura closed his eyes and saw Jess yelling at him. "You wouldn't know how to win this duel even if it was pinned to your eyes! Now allow me to take over!" She screamed. Suddenly her Oracle of Death started glowing. Bakura tried to use the Millennium Ring to push her back but the Oracle was much stronger. Finally Bakura's image started to fade and Jess was coming back.  
  
"Alright!" Daniel said happily seeing the good ole Jessica back. "That's right I'm back. But this time I will be winning this duel!" She yelled pointing at him. "Every time we dueled, I ended up the loser but not this time. This time I'll show the true King of Games!"  
  
Jess looked at the card Bakura had drawn. "I'll sacrifice my remaining. I'll sacrifice my remaining Triple Dragon for Beast King Gazette! (1900/2450)" Jess yelled placing the card on the field. A giant beast formed on the field ready to strike. "Then I'll add this card, Forgotten Realm which allows me to sacrifice half my life points so I can draw 2 cards from your deck!"  
  
Jess' life points reduced to 1375. The two top cards on Daniel's deck floated over to Jess. Jess looked at the two card. "Now! I'll set a monster in defense position, then I'll set one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Alright, I can win this duel with White Helios" Daniel said looking at his strongest card. Suddenly his card and Oracle started to glow. "Now! I'll activate White Helios! The Oracle of Life!" He yelled placing the card on the duel field. Suddenly a white dragon formed. "Next! I'll sacrifice my defense monster, Mask of Darkness and Raikejin for Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
Daniel didn't yet use the fusion, he had a better idea. He called for Buster Blader to the attack of Beast King Gazette. The warrior charged at the beast but then suddenly Jess activated her trap. "Now I'll activate Gazette's special ability!" Jess yelled.  
  
Suddenly a giant tidal wave appeared which covered te whole field. The hex ring was still glowing through the swampy water. Daniel lost sight of the Beast King but then he felt something dreadful has happened. Jess was looking confident. "Once an opponent announces an attack to my monster, It allows me to activate a field magic card from my deck, Dark Swamp!" Jess yelled. "This gives all my dark monsters 600 extra attack points which makes my Beast King 2500!"  
  
"It's still not enough! My Buster Blader is at 2600!" Daniel yelled. "So?" Jess said still looking confident. The warrior sliced the beast king right in half, reducing Jess' life points to 1275.  
  
Daniel was confused and ended his turn. His next turn he'd use White Helios' ability. Jess drew her next card. "That White Helios might lose me the duel... I'll really have to focus to win this duel" Jess said in her mind watching her hand pull the next card.  
  
Jess felt her Oracle glow as her next card started to come up. Suddenly all her hopes went down when she found out her Oracle didn't do it's work. But she did have the chance to reduce Daniel's life points down more. "Now! I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Jess yelled.  
  
Back in a hidden valley a group of certain people have been watching the duel through the gems. "I've got it....." Spinks said.  
  
"Heh, what now" Vice said. "See how them all duel each other and it ends up the great one winning. If we can keep their secret forms in tact one of them will have to go, and be gone forever. If we can get them all to duel each other at their over limit. We can reduce it down to one and get that person" Spinks explained.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me" Diego said as he looked back up to the man sitting in the throne. "Well if it sounds good, do it" The man said as he placed 5 cards down onto the arm rest. "I've gathered all the Guardian cards. Use them well, Vice"  
  
Vice walked up next to the throne and picked up all 5 holographic Guardian cards and the three walked off.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate the Oracle Fusion!" Daniel yelled. "Buster Blader and White Helios! Unite!"  
  
The White Dragon suddenly turned into a white marbled statue. The head broke off and appeared to be a helmet. It strapped itself onto Buster Blader's head. The tail broke off and connected to the warrior's sword. Then the legs, arms, and torso broke off fitting itself onto Buster Blader's body.  
  
"Helios Warrior! (3000/3000)" Daniel yelled as the white armor shined over Buster Blader's old armor. Jess wasn't worried at all. She knew what would be coming.  
  
"This will be your first attack the second will be ending you! Helios Warrior! Attack her defense monster!" Daniel yelled. Jess could see the raging eyes in Daniel's eyes. He was focused on the duel and another else.  
  
The warrior flew at the monster and struck it with his shining sword. The card split in two but then Daniel's victory look grew down into a losing face.  
  
"You've attacked my Fiber Jar!" She yelled. Suddenly every card on the field went back to the hand. Both hands were placed into the decks and the graveyard was joined into the decks. The decks magically shuffled themselves.  
  
Jess drew her five cards. "Looks like this duel will start over" She said smiling. Daniel was in a state of shock.  
  
"I can't believe it..... She's beaten my White Helios...." Daniel thought. He never noticed he had drawn his 5 cards but then when he finally looked down his confidence grew back. Somehow the shuffling had brought White Helios back to the top of his deck. He noticed Buster Blader was also in his hand. Daniel placed a monster in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
The score was Daniel: 600 and Jess: 1275. It was getting to be close but it had started over once Jess had activated Fiber Jar.  
  
Jess smiled looking at her drawn card. "Now! I'll summon Millennium Exorcist! (100/100)" Jess announced placing the card on the field. Suddenly a Preist holding a bible and in a golden robe appeared onto the field. "As long as I have this card on the field! Magic cards are negated if activated! So don't think about using that Oracle Demon card! and for every trap or magic card we have down it gains an extra 500 life points! So then I'll set 3 cards face down which will bring my Millennium Exorcist to 1600 attack points!"  
  
"Shoot..." Daniel said looking at his hand. "I can't summon White Helios then.... I'll have to destroy it"  
  
"Millennium Exorcist! Attack!" Jess yelled. The Preist opened his bible and a white light forced it's way out and struck the monster. Daniel's Sasuke Samurai was sent to the graveyard. Suddenly Daniel's Malevolent Nuzzler started to vibrate. it quickly forced itself off of Daniel's hand and to the field.  
  
"What the..." Daniel said in confusion. "Oh I guess I forgot to mention something" Jess said. "When Millennium Exorcist attacks and destroys a monster the opponent must set a trap or magic card down on the field. If you can't then half of your life points will be taken away!"  
  
It was bad news for Dan since that was the only magic or trap card in his hand. Millennium Exorcist's attack points rose to 2100.  
  
Jess had ended her turn as she smirked. Daniel drew his next card. "Alright this could help...." Daniel thought.  
  
Suddenly Jess activated her trap card. "I'll activate Spiral of Doom which allows me to set a monster in defense mode!" Jess yelled. Since Jess activated her trap card it reduced Millennium Exorcist's attack points to 1600. Jess was leading Daniel right into a trap.  
  
"great, she's just lowered his life points enough so I can get at him" Daniel said. He drew his next card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Daniel drew his two cards which was Magical Twist and Thunder Break. Daniel could set his Thunder Break down but then again he wouldn't be able to destroy Millennium Exorcist.  
  
"I'll activate Magical Twist which allows me to put a magic card I have on the field back into my hand so I can replace it with another one!" Daniel said switching both the cards. "Then I'll summon Amateur Swordsman! (1800/1200)" He yelled as he placed the card on the field. "Now! Attack Millennium Exorcist!"  
  
"You've activated my trap card! Mirror Force!" Jess yelled. Suddenly a barrier formed infront of the Preist. The swordsman was running right into it but then Daniel activated his trap card. "No! I'll activate Thunder Break!" He yelled taking a card from his hand and slamming it into the graveyard. "No!" Jess yelled as the barrier died down and the swordsman sliced right through the Preist.  
  
Jess' life points reduced to 1075. Jess was a bit angry by the defeat of her rare monster that would have won her the duel.  
  
"You will not win! And I'll make sure of it!"Jess yelled. Suddenly Daniel saw the Hex curse ring shine on her fore head. Daniel had ended his turn but Jess's Oracle started to glow. "This is your end!" She yelled pulling the card from the top of her deck.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Win us this duel!" Bakura said within the Millennium Ring. 


	90. Life Over Death, Part 4

I've showed how I truly duel now! You've beaten my trio dragons, my army of demons, my ultimate Millennium Monster,and my lushes Exodia but now! I have the card that can win me this duel!  
  
Suddenly Jess' Oracle ring surrounded the two duelist. "The Oracle of Death prevails! Now I activate Dark Neuromancer!" She yelled as her hair flew into the wind. Daniel was disgusted by the card growing into the field. The darkness filling into the space. "Your crazy! It's not the Millennium Ring anymore, it's you!" Daniel tried to say but the darkness stopped him  
  
"This will automatically bring Dark Necrofear back and now I'll activate the fusion effect! Neuromancer! Combined with Dark Necrofear!"  
  
Jess was fixed on winning the duel she ignored Daniel's comments and kept the darkness growing. "Now form the ultimate Darkness Necromancer! (9999/9999)" Jess yelled as the beast body broke through the dark pod and his horns growing to it's length and dangling hair reaching everywhere.  
  
Daniel and even the spirits of the other Millennium Items were grossed over the beast's drooling fangs and eyes.  
  
Jess then ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card. "I can't let you win this one. This power has gone to your head!" Daniel yelled placing his hand down. "I'll place Amateur Swordsman in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Jess drew her next card, not caring what it is. "Now it's time to test the power of my Oracle Demon! Darkness Necromancer! Attack now!" She yelled demanding for the destructive blow.  
  
The beast crossed it's arms infront of it's face. It's horns slowly moved to the swordsman then a dark blast formed infront of the beast. It let it's energy fly right at the swordsman which quickly destroyed it.  
  
Daniel felt the heat wave hit him. Jess laughed as her best won victory of this battle phase and ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) This will automatically let me summon a monster from my hand, and I chose Fierceful Swordsman! (1500/1900)" He yelled.  
  
"You may not know this card but it means a lot to me! There are four more like this one but I'm keeping to other two for reasons I believe. Your one of my newest friends ever since we discovered the Millennium Items. I don't want to end this friendship like this but... Prepare to be knocked into your senses! White Helios and Fierceful Swordsman! Combined!" He yelled as loud as he could. Suddenly the dragon turned into white marble again. The same marbled armor as Buster Blader had before attached to the swordsman. "Now, form to Forge The White Dragon Warrior! (0/0)"  
  
Jess' eyes were full of evil but then her regular self seemed to be reaching in. Forge's attack points were nothing but then as Daniel's card started to vibrate and glow it seemed it was important. Daniel wanted to end this duel but then again Jess' Oracle beast started to stare into her very soul. Daniel looked harder trying to see the true friend. Suddenly light exploded from the card and the day time covered the earth.  
  
"My Fierceful Swordsman was a true monster to me! I won't allow you to defeat it! I sacrifice the rest of the cards in my deck, but one to raise it's attack power!" Daniel yelled. Daniel placed the deck into his graveyard and then Forge's attack power started to raise to over 9999. It was enough now to defeat Jess. "Forge! Attack!" He yelled.  
  
------Music, now playing: Tomadoi by Glay------  
  
Forge jumped from it's place holding it's long sword at the demon. The demon's horns move back taking on the attack and then Forge struck it. A blast of blue and white light bursted from the two monsters. Jess and Daniel covered their eyes as the light flushed in everywhere. Jess' life points reduced to 0 but this battle wasn't over.  
  
Daniel's Millennium Item appeared and Karim appeared. "Now! I will release you of this evil" He said. He placed his hand up to Jess' face and a golden light bursted from his hand. Jess felt the evil spirit slowly drift away as the light went through her. Jess nearly fell to the ground but kept her balance. Karim then disappeared and the Millennium Scale fell to the ground.  
  
The Hex ring and panels disappeared and the day time returned to normal. People were appearing in the Airport.  
  
"This duel is over" Mink said putting away her Millennium Rod and letting her vessel return to normal. The other Yami's went back into the Millennium Items.  
  
Daniel and Jess met. "Let's not tell them" She said looking over to the group who returned to their normal state but had no clue about the whole duel. "Right" Daniel replied as they both turned over back up the stairs and into the airport.  
  
"Hey, what were you guys doing out there" Allen asked.  
  
"Someone called over to us for help while you guys were going to get something to drink...." Jess replied trying to act casual as much as she could.  
  
"Oh yeah...." Sage said looking around.  
  
After a while their flight was called out and they got onboard. They remembered about the security guards but they gave them their stuff back as they went through the hall.  
  
It was going to be a long flight to Egypt but they all were doing good as the plane flew to Africa.  
  
As Mink down through the hall from the bathroom she heard a deep sigh. She looked over at Allen who seemed to be having trouble. "What's up?" She said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing... I can't still get my mind off that stupid Paul and his stupid self" Allen said crumbling a piece of paper up which he was writing on to make a strategy.  
  
"Dude, it's over just drop it. Sooner or later he'll be off of our backs" Mink replied taking her deck out and preening through it. "I had Malik on my back but I got through him"  
  
"But you were never defeaten by him" He replied turning the fan on. "Well that's a different story, focus on getting through any troubles that block our way" Mink said as she pushed her deck together and shuffled it.  
  
Daniel was sitting by Sage, who was sleeping. Sage slowly woke up. "How long has it been?" She asked.  
  
"Right now 3 hours, We'll have to go by train as soon as we land" Daniel replied looking out the window. Daniel started looking through his side deck and took a certain card out and looked at it. "Fierceful Mage..." He said in his mind. He slowly got up and stood next to Jess.  
  
She looked up at him. "This should be yours..." He said showing her the card. Jess took it. "Fierceful Mage... Hehe thanks!" She said happily. "I saw Allen use it against Paul and I soon understand how much this and the other two mean to you. I'll be happy to put it in my deck for special luck"  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded and went back to his seat. He looked behind him and saw Allen. Allen gave a quick thumbs up knowing he had given her the card which holds their friendship together. Mink would soon earn her own. The four were very good friends now and nothing would bring them down.  
  
Paul was listening to his CD player while looking out the window. He seemed to be thinking about something but the look on his face was pure nothing as he looked out the window.  
  
The pilot finally announced that they'd be landing to Egypt in a few minutes. Everyone buckled up for the rough landing.  
  
Everyone left the plane with their stuff. "Where should we head" Paul said looking out the giant windows where the deserts lay. "I have a car waiting" Malik said as he led the way to the exit. They all crammed themselves in the small car and they were all off.  
  
Spinks and Diego were in a Egyptian market. Vice had located where they'll be stopping the night. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Malik once he recognizes me" Spinks laughed. Diego lowered his newspaper. "Oh yes, it'll be so surprising" he said sarcastically. They both were wearing their usually black clothing. Diego was just pure hot as the sun beat down on him. Vice came walking infront of them. Spinks quickly took his sun glasses off and shoved them in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Goofing on the job?" Vice said sitting down. "No we're just basking in the sun waiting for the apocalypse to start" Diego said rolling his eyes behind his sun glasses.  
  
"Go get us some drinks" Vice said shoving a 5 dollar bill in his face. "Yes your king" Spinks said as he got up and walked off.  
  
"Here we are. The market place" Malik said getting out of the car. "Reason why we're here" Paul asked. "Reason is we need supplies. This isn't your average walk in the park" Malik said as he walked off. The rest followed and Paul sort of stayed behind. "Yes, what a joker are you" He mumbled and walked on.  
  
"The sub way is a few yards away. If you guys need any thing get it now" Malik said pointing to places. "You sure know this place like the back of your hand" Allen said looking over at the little stores which had foods.  
  
"Home town, my house is not very far from here" Malik said smiling. "Oh" Daniel said.  
  
"Come on, let's go" Allen said grabbing Daniel's shirt and pulling him. "They sell cards here"  
  
"Wow, I've never seen these...." Daniel said looking at the row of cards. "Let's buy a few!" Allen said. Daniel looked through his pockets. "Oh yeah Mink has all the money. And you know how she always nags that we spend too much money on these" Daniel said. Allen sighed and walked off.  
  
Mink and Jess went to buy some bottled water while Sage and Malik went to get supplies.  
  
As Jess looked over a counter at some vegetables, Spinks walked by. He noticed her Millennium Ring. Spinks dropped his drinks and grabbed Jess' shoulder.  
  
"Gotcha!" He said out loud. Jess was startled and turned around. "You!" She said. She ducked over his arm and pushed him to the ground. Spinks fell but when Jess tried to run off he grabbed her foot and she tripped. There was a loud thud. As Mink returned she saw her trying to escape her grasp. "Man, again..." She thought. She quickly took out her Millennium Rod and pulled the sheathe out.  
  
She quickly ran over to Spinks' hand and crouched down so she got his attention. "Let her go or you'll be one short of a hand!" She yelled.  
  
Spinks ignored her. Right then Mink dove the dagger at his hand and Spinks quickly let go. "Whoa!" He said moving his hand back. Jess crawled off and Mink helped her up. "Come on, let's find the others!" She said as they both ran off. The crowds seemed to be getting bigger as they went through.  
  
The two of them finally found Malik and Sage. "Where's Daniel and Allen?!" Jess yelled. "They should be back soon, why?" Sage asked.  
  
"We got company" Mink said. Suddenly Vice and Spinks stood up from behind Malik and Sage. "Well hello young cousin" Spinks said. Malik jumped forward and turned around.  
  
"Spinks?! What are you doing here?" Malik asked in confusion. Vice didn't wait for Spinks to answer he grabbed Sage who didn't jump out of the way in time.  
  
"Gah! Let me go!" Sage screamed as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Sage saw the glowing red stone around his neck. She quickly grabbed it and held onto it.  
  
"Let her go!" Malik yelled charging at Vice. Malik pounced at Vice and ran into the two of them. The three of them fell backwards and knocked the booth over sending all kinds of things falling and the long piece of clothe, used as a roof to fall on them.  
  
Jess and Mink saw the one bump in the he clothe trying to escape. They both grabbed on end of the clothe and tied Spinks up and dragged him into a corner.  
  
They saw Malik and Vice going at each other while Sage slipped through between them. Mink pulled Malik back as he tried to maul him. Jess noticed Malik had a bloody nose while Vice had a bloody lip. Malik wiped away the blood and sneered.  
  
"Where's Spinks..." Vice wondered as he was out numbered.  
  
Daniel and Allen heard the commotion and tried to make their way to the larger crowd. As they ran through they noticed they were standing by Diego. Diego looked down at them. "There you are!" He said diving for them. They both split and Diego came falling to the ground between them two. "Jeez, how stupid can these guys get..." Daniel wondered as he tried to run. Diego had a good grip on both of their feet and dragged them to the ground.  
  
Allen tried to kick his hand off but he was too strong and he kept missing. Suddenly a foot came flying down and right on Diego's wrist. Diego yelled in pain as the foot clobbered his arm. Diego pulled back and saw Paul standing over him.  
  
"You think you're all that tough?" He said as he revealed his wrist. "another Oracle...." Diego though. All 6 had been unleashed now but they never knew how to use the power. Diego started laughing.  
  
"You probably think of that yourself" He said getting up. "With that Oracle I mean. You don't even know it's true power"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Paul said crossing his arms. "A duel would be the answer, let's see how you can work against me" Diego said holding his Duel Slider up.  
  
"No, let me duel him" Spinks said from a distance. He brushed himself of and the clothe he was tied up with was dragging on his foot. He quickly shoved it away. "You've got most of the dueling done, now it's my turn"  
  
"Fine, I'll go get Vice...." Diego said walking off.  
  
"So, a different challenger... I'm eager to see how you guys dueled. I've heard lots about you all" Paul said as he slid his Duel Slider on.  
  
"Heh, prepare to be extracted of your Oracle!" Spinks said as his Duel Slider turned on. He could sense his 5 card combo in his deck ready to reveal what they can do. 


	91. The Great Armor Deck, Part 1

"Duel!" Paul and Spinks both yelled as their Duel Slider counter went up to 4000. Paul rudely took the first turn. "I'll summon Veritice Magma! (1700/1200) then set one card face down" He said as he slid the two cards on the slider.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "I'll activate Mystical Harmony which will reduce your monster's attack by 400!" Spinks yelled as he slid the magic card. Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'll flip over my Mornful Death which will negate your magic card for the price of two cards from my hand" He said as he placed two cards in his graveyard slot.  
  
"But still, I'll summon Jigen Kotodama! (1800/1300)" Spinks yelled. "Now! Attack!"  
  
The creature jumped from it's spot and targeted the monster. It struck it which destroyed it, leaving Paul with 3900 life points. Spinks ended his turn.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Change of Heart and take over your monster. I'll then go to my battle phase and have Jigen Kotodama attack directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
The creature struck at Spinks. Spinks went flying into the ground feeling the claws rip him but no damage to his body. Spinks' life points reduced to 2200 but he didn't give up. Spinks got up and walked back to his spot. "Now that it's my second Main Phase I'll activate Monster Replace which allows me to sacrifice this monster to summon another one from my hand, and I chose Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100)" Paul yelled sliding the monster card on the field. "Then I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragon so I can summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500)"  
  
He then ended his turn, knowing Spinks had no way of defeating the mighty dragons. Spinks drew his next card. "I guess I'll summon Helmet of AMA in defense mode (0/0), then set a card face down and end my turn" Spinks said.  
  
"Helmet of Demise... I don't remember such card..." Paul said to himself looking at the small floating robotic helmet.  
  
"Something's not right..." Daniel thought watching the duel.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Fine! Here's your doom! Now My Lord of Dragons attack the helmet!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No!" Allen yelled. "Heh, once I finish off that helmet I can win this duel" Paul said to himself.  
  
Suddenly Spinks flipped a card over. "Mirror Force!" He yelled. Paul was too stubborn to realize that the trap card was set. A barrier formed around the helmet and the blast from the Lord of Dragons deflected right back at him and to the blue eyes which destroyed them.  
  
Paul growled but it was serious damage. Spinks only had a weak monster out. As soon as Paul ended his turn Spinks knew just what to do.  
  
"Now, I'll summon Left Arm of AMA(0/0) in defense mode" Spinks announced. "Then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Lord of Dragons! Then I'll activate my second Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2100)" He yelled sliding a load of cards on his sliders. Paul knew Spinks had a trap set for him so he ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Heh, I see your in a strong degree of curiosity in your mind" Spinks said as he held onto his drawn card.  
  
"I'd see more in you but all your doing is planning your own strategy" Paul replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Very well, Now! I'll summon Right Leg of AMA(0/0)" Spinks announced. Then he ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Yes, now I can finally destroy his stupid armor" He said to himself as he held his card strongly. "Now! I'll activate Harpie's Feather Duster which will destroy all your magic and trap cards on the field!"  
  
"Heh yeah right. Now activate Magic Jammer!" Spinks yelled as his card flipped up. As the gust of wind reigned down on Spinks' cards, Spinks quickly placed a card from his hand to the graveyard which then activated the effect. A purple cloud formed and blocked off the gust.  
  
"Damn it..." Paul said. Paul then decided to go with his gut. "Now my monsters! Attack!"  
  
All three dove for the mysterious armor that floated in the spot. As the monsters dove at them. Spinks then activated his trap card. "Now activating, Foolish Announcement!" He yelled. Suddenly three giant clear bubbles appeared. Each monster dove into them but couldn't escape. "This trap card will keep your monsters from attacking for three of your turns. This will buy me some more time"  
  
Paul growled as he watched his monsters struggle to escape the bubbles. "All you've been doing is summoning weak monsters! You mind telling me what your up to?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Awww, now? But then I'd be spoiling my big surprise" Spinks teased. Paul growled again meaning that he ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back the card I had discarded from the effects of Magic Jammer. Now! I special summon Left Leg of AMA! (0/0)" Spinks announced. "Then! I'll summon Right Arm of AMA! (0/0)"  
  
His set was complete but then again Paul was still confused. "You have no torso and you already have 5 monsters! Face it, you can complete your strategy!" Paul yelled.  
  
"On the contrary..." Spinks said. "I've bet you've heard of a certain card that can change it all"  
  
"No, he isn't doing what I think he's doing...." Daniel said looking concerned. Paul turned around and looked at Daniel.  
  
"What could you possibly talking about?!" He said.  
  
"This! Now! I'll activate The Oracle Curse Card!" Spinks yelled holding the card up. Suddenly Paul's angry face turned into a bit frightened one. He saw the effects of it when Mink went against Stagg in the blimp but now he would soon feel it's wrath.  
  
Spinks quickly slid the dreadful magic card on the slider. The card started to glow then a bright shining ring formed around the two duelist, and the field.  
  
Daniel and Allen happened to be a few feet away from Paul which quickly became the area of the ring then quickly pushed them and sent them flying into the ground. Allen and Daniel both got up and ran to the ring but crashed into the ring's barrier.  
  
"Paul! You're going to have to win this duel! This magic card allows him to summon up to 10 monsters and each of them gains an extra 500 attack points!" Daniel said through the barrier. Paul looked a bit worried.  
  
Meanwhile as Malik and Vice were starring each other down they noticed the bright light in the empty street way. "Come on, the others may be in trouble" Sage said pulling on Malik's shirt. Malik gave Vice a glare and ran off to the two duelist. Vice smirked and disappeared into the he shadows.  
  
The rest of the group saw Spinks and Paul going at each other. Diego was no where in sight but they remembered the Oracle hex ring beneath them.  
  
"Heh, even if Paul loses, we won't have to deal with his stupid attitude" Jess laughed. "But he has an oracle and if he loses they'll get it and we'll have to go through a whole crap of trouble to get his soul, and the oracle back" Sage said. Jess rolled her eyes and watched the duel.  
  
Spinks armor monsters each gained 500 attack points but Paul was still able to destroy them if his monsters could attack. Spinks ended his turn in satisfaction.  
  
The score was Paul: 3900 and Spinks: 2200. Paul nervously drew his next card. Paul looked evilly happy as the holographic card shined in his face. "Now! I'll summon my ultimate monster! A monster no one else could ever find! Now! I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the ultimate, Divine Dragon of Ra! (0/0 +6600)" He yelled. Each monster turned into golden shining light and they all formed into a giant ball of light. The ball of light started to shift into the golden sun god dragon.  
  
Because of the God Card Paul had to end his turn. Spinks drew his next card. "Heh, you see what the trouble you've been going through trying to defeat me. Your nothing but a rookie to me. Now you'll suffer and bow down to my ultimate deck. The Great Armor Deck!" Spinks yelled. He can imagine himself standing high and tall while he cowers before him. "Now! I'll summon my final piece, The Torso of AMA! (0/0)"  
  
As the armored torso plate materialized on the field a bright light formed and the armor started to latch themselves onto Spinks' arms, and legs. The torso fitted onto his body and the helmet slid onto his head.  
  
"What?! he's actually becoming the monster!" Mink said in disbelief. No one there, except for Spinks, had ever seen such kinds of cards. Everyone was in amazement as he himself became his ultimate monster.  
  
"Now fear the ultimate power of The Armored Warrior, AMA! (4000/4000 +500) This monster is indestructible!" Spinks yelled as he crossed his arms infront of his chest which activated rocket laughers to open on his wrist which allowed him damaging attacks, his metal wings folded out from his back which allowed him ultimate speed, and is metal and shining armor allowed him absolute defense.  
  
"Your armor doesn't stand a chance against my ultimate Ra!" Paul yelled as his dragon roared at Spinks. Spinks still had his Duel Slider and Cards in his hands. "Really...." Spinks said as he slid a magic card on the slider. "But your foolish to even say that! I activate Magical Hand Draw!"  
  
The magic card Spinks had activated allowed him to draw 5 cards from his deck for the price of 500 life points. It decreased him to 1700 but then he was happy to see what he had got. He quickly set 3 cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll destroy your stupid armored monster once and for all! Ra! Attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
Spinks already knew God cards could endure anything but then his plan to defeat Ra would succeed. "Your wrong! Now I'll activate my two trap cards, AMA Fire Armor and AMA Earth Armor!" Spinks yelled as he flipped his two trap cards.  
  
Suddenly his armor turned to jet black obelisk and fire started to surround him. His armor was in defense mode and his Earth armor gained him 2000 defense points and his Fire armor gained him 1000 more defense points.  
  
Paul saw AMA's defense points raise to 7000. Ra's blast went through Spinks' armor but he still stood. The blast deflected and went straight at Paul. Paul screamed as the golden blast reigned on him causing him to keel on his knee. Paul took in deep breathes trying to hold in the pain from his God card.  
  
Paul's life points reduced to 3500. Even though the damage was small the raging blast from Ra was always painful even if it meant losing 1 life point.  
  
The effects of the Earth and Fire Armor had also gained Spinks' armor each 1000 attack points bringing him up to 6000 but not enough to destroy Ra.  
  
"He was true about his armor...." Paul thought in his mind as the fire and earth armor went down but the bonus points stayed. "He may be right about his monster being indestructible" 


	92. The Great Armor Deck: Destiny, Part 2

The streets were cleared and no one else seemed to be in sight. Daniel and amazed by Spinks' sudden spark of having the advantage of beating Paul.  
  
Spinks' life points stood at 1700 and Paul's at 3500. Paul has his Ra out but was smart not to sacrifice any life points, needing them to keep him up in this duel.  
  
"You won't be able to stop the ultimate AMA, face it you're trapped" Spinks laughed through the armor of AMA.  
  
"On the contrary! Now I sacrifice 2000 life points to raise Ra's attack power!" Paul yelled. Paul's life points reduced to 1500 but raised Ra's attack power to 8600. Enough to defeat AMA. Paul had waisted his Battle Phase so he ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Heh, I'll place two cards face down and switch AMA into attack mode" Spinks announced. He then ended his turn.  
  
"Now I'll draw!" Paul announced pulling the top card of his deck. "If I can trust my deck, I can trust that my Ra will win me this duel! Now for further interruptions, I'll activate Anti-Magic Arrows which will keep you from activating any magic or trap cards for this turn!". Just then as Paul activated his magic card, arrows flew out of the card and pierced the face down card.  
  
"Heh, you fool, you don't even know what your getting yourself into!" Spinks teased.  
  
"We'll see, Ra! Attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
The golden dragon opened his mouth and shot it's vibrant and devastating blast right at Spinks. Suddenly Paul saw Spinks place his whole hand in his graveyard. "Now! AMA Water Armor! Activate!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Suddenly water flushed inside the armor. AMA's attack and defense rose to 9000/10000. This trap card was a strong one. Paul was in deep trouble but also confused to why Spinks was allowed to activate his trap card.  
  
"I bet your wondering how I did this. As you know AMA has another effect, I can pay my whole hand to activate one AMA armor trap card from my deck, hand, or on the field. So there'll be no interfering here!" Spinks yelled. Ra's assault still went as it is but then Spinks punched through the attack. "Now face AMA's wrath!"  
  
Spinks held his arms out and the rocket launchers blasted. The two missiles all directed at Ra. "No!" Paul yelled out as the missiles struck Ra. The giant blast had destroyed Ra and there was an explosion. Smoke was every where and as it cleared, Ra was no where in sight.  
  
Paul's life points reduced to 1200. Paul fell to his knees knowing his Ra was destroyed for the second time. "God! Will you quit sucking up to that stupid thing!" Jess yelled. Paul looked over at her. "If you spend your whole life worshipping one stupid card then your forgetting how many other cards there are in your deck that can still win you this duel!"  
  
"Suck up? me?" Paul said. "Yeah you, who else. Your the only guy here crying over a stupid card!" Mink yelled trying to get him back up on his feet.  
  
Paul laughed as he placed a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Spinks drew his next card. "Peh... I end my turn" He said.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll flip my Penguin Soldier (750/500) over into attack mode! This monster will allow me to return two monsters from the field and put them back into the owners hand!" Paul yelled. "Now! I'll return Left Arm of AMA and Right Arm of AMA back to your hand!"  
  
"You fool, All you're doing is delaying the destruction!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Look at your monster's attack points!" Paul yelled. Spinks moved his head to the card's attack points had halved to 6750. "I've seen through your plan! the Arms and Legs of AMA are counted for Attack points while the Helmet and Torso are for defense points. When some are removed your attack and defense points will be lowered!"  
  
Spinks felt the air hit his black trench coat sleeves as the AMA Armored arms disappeared. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Oh really, next I'll play 2 Buster Rancher which will each raise a low attack point monster by 2500 attack points!" Paul yelled watching his Penguin Soldier's attack raise to 5750 almost enough to destroy AMA. "Then to make sure you won't be able to bring back the Arms of AMA, I'll activate Magical Reflectorizer which allows me to destroy two cards from your hand!"  
  
Paul chose both Left and Right Arm of AMA to be destroyed but then Spinks activated his trap card that has been waiting. "I've thought something like this would probably happen that's why I had this, Reflecton Keeper!" He yelled. Suddenly both the Arms of AMA appeared in the air but a cage surrounded them. "Reflecton Keeper negates the effects of me discarding cards from my hand and instead puts them out of play for 3 turns!"  
  
Paul growled thinking he'll need more time than just three of Spinks' turn.Paul ended his turn after placing a card face down on the field, then a defense monster.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I'll have I'll attack Penguin Soldier!" He yelled as he launched two missiles, from his back, at the penguin. The small penguin held his sword pointing at Spinks. Then Paul yelled for his trap card. "Now! Magic Arm Shield, activate!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly the Penguin whipped out a shield which an arm flew out and grabbed AMA's misled and directed them to Paul's defense monster which destroyed it and revealing to be Big Shield Guardna.  
  
"You hide your true fate which is losing your soul! I'll destroy you!" Spinks yelled in anger.  
  
"Now, now... All that anger will just make you screw up this duel and YOUR fate!" Paul yelled back, that made Spinks more angry. Spinks set 2 more cards face down and ended his turn  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Finally! Now I'll activate Axe of Despair which will increase Penguin Soldier's attack by 1000 making it a total of 7750 which is more than enough to destroy your AMA! Penguin Soldier! Attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
Spinks laughed. "You fell right into my trap again!" He yelled. "Now I reveal Hysteric Nobleman. This will allow me to sacrifice a monster to negate the attack of one monster, and I chose the Helmet of AMA!" He yelled.  
  
Spinks' helmet started to dissolve, revealing his blonde hair which seemed to be drenched in hair gel to make him look cool. He felt the sweet air brush along his face which cooled his sweat. "Your only helping me with defeating AMA!" Paul yelled and giving a hysterical laugh.  
  
"Defense points are useless in this battle now, I'll live with it" Spinks replied in a serious manner. AMA's defense points lowered to 3500 but it was important no more. Paul ended his turn after he played a card face down. Paul could feel his Oracle of Darkness glow as he felt his winning streak going on. He felt the Hex ring side with him as his confidence grew.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "That's two turns and after my next turn, I'll finally retrieve my Arms of AMA and finally destroy your foolish attempts to breaking through my Great Armor Deck!" He said blissfully. He then placed a card face down and then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel's heart pounding. Thoughts were going on and on in his head hoping Paul would actually win. He wanted to get this business done and start heading home. Jess stood there with her arms crossed as her hair blew across her face. Mink stood there watching. Allen had settled and sat down on the ground and kept his eyes at the duel. Sage and Malik were together watching heavenly and hoping for the best.  
  
Paul got ready and drew the next card. "Now! I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card!" He yelled. Suddenly he Spinks familiar gesture. Spinks placed his whole hand in his graveyard again which meant it was another AMA Armor trap card. Spinks quickly then activated it.  
  
"Now I'll surely be unstoppable! Thunder AMA Armor activate!" He yelled. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Spinks and charged through the armor that was left on him. His attack points risen to 8750, more than Penguin Soldier's and enough to reduce Paul's life points to nothing.  
  
Paul had nothing to do now but place his small yet strong monster in defense mode. Spinks realized then he ended his turn.  
  
"Now say bye to all your hopes of winning this duel!" Spinks yelled as his hands went into fists and going into a pose. Electricity charged through his Torso and charging up the missiles on his back. The missiles were launched and directed at Penguin Soldier. They each pounded down the penguin and destroyed it.  
  
"Now, now if your going to cry you might as well give up now." Spinks laughed at Paul's shock.  
  
Paul slowly reach for his next card but found nothing in his hand to help. He was about to reach the 'Surrender' button on his Duel Slider but then again he remembered his face down trap card. He kept a clean face and ended his turn.  
  
"Fine, if you wish to feel AMA's great wrath you will now!" Spinks said as his missiles charged up behind his back.  
  
"NO!" Paul yelled. "I will not end up losing this duel. In fact nor will I win it!"  
  
Everyone was confused to what Paul was saying. Suddenly Paul called for his trap card. "Now I activate Ring of Destruction!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel's feeling went into excitement, hearing those words. Jess and Mink were also surprised by the outcome of the duel.  
  
"This trap card will allow me to destroy one whole monster on the field and have it's attack points decreased from our life points!" Paul explained. "So now say by to your armor!"  
  
As Spinks heard the words he felt his winning streak go down, feeling the leg armor and torso disappear on him. The last thing he was was the missiles dissolving. Right then there were two explosions, one surrounding Spinks and the other at Paul. They both screamed as the explosion nearly burned them. They both fell but slowly got up.  
  
The Hex ring figured no one won and then disappeared. "Next time you won't be so lucky" Spinks sneered. He whipped out his glowing emerald. There was a sudden green flash and he disappeared.  
  
He reappeared back at his base. "You've failed again Spinks" A voice said. "I didn't fail, my opponent also failed. The duel was tied" Spinks replied.  
  
"Well your excuse isn't the kind I should punish you for so go along" The voice said. "Fine" Spinks replied and walked down the dark hall.  
  
Daniel and Jess helped Paul up. Paul quickly pushed them away. "I'll help my self" He snapped.  
  
Jess growled and walked away from him. "That was a good duel" Daniel said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Please, don't bother. I didn't win, no one on won" He said. Paul then started to walk off.  
  
"Sub way is that way" Malik said pointing. Paul then turned around.  
  
"I'm on my own now. My destiny is telling me to go my own way. I will meet you all at the Pharaoh's tomb" Paul replied.  
  
"Either that or he's just trying to get away from us" Mink mumbled.  
  
"No he's right...." Jess blurted out. "I mean everyone of us has our own destiny... That's why I want to follow my own...."  
  
"You mean..." Sage said. "Yes, I'm going on my own to get to the tomb. I want to be able to handle myself" Jess replied.  
  
"Great because I'm going with you. You can't handle the heat out there so I'll be here so you have someone to talk to^^" Mink said. Jess smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well see you guys around" Jess said taking Malik's keys. "Oh yeah, and we'll be driving there"  
  
"But wait!" Malik yelled as they started to walk off. "Don't worry! I'll make sure Jess takes care of your car!" Mink yelled back.  
  
Malik looked confused but then he understood. Everyone else watched as the two girls hopped into the car and drove off the road. 


	93. Seperated, Again

Malik, Sage, Daniel, and Allen had made their way onto the train. It'd be a long ride and it was finally a place where they had air conditioning!  
  
Allen was happy about the food but Daniel seemed concerned. "Aww come on, I mean Paul is off our backs and we know Jess and Mink can take care of themselves" He said.  
  
"Yeah but the Oracles are now scattered... Paul is alone and probably can't fend for himself" Daniel replied.  
  
"Well I believe in him and everyone else!" Allen said. Daniel looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I guess you right" Daniel said looking out the window.  
  
As Paul walked along the road he heard engines. He had his hands in his pocket and his sun glasses on. He turned around and saw a group of motorcyclist going after him. They all stopped by him.  
  
"Awww, are you lost and wanting your mommy?" One guy said. "Oh please, your wasting your time" Paul said and continued walking.  
  
Then one guy drove his motorcycle infront of him. "Oh I'm sorry but is there something that you'd like to say before I can actually get going" Paul said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, that Duel Slider. Your a duelist. My little brother is one two. Hand over your cards" A guy said.  
  
"Why? Can't afford to buy your own common ones?" Paul said sternly.  
  
That made the guy angry. He tore off his helmet and charged at him with a fist. Paul quickly took the first card out of his deck and held it infront of the guys face. "Vines of Fate" He mumbled.  
  
The guy saw the picture on the card then saw it glowing. Right then the card started sprouting out vines and tied him up. "The Vines of Fate trap card is always helpful in a duel, even in a fist fight" Paul smirked.  
  
Then two other guys came at him. "Want a piece of this" Paul said whipping out another card from his deck which appeared to be Ra.  
  
One guy noticed it. "Whoa, it's Divine Dragon of Ra!" He said amazed. "Quick! Take that card from him!"  
  
"I think not!" Paul yelled. Then the card suddenly started to glow. A giant blaze of fire sprouted behind him and a winged dragon started to appear in the fire. "If you want this you'll have to go through it's true power"  
  
The guy that notice the God Card started to get freaked out. "How are you doing this?!" A guy blurted.  
  
Paul didn't want to explain. "Now before you all run away and wet your pants. You will give me all your water and a motorcycle" He said. The men obeyed and pushed a motorcycle infront of them and gave him all their cantines. They even bothered to give him a helmet.  
  
They all hurried off as one guy took the man that was tied up and rode away. Before Paul got on he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Ra is still too strong... I need the 8th God Card..." He said to himself as he took in deep breaths of air. He took a drink of water and got on, and rode off.  
  
Daniel looked out into the desert as the train was going buy. They'd be staying for a night in the train until they'd get to the ancient ruins. He never suspected it'd be a long night.  
  
As Allen came down the isle from the train there was a violent stop. Allen went flying into the ground but Malik helped him up. "What's going on?" Sage said as she looked to the back of the isle. Suddenly she realized she and the others were the only one on the train.  
  
Sage got out but then the train slowly started to move. She fell and then out of her pocket, the glowing ruby fell out.  
  
Daniel noticed and helped her up. "And what's this" He said holding it up. "Oh yeah, I snagged it from the guy who grabbed me" Sage said. Malik had over heard their small talk.  
  
"We should keep it for further inspection right now let's see the driver of this train" Malik said.  
  
"Yeah I'll go to, just in case. You two should get the bags incase we have to jump off or something" Allen implied.  
  
The group split up. Daniel and Sage went to the back. Daniel had to hold onto the seats since the rail road tracks were getting bumpy, Sage too. As they went for the cargo car what they ran into was the outside. "What the.... Where'd the car go?" Sage said as the wind blew in her hair.  
  
Allen and Malik started to make their were to the driver car but then as they passed they heard a loud 'CLANK'. The clank was from the metal pike that held both cars together. They both looked back and saw that the car Daniel and Sage were in was starting to go the wrong way. "Come on! We have to jump it!" Allen said getting ready for a jump.  
  
"No look!" Malik said pointing at the whipping electrical cables. The drivers car was the electrical source and even if they'd jump they'd be electrocuted. "Their on their own now"  
  
Malik and Allen made their were to the cockpit but no one was inside. Malik got to the radio and asked for any service but no one was there.  
  
Sage and Daniel saw the lights went out and outside that they were slowly going to a stop. "It's true..." Sage said to herself. "History is repeating itself...". Daniel patted her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get Allen and Malik"  
  
They both made their way to the drivers car to see if Allen or Malik stopped the train. As they did all they found was nothing infront of them. "The car must have gotten lose..." Sage said.  
  
"Or maybe someone did this... To keep us separated" Daniel said angrily. They both got out of the train only to see desert. They saw a road and they decided to follow it and see if there would be a city where they could meet.  
  
They walked further down the road for a few hours. The sun was high and hot. Both were dying for water. Just then, Daniel fainted. "No! Stay awake!" Sage yelled holding him up. It was too late. Daniel had drifted into a deep sleep. Sage was only to literally drag Daniel to the next town.  
  
As Daniel slept he had a dream of the god cards, nothing about the Oracles. He imagined all 8 standing in a circle. Then a bright shining light dawning down in the middle. As soon as the light exploded Daniel fell wide awake. He got up on a bed, looking around it looked like he was in a hut. His shirt was missing and he had no idea what had happened.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone coming. Then as the flap opened, it was Sage. "Wha-what happened? Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Thank god your awake! You've been sleeping for 3 hours. It's night time and for the miracle that happened. And a man named Rick found us and hurried us over to his hut!" Sage replied happily. Daniel found his shirt and slipped it on and walked out side. It was a cool night air and there was a fire.  
  
The man was sitting at the fire watching it in silence. He looked at Daniel and saw him up and about. "Ahh, thank the lord you awake. You've been sleeping for some time" Rick said. "I bet your thirsty"  
  
Rick threw him a cantine of water. Daniel drank and sat down next to Sage. "This is Daniel" Sage introduced.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet both of you but what interests me is those tattoos around your wrists" Rick said. "It's a wonder why the Oracles have just sprouted out like that"  
  
"Well, it's a mystery to us to. A friend of ours invited us here...." Daniel said looking down. "To revive an old friend for unanswered questions" Rick said, finish off Daniel's thought.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sage asked. "let's say I've been in your kind of problem. Earning something you've never know you've existed then having such great power and troubles" Rick replied. "Believe me, you kids got some great stuff in your hands. You must protect it well"  
  
Daniel and Sage nodded. "Say, when's..." Daniel asked but then Rick answered. "The next town is just about 10 miles. I could drive you there in my truck" Rick replied pointing to his car.  
  
"Well we can't thank you enough. I mean someone whose been after these did split us up from our friends...." Sage said looking down. "Don't worry, I have a feeling that you guys will all meet up and accomplish your goal. Right now you two need to get to sleep" Rick replied.  
  
Rick had offered his hut for them both saying he'd sleep beneath the stars. They both slept happily.  
  
The next morning Rick had woken them up an offered breakfast. After they ate they all got into Rick's truck and they drove off.  
  
Paul had been riding his motorcycle through out the night. He had stopped to a gas station and filled up and ate then drove off. He could see the city but then he heard another motorcycle.  
  
Paul looked to the left and saw a guy following him. "Pull over!" The man yelled. Paul ignored him and went faster. The man went ahead of him and knocked into him on the left. Paul nearly fell but kept his balance. "This guy must be kidding...." Paul said. He finally pressed on the breaks and stopped.  
  
The man had too stopped. Paul slipped off his helmet. "What do you want" Paul said angrily. "I saw how you dueled against my partner...." The man said. He finally took his helmet off and it appeared to be Vice.  
  
"So?" Paul snapped. "You make me wonder what would happen if you joined out team... I see the hatred in your little friends" Vice said. Suddenly Paul's mind started to behave. "I'm asking you to join so you can get away from them"  
  
"Or are you just asking so you can take my Oracle..." Paul snapped.  
  
"Well if that's what you think, no. I want you to just feel better instead of miserable..." Vice said solemnly. Paul looked down for a bit.  
  
"I'll give you three days.... After those days I'll give my final decision..." Paul said. Vice pulled his hand out and Paul shook his hand. Then they both rode off on their motorcycles to the city. 


	94. The Master of The Machines, Part 1

(NOTICE: I'll be changing Jinzo's name to Android Psycho Shocker)  
  
"Dude, slow down" Jess said as she rolled her window down. "What, we're going to get pulled by the police in this road?" Mink said sarcastically.  
  
They both were in a road which was headed to the same city Paul, Daniel, and Sage were heading, but in a different angle.  
  
They parked to a parking lot. "Come on, let's get something to eat" Mink said getting out. Jess got out and followed Mink to the small cafe.  
  
After an hour the two girls got out and headed back into the car. "I'm driving" Jess said taking the keys. "Fine..." Mink said as she took shotgun.  
  
"You lost the ruby...." The mysterious person said infront of Vice. "Yeah... But I've got a new recruit..." Vice said looking to the right where Paul stood in the shadows.  
  
"What? an Oracle Holder?!" The voice said in a mumble. "Please... We don't want to go with that. You've seen how he dueled. He can side with us on our rampage...." Vice said.  
  
"come forward, child" The voice said. "I assure you I'm no child" Paul said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Very well. Your name is Paul I heard. With what you've got I can improve" The voice said.  
  
"What's the price?" Paul asked.  
  
"There is no price. The only thing you got to do is keep your companions from reviving the Pharaoh" The man replied. Paul said nothing.  
  
Vice then stood up from his chair. "I think he can do just that" Vice interrupted. "Shut up you, I've only agreed to see what it's like for 3 days here." Paul snapped. "Besides, I don't even know your name"  
  
"People call my Roa for uncertain conditions. I wield mysterious power more stronger than that Oracle you behold." Roa said.  
  
"Heh, and here to think you were just another of those crazy maniacs who just wants something for their own. You just want to rule this empire and unleash terrible things among this earth" Paul said.  
  
"On the contrary. I have what you want" Roa said. "I can give you what you want but you have to do something for me first"  
  
Paul felt his hairs go up on his neck. "And what is it that I want?" Paul asked.  
  
"The 8th God Card" Roa said holding it up. Paul could feel Ra's spirit rise. As he looked in amazement.  
  
"This is where you guys will be going from here" Rick said as he stopped the car in the middle of the city. "Here's some money for the train ride to the next city. From the next city is where the Egyptian ruins where the Pharaoh lies. I'd say it'd take about 5 days to get their from your speed but I have my own journey to fulfill"  
  
Daniel and Sage nodded. "Right, thanks for the ride, we'll never forget this!" Daniel said. Rick smiled and took a turn and drove off.  
  
Daniel and Sage scouted the city looking for the train station. They asked people who didn't even know their own language.  
  
"Gah, we might as well give up" Sage said collapsing on a bench.  
  
Mink and Jess were stuck a traffic trying to get through the city. "Come on!" Jess screamed as she repeatedly honked the horn.  
  
"Calm down, sheesh" Mink mumbled. Finally they started to go. "Hmmm take a turn there" Mink pointed out.  
  
Jess too thought it'd be a good idea so she took the right. It was about 20 minutes when they drove up to the entrance to a junk yard with stacks of cars.  
  
"Maybe we took a wrong turn" Mink said looking at the map. As Jess looked at the map something crossed her eye. Jess quickly looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly something hit the window. Mink's head tilted up. "Cards..." She said reaching out and grabbing one. "Duel monsters cards"  
  
They both got out of the car. Then someone called out to them. They both looked up at a pile of cars to see someone standing on one pile.  
  
"It's Diego" Jess said. Mink looked closer and saw the black haired man in his usual long black trench coat. "Your right" Mink said.  
  
He seemed to be pointing at Mink for a duel. "Nah, forget it let's just go" Jess said turning around. As she left the junk yard an invisible wall blocked her way. "what the heck?!" She yelled kicking the wall.  
  
"Well we have no choice, I'll go for it" Mink said as she started to walk. "Wait, let me duel him!" Jess said.  
  
"aww come on! I haven't had any action in a long time!" Mink said. "Fine" Jess said taking a sigh.  
  
Mink climbed up on a pile of cars so she was about a couple of yards infront of Diego. "Well I guess I finally get to face you and have the advantage of taking that Oracle from you" Diego snickered.  
  
"Yeah right, I'll wipe you off this duel field" Mink yelled sliding her duel deck in the duel slider. "Let's get this over with"  
  
Both their life point counters went up to 4000 and Diego drew his first 6 cards. "First I'll summon Military Defenses in defense mode (100/2100). Then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn" Diego announced. As Diego played the monster card a man holding a shield materialized into the air.  
  
"Military Defense... never heard of that kind of monster...." Mink thought as she drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/600). Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Diego drew his next card. "I'll set another Military Defense down on the field (100/2100) and end my turn" Diego announced.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I'll flip over Metalmorph which will increase my Mechanical Chaser's attack by 300 and increase it more by half of the monsters attack points this monster will attack! Now Mechanical Chaser! Attack his Military Defense!" Mink yelled. The machine dove into the air and tackled the guard.  
  
No damage was added for the defense monster then Mink ended her turn. Diego drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Military Defense for Military Offense! (2300/1600)" Diego yelled as a guard materialized on the field, holding a flame thrower. "Now! Attack her Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
The guard charged it's flame thrower and then flames shot out of the nozzle at the machine which melted it. Mink's life points decreased to 3850 life points. Mink growled as her monster was destroyed. Diego laughed and ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I'll activate Mining Facility which allows me to summon a Conversion Token (1500/1500) on everyone of my turns in defense mode. Then I'll summon a monster in defense mode" Mink announced. "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Marine Attacker in attack mode (1200/100)" He yelled but then Mink spoke out.  
  
"No you won't because now I activate Trap Hole!" Mink yelled. Suddenly Marine Attacker burst into pieces and was destroyed. Diego growled as he was ready to wipe Mink out permanently. "Now! Military Offense! Attack her defense monster!". The guard rose it's nozzle and shot flames at the card. The card flipped up which was Revival Jam. Mink's Revival Jam started to fizzle and evaporate. Suddenly it grew back to it's normal figure. "Heh, that card again..."  
  
"I'll place 3 cards face down and end my turn" Diego announced. Mink drew her next card. "Now! another Conversion Token will be created!" Mink yelled as the factory produced a small machine. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Revival Jam to summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1200) As long as I have this monster on the field, no trap cards will be activated!". The Revival Jam started to melt away but then recreated itself again.  
  
"I think not" Diego said as he called for his trap card. "Now I activate Trap Hellroth!".  
  
Suddenly a machine materialized onto the field then strapped itself onto the Android's chest. "What is this?!" Mink demanded to know.  
  
"This deck is my ultimate deck to defeat you. I knew you would summon Android Psycho Shocker. That's why I've prepared for this trap card which will negate the effects of any card that negates trap cards. So when your monster is destroy this card will too be destroyed" Diego explained.  
  
"But you've also left your self for a wide open assault!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Heh, whatever" Diego mumbled.  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack his Military Offense!" She yelled. The Android held up it's hands which created a black sphere. He then aimed it at the guard then launched. The monster tried to defend itself but it wasn't helpful. Military Offense was then destroyed and Diego was down to 3900 life points.  
  
"oooooh noo you destroyed my monster" Diego said sarcastically.  
  
"Now! Revival Jam! Attack directly!" Mink yelled. The slime jumped at Diego and knocked into him. Diego yelled as the blow was hard and nearly fell off the pile of cars. His life points were reduced to 2400. Mink then ended her turn. "You've challenged me to a useless duel! Now I'll show you the true power of my Machine deck!"  
  
"I'd do the same for you. I was hired to bring back an Oracle and I won't fail my master. I have the exact cards to defeat you!" Diego laughed. Mink sneered from his hysterical laugh. 


	95. The Master of The Machines, Part 2

The score was Mink: 3850 and Diego: 2400. Mink had ended her turn after she gave him a direct attack from Revival Jam.  
  
"Now! I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Diego yelled. Mink drew her next card.  
  
"Now! My third Conversion Token will be summoned!" Mink yelled as the Mining Facility produced another small machine. "And then I'll sacrifice two of my Conversion Tokens to summon my mighty, Genocide Android! (2200/3400) This monster will gain 500 attack points for every token type monster I have on the field!"  
  
Mink's Genocide Android's attack points rose to 2700. "That'll do you no good!" Diego yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that! Genocide Android! Attack!" Mink yelled as she put her fist up in victory. The android's eyes were glowing then on the middle of it's fore head, a laser beam shot out right at the defense monster.  
  
As the beam exploded with contact of the monster a clown appeared and stuck it's tongue out at Mink. "What?!" Mink said as the monster ran around the field.  
  
"You've attacked my Multiplying Clown (200/2200). When this is attacked while it's in defense mode I can produce more Multiplying Clowns by the same amount of monsters you have on the field!" Diego said. Suddenly 3 clowns appeared onto the field. "And by the effects of Multiplying Clown, you must end your battle phase!"  
  
Mink put on a mean look and ended her turn. Diego laughed as he saw the card he drew. "Now! I'll sacrifice two Multiplying Clowns to summon Shinzo Psycho Shocker! (2400/1200)" He yelled.  
  
Mink was astonished as te new, whipped out version of Android Psycho Shocker was summoned onto the field. "This monster might look familiar... Yes it does infact it looks just like that one!" He pointed out.  
  
Mink sneered. "What makes yours so different" Mink said, unimpressed. "Well, you see. My Android GAINS 500 attack points for every trap card played!" Diego replied. It was now Android VS Android as the duel went on. "Now! I'll activate this trap cad, Patrition. This will raise my monsters attack points by 300 for the remainder of my turns. And since it's a trap card my new and improved Android will just earn 800 attack points on every one of my turns!". Diego started laughing as he decided Mink's fate  
  
Diego's Android's attack points risen to 3200. "You'll never defeat me!" Mink yelled as Diego pointed at her announcing his attack. "Shinzo! Attack her Psycho Shocker!" Diego yelled, ignoring Mink.  
  
Malik and Allen had gotten off the train station quickly trying to avoid any questions. "I bet Daniel and Sage are probably far away from us now..." Allen said looking down.  
  
As Daniel and Sage scouted out for the Train station they heard a loud BOOM over at the Junk Yard. They both looked over and saw smoke flying from there. Then Sage saw it. "Look! It's Android Psycho Shocker... Or atleast I think it is...." Sage said. "It must be Mink and Jess! Let's go find them!". Sage started to run off but Daniel grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, they're on their own... We can't butt in on their own journey" Daniel said looking down at the ground. Sage looked back and nodded. "Ok... Let's go" Sage said and they both ran off, away from the junk yard.  
  
Allen and Malik saw the smoke coming from the Junk Yard. "It's Mink's Psycho Shocker! Let's go!" Allen yelled running over there. Suddenly Malik stepped in infront of him.  
  
"We can't attract any attention. I think Mink is facing against an Oracle Warrior, she can handle herself" Malik said. Allen groaned. "But we gotta cheer her on... If she....." Allen went on  
  
"No, Jess can cheer her on. We gotta keep moving" Malik said sternly. Allen sighed and nodded and they both ran off.  
  
Mink's life points reduced down to 3050 as he Jinzo was destroyed. "Now I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn" He said, evilly.  
  
"Now my fourth Conversion Token will be created!" Mink yelled as the Mining Facility popped up another machine. "This will raise my Genocide Android's attack power to 3200. And because of Patrition, Your Android loses the bonus 500 attack points since it's my turn!"  
  
Diego didn't seemed surprised. "Well oh well. It's just a monster" He said without shame.  
  
The score was Mink with 3050 life points and Diego with 2400. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack!" Mink yelled.  
  
The Android held it's fist at Shinzo then jumped at him ready to punch it's lights out. "I think not, I'll activate my second Patrition!" Diego yelled. "Not only will Shinzo gain 1000 attack points every turn but it also raises it's attack by 500 for being a trap card!". Then Shinzo's attack points rose to 3800.  
  
As soon as Mink saw the trap card flipped she grew desperate. "No! Stop!" She called for her monster but the attack had already been announced. As the Genocide Android dove the punch at Shinzo, Shinzo had rose his own fist at the Genocide Android. They both smacked at each other but Genocide Android burst into a cloud of smoke and revealed to be nothing else but destroyed. Mink's life points reduced to 2550.  
  
Mink's two best monsters were already destroyed by the mighty Shinzo Psycho Shocker. Diego ended his turn laughing. Diego had ended his turn making sure he would win the next. Mink drew her next card.  
  
As her hopes of winning the duel faded she realized she had been missing something the whole time. The picture of the card shined in her face as she drew her own God card, God of Obelisk. Mink then suddenly realized her 5th Conversion Token had special summoned itself, joining the other two.  
  
Mink burst into a laugh. "They way you've been talking is just sick but now I can shove it back in your mouth!" Mink yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Diego said a bit concerned. "I'm talking about this! First I'll set a card face down, now I'll sacrifice all three of my Conversion Tokens, to summon a great beast! God of Obelisk! (4000/4000)" Mink yelled.  
  
Diego looked in shock as a big round light formed behind Mink and the huge behemoth started to arise from the ground.  
  
As Daniel and Sage made their way through the cross walk where they spotted the train station, they heard lightning. They then saw the giant god rise from the ground. "Alright! Go Mink!" Sage yelled out. Daniel laughed and they ran along.  
  
Malik and Allen had too seen the god card and were glad they were making their way through. Unfortunately Paul and Vice have been watching.  
  
"Don't you fail me Diego...." Vice said sternly. "That God card is mine" Paul said smiling evilly.  
  
Diego looked in horror as the beast rose it's arm in the air and gave a big huge roar for the city to hear. "No your fate ends! Obelisk! Clear his monsters off the field!" Mink laughed.  
  
Obelisk rose it's great arm but before he swept it across the field, Diego reached for his card. "Now! Say bye to your monsters!" Mink laughed as Obelisk's giant arm swept across the field aiming or his only Shinzo Psycho Shocker. which created a huge dust cloud  
  
As the cloud moved away, Diego's Shinzo was still at place, being captive inside a bubble. "What?!" Mink said in confusion.  
  
"I've activated my trap card, Sealing Armor of Light!" Diego yelled. "This trap card negates the effect of any card that automatically destroys a number of monster cards on the field and negates it! And it being a trap card, it gains 500 more attack points! Making it stronger than your God card!"  
  
Suddenly Mink's heart raced as she heard the words of Diego. And as Mink's turned ended, Shinzo's attack grew to 5300 points because of the two Patrition's he had activated.  
  
"Now my android! Destroy Obelisk!" Diego yelled furiously. The Android jumped from it's stance right at Obelisk. As it flew in the sky, energy surrounded it.  
  
The Android then launched it's tremendous blast on the great god. Obelisk roared in pain and exploded. "No!" Mink cried out as she shielded herself from the debris. Her life points were lowered down to 1750 life points.  
  
Diego laughed as her god card was destroyed. "Now! I've destroyed your ultimate monster!" He laughed.  
  
"I don't think so!" Mink yelled drawing her next card. She looked at it and smiled. "Now I can finally defeat you and your stupid android!"  
  
-------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Conversion Token: 1500/1500/Machine Type  
  
Multiplying Clown: 200/2200/Fiend Type/Disc: When this card is attacked while face down defense position, you may summon more Clown Tokens (ATK: 200 DEF: 2200, Fiend Type)with the same amount of monsters your opponent has on the field.  
  
Shinzo Psycho Shocker: 2400/1200/Machine Type/Disc: This card gains 500 attack points for every trap card the owner plays.  
  
Patrition: TRAP/Disc: Chose one monster on your side of the field. On everyone of you turns, the monster equipped with this gains 300 attack points for your turns.  
  
Sealing Armor of Light: TRAP/Disc: If your opponent activates an effect monster, trap, or magic card that destroys 1 monster or more, negate that effect.  
  
------------- 


	96. The Master of The Machines, Part 3

The score was settled with Mink at 1750 life points and Diego with 2400.  
  
"Now I'll summon another Conversion Token! But Before I play my monster I'll activate this magic card, Tempest! This will destroy All magic and trap cards on the field!" Mink yelled.  
  
"No!" Diego said as a whirl wind blew out at all the cards Diego had on the field. "This will reduced your Shinzo back to it's original state!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Heh, so what. All you have is that useless Revival Jam and it's in defense mode. Once your turn ends, I'll bring you down!" Diego threatened.  
  
"I'd like to see that! Because now I'll summon another one of my strong monsters! I've been saving my hand for a special occasion and now I'll bring forth... Beta (1700/1600), Gamma (1500/1800), and Alpha (1400/1700), The Magnet Warriors!" Mink yelled. She slid all three cards on the field. Diego knew what was now coming. "Now! I sacrifice all three to summon Magnet Valkyrion! (3500/3850)"  
  
Diego growled as he feared the worst for his Shinzo Psycho Shocker. "You will pay for this!" He yelled as Mink got ready.  
  
"Now! Magnet Valkyrion, Attack his pathetic monster!" Mink screamed. The warrior leaped from it's stance and dove for the android. It sliced right through it and the two pieces of the robot exploded and reduced Diego's life points to 1300. "This duel is getting close to an end!" She announced and ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Heh, I think not, I'll set a monster card face down in defensive mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now I'll produce my second Conversion Token on the field! Then I'll place Revival Jam in attack mode. Now! Magnet Valkyrion! Attack!" She yelled.  
  
The warrior dove the card and sliced through it which appeared to be some kind of military tank. "You've attacked my Army of Defense Tank! (300/2000)" Diego yelled. "When this card is destroyed I can summon 2 more of my Army of Defenses Tanks from my deck and I'll summon my other 2 in defense mode!"  
  
"No! That gives him a chance to summon a stronger monster!" Mink thought as she ended her turn.  
  
Diego smiled and drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice both my Tanks to summon the almighty... Sky Fortress Ziggurat! (3500/2900)" He yelled first taking the two monster cards and placing them in the graveyard, then sliding his ultimate monster on the duel slider. Once he slid the card a giant tank flew from the air and into mid air of Mink and Diego. It had a number of cannons on each side and had a giant skull in the front cannon where things would get catchy.  
  
Diego laughed as he had summoned his ultimate monster and would be taking Mink down. "Your stupid fortress won't destroy my ultimate magnet warrior!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Sky Fortress Ziggurat gains 200 attack points for every kind of machine monster on the field. Since you still have Mining Facility up, You've been just giving me the cash baby!" Diego laughed as Ziggurat's attack rose to 3900.  
  
"He's had me in a trap for the whole duel!" Mink said out loud as she could feel herself go down the drain of this duel.  
  
"But before I attack I think I'll have to activate this trap card. You'd know it because it is too a Mining Facility trap card!" Diego laughed as a Conversion Token was produced. "Now every turn my monster will just get stronger! And when I do destroy a machine monster, it'll just gain 400 more attack points which means that this monster won't stop growing stronger!"  
  
Mink growled as she feared the worst for her Magnet Valkyrion. Diego then pointed at Mink. "Ziggurat! Attack her Conversion Token NOW!" Diego announced.  
  
Suddenly Ziggurat's cannons all pointed to the little machine. Then the skull's eyes turned red and a dozen missiles shot out and destroyed the little machine. Ziggurat's attack points didn't change. Diego set two cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. Another Conversion Token was produced which rose Ziggurat's attack power to 4100. But then Mink's hopes grew high as she looked at her drawn card. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Axe of Despair which raises my Magnet Valkyrion's attack to 4500! Higher than your Ziggurat!" Mink yelled.  
  
Diego just smiled as he saw the magnet warrior's attack boost up. "Now! Attack!" Mink screamed. The Magnet warrior flew at Ziggurat and struck it with it's newly made axe. Ziggurat roared and burst into tiny pieces which reduced Diego's life points to 900.  
  
"You're 'ultimate' monster is destroyed!" Mink said smiling.  
  
"Whatever, Now! I reveal my trap card, Attack and Receive! This will reduce your life points by 700 for the attack damage you gave me!" Diego yelled. Suddenly a sword appeared and struck Mink. Mink screamed and almost fell down the pile of cars but she kept her balance. Her life points reduced to 1050.  
  
Mink growled and ended her turn. "Now! I'll activate my second trap card, Time Machine!" Diego announced. "This baby will revive a monster that has been destroyed from the turn before so that means, my fortress is back!". Suddenly a black door appeared and it opened. Then Ziggurat charged out of the door. It's attack points were the same before. "Then another Conversion Token will be created making my Ziggurat's attack 4300!"  
  
"It's not matter! I'll still defeat you with Valkyrion!" Mink yelled.  
  
"How? Once your turn is up, We'll be at the same edge. There'll be no stopping me once I finish you off!" Diego yelled.  
  
Then Mink suddenly figured it out. As soon as Diego ended his turn, another Conversion Token was produced. Ziggurat's power rose to 4500, the same as Mink's Valkyrion. Mink couldn't do anything right now. She then placed Valkyrion in defense mode thinking the worst.  
  
Diego laughed and drew his next card. "Now another Conversion Token will be created! Making my Ziggurat at 4700 attack points!" Diego yelled. "Now! Attack her Valkyrion!"  
  
The fortress moved it's cannons, facing Valkyrion. The skull's eyes turned red once again and then a dozen missiles shot out at Valkyrion. Valkyrion was destroyed now.  
  
Mink had only Revival Jam to protect her now but Ziggurat would just continue getting stronger unless Mink could destroy his Mining Facility.  
  
Diego ended his turn and a Conversion Token produced onto Mink's side which brought Ziggurat's attack power to 4900.  
  
Mink then drew her next card. "Alright! Now I'll bring Ziggurat down once and for all! Now I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!" Mink yelled. She was expecting what she would draw and she got it. "Now! I activate Revival Contract! This will allow me to retrieve a magic card from my graveyard and I chose Tempest! Then I'll activate it!"  
  
"No! She'll destroy my chance of winning!" Diego roared inside his mind. Because the effect of Mining Facility, all the conversion tokens were destroyed and Ziggurat's attack power reduced to 3500. "And for my finally move I'll activate Swords of Revealing light!" Mink announced.  
  
As the card flipped up a dozen swords shot out surrounded Ziggurat and Diego himself. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "I end my turn, there's nothing I can do for now" Diego said angrily.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! Here's your fate! Now! I activate Monster Reborn from my hand to bring back Android Psycho Shocker (2400/1200)" Mink yelled.  
  
"heh, what'll that do?!" Diego yelled.  
  
"Prepare because now it's your end! Now I activate Kalle Demoness! The Oracle of Hope!" Mink yelled.  
  
Suddenly Diego felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Mink's glowing Oracle Card slid across the slider.  
  
Suddenly a giant flower pod appeared and it slowly began to open. Inside was Kalle Demoness. She stood up and flew around the android. Suddenly the Android's horrid face started to become human. His neck grew smaller and he became a cyber warrior.  
  
"Now meet Demon Slayer Warrior! (5000/5000)" Mink yelled. "This effect will alternate your monsters and destroy them!"  
  
Suddenly Ziggurat exploded into a thousand pieces and was destroyed. "Now! Attack!" Mink screamed.  
  
The warrior lifted his sword up and charged at Diego. He struck him with his sword and Diego went fly into the ground yelling. Mink had won the duel  
  
His duel slider shut off and cards were everywhere. Then the pile of cars started to tower over him. Before the tower fell Mink jumped off to see if he was alright.  
  
Diego got up and growled like he was going to kill her. The tower of broken down cars started to fall and Jess called out for Mink. Suddenly there was a blinding blue light then Mink felt a shove and she went flying into a bunch of tires. The tower of cars nearly fell on her which would have been bad. Jess had saved Mink.  
  
"Thanks...." Mink said as Jess helped her up. "I saw the blinding light. He escaped" Jess said. "Come on, we should keep moving"  
  
Mink nodded and they both ran over to the car and Mink drove off.  
  
-------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field  
  
Beta The Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600/ Warrior Type  
  
Gamma The Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800/ Warrior Type  
  
Alpha The Magnet Warrior: 1400/1700 Warrior Type  
  
Valkyrion The Magnet Warrior: 3500/3850/ Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing Gamma, Beta, and Alpha The Magnet Warrior from the hand or field. When Beta, Gamma, and Alpha are in the graveyard you can sacrifice this card from your hand to the graveyard to return those 3 monsters to your hand  
  
Army of Defense Tank: 300/2000/ Disc: When this card is attacked and sent to the graveyard you may summon more of your other "Army of Defense Tank" in face up defense mode  
  
Sky Fortress Ziggurat: 3500/2900/ Disc: This card gains 200 attack points for every Machine Type monster on the field. When this monster attacks a machine monster on the field increase it's attack by 400.  
  
Mining Facility: TRAP/ Disc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Axe of Despair: MAGIC / EQUIP / Disc: A monster equipped with this card gains 1000 attack points. When this card is sent to the graveyard you may sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard to put this card ontop of your deck.  
  
Attack and Receive: TRAP / Disc: You may inflict 700 damage to your opponents life points if you take on damage to your life points. You can also inflict 300 more damage if you have any existing "Attack or Receive" in your graveyard  
  
Time Machine: TRAP / Disc: If one of your monsters is destroyed in the turn before you may special summon that monster on the field in face up attack mode  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1200 / Machine Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, trap cards are negated.  
  
------------- 


	97. Gathering The Gods: Paul's Betrayal

"But I tried!" Diego stammered angrily. "Enough!" Roa yelled, his voice echoing in the dark halls. "I've had enough of you failing. Give me your Sapphire"  
  
"You can come and get it for all I care, I'm out of here." Diego yelled throwing his Sapphire on the ground and walking down the hall and through the door.  
  
As he left through the door he magically came through a strange mirror which allowed him pass through to the Dark Ages, Roa's hide out in his Square Tower. He had gone into the conference room where there was a long table and about a dozen chairs on the two long sides.  
  
"How hard is it to revive Doom Organization itself...." Roa thought looking at the other three. "For now on... This Sapphire is Paul's"  
  
Suddenly the glowing Sapphire floated over to Paul. Paul took it without warning. "Now if you mind I'm off to the ruins" Paul said turning around and leaving.  
  
"I sense your troubles" Roa said. Paul came to a stop. "You know nothing. You're just another road bump in my journey" Paul scowled and left the scene.  
  
Vice and Spinks were left in the room. "You may go Spinks. Vice you stay" Roa said.  
  
"Tough luck" Spinks mumbled and walked off.  
  
"I see you've barley have power. How is the ruby holding out on you" Roa asked.  
  
"I've left it in my bike" Vice replied.  
  
"Well make sure you have it at all times. You know what would happen if you were to lose it" Roa said. He then dismissed Vice.  
  
As Vice walked through the mirror Spinks was there at the other end of the table. "Your Ruby was stolen, wasn't it" Spinks said under his sun glasses.  
  
"It's nothing for you to know" Vice snapped.  
  
"Well Mr. Attitude. You bet your horses you do know what's coming. But I've got something for YOU to do" Spinks teased  
  
"Oh and what is that" Vice said taking a seat at the head of the table.  
  
Spinks started to walk down to him. "Well, I've picked up some hints on how to get the third Guardian card, The guardian of sand." Spinks said laying the card down infront of him. "But before I give this to you, you gotta do something for me"  
  
"And what's that?" Vice said sternly.  
  
Spinks walked to his other side. "I've been taking notes on the group leader. It seems there's been a ring of friendship going on... The source is that snooten Dan. You've seen how he has all this confidence. Well if his friends weren't around he would panic. This will give you the edge and defeat him, earning you the Oracle of Life. And a free soul for more power. Then there's the Millennium Items." He said.  
  
"Ahh I see your plan here" Vice said  
  
"Yes. Soooooo you separate this one kid from everyone. Duel him and your bound to win. And also with the help of these three guardian cards" Spinks said. Vice finally took the guardian card.  
  
"Now I will have an unstoppable Guardian Deck... Able to beat the King of Games....." Vice said in his mind.  
  
As Paul's motorcycle zoomed through the streets he noticed a car was going by. Paul moved over to let it pass. As it passed he glanced a peak to the window seeing it was Mink and Jess. He smiled evilly through his helmet.  
  
He was having an idea through his evil mind. He revved up and sped past ahead of them.  
  
"The the hey..." Mink said as the biker passed them and went up infront of them. "Oh that's it". Mink pressed the gas. She was now tailgating him. Paul pressed the gas and went even fast. Suddenly he took a sharp turn and stopped ahead of them.  
  
Mink quickly pressed on the breaks stopping. Mink got angry and pushed open the door. "Dude! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mink screamed. Jess too got out of the car.  
  
"I challenge both of you to a duel!" Paul yelled holding up his duel slider.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Jess yelled walking back to the car.  
  
Paul then whipped out a car and slid it on the duel slider. Just then a Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized in the air. It landed right infront of Jess.  
  
"I insist" Paul said. The dragon lowered it's head to the car and took a chunk of it which had the engine. "This is no ordinary holograph, it's real!"  
  
"Who are you!" Jess yelled in anger. Paul slowly slipped off his helmet.  
  
"Paul... I'd knew you'd betray us all! I accept your challenge!" Jess yelled.  
  
"And I accept your too! It'll be a 2 on 1 duel!" Mink yelled taking her Duel Slider out and sliding her deck in. Jess had too done the same  
  
They removed themselves off of the road and into the rocky desert where the duel would go on Mink and Jess would each start with 4000 life points and Paul would start with 7000. "I will take the first turn" Paul said drawing his 6 cards. "First! I'll summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode (1200/1100). Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Mink took the next turn. "Now! I'll activate Yeild Tribute so I can special summon Android Psycho Shocker from my hand! (2400/1500) Then I'll summon Beta! The Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600) I'll then place 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll flip over Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500). Then I'll place one more card face down and end my turn...." Paul said.  
  
Jess drew her 6th card. "Now! I'll activate Demon's Tranquility. Then I'll summon Headless Knight in attack mode (1450/1700). Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn...." Jess announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "This duel will now already be OVER!" Paul yelled in anger. Suddenly Jess and Mink's hopes of finally teaching Paul a strong lesson was about to fail. "Now! I'll activate my final Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and my final Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2400)"  
  
Mink and Jess could see from far away, the rage in his eyes. "Now! I'll sacrifice all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons for my great... Divine Dragon of Ra! (0000/0000 +6000)" He yelled furiously.  
  
The three dragons all roared and turned into golden light and all formed a glowing ball which started to shape shift into Ra itself.  
  
"Your crazy! What are you trying to accomplish?!" Mink yelled. Paul ignored her. he was focused on winning their most prized cards.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice my Lord of Dragons and Red Eyes Black Dragon to further increase Ra!" Paul yelled again. Ra's attack strength grew to 9600. Then Paul sacrificed all his life points but one to raise Ra's attack once again to 16599.  
  
Suddenly Paul started laughing hysterically. "He's gone insane... I swear..." Jess gasped.  
  
"Now Ra.... Show them our true power" Paul laughed.  
  
Ra's wings burst open and then it's mouth shot open and a yellow beam started charging up. Mink and Jess were in shock. Ra then unleashed it's fury directly at Mink and Jess. The blast knocked them far away from their damaged car. It was a great explosion of success of Paul's dueling strategy.  
  
It didn't matter to Paul he won. Jess' and Mink's deck were scattered about in the dirt. Paul searched for their two god cards and grabbed them. He hopped onto his bike and rode off to the next city to claim the others.  
  
------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Lord of Dragons: 1200/1100/ Spellcaster Type / Disc: All Dragon Type monster cannot be targeted by effect, trap, or magic cards while this card is face up on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to either special summon or normal summon a monster from your hand to the field in any mode. If you chose to special summon you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Beta The Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600/ Warrior Type  
  
Flute of Summoning Dragon: MAGIC / Playing this card while you have "Lord of Dragons" face up on the field allows you to play up to two Dragon Type monsters from your hand to the field as a Special Summon  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type  
  
Demons Tranquility: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field all monster cards on your field and in your graveyard are Demon Type.  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700/ Demon Type  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000/ Dragon Type. 


	98. One Step Closer

"That stupid freak!" Mink yelled kicking the car while holding her arm. Both her and Jess were hurt badly as they gathered up their cards.  
  
"I couldn't find my god card.... neither yours" Jess said looking down and handing her her deck.  
  
"He must have took them" Mink said, angry as ever. They were both beaten by Paul's challenge. He had stole both their god cards and headed to the city.  
  
"I swear, I'll get him back and it'll be worse....." Mink said looking at the Oracle Curse Card.  
  
"We'll have to walk there" Jess said looking at the buildings where the next city lies. Mink then started to walk.  
  
Mink's arm was sprained and Jess had blood dripping down her lip. "This is all his fault.... I never should have agreed to go on this stupid journey" Mink mumbled.  
  
Jess just listened. She didn't agree to Mink but something inside her told that it was kind of Daniel's fault that they were there in the first place.  
  
Allen and Malik got off the train to the next city. They looked around looking for their rented car so they would drive there. The Malik finally used his gauntlets. "I can't find any sign of Daniel or Sage anywhere. But I do feel a familiar sense far away from this city. It might be Paul, Mink, or Jess. I can't tell" Malik said pointing down the road. "too me I think they're going at a slow pace. Their car might have broken down. Let's give them a lift"  
  
Malik and Allen both hopped into the car and headed down the road to meet with Jess and Mink. Paul too was heading the other direction on the same road. As they headed out of the parking way a motorcycle sped past them. Malik slammed on the breaks. "Crazy idiot" he mumbled and pulled out.  
  
As Paul looked back he notice Malik's hair. He quickly came to a fast stop and turned around heading straight for them.  
  
Malik and Allen had then found the entrance of the city and passed it. Suddenly Allen heard a loud motor. He looked back and saw the biker going after them.  
  
"You might want to step on it... That guy seems to be following us" Allen mentioned. Malik looked at the rear view mirror and saw. "Man, what's up with this person" Malik said pushing on the gas. They went faster and they could see smoke up ahead. "oh god... I feel the worst for them..." Malik said driving faster. Soon they saw two objects waving their arms. It was Mink and Jess.  
  
Malik quickly stopped the car next to them. "Come on get in!" Malik yelled, unlocking the doors. The Jess heard a familiar motor. It was Paul again and this time he was after Malik and Allen.  
  
"Watch out!" Jess yelled pulling Mink back. Suddenly Paul sped by between the car and Mink and Jess. "He's back for Malik and Allen" Jess said.  
  
"Whose that?" Allen asked.  
  
"Not now turn the car around and go as FAST as you can" Mink yelled getting into the back seat and Jess too. Malik turned the car around and he drove forward back to the city. Paul had turned his bike around and charged after them.  
  
"So who is that?" Allen asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, its Paul" Jess said. "He got to us and beat us in a duel. I think he's after the God Cards again but he's serious now. That blast from Ra literally put us in critical damage"  
  
Suddenly Allen noticed that Paul was holding a card. Suddenly it began to glow and a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. It then swooshed down at the car trying to grab it. Malik quickly stopped the car. They were infront of the entrance to the city. Everyone got out of the car and the dragon crushed it like a bug.  
  
The Blue Eyes landed on the road and Paul came speeding at them. "Ok! I'm tired of this!" Mink yelled standing in the middle of the road. As Paul came by her Mink quickly pushed her arms out which pushed Paul off his bike. The bike toppled over and crashed into a cement wall. Paul went tumbling into the ground. Everyone stood around him.  
  
Mink then picked him up by his shirt. "I deserve the right you kick your ass!" Mink screamed as she banged him against the wall. She tore off his helmet and Paul was snickering.  
  
"Blue Eyes! Attack!" He yelled. Mink and everyone else looked behind them and saw the tremendous beast behind them.  
  
The last thing the four saw was a white blast which all knocked them out, cold. Paul was unharmed and he moved to Malik and Allen and searched their decks. He then grabbed both God of Sobek and God of Osiris and moved on into the city, waiting for Anubis.  
  
Daniel looked behind him and saw a white flash. "What's wrong?" Sage asked. "I don't know... I feel something coming...." Daniel replied.  
  
Sage looked down. "This isn't going well at all...." She said looking down. Then something finally came to Daniel's head.  
  
"Sage... What did your sister do with that the god card, Pyramid" He asked.  
  
"She kept it for a while... Then she asked me to keep it." Sage said looking through her deck and showing it to him.  
  
"Keep it... Make sure it safe. I have a bad feeling the Legend of the God Cards isn't over...." Daniel said.  
  
"Right..." Sage said putting it back in her deck and shoving it far down her pocket. Daniel did the same. "We'll have to move fast. We can't wait for the others now"  
  
As Sage started to take her hand out of her pocket she felt the glowing Ruby. She quickly took it out. "man... what can we do with this..." She said.  
  
Daniel took it and looked at it. "Maybe we can find Vice's hide out and stop him..." He said. "For now keep it"  
  
Sage put it back in her pocket and they started running to the train station. It was starting to get dark. The stars were now up. Daniel and Sage finally made it to the train station, bought their tickets, and headed onto the train.  
  
Everyone had woken up in the hospital some how. Allen's eyes opened to bright lights. Allen stood up on his bed looking around. "Ahh, your the last one to wake up" The doctor said coming down the hall. Allen felt his head but felt a bandage around his head.  
  
"What happened...." He asked.  
  
"You were hit in the head, hard. I'm thinking a mug might have got you" The doctor replied.  
  
"Where are the others??" Allen demanded to know. He started to stand but then his stomach started to ache. Allen groaned and almost fell but the Doctor helped him back into the bed.  
  
"You need rest. You were also damaged in the torso. Your friends went to te cafeteria for some breakfast. You were the most injured one" The doctor said.  
  
"Paul... That.... moron. What does he think he's doing" Allen said. He remembered Mink had him but he saw a white flash and then he woke up in the hospital.  
  
After an hour Mink, Malik, and Jess returned to see how Allen was doing.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Jess asked.  
  
"I feel like I ate a rock..." Allen replied. Mink kind of laughed. "That stupid Paul got us again... I can;t believe I turned my back on that stupid dragon..." Mink said. She had a long bandage wrapped around her arm.  
  
Jess had a scab on her lip and Malik had a bandage around his arm too. "Don't worry... We'll make sure he pays.... But now we have to warn Sage and Daniel" Malik said. "I'll try using my Millennium Gauntlet. But I'm guessing that they've gone my limit of searching"  
  
Malik then closed his eyes and his gauntlet started to glow. Then suddenly he saw Daniel and Sage on a train. "They're on the train to the ancient ruins!" Malik said. Malik then closed his eyes, trying to contact them.  
  
As Daniel almost fell asleep he heard Malik's voice. "What the...." Daniel said looking around. Sage also was hearing his voice.  
  
"It's Malik! He's contacting us with his Millennium Item!" Sage said. She then closed her eyes, Daniel too.  
  
"Hi big brother! Where are you??" Sage asked.  
  
"We're in the hospital we were attacked by Paul. Watch out. He's heading your way. We're here with Mink and Jessica. Paul also stole our God Cards. So becareful he's after you guys now" Malik replied.  
  
"I knew it! I had a feeling the God cards weren't over yet..." Daniel said.  
  
"Mink told me that Paul has that blue glowing stone Diego use to have. I think he joined up with Vice and all" Malik mentioned.  
  
"Damn that Paul... He's betrayed us...." Daniel said angrily.  
  
Malik then said bye telling them they'd soon be there.  
  
Suddenly the train Daniel and Sage were on came to a complete stop.  
  
At the pilots car the driver was screaming from the horrid Blue Eyes White Dragon. The pilot opened the emergency exit and ran out.  
  
Suddenly two more Blue Eyes searched through the train looking for Sage and Daniel. Suddenly Sage noticed the familiar blue. "Come on, we gotta get out of here" Sage screamed. They both ran down the aisle and to the back of the train. They escaped through the door.  
  
"It looks like we're a few miles away from the city. We can make it if we use the cards" Sage said taking out her deck. "Now! I summon Dark God Pyramid!"  
  
Suddenly a giant Pyramid appeared with it's real eye. As Paul looked from the train he saw the Pyramid. "Pyramid! Attack those Blue Eyes!" She yelled.  
  
The Pyramid's eye was glowing then it shot 3 purple blasts at the dragons which instantly destroyed them.  
  
"Ahh, so I won't have to go through any trouble getting the Pyramid god card" Paul said. Paul was ontop of the train looking down at the two duelist.  
  
"You won't get our god cards!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Paul said.  
  
"Shut up! I challenge you to a duel!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Heh. I've beaten you once I can defeat you easily again!" Paul yelled. "I have 5 god cards now! You can't possibly defeat me!"  
  
"So? You didn't earn them responsibly. God cards aren't just cards, they're real! You've now angered the gods and you won't be able to use them at all!" Sage yelled as a lightning bolt struck near the area.  
  
"Well, I've earned Ra, I guess I could use him for this battle" Paul said taking out his deck and shuffling it then placing it in his Duel Slider.  
  
"No! This will be a 2 VS 1 battle! I too will join this duel!" Daniel said sliding his deck into his Duel Slider.  
  
The duel field was set up ontop of the train. Everyone was ready. Sage and Daniel's life points were counted to 4000 each and Paul's counted up to 8000.  
  
"Let's duel!" The three of them said as a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the field. 


	99. Duel With Friendship, Part 1

(NOTICE: This 3 part series is dedicated to my best friend Stevie^^ Happy Birfday!!! 8/31/03)  
  
"And I will take the first turn. First I'll summon Lord of Dragons, in attack mode (1200/1100)" He announced. "Now! I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragon which will allow me to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500) I'll set one card face down and end my turn"  
  
"It's your same stupid strategy again! I will not allow it to defeat us!" Sage yelled drawing her next card. "Now! I'll set 2 cards face down and summon Injection Angel Lily (400/1500)!! Then I end my turn!"  
  
Paul still couldn't attack due to the first 3 turns of the 2 on 1 battle. Paul drew his next card. "Now! I will summon Vorse Raider, in attack mode (1900/800) and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Now it was Daniel's turn. "Now! I'll activate Yeild Tribute and chose to Special Summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700). Then I'll summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300) which allows me to summon another monster from my hand and I chose Ryu-Ran! (2200/2600)" He yelled. "Then! I'll activate Salamandra which will increase my Ryu-Ran by 700!"  
  
Paul smirked as Daniel summoning was being completed. Daniel's Ryu-Ran grew to 2900. He needed it to be just a bit higher to defeat his Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Yes go Dan!" Sage said in her mind.  
  
"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn" He said. Daniel just had only one card left in his hand now.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Lord of Dragons and Vorse Raider for my third Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as he slid the card on the field and placed the other two in his graveyard slot.  
  
"I've seen how her little Angel works... If I attack she'll defeat my blue eyes. So I'll focus on him" Paul thought. "Now! Blue Eyes! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
The Blue Eyes opened it's mouth and charged up. Paul yelled for his monster to unleash it's fury.  
  
"Not so fast! I'll activate Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"On the contrary! Now I activate Majority Trap which will negate the effect!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon blasted away at Daniel's warrior which reduced him to 2200 life points. "But let's remember! The Mirror Force trap card I played raises my Death Volstargaf's attack to 2400!" Daniel yelled. Paul grinned evilly. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Sage drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon the Skillful White Magician! (1700/1900). Now I'll activate my face down magic card, Refuse Pay which allows me to raise Lily's attack points by 3000 without paying the price!" She announced. Suddenly Paul's grin turned into an angry pout. "And this magic card will also put one magic counter on my Skillful White Magician!"  
  
Suddenly a white flame appeared over the magician's head. "Then I'll set one card face down. Now! Lily attack!" She yelled.  
  
The angel hopped onto it's syringe and rode it to the Blue Eyes and pierced through it. The the dragon exploded and reduced Paul's life points down to 7600. Paul growled as his Blue Eyes was destroyed. Sage laughed happily and ended her turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon my next Vorse Raider (1900/800). Now Vorse Raider! Attack her stupid White Magician!" He yelled. The warrior charged at the magician.  
  
"Now! I activate Negate Attack which will negate the attack and cause you to end your battle phase!" Sage announced. Paul was furious.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Painful Agony" Paul yelled.  
  
"I remember this card... Allen suffered badly from this..." Daniel thought.  
  
"And I think Allen's best friend should try this out! Equip to him!" He pointed out. Daniel gasped as a thunder bolt flashed through the card and straight at him. Daniel screamed in pain feeling his hair thrash about through the wind.  
  
He was feeling what Allen had been feeling when he was dueling Paul. Daniel finally fell to the ground. "No!" Sage screamed crouching down trying to get him up.  
  
"Now I know how Allen feels..." Daniel said a bit weary. "Come on! Get up we gotta win this duel!" Sage said in a desperate voice. She helped him up and they both continued.  
  
Paul had been laughing through out the whole thing. Daniel's life points reduced to 2000.  
  
"Remember! Another magic card has been played and my White Magician gains another Magic Counter!" Sage yelled as another white blaze appeared above it.  
  
Paul ended his turn. Daniel slowly drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Royal Contract! This Magic card will increase all my monster's attack points by 200!" He yelled as his Ryu-Ran went up to 3100, and his Death Volstargaf went up to 2600. "Now! Ryu-Ran! Attack!"  
  
The dragon then blew flames at the dragon which destroyed it and left Paul with 7500 life points. "And my White Magician will earn it's final Magic Counter!" Sage yelled as the third white flame appeared above it.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn. Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn" He said smiling.  
  
Sage drew her next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my three Magic Counters to summon Buster Blader from my deck! (2600/2300 +1500) And because of your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon's my warrior's attack power will become to 4100! Next I'll then sacrifice my Skillful White Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700)" She yelled.  
  
Sage had now almost all her ultimate monsters on the field, Injection Angel Lily, Buster Blader, and her gorgeous Dark Magician Girl. "Now! Buster Blader! Attack!" She yelled.  
  
The warrior dove at one of the dragons. "Not so fast! I'll activate Graverobber's Sacrifice! This will allow me to sacrifice five cards from the bottom of my deck to summon a monster from my graveyard. This will also negate your attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly Paul's final Blue Eyes White Dragon revived onto the field. Sage couldn't do anything else and ended her turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I will activate Polymerization to fuse all three of my dragons... To form the ultimate.... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" He announced. Sage's Buster Blader's attack reduced to 3100. Because of the rules of the Duel Monsters game, Paul had to end his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now feel the pain!" Paul yelled. Suddenly another bolt of thunder struck out of the card and right at Daniel. Sage couldn't help it she grabbed onto his arm and allowed the electricity strike her too. They both screamed in pain but then they both stopped. They fought through the pain.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in confusion as Daniel's life points reduced to 1800. "Your stupid Painful Agony card will no longer harm me any more! Now! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" He yelled.  
  
"No matter, I have plenty more where that came from!" He yelled as his magic card was swept away.  
  
"Now I end my turn!" He yelled  
  
"What? Not even going to put your monsters in defense mode?" Paul taunted.  
  
"No! I can trust my team mate that we both can destroy you and your horrid plague!" Daniel yelled in anger.  
  
"Pfft, whatever" Paul said drawing his next card. "Now! I'll summon Veritice Magma! (1700/1200). And for my final move! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack His stupid Death Volstargaf! End him from this game!"  
  
The dragon opened his mouth and unleashed a terrible lightning blast right towards his monster. "Not so fast!" Daniel yelled. "I'll activate my magic card! DeFusion!"  
  
Suddenly the ultimate dragon started to glow. It then quickly split into three forms, the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Paul growled but realized he had helped him.  
  
"You've only helped me!" He yelled out. "Yeah right!" Sage yelled He looked over at her and saw her Buster Blader's attack points grew to 4100. Paul looked in horror. He then quietly set 2 cards face down  
  
"I'll take that as ending your turn!" She said. She then drew her next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader to summon Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500) When this monster destroys a monster card on the field.... It will allow it to attack again! But now I'll activate a familiar magic card... Royal Contract which will increase my monsters by 200!"  
  
"Then I'll activate The Dark Door so only one monster may attack per turn!" Paul yelled angrily.  
  
"Too bad, Tyrant Dragon's effect still apply! Attack!" Sage yelled. The dragon flew and knocked Blue Eyes White Dragon into pieces which reduced Paul's life points to 7400. "Now attack again!" She yelled. The dragon knocked into the other dragon which reduced his life points to 7300. Then it attacked the other Blue Eyes then the Veritice Magma which finally reduced Paul's life points to 5800. Paul growled as all his monsters were destroyed.  
  
Sage then ended her turn in satisfaction. Paul was now frustrated on how his deck is failing him. Paul drew his next card and his hopes rose high. "Now! Prepare for your doom, Dan!" He said pointing at him. "Now I'll unleash the fury of Lava Golem!"  
  
------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Lord of Dragons: 1200/1100/ Spellcaster Type / Disc: All Dragon Type monster cannot be targeted by effect, trap, or magic cards while this card is face up on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to either special summon or normal summon a monster from your hand to the field in any mode. If you chose to special summon you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Flute of Summoning Dragon: MAGIC / Playing this card while you have "Lord of Dragons" face up on the field allows you to play up to two Dragon Type monsters from your hand to the field as a Special Summon  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type  
  
Injection Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Angel Type / Disc: You may sacrifice 2000 life points to raise this monsters attack by 3000  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Disc: If you have an effect, magic, or trap card that requires you to sacrifice Life Points. You may activate the effect but not sacrifice life points.  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/800/ Beast Warrior Type  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster gains 200 attack points for every trap card played.  
  
Ryu-Ran: 2200/2600/ Dragon Type  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: Summon one monster from your hand when you summon this monster  
  
Salamandra: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase a Fire Type monster by 700 attack points  
  
Majority Trap: TRAP / Disc: Negate one Trap card that has been activated in you or your opponents Battle Phase.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and destroy all of your opponents attack mode monsters.  
  
Skillful White Magician: 1700/1900/ Spellcaster Type / Disc: When a magic card is played 1 Magic Counter is placed on this card. When you have a total of 3 Magic Counters you may sacrifice them to summon a "Buster Blader" from your hand, graveyard, or deck to the field.  
  
Painful Agony: MAGIC / Disc: Inflict 200 damage to your opponents life points on every one of their turns as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Royal Contract: MAGIC / Disc: You may treat this card as a trap or magic card when it is activated. Raise your monsters attack by 200 for the turn this card is activated.  
  
Buster Blader: 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster in your opponents field or graveyard.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion, Dragon Type / Blue Eyes White Dragon + 3  
  
The Dark Door: MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field one monster can only attack per turn.  
  
Veritice Magma: 1700/1200/ Pyro Type  
  
Mystical Space Typhooen: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
DeFusion: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Return one Fusion Monster to your opponents Fusion Deck and bring back all the Fusion Material monsters back where they were originally. 


	100. Duel With Friendship, Part 2

The score was Daniel: 1800, Sage: 4000, and Paul: 5800.  
  
"Now! First I'll activate Tribute To The Forgotten which will allow me to sacrifice a monster on your side of the field when I sacrifice one of my own" Paul announced.  
  
"What is he trying to do...." Sage thought.  
  
"Then I'll set a card face down and I'll summon Vengeful Warrior (1300/1200) and now I'll sacrifice it to sacrifice Death Volstargaf!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a giant cross with a pearl in the middle flew out of the ground behind the demon. The pearl shined and the demon was sucked into it. The cross then sank back into the ground. The same thing happened with Paul's Vengeful Warrior. Daniel growled as his monster was destroyed.  
  
"And now! This will seal your fate! I activate Yeild Tribute to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000)" He yelled. "Now! I sacrifice it to sacrifice Ryu-Ran! And now that I've sacrifice two of your monsters, I can finally summon this terribly monster on your side of the field!"  
  
Sage felt the worst and Paul slid the card on the field. "Now! I summon Lava Golem! (3000/2500)" He yelled. But this monster wasn't summoned on Paul's side. Suddenly a Cage surrounded Daniel and he was lifted into the air.  
  
"What is this?!" He yelled banging on the cage. Suddenly he felt something rumble behind him. He looked back and saw a giant lava beast behind him.  
  
"While you have this monster on your side of the field you take on 1000 damage on your own turns. This will slowly destroy you in no time. Then I can worry about your little friend" Paul said evilly. He then ended his turn.  
  
Sage drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon Skillful Black Magician (1900/) activate my second Refuse Pay to increase Lily's attack power to 6400!" She yelled. "This will end you now! Lily attack!"  
  
Lily jumped onto her syringe and flew at Paul. "Too bad! Now I activate Life Protection which will protect me from direct attacks for three turns!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Your three turns won't last! My Skillful Black Magician will have a Magic Counter added to it since I played Refuse Pay!" Sage yelled as a black flame appeared above the Black Magician. "And I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Paul yelled. He had an idea to get rid of Sage's monsters and finally defeat her.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now my Lava Golem!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel turned around and saw the giant lava be raise it's tremendous arm. Daniel covered himself and the beast shot it's arm right through the cage. Daniel was pushed to one side feeling the pain and burning feeling inside. His life points were reduced to 800.  
  
Daniel slowly got up. "Another attack like that.... I'm over" He thought. He looked at the card he held. Then suddenly he got an idea. He remembered seeing Paul's Penguin Soldier almost winning him the duel. He knew he'd be planning on getting rid of Sage's monsters.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Change of Heart to take control of your monster!" Daniel yelled high up from the cage. "No! He's ruining me!" Paul said in his mind.  
  
"And now I'll activate your monster's effect!" He yelled as the card flipped over and he was right! "Now! I activate Penguin Soldier!"  
  
Penguin Soldier allowed the owner to return two monsters on the field to the owners hand. "Now I return Lava Golem to my hand since I've got control over it!" He yelled.  
  
"No! You fool what have you done?!" Paul yelled in frustration. "I've found a way I can finally use it against you!" Daniel yelled as he was slowly lowered to the ground.  
  
"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced. "And I end my turn after I place a card face down"  
  
Paul was now really angry as his turn came. Life Protection went down and he was wide open for a direct assault.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon in defense mode!" Paul announced. Then Sage activated her trap card.  
  
"Now! I activate Duplication Spell! This card can be activated once you use a magic card. Now every turn a Magic Token (100/2000) will be summoned on your side of the field on everyone of your turns!" Sage announced.  
  
Paul felt the worst his hopes of winning this duel and taking their god cards were now failing miserably. A Magic Token had been special summoned on his side of the field. Now Daniel needed something to sacrifice them both so he can summon Lava Golem to his side of the field.  
  
Paul had ended his turn not knowing what to do next. Sage drew her next card. "Now! Your Life Protection card is destroyed. But for now I'll end my turn" Sage said after she placed a card face down.  
  
Paul drew his next card. Suddenly the trap card produced another Magic Token on his side of the field. "I need to get rid of these monsters..." Paul said to himself. Paul ended his turn after he too placed a card face down.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Alright! Now I'll activate Cross Exchange! This will allow me to sacrifice two of my opponents monsters to summon a high leveled monster but instead of me summoning it on my side... I'll summon Lava Golem! (3000/2500)" He yelled as Paul's Blue Eyes and one of his Magic Tokens disappeared.  
  
Suddenly the same cage surrounded Paul. Paul was then lifted into the air and the Lava Golem appeared behind him.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Paul yelled banging on the cage with all his might. Paul hated being, he hated it more then he hated everyone else that was trying to stop him  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Daniel yelled placing a thumbs down signal. As Paul's turn came the Lava Golem raise his arm and struck at Paul. Paul yelled in pain and fell down. He got up and smoke was coming from him. His life points were reduced to 4800.  
  
Paul was really furious now. Another Magic Token was summoned meaning he had three monsters on the field now. Paul angrily drew his next card. His plea was being answered. Inside... He was begging to win this duel and finally an answer had come. He held his drawn card in the air. "NOW! FEEL MY WRATH!" Paul yelled as flames circled the three duelist.  
  
Right then Daniel looked closer and saw Paul had drawn his god card, Ra.  
  
-------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster gains 200 attack points for every trap card played.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to either special summon or normal summon a monster from your hand to the field in any mode. If you chose to special summon you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type  
  
Life Protection: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces a direct attack you may activate this card. As long as this card remains face up on the field direct attacks are negated to the owner for 3 of your turns.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: 1900/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Disc: When a Magic Card is played 1 Magic Counter is placed on this card. When you have a total of 3 Magic Counters you can sacrifice them to summon a "Black Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Lava Golem: 3000/2500/ Pyro Type / Disc: This monster must be Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases. When you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000/ Dragon Type  
  
Penguin Soldier: 750/500/ Disc: FLIP: Return two monsters on the field to the owners hand.  
  
Vengeful Warrior: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type  
  
Change of Heart: MAGIC / Disc: Take control of one of your opponents monsters for one turn.  
  
Duplication Spell: TRAP / Disc: You may chose to either activate this on your opponents side of the field or your own. The person who has this card on the field may summon 1 Magic Token (100/2000) on their side of the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Tribute To The Forgotten: MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains on the field you may sacrifice your own monsters to sacrifice one of your opponents monsters.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Disc: If you have an effect, magic, or trap card that requires you to sacrifice Life Points. You may activate the effect but not sacrifice life points.  
  
Cross Exchange: MAGIC / Disc: You may sacrifice one of two of your opponents monsters on the field to summon a monster on your side of the field. You must also skip your Battle Phase. 


	101. Duel With Friendship, Part 3

Paul still hadn't even put Sage down to anything. Sage had all her life points but Daniel was on the brink to losing. Paul had gone crazy with power.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Lava Golem and two of these stupid Magic Tokens to summon my great Divine Dragon of Ra! (0000/0000 +3200)" He yelled hysterically as the giant yellow orb glowed above him. Ra slowly started to form and landed on the ground behind Paul. "Now I offer all my life points but one to raise his strength!"  
  
Ra then started to glow and his attack points rose to 7999 attack points.  
  
Sage felt the pit of her stomach melt away as she predicted what Paul would do next. "Now my great beast! Attack Injection Angel Lily!" He yelled.  
  
The great god opened his mouth revealing a row of teeth and a glowing orb which then turned into a beam and struck the angel. The angel was destroyed and Sage's life points reduced to 2401 life points.  
  
Sage cringed as the flash beared down. Paul then ended his turn in satisfaction. Sage then drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice 3 Magic Counters above my Skillful Black Magician to summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Sage announced. "And then I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon my final Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/800) Then I'll feed it to Ra! to increase his attack points to 9899! And now I'll end you once and for all! This is for defeating me in my own Tournament!" Paul yelled pointing at Daniel. Daniel had only Death Volstargaf on the field but no trap or magic cards that could help him out right now. "Now Ra! ATTACK!!!!!" Paul yelled.  
  
Ra's mouth opened and a yellow blast starts to appear. "You forgot about me!" Sage yelled. Paul looked over to her and saw a card that was face up. "Now I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
Suddenly a barrier appeared over Death Volstargaf. "Your attack is now negated!" Sage yelled as the attack blew right through the monster.  
  
Paul grinned. "You think! Just wait until my next turn! I will wipe out all of you!" Paul yelled as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel then drew his next card. "Remember that Mirror Force increases my Death Volstargaf!" He yelled as his monster's attack grew to 2400.  
  
"What's the use! Your puny little monster is no match for my great god!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Who said I was ever going to use this monster?! Now! I'll sacrifice Death Volstargaf for Baffomet! (1400/2500). This will automatically bring King of Mystical Beast Gazelle into my hand. Now! I'll activate Polymerization to fuse both Gazelle to create The Winged King, Chimera! (2100/1800). I will then set one card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now finally! I'll destroy you one and for all!" Paul yelled. "Ra! Attack!"  
  
"Not so fast! You won't be destroying my Chimera so easily!" Daniel yelled revealing his trap card. "Now I activate Revival Magic which will allow me to retrieve a magic card I have used and I chose DeFusion which I now activate! I'll then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. I will then set my two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "If I can't beat you I'll start on your little friend then. This attack should wipe you out, completely!" Paul yelled. "Ra! Attack her stupid Skillful Black Magician!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled as his face down card flipped up. "Now I'll activate MY Mirror Force!".  
  
Suddenly a barrier appeared over the magician and the blast was deflected but Ra was still on the field. "You all are cowards! You can't face the true power of Ra!" Paul yelled furiously.  
  
Sage drew her next card. Suddenly she felt her heart beat as the card she drew was her ultimate card. "Now! I'll show you the true meaning of the Oracle of Love!" She yelled showing him the card. "Now I activated Black Mange! The Oracle of Love!". Sage quickly slid the card on the Duel Slider. As she did sparkles of red dust started to fall from the sky. A giant rose pod appeared before her.  
  
"Now Black Mange! Fuse to Black Magician!" She yelled. Suddenly the giant rose pod opened revealing a jet black were wolf covered in vines. The werewolf howled and started to suck the essence from the Black Magician. As the werewolf took in the essence it's body started to change. The vines died and fell off and armor grew onto the wolf. It finally changed into it's form fused in with the Black Magician. "Now I fuse to make Black Massanga! (4000/4000) And to raise it's power it'll allow me to double all my monster's attack and allow me to sacrifice them to add their attack points to my monster!"  
  
The Black Massanga started to suck the essence out of the Skillful Black Magician and it's attack points rose to 7800.  
  
"And to destroy your Ra! I will also sacrifice my Oracle Demon just to defeat you! Now I activate Heavens Sacrifice which allows me to increase my monster's attack power to the same of your God card!" Sage yelled. "Now Black Massanga! Attack!"  
  
The magician dove right at Ra holding it's staff out. As soon as it hit the great beast a big explosion occurred and destroyed Ra.  
  
"No....... Ra.... is defeated once again...." Paul said in shock as his monster was destroyed right infront of his eyes. His deck and cards fell out from his hand and Duel Slider.  
  
"And I'll take it your turn is over! Now Gazelle! Attack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I will not face defeat!" Paul yelled ripping the Sapphire from his neck. Suddenly there was a great blue glow and Paul disappeared out of sight.  
  
Daniel and Sage gave a big sigh of relief and turned their Duel Slider off. "Wow! I've never been so fulfilled in my life! This was such a great experience! I'm so glad we could work together and defeat him!" Sage said so excitedly. "Yeah... But he'll be back. He'll have to anyway" Daniel said looking up at the sky and seeing the dark clouds clear away and the sun coming out.  
  
The driver of the train had jump started the train. Sage and Daniel quickly got inside and they were off to the Ancient Ruins.  
  
Allen was slowly coming to recovery by the hour as the doctor replaced his bandages. Malik asked if he and his friends could leave since they were on an important destination. The doctor agreed and Malik paid the fee and they were off.  
  
"oh... That's right the stupid Blue Eyes destroyed our car" Malik said as he frowned at the rented car. "He took out the other one...." Jess mentioned.  
  
Suddenly as they turned the corner they saw a bus stop. "The bus SHOULD go to the next city. Come on let's get on before it goes!" Allen pointed out. The four ran over to the bus and quickly got on. Now they finally had a ride to the next city.  
  
-------CARDS PLAYED-------  
  
Black Magician: 2500/2100/ Spellcaster Type  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/800/ Warrior Type  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and destroy all their attack positioned monsters.  
  
Baffomet: 1400/2500/ Beast Type / Disc: When this card is summon you may put 1 "King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle" from your deck to your hand.  
  
King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle: 1500/1200/ Beast Type  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: 2100/1800/ Fusion/Beast Type / Disc: When this card is sent to the graveyard you may put 1 "King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your deck and add it to your hand.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse an amount of monsters on the field or hand to create a Fusion Monster.  
  
Revival Magic: MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated if 1 "Monster Reborn" is in your graveyard. When this card is activated you may place one magic card from your graveyard to your hand.  
  
Heaven's Sacrifice: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: A monster equipped with this card may copy the attack and defense of one card on your opponents side of the field. 


	102. Return of The Great AMA, Part 1

Malik pressed the button which made the bus stop. They had just arrived into the city where the Ancient Ruins lay.  
  
"Ishizu told me there'd be an dig here but she never told me where it is...." Malik said looking around.  
  
"Well let's ask around?" Mink said looking as people passed. Mink went up to a few people and asked. Luckily for her they did know and they told her.  
  
Mink told them the news and they were off to East of the city where it wasn't too far. Jess could see a hug pyramid. "it's probably over there" She pointed out.  
  
"Alright, I bet you guys anything Sage and Daniel are there, waiting for us" Allen said running over there.  
  
It was an hour until they got to the giant pyramid. It was where the Pharaoh lay in his deep rest for over millions of years. As they came to the Pyramid Allen felt his Oracle glow. Then Mink and Jess.  
  
"Weird... I think these things actually know we're close..." Mink said stopping to take a look at her Oracle.  
  
"Wait is that Daniel over there?" Jess said pointing to the top of the stairs. As they ran further through the rough desert they saw clearer.  
  
"It's Spinks...." Allen said stopping.  
  
"Oh god not again!" Jess said stomping over to the bottom of the stairs. "Now what do you want?!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm in for a little deal with you guys" Spinks smiled. He held up some kind of remote control. "This here... Is remotely controlled to 4 bombs within the temple."  
  
Suddenly everyone had a sinking feeling. "Now hand over your Oracles or the dead guy gets it" He said as he held his finger over one button.  
  
Mink, Jess, and Allen didn't even have a choice. "No!" Malik said stepping infront of them. "If we can't resort to this we can resort to something else"  
  
"Heh I got it!" Allen said holding his Due Slider up. "A duel!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll duel this sucker" Jess said walking up the stairs. "No let me do it!" Mink said pulling back on her shirt.  
  
"No you already dueled that stupid Diego person!" Jess said smacking her hand off. "I'll do it!" Malik insisted.  
  
"you can't!" Mink and Jess both yelled. Malik looked confused as they both argued. Then Allen saw Spinks' finger start to push the button.  
  
"Wait!" Allen yelled. Spinks' stopped. "I'll duel you! You girls can go do something else but I'll duel you here and now!"  
  
Allen slid his Duel Slider on and slid his deck into the holster which automatically put his life points up to 4000.  
  
"Fine! This duel will be me against you only, winner take all!" Spinks said as he slid his Duel Slider on the slid his deck in the holster. "You don't even stand a chance against my ultimate armor deck"  
  
"I'll crush your armor deck like I did back in Domino!" Allen yelled.  
  
The duel field was on the stairs. Spinks at the top and Allen at the bottom. Malik, Mink, and Jess settled on the ledge to watch the duel.  
  
The odds seemed unfair. Back at Domino city when it was the tag team duel, Mink practically had to fend for him.  
  
"heh heh heh.... Paul was never able to defeat his armor deck... If I destroy it I'll gain bragging rights" Allen though.  
  
Spinks took the first turn. "first I'll summon a monster in defense mode and set 2 cards face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Allen drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Light Force Warrior (1300/1200)! Now attack!" He yelled. The warrior dove at the defense monster with it's light blade and crashed right through it.  
  
"This is your first mistake!" Spinks said as his defense monster appeared. "Now my Crashman Virus will now infect your deck!"  
  
Suddenly blue virus spores flew everywhere, infecting Allen's side of the field. "What does this Crashman Virus actually do?!" He asked.  
  
Suddenly all the spores forced themselves together, forming a square cube. It was a dice. "You've attacked my Crashman Virus and for now on you must roll a dice. Whatever the die lands on all your monsters will lose the same amount of the number multiplied by 100!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"Big mistake...." Mink said looking a bit concerned. "Are you sure we can rely on him?". Jess too was figuring the outcome of this duel.  
  
Allen had already made a big mistake now. Allen ended his turn after he placed his monster in defense mode and set a card face down.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Yield Tribute so I can summon Helmet of AMA in defense mode. Then I'll set a monster card in defense mode and end my turn." He announced. The dice wasn't important on Spinks' turn since he didn't have any monsters in attack mode.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Light Force Warrior to summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)"  
  
"Dice roll!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly the blue dice flew up, spinning in the air. Then it landed on a one. The blue virus spread around the Fiend Megacyber but it was nothing to Allen.  
  
"Ha! Now Fiend Megacyber! Attack his Helmet!!" Allen yelled pointing. The warrior jumped at the face down card with a fist and ready to punch through it. "Now I activate Magic Arm Shield!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly a shield appeared infront of the helmet. An arm sprang out and grabbed Spinks' defense monster and The Fiend Megacyber punched right through it.  
  
"You've attacked Dice Jar!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Allen nearly fell down. "WHATS WITH THE DICE?!?!?" He yelled.  
  
Spinks ignored him. "Now! Dice Roll!" He yelled. Suddenly the jar spat out a die. "Heh, When this card lands on a number the number multiplied by 100 will be depleted from your life points. But if it lands on a 6 you will lose 6000 life points! Instantly making me the winner!" Spinks said casually.  
  
"You mean.... I'd lose..." Allen thought. His heart was pounding as the dice rolled and rolled.  
  
Everyone else was also eager to know what would happen. The dice came to a sudden stop. It was on a side, then it finally fell. "Oh yeah 5!" Allen said doing a victory pose.  
  
Allen's life points were reduced to 3500 but it was a small price to pay unless he wanted to get a 6 and lose this whole duel. Allen ended his turn after he placed a card face down.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Torso of AMA in defense mode (0/0) I'll then set one more card face down and end my turn" Spinks said casually.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "I'll summon Rocket Warrior into attack mode! (1500/1300) And then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Light Force Warrior into attack mode! (1300/1200)"  
  
"Dice Roll!" Spinks yelled as the dice flipped up. It then fell and came to a 3. "Now your monsters are once again infected!"  
  
Allen's Fiend Megacyber grew down to 1900, his Light Force Warrior grew down to 1000, and his Rocket Warrior grew down to 1200.  
  
"That still won't stop me! Now! Light Force Warrior! Attack his Helmet!" He yelled. The warrior jumped at the Helmet with it's light sword and sliced right through it.  
  
"Revenge Sacrifice!" Spinks yelled as the card flipped up. Suddenly Light Force Warrior started to dissolve and break apart. "And now I'll summon Burgoth Hell Trap! (2400/1200) As long as this card is face up on the field we must summon a monster on everyone of our turns or there'll be a special price to pay". he smiled evilly.  
  
"Ooo, that doesn't sound good...." Jess said.  
  
Allen looked concerned as the giant demon looked over at him. Allen then ended his turn after he played one more card face down. "You forgot to place your monsters in defense mode!" Malik yelled. Allen looked back over to them and winked.  
  
"Dice...." Spinks went on but then Allen interrupted. "Now! I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Crashman Virus!" Allen yelled.  
  
Spinks growled as his helpful creature was destroyed by a swoop of a gust of wind. "Well it's still too bad for your Megacyber! Attack it now, Burgoth!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"Your wrong! Now I reveal my two face down magic and trap cards! Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!" Allen yelled as the two cards flipped up. Both Demon and Angel swirled about and dropped their dice.  
  
The dice fell and rolled. The red die which was the Skull Dice landed on 3 but the green dice which was the Graceful Dice landed on a 4. Burgoth Hell Trap's attack points were lowered down to 2100 and was still charging after The Fiend Megacyber. The Fiend Megacyber's attack points had increased to 2600. The Fiend Megacyber punched right through Burgoth Hell Trap and destroyed it and reducing Spinks' life points to 3500, tied up with Allen.  
  
"See! Your not the only one with Dice up their sleeves!" Allen yelled as he pointed at Spinks. Spinks sneered and continued the duel.  
  
The train Daniel and Sage were on was going slower than before. It'd be night time before they got to the Ancient Ruins.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Light Force Warrior: 1300/1200/ Warrior Type  
  
Crashman Virus: 200/200/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked by a monster with the attack of 1500 or lower, this card is placed on your opponents Magic and Trap Card Zone face up and is treated as a continuous trap card. Your opponent must then roll a dice on every turn. Depending on the roll of the dice, the number that comes up is multiplied by 100 and subtracted by all your opponents monsters for the turn. This effect may be applied if there is a monster in attack mode.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may summon this monster without sacrifices if your opponent has are 2 or more monsters than you on the field.  
  
Dice Jar: 200/300/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Your opponent must roll 1 dice. If your opponent rolls a number that number is multiplied by 100 and decreased from his/her life points. If your opponent rolls a 6. 6000 damage is applied.  
  
Helmet of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, and Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Torso of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left leg, Right Leg, and Helmet of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect may only be applied during battle phase, reduce one of your opponents monster's attack points by 500 for the this effect is activated  
  
Monster Reborn: MAGIC / Disc: You may select one monster from either graveyard and special summon it on your side of the field in face up attack or defense mode.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When one of your monsters is destroyed by battle phase, you may tribute the attacking monster to summon a 6 leveled or lower monsters from your hand to the field.  
  
Burgoth Hell Trap: 2400/1200/ Disc: You and your opponent must summon a monster on the field on everyone of their turns. If your opponent cannot then 2000 of direct damage is applied to their life points. When this card attacks and destroys a monster, increase this monster's attack by 100.  
  
Skull Dice: TRAP / Disc: Roll a dice, depending on the roll of the dice the number you get is multiplied by 100 and subtracted by your opponents monster's attack points for this turn.  
  
Graceful Dice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Roll a dice, depending on the roll of the dice the number you get is multiplied by 100 and added to your monster's attack points for this turn. 


	103. Return of The Great AMA, Part 2

"Your Burgoth Hell Trap is no more!" Allen yelled as his Fiend Megacyber punched through Spinks' monsters.  
  
"Yes but I'll still have my great AMA" Spinks said as he ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Rocket Warrior for my other Battle Warrior Omega! (300/1200) Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Battle Warrior Omega and The Fiend Megacyber to create Dark Borgman Warrior (3200/2050)!" Allen yelled as the two warriors combined into one. "Now! Attack the Torso!"  
  
The dark warrior leaped into the air ready to strike the armored torso. The Torso was then destroyed. "Ah ha! I've destroyed your Torso!" Allen said in glee.  
  
"That you are but half right" Spinks said drawing his next card. "Now! I'll set the card I drew face down and end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Battle Warrior Alpha into attack mode (100/200). Then I'll activate Blaster Death Ray which will increase my monster's attack to 2600!" Allen yelled. "Now! Dark Borgman Warrior! Attack!"  
  
The warrior dove at the Helmet ready to strike. "Now! I activate my quick play magic card! DeFusion! To break down your fusion monster!" Spinks yelled  
  
Allen gritted his teach as his one monster became two. The Fiend Megacyber and Battle Warrior Omega returned to the field. Allen ended his turn after he placed one card face down.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and laughed "Now! I'll sacrifice Helmet of AMA for a monster in face down defense. I will then set a card face down and end my turn" Spinks announced.  
  
"Alright! Now I'll draw!" Allen announced. "Now I'll sacrifice Battle Warrior Omega and Alpha to summon Wingweaver! (2750/2400)"  
  
"Alright, Allen might actually be doing something smart now" Jess said excitedly  
  
"That monster he had placed in defense mode must have some sort of great effect... He wouldn't have sacrificed his Helmet for it if it was useless" Allen wondered. "I end my turn!"  
  
Mink practically fell down as she heard those words. "Yup I stand correct" Jess sighed.  
  
"Finally!" Spinks said as he drew his next card. "Now! I'll flip over Catapult Turtle!"  
  
Mink gasped. "Oh! I remember this strategy!" She said. She remembered back at the Domino Road Intersection. Spinks had summoned Hysteric Angel and Catapult Turtle together and used them against her.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Hysteric Angel! (1800/500)" He announced. The angel appeared onto the field ready for an attack. "But before I can use this combo I'll have to clear your monsters off the field! Now I activate Strict Judge! By sacrificing 1000 life points I can destroy two monsters on your side of the field!"  
  
Suddenly a desk appeared and a man with a gavel. He then struck the gavel 3 times onto the desk. Suddenly the Fiend Megacyber and Wingweaver turned into a bunch of lights and disappeared. "No! I worked hard for those..." Allen said in his mind  
  
"Now! Hysteric Angel! Direct attack!" Spinks declared. The angel fixed her glasses then two white beams shot out of both eyes right at Allen. The beams struck him and Allen yelled as he felt the blast on him.  
  
Spinks' life points were reduced to 2500 but Allen's was reduced to 1700. "Now Hysteric Angel! Sacrifice your self for Catapult Turtle!" He yelled.  
  
The angel hopped onto Spinks' Catapult Turtle. The turtle then launched and the angel went flying towards Allen. The angel had kicked him in the chest which sent him flying to the ground. Allen's eye twitched as he got up. His life points had been further reduced to 800. Spinks then finally ended his turn after playing a card face down.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now I'll summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman in defense mode (1400/1200). Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Flasebound Dead which allows me to sacrifice a monster I have on the field to return one monster from my graveyard to the field! Now I sacrifice Catapult Turtle to special summon Torso of AMA (0/0)! Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back. Helmet of AMA (0/0), Next I'll summon Left Leg of AMA (0/0). I will then end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Yes! Guilford The Lightning.... If I can summon this card I could win this duel!" Allen thought looking at his card. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Heh... You will now face the wrath of a this card... A newly made Oracle Curse with more power! The power to destroy! Now I activate Orichalcos Curse!" Spinks yelled. Allen said dark energy gathering around him as the Hex ring formed underneath him. The ring expanded, under Allen. Allen was now in the depths of the new curse card, Orichalcos Curse. Allen shielded himself from the violent wind as the hex ring gathered power.  
  
"And now! I'll summon The Right Arm of AMA (0/0)" He announced. Before he ended his turn he set his arms to his sides. "Aside from your dreadful friend. You will be the first to bow down to my great armor deck! My AMA will never fail me again! I'll make sure you all rot in the pits of the Orichalcos Curse!". Spinks had raised his arm up pointing at them all. Allen could feel his strength increase as his AMA armor started to glisten in the sun.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: 300/1200/ Warrior Type  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: 100/200/ Warrior Type  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 1 or more monsters on your side of the field or your hand to create a fusion monster  
  
Dark Borgman Warrior: 3200/2050/ Disc: This monster may attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks directly you must take the total damage you opponent has taken from this monster.  
  
Blaster Death Ray: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only equip to a monster with a total attack points of 100 or less, increase that monster by 2500 attack points.  
  
DeFusion: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Return one Fusion Monster to your opponents Fusion Deck and bring back all the Fusion Material monsters back where they were originally.  
  
Wingweaver: 2750/2400/ Angel Type  
  
Catapult Turtle: 1000/2000/ Machine Type / Disc: You can sacrifice one monster on your side of the field as a sacrifice to inflict half of the sacrificed monster's attack points from your opponents life points.  
  
Hysteric Angel: 1800/500/ Angel Type / Disc: You mar sacrifice 2 monsters on your side of the field to increase your life points by 1000. Sacrifices that count for summoning is excluded  
  
Strict Judge: MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy up to 2 monsters on the field.  
  
Flasebound Dead: MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to special summon one monster from your graveyard to the field in any mode.  
  
Monster Reborn: MAGIC / Disc: You may select one monster from either graveyard and special summon it on your side of the field in face up attack or defense mode.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type/ Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 1900 or higher. Damage still is applied.  
  
Left Leg of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Right Leg, Helmet, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Right Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet of AMA, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode. 


	104. Return of The Great AMA, Part 3

The score was Allen: 800 and Spinks: 2500. Spinks already had 4 AMA armor on the field. He would only need 2 more to complete the summoning of the Great AMA.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Heaven's Defense in defense mode (0/2900). Then I'll end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Gahd.... I won't be able to summon AMA if I keep getting the cards I don't need...." Spinks thought. "No matter"  
  
"He's planning something" Malik said. "By the look of his face he looks frustrated"  
  
"Now! I'll activate a card which will allow me to gain power of AMA! Now I activate Full Armor Gravitation which will allow me to draw 10 cards from my deck!" Spinks yelled. Allen felt his heart sank as he saw Spinks draw each card from his deck. "Now! I'll summon Left Arm of AMA (0/0) in defense mode. I will then end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "He probably already has the last armor.... I've got to destroy them" Allen thought. He then quickly drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice The Retrained Elven Swordsman and Heaven's Defense to summon Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100)." Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon my final armor! Now, go Left Arm of AMA!" Spinks yelled as he slid the card on the field. Suddenly all the armor of AMA started to glow and float near Spinks. They each attached to his body, the helmet, the torso, etc... "Now I become the great Armored Warrior AMA! (4000/4000)"  
  
Allen covered his eyes from the blinding light as he Armor attached to Spinks' body. The light then faded. "Now I'll show you AMA's strength!" Spinks yelled as he held his arms up. Suddenly 4 missiles fired from his arms and aimed right to Allen's Dark Knight Gaia. The knight was then destroyed. Spinks laughed as his monster was successfully summoned and ready to win the duel. He then ended his turn after he placed 2 cards face down.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Your armored warrior won't be so lucky now! Now I sacrifice Retrained Elven Swordsman, Heaven's Defense, and Wingweaver from my graveyard to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled. There was a lightning cloud and it struck and Guilford appeared. "Now destroy all his monsters!".  
  
The warrior rose it's sword and lightning struck at AMA. Nothing was happening. AMA was still on Spinks. "You idiot! AMA's armor cannot be penetrated! Your on your own for now!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Allen gasped as his great warrior couldn't destroy AMA. "I'll now play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Allen announced. As he drew he noticed one card which could defeat AMA. "You won't be so lucky now! Now I activate Megamorph! Which will double my Guilford's attack power!" Allen yelled as Guilford started to glow yellow. Guilford's attack was now 5600. "Now Guilford! Attack!"  
  
Guilford charged at AMA with his sword. "Now I'll reveal my trap card! AMA Earth Armor!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly Spinks' armor turned to stone. As Guilford charged closer ready to slash. Spinks smacked away Guilford's sword which broke. He then shot 2 missiles at him and destroyed him. The Earth armor Spinks had activated gained him 2000 more attack points which was now stronger than Guilford.  
  
Allen's life points was reduced to 400. "Man... I forgot about those trap cards..." Allen thought as his monster was destroyed.  
  
"This will allow you to keep a keen eye. You were paying attention to the duel with your little friend!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"That little friend is not my friend! He betrayed us and I'll soon bring your secret organization down!" Allen yelled as he placed a card in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "You were foolish to think you could destroy me!" Spinks yelled as he launched a round of missiles at Allen's defense monster. Allen's Battle Warrior Gamma (1200/100) was destroyed. Allen drew his next card.  
  
As Allen drew his card he felt a spring of light inside of him. "Now! I'll activate my field magic card! Eye of The Temple! As long as I have this card up there'll be no direct damage to me!" Allen said proudly as the temple rose from the ground behind him. He would now have the edge. All he needed now was Temple Guardian. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Spinks drew his next card. He snarled as the temple's eye glowed. "I'll summon Borgman Warrior in attack mode (1600/1200) then end my turn" He announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300) which will allow me to summon an extra monster, and I chose Total Defense Shogun! (1550/2500)" Allen announced. He then placed both monsters in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now I'll wipe out all your life points! I summon Cyber Shogun! (2000/0)" He announced. Spinks then raised his arm and launched a number of missiles at Allen's Total Defense Shogun.  
  
"Not so fast!" Allen yelled as his face down card flipped up. "I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
A barrier protected the shogun and shot the missiles right back at Spinks' monsters. His two monsters were destroyed but his AMA remained. "If you can't accept defeat I'll make you!" Spinks yelled ending his turn.  
  
"I will not accept defeat from someone who plans to destroy our mission! I'll make sure you're brought down!" He yelled. As he drew his card he felt the Orichalcos Curse start to glow yellow. Suddenly a golden glow appeared onto Allen's deck. The glow affected his Oracle and the Orichalcos sign appeared on his forehead. "Draw!" He yelled pulling the glowing card.  
  
A ring of golden light surrounded him as he held the card before him. "What?!" Spinks said as he took a step back. "Now I activate Shine Griffin!" Allen yelled as he slid the card across the slider. Right then the light surrounded Allen grew into a beast. The beats was a golden winged Griffin and landed down infront of Allen.  
  
"This automatically let's me summon a monster by sacrificing two of my others! Now I summon Temple Guardian from my deck! (3650/2300) Now Shine Griffin and Temple Guardian! Fuse!" He yelled as his Oracle grew brighter. The two monsters started to form together. The Griffin's wings floated off and attached to the Minotaur's back. It's claws attached to the blade of his two axes. It's head became the helmet and it's feathers spun around the Minotaur and disappeared. "Now I reveal Shrine Guardian! (4000/4000)"  
  
"What?! Already!" Spinks said in shock as the beast towered over him. "And now! I'll sacrifice my remaining life points but one so I can increase my monster's attack and the life points I sacrificed is multiplied by 1000!" Allen yelled. Suddenly Shrine Guardian's attack power grew to an amazing amount of 402650 attack points. "And now! Shrine Guardian! Attack his AMA and destroy what's left of him!"  
  
The guardian raised it's axes and tossed them at Spinks. The axes shocked him and Spinks screamed in pain. The the guardian roared and let out a red blast right at him. Spinks was in more pain. Each AMA armor was shot off and destroyed. Before Spinks' soul was delivered, Mink spotted an arrow hitting the Orichalcos barrier which shattered it. As she looked back up on the Pyramid she saw a dark figure holding out a glowing card. He quickly placed the card in his pocket and suddenly, just disappeared.  
  
Allen jumped for joy as he had won the duel with his now faithful companion, The Shine Griffin. He finally noticed Spinks still standing. "Why hasn't your soul been delivered to the curse yet?!" Allen said.  
  
"I-I don't know" Spinks gasped still trying to revive from the pain. He had his glowing green emerald out, slowly trying to gain back energy. "But you still won't get away with this!"  
  
Spinks started to laugh and he whipped out the remote control. As he started to press the button there was a sudden small blinding light which struck Spinks' hand. Everyone looked closely and saw a small twig embedded into his hand. Spinks screamed in pain and dropped the remote. Allen raced over and knocked Spinks to the ground. Jess and Malik ran over and grabbed the remote. Jess then broke it in half. Mink looked back to see who threw the twig, believe it or not it was Paul.  
  
"You!" Mink said standing up. "Sit down" Paul said, sternly. Mink growled and charged over at him. "Do you even know how much trouble you put on us?! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" She screamed.  
  
"So what. Do you want my help to revive this dead guy or not" Paul said moving aside and walking up the stairs. Mink pouted. Spinks started to laugh as Allen saw the glowing stone around his neck. Suddenly he disappeared. Allen fell face first into the ground.  
  
"Gaaaah... why do they always do that" He said wiping the sand out of his eyes. He saw Paul walk into the pyramid. Allen was about to beat him to death but Malik stopped him.  
  
"I think he learned his lessons for now. Look what he left" Malik pointed out to the ground. Paul had dropped their four God cards on the ground. Allen picked up his God card. "oooo I missed you so much!" He said happily.  
  
"Oh brother ^^;" Jess said watching him mooch off of the card. Mink came over and picked up her god card. "I guess we can forgive him... as long as he doesn't try that stunt again" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, but we still need to wait for Daniel and Sage" Malik said looking back. Suddenly there was a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you mean? We're here!" Sage said happily. She ran up the stairs and jumped in Malik's arms. "Man this was so hard!" She said happily as she let go.  
  
"Hey" Daniel said coming up. "Glad to see you back!" Allen said giving Daniel a high five. "Heh, we had our own Journey to fulfill. Now let's get this going" Daniel said. The 6 of them entered within the pyramid. Ready to complete their mission.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Heaven's Defense: 0/2900/ Angel Type  
  
Full Armor Gravitation: MAGIC / Disc: If you have atleast one Armor Of AMA on the field you may activate this card and draw 10 cards from your deck.  
  
Left Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Right Arm, Right Leg, Left Leg, Helmet, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Dark Knight Gaia: 2300/2100/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this card is the only card in your hand you may summon it without tributes to the field.  
  
Armored Warrior AMA: 4000/4000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by combining Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet, and Torso of AMA as one monster. This monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster, magic, or trap card.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400. This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned.  
  
Megamorph: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: If you life points are lower than your opponent's, increase one monster on your side of the field's attack power by half. If your life points are lower, the monster's attack points are halved.  
  
AMA Earth Armor: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activated it is treated as an equip card. This card may only be used on "Armored Warrior AMA". When this card is equipped to "Armored Warrior AMA" it increases it's attack points by 2000 and defense points by 1000.  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: 1200/100/ Warrior Type.  
  
Eye of The Temple: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field magic card zone, direct attacks toward your life points are negated.  
  
Borgman Warrior: 1600/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned you may normal summon more monster in face up attack mode on your side of the field.  
  
Total Defense Shogun: 1550/2500/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is normal summoned it is placed in face up defense mode. This monster may attack while in defense mode.  
  
Cyber Shogun: 2000/0/ Machine Type / Disc: When this monster attacks and inflicts battle damage, the damage is cut in half.  
  
Temple Guardian: 3650/2300/ Beast Warrior Type / Disc: When this card exists in your hand while "The Eye of The Temple" is face up on the field, you may summon this monster without sacrifices and as long as "The Eye of The Temple" stays on your side of the field face up, this monster may attack twice during battle phase. 


	105. Revival of The Pharoah

"Ok...." Allen said taking a big breathe. It was a long hallway filled with ancient inscriptions of ancient Egypt. It was a cool place but also yet, creepy. Malik was leading the way, as a tomb keeper he knew of this Pyramid. They took a left and found the round room where the tomb slumbered.  
  
Atop of the tomb were missing pieces to it. They were all in the shape of the Millennium Items. "Ok, everyone, stand around in a circle and hold hands. Think nothing but of the Oracle." Malik ordered. Everyone stood around they all closed their eyes.  
  
"Man.... this is making my heart pump...." Allen thought as he closed his eyes tight. "Reminds me of the times when I dueled.... Paul's schemey tournament... Those little brats who thought they were tougher and could beat Daniel. I showed them". Allen then loosened the grip in his eyes  
  
"Hmmm... This has been a fun adventure.... I wonder what the Pharaoh looks like..." Sage pondered. "I hope he's cute. Awww what am I saying.... These duels I've been have been great. Nothing can bring me down!"  
  
"Gahd... this is so stupid" Mink said in her mind as she pouted and closed her eyes. "And Allen's hands are sweaty, yuck. But then again I should be nervous. Meeting the Pharoah of Egypt and all. If I'm nervous now... why wasn't I in any of the tournaments I was in. I was such a jerk when me and Daniel dueled each other in Pegasus' plot to gain back the Millennium Eye. Bleh I must have been acting like Paul"  
  
"All the trouble I caused... I hope the Pharaoh isn't mad, after all Bakura IS evil" Jess thought. "I was actually finally happy when Malik defeated me and sealed my soul which separated me from Bakura. Now I'm glad he's permanently gone thanks to Dan"  
  
"What a week it has been. I miss being home now. When this is over I'm taking a LONG break" Daniel thought. "I wonder if everyone thinks I'm a leader of this group. I shouldn't be. I mean being a leader is tough all I do is give advice. Mink should be a leader... She sure acts like one. And Allen is my best friend I could never duel him the way the evil Bakura made us do. Sage is nice. She helped me defeat Paul when he was going mad. Jess is a good duelist, I was glad to duel her responsibly. It was an honored duel. Then there's Paul... I know no one likes him but he just needs some friends. He won't accept us but he's apart of us now"  
  
".... this better work" Paul wondered. "I hope this does..."  
  
Right then the hex ring appeared on the 6 Oracle holders. the colors purple, white, yellow, red, blue, and black all mixed in forming the oracle hex ring above the tomb. Malik shielded his eyes from the bright light. Wind was rising up and everyone's hair was flailing up in the air.  
  
Allen gritted his teeth feeling a force on him. The rest started to moan as the force started to push them back. Suddenly there was an explosion of light and everyone shot back and fell to the ground.  
  
"WHOA!" Sage said out loud as her hair foofed down and the Oracle ring on her fore head disappeared. "That was wild!"  
  
"Did it work?" Jess said looking around.  
  
"It should have! That force was huge!" Mink said amazingly surprised.  
  
Paul got up and brushed the dust off of him. Daniel got up and slowly walked to the tomb. Suddenly there was a big POUND on the tomb. Everyone jumped.  
  
"It worked! Everyone help me lift this thing" Daniel said trying to push the lid off. Mink came up and started pushing, then everyone pitched in and pushed. The lid slowly started to move.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand and it pushed off the rest of the tomb off. Jess gasped as the being slowly got up. It was in shadows.  
  
"Whoa re you people...." The being spoke out. Everyone was in shock as the Pharaoh was standing in his tomb. He had his Egyptian clothes on and a golden crown like object above his hair.  
  
"uhhh...." Sage went on.  
  
"We've revived your from your eternal rest" Paul said bravely.  
  
"Obviously you've used the power of the Oracles" The Pharaoh spoke and got out of the tomb and onto the ground on his bare feet.  
  
Daniel looked closer around his neck and saw the Millennium Puzzle. "The Millennium Puzzle.... but how...." He thought.  
  
The Pharaoh then came into the light. "I see you noticed my Millennium Puzzle. As you freed me from my rest you've also deactivated the power of the Millennium Puzzle in the present and returned it back into the past which now I behold" He said. He and Daniel were both height.  
  
He then walked over to Jess. "You've done a brave thing facing up to the evil spirit of the Ring" He said grabbing both of Jess' hands. Jess blushed a bit. He was just a few inches higher. He then kneeled and kissed her hand.  
  
"No as you were, tomb keeper. Lead me to Japan" The Pharaoh ordered. "Yes your Pharaoh" Malik bowed and leaded the way back to the entrance.  
  
"Why back to Japan?" Paul asked.  
  
"A score to settle with the Doom Organization" The Pharaoh replied.  
  
"Doom? Never heard of such thing" Sage said a little confused.  
  
"it was 11 years from here now that this Organization ruined my life of a friend. But since I was put to rest back again and revived back in the newly made Millennium Puzzle, I've found my way to a person" He replied.  
  
"Brad.... he still has the Millennium Puzzle of the present. But then again we don't know where he is" Daniel said looking at him from behind.  
  
"You know him?" Pharaoh said stopping and looking back. "yeah, he's our friend" Daniel replied. "We too have Millennium Items too"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and put his hand behind his back. He then took out the Millennium Scale. Mink had her Millennium Rod in her belt. Jess took out her Millennium Ring from around her neck and so did Sage with her Millennium Tauk.  
  
".... the Prophecy..." The Pharaoh thought. "Now now, let's get going"  
  
As they got to the entrance. The Pharaoh looked among the city. Suddenly he felt a striking pain in his heart. He yelled and fell to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Malik said helping him up.  
  
"I feel two presence... Their really strong and the pain...." He said looking at Sage and Paul.  
  
"This?" Sage said taking out the glowing ruby. Paul looked confused and took out the glowing sapphire. "Yes those... get rid of them now!" He snapped.  
  
Sage jumped and threw hers in the sand, Paul did the same. "Those belong to the 2 head minions of Doom. Only the leader allows them to his best minions" The Pharaoh mentioned.  
  
The Pharaoh started feeling better now. They continued on back to the city. There was a small airport nearby where they could get to Japan quicker.  
  
It was now night time when they arrived to the market. Malik bought a black robe and some shoes for the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh made sure he had his face covered so no others could see his true self.  
  
During the night, Spinks lead Vice to the entrance of the Pyramid. Vice picked up the two gems and placed them in his pockets. Spinks laughed.  
  
"What's so funny" Vice snapped. "I don't get how Sir Roa let me off while he kicked Diego off the team" He said.  
  
"Because Diego was a lower rank. He failed miserably" Vice replied. "and I didn't?" Spinks implied.  
  
"Why you want me to tell boss you did?" Vice smirked. Spinks rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's head back to base" He suggested. They were both gone in a green and red flash.  
  
After several hours on the plane they finally made it back home safe and sound. "I have a question, why are we bringing the Pharaoh here?" Jess whispered as she tugged on Malik's sleeve.  
  
"That, my friend, will be something you'll find out in the future. I've had an excellent trip with you all but I'm afraid this is where me and Sage will take our leave. It's been wonderful to see you all" Malik said bowing to everyone.  
  
"Yes, we have a family to catch up to^^" Sage said waving. The group waved back and left the air port.  
  
"And I too will be joining you, in a different ride" Paul said. He took out a couple of keys which were to his car. He didn't even bother to offer a ride and just left. "That sleaze bag!" Allen said out loud as he just walked off.  
  
As they headed out to the parking lot, Jess' motor bike was there and still intact. "Ok we made it here with the four of us but how will we get back with the 5 of us...." Allen said.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to disappear in that thing" Daniel said. "Well there's no other way" Jess said unlocking the lock and getting on.  
  
"Is there anything we can call you? or do you like Pharaoh?" Mink asked.  
  
"Call me Yami... that's all you need to know" Yami said. Yami got in behind Jess and Mink shoved in behind Yami. Daniel and Allen once again shoved themselves in the secondary seat.  
  
"Wait wait!" Daniel said before Jess started going. "What now?" Jess said looking back.  
  
"Where's Yami going to stay if it's just the four of us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well, our parents don't expect us back for another 2 weeks. We'll sneak in since it's night time, gather our stuff and crash at your house" Mink mentioned.  
  
Before Daniel could object Jess pushed in the gas and they were headed off. Yami's hair trashed backwards as the wind was strong. The streets were less crowded and more moveable.  
  
"There!" Yami pointed out. "Stop at that building!"  
  
"Why?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"That's Doom's base! That's where they are hiding!" Yami said.  
  
"We can't go there now! You've got to get rest and ready for tomorrow!" Mink yelled over the engine.  
  
"Ready for what?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see..." Mink grinned. Yami was confused and then Jess took a corner where her neighborhood was.  
  
"Ok, everyone out" Jess said taking her helmet off and placing it on the handles. Everyone got off and Jess pulled up the garage door and scooted her bike in. She then walked over to the other garage door and opened it.  
  
"My dad's a real mechanic and likes working on cars. Tuff he's usually on business trips I can use this car" Jess said. Jess invited everyone in. "Just give me a minute to get my stuff." Everyone sat around the table as Jess ran around her house gathering up things in her back pack.  
  
"Soooo...." Allen said looking around.  
  
Yami looked at Allen weirdly. "Ok let's go" Jess said slamming her back pack onto the table. Everyone jumped and got up. Everyone shoved in into the small car and Jess drove off to Mink's house, then Allen's and finally they arrived to Daniel's apartments where they'd be spending the two weeks until his mom got back.  
  
Daniel grabbed his key and unlocked the door. "Man I'm glad to see home" Daniel said stretching and falling on the couch. After a while of watching t.v and eating it was then 12:00. Daniel laid out sleeping bags and other necessities. Daniel finally clicked off the lights. Daniel hopped to his bed for some sleep. Before he entered his room he noticed Yami had placed his Millennium Puzzle onto the couch. Daniel's mind went nuts trying to figure out where Brad has been this whole time, wondering what has actually been going on in his life.  
  
"What's up?" Allen asked watching Mink look up at the ceiling.  
  
"I think I may know why Spinks' soul wasn't delivered" Mink said. "Before you won... I saw an arrow pierce through the Orichalcos Curse which seemed to break the spell. But what we heard from the Orichalcos Curse is unbeatable.... now these other guys will do anything to get the Oracles..."  
  
"Yeah I found that strange... I mean I'm picking up weird vibes from somewhere in our school. Then again it's just me" Allen replied.  
  
Jess and Yami had already fallen asleep. The conversation Allen and Mink had came to a hault and they fell to sleep.  
  
As morning grew Daniel heard the shower on. As he woke up he noticed his weird bed hair. He rubbed his eyes and came out. Allen, Mink, and Jess had take out breakfast on the table. "Where's Yami?" He asked.  
  
"The shower. Since he practically stunk up the whole night we had to show him the shower. Now in a few hours we're going to take him to the mall. I mean... those clothes aren't exactly really worth it" Mink laughed.  
  
Yami had then gotten out and Daniel let him borrow some clothes. "Now let's get to the mall" Jess said as she finished brushing her hair.  
  
"Come on Allen! Hurry up!" Daniel yelled into his apartment. "Yeah just a second!" Allen yelled from his room. "Well ok just lock the door when you come out!" Daniel yelled again.  
  
Allen came hopping out trying to tie his shoe while holding his wallet in his mouth. He made it out and locked the door and ran out. He met up with the group.  
  
Jess and Mink dragged Yami into a clothes shop. "Ya think this looks good on him?" Jess asked holding up a vest. "Eh sure, how do you like it?" Mink asked.  
  
Yami looked at the clothes. "Anything is fine" Yami replied.  
  
Allen and Daniel had wondered to the arcade. "Man... I wonder how my mom is going to handle having some ancient ruler of Egypt in the house...." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Aww don't worry, if your mom doesn't let you keep him surely Jess or Mink or I could take him for a few weeks. But then again, check this out" Allen said running over to a DDR game.  
  
"We'll be buying this and he'll be wearing it out" Jess said handing the cashier several hundreds of dollars she won in a tournament a couple of years ago.  
  
As Daniel and Allen met with the girls and Yami they noticed a difference in him. "looking cool!" Allen said giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"You sure, I mean..." Yami went on.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll fit in" Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly there was a cheering crowd. Everyone gathered around the crowd to see who it was. There was 4 men handing out flyers to people around. Allen went straight up and took one.  
  
"Look! There's a new tournament being hosted all over Domino" Allen said showing them the flyer.  
  
"What's the catch?" Mink asked.  
  
"Hosted by the new Dueling System Program Company, DOMA" Allen said.  
  
Daniel took the flyer. "If it's the next big thing other than World Tournament, Battle City, or Duelist Kingdom, I'm in" Daniel said.  
  
"Alright! Then it's set. We'll be entering this new tournament and winning once again!" Jess said excitedly.  
  
"Well this is good. This tournament starts tomorrow and we made it back just in time, plus we need to get Yami a deck!" Mink said looking at Yami.  
  
"oh no no, I couldn't" Yami said putting his hands up as a shield. "If you say so, more money for us then" Mink said.  
  
"It says we register at the same card shop" Allen pointed out.  
  
There weren't many lines so it was easy to get through. Since Lori's soul had been taken Duel Sliders hadn't gotten popular. Everyone had to register for the new Duel Disk System, The Steel Disk. 


	106. The DOMA Challenge

The group came back to out to the entrance of the mall after registering and getting their Steel Disk. It was a new brand of the Duel Disk, hot off the machine which was silver and all you did was slide it on your arm and place the cards on the steel plate. The trap and magic cards were voice activated too.  
  
As the group left they saw 2 more people handing out some dueling cards. Daniel went up and grabbed one. "... The Orichalcos Curse!" Daniel spoke out. Everyone ran to him. "These people are handing out these curses to the duelist!"  
  
"Now we know who is in on this..." Yami said looking up at the tower. "The Doom Organization"  
  
"But they said it was the DOMA Company" Mink said.  
  
"They're probably hiding their name, getting ready for the big demise of this town" Allen thought.  
  
The rules of the new contest, DOMA Challenge, was just like Battle City but different. .The winner of one duel will earn 2 of the losers rarest cards instead of one. There will be 8 finalist and the finals will be hosted at the top of The DOMA Tower. To become one of the 8 finalist a duelist must duel other duelist for 4 Network System Passes which allow entry into the DOMA Tower. The tournament will last for a day and will end once everyone but one has been eliminated from the finals.  
  
As Allen looked through his deck he noticed his God of Sobek and The Shine Griffin. "I guess we better take these guys out since they'd cause a distraction" Allen said placing them in his side holster on his Steel Disk. The rest of the 4 did the same.  
  
Yami looked about the tower as the group discussed where they'd meet and split for the time remaining in the DOMA Challenge.  
  
As Daniel slid his Steel Disk on a card slid out of the Deck Holster. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a blue card with a black line on the side. "This be one of the Network System Passes" He said looking at it.  
  
Mink found hers and stuffed it in her pocket. "Well, I say we get ready for tomorrow. This won't be an easy tournament like the last three we've been to. Losing will not be an option" She said looking up at the tower.  
  
"Yeah... We'll have to defeat the Doom organization before they begin the demise of this city" Allen said shuffling his deck and sliding it into the he deck holster.  
  
"Excuse me!" A girl called out as she came to a sudden stop before the cross walk. A girl on a bike moved by them. "Sorry about that I'm in a hurry".  
  
Jess saw that she had a Steel Disk on her arm. "Well as we know it everyone seems to be in a hurry since this tournament is starting" Jess said nicely  
  
"Well yeah, I have a shipment I need to pick up for my new shop" She said waiting for the light to turn red so she can cross.  
  
"What kind of shop?" Mink asked.  
  
"Eh nothing important, just a small coffee shop I own. If you guys want you can come hang around" She said.  
  
"Yeah! Sure we have nothing else to do" Mink said. "My name is Mink"  
  
"Cool! My name's Rahn, you guys can follow me" Rahn said as she got off and walked her bike across.  
  
"Oh this is Jess, Allen, Daniel, and Yami use three are entering for the tournament" Mink said walking by Rahn's side.  
  
Rahn said her hi's. "So what kind of a deck ya got?" Allen asked as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Eh nothing important, just a regular Stall Deck" Rahn said as she turned a corner.  
  
"Stall Deck?" Allen said confused.  
  
"Yeah, a Smash Deck is just a hard hitting deck. Anything with magic that involves direct attacks or trap cards that stop monsters from attacking. Then there's the weak monsters that have the effect of attacking directly" Daniel said.  
  
"Wow, you sure know you way around cards" Rahn said as she chained her bike to a railing. She then unlocked the door and let them in.  
  
"Wow, this is a nice place" Yami said looking around.  
  
"Yeah well... it's ok. I'm opening tomorrow so I can give duelist cold drinks if their thirsty" Rahn said holding her Steel Disk up. "You guys can hang here if you want, if you have nothing to do. Coffee's on me!"  
  
"Alright cool, we'll be sure to come here every day." Allen said taking a seat on the aside the round table.  
  
"Ok, we should all meet here before the tournament starts." Daniel said placing his deck onto the table.  
  
"yeah, I heard that the person hosting this thing will be seen on T.V, announcing the start of the DOMA Challenge" Rahn said as she turned her T.V on.  
  
"Hey Rahn, did you get a card called the Orichalcos Seal?" Jess asked. "No why?" She asked.  
  
"Well... If you do, get rid of it right away. We heard it's just a cheap way to win. You shouldn't use it" Jess said.  
  
"Oh I see. Don't worry I won't." Rahn said a bit confused.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge BANG from the outside. Everyone ran to the window and saw some duelist already dueling other people.  
  
"Looks like people just can't wait" Daniel said as he saw some familiar, but weak monsters everywhere.  
  
Suddenly a phone rang and Rahn ran over to answer it. "Do you have them?" A dark voice asked.  
  
"Yes they probably can hear me but I got to go" Rahn whispered trying not to get the group's attention. Rahn then hung up the phone. As she did Yami eyed her, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we better go, we need to get some rest for tomorrow" Daniel said. Everyone nodded and left. Rahn waved as they left then she got back to business. She waited until she couldn't see them from the street, then she took out her necklace.... Which had a glowing purple crystal on it.  
  
"This girl seems strange..." Yami said as he put his hands in his pockets. "In this city, you might think everyone's strange" Jess said as she patted him on the back.  
  
Allen had been walking backwards just talking when suddenly he bumped into someone. They both fell and the big guy shoved him off.  
  
"Watch where your going!" He yelled.  
  
"Well sorry" Allen said brushing himself off.  
  
"You'd better be since you walked the path of me" The guy said pushing him again. Mink and Daniel caught him before he fell.  
  
"Hey it was an accident, if you can't deal with it then why don't you just shut up!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth! You're going to get us in trouble!" Jess whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah watch your mouth, you should atleast listen to your stupid friends" The guy said laughing. Daniel noticed he had a Steel Disk around his arm. Yami then started feeling mixed emotions as Allen and the guy started arguing.  
  
"STOP!" Yami yelled holding his head. Yami fell to his knees holding his head and yelling as his mind went wild.  
  
Everyone was shocked as to what was going on. Suddenly his eyes grew red and he started glowing. Then he stopped.  
  
Yami then stood back up. "Oh sorry...." He said a little worried. Allen and the guy didn't notice they kept one fighting.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it!" The guy said holding his fist up. Allen was now a little shocked to see he was about to be pummeled.  
  
"Watch it lardo" Mink yelled as she stepped infront of him. "Well missy why don't you get out of the way" He said pushing her aside. Mink fell to the ground.  
  
Then he held his fist up again and launched it right at Allen's face. It was so fast and Allen shut his eyes. Just then there was a loud wail. Allen opened his eyes and saw that someone had pulled his arm around his back. Allen looked behind him and saw Paul ready to break his arm.  
  
"Your not so tuff are you?" Paul said as the person struggled to get out of his grasp. "Listen buddy, if I were you I'd be running before I really decide to rip your arm off and beat you with it"  
  
Paul then let go of his arm. "You all, you all will pay. I'll see both of you tomorrow and rightfully take your Network System Passes, and ALL your rare cards. And then..." He went on.  
  
"BEAT IT" Paul yelled as he interrupted. The guy sneered and walked off into the alley.  
  
"Well uhhh... thanks..." Allen mumbled.  
  
"Heh, atleast learn to shut your mouth when you in a situation like this" Paul said crossing his arm. As he did he showed his Steel Disk.  
  
"So, you're entering the tournament too?" Daniel said.  
  
"Nooooo, I'm just wearing this for the style" Paul said sarcastically. That made Allen just want to pop his head. "Listen, I've been hearing rumors about that Orichalcos Curse card. They're handing them out to kids"  
  
"Yeah we saw people handing them out. We figure they're working for Doom" Mink said.  
  
"And I also got the low down of the leader" Paul said whipping out some papers. Yami took them and read.  
  
"So.... it's this guy whose revived Doom from it's grave...." Yami said looking at the picture of Roa. It was a man with short and light blue hair. He had one red eye and one black eye. Yami almost wanted to rip his face up.  
  
"I haven't gotten his name but my men are working on it" Paul said snatching the papers back and shoving them in his bag  
  
Daniel finally realized Paul finally seemed to be working with us now, not going against them.  
  
"I'll see you guys around, I got a meeting to catch up" Paul said running off.  
  
"Well, let's get back we should get ready for tomorrow" Daniel said turning around and walking off.  
  
As the group walked off, the same guy that was about to pummel Allen looked around. He held a radio. "This Paul seems he'll be in the way. We'll have to eliminate him" The man said.  
  
"Alright, but first.... You'll have to get into the finals" A familiar voice said, the voice was Vice. As he turned around and walked off, a glowing white stone dangled from his neck. 


	107. First Duel: Into The Swarm, Part 1

(NOTICE: I've been having problems with the effects of Death Volstargaf, NOW I know it's effect is that it gains 500 for every MAGIC card played, not trap cards.)  
  
Everyone was still asleep as Daniel got ready in his room. He had gotten up early so he could be by himself during the tournament.  
  
He zipped up his black vest and slid his Steel Disk on his wrist. He grabbed his shoes and tied them. He then swiftly headed out the door. He quickly locked the door and headed out. It would be one more hour until the tournament would officially start. Daniel then took a seat on a bench in the DOMA Park, near the tower. Some people were already there, waiting for the official opening.  
  
Allen's eye opened and he saw everyone was up. "Finally, sleepy head" Jess said walking by.  
  
Allen quickly stood up. "Where's Dan?" He asked.  
  
"He left a note saying he'd like to be alone during the tournament, I dunno he's weird" Mink said as she folded up her sleeping bag.  
  
Allen quickly ran into the bathroom to change. He slipped on his blue shirt and his black jacket then his blue jeans then grabbed his Steel Disk. He came out with his hair messed up.  
  
Mink was wearing her nice blue jeans with a short sleeved jacket with a blue tang top underneath. Jess was wearing her black shirt with a white star in the front and her blue jeans. Yami was wearing his new clothes Jess and Mink had bought him.  
  
"We should get to Rahn's coffee cafe now" Mink said as she slipped her shoes on. Everyone agreed and they locked the door and headed out.  
  
"Look at all these stupid kids, already wasting their time on other duelist when it's not even time..." Jess mumbled as they came up to Rahn's cafe shop. They entered and Rahn greeted them.  
  
"Hey, just in time. They're about to start this tournament" Rahn said turning on the t.v. Roa was on. They missed the useless stuff but then... "Now! DOMA Challenge begins!" He said.  
  
Yami gave a stern look as he looked at his face. "Well I guess we better head out. See you at the finals, that is if you make it" Mink said cheerfully as they left.  
  
"See you guys!" Rahn said waving as they left.  
  
"Who should we start with?" Allen said rubbing his hands, trying to look evil.  
  
"Heh, about that kid who almost killed ya" Mink laughed. Allen gave her a stupid look.  
  
Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "ALLEN!" A girl screamed.  
  
"no no no! NOT NOW!" Allen mumbled turning around. Right behind him was her, it was Heather, again.  
  
"Your stupid friend ditched me in America but I can't find him. So now prepare to duel!" She said holding her Steel Disk up and turning it on. She was too busy laughing as she though of his demise, they had left the spot and her standing there as people looked at her weirdly as she just stood there laughing.  
  
"Oh god, I can;t stand here" Allen said as they turned a corner.  
  
"Well, let's get this started" Daniel said to himself standing up and turning his Steel Disk on. He noticed a crowd of people standing around a duel field. Daniel shoved his way in to see what was the deal. It was a girl who had a deck of insect monster's.  
  
"Now! Hercules Beetle Dragon Attack!" She yelled as the giant blue dragon with the horns of a beetle blew a flame of fire over her opponent's monsters. The kid's life points were reduced to zero. He threw one of his Network System Passes to her and left the scene really quickly.  
  
"Now! Who else want's a piece of my insect deck?!" The girl laughed loudly as she held up her Steel Disk. No one said anything. "No? You all are chickens to face me!"  
  
"I'll duel you, and then you can take back those words you said" Daniel stepped in ahead of her. He had his sun glasses on so no one could know his true identity.  
  
"Alright Mr. Glasses! You'll be the second to lose to me because I already have 2 Network System Passes!" She said showing her two passes.  
  
"Isn't that neat. I'll take the honors of taking one of your Network System Passes and eliminate you from the tournament" Daniel said sliding his deck in the Steel Disk's Deck Holster.  
  
"But first, what is your name" She yelled.  
  
"Call me Daniel, that's all you need to know" He said taking his sun glasses off and putting them in his pocket.  
  
"My name is Laine, I'm the ultimate bug duelist there is! I'll bring you down!" She said as she restarted her life point counter to 4000.  
  
"Let's duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"Man, it's hard to find anyone to duel now a days" Allen said as she stretched and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"Hey, it might be for you but all you can do is beat everyone and get the passes" Mink said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Now! I'll take the first turn!" Laine said drawing her 6th card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts! (1500/1200) Now attack!" He yelled.  
  
The beast charged a the defense monster and teared through it. "You attacked my Locust Swarm! (1200/1900)" Laine yelled as a giant brown grasshopper appeared.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said looking at the horrible insect. "This will allow me to summon up to 5 Locust Tokens if your wondering" Lain replied as she boasted.  
  
Daniel felt the feeling of when the mini brown grasshoppers formed on her side of the field. Everyone was watching the duel you could here some "oooh's" and "ahhh's"  
  
Daniel had no choice but to end his turn. "Now! I'll sacrifice a Locust Token to summon Empress Mantis! (2200/1400)" Laine announced. "Now! Destroy his Gazelle!"  
  
The mantis crawled over to the beast and sliced it with her scythes which destroyed it and left Daniel with 3300 life points.  
  
Laine ended her turn after she laughed a bit. Daniel drew his next card. "Ah ha! You'll be sorry for even thinking you could defeat me! Now I'll summon The Fiend Megacyber! I can summon this when you have 2 or more monsters than me on the field! (2200/1200)" He yelled as he placed the card on the plate. "Then I'll add this card, Malevolent Nuzzler which will increase it's attack to 2700! Fiend Megacyber attack her Empress Mantis!"  
  
The warrior charged at the mantis and punched through it and reduced Laine's attack points down to 3500. "Errrr you'll pay for that!" She yelled as she heard her life point counter go down. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Laine drew her next card. "Now! I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" She announced. Daniel finally noticed she already had 2 cards face down but never even bothered to summon a monster, this would give him a chance to destroy her insects before she could sacrifice but then again he didn't know what she had face down.  
  
"Now! I'll draw!" Daniel yelled pulling his next card. "Then I'll sacrifice King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle from my graveyard to summon Sen'en Titan! (1700/1000) I'll then sacrifice Sen'en Titan so I can summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700) Due to the new DOMA Challenge some card's special effects have changed and Death Volstargaf's effect allows it's attack points to increase for every magic card. Plus I can inflict 500 more damage when this creature inflicts damage!"  
  
"Your stupid monster's won't do anything worth it!" Laine yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Death Volstargaf! Fiend Megacyber! Attack her Locust Tokens!" Daniel yelled. Both monsters charged at 2 of the locust and destroyed them. No damage was accounted for but Laine had only 2 locusts left.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. "Come on deck, don't let me down!" She snapped in her head and she drew her next card.  
  
"Ah ha!" She squealed as she showed him her newest collection to her deck. "Your in for it now! Now I'll sacrifice my last two locust tokens to summon Insect Queen! (2200/2400)"  
  
"Insect Queen?" Daniel said as the gigantic insect materialized onto the field. "Yes! This is the monster of your demise!" Laine laughed as the giant insect roared. Laine then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" Daniel announced. "Now! Fiend Megacyber attack now!"  
  
The warrior jumped into the air and dove for the Insect Queen. As it did suddenly a giant Mosquito appeared and stabbed it's needle into the Fiend Megacyber.  
  
"You've activate my trap card! Man-Eating Swarm!" Laine yelled. "When I activate this trap card, I can destroy one of your monsters and raise my Mosquito's attack power to the same as the destroyed monster!"  
  
Laine instantly placed a card on her Steel Plate, summon Death Mosquito (0000/0000 +2700. "This is your end duelist! I told you you should have watched your self!" Laine laughed as her two monsters towered over Daniel's monsters.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200/ Beast Type  
  
Locust Swarm: 1200/1900/ Insect Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked while face down defense, you may summon up to 5 Locust Tokens (1200/1900) in face up defense mode. You may only summon these tokens if you have extra monster zone spaces.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can be summoned without sacrifices if your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you on the field.  
  
Malevolent Nuzzler: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: A monster equipped with this card attack points are increased by 500. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may sacrifice 500 life points to return this card to the top of your deck.  
  
Sen'en Titan: 1700/1000/ Warrior Type / This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 earth monster from your graveyard from play. Increase the attack of this monster by 300 points during your opponent's battle phase.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played. Inflict 500 more damage when this monster inflicts life point damage.  
  
Insect Queen: 2200/2400/ Insect Type / Disc: You must sacrifice a monster on your side of the field for this monster to attack. This monster gains 200 more attack points for every insect type monster on the field. When this monster attacks one of your opponents monster's, summon 1 Insect Token onto the field (100/100)  
  
Man-Eating Swarm: TRAP / Disc: When this trap card is activated, you may destroy one card on the field. As long as that monster is in either of the graveyards you may summon 1 Death Mosquito from your deck, hand, or graveyard and summon it to the field in face up attack mode with the same attack and defense as the monster you have destroyed.  
  
Death Mosquito: 0000/0000 / Insect Type / Disc: This monster may only be summoned in face up attack mode when "Man-Eating Swarm" is active on the field. When Man-Eating Swarm is destroyed this monster is sent directly to the graveyard. 


	108. Into The Swarm, Part 2

"You have no chance! My Bug Deck is unbeatable!" Laine yelled (L's LP: 3500). "I think not. You haven't seen the true power of my own deck!" Daniel replied as his Death Volstargaf growled. (D's LP: 3300)  
  
Laine drew her next card. "My Insect Queen's attack is raise to 2400 because of Death Mosquito!" Laine explained as her Mosquito floated there. "Now! I'll sacrifice Death Mosquito for Insect Queen!"  
  
The Insect Queen grasped with her pincers. The Mosquito struggled but then the Insect Queen ate it all. Her energy was charged up.  
  
"Disgusting...." Daniel thought watching the whole process.  
  
"Insect Queen! Attack his Death Volstargaf!" Laine yelled. The Insect Queen's eyes and mouth glowed then a blinding green blast shot out. The blast went right through Death Volstargaf and destroyed it.  
  
Daniel covered himself from the glowing green blast as his Death Volstargaf was destroyed (D's LP: 3100). Suddenly he saw Insect Queen lay an egg. "And also every time Insect Queen attack, it lays an Egg Token which allows her to keep her attack point bonus!" Laine yelled.  
  
Laine then ended her turn, laughing. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600). This will allow me to equip it to X Head Cannon and raise it's attack points by 400 making it 2200!" Daniel announced  
  
"What's the point?! I'll destroy it anyway!" Laine laughed.  
  
"Just wait! Now I reveal my face down card! Jekyll's Potion! This will increase my X Head Cannon's attack by 800!" He explained, grinning. X Head Cannon's attack grew to 3000. "Now! X Head Cannon, attack now!"  
  
Laine looked in horror as the cannon's cannon charged up and blasted it's amazing beam right through Insect Queen. Laine's life points was depleted (L's LP: 2900).  
  
Daniel ended his turn in satisfaction. "You'll pay for that" Laine said holding her hand up in a fist. She then drew her card. "Now! Prepare for your demise! Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Insect Queen! (2200/2400)"  
  
"Not again!" Daniel thought as the Insect Queen roared. "Now! I'll sacrifice both monsters on my field to summon my ultimate monster! Jagged Horns Nest! (0/0)" Laine announced as the giant bee's nest appeared, floating in air.  
  
"What does it do..." Daniel said.  
  
"Just watch!" Laine yelled. Suddenly Jagged Horns Nest's attack points grew to 4000. "This monster gains 500 attack points for every insect type monster in my graveyard! The perfect insect monster for any bug deck there is! And extremely hard to get! Jagged Horns Nest attack!"  
  
Suddenly the nest grew spikes and launched itself at the X Head Cannon. Daniel covered himself as the Cannon exploded, destroying his two monsters. His life points took damage.  
  
Daniel glared at Laine as he heard his life point counter go down (D's LP: 2300). Laine then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll lay two cards face down! Then I'll summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600) Then I end my turn" Daniel said a bit satisfied.  
  
"Fine! Now! I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode! Then I'll activate Eradicating Aerosol! I could use it on my own monster but that'll just ruin my plan. So instead I use it on my defense monster!" Laine yelled as she pointed at her defense monster.  
  
Daniel felt the worst as a can of spray was sprayed at the monster. The monster appeared to be Pinch Hopper. The grasshopper turned into a puff of cloud and started forming into a giant beast. "Now I use it to summon Hercules Dragon Beetle! (3400/2200)" Laine announced. "This will also fuel up my Jagged Horns Nest to a whopping 4500!"  
  
Laine's Hercules Beetle Dragon's attack power also grew to 3700 due to it's effect. Daniel was about to be wiped out now.  
  
"Now's your end! Jagged Horns Nest Attack!" Laine yelled. The Horn's nest grew spikes again and flung itself at the guarding warrior.  
  
"I'll activate my trap card, Devils Comedian!" Daniel yelled as his card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Laine said taking a step back.  
  
"By the toss of a coin, if I call it right all your cards in your graveyard will be removed from play!" Daniel yelled, giving a victory smile.  
  
"Heads!" Daniel yelled as the coin flipped in the air. It fled into the ground and flipped a bit, landing on heads.  
  
"Alright! Since all your cards are removed, so are your insects which reduce Jagged Horns Nest's attack points down to 0!" Daniel yelled pointing at her monster. Laine had already called an attack and heading straight at Big Shield Guardna with the attack points of 0  
  
"No!" Laine yelled as her monster crashed into the shield and bounced off. Laine's life points were then reduced to 300.Then Big Shield Guardna went into attack mode.  
  
"Ah ha, so I can still win" Laine laughed. "Hercules Dragon Beetle! Attack now!"  
  
The Beetle opened it's pincers and let out a furious fire at the he warrior. As the fire cleared, a barrier formed around the warrior. "What is this?!" Laine said in shock.  
  
"I had another trap card down! Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly the barrier reacted and shot back toward Laine's monsters. Laine screamed as her monsters were destroyed.  
  
Daniel quickly drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Z Metal Caterpillar!" Daniel yelled as he placed the card on the plate. "Now! Big Shield Guardna! Z Metal Caterpillar! Attack now!"  
  
Both the monsters charged at Laine and destroyed all her life points. Laine went flying to to the ground as they ganged up on her. Her life points were reduced to 0. Everyone clapped at the awsome duel.  
  
Daniel saw her Network System Pass on the ground and he picked it up. "Your now officially out of this tournament" he said putting his sun glasses back on and sliding the Network System Pass in his pocket.  
  
"Who are you!" Laine yelled.  
  
"Oh you should know" Daniel said as walking through the crowd.Laine growled with disappointment as she slammed her hands on the ground.  
  
Allen and the rest were walking through crowds seeing some duels going on. "We need to find someone to duel and quick" Jess said looking around.  
  
"I say we just beat all these losers" Mink said.  
  
"Aww come on, don't you want to show off your skills to the idiots here" Allen said. "Here I'll find you one". He grabbed her hand and fled in to a crowd.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me" Jess said to Yami. "Yes, we should find someone to duel you" Yami insisted.  
  
"Allen let go!" Mink yelled as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over.  
  
"Ouch......" Allen said in shock to what she did. Mink helped her up. Suddenly there was a giant laugh. They looked to the left and saw some boy bragging how he had already 3 Network System Passes.  
  
"You all suck! You have no chance of defeating me in the finals, that is if you can even make it in!" The boy laughed.  
  
"Oh I'd like to show him" Allen said bursting into the crowd. "I challenge you!" He yelled.  
  
"Me? Oh please. I'm too good for you. My deck is unbeatable" The boy laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I came in 3rd place in the Grounds of Pegasus and 5th place in the World Wide Tournament!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Oh yes, I've seen you.... I've seen you lose to all those duels!" The boy laughed.  
  
"That's enough! Get ready for a butt whoopen!" Allen yelled holding his Steel Plate up.  
  
"Even your little friend has a better chance of depleting 1 life point from me" The boy laughed.  
  
"What was that?" Mink said sneering.  
  
"Yeah, none of my opponents were able to even lay a finger on me!" The boy yelled.  
  
"You keep talking, let's see some walking!" Mink said holding her Steel Plate up. "I'm Mink, I came in 2nd place in World Wide Tournament and 2nd place in Grounds of Pegasus, I'll be the one to duel you now!"  
  
The boy held his Steel Disk up. "The name's Zai, I'm a master of the Deck Masters there is. My deck is unbeatable!" Zai said holding his Steel Disk up and sliding his deck in.  
  
"WHAT?! You'll duel her but not me?!" Allen yelled trying to run over to him but the crowd pulled him back.  
  
"And also, I've used this Orichalcos Seal to defeat al of my opponents, it'll do good in this duel!" Zai boasted. Suddenly Mink felt a deep sinking feeling.  
  
"I might have to use my Orichalcos Seal to defeat him... I gotta win..." Mink thought.  
  
"Let's duel!" They both yelled.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon". When this car is equipped to "X Head Cannon" it increases that monster's attack by 400.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: When this card is equipped to one monster on the field, that monster gains 800 attack points.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Insect Queen: 2200/2400/ Insect Type / Disc: You must sacrifice a monster on your side of the field for this monster to attack. This monster gains 200 more attack points for every insect type monster on the field. When this monster attacks one of your opponents monster's, summon 1 Insect Token onto the field (100/100)  
  
Monster Reborn: MAGIC / Disc: Special summon 1 monster from either graveyard in face up attack or defense mode on your side of the field.  
  
Jagged Horns Nest: 0000/0000/ Insect Type / Disc: increase this monster's attack points by 500 for every insect type monster in your graveyard. When this monster attacks one of your opponent's monsters, inflict 200 more damage to their life points and increase this monster's attack points by 700 for each of your opponents monsters that is sent to the graveyard from this monster.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one insect type monster on the field.  
  
Pinch Hopper: 300/1400/ Insect Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard you may summon 1 insect type monster from your graveyard  
  
Hercules Dragon Beetle: 3400/2200/ Insect Type / Disc: This monster gains 300 attack points per insect monster on the field.  
  
Devil's Comedian: TRAP / Disc: Flip a coin, if you call it right all of your opponents cards in their graveyard is removed from play, call it wrong and discard the amount of cards in your graveyard from your deck.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster is unaffected by magic card, when this monster is attacked by a monster while it is in defense mode, switch this monster into attack mode.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and destroy all their attack mode monsters on the field.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can be equipped to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack by 400. 


	109. The Deck Master

"Now let's get this started" Zai yelled as his life point counter rose to 4000. Mink drew her five cards as her life point counter went up to 4000.  
  
"First I'll set a monster in defense mode, then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Zai announced.  
  
"Heh...." Mink smirked as she drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon Mechanical Chaser! I'll then set 2 cards face down. Now! Mechanical Chaser! Attack!"  
  
The machine dove at the defense monster and destroyed it. Suddenly as the smoke came out a purple creature flung out of the smoke and attached itself to Mechanical Chaser.  
  
Mink gave a weird look as the purple creature throbbed. "You attacked my Life Absorber! Now on everyone of your turns you'll lose life points the same amount as half of your monster's attack points!" Zai yelled.  
  
Mink growled and ended her turn. Zai drew his next card. "Heh, Now! I'll activate this magic card. This magic card is so rare, only a few have been made. I've been able to earn it and now I'll show you just how powerful my deck is!" Zai yelled. "Now I activate the field magic card, Deck Master!"  
  
"Deck Master?" Mink said in confusion.  
  
"Yes! Now I'll summon Melkid The Four Faced Beast as my Deck Master (1500/1200)" Zai yelled as a giant four faced demon appeared behind him. "This is just like that Chief Monster we had to use in the virtual world..." Mink thought.  
  
"Melkid will allow me to use up 4 of it's faces so I can increase one of my monster's attack by 600!" Zai yelled.  
  
"Ah Ha! But you have a fatal flaw in your Deck Master magic card!" Mink yelled.  
  
"And what is that?!" Zai snapped.  
  
"I've heard of a Chief Monster, it's just like the Deck Master. Once your Deck Master is destroyed you'll lose this game!" Mink mentioned.  
  
Zai growled. "How could YOU possibly know?!" Zai demanded.  
  
"Duh, you're not the only one who now knows!" Mink yelled.  
  
Zai then ended his turn. Mink drew her next card. Suddenly the Life Absorber started glowing and Minks' life points were reduced down to 3075. Then Mink held up her drawn card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon Gilfar Demon! (2200/2500)" She yelled. "This will destroy Life Absorber! This also leaves your life points open for a direct attack! Gilfar attack now!"  
  
The demon jumped from it's place and into the air. It then unleashed a ravishing blast toward Zai. "Melkid! I sacrifice all your masks so I can reduce Gilfar Demon's attack power!" Zai yelled. Suddenly all of Melkid's faces disappeared. Gilfar Demon's attack power reduced to 0 and the blast dissolved. "I told you it won't be easy!"  
  
Mink growled and ended her turn. Zai drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon my next Deck Master, Judge Man! (2200/1500)" Zai yelled as a giant fiend warrior appeared onto the field. "Judge Man's effect allows me to sacrifice 1000 of my own life points to remove your monster from play"  
  
Suddenly Judge Man's eyes started to glow red. Zai's life points were reduced down to 3000. Mink's Gilfar Demon then disappeared and her life points dropped to 2575. The extra pay was for the monster that was destroyed.  
  
"Now! I summon Melkid The Four Faced beast! (1500/1200) Now! Attack Directly!" Zai yelled. "Gilfar Beast's effect allows me to reduce one monster on the field attack power down by 500! And I chose Melkid!" Mink yelled before Melkid charged at her. The fiend flung it self into Mink. Mink screamed as she fell to the ground. Her life points were reduced to 1575. Mink was losing fast.  
  
Zai laughed and ended his turn. Mink drew her next card. "Now! I'll activate my face down card, Yield Tribute! This will allow me to summon a monster from my hand, now I chose Genocide Android! (2200/3400)" Mink yelled. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Zai drew his next card. "Well, I'll change my Deck Master but keep it hidden" Zai said smiling. "Now! I'll summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500) Then I'll activate Refuse Pay to increase her attack by 3000 without pay!"  
  
Suddenly Lily's syringe grew bigger. "Lily attack!" Zai yelled. Lily gave a little giggle and threw her syringe at Genocide Android.  
  
Mink frowned as Lily destroyed her Genocide Android, reducing her life points down to 375. Zai laughed. "Now! when your turn is over, I can further increase Lily's attack power and destroy you!" He yelled pointing at her.  
  
Mink frowned drawing her next card. "Alright, Android Psycho Shocker... I'll just need to summon him" Mink smiled. Then she called for her Trap card. "Now! I activate Mining Facility which will summon 1 Conversion Token on my turns!"  
  
As the card flipped up a sudden beam flew down and struck the card which destroyed it. "What?!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Hahaha! You fool, you think you can get away with that?" Zai laughed as suddenly an Android Psycho Shocker was lowered from the air down behind him.  
  
Mink will then have to try to defeat Lily without her own monster. "Now I'll summon a monster in defense mode and set one card face down and end my turn" Mink announced.  
  
Zai drew his next card. "Now! I activate Hand of Fate!" Zai yelled. "This will destroy all the monster cards in your hand to the graveyard!"  
  
Mink groaned as she slid 2 cards in his Graveyard Holster. "Now! I'll sacrifice 2000 life points to increase Lily's attack by 3000!" Zai yelled (Z's LP: 1000). Lily's attack power grew to 6400. "Now, Lily! Attack!"  
  
Lily threw her syringe at Mink's monster and destroyed it. Her monster was a Mechanical Defense (100/2000) and was quickly destroyed.  
  
Zai laughed and ended his turn, thinking he would win in the next turn. Mink closed her eyes and took a big sigh hoping for the best as she drew her next card.  
  
"Now I activate my trap card!" Zai yelled as his card flipped up. "Gravity Bind! This will keep all level 4 monsters and up from attacking. So even if you pull out on getting one of your strong monsters, you won't be able to touch me!"  
  
Mink laughed. "You fool. You've just got your self into trouble in the wrong time!" She yelled. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
"So? How's that going to help?!" Zai yelled. Suddenly the same red laser that Zai's Android Psycho Shocker shot out hit his Gravity Bind. The Gravity Bind was destroyed.  
  
"What?!" Zai said taking a step back. "Yes! I've destroyed your trap by using my own Android Psycho Shocker!" Mink laughed as the Android formed onto the field.  
  
"Heh but you still can't destroy the gracious Lily!" Zai yelled.  
  
"Wanna bet? Now I summon Rokabo! (1800/300). Then I'll activate Block Attack!" Mink yelled as she smirked.  
  
"No! She'll beat me now!" Zai said as he felt a sweat drop go down his neck.  
  
"Now! Rokabo! Attack Lily!" Mink screamed. The robot launched it's arms right at the Angel and destroyed it, not effecting his life points. "And now! Android Psycho Shocker! Direct Attack!"  
  
The Android put it's hands up and shot a cyber blast right at him. Zai yelled and fell to his knee's as his life points reduced to 0.  
  
"oh yeah! Whose champ now?!" Mink bragged as she walked over to him. "Have mercy! You cheated somehow!" Zai yelled.  
  
"I did not! I beat you fair and square! Now give me one of your Network System Passes!" Mink demanded. Zai threw it at her feet and Mink picked it up.  
  
"oh yeah! I'm number one!" Mink yelled putting her hand in a peace sign. Zai frowned, knowing he has been eliminated from the tournament. His Steel Plate now would not work until the tournament ended.  
  
"Heh, nice duel. Thought you were going to go down for a second" Allen said as he followed her. "Yeah well I came out. Why you jealous?" Mink teased.  
  
"Bleh, no" Allen said and laughing. They both met up back with Jess and Yami. "Hey guys, look what I got" Mink smiled showing her 2 Network System Passes.  
  
"Heh cool, I was just looking for a duel. I can't seem to find a good person" Jess replied looking around. As Jess turned around something startled her. She gave out a quick yelp.  
  
"You guys ditched me in America! How low CAN you people go?!?!?" Des yelled right in her face. "Cram it!" Jess yelled pushing her aside.  
  
"You all will pay! I challenge you to a duel!" She yelled pointing at Mink. "No I'll duel you!" Jess snapped.  
  
"You and your stupid little friend have been so annoying! I'll teach you a lesson to not mess with us!" Jess yelled holding up her Steel Disk.  
  
"Heh, this is good. Once I reveal my newest deck... They'll be kissing up at my feet... Begging for mercy" Des smirked as the field was set.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Life Absorber: 100/100/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked while in face down defense mode, you may equip this card to the attacking monster. On everyone of your opponents turn half of that monster's attack points are reduced from your opponents life points.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: 1850/800/ Machine Type / Deck Master Ability: You may decrease or increase one of your opponents or your own monster's by 600 only 4 times  
  
Deck Master: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains on the field, you may summon 1 monster card on the Magic Field Zone as a Deck Master. When your Deck Master is destroyed you are considered the loser of this duel. You may also sacrifice the Deck Master you have now, to the graveyard, to summon another Deck Master from your deck. When this magic card is destroyed so is the Deck Master you have with you.  
  
Melkid The Four Faced Beast: 1500/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Judge Man: 2200/1500/ Warrior Type / Deck Master Ability: Sacrifice 1000 life points to remove all of your opponents monsters on the field, your opponent also takes 500 damage for each monster removed from play.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Disc: If you have an effect, magic, or trap card that requires you to sacrifice Life Points. You may activate the effect but not sacrifice life points.  
  
Genocide Android: 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field.  
  
Injection Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Angel Type / Disc: Sacrifice 2000 life points to increase this monster's attack power by 3000 during damage step.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: Negate all flip effect of trap cards and negate them if they are flipped face up. / Deck Master Ability: Negate all your opponents trap cards as long as this card remains face up on the field. You may use your own trap cards too.  
  
Hand of Fate: MAGIC / Disc: Your opponent must discard all their monster cards from their hand to the graveyard.  
  
Mechanical Defense: 100/2000/ Machine Type  
  
Monster Reborn: MAGIC / Disc: Special summon one monster from either graveyards into face up attack or defense mode.  
  
Gravity Bind: TRAP / Disc: Monsters leveled 4 or up cannot attacking while this card is face up on the field.  
  
Rokabo: 1800/300/ Machine Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, reduce the attack of all of your opponent's monsters attack power by 200 as long as this card exists in your graveyard.  
  
Block Attack: MAGIC / Disc: Place one of your opponent's monsters into defense mode if in attack mode. 


	110. Attack of The Kuriboh's

"So, how many Network Passes you got" Des asked for her own sake.  
  
"1, I haven't even started to collect" Jess replied with her arms crossed. Des started to laugh. "Heh! I already have 3! This is what happens when you find people to duel BEFORE the tournament!" Des laughed.  
  
"Well, I suppose a bigger wager is instore. One person is going in, one person is not. I say I bet my last Network Pass and you bet all three of your Network passes." Jess smirked.  
  
"Fine with me, you're going down anyway!" Des yelled as her Steel Disk turned on. She slid her deck into the Deck Holster and Jess did the same.  
  
Jess drew her first 6. "Heh, Now! I activate this Field Magic card, Demon's Tranquility!" Jess yelled as she slid the card in a special field zone magic slot. Suddenly a dark cloud shadowed behind her as dark spirits fled the field. "As long as I have this all my monsters are demons. Now! I summon Durhan The Novice (1200/1300) in attack mode!". She then ended her turn without placing any other cards face down.  
  
Des drew her next card. "I'll set one card face down and summon Kuriboh! (300/200)" Des yelled.  
  
"Heh, that same monster from when Mink dueled her" Jess thought as she remembered as the thousands of Kuriboh filled in the school yard.  
  
Des had ended her turn. As Jess drew her card she thought for a while. "Her face down card must be Multiply... She'll probably use it."  
  
"Make your move!" Des yelled impatiently.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)" Jess yelled as she placed the monster on the field. Suddenly a horrible zombie creature emerged from the ground with a rusted sword. "I end my turn!"  
  
Des drew her next card. "I'll set another Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn" She said casually  
  
"Alright! I can't stand you! What are you planning?!" Jess yelled as she pointed her finger at her.  
  
"Why must you know. You already know what cards I have in my deck, or do you?" Des taunted. Jess screamed then drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Goblin Zombie for Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1600)" She yelled as she removed Goblin Zombie and placed her strong Demon monster. "Also! When Goblin Zombie is taken to the graveyard it allows me to destroy one of your magic or trap cards!"  
  
"oh boo hoo" Des shrugged. Jess pointed out the magic card which appeared to be DeSpell. "What?!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"Jeez, don't you know anything. I only lured out your strongest monsters, I wasn't trying to defend at all!" Des smiled.  
  
Jess was in shock. "But you'll too pay for this! Durhan and Ha Des! Attack both of her Kuriboh!" She yelled as the two monsters charged at the little critters and crushed them in a single stomp. Jess was now satisfied and ended her turn.  
  
Des drew her next card. "Now the fun begins...." She grinned. Jess was now eager to know what her plan was. "Now! I summon another Kuriboh! (300/200). Then I activate Multiply!"  
  
"Thought so" Jess laughed as the Kuriboh turned into thousands, filling up her side of the field. Des had also place two more cards face down and ended her turn. There were five groups of Kuriboh, each representing one Kuriboh Token.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to revive Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)" She announced. Her graveyard holster slid out the card and she took it and placed it on the field. "Then I'll summon Headless Knight in attack mode! (1450/1700) Now attack my monsters!"  
  
All four of Jess' monsters went for four different groups of Kuriboh's. Soon there'd be one left and Jess would destroy that one and do a direct attack.  
  
"You've flown right into my trap!" Des yelled as both of her trap cards flipped up. "Now I activate Revival of The Kuriboh and Spirits of Doom!"  
  
"What?!" Jess said in confusion.  
  
"Just watch!" Des smiled. As all four of Jess' monsters struck all the groups of Kuriboh they reformed back into their original state.  
  
"What is this?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Hold on! There's more" Des snapped. Suddenly 4 spirits burst out and rammed through Jess. Jess screamed as the spirits started to reduce her life points down to 2000 life points. Jess fell to her knees. "What did you do..." She said shakily as smoke flew up from her.  
  
"It's my newest strategy. Revival of Kuriboh allows me to resummon my Kuriboh Tokens and Spirits of Doom inflicts 500 damage to you whenever my monsters are destroyed" Des laughed.  
  
"ahh! It's a never ending chain of Kuriboh's..." Allen said out loud. "Des might actually win this...."  
  
"Shut up!" Mink yelled. "Jess won't lose, I can tell she's getting ready"  
  
Jess ended her turn. Des drew her next card. "Alright!" She smiled. "Now! I sacrifice both my Kuriboh Tokens to summon up Bewelder The Ancient Saint! (3200/2000)". Suddenly a giant samurai warrior appeared holding a huge sword  
  
Suddenly the group Des had sacrificed returned. Now she had one strong monster, and 4 Kuriboh groups.  
  
Jess gave a worried sound. Des' face grew evil. "Now! Bewelder! Attack Dark God Ha Des!" Des yelled. The samurai held it's sword up and swiped it right through Ha Des, destroying it and reducing Jess' life points down to 1250. Jess haven't even touched Des' life points.  
  
Des laughed as Jess' monster was destroyed. She then ended her turn. Jess drew her next card. "Man... If I even touch her monsters I'll loose too fast... I need to get rid of her magic and trap cards" She said to herself looking at her drawn card. Then suddenly she got an idea. "Now! I sacrifice Goblin Zombie for Ghost Duke! (2000/700)"  
  
"No!" Des said in shock forgetting about Goblin Zombie.  
  
"Yes! When Goblin Zombie is sent to the graveyard I can destroy another of your magic or trap cards! Now! I destroy Spirits of Doom!" Jess yelled as Goblin Zombie's sword pierced through the trap card, destroying it into pieces. Des growled as her plan of winning failed.  
  
Jess' plan was just half way through now, she needed to get rid of those Kuriboh before Des uses something to power up Bewelder.  
  
Jess placed her Ghost Duke, Headless Knight, and Durhan in defense mode and ended her turn. Des drew her next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice one Kuriboh Token to summon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)" Des yelled as one group of Kuriboh vanished and the dark demon appeared. "Now my two beasts! Attack!"  
  
Summoned Skull and Bewelder attacked Jess' Ghost Duke and Durhan which destroyed them but not effecting her life points. Des ended her turn thinking she'd be winning in the next turn.  
  
Suddenly Jess started laughing. "What's so funny!" Des yelled in sort of embarrassment. "Your really dense now! Why else would I have played Demon's Tranquility?"  
  
"Why?!" Des demanded to know.  
  
"Because of this! Dark Necrofear!" Jess yelled as she flipped the card in the hand over. Des was confused. "This rare monster needs 3 tributes from the graveyard to be summoned. And since Demon's Tranquility turns all the monsters in my graveyard into Demon's I can use it!"  
  
Des felt a worried feeling inside her. "Now! I dispatch Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess yelled as the three spirits of Dark God Ha Des, Goblin Zombie, and Ghost Duke formed together into Dark Necrofear.  
  
"You got to be crazy!" Des yelled. "That thing has less attack points I don't see what you can accomplish with that cheesy good for nothing"  
  
"Don't diss my Dark Necrofear... It contains strong powers you wouldn't even imagine" Jess boasted. She then ended her turn.  
  
Des drew her next card. "I can't win with this hand, but I can use this! Card Destruction!" Des yelled as she placed the magic card on the field.  
  
Jess smiled as she placed her whole hand in the graveyard and drew her next 5. "Yeah, that's right... Just bring me to victory" She chuckled in her mind.  
  
"Now! Bewelder! Attack her stupid Dark Necrofear!" Des yelled as she pointed. The samurai swept it's sword right through the demon. Jess' life points were reduced down to 250 and still, She hasn't touched Des' life points.  
  
Des then ended her turn. Suddenly Bewelder started to glow dark purple. It slowly walked to Jess' side of the field. "What?!" Des yelled.  
  
"I told you. My Dark Necrofear allows me to take over one of your monsters when it's destroyed by you...." Jess hissed. "Now! I'll set this monster in defense mode. Now! Bewelder! Attack her Summoned Skull!"  
  
Des activated her trap. "Now I activate Magic Arm Shield!" She yelled as a shield popped up infront of the Summoned Skull and moved the sword to one of the Kuriboh's and destroyed them. Then Kuriboh's then revived.  
  
Des laughed. "It won't be that easy to defeat me! But it'll be TOO easy to defeat you!" She bragged. Jess ended her turn.  
  
"Now! Summoned Skull attack her defense monster!" She yelled. The beast shot a blast of lightning at the defense monster which was Exodia The Forbidden One. Des gasped as she saw the wicked head.  
  
"Exodia! But too bad... I destroyed it and probably many others!" She laughed. "Now for my final move! I activate Raigeki which will destroy all your monsters!"  
  
Jess didn't care. Des had ended her turn and Jess drew her final card, the card which will now win her the duel. "Heh, all this time. You've been bragging and bragging and getting on my nerves. Now! I activate Tempest!" She yelled as a whirl wind picked up and blew all of Des' magic and trap cards away.  
  
"No! Without Multiply my Kuriboh's are destroyed!" Des screamed as the Kuriboh were too blown away. "NOW! I activate the Pact of Exodia so I can summon Exodia Necros!" Jess yelled as she placed the card on the field. Des was in total shock now. Exodia Necros stepped in and growled over Des. Exodia Necros attack grew to 2800.  
  
"No my monsters, attack..." Jess said casually. Bewelder struck Des with it's sword which reduced her life points to 800. Then Exodia Necros' eyes were glowing dark red. The red blast shot at Des and she went flying into the ground. Des was hurt and all three of her Network System Passes fell out of her pocket. She was now eliminated from the tournament and Jess would now be heading into the finals if she gets there first.  
  
"NO WAY!" Allen said in shock. Jess was no eligible to enter into the finals if she gets to DOMA Tower first.  
  
"Good duel, I'm glad you showed her a little smart sense" Mink said patting her on the back.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta be quick and get to DOMA Tower" Jess said.  
  
"Well ok, Take Yami with you!" Mink yelled. Jess took Yami's arm and they headed to DOMA Tower.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Demon's Tranquility: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters in your graveyard and field are Demon Types.  
  
Durhan The Novice: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Kuriboh: 300/200/ Beast Type.  
  
Goblin Zombie: 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Disc: Destroy one magic or trap card on the field when this monster is sent to the graveyard  
  
Dark God Ha Des: 2450/1600/ Demon Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.  
  
Revival of The Kuriboh: TRAP / Disc: When you have "Multiply" and "Kuriboh" on the field you may activate this card. When this card is activated, whenever one of your Kuriboh Tokens are destroyed you may resummon them on the same turn in face up defense mode.  
  
Spirits of Doom: TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains on the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponents life points when one of your on monsters is sent to the graveyard from any effect or battle damage.  
  
Bewelder The Ancient Saint: 3200/2000/ Demon Type /Disc: Inflict 500 more damage when this monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Card Destruction: MAGIC / Disc: Both players must discard their whole hand and draw the same amount they discarded from their decks.  
  
Exodia The Forbidden One: 1000/1000/ Thunder Type / Disc: When you have this card, Left Leg, Left Arm, Right Arm, and Right Leg of Exodia in your hand, you are announced the winner of this duel.  
  
Raigeki: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field.  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all trap and magic cards on the field.  
  
Pact of Exodia: MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated when you have all 5 Exodia Pieces in your graveyard. When this card is activated you may summon "Exodia Necros" from your deck, hand or graveyard to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Exodia Necros: 1800/1000/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be summoned by "The Pact of Exodia" and when all 5 Exodia Pieces are in your graveyard. This card cannot be attack and is unaffected by trap, effect, or magic cards. This card gains 1000 attack points on every one of your turns. 


	111. The 8 Finalists

"Yeah! You're officially eliminated from this tournament!" Allen yelled as his Rocket Warrior stood before him. Allen had finally won his fourth Network System Pass after a couple of hours searching and dueling. Mink too had been doing the same and she earned her four Network System Passes.  
  
"There's the tower" Allen pointed. They quickly started to move over to the huge building. As they came to the entrance there was a security guard. Allen gave him his four Network System Passes.  
  
"This early? Wow" The guard said sliding the four cards on his control panel which started to unlock the giant door. "Yeah why?" Allen asked.  
  
"Usually it's hard to find duelist in the city when it's morning and only one person so far has entered. You guys are the next 2 which makes 3 finalists" The Guard explained. "You guys are lucky"  
  
Mink gave the guard her Network System Passes. "That means... Dan hasn't made it here yet... I hope he hurries" She though as she went through the door. They were immediately guided by a host. "Welcome Duelist to the DOMA City Building. I am Simon. As you enter please follow me to the dinning room where lunch will be held" Simon said as he walked through the giant hall.  
  
Allen and Mink followed to a large door. Simon opened it revealing a giant room with a long table. Jess and Yami were sitting infront of each other, eating lunch.  
  
"Hey guys! Took you long enough. One hour atleast" Jess said standing up.  
  
"Yes well you probably had a lot of dueling" Yami said. Allen sat next to him. "Yup, no one was match for me!" Allen boasted.  
  
"Heh" Jess smirked. "I'm surprised Daniel isn't here with you" She mentioned.  
  
"Yeah it's strange. He never ditches us in a tournament" Mink thought back when they were at Duelist Kingdom The 2nd. Daniel was excited to win this contest and he was there for them when they were in trouble.  
  
Then suddenly Mink's thoughts cleared as the door opened again. "Now welcoming our 4th Duelist, Rahn" Simon announced and seating her.  
  
"Whoa! You got here pretty fast" Mink said cheerfully. "Well yeah^^ It was tough but I got through it" Rahn replied holding up her deck.  
  
"That's cool!" Mink replied.  
  
It was now 6:00 and it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting rather fast and Daniel only had 2 Network System Passes. "So, alone on purpose or have you ditched your friends for yourself?" A familiar voice said behind him.  
  
Daniel turned around. "Paul...." Daniel said in a stern voice. They were both standing infront of each other in the park.  
  
"You know, ever since I dueled you and your little girlfriend... I've been getting this weird feeling.... Ra seems to be calling for me...." Paul said looking down at his Steel Plate.  
  
"I've been having feelings too. I feel my end will be coming close." Daniel replied looking up to the sunset.  
  
"Yes, I've felt that before our first duel. But I keep dueling and dueling. This Oracle isn't helpful to me any more. Maybe... Darkness isn't the right one for me. My Oracle Demon still lies within it" Paul said.  
  
"You don't get it. The Oracles aren't evil, they aren't good. They're made like the Millennium Items. They have power like no other. You need to unleash that power. It's Ra that's holding you back" Daniel said.  
  
Before Paul could reply there was a sudden yell. "YOU!" A boy yelled. As they both looked to their left they saw 4 kids, it was Seymour, Hikari, Mitaru, and Lance. "I've been wondering what happened to you guys... I challenge you to a duel!". Seymour was pointing at Daniel.  
  
"I accept!" Daniel yelled as he took his Steel Disk out. "Wait" Paul said pulling him back.  
  
"I'll duel you!" Paul yelled. "What are you doing?!" Daniel stammered.  
  
"Heh, who are you" Seymour snapped.  
  
"I'm someone you should be worrying about. If you don't duel me you don't duel him" Paul snapped.  
  
"Fine, once I get both of you out of the way, me and my friends will be heading to the finals" Seymour bragged. The rest of them laughed.  
  
"So how many Passes you got?" Paul asked.  
  
"We all 2 have" Seymour replied.  
  
"Well, how about a wager... If I win I earn all of your Network Passes and your decks" Paul said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"No way!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Seymour yelled. Lance crossed his arms and pouted. "And if I win, I get both of your Network Passes including your guys decks"  
  
"Fine with me, let's get this duel started" Paul said as his Steel Plate folded out and slid his deck in the holsters. Seymour did the same.  
  
"I'll take the first turn!" Paul yelled taking his 6 cards. "First I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100) Then I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500)". He then set one card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Seymour drew his 6th card. "Now I'll summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300) so I can summon another monster, Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced. He then placed one card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"That was your first and final mistake" Paul teased.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Seymour yelled.  
  
"Just watch!" Paul yelled holding up a card in his hand. "This card I hold, is one monster you'll never forget. You possibly can't defeat it! Now! I sacrifice both my blue eyes and lord of dragons to summon my ultimate beast! Divine Dragon of Ra! (0000/0000 +7200)". A giant glowing orb appeared, lighting up the whole park. Ra slowly shifted into it's form ready to attack as flames sprouted around it.  
  
"No way!" Hikari said in shock. "He has a god card!" Mitaru screamed. Everyone but Seymour ran off, leaving their decks and Network System Passes.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice all my life points but one to raise it's attack!" Paul laughed as his monster grew to 11100. "Now! Attack his Warrior of Freed!"  
  
Ra opened it's mouth and it's and let out a furious blast at the warrior which pummeled it badly and effecting Seymour's life points. Seymour was in shock and fainted from the giant blast.  
  
Paul walked over, picked up the decks and Passes, then walked back over to Daniel. "I need that Oracle Demon" He said. Paul was taller then Daniel and older but Daniel knew he was mature than him.  
  
"Listen! You have Ra, why would you ditch it on the spot!" Daniel yelled as Paul walked passed him. Paul stopped and smiled.  
  
"I see" he said and turned around. Paul then threw 2 Network System Passes to him.  
  
"Wait!" Daniel said as he started to walk off.  
  
"Take them. I don't need them" Paul said as he disappeared into the dark. Daniel looked down at the two. "Maybe he really has changed" He though as he headed another direction to DOMA Tower.  
  
As Allen finished gorging himself with food the door opened again. This time two people came in but they didn't see Daniel anywhere. "Now introducing Luke and Paul" Simon said as he led them in.  
  
"You, so your name is Luke" Allen yelled standing up. "Looks like the squirt actually made it here" The big guy said bumping Allen's chair on purpose so he could sit at the head of the table. He leaned back, putting his feet on the table. Jess was grossed out to what was under his shoes.  
  
"I hope you know you're going down when the finals start!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Heh I doubt it Alley boy" Luke replied. Allen growled.  
  
"Wow, surprising you made it here" Mink said to Paul as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I ran into Daniel...." Paul said looking down at his bowl of soup.  
  
"Really where is he?" Jess said looking over Luke's feet.  
  
"Last I saw him he was in the park. We had a chat. He got his 4 Passes" Paul said.  
  
"That's good to hear, he should be here any moment" Yami said strangely looking at Luke.  
  
"We're down to the last 2, Daniel better hurry" Jess said. She finally couldn't take it. "DUDE MOVE YOUR STUPID FEET!". Jess quickly lifted his legs into the he air which sent Luke into the ground.  
  
"You stupid little!" Luke yelled getting up looking like he was going to kill her.  
  
"That's enough" a voice said through the door. It was Vice. "There'll be no hassling around here or you two will be kicked out of the Finals"  
  
"Vice...." Mink hissed.  
  
"Well, I see some familiar faces" Vice taunted, sitting at the other end of the table. Both Luke and Rahn sat up straight in their chairs as Vice sat down.  
  
"What brings you here" Jess demanded.  
  
"I thought I could win this contest myself. Unless you can do anything about it" Vice teased. Jess grew angry.  
  
Daniel walked up to the entrance of DOMA Tower, starring in a strange window. The window inside had Roa.  
  
"Yessss my souls. Come to me. Make me powerful" Roa thought as his giant stone wall started to magically grow images of duelists. Since a lot of duelist were using Orichalcos Seals it was also taking souls making Roa much more powerful. He came down the hall and through his magic mirror, Spinks was in the room.  
  
"Hows the plan going" Roa asked.  
  
"We need the 8th finalist" Spinks said. Suddenly there was a beep in Spinks ear. He had a small radio. He pressed on his ear.  
  
"never mind we have the 8th finalist" He said to Roa.  
  
"Excellent. Let the finals start at 9" Roa said as he sat down at the head of the long table. Spinks left the room.  
  
Daniel came casually walking into the diner room. Mink, Allen, Yami, and Jess greeted him. "Jeez where have you been?!" Jess said giving him a slight wap to the head.  
  
"Just looking for opponents. I made it through." Daniel replied as he looked around. He saw some familiar faces, Paul, Luke, and Rahn. But the thing that got him most, was Vice.  
  
"I should have known you'd be entering...." Daniel said sternly as he passed Vice.  
  
"Well you can't beat em all. But I can" Vice bragged. Daniel scowled at him and took a seat next to Yami.  
  
It was going to be a long day in The Doom Building. Rahn and Luke looked at each other knowing their own little secret. Yami still had his eye on them.  
  
"I think you should be careful of them" Yami whispered to Allen.  
  
"What? Rahn is possibly the nicest person and Luke... he's just a jerk" Allen said. Yami sighed.  
  
Paul didn't care. He wanted to win and show he's the greatest duelist of them all. He wouldn't let Daniel hold it against him anymore. Mink was in it for the destiny she beholds. She wanted to be known for something. Jess wanted to show how good she is and defeat everyone. Allen wanted in because he was there for Daniel. He'd help him in any situation.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Lord Of Dragons: 1200/1100/ Warrior Type / Disc: As long as this card remains on the field, Dragon Type monsters are unaffected by magic cards.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When you summon this monster, you may normal summon another monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster gains 200 more 


	112. Desvastating Attack

"Now that we have our 8 Finalists, we will now begin the Semi-Finals" Simon said up on the podium. He pressed a button and suddenly a giant bingo machine came up from the ground. It had 8 yellow balls in it, each with a number. "You've all been numbered randomly and now start the bingo machine!". The air motor started to run and the balls flew in the air.  
  
Simon looked over at Jess, who was number 1. Mink who was 2, Allen 3, Rahn 4, Luke 5, Paul 6, Vice 7, and Daniel with 8.  
  
"This feels like World Tournament" Mink whispered to Daniel, Dan nodded. As the balls thrashed in the air Simon began his second part of his speech.  
  
"Now, randomly I will announce a Wild Card Distribution. This means any duelist that is eliminated will get a second chance to take the place of a person who has moved on to the finals" Simon announced. "We will only do this three times so some of you will not able to have a second chance"  
  
Suddenly a ball came out of the slot. "Duelist number 2" He announced as the screen lit up and showed a number 2. Then another ball came out of the slot. "Duelist number 2 VS Duelist number 4."  
  
"Wonder who they are...." Allen wondered.  
  
"Now, Mink VS Rahn. Please follow me to the elevator. Guests may come and watch" Simon said opening the doors.  
  
Mink and Rahn got up. "May the best duelist win!" Mink said cheerfully.  
  
"Shut your trap" Rahn said in her mind passing her.  
  
Before Mink started to walk off Yami grabbed her shoulder. "be careful... I think she has something up her sleeve" He said. Mink nodded and walked off to the elevator. Daniel, Allen, Jess, and Yami followed to see the duel. Luke also came. Vice and Paul remained in there seats. It didn't matter to them for now.  
  
The elevator quickly led them to the top of the building. "We are 50 stories high. The dueling arena is right here" Simon said leading them to the giant arena. The arena was a bit square ditch in the ground. The ditch had holograms on the walls. Mink slid on her Steel Plate and her deck which lighted up her Life points to 4000. Rahn did the same. "Now duelist, start your duel" Simon announced raising his hand in the air. Everyone else stood at the side lines, waiting for the duel to start.  
  
"Before we start... I'd like to say one thing" Rahn said smiling evilly. "If you think you're my friend, you're wrong. It was on purpose I was suppose to be"  
  
"She tricked us!" Allen said a bit shocked  
  
"I knew it.As soon as Yami gave you that look I could tell you were a worker. A worker for something you don't even know about. Well, sweetie. I know more about this place than you. Now let's duel!" Mink yelled drawing her 6 cards.  
  
"First I summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/800). I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Mink announced, then ending her turn.  
  
Rahn drew her next card. "Now! I'll set this card face down, and summon Jinzo, Number 7 in attack mode! (500/400)" Rahn announced. Suddenly a small android, similar to Android Psycho Shocker came up in the ditch where the monsters where held. The face down card materialized infront of Rahn.  
  
"Why would she play such a weak monster...." Mink wondered. Suddenly she gasped. She remembered back to when Rahn told her about her deck. Monster's that can attack directly.  
  
"Jinzo Number 7! Attack!" Rahn yelled. The Android help up it's laser gun it held and shot a laser blast at Mink. Mink screamed as the pain smacked her hard. Her life points were reduced down to 3500.  
  
Rahn laughed at Mink's struggle to regain her balance. "You should have known about my deck, you'd been better prepared" She laughed.  
  
"Shut it doll face" Mink hissed drawing her next card. Rahn growled with anger. "Now! I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1800) Now! Gamma attack!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Rahn yelled. "Now I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind!". The card flipped up as suddenly pink waves appeared, directing their way toward's Mink's monsters. The waves had paralyzed her monsters and kept them from attacking.  
  
"No! This will allow her to destroy me..." Mink thought. She had no choice but to end her turn. Rahn drew her next card. "Now! I summon Leghul! (300/350) And yes, it is another monster that can attack directly!" She bragged.  
  
"Man... what can Mink do?" Allen asked.  
  
"There's one card in her deck that can give her the upper hand" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"That's right! Android Psycho Shocker!" Jess said a bit surprised.  
  
"Now my monsters! Attack!" Rahn yelled. Jinzo shot it's blaster ray again and Leghul shot a round of spikes at her. Mink screamed as the attacks exploded on her, reducing her life points down to 2700. Rahn now knew she had the upper hand. She then ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. She suddenly started to laugh. "This is for the friendship you've crushed! Now I activate Mining Facility! This trap card allows me to summon a Conversion Token on everyone of my turns" Mink said.  
  
"So?!" Rahn snapped. "So now I sacrifice Mechanical Chaser and Gamma The Magnet Warrior for Genocide Android! (2200/3400) and since my Mining Facility has produced a Conversion Token my Genocide Android gains 500 attack points!" She yelled as her monster grew to 700.  
  
"What a usless move! I could've done better than that!" Rahn said as Mink ended her turn. Rahn drew her next card.  
  
"Now attack my monsters!" She yelled. Leghul and Jinzo fired their attacks but then Mink had her trap set and ready.  
  
"Now I activate Mirror Force!" She yelled as the card flipped up. The attack was parried by a barrier covering Mink and sent a lighting blast right back at Rahn's two monsters, destroying them. Rah growled as her monsters were destroyed but Gravity Bind kept her safe from attacks. Rahn set one more card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Oh yeah... I remember this, Deck Master. I won this from that snooten Zai who thought he was better than anyone" Mink thought. She placed the field magic card face down.  
  
"Now! I place a card in face down defense mode!" Mink yelled. Suddenly Rahn activated her trap card.  
  
"Now! I activate Light of Intervention!" She announced as the trap card flipped up. "This turns all face down defense monsters face up in defense so there'll be no tricks from you!".  
  
Suddenly a red beam shot out right through the trap card, destroying it. "What?!" Rahn said taking a step back.  
  
Suddenly Android Psycho Shocker floated down beside Mink. "I've activated my field magic card! Deck Master!" Mink yelled.  
  
"What's that?!" Rahn hesitated to ask.  
  
"This is a rare magic card. It allows me to special summon a monster on the field magic zone. Each monster has a different ability. My Deck Master will keep you from playing trap cards." Mink explained. "Now! Destroy her Gravity Bind!"  
  
Android Psycho Shocker's eyes were glowing then another beam came out of it's forehead, smacking right into Gravity Bind and destroying it.  
  
"No!" Rahn yelled. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack directly!" Mink screamed. The Android held it's hands up and shot a energy blast up at Rahn. The blast hit her hard on the stomach. Rahn screamed in pain as her life points were reduced down to 1300.  
  
Mink finally gave a revenge laugh as Rahn got up. "I swear!" Rahn yelled drawing her next card. Suddenly she reread the discription on Deck Master. "Heh! I've found a fatal flaw within your Deck Master magic card! You CAN summon your deck master to the field but when it goes to the graveyard from there, you lose the game!"  
  
Suddenly Mink remembered. "Darn it... I wouldn't have used it if I knew it did that..." She thought.  
  
Rahn drew her next card. "Now! I summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" Rahn yelled as she placed the card on her Steel Plate.  
  
"ugh! Not this monster again" Mink complained as the angel materialized onto the field. "Now I activate Refuse Pay to raise it's attack power without losing life points!" Rahn yelled as Lily's syringe grew bigger, increasing her attack points to 3400. "Now Lily! Attack Genocide Android!"  
  
Lily threw her syringe at Genocide Android pumping it's chemical into it and destroying it, leaving Mink with 2000 life points. Rahn then placed one card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I activate Block Attack which will place your Lily in defense mode!" She announced. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500) Now attack!"  
  
The android blasted a black energy blast from his hands at the angel. It was quickly destroyed. Rahn growled and Mink ended her turn.  
  
Rahn drew her next card. Suddenly she started to laugh. "This is your end!" Rahn laughed playing a magic card. "Now! I activate Joyful Pain!"  
  
"Why would you play that card..." Mink wondered. Suddenly she saw Rahn's trap card going up.  
  
It was another Gravity Bind. Yet another beam came from Android Psycho Shocker, destroying the trap card. Suddenly a spirit burst out of the Joyful Pain magic card, directing it's way into Mink. The spirit blasted right through her. Mink screamed as the pain was immense, her life points reducing by half and leaving her at 1000 life points.  
  
"And now! I play Monster Reborn to summon back Jinzo Number 7! I also activate Axe of Despair which will raise my monster's attack points by 1000!" She yelled as her monster grew to 1500.  
  
"NO! SHE CAN'T LOSE!" Allen yelled reaching out for her.  
  
"Jinzo attack!" Rahn yelled. Jinzo held up it's laser blaster and shot the laser at Mink. Mink was too shocked by the sudden loss. She didn't feel the pain she felt the hatred growing. Her Millennium Rod behind her started to glow. Suddenly a giant light surrounded her. The attack damage worked.  
  
"You have won this duel but you will pay for what you've done. You've deceived us and you brought us shame. I will get my revenge" Mink said evilly as her Oracle was glowing too. Her eyes was bright yellow and her hair trashed in the air. Mink casually walked off her platform and into the elevator which went down. Rahn seemed a bit worried but happy for the victor.  
  
"It shows you guys that your are simple fools!" She yelled taking her glowing Purple Crystal out and showing it off.  
  
"I announce Rahn the winner" Simon announced raising his arm to Rahn's side. Jess and the rest gave her a glare as she went down to the elevator. As the 8 finalists met down in the middle of the hall Simon mentioned something.  
  
"Mink now has a chance of earning the Wild Card Distribution" He announced. "Please meet at the dining hall for the second round in 30 minutes"  
  
Rahn, Luke, Vice, and Paul went there own separate direction while the rest stayed with each other in the hall.  
  
"We're sorry that you've lost..." Jess said looking down.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm ok. It's just a tournament" Mink smiled  
  
"Yeah, besides we'll make sure that double crossing Rahn pays for what she's done!" Allen said with a fist.  
  
Paul was hiding in the corner. "Once I get through with them... I'll be called King of Games... forever...." He said to himself. He wanted to make sure he would be against Daniel so he could defeat him again.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Mechanical Chaser: 1850/800/ Machine Type.  
  
Jinzo #7: 500/400/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster may attack directly  
  
Gamma The Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800/ Warrior Type.  
  
Gravity Bind: TRAP / Disc: Monsters with a level of 4 or higher cannot attack as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Leghul: 300/350/ Insect Type / Disc: This monster may attack directly.  
  
Queen's Double: 350/350/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster may attack directly.  
  
Mining Facility: TRAP/ Disc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Genocide Android: 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on the field.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all of your opponents attack position monsters.  
  
Deck Master: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains on the field, you may summon 1 monster card on the Magic Field Zone as a Deck Master. When your Deck Master is destroyed you are considered the loser of this duel. You may also sacrifice the Deck Master you have now, to the graveyard, to summon another Deck Master from your deck. When this magic card is destroyed so is the Deck Master you have with you.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: Negate the activation of all trap cards on the field. / Deck Master Ability: Negate all of your opponents trap cards on the field and the activation.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Disc: If you have an effect, magic, or trap card that requires you to sacrifice Life Points. You may activate the effect but not sacrifice life points.  
  
Block Attack: MAGIC / Disc: Place on monster in attack mode into defense mode for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Joyful Pain: MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent destroys 1 magic or trap card on your side of the field, reduce your opponent's life points by half.  
  
Axe of Despair: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Equip this card with a monster and increase that monster on the field by 1000. When this card is sent to the graveyard you may sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to return this card ontop of your deck. 


	113. Strong Friendship

(This chapter is dedicated to all my friends, and 1 family member. I like to say I love you all! Allen, Paul, Piggy (Who plays Jess), Stevie (who plays Sage), Gina (Who plays Mina/Minako), Mink (who is my sister), Lori, and Brady. I love you all! You all are the best friends in the whole wide world! And to those who are not yet in this story, you all rock! )  
  
Rahn sat down reading a book. Mink glanced over at her. "Hey, just chill she'll get what she deserves if I get a hand out of her" Allen said putting his hand in a fist.  
  
"Someone's going to have to. The person who earns the Wild Card gets to chose who to duel against to take their place in the finals" Yami mentioned.  
  
"Wow, you're a good listener" Mink said.  
  
"Well duh! He's only the Pha..." Allen went on but Daniel stopped him.  
  
"SOME people shouldn't know this secret" Daniel said sternly.  
  
"Oh..." Allen said.  
  
Daniel headed out for the bathrooms and as soon as he left Allen, Jess, and Mink crouched in. "I swear... He's been acting weird since the beginning of this day" Mink whispered.  
  
"Well you'd be acting weird if the fate of the world rested in your hands" Allen said.  
  
"We should watch our backs. I don't think Rahn is the only one with secret powers. Plus there's Vice" Mink whispered. They all leaned back giving strange looks at the others.  
  
As Daniel made his way through the hall he felt a sharp pain in his head. He suddenly collapsed but caught himself on a door knob. He held his head in pain hearing dozens of screams and "help me!" cries.  
  
He regained balance trying to deal with the screams. It seemed strange the pain started when he passed the door he was leaning on. He slowly began to open it. Inside was a another long table. There was a giant portrait of Roa, and another guy unfamiliar to him. Then there was a young boy who was similar to the other two. He carefully looked around and no one was around and he slipped him. As he got closer the screams got louder.  
  
He looked over at the portrait covering his ears. The bottom of Roa's portrait said "Roa, Today's Doom Leader". He looked over at the other man who had short cut hair but the same color as Roa, it was light blue. It said at the bottom: "Darrow, son of Roa, Prince of Doom". Then there was the child.  
  
The boy seemed to stare into Daniel's very soul as he looked upon the portrait. It said nothing at the bottom but he seemed to be the future Leader of the Doom Organization.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice down the corner. "Who's there?!" The voice called out. Daniel yelped a bit and turned behind a chair. As he backed up there was a mirror behind him. As he backed up he fell into something. It was a statue. He looked around the dark and saw he wasn't in the DOMA Tower. There was a throne and a giant stone wall and small figures on it.  
  
He came closer and the screams where as loud as ever. He saw way familiar faces. There was Heather. She looked horrified and seemed to be pounding on the stone wall. He could just barley hear her voice. "Trapped by the Orichalcos Seal...." He thought. He saw other kids from school too.  
  
Suddenly he felt his Millennium Scale glow. He quickly took it out. "I now will release you're souls!" He yelled as he held his item up to the stone wall. The item started to glow but then suddenly a barrier appeared. Nothing happened but the barrier reacted. He felt a hard blow to his body and went flying out of the mirror and out the door. He was confused but noticed the hall way. He looked around, no one was around and he quickly and silently shut the door. He was sweating like a pig and he quickly got up and brushed himself off. He ran over to the bathroom and washed up. He grabbed a towel and wiped the water and sweat off. He left the bathroom.  
  
As he left he saw the tall figure infront of him, it was Vice. "You've been gone long" He said sternly. Daniel ignored him and swished passed him and down the hall. Vice looked back at the young boy. "You've got a lot to learn" He said in his head.  
  
He made his way into the dining room, pushing the double doors open. Luke and Rahn looked upon him and laughed inside their minds.  
  
Suddenly Simon made an announcement. "We will now start the second round of The DOMA Challenge" He said as he turned on the bingo machine.  
  
The balls thrashed inside the bubble and a ball slid out of the slot. "Duelist number 1! Jessica Ryou" Simon announced.  
  
Everyone patiently waited for the next duelist. "We'll just see how this will end" Vice said to himself as he lifted his finger. Suddenly all the ball's numbers turned to 8. Then one ball slid into the slot.  
  
"And duelist number 8, Daniel!" Simon announced.  
  
"What?!" Allen said.  
  
"It's ok... We'll go with it.... Right?" Jess said looking over to Daniel, he nodded. Simon led the two duelists, along with Mink, Allen, and Yami to the elevator. Paul just had to see this so he followed along. The other three stayed at their place in the dinning room.  
  
Jess looked over at Daniel. Daniel turned red and looked away. He was really nervous and almost scared. The last time he dueled her he almost lost and it would have been the end for him. He could remember the stage and the cold and dark air running around him.  
  
The elevator came up to the top of the building where the big ditch in the roof came where the dueling field was set. Jess and Daniel took their places.  
  
"Now duelists, start your duel!" Simon announced putting his arm in the air. Jess drew her 6 cards.  
  
"before I do something stupid... I want to say something" She went on. Daniel nodded again. "Ever since we've dueled for the first time.. I felt like I've lost something within. It was not only the evil spirit Bakura, but me who was also dueling. I normally thought you were a regular dumb kid and wanted to show you what's what. I'm glad we became friends but I can't help dueling you again"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I mean to say we're really good friends. Bakura nor Karim can hold us apart. You've done a great job keeping Bakura away from me but inside I feel like he's still out there, waiting to get all the Millennium Items. It was the items that brought us all together and kept us friends. I feel bad for making you and Allen to duel in such hard conditions back in the World Tournament. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.... That's why... I'm giving up my place and giving it to you" She explained and putting her hand ontop of her Deck Holster.  
  
Allen and Mink gasped to what Jess was doing. She was surrendering from this duel even when it was started.  
  
"Fool..." Paul thought. Daniel was too shocked to what was happening.  
  
Jess sniffed making it like the cold air was giving her a runny nose but actually she was happy for Daniel. She wanted to cry but she held it back tight. Daniel was too loved to even move. He purposely rubbed his eyes to bring the tears onto his shirt.  
  
"Then it's final. I announce Daniel moving onto the Finals" Simon said raising his hand onto his side. Jess and Daniel met at the side. They held out hands and shook gradually. "I'm glad we're friends" Daniel gasped. Jess nodded. Mink and Allen came to them.  
  
Jess jumped to Allen and hugged him and Mink patted Daniel's back.  
  
"You guys make me sick" Paul said as he went over to the elevator and went down to the first floor."Now win this for me" Jess whispered in Daniel's ear. The four of them headed to the elevator and Simon followed.  
  
"A bitter sweet ending. Cheers to our hero, Dan for nothing" Roa said holding his glass of wine up. Spinks did the same as he viewed the screen.  
  
They entered the dinning room. Rahn and Luke didn't care they just went to themselves. Luke was taking a nap on the couch. Rahn was still reading her book.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Simon went over to answer it. "Who are you" He said sternly.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Ryou Bakura, Jessica's father. Can I come in?" Ryou asked. Simon allowed him in.  
  
"Daddy!" Jess running over to him and hugging him. "Hey girl, how's the finals going?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well great!" Jess explained happily.  
  
"Win any duels?" He asked.  
  
"Well... I gave up my spot for Daniel. I think he deserves this more than any of us do. It's his own destiny. I had mine while I was gone" Jess explained.  
  
"ahh good!" He said patting her back. Suddenly Ryou gasped as he saw the Pharaoh. "Yugi?" He said in confusion.  
  
Yami ignored him, not wanting to hear his name. Yami looked so young compared to Ryou. "You know him?!" Allen said in amazement.  
  
"err no... I don't..." Ryou said as he could feel the presence of the Pharaoh.  
  
"Well anyway's, how'd you get enough time to get here?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well the guys at the office heard about you being the finals so my boss allowed me to go see you for family" Ryou said.  
  
"cool, but... I'm sorry I eliminated myself from the tournament" Jess said looking down.  
  
"it's ok! I never really got to know your friends back in Duelist Kingdom The 2nd. I'm glad to see you guys again" Ryou said taking a bow.  
  
"Yeah! It's nice to see you too!" Mink said bowing along.  
  
Then Simon made an announcement. "30 minutes have passed now. I'd like to announce the third round" He said. Everyone looked up a the bingo machine which started to trash around the balls with the air motor. Then 2 numbers slid out at the same time. "Duelist number 3, Allen, and Duelist number 5, sir Luke will now be dueling up at the arena."  
  
"Alright! Lucky choice" Allen said. "Now I can finally whoop your butt!" He pointed.  
  
"Save it for the dueling. You have no chance" Luke teased as he pulled him back and passed him up ahead. "Yeah you better be walking away from me!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Uhh... I think you should go too" Jess said pointing.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Allen said running to catch up to the elevator. 


	114. Charge! Army of Warriors, Part 1

"Duelist start your duel!" Simon announced raising one arm in the air. Allen drew his 6th card.  
  
"I've been waiting for this! I couldn't find you in the city but now I can defeat you and earn my way to the finals!" Allen yelled getting ready to play his card.  
  
"heh, you've just wasted your time trying to find me well this is what happens when you lead yourself into trouble!" Luke laughed.  
  
"Now! I summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman for my first monster! (1400/1200) I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
Luke drew his next card. "I'll summon Kometh The Mant (1200/1300) in defense mode. Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Luke announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! (1500/1300)" He announced placing the card on the field. "Now! Rocket Warrior attack!"  
  
The rocket warrior shaped into a rocket and blasted itself into Kometh The Mant, destroying it quickly. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman attack!" Allen announced. The swordsman jumped from his post and slashed his sword at Luke. Luke growled as his life points reduced to 2600, feeling the pain from hte direct attack.  
  
Allen ended his turn thinking this duel will be as good as done. Luke looked in pain but inside he was actually laughing. "Fool, I've got the low down on your deck" He said in his mind.  
  
"I'll then end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
Luke drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Lucifer The Enchanted (1700/1200). This monster allows me to gain life points everytime I attack your monsters! I'll then set two cards face down" Luke announced. "Now! Lucifer! Attack!"  
  
The beast jumped at the warrior. "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up. Lucifer was stopped by a vortex and returned to it's original spot. Luke ended his turn after he set one card face down.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Retrained Elven Swordsman for The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" He announced as his swordsman transformed into the Fiend Megacyber.  
  
Luke just smiled as Allen was finishing up his move.  
  
"Now! Rocket Warrior, deplete Lucifer The Enchanted!" Allen yelled as Rocket Warrior formed into a rocket and blasted itself. The warrior smacked into the beast which it's attack was lowered to 1200.  
  
"Go for it!" Luke said in his mind.  
  
"Fiend Megacyber! Attack!" Allen yelled pointing his hand at him. The warrior dove ar Lucifer and punched through it, reducing Luke's life points down by 200.  
  
"This guy is crazy... We wouldn't be losing on accident. It's just stupid" Paul thought as he watched the duel from the side lines.  
  
"Alright! He has the edge" Daniel thought as he had his hands in fists.  
  
Allen ended his turn and Luke activated his trap card. "I activate Solemn Wishes" Luke announced.  
  
"What now?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Just watch!" Luke yelled drawing his next card. Suddenly sparkling rain reigned upon Luke and his life points increased to 700. "This trap card gains me 500 life points whenever I draw"  
  
"But you're still open for a direct attack! I will win this duel!" Allen yelled pointing his finger at him.  
  
"That's what you think. Now I activate the card I drew, Pot of Greed!" He announced as hew drew his two. Suddenly another round of sparkling rain came down on him. His life points grew back to 1200. "And now! I summon Dunames Dark Witch! (1800/1050) in attack mode!"  
  
Allen gasped as he knew his Rocket Warrior was going down. "Now! Dunames attack Rocket Warrior!" He yelled pointing at his monster.  
  
The witch flapped it's wings which sent a round of feathers right at the warrior which destroyed it, leaving Allen with 3700. Luke ended his turn after he played one more card face down.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300). This will allow me to summon up an extra monster! Now I chose Battle Warrior Omega! (300/1200)" He yelled as he placed the card on the field. "Now! I'll activate Polymerization! This will fuse my Fiend Megacyber and Battle Warrior Omega to summon Dark Borgman Warrior! (3200/2050)"  
  
"Yeah alright!" Daniel cheered as Allen got ready for the final blow which would end the game.  
  
Suddenly another trap card flipped up. "Now! Prepare for your doom! Now I activate Army of Chaos!" Luke yelled.  
  
"What?!" Allen said taking a step back. Suddenly an arrow flew out from the card which destroyed Warrior of Freed.  
  
"Army of Chaos destroys all warrior type monsters, and keeps you from summoning them!" Luke laughed. But then he noticed Dark Borgman Warrior was still up.  
  
"Why isn't that one destroyed?!" Luke stammered.  
  
"Because it isn't a warrior!" Allen said with a triumphant call. Luke saw the Borgman's armored plates shine in the moon. "It's pure robotic technology which means... It's a machine!"  
  
Luke gasped. "Impossible! But then again... That's alright" Luke smiled.  
  
Allen continued his turn. "My monster can only attack directlty. If I have it attack I'll also lose life points which will end this duel in a draw." Allen though. "I end my turn" He announced.  
  
Luke drew his next card. "Now! I'll gain 500 more life points!" He yelled as sparkling rain came down on him, raising his life points to 1700. "Now! I'll activate Removal Gate! This will put one monster on your side of the field out of play for the remainder of this turn!"  
  
"No! He can't!" Allen thought as his Warrior was pulled back to the wall by chains. "And now! I'll summon Baknoda! (450/1000)" He yelled. "Now my monsters! Attack him directly!"  
  
Both monsters jumped up at Allen and attacked him badly. Allen yelled as he fell backwards onto the ground. Luke laughed at his stumble and Allen's life points were reduced to 1450.  
  
"Allen can't win this duel. He has all warriors in his deck...." Jess said.  
  
"That's not all true. He has God of Sobek and Shine Griffin to keep him in but what are the chances of drawing...." Mink said looking down.  
  
Suddenly Daniel took a closer look at Allen's hand. Suddenly he remembered back, to Duelist Kingdom The 2nd. Allen and him were trapped in the virtual world. After that whole problem Allen had told him about his duel with the evil Fiend Megacyber.  
  
"That's it! Allen! You can still win this if you draw the right ritual!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What now?" Allen said looking over at him.  
  
"Look at your hand!" Daniel replied.  
  
Allen looked at his hand and saw the ritual magic card. "Oh yeah.... Yakma of The Evil Spirits. I won this off of that dumb program the Fiend Megacyber in the virtual world...." He said. "Now! I'll draw!"  
  
"Come on! Let it be the right one...." Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"Whoah... This must be my luckiest draw... Yakma The Exorcist... But my monster doesn't have the right amount of stars to be sacrificed and I don't have any other single monster card around..." He said in his mind.  
  
"Hurry up!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Fine! I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" He yelled, placing the card face down. "God of Sobek and Shine Griffin will probably now be impossible to retrieve from my deck so I'll have to wait until I get another monster."  
  
Suddenly dark clouds formed into the middle of the arena. "Now! I'll activate this magic card... This magic card will ultimately win me the duel! Now I activate The Orichalcos Seal!" Luke yelled as the hex ring formed onto his forehead. The rign swirled into the air and landed on the duel field. The monsters in the hologram ditch had moved up to the level of the seal. "This is your end because soon I'll become victor and rightfully earn my reward and along with your ancient God Card!"  
  
Dark Borgman Warrior had already resummoned itself onto the field. It was the only monster protecting Allen from total destruction of his Oracle and his own life.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with the attack of 1900 or more.  
  
Kometh The Mant: 1200/1300/ Demon Type.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: Reduce the attack of one monster by 500 during battle phase for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Lucifer The Enchanted: 1700/1200/ Beast Type / Disc: Increase your life points by half of attack damage done to your opponent's life points when this monster attacks.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: When your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the their field you may summon this monster without tributes.  
  
Solemn Wishes: TRAP / Disc: You gain 500 life points when you draw a card(s) as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this card is summoned in any mode you may normal summon 1 more monster on your side of the field.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Dark Borgman Warrior: 3200/2050/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can only attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks directly you must take the total damage you opponent has taken from this monster.  
  
Army of Chaos: TRAP / Disc: Destroy all Warrior Type monsters on the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field no other warrior type monsters may be played on either side from any other player. If a Warrior Type monster is summoned while this card is face up, destroy that monster immediatley Removal Gate: MAGIC / Disc: Remove one monster on your opponents side of the field from play for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Baknoda: 450/1000/ Beast Type. 


	115. Charge! Army of Warriors, Part 2

The score was now Luke: 1700 and Allen: 1450.  
  
"And don't forget! I drew and I gain 500 life points!" Luke yelled as the sparkling rain came down on him which raised his life points to 2200. Allen could see the Orichalcos Seal burning on his forehead, Luke was unaware of the pain.  
  
Baknoda's attack power grew to 950 and Dunames Dark Witch's attack points grew to 2300 due to the Orichalcos Seal and they both had the seal burning onto their foreheads.  
  
Allen gave a narrow look, waiting for the bad news. Surprisingly Luke ended his turn, still with 2 monsters and 2 face down cards. Allen had to defeat his two monsters and win this duel or his own soul will be trapped in the seal. He drew his next card.  
  
"Alright! Now it's time to turn the tides! Now I activate Yakma of The Evil Spirits!" Allen yelled as his ritual magic card flipped up. "Now I'll sacrifice Dark Borgman Warrior from the field and Battle Warrior Alpha from my hand to the graveyard to summon Yakma The Exorcist! (3600/3000)". Suddenly a box appeared and a horrible demon jumped out thrashing it's head in the air.  
  
"What?! I thought you know had warriors in your deck!" Luke hissed.  
  
"I guess your wrong! Now! Yakma! Total destruction!" Allen yelled. Yakma's eyes started to glow dark yellow. Suddenly 2 crosses appeared behind Dunames Dark Witch and Baknoda. Chains strapped to them and pulled them onto the crosses. "This will remove all your monsters from play! Now! Yakma attack!"  
  
The attack Allen had announced would now win him the duel but then Luke activated yet another trap card. "Now! I activate DNA Surgery!" He yelled as the card flipped up. "I chose Warriors!"  
  
"No! That destroys my monster!" Allen gasped as his Yakma whipped out a sword and shield. The Army of Chaos trap card started to glow then it shot an arrow at the evil spirit and destroyed it, along with Dunames Dark Witch and Baknoda.  
  
"Now we both can't play any monsters as long as Army of Chaos is up" Luke laughed. Allen looked at his hand seeing how none of his cards would help him and as the turns went by, Luke would gain more and more life points which then would make it impossible for Allen to win.  
  
Allen ended his turn and Luke drew his next card. Suddenly more sparkling rain came down on him and his life points grew to 2700. "Now! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy DNA Surgery!" Luke yelled. Suddenly a whirl wind appeared and swooped up his DNA Surgery and destroyed it. "Now! I summon Carnage Beast! (400/1200) Now attack him directly!"  
  
The beast jumped at Allen and swiped him with it's claw send Allen crashed into the invisible barrier of the Orichalcos Seal which kept the two duelist in and everyone out.  
  
His life points were reduced to 1050. "Now I activate Sobek's Blessing! Which will raise my life points by how much damage I crushed on you!" Luke yelled as cherry blossoms fell down upon him, increasing his life points to 2600.  
  
Allen groaned as he felt it would now be impossible to destroy him but then he couldn't lose to a person who tried to kill him. Luke ended his turn. "Now! I draw!" He yelled pulling the first card on his deck.  
  
Suddenly he got the biggest idea for this whole due. He had drawn his promo Copy Card."I'll set one card! Then I'll summon Warrior of Life! (1500/1400)" Allen yelled  
  
"You can't! Army of Chaos wall just destroy it!" Luke yelled as the trap card shot out another arrow directing it's way to Allen's Warrior of Life.  
  
"It would if it was a warrior but it won't be!" Allen yelled as his face down card flipped up. "Now I activate my Copy Card which will copy one monster that has been played, and I chose DNA Surgery!"  
  
"No!" Luke yelled as the arrow started to dissolve and disappear. Allen had called the monsters to be Machines as long as his newly developed Copy Card/DNA Surgery stayed on the field.  
  
"Warrior of Life also let's me resummon warrior type monsters from my graveyard to the field on everyone of my turns! Now I special summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" He yelled as his monster formed onto the field. "Now! Fiend Megacyber attack!"  
  
"Gah!" Luke yelled covering his face from the monsters pieces as the Fiend Megacyber punched through it which lowered his life points down to 800.  
  
"Now for my final attack! Warrior of Life! Attack and destroy all his life points!" Allen yelled. The warrior took out his sword and charged at him and slashed right through him. Luke yelled as he fell down, his life points reducing to 0  
  
"I defeated you! It was your own fault for using the Orichalcos Seal and you will now pay the price!" Allen yelled as the Hex ring grew small, forming underneath Luke.  
  
"NO! I Won't allow this!" He said trying to fight through the curse as he sunk down into the hex ring. He was the fully engulfed and his soul was delivered.  
  
Allen saw his deck shining and he drew his first card which was a newly made Orichalcos Seal. As he looked upon it a fainted transparent picture showed up as the picture. He heard a terrified scream from Luke and his picture disappeared.  
  
"What have I done...." He said in his mind as he looked at the card.  
  
"Allen is the winner! He will now be moving onto the Finals" Simon announced pointing his hand at him.  
  
Allen still stood there looking at the Orichalcos Seal, all kinds of things ran through his head. Suddenly Mink called out to him. "Get over here!" She yelled. Allen finally got his grip.  
  
"Oh yeah^^" He said scratching the back of his head and walking to them. "Alright! The Finals!" Daniel yelled giving him a high five.  
  
"I also got this..." Allen said showing them the Orichalcos Seal. "We all have it. Just promise us... Don't use it. We all took the same oath" Daniel said.  
  
"I promise if you promise" Allen said. Daniel nodded.  
  
"You'll also promise me to win this tournament!" Mink said cheerfully. Daniel laughed and nodded.  
  
"And promise us that you'll show everyone what the true title of King of Games means!" Jess said raising her hand up in a fist. "Yeah!" Daniel said giving her a high five.  
  
They all came down from the elevator back to the dining room. It would just be two more rounds then the finals would start. Daniel nor Vice knew where the finals would be at. Simon knew it wouldn't be at the DOMA Tower but some place secret. As Allen thought more he knew Vice would get the Wild Card Distribution.  
  
"Since we are low of one eliminated duelist we will now change to rules of the Wild Card Distribution. Now any duelist may chose to duel someone and take their place, even if it's someone that hasn't dueled for the finals yet. Remember, this is only the Semi-Finals" Simon announced.  
  
"So now Vice and Paul has a chance to eliminate Me or Daniel..." Allen said looking at the two silently. Ryou stood by Jess who was hoping it'd be Jess who would earn the Wild Card.  
  
Suddenly all 7 pictures of the duelist started to shuffle on the big screen. "Now will the winner of the last duel please chose one of the face down pictures on the screen" Simon said.  
  
Allen looked up on the screen seeing 7 face down duel monsters cards. The screen was touchable and he placed his finger on one card on the screen. The card flipped over and as he saw the picture his pupils grew small and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"I got Paul -_-" He said walking back.  
  
"Sir Paul will now chose their opponent." Simon said. The rest of the 6 cards flipped over showing all the present duelist's faces. Paul came up to the screen thinking.  
  
"I chose her" He said touching the screen with Rahn's picture.  
  
Allen gave a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't him. Ryou became quite disappointed it wasn't Jess but hoped for the best of each duelist. Ryou never knew Rahn was actually working for a secret organization of Doom.  
  
"The following duel will now start in 10 minutes. Please gather enough time to rest or fix your decks" Simon announced walking through the double doors and out.  
  
"jeez, for once now I wish Paul would win" Mink said rolling her eyes.  
  
Paul went over to a giant sofa and sat down on it. He started to look through his deck. "This should be an easy duel. I've dealt with decks like hers and I can win" He said in his mind as he found Ra. "Ra is the best monster I have. Her's so far is Injection Angel Lily."  
  
Rahn looked over at Paul from behind. "The former Duelist Champion Leader... How pitiful that he was defeated by the now presented King of Games" Rahn said in her mind. "This should be easy picking"  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Yakma Of The Evil Spirits: RITUAL MAGIC / Disc: You must sacrifice monsters that add up to a level of 9 or higher from your hand or field. You may then summon "Yakma The Exorcist" from your hand onto the field.  
  
Yakma The Exorcist: 3600/3000/ Ritual / Demon Type / Disc: You can only use this effect once during the whole duel. When you activate this monster's effect remove all your opponent's monsters from play and keep them out of play as long as this monster is on the field.  
  
DNA Surgery: TRAP / Disc: Name a type of monster, as long as this card remains face up on the field every monster on the field is announced that type of monster the owner had announced.  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one trap or magic card on the field.  
  
Carnage Beast: 400/1200/ Beast Type /  
  
Sobek's Blessing: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When one of your monsters have inflicted battle damage to your opponent's life points you may activate this card and increase your opponent's life points by how much damage your monster had inflicted  
  
Copy Card: Copy any card that has been played during the duel.  
  
Warrior of Life: 1500/1400/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may special summon 1 warrior type monster from your graveyard to the field one everyone of your turns as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster may be special summoned from the hand to the field if your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field. 


	116. Guilt and Pity

"Please follow me to the dueling field" Simon announced as he led the two duelist up to the duel field. Daniel, Jess, Mink, and Allen had also followed. Vice had too come, wanting to know more about Paul's deck.  
  
Paul shuffled his deck and placed it in his Deck Holsters, Rahn did the same. "Duel!" They both yelled as their life points went up to 4000 each.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled pulling the next card in his deck and forming his first hand. "Now! I summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100) This will allow me to summon another dragon monster and I chose Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Rahn growled as he stood there wasting precious monsters. "You'll never get anywhere if you just keep summoning monsters on your first turn!" She yelled.  
  
"Mind your own ways because now that I have you cornered! I'll power my own monsters up... With a magic card... called The Orichalcos Seal!" Paul yelled. Rahn gasped, feeling the horrid feeling of the seal. The ring swirled into the air and landed on the ground. The ring brought up the monsters to level of the duelist. "No problem... it's just a magic card... I can handle this" Rahn thought as Paul ended his turn.  
  
Rahn drew her 6th card. "I'll teach you to respect me!" She yelled. "I'll set 2 cards face down and summon Alligator Sword in attack mode! (1500/1200)"  
  
"What does she plan to do with that ¬¬" Mink said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Now! Alligator Sword! Attack Flaver Dragon!" Rahn yelled. The warrior jumped at the small dragon and sliced it into 3 slices, reducing Paul's attack points down to 3700.  
  
Rahn laughed and ended her turn. Paul smirked and drew his next card. "Now! Blue Eyes! Attack Alligator Sword!" Paul yelled. The dragon opened it's mouth and shot a blast of white lightning at the warrior. "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Rahn yelled. Suddenly a vortex swallowed up the lightning blast and then Paul ended his turn.  
  
Rahn drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight! (1800/1600)" She announced. "Then! I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Alligator Sword and Baby Dragon, from my hand!"  
  
Paul watched as the the Alligator Sword jumped into the air and landed on the back of Baby Dragon.  
  
"What's that?!" Allen said in amazement as the Baby Dragon flew into the air.  
  
"Now I summon Dragon-Riding Wyvern! (1700/1500)" Rahn yelled. "Now! Attack him directly!"  
  
The Baby Dragon swooped down to Paul and the Alligator Sword sliced through Paul. Paul gasped as he held his stomach and his life points reduced to 2000.  
  
"Heh! Now you're almost done for!" Rahn laughed.  
  
"I think not" Paul laughed. "Now I activate Equalizer!". The trap card flipped up  
  
"What?!" Rahn said in confusion. Suddenly the Dragon-Riding Wyvern swooped down at Rahn and sliced her with it's sword which reduced her life points down to 2300.  
  
"We're just about even" Paul smirked.  
  
"Now I see...." Rahn smiled. She then ended her turn.  
  
Paul knew what she had hidden, it was why she never put her monsters into defense mode. He then drew his next card. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100 +500) Since I summoned Flaver Dragon, it automatically allows me to summon another Dragon! Now I chose my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500 +500) Now attack my beasts!"  
  
The Rahn made her move. "Heh! I activate Gravity Bind!" Rahn yelled.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen so now I activate my face down card! Thunder Break!" Paul yelled placing a card from his hand to the graveyard. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Gravity Bind and destroyed it.  
  
Rahn gasped as both the beasts' attacks went through and destroyed her monsters. The damage was 2500 which was now enough for Paul to win the duel. Rahn was now scared as the hex ring grew small so she was trapped with in the ring.  
  
She slowly started to sink. She then panicked and screamed with all her might as she disappeared into the ring. Mink was shocked. She suddenly felt a feeling of guilt, remembering back to what she had said to her.  
  
Paul smirked as he turned off his Steel Plate. He walked passed them. "let this be a lesson to you... Don't pity the opponent" Paul said to Mink and passed her. Mink was in total shock. She never knew this kind of this was happened and now Rahn was gone.  
  
As Paul got into the elevator, alone. He looked at his Orichalcos Seal. He saw the horrified look on Rahn's face in the picture and smiled. "So hows the duel of your life" He said in his mind to the card.  
  
"Come on... There's nothing you can do now" Daniel said pulling on Mink's arm. Mink looked down thinking how horrible she was. She was angry and wanted Rahn to pay.  
  
"This is my fault... I should have never threatened her..." She mumbled.  
  
"Rahn should have never joined Doom in the first place. She was asking for this punishment" Jess said putting her arm around her back. Mink tried to hold it back but she walked fast away from Jess and decided to take the long way down the stairs.  
  
Daniel, Allen, Paul, and Jess arrived to the dinning room again where Simon would make another announcement.  
  
After 10 more minutes he came out. "We've run out of competitors so now we'll bring Sir Vice up to the finals. We now have our four finalists!" Simon announced. Allen smiled but Daniel didn't.  
  
"This is unfair... Vice didn't even have to duel anyone" Daniel said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Neither did you" Jess said.  
  
"Mine was a fair play" Daniel said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"The finals will start first thing in the morning. I advise you all to get your rest. It is now 11:50" Simon said leaving the room. Mink appeared at the other door. Jess had told her the news.  
  
Before she went off to bed she met with Allen and Daniel alone. "Listen guys... I feel really bad for Rahn and all... Just you two becareful. Paul seems careless for the Orichalcos Seal and Vice will now do anything to win...." Mink said as she looked at the wall not looking up at them.  
  
"Listen, Mink. We all know you feel bad for Rahn. Moping like that won't help. We'll bring her back. I'll make sure of it" Daniel said. "Now get to bed. It's going to be an early morning"  
  
Allen and Daniel went into their rented rooms for the night, It wasn't a real luxury suit but it was ok. Jess couldn't sleep. She couldn't understand how her father knew she was even in the tournament. Nor how he knew the DOMA Building was here. He was gone for weeks.  
  
As she looked through her deck she noticed something was missing. She gasped knowing her God Card was missing. She then narrowed it down to Paul. She growled and got up and stormed out of the door.  
  
"get up you theif!" Jess yelled in Paul's room. Paul got up. "Oh, here to keep me up so I'll lose in the finals?!" Paul snapped.  
  
"Where's my god card?!" Jess yelled. Jess' yelling had woken everyone else up. Daniel, Allen, and Mink ran over to the open room. Jess was screaming at Paul while Paul just sat there having no clue or care for what she was talking about.  
  
"Hold it!" Allen yelled. Jess looked behind her.  
  
"He's at it again! He stole my god card!" Jess screamed.  
  
"Oh this again. I haven't even touched your deck. I've been dueling and sleeping the whole time" Paul hissed. Jess invited herself to search the room. After several minutes she couldn't find it. She left the room.  
  
"GOD! Where is it?!" Jess growled.  
  
"We don't know. Let's try to find it in the morning we all need some sleep" Daniel said rubbing his eyes and going into his room.  
  
Jess was the last one in the hall after Mink and Allen went into their rooms. She looked down both halls noticing a weird fog leading down one hall. She couldn't help it so she followed the cloud. As she turned a corner she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"What's going on!" Jess said in her mind. Suddenly she ran into the chair. She was in the dining room. The was a sliding sound and Jess followed the noise. She instantly found herself in the elevator and it lifted up. Jess desperately tried to push the cancel button but it didn't work She was led up to the dueling arena. She ran over to the doors but they were locked. Jess was only in her pajama pants and black tang top shirt. She was shivering but then she saw a figure on one side of the duel field. There was a loud laugh.  
  
"Well Jessica... We meet again since 2 weeks" The familiar voice said as the figure turned around, it was her father, Ryou.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Flaver Dragon: 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned special summon another Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Alligator Sword: 1500/1200/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse two or more monsters from your hand or field into a fusion monster.  
  
Baby Dragon: 1200/500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Dragon-Riding Wyvern: 1700/1500/ Fusion / Beast Warrior Type / Disc: This monster may attack directly if there is an Earth, Fire, or Water type monster on the field only.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate one attack from your opponent's monster and end your opponent's battle phase.  
  
Gearfried The Iron Knight: 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Disc: This card cannot be equipped to any equip cards. Any equip cards equipped to this monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Equalizer: TRAP / Disc: When you take on direct damage of any sort, inflict damage to your opponent's life points of the same damage you took.  
  
Gravity Bind: TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, level 4 monsters and higher cannot attack.  
  
Thunder Break: TRAP / Disc: Discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field. 


	117. Defeating DEATH, Part 1

"Dad? What are you doing up here..." Jess asked a bit confused.  
  
"I am not your father! You know me by spirit" Ryou hissed. Suddenly Jess recognized him.  
  
"I get it... Your Bakura. The evil spirit within my Millennium Ring" Jess narrowed her eyes.  
  
"The one and only. Now hand over the Oracle and Oracle Demon, along with The Millennium Ring" Bakura demanded holding out his hand.  
  
"No way, you may be in my father but I won't even trust you even if you are hiding behind his back" Jess hissed stepping back.  
  
"There's no other way to contact your friends and plus there's no way out. I can do it the hard way" Bakura said holding up a card, God of Necrofear.  
  
"So, you're the one who stole my God Card...." Jess said sternly.  
  
"Yes, and I won't hesitate to use it against you" Bakura threatened.  
  
"How about a duel. If I win, you leave my father's body and you give me back my God Card, if I lose you win everything" Jess said.  
  
"Very well... With this God Card I'm unstoppable. There's a Steel Plate over at the other side. Get ready for the duel of your life!" Bakura said as he turned his Steel Plate on and sliding his deck in. Jess did the same.  
  
"Heh, I should warn you I won't be attempting any pity or guilt. I have your father's body in total control. You won't escape alive once you lose" Bakura threatened.  
  
"We'll see. My father knows how to defeat you and he can do it again" Jess said as her life point counter went up to 4000.  
  
"Enough chit chat!" Bakura hissed as he thrashed his hand out, pointing at her. Suddenly a dark cloud burst from his hand, engulfing the whole roof of DOMA Tower. Bakura's life point counter went up to 4000.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
Bakura drew his 6th card. "I'll summon Headless Knight in attack mode (1450/1700). I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn....." He announced. Jess drew her 6th card.  
  
"I forgot my father almost has the same exact deck as I do. Just about everything is the same... except for two of my monsters...." Jess thought looking at 2 Exodia Pieces in her hand. "I'll set 1 card in face down defense and set 1 card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now, I'll sacrifice Headless Knight for Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Bakura called out as a zombie with a long thin sword materialized into the hologram ditch. "Now attack her defense monster!"  
  
The duke dove at Jess' monster and sliced it in half. Exodia's left leg appeared and it was destroyed. "I forgot about those Exodia Pieces... Those could lead me into a downfall..." He thought as he ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)" Jess yelled as the hideous creature appeared. "Now I activate my face down card, Doomed To The Death, this will increase Goblin Zombie's attack power by half!"  
  
Bakura smiled as Goblin Zombie got ready to attack.  
  
"Goblin Zombie! Attack!" Jess yelled. The zombie dove at the Ghost Duke with it's sword. It struck it and Bakura's Ghost Duke was destroyed along with 200 life points (B's LP: 3800). Jess ended her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I activate the field magic card, Demon's Tranquility!" Bakura yelled. Suddenly dark spirits fled throughout the field. "And you know what this card does"  
  
Jess nodded. Bakura then ended his turn, He didn't even set monsters down. Jess drew her next card. "Now! I'll set one monster in defense mode. And now! Headless Knight and Goblin Zombie! Direct attack!" She yelled. Both the monsters dove at Bakura but then he activated his trap card.  
  
"Now I activate Negate Attack" Bakura announced as the vortex absorbed their attacks. Jess growled as she ended her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now you'll experience a loss with in 5 turns!" Bakura said holding up his five fingers. "Because now! I activate the Ouija Board!"  
  
"Yes that... I remember it back in the Virtual World. Brady used it against Mink and Dan when Brady and Sage was under the spell of Evil Malik" Jess thought. Suddenly the letter D appeared infront of Bakura.  
  
"I'll then summon a monster in defense mode then set a card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Left Arm of The Forbidden One to summon Dark God Ha Des! (2450/1600)" Jess yelled as the giant demon materialized onto the field. "Now! Headless Knight attack!"  
  
The knight dove at the defense monster and it flipped up, revealing Sand Worm (1200/1400). "Now! Sand Worm!" Bakura yelled. Suddenly a round of spikes shot through Dark God Ha Des and destroyed it.  
  
"Too bad! Now! Goblin Zombie attack!" Jess yelled. The zombie dove at Bakura, for a direct attack but then he activated his trap card. "I activate Gateway to Oblivion!" Bakura yelled as a stone wall appeared behind Goblin Zombie. 4 chains attached to it's arms and legs and pulled it back onto the stone wall, keeping it from attacking. "Now your Goblin Zombie can't attack or be sacrifice. You won't be able to destroy my Ouija Board now!" He laughed.  
  
Jess groaned and ended her turn. Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I activate the second Death Message! E!" He yelled as an E appeared next to the D. "Now! I sacrifice Ghost Duke, Sand Worm, and Headless Knight for Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Suddenly a dark spirit shot out of the Dark Necrofear card and onto the field. "God, I forgot about that...." Jess said, wanting to beat herself up for that.  
  
"Dark Necrofear! Attack!" Bakura yelled. The Dark Necrofear opened it's eyes wide and shot two red beams from each eyes to Headless Knight, destroying it and leaving Jess with 3250 life points. Jess growled as her Headless Knight was destroyed. Bakura then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. Goblin Zombie was protecting her from being attacked but Jess couldn't attack with it because of Gateway. Bakura knew if Goblin Zombie was destroyed, he'd lose all his Ouija Board Letters and it'd be the downfall of the duel. "Now! I summon Exodia The Forbidden One in defense mode! (1000/1000)" She yelled. She then set one card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Bakura was stuck. He couldn't attack her Exodia piece nor Goblin Zombie. Exodia's head would trigger a chain allowing her 1 step further to summon Exodia Necros and he knew he'd lose his Ouija Board pieces if he destroyed Goblin Zombie.  
  
"Looks like your stuck! You can only play 2 more Ouija Letters and then your fresh out of spaces!" Jess yelled.  
  
"I think not! I activate the magic card, Double Magic Fountain, which will allow me to play magic cards on my monster zone" Bakura said as he activated the Ouija Letter A on his Magic/Trap card zone. Now Bakura's magic spaces were all filled but he was able to play 4 more magic cards on his monster zone allowing him to activate 2 more letters which will win him the duel instantly.  
  
Bakura then ended his turn. Jess drew her next card. "Now! I'll play Demon's Tranquility!"  
  
Suddenly more dark spirits appeared, Ryou's own Demon's Tranquility was destroyed.  
  
"I don't care, I have my own Dark Necrofear" Ryou thought.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Headless Knight, Ghost Duke, and Dark God Ha Des to summon my own Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" She yelled as the dark spirit appeared onto the field. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Bakura played his 4th letter. "Now! I activate Death Message T!" Bakura yelled. He then ended his turn, knowing he was going to win next turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! It's time for my move which will destroy your Ouija Board!" Jess yelled pointing at him. Ryou gave it a second thought. "If you can!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"I can! Now I switch Exodia The Forbidden One into attack mode. I'll then activate Bag of Gold! This will increase my Exodia's Head by 1500 for this turn!" Jess yelled as Exodia's Head grew to 2500. "Now Exodia! Attack Dark Necrofear!"  
  
Bakura's Dark Necrofear was quickly destroyed by Exodia's blaster eyes. Bakura's life points were reduced to 3400. "Now I can take over one of your monsters!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Which one?" Jess asked, smiling.  
  
Bakura took a closer look. "I chose your Dark Necrofear!" He yelled.  
  
"You can't! You have ran out of space in your magic and trap card zone. If it's in the monster card zone it'll be treated as a monster which will be an illegal play! Which means..." Jess went on letting Bakura finish.  
  
"Which means... I have to take Goblin Zombie!" Bakura gasped.  
  
"That's right!" Jess yelled as the hands of Bakura's Dark Necrofear's grabbed it and dragging it to his side of the field. "Now! Dark Necrofear! Attack!"  
  
Both the monsters had the same attack power which ended in a stalemate, destroying both monsters.  
  
"No! My Ouija Board!" Bakura gasped out. As soon as Goblin Zombie fell upon the graveyard Jess yelled for Ouija Board to be destroyed. The letter D dissolved, along with E, A, and T.  
  
"Now you have no way of winning with useless letter H!" Jess said with pride.  
  
"Oh you haven't seen true power yet... I'll put your God Card right at you!" Bakura threatened.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Ghost Duke: 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Left Leg of The Forbidden One: 100/100/ Thunder Type.  
  
Goblin Zombie: 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Disc: Destroy one trap or magic card on the field when this monster is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Doomed To The Death: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one zombie type monster on the field by half.  
  
Demon's Tranquility: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: Change all monsters on the field and in your graveyard into Demon Type Monsters.  
  
Ouija Board: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated you may play E, A, T, H on each of your turns. When any of the letters are destroyed so is the others. When you have D, E, A, T, H filling up the whole magic and trap card zone the owner of this card is announced the winner.  
  
Left Arm of The Forbidden One: 100/100/ Thunder Type.  
  
Dark God Ha Des: 2450/1600/ Demon Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Sand Worm: 1200/1400/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Destroy your opponents monster with the highest attack.  
  
Gateway To Oblivion: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Equip this to one monster, as long as this card is equipped to a monster, that monster may not attack or be sacrificed for another monster.  
  
Death Message E: MAGIC / This card can only be activated if "Ouija Board" is face up on the field.  
  
Exodia The Forbidden One: 1000/1000/ Thunder Type/ Disc: When you have Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Arm, Right Leg, and The head of Exodia in your hand you are declared the winner of this duel.  
  
Double Magic Fountain: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may play magic card on your monster card zones  
  
Death Message A: MAGIC / This card can only be activated if "Ouija Board" is face up on the field.  
  
Death Message T: MAGIC / This card can only be activated if "Ouija Board" is face up on the field.  
  
Bag of Gold: MAGIC / Disc: Increase a monster with the attack of 1000 or lower by 1500. 


	118. The Return of The Thief, Part 2

The score was now Jess: 3250 and Bakura: 3400.  
  
Jess had Exodia The Forbidden One in attack mode and Demon's Tranquility and 1 card face down. Bakura had no monsters but he had Double Magic Fountain on the field. It was now Bakura's turn.  
  
Bakura drew his card. Suddenly he did his evil laugh. "I'll set one card in defense mode and end my turn" He announced, he then ended his turn.  
  
"You're just asking for it!" Jess yelled pulling her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Exodia The Forbidden One to summon Triple Dragons! (2000/3650) I'll then end my turn"  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "I'll summon another monster in defense mode and end my turn" Bakura said, still smiling evilly.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I'll use up one of my dragons to destroy that monster!" Jess announced pointing at the monster card. One of the dragons out of three launched themselves right into the defense monster, destroying Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. "And now! Triple Dragons attack!"  
  
The two dragons blasted a double blast at the other monster, which was Portrait's Secret. Jess then set a monster in defense mode, thinking she had eliminated Bakura's sacrificing to summon God of Necrophear.  
  
Suddenly Bakura started to laugh. "Now your the fool! I've led you right into a trap! Now I'll flip over Demon Rejoice! This allows me to summon a monster from my hand, and I chose Puppet Master!" He yelled.  
  
Jess gasped. "Puppet Master...." She said.  
  
"Yes! Now I'll sacrifice 1000 life points!" Bakura yelled as his life points reduced to 2400. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, Portrait's Secret and Dark Necrofear appeared on the field. Jess felt the shock of horror as she saw the four monsters on the field.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Puppet Master, Gross Ghost, and Portrait's Secret!" Bakura yelled as all three monsters turned into dark purple glowing light, forming into a giant beast, known as God of Necrophear. "For God of Necrophear! (4000/4000)".  
  
Black flames surrounded the giant beast with it's jet black skin, shining in the moon light. Bakura laughed as his great beast formed. As the god arose, Bakura noticed no spirit monsters have come up to the field.  
  
"What's this?! Why isn't it's effect working?!" Bakura stammered.  
  
"Because this God Card is not yours! It was rightfully mine and the spirit monsters only obey me! Not the god card!" Jess smiled evilly. Bakura gasped.  
  
"Well that's not the matter! Necrophear! attack her Triple Dragons!" He yelled. Necrophear held up it's giant claws and a purple dark sphere formed. It then smashed it onto the two dragons, destroying them both. Jess' life points were reduced to 1250. The wind was violent from the attack and suddenly the dark cloud above the DOMA Tower swirled into a tornado. Jess' hair swished to the left, Bakura's to the right. He then ended his turn, smiling evilly as he watched the terror in her eyes.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Jess announced.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play Forceful Oblivion! This will allow me to summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700). Now my monsters! Attack!" Bakura yelled. Ghost Duke swiped it's sword which sent a wave of white light. Dark Necrofear's eyes shot it's red blast and God of Necrophear aimed a dark blast at Jess.  
  
"I'll activate Mirror Force!" She yelled. Suddenly a barrier protected her defense monster and Exodia The Forbidden One. Bakura growled as his Dark Necrofear and Ghost Duke was destroyed. Bakura couldn't simply take Exodia The Forbidden One now since it'd be too useless. He then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode then set one card and end my turn!" Jess yelled as the cards appeared on the field, face down. Bakura drew his next card. "I won't win if you keep summoning monsters! So now I'll activate the magic card Raigeki!" He yelled as he placed the magic card on the field.  
  
Jess smiled. "You've finally completed my summoning of Exodia Necros!" Jess laughed as her card flipped up. "Pact of Exodia! Those monsters you destroyed were the last exodia pieces I had!". Suddenly the image of Exodia's head, right arm, leg, left arm, and leg appeared. They all combined into the golden Exodia but a black cloud covered it, turning it jet black and into Exodia Necros.  
  
"Now I summon Exodia Necros! (1800/1000)" Jess yelled as her Oracle started to glow, along with her deck.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Yes! I remember that monster! I've used your deck before and I can turn it against you!" He laughed evilly.  
  
"You won't as long as I win!" Jess yelled as her eyes grew red with anger. Bakura's turn was already over and Jess drew. "Now! This is your end Dark Spirit! I've put my trust into you and you've turned it against me! Now I activate Dark Neuromancer! The Oracle of Death!"  
  
Suddenly Bakura felt the biggest, worst, feeling of his own life while he was trapped in the Millennium Ring. "This can't be... I had everything planned...." He thought as he felt sweat coming off the back of his neck, his hairs standing up also.  
  
Jess placed the glowing card onto her Steel Disk. Suddenly the tower started to rumble. "What's that?" Daniel said getting up off of his bed, sitting up.  
  
As Jess' Oracle Demon arise from the ground, the form of a dark violet crystal with two red eyes within. "Now! Combined with Exodia Necros!" Jess yelled. Suddenly the dark violet crystal broke into pieces, armor for the giant beast. The shards attached themselves onto Exodia Necro's.  
  
"Now I form the ultimate.... Crystal Exodia! (5000/5000)" She yelled. Suddenly Exodia's arms and legs and it's head appeared onto the field.  
  
"NO! I can't lose now!" Bakura said in a shock.  
  
"Now! Crystal Exodia! Attack God of Necrophear!" Jess yelled. The purple crystallized Exodia held it's arms up and shards of crystals stormed around God of Necrophear. It was instantly destroyed and Bakura's life points reduced to 1400.  
  
"Now my Exodia Pieces! Attack!" She yelled once again. The 5 Exodia pieces formed into the ultimate Exodia and charged at Bakura, with the attack power of 1500, he loss the duel. The shadow realm became silent and it disappeared.  
  
God of Necrophear fell of the Steel Plate. "I've beaten you! Release my father!" Jess yelled. "I don't keep my promises. I will stay in this body. You've won for now but I will be back!" Bakura hissed as a dark cloud appeared around him. He then disappeared.  
  
Jess growled. "NO!" She screamed running after him. Jess was too late and he was gone. She picked up the God of Necrophear.  
  
As she did she heard Daniel. "How long have you been there..." She said.  
  
"Bakura's back isn't he..." He replied.  
  
"Yes... Now I have to stop him... My self... Nothing will destroy him!" Jess said slamming her fists onto the ground. "I have my own mission to complete. See you in the morning". She then walked down the stairs and back to her room.  
  
Daniel had also gotten to his rooms. "I must win... For the sake of my friends... and the world..." He said in his mind then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was 8:00 and an alarm went off within the building. Allen stumbled off his bed and flat on the ground. "Jeez, harsh alarm" He thought throwing the blanket off of him. He slipped on a clean shirt and grabbed his Steel Disk and Deck. Allen was the last one awake. He got to the dinning room, where breakfast was served.  
  
"It's about time! We would have started without you." Mink said giving him a noogie. "Yeah yeah, I'm awake aren't I?" Allen said as he drank some orange juice.  
  
Simon appeared out of the double doors. "Now that we have our four finalist for the finals I will now announce how this will go. There is a now a new arena put up on the top of the tower. It will be a Four Way Face Off. The first two duelists to be eliminated from the Four Way Face Off will duel against each other for 2nd place of the Finals. The first two will be placed for duel for 1st place and the prize of $10,000" He announced. "Now duelists, prepare your decks. We start in 30."  
  
Paul smiled. "So this is how it'll be. I'll have to eliminate that stupid Allen and that tough guy Vice. Then it'll be me who'll be dueling for King of Games. Then I'll get the newest title and my fame back." He said in his mind.  
  
"Jeez... out of all of them I'm the weaker link. I'll have to fend for myself hard" Allen said looking at his deck.  
  
"I'll have to do my best to be one of the last two duelists standing. It'll be tough but I know I can make it!" Daniel said. He looked over at Vice who had seemed to have nothing to worry about.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Puppet Master: 0/0/ Demon Type / Disc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to special summon up to 3 monsters from your graveyard, you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Triple Dragons: 2000/3650/ Dragon Type / Disc: You may destroy one monster on the field on everyone of you turns for 3 turns, then this monster is destroyed.  
  
Demon Rejoice: MAGIC / Disc: Special summon 1 Demon Type monster from your hand.  
  
Raigeki: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field.  
  
Pact of Exodia: MAGIC / Disc: When you have Exodia's Head, Left Leg, Right Leg, Left Arm, and Right Arm in your graveyard, you may summon "Exodia Necros" from your deck, graveyard, or hand to the field.  
  
Exodia Necros: 1800/1000/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle phase, effects of magic, trap , or effect monsters. This monster must stay on the field as long as all of your Exodia pieces exist in your graveyard. This monster gains 1000 attack points every one of your turns.  
  
Forceful Oblivion: MAGIC / Disc: Special summon 1 monster that has been removed from play on your side of the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Ghost Duke: 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
~~~~~SNEAK PEEK~~~~~  
  
((Ok here's the deal! I've gotten my self excited for the future of The Oracle's Ritual. I've gotten big, BIG ideas for the future chapters so here's a scene in one of the future chapters! Enjoy!))  
  
"The Eye! It's going to destroy us all!" Mink yelled as the powerful wind blew up papers into the wind.  
  
"Whose doing this!" Allen said pushing debris out of his face.  
  
"It's Roa!" Yami yelled pointing to the DOMA Tower. Jess looked up. Jess, Yami, Allen, and Mink stood around the front entrance as the giant eye twitched, sucking up anything that'll fly up.  
  
"Yes my Eye of Doom! Destroy everything! Make these duelist pay!" Roa laughed manically.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Paul hissed behind Roa. Roa turned around. "What?!" He said in shock. "That's right! Now fear my power!". Suddenly he showed the cards in his hands.  
  
"What's that?!" Roa said in confusion.  
  
"I've gathered all the 8 god cards!" Paul yelled as the cards glowed. As the group looked up at the tower, a giant blinding light appeared. There was also another light coming out of the dark sky, it was the sun and it was unleashing Ra....  
  
"I can't believe it...." Daniel said, huddled up in a corner within the building. He looked at his hands. "How can I have done this... I let everyone down, I let my self down. I can't be here anymore". Suddenly a tear fell from his face, then his hand started to disappear. 


	119. Road To Finals: Battle Royale, Part 1

"Duelists Take your places" Simon said as there were four podiums on each corner of the giant glass hologram projector. Each duelists got on. "I announce the Four Way Face Off to start!". The four duelists plugged in the podium from their Steel Disks.  
  
As soon as Simon finished all their life points went up to 4000. "I'll gladly take the first turn" Paul said drawing his 6th card. "I'll summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100) I'll use it to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) I'll then set a card face down"  
  
Vice smirked. "What are you smirking at Mr. Dark and Mysterious" Paul snapped . "It's true what Rahn said, you have a weakness. You have a knack for summoning one too many monsters on one turn" Vice taunted.  
  
"Fine! let's see what you got, I'll pass my turn to you" Paul hissed.  
  
"Heh, fell into my mental trap" Vice thought drawing his 6th card. "Now! I'll summon Brutan Nuvia! (1900/200)"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"What's up?" Allen asked.  
  
"Butran Nuvia, it's a rare card. It's effect is damaging" Daniel replied.  
  
"And Butran Nuvia's attack increase because of your Blue Eyes! Now! Butran Nuvia attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Vice yelled. The mistress' waved her arms and sent a black blast at the dragon, destroying it and reducing Paul's life points down to 3200.  
  
"yes! Paul's already short of life points!" Allen thought. "Maybe Vice can do the work for me"  
  
Vice then set a card down and ended his turn to Allen. Allen drew his 6th card. "I'll set a card face down! Now! Go Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Allen yelled. "Then I'll activate Jekyll's Potion which will increase Rocket Warrior's attack by 800!". Rocket Warrior's attack points grew to 2300. Allen had his perfect target, he would bring down Paul.  
  
"Go for it" Paul thought in his head.  
  
"Rocket Warrior! Attack Flaver Dragon!" Allen announced. Then Paul activated his trap card. "Now! I activate Nuetron Partical Shield!" He yelled. Suddenly a shield appeared around Rocket Warrior, lowering it's attack power down to 1800.  
  
Paul laughed as his monster was stopped in it's tracks. Allen looked over to the side. "Go ahead Dan"  
  
Daniel drew his 6th card. "I'll play Yeild Tribute to special summon Suijin! (2500/2100). I'll then summon Z Metal Caterpillar in attack mode (1500/1600) then set one card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate Pitiful Revival! I'll sacrifice Flaver Dragon to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled as his Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared onto the field.  
  
"Stupid! He just raised Brutan Nuvia's attack power" Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100). Then I'll use it's effect to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled.  
  
Daniel was confused why Paul was summoning his dragons, they wouldn't be able to get through Brutan Nuvia, unless...  
  
"Now my dragons! Attack and defeat him!" Paul yelled, pointing at Allen. Allen gasped and dove his hand for a counter. "Now I activate Negate Attack!" Allen yelled as a vortex absorbed bot the blasts from the two blue eyes.  
  
Allen was now right, Paul knew Allen was the weakest duelist and would be easier to get rid of first. Paul sneered and ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "I'll summon Hetan Lucifer (1000/1200)" He announced. "And for Paul's foolish way of summoning strong monsters, my Hetan Lucifer's attack increases for all 3000 attack powered monsters"  
  
Hetan Lucifer's attack power grew to 3400.  
  
Allen knew what was coming, Vice made his attack on Allen's Rocket Warrior. "Now so fast! I'll activate Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled as a barrier protected Allen. The attack was deflected, destroying both of Vice's monsters, leaving him out for a direct attack which could end him.  
  
Vice looked over at him. "You fool! You waste your time trying to protect your friends, in this kind of duel it's every man for himself. There's no time for pity" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah well maybe you're here alone because you have no one else to support you!" Allen yelled.  
  
"You tell him!" Mink yelled from the sidelines.  
  
Vice set 2 cards face down and ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Rocket Warrior for The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced. "Fiend Megacyber! Direct attack to Vice!"  
  
The Fiend Megacyber charged at Vice and punched him in the chest. Vice yelled through the pain as his life points were reduced to 1800.  
  
"Alright! Allen's brought Vice down to the duelist with the lowest life points" Mink cheered, Jess was sitting on the ground looking down. Mink looked down at her, knowing her father was gone, taken over by the Evil Spirit of The Millennium Ring.  
  
Vice growled at Allen. "You've reduced my life points but I'm still in this battle! You'll be first to feel my wrath!" Vice threatened.  
  
"Heh yeah right!" Allen said placing 2 cards face down and ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I can attack Vice again which will eliminate him from this Four Way Face Off but I have a feeling he's been saving that face down card, for me...." Daniel thought as he looked on the field. "Now! I'll summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)". Right away, Z Metal Caterpillar attached to X Head Cannon, increasing it's attack points to 2400.  
  
"He has a plan" Paul thought looking at Vice.  
  
"Now! Suijin! Attack Vice directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now I activate my magic card, Tears of The Dead which will sacrifice Suijin and a monster from my hand..." Vice explained as he placed a monster card from his hand to the graveyard, "to summon Veritos! The Air Guardian! (2500/2300)"  
  
Daniel gasped. "I remember that..." He said in his mind, thinking back to the duel with Logan, he used Veritos against him. There was only 3 Guardian cards America. If Vice had it that must have meant Logan was working for Vice.  
  
"Allen, becareful, this monster is tough" Daniel yelled to him. Allen nodded.  
  
"With Veritos on the field all monsters on the field loses 500 attack points!" Vice yelled.  
  
Daniel's X Head Cannon's attack power grew down to 2100. Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragons came down to 2500. And Allen's Fiend Megacyber grew down to 1700, leaving him for a damaging attack. Daniel ended his turn, now it was Paul's turn. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Paul announced, not much of a helpful turn. Now it was Vice's turn. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Now! Veritos attack Fiend Megacyber!" Vice announced. The air guardian flapped her wings and dove at Allen's warrior with a spear. It then pierced it, destroying it and reducing his life points to 3200. Daniel was the only one with the highest life points with a total of 4000.  
  
Allen knew the effect of Veritos so he discarded his hand and drew 5 new cards. This was much helpful to him.  
  
"You never mess with me when I'm down! I'll bring you all down and take the title of Duelist Champion and King of Games!. You're just a pawn to me! You're nothing!" Vice hissed at Allen.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Allen said holding up his fist at Vice.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Flaver Dragon: 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon another Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Butran Nuvia: 1900/200/ Angel Type / Disc: Increase this monster's attack by half when your opponent has a monster card with the attack of 3000 or more.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect may only be applied during battle phase, reduce one of your opponents monster's attack points by 500 for the this effect is activated  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster on the field attack power by 800.  
  
Nuetron Partical Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack to one of your monsters you may activate this card and negate that attack. This card also equips to that monster and that monster loses 500 attack points on everyone of your opponent's turns.  
  
Suijin: 2500/2100/ Aqua Type / Disc: When you opponent announces an attack on this monster you may activate this monster's effect only once. Reduced the attacking monster's attack to 0.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
Pitiful Revival: MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to special summon 1 monster from your graveyard.  
  
Hetan Lucifer: 1000/1200/ Beast Type / Disc: Increase this monster's attack power by 800 for every monster with the attack of 3000 or higher attack power.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may special summon this monster without sacrifices if your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you on the field.  
  
X Head Cannon: 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Tears of The Dead: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack, negate that attack and sacrifice a monster from your hand, and your opponents attacking monster to summon a monster level 7 or higher.  
  
Veritos The Air Guardian: 2500/2300/ Air Beast Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 attack points. Whenever this monster attacks your opponent must discard their whole hand and draw 5 new cards from their decks. 


	120. Road To Finals: Battle Royale, Part 2

The score was Vice: 1800, Paul: 3200, Allen: 3200, and Daniel: 4000. The Four Way Face Off continued, no one yet has been eliminated and Vice had summoned one of his strongest monsters.  
  
It was now Allen's turn. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300 -500)" Allen yelled. "This will allow me to summon another monster and I chose Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100 -500)"  
  
Although Allen's monsters had weakened he still wouldn't give in. "Now! I'll activate my face down card! Metalmorph to equip to Dark Knight Gaia!" He yelled.  
  
"Alright! Allen can now defeat Vice's Guardian monster!" Mink said in her mind.  
  
Vice just stood there smiling. "Fool, bringing himself into this trap" He thought.  
  
"Now! Dark Knight Gaia! Attack Veritos! (2100/2400 +1250)" Allen announced. The knight charged after Veritos. It stabbed the Guardian, destroying it and leaving Vice with 950 life points.  
  
"Yeah!" He cheered.  
  
"Save your cheering for when I you actually win against a 3 year old! I activate Rope of Life!" He yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"No! His Guardian will return" Allen thought as a rope swirled around, making a big bubble of rope. The rope exploded, revealing Veritos The Air Guardian (2500/2300 +500).  
  
Vice's Air Guardian was back in action, ready for more. Allen had nothing else to do so he ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card.  
  
"I'll have to save Allen from any direct attacks." He thought as he looked at his drawn card. "Now! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!". The card flipped up up on the field and swords started spewing out, holding all monsters on the field except for Daniel's.  
  
"Stupid fool..." Paul thought.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" He yelled.  
  
"Heh! You're fresh out of cards in your hand, you can't form the true XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Paul laughed.  
  
"Yes, but there's another way! Sacrifice!" Daniel yelled. Paul's look turned into a mean one. "Now! I'll sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to special summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600 -500)"  
  
"Normally he'd use Polymerization but there was something i was missing from those machines...." Paul thought.  
  
Veritos had reduced XYZ Dragon Cannon's attack power down to 2300, making it useless. Without anything else in his hand, he ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. He had his two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field, not equal to Veritos. But he had other plans, like getting rid of Allen and Vice so he could duel against Dan and claim the title of King of Games.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode! (1200/1100)" Paul yelled.  
  
"Here it comes...." Allen thought.  
  
"I only have one more dragon card in my hand so I'll have to just summon one!" Paul said in his mind. "Now I'll flip over my combo moves! Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my last Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500). Then Polymerization to combined my blue eyes into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800 -500)"  
  
There was a blinding light. People walking around the building going to their jobs looked up at the three headed dragon. "Another tournament when will these kids get a break" a guy said taking a sigh.  
  
Paul then ended his turn to Allen. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Life in defense mode! (1500/1400 -500) Then I'll switch Warrior of Freed in defense mode" He yelled as he placed the card on his Steel Disk. Since both Warrior of Freed and Life were both Light Monsters, he had a killer plan for defeating Vice and Paul both in one single turn. "Warrior of Life's effect allows me to summon a warrior monster from my graveyard and I chose The Fiend Megacyber in defense mode! (2200/1200 -500)". Allen couldn't attack so he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Swords of Revealing Light!" He announced. Now everyone's monster's were free for attacking. "Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "That trap card he had placed face down can cost me the duel I can feel it" He said to himself as Daniel eyed him. He then looked over at Allen. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Warrior of Life!". The three headed dragons opened their mouths and shot a blast at the warrior, destroying it but not effecting Allen's life points. He then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Veritos! Attack XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Vice yelled pointing at Daniel's monster.  
  
"Right into my trap! Now I activate Mirror Trap!" Daniel said with a smile. Vice was confused. "This trap card allows me to copy one trap card in your graveyard! Now I've turned Tears of The Dead against you!"  
  
Vice growled as rainfall appeared, destroying Veritos. Daniel also placed a monster card into his graveyard. "Now I summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)". Vice growled. Allen waved over at Vice knowing he's going to be eliminated first. Daniel was also happy he finally got rid of Vice's annoying Guardian monster.  
  
Vice ended his turn playing a card face down. "Alright! I'll switch my Fiend Megacyber into attack mode!" Allen announced after he drew his card. "Now I summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200). Now my monsters! Direct attack!"  
  
Vice activated his trap card. "You need to keep a watchful eye! Now I activate Magic Cylinder on your Fiend Megacyber!" Vice yelled. Suddenly a cylinder appeared, swallowing up the Fiend Megacyber. Another Cylinder appeared and spat out the Fiend Megacyber right back at Allen. The warrior punched Allen in the chest. Allen yelled as he came crashing into the wall behind him. He slowly regained balance, his life points standing at 1000, making him having the lowest life points.  
  
"But then again! My Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack still works!" Allen laughed throwing back the pain. Vice covered himself with one arm and the swordsman sliced at him, reducing Vice's life points down to 400, now officially making him having the lowest life points.  
  
"Alright Allen! You're doing a great job!" Daniel thought smiling at him. Allen ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Vice knew what was coming, Daniel was now going to eliminate Vice from this Four Way Face Off. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled pointing at him.  
  
The great Machine charged it's cannons then released a blast at Vice. "Not so fast! I activate Magic Arm Shield!" Paul yelled as a shield popped up, grabbing his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and pushing it infront of Daniel's attack.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Allen yelled. "That's foul play!"  
  
"I don't think so, no on else can lose unless it's him!" Paul hissed, pointing at Daniel. The attack XYZ Dragon Cannon unleashed smacked into Ultimate Dragon but then the dragon heads blasted their own blast right back at Daniel's monster which reduced his life points to 2800. Daniel growled. "You're interfering way too much now!" He said in his mind. Right now Ultimate Dragon was in Vice's grasp and Death Volstargaf. Daniel's XYZ Dragon Cannon had been destroyed from Ultimate Dragon so he ended his turn after he set two cards face down. The Ultimate Dragon went back to Paul's field afterwards.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Vorse Raider! (1900/600)" He announced. Once Paul attacked Daniel's Death Volstargaf, he'd deal damage to him then have Vorse Raider attack directly and eliminate Daniel from this duel. It was now almost like Allen was dueling Vice in their own duel and the same with Paul and Daniel.  
  
"Make your move!" Daniel yelled to Paul.  
  
"Very well! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Death Volstargaf!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Heh I knew you'd be stubborn enough! Now I activate my trap card, Metalmorph!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Alright! Now prepare for what's coming!" Allen said with his fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah! Now I can sacrifice Death Volstargaf to summon Metal Volstargaf from my deck! (3650/2300)" Daniel yelled as Death Volstargaf started to change it's armor into bright chrome.  
  
"You're monster is still low of attack points!" Paul laughed.  
  
"Not without my other face down card! Now I activate Defeaten Army! This will increase Metal Volstargaf's attack power by 1000!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Paul yelled. Before the dragons made their blast, Metal Volstargaf charged at the dragons and destroyed it. Paul's life points were reduced to 3050. "I've destroyed one of your strongest monsters! You only have that Vorse Raider now and I'll be the first to eliminate you from this Battle Royale!" Daniel threatened pointing his finger at him.  
  
"We'll see about that! Once I be-rid of these road bumps I'll be on my way of naming my self the King of Games!" Paul replied looking over at Vice. Vice looked back and nodded, then looking back at Allen.  
  
"I'll have to join forces with Paul if I want to defeat this weakling. Then the back stabbing with start" Vice laughed in his mind.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may normal summon 1 extra monster when you summon this monster in any mode.  
  
Dark Knight Gaia: 2300/2100/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may special summon this monster without tributes if this is the only card in your hand.  
  
Metalmorph: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activate you can equip it to one monster on the field. Increase that monster's attack and defense by 300. You can further increase your monster's attack by half of a monster you are attacking while the attacking monster has this card equipped to it.  
  
Rope of Life: TRAP / Disc: When one of your monsters is destroyed by battle phase you may special summon that monster in face up attack mode and increase it's attack points by 500.  
  
Swords of Revealing Light: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated monsters cannot attack for three turns. All monsters that are face down on the field are flipped up in face up defense mode.  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 1 or more monsters on the field and hand to form a fusion monster.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon; 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Warrior of Life: 1500/1400/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may special summon 1 warrior type monster from your graveyard to the field one everyone of your turns as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Mirror Trap: TRAP / Disc: When you activate this card you may chose a trap card in your opponent's graveyard and use it as this card.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage. Whenever a magic card is played, increase this monster's attack points by 200.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points or higher.  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Metal Volstargaf: 3650/2300/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck, hand, or graveyard by sacrifice "Death Volstargaf" when it's equipped with "Metalmorph". This card gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Deafeten Army: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster's on the field attack power by 1000 for the remainder of this turn. 


	121. Road To Finals: Battle Royale, Part 3

The score was Vice: 400, Allen: 1000, Daniel: 2800, and Paul: 3050. Paul was now in the lead and Vice was struggling to victory. Paul and Vice mentally planned to take down Allen so they can put out the weakest link.  
  
Paul ended his turn to Vice. Vice drew his next card. "Now! I activate Yeild Tribute!" Vice yelled as he placed a card from his hand on his Monster Card Zone. Allen had a sinking feeling as the monster started to form out of water. "Now I special summon Marinos! The Water Guardian! (3400/3550)" He announced.  
  
"Another Guardian!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Watch out, Dan, this ones a tough one" Allen warned.  
  
"You've seen this guy before?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah while we were on our way to find Paul, we ran into Diego, me and Malik dueled him and he used Marinos against us" Allen replied sternly.  
  
"Well I guess then I should tell you other two that no other monsters may be summoned! But get this, there is a real stronger Guardian within my deck! This is nothing compared to the third Guardian monster!".  
  
As they were talking Paul watched as the mermaid holding a spear formed onto the field. "Now! Marinos! Attack Warrior of Freed!" Vice yelled. The mermaid dove at Allen's warrior, throwing her spear and piercing the warrior and destroying it. Allen didn't lose life points since it was in defense mode.  
  
Suddenly Allen smiled. "You fell right into my trap!" Allen laughed.  
  
"What?!" Vice said in confusion.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Rocket Warrior! Warrior of Life! And Warrior of Freed from my graveyard to summon this monster!" Allen yelled holding up the card in his hand. "Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)"  
  
"Alright!" Mink thought.  
  
"And since it's your turn! Guilford! Destroy his guardian!" Allen yelled pointing at his Guardian. Suddenly a lightning storm came in and lightning struck the water Guardian, instantly destroying it.  
  
"Yes! Vice is going down!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Guilford attack Vice directly! Eliminate him from this game!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Now I activate Defeaten Army!" Paul yelled as his magic card flipped up. "Now! Vorse Raider! Block off Guilford's attack! (2900/600)".  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Allen yelled as Vorse Raider blocked Guilford and smashing him with it's axe, destroying it and leaving Allen with 900 life points.  
  
"I'm not allowing Vice or him to be eliminated! You'll be the one to go first!" Paul yelled as he pointed at him. Allen growled.  
  
"I'll show you!" Allen yelled getting ready to jump off his podium and start pounding his face in but Simon stopped him.  
  
"If you leave your Podium you will be eliminated from this duel" He announced. Allen growled as sat back. Allen only had The Fiend Megacyber and Retrained Elven Swordsman protecting him now. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Due to Yeild Tribute and Paul's Defeaten Army, my Metal Volstargaf's attack power raises 400 attack points!" Daniel announced as Metal Volstargaf's attack power grew to 4050. "Now! I'll activate Monster Reborn (+200 for Metal Volstargaf: 4250) to bring back XYZ Dragon Cannon! Then I'll activate De-Fusion!"  
  
"No!" Vice thought in his head.  
  
"I use De-Fusion (+200 for Metal Volstargaf: 4450) to separate my monsters back to X Head Cannon, Y Dragon head, and Z Metal Caterpillar. Now I'll sacrifice Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar for Buster Blader! (2600/2100 +2500)" He yelled as the warrior appeared on the field.  
  
Because of Paul's 5 dragons in his graveyard, Buster Blader was charged up to a total of 5100 attack points. Daniel was after Paul now for blocking off his attack. "Buster Blader! Attack Vorse Raider!" Daniel yelled pointing his hand at him.  
  
"Mask of Weakness!" Paul yelled. Suddenly a mask attached itself onto Buster Blader. The warrior sliced through Paul's Vorse Raider, reducing his life points down to 1550. Paul growled as his life points were damaged. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn (+200 for Metal Volstargaf: 4650) to bring back Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" He yelled. "Now my dragons! Attack the Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
The dragon's started to charge up their blast. "Metal Volstargaf! Block his attack and destroy the Ultimate Dragon!" Daniel yelled as the dragons let off their explosive blasts.  
  
"Heh fool! I knew you'd do that! Now i activate Forceful Ceremony!" He yelled as he flipped his trap card up. "This will put all your monsters out of play until your turn comes by!". Daniel growled as chains pulled back his monsters into a invisible barrier. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, Secrets of The Revival!" Vice yelled as the card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"No.... This card could waste us...." Daniel thought as 3 Monster Reborn's appeared and directed themselves into Vice's hand.  
  
"Now! I activate all three Monster Reborn's to bring back Marinos, The Water Guardian (3500/3550), Veritos, The Air Guardian (2500/2300), and finally a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Vice yelled as the three monsters appeared onto the field.  
  
Allen had the worst feeling as the monsters loomed through out the field. "You should be lucky I do not have The Orichalcos Seal up!" He yelled pointing at Allen. "Now my monsters attack!"  
  
"Where's your buddy now! He isn't here to protect you!" Paul laughed as the monsters charged at Allen's monsters. Blue Eyes White Dragon and Veritos ripped through his Fiend Megacyber and Retrained Elven swordsman (who still stood but Allen lost life points). Then the final blow with Marinos which attacked him directly. Allen screamed in pain as the spear had struck him, his life points reducing to 0.  
  
Allen's podium lowered back to the ground. He slammed the panel. "Allen is now eliminated from Four Way Face Off, please continue the duel" Simon announced. Allen walked back to the side lines with Mink and Jess.  
  
"You did good" Jess said holding up a thumbs up. Allen held back his hatred and smiled. "Yeah I was alright" He replied holding up a thumbs up.  
  
Vice had ended his turn to Daniel. Daniel's monsters returned to their posts. "You will pay for that!" Daniel screamed as he got ready for his total assault on Vice. Before Daniel said something he heard a voice in his mind.  
  
"You'd expect to eliminate Vice after Allen was defeated" The voice said. Daniel responded. "Leave me alone, I know what I'm doing" he replied.  
  
"You're anger, it's getting to you. You need to focus" The voice was Karim. Daniel gave a big sigh. "He never deserved this.... I can't hold on" Daniel replied as he held tight to his hand.  
  
"You can do it, focus" Karim replied. Daniel took another deep breath. "Alright....." He said looking at Vice. Vice had another face down. Daniel quickly told himself not to attack knowing a tragedy would start.  
  
Vice laughed. "Heh, this kid is crazy. He's never going to defeat me. He'll launch a full out attack after I tell him about a little visit with his friends" Vice smiled.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to special or normal summon a monster from your hand, if you chose to special summon you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Marinos The Guardian of Water: 3400/3550/ Water Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 monsters with each the total attack of 3000. When this monster is face up on the field, no other monster may be normal or flipped summoned. When a monster is summoned while this card is face up, immediately discard it to the graveyard.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400. This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned.  
  
Defeaten Army: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster on the field's attack power by 1000 for the remainder of this turn.  
  
X Head Cannon: 1800/1500/ Machine Type  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
Buster Blader: 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in your opponent's field or graveyard.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: +3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Secrets of The Revival: MAGIC / Disc: Return all "Monster Reborn" that are in all graveyards to your own hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Veritos The Air Guardian: 2500/2300/ Air Beast Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 attack points. Whenever this monster attacks your opponent must discard their whole hand and draw 5 new cards from their decks. 


	122. Road To Finals: Battle Royale, Part 4

The score was Vice: 400, Paul: 1400 and Daniel: 2800. Allen had been eliminated after Vice had activated Secrets of Revival and bringing back all the Monster Reborn's that had been used to his hand thus summoning back his 2 Guardians and a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
It's going to be hard to now destroy Vice. Vice was no going to focus on Paul since he was so far the weakest link to him. Paul had also been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Now! Metal Volstargaf! (4350/2300) Attack Vorse Raider!" Daniel yelled, pointing at Paul. The Demon opened it's mouth and shot it's blue blast. "Now I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Paul yelled as a hex ring appeared, trapping Metal Volstargaf in it's place. Paul had another face down card and he couldn't risk his Buster Blader (4600/2100) which had the most attack points so far on the field. He ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Ahh, The third Guardian, Bullitos, The Guardian of Sand" He said as he looked at the card he drew from his deck. Suddenly Daniel yelled something out.  
  
"Now! I activate Drop Off!" Daniel yelled. Vice growled as he sent his Sand Guardian to his graveyard; his most strongest monster, defeated by a simple trap card.  
  
"Now! Marinos!" Vice said getting ready to announce an attack. Vice started looking around the field. Daniel knew he'd go for Paul. Paul growled knowing Vice would attack Paul first. "Attack Vorse Raider!" He yelled.  
  
Marinos threw it's spear at Vorse Raider, destroying it. Paul's life points were reduced to 500. Now Paul was free for attacking. He then ended is turn. Paul drew his next card and looked happily at it. "Now! I play a monster in defense mode and then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Paul announced.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his defense monster!" He announced. The dragon blew it's lightning blast right through the card.  
  
"You've activated the effects of my Kiseitai! (300/800) This will attach to Blue Eyes!" He yelled. The little worm wrapped around the Blue Eyes.  
  
"This is a simple monster. It just needs to be destroyed" Vice hissed as Paul's life points rose to 2000.  
  
"You may have gotten to my Blue Eyes! But I'm still in for an attack! Marinos and Veritos! Direct attack!" Vice yelled. Paul laughed.  
  
"Now! I activate Mirror Magic!" Paul yelled as the magic card flipped up. "And I'll use it to copy Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Suddenly swords came flying down on Daniel's and Vice's monsters. They weren't allowed to attack anymore. Vice ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "There's nothing I can do I end my turn" He announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now I'll get more life points!" Paul laughed as his life points rose to 3500. "Then I'll activate Thunder Break to destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly a thunder cloud came and lightning struck the dragon, destroying it. "What was the whole point of that" Vice said, sternly.  
  
"This! Now I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization! This allows me to sacrifice all three Blue Eyes from my graveyard so I can re-summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800 -500)" Paul yelled as the dragon returned from it's ever lasting grave.  
  
"Heh. Say by to your dragon once again!" Vice laughed. "Now! I activate this trap card, Everlasting Defeat! This will destroy your monster and deal damage to half of it's attack power!"  
  
Suddenly Paul gasped as the Ultimate dragon blew up into pieces. The pieces then flung themselves at Paul. Paul covered himself as the pieces attacked him directly, reducing his life points down to 1500. Paul screamed in anger. "I will not let some mysterious fool defeat me! I may have lost a dragon once again but I will destroy you!" He yelled.  
  
"Bring it on" Vice taunted. Paul ended his turn. Now it was like Daniel was never in the duel. Daniel ended his turn also.  
  
Paul knew that the swords kept his monsters from attacking but as he drew he laughed. "Now this is where you say bye to this battle!" Vice laughed. "Now! I activate De-Spell which will destroy your Swords of Revealing Light! Now! Marinos! Direct attack!"  
  
Paul was too stunned to even feel the direct attack. he had lost to someone he didn't even know. His life points quickly reduced to 0 and the field turned off.  
  
"Paul is now Eliminated the two duelist who will be dueling for 1st place of DOMA Challenge is Daniel and Vice" Simon announced. "And the two duelist dueling for 2nd place of DOMA Challenge is Paul and Allen"  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I'll finally defeat this guy. This is for the last time he brought me into such pain" Allen said as he remembered back to when Allen was screaming loudly from Paul's Painful Agony magic card.  
  
Paul growled, his mission failed. He wanted to beat Daniel first now he had to duel Allen which he thought was a loser to him.  
  
Vice smiled, his plan had worked. Since Daniel had the most important Oracle, he'd crush him with every ounce of strength he had.  
  
"Good job! You stayed through out the whole duel!" Mink cheered Daniel on. "We'll be cheering for you once your duel starts"  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded. He looked over at Vice. "I have a feeling when I played that Drop Off trap card, that I destroyed his last Guardian.... I felt a strange power... I better be careful"  
  
Allen laughed. "Ha ha ha! Finally I'll show you who the true duelist is! I'll finally destroy you" Allen blurted out as he stood tall at Paul.  
  
"Please, save it for the duel. But you should know I'm bigger, stronger, smarter, and older than you. By the looks of your deck, you're at a big disadvantage against me" Paul sneered.  
  
"We'll see once the battle finally starts!" Allen said with a fist. "Speaking of this battle when will it start?", he looked over at Simon.  
  
"The next battle will start in 2 hours. That means 3:00 sharp. You have free time to roam around the city if you wish but if you do not make it here in time you will be disqualified" Simon mentioned.  
  
"Well, let's get some lunch this duelen has gotten me hungry" Allen said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yeah me too" Daniel said as he stood up and stretched. Mink, Yami, and Jess decided to tag along.  
  
As they walked by, they saw Rahn's cafe, it was closed for obvious reasons. Mink didn't even look at the old place, she just kept walking.  
  
They came around the corner to a fast food cafe. They entered and bought their own food.  
  
"So, this is going to be your biggest battle since you started Duel Monsters!" Jess said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous but I'm sure I can win!" Allen said, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, once I finish off Vice, I'll be after Roa..." Daniel said.  
  
"And we'll be there to help!" Yami said looking at Daniel.  
  
"Yes, we will...." Jess smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Yami decided to help out Daniel and Allen with their decks. "I've been to a couple of card shops. Allen, you have quite too much Warrior Type monsters. Paul will need to find out some way to destroy them like Luke did. Use this card if necessary" Yami said giving him a card. "This is Solemn Night. It can help you if your warriors go down"  
  
Allen looked at the card. It was a common but Yami said no one else had it. "Hey thanks!" Allen said patting his back.  
  
Then Yami took a look at Daniel's deck. "I see no flaw in your deck at all! It's a fine deck." Yami complimented. Daniel was quite surprised. "Well thanks!" Daniel smiled.  
  
Suddenly Yami felt a sharp pain in his chest. He suddenly let out a giant scream which scared everyone in the room.  
  
"what's wrong?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"I don't know..." Yami cringe holding onto his heart. Daniel and Allen quickly helped him up and out of the place.  
  
"Do you want me to call 911?!" The lady behind the cash register yelled.  
  
"no no! He just forgot to take his medication today he'll be fine in a second" Mink said backing them up.  
  
They finally got out and rested Yami on a bench. Yami quickly recovered.  
  
"It felt like something inside me... was torn up. I don't know but something is trying to return me back to my tomb. I must get back to Egypt. This pain will start to increase. The Oracle of Life is giving way"  
  
Suddenly another sharp pain hit Yami and he started to scream. Daniel and everyone else was scared, they didn't know what to do. They had only one hour and it'd be impossible to fly Yami to Egypt and return him to Egypt.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Spellbinding Circle: TRAP / Disc: Equip this to a monster on the field. As long as this card remains face up that one monster cannot change battle modes or attack.  
  
Drop Off: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent draws a card, immediately destroy that card.  
  
Kiseitai: 300/800/ Insect Type / Disc: When your opponent's monster attacks this card in face-down Defense Position, the attacking monster is equipped with this card (damage calculations are canceled). Treat this card as an Equip Magic Card. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, increase your Life Points by half of the ATK of the monster equipped with this card.  
  
Mirror Magic: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When you activate this card you may chose a magic card in your opponent's graveyard and use it as this card.  
  
Thunder Break: TRAP / Disc: Discard one card from your hand to destroy one card on the field.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Remove 1 or more fusion material monsters from your graveyard out of play to summon a fusion monster that applies to the fusion materials that have been removed from play.  
  
Everlasting Defeat: TRAP / Disc: Destroy one monster on the field and deal damage to half the attack points of that monster. 


	123. Truth of The Oracles

((SPECIAL NOTE: Ok! I've gotten around to notice I have the biggest yu-gi- oh fanfic in the yu-gi-oh section^^ I feel really proud of myself. Even tho I don't have many Reviews it doesn't bring me down! I just type off what;s on my mind! I've got many many plans for the future of Oracles Ritual! Hey! I might even have to do a second fic for it too! So anyway, I like to give a applause to Chuck ZFB and his amazing story, Master of The Cards! If you haven't heard of him go read his fic! It's cool! And also I give an applause to yamigambit009 since I actually found out he's up to date on my story o.O. And for the millionth time, I'd like to applause to my friends who are also the characters in my story, you've might have heard of them^^ I'm really really REALLY thankful for my fic and wish it'd be made up into animation ^^))  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-New Theme Song: Mermaid by Glay-  
  
Daniel is walking down a dark hall while transparent pictures of his friends and enemies show up on the sides. Sage and Malik appear from opposite sides and fade away, Mink and Jess appear and fade away, Allen and Paul appear and fade away, Roa and Dai appear and fade away. Daniel suddenly stops and sees a dark figure behind him. Light bursts out from behind him and it's Vice. The light blinds up the area and fades away, showing him walking down the empty streets of Domino. The sun begins to rise and as it does Ra flys across the sun.  
  
Suddenly he stops and the Hex Ring appears underneath his feet and infront of him is Vice with a Steel Plate. Daniel raises his Steel Plate and slides his Deck in. Daniel then pulls the first card and plays it and White Helios appears. Vice pulls his first three cards and plays them on the field. Suddenly three different colored lights appear, Yellow, White, and Blue. They mix in and then a giant monster appears, higher then any building.  
  
Mink, Jess, Allen, and Paul stand ontop of the building watching Daniel and Vice at the bottom. The building they stand upon is the Doom Tower. Right then Paul, Mink, Allen, Sage, and Jess hold up their Steel Plates and place the first cards in their decks on the Steel Plate. Right away, Shine Griffin, Kalle Demoness, Dark Neuromancer, Black Mange,and Crimson Kirao appear and they jump down the building and stand behind White Helios. Daniel closes his eyes then a transparent image of Anubis appears behind him. Suddenly all 6 monsters combine and then a dark figure covers the whole city into darkness. The theme song ends with The Doom Tower behind the 6 original Oracle Holders infront of it (Allen, Daniel, Jess, Mink, Paul, and Sage)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yami hold on!" Mink said rubbing his back for comfort. Yami was sweating and groaning in pain. Daniel could feel him slowly slip away.  
  
Suddenly someone walked passed them and infront of Yami. Yami had his eyes shut tight. Suddenly the man held out a necklace. The necklace had beads and in the middle was a glowing black stone. The man held it to Yami's forehead. Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal began to glow on his forehead then Yami's groans and screams of pain stopped.  
  
"Alright who are you!" Allen demanded to know. Daniel barley had time to look at his face but then he turned around.  
  
"You three wouldn't know me, but I think you know" He said pointing to Daniel. Everyone looked to him.  
  
"Rick?" Daniel said in shock. He nodded.  
  
Suddenly a billion questions popped in his head. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here but it's nothing compared to what I have with me" He said holding up his black glowing stone.  
  
Rick waited for Daniel to speak. "Well... You guys, this is Rick. When you all split up, Me, Sage, Malik, and Allen were separated from the train and me and Sage were left to fend for ourselves. I did tell you we dueled Paul but after that, I almost died of thirst. Sage had to drag me close to town but she ran into Rick. Rick was nice enough to provide us with water and food and a ride to the next city. I knew he had something to do with the Oracles, but never Doom" He said looking up at him. "So, tell us your side of the story"  
  
"Ok, but first I'd like to say something" Rick said looking down at them. "Daniel, you know something about Doom that the others don't, I think you should share"  
  
Daniel sighed. "Well... When I went to go find the bathrooms, I heard screams in my head. The screams were coming from this one door so I went in. What I found was the family of Doom. Roa and some guy named Darrow who was the son of Roa" He explained. "Further more I found a secret passage leading to some throne room. There was a wall with pictures of all the duelist who are trapped under the Seal of Orichalcos."  
  
"So... That's where they've been...." Mink said looking down.  
  
"Did you try to free them?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes but something blocked me off. I couldn't even touch them" Daniel said. Now his story was over and it was time for some questions from Rick.  
  
"So why do you posses a stone from Doom?" Daniel asked sternly.  
  
"It was a big mistake in my life. Roa devoted my life with the stone. If the stone is destroyed so will I. Those two kids you dueled, they're lock away and Roa now has the Crystal and Pearl. Vice has the Sapphire and Ruby and Spinks has the emerald" Rick said. "Once I joined Doom, I quit after I used the Orichalcos Seal on an innocent boy. I will no longer serve Roa under these conditions"  
  
"Show me you Orichalcos Seals" He said. Allen dug through his deck and took out his seal, Rick looked at it.  
  
"You posses the soul of Luke, the Oracle Warrior who owns the White Pearl. And a part of Spinks is in there" Rick said looking into it.  
  
He took Minks and looked at it. "You own Kai's a henchmen for Vice. You own Stagg's a henchmen for Lori." He said giving it back to her.  
  
He took a look at Jess'. "You have Lori's soul who originally owned the ruby" He said and he gave the card back to her.  
  
Daniel offered Rick to look at his but he didn't need to. "No, son, you have no souls" He said.  
  
"I'm also thinking these souls are what are powering up our opponents" Daniel said looking at his deck.  
  
"Whoa, Dan has no souls and yet he's gotten here without taking one" Allen said in amazement.  
  
"That is why you never should use the seal. Once you do evil takes over and you'll do anything to win." Rick mentioned.  
  
Mink felt even more guilty, remembering back with her duel with Kai. She had used her Orichalcos Seal and she felt rage she's never felt.  
  
"The girl... I also sense an evil spirit other than the one who possess the Millennium Ring" Rick thought looking down at Mink.  
  
Rick turned around and faced Yami. "Yami, you must return to your Tomb. I advise you to go as soon as the tournament ends. If you don't the pain will return and you'll be in a life of suffering and pain" He said to Yami. Yami nodded and took a deep sigh.  
  
It had only been 3 days that Yami's been with the gang and he was already starting to miss them. Then Daniel thought back to when Ishizu said they're journey will be asking questions from The Pharaoh. Suddenly a bright light came up and Rick disappeared out of no where. Everyone was confused but settled on the bench.  
  
"Yami.... Why were the Oracles made?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The Oracles were made for one purpose, to revive the Pharaoh. Although I do not know much of them I know they are a puzzle. Each Oracle represents one specific thing about my life, Hope, Love, Light, Darkness, Life, and Death. Once these things were made, I'm guessing I only have a limited time before I can fill in the true power of the Oracles and their Demons" Yami explained.  
  
"So tell us" Mink said.  
  
"Remember, they are a puzzle. Just telling it will not change anything. You all must make the change. You all must figure out the puzzle of the Oracles. Then defeat the evil with everything within the Oracle." Yami insisted.  
  
"A Puzzle... but we don't even know where to start..." Allen said looking at his tattooed wrist.  
  
"When did the Oracles feel more alive?" Yami asked.  
  
"When we were either dueling with our Oracle Demons... or..." Daniel went on.  
  
"Or when we were all together!" Mink sprang out.  
  
"Yeah! But Sage... she's far away from here...." Jess said.  
  
"No who said that?" A familiar, cheery voice said. Everyone quickly looked up.  
  
"Sage!" They all said. Sage waved her arm, showing them a Steel Disk.  
  
"When did you get here?!" Daniel said in shock as he stood up.  
  
"Just at the beginning of the tournament I was a bit too late for the finals" She said.  
  
"Well, me and Allen have gotten into the finals and we'll be dueling for 2nd and 1st place" He said.  
  
"That's great!" Sage said happily. Daniel told her the story Rick and Yami had told them, then about Doom and who they're going to duel in the finals.  
  
Sage, with her hyperactive personally, was now excited for them. "Wow! I can't wait when does it start?!" She asked.  
  
Allen glanced at the tower which said 2:50. "10 MINUTES!" He yelled  
  
"Oh crap!" Daniel said getting up and running off. Allen chased after him to ketch up.  
  
"The finals start at 3! Let's hurry" Jess said getting up and grabbing Yami's hand and they both ran off. Sage and Mink ran off too.  
  
5 minutes left and Daniel and Allen had got to the entrance and quickly took the elevator up. They got to the ceiling and stopped, resting and panting.  
  
"Welcome duelist to the finals" Simon announced as Paul and Vice stood next to him.  
  
"So we'll be dueling up here?" Allen said looking at the same old field.  
  
"No, we have special plans for you two. Sir Roa has decided to entertain Domino with the duel for 2nd place." He said.  
  
Everyone followed Simon back down to the entrance where two cars were waiting. Allen and Paul got into their own and they were off to the new Stadium that was done being built while the group was in Egypt and America.  
  
It was a short ride and as they entered the stadium, lights loomed down and crowds were cheering. Allen noticed some fans holding up signs with his name on them. Allen put up a peace sign. "Oh yeah! I have fans!" he thought smiling. As he did the cheers were louder.  
  
Simon directed them to the duel field. Barley anyone knew who Paul was but sooner or later, they would know just how strong he was compared to Allen. Even though Allen lost a couple times, he'd finally have a title and his fame would raise unless Paul could do something about it. 


	124. Clash of The Oracles: Back From The Grav...

"So, let's get this duel started!" Allen said as his Steel Plate lighted up and his life point counter going up. He then slid his deck into his deck holster. Paul did the same. At that time Daniel, Mink, Jess, Sage, and Yami run up into the crowd.  
  
"Good! We didn't miss anything" Mink said over the loud cheers.  
  
"I'll start! I'll place 2 cards face down and summon Battle Warrior Omega in defense mode! (300/1200)" He announced as he did his play. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100)" Paul announced. He didn't have another dragon monster in his hand so he set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Battle Warrior Alpha in defense mode (100/200). I'll then set one more card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Allen's been studying hard on his deck. In the real Duel Monsters game, secrets can be unlocked by almost every monster. He looked around at his Battle Warriors and thought something up.  
  
As Paul drew his next card he pouted. "I'd expect more from you instead of just going defense" Paul said as he flipped over his magic card. "Now! Flute of Summoning Dragon! I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and Glade Dragon! (1800/600)"  
  
Allen snickered as Paul summoned his monsters. "Now! Glade Dragon! Lord of Dragons! Attack his monsters!" Paul announced.  
  
"You fell right into my trap! I knew you'd summon a Blue Eyes that's why I had this, Kikaro!" Allen yelled as a Japanese fan appeared. It started to flap and the monsters where destroyed.  
  
"What?!" Paul said a bit devastated. Suddenly his Steel Plate said for him to draw cards.  
  
"You must summon the same amount of monsters that were destroyed" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fine! Now I summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500) and Veritice Magma! (1700/1200) I'll then set 2 cards face down" Paul yelled and he ended his turn.  
  
"No I just made things worse...." Allen thought as he drew his next card. "Now! I'll set The Retrained Elven Swordsman in defense mode! (1400/1200) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card, Laughing. "Now! prepare to say bye to all your life points! This duel is over! Now I summon Vorse Raider! (1900/800)" Paul yelled. "Now! Veritice Magma! Attack The Retrained Elven Swordsman!"  
  
The fire beast jumped at the warrior, ready to destroy it. "Not so fast! I activate Castle Walls!" Allen yelled as the trap card flipped up. Paul growled as Allen's Swordsman's defense went up to 1700. The attack was a stalemate and the swordsman survived.  
  
"But still! now my Blue Eyes! Attack his stupid Battle Warriors!" Paul yelled. The dragons shot their blasts at the two warriors, instantly destroying them. He then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card with a sigh. "I can't hold out forever, but I need to defeat that monster" Allen though looking at Veritice Magma. "Now! I'll set a card face down and switch The Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode!"  
  
"Heh, seems like he's surrendering" Paul thought.  
  
"Now! I activate this magic card, Jekyll's Potion! This will increase my monster's attack strength by 800 making it a total of 2200!" Allen announced. Paul growled as the Retrained Elven Swordsman started to glow red and it's attack points raising. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack Veritice Magma!"  
  
The swordsman jumped into the air with it's sword and slashed through the fire beast, destroying it and leaving Paul with 3500 life points. The audience cheered since someone finally lost some life points.  
  
Paul growled and drew his next card. "You'll pay for this! Your monster cannot be destroyed but Battle Damage is still accounted for! Blue Eyes! Attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Not so fast I have a trap card!" Allen yelled as it flew up. "Trial of Defense! This places my monster into defense mode!"  
  
Paul growled furiously as the Blue Eyes unleashed it's fury on the swordsman. After the blast, the swordsman was still standing and Allen lost no life points.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Allen yelled. He then switched his Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode. "Now Rocket Warrior! Deplete Blue Eyes' attack points!".  
  
Rocket Warrior folded up into a rocket and blasted itself at the dragon, reducing it's life points down to 2500. "And now! Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack Vorse Raider!" Allen yelled again. The swordsman dove at the Vorse Raider, destroying it thus leaving Paul with 3200 life points.  
  
Allen ended his turn. "No! You forgot about your Rocket Warrior!" Daniel yelled from the crowd. Allen didn't hear but suddenly it hit his head.  
  
"This is your first mistake!" Paul said drawing his next card. "Now my dragons! Attack his stupid monsters!"  
  
Allen gasped as the dragons blasted their lightning blasts. It wiped out Rocket Warrior and then Retrained Elven Swordsman but it still stood.  
  
Allen's life points reduced to 1700. It was a fast and damaging attack. Allen was too embarrassed to even move.  
  
"Come on! Are you going to let this guy beat you?!" Jess yelled. People around her heard and started to chant his name. Allen finally snapped out of his trance and laughed.  
  
"Yeah i made a mistake but I'm going to serve it as a challenge!" Allen yelled as he drew his next card. What he drew made him confident that he'd win. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your own Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Paul smirked. "You may have gotten one of my blue eyes, but remember! I have two and nothing can stop me! You've been in my way to fight the King of Games and I'll surely show you what you've dragged yourself into!" He threatened.  
  
Allen felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he felt a strange power from his deck. Allen ended his turn then Paul drew his next card.  
  
Suddenly Paul started to laugh as he held his card up. "Lava Golem!" He yelled  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: 100/200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Glade Dragon: 1800/600/ Dragon Type / Disc: You may sacrifice this monster when it's face up to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Kikaro: TRAP / Disc: Your opponent must send the monster he/she has now to the graveyard. Your opponent must summon the same amount of monster they discarded from their deck in face up attack mode. Any other cards drawn is placed in your opponent's hand.  
  
Veritice Magma: 1700/1200/ Fire Type.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with the attack of 1900 or more.  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/800/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Castle Walls: TRAP / Disc: Increase a monster's defense by 500 for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: A monster equipped with this gains 800 attack points.  
  
Trial of Defense: TRAP / Disc: Place one monster into defense mode.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect may only be applied during battle phase, reduce one of your opponents monster's attack points by 500 for the this effect is activated  
  
Monster Reborn: MAGIC / Disc: Special summon 1 monster from either graveyards into face up attack or defense mode. 


	125. Clash of The Oracles: Spirit of The Mill...

The score was Allen: 1700 and Paul: 3200. Paul had his two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field while Allen had used a magic card, Monster Reborn, to steal his other Blue Eyes White Dragon he stole.  
  
"Ya, you're going down!" Paul said as he held his Lava Golem in his hand. Allen remembered back to when Daniel told him the duel with him and Sage against Paul. Paul used Lava Golem on Daniel but Allen didn't know how it worked.  
  
Paul started to laugh as he knew he's going to win. "Now! sacrifice your Blue Eyes White Dragon and Retrained Elven Swordsman to summon Lava Golem! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled. Suddenly Allen was trapped in a steel cage and lifted up into the air when a giant Lava Beast materialized behind him, roaring.  
  
"What the?!" Allen said in shock. He was confused to why Paul had summoned it on his side of the field but he would know on his next turn.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Allen demanded to know.  
  
Paul smiled. "You'll see" He replied. Lava Golem was in Allen's control but he didn't know it's secret effect. The Paul held his hand out, putting up a thumbs down. "I end my turn!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Lava Golem lifted it's tremendous arm into the air and punched it through the cage. Allen yelled through the heat and pain he was suffering from the giant beast. Lava Golem stopped it's direct attack and smoke lifted up from Allen.  
  
Allen's life points were reduced to 700. Then it hit his head. "Lava Golem does direct damage to the user...." He said in his mind as he tried to get up.  
  
"You might as well stay down! You'll be over in your next turn for sure!" Paul laughed as Allen tired to stand.  
  
"I won't lose to a jerk like you! When you put down my friends you put me down and as a team I'll destroy you!" Allen yelled as he drew his next card.  
  
Allen wanted Paul to pay and he got an idea. "Now! I'll equip Lava Golem with Axe of Despair!" Allen yelled as Lava Golem's attack power to 4000. Paul growled as Allen figured out Lava Golem's flaw. "Lava Golem! Attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Lava Golem's black beady eyes grew wide and the giant beast roared. It swiped it's air and crushed the Blue Eyes under it's arm. Paul's life points reduced to 2200.  
  
"Heh, just wait til your next turn.... You'll be over before you know it!" Paul laughed.  
  
"I don't think so!" Allen yelled high up from the cage. "Now! I sacrifice Lava Golem for The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)"  
  
Paul growled as his Lava Golem was then sacrificed for a useless monster. Allen was in critical condition in this duel. One strong attack and he's over. He then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll bring back Lava Golem on your side of the field!" Paul yelled holding up the card which will destroy Allen. "Monster Reborn!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Allen said with a grin. "Now I activate Drop Off!"  
  
"NO!" Paul yelled furiously as a sword popped out of the card and sliced through the Monster Reborn which was about to summon Lava Golem.  
  
Paul recovered from the sudden play then held another magic card up. "Now then, I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" He announced as he took the first two cards on his deck. "Now! I'll set a card face down and summon Vultra Cannon! (1000/1000)". Suddenly a spiked ball with an eye appeared, holding a giant cannon above it's head.  
  
"Vultra Cannon?" Allen said suspiciously. Paul ended his turn. Knowing Allen, he'd probably summon another monster card which would activate Vultra Cannon's effect.  
  
"Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300)" Allen yelled placing the card on the field.  
  
"Now! Vultra Cannon! Direct attack!" Paul yelled. Allen gasped as the machine unleashed a giant blast directly at Allen.  
  
"Reverse magic card!" Allen yelled out as the blast smacked at him. Paul laughed, thinking he had now just won but then he saw Allen's life points didn't go down to 0, it increased to 1700.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in fury and shock.  
  
"Heh, you didn't actually think you'd get away without thinking about the card I set" Allen said as the smoke cleared, showing the magic card. "I've activate Magical Boundary!"  
  
"Magical Boundary?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Yes! When you unleashed an attack I was able to activate this magic card which gains me double the damage I would have normally got so you've helped me out!" Allen explained.  
  
Paul growled as Allen countered the attack and got him up for success. But since Allen summoned Warrior of Freed he was allowed to summon an extra monster but he had to avoid to because of Vultra Cannon. He ended his turn after he placed on more card face down.  
  
Paul drew his next card. He ended his turn without playing anything.  
  
Allen drew his next card, a bit suspicious to why he did that. "Now! I'll activate Eye of The Temple!" Allen yelled as a giant temple with the Millennium Eye above it rose from the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah! You remember this card! I've gotten so far with this Temple and the Temple Guardian! You treated these cards like crap but now I'll show you their true strength!" He yelled, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Alright, now! I sacrifice Vultra Cannon and Blue Eyes White Dragon for this monster in defense mode" Paul said, with a evil grin.  
  
This drove Allen crazy. "What do you mean in face down defense?! What's the matter! Too scared to show it?! Come on!" Allen complained.  
  
"Hold it little boy" Paul said as his face down card flipped up. "Now! Mega Fuse Polymerization!"  
  
Allen groaned. "Not this!" He said as the three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared and formed together to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800). "Now! Ultimate Dragon! Attack Warrior of Freed!" Paul yelled. The three dragon heads blew their ultimate blast right into the Warrior of Freed, destroying it.  
  
Paul then ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. He was surprised to see he had drawn one of his strongest monsters, Guilford The Lightning. And right on time too. He had Warrior of Freed, Rocket Warrior, and The Retrained Elven Swordsman all in his graveyard and ready for sacrificing.  
  
Allen put on a victory grin. "Now! I sacrifice Warrior of Freed! Rocket Warrior! And Retrained Elven Swordsman from my graveyard to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled as the monster began to materialize onto the field. Right then two blasts of lightning struck Paul's two monsters. Guilford's effect caused all of Paul's monsters to be destroyed.  
  
"This monster again! I knew it'd be coming so that's why I've prepared for this! Go! Sealing Armor of Light!" Paul yelled as the trap card flipped up in between the two monsters as they were being electrocuted. Suddenly the lightning died down and the monsters were still standing.  
  
Allen growled as his effect was negated by Paul's trap card. But then he realized one card in his hand. "Still! Your monsters will be destroyed! Now I activate Megamorph!" He yelled.  
  
With Allen having the lowest life points, his monster grew to a total of 5600 attack points, enough to destroy Ultimate Dragon. But then something hit Allen. He had two choices, the dragon or the defense monster which could be disastrous if he didn't attack.  
  
Paul saw Allen's face as he started to think which one to attack. "Yup, seems this duel is riding on one attack now. Don't mess up" Paul taunted.  
  
"Shut up! Give me a second" Allen yelled thinking. The decision Allen was trying to make was making the crowd's heart beat intense as Allen thought hard.  
  
Allen's friends were also tense to know what would happen if Allen attacked one monster.  
  
It was a tough situation and Allen couldn't think through all the stress. Finally he felt himself begin to go insane.  
  
"No! I can't!" He yelled grabbing his head and keeling down on the grounds on his knees. Suddenly he let out a tremendous scream.  
  
Paul laughed at Allen's struggle.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Jess yelled at Paul who did not hear her.  
  
Suddenly Allen heard a voice in his head. "Trust your skills..." It said. Allen looked around then saw a transparent image of the person within the Millennium Eye. He took out the Millennium Eye which was attached to a small piece of rope around his neck.  
  
"What?" Allen thought.  
  
"Trust your self, don't frit" The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Allen asked.  
  
Allen looked closely and saw the man had the Millennium Eye in his right eye. "I'm the spirit within the Millennium Eye, Preist Akunadin...." He said.  
  
".... There's a spirit in this" Allen said looking down at the Millennium Eye. "All the Millennium Items do. You've already unlocked yours now. I'm here to help you with this duel. Like I said, don't panic. You've got two great choices in your hands." Akunadin said casually.  
  
"But... he said..." Allen went on.  
  
"He? You seem to nervous to even say his name. I think you'd know when your defeated and your not yet" Akunadin said trying to cheer him on.  
  
"But what if I am wrong and I lose this whole duel?" Allen asked.  
  
"So what? Is that all you care about? Your pride?" Akunadin as without stress.  
  
Allen looked back down. "Why is it so hard. Why did I even enter this contest" He sand grasping his cards.  
  
"Listen..." He said putting his hand on his back. "Even if you don't win, you have you friends and that's what counts. The problem is your not trusting your self. You only rely on the cards, not your spirit"  
  
Allen looked at his Millennium Eye again. "I have to trust my self...." He repeated. Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he stood up and Akunadin was gone.  
  
"So, gone back to your senses yet?" Paul taunted.  
  
"You know! Ever since I met you, you've been such a jerk and dishonorable to the Oracles! I don't even get why you were chosen but I now figured it out! I'm destined to bring down the Oracle of Darkness!" Allen yelled as his Oracle of Light started to glow.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Daniel said.  
  
"Guilford The Lightning! Attack!" Allen yelled triumphantly as the warrior dove into the air with it's sword up ready to strike one of the two monsters.  
  
Paul growled as the light nearly blinded him and watching the warrior dive down.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Lava Golem: 3000/2500/ Fire Type / Disc: This monster must be Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases. When you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.  
  
Axe of Despair: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Equip this to one monster and increase it's attack points by 1000. When this card is sent to the graveyard you may sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to return this card to the top of your deck.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned onto the field without tributes if your opponent has two or more monster than you do on the field.  
  
Drop Off: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent draws, destroy the card they just drew.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards.  
  
Vultra Cannon: 1000/1000/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can attack directly on your opponent's turn when your opponent summons a monster  
  
Magical Boundary: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent inflicts battle damage you can activate this card and raise your own life points by double of the damage you took.  
  
Eye of The Temple: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot attack directly at you.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: You can fuse 2 or more monsters in your graveyard to create a fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: + 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400. This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned.  
  
Sealing Armor of Light: TRAP / Disc: If your opponent activates an effect monster, trap, or magic card that destroys 1 monster or more, negate that effect. 


	126. Clash of The Oracles: Soul Energy Max! P...

The score was Allen: 1700 and Paul: 2200. Allen had gained himself some life points after he activated Magical Boundary against Paul's Vultra Cannon which could have caused Allen the duel. Now Allen was in for the biggest problem of his dueling career. Paul had sacrificed 2 monsters for a face down defense monster. In the process Paul had also used Mega Fuse Polymerization which allowed him to fuse monsters from his graveyard to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Guilford! Attack!" Allen yelled through out the arena. Paul knew he'd go for the defense monster. Allen had been pointing at the defense monster and Guilford sliced through it.  
  
The card was no more and Allen gave a victory 'Oh yeah!'. Suddenly Paul started to laugh which meant something had just been unleashed.  
  
"You've attack Kaga Morten! (1200/3400)" Paul laughed as the hideous creature reformed on the field.  
  
"What?!" Allen said a bit confused and worried.  
  
"Now! Destroy!" Paul yelled without answering to Allen. Suddenly a blast from Kaga Morten appeared and aimed at Allen's deck. Suddenly pictures of his warrior monsters flashed by, sending them to the graveyard. "Kaga Morten destroys all warrior type monsters in your deck since it was attack by a warrior! Now all your hopes of losing since most of the cards you have are warrior types!"  
  
Allen wanted to just sink in the ground as he heard Paul's words. He had made the wrong choice and it caused him most of the monsters in his deck. But then again, what was the whole point with the conversation with Akunadin.  
  
"Alright!" Daniel said happily.  
  
"What do you mean?! All of Allen's monsters are destroyed" Mink said as if she wanted to smack him in the head.  
  
"Not all! Only his warriors, Allen has a couple monsters that aren't warriors, and some of them are the strongest monsters in his deck!" Daniel said.  
  
"Your right! Shine Griffin and God of Sobek are Divine Beasts" Jess said cheerfully. If only they could tell Allen he'd be up and at Paul, but the crowd was too loud for Allen to hear a scream from them. Allen ended his turn, his Guilford getting ready for the next strike against Paul's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Paul drew his next card and laughed. "Now! I'll show you the true power of my deck!" He yelled holding up his yellow, glowing card.  
  
Allen was afraid to find out if it was his Oracle Demon but the familiar face on when he summoned Ra calmed him down but then again, his Guilford would be going down.  
  
"Now! De-Fusion!" Paul yelled as his magic card flipped up. While Paul was working on his God summoning power, Allen stated mumbling to himself.  
  
"This really can't be happening...." He said.  
  
"Now I return all my Blue Eyes to the field!" Paul announced.  
  
"I can't.... this can't be happening" Allen mumbled a bit louder and looking down at the ground.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice all three of my Blue Eyes!" Paul yelled as each dragon burst into tiny little pieces and flames appeared behind Paul and Ra started to emerge from them.  
  
"No... I can't... I can't continue...." Allen mumbled.  
  
"Now Ra! Feed off the Dragons!" Paul yelled as Ra's attack points rose to 6000.  
  
"No! I won't let you win!" Allen yelled over the terrified roars of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons and Ra itself.  
  
"Now! Ra! Attack!" Paul yelled. Paul yelled through Allen's screams and Ra unleashed it's powerful blast right at Guilford.  
  
--Song Playing: Mermaid by Glay--  
  
The blast from Ra totally destroyed Guilford and no sign of him was left. Allen's life points were reduced to 1300. Allen screamed with fury, his voice echoing through out the arena, the whole stadium went quiet.  
  
"You!" Allen growled pointing at Paul.  
  
Suddenly Daniel spoke out from the crowds. "Allen!" He yelled as his voice echoed through the field. "Kaga Morten might have destroyed your warriors but not other monsters!"  
  
Allen looked over at him suddenly feeling a bit more confident. Allen started to laugh. "He's right! All this time I was worrying about losing but now! I can still win this" He yelled.  
  
Paul then noticed he'd had helped Allen all along with Kaga Morten. "No! How could I have been so stupid!" Paul thought as he looked in horror as Allen drew his next card.  
  
"This is my ultimate draw!" Allen yelled as he took a peek at the card he drew. "Now i activate Magic Sacrifice which allows me to sacrifice half my life points to use a magic card from your graveyard and my own!"  
  
Allen's life points were reduced to 650. Then Monster Reborn appeared on the field and a glowing blob appeared which formed into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (4500/3800). Then another magic card flipped up, De-Fusion.  
  
"Now I use De-Fusion on the Ultimate Dragon!" Allen yelled as the three dragons split apart. "And I'll sacrifice all three monsters for this gracious monster! God of Sobek! (0000/0000)". Suddenly an Egyptian ate appeared and it slowly opened.  
  
Paul laughed. Knowing it's effect, it'd be impossible to roll a 6 with a dice. Sobek slowly started to walk out of the gate, holding it's long staff and wearing his Egyptian clothing. His scales shined from the sun and its alligator head glared into Ra's very eyes.  
  
"Dice roll!" Allen commanded. Suddenly a golden dice appeared and flung itself into the air. It slowly started to roll and Allen was biting his lip, hoping for the number 6.  
  
Paul started to laugh. "There's no way you can get a 6! It's too impossible now!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Just watch!" Allen yelled, having much confidence in himself, and Sobek. Sobek was still starring into Ra as the dice slowly came to a stop, landing on 6.  
  
"Alright!" Allen yelled throwing a fist into the air. Suddenly golden raises fused into Sobek, raising it's attack points to 9000.  
  
Paul laughed. "It's too bad, I thought you'd have something smarter up your sleeve. As you can see, my monster is still stronger!!" Paul yelled.  
  
Allen laughed having a plan up his sleeve. He once went to the museum when he was a kid. He met a man who knew about Duel Monsters. After the man had mentioned about the God Cards, Allen was hooked and tried for about a month to see if he could get his hands on one but then failed. He gave up and forgot all about them. thinking the story was fake. What the man said gave him a plan. By sacrifice he could use a special effect all God Cards have, Soul Energy Max.  
  
Allen played Pot of Greed and drew two cards. "Now! This card will win it all for me! Go! Dark Eye of The Tomb!" Allen yelled as he placed the magic card on his duel disk. Suddenly two defense monsters appeared on the field. "Now! I'll sacrifice them!"  
  
"For what! You're out of monsters!" Paul yelled.  
  
"For the secret power of the God Monsters! Soul Energy Max!" Allen yelled as the two monsters he special summoned formed into two balls of yellow light. They started to fly around Sobek and then they fused themselves into him.  
  
Sobek's eyes started to glow red and his scales turned into a dark blue color. "Now! Soul Energy Max!" Allen yelled as Sobek held it's staff in the air.  
  
Suddenly dozens of golden dice surrounded Sobek in a circle and they started to roll and shift. They all landed on 6 then more dice appeared, landing on six.  
  
Sobek's attack points rose and rose. "Now my Sobek! (*0/0*) Attack!" Allen yelled pointing at Ra.  
  
Paul was shocked that Allen somehow learned a powerful effect from the God Cards, but he wasn't going to let it ruin himself.  
  
"Go! Mirror Force!" Paul yelled as the trap card flipped up. As Sobek unleashed a power wave of purple light at Ra and barrier surrounded Ra, negating the attack.  
  
"NO!" Allen yelled as Ra still stood and Sobek also.  
  
"Looks like you Soul Energy Max has failed you! But now that I've learned the secrets of it, we'll see how powerful my own Ra can get!" Paul laughed as Ra loomed over Sobek and Allen.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Kaga Morten: 1200/3400/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked and destroyed. All the monsters in the opponent must send all the same type of monsters that this card was destroyed by and discard them to the graveyard.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Magic Sacrifice: MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice half of your life points to use one of your opponent's magic cards from their graveyard and use one of your own from your graveyard.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Dragon Type / Disc: + 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Dark Eye of The Tomb: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: Special summon two monsters on the field in face down defense mode. As long as this card is face up on the field those two monsters may not change modes or attack. When this card is destroyed so are the two monsters.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards. 


	127. Clash of The Oracles: Warriors Unite! Pa...

The score stood with Allen: 650 and Paul: 2200. Paul was way in the lead. Allen was confident he could win as soon as he summoned his rare, God of Sobek. Using a sacred move known as Soul Energy Max he triumphantly rose Sobek's attack points higher than any other regular monster could ever go. But he was stopped by Paul's trap card and now Allen has no way of winning.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn" He smiled.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Dice Roll!" Allen yelled as the golden dice flipped into the air and came toppling on a 3. "Now Sobek gains 3000 (9000/9000) more attack points! Now I'll set 2 cards face down. Now! Sobek! Attack his defense monster!"  
  
Sobek rose it's staff and sent a purple wave toward Paul's defense monster. It was destroyed and it revealed to be Cyber Jar. Allen gasped. "No!" He gasped.  
  
"That means we draw" Paul smiled drawing his 5 cards. He steadily looked at them and frowned. "I play this monster in defense"  
  
Allen sighed with relief. He couldn't just rely on luck for Paul to keep not summoning monster. Allen looked at his five cards. Allen smiled as he looked at one monster he drew. He looked back at his temple behind him. "Now! I'll summon Temple Guardian! (3650/2300)" He yelled as the giant beast stepped down the steps of the giant temple. "Now! Attack his Vorse Raider!"  
  
The giant Minotaur tossed each of it's two axes directly at the warrior, eliminating it from the field. Paul growled as Allen placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll finally destroy you!" Paul yelled as his Ra started to glow. Ra opened it's mouth and launched a tremendous blaze of fire at The Temple Guardian.  
  
"Go Waboku!" Allen yelled flipping his trap card up which protected him from any damage at all. Paul roared with anger. "Face it! You have no will of winning you might as well give up!" He yelled. Allen smirked.  
  
"Now whose getting angry. You're so tempted to win this duel! But I won't let you!" Allen yelled drawing his next card. Allen was ready to defeat Paul once and for all now. As Allen drew his card he glanced at it and gasped.  
  
"Solemn Night... The card Yami gave me incase I was in trouble" He thought as he set it face down. He then looked up at the field. "Go! Dice Roll!" He yelled as the golden dice flung into the air and then to the ground, landing on a 2.  
  
Sobek's attack points risen to 11000. "Now! I sacrifice 2000 to raise Ra's attack power!" Paul yelled as Paul started glowing. Ra also started to glow an it's attack points grew to 11000.  
  
I was not going to be easy trying to destroy Ra but Allen had to come up with some way. For Solemn Night to work Allen would need the help from one monster.  
  
Allen ended his turn. Paul smirked and drew his next card. "Now! Millennium Attacker! (700/1200)" He announced. Allen looked at the monster. "It must have an effect... he would have summoned it in attack mode if it wasn't important" Allen thought as Paul ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! Dice Roll!" Allen yelled as the dice flew up into the air and landed on a 1. Sobek's power grew to 12000.  
  
Allen's life points stood at 650 and Paul's at 200. Allen was in the lead after Paul sacrificed life points. Allen looked at Millennium Attacker, a little similar to Vultra Cannon. Allen decided not to attack but end his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll play this magic card, Question!" Paul yelled as the magic card flipped up. "Question?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, so tell me, what's the first monster that is at the bottom of my deck?" Paul asked smiling evilly.  
  
"This must be it's effect... let's see.... He played Glade Dragon... which was destroyed.... god.... how can I figure out if i can't look in my graveyard" Allen said looking at his graveyard holster. Finally Allen came up with answer. "heh! No wonder your in for it! You're wanting one of your strongest monster and it's Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"Wrong!" Paul yelled. "It's Veritice Magma!". He started to laugh.  
  
Suddenly the fire beast started to form onto the field. Paul knew Allen wasn't good with remembering things and it led Paul to have the ultimate power of Ra. "No!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice my two monsters!" Paul yelled manically as the two monsters turn into two glowing yellow orbs. The orbs flew within Ra then fire surrounded it, turning it into a burning phoenix. "Soul Energy Max!" He announced as Ra's attack points started to increase.  
  
"Heh" Allen laughed as Ra's attack strength maxed over it's limit.  
  
"Ra! (*0/0*) Attack!" Paul yelled pointing his finger at Sobek.  
  
Ra's fire blaze grew bigger, almost reaching the audience. Then Ra flapped it's wings and the blazes fired themselves around Sobek.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Allen called out before the blazes struck Sobek. As the fire died down, Paul could see a slight shadow of Sobek still standing. "What?!" Paul said in shock as he felt sweat come down his face from the flames.  
  
"You've fallen right into my trap!" Allen yelled as his trap card protected Sobek. "Solemn Night!"  
  
"Solemn Night?!" Paul said too shocked to realize he was about to lose.  
  
"Yes! This will summon up almost all my warriors!" Allen yelled as Guilford The Lightning (2800/1400), The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200), Warrior of Freed (1200/1300), and Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) materialized onto the field. "This is your doom! Go! Dice Roll!"  
  
Ra's attack points went back to 1100. The roll Allen declared landed on a 1 which he didn't care. "Now my army of warriors! Attack and Destroy!!!" He yelled as he pointed at Paul.  
  
The warriors jumped up at Paul and Sobek unleashed a wild fury of purple waves at Ra. The warriors attacked Paul directly and Paul went flying off of the battle field. Ra was destroyed and his life points were reduced to 0.  
  
"Yeah!!" Daniel yelled jumping off the high wall and onto the grass floor of the stadium. He started running over to Allen. Allen turned around and saw him coming after him. Daniel jumped up to the hologram field and gave him a hard high five.  
  
"You were great!" Daniel said, surprised by the outcome of this duel. Mink, Jess, Sage, and Yami followed along.  
  
Allen was too happy and shocked he'd actually won. "You were cool out there" Sage said putting up and thumbs up and winking.  
  
Allen laughed too happy he'd come in 2nd place in DOMA Challenge.  
  
Mink and Jess gave Allen some space, then Yami came up to him. "You did great. I'm proud of you, you used the trap card like I'd imagine you would. Good dueling" Yami said as he nodded his head. Allen nodded his head.  
  
Paul slowly got up and tiredly walked over to the group. Allen saw the maddest look on his face but as he stood up to him he turned solemnly. "Here, a true duelist like you deserves this..." He said showing him Ra.  
  
Allen took it and looked at it. "No, you keep it. This already has a great owner" Allen smiled and giving it back. "You did good, honestly."  
  
"Then why do I have this" Paul said rolling up his sleeve showing the Oracle of Darkness. "Because you were meant to have it, like I have this" Allen replied, showing him the Oracle of Light.  
  
Paul started to collapse but Allen caught him and held him up. "Whoa there, you need a rest. You've been at it with all your strength" Allen said. Daniel helped Paul over to the car which would take him back to the DOMA Tower for some rest.  
  
Suddenly Daniel realized something. "I'm next, this duel will count for the whole world..." Daniel thought looking down at his Oracle around his wrist.  
  
"Yeah bud, you're going up against this Vice who was able to defeat Paul!" Allen said.  
  
"Heh, you beat Paul and your only a rookie" Mink laughed. Allen growled at her, but playfully.  
  
Daniel took out his deck and slipped it in his steel disk. Suddenly Simon walked up to him. "Please come with me back to DOMA Tower" He said opening the car door for him. The rest followed but Simon stopped them. "Sir Vice strictly informed to keep his duel private, no others may watch"  
  
"What?! That's cheap!" Allen yelled with anger.  
  
"Yeah! Why can't we watch?!" Sage hissed.  
  
"Under Roa's conditions" Simon said.  
  
"Who cares! Let us come!" Jess yelled trying to break through him but he closed the door and locked it before Daniel could go out. Simon then slipped into the car and it drove off.  
  
"Stop the car! Let me out!" Daniel yelled banging on the window.  
  
"Now now, you wouldn't want to waste your energy for your final duels" Simon laughed. Simon's voice turned from dark and low to just plain evil- ish.  
  
"Who are you really!" Daniel yelled banging on the glass which separated him from the driver. Simon turned around and looked at Daniel. He then pulled off a mask which revealed him to be Spinks.  
  
"Enjoy this duel while it lasts because your friends won't be here to help you!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Daniel sneered at him and Spinks sat back and relaxed as he steered the car.  
  
Daniel thought for awhile. "Paul's going to do something about this... if he even knows about it" Daniel thought.  
  
The car Paul was in pulled up to the DOMA Tower. Two security guards dragged him in. "Where do you want him?" One guard asked Vice.  
  
"Throw him in the dungeon, he won't be helpful to us in a while" Vice snickered. He then held up a syringe with some kind of liquid green stuff in it. "Once I get rid of Dan, I'll have one of the strongest duelist in the palms of my hands"  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Cyber Jar: 900/900/ Machine Type / Disc: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the Field (including this monster). Both players then pick up (not Draw) 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks and show the cards to each other. Immediately Special Summon any Monster Cards of Level 4 or lower among them on the Field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are placed in the players' hands.  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Temple Guardian: 3650/2300/ Beast Warrior Type / Disc: When this card exists in your hand while "The Eye of The Temple" is face up on the field, you may summon this monster without sacrifices and as long as "The Eye of The Temple" stays on your side of the field face up, this monster may attack twice during battle phase.  
  
Millennium Attacker: 700/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: Inflict 700 damage to you opponent's life points every time your opponent announces an attack.  
  
Question: MAGIC / Disc: When activating this card, your opponent cannot check cards in the Graveyard. Your opponent calls the name of the first monster card found at the bottom of your Graveyard. If he/she call it right, the monster is removed from play. If he/she call it wrong, the monster is Special Summoned on your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position.  
  
Solemn Night: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters. Summon up to 5 Warrior monsters onto the field from your graveyard by paying half of your life points. When this card is destroyed so is the 5 or less monsters you summoned. 


	128. Doom Organization

"Let me go!" Daniel yelled trying to get out of the two body guards that started dragging him into the elevator.  
  
Spinks snickered as the guards dragged him off. Daniel glared into Spinks' eyes who didn't seem afraid at all.  
  
The guards stood Daniel up and held him in place. "I'm not dueling anyone!" Daniel yelled. The guards ignored him. The elevator reached to the top of the building where the same old duel field was when the Four Way Face Off was taken place. The guards dragged Daniel to one side of the field and strapped his feet onto some shackles so he couldn't escape in anyway. "So where's my opponent?" Daniel sneered.  
  
They finally had a question they could reply to. "Master Vice is not ready yet and will take time" One guard said as they both went into the elevator and disappeared.  
  
"Come on!" Jess said running ahead of the group. "It's too far! We won't be able to make it in time!" Mink yelled stopping to breathe for once.  
  
Suddenly Sage saw into the cars driving by. Suddenly she ran into the road and stopped a car. "Mokio!" Sage yelled.  
  
Mokio got out of the car. "Enya? What are you doing back?" Mokio said a bit surprised.  
  
"Not now, call me Sage and take me and my friends to DOMA Tower! It's important!" Sage said getting into the front seat.  
  
"Well ok, you guys are going to have to squeeze in" Mokio said opening the door. Jess shrugged and got in. Then Mink, Allen, and Yami who forced themselves into the small car.  
  
"Step on it!" Sage yelled. Mokio hit the gas and they were off. Sage explained what was what and they were off.  
  
"So how's Dan?" Mokio asked.  
  
"He's in for the biggest duel of his life I think you'd know by now" Sage replied. "Oh..." Mokio replied keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
He then stopped a block away. "Ok I have to take this turn, I'm almost late for work" Mokio said as the rest got out of the car. Sage gave a short wave and Mokio drove off.  
  
Sage ran up to the entrance and tried to open the doors but it was locked. Behind, Spinks stood there smiling his evil little smile. "You just try to get in mates, you have no chance of rescuing your friends" Spinks laughed.  
  
"I got an idea" Mink said whipping out her deck. "Now! Gilfar Demon arise!"  
  
Suddenly a Orichalcos Hex ring appeared on the ground and Gilfar Demon slowly came out of it. "Now bring me up to the roof of this tower!" She yelled. Gilfar Demon started to fly up and Mink grabbed onto the tail. They quickly rose to the top of the building.  
  
"Dan!" Mink yelled. Daniel was sitting on the ground, bored. He saw her and got up. As they started to land lasers popped out of the roof and started shooting at the monster. The monster was destroyed and Mink started to fall. Mink screamed as she started falling from 50 stories of building near to the ground.  
  
"Kuriboh! Multiply yourselves!" Jess yelled as a Hex ring appeared into the air and Kuriboh's started to flood out of it. It was a giant pillow of Kuriboh's and Mink landed softly. The Kuriboh's disappeared and Mink jumped to the ground.  
  
"We can't up there by air" Mink said.  
  
"Then how do we get in..." Allen said taking a sigh.  
  
"We don't, we wait and hope for the best...." Sage said looking up at the building.  
  
Paul groaned as the guards threw him onto a mattress inside a dungeon room. "heh, lifeless how I like em" Vice watched as the guards left.  
  
"You're going to be my slave once I finish off your stupid little friend." He smirked.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Symbol appeared on Paul's forehead and he quickly woke up. "I think not" He said. When Paul said those words, his voice was different, he wasn't the same person....  
  
"What?!" Vice said shocked to see him up and about. "Release me or I'll have you destroyed" Paul threatened.  
  
"That'll do you no good, guess I'll have to finish you off" Vice said grabbing a hold of Paul's arm and holding the syringe to his arm.  
  
"What is that?!" Paul hissed trying to pull his arm back.  
  
"Orichalcos Syrum, once you have a dose of this, you'll never have to worry about anything ever again" Vice laughed trying to give him the syrum.  
  
"I think not" Paul's new self said as he held his other arm up and elbowed Vice in the chest. Vice went flying into the ground.  
  
"You stupid little..." Vice hissed but then Paul held up a key. Deep inside of Paul, he saw the whole thing. The Millennium Symbol on his head vanished.  
  
"heh, looks like your plans are failing" Paul said as he quickly unlocked the door. Vice ran after him but Paul slammed the door open at Vice. Vice dodged it and ran after Paul. Paul checked if his deck was with him and thank god it was.  
  
"Sir, Paul has escaped his room" A security guard said infront of Roa. "What?!" Roa said with anger.  
  
"It's true, he some how had a key" The guard said lowering his head.  
  
"Say no more" Roa smiled evilly. "Get me Spinks"  
  
"Already here" Spinks said coming out of the door.  
  
"Take these, use them to summon up the Orichalcos Soldier" Roa smiled evilly as he handed Spinks 5 glowing stones of the color Red, Green, Blue, Purple, and White. Roa had retrieved the stones from Rahn and Luke before their souls were delivered to the Orichalcos Seal. Spinks recognized the three others which were originally with himself, Diego, and Vice.  
  
"But master, we're still missing two" Spinks said looking at the 5 glowing stones.  
  
"Don't worry, I have the other two in my possession" Roa smiled.  
  
Paul ran through dungeon halls with empty cells. Suddenly he saw a hand holding something. "Please, take this, it'll guide you through this tower" The voice said. Paul didn't hesitate nor looked into the persons face. He quickly took the stone and ran off. As he looked at it, he remembered the same kind of stone as the blue one, but this one was black. Rick smiled knowing his job was done, he then disappeared.  
  
Then Paul had an idea and he stopped. "Heh, if I want to destroy this place and make Roa dead, I'd have to bring him a stronger power. The Gods..." Paul smiled. Suddenly a black smoke appeared and he appeared right infront the 5 people outside of the entrance of DOMA Tower.  
  
"hey guys" Paul smiled.  
  
"Where'd you come from?!" Mink said surprised.  
  
"Not now, I need all of your god cards" Paul said holding out his hand.  
  
"What?! No way!" Jess said putting her hand on her deck.  
  
"Please, I'm serious. I know a way to destroy Doom once and for all" Paul insisted.  
  
"How?" Allen said.  
  
"I can't explain now I have to do my job, my destiny" Paul said.  
  
Mink looked into his eyes and saw the serious. "Fine, but if you're playing a joke, you won't live to see the day that I can actually do something nice for you" Mink said handing over Obelisk.  
  
"Don't worry you already have" Paul smiled. Allen and Sage pitched in and gave him their God Cards. He then looked at Jess.  
  
"Fine! But you owe me" She said slamming her God card in his hand.  
  
"Thanks, you'll see what I have for plan in a while" Paul said as he disappeared thanks to the power of the Black Stone.  
  
"5 cards down, 3 to go" Paul said. Suddenly he appeared in a room, Malik's room. He noticed the deck and looked through it and found Osiris, he then disappeared.  
  
Paul re-appeared in an office. "Hello, Roa" Paul hissed.  
  
"What?! How'd you get here" Roa said, confused.  
  
"You recognize this?" Paul said showing him the black stone.  
  
"The Black Stone.... Give it to me!" Roa snapped. Roa reached for the stone but Paul pulled it back.  
  
"We still have a deal remember? I do what you say and I get the 8th god card" Paul laughed a bit.  
  
"You left me, for your own purpose! You don't deserve it!" Roa hiss.  
  
"I don't? But these others think other wise" Paul said showing him 6 of the God Cards. Roa gasped.  
  
"You're planning on bringing the 8 Moons of Ra together aren't you!" Roa said in a shocking voice.  
  
"That's right and your the one standing in my way!" Paul yelled flipping his desk over. "You're insane!" Roa said .  
  
"No! It's you! Your trying to destroy the world and I'm in it to protect it! And I can't let you win!" Paul yelled ripping out a cabinet in a desk which revealed a glass case. He threw the case onto the ground which shattered, revealing a card.  
  
Paul picked it up and looked at it with greed. "God of Levathan, the 8th god card is finally mine!" Paul laughed, by the power of the Black Stone, he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Roa stood up and dusted off the dust on his office suit. "Fool, Ra is no match for me" Roa said stepping out of the office and heading down one hall.  
  
Paul re-appeared on a building roof that was next to DOMA Tower. "One more to go, I'll have to wait once Dan here is done, then I can stop Doom, by my self" Paul smiled evilly. 


	129. Battle For Doom: Toon of a World, Part 1

It's been 2 hours since Daniel was forcefully taken up to the DOMA Tower. He was bored to death and the sun was setting and it started to get cold. While he was up there Paul was getting close to the god cards, he now needs just one more and he'd be waiting after the duel with Vice and Daniel.  
  
After the two hours, he heard the elevator working it's way up. Vice stepped out along with Spinks behind him. Spinks walked over to the Ref's podium, making him an official referee for the duel.  
  
Vice stood in his spot and turned his Steel Plate on and sliding his deck in. Daniel did the same.  
  
"Finally, I thought you wouldn't show up" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Heh, why else wouldn't I" Vice said as he put his arms to his side. "But first I'd like to say something, before we start", Daniel nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, I have nothing to worry about" Daniel smiled evilly.  
  
"Really, you'd start worrying if I were you. You see, while your little friends were busy dueling, I took the pleasure of having to meet someone, that someone you might know" Vice smiled with taunt. "Who" Daniel said with a stern voice.  
  
"Oh I dunno, the creator of Duel Monster's itself!" Vice said.  
  
"Pegasus? What for" Daniel said without hesitation.  
  
"Well we have our own company, and without his company, we'd be better, more stronger!" Vice smirked.  
  
"But Mina..." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh her? She stepped in but I easily brought both of them down in a 2 on 1 duel!" Vice laughed showing his Orichalcos Seal card. One the card Pegasus and Mina's face flashed on the card.  
  
Daniel felt his heart sink as he heard the screams of Pegasus and Mina. "You monster!" Daniel yelled as he held both his hands in fists. "You even bother to take out one of my best friends for your own ways!"  
  
"And what would you have done? Obviously you know nothing about me. I know just about everything about you, your friends, and your family!" Vice laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Daniel yelled. "Get this duel started!"  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life point counters went up to 4000. "I'll have the pleasure of taking your soul! Along with the heart of Doom Organization!" Daniel yelled pulling the first 6 cards off the top of his deck. He made sure the Orichalcos would come up first and it did. "Now! I activate The Orichalcos Seal!".  
  
Daniel yelled with fury as he felt dark power fly into him. The Orichalcos ring lowered from the sky and landed on the ground. The new dueling field was set.  
  
Vice snickered. "He used it! My plan of action actually worked and he used it. This wouldn't be happening if Spinks never planned this" Vice looked over at Spinks. Spinks looked back and smiled evilly.  
  
"Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600 +500)" Daniel yelled with anger. "Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his 6th card. "I'll set a card face down. Now! I summon Big B.K! In attack mode! (1400/1000)" Vice yelled . "Now! I'll sacrifice all the cards in my hand to summon the first monster on the top of my deck, and it'll Toon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)". Daniel growled "You stole Mina's deck too! And besides, Toon Summoned Skull can't be summoned without Toon World!" Daniel hissed.  
  
"Well now you'll see! Reverse face down card! Toon World!" Vice laughed as the face down card flipped up. Suddenly a small book appeared and opened. As it opened it boomed out shining lights and stars all over the place. "Now Toon Summoned Skull is allowed on the field."  
  
As the book opened Toon Summoned Skull popped out of it, sticking it's tongue out at Daniel. Daniel put on a stern face at the beast.  
  
Vice then ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Big Shield Guardna for Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700 +500)" Daniel yelled as the warrior disappeared and Death Volstargaf materialized onto the field. "And I'll flip my face down card over! Axe of Despair! Raising it's attack by not only 1000 but 1200!". Death Volstargaf's attack points grew to 3900.  
  
"Fall right into my trap, Dan" Vice snickered in his mind.  
  
"Death Volstargaf! Attack Big B.K!" Daniel yelled throwing out his hand for the total assault. Death Volstargaf diving right towards Big B.K.  
  
"Toon Summoned Skull! Block it's attack!" Vice laughed. Suddenly Toon Summoned Skull burst out of the Toon World book, grabbing Death Volstargaf's tail and pulling it back and punching it back into it's monster zone.  
  
"Darn it... I forgot that I have to attack the Toons instead of normal monsters" Daniel thought. Daniel placed another card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Tell me, Dan, is it true that Death Volstargaf is your absolute favorite monster?" Vice taunted.  
  
"And tell me, is all you rely on is those dumb Guardian Monsters you have?" Daniel snapped.  
  
"Now now, what does the Guardians ever have to do with what I'm going to do!" Vice laughed. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. "Now! Creature Swap!"  
  
"Creature Swap?! You plan on switching monsters with me!" Daniel yelled as a giant hand grabbed Death Volstargaf and sucked it inside of The Toon World book.  
  
"There, you can have Toon Summoned Skull, oh wait! You don't have Toon World so Too Summoned Skull is destroyed!" Vice laughed as Toon Summoned Skull exploded into confetti.  
  
Daniel growled, feeling the unfair-ness of this magic card as Death Volstargaf struggled out of the book. The Volstargaf returned to it's very normal attack points. Then the book opened. "No! How dare you turn my monster into a freak!" Daniel yelled with anger.  
  
"I knew it! It is your favorite monster! And now I've turned it into your enemy! Now meet Toon Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Vice laughed as the monster gave a cute little growl with it's beady eyes looking at Daniel ready to strike directly.  
  
Suddenly Daniel realized something. Vice was acting a lot like Pegasus with his talk. "The Orichalcos Seal must give the owner the persons chararistics when they steal that persons soul" He thought.  
  
"Now! Toon Volstargaf! Attack directly!" Vice announced. The little demon flew with it's small wings as hard as it could near Daniel then unleashing a big blast of blue lightning.  
  
"Reveal face down card! Nuetron Partical Shield!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a pink bubble came at Toon Volstargaf, trapping it and reducing it's attack points down to 1700. Vice growled as his monster was trapped by the shield.  
  
"I've still have one more monster! Big B.K! Attack directly!" Vice yelled. The angel dove at Daniel with it's punching gloves and smacked him in the face. Daniel almost fell but his shackles kept him standing.  
  
Daniel's life points reduced to 2600. Vice then ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Change of Heart on Big B.K!" Daniel yelled as a half angel, half demon girl flew into Big B.K making it his monster now. "Now! I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards! Then I'll sacrifice 5 cards from my hand to summon my next monster!"  
  
Daniel was hoping for the best as a monster started to form. "Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2100 +500)" Daniel yelled as the gate guardian piece materialized onto the field. "Be ready for a day of pain!"  
  
Vice frowned angrily as the monster was summoned. "I'll show you the true power me and my friends will rain upon you!" Daniel yelled with all his might, pointing at Vice.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Big Shield Guardna: 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked while in defense mode, switch this monster into attack mode at the end phase of your opponent's turn.  
  
Big B.K: 1400/1000/ Angel Type / Disc: Sacrifice 5 cards in your hand to the graveyard to summon the first monster on the top of your deck.  
  
Toon World: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: You are now allowed to play Toon Monsters as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Toon Summoned Skull: 2500/1200/ Toon / Demon type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.  
  
Creature Swap: MAGIC / Disc: Both players select 1 monster on their respective fields and switch control of them to each other. The battle positions of these cards cannot change during the turn this card is activated.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster inflicts 500 more damage to your opponent's life points whenever this monster inflicts battle damage. This monster gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Axe of Despair: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster on the field attack points by 1000. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can sacrifice one monster on the field as a sacrifice to place this monster ontop of your deck.  
  
Toon Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. This monster gains 200 attack points per magic card played.  
  
Nuetron Partical Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack to one of your monster's, you may activate this card and negate that attack. This card also equips to that monster and that monster loses 500 attack points on everyone of your opponent's turns.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards.  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: 2600/2100/ Thunder Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be used once.  
  
((SPCIAL NOTE: Stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled because this is sort of a spoiler so stop reading if you don't want to hear it! This series will be extra long! I mean a 6 part series long so don't frit if you keep on getting impatient for this duel to end^^)) 


	130. Battle For Doom: Wrath of Toon World, Pa...

The score stood with Daniel: 2600 and Vice: 4000. Vice unleashed Toon World which he stole from Pegasus and Mina after revealing he had dueled them and took their souls thanks to the Orichalcos Seal during the battle with Allen and Paul. Vice had triumphantly taken Daniel's Death Volstargaf, making it into his own Toon, Toon Volstargaf (Now at 1700 from Daniel's Nuetron Partical Shield).  
  
"Sanga! Attack Toon Volstargaf!" Daniel announced as he pointed at the Toon monster. Sanga rose it's hands into the air gathering up electricity.  
  
"Go! Mesmeric Control!" Vice yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Now Toon World! Make Sanga into a Toon!"  
  
Suddenly the book opened, sucking up Sanga of The Thunder. "No!" Daniel said as the attack was negated. "Now Toon World! Unleash the fury of Toon Sanga! (2600/2100)" Vice laughed as the monster let out tiny volts of electricity through out the air.  
  
Daniel looked at his hand and then placed one card face down, giving him 3 cards that could stop Vice from destroying what life points Dan had left. He then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I activate Futuristic Beginning!" Vice announced. "This magic card will allow me to summon a type of monster from your deck onto my side of the field and I chose water! Suijin! Come to me!"  
  
Suddenly Suijin appeared onto the field. "No, he's going to steal all my Gate Guardian Pieces..." Daniel thought watching the Toon World book suck in Suijin.  
  
"Now reveal Toon Suijin! (2500/2100) Futuristic Beginning also gains Toon Volstargaf 200 attack points! (Toon Volstargaf: 1900/1700)" Vice laughed as the book spat out Toon Suijin which started dripping water from it's very Toon mouth. "But Nuetron Partical Shield reduces it's attack points by 500!" Daniel yelled as Toon Volstargaf cringed over the Nuetron Partical Shield, reducing it's attack power down to 1400.  
  
Daniel growled. "Now I'll have a chance to summon one of your water monsters!" Daniel laughed.  
  
"Why is he laughing..." Vice wondered. Suddenly he realized something.  
  
"Now! Marinos The Water Guardian! Come to me! (3400/3550 +500)" Daniel yelled as the water guardian started forming on his side of the field.  
  
"What?! NO! I miss-judged this card..." Vice hissed looking down at his magic card. "Curse you and your strategic ways!"  
  
"It wasn't strategy! It was pure luck! And plus your stupidity for forgetting about your guardians!" Daniel replied. "Now! Marinos! Attack Toon Volstargaf!"  
  
"Now activate Toon Mercy! This will cut Marinos' attack points by half!" Vice announced. Daniel didn't care, Toon Volstargaf was going down. Marinos' attack points were reduced to 1950.  
  
The mermaid tossed her glowing spear right into Toon Volstargaf, piercing the Nuetron Partical Shield and destroying the evil Toon monster which reduced Vice's life points down to 3450.  
  
"And now for my finishing move! Monster Reborn to bring Death Volstargaf back from the graveyard! (2200/1700 +500)" Daniel announced as the demon returned back from the grave, stripped of it's 'Toon-ness'  
  
Vice growled but knew he's protected by his Toon Gate Guardian pieces, only needing one last piece from Daniel's deck. Suddenly he pretended to itch his ear.  
  
"Kazejin is his next card" a quiet voice said into his ear. Vice smiled as he drew his next card. Back inside the DOMA Tower, Roa has been watching the duel. Secretly helping Vice win by telling him what his next card would be thanks to his futuristic telepathy from the powers of his crystals. He sat in his broken down office. From his short visit from Paul, it had been trashed. He ordered some guards to get him new furniture while he let some others clean up his own mess.  
  
"Sweet" Vice smiled evilly looking at his magic card. "Now I play Draw Off!"  
  
"Draw Off... He'll be able to take a card from my deck" Daniel thought as Vice walked over to him. Vice allowed himself and took a card off the top of Daniel's deck.  
  
Daniel growled and snatched the first card off of Vice's deck. Vice smiled, looking at Daniel's Kazejin. He then walked back to his spot. "Now! Activate magic card! Yeild Tribute! I'll use it to normal summon Kazejin!" Vice announced as Kazejin materialized onto the field. The Toon World book then sucked it up and spat it back out, revealing Toon Kazejin (2400/2100). "Now my ritual is complete! I will now sacrifice Toon Kazejin, Toon Sanga, and Toon Suijin!"  
  
Suddenly both the monsters turned into green, yellow, and blue light and started to form. Daniel felt a sweat drop go down his neck as the three monsters started to combine. "He can't do this..." Daniel thought as the monster formed.  
  
"Toon Gate Guardian! (3750/3400)" Vice yelled as the tiny warrior formed onto the field, into a Toon form. "You can't beat the ultimate power Toons! Toon Gate Guardian! Attack Death Volstargaf!"  
  
"Reverse trap card! Metalmorph!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly Death Volstargaf started to turn chrome, forming a new monster. "Now Death Volstargaf is made into Metal Volstargaf! (3650/2300 +500)"  
  
Vice growled. "Toon Gate Guardian! Stop your attack!" Vice announced as the Toon Gate Guardian blasted it's blast else where into the sky.  
  
As the blast exploded into the sky the group looked up. "Whoa, looks like Dan's already dueling... He can't lose..." Allen said looking into the sky. "gaaah! I wish I was there to see everything! I gotta be there!". Allen then ran up the stairs and started pounding on the door. The door wouldn't budge. "Forget it, we won't be able to get in now, there's no way" Mink said resting her head on her arms.  
  
"Look's like you'll be on the defense now!" Daniel yelled as Vice gave him a stern look. Toon Gate Guardian's tooney eyes glared at Daniel. Vice then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Daniel couldn't attack Toon Gate Guardian but he had to some how defeat it before Vice raises it's attack points up. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. Suddenly he grinned. "Now! Shine Castle! (Metal Volstargaf: 4350/2300)" Vice yelled as he slid his magic card into the slot. Suddenly the Toon World book opened, revealing a shining castle. The castle brought light into the field. Daniel covered his eyes from the bright light. He watched Toon Gate Guardian's attack power grow to 4450. "Shine Castle increases a monster on my side of the field by 700! Now! Toon Gate Guardian, attack Marinos!"  
  
Toon Gate Guardian brought it's hands up. Suddenly Suijin's tongue flopped out and unleashed a powerful blast of water. Kazejin's cheeks nearly exploded as it gathered air and blew it at Daniel. Sanga's arms started to turn like turbines and electricity shot out of them. All three attacks aimed right at Marinos. Marinos was quickly destroyed and Daniel's life points were reduced to 2050.  
  
The score was now Daniel: 2050 and Vice: 3450. Daniel growled as the Guardian of Water was destroyed. "You have no clue what's instore for you! But it's too bad you won't find out because your life points are next after I destroy that stupid Metal fiend!" Vice laughed as Daniel sneered at him.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Mesmeric Control: TRAP / Disc: Control one monster on the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Toon Sanga: 2600/2100/ Toon / Thunder Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be used once.  
  
Futuristic Beginning: MAGIC / Disc: Name one type of monster and you may summon that type of monster on your side of the field from your opponent's deck, vice versa with your opponent.  
  
Suijin: 2500/2100/ Water Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be used once.  
  
Toon Suijin: 2500/2100/ Water Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be used once.  
  
Marinos The Guardian of Water: 3400/3550/ Water Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 monsters with each the total attack of 3000. When this monster is face up on the field, no other monster may be normal or flipped summoned. When a monster is summoned while this card is face up, immediately discard it to the graveyard.  
  
Toon Mercy: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack on one of your Toon monsters, reduce the attacking monster's attack points by half for the remainder of the battle phase.  
  
Draw Off: MAGIC / Disc: Both players must draw 1 card from each others decks.  
  
Toon Kazejin: 2400/2100/ Toon / Wind Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be used once.  
  
Toon Gate Guardian: 3750/3400/ Warrior Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. This card can only be Special Summoned by offering "Toon Sanga", "Toon Kazejin" and "Toon Suijin" on your side of the field as a sacrifice.  
  
Metalmorph: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activate you can equip it to one monster on the field. Increase that monster's attack and defense by 300. You can further increase your monster's attack by half of a monster you are attacking while the attacking monster has this card equipped to it.  
  
Metal Volstargaf: 3650/2300/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck, hand, or graveyard by sacrifice "Death Volstargaf" when it's equipped with "Metalmorph". This card gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Shine Castle: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one light monster's attack power, on the field, by 700. 


	131. Battle For Doom: Return of The Thousand ...

The score stood at Vice: 3450 and Daniel: 2050. Vice had unleashed Toon Gate Guardian on Daniel which destroyed the Water Guardian Daniel had taken control of. Further more, Vice had increased it's power to 4450 with the magic card, Shine Castle.  
  
"You stand no chance against Toon Gate Guardian! You can't penetrate it's ultimate power!" Vice yelled  
  
"I believe I can! Metal Volstargaf (4350/2300) is one of my strongest monsters!" Daniel yelled as he drew his next card. As he did he closed his eyes, hoping for the best which could put him one step ahead of this duel.  
  
"Alright" He said in his mind. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! Toon Gate Guardian attack Metal Volstargaf! Attack and destroy!" Vice announced. Toon Gate Guardian unleashed it's triple attack at Daniel. As the three attacks swirled together, Daniel revealed his face down card.  
  
"Go! Negate Attack!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a vortex appeared infront of Metal Volstargaf and absorbed it, negating the attack. Vice laughed. "That's all you can think of?! You make me sick to my bone! You shall regret overing thinking my great monster!" He yelled.  
  
Vice ended his turn. Daniel smiled. "It's you who will regret this! Now your Toon Gate Guardian will be destroyed!" Daniel yelled after he drew his card. He then picked a card from his hand and placed it on his Steel Plate. "Now activate, Banner of Courage! This will increase my monster's attack power by 200 for every battle phase! Also my Metal Volstargaf will earn a 200 extra bonus!"  
  
Daniel had this smiling grin on his face, feeling he'd victor the duel. Metal Volstargaf's attack points risen to 4750. "No! He can do this to me!" Vice thought as Metal Volstargaf readied it's attack.  
  
"Now prepare to feel the wrath of my most precious monster! Metal Volstargaf! Attack!" Daniel yelled. Metal Volstargaf's chrome armor started to glow an eerie red and then it unleashed a ravishing red blast at the Toon monster. Toon Gate Guardian looked in horror as the blast destroyed it, reducing Vice's life points to 3150. Daniel was slowly bringing Vice down.  
  
"Soon it'll be the end for you and I'll reclaim my friend's souls!" Daniel said holding up a fist. Daniel had to restock on magic and trap cards so he set 2 down.  
  
Vice drew his next card. Suddenly he started to laugh. "Heh, while I was away in America, I saw you dueling against Mina. Obviously Pegasus came and brought the audience to the shadow realm. No one else but the Doom Organization realized it had been the Millennium Items. While I was watching, I saw Pegasus play Relinquished, fusing it with Thousand Eye's Idol creating the one monster known as, Thousand Eyes Restrict!" Vice laughed.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said. he had this big feeling he'd be going up against Thousand Eyes Restrict. But then again.... It'd be a newer version.  
  
"Yes! That's right! Now I activate Black Illusion Ritual!" He announced.  
  
"No.... not this..." Daniel said feeling the worst. He remembered back when he dueled against Mina/Pegasus. Pegasus wanted his Millennium Eye back. He challenged Daniel to complete the duel in the Shadow Realm. In the process he used Relinquished to stop him. It was when Daniel unleashed his strongest monster while he had not have his God Card or Oracle Demon, King Gate Guardian.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice this monster from my hand to summon the almighty, Relinquished! (0000/0000)" Vice yelled. "But not this Relinquished is strong enough to defeat you so now! Toon World! Absorb Relinquished powers!"  
  
Suddenly the Toon World book opened, sucking up Relinquished. Daniel felt horrified to what was coming. The Toon World book started to go nuts, flying around the arena forming Relinquished to it's other, and terrible side.  
  
"You can't do this...." Daniel said to himself as the Hex ring glowed.  
  
"Now revealing, Toon Relinquished! (0000/0000)" Vice yelled as the hideous beast popped out of the Toon World book, wiggling it's tongue around the field, then giving a big lick on Metal Volstargaf's face. "Now take his Metal Volstargaf!". Suddenly the tongue wrapped around Metal Volstargaf, dragging it closer to it's mouth. Suddenly it's shell closed on it. Daniel hear roars from Metal Volstargaf, then the shell stopped struggling.  
  
The shell opened and Metal Volstargaf was no more. "What have you done!" Daniel hissed.  
  
"Just watch!" Vice yelled. Suddenly Metal Volstargaf's head emerged from the very head of Relinquished, (4050/2300) trying to get out of it. "You're monster is mine now!"  
  
"No.... I can't..." Daniel said looking down.  
  
"It's a shame, I could wipe you out now but Toons can't attack on their first turn. So now, I'll set set these two cards down and end my turn" He explained. "I only need Thousand Eyes Idol, then I can release one of the strongest monsters ever made."  
  
Daniel looked at his deck, feeling like he should surrender. The darkness grew inside of him and the field turn dark, the whole earth turned dark and he was stuck in a spot light. Suddenly another spot light appeared, it had Mina, Mink, Jess, Yami, Paul, Sage, and Allen within it.  
  
"Come dude, you come so far, you can't lose now, the Dan I knew has never even lost a duel!" Allen said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you've face Relinquished before, you can destroy it ^^" Mina said with a cute smile.  
  
"If you lose, you know what happens, your soul is taken. You don't want that now do you?" Jess teased.  
  
"Yeah, besides, we know how strong you are, you got to show it!" Mink cheered on.  
  
"It's been an excellent duel so far. Even if you are losing, you can still make it." Paul said, even Paul was cheering him up.  
  
"We've been friends for so long. I remember when we first met at the Grounds of Pegasus, it was the Millennium Items that brought us all together. You don't want to lose to the Orichalcos Seal nor Doom!" Sage said with plea.  
  
"Yes, they are all right. You've come so far, dueled against friends and foes, you are the true duelist. You will keep your title of King of Games..." Yami said. "Tomb Keeper......"  
  
Daniel put his hand on his forehead. "They're right... what've I been thinking... I've been against Relinquished and won so easily! Even if Toon World is up, I can destroy it!" Daniel said with happiness. Suddenly the darkness grew down and he returned to the real world.  
  
Vice laughed. "So? done hallucinating?" He teased.  
  
"That was no hallucination! It was real! And my friends are here to guide me!" Daniel yelled as his Oracle glowed white. He felt his forehead burn from the power of the Orichalcos Curse. He didn't need now stupid Curse to help him. Suddenly his deck began to glow. Daniel pulled the card. "Now I've found away to destroy the Orichalcos Seal! Now! Orichalcos Arrow!"  
  
Vice gasped as Daniel placed the newly made magic card onto the Steel Plate. Suddenly an angel appeared, holding a bow and arrow. It then shot an arrow which glowed silver right into the barrier of the Orichalcos Seal. The arrow stopped at the barrier but forced it's way through.  
  
"he's.... found a way to destroy the Orichalcos Seal...." Spinks stammered.  
  
"Not destroy! Negate!" Daniel yelled as he sent his Orichalcos Seal card into the graveyard. "I'll then set one more card down on the field and summon a monster in defense mode". Daniel had already now 5 magic and trap cards down on the field and one monster. He then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! Relinquished! Attack his defense monster!" Vice yelled. Suddenly the one eye on Relinquished had on it's head glowed. Then it unleashed a short beam right at the monster which was destroyed.  
  
"You attacked my Cobra Jar! (600/300)" Daniel yelled as a jar appeared with a cobra poking it's head out. The jar was destroyed but the Cobra stayed. "When it's flipped it automatically summons a Cobra Token! (1200/1200) I'll also activate Wicked God Statue! Which will summon a Wicked God Token! (1000/1000)"  
  
Vice growled, ending his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I flip over Swords of Revealing Light!" He yelled as the card flipped face up. Suddenly swords rained upon Relinquished who looked around, confused. "Now you're monsters cannot attack for three turns!"  
  
"Heh, pitiful move" Vice said.  
  
"I'll need the right monster to destroy Relinquished...." Daniel said.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Finally! Now I'll be able to stop you with in your tracks! I activate my face down card, Polymerization!" He announced. "And fuse it with this, Thousand Eyes Idol!"  
  
Suddenly Relinquished began to mold and grow eyes all over it's body. "But instead of Thousand Eyes Restrict (0000/000), I'll form the Thousand Eyes Toon! (0000/0000 ATK: +4050 DEF: +2300)" Vice yelled.  
  
"Heh, You got to be kidding me! I've brought this monster to it's knees and I can do it again!" Daniel yelled as the Thousand Eyes Toon chomped it's chompers and licked it's lips along with it's googling eyes looking everywhere. "And like the Toon Card's effect you can't attack on the same turn. You can't even attack anyway because of my Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Vice growled as he was now so close to winning. He ended his turn. "That's one turn down for you!" Vice yelled as one of the three Swords surrounding Thousand Eyes Toon dissolved.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Still not the right card." Daniel said as he placed it in his hand. He ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Heh, I'll play this monster in defense mode and end my turn" Vice announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Gazelle! The King of Mythical Beasts! (1500/1200)" He announced then ending his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Well that's two turns down, once your next turn is over, I can start my reckoning!" Vice laughed as he drew his next card and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Reckoning?! Yeah right! Your Toon World is doomed! Now I sacrifice Gazelle, Cobra Token, and Wicked God Token for this monster...." Daniel went on.  
  
Suddenly Vice felt a big feeling Daniel would have been trying to summon Anubis, but instead a glowing light with eyes appeared. "Moisture Creature! (2800/2900)" Daniel finished.  
  
Vice wanted to burst out laughing, so, he did. "You've waisted three monsters for that thing?! It can't even damage my Thousand Eyes Toon!" Vice laughed, Thousand Eyes Toon laughed along.  
  
"Really? You never even seem to wonder what it could do? Now feel the wrath of Moisture Creature!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly the glowing orb shined harder. It then started sucking in Vice's magic and trap card's, along with his Toon World.  
  
"What?!" Vice said in shock as his Toon World was destroyed.  
  
"Moisture Creature destroys all your magic and trap cards when I sacrifice 3 monsters to summon it! So now your Toon World is destroyed!" Daniel yelled as Thousand Eyes Toon started to fade away. "it's too bad because you have nothing else to protect you! Moisture Creature attack!"  
  
Moisture Creature started to glow then it shot a white blast at Vice. Vice screamed as the pain was immense. His life points reduced to 650. "All those life points waisted... You will pay for this!!" Vice yelled with fury as Daniel ended his turn. Vice drew his next card, then he laughed evilly as the moon was uncovered by the clouds.  
  
"You won't regret this because now I have the key to winning this game! Bullitos! The Sand Guardian!" Vice yelled as a image of the guardian appeared.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Banner of Courage: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: Increase all of your monster's by 200 only on your battle phases.  
  
Black Illusion Ritual: RITUAL MAGIC / Disc: This card is used to ritual summon "Relinquished". You must offer monsters with the level of 1 or higher from your hand or field as a sacrifice.  
  
Relinquished: 0000/0000/ Ritual Monster /Magician Type / Disc: This monster can take on the ATK and DEF of 1 opponent's monster on the Field (a face- down monster results in an ATK and DEF of 0). Treat the selected monster as an Equip Magic Card and use it to Equip "Relinquished". You may use this effect only once per turn and can Equip "Relinquished" with only 1 monster at a time. When your opponent's monster attacks this monster with an ATK higher than "Relinquished", the Equipped monster is destroyed instead of "Relinquished". Any Life Point damage you receive from the attacking monster when "Relinquished" is Equipped is also inflicted on your opponent.  
  
Toon Relinquished: 0000/0000/ Magician Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. This monster can take on the ATK and DEF of 1 opponent's monster on the Field (a face-down monster results in an ATK and DEF of 0). Treat the selected monster as an Equip Magic Card and use it to Equip "Relinquished". You may use this effect only once per turn and can Equip "Relinquished" with only 1 monster at a time. When your opponent's monster attacks this monster with an ATK higher than "Relinquished", the Equipped monster is destroyed instead of "Relinquished". Any Life Point damage you receive from the attacking monster when "Relinquished" is Equipped is also inflicted on your opponent.  
  
Cobra Jar: 600/300/ Reptile Type / Disc: Place 1 "Cobra Token" (Reptile- Type/EARTH/3 Stars/ATK 1200/DEF 1200) in Attack and Defense Position on your side of the field. When the Poisonous Snake Token is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Wicked God Statue: TRAP / Disc: When this card is destroyed or flipped face up, special summon 1 Wicked God Token (1000/1000)  
  
Thousand Eyes Restrict: 0000/0000/ Magician Type / Disc: "Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"" As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters cannot change their positions or attack. This monster can take on the ATK and DEF of 1 opponent's monster on the field (a face-down monster results in an ATK and DEF of 0). Treat the selected monster as an Equip Magic Card and use it to equip "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". You may use this effect only once per turn and can equip "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" with only 1 monster at a time.  
  
Thousand Eyes Toon: 0000/0000/ Magician Type / Disc: "Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol". This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters cannot change their positions or attack. This monster can take on the ATK and DEF of 1 opponent's monster on the field (a face-down monster results in an ATK and DEF of 0). Treat the selected monster as an Equip Magic Card and use it to equip "Thousand- Eyes Restrict". You may use this effect only once per turn and can equip "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" with only 1 monster at a time.  
  
Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Moisture Creature: 2800/2900/ Angel Type / Disc: When you sacrifice three monsters to summon this card, all your opponent's magic and trap cards are destroyed. 


	132. Battle For Doom: A True Guardian Deck, P...

The score stood Vice: 650 and Daniel: 2050. Daniel had triumphantly destroyed Toon World along with Vice's Thousand Eyes Toon. The effect had also destroyed his faithful Metal Volstargaf but it was worth it, now that he's destroyed Toon World with the effect of Moisture Creature (2800/2900). In the process Daniel had created a new card. The newest ever made, called the Orichalcos Arrow, able to negate and destroy the Orichalcos Seal. But now, Vice has a new plan and now he tends to bring Daniel down with his newest Guardian card.  
  
"First I'll play the Cheerful Coffin which allows me to place up to three monsters in my graveyard, but now I'll set one" He announced. "Now! Feel the power of Bullitos! The Sand Guardian! (2000/900)". Vice started to laugh as the ground began to glow and turn to sand.  
  
"How can he summon it like that.... normally a monster that high needs a sacrifice" Daniel thought as a wave of sand fused together, forming the warrior of sand. It held it's rocky sword and a tough shield.  
  
"You won't be able to stop Bullitos because you can't attack it!" Vice laughed. "Now! I'll attach Megamorph to Moisture Creature!".  
  
Suddenly Moisture Creature started to glow red then it's attack points grew down to 1400. "No!" Daniel yelled as it began to weaken.  
  
"Now! Bullitos! Attack Moisture Creature!" Vice announced. Suddenly Bullitos rose up from it's post and charged at Moisture Creature, leaving a giant sand wave from behind. It sliced right through it, leaving Daniel with 1450 life points. "And now reveal face down card, Sobek's Blessing!".  
  
"Sobek's Blessing.. This will increase his own life points" Daniel thought as Cherry Blossoms rained upon him, increasing his life points to 1250. Vice then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Night of The Dead!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. Vice would expect Daniel to re-summon Metal Volstargaf, but instead he had another idea. "Now I reborn Big B.K!"  
  
Vice growled as Daniel would be able to summon another monster. He also noticed Daniel kept one card since he already had 6 cards to begin with. Suddenly a monster started to form onto the field. "I use it to summon Baffomet! (1400/2500) Baffomet allows me to place a Gazelle The King of Mythical into my hand! But now I'll play it since all my other monster's were special summoned! Now I activate my final card, Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Baffomet into Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" He yelled as he ended his combo.  
  
"heh, your winged beast is no match for my Guardians! One by one, I'll summon all of them and you'll be the one out of luck" Vice yelled as he drew his next card. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) I'll activate it's effect to summon Veritos, The Guardian of Air! (2500/2300)"  
  
"Reveal face down card! Band of Strength!" Daniel yelled. "As long as this trap card stays up, none of your effects may be applied! So this trap renders your Guardians useless!"  
  
Vice growled as the magical streams of air were blocked off by a barrier that surrounded Chimera. "But still! Veritos! Attack Chimera!" Vice yelled. Suddenly the air guardian raised it's staff. Wind flew up, thrashing the Native American robe it was wearing through the air. Then it unleashed a visible wind directly at Chimera. Chimera was destroyed and Daniel's life points were reduced to 1050. Suddenly Daniel called out for his counter.  
  
"Now! Revenge Sacrifice!" He yelled as the card flipped up. Vice growled as he was familiar with the card. Suddenly Veritos broke up and was destroyed. "Now I summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)". There was no dragon monsters up or in Vice's graveyard so it's attack remained the same.  
  
The score was now Vice: 1250 and Daniel: 1050. Vice was now in the lead by 100. Daniel didn't give in. Even when one of his strongest monsters was destroyed but he triumphed over Vice's Veritos Guardian. Vice set 1 card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Daniel yelled as he placed the card on the field. "Now! Buster Blader! Attack Warrior of Freed!".  
  
Buster Blader dove at Warrior of Freed with it's long sword. "Activate Trap card, Negate Attack!" Vice yelled as Buster Blader came to a hault. Daniel growled and placed the first two cards in his hand to his graveyard, then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Tomb Keeper Clan! This allows me to special summon a Tomb Token (100/100)" Vice announced. Daniel knew what was coming, a sacrifice. "Now! I sacrifice my Tomb Token and Warrior of Freed to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Right then, Buster Blader's attack strength grew to 3100. Daniel knew Vice wanted to summon his great Water Guardian, but he wouldn't let him. Vice had placed his Blue Eyes into defense mode, setting two cards face down and ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Alright, Disappear can help me stall Marinos' summoning" Daniel thought placing two cards face down. "Now! Y Dragon Head! Attack Warrior of Freed!"  
  
Y Dragon Head went charging at Warrior of Freed again but then Vice activated his trap card. "Now! Life Enforcer!" Vice yelled as a stone latched itself onto Y Dragon Head's forehead. Suddenly it keeled over stopping. "Life Enforcer will stop your monster from attacking and in the process, it will increase my own monster! Bullitos!". Suddenly Bullitos' attack rose to 2750.  
  
Daniel wasn't over yet. "Buster Blader! Attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled. Buster Blader went charging at Blue Eyes and sliced right through it. Vice didn't lose any life points because it was in defense mode.  
  
Daniel then placed the last two cards in his hand to his graveyard, then he ended his turn. Right after he ended his turn he activated his trap card. "Disappear!" He yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
Vice smirked. "Now! Trap Jammer!" Vice yelled as his own trap card flipped up. Daniel was in shock. "Seriously, I'd expect for you to use Devil's Comedian but I've been forced to use this! Now destroy Disappear!"  
  
Vice had placed a card from his hand into his graveyard. Suddenly Daniel's Disappear trap card exploded into tiny red pieces.He had nothing else to do but end his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card, knowing he will now win. Daniel could see the eager look on his face as Vice activated his magic card. "Now! I activate Premature Burial! I'll use it to sacrifice 800 of my own life points to bring back Veritos! The Guardian of Air! (2500/2300)" Vice yelled as Veritos burst from the very ground onto the field. "Then! I'll sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon, Toon Gate Guardian, and Tomb Token from my graveyard to summon Marinos! The Guardian of Water! (3400/3550)"  
  
"No... He's summoned all of them to the field..." Daniel said in his mind as Vice's life points were reduced to 450. Vice laughed "Now all my Guardians are up and will now destroy you! You're just one turn away and then it'll be all over for you!" He laughed hysterically.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Cheerful Coffin: MAGIC / Disc: Place up to 3 monster card in your hand into your graveyard.  
  
Bullitos, The Guardian of Sand: 2000/900/ Rock Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned on the field by sacrificing "Marinos, The Guardian of Water" and "Veritos, The Guardian of Air" from your graveyard out of play. When this monster is summoned, your opponent cannot target this monster as an attack target during battle phase.  
  
Return of The Forgotten: MAGIC / Disc: Return up to five cards that have been removed from play into your hand.  
  
Night of The Dead: TRAP / Disc: Special summon 1 monster from either graveyard onto the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Big B.K: 1400/1000/ Angel Type / Disc: Sacrifice 5 cards from your hand to special summon the first monster card within the top of your deck.  
  
Baffomet: 1400/2500/ Beast Type/ Disc: When this monster is summoned you may put one "Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts" to your hand from your deck.  
  
Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your hand or field to form a fusion monster.  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera/ 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Disc: When this card is sent to the graveyard you may put 1 "King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your deck and add it to your hand.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: You may summon another extra monster from your hand when this monster is summoned.  
  
Veritos The Air Guardian: 2500/2300/ Air Beast Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 attack points. Whenever this monster attacks your opponent must discard their whole hand and draw 5 new cards from their decks.  
  
Band of Strength: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot use abilities of effect monsters or flip effects. You must also sacrifice 2 cards from your hand as a sacrifice, if you cannot, this card is immediately destroyed.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When one of your monsters is destroyed, sacrifice the monster that destroyed your to summon another monster from your hand.  
  
Buster Blader: 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster in your opponent's graveyard or field.  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Tomb Keeper Clan: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Summon 1 Tomb Token (100/100) on the field as a special summon. When Tomb Token is sent to the graveyard, it's attack power is increased by 2900. Tomb Token may not be special summoned from the graveyard.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Life Enforcer: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When one of your opponent's monster's attacks one of your opponent's monsters, negate that attack and equip this card to that monster. As long as this card is equipped with that monster, that monster may not attack and half of it's attack points are added into one of your opponent's monsters for 3 turns.  
  
Disappear: TRAP / Disc: Remove one card in your opponent's graveyard out of play.  
  
Trap Jammer: TRAP / Disc: Discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of one trap card and destroy it.  
  
Premature Burial: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard to the field by the cost of 800 life points. When this magic card is destroyed, so is the monster.  
  
Marinos The Guardian of Water: 3400/3550/ Water Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 monsters with each the total attack of 3000. When this monster is face up on the field, no other monster may be normal or flipped summoned. When a monster is summoned while this card is face up, immediately discard it to the graveyard. 


	133. Battle For Doom: The Family of Doom, Par...

The score stood at Daniel: 1050 and Vice: 1250. Vice was able to successfully summon all three Guardian warriors, they were combine of: Marinos The Guardian of Water, Veritos The Guardian of Air, and Bullitos The Guardian of Sand. Bullitos' attack power began to slowly increase as Vice activate Life Enforcer, stopping Daniel's Y Dragon Head in his tracks. Vice also still had Warrior of Freed which was in defense mode. Daniel also had Buster Blader, with the attack of 3100 thanks to Vice's Blue Eyes White Dragon he used but since it was removed from play Buster Blader's attack power stood at 2600.  
  
Vice had ended his turn, Daniel got ready to draw his next card. "Y Dragon Head can't attack... but maybe I can get rid of it with..." He said in his mind as he quickly drew his next card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500) Now! Fuse with Y Dragon Head!"  
  
Suddenly Y Dragon Head flew over to X Head Cannon, attaching it it and increasing it's attack power to 2200, but still not enough to defeat any of the guardians, but then again... But it did destroy Vice's Life Enforcer and brought Bullitos' attack power back to 2000.  
  
"Heh! You cannot penetrate the force of the True Guardian Deck!" Vice laughed.  
  
"Really! It seems that Veritos is standing alone, I'll easily break you guys up!" Daniel yelled pointing at Veritos. "Buster Blader! Attack Veritos!"  
  
Buster Blader dove at Veritos, with the attack strength of 2800. Suddenly Vice yelled something out. "Now! I activate Nuetron Bomb!" He yelled as his trap card flew up.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in a shock. Suddenly a missile shot out of the trap card and bombed down on Daniel's side of the field.  
  
"Nuetron Bomb destroys all your magic cards! Including Band of Strength!" He yelled.  
  
Daniel felt the horror as the magic card left a trail of smoke in the sky. Before Buster Blader sliced it's sword into Veritos, Veritos opened it's wings and flapped a visible wind which reduced Buster Blader's attack power to 2100. "God, how can he do this..." Daniel thought as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Veritos! Counter attack!" Vice yelled. As Buster Blader dove at Veritos, Veritos tossed it's spear into Buster Blader's chest, destroying it and reducing Daniel's attack power to 650, still leaving Vice in the lead. Daniel growled but realized there was one monster left. Vice was out of traps now.  
  
"Now! X Head Cannon! (1900/1500) Attack Warrior of Freed!" Daniel announced. Suddenly the cannon's lifted. They fired and destroyed Warrior of Freed. Daniel then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his card. "I'll set two cards face down and activate Card Destruction!" Vice yelled as he placed the card on the field. Daniel placed his 3 cards into his graveyard and drew his other 3. Vice did the same with his 4 cards. "Now my Guardians! Attack and destroy!"  
  
Daniel activated his trap card. "Now! Go Wheel of Mortified Souls!" Daniel yelled as a round wooden wheel appeared onto the field with a skeleton on it. Suddenly souls started to force themselves into the boned body. The body suddenly then became Z Metal Caterpillar. "Now Z Metal Caterpillar is summoned! (1500/1600)". Suddenly Z Metal Caterpillar equipped with X Head Cannon, increasing it's attack points to 2500.  
  
Daniel then took his deck out and shuffled it and placed it back in the holster. "You still wont be able to destroy my team of Guardians, especially not Bullitos" Vice laughed as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Daniel gasped as he looked at his drawn card, in shock. The shuffled that Daniel did from the effect of Wheel of Mortified Souls allowed God of Anubis to the top of his deck. Daniel smiled knowing he had all his XYZ monsters on the field. There was no stopping him. Vice only had a crummy face down card but it was no match for the ultimate god.  
  
"Go on!" Vice yelled from distance.  
  
"Hah! To me this duel is already over! Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar for this gracious beast!" Daniel yelled as the three monsters turned into glowing lights and formed together.  
  
"But... You can't! Marinos negates the summons!" Vice said a bit shakey.  
  
"Yeah but nothing can effect the Gods! Not even your Guardians! Now I summon The God of Anubis! (0000/0000)" Daniel announced. The only thing Vice was able to do, that was human, was smile.  
  
"Such sweet duels... sweet for revenge" Roa smiled as he looked down at his 5 glowing stones. Suddenly the building disappeared, the whole city disappeared but actually he had transported somewhere outside of the city. He was in a graveyard and it was nice and sunny. "Ahh, Dear sweet brother. We do honestly miss you" Roa said outloud as he looked upon a tomb stone.  
  
He crouched down and bowed his head. "We do miss you, Dartz" He mumbled. He stood up and dropped a rose infront of the grave.  
  
Suddenly there was a brustle and he turned around. "Darrow, how were you able to negate my barrier..." He hissed.  
  
"It was easy as opening a lock with the right key" Darrow laughed as he walked out from behind a bush.  
  
"Oh really, you really think you can put down Doom your self? Remember your the Prince of Doom you were born to rule this city" Roa said as he placed his hands in his suit pocket.  
  
"Oh really. I'd rather be an ice cream man then to work for you. All it's been is kill, kill, and more kill. This Orichalcos Seal is nothing to me now! I don't deserve it!" Darrow yelled as he lifted his sleeve all the way up to his shoulder, revealing the Orichalcos Hex ring on it.  
  
"Heh, you're my son, you're suppose to obey me, not turn against me" Roa hissed. "Plus, you could get anything you want"  
  
"Anything I want?! It's you who took everything away from me!" Darrow said loudly as he pointed his finger at Roa, accusing him to some kind of crime.  
  
"Her again, son, you'll never know that your family is more important than that woman! She sought to bring down Doom with her own hands. Her simple deck was destroyed with my own, along with her soul, the first soul ever on the Sealed Souls Plaque" Roa smiled.  
  
"Yes, and all you managed to do is get a few guards to clean that plaque! I should have never trusted you! This family is over!" Darrow yelled.  
  
"No..." Roa said with a small smile. "it's just begun, come here, my child".  
  
Suddenly a boy appeared out of no where and walked up to Roa's side. "I'm glad to be known as the future leader of Doom. I shall rule all. You can't stop me, father" The boy said looking evilly into Darrow's eyes.  
  
"Wha... What have you done?!" Darrow hissed.  
  
"I've brought your own love against you. Doom shall live forever and those kids won't stop me, or him!" Roa yelled.  
  
"What kind of father are you. What kind of GRANDfather are you?!" Darrow yelled feeling sadness in his heart. "I've looked up to you and you brought me into shame. You deceived me and now I'll corrupt your system!"  
  
"Oh please, stop trying to make me feel bad. The system is still in good shape" Roa smiled.  
  
"Not without the ancient God Cards. How are you going to stop the boy from summoning Ra?" Darrow smiled, feeling his counter would strike something into Roa's head.  
  
"Ra is not powerful enough to destroy the onslaught of doom. Ra's is only a myth, that boy thinks nothing but mythical tails." Roa smiled again.  
  
"Yes, but with the combined power of the Golden Stone, you will stand useless" Darrow said taking the necklace off of around his neck.  
  
Roa growled. "You'll be over once I fuse my powers with the boy" Roa said putting his hand on his back.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Darrow screamed running over to him ready to beat him up.  
  
"You stay back!" Roa yelled as he held his hand out. Suddenly a Hex Ring formed infront of the 3 and something started to emerge from the ground.  
  
"The Orichalcos Soldier, you might remember it" Roa smiled as Darrow stopped in his tracks.  
  
"yes I do, I thought I destroyed it" Darrow said sternly.  
  
"The Orichalcos Soldier cannot be destroyed, nor can it even be scratched" Roa laughed as the soldier held up a giant axe attached to it's arm. The axe was not actually a weapon, but some sort of duel disk, made for dueling.  
  
"What about your henchmen? You've only narrowed down to two" Darrow smiled.  
  
"My henchmen are nothing of this. I can depend on Vice to win the duel against the child with the Millennium Scale, along with the Oracle of Life which I need more, for another thing I must accomplish" Roa said smiling.  
  
"Really, I've veiwed the duel for quite a while, Vice has the Orichalcos Seal in his hand after he played Card Destruction, a little after I predicted he won't play it for his own reasons" Darrow replied, giving him a come back smile.  
  
Roa gave a stern look. Within his mind he looked toward the duel between Daniel and Vice. "Vice, why haven't you played the seal yet" He spoke into his mind.  
  
"I don't want to. Even if I use it, it'd be too easy and it'll give us a harder time with the others. I'm beginning to think this kid will disappear from the lack of confidence he's wasted thinking he'd win this duel" Vice replied feeling uncomfortable with the visit from Roa.  
  
"You fool! You're just thinking stupid. Use the Orichalcos Seal! NOW!" Roa yelled. Vice didn't respond.  
  
As Roa's eyes returned to his post, he saw Darrow smiling. "Seems as if your most loyal henchmen is betraying you" Darrow laughed.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Spinks is still in it. And no matter what, Vice will defeat Daniel with the Orichalcos Seal!" Roa roared with fury as dark clouds drifted into the wide open area.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
X Head Cannon: 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Nuetron Bomb: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent attacks, destroy all magic and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Card Destruction: MAGIC / Disc: both players discard your hand and draw the same amount you discarded from your decks.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: Equip this monster to "X Head Cannon" on the field and increase it's attack power by 600.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Wheel of Mortified Souls: TRAP / Disc: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase, when this card is activated your opponent's monsters cannot attack during that battle phase, you can further summon the last monster at the bottom of your deck, your deck is then shuffled. 


	134. Battle For Doom: Doom Prevails, Part 6

As Roa and Darrow stared each other down, the silence was broken when there was a beep. Roa took out his cell phone and answered it. "Yeah?" He said.  
  
There was mumbling on the phone. "Oh really, well get them to do something" Roa snapped into the phone. He quickly hung up. "We will meet again and this time only one of us will survive the next encounter". Suddenly Roa disappeared and the Orichalcos Soldier returned back into the ground. The strange boy was now no where in sight.  
  
Darrow growled "Damn you, father. You've turned my whole family against me" Darrow growled as he looked down at his golden stone.  
  
The score was Daniel: 650 and Vice: 1250.  
  
"This duel is over!" Daniel yelled. "Now Anubis! Sacrifice his monsters!". Anubis rose it's staff into the sky and then the moon glowed and shot down three beams at the monsters.  
  
"Yeah right! Now I'll be the victor! Go! Joyful Doom!" Vice yelled as his magic card flipped up. Suddenly Daniel gasped. Veritos, Marinos, and Bullitos' attack power all went down to 0 and Vice's life points increased back up to it's original state, 4000. As Anubis sacrificed Vice's monsters to raise it's power, nothing happened. It's attack points remained 0.  
  
Vice laughed hysterically as Daniel's plan to defeat him failed once again. "What are you laughing about?! Your monsters are still destroyed!" Daniel yelled as he ended his turn.  
  
Vice smirked and drew his next card. "Now! I summon Puppet Master! (0000/0000)" Vice yelled as the monster materialized onto the field. Daniel felt himself go deep inside darkness, feeling hatred. He wanted to free Mina and Pegasus, He wanted to free the poor souls trapped under the spell of Orichalcos.  
  
Vice sacrificed his life points which reduced him to 3000. Suddenly Veritos, Marinos, and Bullitos emerged from the ground, ready for a final strike. Vice then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. There was only, now, one way he could win. Daniel quickly drew his card. He took a peek and saw White Helios. he was confused to why his oracle wasn't glowing.  
  
"Your over!" Daniel yelled placing the sacred magic card onto the plate. The plate did not except the data from the card and nothing happened. Daniel was waiting but nothing happened. "White Helios!".  
  
Vice started to laugh. "I see now. White Helios thinks your the type of person who would rather count on revenge than others you care most" Vice laughed.  
  
Daniel was shocked, to see his Oracle Demon was not responding. Daniel finally quit, falling to his knees. He finally realized he was already the loser of this duel.  
  
"Now! My Guardians! Attack and destroy!" Vice yelled. Bullitos struck at Anubis, destroying it. Then Veritos and Marinos dove in and attacked Daniel. Daniel screamed in pain as his shackles opened and he was tossed to the corner of the building, his life points reducing to 0.  
  
"I announce Vice the winner" Spinks laughed.  
  
"I am now, the King of Games!" Vice said in his mind. No on even bothered to help him or anything. Daniel slowly opened his eyes and see the light close as Spinks and Vice left the roof top. Daniel's deck was scattered through out the ground when he was attacked brutally.  
  
As Allen looked up he felt something in his mind. "No...." Allen said, worried. He ran up to the door, it was unlocked now. He and the others burst in and saw Vice and Spinks. Allen ran up to the tall man. He wanted to kill him.  
  
"Where's Dan?!" Allen yelled shaking him by his coat.  
  
"Don't bother, he won't be here to be your hero now" Vice smirked and walked off. Allen fell to his knees.  
  
"You... You can't have...." Allen said looking back.  
  
"Oh but I have" Vice smiled. Right away Allen dashed off and to the elevator. Everyone shoved in and was on there way up. After a few seconds they were on the roof. They called for his name but they got no respond.  
  
They saw Daniel's cards scattered. Sage and Mink came to gather them but they forgot about Anubis. No one had seen it.  
  
Daniel slowly walked through the hall and forced open a door which where the sealed souls were. He went up to the mirror but the secret door wouldn't respond. Daniel pounded on the mirror until it broke, nothing happened.  
  
He cringed and fell to the corner of the room, huddled. "Why... Why me..." He said. He put his hand behind his back and got the Millennium Scale. He through it out the window.  
  
Allen heard the shatter and fled to the nearest way where the sound came from. As Allen passed a window he stopped. "What the?!" He said. It was night time, but debris was flying up.  
  
Jess stopped by. "What's wrong?" She said looking around. Suddenly she looked up at the sky and felt chills run down her spine. What was in the sky was terrible, it was a giant eye. Debris was flying right into it's very middle and it was huge.  
  
As Malik came into his room he saw that his deck was scattered through out his room. But he knew something worse has happened. "Daniel.... This can't be happening..." Malik said. He was now scared out of his mind. He walked outside and saw that the sky was covered in dark clouds.  
  
Ishizu sprang up from her bed. She was sweating and knew what was happening. "How... How can this happen?!" She screamed as she felt the evil from Domino City.  
  
Sage was having chills as the eye swayed through the air, getting more stronger. She could see cars flying up into the great eye.  
  
"No.... Daniel's lost the duel. The world is in trouble..." Yami said.  
  
"Shut up!" Mink yelled at Yami. "It's not! We can fix this! We need Daniel!"  
  
"We can't.... He's failed and we're goners..." Sage said looking down at the ground.  
  
Paul stood a the building, feeling his hair rise up. He saw Roa at the top of his building. Immediately disappeared within the building.  
  
"See, one day I knew your friendship would fail" Paul hissed behind the group. They all turned around.  
  
"That's your purpose! You just have to shove everything into our face! Well? You're right and you can't change anything!" Allen screamed at him as he grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Please, I've got all the power I need right here" Paul snapped shoving Allen aside and walking through the halls.  
  
"The destruction of this world will now commence!" Roa yelled as his eyes turned into yellow cats eyes. "This world is nothing but trouble and I'm brining an end to it!"  
  
As the people of Domino watched their daily T.V shows, the news came on, telling about the giant Eye which was now scaring people.  
  
--------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Joyful Doom: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent sacrifices monster you may decrease their attack power to 0 and increase your own life points by half of the attack points of each monster.  
  
Puppet Master: 0000/0000/ Demon Type/ Disc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to summon 3 monsters from your graveyard you must skip your battle phase. 


	135. Unleash Ra! End of The Gods

Allen looked out the window again. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Daniel but he wanted to stop Roa.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do....." Allen said looking hopelessly outside.  
  
"Daniel's as good as gone, forever...." Mink sniffed looking down the hallway.  
  
As Sage looked out the window she saw something shine in her eye. "What's that..." She said pointing down. Every fit their head and looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's the Millennium Scale, but what use is it now..." Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, Dan always has it with him." Jess pouted. Suddenly Allen ran off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mink called out.  
  
"Getting the scale" Allen said trying to hold back the tears, thinking one of his best friends has been sealed with in the Orichalcos Seal. The rest decided to follow since they had a feeling Daniel was away from reality.  
  
Allen ran out to the entrance and saw the item. He ran over to it and picked it up. As he did, he felt Anubis' presence. "Why are you filled with sadness" Anubis asked as his form appeared before him.  
  
"Daniel! Is he..." Allen went on.  
  
"Yes, he's very much with this world. His opponent never used the Seal" Anubis smiled. Allen wanted jump into the air and give the biggest victory yell in existence but he held it in.  
  
"Come on! Let's find Dan!" Allen said, cheerfully.  
  
"Don't" Anubis said holding onto Allen's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?!" Allen said pushing his hand away.  
  
"He's some time to himself. If you disturb him, it'll be fatal" He warned.  
  
Allen thought back to when they were making promises after Allen's duel with Paul. "I see" He replied.  
  
"The eye!" Mink yelled pointing up.  
  
"If we don't do anything... It'll Destroy us all!" She yelled as the powerful wind blew up papers into the wind.  
  
"Whose doing this!" Allen said pushing debris out of his face.  
  
"It's Roa!" Yami yelled pointing to the DOMA Tower. Jess looked up. Sage, Jess, Yami, Allen, and Mink stood around the front entrance as the giant eye twitched, sucking up anything that'll fly up.  
  
"Yes my Eye of Doom! Destroy everything! Make these duelist pay!" Roa laughed manically.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Paul hissed behind Roa. Roa turned around. "What?!" He said in shock. "That's right! Now fear my power!". Suddenly he showed the cards in his hands.  
  
"What's that?!" Roa said in confusion.  
  
"I've gathered all the 8 god cards!" Paul yelled as the cards glowed. As the group looked up at the tower, a giant blinding light appeared. There was also another light coming out of the dark sky, it was the sun and it was unleashing Ra....  
  
"I can't believe it...." Daniel said, huddled up in a corner within the building. He looked at his hands. "How can I have done this... I let everyone down, I let my self down. I can't be here anymore". Suddenly a tear fell from his face, then his hand started to disappear.  
  
Paul laughed as all 8 God Cards began to glow and fly up into the sun. The cards were burned and no more but then the Sun unleashed a glob of molten lava which began to harden and chip away in space.  
  
"Yes Ra! Come to me! Obey me!" Paul yelled as the rock hard stone became gold and started to move. Paul could see the giant beast in space as it formed. Ra flew down within the building infront of Paul before the building. "Meet your match! Ra destroy him! Destroy him and Doom! Make me the very hero of this world!"  
  
It was Paul's first command at Ra. Ra did like in the prophecy and obeyed. It opened it's mouth and charged up energy. "NO!" Roa yelled as he pointed his hand at Ra which unleashed a blue barrier. Ra then unleashed it's blast at Roa.  
  
The blast hit and Roa screamed through the blast as it started to chip away his barrier. The blast went down and Roa was barley standing. The corner of his building was destroyed. Roa floated down within the building.  
  
"What?! He can't be powerful than Ra!" Paul said in shock as Roa started to flee. Paul transported with his black stone to finally bring Roa to an end. Suddenly Paul arrived right infront of Roa. "You're not getting away from me!"  
  
Roa laughed. "Right into my trap!" Roa yelled. Suddenly Spinks appeared behind Paul and grabbed him with his arm around his neck. Roa quickly snatched the Black Stone from Paul.  
  
"Let's go Spinks" Roa commanded. Spinks let go of Paul and threw him into the wall. "What about Vice" Paul asked.  
  
"Oh him? Let's say he's out of my hair for now" Roa smiled looking into Paul's eyes. Paul looked into Roa's eyes, seeing his soul within his body.  
  
As Daniel's legs and head was left he felt like going into a deep sleep. He was ready to be gone, forever when suddenly he saw a light. The light was from the window. He moved his eyes to see and saw Ra's eyes looking deep into him. He gasped, seeing the REAL Ra for the very first time. Then something inside him brought him back to the real world. Ra was actually encouraging him, mentally. Daniel's body started to reappear in full form.  
  
Allen the other gathered around Ra's giant feet waiting to see what was going to happen. Paul came walking out of the building to the group. "What happened to Roa?!" Mink asked.  
  
"He escaped, I underestimated his power. He's stronger than Ra" Paul said as he wiped away a little blood from his lip.  
  
As they prepared for the he worst from the eye, they felt some life. They looked back over to the entrance and saw Daniel, standing in perfect form, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Dan!" Allen said with surprise as he slowly walked down the stairs, his hair trashing in the wind as the Eye up in the sky got stronger.  
  
"Paul, have Ra dive into the Eye" Daniel said without worry.  
  
"No! I've just released him, he's mine and I'll do whatever I want with him!" Paul snapped. Daniel grabbed him by the shirt and smacked him.  
  
"If you were really that much of a jerk you'd do what was right. This city will easily be leveled in a few minutes by this beast" Daniel said.  
  
Paul was furious. With simple words, he could have destroyed Daniel with Ra but something stopped him. He knew himself and Ra would be destroyed by the giant eye in the sky.  
  
"Do it.." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Ra! Go into the Eye" Paul mumbled. Ra sprang open it's wings and lifted from the ground. Sage covered herself as debris spread around as Ra flew up into the sky. Everyone watched as the tremendous beast dove into the sky right into the eye. Paul would have stopped Ra but he felt he had his own part in this. Ra's beak touched the eye and there was a loud roar. Ra forced it self into the eye.  
  
The roar got louder, and louder. Suddenly the eye exploded. Paul couldn't see Ra anywhere, just a big light.  
  
The light was bright and it started to split up into 8 different colored lights, all representing each god card, Black for Pyramid, Yellow for Ra, Red for Osiris, Blue for Obelisk, Green for Sobek, Navy for Anubis, White for Levathan, and Purple for Necrophear. The lights all shot into one direction.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sage asked.  
  
"Back to the tomb of Egypt" Daniel replied. "They belong there, they don't need any masters now"  
  
Some how Paul felt good for what he had done but still, Roa was alive. Sage was happy that the legend of the God Cards was finally over but there was still the problem with the Oracles and Yami, who needed to be returned to Egypt.  
  
Allen gasped. "Darn it! There's school tomorrow!" He said slapping his forehead.  
  
"Well, the days have been going by fast" Daniel said looking up at the sky. He then looked at Paul. "Where will you be heading?"  
  
"Anywhere possible. For my own sake I don't intend to be around you guys much" Paul said turning around and walking off.  
  
"Heh, always leaving the scene" Mink said. "Well, now that's that, my parents will be home any minute tonight I better get going". Mink left pretty quickly.  
  
"Yeah I better go to, Mokio is suppose to be looking after me while I'm here" Sage said. "Come on Yami, you can stay with us". Yami then followed  
  
"Man, have I got stuff to do" Jess mumbled as she walked off.  
  
"It's good to see you happy even when you didn't win this tournament" Allen said to Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think this mission is over. We still have a lot to do" Daniel said getting ready to leave. Allen waved and Daniel waved back and they both headed different directions. 


	136. The Great Miracle Deck

Daniel sighed, He had woken up early. 5:00. He had one hour to get to school. "Why didn't White Helios work..." He thought as he looked at the card. Suddenly his alarm clock rang and he turned it off. "Was it really because I used the Orichalcos Seal for my hatred"  
  
Suddenly his mom burst into his room. "Well, you're up early" She said. Daniel looked over to his shelf which had his Millennium Scale. Allen had given it back to him.  
  
"Yeah, I went to sleep early" Daniel replied getting up and slipping his backpack on. He got out of his room and had some breakfast with his mom.  
  
"Have fun while I was gone?" She asked.  
  
"Fun? Fun wasn't the thing I was looking for" Daniel replied. His mom understood he had such a boring time. 30 minutes later Daniel decided to head out for school.  
  
As he left his apartment building he met up with Sage and Allen. "Hey Mr. Rise n' Shine" Sage said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey" Daniel replied as he held his school bag to his side.  
  
"What's wrong? You're usually running down here for spare time" Allen asked as his Millennium Eye dangled out infront of his school uniform.  
  
"Nothing, I.... I don't think I can use White Helios anymore..." Daniel replied as he looked down in the corner.  
  
"Really, well what happened?" Sage asked.  
  
"When I was dueling Vice, I activated White Helios, thinking I was the winner already but nothing happened. Vice said that I couldn't use it because I was full of hate" He said.  
  
"It's because of Mina isn't it" Allen said as Daniel came down to the last step. "We can find her. That secret base you found, we'll find it again"  
  
"Yeah, we will." Daniel smiled. They finally walked down the street to the school and met up with Mink and Jess. They then entered the school, hoping for atleast a regular day of no magic and no sacrifices.  
  
As the group went to school, Paul was busy, finding out what Roa's next plot was. As he scaled the Doom Website, he found out an application. Hundreds more were trying to get themselves into Doom but the applications weren't even accepted yet.  
  
He clicked over to Roa's profile. "hmmm... What's his purpose" Paul thought as he scaled the site. Suddenly something caught his eye. "Deck.. Miracle Deck? What kind of deck is that?"  
  
As soon as he was about to click the link his computer shut down. "Nah uh" A voice said within the computer. Suddenly Roa popped up on the screen. "Off limits, for now". Then Roa disappeared. Paul growled and pounded the key board.  
  
"2:00 already..." Paul said looking at the clock across the room. He got up and grabbed some money. He then grabbed his backpack and headed out for some lunch.  
  
As Mink sat in class she felt some thing tingling on her wrist. It was her Oracle and it was glowing. Mink was worried and covered it up hoping no one would know. It seemed weird that Mr. Ikusawa was gone. She's been having strange vibes ever since he came. Also strange that he mysteriously disappeared after the tournament.  
  
Paul walked down the street and saw the school. He looked in the windows and saw Daniel. Daniel looked out the window and saw Paul. Paul looked at his watch which then struck 3:00 and the school bell rang.  
  
Daniel had a feeling Paul wanted to say something to the group. He waited until one by one, they arrived outside.  
  
"What's the deal?" Mink said as she walked up to him with Sage and Jess.  
  
"Roa has a deck" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah neat, and so does about a hundred others in this city" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but ever heard of a Miracle Deck?" Paul asked. That shut Jess up.  
  
"I've heard of a Miracle Deck, it was suppose to have one shot cards that would easily allow the person to win the game" Sage said.  
  
"So, Sage, anything with the Pharaoh?" Paul asked.  
  
"Haven't heard a peep from him. I think he'll be fine. My brother's trying to find a plane so we can get him back to Egypt" Sage replied.  
  
Roa had to re-do his building from the giant blast from Ra. Suddenly there was a buzzer on the intercom. "Come in" Roa smiled evilly. The door opened and it was Vice. The room was dark because the power had to be put down.  
  
"Sir... I.." Vice went on but Roa interrupted.  
  
"Save it because I'm putting you out" Roa snapped. "I told you to use the Seal but who just had to make up their own ideas? Yes you!"  
  
"My plans would've worked if that stupid boy didn't get all the God Cards" Vice snapped back. "Plus I don't deserved to be put out!"  
  
"Well, you know what happened to the last person who decided question the great leader of Doom?" Roa asked. Vice didn't answer.  
  
"It'll be the same if you don't say anything and just leave right now" Roa hissed.  
  
"You're just a coward. You can't fend for yourself. You don't even know how to play this game!" Vice yelled holding up his Steel Plate.  
  
"Oh really?" Roa said holding up a golden Duel Disk. It was a pure gold duel disk with the Millennium Symbol along with the Orichalcos Seal within the eye.  
  
"Fine! Let's see what you got!" Vice yelled as he turned his Steel Plate on and shuffled his deck and placed it in the Holster.  
  
"You may have the unstoppable Guardian Deck but I've got better" Roa said as he stayed behind his newly made desk in his chair.  
  
Roa gave Vice the first turns. Vice drew his 6 cards, happily knowing his first 2 Guardian cards were in his hand. "I'll summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) in attack mode. This will allow me to summon an extra monster and go! Marinos! (3400/3550)" He announced. He then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Roa drew his next card and smiled. "Personally, I'd like to defeat all three of your Guardians at once so I'll activate this card, Gold for The King" Roa announced. Vice was confused by the strange magic card. Roa sighed, having to explain. "This card allows you to summon a monster from your deck". Vice felt a little strange and summoned Bullitos (2000/900). Roa's life points grew to 5000.  
  
Roa set a card face down then he set a monster face down and ended his turn. Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Say by to all your life points! Now I activate Yeild Tribute to normal summon Veritos! The Guardian of Air! (2500/3000)" Vice announced. "Now! Bullitos! Attack his defense monster!"  
  
Roa smiled. Bullitos ripped right through Roa's monster which was a Silver Fang (1200/800). Vice laughed as he destroyed one of his weak monsters, knowing these next attacks would win him the duel.  
  
"Go ahead" Roa taunted in his mind.  
  
"Now! Veritos! Attack his life points directly!" Vice yelled. Veritos tossed his spear at Roa. Roa growled a bit as his life points reduced to 2500.  
  
"Now! I activate Numinous Healer!" Roa yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"Another card I haven't heard of..." Vice thought as he watched the trap card.  
  
Roa sighed again. "Don't you ever learn from my new company. This new card gains me 1000 life points when I take on damage" Roa said as his life points grew to 3500.  
  
"Heh, but still you'll be at a disadvantage! Marinos! Attack him directly!" Vice yelled. Marinos did a flip which sent water right at Roa. Roa gasped through the water as his life points went down to 100. Vice ended his turn laughing as he knew he'd be winning the next turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. Roa knew it was time for his victory. "Heh heh heh, look what you've gotten yourself into. You dare come against the Leader of Doom and now you'll pay! Now I activate The Orichalcos Seal!" Roa yelled as he leaned back in his office chair and placed the magic card in a special slot within his new duel disk.  
  
Suddenly the hex ring lowered from the roof and down on the field below Roa and Vice's feet. "I'll easily come across the seal and take your soul as mine" Vice hissed.  
  
Roa's hair thrashed wildly as the dark power was fused within him. "Heh, yeah right! Your soul is mine! Now I activate The Great Arc's Curse!" Roa yelled. "This is a new breed of Magic Cards called Sacred Magic Cards! This will destroy all your guardians and reduce your life points!". As soon as Roa played the magic card, a giant boat appeared outside of the window floating in mid air. Vice gasped as he felt the worst for himself.  
  
Suddenly all three of Vice's guardians turned into light and was absorbed into the Arc. "What have you done?!" Vice said taking a step back within the Orichalcos Seal. His life points were reduced to 2000.  
  
"I've won! Now I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Marinos to the field!" Roa yelled as Marinos appeared on his side of the field. The Arc still floated from behind him outside of the building. "Now! Marinos! Attack him directly!"  
  
Marinos did a flip and let a water cannon fire at Vice. Vice screamed as the water pushed him into the barrier of the hex ring. His life points were reduced to 0. Suddenly the Hex ring shrunk, only surrounded Vice. Vice pounded on the barrier surrounding him.  
  
"No! I cannot lose to you!" Vice yelled.  
  
"Please, your nothing" Roa laughed as Vice sunk within the seal and disappeared. Roa looked at his Orichalcos Seal magic card, seeing Vice's soul scream with horror. He stood up and picked up Vice's three Guardian cards and placed it in his gold duel disk.  
  
He then walked over to the window and saw the city of Domino. "Your all mine" He mumbled, smiling evilly as he felt his strong powers run within his body.  
  
Meanwhile, Spinks had been behind the door, listening to the whole duel. "I'm sorry Vice, but it seems I'll be taking your place" He smiled and walked off.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon an extra monster.  
  
Marinos The Guardian of Water: 3400/3550/ Water Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 monsters with each the total attack of 3000. When this monster is face up on the field, no other monster may be normal or flipped summoned. When a monster is summoned while this card is face up, immediately discard it to the graveyard.  
  
Gold For The King: MAGIC / Disc: Your opponent may summon 1 monster from their deck, hand, or graveyard on the field. You gain 1000 life points.  
  
Bullitos, The Guardian of Sand: 2000/900/ Rock Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned on the field by sacrificing "Marinos, The Guardian of Water" and "Veritos, The Guardian of Air" from your graveyard out of play. When this monster is summoned, your opponent cannot target this monster as an attack target during battle phase.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to normal or special summon 1 monster from your hand to the field. If you special summon a monster you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Veritos The Air Guardian: 2500/2300/ Air Beast Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 attack points. Whenever this monster attacks your opponent must discard their whole hand and draw 5 new cards from their decks.  
  
Silver Fang: 1200/800/ Beast Type.  
  
Numinous Healer: TRAP / Disc: Gain 1000 life points when you take on damage. Increase your life points by 500 for other "Numinous Healer" in your graveyard.  
  
The Great Arc's Curse: SACRED MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated it you have 100 life points or lower. Destroy all your opponent's monsters and reduced their life points by half. 


	137. Family Rivalry, Part 1

"You called?" A man said coming into a big office.  
  
"Yes" Roa replied as he turned his chair around. "I want you back. I'm running out of recruits since Vice's mysterious disappearance"  
  
"I don't know....." The man said scratching his chin.  
  
"I refuse to beg for your return. I will provide wealth" Roa smiled evilly.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal" The man smiled.  
  
"Good, welcome back, Diego" Roa said as he leaned back and smiled. Roa dismissed Diego. Spinks met him on the other side.  
  
"So, now that Vice is gone, seems your taking his place" Diego said to Spinks  
  
"You betcha. Plus I've too gotten a new recruit. He's in the lodge." Spinks said as he led Diego down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
"Heh, I heard Vice defeated that kid. I was quite surprised. But anyone would have bee smart enough to use the seal" Diego said.  
  
"Yes, but it's his friends who seem to beat us. We haven't even been able to get to him without his friends getting in the way" Spinks growled. The elevator made a 'ding' and the elevator door opened. They stepped into the lodge where a man in the dark corner sat.  
  
"Meet our new recruit, Ryou Bakura" Spinks said. Ryou stood up and walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you guys" Ryou smiled as his eyes grew dark.  
  
"Three will not be enough to defeat them" Diego mentioned as they stood around the lodge.  
  
"Not to worry, I've made arrangements. I've gotten permission from Roa to revive 2 souls from the Orichalcos Wall" Spinks smiled. Suddenly two people walked out of the elevator. "Meet Rahn, and Mina"  
  
"Mina? Isn't she..." Ryou went on but then Spinks finished.  
  
"She's under the spell of The Orichalcos. She won't have feelings from her friends at all" Spinks smiled as he patted her back. "All she'll have is hatred"  
  
"And Rahn?" Diego asked.  
  
"Same, she won't be able to feel emotions from them" Spinks smiled. "I've also made arrangements will a special some one. That's where the first strike will happen".  
  
Paul walked down the street. The wind blowing his long and white trench coat behind him. He wore a black sleevless shirt underneath and blue jeans. He held a skinny brief case. "Finally, I can get some work done" Paul thought as he slid a card on the door handle which unlocked it. He entered and was greeted by a secretary. The secretary took his coat and Paul walked into the elevator alone.  
  
He arrived at the top floor and arrived to the conference room. Everyone was shocked to see he was there.  
  
"Sir, weren't you suppose to be at America?" A business man said.  
  
"Yes, but I had other plans and had to return immediately" Paul replied.  
  
"Oh but we insist that you return and finish the conference. The people have been stumped by your disappearance" Another business man said.  
  
"Fine, but when I get back I better be in a good mood" Paul said getting up. He then pushed a button on a speaker. "Have a jet ready for me. I'm heading to America for the day". Paul then quickly left the room and headed up the stairs where an airplane was ready for take off.  
  
He found the plane and got in. There was no one else around. It was his own private plane ride to America. He strapped himself in and took out his laptop and did some late work.  
  
The pilot smiled evilly as he pressed a button which got the plane into the air and took off.  
  
As 30 minutes passed, Paul finally got done with his work and tossed his laptop away on the couch. He stood and stretched. Feeling hungry he called for a flight attendant. There was no answer. He groaned and got up. He looked out the window in shock to see they were going a different direction from Japan.  
  
"What the?!" Paul said furious. He immediately ran over to the cockpit but there was no one. There was a sentence on the computer screen. It said: "See the secret conference room".  
  
Paul growled. "Whose actually stupid enough to do this" He thought as he left the small room and to a door. The door was secret and locked. He took out his key card and slid it on the pass. It opened and he stepped up the small steps. As he stepped up he looked out the window and saw they were over some giant Mountains. Paul had already placed the plane on auto pilot.  
  
He got to the conference room looking around but there was no one there. Suddenly an arm went flying into his face but he dodged grabbed the arm and tossed the guy to the ground.  
  
"What's your deal?!" Paul yelled at the mans face. Suddenly he gasped. "Darien?!"  
  
The man laughed and pushed Paul off into the wall and jumped up. "My deal is that only one person will be getting out of here alive!" Darien yelled as he pointed to one parachute over on the other wall.  
  
Darien stood up and dusted himself off. He wore a black trenchcoat and on the back of his coat was the Orichalcos Hex Ring on it. He wore a tight long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. On his right arm was a Gold Duel Disk.  
  
"What are you doing here?! You should be back in Florida!" Paul snapped.  
  
"You, your always making the decisions! Why should I be the one to listen to you when I'm older, and much stronger!" Darien hissed as his Golden Duel Disk folded out of the Millennium Symbol.  
  
"Because you never bothered doing anything! I was the one who made my big success" Paul yelled as he put his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh little brother, you have no clue. Joining Doom is now my big success and my first mission will bring you down!" Darien yelled as he slid his deck into the Deck Holster.  
  
"You're wrong! I'm not dueling you!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Fine, then looks like you'll business will corrupted" Darien laughed as he pushed a button on his watch. Suddenly two shackles attached to both of Paul's feet keeping him still.  
  
"He's crazy!" Paul thought as he tried to get free.  
  
"See this" Darien said as he opened a case. "This is the control center, once I destroy this, this plane is going down and with you inside, you won't live to see me take over your company"  
  
"Heh, if you want to corrupt me, then why don't you get it over with instead of dueling me" Paul snickered.  
  
"Because I want to prove that I'm better than you at anything! Even at Duel Monsters!" Darien yelled as he picked up the parachute.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you a chance but you'll have to be in my problem" Paul said as he turned his Steel Plate on and slid his deck into his Deck Holster. Both their life point counters went up to 4000.  
  
Darien smiled and pressed two other buttons on his watch. Suddenly shackles kept Darien from getting lose and a small box appeared in the middle of the big room. "This box holds the key. Whoever wins, the box will move to you and free you, allowing you access to the parachute and be able to get out. The lose will stay in the plane until it crashes" Darien laughed.  
  
"Fine!" Paul yelled drawing 6 cards from his deck. "I'll summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100), which allows me to summon another dragon! And I summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) I'll end my turn from here"  
  
Darien smirked and drew his 6th card. "One monster in defense and 2 cards face down" He announced, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll place this card face down. Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his defense monster!" Paul yelled. The dragon opened it's mouth, blasting a lightning blast at the defense monster which exploded. Smoke flew everywhere around the room. Darien's defense monster was a Bead Dragon (1000/1000).  
  
"Your Bead Dragon is destroyed! Now Flaver Dragon! Attack directly!" Paul yelled. Flaver Dragon flew over to Darien, striking it with it's two horns. Darien roared in pain as his life points went down to 2800.  
  
Darien came through with the pain and started to laugh. "Heh, you think you've got the upper hand, but I've got a deck change thanks to the Doom Orgnaization!" Darien yelled.  
  
"What?! You joined Doom?! Don't you get that you're making the hugest mistake of your life!" Paul yelled with anger.  
  
"Once I found out that they are tyring to destroy your company. I joined forces since I know most of your weaknesses!" Darien laughed as he drew his next card and smiled evilly.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Flaver Dragon: 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon another Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Bead Dragon: 1000/1000/ Dragon Type. 


	138. Family Rivalry: Duel of The Dragons, Par...

The score was Paul: 4000 and Darien: 2800. Paul was somehow lead onto an airplane by his co-workers. He found that he was lead into a trap by his older brother, Darien. He was challenged to a duel and lose will be stuck in the plane while it crashed and the winner gains a key and is freed with a parachute.  
  
"My turn!" Darien yelled as hew drew his next card. "I'll summon Metallic Dragon! (1500/1200) I'll then set a card face down and flip over Dragon Nails! Which will equip to my Metallic Dragon!"  
  
Darien's Metallic Dragon's attack points grew to 2100. Paul growled as he felt his Flaver Dragon was going down.  
  
"Metallic Dragon! Attack Flaver Dragon!" Darien announced pointing at the dragon monster. The shiney blue dragon dove at Flaver Dragon, tearing it into shreds with it's horns and reducing Paul's life points to 3100. Darien then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100)" Paul yelled ready to start his combo.  
  
"Tidal Wave!" Darien yelled as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly a giant wave smacked against the three monsters, wiping them away and destroying them. Paul growled as his combo was destroyed. Paul ended his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card and laughed. "Now! I activate The Orichalcos Seal!" Darien yelled. Paul growled as the hex ring lowered from the roof to the bottom of the plane where the floor and roof disappeared. They were now standing in mid air upon the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
"With the Orichalcos Seal, you'll be over before you know it! Now I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/500 +500)" Darien announced. "Now Sapphire Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Sapphire Dragon unleashed a light blue blast at Paul. Paul growled under the pain as his life points reduced to 1400.  
  
"You're foolish to believe in Doom" Paul choked out.  
  
"Sure! Now I activate Sobek's Blessings!" Darien yelled as cherry blossoms rained upon him in the room and increased his life points to 5200. "Without Divine Dragon of Ra! You're just a rookie duelist which makes me stronger than you!". Darien set one more card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"Your wrong! I'm still strong without Ra!" Paul yelled as he drew his next card. "Now I flip my two magic cards over! Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500). Then Yield Tribute to normal summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Paul announced his attack but Darien activated his trap card. "Negate Attack!" Darien yelled as a vortex absorbed the two monster's attack and destroyed it.  
  
Paul ended his turn. Darien laughed as he drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon for Burning Dragon! (2200/1000 +500)" Darien announced. "Then I'll play Dragon Power! This will increase my Burning Dragon's attack power by 300 and 100 more every one of my turns!". Now Burning Dragon was evenly matched with Paul's two Blue Eyes White Dragons. Darien placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn" Paul said sternly feeling that he would have the downfall.  
  
Darien's Burning Dragon grew to 3100. "Now I summon Catabolism! (700/100) Now! Burning Dragon attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Darien yelled. The dragon blew a wave of fire at Paul's Blue Eyes which destroyed it and reduced Paul's life points to 1300. "And now! Catabolism! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Catabolism was allowed to attack directly and it flung itself at Paul with it's rock hard shell. Paul nearly fell over but kept his balance. His life points was reduced to 600. Darien laughed and ended his turn. Paul growled as he felt his bare arms feel the cold from the snowy mountains.  
  
Daniel walked down the street with Allen for some food since he forgot his money. "Finally a normal day" Allen said once again.  
  
"I heard ya" Daniel laughed as they turned a corner."So did your parents find out you were gone?"  
  
"Thank the lord no. I almost got busted because I left my bag full of stuff from the airplane in the room while my mom was putting clean clothes in my dresser" Allen laughed.  
  
Daniel stopped. "Are we being followed?" He said turning around. All he saw was a giant crowd of people.  
  
"Dude, you're probably just going crazy from all the craziness we've been going through" Allen said as he stretched.  
  
"Yeah, but the Doom Organization could strike any time, and any where" Daniel said looking beyond the crowd.  
  
"Dude, relax! it's Thursday and I'm glad to live atleast one normal day" Allen said as he continued walking.  
  
Mink and Jess walked together to the mall. Not realizing they were being watched. "Hey, look!" Mink pointed. "They put up a new store while we were gone". They both ran off and a woman in a coat followed them.  
  
Paul drew his next card hoping he would triumph over Darien's monsters. Suddenly Darien activated a trap card. "Now! I activate Defense Trial!" Darien yelled. Suddenly Catabolism went into defense mode.  
  
Paul growled knowing he could have done some damage to Darien if his Catabolism was still in attack mode. "Now! I activate my trap card, Metalmorph!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly Blue Eyes White Dragon turned metallic blue. "This increases my Blue Eyes by 300 and also half of my attack target! Now Blue Eyes attack Burning Dragon! (4850/2800)"  
  
The dragon blasted a blue lightning blast at the red dragon, destroying it and leaving Darien with 3450 life points. Paul laughed triumphantly as Darien's dragon was finally destroyed.  
  
"Now I activate Burning Dragon's effect!" Darien yelled. Paul felt the hairs on the back of his hair raise as he heard those words. He the growled as he felt that this duel wasn't over. Darien took out his deck and looked through it. He then grabbed a magic card and placed it in his hand and shuffled his deck and placed it back in the deck holster.  
  
Paul had a bad feeling as he ended his turn. "Now! You're over!" Darien yelled as hew held a magic card infront of him. "Now I activate Crystallized Power!" Darien laughed hysterically as he placed the magic card on the field.  
  
"What does that do?!" Paul managed to say.  
  
"It destroys YOU!" Darien yelled as he pointed at him.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Metallic Dragon: 1500/1200/ Dragon Type.  
  
Dragon Nails: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one Dragon Type monster's attack points by 600.  
  
Tidal Wave: TRAP / Disc: When a monster is summoned or flipped summoned, destroy all monsters on the field.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: 1900/500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Sobek's Blessings: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When you do battle damage to your opponent's life points, increase your life points by how much damage you inflicted  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster and end their battle phase.  
  
Burning Dragon: 2200/1000/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, you may chose 1 magic card in your graveyard and add it to your hand. Shuffled your deck when you have chosen a magic card.  
  
Dragon Power: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one Dragon Type monster on the field by 300 when this is equipped to a monster. That monster also gains 100 attack points on each of your turns as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Catabolism: 700/100/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Defense Trial: TRAP / Disc: Place one monster in attack mode into defense mode.  
  
Metalmorph: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: After activation, this card is used to equip a face-up monster. The monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points. When attacking with a monster equipped with this card, you can further increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of your target.  
  
Crystallized Power: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: When "Bead Dragon", "Sapphire Dragon", and "Metallic Dragon" is in your graveyard, you may sacrifice them to summon a "Crystal Dragon" from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field. When this card is destroyed so is "Crystal Dragon". When this magic card is destroyed you can special summon "Bead Dragon", "Sapphire Dragon", and "Metallic Dragon" onto the field in face down defense mode. 


	139. Family Rivalry: Reveal The Oracle of Dar...

The score was Darien: 3450 and Paul: 600. Paul is now way in the lead and unleashing his strongest monster thanks to the power of Crystallized Power. Paul is in need of some help but he can since he is over 1000 feet in the air in a plane which was suppose to be going to New York, America but he was only led into a trap.  
  
"Now! I use Crystallized Power to summon Crystal Dragon! (3400/2000 +500)" Darien yelled as a giant dragon appeared above the plane. It was the most biggest dragon Paul has ever seen. It was floating right above the airplane which was moving toward the ocean back to Japan. The dragon had a huge crystal on it's head and it's long horns were made of crystals. Paul looked into the eyes of the huge dragon which the dragon was about 100 times bigger than the plane itself. "And since I summoned Crystal Dragon, it allows me to summon a Dragon monster in my graveyard! Now I special summon Burning Dragon back to the field! (2200/1000 +500)"  
  
Darien then ended his turn. Paul drew his next card. Paul laughed as he placed a card face down on his side of the field. "I'll then sacrifice my own Blue Eyes White Dragon for Judge Man! (2200/1500)" Paul yelled. "Then I'll activate Card Destruction!"  
  
Darien confused to what Paul was doing but obeyed the rules of Card Destruction, discarding his hand and drawing new cards. Same with Paul.  
  
"Your just trying to look cool aren't you" Darien laughed as hew folded his arms.  
  
"Your the one whose trying to act cool! Thinking you can be stronger than me, your totally wrong! Now I flip over my face down card, Mega Fuse Polymerization!" Paul yelled. Darien growled with jealousy as Paul fused all three Blue Eyes White Dragons from his graveyard. "Now I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)"  
  
"Predictable" Darien smirked as he kept his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah sure, it won't be predictable once I destroy you! Ultimate Dragon! Attack Crystal Dragon!" Paul yelled.  
  
The three dragon heads aimed all their lightning blasts at the giant dragon. Then they unleashed their wrath. Suddenly the giant dragon moved it's head so it was looking at the three dragon heads. The tremendous dragon then opened it's mouth, sucking up the blast and shutting it's mouth which negated the attack.  
  
"What the?!" Paul said in confusion.  
  
"Crystal Dragon cannot be attacked! It's the effect and you can't defeat me!" Darien laughed at Paul's pitiful attempt.  
  
Paul growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn" He said as he gritted his teeth feeling he was about to lose.  
  
Darien drew his next. "His Ultimate Dragon is too strong... I'll have to defeat it soon enough" He thought. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn".  
  
Paul had to do something. He was freezing cold and there was no way to defeat his dragons. Paul wanted to just destroy him and get it over with. Suddenly Paul's Oracle started to glow black. "What the?!" He said looking at his wrist.  
  
"What's happening?!" Darien demanded to know. Suddenly Paul's deck began to glow. Paul slowly drew his card and smiled.  
  
"You! You think you can defeat me with the Orichalcos Seal? Well guess again! I'll show you whose stronger! Now I activate The Orichalcos Arrow!" Paul yelled as he placed the sacred magic card down. Suddenly an angel appeared infront of Paul, holding a bow and arrow. "FIRE!" He yelled. The angel pulled back the arrow and shot it at Darien.  
  
Darien screamed from the piercing arrow at his chest. Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal twitched and exploded into smoke. The purple smoke floated out of the air and the air plane returned to normal. Darien growled with fury. Darien pressed another button on his watch which opened the roof so that he could see his Crystal Dragon.  
  
Paul could see to the window that they were already over Japan and he could see Domino City.  
  
"What's that?!" Allen yelled pointing into the air. The people around him and Daniel looked up to see a large airplane with a giant dragon floating over it.  
  
"It's a duel monster..." Daniel said looking in shock.  
  
"You! How could you get a card like that?!" Darien yelled with fury as he pointed at him.  
  
"With this I'm unstoppable! I don't need Ra to help me with my fights anymore!" Paul yelled showing him his Oracle. "And now I finally see the weakness into your Crystal Dragon! Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Burning Dragon!"  
  
Darien laughed. "Now! I activate Life Enforcer!" Darien yelled as his trap card flipped up. Paul growled as a hex ring forced it self onto all three of the dragon's heads. Suddenly Crystal Dragon's attack power grew to 6150, more than enough to destroy Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Paul already knew what Life Enforcer did. It stopped his dragon from attacking and increases one of Darien's monsters by half of it's attack points. Paul had nothing else to do but end his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! Crystal Dragon! Attack his Ultimate Dragon!" He announced.  
  
"Now I activate my magic card! De-Fusion!" Paul yelled as his magic card flipped up. Suddenly the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon split into three different dragons, all Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
Darien growled as his attempt to win again had failed. He ended his turn after he placed his Burning Dragon in defense mode. His Crystal Dragon had also returned to it's original attack points (3400/2000).  
  
Paul grew with fury. "You cannot win now because I have the power to defeat you!" He yelled, feeling the burn on his fore head which the Orichalcos Hex ring appeared. His deck began to glow and he drew his card. "I finally have unlocked my true beast! Now I activate Crimson Kirao, The Oracle of Darkness! I'll use it with Polymerization to fuse my three dragons also!"  
  
Darien gasped as the red dragon fused in with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Now I form The Ultimate Crimson Dragon! (*0/0*)" Paul yelled as the red dragon appeared infront of the Crystal Dragon.  
  
"But you can't attack my Crystal Dragon because of Burning Dragon which is still on the field!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Think again! Crimson Dragon negates all the effects of effect cards which renders your monster useless! Now! Ultimate Crimson Dragon, Attack his Crystal Dragon!" Paul yelled as he felt the burn intense as he felt power from his own glowing Oracle.  
  
The dragon opened it's tremendous mouth, unleashing a giant red blast sphere which flung into Crystal Dragon and exploded.  
  
People looking up at the plane gasped as the strange red dragon destroyed the other.  
  
"It's... It's an Oracle Demon! Paul is up there!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No way!" Allen said in shock.  
  
Darien's life points reduced to 0. "I knew something like this would happened that's why I prepared for this!" Darien yelled as he took out a remote with only one button. "I've attached bombs to the engines so say bye to your life and mine!". He then pressed the button.  
  
There were two large explosions and Paul heard them. The roof tried to close but it crumbled and fell upon the floor. Suddenly a piece of the roof smacked onto Darien's head and he fell unconscious.  
  
"No!" Paul yelled trying to reach for the key in the box. The shackles kept him in place and couldn't get anywhere. He crouched down and started trying to break them open. "Come on!" He yelled trying to pull them free.  
  
He then gave a big loud roar and pulled with all his strength and miraculously they broke open. He quickly grabbed the parachute and put it on. He kicked the emergency door open and got ready to jump. He could see gas leaking into the smoke of one of the engines. Then he looked over at Darien who laid there. Suddenly he charged over to the box and opened it and grabbed the key.  
  
"You fool" He thought as he dove at his feet and unlocked both shackles. He held Darien to his back and jumped out of the plane which then exploded.  
  
Everyone watching the plane screamed in terror feeling that everyone inside the plane had died. But then they saw a person floated down to the ground. Paul had unleashed the parachute and started to floating down.  
  
After about 30 minutes they landed. Daniel and Allen ran over to him. "What was going on up there?!" Allen said.  
  
"A duel..." Paul replied pushing Darien off of his back and onto the ground, face down.  
  
Daniel recognized the Orichalcos Seal on his back. "A worker for Doom, but why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Strange enough, he's my brother, Darien. I was led into a trap and he forced me to duel" Paul said as he looked down at his bare arms and his Deck.  
  
"Come on, he's bleeding we need to get him to a hospital" Allen said taking out a cell phone and dialing 911.  
  
"You guys can take him, I have a score to settle" Paul snapped and walked off. A bit later an ambulance came and picked Darien up and drove him tot he nearest hospital.  
  
"That must have been hard..." Daniel said looking down as the sun started to set. "Dueling your own brother..."  
  
"What if we're next. Sooner or later we'll have to duel someone..." Allen said looking up into the sky.  
  
"We'll duel them.... And win" Daniel replied looking at Allen.  
  
It was a long walk but Paul got back to the building and charged into the conference room. "And what was that about?!" He yelled.  
  
"Sir.... Your alive.. we all thought you perished in the explosion!" The man said.  
  
"You expected me to die in that crash along with my brother right?!" Paul yelled again. "Get out of my building. You all are no longer welcomed here."  
  
All the men got up and left. Paul was sweating and furious. He walked down the table to the intercom and pressed a button. "Yeah get me some clean clothes" He said in it.  
  
As the men left they chuckled. "Heh, he won like we'd expect him to. We've found his secrets and sooner or later we'll take over the Duel Monsters game" The head man said.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Crystal Dragon: 3400/2000/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned you may summon 1 Dragon type monster from your graveyard to the field. As long as that monster stays on the field your opponent cannot target this monster as an attack target. You must skip your battle phase when this monster is summoned.  
  
Burning Dragon: 2200/1000/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, you may chose 1 magic card in your graveyard and add it to your hand. Shuffled your deck when you have chosen a magic card.  
  
Judge Man: 2200/1500/ Warrior Type.  
  
Card Destruction: MAGIC / Disc: Both players discard their entire hand and draw the same amount they discarded to their graveyard.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Combined 2 or more monsters in your graveyard to form a fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: + 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Life Enforcer: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When one of your opponent's monster's attacks one of your opponent's monsters, negate that attack and equip this card to that monster. As long as this card is equipped with that monster, that monster may not attack and half of it's attack points are added into one of your opponent's monsters for 3 turns.  
  
De-Fusion: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Return 1 Fusion Monster Card on the field to the Fusion Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion-Material monsters for the returned Fusion Monster Card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse one of more monsters on your side of the field or hand to create a fusion monster. 


	140. Childhood Memories

"I am what I am and there's nothing you can do about it"  
  
-Me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mink woke up to a nice morning. It was finally Friday and after school it'd be the weekend. So far it has been a normal day. Until she met her friends outside. They all looked concerned.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Mink, we need to be more careful. Paul was led into a trap by an Oracle Warrior. So we need to keep a strong eye" Daniel said.  
  
"Sure" Mink said walking down the porch and onto the side walk. "So, who was it this time?"  
  
"His brother" Allen said.  
  
"Harsh, I guess we'll have to look hard" Mink mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, but let's head to school. Maybe we'll be sort of safe from there" Sage suggested.  
  
They all walked to the school. They walked past the Doom Tower staring deep into it as they passed. They could see a meeting going on in one window. Roa was bored to death listening to the people talk. He then peeked a out of the window and saw the 5 Oracle Holders. "Stupid good for nothings" He thought as they walked by.Roa then smiled and looked up to the people.  
  
"I swear, sooner or later we will beat these guys and return everyone's soul" Mink thought. "I have to do something about this."  
  
Jess hasn't spoken barley a word ever since the tournament was over. "Jess, what's wrong? You haven't said barley anything!" Sage said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I just don't have anything to say" Jess sighed.  
  
"It's because of Ryou isn't it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"How do you know" Jess said a bit surprised that he knew.  
  
"I saw you guys dueling. I can feel your hope. You need him back" Daniel replied.  
  
"No duh, he's my dad. It's because of this stupid Millennium Item..." Jess said looking down.  
  
"Jess, it's ok. Your going through Paul's problem. We can all help, you just have to trust us" Allen said looking at her.  
  
"Just like I trusted Bakura, and look what he's done" Jess snapped. She then ran ahead of them and disappeared.  
  
Mink sighed. "Poor girl, she just too depressed" Mink thought. They all felt bad, for Jess and Paul. It's been hard for them.  
  
Paul had fallen asleep infront of his computer. His alarm clock still ringing and he slept through it. He finally woke up. His room was messed up and he had torn all the pictures of his family up. He hated his family now. He had done a ton of work the night before. His mind had finally dozed off of his brother. He never wanted to see him again, after he tried to kill him.  
  
Paul got up and slipped on a clean shirt and his white trench coat. He packed his brief case with his Steel Plates, for special occasions. He grabbed something to drink and left the apartment complex.  
  
"I need a card" He thought as he walked up to the Car Dealership. He looked at a sporty red car and tested it our for a few minutes. The salesman was quite doubtful the car would actually be his.  
  
"I'll take this one" Paul said.  
  
The salesman was quite shocked. "And how old are you again?" He asked.  
  
"17, yes I have a drivers license" He said showing it to him. Paul then took out a check book. Writing up a check.  
  
"You do know this car is 10,000 atleast" The salesman said with quite confusion.  
  
"I know" Paul said ripping the check out and handing it to him. The salesman was really shocked to see this and took the check.  
  
"Adios" He said and drove off. As he drove down the streets to his building he noticed Daniel and his friends. He looked at his watch, having enough time. He drove by and lowered his window.  
  
"Paul?" Daniel said a bit shocked by his car.  
  
"You guys need a ride?" Paul said.  
  
"But why..." Mink said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You guys deserve something from me after, you guys... helped my brother out" Paul said looking ahead. "So are you going to get in or what?"  
  
They all shoved themselves into the small car and he quickly drove off. In a matter of minutes they were at the school. Daniel was the last one to get out.  
  
"Listen Paul, if you're really what you are, thanks for bringing us to this level" He said.  
  
"You know what..." Paul went on. "I'm still me and there's nothing you can do about it". He then drove off.  
  
Daniel didn't feel like he was insulted. He knew Paul was what he is and no one could change him, not even if it meant his family was in on it.  
  
Paul looked at the rear view mirror and saw Daniel still starring at him. He looked back at the rode and sighed. He pulled up in the garage and got out. he walked straight to the elevator. As he waited for it to go up. He remembered back to when he was only a child.  
  
His parents were one of the richest people but never had any love. The loss of love split them apart and left him and his brother, Darien apart. When they were only 10 and 12 they went to orphanage each. They hated each other because they thought it was each other which split their parents. Now it was serious. Doom has brought his brother back and he didn't want it that way. It was then he was made a successful child from his new father.  
  
His father taught him everything he needed to know. And gave him rights to own his company. And now he's him. Just like his adopted father and like his brother.  
  
As Daniel walked down the halls he remembered his own child hood, innocent and shy. His mother never told him about his father's death. Only that he had gone away and was never coming back. Daniel was a smart child and had a heart of gold.  
  
He met Mina at a autograph stand. Mina realized he was a normal child and envied his life but he didn't have a normal life, until he found the Millennium Scale. It was the very day which all his friends gained the power of the Millennium Items. It was an unknown prophecy. Daniel sighed and watch the kids around them, not knowing the destruction of earth was at their finger tips.  
  
Daniel couldn't sit there and do nothing. He had to defeat Doom and release the souls which were trapped under the power of the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Mink got to her class way early. She could hear other girls talking about her.  
  
"She plays that stupid game, she's such a tom boy" She heard. She just wanted them to go away. She hated them.  
  
Jess gotten in the class and sat next to Mink. "I'm... sorry about early it's just been so stressful" She said. Mink could tell she was in the bathroom, shedding some tears.  
  
"It's alright. We all have things to worry about but we have to be strong" Mink said, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Mink could remember, back when the Millennium Rod chose her as it's owner. But she was only falling into a big trap when Malik located it. She had her fathers character. Her mother was gone forever as well and never knew her. Mink was glad that she was special with the Oracles. It made her feel good that she rejoined a lost love between Sage and Malik.  
  
Allen sighed as he looked out the window. Class had already started and all he could think about was his friends. They were stuck in the biggest jam of their life and he wanted to do something about it. It felt weird to him that he'd been chosen for the Oracle of Light. He lived a pretty normal life until he met Daniel.  
  
Allen was only in it for the fame when he saw Daniel and Mina. He had to become Daniel's friend. He remembered he accidently tripped and dropped his drink all over Daniel. But they didn't try to kill each other about it. Then when Daniel saw Duel Monsters cards in his pocket it brought them to friendship. And now that Mina's gone, he can't help but think it's all over.  
  
Jess wanted her father back. She and her father were both haunted by the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring and had to make it pay for all the troubles it brought them. Jess remembered when she found the Millennium Ring while digging in dirt. Her father tossed it out the window and Jess accidently found it.  
  
Sage had her brother and Mink. Mink brought the two together in a lost love. They were both best friends more than ever. Malik left her in search of the Millennium Rod. She and her brother would always play until he was strangley defeated.  
  
School finally ended and after a total memory walk they felt better about themselves. "Let's go to the mall I have the need to trying out new clothes" Jess smiled.  
  
"Glad to have the real Jess back" Daniel thought as he smiled. "Well I should get home, I've got homework for the weekend".  
  
Paul came to the hospital asking where his brother was. The nurse told him and he walked up and found the room. he stood before the closed door. He sneaked a peek through the window. Darien was sound asleep. Harmless yet violent.  
  
It was a problem for him and his brother. He didn't want him to be there anymore. As Paul left the building he looked up at the room window. Darien looked silently into nothing. Suddenly his eyes jutted open.  
  
Sage sighed as she walked down the street. It was 4:00 and she was getting kind of hungry. She arrived at her giant house. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She then grabbed a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She screamed as she saw Mokio laying on the ground face down. She ran over to him and flipped him over.  
  
"What happened?!" She said.  
  
"It was this girl... She force me to tell her where you were. She then used some kind of card against me and took Yami" Mokio said.  
  
"no..." Sage said as she put her hands up in fists.She helped Mokio up into his room in his bed and left him there. "I'll be right back"  
  
As she ran out of her house down the street she grabbed her cell phone. She called Daniel.  
  
"Hello?" Daniel answered.  
  
"Daniel! It's Sage, my home was invaded and Mokio said some girl kidnapped Yami!" She said.  
  
"What?! Where are you now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm up in 3rd Street at my place" Sage replied.  
  
"Get back to your house, they could be waiting" Daniel said. Suddenly the connection dropped and Sage's phone went dead.  
  
Someone grabbed Sage's cell phone and crushed it in their palm. "Who are you?!" Sage said a bit shocked by the girl.  
  
"I'm your opponent" She said holding up her golden duel disk. "Duel me and lose"  
  
"NO!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Then hope that you're death will be quick and painless once Yami is used to destroy the world" The girl said. She stepped into the street lights which showed her face. It was Rahn. 


	141. A Broken Destiny

"Duel me now!" Rahn yelled as her life point counter went up to 4000. Sage had no choice, she accepted the challenge.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" Sage yelled as she slipped on her Steel Plate and her deck in. Her life point counter went up to 4000.  
  
Rahn rudely took the first turn. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" Rahn announced.  
  
Sage drew her next card. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode! (1900/900)" She announced. "Now! Gemini Elf! Attack!"  
  
The two elves sent 1 big blast toward the monster which appeared to be Horda Demon. "You've attacked Horda Demon!" Rahn laughed.  
  
"What?!" Sage said as a demon shot rounds of spikes at the two elves which started turning them into green lizards creatures.  
  
"Horda Demon will gain Gemini Elf 500 attack points and allows me control every one of my turns" Rahn said as the wind blew her black trench coat in the air. On the back of her trench coat was the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Sage was in deep trouble once her turn was over. She then ended her turn. "Now Gemini Elf is mine!" Rahn laughed as the two creatures jumped over to Rahn's side. "Now Gemini Elf! Attack!"  
  
The two elves formed a black blast and fired it at Sage. Sage screamed as the blast was immense and painful. Her life points were reduced to 1600. Rahn laughed and ended her turn.  
  
Sage drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Gemini Elf for Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)" Sage yelled as the magician formed onto the field. "Now! Black Magician Girl! Attack directly!"  
  
As the magician fired a pink blast Rahn activated her trap card. "Now I activate Gravity Bind!" Rahn yelled as her trap card flipped up. Suddenly gravity waves sprouted from the card which knocked Black Magician Girl back to her post.  
  
"So she has this kind of deck...." Sage thought as the purple waves pushed Black Magician Girl back from attacking.  
  
Sage ended her turn. Rahn drew her next card. "Now! I summon Catabolism! (700/100)" Rahn yelled as the demon materialized onto the field. "Catabolism! Attack her directly!"  
  
Suddenly the demon covered itself in it's shell and launched it self at Sage. Sage was knocked to the ground, feeling the worst pain she's ever felt.  
  
Sage's life points were reduced to 900. She was losing fast. Sage drew her next card. "Alright! Now it's time for me to prevail!" Sage yelled as she played her magic card. "Go! Yield Tribute! I use it to normal summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)".  
  
"Heh, what good will your high leveled monsters do" Rahn hissed.  
  
"Just watch!" Sage yelled as she grabbed another card from her hand. "Now I activate Level Dice!"  
  
"Level Dice?!" Rahn said a bit confused.  
  
"Just watch! Go Dice Roll!" Sage smiled. Suddenly a black dice fell from the card, landing on a 3. "Level Dice will decide all of my monster's level. So now all my monster's levels are 3!"  
  
Rahn growled as the Gravity Bind avoided Black Magician and Black Magician Girl.  
  
"You still can't stop me" Rahn thought.  
  
"Now! Black Magician Girl! Attack Catabolism!" Sage yelled. The Black Magician Girl unleashed another pink blast and destroyed the demon which reduced Rahn's life points to 2700. "And now! Black Magician! Attack her directly!". The magician twirled his staff and pointed it at Rahn, unleashing a dark blast. Rahn screamed as the blast put her in pain, leaving her life points at 200.  
  
Rahn growled as her life points were lowered so quickly. Sage ended her turn which also Level Dice was done.  
  
Rahn drew her next card. "I'll easily now defeat you! Now play Raigeki!" Rahn yelled as her magic card flipped up. Suddenly a lightning bolt came down and struck both Sage's magicians, destroying them. "and now I summon Yata-Garasu! (200/100)"  
  
"Yata-Garasu?" Sage said in confusion.  
  
"Yes! Now Yata-Garasu! Attack her life points directly!" Rahn yelled. The crow swoop up at Sage and pecked at her. Sage screamed as the little pain shot through her, her life points reduced to 700."And now for my last move I activate The Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
As soon as Rahn played the card thunder was in the air and a dark cloud lowered and the ring appeared underneath the two duelists.  
  
"No...." Sage said looking around.  
  
"There's no way you can win! I end my turn" Rahn smiled.  
  
Sage dove for her deck but suddenly a small black barrier blocked her hand. "Gah..." She said as she snatched her hand back. "What the?!"  
  
"When Yata-Garasu attacks directly, you must skip your draw phase!" Rahn said pointing. Sage also noticed that Yata-Garasu was returned to Rahn's hand.  
  
If Sage couldn't draw, she can't play any cards which would make her the loser of this duel. But the cards she had already in her hand... "I play one card face down and end my turn!" Sage announced.  
  
"Good because now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Black Magician Girl!! (2000/100 +300)" Rahn laughed. "Prepare for your doom! I'll also activate Remove Trap to destroy my Gravity Bind. Now! Black Magician Girl! Attack her life points directly and win me her soul!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! I activate Call of The Haunted! I use it to revive Black Magician! (2500/2100) And since you announced an attack, Black Magician will take it on! Black Magician! Counter Attack!" Sage yelled.  
  
"No! I'll lose the life points instead!" Rahn looked in fear as the Black Magician countered with it's staff. The Magician fired a blast powerful than Black Magician Girl's attack which destroyed her, reducing Rahn's life points to 0.  
  
Rahn screamed. "NO! I can't lose this is impossible!" She screamed as the hex ring formed around her and started to take her.  
  
Sage ran up to her and pounded on the barrier. "Where's Yami?!?!" Sage yelled pounding on the barrier.  
  
"You'll never know!" Rahn snapped. She started to laugh, figuring they were as good as done even if her soul was being delivered.  
  
"Sage!" Daniel yelled from behind. Sage turned around and the last bit of Rahn disappeared. Sage was in tears, it was her fault.  
  
"Daniel..." She said as she looked at him. Daniel helped her up. "It's my fault.... I let all of you down. Now Yami's gone and it's all my fault..."  
  
"No it isn't. It was Roa's fault. It's him who needs to pay" Daniel said with anger. "You shouldn't be the one to take the blame"  
  
"But..." Sage went on.  
  
"But nothing, we will get Yami back and return him to Egypt" Daniel forced a smile.  
  
Sage couldn't help but think it was still her fault but then she felt the light. Her Oracle started to glow. Suddenly Black Mange floated from her deck infront of her. And behind it was her Orichalcos Seal, and the Orichalcos Arrow.  
  
Then Sage smiled. Her Oracle was trying to tell her to be better, don't cry. "I understand, and yes, we will get Yami back" Sage said wiping away the tears.  
  
"Wait, was that Rahn?" Daniel said a bit shocked.  
  
"I don't know but she played a lot of monsters that attacked directly" Sage mumbled.  
  
"How'd she return from the Orichalcos Seal..." Daniel wondered. "Well, anyways, you should get some sleep. We'll have to meet somewhere and talk"  
  
Sage nodded and Daniel walked her back to her house. He waved and walked off. Taking a big sigh. "Yami... What's happening to us..." He thought  
  
--------------CARDS PLAYED-------------  
  
Gemini Elf: 1900/900/ Magician Type.  
  
Horda Demon: 100/1800/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked, equip this to the monster which destroyed this monster and increase their attack points by 500. You may use control shift to this monster on each of your turns as long as this card remains face up and equipped to a monster.  
  
Black Magician Girl: 2000/1700/ Magician Type / Disc: This monster gains 300 attack points for each "Black Magician" and "Black Magician of Chaos" in you and your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Gravity Bind: TRAP / Disc: Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack while this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Catabolism: 700/100/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Black Magician: 2500/2100/ Magician Type.  
  
Level Dice: MAGIC / Disc: Roll a dice. Depending on the number all of your monster's level will be the number you rolled.  
  
Yata-Garasu: 200/100/ Demon Type / Disc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.  
  
Call of The Haunted: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Select one monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the Field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card it also destroyed. 


	142. Wrath of The Virtual World: Return of Th...

((SPECIAL NOTE: Revival Jam and Jam Defender will now be called "Revival Slime" and "Slime Defender" within this story.))  
  
The day after the duel with Sage and Rahn came. Daniel slowly woken up to a Saturday morning. He quickly got dressed and slid his Steel Plate on for any special needs. He told the gang to meet him at Domino Park.  
  
Paul was the first to arrive then Sage. "Heh, so what'd you do now" Paul mumbled as she walked by. She ignored him. "This is just great"  
  
Sage started to feel bad but then things lightened up as Allen arrived to the middle of the park. "I heard the bad news." He said as he walked up to the three.  
  
"Your telling me, all we have to blame is..." Paul went on.  
  
"Just shut up!" Sage screamed. Paul looked down at her. "Yeah it's my fault but we can't stand here pointing fingers. We have to do something. If your just going to stand there and make me look like an idiot you might as well just stay an idiot!"  
  
"That's the spirit" Mink said from behind. "You tell him, we'd never accuse you"  
  
Paul looked at Mink and snarled. He remained quiet. Jess had finally arrived. "Well now we have a bigger problem on our hands, we'll have to work harder." She said as she walked in on the group. "We've all unleashed out true Oracle Demons"  
  
"Right, and now we got to retrieve Yami" Daniel said coming up from the opposite side Jess came in. "Now that we're all here. I think Spinks has been getting recruits to try to defeat us all. Trying to find each of our weaknesses"  
  
Allen nodded. "Maybe I can try to find him through the building with this" He said taking out his Millennium Eye.  
  
"Yeah right, you're too weak to even find one person in a crowd" Mink smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Allen hissed as his Millennium Eye started to glow. His eyes glowed yellow and he looked over at the Doom Building.  
  
Roa looked outside of his office window and saw the glowing light. "What the..." He said but then he felt a sharp pain in his head. Roa screamed and fell to his knees. "Get out of my head!". Suddenly his eyes glowed dark purple and sent a purple wave right back. The wave smashed into Allen and he screamed in pain, flying back.  
  
"Allen!" Daniel yelled running to him. Allen groaned as he felt the worst and fastest head ache of his life.  
  
"That wasn't a good idea" He said as he looked at all of them standing around him.  
  
"Did you find any thing out?" Jess asked.  
  
"Not really but I think... I think I know where he's hiding his secret head quarters!" Allen said finally being something of worth.  
  
"Where?" Mink asked.  
  
"In.. In the sea harbor" Allen said pointing East.  
  
"Good, let's head there now" Daniel said.  
  
"Wait a minute" Paul said pulling him back. "Why in heck was it so easy to find out where the headquarters were. I'm betting it's a trap"  
  
"Oh finally the big guy is worth something" Mink rolled her eyes, Paul ignored her.  
  
"Well that's true" Daniel said stumped.  
  
Suddenly Paul's watch went off. "I gotta run, I have a meeting" Paul said as he ran off to his parked car. He got in and drove off. As he drove up to the parking garage he thought of something. He slowly got out and to the trunk of his car. He forced open the trunk. "Ok..." He went on but Darien burst out and punch him right in the head which knocked him out. Darien laughed evilly and dragged him into the elevator.  
  
As the group walked around the park, talking they saw fewer people were a the park now. Daniel sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever defeat Doom, it better be soon" He said at random.  
  
"What the?!" Mink said shocked as she looked at the big screen of Paul's building. It was Darien. "Hello people of Domino" His voice echoed. Everyone's head moved tot he big screen.  
  
Darien could see the group through a T.V screen which was attached to a strong camera on the top of the building.  
  
"I'd like to tell you all a story!" Darien said with glee. "Once upon a time, there were 6 duelist who though they could defeat Doom". Suddenly a cartoon-ish picture flipped up on the screen. It had Jess, Sage, Paul, Mink, Allen, and Daniel on it.  
  
Allen burst out laughing as he looked at the silly drawing but then it got serious. "They were all feeling the confidence when suddenly Doom crushed them!" Darien yelled with glee. Then the screen changed to the group crushed under a giant brick that said 'DOOM'. "And so they live not such a happy life. So if you want your friend Paul back, just come and get him!"  
  
Darien laughed and shut off the screen. In his hand were 6 computer chips. "Now, The Big 5 has returned. They won't stand a chance against me. I will not fail this time!" He thought as he slid the 6 chips into the computer. "This extra one should be special to them". He slid in the last chip.  
  
Daniel and the gang raced to the entrance of the superior building. "Let's go!" Jess yelled as she ran up the stairs and burst open through the doors.  
  
The lounge was dark and totally quiet. "Ok.... this is weird..." Mink said looking around. As they ventured further they couldn't seen anything else.  
  
"Welcome Oracle Holders" a dark and evil voice boomed everywhere. "As you know it, you're friend has been captured"  
  
"Yeah?! So? Show yourself!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Very well!" The voice boomed. Suddenly high powered lights went on. 5 tall dark figures towered over the 5.  
  
"What are you all?!" Daniel said in shock as the beings laughed.  
  
"You might know us as the Big 5" One of them said. "We are unstoppable and there's no way to defeat us. We've been promised infinite life!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said taking a step back.  
  
"Now enjoy the ride!" One bellowed. Suddenly a mirror formed infront of Allen and the glass mystically came alive and pulled him into it. Allen yelled falling into nothing.  
  
"Allen!" Mink yelled trying to grab him but he had already disappeared and the mirror vanished. "What'd you do to him?!".  
  
"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself" One of the Big 5 bellowed. Suddenly a mirror formed underneath Mink and pulled her in. She screamed as she fell into darkness.  
  
"Gah!" Daniel said diving for her hand but missing.  
  
"Stop it!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Why should we" One of them laughed. Suddenly another mirror formed but behind Sage and it pulled her in. Sage screamed as she toppled into the mirror.  
  
"They're all disappearing..." Jess said in horror as her and Daniel stood in the light.  
  
Jess turned around to Daniel. "No!" She yelled diving toward him so they wouldn't be separated. As she dove for him a mirror appeared infront of her and she flew into it.  
  
Daniel was all alone now. Everyone had disappeared thanks to the Big 5. "You people are sick!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh, right" One of them said. Suddenly a mirror appeared underneath him. He dove for the edge but the mirror just grew wider and he fell into darkness. He could hear the others screaming as they fell into a dark void.  
  
Mink fell fast and suddenly landed on ground. "Gahd, what kind of game is this?!" She said rubbing her head. She was infront of a large mansion in the lawn. The mansion was familiar to the one in the virtual world. "No! no no no no no!".  
  
She was frustrated, knowing they were in the virtual world. Mink saw her Steel Plate was on her wrist and along with her deck. She checked if everything was ok but couldn't find her Orichalcos Seal or her Oracle Demon. "Stupid Big 5, think they can just take away my cards" She stomped over to the door. She walked up the four steps to the cement porch when suddenly the double doors slammed open. On the other side was some kind of man in a warrior costume.  
  
"And what are you? Tarzan?" Mink said sarcastically.  
  
"The Big 1 actually, a new look, a new life. If I win I claim your body!" The warrior said holding up a Steel Plate.  
  
"I should have known, you're The Total Defense Shogun" Mink snapped.  
  
"Later talk, chose your Deck Master" The Shogun said. Mink looked through her deck.  
  
"I don't even know what they do once they become my Deck Master!" Mink complained.  
  
"That's your problem, I'm only in it for the prize" The Shogun laughed.  
  
Mink growled. "Fine, I chose Revival Slime!" She yelled as she slid the monster card into her Field Card Zone in her Steel Plate. Suddenly Revival Slime appeared and floated around Mink.  
  
"Revival Slime?! How could such a weak girl get a rare card?!" The Shogun said outloud.  
  
"Heh, looks like I've chosen a good Deck Master" Mink smiled as her life points rose to 4000.  
  
"Ah yes, and my Deck Master shall be I, The Total Defense Shogun" The Shogun snickered as his life point counter grew to 4000. The stage was set at the porch of the giant mansion. It was Mink VS Total Defense Shogun, Darien was watching. He saw the others land in the exact spot he planned them to be in. 


	143. First Duel With The Big 5: Army of Defen...

"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points stood at 4000. The shogun took the first move.  
  
"I'll summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Mink drew her next card. She looked at one specific magic card. "The Deck Master magic card can't help me with this one" Mink thought as she set it aside. "Now! I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800)"  
  
The Total Defense Shogun smiled as Mink's monster appeared over the field.  
  
"Gamma attack!" Mink ordered. The warrior dove at the defense monster and punched through it. "You've destroyed my Cyber Jar!" The Shogun announced as the jar appeared. Suddenly the jar's eye started sucking in Gamma, destroying it. Then the jar itself exploded.  
  
Mink drew her five cards which the Steel Plate showed the holograms of the cards to the Shogun. The Shogun smiled.  
  
"Well, Mr. Big 1. I summon Mechanical Chaser! (1850/800)" Mink yelled as she placed the card on the field. "Along with Beta The Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600)". She then set 2 cards face down and ended her turn.  
  
Total Defense Shogun had summoned 2 monsters in face down defense mode and then he drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll show you the true power of my Deck Master ability! I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) in defense mode." He announced.  
  
"In defense mode...." Mink thought as she watched the dragon all huddled up within it's wings. Mink drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500) Now I activate Mechanical Computer which will increase my Android Psycho Shocker's attack power by 500!". As Mink played her magic card, Android Psycho Shocker's attack power grew to 2900.  
  
"Go ahead, attack you fool" The Shogun thought.  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mink announced. Android Psycho Shocker held up it's hands and blasted a cyber energy shock toward the Blue Eyes.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Counter Attack!" The shogun yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mink said confused as heck. Suddenly the Blue Eyes White Dragon opened it's wings and aimed a blast of white lightning right back at the android, reducing Mink's life points to 3900.  
  
"What'd you do?!" Mink demanded to know.  
  
"Like I said before, all Deck Masters have powerful effects but only the rarest cards have the ultimate effect. Total Defense Shogun allows me to attack monsters that are in defense mode so there's no way you'll be inflicting at damage to me!" He yelled.  
  
Mink growled as her hopes were defeated. If only she could figure out what Revival Slime did. She looked over at it which just floated there, beside her.  
  
"Sage?! Mink?! Jess?! Dan?! Where are you all?!" Allen yelled walking through a long dungeon hall way. He had been walking for quite a while and with no light he'd drive himself crazy from all the torches.  
  
"Where am I?" Jess thought as she looked around. She was inside a giant library with tons and tons of books. She checked for the door but they were all locked.  
  
Mink had nothing else to do but end her turn. Total Defense Shogun drew his next card. "Now! I summon Gravekeeper's Soul! (1400/1200) In defense mode!" He announced.  
  
"Of course, all he'll be doing is playing monster's in defense mode. I'm doomed if I can't even effect his life points" Mink said worrying.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack her Magnet Warrior!" The Shogun announced as he pointed at the warrior. The dragon opened it's wings and fired a blast right at the magnet warrior which was destroyed. "And now! Gravekeeper's Soul! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
Mink gasped as the black caped man dove at her and blasted a black sphere from it's staff. Mink screamed in pain as the sphere knocked her breath out. Her life points reduced to 1200. Mink was going down fast and she hasn't even touched her opponent's life points.  
  
Shogun ended his turn and Mink drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Beloved Rose!" She yelled as red rose pedals rained upon her. "This increases my life points by half of all your monster's attack points!". Her life points grew to 4100.  
  
The shogun growled, having to start all over now. "You still don't stand a chance" He yelled as he gripped his cards.  
  
"Yeah right! Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2!" Mink yelled pulling her next two cards from her deck. She didn't get cards that could help her. All she had was Revival Slime. Even if she put it out it'd get destroyed so easily and she'd automatically lose the duel. Suddenly the Revival Slime floated up to her face. Suddenly it formed into Android Psycho Shocker's face. "What are you trying to do?!" Mink said a bit confused.  
  
She looked over at Total Defense Shogun. "Make your move!" He yelled. Then Revival Slime pointed over at Mink's life point counter. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
"Ah ha! I've finally figured out what my Deck Master does!" Mink smiled.  
  
"What?!" Shogun said, shocked.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice life points to special summon Android Psycho Shocker from my graveyard! (2400/1500)" Mink yelled. She saw that her life points were reduced to 3100. Revival Slime formed into a star. It was saying "Good Job!" to her. Mink smiled. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack his Gravekeeper's Soul!"  
  
Android Psycho Shocker formed another black cyber energy sphere and shot it at the black caped man which was destroyed. The shogun growled as one of his monsters was destroyed.  
  
"I'll still bring you down with my dragon!" The shogun roared.  
  
"No way! Now that I've figured out my Deck Master's ability! I can stop you with every strength I have!" Mink yelled as she ended her turn.  
  
The shogun drew his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) I'll use it to summon Guard Fortress in defense mode! (100/2400)" The Shogun announced. "Heh, you won't be able to penetrate my Guard Fortress!"  
  
"And why's that?!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Because once it's set into defense mode, it's attack and defense points are turned around" The shogun yelled as Guard Fortress' attack points switched to 2400. Mink groaned as she felt the worst. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack her Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
"Activate Trap card! Mirror Force!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up. Suddenly a barrier protected Android Psycho Shocker from the blast and deflected back at the Shogun's monsters but they still stood.  
  
"Your trap card cannot destroy my monsters because they are in defense! Either way you cannot destroy my monsters!" The Shogun laughed.  
  
Mink growled and drew her next card. "Now! I flip over Monster Reborn to bring back Beta The Magnet Warrior! I'll then sacrifice Beta for Gilfar Demon! (2200/2500)" Mink announced as she placed the monster on the field.  
  
Lucky for her Total Defense Shogun never knew what Gilfar Demon does. "Hmmm, I'll have to get rid of all her monsters quickly" Shogun thought as Mink ended her turn. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
The dragon opened it's wings and blasted another lightning blast at the Android, destroying it and reducing Mink's life points to 2500.  
  
"Now! Guard Fortress! Attack her Gilfar Demon!" The Shogun announced. Suddenly the fortress unleashed round and rounds of missiles at the single demon, destroying it and leaving Mink with 2300 life points. "I've brought you back down and you'll be over in no time! You haven't even touched me!"  
  
Mink smiled. "Oh really! Gilfar Demon! Deplete Guard Fortress' attack points!" Mink yelled. Suddenly the Demon's spirit burst from Mink's graveyard holster, fusing itself into the giant fortress, reducing it's attack points to 1900. The shogun growled knowing the true secret of the Gilfar Demon. He ended his turn after playing a card face down.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice another 1000 of my life points to bring back my Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" She announced.  
  
Suddenly the Shogun started to laugh. "Now! I reveal my trap card, Mystical Ref Panel!" He yelled.  
  
Mink knew the trap card and it's effect. "No!" She gasped as a fairy with a large mirror appeared infront of the fortress, sucking up the evil spirit and blasting it into Mink's Android Psycho Shocker. The android's attack power grew down to 1900.  
  
"Prepare for your doom! Once you end your turn you'll be over!" The shogun yelled. Suddenly Mink remembered she didn't draw her card yet. "Draw!" She yelled as she pulled her top card.  
  
She suddenly smiled and set 1 card face down and ended her turn.  
  
"Now's your doom! I summon my second Gravekeeper's Soul! (1400/1200)" The Shogun yelled.  
  
Mink smiled. "Now you're over!" She yelled.  
  
"What?!" Shogun said shocked as the trap card started to flip up.  
  
"Now I activate Defense Destroyer!" Mink yelled. "I was too stupid to forget that this was in my deck but now that I have this! All your defenses are destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly 4 blasts came from the trap card, all striking Total Defense Shogun's monsters and instantly destroying them. The shogun was too shocked. One mere trap card destroyed his plan.  
  
"I guess that's ending your turn!" She yelled as she drew her next card. "Now! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gilfar Demon! I'll then sacrifice another 1000 life points to return Gilfar Demon to it's original state! (2200/2500)"  
  
"No! How could I lose to such a girl!" The shogun thought as he looked fear into Mink's two strong monsters. Mink's android returned to it's normal stats as the Gilfar Demon was summoned back to the field  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker and Gilfar Demon! Attack his life points directly!" Mink yelled as she pointed her finger at his open door way for his loss.  
  
The android fired a black energy sphere while Gilfar Demon blasted a blue blast from it's mouth which swirled around Android Psycho Shocker's energy sphere. The giant blast smacked into The Total Defense Shogun, destroying him and making Mink the winner of this duel. Now she had to find her friends.  
  
Daniel walked through the backyard forest behind the giant mansion. He could see the smoke coming off from the 2 large chimenys. He started to run when he fell over a giant log. Suddenly as he looked up he saw a giant syringe right infront of his face. It was full of green liquid and if he was just about 1 foot closer he would have died.  
  
"Darn it I missed" a girlish voice said right behind him. Daniel was out clear of a round opening within the forest. And right behind him was Injection Angel Lily.  
  
"I'd expect a Big 5 member would be after me" Daniel said as he looked up. "Wait, weren't you suppose to be a guy?"  
  
"Shut up! I've chose this monster because of it's effect you can't possibly defeat me!" She yelled holding up a Steel Plate.  
  
"I guess you want a duel" Daniel said as he got up and found his Steel Plate on his arm. "Well I accept your challenge"  
  
Lily lifted her arm up which brought her giant syringe and she sat on it like she was a witch on a broom. "Well, I could destroy you now but rules are rules and I'm suppose to duel you. Oracle type of cards are out. Now chose your Deck Master!" She yelled.  
  
"Ah" Daniel said taking his deck out and looking through it. He looked at Death Volstargaf. Then he looked at another monster of his.  
  
"Ok, times up" Lily pretending to look at a watch. Suddenly his deck floated into his Deck Holster and then Buster Blader appeared beside him.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" He yelled.  
  
"Well if you'd hurried you'd get what you want" Lily teased as her life point counter rose to 4000.  
  
Daniel groaned as his life point counter went up to 4000.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gamma The Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800/ Warrior Type.  
  
Cyber Jar: 900/900/ Machine Type / Disc: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the Field (including this monster). Both players then pick up (not Draw) 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks and show the cards to each other. Immediately Special Summon any Monster Cards of Level 4 or lower among them on the Field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are placed in the players' hands  
  
Mechanical Chaser: 1850/800/ Machine Type.  
  
Beta The Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Mechanical Computer: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be equipped to a Machine Type monster. Increase that monster's attack points by 500.  
  
Beloved Rose: MAGIC / Disc: Increase your life points by half of all of your opponent's monster's attack points.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon another monster from your hand.  
  
Guard Fortress: 100/2400/ Rock Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned in face up defense mode, it's attack is switched with it's defense as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Gilfar Demon: 2200/2500/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard you can equip it to one monster on the field and reduce it's attack points by 500.  
  
Mystical Ref Panel: TRAP / Disc: Reverse the effect of one magic, trap, or effect card to another monster on the field.  
  
Defense Destroyer: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all monsters in face up defense on the field.  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one magic or trap card on the field. 


	144. Death Angel: Lily, Part 1

"Duel!" Daniel and Lily both yelled as their life point counter went up to 4000. Daniel had a disadvantage when Injection Angel Lily gave him limited time to chose his Deck Master. A Deck Master when then chosen automatically to Buster Blader, a not really good effect.  
  
Daniel took the first turn. "Now! I summon Gazelle! The King of Mythical (1500/1200)" He announced. He then placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Lily drew her 6th card. "I'll set a card face down, Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Lily announced as the familiar warrior appeared onto the field. "Now! Deplete Gazelle's attack power!"  
  
Suddenly Rocket Warrior formed into a rocket and blasted itself into the he beast, reducing it's attack points by 500 making it 1000.  
  
Lily ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Your Rocket Warrior won't last long for now!" Daniel yelled as he held up a card in his hand.  
  
"Reveal trap card, Mask of Restrict!" Lily yelled as her trap card flipped up. Daniel groaned as Mask Restrict kept him from sacrificing monsters to summon stronger ones.  
  
"I'll place Gazelle into defense mode and summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Lily drew her next card and giggled. "Now! I summon Vladorian (1600/1200)" She announced. Daniel's Gazelle was still stuck at 1000. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Attack his Gazelle!"  
  
The Rocket Warrior dove at the beast and swiped it with his sword which destroyed it. Suddenly on Lily's syringe, the green liquid rose up to the 1400 meter mark.  
  
"Errrg, she's good" He thought as he shielded himself from the light.  
  
"Now! Vladorian! Attack his life points directly!" Lily giggled. Suddenly the warrior dove at Daniel, swiping it with it's rusted sword. Daniel yelled in pain as he was launched to the musky ground of the open forest area. His life points reduced to 2400. Lily then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Prepare! Now I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1600)" He announced. "Now! X Head Cannon! Attack her Rocket Warrior!"  
  
The robot aimed it's cannons at the warrior and fired two missiles at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Lily with 3700 life points. Lily laughed as suddenly the liquid in her syringe grew to 2400 on the meter.  
  
"What was that about?!" Daniel yelled in confusion.  
  
"Nah uh, you can't know yet" Lily giggled as she waved her finger.  
  
"Er, I play a card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Lily drew her next card, giggling again. Daniel sighed. "Can you for once stop giggling!" He yelled. Lily ignored him.  
  
"Now! I activate Raigeki!" She announced as she played her magic card.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer!" Daniel yelled as he smiled. Lily growled.  
  
"You're stupid trap won't stop my onslaught" Lily yelled.  
  
"Oh really, because I've placed a special card into my graveyard" Daniel smiled.  
  
"What?!" Lily said in shock.  
  
"That's right, the trap card known as, Grave of Souls!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Errrg..." Lily growled, knowing the effect.  
  
"Yeah! This lets my summon a dark monster from my deck as long as that trap card exists in my graveyard and I special summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced. He then set one more card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Lily drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate the magic card, Exchange (Death Volstargaf: 2400/1700)" Lily yelled as she played the magic card. Suddenly Daniel's hand holographically showed up on the field, so did Lily's. "Hmmm, I think I'll take your Yield Tribute". Daniel didn't have any monsters in his hand but now he wouldn't be able to use it.  
  
Daniel looked at her hand. "I chose your Malevolent Nuzzler" Daniel yelled. Suddenly the two cards the players chose exchanged and virtually morphed into their chosen cards.  
  
"Excellent, I'll place this card face down then summon a monster in defense mode and then place Vladorian into defense mode!" She announced as she ended her turn.  
  
Daniel had also noticed in Lily's hand, when she played Exchange, she had a Waboku. Daniel drew his next card and set it face down and ended his turn.  
  
Lily drew her next card. "Heh, I play this field magic card, Shrine From The Wicked God! (Death Volstargaf: 2600/1700)" She announced, then she ended her turn.  
  
It had been a boring duel ever since she activated Exchange but it'd started to change. Daniel drew his next card and smiled, placing it face down on the field "I end my turn!" He yelled.  
  
Lily drew her next card. "Heh alright!" She yelled as she held her card over her Steel Plate.  
  
"Now! Reveal Trap card, Drop Off!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This card will destroy the card you have drawn in your Draw Phase!"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and smiled. "Stupid" She mumbled. Suddenly the wicked god statue in the small shrine behind Lily glowed and a yellow beam flew out of it's one eye and smacked at his trap card, destroying it.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said confused.  
  
"Shrine of The Wicked God allows me to pay 1000 life points to negate a trap card" Lily giggled as her life points reduced to 2700.  
  
"Darn it..." Daniel growled, hitting himself for forgetting about that shrine.  
  
"Now! I summon Steel Demon's Death Vice!" Lily yelled as she played the monster card onto the field. "Now destroy his Death Volstargaf!"  
  
Suddenly The Death Vice started to let out electricity. The electricity blasted it's way at Death Volstargaf, destroying it.  
  
"What?! How could it do that?!" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"It's effect allows me to destroy one of your monsters when I summon it!" Lily laughed evilly. As Death Volstargaf was destroyed, suddenly Lily's syringe liquid grew to the 3400 mark on the meter.  
  
Daniel had no clue what Injection Angel Lily's Deck Master effect was. But as he saw the liquid go up he had a bad feeling about it. He was soon to know Lily's ultimate power.  
  
-------------CARDS PLAYED--------------  
  
Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect is used during your Battle Phase. The Battle Damage done to this monster is reduced to 0. Reduce the attack strength of a monster that this one attacks by 500 until the end of the turn.  
  
Mask of Restrict: TRAP / Disc: No matter what the situation, no sacrifices may be made.  
  
Vladorian: 1600/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster may attack twice in it's battle phase when this is the only monster on the field.  
  
X Head Cannon: 1800/1600/ Machine Type.  
  
Raigeki: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Magic Jammer: TRAP / Disc: Discard one card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation of a magic card and destroy it.  
  
Grave of Souls: TRAP / Disc: When this card is sent from the field or hand to the graveyard you may special summon 1 Dark Type monster from your deck to the field. When this card is returned to your opponent's hand or is removed from play, that monster is destroyed. You must skip your battle phase once this card is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: Whenever this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played.  
  
Exchange: MAGIC / Disc: Both players show their hands to each other. You both select 1 card from each other's hand and add it to your own. When the cards are sent to the Graveyard, they are placed in the Graveyard of the original owner.  
  
Shrine From The Wicked God: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: You may sacrifice 1000 life points to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it.  
  
Drop Off: TRAP / Disc: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Draw Phase. Your opponent must discard the card he/she draws to the Graveyard from their hand immediately.  
  
Steel Demon's Death Vice: 500/1200/ Demon When this card is successfully summoned, select 1 of your opponent's monsters, destroy that monster. When this effect is activated this monster cannot be destroyed by a monster for 3 turns. 


	145. Death Angel: Lily, Part 2

The score stood at Daniel: 2400 and Injection Angel Lily: 2700. Lily now has the upperhand since she played her strong Steel Demon's Death Vice. But also a mystery looms about her special Deck Master effect as the duel goes on. Daniel is in need of monster since her Mask of Restrict is in play.  
  
"My turn!" Daniel yelled drawing his next card. Suddenly he gave a chuckle. "I've finally found a use for my Deck Master, Buster Blader!"  
  
Lily took a worried look as Daniel looked up at his Buster Blader. "What do you mean?! I know your deck you don't have any dragons!"  
  
"Right you are but you missed on! Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600 +500)" Daniel yelled. He's once seen Buster Blader's Deck Master ability when he was watching the virtual world from the a screen which showed people dueling. Buster Blader gained every dragon monster on the field 500 more attack points. "But I won't attach Y Dragon Head to X Head Cannon, I have a better idea."  
  
Lily didn't look too good as Daniel smiled. "What do you mean?!" She yelled.  
  
"Watch! Now! Y Dragon Head! Attack Steel Demon's Death Vice!" Daniel yelled as the dragon dove at the metal fiend.  
  
Lily giggled. "Yeah right!" She yelled. Suddenly the Death Vice moved out of the way and Y Dragon head missed it.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said, confused.  
  
"Steel Demon's Death Vice cannot be destroyed for three of my turns after it's effect is activated!" Lily burst out laughing at Daniel's stupidity.  
  
Daniel growled as he ended his turn. Lily drew her next card. "Now! I activate United We Stand to Steel Demon's Death Vice!" She yelled as the Death Vice grew to 2100. Daniel felt the worst as Lily pointed at Daniel. "Now! Attack his X Head Cannon!"  
  
The Death Vice started to glow and it's two eye sockets shot out two giant red beams at the machine. The machine was destroyed, his life points reducing to 2100. "I end my turn!" She announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and looked at his hand, seeing he had drawn his Sanga of The Thunder. "I can't summon any high leveled monsters with that Mask of Restrict up" He said in his mind.  
  
"Make your move!" Lily yelled.  
  
Daniel quickly and hurried up. Lily had taken his Yield Tribute but then again, he could force Lily's Death Vice into defense. "Now! I activate Malevolent Nuzzler to increase Y Dragon Head's attack points!"He yelled as he placed the magic card on the field.  
  
Lily growled as Daniel's Y Dragon Head grew to 2700. He then ended his turn. That then meant three of Lily's turns were over which lead Steel Demon Death Vice out in the open.  
  
Lily drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute!" She yelled as she placed the magic card on the field. "To normal summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"No..." Daniel said only one card could defend him.  
  
"Yes! This brings my Death Vice to 2900! Higher than your Y Dragon Head! Now! Death Vice attack his dragon!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I activate my face down card, Negate Attack!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. Lily growled and ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He yelled.  
  
Lily laughed. "What can you possibly accomplish with that stupid monster!" She laughed.  
  
"With this! Monster Reborn!" Daniel yelled as his magic card flipped up. "Now I bring back X Head Cannon!"  
  
Lily growled but then felt something good was happening. "Err.. This can't happen..." Lily frowned.  
  
"It's happening! Now I activate Polymerization to fuse all three monsters into XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" He announced. "And now I activate it's effect. I'll discard a card from my hand and destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Lily growled but chuckled inside as her syringe grew to 7400 on the meter. Lily was now one less of monster only having 2 on the field. "This kid has got to be the stupidest duelist on the face of the earth" Lily thought.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack and destroy Death Vice!" Daniel yelled. The giant machine monster aimed it's cannons at the metal monster and sent missiles at it. The monster was quickly destroyed, leaving Lily with 2000 life points. Then, once again, Lily's syringe grew to 8400 on it's meter. Daniel then ended his turn with only one card in his hand. Lily chuckled and drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Mask of Restrict" She yelled. "Now! I sacrifice my Vladorian to summon Buster Lancer! (2000/200)". As soon as she summoned it, it gained 300 attack points making it 2300.  
  
"What does that do?!" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"Buster Lancer gains 300 attack points on each turn as long as your Buster Blader remains face up on the field!" Lily yelled.  
  
Suddenly it all came to him. He had a feeling that his Deck Master was chosen, on purpose. "So! You purposely chose Buster Blader for my Deck Mast huh?"  
  
"Ha! It was the biggest trick and you ever even found out!" Lily laughed.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Daniel growled.  
  
"Sure I will, but that will pass your mind once I defeat you and claim your body for eternal life!" Lily laughed. "I'll play a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He realized now it wouldn't be too hard to defeat Buster Lancer. "Now! I sacrifice a card from my hand..." He went on.  
  
"Now! I activate Offerings To The Doomed!" Lily yelled as her magic card flipped up. Daniel growled as suddenly his monster was forced into a coffin and it exploded. "XYZ Dragon Cannon is destroyed!"  
  
Daniel looked at his hand. His effect was negated. "I'll set a this monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Lily drew her next card. "Now! I play my other Vladorian! (1600/1200)" Lily announced. "Now! Buster Lancer! (2600/200) Attack his defense"  
  
The look-a-like Buster Blader dove at Daniel's defense monster and tore it into two pieces, destroying his Mystical Elf. "Errrg..." Daniel growled as pieces from the cards flung themselves at him.  
  
"Now! Vladorian, attack his life points directly!" Lily yelled. The warrior with the thin sword slid it's sword across Daniel's chest which sent him flying. "Agh!" He yelled as he fell to the ground feeling the strong pain as his life points went down to 500. Lily laughed and ended her turn.  
  
"Gah, I can't beat her if she keeps that up..." Daniel said looking at her two monsters. Lily smiled evilly as Daniel struggled.  
  
Sage shivered as she looked wide through the darkness. She stumbled onto some rocks. Then she saw a tomb stone, then another. "Gah! I'm in a graveyard!" She yelled looking around. "Hello?". Suddenly there was an answer. It was a low moaning. She looked around but couldn't see anything one.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
United We Stand: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: When this card is equipped to a monster, that monster gains 800 attack points for every monster on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field into 1 fusion monster.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Buster Lancer: 2000/200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster gains 300 attack points each turn as long as there is a "Buster Blader" face up on the field.  
  
Offerings To The Doomed: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one monster on the field or the cost of your next Draw Phase.  
  
Vladorian: 1600/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster may attack twice in it's battle phase when this is the only monster on the field. 


	146. Death Angel: Lily, Part 3

The score stood at Daniel: 500 and Injection Angel Lily: 2000. Lily took the lead after Daniel figured out Lily had purposely made Daniel chose Buster Blader as his Deck Master. Lily is now triumphantly winning with her Buster Lancer and her second Vladorian while Daniel has no monsters.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled pulling his next card. "Now! I summon Fierce Swordsman! (1400/1200)"  
  
"What's that little weak monster going to do?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"This! Now I activate this magic card, Burning Light!" Daniel yelled triumphantly. "This will bring back all Equip Magic cards and infuse themselves into my swordsman!". Suddenly United We Stand appeared attached to Fierceful Swordsman, increasing it's attack points to 2200.  
  
"no..." Lily growled.  
  
"Now! Fierceful Warrior attack her Vladorian!" Daniel yelled with all his might. Suddenly the swordsman started glowing white and charged at the fencer. It destroyed it with one swipe of it's glistening sword, destroying it and leaving Lily with 1400 life points.  
  
Lily smiled as the meter on her syringe grew to 10400. She began to laugh. "You're just a fool!" She yelled.  
  
"That's it! I had enough! You'll tell me what you've been planning with yourself!" Daniel yelled as he set a card face down and ending his turn.  
  
Lily began to laugh. "Fines, it's bad enough I'll be slowly going down but now I'm going to destroy you once and for all!" She yelled as her Buster Lancer dissolved into her syringe, growing to 11400 on the meter. "Now I sacrifice Buster Lancer to put myself in play! (11400/1500)"  
  
Daniel gasped as he realized what she was planning. "I've been leading myself into a trap... She's been getting her and my monsters destroyed to bring her attack points up" He thought.  
  
Lily laughed as she felt power. Suddenly she aimed her syringe at Fierceful Swordsman and launched her self along with the syringe at the swordsman.  
  
"She's in for an attack but I'll stop her!" Daniel thought. "Now! I activate Nuetron Bomb! This negates your attack and destroys your magic and trap cards"  
  
Lily growled as a sudden missile aimed at her Shrine and destroyed it. Along with her stopping her attack. She flew back and jumped off of her syringe. She ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Erm, I place Fierceful Swordsman in defense mode and summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Lily drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Polymerization!" She announced. "To fuse myself with The Dark Witch!".  
  
Daniel gave a worried look and took a step back. "What does she plan on doing?!" He wondered.  
  
"Now I form myself into Death Angel Lily! (400/1500) +11000)" She yelled as her hair and clothes turned black. Her eyes turning red and the liquid in her syringe turning purple."And since Dark Witch was sent to the graveyard, I gain an extra 1000 attack points!". Her attack points grew to 12400. She then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He smiled. "I place 1 card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Lily drew her next card. "Now! I activate Card Destruction!" She yelled as she played the card. Lucky for Lily, she had 3 monsters in her hand which were quickly stowed away in her graveyard, earning her 3000 more attack points, increasing her attack points to 15400.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Devil's Comedian!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Lily said in shock as a coin flipped into the air.  
  
"Depending on the toss of the coin, if I win this coin toss, all your card in your graveyard will be destroy reducing your life points!" Daniel explained.  
  
"But what happens when you call it wrong?" Lily asked furiously.  
  
"Let's let the coin decide" Daniel smiled. "Tails!"  
  
Suddenly the coin dropped, spinning on the ground. For once Lily was actually worried but Daniel wasn't worrying. he always trusted this trap card.  
  
"Tails?!" Lily said in shock as Daniel called it right. Suddenly the coin turned into light and blasted itself inside of Lily's graveyard holster. She shut her eyes from the tremendous light. She finally opened her eyes to see her life points have dropped back to 400.  
  
The score stood at Lily: 1400 and Daniel: 500. Lily had no more move so she ended her turn, fearing the worst.  
  
Daniel drew his next card finding his next one unhelpful. "Since I have no cards in my hand to aid me I'll summon Buster Blader from my Deck Master post!" Daniel yelled as his Buster Blader floated to the monster field. "And because of your Blue Eyes White Dragon it gains 500 attack points!"  
  
"No! I can't lose!" Lily yelled as she took a step back.  
  
"Yes you can! You're over! Buster Blader attack Lily and destroy!" Daniel yelled as he pointed at her. Buster Blader dove at Lily and swiped her with it's long sword, destroying her which automatically made Daniel the winner.  
  
Daniel took a big sigh and fell on his knees. "Good Job Buster Blader" Daniel smiled. Buster Blader looked back and nodded and he returned to the card in the field magic card zone. As Daniel looked at the burning ground the number 2 was burned into the grass. It was what was left from his duel with Big 2.  
  
Paul came to awake, seeing he was at the beach. The ocean smelled real and looked real but he knew he was in the virtual world. "Well Darien?! Are you happy?! Are you happy you have your advantage over me?!" He yelled up at the sky. There was no reply. He knew he'd have defeat all of the Big 5 in order to get out and that's what he'd do.  
  
As he walked on he saw the clouds come by with pictures of himself and Darien playing. He growled at the images and swiped them off of his mind. It started to get hot so he ditched his jacket.  
  
For more minutes he followed to know where, walking along the beach when suddenly a mirror formed infront of him. He peeked his head through it and saw a fountain. He stepped through. He was now in the back yard of the giant mansion which had a fountain.  
  
He sat at the fountain looking down into the water and thinking. "Why are you even here" He thought as he wiped away the reflection he saw.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Fierce Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Burning Light: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Return all Equip monsters on the field to one monster on the field. If the Equip card does not go with the chosen monster, that Equip card is destroyed.  
  
Injection Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Angel Type / Disc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 3000 points only during the Damage Step. / Deck Master Ability: This monster gains 1000 attack points per monster sent to the graveyard. You must also sacrifice one monster on the field to play this onto the field.  
  
Nuetron Bomb: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all your opponent's magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or your hand to create one fusion monster.  
  
Death Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Disc: This monster gains 1000 life points for every monster in the graveyard.  
  
Devil's Comedian: TRAP / Disc: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, all your opponent's cards in the Graveyard are removed from play immediately. If you call it wrong, send a number of cards equal to the cards in your opponent's Graveyard from your Deck to your Graveyard.  
  
Card Destruction: MAGIC / Disc: Both players must discard their entire hands and draw the same number of cards that they discarded from their respective Decks.  
  
Buster Blader: 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Disc: Increase this monster's attack points by 500 for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field and in their graveyard. / Deck Master Ability: Every Dragon Type Monster on your side of the field gains 500 attack points. 


	147. Battle With Big 3: Wrath of The Parasite...

"Ok! Where are you?! The so called 'Big 5'?!" Allen yelled as he stopped in the long dungeon hallway. He wanted out and he wanted out NOW.  
  
Suddenly he started to hear rumbling on the outside of the walls. Then something burst through them. He looked through the two giant holes, seeing the main lodge of Paul's building and the outside where the mansion was.  
  
"Maybe I can get help" Allen thought as he ran through the main lodge and to the doors. As he grabbed the handle he felt like his whole arm was having a seizure.  
  
"GYAH!" He yelled pulling back his arm. He touched it again and felt the shocking feeling. "Ok what's the big idea!?" He yelled looking around. He looked up at the balcony.  
  
Something swooped from another balcony to another. Allen tried to catch it with his eye but it was too fast. "Heh, simple mortal. You have no idea what you've brought yourself into" The dark voice boomed.  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed on inside the balcony and Allen could see the feathered monster. "Heh, the Hayabusa Knight not a very good monster if you ask me" Allen snickered as he folded his arms.  
  
"Yes, but this is only my Deck Master. Now you'll duel me and lose" The Hayabusa Knight hissed.  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to but I have no duel disk or deck!" Allen yelled. Suddenly the bird knight pointed to a wooden chair which had his Steel Plate and a deck inside.  
  
Allen walked over and grabbed it. As he grabbed it he felt the floor go up. It was a hidden balcony and he was high in the air. He was only about a 5 yards away from Hayabusa Knight but it was made into a dueling field in the air.  
  
"Now pick your Deck Master" The knight instructed. Allen grabbed his deck and looked through it.  
  
"Hey! Where are my Orichalcos Cards?!" Allen yelled looking for them.  
  
"They are restricted from this world. You'll only fight with what you got!" The knight yelled as he held up his Steel Plate.  
  
Allen looked more. "Fine! I chose my Rocket Warrior!" Allen yelled as he slid his monster card into his field magic card zone. Suddenly Rocket Warrior appeared by his side. Every monster had their own effect for Deck Masters but Allen had no clue what his monsters was. Unfortunately this gave him a disadvantage since his opponent knew his own.  
  
"Ok, my Deck Master will be me, Hayabusa Knight! Now let's get this duel started!" The knight yelled as his life points went up to 4000, same with Allen.  
  
The knight took the first turn. "Now! I summon Membrane into attack mode (1800/1250)" The Knight announced as he placed the monster into his duel disk. Suddenly a pile of mucus appeared. He then set 2 cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Activate your effect and deplete Membrane's attack points!" Allen yelled. Suddenly his Deck Master, Rocket Warrior formed into a rocket and blasted itself at the pile of mucus. It's attack points were reduced to 1300 but all of the sudden it grew to 2600. "What?!"  
  
"Heh, you fool. I know just about every Deck Master effect. That's why I had a plan with my Membrane, whenever it loses it's attack points, it increase!" Hayabusa Knight yelled as the mucus throbbed and grew bigger.  
  
Allen growled as he looked at his hand. "I play a monster in defense mode then set a card face down and end my turn" Allen announced.  
  
The knight drew it's next card. "Now! I summon Bacterial Infection (1400/1200)" He announced. "Now! Membrane, attack is defense!"  
  
Suddenly the slime absorbed the monster and it dissolved within. Allen growled. "I shouldn't have underestimated this so called Big 5" He thought.  
  
"Now! Bacterial Infection, attack his life points directly!" The knight yelled.The three cells smashed into Allen. Allen yelled as he was pushed back but he got up, his life points standing at 2600. "And because I attacked you directly with Bacterial Infection, I gain half the life points you have!". Suddenly his life points grew to 5300.  
  
"So?! I can still take you down!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Heh, not this time! Now I activate Hayabusa Knight's Deck Master effect!" The Knight yelled. "By sacrificing 1000 life points I can repeat my battle phase! Now my monsters! Attack his life points directly and win me the game!". His life points reduced to 4300.  
  
"No Way!" Allen yelled as he looked at the two charging monsters. "Activate trap card, Angel Pachinko Machine!"  
  
Suddenly a machine popped out and three orbs of light showed up, two were destroyed. The knight growled. "I should have paid attention to your traps, I end my turn" He announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my only Pachinko Token to summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" He announced. "Now! Attack his Bacterial Infection!"  
  
The warrior leaped at the Knight's monster, and with one swipe, it was destroyed, leaving The Hayabusa Knight's life points at 3500. The Knight growled as his life points were reduced.  
  
"I've defeated you and reduced your life points you big bird brain!" Allen yelled as he ended his turn.  
  
"Yes, but you've still left your warrior open for a direct attack" The knight smiled.  
  
"I don't think so! Now I sacrifice all three of my Pachinko Tokens to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled as the strong warrior appeared out of a flash of lightning. Then another flash of lightning appeared, destroying the Membrane.  
  
"Now! I summon Parasite Creature (1200/1000)" the knight snickered. "You're foolish enough to lure your strongest monster out! Now I activate Chosen One's End!"  
  
"What does that do?!" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"When Chosen One's End is activated it is then equipped to my own monster and destroys your strongest monster!" The knight yelled.  
  
Suddenly a sword spiked out of the card and stabbed into Allen's Guilford, destroying it. "No!" Allen yelled as the monster exploded into pieces.  
  
"And further more, my own monster gains half of the attack points your warrior had!" The Knight yelled as Parasite Creature's attack points rose to 2600. "Now! Parasite Creature attack and destroy his Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
The Parasite latched onto the Fiend Megacyber's chest and instantly it exploded into pieces. Allen's life points reduced to 2200.  
  
The knight laughed as Allen's faithful monster was destroyed so easily. The knight then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "I see a fatal flaw in your Chosen One's End magic card!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?! It doesn't have any problems, not that I know of...." The knight babbled.  
  
"Oh yes it does! Once it's destroyed, my monster will return from the graveyard! Now I activate De-Spell to destroy your Chosen One's End!" Allen yelled as he placed the magic card onto the plate.  
  
"No!" The knight yelled as the glowing essences within the parasite disappeared.  
  
"Now my Guilford The Lightning returns to the field! (2400/1400)" Allen yelled as a swirling cloud appeared, revealing Guilford. "Now, Guilford! Attack his Parasite Creature!"  
  
The warrior dove at the Parasite with it's sword and sliced through it, leaving Hayabusa Knight with 2100. The knight growled as Allen ended his turn.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" He snapped as he snatched his next card. Suddenly his angered face turned into a evil one. "I told you you'd pay for it"  
  
"It's your own fault your losing, you're the one who challenged me! I'm here to win!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Well your hopes of winning are soon to fail! Now I play monster reborn to bring back Parasite Creature!" The Knight yelled. "I'll then use this magic card, Within The Dark Garden"  
  
"What does that do?" Allen asked a little worried.  
  
"Watch! Now I sacrifice my Parasite Creature to summon my Bullhorned Mantis! (2000/1200)" The knight yelled.  
  
Allen had a bad feeling as he placed the monster on the field. The mantis with large horns started to emerge from the small card and onto the battle ground of the lodge. It was a huge creature and barley could fit in the lodge between the two duelist.  
  
-------------CARDS PLAYED-------------  
  
Membrane: 1800/1200/ Insect Type / Disc: When this monster's attack points are lowered by any effect, it's attack points are doubled.  
  
Bacterial Infection: 1400/1200/ Insect Type / Disc: When this monster attacks directly, increase your life points by half of how much life points your opponent has  
  
Angel Pachinko Machine: TRAP / Disc: Special summon 2 Pachinko Token's (Angel Type / 0/0)  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned onto the field if your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400/ This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned.  
  
Parasite Creature: 1200/1000/ Insect Type.  
  
Chosen One's End: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Destroy your opponent's strongest monster on the field. As long as this card remains equipped to a monster it's attack points are increase by half of the destroyed monster's attack points. When this card or monster attached to it is destroyed, that monster that was destroyed by this is returned to the field.  
  
Within The Dark Garde: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated, you may sacrifice one Insect Type monster on the field to summon a "Bullhorned Mantis" from your hand to the field.  
  
Bullhorned Mantis: 2000/1200/ Insect Type / Disc: When this monster destroys one of your opponent's monsters you may chose one of the following effects: 1, increase your life points by 400, or 2, increase this monster's attack points by 400. 


	148. Battle With Big 3: Wrath of The Parasite...

The score was Allen: 2200 and Hayabusa Knight: 2100. Allen was in the lead but Hayabusa knight created a combo which allowed him to summon his ultimate Bullhorned Mantis (2000/1200). Now he has the advantage but Allen triumphantly returned his Guilford The Lighting (2800/1400).  
  
"You won't be able to destroy this monster! It's power will keep growing!" The Knight laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well I've met tons of duelist who act just like you, thinking they can beat anyone with anything. But all they ended up was face into the ground because your just another duelist who doesn't have a clue what your going up against!" Allen yelled. "Now! Go on with your turn!"  
  
"Very well" The Knight snickered as he looked through his hand. "Now! I play Megamorph on your Guilford The Lightning!"  
  
"Errg, no way...." Allen sneered as his Guilford was lowered to 1400.  
  
"Now! Bullhorned Mantis! Attack and destroy his Guilford The Lightning!" The Knight announced. The giant mantis lifted it's giant claw and grabbed the warrior, squeezing it to it's death and reducing Allen's life points to 1600. "Now I can chose two effects! Either increase my life points or the attack of my monster! But this time I chose my monster so you won't be able to stand a chance against my ultimate beast!"  
  
Allen growled as the Hayabusa Knight ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. "I'll place a monster in defense mode then set two cards face down and end my turn" He announced  
  
The Knight drew his next card. "Now! I summon Parasitism (1000/1200)" The Knight announced. "Now! Bullhorned Mantis! Attack his defense monster!"  
  
The mantis grabbed a hold of the monster and squeezed it, destroying a strange mask. "You destroyed my Mask of Darkness! This allows me to take back a trap card from my graveyard!" Allen yelled taking out his whole graveyard from his graveyard slot, choosing his only trap card and placing it in his hand.  
  
"Your still not out of the woods yet! Parasitism! Attack his life points directly!" The Knight yelled. Suddenly the blob formed into a spike ball and flung it self at Allen. Allen growled in pain as he took his stand, his life points draining to 600. "Now! I'll pay 1000 life points to repeat my battle phase!"  
  
The Knight's life points reduced to 1200 but Allen smiled. "I'd expect something like that to happen, that's why I activate this! Mystic Vrox!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" The Knight said in shock.  
  
"That's right! Mystic Vrox attaches to a monster with an effect but it enables it to use it's effect, and I've chosen your own Deck Master! Hayabusa Knight!" Allen yelled as his opponent started to glow black.  
  
He growled but smiled. "But still! With my Bullhorned Mantis which I attacked your monster with, I can chose an effect and I chose to increase it's attack points further!" The Knight yelled as the Bullhorned Mantis grew to 2800.  
  
Allen grinned knowing he'd have the upper hand once he ended his turn. "I can win if I keep up my confidence" He thought.  
  
The Knight looked at his hand and is Parasitism monster card. He started to laugh. "It's a shame that you won't be able to relive this duel because your over! Bullhorned Mantis and Hayabusa Knight aren't the only ones with effects!" He yelled as he pointed to his Parasitism.  
  
"No! I missed something..." Allen thought as he got ready for his next move.  
  
"Now I sacrifice 700 life points for my Parasitism to attack once again! This attack will win me the duel since you don't have any monsters on the field!" The Knight yelled.  
  
"Want a bet?!" Allen yelled as his magic card flipped up. "Go! Scapegoat!"  
  
"Errg, that stupid magic card...." The Knight thought as four small goats appeared onto the field, Parasitism ending up destroying one. The Knight then ended his turn. The Knight's life points reduced to 500. Angry that he'd wasted life points on some useless attack  
  
Allen drew his next card. "It's useless having these little guys up. I'll have to do something worth doing" Allen thought as he looked at his hand. "I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The Knight drew his next card. He laughed. "Now! I play Eradicating Aerosol!" The Knight yelled.  
  
"Why would he play that... He can only destroy his own monsters..." Allen thought as he used it on his Bullhorned Mantis.  
  
"Bullhorned Mantis was the least of your worries, now I'll unleash a very rare and strong monster before your eyes! Now I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization!" The Knight yelled as he placed the magic card down on the Steel Plate.  
  
Allen gasped, he knew Paul owned his own duel monster's company which only made specific cards like Mega Fuse Polymerization, he started to wonder how Big 3 was able to claim it. "What's he going to fuse..." He thought.  
  
"I'll use Mega Fuse Polymerization to fuse Bullhorned Mantis and Blue Eyes White Dragon, which was sent to my graveyard in a earlier turn, to form the ultimate Bullhorned Dragon! (3500/2300)" The Knight yelled as the giant dragon emerged from the magic card, roaring which nearly shattered the windows within the lodge. Allen had his worry look as the dragon's eye gleamed. "With this monster, I can attack all your monsters! But I also need to sacrifice a monster every turn for it! So now I sacrifice Parasitism for my Bullhorned Dragon!"  
  
"He's crazy..." Allen thought as he looked at his innocent Scapegoat.  
  
"Now! Bullhorned Dragon! Attack all of his stupid Scapegoat!" The Hayabusa Knight yelled. The dragon unleashed a fury of white lightning at all the Scapegoat, obliterating them from the game. Allen made a low growl as he covered himself from the burning light. "Your history! If you didn't have that Mystic Vrox in the first place you'd be dead so soon!"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not ready to give in!" Allen yelled as he drew his next card. "I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The Knight smiled and drew his next card. "This is your end! I play Man- Eater Bug in order to sacrifice for my Bullhorned Dragon!" The Knight announced. "Now! Bullhorned Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The dragon got ready for it's ultimate blast but then Allen smiled. "Oh really, you'd really expect to win right now. You forgot I placed a card face down!" Allen yelled as he pointed it out, feeling he was now able to conquer this duel.  
  
"What?! No wait!" The Knight yelled.  
  
"It's too late! Now I reveal Magic Reaper!" Allen yelled as his magic card flipped up. "This allows me to steal two magic cards from your graveyard at the cost of half of my deck!".  
  
The Hayabusa Knight watched as Allen took a load from his deck and slid it in his graveyard. "What does he plan to do..." The Knight thought in terror.  
  
"I'll steal your Mega Fuse Polymerization and use it to fuse three monsters in my graveyard, Battle Warrior Omega, Gamma, and Alpha!" Allen yelled as the three warriors appeared and started to form together. "Into the fierce, Battle Warrior Vulrox! (3100/1200)"  
  
The Knight laughed. "Still your monster is too weak!" He yelled.  
  
"You forgot Magic Reaper also lets me take another magic card, I chose Megamorph!" Allen yelled as the magic card appeared on his side of the field.  
  
"But, your life points are higher than mine! How can you possibly make any difference?!" The Knight laughed.  
  
"I wasn't planning on using it on my own! I planned on using it against you Bullhorned Dragon like you did with my Guilford!" Allen yelled as Bullhorned Dragon started to glow purple and it's life points reducing to 1750. "Now! Battle Warrior Vulrox! Attack his Bullhorned Dragon!"  
  
"No! You can't win! I won't let you!" The Knight stammered as he took a step back. The battle warrior jumped forward aiming it's mighty fist right into the giant dragon's head and breaking it apart.  
  
The Hayabusa Knight's life points reduced to 0. He fell to the ground feeling weak and started to disappear. "I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
"Tell me! Where are my friends?!" Allen demanded to know as both balconies began to lower to the ground. Allen ran over and grabbed his armor plate, brining him face to face with the bird knight.  
  
"I'll never tell!" The Knight hissed as he disappeared completely.  
  
"God!" Allen yelled as he stood up. He looked up at Rocket Warrior who was floating beside him. "Good job Rocket Warrior, I'm proud of you". Allen forced a smile and the Rocket Warrior was returned back to it's card where it belonged.  
  
Allen walked back to the hole in the wall seeing the mansion with the double doors open. "Someone must have gotten in, I bet it was one of the guys...." Allen thought as he stepped through and continued on to the inside. Looking around the giant and old lodge he headed to a door and opened it.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Mask of Darkness: 900/400/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Select one trap card from your graveyard and place it in your hand.  
  
Parasitism: 1000/1200/ Insect Type / Disc: This monster may attack twice by paying 700 of your own life points.  
  
Mystic Vrox: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activated it is immediately equipped to one monster that has an effect. As long as this card remains face up and equipped to that monster it may not complete or use it's effect.  
  
Scapegoat: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Place 4 'Sheep Tokens' (Beast Type / 0/0) in Defense Position on the your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice for a Sacrifice Summon.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one Insect Type monster on the field.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Combine 2 or more monsters in your graveyard to form 1 fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Bullhorned Dragon: 3500/2300/ Fusion / Insect Type / Disc: This monster can attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field. You must sacrifice one monster on your field to keep this monster on the field. This monster cannot attack your opponent's life points directly if you have already attacked a monster with it.  
  
Magic Reaper: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc:At the cost of half the amount of cards in your deck to the graveyard, you may use 2 magic cards from your opponent's graveyard. The magic cards you chose may be used on your opponent's turn.  
  
Battle Warrior Vulrox: 3100/1200/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Disc: Battle Warrior Alpha + Battle Warrior Omega + Battle Warrior Gamma. 


	149. Return of The Toons

Jess was still stuck in the library. There was no way out and still everyone was separated. Suddenly she heard a book fall from the shelf. Jess quickly turned to see an open book. She walked over to it and looked at the pages. It read:  
  
"One day there was a duelist who liked the dead. Unfortunately she died herself, The End!"  
  
"What the heck..." Jess thought as she stepped back from the book. Suddenly the book started to shake and started to float in mid-air.  
  
"Hiya!" A devilish demon yelled as he popped out of the book. Jess growled knowing it was one of the Big 5, Big 4. "Yes, well that story may seemed horrible but it's really true!". The Demon had a Steel Plate on it's arm.  
  
"Who are you?" Jess asked.  
  
"Me? Well you should know me! I'm the one who'll be bringing you down! Plus all of your other friends since they destroyed my fellow co-workers" The demon chuckled.  
  
"If your Big 4.... That means the others must have defeated the other 3!" Jess thought.  
  
"Enough of your wandering mind and chose your Deck Master!" The demon yelled.  
  
"Fine Fine..." Jess hissed as she took out her deck from her Steel Plate and looked through it. "This has gotta help...".  
  
"HURRY!" The Demon yelled. Jess was getting annoyed by it.  
  
"Fine! I chose my Dark Necrofear!" Jess yelled as she slid the card in the field magic card zone. Suddenly a dark spirit formed up next to Jess.  
  
"oooo scary! So I was right about the story. You have a dead deck which makes you a dead person!" The demon laughed. "Anyway, I chose my Deck Master as myself, The Toon Summoned Skull!"  
  
"I should've known" Jess rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Don't sass me young lady! Because maybe you don't know it but I'm at a big advantage of your deck!" The Toon laughed. Jess growled as her life points grew to 4000 along with Toon Summoned Skull.  
  
Jess really didn't like jokers, especially since mostly all of them tried to get her attention. "Now! I play the first move!" Jess yelled taking her 6th card. "I summon this monster in defense mode and then place this card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The Toon chuckled as he drew his next card. "I'd like to fill you in with my ultimate ability! Dark Wave!" The Toon announced.  
  
"What?!" Jess said confused.  
  
"Dark Wave allows me to destroy one monster on the field with the price of 600 life points!" The Toon said as his life points drained to 3400. Suddenly a violent dark wave shot out of the demon's eyes and shattered Jess' monster.  
  
Jess groaned as her only monster on the field was destroyed so quickly. "It's a lousy effect if you ask me" She thought.  
  
The Toon drew it's next card. "Now! I've studied all you guys past. Almost all of you have gone against the ultimate Toon World, except for two. Now it'll soon be reduced to 1 and I'm here to use it against you! Go! Toon World!" The Toon laughed as he placed it on the field. Suddenly a book appeared and made a Toon-ish scene.  
  
Jess growled knowing Toon World would allow the Toon to play Toon Monsters, and also allowing to turn regular monsters into Toons.  
  
"Oh please! I've seen my friends go up against Toon monsters and destroy it so easily!" Jess yelled.  
  
"But with the effects of my Deck Master, Toon Monsters gain 300 attack power! Now I play Vorse Raider! (1900/600 +300)" The Toon announced. "Now! Toon World! Absorb it's essence and turn it into a Toon!"  
  
The Toon Summoned Skull did a Toon-ish pose as the Vorse Raider was sucked up and spat out turning it into Toon Raider (2200/600).  
  
"It's too bad! Toon Monsters can't attack on their first turn so you have to finish!" Jess smiled. The Toon didn't care, he ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I play Card Destruction!" Jess yelled as she placed the magic card on the field. Both the players discarded their hands and drew the same amount they discarded.  
  
Jess smiled knowing she sent half the amount of Exodia Cards from her hand to the graveyard. "Now! I play Headless Knight!" She announced. "And now, I can activate my Deck Master's effect.... By sacrificing 500 life points I can take over one of your monsters!".  
  
Jess' life points reduced down to 3500. Suddenly Toon Raider was moved to Jess' side of the field but then destroyed since she didn't have her own Toon World on the field.  
  
"Err, I knew your Dark Necrofear would be a problem...." The Toon gave a funny growl.  
  
"Yeah well! It leaves you out for a direct attack! Now! Headless Knight attack his life points directly!" Jess yelled.  
  
The Knight charged at the demon and sliced it with it's sword, reducing the Toon Summoned Skull's life points down to 1950. The Demon growled angrily as he was reduced of his life points too easily. Jess ended her turn.  
  
The Demon drew it's next card and smiled. "Now! I unleash Toon Index!" The Demon laughed as the book opened and started flipping through the pages. "This will let me summon a Toon monster from my deck, and I chose the ultimate Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! (3000/2500 +300)"  
  
Jess had a bad feeling but was safe since Toon Monsters can't attack on their first turn. The Toon Summoned Skull ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice my Headless Knight to bring out Dark God Hades! (2450/1600)" She announced. "I'll also then play a card down and end my turn"  
  
The Toon Summoned Skull drew it's next card and smiled. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn" It smiled.  
  
"Didn't take my bait...." Jess thought as she drew her next card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
The Toon drew it's next card. "Now! I summon Toon Gemini Elves! (1900/300 +300)" The Toon announced. "Now! Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack her defense monster!"  
  
The small dragon bloated up and sent a white blast at the defense monster which appeared to be Left Leg of The Forbidden One.  
  
"Heh! Been reduced to playing your Exodia cards now! How pitiful!" The Toon laughed.  
  
"For your information, you have no clue what else is in my deck. You may have stripped me of my Orichalcos cards but I can still win without them!" Jess yelled as the Toon ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Lajinn The Mystical Genie of The Lamp! (1800/1100)" She announced. She then ended her turn.  
  
The Toon drew it's next card. "Now I play Dark Hole, to destroy all monsters on the field" The Toon announced.  
  
Suddenly a black hole appeared on the top of the library and started sucking up the four monsters on the field.  
  
"Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! (3000/2500 +300)" The Toon announced.  
  
"You still can't attack on the same turn it was summoned!" Jess yelled.  
  
"On the contrary, it was special summoned" The Toon smiled. Jess had an overwhelming feeling of dread as the Toon chuckled. "Now! Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
The Toon bloated up and unleashed a fury of white lightning. Jess screamed as the shocking pain hit her, reducing her life points to 200.  
  
The Toon laughed and ended it's turn.  
  
Jess slowly got up and drew her next card. She smiled. "You'll pay for this...." She growled.  
  
The Toon Summoned Skull put up a worried look and Jess held up a card into the air.  
  
-------------CARDS PLAYED-------------  
  
Toon World: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field you are allowed to play Toon monsters.  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Toon Raider: 1900/600/ Toon / Beast Warrior Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Toon Index: MAGIC / Disc: Take one monster with "Toon" in it's name and place it on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes Toon Dragon: 3000/2500/ Toon / Dragon Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster  
  
Dark God Ha Des: 2450/1600/ Demon Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard  
  
Toon Gemini Elves: 1900/600/ Toon / Dragon Type / Disc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster  
  
Lajinn The Mystical Genie of The Lamp: 1800/1100/ Demon Type.  
  
Dark Hole: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all monsters on the field. 


	150. Big 5 Obliterated

The score was Jess: 200 and Toon Summoned Skull: 1950. The duel was going good for Jess so far.  
  
"Now! You've destroyed my last Exodia Piece! I can finally gain access to one of my strongest monsters!" Jess yelled as she revealed her card he held up. "The Pact of Exodia!"  
  
The Toon Summoned Skull's mouth dropped open as all 5 Exodia Pieces connected from Jess' graveyard into Exodia Necros. "Now I summon... Exodia Necros! (1800/1000)"  
  
Suddenly the Toon burst out laughing. "You must be kidding! That monster is too weak!" He said.  
  
Suddenly the great beast grew to 2800. "With some passing turns, I can further destroy your dragon AND all your life points you behold!" Jess yelled. She ended her turn.  
  
The Toon was in for a desperate move and slowly drew his next card. Nothing could destroy the ultimate Exodia so he placed his Dragon into defense and ended his turn.  
  
Jess' Exodia Necros grew to 3800. Then she drew her next card and smiled. "Now! Stop Defense to put your dragon into attack position!" Jess yelled. The Toon gasped as the dragon got ready for an attack."Now! Exodia Necros! Attack his dragon!"  
  
The giant beast unleashed a black blast from it's hands at the dragon, obliterating it and destroying all of the Big 4's life points.  
  
Jess laughed as the monster slowly began to dissolve and disappear. After a while Jess felt rumbling. Slowly the shelves of the library began to fall and she appeared into the living room of the mansion.  
  
"Mink?" Jess blinked looking at her who was almost crushed by the giant shelves.  
  
"Jess! I found you!" Mink said surprised.  
  
"Hello?!" Allen yelled through the living room.  
  
"It's Allen!" Jess said looking over. They saw Allen standing in the door way. They ran over to him and sighed with relief.  
  
"Hey, you guys seen Sage and Dan?" Allen asked.  
  
"No, we haven't seen anyone else except for that stupid Big 5 crew" Mink groaned.  
  
As Daniel walked through the garden he noticed a dark cloud and a loud scream which sounded familiar. "Sage..." Daniel said running to the right of the dark cloud. He found himself in the middle of a graveyard. And standing right next to him was a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Sage!" Daniel yelled as she was stuck infront of it.  
  
"You destroyed all my co-workers! I refuse to play by the rules!" The giant dragon boomed as it started unleashing a lightning blast.  
  
Sage covered herself ready for the attack but then nothing happened.  
  
"Metal Volstargaf! Attack!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a monster stopped the dragon and attacked it, destroying the final member of the Big 5.  
  
"Are you ok?" Daniel asked Sage.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, glad he's gone" Sage sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he had the number 5 so I'm guessing the Big 5 are all gone now" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"But why are we still here?" Sage asked.  
  
"We might have to regroup" Daniel said. "Come on, I bet the others are in the house"  
  
They started walking and heard yells of their names. They started to run and found the other 3.  
  
"Ok, now that we're together, how come we're still here?" Allen asked.  
  
"It was Darien who brought us here... He must have gotten Paul here" Mink said out loud. They gathered around the fountain and then Paul appeared.  
  
"I'm here..." He said.  
  
Suddenly a vortex showed up infront of them. "Man, finally, I mean all these people are crazy, especially their decks" Allen said.  
  
"Yeah but what was with the blue eyes trying to kill me" Sage thought out loud.  
  
"Blue Eyes? My opponent used a that dragon on me too" Allen said.  
  
"Me too...." Jess mentioned. Mink and Daniel also replied.  
  
"It's because this program doesn't belong to me or my brother, Darien" Paul said. "It belonged to someone else but right now let's go"  
  
They each stepped out of the vortex and outside of the building. "Glad to be back" Allen said taking a huge big breath of air.  
  
"It's not over yet..." Paul said looking up at the building. "My brother still wants me down, and I need to bring him down myself..."  
  
"NO!" Darien yelled slamming his fist into the key board, totally frying it. He stopped out of the small control room and to the top of the building.  
  
"Go home...." Paul snapped at them as he looked at Darien on top of the building.  
  
"But..." Mink went on.  
  
"GO HOME" Paul yelled. They slowly walked off.  
  
Allen would've said something but Paul was serious. It was his own battle and he needed to bring his own brother down once and for all.  
  
"You want me?! I'm coming!" Paul yelled up at him as he stepped into the building getting his way in the elevator and up.  
  
"It's about time brother, this time, I won't lose at all and you'll be the one whose crying over the loss of mom and dad. I've suffered enough from you and it's your time to be put into agony! Prepare for the final duel!" Darien yelled as he turned his Steel Plate on. He cut gloves and his long trenchcoat on. Paul was cold up on the building, only wearing his cut sleeved shirt and black jeans. He turned his Steel Plate on and slid his deck in.  
  
"I don't get you. You challenge me for no reason. Why now. I knew you were always the hateful type. You never change your ways. It's you who will be taught a lesson by me!" Paul yelled as his life points grew to 4000, same with Darien.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Pact of Exodia: MAGIC / Disc: When you have Exodia's Head, Left Leg, Right Leg, Left Arm, and Right Arm in your graveyard, you may summon "Exodia Necros" from your deck, graveyard, or hand to the field.  
  
Exodia Necros: 1800/1000/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle phase, effects of magic, trap , or effect monsters. This monster must stay on the field as long as all of your Exodia pieces exist in your graveyard. This monster gains 1000 attack points every one of your turns. 


	151. Master of Dragons, Part 1

"For once... I actually feel sort of bad for Paul" Jess spoke out in the silence.  
  
"Yeah, he's been through a lot." Daniel said with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Same with us, we have a whole company on our hands who wants to destroy us. Plus who knows who could be teamed up with Doom" Allen said looking up in the sky and back to Paul's building.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as Paul drew his 6th card.  
  
"You know, I thought you changed and we could finally be a family. Now I know you're too ill hearted to even be looked it, Now! I summon Glade Dragon (1800/1600). I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Darien drew his 6th card. "Now! I summon Neo Gurneya (1200/1200)" Darien announced. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul smirked and drew his card. "Now! I sacrifice Glade Dragon for it's effect, I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as Glade Dragon dissolved and it's left overs morphed to the giant dragon.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card, Heat Wave!" Darien announced as his trap card flipped up. "You cannot go into battle phase for this turn!"  
  
Paul growled looking at his hand then ending his turn.  
  
"Excellent..." Darien smiled as he drew his next card. "Now! I play Dead Beckoning! This will switch our graveyards"  
  
"What do you plan on doing?!" Paul hissed.  
  
"This is for my Neo Gurneya! Now I sacrifice Glade Dragon from the graveyard for Neo Gurneya to attack directly!" Darien yelled. Suddenly the demon jumped from it's post and dove at Paul, swiping it with it's spiked arm. Paul growled as he was pushed back in pain, his life points reducing to 2800. Darien laughed.  
  
"Is that all you got?!" Paul yelled trying to enjoy the pain.  
  
"No! Now I sacrifice Neo Gurneya for Luster Dragon! (2400/1400)" Darien yelled as his Neo Gurneya turned into a flash of light and the dragon arising from it's hologram card. "I then place 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card, getting back his graveyard. "Now! I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100) In defense mode!" He announced. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his Luster Dragon!"  
  
"I expected that! Now I activate this trap card, Mirror Force!" Darien yelled. Suddenly a barrier protected it's Luster Dragon and shot back at Blue Eyes, destroying it. Paul growled and ended his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I play Lustful Melody! This will increase my dragon by 500!" He announced. "Now! Luster Dragon! Attack his Lord of Dragons!"  
  
The dragon opened it's wings and it's gleaming eyes, claws, and scales were shown. Then it unleashed a red firey blast at the warrior, destroying it but not effecting Paul's life points. Darien then ended his turn.  
  
Paul was too eager to win but Darien was triumphantly beating him. He drew his next card. "Now! I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Next I'll summon Spear Dragon (1900/0)"  
  
Darien growled as he would lose his own monster. "Stupid..." He thought.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Luster Dragon!" Paul announced. The big white dragon unleashed it's lightning blast, destroying the Luster Dragon and reducing Darien's life points to 3900. "Now! Spear Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The dragon flew into the air and launched itself at Darien. Darien screamed under the pain as his life points reduced more to 2000. Because of Spear Dragon's effect, it was placed into defense position.  
  
Darien snatched his next card. "Now! I summon Fortress Guard in defense mode (300/2000)" He announced. He then ended his turn with only one face down card.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I place Spear Dragon into attack position" He yelled. "Now I summon Gray Wing! (1300/700)" He announced. "Now my Blue Eyes! Attack his Fortress Guard!"  
  
"I think not!" Darien yelled. Suddenly a barrier protected his Fortress Guard.  
  
"What?!" Paul said confused.  
  
"Fortress Guard cannot be attacked when it's in face up defense mode. It's literally an unstoppable defense monster!" Darien laughed. Paul had nothing else to do so he ended his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "There's nothing I can do, I end my turn" He growled.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Heh, well, your problems will get harder. Soon enough your Fortress Guard will be destroyed, Now! I sacrifice Spear Dragon and Gray Wing to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced as his great dragon materialized onto the field. He then ended his turn.  
  
"This duel will be a bore if nothing happens" Darien thought as he drew his next card. "Now, I play this magic card, Phoenix Wing!"  
  
Suddenly Paul felt chills as Darien played his magic card. "What does he intend to do with that..." He thought starring into the firey blaze the card created.  
  
"Well now, it seems you are a bit confused. No matter, you'll find out sooner or later, right now I end my turn" Darien announced.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the card he had drawn. "Now! I play Yield Tribute to normal summon my third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced as he three great beasts roared together.  
  
"Your dragons are useless ever since copies were made. What difference will you make with those?!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I hope you these three Blue Eyes were the first ever made. They're rarer than any other Blue Eyes White Dragon. Passed down to me from our father. I was destined to behold these. Because you weren't strong enough to own these!" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien grew angry. "Then I'll be the one to hold them once I defeat you! Your dragons are going down!" Darien laughed as he drew his next card. He looked at his card and gave a furious and victory laugh.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Glade Dragon: 1800/1600/ Dragon Type / Disc: You can sacrifice this monster to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Neo Gurney: 1200/1200/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can attack directly by removing 1 Dragon Type monster from your graveyard.  
  
Heat Wave: TRAP / Disc: No monsters may attack on the following turn.  
  
Dead Beckoning: MAGIC / Disc: You and your opponent must switch graveyards for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Lustful Melody: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster on the field by 500.  
  
Spear Dragon: 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Disc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Fortress Guard: 300/2000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be attacked while in defense mode.  
  
Gray Wing: 1300/700/ Dragon Type / Disc: Discard 1 card from your hand during Main Phase 1. This monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of any turn this effect is used.  
  
Phoenix Wing: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: You must sacrifice 3 monsters on your side of the field to summon 1 "Phoenix" from your hand, deck, or graveyard on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Disc: You may chose to normal summon or special summon 1 monster onto the field. If you chose to Special Summon you must skip your battle phase. 


	152. Master of Dragons: Rise of The Phoenix D...

The score stood at Darien: 2000 and Paul: 2800. Paul had a bad feeling once Darien drew his card. Darien continued laughing, thinking about how he stepped all over Paul and made him regret this.  
  
"Now! I play the Orichalcos Seal!" Darien yelled as he slid the sacred magic card into the field magic zone. Suddenly the clouds moved in, turning the area dark. Then lightning struck the ground but remained there, crackling and burning the insignia of the Orichalcos Seal into the building, creating a lustful and bright green glow.  
  
Paul growled as he felt trapped within the dark power. He could see his big brother's hair thrash through-out the dark power flying in and out of him.  
  
"You know what happens when you lose..." Paul managed to say.  
  
"I know, but it'll be the other way! I'll strip you of your pride and your very soul!" Darien laughed. His own Fortress Guard kept him safe from any attack.  
  
Darien ended his turn. Paul slowly drew his next card. "Now! I'll show you the pain of the Orichalcos Curse! Now I activate my own Orichalcos Seal!" Paul yelled as he slammed the card into the field magic zone.  
  
Suddenly the green glowing hex ring around the two duelist started to glow more, shooting off electricity around them.  
  
Everyone had already gone there ways as Daniel walked at a slower pace. He couldn't help but think of the trouble they were going until he felt rain started to come down. Daniel had a bad feeling. He turned around and saw the lightning flashing down on Paul's building. He knew the worst so he charged off to the top of the building.  
  
"Now my Blue Eyes White Dragons gain dark power" Paul said seriously and evilly as the Orichalcos Seal was glowing onto his forehead.  
  
"I'll be happy to make your death plenty painful" Darien laughed as the Orichalcos Seal also started glowing on his forehead.  
  
"Whatever, I end my turn" Paul hissed.  
  
Darien drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon my own Spear Dragon! (1900/0 +500) Then set two cards face down" Darien announced as the sharp headed blue dragon materialized onto the field, the Orichalcos Seal also glowing on it's fore head.  
  
Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon were also involved with the dark power of the Seal along with Darien's Fortress Guard. Darien then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll have me first Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroys your pitiful Spear Dragon!" Paul yelled. "Now! Attack!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth unleashing a lightning blast. "Not so fast! I activate Nightmare Wheel!" Darien yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in confusion since he's never heard of the card.  
  
"It's one of my own brand new cards. I too also own a Duel Monsters company. Nightmare Wheel will attach to your dragon and keep it from attacking!" Darien yelled as a giant wheel materialized onto the field, grabbing the Blue Eyes and keeping it there.  
  
Paul growled. But he still had two other dragons. "Now! My second Blue Eyes! Attack Spear Dragon!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Now! I activate Negate Attack!" Darien yelled as his second card flipped up.  
  
Paul growled as he ended his turn. Only one of his Blue Eyes were trapped but he could still make it. Darien drew his next card. "Now! I activate Phoenix Fire!" He announced.  
  
"What's with these Phoenix cards" Paul thought as he looked at them. Darien then placed two cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. Suddenly he felt a big shock in his Steel Plate. "Gah!" He yelled as he felt the pain, his life points reducing to 2300. "What the...."  
  
"It's Nightmare Wheel's other effect. You lose 500 life points every passing turn!" Darien laughed.  
  
Paul was too much in pain he didn't look at the card he drew but then he did. "Heh, now I can destroy your Nightmare Wheel! Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Paul yelled as a typhoon picked up on the wheel and destroyed it, freeing Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Darien growled but he had another plan incase they attacked. "And now I end my turn" Paul smiled.  
  
Darien growled, knowing he would have won the duel if he only attacked. Darien drew his next card. "Now! I play Phoenix Claw!" He announced. Paul was getting annoyed by him but remained quiet. "And then I place Spear Dragon in defense mode and end my turn..."  
  
Darien's Magic and Trap card field was already full but he was low on monsters. Paul steadily drew his next card. "Now! I play Polymerization! To fuse all my Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien pretended to yawn. "Predictable" he mumbled.  
  
"To form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled as the giant beast formed onto the field. "Now my beast! Attack his Spear Dragon!"  
  
The three dragon heads aimed their lightning blasts at the tiny dragon and destroyed it. Not effecting Darien's life points at all. Darien smiled as Paul ended his turn. He drew his next card. "Now! I play Kotodama in defense mode! (0/1600)" Darien announced.  
  
"What does he expect to do with that monster...." Paul wondered.  
  
"Now! I play De-Fusion!" Darien announced. Suddenly the three dragon heads departed, forming the three Blue Eyes White Dragon. Paul gasped.  
  
"And since Kotodama keeps the same monsters from being on the field, say bye bye to your dragons!" Darien laughed as the Kotodama's eyes started to glow. Suddenly all three dragons exploded instantly.  
  
Darien then ended his turn. Paul drew his next card, unsatisfied with what just happened. But then he smiled knowing there'd be another way to get his dragons back.  
  
"You think you have just got the upper hand but now you'll see that my dragons are more loyal than ever! Now I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization!" Paul yelled as he showed the card and placed it on the field.  
  
"Errrg! Now You can't...." Darien growled as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was reborn.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Kotodama!" Paul yelled. The three dragon heads blasted their lightning blast at the little thing and destroyed it.  
  
Paul then ended his turn. Darien drew his next card. "It's not or never...." Darien thought as he looked at his Fortress Guard.  
  
"Now! You'll stare into fear of my strongest monster, ever made in the Duel Monsters legacy!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I've seen stronger" Paul smiled.  
  
"Yes but it's brand new. I've studied the effects of the Gods and found out anything can defeat them. Even the Oracle Demons can stand against this monster!" Darien laughed as he held the card in the air. Paul wasn't sure if he was right or wrong. "Now! In sacrifice of my Fortress Guard, I summon the newly strongest monster! Phoenix Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal around them turned red and fire sprouted from them. A big blaze right behind Darien started to form. Paul shielded himself from the flames.  
  
"What is that?!" He thought as the giant red Phoenix emerged from the giant flames.  
  
"Meet your match! My Phoenix Dragon is unstoppable! (1000/1000)" Darien laughed as the giant winged dragon blew flames everywhere.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Spear Dragon: 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Disc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Nightmare Wheel: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by effect of a Magic, Trap, Effect Monster Card. This card inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points during each of your Standby Phrases. When the selected is destroyed or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your Opponents's monsters on the field and end their Battle Phase.  
  
Phoenix Fire: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: When "Phoenix Wing" is face up on the field you can sacrifice 2 monsters on your side of the field as a sacrifice to special summon "Phoenix Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Phoenix Claw: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: When "Phoenix Wing" and "Phoenix Fire" are face up on the field you play this card and sacrifice one monster on the field to special summon 1 "Phoenix Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or in your hand into 1 fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: +3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Kotodama: 0/1600/ Angel Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, monsters of the same name cannot exist on the Field at the same time (face-down cards not included). If a card of the same name is summoned in a later turn, that card is destroyed. If 2 cards of the same name are played at the same time, both cards are destroyed  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters in your graveyard to form a fusion monster.  
  
Phoenix Dragon: 1000/1000/ Dragon Type / Disc: This monster gains 1000 life points every passing turn and can attack directly by sacrifice half of your life points. This monster can only be special summoned by the magic card "Phoenix Wing". Also, this monster cannot be targeted by an attack target unless a magic or trap card is involved. 


	153. Master of Dragons: Knight of The Blue Ey...

The score was Paul: 2300 and Darien: 2000. Darien has finally pulled out on his ultimate monster, Phoenix Dragon.  
  
"What the?!" Daniel said looking out of the doorway to the duel.  
  
Paul turned around and saw him. "What are you doing here?! Get out of here!" Paul snapped.  
  
"No! This duel shouldn't count like this!" Daniel said taking a step further.  
  
"This is none of your business!" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien smiled. "Awww, can't you have one of your friends watch the end of you?" He taunted.  
  
Paul growled. "Get out!" He yelled.  
  
Daniel stopped. He wouldn't be able to interfere because of the Orichalcos Seal. "Now! I end my turn!" Darien announced. Suddenly Phoenix Dragon grew to 2000.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Phoenix Dragon!" Paul yelled. The three dragon heads aimed their blasts at the Phoenix.  
  
"Destroy the attack!" Darien yelled. Suddenly a red barrier surrounded the Phoenix, neutralizing the attack. "You should have studied my deck better, I should be known as the Master of Dragons!"  
  
"How dare you call yourself that! Now I draw!" Paul yelled. "Now I activate this magic card! Repent of The Imperial!"  
  
"What?!" Darien said confused.  
  
"Repent of The Imperial removes a two monsters from each side of the field!" Paul yelled. Suddenly two white barriers surrounded Phoenix Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Paul then ended his turn, increasing Phoenix Dragon's attack power to 3000. Darien drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Mega Blitz! (1300/1200)" Darien announced. "It's your own fault you have, now, no monsters on the field! Mega Blitz, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Paul got ready when the warrior fired a lightning blast from it's wrists directly at Paul. Paul yelled through the pain trying to ignore it, his life points going down to 1000. Paul noticed that Mega Blitz went into defense mode. Darien then ended his turn, which brought up Phoenix Dragon to 4000.  
  
The effects of Repent of The Imperial were destroyed and Paul gained back his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack and destroy his Mega Blitz!" Paul yelled out. The three dragon heads aimed their lightning blast at the one warrior, destroying it.  
  
Daniel felt the hatred between the two duelist as they waged in their battle.  
  
Paul had his only set card down, only two cards on the field. He then ended his turn.  
  
Darien smiled as his Phoenix grew to 5000. He drew his card and smiled. "Now! Phoenix Dragon! Attack and destroy!" He yelled with all his might.  
  
The Phoenix flapped it's wings, sending waves of fire at the three headed dragon. "Reveal trap card!" Paul yelled.  
  
The fire wave blasted through the dragon over and over again. "Ultimate Dragon is destroy!!" Darien laughed. "What?!". Darien saw the great beast still standing.  
  
"It's a shame because you never seemed to expect I had a trap ready and waiting! Dragon Armor!" Paul yelled as his trap card was up. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had crimson armor on it's entire body. "And since it gains an extra 1500 bonus attack it's a stalemate!"  
  
Both dragons stood high as they looked each other fiercely. Darien growled and ended his turn, gaining his Phoenix 1000 life points, making it 6000.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll show you the true power of the Master of Dragons! Now I activate this Ritual Magic, White Dragon Descent! And I offer my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Paul yelled as the ritual table appeared with a crystal sculpture of the Knight of White Dragon. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's essence was sucked into the crystal sculpture.  
  
"What is he doing?!" Darien thought  
  
"Now! I summon The Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200)" Paul yelled as the glass sculpture shook and broke revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Knight on it's neck with it's white armor and long sword.  
  
"Tell me! What do you expect to accomplish with that?!" Darien yelled.  
  
"There's more where that came from! Now! I play this magic card, The Secret Dimension!" Paul yelled as he placed his magic card onto the field. "This will put your Phoenix out of play which allows me a direct attack! Now! Knight of White Dragon, Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The knight commanded it's dragon to swoop down on him and it followed orders. The Knight sliced Darien with it's long sword sending him to the ground.  
  
Darien growled as his life points were reduced to 100. "Your monster wasn't strong enough to defeat me!" He laughed.  
  
"Yes, but this Ritual Monster is special to me and that's why it makes my Blue Eyes White Dragon loyal! Now I sacrifice my Knight of White Dragon to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled. Suddenly the knight ontop of the dragon began to dissolve away, leaving it's dragon, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. "And now for my final attack! Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his life points directly!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth sending a lightning blast at Darien. Darien screamed as the pain struck him hard, pushing him at the barrier of the Orichalcos Barrier. His life points reduced to 0.  
  
The Blue Eyes stopped and the seal grew underneath Darien. Paul walked over to him as he began to sink under the power of the seal.  
  
"You put the family in shame" Paul said. Darien looked up at him. He looked so sad and guilty now. He then disappeared. He turned around and glared at Daniel and walked off.  
  
Daniel sighed and looked up at the sky, thinking how hard that was. They needed to get Yami back. But now that Spinks has created his group again, they were after them, guarding the secret headquarters where Yami lies.  
  
It started to grow dark. Jess entered her house, empty as always but she now knew the reason why. Ryou left her once he was taken over by the evil spirit. She was left to fend for herself. She had no clue where he was.  
  
She sighed and collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Repent of The Imperial: MAGIC / Disc: You can remove 1 monster on each side of the field out of play for 1 turn.  
  
Mega Blitz: 1300/1200/ Thunder Type / Disc: This monster is sent into defense mode after this monster has attacked.  
  
Dragon Armor: TRAP / Disc: Increase one monster on the field's defense power by 1500 for the remainder of the turn.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Disc: This magic card is used only to summon "Knight of White Dragon" by offering cards matching up to level 4 or higher.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck.  
  
The Secret Dimension: MAGIC / Disc: Remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type. 


	154. Revenge of The Evil Spirit, Part 1

It was a new day. Jess had gotten up late. She didn't bother to change, she'd skip school today. As she got up she looked around. Usually Ryou would be cooking breakfast but he wasn't. He wasn't even there at all.  
  
Jess slowly walked down the stairs in her pajamas. No one was there. She was awfully worried and lonely. She flipped on the T.V and grabbed an energy drink.  
  
Then it showed the news and it was talking about a new opening in the Doom Organization. Jess was serious. Spinks, Diego, and Roa were there. And next to them, Ryou.  
  
Jess gasped as she saw him. It was a good thing the interview was live. She instantly grabbed her bag, and just in case her Steel Plate. She changed into some new clothes quickly and ran out. It was a nice hot morning. Cars were packed in traffic and people were rushing off to work.  
  
Jess followed to the Doom Building seeing the T.V camera's and reporters. Jess sneered, Ryou had invited himself into the Doom Organization. She wanted to say something but she was way too out numbered and plus she'd be on T.V.  
  
Jess took out her cell phone and looked at it. "No... This is my job" She thought as she shoved it in her jean pocket.  
  
She sneaked behind the crowds to get a better look. As Ryou stood there with a straight face. "I sense a Millennium Item..." He thought looking around the crowd.  
  
Spinks looked at him. "Look cool, don't make us look bad" He whispered.  
  
"We have a special visitor" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"The girl" He said nudging his head to the right. Spinks looked over but saw nothing. He shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'll take care of it" Ryou growled as he stepped down and walked off into the large alley way.  
  
Jess was revealed and she stepped back away from him. "Give me my father back!" She threatened as she held her Steel Plate to herself.  
  
"Why? Obviously you know I need a body for me to survive. Without him I'd been nothing. But look how far I've gotten. With you and this little puppet I've gotten more stronger" Bakura smiled evilly as dark clouds began to creep up from behind him.  
  
Jess was nervous. She knew Bakura was bringing in the Shadow Realm. "You really think the Shadow Realm can help you?" She sneered.  
  
"Why yes, in a duel" He said as he took out a golden duel disk from his back. "I challenge you right here, right now!"  
  
"Fine!" Jess yelled as she flipped the switch on her Steel Plate, turning it on and taking her deck out of her pocket and sliding it in the Deck Holster. "When I win I'll make sure I get my father back!"  
  
Bakura had already drawn his 6 cards. "If you can stand against this" He smiled as he held up a magic card. "Now! Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
He slid the magic card into the field magic card zone and instantly the Millennium Symbol in Bakura's Gold Duel Disk unleashed the seal which set up the field. The ring glowed in and created the arena which allowed no one to interfere or leave. Jess snarled as Bakura held up another card.  
  
"Now! I summon Headless Knight (1450/1700 +500) and two cards face down, I then end my turn" He said formally.  
  
Jess drew her 6th card which was her own Orichalcos Seal. "Now! To make sure I win my father back! I'll play my Orichalcos Seal!" Jess yelled as she slid it in her field magic card zone. The ring around them started to glow brighter. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050 +500)"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Too bad my monster is still stronger" He smiled.  
  
"Yes! But I can stop you from playing DEATH! Now I activate Tempest!" Jess yelled as she placed the magic card on the field which attracted a whirlwind. Bakura blocked himself from the debris flying from the alley. His two face down cards were blown away and destroyed.  
  
"Hmph, D and A. You really expected those cards would work, huh?" Jess smiled as she placed a card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Headless Knight for Dark God Hades! (2450/1600 +500)" Bakura announced. "Now! Attack her Goblin Zombie!"  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card! Negate Attack" Jess yelled. Suddenly a a vortex burst into the demon, stopping it in it's tracks. Bakura growled and ended his turn.  
  
Jess smiled and drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Headless Knight for my Ghost Duke! (2000/700 +500)" Jess announced. "Now! I play Spiritualistic Medium which allows me to discard cards from my hand to increase my monster's attack points"  
  
Jess then placed 1 card into her graveyard. Spirits started to fuse themselves into the duke, increasing it's attack power to 3000.  
  
"No!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Now! Ghost Duke, attack and destroy Dark God Hades!" Jess yelled. The Duke unsheathed it's rapier and sliced the demon four different ways, destroying it and leaving Bakura with 3450 life points. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I summon Jurugen Re-Dead! (1400/1200 +500)" Bakura announced as he placed the monster onto the field in attack mode. Jess was spellbound to why he just played a weak monster onto the field. Bakura then set two cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I activate Rainbow Arch!" She yelled as she placed the magic card onto the plate which activated a rainbow leading from Jess to Bakura. "This allows one of my monsters to attack directly! Now! Ghost Duke, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Duke ran along the rainbow and pointed it's rapier at Bakura and pierced him with it. Bakura screamed as his life points reduced to 450.  
  
The Ghost Duke jumped back to it's spot. As Bakura slowly got up he started to laugh.  
  
"I knocked out most of his life points what could he be bellowing about...." Jess thought as she watched him. "Now! I end my turn"  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I summon another Jurugen Re-Dead! (1400/1200 +500)" Bakura announced, ending his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I play Yield Tribute, to normal summon my Dark God Hades! (2450/1600)" She announced. "Now my demons! Attack his Jurugen Re-Dead's!"  
  
Both monsters dove at the two and sliced them into pieces. Bakura started laughing. Jess realized his life points didn't go down at all.  
  
"You activated the effects of both my Jurugen Re-Dead's! Now I can activate these two magic cards from my deck, now! I play these Dark Spirits of The Sanctuary!" Bakura yelled as he slid both cards onto the plate.  
  
Suddenly two dark spirits wavered around on the field. Jess saw them but didn't get it. Suddenly they disappeared onto the spot.  
  
"Too bad you don't know where my spirits have gone to, or what they can do" Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
"Who cares, I end my turn!" Jess yelled. Bakura drew his next card.  
  
"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. It wasn't a monster card but she knew what to do now. "Now! Ghost Duke (2500/700) attack his life points directly!" Jess yelled. The duke dove at Bakura with it's rapier ready to destroy him but then suddenly Jess saw the dark spirit emerge around the duke, stopping it in it's tracks. Suddenly the dark spirit slammed against Jess. Jess screamed as she felt the direct attack, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"What the?!" She said as she saw her life points reduce to 2750. Bakura laughed as his own life points increased to 1700.  
  
"Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary magic card allows me to equip it to one of your monsters. Since I have two on the field I can equip it to both of your monsters. It was the Jurugen Re-Dead's which allowed me to activate them from my deck. Every time you attack with a monster that has the dark spirit equipped with it" He explained. "You lose half of the attacking monster's attack points and I gain the other half!"  
  
Jess growled as Bakura laughed. Jess was trapped, if she kept attacking with the wrong monster she'd be doomed in this duel.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED--------  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700/ Demon Type  
  
Goblin Zombie: 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Disc: Destroy one magic or trap card on the field when this monster is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
Dark God Hades: 2450/1600/ Demon Type / Disc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponents's monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Ghost Duke: 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Spiritualistic Medium: MAGIC / Disc: Discard cards from your hand to increase one monster on the field by 500 for each card you discard.  
  
Jurugen Re-Dead: 1400/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked by a Zombie Type monster, negate the battle damage. You may then take 1 "Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary" and place it onto the field.  
  
Rainbow Arch: MAGIC / Disc: One of your monsters can attack your opponent directly during your own battle phase.  
  
Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated by the effects of "Jurugen Re-Dead". You can equip this card to one different monster for each of your opponent's battle phases. Your opponent cannot know what this magic card is equipped to either. When your opponent attacks with a monster equipped to this, negate that attack and reduce your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster and increase your own by half of that monster's attack power. 


	155. Revenge of The Evil Spirit, Part 2

Roa had been doing nothing but stamping papers through the morning. The crowd had finally ducked down and he had work to do. Suddenly he felt the Orichalcos Seal glowing on his fore head. He looked out the large window behind him. Suddenly the seal appeared onto the window. He got up and slowly walked through the seal into another secret passage way.  
  
Inside the secret room were candles. "Now the ritual will start" Roa said in his mind as he stepped into the middle of the bundle of candles.  
  
He held out all 6 glowing stones out into the middle. Suddenly each color spread through the candles. The candles unleashed a green glow to each candle, forming the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
"Now, I perform thy ritual to summon the almighty warrior of Orichalcos" He mumbled. Suddenly the green glow formed into a giant soldier in thick armor and a hideous face. It held a strange duel disk blade on it's arm.  
  
"Now, you will obey me" Roa smiled.  
  
The score settled at Jess: 2750 and Bakura: 1700. Bakura had been at a downfall until he successfully activated two of his strongest magic cards, Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary which allows me to equip to different monsters and decrease their owner's life points by half of the attacking monster equipped to it and gained the other half to the owner of the magic card.  
  
Bakura smiled as he drew his next card. "Now! I summon another monster in defense mode" Bakura announced. He had now two defense monsters down. "I then end my turn"  
  
Bakura could see the dark spirits flying around the field while Jess couldn't see them at all. Jess drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice my Ghost Duke for Death Reaper! (1300/1200 +500)" Jess yelled as the black coated monster materialized onto the field with it's long scythe."This monster gains 300 attack points per monster on your field! Giving it 600 extra attack power! (1900/1200)Plus since I discarded my Ghost Duke, your Dark Spirit is destroyed! Now Death Reaper attack his defense monster!"  
  
"Peh yeah right" Bakura smirked. Suddenly the dark spirit emerged from Death Reaper and flung itself at Jess. Jess was confused and knocked into pain as the dark spirit attacked her directly, reducing her life points to 1550 and Bakura's life points increasing to 2900.  
  
"What?!" Jess said confused to why the dark spirit was still alive.  
  
"This equipment magic card is like no other. It can't be destroyed when a monster equipped to it is destroy so it's useless!" Bakura laughed.  
  
Jess couldn't do anything so she ended her turn. Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play Forbidden Ritual which allows me to sacrifice all my monsters on the field to summon one from my hand (Death Reaper: 2100/1200)" Bakura announced as he held a card in his hand. "Now I summon Black Cape Zombie! (2500/1200 +500) Now! Attack her "  
  
"Now! I reveal my face down card Nuetron Bomb!" Jess smiled as she flipped her card over. Bakura gasped in anger as her trap card flipped over. "Believe it or not there is always an easy way to destroy magic cards!"  
  
Suddenly the Black Cape Zombie stopped in it's tracks and a missile fired from the card and destroy all of Bakura's Dark Spirits. Jess could see the dark spirits lift off of her two monsters.  
  
"Errr... You'll pay for this but to make things hard, I place a monster in defense mode and place 2 cards face down!" Bakura announced and ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! Dark God Hades! Attack his defense monster!" She yelled. The demon sent a black wave at the defense monster, destroying it.  
  
"Now! Activate Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary!" Bakura yelled with pride.  
  
Jess gasped as she saw it was another Jurugen Re-Dead (1400/1200). Bakura could see the dark spirit flying around but he kept it to himself, knowing she wouldn't be able to attack with a monster stronger than either one of her monsters.  
  
Jess had nothing to do so she placed all her monsters into defense mode and end her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play a card face down and end my turn!" Bakura announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I play Dark Jeroid! (1200/1500 +500)" She announced. Suddenly a horrible blue demon appeared onto the field. "This monster reduces a monster on your side of the field by 800!"  
  
Suddenly Black Cape Zombie started to glow and it's attack points reduced to 2200. Bakura growled, mentally commanding his Dark Spirit to go into one of Jess' monsters.  
  
"Now! Dark God Hades attack his Black Cape Zombie!" Jess yelled. Jess expected that the dark spirit would have gone into Hades but he luck came out and it attacked the zombie, destroying it and reducing Bakura's life points to 2150. "Now, Death Reaper attack his life points directly! (1800/1200)"  
  
"Now Dark Spirit!" Bakura yelled. Suddenly Jess gasped as the spirit bursted out of the Death Reaper, charging it's way at her. Jess screamed as her life points reduced to 650 and Bakura's life points rose to 3050.  
  
"I still have one monster left! Dark Jeroid! Attack his life points directly!" Jess yelled. The demon's eyes started to glow and it unleashed a dark fog at Bakura. Bakura keeled over on his knee feeling the damp pain as his life points reduced to 1350.  
  
The score was now Bakura: 1350 and Jess: 650. It was a tense duel now. Bakura had no monsters and only his Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary up on the field. Jess had her Dark Jeroid (1700/1500), Dark God Hades (2950/1600), and her Death Reaper (1800/1200) on the field.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I activate The Dark Door. This makes it so that only one monster may attack per turn" Bakura smiled and ending his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card and looked at her hand.  
  
"Let's see... She'll never expect me to take over that monster" Bakura smiled as he saw his Dark Spirit emerge into one of Jess' monsters.  
  
Jess looked at the card she drew. "Now! I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Jess yelled.  
  
Bakura got impatient. He drew his next card and ended his turn. Jess then drew her next card. "Here it goes..." She thought. Jess had a feeling Bakura would go for her strongest monster. "Now! Dark Jeroid attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Right into my trap! Dark Spirit! Attack her directly and win me this duel!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"Not so fast! You forgot my face down cards!" Jess yelled. She could see the Dark Spirit charge itself at her quickly. "Now I activate Solemn Wishes which gains me 500 life points every time I draw"  
  
"What's the use of that!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"Because it'll keep me in the duel once I activate this! Jar of Greed!" Jess yelled as her trap card flipped up. Jess quickly snatched the card on top of her deck and sparkling rain dropped on her, gaining her 500 life points, adding up to 1150.  
  
"But still my Spirit will attack you!" Bakura yelled as the spirit tackled her. Jess yelped in pain as she was pushed back, her life points reducing to 250. Bakura's life points hand increased to 2250.  
  
Bakura laughed, knowing he had the upper hand against her. In a few turns he'd take her down, steal her soul, and be the first to succeed in taking an Oracle and making Doom closer to Earth's demise.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Death Reaper: 1300/1200/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster gains 300 attack points for every monster on the field.  
  
Forbidden Ritual: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all your monsters on the field to summon 1 monster from your hand.  
  
Black Cape Zombie: 2500/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy the monster that was destroy by this monster.  
  
Nuetron Bomb: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack, negate that attack and destroy all their magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
Jurugen Re-Dead: 1400/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked by a Zombie Type monster, negate the battle damage. You may then take 1 "Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary" and place it onto the field.  
  
Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated by the effects of "Jurugen Re-Dead". You can equip this card to one different monster for each of your opponent's battle phases. Your opponent cannot know what this magic card is equipped to either. When your opponent attacks with a monster equipped to this, negate that attack and reduce your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster and increase your own by half of that monster's attack power.  
  
Dark Jeroid: 1200/1500/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is Normal summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, select 1 face-up monster on the field and decrease its ATK by 800 points. The effect lasts until the selected card is destroyed or removed from the field.  
  
The Dark Door: PERMANENT MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, only one monster may attack per turn.  
  
Solemn Wishes: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Gain 500 life points every time you draw cards (or a card)  
  
Jar of Greed: TRAP / Disc: Draw 1 card from your deck. 


	156. Revenge of The Evil Spirit, Part 3

The score was now Jess: 250 and Bakura: 2250. Bakura was way in the lead. With his final Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary and Dark Door up he'd be unstoppable now.  
  
Jess ended her turn and Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Dark God Hades, Headless Knight and Earthbound Spirit, which was my face down defense monster a few turns ago, to summon my Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800 +500)" He announced. "Now I end my turn"  
  
Jess drew her next card. Dark Necrofear could easily take her Dark Jeroid and Death Reaper down so she placed them into defense position. She could only attack with one monster and it was Dark God Hades, but knowing Bakura, he probably already had the Dark Spirit of Sanctuary on it. Jess saw she had a Exodia Piece. It was the only piece she had drawn so far. When she drew sparkling rain came down on her, increasing her life points to 750. She had nothing else to do but end her turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I summon Melkid The Four Faced Beast! (1500/1200 +500)" Bakura announced. Due to Dark Door he could only attack once. "Now! Dark Necrofear attack her Death Reaper!"  
  
The demon's eyes opened wide, unleashing a red beam and striking the demon, destroying it but not effecting Jess' life points. Bakura then ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card, gaining her 500 more life points, adding up to 1250. Jess looked at the card she drew. "Now! Prepare to lose! Now I activate Giant Trunade!" She announced. "This will return all magic and trap cards back to our hands!  
  
Bakura had two magic cards on the field. He knew now he'd be doomed. Bakura took back his magic cards, leaving him for a direct attack.  
  
"Now I switch Dark Jeroid into attack mode! (1700/1500)" She announced. "Now! Dark God Hades! Attack Dark Necrofear!"  
  
The demon sent a black wave at the demon, destroying it. "No!" Bakura sneered as his life points reduced to 2000  
  
"And because Dark God Hades keeps Demon type monsters from using their effects, you won't be able to control any of my monsters and since your Dark Spirit is in your hand you can't use it without Jurugen Re-Dead. Dark Jeroid! Attack his life points directly!" Jess yelled.  
  
The demon's eyes started to glow and unleashed a fog at Bakura, damaging his life points and reducing him to 300.  
  
Jess smiled with victory and ended her turn. Bakura drew his next card and started laughing. "Well , daughter, it seems that my deck has answered my call because now I can return my spirit! I activate Monster Reborn!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Jess growled with frustration as Jurugen Re-Dead appeared onto the field in defense mode. All he needed was Jess to attack and destroy it. Bakura then ended his turn.  
  
But then Jess figured something. Even if she did attack with all her monsters, she'd still win the duel. But she never even noticed the face down card.  
  
Jess drew her next card, gaining her 500 making her at 1750. "Now! Dark Jeroid! Attack Jurugen Re-Dead!" Jess announced.  
  
"Now! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Dark Jeroid unleashed it's attack on the Jurugen Re-Dead, automatically summoning Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary to the field.  
  
"But... you activate Spellbinding Circle.. it should have stopped my Dark Jeroid..." Jess thought.  
  
"Right but I had another plan" Bakura laughed as he pointed to Dark God Hades.  
  
"No! He knew I would've attacked him directly, winning the duel but now that he has Dark Spirit up, he knows I only have Dark Jeroid to protect me...." Jess said worriedly.  
  
She couldn't help but just give up. She started to think this was a bad idea and she fell to her knees. It was hopeless now.  
  
As Daniel sat in class looking up at the chalk board he felt a presence. He looked around to see a glowing light at the Doom Building. "No...." He thought about the worst to why Jess didn't show up in school today.  
  
Jess felt open and frightened as she looked deep into Bakura's evil eyes. "You can't win! You failed, you'll never see your father again!" She thought she heard him say.  
  
Jess ended her turn without even drawing. Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play the Change of Heart to take your Dark Jeroid and sacrifice it for Summoned Skull (2500/2100 +500)" He announced. "Now I activate my own Spiritualistic Medium to sacrifice all 3 of my cards in my hand to raise Summoned Skull's attack by 1500!"  
  
Summoned Skull's attack points rose to 4500. "No... I failed you all..." Jess thought, getting ready for the final attack.  
  
"Summoned Skull! Attack and destroy her....." Bakura went on. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He screamed out loud, feeling the pain. He grasped his chest and keeled over on the ground, panting heavily. "What's going on?!"  
  
"What the..." Jess thought as she looked at him strangely.  
  
"No! I won't let you hurt her...." A familiar voice yelled.  
  
Jess looked closer and saw Ryou fighting back on Bakura. Suddenly light formed behind him and he stood up.  
  
"Jessica... You've tried too hard, you can't fail because of some mis- hap.... You have to win, NOW!" He yelled. Suddenly he ended his turn on his Steel Plate.  
  
"What?! What have you done?!" Bakura yelled as he looked at himself, seeing it was his opponent's turn.  
  
Jess smiled with pride. "Now it's my turn!" She yelled as she felt the Orichalcos Seal glowing on her fore head and he Oracle of Death glowing bright.  
  
The top of her deck was glowing and she pulled out the glowing card. "Now! I play Dark Neuromancer!" She yelled with all her might as a dark shadow crept up from behind her. Bakura looked in shock as her draw was faithful and she has summoned her most powerful monster in her deck. "Now! Fuse in with Dark God Hades!"  
  
Suddenly the Dark God Hades was lifted from the Spellbinding Circle and infused with the shadow, turning it into a giant demon with long horns and jet black hair thrashing down it's long neck. It's sharp and black claws on it's hands and feet gleamed and it's tail thrashed from behind.  
  
"Now I summon Hades! The God of Death! (5000/5000)" She yelled.  
  
Bakura looked in fear as the demon's red eyes glared into Bakura's. "You stupid vessel.... You turned on me...." He thought.  
  
"Now! I'll combine Hades with this! Demon's Tranquility!" Jess yelled as she placed the magic card over the Dark Neuromancer card. Suddenly a dark cloud formed over the two duelist and purple lightning struck the demon, increasing it's attack power by another 5000. "Now! Hades! Attack his Summoned Skull!"  
  
The demon roared loudly and it started dripping black liquid from it's mouth. It then blasted a huge dark sphere at the little demon, destroying it on contact and leaving Bakura with 0 life points.  
  
"I've won! And you must answer my promise! Give me back my father!" Jess screamed.  
  
Bakura started to laugh as the hex ring gathered around him. "How? His body will soon be taken from the Orichalcos Seal... You won't be seeing him ever again!" He yelled as he sunk down into the seal.  
  
Jess felt a sharp sad pain in her chest. She ran over to him trying to grab his hand but he disappeared, forever.  
  
Jess cried out, tears flying down. People didn't walk by. The streets were empty and only a lonely cry ran through out the streets.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Melkid The Four Faced Beast: 1500/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Giant Trunade: MAGIC / Disc: Return all magic and trap cards on the field to the owners hand.  
  
Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated by the effects of "Jurugen Re-Dead". You can equip this card to one different monster for each of your opponent's battle phases. Your opponent cannot know what this magic card is equipped to either. When your opponent attacks with a monster equipped to this, negate that attack and reduce your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster and increase your own by half of that monster's attack power.  
  
Summoned Skull: 2500/2100/ Demon Type.  
  
Spiritualistic Medium: MAGIC / Disc: Discard cards from your hand to increase one monster on the field by 500 for each card you discard. 


	157. Friends Departed

"Have you guys seen Jess anywhere at all today?" Allen asked as he met up with Mink, Sage, and Daniel.  
  
They all shook there heads, feeling worried about her. "I say we stop by her house and see what's up" Mink said as she took of, the rest followed.  
  
Daniel looked down and saw her house. Mink was at the door and waited for the rest to come. Mink turned the knob. "It's unlocked...." She said as she stepped in.  
  
They looked around and saw a trail of water on the stairs when Jess had stepped in a puddle in the alley. They followed it up to her room and found Jess, cuddled up by the side of her bed, looking out the window. She had her Steel Plate still on.  
  
"Jess?" Mink said looking at her worriedly. Jess looked up at her, dried tears down her face.  
  
"Jess what's wrong?" She said again walking fast to her and sitting by her. Jess sniffed.  
  
"I-i-i was at the Doom Building.... I saw my father....." She mumbled.  
  
"You mean... Bakura joined Doom?!" Allen said surprised.  
  
"You know what!? Shut up! Don't EVER say that name around me!" Jess snapped as she wiped her eyes and ran off.  
  
"Jess wait!" Sage said trying to stop her but she had already disappeared down the stairs. Daniel saw her out side and disappeared into a nearby forest.  
  
Daniel sighed, feeling her pain. "Look what you did!" Mink yelled at Allen.  
  
"What did I do?! I said one word and she freaked out" Allen yelled back.  
  
"You didn't need to even say it! It's obvious she beat him in a duel, and now she can't handle thinking about it" She snapped as ran off out of the house. Sage couldn't help the fight so she left as well.  
  
"Seriously, this is bad...." Allen mumbled and disappeared out of the house. Daniel sat down at Jess' bed and leaned his head on the window taking a big sigh.  
  
As Jess ran through the forest she had cut the side of her face from a twig. She then ripped the Millennium Ring off of her neck and left it in the river. She stopped too take a breath. She looked back and started running off again.  
  
Suddenly she slammed right into something soft. She looked up and saw a man. He looked familiar and she looked at the man's hair, it was almost like Roa's but cut short. Jess screamed and punched him in the chest and tried to run off. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Jess screamed again and pounded on his arm.  
  
"Wait! Please stop" He said.  
  
Jess screamed for her friends. As Daniel looked out the window he heard the faint scream. Daniel quickly got up and grabbed his bag and charged off down the stairs and outside and too the forest.  
  
It started to rain which made things worse. He slipped and fell into a small puddle of mud but it didn't stop him. he continued running until he saw two figures.  
  
"Help!" Jess screamed.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Daniel yelled diving at the man with a fist. The man lifted his hand up and grabbed his fist.  
  
"Hear me out, please..." The man said. He let got of Jess and Daniel. They both jumped back. Jess' hair all wet and Daniel all dirty with mud.  
  
"What?! Like you haven't brought enough trouble on us!" Daniel snapped, recognizing his hair.  
  
"My name is Darrow, yes I am related to Roa. But I wish not to be" He said grabbing the necklace around his neck and showing them the glowing gold stone. "I can help you with your father, and your friends"  
  
Right away Jess spoke out. "How?!" She demanded to know.  
  
"With this, this is the only key of freeing the lost souls on the Orichalcos Seal" He said taking the necklace off and handing it to Jess. Jess looked at it.  
  
"How do we use it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's not all that hard, you'll find out for yourselves" Darrow said as he started to turn around and walk off.  
  
"Wait, we have some questions" Jess said stopping him. "Why does this organization even exist?!"  
  
"Even I don't know. I wasn't born that early to find out" Darrow replied as he walked off. Jess looked down at the glowing gold stone.  
  
"What if...." She went on. Daniel looked down at her.  
  
"He won't come back, I'll make sure of it" Daniel said putting his hands on her shoulders. They both turned around and walked off.  
  
"Thanks... for coming... I needed some cheering up but not like this" Jess forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah well, we were worried about you. We don't have homework, thank god. So I better get home and change" Daniel smiled. He waved and Jess waved back and he left.  
  
Mink growled, kicking the rocks that came by at her feet. She looked at he bag which had her Steel Plate in it. "Poor Jess, why her. I don't get it...." She thought looking up at the sky.  
  
She could remember back to last year, when they were just a grade young and it was all about Pegasus and Mortikai. It was a mystery to what happened to Mortikai but Mink knew what happened to Pegasus, his soul was stolen by Vice, and now his and Mina's soul belonged to Roa, whom they needed to defeat. It was a few more weeks until summer vacation which was freedom to them.  
  
Mink was still in her school uniform, small blue jacket, white buttoned shirt, and a blue matching skirt.  
  
Paul sat infront of his desk, leaning back on his giant office chair, thinking about his forgotten family. He hated them. He never wanted to rejoin. Even if his parents were still in this world.  
  
He pushed back his thoughts and continued his new project. There was a machine infront of him. He continued wiring stuff up.  
  
As Mink turned the corner she spotted a Duel Monsters card infront of her. She looked in confusion as the picture had an arrow, pointing into a new building which was on it's way to it's grand opening. She looked over at it. A small teal room with marbled floors, shut windows, and a few desks around, no big deal. Suddenly it came to her.  
  
She rushed over to the building and opened the door, it was unlocked. The room was dark and creepy. "Hello?" She asked as she looked around.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered on and there was a machinery noise. Infront of her was a escalator. It was moving down and at the top of Diego.  
  
"I thought you were kicked out of doom!" Mink yelled as she saw his Golden Duel Disk.  
  
"Heh, you thought wrong. Now I'm here to fulfill a mission that the others could not succeed!" Diego announced as he came down he slid in his deck which rose his life points to 4000. "It's time to duel!"  
  
"Yeah right, I'm out of here" Mink smirked as she turned around.  
  
"Oh but I insist! Now Orichalcos Seal!" Diego yelled as he slid one of the 6 cards in his hand into the field magic zone.  
  
Mink tried to make a run for it but the Orichalcos Seal fell upon them. Mink ran hard into the barrier which shocked her. She screamed as she flung back.  
  
"You have no choice! Duel me and lose!" Diego demanded.  
  
"Fine, but I'll win!" Mink snarled as she took her Steel Plate out and threw her bag to the side. She then took her deck out of her belt holster and slid it into the deck holster, raising her life points to 4000  
  
Diego smiled as Mink got ready. "This will count as the last duel for you and you'll never see your friends ever again!" Diego laughed.  
  
"I don't need my friends to face you! It's all about me and I'm ready for a big time rematch with you!" Mink yelled as she pointed at him. 


	158. Return of The Machines: Sky Fortress Zig...

Mink was felt nervous, drawing her 5th card. Diego then continued with his turn.  
  
"Now! I summon the Fortress Guard in defense (300/2000 +500) mode!" Diego announced as he set the monster in defense mode. "Then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Mink drew her 6th card. "Then I'll fight power with power!" Mink yelled taking the last card she drew. It was going to be her second time using it. "Now! I activate The Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Suddenly the building's lights started to flicker. The seal that was already in place grew brighter and Mink felt the dark power fusing within and out of her.  
  
"Heh, I knew it...." He mumbled as he watched the seal take it's place  
  
"Now! I place a card face down and summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800 +500)" She announced. Gamma was too weak to destroy Diego's Fortress Guard so she ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card, knowing he needed his Fortress Guard for 'special' occasions. He looked at the cards he had now. "Now! I summon Cyborg 3000! (200/1200 +500)" Diego announced. "Now I equip my Cyborg with Healing Power, Lily!"  
  
"That doesn't sound good...." Mink thought as the Cyborg started to glow teal green.  
  
"Now! By sacrificing 2000 life points I can increase my Cyborg by 3000 attack power!" Diego yelled as his life points reduced to 2000 and his monster growing to 3700. "Now! Cyborg 3000! Attack her magnet warrior!"  
  
The Cyborg's eyes started to glow red. it then whipped out a giant laser cannon from it's back and fired at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Mink with 2300 life points. "Crap...." She thought.  
  
"Now! I activate my face down card, Sobek's Blessings!" He announced. "Now my life points will increase. and for my final move I place a card face down and end my turn". Suddenly Diego's life points rose to 3700.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!" She announced. She quickly snatched up two cards from the top of her deck. She smiled. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gamma The Magnet Warrior! (1500/1800 +500) Then I summon Beta The Magnet Warrior! (1700/1600)"  
  
"Stupid girl" Diego smirked.  
  
"Now! I flip over Mining Facility which will allow me to summon a Conversion Token each of my turns!" Mink yelled. "Now! Beta attack his Cyborg!"  
  
Beta came flying at the Cyborg. Suddenly Diego's trap card flipped up.  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Attack Force!" Diego yelled. Suddenly Beta changed direction and aimed itself at Fortress Guard. It hit the Guard, causing an explosion.  
  
"Alright! Whatever his trap card did, I could destroy all his monsters" Mink thought happily.  
  
As the smoke cloud disappeared, Beta was flung away and Fortress Guard remained standing. "What?!" She said in confusion.  
  
Diego snickered. "Fortress Guard can't be destroyed when it's in face up defense mode, it's the ultimate defense instead of your stupid Revival Slime" Diego yelled. "Plus, my Monster Attack Force keeps you from attacking my other monsters. So now I'll place my Cyborg 3000 in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Suddenly the effects of Monster Attack Force was gone and destroyed. Mink drew her next card. "Now another Conversion Token will be created!" Mink yelled as the small machine spat out a smaller machine.  
  
Mink smiled more. She couldn't have asked for a better hand. "Now! I summon Alpha! The Magnet Warrior! (1400/1700 +500)" She yelled. "And now! I sacrifice Beta, Gamma, and Alpha to summon my Magnet Valkyrion! (3500/3850 +500)".  
  
Suddenly all the magnet warriors turned into light and all three formed, turning into Magnet Valkyrion.  
  
Diego just smirked. "Attack, I dare you" He thought.  
  
"Now! Magnet Valkyrion! Attack and destroy his Cyborg!" Mink yelled. The warrior dove at the Cyborg, destroying it with one swipe of it's sword. Diego didn't lose life points since he had placed his monster in defense mode. "Now! I end my turn!"  
  
Diego drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Destroyer Burgoth! (1200/ 1300 +500)" Diego yelled as he summoned the monster to the field. "Now! Destroyer Burgoth activate your effect!"  
  
Suddenly the machine's dark beady eyes sent out yellows beams at Mink. Mink screamed as the beams hit her, reducing her life points to 1800. Suddenly Valkyrion's life points reduced to 3000.  
  
"What?! How did that happen?" Mink stammered.  
  
"It's Destroyer Burgoth's special abilities. It can reduce life points and attack points. It'll also keep your monster from attacking" Diego replied. Diego then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card, activating Mining Facility and creating her third Conversion Token on the field. Mink had nothing else to do so she ended her turn.  
  
Diego laughed and drew his next card. "I bet you'll remember this monster, because it's back to bring you down! Now I sacrifice Fortress Guard and Destroyer Burgoth to summon Sky Fortress Ziggurat! (3500/2900 +500)" Diego yelled as he took the two monsters, sending them to the graveyard and placing the machine monster on the field. The giant sky fortress appeared in mid-air with it's dozen cannons surrounding the whole ship and the skull head up in front where the main cannon was. "And it's effect allows it to gain 200 attack points for every machine monster on the field!"  
  
Mink gasped, as her warrior was left in the open for a giant assault. "No, I'll be at a disadvantage" Mink thought. Her Magnet Valkyrion was at 4000 and his Sky Fortress Ziggurat was at 4600 because of her three Conversion Tokens.  
  
"Now! Sky Fortress Ziggurat! Attack her Magnet Valkyrion and destroy it!" Diego yelled. The sky fortress aimed all it's cannons at Mink's Magnet Valkyrion and the skull's eyes started to glow red. Then the small cannons unleashed a round of missiles at the warrior then the main cannon, unleashing a giant orb of yellow energy and charged at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Mink with 1200 life points. Mink was losing life points fast by the way she was dueling. She only had three tokens on the field and she needed a good card now.  
  
Diego laughed as he felt victory from his strong monster as it glowed in the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Fortress Guard: 300/2000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be attacked while in defense mode.  
  
Gamma The Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800/ Warrior Type.  
  
Cyborg 3000: 200/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Healing Power: Lily: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: When this card is equipped to a monster you can 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of the monster, equipped to this card, by 3000 points only during the Damage Step  
  
Sobek's Blessing: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Increase your life points by how much damage you have inflicted to your opponent's life point from a monster.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Beta The Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Mining Facility: TRAP/ Disc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Monster Attack Force: TRAP / Disc: After activation of this card it is equipped to one monster on the field. During the turn as long as this card is equipped with that monster your opponent can only direct their attacks on the monster equipped for this. This card is destroyed at the end of the turn this card was activated.  
  
Alpha The Magnet Warrior: 1400/1700/ Warrior Type.  
  
Magnet Valkyrion: 3500/3850/ Warrior Type /Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing Gamma, Beta, and Alpha The Magnet Warrior from the hand or field. When Beta, Gamma, and Alpha are in the graveyard you can sacrifice this card from your hand to the graveyard to return those 3 monsters to your hand  
  
Destroyer Burgoth: 1200/1300/ Machine Type /Disc: This monster can inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points when this monster is summoned. After the effect is activated you can reduce one of your opponent's monsters by 1000. As long as this card remains face up in attack position that monster may not also attack.  
  
Sky Fortress Ziggurat: 3500/2900/ Machine /Disc: This card gains 200 attack points for every Machine Type monster on the field. When this monster attacks a machine monster on the field increase it's attack by 400. 


	159. Return of The Machines: Battle of The An...

The score was now Mink: 1200 and Diego: 3700. Diego was now way in the lead. After defeating Mink's Magnet Warrior with his Machine monsters and a combination of a magic card which allowed him to increase his machines attack power and destroy her magnet warrior. Mink then triumphantly returned her warrior then sacrificed all three to summon her Magnet Valkyrion (now at 4000/3850). But then Diego countered by summoning his Sky Fortress Ziggurat (now at 4600/2300), an old enemy Mink once faced during their last duel.  
  
"I've faced your fortress and I can destroy it again!" Mink yelled as she drew her next card and causing another Conversion Token to form making her fourth token so far on the field, also increasing Ziggurat's power to 4800. "Now! I sacrifice two of my Conversion Tokens to summon my Genocide Android! (2200/3400 +500)"  
  
Diego laughed. "Your monster is way to weak against my strong hold! You won't even penetrate it with it's bonuses!" He yelled as Genocide Android grew to 3200 because of the two token type monsters on the field. Diego's Sky Fortress Ziggurat was lowered down to 4400. Mink then set a card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Now! I summon Magnum Fire Launcher (1700/1200) Now! Fire Launcher destroy her Conversion Token!" He yelled. The fire launcher set up a missile in it's missile launcher and launched the firey missile at Mink's token, destroying it and reducing Genocide Android's attack power to 2700. "And now! Sky Fortress Ziggurat! Attack her Genocide Android!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink yelled as she pointed at her trap card. "Now! I activate Nuetron Partical Shield!"  
  
"Noooo!" Diego growled as a giant pink electrifying bubble surrounded his Sky Fortress and keeping it from attacking. Diego had no other move. "I end my turn" He said angrily.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I'll produce another Conversion Token which will increase my Genocide Android!" Mink yelled as her android grew back to 3200. "Now! Genocide Android attack his machine monster!"  
  
The android's eyes started to glow red, it then unleashed a fury beams at the monster, destroying it and leaving Diego with 2200 life points. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card which activated Nuetron Partical Shield. Suddenly Ziggurat was lowered and it's attack points stood at 3900. Diego couldn't do anything, so he ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card, producing another Conversion Token, increasing Genocide Android's attack power to 3700.  
  
"Now! I play this magic card, 7 Completed! This will allow me to increase one machine monster on my field by 700 by choice of attack or defense, I chose attack!" Mink yelled as her monster grew to 4400. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack Sky Fortress Ziggurat!"  
  
The Android held it's hands up, forming a dark energy sphere and firing at the fortress. The fortress exploded, firey debris floating to the ground. Diego growled as his life points dropped to 1700.  
  
Mink laughed with victory and ended her turn. Diego drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute, to normal summon a familiar monster, Shinzo Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500 +500)" Diego announced. He then placed 3 cards face down, eliminating his whole hand, and ending his turn.  
  
Mink knew he had set traps from the earlier duel, she drew her next card. "Now! I'll fight android with android! Now I sacrifice my newest Conversion Token to summon my own Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500 +500)" Mink announced. Both androids started each other down.  
  
"Heh, simple little monster." Diego thought.  
  
Mink smiled knowing she could take him down now. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack his Shinzo Psycho Shocker!" Mink announced. Mink knew Android Psycho Shocker would keep Diego from activating his traps.  
  
The android held it's hand up, sending a dark energy sphere at it. "Reveal face down card!" Diego yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mink thought as to why Diego was using his useless trap card.  
  
"Now I activate Magical Reaper Soul" Diego announced. Mink was confused to why Android Psycho Shocker didn't use it's effect, then she looked in awe as she saw the color of the card.  
  
"A magic card?!" She said surprised.  
  
"Yes! Not all trap cards can negate attacks" Diego laughed.  
  
Mink's monster's attack was negated, she wouldn't be able to keep her Android Psycho Shocker up if she attacked with it. Mink had only one Conversion Token up on the field. "I end my turn..." She said.  
  
The score stood at Mink: 1200 and Diego: 1700. Diego had 2 face down cards, and his Shinzo Psycho Shocker. Mink had her Genocide Android and Android Psycho Shocker, one of Shinzo Psycho Shocker's enemies. Mink also had her Mining Facility up which was now negated from using it's effect from her Android Psycho Shocker.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Now! Shinzo Psycho Shocker! Attack her Conversion Token!" Diego announced. The look-a-like Android Psycho Shocker sent a dark cyber energy blast at the little machine, destroying it. Diego laughed as Genocide Android's attack power went down to 3900. "Now! I play this magic card, Band of Strength!"  
  
"I've heard of this...." Mink thought as she watched the card flip up.  
  
"Yes! This card will stop all your monsters from using their effects!" Diego yelled. "Now that your Genocide Android can't gain attack power from your tokens and your Android Psycho Shocker can't stop me from using traps, I can activate this! Metalmorph! This will increase my Shinzo Psycho Shocker by 300, and more for it's ability, Now! Shinzo! Attack Android Psycho Shocker!". Shinzo Psycho Shocker grew to 4700.  
  
"Your foolish to try to stop my Android Psycho Shocker! Since you activate Band of Strength, you allowed both of us to return to playing traps! Now I'll play my own! Now I activate Mirror Force!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up and Shinzo Psycho Shocker unleashing it's powerful dark energy blast.  
  
Suddenly a barrier surrounded Android Psycho Shocker, protecting it from Shinzo's blast and deflecting it right back at Shinzo, destroying it.  
  
Diego growled as his strong monster was destroyed thanks to his own magic card, Band of Strength. "For my finishing move, I'll place my second Fortress Guard in defense mode" Diego announced, then ending his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Look now! I've forced you into defending your life points, I'll easily destroy you now!" Mink laughed.  
  
"If you can keep up with my ultimate power, you've only met my basic monsters, just wait until you meet my ultimate monster" Diego chuckled, in his view, he could imagine a giant Cyborg creature right behind him, with dark red eyes and giant laser cannons on each shoulder and spiked and chrome armor and a helmet with the death symbol on it's forehead.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Genocide Android: 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field  
  
Magnum Fire Launcher: 1700/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Nuetron Partical Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, it is equipped to one of your opponent's monsters on the field. As long as this card remains face up and equipped to that monster, that monster may not change battle positions or attack. That monster also loses 500 attack points each of your opponent's turns.  
  
Shinzo Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: This card gains 500 attack points for every trap card the owner plays  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, negate all face up trap cards and their activation.  
  
Magical Reaper Soul: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent attacks, negate that attack.  
  
Band of Strength: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot use abilities of effect monsters or flip effects. You must also sacrifice 2 cards from your hand as a sacrifice, if you cannot, this card is immediately destroyed.  
  
Metalmorph: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activate you can equip it to one monster on the field. Increase that monster's attack and defense by 300. You can further increase your monster's attack by half of a monster you are attacking while the attacking monster has this card equipped to it.  
  
Fortress Guard: 300/2000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be attacked while in defense mode. 


	160. Return of The Machines: Conquer The Mach...

The score was now at Mink: 1200 and Diego: 1700. Diego was still in the lead after Mink destroyed two of many of Diego's strong machine monsters. Mink now has her Android Psycho Shocker (2900/1500) and Genocide Android (3400/2300) up on the he field. Diego was forced into defending his life points, summoning another one of his Fortress Guards.  
  
Another Conversion Token appeared on the field, increasing Genocide Android's attack points to. With 7 Completed attached to it, it was strong but Diego had his Band of Strength face up, stopping Mink's monsters from using their effects by sacrificing 2 cards from his hand every turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "A monster in defense mode and I'll then set a card face down" He announced. "I'll then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards and sacrifice them both to keep Band of Strength up. I'll then end my turn"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon my second Conversion Token on the field!" Mink yelled as a small machine appeared. Genocide Android didn't get the bonus because of Diego's Band of Strength. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack his defense monster!"  
  
The android held it's hands together and fired a cyber energy last at the defense.  
  
"Now! I activate my Spellbinding Circle, keeping your monster from attacking!" Diego yelled as the trap card flipped up, unleashing a hex ring on the android and paralyzing it. Mink had a bad feeling. With Genocide Android as her strongest monster on the field, Diego could have something else instore for it. She then ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice my defense monster, Mecha Soldier, to summon Cyborg Freed (1500/1200 +500), in attack mode" He announced. "I'll then end my turn"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! Genocide Android! Attack his Cyborg Freed!" Mink yelled, knowing it'd now be an easy win.  
  
Suddenly the Cyborg jumped away and dodged the blast from the android. Mink looked in confusion.  
  
"Like Fortress Guard, Cyborg Freed can't be attacked or destroyed when in face up attack mode" Diego smiled.  
  
Mink growled and ended her turn. Diego then drew his next card. "Now! I place a card in defense mode and summon Lady Cyborg in attack mode (1300/1050 +500)" Diego announced. "And I'll use this magic card, Limiter Reducer!"  
  
"What?!" Mink said shocked.  
  
"Limiter Reducer destroys anything that gives free life points, like your Conversion Tokens and 7 Completed!" Diego yelled. Suddenly all the tokens were destroyed along with Mink's 7 Completed.  
  
Mink growled as her Genocide Android was reduced to 2700, it's original attack points (With the added bonus of the Orichalcos Seal).  
  
"He still can't destroy my monsters..." Mink thought.  
  
"Now! I play this magic card, Metal Armor!" Diego yelled as he placed his magic card down. "This will increase my Cyborg Freed's attack power by 1000"  
  
"no!" Mink said in her mind as Cyborg Freed grew to 3000.  
  
"Yes! Now! Cyborg Freed attack her Android Psycho Shocker!" Diego yelled. The Cyborg held it's arms up, shooting a round of missiles at the Android, destroying it and leaving Mink with 1100 life points. "Android Psycho Shocker is destroyed!"  
  
Diego then ended his turn. Mink drew her next card, creating a Conversion Token. Diego had discarded two cards from his hand, keeping Band of Strength up. Mink placed a card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Heh! Now I'll return a monster from my graveyard" Diego smiled evilly as he looked at Mink through his jet black Sun Glasses. Mink recognized Diego's Jacket. He was apart of a new team. So far, from what Mink heard, Darien, Rahn, and Bakura all wore the same jacket. On the back had the Orichalcos Seal on the chest and back of the jacket. It was a weird fashion choice but she didn't need to care now. Mink made a slight call  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Sky Fortress Ziggurat!" Diego yelled. Suddenly the fortress started to form. Diego gasped as the shock. "What?! Why is it on your side?!"  
  
"Because all great decks know how to counter, I've built the ultimate counter! I've activated The Lie Detector!" Mink yelled. "This allows me to gain control of a monster over 3000 that you've summoned"  
  
Diego looked in shock as the Sky Fortress, Ziggurat, stared into his very soul.  
  
"How dare you turn my own monster against me! You'll pay for this!" Diego snapped as he held his hand into a fist.  
  
Mink smirked and ended her turn. Diego took a deep breath and drew his next card. He smiled evilly. "Now it's my time to shine!" He yelled.  
  
"What is it now...." Mink thought looking at the card he held in his hand.  
  
"This is the card that'll end you! Now I activate The Ceremony of The Cyborg X!" Diego yelled as he placed the card onto the field.  
  
Mink looked in mixed feelings of the strange Ritual Magic card. "What could he possibly be thinking..." She thought.  
  
"This ritual can only be performed by sacrifice three special monsters, it's a shame you never bothered to figure out my plane in time because I have all the requirements right here!" Diego yelled as he pointed at his three monsters.  
  
Mink gasped. "I've failed to figure it out.... I was so blind...." She mumbled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Cyborg Freed, Lady Cyborg, and Fortress Guard in order to summon the strongest machine in existence! Cyborg 00X! (2000/2000 +500)" Diego yelled as all three monsters dissolved into pieces. Then the big light formed infront of him, forming into a giant human Cyborg. The skull cross cross it's forehead, the large cannons on top of it's shoulders, the chrome, gleaming armor it wore, and last but not least, it's glowing red eyes. "This monster will allow me to sacrifice a Machine type monster from either graveyards, I'll start by sacrificing my first Fortress Guard, gaining it 1000 attack points!"  
  
Cyborg 00X's life points increased to 3500. Mink was zoned out by the machine monster. She couldn't stand against it. The huge machine, Diego's deck was really unstoppable.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Rod began to glow. Mink couldn't help but let it glow. "You really bring the power of the Millennium Rod in shame" a dark and evil voice spoke out. Mink looked up at the man in Egyptian clothing. His dark eyes met with hers  
  
"What are you talking about" Mink said looking back down at the ground.  
  
"I'm saying you don't even use the Millennium Rod anymore to aid you in your battles. You lost your touch, young one" He smirked.  
  
Suddenly Mink realized it was the spirit of The Millennium Rod. "Shut up, you know nothing about me" Mink snapped.  
  
"Oh really? How long have I been with you now? About a year and a half? Please! I've seen what's been going on in your life. If I were you, I'd wipe them all out" The spirit bellowed.  
  
"And your saying I'm not doing a good job! Hello?! I've been trying it's you whose giving me a harder time!" Mink yelled.  
  
"There are no hard times. It's you whose being hard on yourself" The spirit yelled. Suddenly he began to disappear, as he did a image of a Phoenix flashed in Mink's mind.  
  
Mink looked back at the field, thinking. "I... I think he's right... I've been too hard on myself, my friends, everything. Who ever he is, he's just inspired me" She smiled and gracefully drew her next card. "Now! I'm here to bring you down!"  
  
Diego laughed out loud. "Please! Now that I've got my strongest monster on the field, you have no chance of escaping the true power of my Cyborg!" He yelled.  
  
"Really! I'd really like you to beat this, two cards down and I end my turn!" Mink announced.  
  
"Very well!" Diego snickered drawing his next card. Suddenly he realized something. "She must have something set, I've got to destroy her before she tries anything"  
  
"Make your move!" Mink yelled.  
  
Diego felt chills. "Now! I activate Cyborg 00X's effect! I remove your Android Psycho Shocker from...." He went on.  
  
"How would you when it'll be on the field! Now I reveal Call of The Haunted!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up. "This will allow me to revive my Android Psycho Shocker from my graveyard! (2400/1500 +500)"  
  
"Fine! Instead I'll remove your Conversion Token to increase..." Diego went on. Suddenly Mink called out from her face down card.  
  
"Now I activate Horoscope!" Mink yelled as her Quick Play Magic card flipped up. "By the call of a coin toss, I can end your turn right here and now!"  
  
Suddenly a coin formed into the air. "Tails!" Mink yelled. Suddenly the coin flicked into the air, flipping and rotating. It then hit the ground, landing on exactly what Mink said, tails.  
  
Diego growled, ending his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card and smiled. "Now I have proof I can destroy the worlds strongest machine type monster!" Mink yelled as she held her card up. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Genocide Android and Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
Diego gasped as Mink stood there triumphantly as the card stated to form the two androids together. "How can this be?!" He stammered.  
  
The two androids turned into two bright lights, forming together into one monster. "Now! I fuse them to create War Genocide! (3000/3000 +500)" She yelled as the incredible Android's armor and eyes gleamed in the light of the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Cyborg Freed: 1500/1200/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster cannot be attacked or destroy by your opponent's monsters while this card remains in face up attack mode.  
  
Lady Cyborg: 1300/1050/ Machine Type.  
  
Limiter Reducer: MAGIC / Disc: Any monster effects, trap, or magic cards that cause other monsters to gain attack points are destroyed.  
  
Metal Armor: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: When this card is equipped to a Machine Type monster, that monster's attack points increases by 1000.  
  
The Lie Detector: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent uses a magic card that allows them to special summon a monster from their graveyard, you can activate this trap card. If that monster has an attack over 3000, that monster is summoned on your side of the field. You must skip your battle phase when this card is activated.  
  
Sky Fortress Ziggurat: 3500/2900/ Machine /Disc: This card gains 200 attack points for every Machine Type monster on the field. When this monster attacks a machine monster on the field increase it's attack by 400.  
  
Ceremony of The Cyborg X: RITUAL MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be used when "Cyborg Freed", "Fortress Guard", and "Lady Cyborg" are on the field, sacrifice those three monsters to summon "Cyborg 00X" from your deck, graveyard, or hand to the field.  
  
Cyborg 00X: 2000/2000/ Ritual /Machine Type / Disc: This monster can only be summoned by the effects of "Ceremony of The Cyborg X". As long as this monster remains face up on the field you may sacrifice 1 Machine Type monster from either you or your opponents's graveyards to increase this monster's attack power by 1000. This monster cannot attack the first turn it is summoned.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, negate all face up trap cards and their activation.  
  
Horoscope: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Flip a coin, if you call it right your opponent ends their turn immediately.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or hand to form 1 fusion monster.  
  
War Genocide: 3000/3000/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: Android Psycho Shocker + Genocide Android. When this monster attacks a monster higher than this monster's attack points, subtract how many attack points this monster has from that monster for that turn. This counts as a regular attack. When this monster attacks a monster with a higher attack than this monster, you can summon 1 Genocide Token (Machine Type /1800/1200) onto the field in face up attack mode. 


	161. Return of The Machines: Soul Bound, Part...

The score was now at Mink: 1100 and Diego: 1700. The tides turned as Diego ultimately summoned his strongest monster, Cyborg 00X (4000/2000). Mink couldn't help but feel the great loss as she bowed down to the machine. But the Millennium Rod didn't give up. The spirit within noted Mink for her habit of being hard on herself but now Mink has gained ability and brought back her two androids, Android Psycho Shocker (2900/1500) and Genocide Android (2700/2300). And with confidence she used Polymerization, fusing the two monsters into War Genocide (3500/3000)  
  
"But I'm not done yet!" Mink yelled as she pulled something from the back of her belt. She then brought out the Millennium Rod, face to face with Diego.  
  
"What?! What do you plan to do with that?!" Diego stammered.  
  
"I was stupid, only focusing on this Oracle and forgetting I have other power!" Mink explained. "My next trick, I shall bring home an old friend! The Shadow Realm!"  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Rod glistened and a dark fog started to emerge from the back of Mink. The fog covered the whole area.  
  
"Some fog can't stop me from my wrath!" Diego yelled as his Cyborg's eyes started to flash red.  
  
"I'm not over yet, it's time for some answers, like who you really are and why your in this!" Mink yelled, still holding the Millennium Rod at him.  
  
Diego knew she wouldn't end her turn if he didn't answer, so he went along. "Fine..." He said a bit nervous. "Like you already know, my name is Diego. Like you I wasn't born here, I was born in America. It was a shame too. My family abandoned me. I was alone with a gang for several years. Until I was 13, they all thought I was fit enough to do their work"  
  
Mink stood there with the same look. "Go on" She said.  
  
"I refused to do what they told me and so I ended up be isolated and beated. It was then when I had my time, I trained, I trained for their defeat" He said. "And then there came Duel Monsters, I gained ability to have fun once in a while, I never knew these cards contained such power. A letter was delivered to me, telling me to use a certain card on the leader."  
  
"And that card was the Orichalcos Seal..." Mink blurted out.  
  
"No, it was actually the Oracle Curse. The Oracle Curse were only for lower ranked people. It was a coincidence my gang leader also learned Duel Monsters. With the old Duel Shocker, I used my cards against him, them pinned him down and used the Oracle Curse." He said. "Then I destroyed him, forever his soul has been within the Orichalcos Plaque"  
  
"I see your point, you should never be told to do work form anyone else again, which makes me think why you're a servant to Vice, and even Spinks. How come your not leader?" Mink asked.  
  
"You have a point, but they're someone I can actually look up to. This Organization is here to help me, you're just in the way" Diego yelled.  
  
"You have no clue. I was in your same problem" Mink said putting her Millennium Rod back. "When I was a young girl in grade school, I was teased a lot, which led me to fights. I fought anyone who dared to even say something nasty. It was me who gained my father's stubbornness and attitude"  
  
"What's the difference I'm here to bring you down and that's all that matters!" Diego yelled getting back in the duel.  
  
"Fine! But for my final move, War Genocide! Attack Cyborg 00X!" Mink yelled. The giant android formed a black orb and shot it at the Cyborg.  
  
"How can you, my monster is stronger!" Diego yelled. Suddenly the attack made it but instead, the attack points were lowered to 500. "What?!"  
  
"War Genocide takes away attack points if it attacks a monster with a higher attack points than it, I advise you to go into defense and give up on the duel and face your fate" Mink yelled as she ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice a machine monster from my graveyard, to raise my monster's attack points!" Diego yelled as he removed another conversion token from Mink's graveyard, raising his Cyborg's attack points to 1500. He looked at his hand and smiled. "Now! I play this magic card, Soul Release. This allows me to remove uo to 5 cards from either graveyards!"  
  
Diego then ordered five machine monsters to be removed and Mink obeyed. Cyborg 00X's attack points rose to 6500, way higher than War Genocide.  
  
"He won't stop me..." Mink thought getting ready.  
  
"Now! Cyborg 00X! Attack her War Genocide and win me this duel!" Diego yelled.  
  
"Go magic card!" Mink yelled under the charging of Cyborg 00X's giant laser cannons. Two giant lasers shot out right into the glowing monster.  
  
"Your fusion monster is destroyed along with all your life points!" Diego laughed evilly. "What?!". He was in shock to see two monsters still standing.  
  
"I've activated my magic card! De-Fusion!" Mink yelled as Android Psycho Shocker (2400/1500 +500) and Genocide Android (2200/3400 +500) stood fiercely together.  
  
Diego growled, knowing his monster is still strong. He then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! this is the end!" Mink yelled holding up a card. Suddenly she felt energy release from her Oracle around her wrist. The card started to glow brightly. "Now I activate Kalle Demoness, The Oracle of Hope!"  
  
"NO!" Diego said in shock.  
  
"It's time to put a end into your crude duel, Now! Kalle Demoness fuse into Genocide Android!" Mink yelled. Suddenly a flower pod formed inbetween to the two monsters. The pod opened, revealing a woman. The woman jumped into the air and it's essence flew into Genocide Android, forming it's armor into a sharp white marble. The mask it wore turned into a knight's head helmet. "Now! I form Warrior of The Genocide War! (5000/5000) This monster will reduce 5000 attack points for every monster on the field!"  
  
Cyborg 00X's attack points were reduced to 500 again and Android Psycho Shocker was at 0.  
  
"No! no! no! I can't lose now!" Diego said in horror.  
  
"Now! Warrior of Genocide War! Attack and destroy Cyborg 00X!" Mink yelled.  
  
The warrior flicked it's hand and a long sword appeared in it's grasp. His eyes were glowing a dark and bright blue. It then started to charge, raising it's sword, it sliced the Cyborg into 2. Diego's life points were reduced to 0.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this. I hope you will some day never work for anyone ever again" Mink said as the Orichalcos Seal grew smaller underneath Diego. He started to sink into the ground trying to grab something but his arms just phased through anything he touched. He slowly sank into the ground and disappeared.  
  
Mink's field magic card zone spat out her Orichalcos Seal. She looked at the card, recognizing Diego's soul, along with the others she has from her past duels.  
  
Mink walked out of the door, unoticed by anyone and walked off.  
  
Roa had been watching the duel, from his eyes, mentally. He called for Spinks. Spinks appeared before him. They were in their secret headquarters in the Sea Harbor.  
  
"4 of our warriors have been defeat thanks to 4 Oracle Holders. What are you going to do about it?" Roa asked.  
  
"We still have 2 left, me and our secret weapon. I'm after the Allen kid. Once I defeat him I'll gain the Oracle of Light, I'll unleash our final weapon to Dan, then he'll get a kick and we'll surely get the most important, Oracle of Life" Spinks smirked.  
  
"Ahh, sounds like a plan to me, fail it and you'll be the one who get's their very special place in the Orichalcos Plaque" Roa smiled as he pointed to the giant wall filled with carvings of everyone that has lost their soul to the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Disc: Negate all trap cards and their activation as long as this card remains face up on the field  
  
Genocide Android: 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field 


	162. Unity and Friendship

Mink ran home and grabbed her phone, calling everyone and telling them that they really need to get back the Pharaoh. At 6:00 they'd start their search, eliminating anyone that stood in there way.  
  
Daniel slipped on his navy jacket and his Steel Disk and his deck into his belt holster. He left the scene while his Mom was still at work.  
  
He walked down the street, meeting up with Allen and Sage. It was a cold night so everyone was in their jackets. Allen and Sage both had their Steel Plates on.  
  
Allen sighed. "What's wrong?" Sage asked.  
  
"I don't know... You, Mink, Jess, and Paul each had their own tough duel to fight. Me and Daniel are next, I know it" Allen said.  
  
"Don't worry! Mine was tough and so was everyone else's! We all made it through" Sage smiled. Daniel smiled as he walked infront, knowing he had his friends by him.  
  
The three met up with Jess and Mink who were in their puffy white vests. "So, here's the plan. We stick together" Mink said as she put her hand out.  
  
"That's it?" Allen said putting his hand ontop of Minks.  
  
"Yeah, you know what happens if we get separated" Jess smiled putting her hand ontop of Allen's.  
  
"Doom's going down!" Sage cheered slapping her hand ontop of Jess'.  
  
"We get back Yami" Daniel announced placing his hand ontop of Sages. As they all did their Oracles began to glow, feeling the unity all around.  
  
"And here we stand" A voice spoke out. Daniel felt a hand on his. He looked to his left and saw Paul standing tall beside him.  
  
"Glad to see you here" Mink said as she removed her hand.  
  
"I'm only in it for saving the world. It's not like you guys will make a difference I have a company to take charge of." Paul said, his own stubborn way.  
  
They were just a few blocks from the sea harbor and they started to walk. The streets were almost empty and the lights lighted up the road to the Sea Harbor. As they came up to a old large building, they all felt a presence from the Pharoah.  
  
They all came up to the large doors and slowly pushed them open. There was nothing inside.  
  
"What? I thought you said they were here!" Mink said.  
  
"I know, but I can still feel Yami in here" Allen said ready to take a step in.  
  
"Wait..." Paul said pushing him back. "It could be a trap"  
  
"Then you go" Allen said.  
  
Paul sneered and stepped in. Suddenly he disappeared. "Whoa!" Sage said in surprise as he suddenly just disappeared.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jess said as she took a step forward. When she did she disappeared. Then came Mink, and Sage.  
  
"What is this place?" Mink said looking around the torched area.  
  
"It's the secret Headquarters of Doom" Paul said looking up on a wall. It was the Orichalcos Plaque, he recognized some people who lost their souls to it especially his brother, Darien. Paul sneered and looked away. Jess looked upon it and saw Bakura on it and slowly looked away. Mink looked and saw Rahn and Diego.  
  
"Well, here it goes..." Daniel said taking a deep breath, getting ready to step through. As he did they was a large engine noise.  
  
Allen and Daniel looked back and saw someone on a motorcycle, revving up their bike. "It's Spinks... He wants me" Allen said turning around.  
  
"Wait! You can't simply follow him, we need you" Daniel said trying to stop him.  
  
"This is my battle, do what you guys need and I'll be fine" Allen smiled, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Daniel looked at him for a while. "Beat him" Daniel smiled giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Allen faced Spinks. "So, do you got what it takes to keep up with me" He laughed.  
  
"I've got everything to defeat you!" Allen yelled as he held up his Steel Disk.  
  
"Good, this battle won't take place here" Spinks said as he looked at him through his helmet. "Follow me, if you can"  
  
Spinks rode off. Allen looked around and saw another bike. "Man someone's gonna kill me for stealing this" Allen thought as he slid on the helmet and turned the bike on and rode off, following Spinks.  
  
Spinks saw Allen coming up from behind so he went faster. Allen came up side to side. Suddenly Spinks came at him from the right. Allen gasped trying to slow down. Spinks was faking him out and rode off doing a wheelie. Allen growled and rode faster at him.  
  
Suddenly he took a sharp turn to the right. Allen looked up at the street sign, knowing which way to go to meet up with him. He went ahead then took a right, seeing Spinks pass the intersection. he followed and came up side to side.  
  
Spinks looked at him and went faster. It was about now a minute that they arrived to an alley way with a fence next to them. Spinks jumped off and tore his helmet off and tossed it to the side, revealing his blonde hair and dark sun glasses.  
  
"Who wears sun glasses at night" Allen smirked as he took his helmet off.  
  
Spinks smirked and threw his sun glasses to the side. He then held up a gold duel disk. Suddenly it started to fold out into the card zones.  
  
Allen held his Steel Plate up, turning it on. Allen recognized his long trench coat. It had the Orichalcos Seal on the chest and on the back, the same one Darien had worn.  
  
"It's time to finish this once and for all! This rematch will decide the better warrior!" Spinks yelled as his life point counter rose to 4000.  
  
"This duel doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is me getting back the Pharoah!" Allen yelled as his life point counter rose to 4000.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"Where's Allen?" Jess said as Daniel stepped through the invisible portal.  
  
"He has his own duties to perform" Daniel replied. Paul smirked.  
  
"We can't penetrate the force field keeping us from getting to them" Mink said poking the barrier.  
  
"Who would want to, my troubles would just come back" Paul said as he leaned back on a column and had his arms crossed. Mink sneered at him.  
  
"Well well well, it seems that our little friends have some how gotten here" A voice laughed.  
  
Everyone looked to the right and saw Roa, ontop of some kind of snake statue with it's mouth open.  
  
"You...." Mink hissed.  
  
"Yes me, and because you youngsters have entered my cavern, you all shall be punished!" Roa yelled as he took out the 6 colored and glowing stones from around his neck.  
  
The lights started to glow brightly and everyone covered their faces.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sage said in shock. As Sage held her arm up her Oracle started to glow.  
  
"He's trying to push us out!" Mink yelled feeling the force of the light pushing her back. Daniel fell face first onto the ground but grabbed onto a column to keep his balance.  
  
Jess screamed as she was lifted into the air and into the darkness, then Mink and Sage flew into the darkness. They flew right out of the old building and into the wet grass.  
  
"We're back..." Jess said looking around.  
  
"Back outside, I'm going back!" Sage yelled standing up and running into the warehouse. She ran through the entrance but nothing happened, she remained inside the warehouse.  
  
"Not working..." Mink said walking to the entrance.  
  
Allen felt a chill, feeling that something has gone wrong. He looked to the left. Spinks laughed.  
  
"Something wrong?" He said.  
  
"That's none of your business! Start this duel!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Very well...." Spinks smiled drawing his card. 


	163. Deck of Armor: Rematch of The Great Armo...

"Now! For my first move I play The Orichalcos Seal, making sure once I win, I gain all ownership of your Oracle once I win!" Spinks yelled as he placed it onto the field. Suddenly the sky grew darker and dark clouds moved in. A swirl of the dark clouds covered both the duelist and lightning flashed and struck the ground and went around the circled tornado, creating the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Allen covered his face from the dirt flying around. Spinks turned his head to the dark figure standing a far. "You might learn a thing or two if you watch me" Spinks smiled as the field was set. "Now! I summon Helmet of AMA (0/0 +500). Then I'll set these 3 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
As Spinks played his Helmet of AMA, it rose up from the ground, just a floating cybernetic helmet. Allen drew his next card.  
  
"Now! I play my own Orichalcos Seal!" Allen yelled with all his might, placing the sacred magic card into the field magic card zone. Suddenly the seal around them started to glow brighter, allowing Allen to the dark power. "Next! I summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode (1400/1200 +500). Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman attack his helmet!"  
  
Allen wasn't being stupid now, he was serious. He knew Spinks had a trap waiting. Allen needed them all to get rid of.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card, Soul Bound Spirit!" Spinks yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This will equip to my Helmet, and keep you from attacking it!"  
  
Suddenly a spirit popped out of the card and started to float around the helmet. Allen took a step back but then came back to his senses. "I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I summon Vulx Cannon in attack mode (1300/1200 +500)" Spinks announced. "This monster allows me to summon two monsters from my hand once summoned, so I play Right Arm of AMA (0/0 +500) and Left Arm of AMA! (0/0 +500) I'll then place 1 more card face down and end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. Spinks had placed all three of his AMA Armor into defense mode, the only monster out for a direct attack was his Vulx Cannon. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300 +500)" He yelled as he placed the monster onto the field. "Now! Rocket Warrior attack Vulx Cannon!"  
  
The warrior charged at the living cannon, ready to destroy it. "Now I activate my face down card!" Spinks yelled as it flipped up. "Charge Blast!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said confused.  
  
"Charge Blast, it gains my monster 500 attack points for three turns. Once those turns are over, I'm free for attacking!" Spinks yelled as a eye piece appeared ontop of the cannon, gaining it 500 attack points and leaving it at 2300. "Now! Counter attack!"  
  
The cannon charged up a red and yellow orb of energy and shot it at the Rocket Warrior, destroying it and leaving Allen with 3700 life points.  
  
Allen growled and ended his turn. Spinks drew his next card. "Hmm, this can come in handy, Now! I play Gygorg Demon (1400/1600 +500) in defense mode!" Spinks yelled as he placed the card onto the field. "Now! Vulx Cannon attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman!"  
  
The cannon blasted another blast. It didn't get the bonus for this turn because it had already gained it during Allen's turn. The blast hit the swordsman but it stood. Allen's life points reduced to 3300. Spinks then ended his turn, with 3 AMA Armor and 2 other monsters that were important in this battle. Allen only had 2 cards face down and his Retrained Elven Swordsman up.  
  
"Draw!" Allen yelled taking his next card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Alpha! (100/200 +500) And I'll activate this magic card, Black Verse!"  
  
"And what's that suppose to do?" Spinks smirked.  
  
"It increase my monster's attack power by 3000!" Allen yelled as Battle Warrior Alpha's attack points grew to 3100. "Now! Battle Warrior Alpha, attack his Vulx Cannon!"  
  
Spinks smirked as the Battle Warrior charged at the living cannon and punched it, breaking the spell of Charge Blast and reducing Spinks' life points to 3200, putting Allen in the lead by 100.  
  
Allen gave a victory smirk but the Spinks burst out laughing. "You fool! That's what I've been wanting you to do since I summoned this monster!" He yelled. "When Vulx Cannon is sent to the graveyard, I can summon 1 more monster, and I summon The Torso of AMA! (0/0 +500)"  
  
Allen groaned, he knew sooner or later Spinks would summon his all powerful Armour creature. Suddenly something came to Allen. All the bad guys they fought...  
  
Once Jess was reading a small book about the ancient past of the Shadow Games. There was something about a Duel Monsters war but Allen didn't really pay attention. But now he was remembering, Jess kept bothering him about the 6 Legendary Warriors which tried to conceal the power of the Oracles and use it as their own power. They each had a league of monsters and magic powers to aid them.  
  
One warrior had controlled the dead which gained the dead immortality, One had monsters able to attack the heart, One had slayed dragons and used their essence, One had an army of mechanical beasts, One only had a suit of armor, and the final one, that warrior was able to gather power from the spirit of those who are worthy.  
  
Allen was in shock now. It was too bad he never paid attention more but now he knew what everyone had. Ryou had an occult deck, Rahn had monsters that could attack directly, Darien had dragons, Diego had an army of machines, Spinks had armor monsters. There was no clue to what the 6th legendary warrior possessed. It was confusing but Allen needed to win this duel.  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Spinks announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! It's time to bring you down!" Allen yelled as he held up two cards. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300 +500) which allows me to summon a monster from my hand, I summon Battle Warrior Omega (300/1200 +500)"  
  
"Hmph, your battle warriors are useless. I see now help in them" Spinks yelled.  
  
"They're big help alright! Now I activate this magic card, Monster Reunion!" Allen yelled. "This allows me to sacrifice two monsters on my side of the field to summon a monster from my deck, now I sacrifice Warrior of Freed and Retrained Elven Swordsman to summon Battle Warrior Gamma! (1200/100)"  
  
Spinks smirked. "Tell me what you plan to do, you have no god card" Spinks yelled.  
  
"I know, I can't tribute them for a god card because I have one, so there's one other way!" Allen yelled. "Fusion! Now I activate Polymerization!"  
  
"What? How!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Battle Warrior Alpha, Gamma, and Omega!" Allen yelled. "To form the ultimate Battle Warrior! Battle Warrior Vulrox! (3100/1200)"  
  
Spinks smiled evilly. "Go ahead and take the bait" he snickered.  
  
"Now! Battle Warrior Vulrox attack and destroy Torso of AMA!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card!" Spinks yelled. "Magic Arm Shield! This will move your attack towards my Gygorg Demon!"  
  
Battle Warrior stopped infront of Torso of AMA and ran left, and dove up into the air then struck Gygorg Demon in the head, destroying it.  
  
"And by the effects of Gygorg, when it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon 2 monsters from my deck to the field!" Spinks yelled as he grabbed his deck and looked through it he took two cards and showed it to Allen. "You'll once again fear my ultimate monster! Now I summon Left Leg (0/0 +500) and Right Leg (0/0 +500) of AMA!"  
  
"This means.... He can summon..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I fuse all AMA Armor!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly the Torso flew over to Spinks and attached to his . The arms attached to his right and left arm. The helmet slipped onto his head and then the legs slipped onto his legs. "To form Armored Warrior, AMA! (4000/4000)"  
  
Spinks felt great power flow within him as he stared at Allen through the dark green lens of the helmet. "No!" Allen yelled  
  
"It's time to meet your doom Mr. Allen because you won't be here to save your friends!" Spinks yelled as he flexed his arms.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Helmet of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, and Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be attacked by monsters with attack points of 1900 or more. Damage calculations still count.  
  
Soul Bound Spirit: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, you can equip it to one monster on the field, as long as this card remains face up and equipped to that monster, neither monster cannot attack that monster no matter what the situation is. Damage calculation does not count.  
  
Vulx Cannon: 1300/1200/ Machine Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you can summon 2 monsters from your hand with the attack power of 1000 or lower. When this monster is sent to the graveyard due to battle, summon 1 monster with the attack of 1000 or lower from your hand to the field.  
  
Right Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet of AMA, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Left Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Right Arm, Right Leg, Left Leg, Helmet, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect may only be applied during battle phase, reduce one of your opponents monster's attack points by 500 for the this effect is activated  
  
Charge Blast: TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, chose one monster on your side of the field, for three of your turns that monster gains 500 life points, also that monster may not attack for 3 turns.  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: 100/200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Black Verse: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Increase one monster equipped to this card attack power by 3000 if that monster's attack points is 1000 or lower.  
  
Gygorg Demon: 1400/1600/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked and destroyed, summon 2 monsters with the attack of 1000 or lower from your deck to your side of the field.  
  
Torso of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left leg, Right Leg, and Helmet of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon another monster from your hand.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Monster Reunion: MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field to summon 1 monster from your deck onto the field.  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: 1200/100/ Warrior Type.  
  
Battle Warrior Vulrox: 3100/1200/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Disc: Battle Warrior Alpha + Battle Warrior Omega + Battle Warrior Gamma.  
  
Armored Warrior AMA: 4000/4000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by combining Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet, and Torso of AMA as one monster. This monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster, magic, or trap card. 


	164. Deck of Armor: His Past Revealed, Part 2

The score was Allen: 3300 and Spinks: 3200. This has now just gotten hard because Spinks had now summoned his Armored Warrior AMA (4000/4000 +500). Allen only has his Battle Warrior Vulrox (3100/1200 +500) on the field and by only wasting precious monsters to summon it.  
  
"Now! I'll once again show you the true power of my great Armor deck!" Spinks yelled furiously as he jumped into the air. Suddenly two long armored plates flew out from his back and let out fire which allowed him to fly at Allen. Spinks punched right through his Battle Warrior Vulrox, reducing Allen's life points to 2400.  
  
Allen growled as he thought how much work he put in to summon that monster. Spinks laughed and placed a card face down. Spinks now had his Armored Warrior, AMA and one face down card.  
  
Allen drew his next card, seeing he had no monsters on the field and only 1 cards face down. "Now! I play this monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Very well! I'll draw next!" Spinks yelled as he floated in the air. "And now! I summon Gold Lucifer! (1000/200 +500)"  
  
Suddenly Allen saw Gold Lucifer's attack power reduce to 500. "What was the point in that..." He thought.  
  
"When Gold Lucifer is summoned it loses 1000 attack points, but my Orichalcos Seal gains it 500 more points. And plus, this monster can attack your life points directly!" Spinks yelled. "Now! Gold Lucifer attack his life points directly!"  
  
Allen took a step back with his right foot ready to feel the monster's attack. The warrior sliced it's sword at Allen. Allen yelped as he was pushed back into the barrier of the Orichalcos Seal. Suddenly he felt a shocking pain through his back as he leaned on the barrier. He screamed out loud feeling the pain everywhere. He finally pushed himself away from the barrier.  
  
Allen's life points was reduced down to 1900. "That was bad..." He mumbled trying to stand.  
  
Spinks laughed. "It's a shame everyone of my attacks will feel like you'll be losing a piece of your heart, how painful" Spinks smiled. "But it's time to take out your other monster!"  
  
Spinks jumped off from the Orichalcos Barrier and straight at the face down card. "Now! Activate trap card!" Allen yelled. "Enchanted Javelin!"  
  
"What?!" Spinks said as Allen's trap card flipped up. Suddenly a golden javelin appeared and struck Spinks. Spinks cried out loud as he was pushed back after destroying Allen's monster.  
  
"Enchanted Javelin increases my life points by the attack points of the monster your attacking with! So since you attacked I gain 4000 life points!" Allen said with pride as his life points went up to 5900. "But that's not all! The monster you attacked, was Life Jar! (100/100)"  
  
"Life Jar..." Spinks hissed.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Allen yelled. Suddenly a white dice appeared and flipped into the air. It slowly came to the ground, landing on 5. "Alright! I gain 500 life points!".  
  
Allen's life points was now at 6400. Spinks hissed as Allen gained back more and more life points. "He will pay for this...." He thought. He then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Heh! Now that you have two monsters and I have none, I can summon this! The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen yelled as his strong warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Fiend Megacyber! Attack his Gold Lucifer!"  
  
The warrior dove at the other small warrior and punched right through it, reducing Spinks' life points to 1500. "I'm losing! I can't beat him if I do nothing this whole duel" Spinks thought.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and looked at it. "Now!" He went on.  
  
"Not so fast! I play my trap card, Spellbound Ring!" Allen yelled as he flipped his trap card over. "This trap card will keep one monster on the field out of play and I chose your AMA warrior!"  
  
Spinks growled as his armored suit phased right through him, revealing his true body. The suit remained behind him, out of play. "I'm free of attacking!" Spinks yelled, shocked.  
  
"Yes and I'll be winning this duel! Now I play Jekyll's Potion!" Allen yelled. "This increases my Fiend Megacyber by 800! (3000/1200) Now! Fiend Megacyber attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Spinks yelled as he pointed at his face down card. "Now! I activate Lord's Object! This trap card will reduce your monster by 600 and keep it from attacking!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said as he saw his Fiend Megacyber stop and jump back. Suddenly it began to glow black and it's attack points were reduced to 2400. Suddenly a panel formed underneath the Fiend Megacyber. The panel was designed like in churches up on the ceiling and there was a big cross on it. Something was pulling The Fiend Megacyber down to the panel, keeping it from attacking.  
  
Allen growled and looked at his hand. "Now! I play Trap Reflector!" Allen yelled as he played it onto the field. "This trap card can change into a magic card and put 1 Trap Counter on my trap card, Spellbound Ring!". Allen then ended his turn.  
  
Allen had his Spellbound Ring, and Jekyll's Potion attached to The Fiend Megacyber which was his only monster on the field but now was trapped.  
  
Spinks only had his Lord's Object which kept Allen's Fiend Megacyber from attacking.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. Suddenly as he looked at the card he drew, he kept a straight face. Allen could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at the card.  
  
"Ok, there's something up with you, spill it" Allen yelled.  
  
"Why do you care! I'm about to win this duel!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"There IS something bothering you.... Please, tell me. It's good to share things if your down" Allen said softly.  
  
"Why do you care?!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"Because I've met a lot of people with troubles, I've done anything I could to help them, even if they were my enemy" Allen said taking a step forward.  
  
Spinks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was a kid.... I had a perfect family, one you could wish for. A father, a mother, a older sister, and a younger sister. We were a rich family.... When..."  
  
Spinks went on looking down at the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Allen asked.  
  
"While I was away at school, my sisters stayed home because their schools let them out early, anyway, I was at school and my family, they were murdered! They were murdered by a burglar who only wanted our money. My family was stubborn and tried to make him leave. Then he took out a gun, and shot them all, each shot dead" Spinks said sadly. He held back the sadness upon him. "I was then owned by the country and sent to Military School. I hated it so much."  
  
As soon as Spinks said that, Allen could tell he was from the military thanks to his muscle bound body.  
  
"I couldn't leave, it wasn't that easy. It was torture, everyday training, everyday yelling, everyday hazing. I hated them all so much" Spinks said in anger as he put his hand into a fist. "That's when I got a letter, from Doom Organization, what was inside was a Oracle Curse, made only for lower ranks in the secret team."  
  
"So that's the difference between those two cards..." Allen said out loud.  
  
"Yes, but it was a coincidence we were going to Japan from America. We were in a submarine and it took a while. Mean time, I've heard some higher ranks officers used Duel Monsters card to beat the boredom. I happen to get their cards so easily" Spinks smiled evilly. "With what the cards they had, I made a rather strong deck, I used it on one of the officers in the submarine. They had no clue what they were in for. Once I used the Oracle Curse, I knew I was meant to serve to Doom and only Doom. I sealed his soul within my very first Oracle Curse."  
  
"So, that's how it started with you" Allen thought.  
  
"And once we arrived to Japan, I had taken over 10 souls. That's when I met up with Roa himself. He told me about what I've done and he was proud of me. At the age of 18 I joined Doom and forever served him from there. ON the process I built a strong deck of armor which was then penetrated by you, dreadfully. Other than that stupid Paul who also lost." He said as he looking at his cards. "Now cut the chat! Let's duel!"  
  
"Alright!" Allen yelled getting ready for anything.  
  
"I play the magic card, Offerings to The Doomed which allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field so say bye bye to your Fiend Megacyber!" Spinks yelled as the Fiend Megacyber burst into a puff of smoke. "Next! I play this other magic card, Double Magic Destroyer! This allows me to destroy two magic or trap cards on the field. I'll first destroy your counter and then your Spellbound Ring!"  
  
"No!" Allen gasped as his trap card was obliterated. Suddenly the Armored Warrior AMA floated back to Spinks, equipping to his body.  
  
"Now! It's time to feel the power of AMA!" Spinks yelled as his wings folded out and launched himself at Allen.  
  
Spinks had his fist out and smacked Allen right in the face as hard as he could. Allen flew back tasting blood so slowly feeling time had stopped. Spinks stopped his charge and jumped back while Allen smacked into the barrier, getting another shock of his life.  
  
Allen fell to the ground, ready to quit. His life points reduced to 1900. Allen slowly and painfully got up. He wiped the dripping blood going down his chin as he looked at him.  
  
"You thought you were meant to serve Roa forever.... I'll finally put a end to your torment" Allen said in a low and dark voice.  
  
Spinks smiled evilly, feeling the power the Armor was letting off in him as Allen stared at Spinks with vengeance  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gold Lucifer: 1000/200/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, reduce it's attack points by 1000. This monster may attack directly at your opponent's life points.  
  
Enchanted Javelin: TRAP / Disc: When your opponents monster attacks, increase your life points by the attacking monster's ATK points.  
  
Life Jar: 100/100/ Demon Type / Disc: Roll a dice, depending on the roll of the dice multiply the number by 100. Once you've rolled a number, increase your life points by that number.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned from the field when your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you on the field.  
  
Spellbound Ring: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, one monster on the field is removed from play until this card is destroyed.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: A monster equipped to this gains 800 attack points.  
  
Lord's Object: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of an attacking monster and reduce their attack points by 600. As long as this card remains face up on the field, that monster may not attack  
  
Trap Reflector: TRAP / Disc: This card can be treated as a Magic Card. Select 1 Trap Card that remains face-up on the field and put 1 counter on it. If the selected card is destroyed, the counter is removed instead of the card being destroyed.  
  
Offerings to The Doomed: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one card on the field. You must skip your next draw phase.  
  
Double Magic Destroyer: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy 2 magic or trap cards on the field. 


	165. Deck of Armor: AMA vs AMA, Part 3

The score was not Allen: 1900 and Spinks: 1500. Allen was going down and fast but with his deck on his side he objected defeat and was able to increase his life points to 6400. It was all good, Allen just almost made a victory but Spinks had countered his final assault with Lord's Object, a strong trap card which stopped him in his tracks. Allen was able to remove Spinks' Armored Warrior, AMA but Spinks found a way to bring it back. Spinks then attacked Allen directly after getting rid of his Fiend Megacyber. Allen was in complete pain as Spinks attacked him directly with AMA.  
  
"My life story is none of your business now! I'll bring you down and take your Oracle! If I can defeat you, I can certainly defeat your friends and all in one, gain the power of the Oracles!" Spinks yelled as he crossed his arms, floating in air from the AMA suit. He then ended his turn.  
  
Allen slowly drew his next card. "Now! I set a card face down and set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I summon Bazooka Cannon! (800/1200 +500)" Spinks announced. Suddenly he jumped into the air and stomped his foot through Allen's defense monster.  
  
Allen smiled, his plan was working. "Come on...." He said in his mind.  
  
"Now! Bazooka Cannon! Produce a Torpedo Token!" Spinks yelled as he. Suddenly a small torpedo formed onto the field. "Bazooka Cannon attack his life points directly!"  
  
The cannon started to charge energy, then it unleashed a large missile, aimed right at Allen. The missile hit him. Allen screamed in pain as it blew up on him, his life points reducing to 600.  
  
"Now! Torpedo Token attack his life points directly!" Spinks yelled as he pointed at Allen who was on his knees. The torpedo launched itself right into Allen.  
  
Allen screamed in pain once again as his life points reduced to 300. Allen felt tired, he wanted to fall in a deep sleep but he remembered his job, he needed to defeat Spinks once and for all. Spinks laughed and ended his turn  
  
Allen pointed his hand to his face down card. "Now! I activate Solemn Wishes!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Now I draw!". Suddenly sparkling rain came down on Allen, increasing his life points to 800.  
  
"What a pathetic move!" Spinks yelled out loud, making sure he heard.  
  
Allen ignored him. "Remember that monster you destroyed" Allen said trying to hold back the pain.  
  
"What?!" Spinks said shocked, knowing he did something wrong.  
  
"It was a Monster Jar (1000/1000)" He said. "It allows me to copy one monster on the field!"  
  
"What do you plan to copy?!" Spinks said.  
  
"Your Armored Warrior AMA! (4000/4000 +500)" Allen replied as his Steel Plate started to glow. Suddenly the Torso, Right Leg, Left Leg, Right Arm, Left Arm, and The Helmet of AMA appeared, all fixed like a puzzle. The armored suit started to attach themselves to Allen's body, forming another Armored Warrior, AMA on the field.  
  
"So, you copied my monster big deal!" Spinks laughed as he pointed to his face down card. "Now! I activate Trap Monster!"  
  
Allen felt his energy replenish as he felt the power of the suit. "And what's that going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I can sacrifice monsters on my field to bring trap cards to my hand, so now! I sacrifice Torpedo Token and Bazooka Cannon to bring forth AMA Earth Armor and AMA Fire Armor to my hand!" Spinks yelled as the two trap cards slid out of his deck holster. Spinks snatched them up and placed them into his hand.  
  
Allen had 3 more cards in his hand. "My turns not over yet! I activate Exchange!" He yelled as he played his magic card.  
  
Spinks glared at him, feeling the anger inside of him. They both walked into the middle of the Orichalcos Seal. Both AMA warriors together. Spinks showed his hand and Allen took AMA Fire Armor. Allen then showed his hand and Spinks snatched Monster Reborn from his hand. They both walked back to their sides.  
  
"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. Spinks smiled as he looked at the card he drew. "Now! I play this magic card, Bait Doll!" He yelled as he placed the card onto the field.  
  
"What does that do?!" Allen said a bit confused.  
  
"It forces you to activate your face down trap card!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Allen looked at his face down card. "Activate trap card! AMA Fire Armor!" He yelled without much excitement. Right then a blaze of fire surrounded Allen, increasing his attack points to 6500.  
  
"And now! I'll activate this magic card, Tailor of The Fickle! Which will replace one Equip card to me!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly the blaze around Allen died down and the fire rose up around Spinks. Spinks' attack points rose to 6500. He then jumped into the air at Allen, ready to destroy all his life points and claim the Oracle of Light.  
  
"Activate trap card, Negate Attack!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly a barrier protected Allen from Spinks' final assault. Spinks flew back away from the barrier. He growled and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Now! It's time to end you once and for all!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Spinks said in confusion.  
  
"You may have the ultimate armored suit but I can create a better one! Now I activate Polymerization!" Allen yelled as he placed his magic card onto the field. "To combine AMA Warrior and Total Defense Shogun, from my hand!"  
  
Suddenly a giant shield appeared on each of Allen's arm and a big chest plate formed onto his torso. His helmet grew two long horns growing from the back of his head and down.  
  
"No! How could he do that?!" Spinks said taking a step back.  
  
"Now I form Great Defense Warrior, AMA! (2500/4500 +500)" Allen yelled as he got ready. He placed himself into defense position.  
  
"Heh, you might have summoned a strong monster thanks to my great AMA, but I can still fight back and destroy you!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Allen smiled as he ended his turn.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Bazooka Cannon: 800/1200/ Machine Type / Disc: When this card is summoned, you can special summon 1 Torpedo Token (Machine Type / 300/300) on the field in face up attack position.  
  
Solemn Wishes: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: Gain 500 life points everytime you draw a card (or cards)  
  
Monster Jar: 1000/1000/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Duplicate one monster on the field and use it as your own.  
  
Torso of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left leg, Right Leg, and Helmet of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Right Leg of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Helmet of AMA, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Left Leg of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Right Arm, Left Arm, Right Leg, Helmet, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Right Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet of AMA, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Left Arm of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Right Arm, Right Leg, Left Leg, Helmet, or Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Helmet of AMA: 0/0/ Warrior Type / Disc: When Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, and Torso of AMA are on the field while this card is on the field, you may summon "The Armored Warrior, AMA" from your graveyard, deck, or hand to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Armored Warrior AMA: 4000/4000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by combining Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet, and Torso of AMA as one monster. This monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster, magic, or trap card.  
  
Trap Monster: TRAP / Disc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field as a sacrifice to place 1 trap card from your deck to your hand for every monster you sacrifice.  
  
Exchange: MAGIC / Disc: Both players show there hand and exchange one card from each other.  
  
Bait Doll: MAGIC / Disc: Force the activation of 1 face-down Trap Card. If the timing of the activation of the Trap Card is incorrect, negate the effect and destroy it. If it is not a Trap Card, it is returned to its original position. After this card is activated, it is placed into the Deck (not the Graveyard). The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
AMA FIRE Armor: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activated it is treated as an equip card. This card may only be used on "Armored Warrior AMA". When this card is equipped to "Armored Warrior AMA" it increases it's attack points by 2000 and defense points by 1000.  
  
Tailor of The Fickle: MAGIC / Disc: Select 1 Equipped Equip Card and switch it to another correct target.  
  
Great Defense Warrior, AMA: 2500/4500/ Warrior Type / Disc: Armored Warrior, AMA + Total Defense Shogun. When this monster is summoned, it is place into defense mode. This monster may attack while in defense mode. 


	166. Deck of Armor: Warriors Prevail, Part 4

The score stood Allen: 800 and Spinks: 1500. Allen was dreadfully attacked and hurt but came up by using a monster, able to duplicate a monster on the field. Allen then summoned his own Armored Warrior AMA onto the field. Spinks then played a trap, allowing him to sacrifice monsters to put trap cards from his deck to his hand, instantly bringing him AMA Fire and Earth Armor. But then Allen activated Exchange, taking his Fire Armor as well as losing his Monster Reborn in the process. After Allen desperately tried to increase his monster's attack power, Spinks used his Tailor of The Fickle to direct the equip trap cards to his own monster, now increasing his own AMA warrior to 6500/5000. After that, Allen drew the one card which would change the duel, Total Defense Shogun, combining it with his AMA Warrior with Polymerization, creating the ultimate defense monster, Great Defense Warrior, AMA (2500/4500 +500). This great warrior was able to attack while in defense mode.  
  
"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced as he felt great strength from his newly equipped warrior.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and smirked. "Now! I set one card face down and then I'll put you in stitches!" Spinks yelled as he jumped into the air.  
  
Allen held the shield upon his arm up, protecting himself from Spinks as he felt his fist started to break through.  
  
"Now! Activate Shield of Calibur!" Allen yelled out. Suddenly the Trap card beside him flipped up and turned into a glowing light which attached to his two shields on his arm which grew bigger.  
  
"What?!" Spinks said in shock.  
  
"Gyah!" Allen yelled pushing back Spinks into the air. Allen then whipped out a sword which was attached to his side and tossed it at Spinks which struck him.  
  
Spinks yelled in pain, flying back to his spot and crashing into the Orichalcos Seal, giving him the shock of his life. He screamed as he felt the electricity of the seal flowing through his nerves. He finally pushed himself away from the wall as his life points reduced to 500.  
  
Allen got back his sword and slid it back in the sheath. "You shouldn't underestimate a kid like me" Allen smirked.  
  
Spinks growled with anger. "If we were in a duel, you'd be dead at my feet!" Spinks growled as he ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I gain 500 life points!" Allen yelled as sparkling rain came down on him, gaining him 500 life points all adding up to 1300. "Now I play Eye of The Temple!".  
  
Suddenly the ground started to rumble and a large temple rose from the ground with the Millennium Eye ontop of the very arch.  
  
"Yeah so, I've seen it" Spinks smirked.  
  
"It's for safety, I end my turn by setting one more card face down!" Allen announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "I'll set a card face down then place a monster in defense mode and end my turn" Spinks announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. Sparkling rain came down on him once again, increasing his life points to 1700. Allen knew what to do. But then Spinks activated his only face down card. "Now! I activate AMA Earth Armor!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly the suit turned jet black, forming into Obelisk. The earth armor had increased his attack points to 7000 but increased his defense points to 8000.  
  
"Still doesn't matter! Your defense monster is going down!" Allen yelled as he jumped into the air. As he flew into the air, his back side armor folded out glider wings. He glided down to the face down card. He whipped out the sword provided for him and slashed right through the monster. Allen then jumped back to his own spot.  
  
"Now! Reveal face down card, Imitation Trap!" Spinks yelled as his trap card flew up. "I can copy the effect of one of your trap cards you've played, so to make things harder, I chose Enchanted Javelin!"  
  
"No...." Allen said in shock as Spinks clutched his fist. His life points were increased to 3500.  
  
"And the monster you destroyed, it was Craving Soul!" Spinks yelled. "This will reduce your life points by half the attack points your Defense Warrior has!"  
  
"Crap..." Allen thought looking at his life point counter going down to 200. Allen looked at his hand. "I... set a card face down and end my turn...."  
  
"Finally..." Spinks smiled. "Now! it's time for your end!". Spinks jumped into the air directly at Allen, ready to claim his Oracle.  
  
"No! It's time to reveal your weakness!" Allen yelled. "Now! Reveal trap card, Mirror Force!"  
  
"What?!" Spinks said shocked as he punched into the barrier surrounding Allen. Suddenly he was forced back to the ground. The barrier then formed into a bolt of light and struck Spinks. Spinks looked at his armor and saw it begin to explode into millions of pieces.  
  
"NO! NO!" Spinks said feeling weak now that he had no monsters to protect him.  
  
"I'll take that as ending your turn!" Allen yelled as he drew his next card, increasing his life points to 700. He then jumped into the air and his gliders came out. He glided at Spinks and knocked him on right in the face like Spinks did earlier to Allen.  
  
Spinks flew back into the ground. The clouds let off thunder and it began to rain. Spinks slowly got up, his life points reducing to 500.  
  
"This is what happens when you think your too powerful for anyone else, you end up in the dirt!" Allen yelled.  
  
Spinks jumped up on his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth. Allen then ended his turn. Spinks began to laugh. he snatched his next card and smiled. "Now! I play Monster Reborn!" He yelled.  
  
"No! I forgot!" Allen said out loud, remembering back to when he played Exchange, Allen took his AMA Fire Armor and Spinks took his Monster Reborn.  
  
"This will bring me back my Armored Warrior, AMA! (4000/4000 +500)" Spinks yelled as the armor suddenly shot back onto Spinks' body.  
  
Allen's Great Defense Warrior AMA was only at 3000/7000, which still could endure Spinks' attack from AMA.  
  
"Why does he bother...." Allen wondered.  
  
"Now! It's time to end your suit of armor! I play Megamorph on my monster, AMA!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"No!" Allen said in shock as AMA grew to 9000. Spinks then jumped into the air and punched Allen right into the stomach. Allen gasped for air as he felt the great hit by Spinks' monster. Allen fell to his knees as his armor all exploded into pieces and drifted away, leaving him out in the open.  
  
"This ends my turn" Spinks smiled as he jumped back to his spot.  
  
Allen sat there for a while, feeling the failure. "Now, is that a way to be? On your knees, bowing to your enemy" A voice suddenly said. Allen looked up and saw Daniel, in a transparent form.  
  
"Listen dude, you still have all your life points, why are you still down?" Mink's voice said as she appeared right next to Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, I mean this guy is nothing compared to you!" Jess' cheery voice said as she appeared next to Mink.  
  
"You have what it takes! I know it, we all do!" Sage's voice yelled as she appeared next to Jess.  
  
"Even he's rooting for you" Daniel smiled as Paul appeared next to Sage.  
  
"Lose and you'll put us one step back!" Paul hissed.  
  
Allen didn't know how this was happening, but it was a sign, a sign from his friends, telling him to defeat this guy.  
  
Allen stood up on his knees, drawing his next card. His life points increased to 1200. "Now! It's time for you to go down!" Allen yelled. "Now! I play Premature Burial, by sacrificing 800 life points, I bring back Rocket Warrior to life! (1500/1300 +500)"  
  
Allen's life points reduced to 400. "Heh, going for a surrender...." Spinks thought.  
  
"Now! That I've drawn the he right card, and with my Eye of The Temple up, I can summon this monster, The Temple Guardian! (3650/2300 +500)" Allen yelled. Suddenly the large doors behind Allen began to open, revealing a large Minotaur, wielding two large axes. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Deplete AMA's attack points!"  
  
The Rocket Warrior formed into a rocket and launched itself at Spinks. Spinks growled under the pain as his attack points were lowered to 4000. "No! He can attack and destroy me now...." Spinks thought.  
  
"Now! Temple Guardian! Attack his AMA Warrior and destroy it once and for all!" Allen yelled. The Minotaur rose his axes and tossed them both at Spinks. Spinks watched as the two Axes struck his armor. The armor instantly all burst into pieces, reducing his life points to 350. "Eye of The Temple allows my Temple Guardian to attack twice in one battle phase, but I'd like you to see what a true warrior deck has instore for you!"  
  
"And what's that?!" Spinks said without much excitement.  
  
"Now! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Allen yelled as he drew two cards, gaining him another 500, adding up his life points to 900. "Now! I play Dark Hole which destroys all monster son the field!"  
  
Spinks saw Allen's Temple Guardian and Rocket Warrior get sucked up into a large black hole in the sky. "Heh, what are you crazy? Your not going to end me now?" Spinks smirked.  
  
"No, I plan to end you with this!" Allen yelled as he showed him his card. "Now! I sacrifice Rocket Warrior, Retrained Elven Swordsman, and Temple Guardian from my graveyard to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)"  
  
There were no monsters left on the field. "No! Not this...." Spinks said in horror as the warrior floated down to the ground.  
  
"Now! Guilford The Lightning! Attack his life points directly!" Allen yelled with all his might.  
  
The warrior charged at Spinks and sliced him upward with his sword. Spinks fell backwards, his life points reducing to 0. Suddenly the hex ring immediately detected the loser, surrounding itself around Spinks and slowly started to suck him into the ground, his soul being delivered to the Orichalcos Plaque.  
  
Daniel noticed a small light going on on the Orichalcos Plaque. Suddenly he saw Spinks carvings on an empty spot. "Yes! Allen did it! He defeated him!" Daniel said out loud.  
  
"Hold your excitement for the last weapon" Roa smiled evilly.  
  
"Last? You mean there's one last one...." Daniel said.  
  
"He said last didn't he" Paul smirked.  
  
"Awww, Paul, I see your still suffering from the loss of you brother" Roa taunted.  
  
"Shut up! It's your own fault. My family has nothing to do with this!" Paul yelled.  
  
"It does now, that you own the Oracle of Darkness" Roa smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's only trying to psyche you out!" Daniel said to Paul.  
  
"No! I'm on my own now, let me out of here!" Paul demanded.  
  
Allen watched as Spinks disappeared in the depths of the Orichalcos Seal. He gave out a deep breath. Suddenly there were two large explosions, each on the two bikes.  
  
"What the?!" Allen yelled outloud as he jumped away. He looked around seeing who did that. He saw a dark figure under a street light. "Who are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" The girl said stepping out of the street light. Allen noticed she had a golden duel disk like Spinks'  
  
He gasped as he saw her face. "Mina?! How'd.. you... How did you get out of the seal?!" Allen said.  
  
"Mina? There's no Mina in this body only me" She smiled. Allen noticed the jet black coat, but in a different style. Mina wore a short skirt down above her knees. She had a short black vest with the Orichalcos Seal on her chest and on the back.  
  
Allen walked up to her. "Who are you...." Allen said standing tall infront of her.  
  
Mina sneered and pushed him away. "I don't need you to help me like you tried to help Spinks, one of my favorite people" She yelled.  
  
"Favorite?! You never knew him, you stayed on Alcatraz Tower...." Allen said taking a step back.  
  
"Enough! That all was just planning so I can defeat you all!" She yelled as he hair trashed through the east wind. She then pressed a button on her gold duel disk which activated a energy wave detected by a motorcycle. The bike came rearing down the street past Allen. Allen covered his eyes from the thick smoke and Mina disappeared and so did the bike, guessing she hopped on and escaped.  
  
"I gotta go get the others before they find out about Mina..." Allen thought running to his bike. Suddenly he stopped, he wanted to smack himself for being stupid. "Duh, the bikes are totaled".  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Shield of Calibur: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, it is equipped to one monster on the field. When this card is equipped to a Warrior Type monster, increase the defense of that monster by 2000.  
  
Eye of The Temple: FIELD MAGIC / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field magic card zone, direct attacks toward your life points are negated.  
  
Imitation Trap: TRAP / Disc: Copy the effects of one trap card in your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Craving Soul: 1000/1000/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Chose one monster on the field, reduce your opponent's life points by half of monster's attack points.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster and destroy all their monsters in attack mode.  
  
Armored Warrior AMA: 4000/4000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by combining Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Helmet, and Torso of AMA as one monster. This monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster, magic, or trap card.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Disc: This effect may only be applied during battle phase, reduce one of your opponents monster's attack points by 500 for the this effect is activated  
  
Temple Guardian: 3650/2300/ Beast Warrior Type / Disc: When this card exists in your hand while "The Eye of The Temple" is face up on the field, you may summon this monster without sacrifices and as long as "The Eye of The Temple" stays on your side of the field face up, this monster may attack twice during battle phase.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Dark Hole: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all monsters on the field.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400/ This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned. 


	167. The 6th Legendary Warrior

"Damn it Spinks.... you've failed me, I knew it" Roa mumbled as he saw Spinks' image appeared on a spot of the Orichalcos Plaque.  
  
Daniel was happy for Allen, and knew he'd be heading over here soon. Roa waited patiently while Paula and Daniel stood around.  
  
"What do you expect to do with us" Paul smirked.  
  
"I expect you all to bow down to my 6th, and final Legendary Warrior." Roa smiled evilly. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound outside of the secret headquarters.  
  
"It's Allen!" Daniel said turning around.  
  
"Allen?" Mink said shielding herself from the big light coming their way.  
  
"You wish" the girl said hopping off the bike.  
  
"Mina?! What are you doing here?!" Jess said in such shock.  
  
"You all had your fun, now it's my turn" She sneered. Suddenly Mink and Jess felt the same evil presence.  
  
"Yami Malik?!" Mink said.  
  
"Yami Malik? How can it be him, I sense Bakura within her...." Jess sneered as she got her Steel Plate ready.  
  
"That's not all look!" Sage said pointing. "I can feel the presence of Vice".  
  
Mina started to laugh. "You all are fools. I've been created by everything evil. No one, not even the Oracle of Life can save your stupid friend, Mina. I am the Death Puppet!" Mina's dark voice boomed around hem. Her voice rang up in the girls ears, knocking them to the ground.  
  
She chuckled and walked past Jess and Sage and stood over Mink. "I think this belongs to me" She sneered as she snatched the Millennium Rod from her belt. She then walked into the warehouse and disappeared into the portal.  
  
Paul and Daniel looked behind them, seeing Mina step through.  
  
"Mina?! What... How..." He said too confused about her appearance.  
  
"Mina? Your talking to the wrong person" Mina chuckled. "I'm the evil spirits of some of your fellow foes, like Bakura and Yami Malik"  
  
"But how?!" Daniel said.  
  
Mina smiled evilly and pointed at Roa. "You!" Daniel hissed.  
  
"Yes me, but your also forgetting one spirit, Mina" Roa informed.  
  
"Ahh yes, your most worst enemy, one you haven't even beaten yes, Vice!" Mina said.  
  
"Vice...." Daniel sneered as he held both hands in fists.  
  
"And like before, you've failed to defeat him and with the power of the two ancient spirits of the Millennium Rod and Ring I'm unstoppable!" Mina yelled as she took out the Millennium Rod to show him. Suddenly Daniel gasped, having no clue to what she could've done to the others to get that item.  
  
"Yes, now I'll take my leave" Roa smirked.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Mina hissed, pointing the Millennium Rod at Roa. Suddenly he started to glow yellow and was pinned to the wall.  
  
"Mina?! What are you doing?!" Roa said in shock.  
  
"I'm making it so that when I lose, I won't be the only one having to be sent to the Plaque" Mina smiled evilly.  
  
Roa growled, trapped.  
  
"Now the duel will start!" Mina laughed as her Gold Duel Disk folded out into the field.  
  
"Fine! I accept your challenge!" Daniel said as he turned his Steel Plate on.  
  
"And so will I" Paul yelled as he turned his Steel Plate on.  
  
"What are you doing? This is my battle" Daniel said.  
  
"I saw you duel Vice, you didn't even stand a chance, with our combined power, we can bring all three of those spirits down all at once" Paul said.  
  
"Fine, it'll be a two on one duel but it'll be like no other. You both will share turns, each of your monsters may attack but when I have no monsters left on the field only one monster may attack directly" Mina said as she slid her deck into the deck holster.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" Daniel yelled as he took his first five cards.  
  
"Yeah I can tell but there's a legend in this duel I think you should know" She smiled evilly. "So far, Allen, Mink, Jess, Sage, and Paul have dueled for their life. It's a well known prophecy that could matter life or death of this world"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Obviously all those bad people have screwed with your brains" Paul smirked.  
  
"It's no lie. The duelist with the Dragons, known as the Legendary Warrior Kirao, similar name to Crimson Kirao. The duelist with the dead, Neuromancer, the knight who controlled the dead and gave immortality, similar to Dark Neuromancer" Mina smiled evilly. "The duelist who only owned one suit of armor that could destroy lands, Griffin, similar to Shine Griffin. The duelist who could attack the heart, Mange, the knight who could emotionally attack and destroy the very heart of a courageous warrior, similar to Black Mange, The duelist who controlled the mechanical armies, Demoness, similar to Kalle Demoness. And finally, the Duelist who can gather worthy spirits and use their strength, which makes me the 6th Legendary warrior, Helios, similar to White Helios! "  
  
"So... What your saying is we've been repeating history of this Prophecy...." Daniel said looking down.  
  
"Yes! It was so easy and once I destroy one of the most important Oracle, I can gain power to destroy the earth and become the most powerful being in the universe!" Mina laughed.  
  
"Cut the chat and let's duel!" Paul yelled, not even caring what would happen if he lost.  
  
"Very well! Prepare for the biggest duel of the century because once I win! There's no stopping my onslaught and once I leave this cavern, I'll start with your friends and hopefully they'll live a life of agony!" Mina started to laugh evilly as Daniel had a bad feeling, facing Vice again would be tough. 


	168. Enemies United, Part 1

"Hmph, I'll start this turn" Paul said drawing his 6th card. "Now! I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in attack mode, I'll then end my turn by setting 2 cards face down!". Paul ended his turn to Daniel.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300). This allows me to summon another monster from my hand, now I summon Buster Blader (2500/2100)" He announced. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Mina drew her next card. "I'll be taking this place first" Mina smiled evilly. Paul and Daniel could feel Bakura's spirit take over the body. "Now! I summon Headless Knight (1450/1700). I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I play Flute of Summoning dragon to summon 2 of my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as the Lord of Dragons picked the flute up and blowing into it. Suddenly two gates opened, revealing the two Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Now my Blue Eyes! Attack and destroy his monster and life points!"  
  
"Bad move" Mina smiled as she pointed at her face down card. "Activate trap card, Demon Tranquilizer!"  
  
"And what's that suppose to do?" Paul said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Watch!" Mina hissed. Suddenly three darts filled with green liquid shot themselves at Buster Blader, and both of Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragons. They exploded on contact with the needle. "Demon Tranquilizer destroys all monsters with the attack points of 2000 or more"  
  
"Heh, nice trap, but it won't save you from this!" Paul yelled. "Now! I activate Enemy Controller!"  
  
"What?!" Mina said shocked as a giant game controller appeared beside Paul.  
  
"This will allow me to control a monster on the field. Now Enemy Controller! A, B, C, Up, Down!" Paul yelled to the giant controller behind him. The controller magically pressed the buttons. Since Mina only had her Headless Knight it was enough. Suddenly the wire connected tot he controller attached to Headless Knight which now became Paul's monster.  
  
"No..." Mina hissed.  
  
"Now! Headless Knight attack her life points directly!" Paul yelled. The knight jumped at Mina with his sword and sliced her with it, reducing her life points to 6550. Paul smiled, ending his turn to Daniel.  
  
Daniel drew his next card, knowing he wasn't allowed to attack directly since Paul already did. "Now! I sacrifice Warrior of Freed to summon my Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He yelled as he placed his warrior into the graveyard and placed Death Volstargaf up. "Now! I end my turn!"  
  
Mina drew her next card. "Now Headless Knight returns to me!" Mina announced. "Now I'll place Headless Knight into defense mode and set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
"Come on! I don't see why Jessica had trouble trying to defeat you!" Paul yelled as he drew his next card. "Now! I summon Girogen Dragon (1300/1200)!"  
  
"Wait a second....." Daniel thought. It was be strange to see why Bakura wouldn't do anything.  
  
"Now! Girogen Dragon attack her defense monster!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Paul wait!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"It's too late!" Mina laughed as she flipped over her monster, Jurugen Re- Dead (1400/1200).  
  
As soon as the monster was destroyed, a spirit was left floating around (Death Volstargaf: 2400/1700), It then invaded into Death Volstargaf's body.  
  
"Heh what a pathetic monster." Paul snickered as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now! Finish her!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No! I can't without damaging myself" Daniel replied.  
  
"What do you mean?! It's an easy attack! Go for it!" Paul yelled.  
  
"You don't get it, Jurugen Re-Dead is able to conjure up a strong magic card which can literally turn our monsters against us" Daniel replied.  
  
"Heh I've heard of this monster and it does absolutely nothing!" Paul yelled. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Lord of Dragons to summon Luster Dragon! (2400/1600)" Paul yelled as the dragon appeared onto the field.  
  
Mina smiled evilly, controlling her Dark Spirit to invade Luster Dragon. "Paul! I beg you, don't attack! Trust me!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Enough! It's bad enough I volunteered to help you but I'm on my own ways and I trust only my self, Luster Dragon attack now!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon let out a metallic blue blast. Suddenly the blast went right through Mina, which increased her life points to 7750. "You moron!" Mina yelled.  
  
Suddenly a dark spirit emerged from Luster Dragon, shooting itself into Paul. Paul screamed as he felt the spirit nearly knocked the living day lights out of him. Paul remained on his feet, his life points reducing to 2800.  
  
"You should have listened to your little friend" Mina laughed as Paul tried to stay up.  
  
"Shut up! Now I know and I'll defeat that stupid spirit once and for all!" Paul yelled as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Concealed Sphere! (Death Volstargaf: 2600/1700)" He yelled as his magic card flipped up. After what Jess told him about what kind of cards Bakura played while she dueled him, he knew exactly what to expect.  
  
"What?!" Mina said shocked.  
  
"Concealed Sphere allows me to place 1 magic card face down, not allowing you to have it up for this turn!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly a golden sphere appeared and absorbed the Dark Spirit, keeping it locked. "Now! Death Volstargaf attack Headless Knight!"  
  
The demon unleashed a ravishing blue blast at the knight destroying it. "Now! Attack her life points directly!" Paul demanded.  
  
"You don't need to tell me" Daniel smirked. "Now! Y Dragon Head attack her life points directly!". The dragon flew at Mina and rammed her. Mina screamed flying back a little, her life points reducing to. 6520.  
  
"Now I activate my trap card, Damage Retract" Mina smiled as he trap card flipped up. "This will reduce the same amount of damage I took from your life points!"  
  
Daniel watched as his life points reduced to 2500. "Errrg... no..." Daniel thought. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
Mina drew her next card. "Revival Slime?" She thought. Back in a world of purple fog, Yami Malik and Vice stood around watching the duel.  
  
"Revival Slime! That's my que!" Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Bakura yelled lashing at Yami Malik.  
  
"I'm making this duel better, you're just keeping us from winning" Yami Malik snapped as he pushed him back and invaded Mina's body.  
  
"Now it's my turn..." Mina laughed hysterically.  
  
"Yami Malik....." Daniel said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I see..." Paul said as he felt his evil presence.  
  
"Yes! Now it's time for my revenge. Now that I have the Millennium Rod, I can bring forth the Shadow Realm!" Mina laughed as she held the Millennium Rod up. From the tip a dark black fog crept in, taking in everything in the cavern.  
  
Paul and Daniel keeled over in pain. "What's going on...." Paul said looking at his arm and seeing some if disappear which shocked him, only leaving his elbow missing.  
  
"It's the shadow realm.... a really bad place" Daniel said as he saw his knee begin to disappear from the low life points he had lost.  
  
"That's right! And now I can finally win and claim even more power with those Oracles I've heard about, especially the Oracle of Darkness" Mina laughed looking at Paul.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/1300/ Warrior / Disc: When this monster is summoned, special summon one monster from your hand as a normal summon to the field.  
  
Buster Blader: 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and graveyard.  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Demon Tranquilizer: TRAP / Disc: This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks with a monster with the attack of 2000 or more. Negate that attack and destroy every other monster on the field with the attack of 2000 or more.  
  
Enemy Controller: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated, a random monster control shifts as your own monster at random on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, apply 500 more damage. This monster gains 200 life points for every magic card played.  
  
Girogen Dragon: 1300/1200/ Dragon Type.  
  
Jurugen Re-Dead: 1400/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked by a Zombie Type monster, negate the battle damage. You may then take 1 "Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary" and place it onto the field.  
  
Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated by the effects of "Jurugen Re-Dead". You can equip this card to one different monster for each of your opponent's battle phases. Your opponent cannot know what this magic card is equipped to either. When your opponent attacks with a monster equipped to this, negate that attack and reduce your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster and increase your own by half of that monster's attack power  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
Luster Dragon: 2400/1600/ Dragon Type.  
  
Concealed Sphere: MAGIC / Disc: Place 1 magic card on the field face down for the rest of the turn. 


	169. Enemies United: Battle of The Slime, Par...

((VERY SPECIAL NOTE: Welp, since I hit big 300000 and over, I'd like to say that all things come to an end and soon enough Oracles Ritual will be closing it's doors, that's right! Just one more season of Oracles Ritual and I'm packing it up. The story will still exist I just won't be working on it anymore once I finish the last season. But as things come to an end new things sprout out. Yeah! That's right, a Sequel will take place! Now now, I won't tell you the whole plot, but I will give a sneak peek of the future release of "Orichalcos, How it Started"! Just tune in to chapter 170!))  
  
The score was Paul: 2800 and Daniel: 2500 and Mina: 6250. After a brutal attack from the evil spirit Bakura, Yami Malik took control of Mina's body, now getting ready for his onslaught of terror.  
  
"Now! I summon Revival Slime! (1500/500)" Mina yelled as she placed it face up in defense mode. Paul and Daniel growled, knowing that they'd be facing a army of Slimes too soon. "I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Alright I draw!" Paul yelled drawing his next card.  
  
"Great... With Bakura's Dark Spirit, it gives me a boost of defense along with my Revival Slime." Yami Malik smiled within Mina, causing her to smile evilly as well.  
  
"Now! I summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100)" Paul yelled as the small dragon appeared onto the field. "This allows me to summon another Dragon! Now I summon my final and third Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)".  
  
"Hmmm...." Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"Now! Luster Dragon attack Revival Slime!" Paul yelled. The dragon blasted it's lust blast at the slime, shooting a hole right through the creature.  
  
"It's no good, Revival Slime will just revive itself" Daniel said as Revival Slime started to regenerate.  
  
"Yeah but it leaves out one of your two monsters to attack directly! Hurry before the Slime regenerates itself!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel looked at his two monsters, Death Volstargaf and Y Dragon Head... It was all too hard to think. Bakura left his Dark Spirit on the field and who knows what Yami Malik had his spirit fuse into. He looked harder trying to figure it out.  
  
Suddenly he figured it out. "I see, you thought I'd think that you would put it into my Death Volstargaf so you instead you put it into my Y Dragon Head, meaning you have my Y Dragon Head invaded!" Daniel yelled, totally confusing Paul on the spot.  
  
"Wow he's a real speech giver" He thought.  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf! Attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Mina started to laugh. "You think too hard. It's simple enough! Now Dark Spirit attack back!" Mina yelled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock as Mina's life points rose to 4550. Suddenly the Dark Spirit emerged from the demon and shot itself at Daniel. Daniel growled in pain as his life points reduced to 1200. Daniel felt weak as he saw his whole right arm disappear, only leaving his hand and wrist.  
  
Daniel sighed and ended his turn. Mina drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I flip over this magic card... The magic card which will allow me to summon a strong monster" Mina smiled deviously.  
  
"And what's that?!" Paul yelled, getting ready for anything.  
  
"This! Now I activate Devil's Sanctuary! (Death Volstargaf: 2800/1700)" Mina yelled as her magic card flipped up. Suddenly a strange hex ring appeared onto the ground infront of Mina. Dark black clouds burst from the middle. "Now! I use it to summon Metal Devil! (0/0)"  
  
Paul burst out laughing. "That's your ultimate monster?!" He laughed. Mina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Pay attention, any monster summoned by this kind of card can have damaging effects" Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but come on!" Paul laughed.  
  
Mina smiled. "I end my turn" She said.  
  
Mina only had one card face down on her magic and trap card field. Paul drew his next card. "Now! Luster Dragon! Attack Metal Devil!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth, unleashing a luster blast at the small demon. "Now! Metal Devil deflect the attack!" Mina yelled.  
  
Suddenly as the blast hit the Metal Devil, a small chuckle echoed. Suddenly the blast was deflected and directly right back at Paul. Paul screamed under the immense pain as his life points reduced to 400. Paul felt most of his body disappear now. Only his left arm, right leg, and torso remained.  
  
"What the?!" He said trying to stand.  
  
"Like I said before, listen to your little friend and you'll still live for this duel. Metal Devil deflects any battle damage done to me" Mina smiled.  
  
Paul growled and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Reverse face down card! Healing Boundary!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This will increase the damage Paul took, bringing him back in action!"  
  
Sparkling rain came down on Paul, his life points increasing to 2800, giving him back his torso, left arm, and right leg to him. "Thanks, but I could have beaten this person any other way" Paul smirked.  
  
Daniel looked at the card he had drew during his Draw Phase. "Now! It's time to get rid of your magic and trap cards, including Metal Devil!" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate Tempest! (Death Volstargaf: 3000/1700)". Mina smiled  
  
Suddenly a wind picked up, swooping her face down card away which appeared to be Slime Defender and Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary. Daniel noticed that Metal Devil was still on the field.  
  
"Wait! Devil's Sanctuary is still up, how come it wasn't destroyed?!" Paul demanded to know.  
  
"Because, you fools, Devil's Sanctuary has been turned into Metal Devil, a MONSTER card!" Mina yelled.  
  
Daniel and Paul growled as Mina laughed at their stupidity. The field was now swept away of Magic and Trap cards. Daniel had nothing to do so he ended his turn.  
  
Mina drew her next card and smiled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn" She announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. With Mina's Metal Devil, it was impossible to attack without having a price to pay. Paul placed a card face down and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card.  
  
"We have to some how destroy that Metal Devil...." He thought looking at the card he drew. Suddenly he had an idea. "Now! I can destroy your Metal Devil!"  
  
"What?!" Mina said in surprise and shock.  
  
"Yeah! Now I activate Soul Taker! (Death Volstargaf: 3200/1700)" Daniel yelled as he placed the magic card onto the field. "Soul Taker allows me to destroy one monster on the field!"  
  
Mina smiled. "And I gain 1000 life points!" Mina yelled. She seemed more upset that Metal Devil was destroyed as her life points increased to 5550. Suddenly a cyclone appeared around Metal Devil, destroying it.  
  
"Now! Y Dragon Head, attack Revival Slime!" Daniel yelled. The Dragon aimed it's cannon at the slime and fired, destroying it. Revival Slime then began to start reviving itself.  
  
"Reverse trap card, Slime Manipulator!" Mina yelled as her trap card flipped up. "This allows me to summon a Revival Slime from my Deck! (1500/500)"  
  
Paul and Daniel watched as the trap card morphed into Revival Slime. Now Daniel couldn't attack her life points if she had two Revival Slime's up. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Mina smiled and drew her next card. "My troubles are soon to come to an end. Now! I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Metal Devil! (0/0)" Mina announced.  
  
"Man! How long do we have to go through this?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Hey, atleast it's not Toons, I CANNOT stand those" Daniel smirked. "Besides, we can take it down like we did before"  
  
"What did I do?! You destroyed it with your OWN magic card!" Paul said. Daniel ignored him. Mina looked at her hand.  
  
"Now! I play Pot of Greed! (Death Volstargaf: 3400/1700)" She announced drawing two cards. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn".  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Band of Strength! (Death Volstargaf: 3600/1700)" Daniel yelled. "While this magic card is up, you can't use effect monster's and their effects, leaving you out for a direct attack!"  
  
"Now! Attack and bring her to her knees!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Death Volstargaf! Attack Metal Devil!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Mina yelled with pride. "Metal Reflect Slime!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock. Suddenly streams of chrome slime burst out of the picture of the trap card, flying around the field all over the place.  
  
"This ultimate slime creature can help me summon the ultimate slime creature but this is just another piece of my puzzle! Metal Reflect Slime summons a monster called Metal Slime! (0/3000)" Mina yelled as a small ball of chrome slime with spikes appeared onto the field.  
  
"Yeah but still my Death Volstargaf will attack your Metal Devil!" Daniel yelled as Death Volstargaf unleashed it's powerful blast of metallic blue energy.  
  
"But you forget about my other trap card, my second Slime Defender!" Mina laughed as her trap card flipped up. Suddenly a Revival Slime jumped infront of the metallic blue blast and took the attack. Revival Slime burst into liquid orbs and it began to regenerate itself.  
  
Daniel growled, knowing if he attacked with Y Dragon Head anyway, he'd still only run into her second Revival Slime. He ended his turn.  
  
Mina quickly drew her next card. She looked at it for a while and started to laugh hysterically. "To me this duel is already over! But there's still more to accomplish! Yes! This is your doom!" She laughed as she held a card up in the air and the Millennium Symbol started to glow on her forehead.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Revival Slime: 1500/500/ Water Type / Disc: This monster is special summoned back to the field in face up defense whenever destroyed in battle.  
  
Flaver Dragon: 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon another Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Devil's Sanctuary: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated it is place onto the field as a monster card as "Metal Devil" (Water Type / 0/0). When this monster is attacked, the attack damage is reversed to your opponent. You must sacrifice 1000 life points or "Metal Devil" is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Healing Boundary: TRAP / Disc: If there was any damage before this card is activated, add the life points of damage that player had took  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Disc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.  
  
Soul Taker: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field, your opponent then gains 1000 life points.  
  
Slime Manipulator: TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, summon 1 "Revival Slime" from your deck in face up defense mode. The deck is then shuffled.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Disc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Band of Strength: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot use abilities of effect monsters or flip effects. You must also sacrifice 2 cards from your hand as a sacrifice, if you cannot, this card is immediately destroyed.  
  
Metal Reflect Slime: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When this card is activated, it is placed on the field monster zone in face up defense mode. This trap card becomes a monster (Metal Slime/ Water Type / 0/3000). This monster cannot be placed into attack mode or attack.  
  
Slime Defender: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: If you have 1 "Revival Slime" on the field, that "Revival Slime" takes the attack of any attacking monster your opponent has. 


	170. Enemies United: Endless Slime, Part 3

The score stood at Mina: 5550, Paul: 2800 and Daniel: 1200. It was just starting out easy until Yami Malik took over. With his unpenetrable Metal Slime, things for Paul and Daniel have gotten worse. With Metal Devil, Metal Slime, 2 Revival Slimes, and a Slime Defender, things were getting worse.  
  
"Now! I activate this card! Polymerization! (Death Volstargaf: 3800/1700)" Mina laughed hysterically as she placed it on the field. "To combined my Metal Slime and Metal Devil!"  
  
Suddenly the metal slime ball of spikes burst into long streams of slime, flying everywhere. Paul and Daniel had to dodge the streams of slime everywhere as it rounded up the field, centering the Metal Devil and fusing itself into it.  
  
"What is that horrible thing?!" Daniel said shocked as the little Metal Devil started to throb and grow as it formed into something strange.  
  
"Now! I summon God Slime! (2300/4000)" Mina laughed as the giant chrome beast towered over from behind her, looking down at Paul and Daniel. "Now! God Slime attack Y Dragon Head!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said taking a step back.  
  
The God Slime lifted it's giant clawed arm and shot it at Y Dragon Head, crushing it and destroying it. Daniel's life points were reduced to 400. Mina laughed and ended her turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card! White Dragon Descent! (4000/1700)" He yelled as he placed the ritual magic card on the field. Suddenly a sacred table appeared and ontop was a glass sculpture of the knight on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I use this to sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200)"  
  
"Heh! What a useless monster!" Mina laughed as the sculpture cracked and the knight burst out of the sculpture, controlling the Blue Eyes White Dragon it was on.  
  
"Yes! But my Blue Eyes White Dragon I still have will destroy your God Slime!" Paul yelled. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack God Slime!"  
  
"Did you not forget my Revival Slime?!" Mina yelled. Suddenly Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon shot out it's lightning blast. The Revival Slime suddenly shot out infront of God Slime, taking on the attack and getting it destroyed. Revival Slime slowly began to revive itself.  
  
Paul felt stupid at what he did and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly he had an idea. "I'll set a card in defense mode. Then I activate Vapor Trap Bomb, to destroy you Slime Defender!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No!" Mina said outloud, sarcastically.  
  
"Your Revival Slime can't protect your anymore! Now! Death Volstargaf, attack and destroy God Slime NOW!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The demon shot it's metallic blue blast at the giant slime creature. "Now! God Slime neutralized the attack!" Mina yelled as she lashed out her hand at them.  
  
Suddenly God Slime rose both of it's arms into the air like a cross, shielding itself from the attack. It was in defense position.  
  
"What?! It should have been destroyed! It has low life points, how could it block of my attack?!" Daniel wondered.  
  
"If your wondering why, God Slime can automatically go into defense position when being attacked." Mina smirked.  
  
Daniel growled, knowing he was so close to defeating that God Slime, he then ended his turn. Mina drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I'll shift God Slime into attack mode" She announced. "And play this magic card, Slime Reckoning! (Death Volstargaf: 4200/1700)"  
  
"Slime Reckoning? What kind of a magic card is that?!" Paul smirked.  
  
"It gains my God Slime 1500 attack points! (3800/4000) Now God Slime, attack Knight of White Dragon!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Negate Attack!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flew up. Suddenly the streams of slime coming from God Slime, stopped in their tracks and retracted into it's body. Mina growled and ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! It's time to defeat you once and for all!" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate Change of Heart!"  
  
Mina laughed. "For what? You don't have enough monsters and plus, you'll do no good once taking my God Slime!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Never thought about that, I had another plan! Now! I take one of your Revival Slime!" Daniel yelled. "And I'll activate my trap card, Metalmorph! To equip to my Death Volstargaf, turning it into Metal Volstargaf! (3650/2300)"  
  
"And tell me! What is the point in all this?" Mina laughed. Yami Malik laughed too as he controlled her body. Bakura and Vice stood behind him, watching. Bakura sneered.  
  
"Now I'll activate this magic card, Polymerization!" Daniel yelled placing the card onto his Steel Plate. "To fuse Metal Volstargaf and Revival Slime together!"  
  
"Bravo...." Paul mumbled.  
  
Suddenly the Slime grew bigger, turning into shiney chrome armor for Metal Volstargaf and equipping it. "To form Metal Slime Demon! (3950/4100)" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Mina said shocked.  
  
"Metal Slime Demon is able to negate the effect of a monster on the field, namely your God Slime! So now it won't go into defense everytime it's attacked!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Metal Slime Demon, attack and destroy God Slime!"  
  
The demon unleashed a chrome energy blast at the God Slime, penetrating it's large metal body and flying into Mina's body.  
  
"Whoa!" Yami Malik yelled moving out of the way from the attack. The attack then lunged at Bakura. Bakura screamed as the pain was immense. He then disappear, eliminating himself from Mina's body.  
  
Yami Malik looked back into the duel, seeing he has only 5400 life points. Daniel then ended his turn. Mina drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card!" Paul yelled as his trap flew up. "Moon Face Judge! This allows me to guess which type of card you've drawn, once I guess right, you must end your turn!"  
  
Mina smiled looking at her card. Paul closed his eyes, trying to picture the card in his mind. As he did, he felt a high power signal in his body. His body began to glow and the Millennium Symbol appeared onto his forehead.  
  
Daniel, gasped at the scene. "No no no... This can't be...." He thought. "Could he be part of the Prophecy AND legend of the Gods?!"  
  
"The card you've drawn is a magic card!" Paul yelled.  
  
Mina growled showing to him. "Raigeki, it would've ended you both too!" Mina hissed as she placed it into her graveyard and ended her turn.  
  
Paul gave a out big sigh of relief, knowing her path to winning had failed. He drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Knight of White Dragon to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) Form my Graveyard!" Paul yelled. "And I'll activate this magic card, Rainbow Arch which allows my monster to attack directly! Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
The Dragon unleashed a giant lightning bolt along the rainbow which leaded to Mina. Mina screamed as Yami Malik felt the strong attack from the Blue Eyes. He felt the presence of the ancient Preist.  
  
"He's... he's.... the reincarnation of the Preist Set!" Yami Malik said in shock as he was wiped away from the direct attack.  
  
"Heh, now it's my turn!" Vice laughed as he took control. Vice saw his life points reduced to 2400.  
  
Daniel felt the presence of Vice coming in. Even though it didn't feel like a real person to person battle because of Paul and the life points not starting at the same. But still, it felt like the rematch was set.  
  
"Well, it seems that I've been set back, but I won't fail this time. Once I wipe you two out, I'll use the Oracles for my self and gain control of all the Millennium Items. All having the power to take over soulless bodies, giving my immortality!" Mina laughed. "But once this duel is over, I can finally avenge my anger at you!". He pointed to Roa.  
  
Roa growled at Vice, still stuck in the spell which paralyzed him.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Vice yelled. "Now I play De-Fusion to separate your fusion monster!"  
  
"Still doesn't matter...." Daniel thought as Revival Slime returned to Mina's side of the field.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice both Revival Slimes to summon Veritos! The Guardian of Air! (2500/2300)" Vice announced. All of Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragons were reduced to 2500. Daniel's Metal Volstargaf was now at 3150.  
  
Daniel growled, knowing what it felt to feel the failure he felt, bowing down to the Guardians.  
  
"I can't lose now.... I need to win..." He said in his mind.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or in your hand to create one fusion monster.  
  
God Slime: 2300/4000/ Fusion /Water Type / Disc: Metal Devil + Metal Slime. This monster is unaffected by magic and trap cards. This monster can attack directly when your opponent has only one monster on the field. When your opponent summons a monster. Also, when this monster is attacked, it is immediately placed into defense mode before the attack. When this monster is destroyed, the rest of your monsters on the field are also destroyed as well.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Disc: This magic card is used only to summon "Knight of White Dragon" by offering cards matching up to level 4 or higher.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.  
  
Vapor Trap Bomb: TRAP / Disc: Destroy one face up trap card on the field.  
  
Slime Reckoning: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: Any Water Type monster equipped with this card gains 1500 attack points. As long as this card is face up and equipped to a Water Type monster, that monster may not attack directly.  
  
Negate Attack: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their battle phase.  
  
Metalmorph: TRAP / Disc: After this card is activate you can equip it to one monster on the field. Increase that monster's attack and defense by 300. You can further increase your monster's attack by half of a monster you are attacking while the attacking monster has this card equipped to it.  
  
Metal Volstargaf: 3650/2300/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck, hand, or graveyard by sacrifice "Death Volstargaf" when it's equipped with "Metalmorph". This card gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Metal Slime Demon: 3950/4100/ Fusion / Demon Type / Disc: Chose one effect monster on the field, as long as this monster remains face up on the field that monster's effect cannot be activated (even if it's face down) or used (if face up).  
  
Moon Face Judge: TRAP / Disc: During your opponent's Draw Phase, name either Monster, Trap, or Magic card. if your opponent has drawn the right type of card you have guessed, destroy that card and end your opponent's turn immediately.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Rainbow Arch: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated, you can have one of your monsters attack directly to your opponent's life points during Battle Phase.  
  
Veritos The Air Guardian: 2500/2300/ Air Beast Type / Disc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 attack points. Whenever this monster attacks your opponent must discard their whole hand and draw 5 new cards from their decks.  
  
--------------------SNEAK PEEK--------------------  
  
~~~~Well! As you know it (from chapter 169) Oracles Ritual will slowly be coming to an end (Just 1 more season!). But as you know, a sequel will be in tact. Here's a sneak peek right now!~~~~  
  
"So you're the leader" Kaoru smirked as she moved her dangling hair out of her face as the two tall guards held her in place.  
  
"People like you, whom watched the news should atleast know never to cross Masked Legion's territory" The tall man said in a low voice.  
  
"This duel monster cult is just really out of whack! What do you expect to do?" Kaoru hissed.  
  
"I plan to lure someone out, it's time for revenge" The boss smiled under his hood of his long dark purple robe.  
  
"And who might that be?" Kaoru asked as she felt sweat coming down her face upon the dark night.  
  
"I see you've gotten to know this, Kaiba Seto." The man said walking closure.  
  
"Kaiba? What do we have in common? I mean, all I did was bump into him today" She whined.  
  
"Heh" The boss laughed.  
  
"Errrr! That stupid Kaiba, thinking he's all cool. Just wait until he hears the word lawsuit! He'll pay for my capture" Kaoru ranted in her head. She looked at the ground and gasped as she started to see a weird dark purple ring form underneath the boss. "What are you doing?!"  
  
He didn't respond, he kept chanting in a low voice, holding his hands up like he was praying or something. Suddenly a dark purple light shot into a sky.  
  
"Only a signal, you're little friend should recognize it" The boss smirked.  
  
Kaoru looked up into the sky, confused to what was happening. And also wondering if she'll ever get her Duel Disk back.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru heard a card rearing up into the alley. She looked to see a red sporty car, Kaiba walked out of it.  
  
"Kaiba! Just wait until I get you!" Kaoru screamed, trying to get free of the guards arms and while stomping her feet.  
  
"Kaoru? And just what have you gotten yourself into?" Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Shut up! This is all your fault! What's your deal with this people!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Settle down, girl, just wait I'll finish al of these guys off" Kaiba smirked as he slid his deck into his Duel Disk and letting it fold out. "Boss Taruga, it's time!"  
  
"How dare you reveal my name to my clan! You will face the punishment!" Boss Taruga snapped as he threw his robe off.  
  
"Punishment? Don't you realize who I am?! I've defeaten many duelist, I don't see how you can defeat me!" Kaiba smirked as he drew his 5 cards. Boss Taruga then slid his deck in his Duel Disk and drew 5 cards.  
  
"Come on! Atleast let me go home! My uncle is going to kill me!" Kaoru ranted as she tried to get the guards off of her. 


	171. Enemies United: Secrets of The Guardians...

The score was now Mina: 2400, Daniel: 400 and Paul: 2800. Paul was lucky enough to keep all his life points. Mina was low and Vice knew he had the upper hand with his Guardian of Air.  
  
"So, what's it feel like? Having the disadvantage as of now" Vice smiled evilly from inside Mina.  
  
"Disadvantage? I see no disadvantage! Besides! I can defeat you now! This rematch is in order now!" Daniel yelled as Mina ended her turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "This is the end for your guardian! Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my third Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled. "Now! I play this magic card, Polymerization! (Metal Volstargaf: 3350/2300) Which to fuse all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800 -500)"  
  
"Heh.... Idiot" Mina laughed.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Veritos NOW!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Paul no! You can allow him to summon the final guardian!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"It's too late!" Mina laughed as the giant lightning blast struck the guardian, destroying it and leaving Mina with 900 life points.  
  
Paul was confused. "What are you talking about?! I wiped out one of her strongest Guardians!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Yeah! But you also brought her closer to summoning his most strongest Guardian" Daniel said sternly. Paul growled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Since Veritos was destroyed, our monsters return back to normal" He said looking at his Metal Volstargaf (3850/2300). "Now! This final attack will end you once and for all! Metal Volstargaf! Attack directly!"  
  
"Now I reveal my trap card! Attacker Jet!" Mina yelled as she lashed her hand at the trap card which then flipped up. "This allows me to sacrifice a card in my hand to negate an attack".  
  
Mina smiled taking the one and only card in her hand and showing it to them. "Marinos! The Guardian of Water!" She yelled as she slid it in her graveyard.  
  
"Errg... No!" Daniel thought as his turn ended right away.  
  
Mina laughed and drew her next card. "Now! By sacrificing both Marinos and Veritos from my graveyard, the only way of summoning my ultimate guardian, I can now summon my final Guardian! Bullitos! The Guardian of Sand! (2000/900)" Mina yelled as she placed it onto the field.  
  
Mina smiled and ended her turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "What's so special about it! It'll go down like you'll be going!" Paul yelled, seeing she had no traps or magic cards. "Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack her stupid guardian now!"  
  
The dragon unleashed another gigantic blast at the small warrior. Suddenly a shield of sand covered the warrior and deflected the blast.  
  
"Hahaha, fool. Bullitos cannot be chosen as an attack target. You're really that stupid aren't you!" Mina laughed. Paul growled and ended his turn.  
  
Daniel knew Mina would some how bring back her guardians so he ended his turn quickly. Mina drew her next card.  
  
"Bring it on! We can take your stupid guardians!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Heh, yeah right. Besides Bullitos was only for stalling for time" Mina smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Bullitos the Guardian of Sand to summon this monster, in defense mode. I'll then place a card face down and end my turn" Mina smiled.  
  
Mink groaned, feeling a really sharp pain in her head. She slowly got up, feeling the rain soak her face. He hair. "Mina!" Mink yelled getting up and running to the ware house. She just ran inside and not inside the secret cavern. Who knows what could have been happening in that dimension.  
  
Sage and Jess slowly came by. "Mink! She has your Millennium Rod, it's gone" Sage yelled.  
  
Mink tried to reach for her Millennium Rod on the back of her belt but it was missing. "I guess your right...." Mink sighed. "What can we do?!"  
  
"I guess we just sit tight and wait. I feel we've been here for atleast 20 minutes. And Allen should have been by. And Spinks hasn't been here yet" Jess said.  
  
"I gotta keep going...." Allen told himself trying to run with all his might. "Daniel depends on me, I can't fail anyone"  
  
Suddenly he tripped and dove face first into a rain puddle. He was way exhausted. He couldn't help but slowly drifting to sleep. He knew hypothermia was taking it's place which would now be deadly. From the cold rain coming down he needed to stay awake. He forced him self up and started to walk while taking his breath.  
  
He turned the corner and saw the three girls standing around. "Mink, Jess.... Sage...." He moaned. Jess gasped and ran over to Allen to collapsed in her arms. Sage and Mink came to helped her.  
  
"Come on! To that bench" Sage said as she helped Mink and Jess drag him to the nearby bench.  
  
"He's too cold" Mink said. She took off her jacket and placed it on Allen. Sage and Jess did the same.  
  
"By his bruises, he must have gotten into a tough battle..." Jess said looking at the dried up blood in the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Poor thing..." Sage sighed. "And what can we do about Paul and Daniel...."  
  
"Like I said before... We wait." Jess mentioned.  
  
Mina then ended her turn. Paul drew his next card. He knew some how he'd deal some kind of damage from that defense monster so he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Reveal face down trap!" Mina yelled as she pointed out her trap to flip up and it did. "Monster Puppet! This allows me to announce a battle from one of your monsters, so now! Metal Volstargaf! Attack my defense monster!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No! This monster will allow me to defeat each and everyone of you all!" Mina yelled. The demon blew it's metallic blue blast at the face down monster, destroying it. "Now! I've attacked my own monster, Alter Kin! (100/1200)"  
  
The monster was quickly destroyed. "What does it do..." Daniel said sternly.  
  
"It allows me to sacrifice half of my life points to take one magic card from one of your decks. So Paul, Give me your Meg Fuse Polymerization!" Mina yelled.  
  
Suddenly Paul's magic card slipped out of her Deck Holster. "Take it!" He snapped as he threw the card at Mina like a frisbee. Mina's life points also reduced to 450.  
  
Mina caught it, showing them the magic card. Daniel had to end his turn with shame.  
  
"Now it's my turn" She smiled as she drew her next card. "Now it's time to show you a real Guardian of the Duel Monsters game! Now I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said taking a step back.  
  
Paul stood in shock as the three combined lights, yellow, blue, and white, turned into a ultimate being with long extended wings. It wielded a giant axe with a skull on the spike at the handle. It had armor across it's chest and it's demon eyes were glowing a creepy yellow. The face was demonic and it's arms and legs were furry like a wolf's. It wore the skull of some kind of dragon as a helmet and had sharp claws.  
  
"Meet Guardian Gil Gars! (4000/1200)" Mina laughed. Vice laughed evilly as he watched his most precious monster form onto the field.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or in your hand to create one fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Disc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Attacker Jet: TRAP / Disc: Discard one card in your hand to negate an attack from your opponent.  
  
Bullitos, The Guardian of Sand: 2000/900/ Rock Type / Disc: This monster can be special summoned on the field by sacrificing "Marinos, The Guardian of Water" and "Veritos, The Guardian of Air" from your graveyard out of play. When this monster is summoned, your opponent cannot target this monster as an attack target during battle phase.  
  
Monster Puppet: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent has a monster on the field, allow that monster to attack any other monster on the field.  
  
Alter Kin: 100/1200/ Demon Type / Disc: FLIP: Sacrifice half of your life points. Look through your opponent's deck and take one of their magic cards and place it into your hand.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Combined 2 or more monster cards in your graveyard to form 1 fusion monster.  
  
Guardian Gil Gars: 4000/1200/ Guardian Type / Disc: This monster has the effects of "Marinos, The Guardian of Water", "Veritos, The Guardian of Air". and "Bullitos The Guardian of Sand". 


	172. Enemies United: Final Battle, Part 5

The score was now Mina: 450, Daniel: 400, and Paul: 2800. Mina had combined all her Guardians to form Guardian Gil Gars (4000/1200), the most powerful Guardian on the earth, with the ability of all three Guardians.  
  
Daniel growled, his Metal Volstargaf reducing to 3550 and Paul's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at 4000.  
  
"Now how does it feel Paul? I've seen you look up to a strong monster, feeling your doom. But now it's me about to defeat you! So... how does it feel?" Mina smirked.  
  
"What? Do you think I'm scared?" Paul smirked.  
  
"You have no clue about your past do you. You should be scared of the dark power within you. It makes me wonder why you never received the Millennium Rod" Mina smirked as she held it up.  
  
"And what about it?" Paul said. "I don't need magic to help me win duels"  
  
"Your past is important within the future. Without your essence roaming the earth, you'll be shattered along with your family and friends. Of course, you claim to have no friends. So the world be shattered in darkness." Mina laughed. "So, what kind of a person are you? Without a friend. You keep everyone down you're hated by everyone. Don't you even hear the gossips?"  
  
"Gossips...." Paul thought looking down and remembering back. He visualized back in grade school.  
  
"That kids a creep. I heard he killed someone because they called him a name" A little kid whispered. Paul glanced at them which freaked them out.  
  
"Man, that Paul. He has no sense of humor, he doesn't even have feelings. I can't stand him!" Jess said within Paul's mind. That made him felt hurt. Vice was emotionally hurting Paul.  
  
"Don't listen to her! She's only trying to set you back!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Why do you care... You never thought of me as a friend..... Nor your stupid friends" Paul sighed.  
  
"Because she said so? When have you ever listened to your opponent? We are friends even if you disagree or not!" Daniel tried to encourage him. "We've gotten so far with you around. Heck! You've inspired us to be tough and most of us were just too freaked out with the problems. You were like a coach to us. We respect you even if you don't respect us!"  
  
Paul looked up at him, feeling the friendship seeking it's way through the thick fog of the shadow realm. He finally stood up. "For once, I actually believe you. All this time I've been down in the dumps because of my brother. Well no brother, I hope you've heard this too because this is for you!" Paul yelled. "Now! To win this duel! I must sacrifice my own monster. Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Guardian Gil Gars!"  
  
"How can you! My Guardian Gil Gars has the effect of Bullitos which keeps anything from attacking it!" Mina laughed.  
  
"Oh really!" Paul yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mina said in shock.  
  
"Now I reveal my face down card, Holograph Removal. This will negate your effect until the end of my turn!" Paul yelled. "So no! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack and destroy!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a giant lightning blast at the guardian which tried to protect itself but ended up being destroyed. The blast then reflected back at Paul's dragon and destroyed it as well but it was worth it.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! How could you do a thing like this?!" Vice yelled in shock, Mina's cute little voice turning dark and low.  
  
"It's because you can't set back the our team. You're going down!" Paul yelled as he ended his turn.  
  
"It's true Vice, I can win without my Oracle Demon. It's you who thought wrong I can win with my friends and our spirits will never fail!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Metal Volstargaf attack his life points directly!"  
  
The demon opened it's mouth and blasted a blue metallic blast at Mina. Vice screamed under the pain of the blue blast. Inside Vice felt his grip losing as he tried to stay in tact with Mina's body but was tossed away back into the Orichalcos Plaque.  
  
As Mink, Jess, Sage, and Allen looked at the warehouse, suddenly a white vortex opened, revealing the cavern.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Allen said getting up and limping to the portal. Jess came and helped him. "Yeah, let's" She smiled.  
  
Both Sage and Mink followed and they stepped through the vortex. Daniel watched as Mina's eyes dialated. Mina began to fall but Daniel ran over and held her.  
  
"Mina.. come on wake up!" He said.  
  
"She won't wake up! Without a soul she's just a lifeless body" Roa laughed as he floated down from the statue. "And now you have me to worry about!"  
  
"Bring it on! We've beaten every one of your warriors and we can handle you as well!" Paul threatened.  
  
"You have no clue, pitiful mortal, of what power I own! With my deck at my side I can take down anyone. I am the King of Games!" Roa laughed.  
  
"Only because you cheated your way!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Oh young Evanlion. What foolish child you are. The sister of Malik, Mokio, and Ishizu. What does it like to be the youngest? I bet you have no power of will at all!" Roa laughed.  
  
"I have the Oracle of Love and it's enough to make you cry!" Sage smirked.  
  
"Whatever, so now you all face your doom!" Roa yelled as his eyes turned light blue all over.  
  
"No!" Mink yelled as she got back her Millennium Rod. "First we'll free the taken souls!"  
  
Daniel took out his Millennium Scale. Jess took out her Millennium Ring, Allen took our his Millennium Eye, and Sage took out her Millennium Tauk.  
  
Paul felt a strange connection with the Millennium Rod but he ignored it. He watched as they all began to glow and let off yellow light which broke through the barrier and smacked right into the Plaque. There was silence after the blast. The Plaque began to crack.  
  
"No! They penetrated through my wall!" Roa said in shock. Suddenly white clouds burst from each picture of the person what was delivered. Each soul departed back to where their soul was taken.  
  
Around the city, people began sprouting out of the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Heather said as she looked around, seeing she was near the Doom Building.  
  
Rahn appeared on the side of the road looking around. She then casually walked off. Luke appeared ontop of the building and screamed with horror as he looked down on how far he was away from the ground.  
  
Spinks appeared right where Allen had left him. Diego appeared back in the building, sound asleep. Vice appeared in the office of Doom and smiled evilly.  
  
Ryou risen from the ground from where he dueled Jess in the alley "Where am I?" He asked himself. Darien arose from the roof of Paul's building and looked around, confused.  
  
"We did it! We did it!" Sage cheered.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Daniel yelled as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead with the Orichalcos Seal in the middle of his eye.  
  
Daniel took the first card out of his Steel Plate and revealed White Helios. The card began to glow and it appeared in mid-air, real as ever.  
  
Allen, Mink, Sage, Jess, and Paul did the same, each summoning Shine Griffin, Kalle Demoness, Black Mange, Dark Neuromancer, and Crimson Kirao.  
  
"Now attack!" They all yelled. All 6 demons lunged out at Roa. Roa laughed evilly as the colors of all 6 stones unleashed a stream of colors, pushing them back.  
  
Daniel flew back and felt something fall out of his pocket. It was the glowing Gold Stone. Daniel swooped over and picked it up.  
  
"You! Where'd you get that?!" Roa stammered.  
  
"From your own son!" Daniel yelled as he held it up. Daniel felt Roa's fear as the stone started the glow. Suddenly a gold wave came out from the stone and attacked the other stones, turning them into gray dust and they flew away out side of the portal.  
  
"How can this happen?!" Roa said in shock.  
  
"Now let's try this one more time" Paul smiled.  
  
"Attack!" They all yelled. The demons got up and charged at Roa, striking him with great power. Roa screamed as the attack nearly killed him. He fell to the ground.  
  
The demons wasted his power on Roa and returned tot he cards and back into their decks. "Now it's time to end your reign of terror" Daniel said standing over him.  
  
Suddenly his eyes dialated. He stood up over them. "This isn't over. I was just a mere puppet and you all shall pay for this" He said. Suddenly his skin began to harden, he was turning into stone. He froze on the spot and fell down, breaking into pieces.  
  
"A puppet?!" Mink said in shock. Suddenly Mina got up.  
  
"Hey guys! What am i doing back in Domino?" She asked.  
  
"LONG story" Daniel sighed with relief. But there was more trouble on their backs. Roa was only a puppet. As they began to leave the portal Darrow appeared infront of them.  
  
"Thank you... for defeating my father. But be warned. What you're about to face next will change your lives forever" He said. "Thanks to you all I can finally be reunited with my long lost love. Once you find away to free my son. We will be one again"  
  
"You have a son?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yes" He said. He turned around and totally disappeared.  
  
"Guys... I'm getting this feeling his son is in on this" Allen said a bit nervous.  
  
"So if this kid is our new enemy. We must free him so we can finally bring Doom to it's demise!" Jess said.  
  
"That's right but it's late and we all need rest" Daniel sighed.  
  
"Oh ok, see ya guys. I guess I'll rent a hotel while I'm at it" Mina said cheerfully as she ran off. Everyone waved as she disappeared down the street.  
  
Back in a dark room. A low chuckling went on. "So, they think they can defeat me. This prophecy is still going on and I'll be the one to rule the world" The boy said ontop of his large throne.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Holograph Removal: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Negate the effect of a monster on the field for the remainder of the turn. 


	173. A Sign Of New Evil

It was now Monday, a school day. Everyone was in their own class for today. Mink found it strange that Mr. Ikusawa suddenly appeared right after the strange 'disappearance' of Roa. Mink eyed the back of his head as he wrote next weeks assignments. As he faced the board, he smiled evilly. Suddenly his right eye turned dark purple and the other turned light blue. Within the depths of his eyes was a young boy, with the same eyes as Mr. Ikusawa. He gave a slight chuckle, knowing he has total control over this puppet.  
  
"I'm on to you... You have nothing to hide from me...." Mink said in her mind. Suddenly the bell rang. Mink yelped and with her reflexes she slammed her two hands on her table. She squealed in pain as she held her hands under her arm pits. "That was stupid...."  
  
"Becareful. You seem a bit jumpy today" Mr. Ikusawa said.  
  
"I'm not jumpy, just annoyed" Mink mumbled a she grabbed her books and walked out of the class, being the last one out. Mr. Ikusawa watched her walk out and chuckled.  
  
"You can't hide anything from me, I know everything about you" He thought.  
  
Thank god, it was the last class. Daniel had his buttoned uniform unbuttoned because of the starting of summer. Just a few more weeks an it'd be summer and freedom will be set.  
  
Paul was in his office desk, working on his computer and doing office work for his Duel Monsters company. It was a mystery to how he became so smart, getting in college at the age of 15 and passing in one year. He liked games as a kid and supported the Duel Monsters game, being one of the top 5 companies in the country. As Mr. Ikusawa sat as his desk, his eyes changed to dark purple and light blue. Suddenly the room grew dark. "Time to finish some unfinished business" The boy said within his mind.  
  
As Paul typed away on his computer, suddenly a red skull cross came up blinking. "What the?!" He said in confusion. He instantly commanded his computer to search for viruses. Suddenly the computer totally shut down. Then the lights went off and the doors locked automatically.  
  
Someone knocked on his door. "What's going on?!" He yelled stomping to the door and trying to open it. "Paul, there's been a malfunction all doors have been locked. We'll have the system back up in a few moments"  
  
Paul groaned and sat down at the front of his desk with his arms crossed. He waited impatiently, tapping on his arm. He finally got up and tried to kick the door open but it was no good. He tried to think back to see if anyone penetrated the defenses. Suddenly he gasped.  
  
"Darien.... he sent us to the virtual world..." He thought. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Jess' number. Jess answered but it was all static and he could barley hear his voice.  
  
"Who.... this?" The static said.  
  
"This.... aul...." It responded.  
  
The phones went dead. Jess shoved her phone into her pocket. "Strange..." She said.  
  
"What?" Sage asked.  
  
"The ID said PK Corporations" Jess said.  
  
"Isn't that Paul's building" Allen mentioned.  
  
"yeah but why would he call and hang up?" Mink asked.  
  
Daniel stopped and looked far away at the building. At the top, Duel Monsters holographically started fleeing from the building but disappearing as they passed PK Corporation's hologram barrier.  
  
"Something must be going up, I think we should check it out" Daniel said. Suddenly there was a loud boom. Sage screamed from the shocking sound.  
  
"What was that?!" Jess said as she looked around.  
  
"Look!" Allen pointed out the roof of Paul's building starting to let off smoke. The holograms were going crazy, unleashing holographic duel monsters that it overheated and began to explode. Suddenly the explosions started to get stronger. They all raced over to the building.  
  
Most of the people evacuated the building but no one saw Paul around.  
  
An explosion managed to burst open the door which kept Paul away from everything else. He ran out, dodging the fire. He ran over to the control room and kicked the door open. he saw the computers were going crazy. He pressed the open button and tried to grab the chip that it slipped out. He grabbed for it but then he felt electricity.  
  
"Gah!" He said snatching his hand back.  
  
"Darien must have placed 6 chips instead of 5. The 6th having a virus so I wouldn't survive the virtual world..." Paul thought. He grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and turned it on and started to bring the computers to a hault.  
  
Everywhere inside the building was being destroyed. Paul managed to snatch out the chip and crush it. Everything shut down. Paul made his way out of the building, a bit bruised and minor burns.  
  
"Are you ok?" Allen said helping him down the stairs.  
  
"Darien left a 6th chip, it had a virus in it" He said.  
  
"But why now? Nothing activated it" Mink said.  
  
"That's because it had some help. I'm guessing someone outside or inside the building activated it" He said as a paramedic came by to assist him.  
  
"Sir, do you know that you've been seriously hurt on your back side?!" The paramedic said.  
  
"No? What's the damage?" He asked.  
  
"You have what looks like a 3rd degree burn on your back. You're coming with me" He said, slowly taking him to the ambulance.  
  
"Meet me at the hospital, I'm not done talking with you all" Paul said as the doors closed and the ambulance drove off.  
  
"You heard him, let's go!" Mink said running off. Suddenly she faced Mina.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked.  
  
During the morning, Daniel volunteered to fill in Mina of what has been going on since after the World Wide Tournament that Paul hosted. She now knew everything.  
  
"Paul's been hurt, he seemed fine but he's at the hospital we need to get there quick" Allen said.  
  
After about 20 minutes they arrived to the hospital. They asked for Paul but the nurse had nothing on him.  
  
"Either that or he never gave out his identity" The nurse said. Mink sighed.  
  
"If he got a 3rd degree burn, how could he not feel it?" Mina said.  
  
"I'm starting to think things are getting suspicious...." Mink said looking around.  
  
"That's right, you're in my world now!" The nurse bellowed. Suddenly the room grew dark and only one spotlight came down on them.  
  
"What the?!" Allen said looking around.  
  
"Now I have you all in the palm of my hands" The a boy laughed.  
  
Suddenly another spot light came down, this time it was Paul and he was trapped on a platform. "Get out! It's a trap!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly chains burst from the ground, tying around the group and trapping them.  
  
"So, what does it feel like, being trapped, in darkness, and no where to go" The boy's voice said sternly. "It's the same thing you've put my grandfather into."  
  
Suddenly the chains disappeared and they were all free. They all ended up out side of the hospital.  
  
"Ok...... That was weird...." Mink said looking around. Beside her was Paul. He was all clean and had no damages what so ever.  
  
"I think that was a sign... of what we're up against" Daniel said looking down at his hands. "I swear.... those chains were so tight my arms were bleeding"  
  
"Damn it...." The boy snapped. "I can't take control of them for one second while they have those stupid Millennium Items. And that Paul who is a reincarnation, only gives me random and limited time.... I'll have to attack them in a different approach."  
  
Suddenly a dim spot light came down within the darkness on blurred figure. "Now, what do we do with these people" he said with delight.  
  
Suddenly a small picture photo of the whole group showed. The figure stomped it's foot on it, tearing the picture apart.  
  
"And with Yami, in my hands, I'll be the most powerful being on the planet" The boy laughed as another spotlight came down but this time, showing Yami tied up on a throne with tape over his mouth. 


	174. Black Dimension: The Pharoah's Tomb

Paul was stressed, with the major damage within his building things were being altered which was just a stressful day. It was a nice early summer Tuesday. The group had the day of due to school work.  
  
The group hung around the park throwing fribees which was Allen's favorite. The girls sat around, doing nothing as usual.  
  
Even though Yami was still gone, the group knew they needed a rest from their troubles. But still inside, Sage couldn't stand it.  
  
"I don't know about this. I mean... Yami is more important and we should try to get him" Sage sighed.  
  
"He wasn't in the secret headquarters, where else could he be?" Mink said.  
  
"I bet he's with our new enemy. We'll just need to find him, beat him like we did with Roa and boom! We can return the Pharaoh and go on with our lives!" Allen said as he stopped for a drink.  
  
Daniel came running, out of breath. "I swear, all this dueling has put a pound on me" He said as Allen tossed him a soda.  
  
Suddenly a card came by and honked the horn. Everyone recognized the red car and Paul got out and walked to them.  
  
"What's up?" Jess asked as she sat up.  
  
"What are you all doing laying around and playing?!" He snapped.  
  
"Chill out, we atleast need a normal day" Mink complained.  
  
"Oh yes, while you're all playing, the world slowly comes to an end and we all die. Have some common sense. From my perspectives of this boy, I entered a search engine which allowed me to access just about everyone in this country" He said.  
  
"And what've you got?" Daniel asked.  
  
Paul then took out a piece of paper. "This boy is our cause of problem." He said holding up a printed piece of paper.  
  
"Well he really does look like Darrow" Jess said.  
  
"His name is yet unknown to us. But lately I've been having thoughts he's not hiding in this world" Paul said.  
  
"Then where is he hiding?" Daniel said.  
  
"Who knows, it's not possible for a child to go out into space. So what I'm thinking is black magic is going on, he possibly probably created some dark realm which leads to another dimension" Paul said giving a little shrug.  
  
The Doom building remained quiet. If you were close enough you'd be able to hear clocking as a woman stepped out of the double doors with her black purse and sunglasses on. She wore a short black skirt and a small black jacket, and under her black jacket was a white tang top and a necklace which said 'Akimi' on it. At the age of 19, Akimi Tsukani walked down the stairs and into the sidewalks. She looked back at a black circle which slowly began to disappear. The building has been closed for when Roa was destroyed and now she'd be taking over as long as her own plans have gone with her.  
  
She continued walking to a cafe shop. Her brown hair swished into the air and her Asian beauty showed. Men had to stop and take a peak. Akimi smiled as the men looked in awe at her. What they didn't know was that most people hide behind secrets. Her very own secret and promise was guarding the sacred and future leader of Doom.  
  
The small golden duel disk tucked away in her bag was the only thing no one noticed. Yes, she was a duelist and with unlimited power. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
She took it out and unfolded it with on swat of a finger. "Akimi" She said.  
  
"There location, the Domino Central Park" A boy's voice said into it.  
  
Akimi smiled. The only time she'd be talking if emotion was put into it and plus her dueling skills which she would have to announce very so often.  
  
She headed east to the park where the group lay await. But first it was a short stop to sea harbor. There was a box waiting before her as she walked down the docks.  
  
She unlocked the box, making sure everything was inside. She smiled, seeing the glowing lights of stacks of Orichalcos Seals inside. And inside was a small box. She shut the box and locked it tight. She pushed it to the edge and kicked the box with one foot. There was a splash and the box sunk down into the river. She then turned around and started walking to the park.  
  
Paul went on, rambling how his company should be better at managing work and how the group should look out for each other more often, like they've done that enough.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted with a yell of each person's name. They all turned around. The park was dead silent now.  
  
"Daniel, Mink, Jessica, Allen, Evanlion, and Paul...." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" Mink said standing up.  
  
"My name is Akimi Tsukani. I'm here to greet you" She smiled deviously.  
  
"Ok what do you want...." Allen said, sensing trouble.  
  
"What I want? I wan the power of the Oracles, that's what I want" Akimi said, still smiling.  
  
Now it was business. "Sorry lady but we can't do that for you" Jess sighing.  
  
"Yes you will, and I'll personally take them" She said. Suddenly a thick black streams of shadows fled the surrounds of the group and covered the world in darkness.  
  
"Where are we?!" Daniel said looking around.  
  
"You're in my dimension now. You can't destroy the power of the Black Dimension" She said. Suddenly a blinding light appeared and they could feel their very souls rip from their body. They all screamed as they felt the power of the Oracles leave their body.  
  
Daniel felt the light die down. He looked around, finding himself in the middle of a giant desert. He saw Pyramids from afar.  
  
Before him he saw a human hand just about buried into the sand. He grabbed it and pulled it out. "Yami!" He said in shock as he pulled him out. Yami gave a few coughs.  
  
"What... Happened??" He said looking around, also being glad he finally was with Daniel.  
  
"It looks like we're in Egypt. This lady meant something about a Black Dimension" He said helping him up.  
  
"A dimension? A Dimension can bring you to one place then anywhere back on earth." Yami said in shock.  
  
"Then how come we're in Egypt?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't know... But we must get me back to the tomb!" Yami said. Yami then pointed out to the closest pyramid. They began running to the pyramid.  
  
"Yami, what's that sound?" Daniel said looking up in the air. As Yami and Daniel turned around something tried to swoop attack them. They both fell into the sand covering their heads.  
  
"It's a monster" Yami said.  
  
"There's the Tomb Pyramid! We must hurry" Daniel said helping Yami up. They both started running to the Pyramid. As soon as they got within 10 yards of it, the Pyramid exploded.  
  
"What the?!" Daniel said as he dodged some falling rocks.  
  
"No! This can't happen!" Yami said in terrible shock falling to his knees.  
  
Daniel remembered back to when Spinks dueled Allen for the first time. He threatened he'd blow up the pyramid. They were only able to destroy the control, not the bombs.  
  
"Wait, look!" Daniel said. The pyramid was destroyed but it left the sacred tomb.  
  
Yami ran over and quickly got in. But then the sand began to rumble. Suddenly an explosion occurred behind Daniel. Daniel screamed and jumped to the side, dodging a blade which would have killed him.  
  
As he fell he felt himself start to sink into the sand. The sand was being mixed into water. He fought up and got out.  
  
"It's those Guardians...." Daniel said sneering. He took out his deck and looked through it.  
  
"Buster Blader!" He yelled summoning the warrior onto the very earth. Daniel ordered the monster to attack the watery ground and it did. Suddenly Bullitos emerged from the ground and took on the attack. It was instantly destroyed.  
  
Suddenly a spear came crashing down at the foot of his feet. Daniel jumped back. He then ordered Buster Blader to attack Veritos. Buster Blader aimed and threw it's sword at the beast and destroyed it.  
  
Marinos arose from the ground and sent a wave of water at the warrior, destroying it. Daniel grabbed two cards from his deck, Metalmorph and Death Volstargaf. He combined them into Metal Volstargaf. It then attacked the guardian, destroying it.  
  
Daniel ran back to the tomb and suddenly a light blue cloud came from him, going into the tomb and leaving the Pharaoh back into it's peaceful world of the dead.  
  
Daniel sighed, knowing this mission was done. He was now alone, in Egypt with no where else to go. Suddenly darkness filled his world. A young boy stood before him.  
  
"Nice job, you've returned the Pharaoh back to his resting place. It was the first good thing I wanted you to do. I wanted this world to live under my control." He smirked.  
  
"Exactly who do you think you are?! Breaking into my life all of the sudden?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Because now I can rule this world with this" The boy smiled as he lifted his sleeve. There was a tattoo around his wrist.  
  
"An Oracle...." Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Not just A Oracle, all 6 of them. While my personal body guard, Akimi, sent you into my Black Dimension, she also be rid of the power of the Oracles and force them into me. It was so easy and you all were unprotected." He laughed.  
  
"No! How can you do this?! Your Darrow's son!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"How dare you mention that name to me!" The boy yelled. He lifted his hand and Daniel went flying to the ground. "You have no right too tell me other wise. I'm the new ruler and I can do anything I want. It's you whose in my way of becoming the most powerful being in the world. Oh wait, I already am!"  
  
"Then let's settle this...." Daniel smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?!" The boy smirked.  
  
"A duel. It wouldn't be right if we didn't show each other's true power" Daniel said.  
  
"Fine" The boy said. He put his arm behind his back and took it out. A gold duel disk magically appeared onto his arm. A regular Steel Plate formed infront of Daniel. He picked it up and put it on. He took his deck out of his pocket and slid it in.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000. 


	175. Duel of Souls, Part 1

((IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to some problems and inpatients (^^;), this season won't be as long as you nor me expected.))  
  
As Darrow's son and Daniel began their duel, there was a slight beeping on the boy's duel disk.  
  
"Yeah?" He said into a hidden radio in his ear.  
  
"I've pin pointed the exact location of where the Black Dimension has brought -several- of our little friends" Akimi said into it. "And the one you want is alone and waiting."  
  
"Good, I'll be there soon" The boy responded. "Change of plans, I'll be seeing you later"  
  
The boy's Gold Duel Disk folded back up into it's travel size model and he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Allen, Mink, Sage, and Jess looked around, confused to where they've been trapped into. Suddenly the darkness died down, revealing a desert/grass land. The ground had a desert look but grass in several spots. Along with the giant mesa's about 2 miles away from around them.  
  
Suddenly a black vortex appeared and Akimi stepped through and, she smiled at them deviously. "Welcome to my sanctuary. I hope you enjoy your demise" She said as she brought up her Gold Duel Disk.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! Why did you bring us here in the first place?!" Mink yelled.  
  
Akimi smirked. "Take a look at your wrists" She said.  
  
Everyone looked down at their wrist, finding their Oracles were totally gone. "What?! Where did they go?!" Jess stammered.  
  
"Doom now has them in our possession. It's all we wanted and now we can destroy you without meaning!" Akimi laughed.  
  
"But what do you still want with us?!" Allen said.  
  
"Due to other plans, I and the new Leader of Doom have planned to revive... old leaders" She smirked.  
  
"No way...." Sage gasped. "So you want our bodies to host who ever built this organization!"  
  
"Exactly" She smiled. Suddenly a glowing orb appeared. Everyone could feel their very soul being sucked away.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Allen yelled as he fell to his hands and knees.  
  
"Any last requests?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes...." Allen replied. "Before this... I want a duel.". Luckily Allen had been carrying around his Steel Plate with his deck.  
  
"A duel?" Akimi giggled. "But what can this count for?"  
  
"You have your own duel disk. Why do you carry it around when you don't even use it?" Allen taunted.  
  
"That is for my own business" She snapped.  
  
"Heh, I bet you don't have a suitable deck, not much of a helpful one. Why should you be able to join Doom when you don't even know how to create a powerful deck." He taunted more.  
  
"Shut up!" Akimi yelled with anger. "If you want a duel you got yourself one right here!". She whipped out her Gold Duel Disk, sliding her deck in and getting ready.  
  
Akimi's life points rose to 4000. Allen turned her Steel Plate on, his life points risen to 4000.  
  
Akimi had the advantage. On her spare time she'd check on in about their duel past. She knew everything about their deck and anything to stop them with.  
  
"I will take the first turn!" Akimi said taking her first 6 cards. "I'll place 2 cards face down and summon Black Swordsman (1800/1300) in attack mode and end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Ever wondered what would happen if you lost?" Allen asked.  
  
"Why must you ask such a foolish question. I will win! If I lose it doesn't matter because you all will bow down to Doom!" Akimi yelled.  
  
"Pfft, yeah right" Jess said.  
  
"I don't think you'll win. I have full confidence and with my friends, I'm unbeatable!" Allen yelled. "And I will not bow down to Doom! I have the card that will seal our fates! I activate Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"What?! I thought I brought them all down... I must have forgotten some...." Akimi growled as the hex ring flew down from the sky, separated everyone from the two duelist. Akimi growled, knowing she'll be one less body if she wins.  
  
Everyone else was worried too. The portal had disappeared after the group had destroyed the Orichalcos Plaque. If Allen were to lose, they'd probably never see him again.  
  
Akimi drew her next card. "Now! I set 1 more card face down and summon Numinous Angel (1800/1200). I'll then end my turn" She announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "It's time to change things around a bit" He said. "Now! I play this magic card, Flame Beckoning! This reduces all Fire Type monsters by 1000!"  
  
"It's a shame, no one has any fire monsters" Akimi laughed.  
  
"You will now! Now I activate my trap card! Blood Type!" Allen yelled. "This will change all of your monsters into what I chose, and I chose Fire Types!"  
  
"Heh...." Akimi said.  
  
All of Akimi's monsters were reduced to 800 because of the 1000 they have all lost due to Allen's combo.  
  
"Now! Reveal magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Akimi yelled. "This will destroy your Flame Beckoning!"  
  
Suddenly Allen's magic card burst into pieces. Allen growled and ended his turn.  
  
Akimi drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice my Black Swordsman and Numinous Healer to summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Akimi announced. "Now! Black Magician attack his Water Swordsman!"  
  
The magician rose it's staff and fired a black blast at the swordsman which destroyed it on the spot, leaving Allen with 3300 life points. Akimi laughed and ended her turn.  
  
Allen smiled with pride. "What? What are you smiling about?!" She said.  
  
"When you destroyed my Water Swordsman, you also activated it's effect!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Akimi said in shock.  
  
"It's able to summon my Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" Allen yelled as a burst of flame lifted, summoning the Flame Swordsman onto the field.  
  
"Your Flame Swordsman is too weak for my Black Magician!" Akimi yelled.  
  
"Not without this! Now I sacrifice my Flame Swordsman to bring our The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200) And in combination with this, Jekyll's Potion!" Allen yelled. Suddenly Allen's Fiend Megacyber started to glow red and steam started coming from it. It's attack points rose to 3000. "Now! Fiend Megacyber attack Black Magician!"  
  
"Now! I activate Xarian Curse!" Akimi announced as he trap card flipped up. "This will negate your attack and reduce your monster's attack points by 100 everyone of your turns!"  
  
Allen growled, knowing he was set back. He ended his turn. Akimi drew her next card and laughed. "Now it's time to face your doom!" She yelled as she showed him her card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Flame Swordsman as my monster! (1800/1600)"  
  
"Why do you want that?!" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Watch! Now I activate Polymerization!" Akimi yelled as the two monsters started to form together. "I fuse them both to create Black Flare Knight! (2200/2000)"  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Black Swordsman: 1800/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Water Swordsman: 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is destroyed from battle, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field.  
  
Numinous Angel: 1800/1200/ Angel Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked and you take battle damage, increase your life points by 1000.  
  
Flame Beckoning: MAGIC / Disc: For the remainder of this turn, any monster that is Fire Type loses 1000 attack points as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Blood Type: TRAP / Disc: For the remainder of this turn, choose 1 attribute. As long as this card remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters are that attribute you have chosen.  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: Destroy one trap or magic card on the field.  
  
Black Magician: 2500/2100/ Magician Type.  
  
Flame Swordsman: 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Disc: Flame Manipulater + Masaki  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: When your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you on the field, you can summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: When a monster is equipped with this card, that monster gains 800 attack points as long as this card remains equipped to that monster and is face up on the field.  
  
Xarian Curse: PERMANENT TRAP / Disc: When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate that attack. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent's monsters lose 100 attack points every one of your opponent's turns.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters in your hand or on the field to create 1 fusion monster.  
  
Black Flare Knight: 2200/2000/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Disc: Black Magician + Flame Swordsman. When this monster is attacked and destroyed, the battle damage is reduced to 0. Summon 1 "Mirage Knight" from your deck to the field. 


	176. Duel of Souls, Part 2

The score was now Allen: 3300 and Akimi: 4000. The duel was starting to get easy but then as Allen's Flame Swordsman was destroyed and revived back onto Akimi's side of the field, thus fusing it with her Black Magician, forming Black Flare Knight (2200/2000)  
  
Akimi only has her Black Flare Knight and a face down card while Allen had his Fiend Megacyber (3000/1200) and 2 face down cards. Akimi ended her turn.  
  
Because of Akimi's Xarian Curse, The Fiend Megacyber was reduced to 3900. Allen looked at his drawn card. "Now! I summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200) In defense mode!" He announced. "Now! Fiend Megacyber attack Black Flare Knight!"  
  
"Allen wait!" Sage yelled.  
  
It was too late, the Fiend Megacyber jumped at the knight and punched through it. "Heh...." Akimi said.  
  
"Black Flare Knight is destroyed!" Allen yelled. But there was something wrong, Akimi didn't lose life points. "What the?!"  
  
"Black Flare Knight can't take any damage. But when it's destroyed I can summon another monster!" Akimi yelled as her deck holster slid out a card. "Now I summon Mirage Knight! (2800/2000)"  
  
"Mirage Knight?!" Allen said, looking at the monster and it's attack points.  
  
"Yes! Now! Mirage Knight attack The Fiend Megacyber!" Akimi yelled. The knight jumped up at the warrior and attacked it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"When Mirage Knight attacks, the attack target's attack points are added into my monster, making it stronger than yours!" Akimi yelled.  
  
Suddenly Mirage Knight's attack points increased to 5700 and sliced through the Fiend Megacyber, leaving Allen with 500. A harsh pay.  
  
Suddenly Mirage Knight burst into tiny little pieces. "Ok...." Mink said.  
  
"Mirage Knight is destroyed in the last turn..." Akimi growled, ending her turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now's my chance! I switch Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode and summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Allen yelled. "Now my warriors! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Bad move!" Akimi yelled as her trap card flipped up. "Bargain With Demon! This will reduce the total attack damage by half!"  
  
"No!" Allen grumbled as the monsters attacked her. The total damage would have been 2900 but it was halved and Akimi's life points were reduced to 2550.  
  
"And not only does Bargain with Demon helps me, it also summons another one of my stronger monsters, Dead Dragon! (3500/2000)" Akimi yelled as a blinding yellow light formed into Dead Dragon.  
  
"Crap... this is getting harder...." Allen thought.  
  
"Dead Dragon can attack each of your monsters! Now attack and win me this duel!" Akimi yelled.  
  
"Activate Trap card!" Allen yelled as his trap flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Akimi said in shock as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"Sun Face Beginning!" Allen yelled as his trap card created a barrier within his monsters. "This will negate your attack!"  
  
Akimi growled as the Dead Dragon's blasts were unaffected. "You can't stop my dragon!" She threatened.  
  
"Your threats are nothing! Sun Face Beginning also allows me to summon a monster from my deck, now! I summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled. "This monster will destroy your Dead Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly lightning struck the dragon, destroying it. "No! This can't happen!" Akimi yelled as she tried to escape from the Orichalcos Barrier but ended up shocking herself.  
  
"This is what happens when you underestimate us together!" Mink yelled.  
  
"This will be a warning to your little friend once we take down Doom!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Go for it!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Now! Rocket Warrior, Retrained Elven Swordsman, and Guilford The Lightning! All together attack her life points directly!" Allen yelled.  
  
The three warriors dove at Akimi and slashed her with their swords. Akimi screamed as her life points reduced to 0.  
  
Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal shrunk underneath Akimi, slowly taking her in. Back into the secret cavern, Roa's dust lay. The empty Orichalcos Plaque pieces slowly gathered together, forming the newly made Orichalcos Plaque, and on the very first spot, Akimi's soul was trapped within.  
  
Suddenly a white light showed and a white portal opened. Sage, Allen, Mink, and Jess ran through and found themselves back at the park.  
  
"But where's Paul and Daniel?" Sage said looking around.  
  
"They must still be trapped in the Black Dimension..." Allen said looking back from where they came. The white portal closed.  
  
Paul looked around, sweating from the heat. He was in side a dormant volcano. There was lava everywhere and only one road path along somewhere. he waited patiently.  
  
Suddenly a black vortex appeared and the boy stepped through. "Alright, what do you want. Why did you bring me here?!" Paul snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Paul. I'm not here to harm you. I want to offer you something" The boy smiled. "My name is Daisuke, obviously you know I'm the grandson of Roa. But I'm here offering a friendship line."  
  
"Stuff it, I already tried out for Doom and found out it's all about one person. You can't work for one person all your life. I belong on the good side and there's nothing you can do about it!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daisuke got angry. "Well then let me show you to heavens door!" Daisuke yelled. Suddenly the lava around him began to boil.  
  
"What's the matter? A boy like you have a temper tantrum because he doesn't get what he wants?" Paul said.  
  
"No! It's people like you who don't know what's good for them. I bet you're not a real company owner. You're only 17!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Oh really, and like yours is any better" Paul snapped. "Let's settle this in a person to person duel. You won't regret this!"  
  
"Fine by me!" Daisuke yelled as his Gold Duel Disk appeared on his arm.  
  
Paul opened his suit case and grabbed his Steel Plate and slid it on, along with his deck.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack power or more.  
  
Mirage Knight: 2800/2000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned by the effects of "Black Flare Knight". When this monster is attacked, the attack target's attack points are added into this monster. This effect can only be used once. At the end of the turn this monster is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Bargain With Demon: TRAP / Disc: This trap card can only be activated if a monster with the level of 7 or higher is destroyed and when your opponent attacks. Reduce the battle damage by half and summon 1 "Dead Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Dead Dragon: 3500/2000/ Dragon Type / Disc: This monster can only be summoned by the trap card "Bargain With Demon". This monster may attack each of you opponent's monsters on the field. This monster cannot attack directly. During each of your Standby Phase, this monster loses 500 attack points.  
  
Sun Face Beginning: TRAP / Disc: Negate all attacks in your opponent's battle phase and summon 1 monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400/ This monster can only be special summoned by removing 3 Light type monsters from your graveyard out of play. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned. 


	177. Dawn of The Miracle Deck

"I'll start this turn" Daisuke smiled as he drew his 6th card. "You know, you can't stand my father's ultimate Miracle Deck. You never know what can happen"  
  
"I think I can deal with it!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Very well! I summon Hekka Ghoul! (1600/1200)" He announced. "And I'll activate this magic card, Gold For The King. This will allow you to summon a monster onto the field, giving me 1000 life points".  
  
Daisuke's life points increased to 5000. Paul was a bit confused be he started looking in his deck. "I shouldn't summon a strong monster... but I need some offenses if this kid has this Miracle Deck..." Paul thought. "Now! I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Wise choice, I end my turn by placing a trap card face down" Daisuke announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card, knowing he has this duel in the palm of his hand. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced. "Now! Spear Dragon attack Hekka Ghoul!"  
  
The dragon launched it's pointed muzzle at the ghost, destroying it on the spot and reducing Daisuke's life points to 4700.  
  
"You've activated the effects of Hekka Ghoul!" Daisuke announced.  
  
"What!?" Paul said in confusion.  
  
"When Hekka Ghoul is attacked it allows me to take 1 magic card from my deck and place it into my hand" Daisuke smiled.  
  
Paul growled, knowing most of his magic cards would be stronger. Paul then saw his opponent wide open for a direct attack. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled. The blue eyes launched a white lightning blast at the boy.  
  
"I don't think so, here's the first glimpse of the new magic cards, The Sacred Magic's! Now I activate Heavenly Call!" Daisuke yelled. "This allows me to summon a monster from my deck with the same amount of attack points or higher of your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"no...." Paul said as Daisuke once again looked around in his deck. He smiled.  
  
"Now! I summon Mecha Warrior Xero! (3400/1200)" Daisuke yelled. "This card will sacrifice half of my life points for it to attack directly!"  
  
"What?! How can he do this?!" Paul said, stunned by his ultimate Miracle Deck.  
  
"Now! Mecha Warrior Xero attack his life points directly!" Daisuke yelled as his life points lowered to 2350. The Mecha warrior opened range of it's missiles and fired them at Paul.  
  
Paul screamed under the giant explosions as the missiles crashed into him, reducing his life points to 600 and in one attack. Daisuke smiled, placing a card face down and ending his turn.  
  
Suddenly Mecha Warrior Xero exploded into thousands of pieces. "So there is a way to defeat your Mecha Warrior so easily!" Paul laughed as he drew his next card. He smiled. "Now! I play Polymerization to fuse two of the Blue Eyes I have in my hand and the Blue Eyes I have on the field!"  
  
"To create the ultimate Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Daisuke said in a bore as the monster formed onto the field.  
  
"Now! my dragon! Attack his life points and win me this duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
The three dragon head aimed their lightning blasts at Daisuke but then he activated his trap card. "Now activate, Mirror Force" Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Not this time!" Paul yelled. "Now I activate Trap Jammer!"  
  
"What?!" Daisuke said, knowing his plan was failing.  
  
"This allows me to sacrifice a card from my hand to negate the activation of a trap card!" Paul yelled as he discarded his only card in his hand to the graveyard.  
  
The attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed broke through the barrier and hit Daisuke. Daisuke screamed as the attack shocked him. He fell onto his hands and knees, his life points reducing to 0.  
  
"How..." He said gripping some dirt onto the ground. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!"  
  
"It happened because you were bothering me in the wrong place at the wrong time, now bring me back to my world" Paul said.  
  
"And what if I don't?!" Daisuke snapped as the lava around him began to boil and rise, taking up some space on the only road which kept them safe.  
  
"Then you shall perish as well" Paul smiled.  
  
"I've updated my Steel Disk, with left over particles from your Black Dimension, I was quickly able to control them so we won't be going anywhere" Paul smiled. "Just stop the lava and let me go"  
  
Daisuke growled. "Fine" He said as the lava stopped rising. Daisuke then opened up a black portal, instantly transporting Paul, not to the park, but to a remote desert within Egypt.  
  
"Damn it... I should have known I was in for a trap... again..." Paul said looking around.  
  
As Sage, Allen, Mink, and Jess waited around suddenly another black portal appeared. "Not again...." Allen grumbled. Suddenly they saw Daniel.  
  
"It's Dan!" Sage pointed out.  
  
They started calling for his name but he didn't seem to hear them. "We'll have to go in and get him out" Jess said running through.  
  
"For once, I just want to go home" Allen groaned as he followed along.  
  
"Let's get ready for anything" Mink said to Sage. Sage nodded and they both ran in.  
  
Daniel turned around and saw another black vortex appear, it was then Paul, Jess, Mink, Allen, and Sage jumped out.  
  
"There you are!" Daniel said with glee running over to them.  
  
"I finally brought back the pharaoh to his tomb, we can now sigh of relief" Daniel said taking a big sigh.  
  
"Great, but we have other problems too" Paul said.  
  
"What's that?" Allen asked.  
  
"This boy we're dealing with, his name is Daisuke. We best not try to duel him. He has a powerful Miracle Deck, one that's never been made but now has" Paul said.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to rumble. A marble cross shot up from the ground behind Mink and chains grabbed her arms and legs and pulled them into the shape of the cross.  
  
"What the?! Get me down!" Mink said in terror as she try to break lose. Paul pitched in to try to help her out but they both got the shocking of their lives.  
  
Mink and Paul screamed as he tried to pull her down. Paul finally shot back into the ground. As he did he felt chains pull him to the ground and raise up into the air, lining up with Mink.  
  
"It's him, I know it!" Allen said in shock as he took a step back. Suddenly he felt something grab his wrists and pull him back. He was pulled onto the cross and lined up with Paul and Mink.  
  
"Stay together!" Paul yelled. Jess, Sage and Daniel stepped to each other, back to back.  
  
"Not going to happen" Daisuke's voice chuckled. Suddenly a cross shot out of the ground, in the middle of the three. They both flew from each other and to the ground. Jess and Sage were then trapped onto a cross and lined up.  
  
Daniel was the only one who wasn't trapped. "Show you self you coward! You threaten my friends and now you'll have to face me!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Fine" Daisuke chuckled. Suddenly he formed infront of Daniel, just about a couple yards away. Daniel saw his Gold Duel Disk again.  
  
"This time we duel, and by all means you are going down! Your tricks will no longer haunt us and we'll stop you and Doom once and for all!" Daniel yelled as he held up his Steel Plate and slid his deck into the Deck Holster.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Hekka Ghoul: 1600/1200/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard by a card effect or battle, take 1 magic card from your deck and place it into your hand.  
  
Gold For The King: MAGIC / Disc: When this card is activated, your opponent may summon 1 monster from their deck to the field. You then gain 1000 life points.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Spear Dragon: 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Disc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Heavenly Call: QUICK PLAY SACRED MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent announces an attack, negate that attack and summon 1 monster from your deck to the field with the same amount of attack points or more of that monster's attack points.  
  
Mecha Warrior Xero: 3400/1200/ Machine Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, sacrifice half of your life points for this monster to attack directly. At the end of the turn that this monster is summoned, this monster is destroyed.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Disc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or in your hand to create 1 fusion monster.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all monster in attack mode on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Trap Jammer: TRAP / Disc: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. 


	178. Wrath of The Miracle Deck, Part 1

"I assure you that I'll be victor in this duel and all your bodies will be mine for taking!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, it's you who invaded us and we'll put a stop to you!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! I summon Vengeful Sword in attack mode! (1400/2000)" He announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Now! I summon Y Dragon Head!" Daniel yelled as the red mechanical dragon appeared. "Now! Y Dragon Cannon attack!"  
  
"Heh! You activated Vengeful Sword's special ability!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Vengeful Sword will trade attack points with it's defense points, destroying your own monster!" Daisuke yelled. Suddenly the sword began to glow and it launched itself at the Y Dragon Head, destroying it and leaving Daniel with 3500 life points.  
  
"Errg... I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! I summon Batful The Raider! (1300/1300)" Daisuke announced. "Now my monsters attack!"  
  
Both monsters dove at Daniel and attacked him badly. Daniel screamed under the attacks as his life points reduced to 800 life points.  
  
"That wasn't good..." Mink said.  
  
"Ha! You think a bunch of monsters can hurt me?! You got to be kidding yourself!" Daniel blurted out. "I'll show you what a true duelist can do!"  
  
"Heh, paranoia is just getting to you" Daisuke smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Reborn!" Daniel yelled holding up the magic card. "To bring back Y Dragon Head! Now attack Batful The Raider!"  
  
The dragon swooped down at the raider and destroyed it, leaving Daisuke with 3800 life points. Daisuke smirked. Suddenly the crosses everyone was on began to glow and they were being electrocuted. They all screamed. Daniel looked in horror as they were all behind them.  
  
"What are you doing to them?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Just a new strategy to try. This is why I know you'll never win if you want to hurt your friends!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
"Don't.... bother about us, just beat him!" Jess mumbled as the electricity stopped.  
  
"Yeah, destroy him!" Allen yelled.  
  
Daniel looked back. "My turn is not over yet! I'll summon Z Metal Caterpillar!" He yelled.  
  
"And what do you expect to do with that card?" Daisuke smirked. "You don't have X Head Cannon to help you!"  
  
"There're other ways! Now! I sacrifice Z Metal Caterpillar and Y Dragon Head for my fusion monster!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly both the monsters began to combined. "Now I create YZ Dragon Cannon! (2100/2200)"  
  
"What?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"Now! YZ Dragon Cannon attack his Vengeful Sword!" Daniel yelled. The two machines blasted their atomic blasts at the sword. The sword swapped it's attack and defense points but it was no match for it. It was destroyed and left Daisuke with 3600 life points.  
  
"Now you'll pay for your friends suffering!" Daisuke yelled as he held up his hand in a fist. Suddenly the crosses began to electrocute everyone. They tried to break through the pain and did.  
  
"That wasn't so bad as last time..." Sage said.  
  
"We were ready for this one" Paul said.  
  
"I end my turn" Daniel said with his face down card still intact.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now to reveal one of my miracles" Daisuke smiled. "Now I activate Revival Beckoning!"  
  
"Revival Beckoning... What kind of a magic card is that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's not a magic card, it's a Sacred Magic card which allows me great power" Daisuke yelled. "This Sacred Magic card allows me to special summon 2 monsters from my graveyard to the field. Although they cannot be attacked or attack. Well I end my turn from here"  
  
Daisuke used up his face down card and his Vengeful Sword and Batful The Raider appeared onto the field. Daniel drew his next card. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Daniel said.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll bring you down to your knees!" Daisuke yelled. "I now sacrifice both my monsters to summon Boom Cannon! (3000/2000)"  
  
"Now I activate my magic card!" Daniel yelled as his quick play magic card flipped up. "Joyful Doom! This will reduce your sacrificed monster's attack points down to 0, increasing my life points by all your sacrificed monsters attack points!"  
  
"No... I would have won this...." Daisuke growled as Daniel's life points rose to 3500. "But still I can bring you down! Now Boom Cannon attack and destroy his YZ Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"Not so fast I have another card I must activate!" Daniel yelled. "Now I flip over De-Fusion!"  
  
"No! With two targets I'll have to stop my attack...." Daisuke growled. Both the monster split up, summoning back Y Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z Metal Caterpillar (1500/1300) back to their original form.  
  
Daisuke growled and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now I summon X Head Cannon!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Yes! I now sacrifice all three of my monsters for my fusion summoning, XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel yelled as all three monsters form his strong XYZ Dragon Cannon. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daisuke smiled, knowing he had only 1 card in his hand. "Now! I play Black Pendant which will increase my monster's attack points by 500!" Daisuke announced. "This simple magic card will be the fault of your defeat! With no cards in my hand, Boom Cannon can attack your life points directly! Ending you and your friends!"  
  
"What! No way!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Yes! Now Boom Cannon attack his life points directly!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Not if I can help it..." Daniel smiled deviously.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Vengeful Sword: 1400/2000/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is being attacked, switch it's attack points with it's defense points during Battle Phase.  
  
Y Dragon Head: 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400  
  
Batful The Raider: 1300/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: 1500/1300/ Machine Type / Disc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
YZ Dragon Cannon: 2100/2200/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Revival Beckoning: SACRED MAGIC / Disc: Special Summon two monsters from your graveyard to the field. Those two monsters may not be attacked or attack.  
  
Boom Cannon: 3000/2000/ Machine Type / Disc: When you have no cards in your hand this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Joyful Doom: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent sacrifices monsters on the field, reduce the monster's attack points by 0 and increase your life points by all the monster's attack points that were sacrificed.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Disc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon head + Z Metal Caterpillar. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field. 


	179. Wrath of The Miracle Deck: Revealing The...

The score was Daisuke: 3600 and Daniel: 3500. Daisuke had brought Daniel down to 800 before, thus almost losing him the duel but Daniel retaliated and increased his life points back up to where it was. But Daisuke and his ultimate Miracle Deck also retaliated, summoning his Boom Cannon (3500/2000) and with no cards in his hand it was allowed to attack directly.  
  
"No! Boom Cannon attack and win me this duel!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flew up. "My trap card, Star Face Corruption will stop your attack and destroy your monster!"  
  
"No!" Daisuke hissed. "But then again my Black Pendant that was attached to it inflicts damage!"  
  
Daniel's life points reduced to 3000 but he didn't care. "But now my Star Face Corruption will revive Boom Cannon onto my side of the field!" Daniel yelled with pride as the cannon materialized onto his side of the field.  
  
"No!" Daisuke yelled. "I won't allow him to win"  
  
"Alright! Go Dan!" Sage yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up!" Daisuke hissed. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled. The machine monster aimed all of it's cannons at Daisuke and fired them.  
  
Daisuke screamed as the missiles exploded within contact, reducing his life points to 800. "Now reveal magic card!" Daisuke yelled. "Apocalypse!"  
  
"Apocalypse?!" Daniel said as the trap card started unleashing a furious stream of light which tied around XYZ Dragon Cannon and Boom Cannon then sucking it into the trap card.  
  
"Yes! Apocalypse! Another Sacred Magic card, this will special summon XYZ Dragon Cannon and Boom Cannon onto my side of the field. But that's all that I'll give you for now until you end your turn!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Daniel looked nervously at the two monsters and glowing magic card. He looked at his hand. "That Sacred Magic card must have some ultimate effect. I'll have to counter it somehow" He thought. "Now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daisuke's turn came and he started to laugh. "This is your end! Apocalypse allows me to attack with my monsters directly to your life points! Think of this duel as done! Now my monsters attack his life points directly!" Daisuke yelled with pride.  
  
"I knew it! I've been prepared so now I activate this, Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up, negating the attacks and destroy Boom Cannon and XYZ Dragon Cannon.  
  
"No! How can a small weak deck be able to defeat mine?! I don't get it...." Daisuke said out loud.  
  
"It's because you probably don't think out your strategies too well. You only think that the cards will always be there to help you but you don't have what it takes to control a strong deck!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Shut up! Just for that you get this!" Daisuke yelled. Suddenly Paul started to get electrocuted by the cross that held him in place. Paul screamed but kept his cool.  
  
"See, you're hiding behind something that can only bring you power. You have no guts to even come up and say something" Paul gasped, he then smiled.  
  
"Yeah! You're just in it to be the strongest. Your only a kid and you let your anger get to you!" Jess yelled. Daisuke got more angry and commanded the cross to electrocute Jess.  
  
Jess growled under the pain. "Stop!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daisuke looked over at Daniel. "Don't focus on them, your problem is with me and only me." He yelled.  
  
"Very well. I end my turn" Daisuke snapped.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Daniel frowned at the card he drew. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn...." He announced.  
  
Daisuke smiled and drew his next card. "I can see that you're having problems, trying to win this duel. It's true, the ex-King of Games can't even do anything now! How precious to see" Daisuke laughed.  
  
"And what about you, you rely only have tricks and pain to get what you want." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Without White Helios in your deck, you're nothing! I can win easily with the power of the Oracles!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"You were never chosen to behold them. You stole them from us and you'll pay for it!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Shut up! Just for that you earned yourself some big trouble! Now I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Boom Cannon! (3000/2000)" Daisuke yelled. "Now Boom Cannon attack directly!"  
  
"Now! I activate Negate Attack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daisuke screamed with frustration. He grew angrier, knowing he has to work harder to defeat him. Daniel gasped as a red glowing essence started to flow around him. Everyone was getting freaked out by him. Daniel could see the Orichalcos Seal burning red on his forehead.  
  
"Nows... my turn..." He said nervously. He then saw the sky begin to glow red as Daisuke's red Orichalcos Seal burned his forehead. "I summon Warrior of Freed in defense mode (1200/1300) which allows me to summon a monster from my hand and I chose Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700) I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daisuke drew his next card and started to laugh. "You fool. You should have never dared to defeat Doom in the first place. Now! I activate my Sacred Magic card, Dead Silent!" Daisuke yelled. "This magic card is your doom! By sacrificing my Boom Cannon, I can summon the monster that has no end! This monster can defeat anything in one hit! Even the Oracle Demons! Nothing can destroy it!"  
  
"Go ahead and try! My deck has what it takes to defeat anything!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daisuke began to laugh as the devil started to arise from the ground, it's long brown hair touching the ground, standing tall. It weilded a giant scythe and it's glowing red eyes were glowing through it's white human mask it wore. It had black armor and a robe going down past it's feet.  
  
Mink, Jess, Sage, Allen, and Paul looked at in horror as the beast stood tall over Daniel and the rest.  
  
"I've summoned the ultimate Dead Devil! (2500/2500)" Daisuke laughed as the monster got ready for their destruction.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Star Face Corruption: TRAP / Disc: Negate the attack of a monster and destroy it. Special summon that monster onto your side of the field after it is destroyed.  
  
Boom Cannon: 3000/2000/ Machine Type / Disc: When you have no cards in your hand, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Apocalypse: SACRED MAGIC / Disc: When your opponent attacks, negate that attack and destroy all of your opponent's monsters on the field. Special summon those monsters on your side of the field. On your next turn those monsters may attack your opponent's life points directly. At the end of your next turn those monsters are destroyed.  
  
Mirror Force: TRAP / Disc: When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate that attack and destroy all monster on your opponent's side of the field in attack mode.  
  
Warrior of Freed: 1200/13000/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is summoned, normal summon 1 monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Death Volstargaf: 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Disc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage to your opponent's life points. This monster gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Dead Silent: SACRED MAGIC / Disc: Sacrifice one monster which level is 7 or more on the field to special summon 1 "Dead Devil" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field.  
  
Dead Devil: 2500/2500/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be summoned by the Sacred Magic card "Dead Silent" by sacrificing 1 level 7 or higher type monster from the field. When this monster is summoned, destroy all monsters in your opponent's deck. Your opponent must then take all their magic cards from their deck and place them into their hand. Your opponent cannot discard any cards from their hand as long as this monster remains face up on the field. This monster gains 2000 attack points each turn of your turns. 


	180. The Oracle's Prophecy: Bringing Down Doo...

The score was now Daisuke: 800 and Daniel: 3000. Daisuke has now his ultimate monster, able to bring the earth to destruction, Dead Devil (2500/2500).  
  
"Dead Devil will destroy all monster cards in your deck!" Daisuke yelled. Suddenly Dead Devil's eyes started to glow red and shot a small beam at Daniel's deck holster. Daniel took out his deck, taking every monster he saw and placing them in his graveyard.  
  
"No! If Daniel doesn't have monsters, he could get destroyed with no defense" Sage gasped.  
  
"I don't think so" Paul smiled. "I bet Daniel has a few magic and trap cards that could win him this duel"  
  
"And now you must put all magic cards in your deck into your hand" Daisuke said. Daniel looked through his deck and placed all of his magic cards into his hand, knowing there was a way to defeat the Dead Devil.  
  
"I've done it" Daniel said, having an over larged hand. Daisuke laughed and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card.  
  
"There's no way you can destroy the ultimate ruler of hell! There's no chance for you of winning!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Heh" Daniel said. "You've been all talk since this duel. I'd really hate to be you. By summoning Dead Devil I was allowed to bring every magic card from my deck and into my hand! You've instantly brought me to victory!"  
  
"What?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"Yeah! Now I activate Premature Burial! Allowing me to special summon a monster from my graveyard and I summon my King Gate Guardian! (4000/4000)" Daniel yelled.  
  
Daisuke gasped. "How are you able to control such a monster?!" Daisuke said in horror.  
  
"Just the same as i control White Helios!" Daniel yelled as the Orichalcos Seal started to glow on his forehead. Suddenly Mink, Jess, Sage, Allen, and Paul felt the Orichalcos Seal glow as well on their foreheads.  
  
Daisuke suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head. "What's going on?!" He said, feeling weak.  
  
"The Oracles allowed you gain full power, you're wasting it like energy! You were never meant to own the Oracles which means you'll be reduced down to nothing!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Suddenly all 6 Demons burst out of the red Orichalcos Seal ontop of Daisuke's forehead and onto the field. They were summoned on Daniel's side of the field. They felt the struggle everyone having and flew right back to their owners.  
  
Suddenly the world around them began to crumble and everyone was back into the Black Dimension. "The demons seem to be corrupting the system of the Black Dimension..." Paul said as a giant spot light came down, being the only light they were in.  
  
"Now! I can activate the ultimate power of the Oracle demons which destroyed the Duel Monsters war!" Daniel yelled. He felt the whole prophecy in his mind. Everyone started having visions.  
  
The 6 demons, destroying all the Legendary Warriors, forming into one monster and defeating the evil that roamed in the land by using a ritual, the ritual that saved the world from destruction as the war waged on by the 6 Legendary Warriors and the ultimate evil.  
  
"By sacrificing King Gate Guardian, Death Volstargaf, and Warrior of Freed! I can finally bring this evil down!" Daniel yelled as the three monsters dissolved into light and fed themselves to all the demons.  
  
Suddenly they turned into 6 different orbs of lights. Yellow, dark red, black, dark purple, light blue, and white. They all combined and revealed a human with armor and a sword.  
  
The human was no hologram this time, he was real. He turned around to face the 6. "Greetings, you were all able to work together and finally finish the prophecy for the future" He said as he weilded his sword. "Ages ago, a war had been planned by 6 Legendary Warriors who were forever slaving for the evil, known as Doom. This evil set up a war to destroy and rule all of land that was meant to be ruled. But spirits of the world gathered into 6 different demons, each protecting the world from all 6 of the warriors"  
  
"So this is the real prophecy...." Allen said in amazment.  
  
"Once all 6 warriors were defeated, all demon gathered their energy, forming a warrior known as Orichalcos. This warrior battled on with this evil who controlled the dimension now known as the Black Land. It was soon defeated, ending the war and putting life back together" He explained. "You were all chosen by what power you had and our characteristics. Now I will vanquish this Black Land and evil ruler and bring this world to peace". The warrior held it's sword up and mysterious writing formed onto the sword.  
  
He jumped passed Dead Devil and at Daisuke. Daisuke screamed and covered his eyes as the warrior sliced it's sword at Daisuke. Suddenly a black shadow crumbled within him and dissolved from his eyes and mouth.  
  
Daisuke fell to the ground and the Black Dimension crumbled as well, bringing everyone back to the park. The crosses disappeared as well, freeing everyone. The warrior stood tall infront of them. "My job here is done. You all may rest in peace. As long as I'm gone, so is the Black Land and Doom" The warrior said as he split back into 6 orbs.  
  
Everyone could see each demon inside the 6 orbs and they shot up into the sky, into space and further. It was a mystery to where they went.  
  
"Wow, it's actually done... Yeah!" Allen cheered as he jumped into the air.  
  
"Yeah, we've finally brought doom to it's knees and down" Mink said.  
  
"Hold on a sec" Daniel said helping Daisuke up.  
  
Daisuke came awake. "Uhm.... what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Looks like you're back to normal" Daniel smiled.  
  
Suddenly Darrow and a woman next to him appeared behind the group. "Well done kids" He said.  
  
"Dad!" Daisuke said with glee as he jumped into Darrow's arms.  
  
"This is my wife, Dahla" Darrow's introduced. "And you know my son, Daisuke"  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Dahla smiled and bowing.  
  
"Yeah, we've heard about you" Jess smiled.  
  
"I don't know how we can thank you all but thanks" Darrow smiled. "I thought this would have never happened but it did! May you all live in peace". Just then they all disappeared in swirling light. There was a moment of silence as they disappeared.  
  
"Well, what now?" Mink asked.  
  
"Umm.. we celebrate!" Allen cheered.  
  
"Alright, dinner at my place or building" Paul smiled. Everyone gasped, seeing Paul smile for the first time ever. It was sort of freaky too.  
  
6:00 came by and everyone was dressed nicely. Paul sat at the head of the table while some assistants grabbed their coats. Paul had invited just about everyone they all knew, Pegasus, Mina, Mortikai, Raimei, Kurt, everyone.  
  
Even though most of everyone there had no clue of the Oracles it was just as good. People still didn't like them but it was ok.  
  
While they all partied, Pegasus, Mortikai, and Paul decided to combine their companies making it more successful.  
  
"I say, this is a grand idea" Mortikai laughed as he sipped some wine.  
  
"Yes and a toast for our new icon, Paul" Pegasus announced.  
  
Daniel walked up to Mink. "Hey what's up?" She said turning around from some people she was talking to.  
  
"This... is for you" Daniel said a bit blushing. He held out a card. "You're the only one without one and I thought you should take it"  
  
Mink looked at the card. "Fierceful Samurai.... lovely" She smiled. "I'll cherish it"  
  
Allen sat at the window and Paul came by. "Anything wrong?" He said.  
  
"Yeah" Allen replied. "Now that we've finally finished whatever we were suppose to. What do we do now? These adventures were just too damn fun"  
  
"Well, not that I mind putting my life on the line, I'd have to say relax. Something might come up and we'll be there" Paul said.  
  
Sage gathered up the 5. "Well we've been friends for a long time. I just can't leave this city" She smiled. "So I'm staying, for as long as I live!"  
  
Everyone smiled and gave a group hug which Paul did not really like. "Yeah and we'll have to chain you to something to make sure of that!" Jess joked.  
  
Spinks, Vice, and Diego were together watching. "Well, now that Doom's down, what do we do now?" Spinks asked.  
  
"Well with what money we have left, I think we should get a job..." Diego suggested.  
  
"And from where?" Vice said sternly.  
  
"Think of you guys as hired, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow at 6" Paul said as he walked by.  
  
"Well... that wasn't hard" Diego smirked.  
  
As the group looked on within the party it was strange to what would happen if someone were to discover the new Orichalcos Plaque.  
  
As the city shows the Sea Harbor and below the sea the glowing box. The box which contained the Orichalcos Seal and the glowing stones. Who knew, anyone could take them and use them and discover the true power of Doom and bring the world right back to destruction.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
King Gate Guardian: 4000/4000/ Warrior Type / Disc: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing "Raikejin", "Kazejin", "Suijin", and "Sanga of The Thunder" from the field as a sacrifice. When this monster is destroyed, special summon "Raikejin", "Kazejin", "Suijin", and "Sanga of The Thunder" from the graveyard to the field. If you do not have enough monster zones, you cannot special summon those monsters.  
  
____________________________  
  
Last chapter of this story *sniff sniff* I really enjoyed doing this fic! Thanks for inspiration and characters of the following people:  
  
Mink (Minky)  
  
Allen (Darky)  
  
Jessica (Piggy)  
  
Brady  
  
Gina (Minako/Chizii)  
  
Stevie (Sage/Enya)  
  
Paul  
  
Trevor  
  
Chuck  
  
It's been wonderful while it lasted!  
  
1/6/02 - 10/19/03 


	181. Character and Card Information Chapter

-------CHARACTERS AND BIOS-------  
  
---Allen---  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birth Date: December 7, 1986  
  
Birth Place: Yokohama  
  
Residence: Domino, Japan  
  
Family: Mother, and divorced Father  
  
Favorite Food: Inari  
  
Least Favorite Food: Cod Fish  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Dueling Rank: 9  
  
Duel Cards: 73  
  
Best Monsters: Temple Guardian, Retrained Elven Swordsman, Rocket Warrior, Total Defense Shogun, Dark Knight Gaia, The Fiend Megacyber, Warrior of Freed, Fierceful Swordsman  
  
---Daniel---  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birth Date: May 15, 1987  
  
Birth Place: Yokohama  
  
Residence: Domino, Japan  
  
Family: Mother, deceased Father  
  
Favorite Food: Watermelon  
  
Least Favorite Food: Eel and Crab  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Duel Rank: 12  
  
Duel Cards: 80  
  
Best Monsters: Suijin, Kazejin, Sanga of The Thunder, Raikejin, Ryu-Ran, Death Volstargaf, Fierceful Swordsman, Baffomet, The King of Mythical Beast Gazelle, X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, Z Metal Caterpiller, XYZ Dragon Cannon, Buster Blader, Warrior of Freed  
  
---Enya/Sage---  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birth Date: November 14, 1987  
  
Birth Place: Arizona, United States of America  
  
Residence: Domino, Japan  
  
Family: 2 Brothers (Malik and Mokio), Mother and Father, and 1 sister (Ishizu)  
  
Favorite Food: Pizza  
  
Least Favorite Food: Celery  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Duel Rank: 10  
  
Duel Cards: 65  
  
Best Monsters: Magcian of Black Chaos, Skillful White Magician, Skillful Black Magician, Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Seiyaryu, Gemini Elf, Buster Blader, Tyrant Dragon  
  
---Jess---  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birth Date: December 25, 1986  
  
Birth Place: Shinjuku, Japan  
  
Residence: Domino, Japan  
  
Family: 1 Father, deseased Mother Favorite Food: Kimchi  
  
Least Favorite Food: Kalamari  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Duel Rank: 11  
  
Duel Cards: 79  
  
Best Monsters: Headless Knight, Dark Necrofear, Dark God Ha Des, Ghost Duke, Exodia The Forbidden One, Left Arm of Exodia, Right Arm of Exodia, Left Leg of Exodia, Right Leg of Exodia, Exodia Necros, Triple Dragons, Millennium Exorcist, Fierceful Mage  
  
---Mink---  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birth Date: March 30, 1986  
  
Birth Place: Shinjuku, Japan  
  
Residence: Domino, Japan  
  
Family: 1 Father, 1 Mother  
  
Favorite Singer/Band: Dir En Grey  
  
Favortie Food: Shrimp Fried Rice  
  
Least Favorite Food: Clams  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Duel Rank: 11  
  
Duel Cards: 88  
  
Best Monsters: Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Magnet Valkyrion, Barrel Dragon, Launcher Spider, Android Psycho Shocker, Gilfar Demon, Genocide Android, Revival Jam, Fierceful Samurai.  
  
---Paul---  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: November 21, 1985  
  
Birth Place: Daytona, Florida  
  
Residence: Romonta, California  
  
Family: 1 Mother, 1 Father  
  
Favorite Food: Cake  
  
Least Favorite Food: Carrots  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Duel Rank: 12  
  
Duel Cards: 90  
  
Best Monsters: Lord of Dragons, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Veritice Magma, Lava Golem, Vorse Raider, Emerald Dragon, Luster Dragon, Spear Dragon.  
  
----Legendary Cards-----  
  
Legend spoke of three most powerful Duel Monsters cards in the planet. Well 5 more have joined. During anceint Egypt 3 God Monsters, Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk were created and built on a panel along with 5 more, Sobek, Necrophear, Pyramid, Anubis, and Levathan. During the ages, The last 5 were bringing the earth to the apocalypse. Only 3 main God monsters were able to seal away the 5 and then the 3 original god cards were created. Not knowing that when they sealed away the 5 gods, they've affected the three god cards. Now Whenever all 8 are gathered together, Ra will be born and the beholder will command.  
  
Here are the list and effects of each 5 newest God Cards:  
  
God of Anubis: 0000/0000/ Divine Beast / Disc: Every monster shall beheld within the grave and life forces and essences shall be forced into this great beast  
  
(Meaning: Sacrifice all monsters on the field and add all the attack points of all sacrificed monsters into Anubis)  
  
God of Sobek: 0000/0000/ Divine Beast / Disc: A roll of a dice will guide this true beasts' power  
  
(Meaning: Roll a die and times the number by 1000, increase this monster's attack by the roll of a die on every turn)  
  
God of Necrophear: 4000/4000/ Divine Beast / Disc: A revival ritual will guide this monster's true power and feel the ultimate power of the dead.  
  
(Meaning: You can special summon up to 4 monsters from your graveyard and treat them as "Spirit Monsters". These Spiriti Monsters are allowed to attack direclty)  
  
God of Levathan: 0000/0000/ Divine Beast / Disc: This gracious beast will learn the power of all Gods  
  
(Meaning: You may chose to copy the effect of one god card)  
  
Dark God Pyramid: 0000/0000/ Divine Beast / Disc: This monster feeds on the dead which gains him ultimate power.  
  
(Meaning: This monster gains 1000 attack points for every monster in your graveyard.)  
  
-----Orichalcos Seal and The Oracle Demons-----  
  
The Orichalcos Seal is one of the very strongest magic cards in existance and very deadly too. It gains the owner dark powers once played and is dealt with strong forces. Once activated the Orichalcos Hex Ring will be of the field. Nothing can destroy it. All owners monsters of the Orichalcos Seal will gain 500 attack points and the owner is allowed to play up to 10 monsters (summoning rules still apply). Once a loser of a duel is announced the Orichalcos Seal will deliver the soul of the loser and gain the owner of the Seal more power.  
  
The Oracle Demons were originally made from the earth. A war was in planning and the 6 demons protected the land, also 6 Legendary Warriors invaded their land but the Demons prevailed. The 6 warriors were destroyed but the Black Land filled the earth. The demons resorted to bringing their power together and destroying the Black Land and the warrior of Doom which destroyed them both. Now the Demon's spirits lives within 6 light bands which are imbedded into the skin of a person with great power.  
  
Each Oracle Demon has the same effect but has different power which can revive the Pharoah. The effect allows the owner to fuse in with a Monster, Magic, or Trap card. The Oracle Demon will allow the Monster to gain Light Power and great forces and effect. When an Oracle Demon is used on a Magic or Trap card, the Oracle Demon will allow great power to the magic/ trap card and double it's ability. It's most helpful to use against a monster than a magic/trap.  
  
Here's a list of all 6 Oracle Demons:  
  
White Helios  
  
Kalle Demoness  
  
Shine Griffin  
  
Dark Neuromancer  
  
Black Mange  
  
Crimson Kirao 


End file.
